The Curse
by guiltypleasurexo
Summary: Payton Saltzman came to Mystic Falls for one reason only. The moon stone. But after a dramatic few days, she finds herself staying for multiple reasons. Reasons that hurt and damage people, reveal the truth of her lies, the difference between humanity and her new life, turning her reckless and broken hearted. Starts in Season 2. Mason/OC, eventual Stefan/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A hand on her knee wasn't the only thing shaking her awake from her slumber. It was also how bumpy the road below them was now beginning to feel from the comfort of the passenger chair she was situated upon.

The tiredness crept over her body, it was enough to make her want to keep her eyes closed and drift off again, but she knew she had to battle the exhaustion she was feeling and wake up properly to see what was going on whilst she had been out of it.

Peeking one eye upon, it trailed down to the large warm hand that was laying lightly on her knee and was then being squeezed, the person beside her realising that she had stirred from her sleep and was finally coming round from the land of dreams after visiting it for most of the journey.

"Hey sleepy head," She heard a gentle yet husky voice say next to her, their hand moving off her knee and now resting on her shoulder instead, where they gave that a squeeze and continued their attempt to bring her round "We're almost here."

Hearing his words, she let out a large groan and snapped her eyes back shut whilst she stretched her body the best she could in the seat she had been sat in for hours. Her body ached, it felt stiff and like she needed to just walk about to get the blood bumping through her again, a feeling she missed dearly and one that this time hadn't been lost from just this journey.

But her aches weren't the only thing hurting her right now. The pain she had been trying to avoid feeling by sleeping also was still very much real and had only eased off slightly. She couldn't wait till she felt relatively better again, but it was certainly taking way too long for her liking.

Shuffling her body up in her seat, the person had removed their hand from their body completely this time and she turned her head to finally look at them, her eyes slowly opening whilst her head lay to the side against the head rest of the car staring back at the guy beside her.

His eyes kept drifting from the road in front of him to the dazed girl beside him, an uncontrollable smile was present on his face to see her looking so peaceful and content, but also knowing that they were one step closer to succeeding in their little adventure.

"You were out for ages," He told her, one of his hand's lingering on the steering wheel and the other perched on his thigh, occasionally going over to touch her body knowing how much he loved the feel of her and her skin on his own "are you feeling any better?"

"I told you I was fine before." She reminded him with a playful smile on her face.

"I know when you're lying," He reminded her this time, his hand instantly going to link with hers and he turned his head to look at her properly "you're a crap liar, Payton."

"And you're supposed to be keeping your eyes on the road, Mason." She told him, removing their hands and laying his hand onto the wheel of the car.

She didn't want to have to go there with him again. What happened was over with. They were starting fresh and the right way this time. A new plan that would actually work. Payton didn't want to have him keep bringing up what happened and that included checking in to see if she was ok. She would heal in her own time. He had to trust her on that.

Shaking his head amused at her stubborn behaviour, he decided to avoid the topic of conversation for the rest of the ride, knowing that it was what she wanted and she would just get irritated if he kept going there.

He knew she wasn't 100% fine and he definitely knew she had some nerves about their choice of destination for the next few days. He could sense it. With or without his power. He know she wasn't feeling herself right now. But she would be. Mason just wanted it to be sooner rather than later since they needed their strength. Mentally and physically.

Instead of keep hassling her, he decided to do the next best thing to make her feel better and what would instead push her buttons in a good way. They both knew that during their time out of their home town, they would be separate from each other as much as they possibly could for their plan to work, but Mason couldn't help but want to tease her to make the tension between them a different kind of heat.

"Nah, but I'm glad you're awake now, you know?" He began to tell her, Payton's eyebrows instantly twitching up in curiosity as to where this conversation was going, "It was getting kind of lonely and bored on my own, no one to talk to, mess around with, have a joke or have fun with, you know? No one to tease even."

"Tease?" She repeated, an unhelpful smirk growing on her lips as she leant forward in her seat to look at him fully.

He felt his stomach flutter at her reaction. He knew she was way more interested in this now than she ever was to discuss how she was really feeling. His plan always worked. He loved knowing what he did to her and this was just only the beginning. But he couldn't give it away how excited he was. He had to keep it together and remain innocent.

"Yeah, you know, no one to touch," He continued, grabbing hold of her knee and bringing her body round to face him more in the seat, a squeal escaping her as he did so and his name fell from her lips in shock "no one to feel," his hand moved closer up her leg towards her bare thigh where his long sweater she was wearing as a dress didn't quite reach her knee,

"no one to make feel weak," his hand now moved further up Payton's thigh, a light sigh was heard from her mouth and she couldn't help but fight the urge to push him away, knowing how risky this was to let him do this whilst they were still driving and how triumphant he would feel afterwards knowing how much it would break her.

But she didn't want the feeling of him on her skin to stop and the ache between her legs to go away, she hadn't' felt it in day's since she had been recovering and they were going to spending time apart for the next few days, "no one to pleasure."

Mason's hand came to a halt on her inner thigh, just beside where her panties were and he knew by the way she was breathing heavily, how her eyes never left his face and how her skin felt hot, that his mischievous plan to toy with her for the remainder of the ride had actually worked.

Shining her a daring grin, he quickly removed his hand off her and back onto the wheel, his face also turning to the road and the street they had now turned down, a flustered expression falling on her face within seconds at what he had just done to her.

"W-w-what the hell was that?" Payton asked him, sitting up in her seat properly, clearly pissed and flushed to have been teased like he just did. This was so like him.

"What?" He replied back, trying to act confused and like it was no big deal, like he wasn't playing any games with her and that he didn't feel smug about it all.

Yet his expression didn't quite match his attitude, his face screamed mischief and she knew that look too well. There had to be some way to get him back. She couldn't let him win. Mason was the only person she felt competitive round and didn't he know it.

As the vehicle turned a corner and he signalled to pull up against the side walk, she glanced outside to check for any passer bys and when there wasn't any in sight, she quickly unbuckled her belt and climbed across the seats.

Upon seeing her move over to him, his hand's left the wheel and he slammed down on the breaks, just as her she took a spot down on his lap. He couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle at her behaviour, her face now only inches away from his own, Payton's hands resting on his shoulders and their intimate areas very much close now.

Reaching behind her, Mason turned off the engine and looked through the rear-view mirror as he took the keys out of the ignition. He tossed the keys onto the dashboard, before his eyes met with her eyes again and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her whilst his hands instantly went to rest on the tops of her thighs.

"You know exactly what you were doing." Payton broke the silence that had fallen between them.

Her fingers began to run up and down his chest, her nails slipping into the gap in his long sleeved shirt, where a few buttons were un-done and the hairs on his chest were on displayed. Mason felt his breath catch in his throat at her touch on him. The urge to be with her properly increasing rapidly. He wasn't quite sure any more whether or not he couldn't be with her properly for a few more days.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, trying to pull himself together, as he ran his hands up her thighs and sat them on her hips instead.

"I think we both do." She said in a quiet voice, leaning more slightly towards him, her nose now brushing up against his, their breath tickling each others faces and their lips just centimetres apart now.

Even just the sound of her voice, the tone and the pitch she was using was enough to send him over the edge. They weren't exactly on a time limit. Maybe they could squeeze something in before they separate. He really hoped they could.

"Why don't you show me?" He asked daringly, as her fingers suddenly came to a stop on his chest and her eyes slowly trailed down to his lips.

Rolling her tongue across her lips, she glanced between the two things that connected them both, his eyes and his lips, aware that he was watching her every move and was slowly losing it due to the bulge that had grown in his pants underneath her.

Keeping her expression strong, she brushed her lips against his softly and slowly, a frustrated sigh escaped out of him and it wasn't long before he clutched her hips tightly at the teasing she was now doing to him.

She continued to repeat the same steps a few times, watching him slowly lose control each time and even added in a few rocks to her tips, knowing that would surely send him over the edge. But of course, she wouldn't give in to him. She was still paying him back for what he did to her only moments before.

Biting her lip teasingly, she pulled her lips away from his and moved his hands down her body, from her hips down to her legs until they hung by his sides again.

In one swift motion, she climbed off his body whilst opening up the car door and she quickly jumped out of the car onto the pavement below with a triumphant grin, one that matched his when he had done the exact same to her.

"What the hell?" Mason yelled in frustration at her actions whilst she was bent over laughing outside, but it wasn't long before he jumped out of the car after her and pinned the girl up against the vehicle, her laughter soon dying down and a smirk only now remained "You're a bitch."

Shrugging her shoulders up at him innocently, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to her "That will teach you for playing games with me. I'm always going to beat you at your own game, Mason."

"I should have known you would have gotten me back," Mason shaked his head, unamused but couldn't help but copy her smirk, knowing how much she was loving this "you always do."

"And you always fall for it." She smiled up at him, before she smashed her lips against his for a long sweet yet heated kiss against the side of his truck.

The type of kiss that was long over due yet it was one that was like a goodbye. Both of them knowing that this was the last time they were going to be able to see each other and have physical contact like this. The days until they would see each other again were not exact yet. But they both knew that when the day did come around, they would be able to finally be together and do what they needed to after days of not.

Pulling away from the kiss after a few moments, they rested their foreheads against one another, their breathing heavy and a sad smile present on both of their faces, knowing their time was up now and they head to focus on the plan ahead.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean, we can get back in my car and drive right back to Florida, no more questions or conversations about it." Mason explained to her.

Shaking her head, she let out a loud sigh "No. This is for the best. We have to do this. We can't let what happened last week happen again. We get this over with and then we move on. It's as simple as that."

Nodding his head at her, he placed a light kiss on her forehead before stepping away from her and going round to the back of his car to retriever her bags from the trunk.

Opening up the back of his car, he pulled out the two duffel bags she had brought with her to town and laid them down on the floor, before he closed it back up and turned to face her now she was stood there beside him.

"You know what?" She began, he raised his eyebrows up at her in response, "I'm actually looking forward to see my Dad. I haven't seen him in over a year, it will be good to spend time with him."

"You're right," Mason agreed, "It will be good for you. Are you going to tell him about what happened and what you are?"

"No," She quickly shook her head, the same sigh as before following suit too at the reminder of what had been going on the past couple of months "I don't want him to know anything. The less he knows the better. I have to protect him from this."

Mason nodded at her, before he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. It was like a magnet connected them together, her arms wrapped around him also, before she inhaled his scent and closed her eyes tight, savouring the moment between them.

Unwrapping his arms from her a few seconds later, he laid his hands on her arms and glanced down at her "Look, Payton, don't blow my head off here. But you're sure you're ok after what happened? I'm just worried about you and I don't want to let you go off by yourself if you're not."

Part of her felt like screaming at him for asking her again and making it out like a big deal. But the other part of her made her heart swell at how considerate and how much he wanted to protect her from anything else happening. What happened days ago was enough to scare them both and make this drastic plan. But more than anything, he just wanted her to be safe and well.

"I'm fine, Mason," She reassured him, her head lowering down to side and she glanced back up at him with a small smile "It's nearly healed. I'll be back to normal in a couple of days. It's just taking longer."

"If you sure..."

"I'm sure." She cut him off quickly, before she pecked his lips once and bent down to grab her duffle bags.

He had to stop worrying about her. She really was going to be ok.

Mason carefully helped her hook the two heavy bags onto her shoulders and then wondered back round to the drivers side of the car to say their final goodbyes to one another.

"I hope you get on alright at your sister in-laws. I really am sorry for your loss." She told him sadly.

"It's fine, my brother was a douche." Mason brushed it off, not wanting to talk about it and just to keep his head focused on the task at hand.

"But still, he was your brother," Payton shrugged helplessly, seeing Mason lower his head and she knew it was time for her to keep her mouth shut after an awkward tension lingered "I should probably get going then."

"Uh yeah," Mason cleared his throat, looking back at her, just the smile on her face was enough to bring his mood back up again and he cupped her face in his hands "I'm really going to miss you, you know that?"

Giggling at his words, she nodded back "Of course. I'm going to miss you."

"If you need me for whatever reason, I'm only a phone call away." He assured her.

Pecking his lips a few times, she smiled back at him and pulled herself away from him, knowing it would be harder if she stayed to say goodbye more "I'll see you soon."

"See you." He bided her goodbye, watching as she spun round on her feet and waved at him, before walking her way up the side walk towards her destination for the next few days.

Leaving him nothing else to do than climb back in his truck alone this time and head to his own spot for their duration of time in this town. He hated seeing her go and wanted nothing more than to run up to her, pick her up and toss her back into the truck with him. But he knew he couldn't.

 _They had to do this. It was better this way. Both of them unaware that now they were separated, how much drama was about to come their way and pull them back together._

* * *

 **Author note: God I shouldn't even be writing another story but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head after re-watching The Vampire Diaries.**

 **This is going to be a Mason/OC story that starts in Season 2, but will eventually end up a Stefan/OC the more the season's past. It will all make sense as the story progresses.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading the first part and you are looking forward to seeing where this story goes. Please feel free to ask any questions you might have on a review or a private message. Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to check this out. Any reviews are welcome!**

 **Much love,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	2. Chapter 2

The heels of her black combat boots hit against the pavement with every step she took, her hands tightly clutched to the duffel bags that sat on her shoulders and her eyes wondered round her surroundings as she came into the centre of Mystic Falls.

Mystic Falls was the town her Dad had recently moved to due to his new job as a teacher at the local high school. It happened to be one big coincidence that her boyfriend, Mason also use to live out there before moving to Florida and had family around here. That was one of the main reasons they even began talking in the first place. Having both relatives in this mystical place of Virginia, meant the two bonded very quickly and so happened to form this plan of theirs.

It seemed to just fit in to place so perfectly. However much Payton was feeling guilty about showing up out of the blue to see her Dad and then would be leaving again in a few days once Mason got what they needed, she knew that this was for the best. It had to be done this way.

Payton carefully crossed over to the other side of the street, that was opposite what seemed like the more leisure side of the town, where she could already make out rows of stores and what seemed like a bar styled restaurant. She knew she recognised these places from looking up her Dad's address on Google earth a few days ago, way before her and Mason set off on their little tip.

As she got to the other side, she let go of one of the bags and pulled out a folded piece of paper with her Dad's address scribbled on. She knew he lived in an apartment in the centre of the town and as she glanced in front of her, the same apartment block he had mentioned in his letter that came with his new address stood right there, just above a row of shops that were directly beside her now.

Smiling lightly, she folded the paper back up and slipped it back into her leather jacket pocket. Payton quickened her pace, as she passed by a few pedestrians until she came to a stop at the apartment block now very much in front of her and that was when the nerves started to kick in.

The realisation that she was actually going through with this plan with Mason, going to see her Dad in the first time in over a year and turning up on his door step uninvited, him not knowing why she was really there and having to lie to him this whole time about what she really was. It was going to be hard for her to hold it together. But the new Payton was learning to be strong.

Taking a deep breathe, her eyes widened slightly when she saw someone coming out of the apartment block and she quickly stepped forward showing them that she wanted to go inside, in which the man coming stepping outside kindly held the door open for her to squeeze through.

Smiling up at him in thanks, she stepped into the apartment block and glanced around the small hallway she was stood in. After realising that there was just shops on the ground floor, the apartments were located upstairs, she descended up the steps searching for her Dad's apartment.

As she stepped up the last step on the stairs, her eyes began to trail around for the door number she was looking for and her smile grew bigger when she finally found it at the end of hall.

Walking over to it, she laid her bags down onto the ground just outside his door and paused for a moment. She felt scared more than ever now. But yet there was a bundle of excitement in her, knowing that she was finally going to see her Dad after months of not seeing him. Payton was going to be able to spend sometime in his new home town with him, something she hadn't done since she was little and her Mom use to dump her with him, so she could go off and travel the world for a couple of months.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand up into a fist and knocked lightly at the door a few times. Bringing her hand back down, she clasped her hands together and waited patiently for someone to appear behind the door. Someone who would hopefully resemble her Dad.

After a few moments, the sound of footsteps from the inside could be heard and it wasn't long before the apartment door slowly drew upon to reveal the man himself just as Payton's chest tightened.

A shocked expression fell on his face to see her stood there, two bags dumped beside her and a excited smile beaming across her own face. He couldn't believe he was seeing her stood there, right in front of him, without any signs that she was going to be visiting him any time soon.

"Payton?" Alaric blinked.

"Hey Dad." She smiled back at him, before rubbing her lips together nervously.

By the way he was acting, Payton was beginning to think that this was a bad idea and he didn't even want her there with him. Maybe she should have called at first and made him aware she was just showing up out of the blue. But she wanted to surprise him and this was all apart of the plan too.

"W-what are you doing here, sweat heart?" He asked her, leaning his hand and arm against the side of the door as he stared at her in absolute surprise.

"Can't your daughter come surprise you?" Payton raised her brows up at him jokingly, before she folded her arms across her chest "Unless you don't want me here then..."

"No, no, no," Alaric quickly cut in before she could finish, a light laugh escaping her lips at his reaction "I do want you here, Pay. I just had no idea you were going to show up."

"I know, it's sudden but I thought we could hang out together for a few days, I haven't seen you in such a long time." She told him, trying so hard not to slip up because truthfully she did want to see him.

"You're right, we haven't spent time together in a while," He nodded in agreement, his eyes trailing down to the bags beside her, still somewhat in shock but knew he had to make her stay the best he possibly could unplanned "Why don't you come inside and I'll grab your stuff?"

Hearing him utter those words, she felt her smile grow bigger and she nodded her head calmly, before taking a step inside his apartment whilst he took the time to grab her bags.

Coming more into the apartment, her eyes roamed around the place and took in the new environment she was going to be staying in the next few days. It wasn't that big. But it wasn't that small either. It was very similar to the beach house she lived in Florida with Mason.

It had everything you could possibly need all in one place. An open planned space, with what Payton could presume was a bathroom behind a door to the left hand side, a kitchen, living room and a bedroom space filled the rest of the apartment.

It wasn't overly decorated either, dark brown wooden flooring, cream coloured walls and cosy furniture. It was just like would she could expect from her Dad's simple taste. It was basic. But she liked it.

"I apologise for the mess, I had no idea I was expecting visitors, if not I would have probably tidied up and found you another place to sleep," Alaric began to tell her coming back into the apartment, the two duffel bags in his hands and he slammed the door shut with his hip, Payton came over to join him at the table where he sat her bags down "I would have got a mattress or even booked you a hotel room somewhere, god I am so organised."

"Hey," She grabbed hold of his hands, trying to calm him down "Relax. It's my fault. I turned up out of the blue. If you don't want me here, I'll book a room in a motel. If not, I'm more than happy to sleep on the couch."

"Payton, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." Alaric told her sternly.

Letting go of his hands, she tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest "Why not?"

"Because you're my guest. You'll take the bed and I'll take the couch." He instructed.

"No way," she shook her head in disagreement, "I'll be fine on the couch, Dad, honest."

"Payton, you're sleeping in the bed and that's final," Alaric told her once again, which instantly learnt an annoyed eye roll from his daughter "hey young lady, less of that."

"Seriously? After twenty one years, you're now enforcing rules on me?" Payton joked.

Alaric chuckled slightly with a shake to his head at her comment "Same old Payton, huh?"

Hearing his comment, she felt her chest drop slightly and the smile instantly washed over face at how far from the truth that actually was about her. She might have looked, acted and sounded the same. But in the inside she certainly didn't feel the same girl. She felt lost. She felt scared. She felt drained. She didn't feel like the same old Payton.

Noticing the sudden change in her expression, Alaric stepped forward and laid his hand lightly on the girl's shoulder "Hey, Payton. Are you ok?"

The sound of his voice and the warmth of his hand snapped her out of her thoughts and back onto the man in front of her. His worried eyes searched her face for any answers to what was so suddenly wrong with her. But when he saw her eyes flick to the ground and back up again, a small smile grew on her face confusing him greatly.

"Uh god yeah sorry," She shook her head embarrassed, stepping back from him and heading over to the couch to take a seat down, her body flooding with nerves and panic that her Dad might have began to suspect something wrong with her, he couldn't know anything because if he knew the truth, then she wasn't sure he would be so loving towards her, "I'm just exhausted. You know, the long journey over here. It took most of last night and this morning to get here."

"That does sound tiring, how did you even get here?" Alaric decided to ignore his daughters change in behaviour, knowing it wasn't best to ask with Payton what was wrong because she would always come to you in her own time, she was stubborn like that.

Watching him walk over to her, she leant her body back on the couch and ran her fingers over her face, trying her best to act tired which wasn't so hard when she honestly and truly was exhausted.

"A friend dropped me off on her way home to her parents. It was kind of her idea for me to come see you. She said it would be good for me to see you and I agreed with her. I really do need to see you." Payton explained to him, once he had took a seat on the couch beside her.

There was so much she wanted to ask. So much she wanted to know. But she was unsure if she did want to know. It would surely change things.

Smiling across at her, he draped his arm over the back of the couch and nodded "I know. I have been worried about you. I didn't hear back from you for a couple of months. I didn't know if you had gotten my letter."

The guilt hit her hard again at his confession. She felt so bad for not getting back to him. But honestly she didn't quite know if she could. Everything that had happened and what she had been through had been occupying her mind way too much. The last thing she wanted to do was get her Dad involved in her mess too.

"I'm sorry I never got back to you. Thing's have been kind of busy back in Florida. But I got it," She assured him, pulling out the address he had written down in the letter for her to have if she ever needed to see him and get in contact with him instead of by phone from her pocket, just like she had earlier when trying to find his place "I kept it."

"Florida's still treating you well then, huh? I thought you were off around the world with your Mom again, but for real this time. But I'm glad you're still in school." He said in a happy tone, whilst Payton flashed him a fake smile.

The guilt never seemed to go away and she didn't realise how hard this was actually going to be to keep things from her Dad. He was just too sweet to her and caring. She hated it. He always was. It made her doubt the fact that she had learned about him from an old fellow from his past. It surely could not be true. She wouldn't allow it. But this trip here also gave her the option to find out for sure. Even if she didn't want to believe it.

Also her mom was the complete opposite and it meant keeping things from her was ten times easier. But Alaric was so not like her mother. No wonder they never worked out past a high school romance back when they were young.

Alaric had no idea that his daughter hadn't been in school, neither had she been travelling the past couple of months. She had been very much working a bar tending job instead. Pulling pints, clearing glasses, serving drunks, wiping down tables and closing up after a busy night was her new life. As well as a load more stuff, that she was 100% Alaric did not need to know about whilst she was visiting.

It wasn't glamorous. But it paid the bills. It paid enough for her to eat, clean, treat herself occasional and live in the beach house with Mason, which was also in the same row of houses that their friend's also lived in.

After the silence fell between, Payton knew she couldn't keep wasting time and not making the most of her time with her Dad. She had no idea how long she was going to be in town for. A few days was the maximum, depending on how quick Mason could get what they needed and then they would be off again. It was only right she stuck to her end of the deal and also did this for herself, she had to make the most of her time with her Dad. Because reality was, she didn't know how long she had left.

"So, what's good in Mystic Falls? Where can you take me to go check out some sights?" Payton asked interestedly, changing the mood instantly and making her Dad also chuckle in the processes at her enthusiasm about the boring old town he now lived in.

"Mystic Fall's isn't that great if I'm honest." He admitted.

That was far from the truth and they both knew it. Mystic Falls was like a magnet for all things supernatural. Now that was interesting.

"Oh c'mon! There must be somewhere fun to go to. You know me, I like anywhere if it has a story and is interesting to check out," She told him with a cheesey smile "Isn't there somewhere picturesque we can explore? A cool place to have a drink and some good food? I saw somewhere on the way over here just opposite where we are."

"You mean the Grill?" Alaric guessed that's what she was referring to.

"Yes! I think that was it," She nodded "What about there?"

"I guess we could go over there, there is some other places we could also check out," Alaric began to think of some places they could go, that would be safe for the both of them and still give her the picturesque vibe she wanted, "Well are you even hungry?"

"Starving!" Payton whined.

She really was so hungry.

"C'mon then. Let's head to the grill. You can tell me more about what you've been up to the last few months." Alaric suggested, standing up from the couch and going over to his bedside unit to retrieve his wallet and cell phone.

Slowly standing up, she felt a small smile growing on her face that she was getting the opportunity to spend the afternoon with her Dad, someone she honestly had missed dearly.

Now with his jacket on and essentials in his pockets, Alaric was heading his way over to the door and Payton slowly followed him over to it to head to the Grill and other places in the town for hopefully fun packed afternoon catching up.

Surely it would be enough to make her forget about the danger she was in, but also how terrible her life had been recently. Being with someone who didn't know that side of her, was surely going to be enough to make her feel better even if it was only for a few hours.

Around twenty minutes later, Payton and Alaric were situated in a booth in the middle of the Grill bar and restaurant that she had spotted on her way to her Dad's, as well as the place Alaric had suggested they go for some well needed lunch.

They had already got their drinks, Payton going for a sparkling ice water and Alaric deciding on a coffee since he was going to be driving after their meal, he didn't want to be drinking whilst driving because that surely would not impress his daughter very much.

Now they were sat talking whilst they waited for their food, which was going to be arriving shortly and Payton seriously couldn't wait. She hadn't had breakfast this morning since she had slept through most of the car journey over to Mystic Falls and her appetite hadn't been the greatest in the last few days, she was only now starting to get it back and she honestly couldn't wait to tuck in.

"So how is your job going? That was the reason you moved out here wasn't it?" Payton asked her father.

"Uh yeah," Alaric nodded, laying his coffee mug down onto the table but keeping his hands wrapped round it "It's going great. Teaching high schoolers is always a challenge."

"I always wondered what it would have been like to go to a high school." Payton admitted to him sadly.

"I always never agreed with your mother's home schooling choice for you." Alaric told her, a statement she had heard hundreds of times from both her parents.

"You two could never agree on anything when it came to me." Payton teased, but both of them know it was totally the truth.

Growing up, Payton had never seen her parent's together, not once had she been able to spend a birthday with both her parents by her side. Her Mom would throw her a birthday party at their house, every year her Mom would promise her that her Dad would show up and every year he wouldn't because, as Payton got older she realised her Mom never even invited him over.

Instead, he would swing by the following weekend and look after her. It wasn't ideal. But it was better than not seeing him at all. Apart from her birthday weekends, the only ever time she saw her Dad was during Spring Break and the Summer.

Since her Mom was constantly travelling around and Alaric lived in North Carolina, it was impossible for Payton to see them both during the same week or go to her Mom's or Dad's for the weekend.

For most her life, it had always been that way and for some odd reason, she was kind of glad her parents weren't together. She knew the relationship never use to be stable and she knew it never would be again. They had only been dating a few months when Payton's Mom fell pregnant with Payton at 17, whilst Alaric was still 16 and both of them very much still in High School.

Payton's Mom never went to college, instead she was a stay at home Mom and lived her with own parents until she married a millionaire at twenty and that's when the whole travelling part of her life started. When her step-dad died in a terrible car accident, her Mom inherited a load of money from the guy and continued to travel around during Payton's school holidays when she saw Alaric. Then when she was old enough to look after herself, she stayed at home or even decided to go travelling with her Mom which was easy to do when she was home schooled.

Alaric never agreed with the lifestyle Payton's Mom had allowed her to grow up in. It was full of gambling money for more money, expensive houses, villa's in other countries, Payton could have what ever she wanted when she wanted it and do as she pleased when she grew older. He didn't see it was the right thing to do for someone who had so much potential to socialise and perform at a regular school with other students.

But at the time, Alaric didn't have much say in the matter when he didn't want anything to do with Payton's Mom and couldn't afford to go to court to claim custody of Payton. He was still in college and was training to become a teacher. He didn't have the money nor the correct housing to bring up a child. However the day when Payton turned sixteen, he couldn't have been happier to find out that his daughter well and truly wasn't like her mother.

Payton was much more grounded. She understood that money was no object and it had to be used wisely. She wasn't bratty either like her Mother was. She had a good pair of shoulders on her body. He liked to think he taught her from right to wrong and brought out the best he possibly could in her, unlike her Mother did all those years.

After acing home school, Payton went to college in Florida to study Health and Human performance. A subject she had took much interest in at the start until her assignments began to pile up and Mason Lockwood rolled into her life, much to her Dad's lack of knowledge on the subject.

However, she had saved up enough over the past few years to move out of her dorm room and into her own house along the beach. That clearly hadn't been easy, paying the bills and all the other stuff that came with adult life. But she liked to think she had been managing well after her Dad's influences on her over the years.

The tense atmosphere that had built up after the mention of Payton's mother was soon forgotten about when the food arrived at the table, served by a younger male waiter that sounded like he knew Payton's father well.

"Hey Mr Saltzman." The guy greeted, laying Alaric's order down onto the table in front of him and then moving over to lay Payton's down in front of her.

"Hey Matt." Alaric greeted, Payton couldn't help but chuckle at the teacher and student name terms the two were on.

"Here's your orders," The guy told them, Alaric and Payton both thanking him, before Matt spoke up again "I don't mean to intrude on your lunch, Mr Saltzman, but one of the other waiters mentioned that this was your daughter."

"Uh yes, you heard right," Alaric confirmed, a smirk growing on Payton's face that people had been talking about them and their father daughter relationship already, they always did draw attention to each other when out, everyone always had judging eyes due to Payton's age and Alaric's young parenthood "Matt this is Payton. Payton this is Matt, one of my students."

Matt turned to fully face Payton now, who couldn't help but flash him a grin and held out her hand for him to shake. He was cute to her. He had dreamy blue eyes, short dirty blonde hair, a charming smile and was a tall yet broad guy.

He had that sort of jock feel to him, the typical high school football player and one that she had never experienced due to the lack of high school experience in her life. She could see why he was so confident now to approach the two of them and had brought up the topic of their relationship.

"Nice to meet you." Payton informed him, as he finally shook her hand in his own.

"You too." Matt smiled at her.

Letting go of his hand, she laid her arms down on the table and a daring grin lingered on her face, knowing how she could spark up trouble with her Dad for a good laugh between her and his student. She was always the joker and the mischievous one. Her Dad couldn't help but love it, even if she always did tease him.

"So Matt," Payton began, rolling her tongue over her lips and then turning to face him more "I'm just going to put it straight out there, are you single?"

"Payton!" Alaric quickly cut in alarmed by his daughter's outburst, but knowing her far too well that it didn't surprise him that she would act like this.

From Alaric's point of view, he thought Payton was pretty much single unless she had met someone since they had last talked, but she hadn't mentioned in when they had previously. Plus if she was single, would she really be wanting to make a move on another guy?

Of course she would. Only because she needed her Dad to think that she still was very much single and wasn't shacking up with the Mayor's brother.

"What?" She blinked back innocently, knowing her plan was working so well already.

Matt couldn't help but laugh somewhat awkwardly but amused at Payton. He could see the similarities but also the differences between the two Saltzman's. Payton was a fire cracker, funny yet charming and sweet. Alaric was more on the brooding side but he also had a soft spot to him.

"I think Matt's a bit too young for you.." Alaric began to tell her in which she shrugged her shoulders in response, "and plus Matt is very much taken."

"Oh damn. That's a shame," Payton sighed jokingly, turning her head back to Matt and flashing him a wink "maybe when you're a little older and you're free."

"I'll keep that in mind." Matt joined in with her joke, shaking his head with a smirk on his face, before he bided the two goodbye and left them to continue their conversation whilst eating their food.

Picking up her cutlery, she placed her fork into the fries on her plate and looked across at her Dad, who was already staring at her with an unimpressed expression on his face, one that she couldn't help but burst into laughter at.

"What's up?" She asked him after a few moments of laughing.

"How long am I going to have to put up with that?" Alaric smirked at her, picking up his own knife and fork to eat with.

"What you mean is how long am I going to be staying?" Payton corrected him, placing a frie into her mouth and swallowing the mouthful before she continued on, "Maybe a few days. Maybe less. Maybe more."

Nodding at her response, he smiled across at her just happy and grateful that she was even here and spending time with him. It felt like the first case of normality for him in weeks. It felt good. He needed to see her more often.

"So how's college going?" Alaric asked, after a few minutes of silence and them tucking into their food.

Hearing his question, she swallowed her mouthful harshly and her fork smashed down onto her plate dramatically. Upon seeing her sudden change in behaviour, Alaric frowned across at her and she felt her guilty conscience that she had been managing to forget about creep back to her all over again.

She knew she had to be honest with him this time about college. Even if it was the only thing she was honest with him about over her whole stay in town.

Picking up her napkin she wiped her mouth and then grabbed her drink, her lips lingering over the black straw that sat in the glass "About that," she took a sip from the liquid, trying to get rid of the dry and uncomfortable feeling in her throat, Alaric staring back at her curiously and somewhat afraid of her answer "I pulled out."

His eyes widened a little at her confession, he too now dropping his cutlery down and going to grab his drink. An annoyed feeling came over him and all he could think of was that this must have been the reason she decided to even show up here. She was in trouble.

But he didn't even know the half of her troubles.

"What the hell, Payton," Alaric sighed frustratedly, Payton feeling her chest sink at his reaction, knowing how disappointed he must have been feeling about her leaving college and stopping her education "Why?"

"Because it wasn't for me any more," She confessed truthfully, knowing full well in her new lifestyle college wasn't the easiest thing to continue with and she had other goals she wanted to focus on "Plus I have bigger plans."

He raised his eyebrows up at her confused, yet interestedly. For some reason, the way she was sounding reminded him a lot of her mother. The way she had let go of something great in her life to make room for something that she suspected was going to be better for her.

"Oh yeah and they are?" Alaric asked, taking a sip from his drink and laying it back down on the table shortly after.

"One day I'm going to own my own business." She told him proudly.

It was true. She had been wanting to own her own business for the longest time. The course she had been doing at college wasn't the most interesting and fun thing to her. In some ways, she was only doing it for the sake of her parents, to keep them quiet and happy.

What happened to her was kind of the push to making major changes in her life. The first thing started with getting out of college and planning the future that she had always wanted. She had always had an interest in business and owning her own company. It was good that when she met Mason, he only intensified those feelings towards her new career path. He too wanted to build his own enterprise. That was their future together once this mess was over with.

"And how are you going to do that?" Alaric questioned.

Smiling across at him, she leant back against the seat in the booth and folded her arms across her chest "You'll see."

Shaking his head amused at her behaviour, he decided to stay well clear off the subject whilst she was staying in town. He knew it would just cause drama and arguments between the pair if he kept pushing her to explain the real truth behind her sudden leave from college. He would have to find out some other day and some other way. Right now, he just wanted this little trip of hers to be the best yet and for her to enjoy her stay with him as opposed to wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"So how is your mother?" Alaric asked as Payton began to tuck back into her food, the hunger very much still real for the girl in more ways than one.

"The usual," She shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to look across at him as she ate "Meeting new guys. Dating them. Boyfriend. Fiancé. Travel the world together. Relationship ends. Repeat."

Alaric found himself sighing whilst shaking his head, knowing that both he and Payton disapproved of her mother's lifestyle for the past four years. It was no surprise to him really that it hadn't changed. But he could tell by the look on Payton's face, it somewhat bothered her that her Mom still lived this way and didn't chose to settle down. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her first love she had a daughter with, their relationship never lasted and her first husband died young.

"Do you see much of her?" He continued.

"Only when she wants me," Payton answered, finally looking across at him with a small smile, she didn't want to have to tell him the real truth as to why her mother detested Payton so much the past few months since it had something to do with the fact Payton was now with Mason, a guy much older than herself and had also been angry that Payton had wasted her college tuition on moving in with him "But I'm fine living with my college friends, it doesn't bother me."

Alaric flashed her the same smile, knowing that too was a sensitive topic and one to keep on the down low, but he had to reassure his daughter that he was always going to be there for her whatever happened. He cared about her way too much to just leave her without a family unlike Payton's mother had chosen to do when Payton turned eighteen.

"Well you're always welcome here." He informed her.

Beaming at him, she nodded her head and grabbed hold of his hand from the other side of the table "Thank you."

Times like this made her feel so real and human. It was a great reminder to her of the life she had lost yet somehow still kept when the occurrence in Florida happened. The guilt she felt about keeping things from her Dad was soon replaced with a feeling of content to be with him and catch up after a year or so apart. It was what she had needed after a hard few months.

* * *

 **Author note:** **I was so shocked at the positive response to the first part. I am so glad people took an interest and hopefully are liking it. I've really enjoyed writing this story so far, I cannot wait to share more with all of you and hope you'll like it!**

 **Special thanks to adela, LMarie99 and HPuni101 for review the last part. I really appreciate it. So thank you!**

 **Any theories or questions, please don't hesitate to leave me a message or review, I'll do my best to get back to you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I've made Alaric three years older than his actual age in the show. He had Payton when he was 16 and she's 21. So he's about 37 during season 2 (aka right now). Also Mason will be a little younger too, he's 27 so the age gap isn't AS big between Payton and him.**

 **Hope you're all well,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~ 6 days ago ~_**

 _Payton had just got off work. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home climb into bed to sleep the rest of what was left of the night away. Working late at the bar along the pier every night had started taking it's toll on her sleeping routine and had definitely aided to her stress over the past few weeks._

 _Tucking her hair behind her ear, she climbed up the steps that lead up to the front porch and the door into the house. Her hand was busy shifting through her bag, looking for her keys the best she could in the lack of lighting near by._

 _It was dark out, way past 2am and the only light outside was coming from the street lights further down from where they lived, as well as the porch light Mason had left on for her for when she returned from work and the moon high up in the sky._

 _As she reached the porch, a crease formed on the middle of her forehead in confusion at the sight of the door slightly ajar and not closed or locked like it normally would be. A sudden case of panic came over her, knowing that something clearly wasn't right here and that this wasn't how it was usually left when she got home._

 _Holding her keys tightly in her hand, she slowly pulled open the door and headed inside her home. At this point, her heart was pounding her chest rapidly, her fear and worry getting the better of her. It was expected for her to get so frightened about this situation, even when the whole door being left open could have possibly been because Mason had forgotten to shut it. But after what had been going on recently, she had every right to expect the worst and be prepared for whatever was lingering inside._

 _The darkness continued through into the house, the porch light not being a great resourcing of lighting for Payton once she had come inside. She could just about make out certain things inside the house when she stepped inside the property due to the light coming from the moon outside._

 _As she came through into the open planned living space, where their kitchen and living room was located, Payton could see that everything seemed to be in it's usual space and that no one was in sight yet. But it still didn't stop her heart from thumping in her chest._

 _Coming through into the room more, she tip-toed her way over to the kitchen space and came to a stop in front of the kitchen island breakfast bar. As silently as she possibly could, she pulled her satchel off her shoulder and laid it down onto the surface along with her keys._

 _Just as the objects hit the table, the lamp sat on a small wooden table in the corner of the living room space flicked on and that was when Payton found herself gasping in shock at the sight she saw._

 _Upon a wooden chair that had been taken from their dining room table in the middle of their living space, Mason sat tied in chains and a rope was rapped around his mouth, stopping him from shouting out and communicating with Payton. Although, from the blood stains on his pale blue t-shirt and the slowly healing cut on his left eyebrow, Payton could clearly tell her boyfriend had been attacked tonight._

 _She knew just exactly who by. Both of them stood beside Mason, one of them had been the one to flick on the light on and scare Payton at the sudden flicker. The other one, had her hands on the back of the chair and both of them stood glaring at Payton with devilish smiles present on their faces._

 _This couldn't be happening. Not again. She wasn't ready to see them again. Payton had only just got over the first time they had struck into her life and caused her major changes. Now here they were back again and harming her boyfriend._

 _"Hey, Payton." One of them greeted, the much older looking one of the two and the one she had thought she could have trusted after everything._

 _"Mason told us you returned home from work late, so we thought we would stay around and wait whilst we had some fun." The other told her, her smirk growing by the second and she ran her nails across Mason's chest, irritating not only Mason, but Payton too._

 _"But now you're here, you can join in the action as well." The younger one continued, flicking her dark brunette hair over her shoulder and slowly wondering over to talk to her._

 _Upon seeing her coming over to her, Payton took a step back until her back smacked against the refrigerator behind her and she knew she couldn't act like the weak one any more. She had been playing that card way too many times recently._

 _Payton had never been weak._

 _So why was she acting it around them? She had to stop and put them in her place, not only for her sake but her boyfriend's too._

 _"W-w-what the hell do you want?" Payton demanded to know, stepping away from the fridge and walking backwards, whilst the other continued to corner her in the kitchen area, Mason and the others watchful eyes on them._

 _Payton's eyes darted between her boyfriend's and the danger coming towards her, she could see the desperation in her boyfriend's eyes for her to get out of there and save herself. But Payton wouldn't leave him, not alone and not without putting up a fight._

 _"You know why we're here, we already told you that week's ago sweetie, we said that we would be back and here we are now sticking to our end of the deal," The younger began to explain, as Payton's body hit against the back of the counter and as she quickly looked around for some form of aid, the other one cut in the conversation_

 _"And now it's your turn to keep up your end of our little plan."_

 _Payton quickly grabbed hold of a kitchen knife that was sat on a knife holder on one of the counter tops and pushed it out in front of her, stopping the woman from coming any closer to her or so she would have hoped._

 _The younger laughed in her face at her poor attempt, but Payton quickly got her to stop by speaking up and acting like she wasn't scared of them, when really in side she was petrified of what they would do to her and Mason, if they didn't do what they asked._

 _"But why us? Haven't you done enough damage? We don't even know you!" Payton cried in horror._

 _"You're right, we never got the chance to explain to you just why we wanted you two to help us in our little mission," The younger woman responded, looking over her shoulder to the other and smiling widely "you tell her."_

 _"Ok," The other nodded, smiling back wickedly and stepping round to the side of Mason "Well, it just so happened we were on the hunt for a wolf. We knew that the Lockwood's, from family history of Mystic Falls, had a curse of some form. That curse I know Mason is very fond of. Week's before you two got together at that bar, we set up a plan for Mason here to trigger his curse and it somehow managed to work. But we weren't ready just yet, we still had some finding out to do and it wasn't safe for either of us to stay in town, so we left but promised that we would come back when the time was right,"_

 _Payton glanced across at her boyfriend, the day when Mason told her that he was a were-wolf flashing through her mind and a lump formed in her throat at the memory. Back then it had seemed like the scariest thing she had ever come across, but right now that was far from the truth. Mason wouldn't have hurt a sole. But this right here, she knew would end in death and destruction if they weren't careful._

 _"Then a year later, here we were, rolling back into town and the same bar we saw Mason at the first time. Only this time, he was with a girl. A girl who I somehow seemed to recognise from my past, but she was a lot more grown up now. It just seemed to make sense, that you were going to be the extra bit of help we needed in our plan and we both knew what we had to do."_

 _The young girl turned back toward's Payton, the same smirk playing on her lips and Payton couldn't help but feel tears well up in her eyes upon hearing the story. The strong front she had been trying to master, really wasn't working and she couldn't help but feel so sad and angry that the pain her boyfriend went through was caused by these two. The same people who had caused her own pain._

 _"See Payton, you and Mason are just a great piece of the puzzle. You two are destined to be together. It might not have worked in the supernatural world before, but you two can make this work. We didn't just chose you randomly, we had our reason's, that's got to count for something right?" The younger tried to sweet talk her into doing their dirty work for them._

 _However Payton knew what they wanted from them was never going to be the right thing. It was going to be wrong and dangerous on so many levels. They were going to have to do their dirty work for them. Payton didn't want that. She didn't need that. They didn't need that in their lives and she was going to let them now._

 _"No." Payton replied simply, before quickly shoving the knife into the woman's side and pushing past her._

 _It wasn't long before the knife was pulled out of the body and was thrown behind, blood dripping down the woman's body and the bloody knife sliding across the wooden floor until it landed at the top's of Payton's feet where thankfully she had shoes on._

 _"What do you mean 'no'?" The younger repeated, spinning round to face Payton and glaring at her angrily at what the girl had just done to her._

 _Payton bent down quickly to retrieve the knife and held it out in front of for protection again, Mason at this point had began trying to pull his chains off his wrists and feet so he could break free and get to Payton. But without the full moon enhancing his power, he was basically useless._

 _"No is not an option, Payton." The other called across the room, before breaking a leg off the small table, the glass from the lamp shattering to the ground along with the other contents and she held the stake in front of Mason's chest, ready to take a stab at the wolf if his girlfriend continued to disobey._

 _"Well for me it is," Payton tried to tell them, as the younger one of the two came to stand in front of her now, her hand's quickly grabbing hold of the knife that Payton had once been holding and with her heightened speed, put Payton in a head lock and hovered the blade of the knife against the girl's throat "get off of me!"_

 _Seeing his girlfriend being threatened the way he was, Mason began to yell out in horror at what he was seeing, only his voice was muffled and the pull on his chains grew harder. But that also meant the older woman began to get more angry at how the two were behaving, it wasn't long before the wood was stabbed into Mason's chest and the wolf growled out in pain._

 _"Mason!" Payton yelled, the hold on her throat beginning to get tighter and the point on the knife now sitting against her skin "Please don't hurt him! Please! He's done nothing wrong!"_

 _"Oh don't worry sweetie, he'll heal. Just like you will." The younger informed her playfully, before she stabbed the knife into Payton's throat and began to drag her over to the couch to sit her down._

 _Payton felt the blood begin to ooze out of her neck, her eyes welled with tears at the pain that flooded through her, her breathing was heavy and she brought her hands up the best she could to yank the knife out of her._

 _As her body hit the couch, so did the knife and she rolled her eyes up to look at the two other woman vampires in front of her whilst clutching her oozing wound with her hands. Whilst her cries eased off, Mason was still growling in agony at the stake stuck in his chest and he had to try his hardest to fight off the pain, his eyes now glowing his wolf colour._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Payton questioned them, pain emotionally and physically burning thick in her voice._

 _"We're only doing this, Payton, because you keep rejecting us. If you play fair, so will we," The older told her, before she crouched down to her level and spoke to her in a childlish tone, "You know when you were younger, I always remembered when you came to stay with your Dad and he enforced some house rules on you. He let you off easily though, because he couldn't help but give in to your attempts of being cute. Well think of it like that, we're giving you some rules and but this time you have to actually follow them. Because Daddy won't be around to get you out of trouble."_

 _Payton felt the anger rise within her at how patronising this woman was being and how her Dad could even marry such a person. It was better that he knew that she missing and somewhat dead, because she couldn't have him back in his life and harming him like she was her. If he really knew what had happened to her and what she was doing to his daughter, he would never think twice about letting her back into his life._

 _"Fine. But only on one condition," Payton reasoned with them, both of them raising their eyebrows up at her curiously at what the girl wanted, "You stop hurting Mason and untie him."_

 _The younger girl looked over to the other with a sad smile on her face, knowing that this request would ruin all of the fun and it wouldn't be as good messing with the both of them any more if the wolf was free to go be with his girl. But if it was the only thing Payton wanted, then so be it._

 _"Deal," The older told her, getting back up and pulling out the stake forcefully, chucking it down onto the ground, before turning back to Payton ignoring the grunts of the wolf who's body was now trying to heal it's self "now it's our turn to make a deal. We need an important stone. It's called a moon-stone. It's supposed to break the curse of the sun and the moon. According to legend, it's somewhere in Mystic Falls and belongs to a certain mayor of the town."_

 _Payton's eyes rolled over to Mason, both of them knowing full well who the Mayor was and the connection Mason had with them._

 _"Good," The younger commented on the interaction between the girl and her boyfriend, catching onto whom that person was and the relationship that was there, it meant that the vampires plan would work out "we need you both to go there and get it for us. We'll be around. But once you've found it, you need to get in touch with us as soon as possible."_

 _"Ok," Payton nodded, "But we can't exactly just turn up out of the blue uninvited, we have to put some form of plan in place."_

 _"Trust me, both of you will have good reasoning into why you're going to the Falls," The older explained, "Mason has a family there and so do you, Payton. Alaric's just moved there, am I right?"_

 _"H-h-ow did you know that?" Payton asked in confusion and somewhat fear that she had seen her Dad. "You've seen him?"_

 _"Once or twice," She answered casually, shrugging her shoulders and spoke up again when she saw the fearful reaction on the girl's face "Don't worry. I've compelled him to forget about me. He wasn't harmed."_

 _"I s-swear if you touch him..." Payton quickly rose to her feet in anger, her hand grabbing hold of the knife and pointing it toward's the older's neck in anger._

 _"You'll do what? Go run to your Mommy and tell her how horrible your wicked step Mommy is." She teased the girl._

 _Payton's heavy began to get heavier again, not because of the pain or fear she was in this time. But because of how furious she felt toward's the two woman, one in particular and she wanted nothing more than to rip her head off right there and then. She didn't care about her consequences of her actions. She wanted her dead._

 _The inner monster was edging it's way out. Her face had transformed into her new formality. She could feel the heat raditating through her skin, her anger now turning more into a rage and her sense of control was flying out the window._

 _Mason hated seeing his girlfriend like this. He was also beginning to feel his inner rage worsen. Not only from what they were saying, but also because of the monster they had turned Payton into and the pain they had inflicted on her innocence. She didn't deserve this life. He wanted so badly to take it all away from her._

 _He would do anything to do that._

 _"Now, now, Payton," The woman continued on mocking her, "you don't want your Daddy to find out what kind of monster you've turned into. It would surely be such a shock to him."_

 _"I'm glad you went missing and left him, because you're nothing but a selfish, psychotic bitch. He deserves better. A lot better." Payton screamed at her, through the fangs that had formed in her mouth._

 _"You're right. It was good I got a way, now he's a vampire hunter and all." She told her, Payton's heart sinking at her word's and her face slowly returning back to normal._

 _The knife fell out of her hand's and down onto the ground below them. The older couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off her face, before she grabbed hold of the stake she had pushed into Mason moments before and instead lunged the knife into Payton._

 _The impact of the stake in the side of her stomach was enough to send her flying backwards and down onto the couch. Payton's hand's quickly clung to the stake, trying her best to rip it out of her, but it was just so wedged into her body and causing so much pain, she just couldn't. Her body was already beginning to feel sore, tired and weak. She sucked at this whole healing thing. She was never going to make it out of this mess._

 _"Now listen to me, you're going to do what we say, because if you don't, it won't just be Daddy on your trail hunting you. It will be me, coming after you and killing you properly this time. You find the moon-stone. You give it to Katherine. That's all you have to do," The older informed her again, wrapping her hand's round the stake and digging it deeper into the girl's body, causing Payton to scream out in pain and the tears to stream down her face, "we really do appreciate you two staying up for us, but it's way past our bed time. We should get going."_

 _"You're right. We had so much fun here. We hate to leave the both of you, but we'll be seeing you again very soon." Katherine, the younger one told them, before she spun around on her feet and unchained Mason._

 _Before Mason could get a chance in getting up and giving them a piece of his own mind, for torturing and injuring the both of them, the two vampires dashed out of the home and away from the mess they had just left the two to deal with._

 _Pulling the now untied chains off of him, Mason in the fastest pace he possibly could whilst his own body was still healing, he came over to Payton and bent down to his girlfriend. Her eyes were now getting heavy, the tears still continued to stream down her flushed cheeks, blood was soaking through and staining the grey t-shirt she had one, dripping down onto her black skinny jeans and also skimming over the end's of her golden brown hair. But the screams of pain, had vanished and her breathing was getting more shallow, a sign that she was slowly losing the will to breathe and was slowly giving up on keeping awake._

 _Panicked that he was going to lose her, he yanked the stake out of her stomach and caught her body in his hands as she flew forward, her body limp and all over the place do the lack of energy now going through her. He knew that she needed blood to heal. She couldn't heal on her own. But right now, he didn't have any on him since she had been refusing to drink proper blood and had been opting for the other diet of her kind._

 _However without the human stuff, she wouldn't make it through the night. She had to drink whether she wanted to or not. She had to push herself and drink to survive. He couldn't be without her. He couldn't go through any of this without her. She was his world. The thought of losing her scared him._

 _He had gotten a vision of that the other week, when he had found her basically dead outside the bar, laying there emotionless but with blood around her mouth and he just knew by that what had happened to her. He couldn't afford for that to happen again without him even realising. He couldn't even let her out of his sight again. He had to save her and protect her this time. There was no way he was living in this world without her in it._

 _Laying her back against the couch, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly to keep her awake "Hey, Payton. We're safe now. Stay awake. Payton. Look at me. Payton."_

 _The girl's head rolled back slightly, her eyes flashing open at the sound and sight of her boyfriend, but it wasn't long before she felt them flicker shut again, wanting to give into the darkness that was getting closer to her._

 ** _~ Present Day ~_**

The shaking continued, her body slowly stirring from her sleep and her eyes squinting open to the dimly light room from the lamp beside her in the bed she was laying in. The sheets were still wrapped around her body, but she wasn't in the space she fell asleep in and her body felt damp, just like the feeling of blood seeping through a wound.

"Hey. Payton. Payton. Wake up." She heard the soft whisper of her Dad's voice, waking her up from the nightmare that was clearly more of a reality of her past experiences that had been haunting her ever since it all occurred.

"Huh..." Payton muttered out, rubbing her eyes and slowly sitting up in her bed to look at her Dad, confusion present on her face as to where she was and what had happened whilst she was out "Huh? What's going on?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me," Alaric told her, taking a seat down on the edge of the bed as she stared back at him, "I woke up to you screaming and shouting, you kept yelling no at the top of your voice. I thought someone had broken in and was threatening you. It wasn't until I flicked the light on and saw you moving around in bed that you were still sleeping."

An uncomfortable feeling washed over her, she knew the real reason behind her frantic behaviour and why she had felt a dampness when she had woken up. It was all still kicking up a fuss within her. She thought it had stopped, since she hadn't experienced it during her sleep over to Mystic Falls in the car with Mason.

But somehow and for some strange reason, it was all still very much present in her subconscious, even if she was more fearless and determined now to fight off whoever was going to come in her way. What had happened might have scared her on the outside, but emotionally she was fighting it off whilst she was awake. However asleep was a different story. One she didn't want her Dad to see. It would raise suspicion.

"Oh god, yeah, I was," She shook her head embarrassed, pulling the comforter closer around her body, trying her best to keep her blood from seeping out anywhere else, "I'm so sorry if I woke you up."

"Don't worry about it, I want to be there for you," He told her, laying his hand on her back and rubbing it gently, he enjoyed being a father so much even if she wasn't so little any more and very much an adult herself "You want to talk about it?"

"Uh no, it was nothing. I'll be fine." Payton tried to assure him, more so herself as well.

"You sure?" He asked, looking over her face a few times "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Pulling a hand out from under the comforter, she laid her hand on her warm skin and laughed awkwardly "Yeah. I always get like this after I watch horror movies. My friend gave me her Ipad on the way over to pass the time. I know I shouldn't watch them. They always keep me up at night."

"I see," Alaric nodded, flashing her a small smile once again, "Why don't you try go back to sleep? Try think happy thoughts and all."

Nodding her head, she swallowed away the dryness in her throat and responded "Yeah, I will. I think I'm going to go use the rest room first though."

"Ok. I'll be on the couch if you need me." Alaric informed her, before climbing up from the bed and wondering back over to the make-shift bed he had made for himself on the couch.

Once he had laid back down, Payton waited a few minutes until she heard him fall back into a slumber, before she ventured her way to the toilet to sort herself out. Shrugging the comforter off her body, she swung her legs out the side of the bed and quietly stood up from the mattress.

Her eyes rolled down to the fresh blood stain on the plain white t-shirt she was wearing as pyjama's with a pair of cotton flannel shorts. Hissing under her breath at the mess, she bent down to the ground and pulled out one of her duffel bags from under the bed.

Hanging it on her shoulder, she tip-toed across the apartment and over to the bathroom, where she could get some privacy away from Alaric to deal with what had happened to her over night whilst she had been in her subconscious state.

Going inside, she closed the door behind her and locked it as quietly as she possibly could, not wanting to wake him and have more questions thrown her way. Turning on the light, she laid the bag down onto the floor and stared back at her pale complexion in the mirror.

Her usual sun kissed skin from living by the beach nearly every day for the past four years had turned an off shade of white, clearly relating to what her Dad had mentioned about her looking like she had seen a ghost because of her nightmare, but also signified that the wound on her stomach was still not fully healed yet due to her own lack of self help.

There was dark circles ringing her under eyes, a line of sweat had formed round the top of her hairline and she could feel the intense hunger creep up on her her. She knew what she had to do. There was no doubt about it any more. She couldn't keep putting it off. She needed to do this to get better and gain her strength back.

It had been well over a few days since her last taste after Mason had practically shoved it down her neck to save her life. Once she was more awake and with it, she had begged him never to give it to her again unless he had her permission. She didn't want to have to drink that way. It was so wrong in her eyes. But the usual stuff just wasn't working any more for her. Payton had to drink.

Also it didn't help that she could hear the sound of her Dad's heart beating from the other room, it getting slower and slower as he drifted more into a deep sleep. She had to keep reminding herself that she was in control and could get through this. Payton was grateful that when he woke her up and was comforting her, that she was still slightly dazed enough to resist the urge to feed on him right there and then.

It had gotten so hard to stray away the last couple of days after what Mason had given her the other day. It had increased her thirst more. But it had also meant she had to control herself a lot more than usual, which she knew in the long run would pay off and also meant what she had been practising, was paying off in some way. She was still new to this all. But she had some form of control. It was getting better, even if her body wasn't and needed proper blood to help her through.

Running her hands through her hair in distress, she lifted up the white t-shirt she had worn to bed that night and looked down at the soaked bloody gauze pad on her stomach.

Carefully pulling off her shirt, she glanced between her stomach and her reflection in the mirror, as she slowly began to peel off the pad. Once the pad was off, she found herself wincing at the pain that was flooding through her body and she lowered herself down onto the floor to pick up the one item she needed to heal herself from this pain.

Taking the object out of her duffel bag, she gradually stood back up again and gently ripped the lining off it. The smell hit her instantly. She felt the hunger within her heighten immensely, knowing that this is what her true self had been craving all along and not only to heal, but also to feed on for it's nature.

Bringing the seal up to her lips, she glanced back at the mirror again and found her stomach sinking when she saw her face had changed. The fangs in her mouth also seeping through her gums and that was all it took for her to transform, before she began to drink the contents of the blood from the bag.

Once it was over, Payton didn't even bother to look back at herself, knowing how disgusted she was feeling to have done that. But deep down she knew it was for the best. She hated doing it, but she could handle it, she had been building up her control. Around humans in the open, she was fine. But the smell of blood, sometimes sent her over the edge, like it had tonight.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she grabbed some toilet paper and ran some water, before she cleared up the remainder of blood on her skin. After that, she tossed the tissues down the toilet and shoved the blood bag back into her duffel with her stained t-shirt.

Taking out a fresh gauze pad and some tape, Payton stuck the materials over her wound that even just by drinking the blood bag had already started to heal quickly. A light smile flashed across her face after seeing the injury disappear all of a sudden, something she had been dying to happen for days and was now thankful it could go away. But it just wasn't done for the right reasons.

Picking out a new shirt from her bag, she slipped it on over her head and hit the flusher on the toilet, before she picked up her bag and came back out from the rest room. A light sigh escaped her upon seeing her Dad still fast asleep, looking so peaceful and content. A sight she had never seen before and somehow wished she would have in the past.

How could this guy who was always so caring and sweet to her hunt her kind in his spare time?

So far there had been no traces. But Payton knew she had to be careful. Isobel could have been lying. But then again, she could have been warning Payton, after all Isobel and Katherine were using Payton as a tool in their plan. If Payton was at risk, then so would be the success of their plan. She knew she couldn't expose herself too much to her Dad, even if he did know about the supernatural and had dealt with it first hand.

Sliding the bag back under the bed, she crawled back into the comforter and picked up her phone that she had left on the bed side. Her smile dropped when she saw no messages or missed calls on the lock screen, knowing that Mason was probably fast asleep in the Lockwood's mansion after a busy day and probably wouldn't even be worrying about her.

She debated on whether to get in touch with him, let him know about what had happened to her that night when she had been asleep and that she had to result to drastic measures to take care of it. But she decided that would be a conversation for another time, because right now she needed her rest and with every hope within her, she hoped it would be a peaceful one much like her Father was experiencing.

* * *

 **Author note:** **Hello again! What a chapter. A little insight to why Payton and Mason have come to the falls. Also a BIG reveal of Payton's character. She's a vampire! I've never wrote from a supernatural's point of view before, so I hope it was ok at least haha.**

 **Can I just say that I am so happy with the response I have gotten so far. Thank you so much. It's so appreciated and I read every single review, see every single notification of a favourite or follow, as well as any visitors or views. So thank you to all of you. You make me so happy.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, TheMorbidGal, HPuni101 and Guest for reviewing the last part. I really am grateful so thanks. I am glad you are all enjoying it and liking Payton's character.**

 **Let me know your thoughts and any specific things you might want to see, I'm always open to new ideas and feedback!**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	4. Chapter 4

Running her finger along the light layering of dust on the book shelf, Payton frowned at the slight dirt that was just sitting here and meant her Dad had yet to give this place a real proper clean since moving in those months ago.

Shoving her hand into the pocket of the black sweater she was wearing over a plain white vest, she held the phone closer to her ear as it continued to ring and she sat herself down on the arm of the couch waiting for the other person to pick up.

With every second that ticked by, it somehow felt like hours to her and it was causing an increasing anxiety to come over her within minutes. She had been telling herself all morning to not do this, to not reach out and to just leave it until she could speak to them properly.

But after spending half an hour in her Dad's apartment alone, bored and clearly frustrated, she couldn't help but grab her phone and dial the number she had been holding off on. Right now, it might have not seemed like the perfect time to call, but it was because she was alone and she could talk properly without having to be secretive about it all.

After a few more rings, the ringing droned out and it was replaced with a calm breathing on the other line. Payton felt her chest tighten, the anticipation to hear the one person she had been dying to hear and see since yesterday, was growing more and more by the second. Just like the smile on her face.

"Hello you," She heard him say, the usual thick and husky tone in his voice very much prominent and sending her crazy already. Payton couldn't even find the words just yet to reply to him, she felt stupid she was acting this way but even though it had only been 24 hours since she last saw him, she had missed him stupidly and wanted to be with him so much "You're really missing me that much already, huh?"

"Mason," Payton breathed, slightly amused yet embarrassed about his comment on her lack of patience in regards to staying away from him, "I do miss you. I miss you so much."

"C'mon Payton," Her name leaving his lips caused a warm fuzzy feeling to linger in her stomach, she felt like some sort of teenage girl for acting this way about him, but he had such a bad affect on her together and apart "It's not even been twenty four hours yet. I really do have such an impact on you, don't I?"

It was like he had read her mind. Mason knew just what she was thinking and feeling right at this moment. He definitely did know her too well. She really sucked at hiding her true self around him. But that's what made their relationship that extra bit special.

"Yes Mr Arrogant," Payton teased him, which caused him to chuckle lightly down the phone and sent shivers over her body to hear his laugh, "But don't you miss me too?"

"Of course I do baby," Mason was quick to be honest with her, because he needed her to know it wasn't just a one sided thing, he had been dying to reach out to her too "I miss you so much. How was your day yesterday? Your Dad as cool as you remember?"

"Yes. It was so good to see him and spend time with him. We went to this grill in town for lunch, then we explored some of the local area and he took me to some of these really picturesque places. You know how much I love those," Payton explained to him, Mason quickly cutting in and agreeing with that statement, she really did love pretty scenery and great views, "Exactly! Then we just chilled at his, he cooked us some dinner, then we spent the rest of the night playing cards and watching tv."

"I see," Mason replied, "And where's the main man himself right now?"

"He's out. He went to the food store. He said he shouldn't be too long, although I've been waiting a while, so should probably expect him back sometime soon," Payton told him, before quickly changing the subject on to more important issues "So, how did yesterday go for you? How was the funeral?"

"It was fine. I'm glad it's over with."

"Mason," She sighed, she knew deep down he didn't mean that, but his mind was clearly somewhere else right now and he didn't like to talk about the life he had left behind in this exact town years ago, "You don't mean that."

"I do, Payton," He tried telling her, even though he could tell she was somewhat frustrated at his lack of compassion towards what had happened to his brother, "I came here for one thing. My brother's death just so happened to come in the middle of it all, but I'm not bothered by it."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she nodded and rolled her eyes at the front he was putting up. But it was typical Mason. Only showed emotion when it was shown back to him. Only showed emotion when it was something to do with Payton, not that she didn't mind that at all. She just wished he would open up more to her about his past.

"Any luck so far with the stone?" Payton asked, changing the subject off the other matters.

"Nope. Nothing," He admitted, unaware to Payton that right this second, he was busy shifting through his brother's office looking for the exact object, "But I'm not giving up. Don't you worry about it."

"I'm not worrying..." She tried to tell him, fiddling with the sleeve on her sweater uncomfortably.

"C'mon Payton. Don't lie to me. You told me you would only call if something bad had happened or there was an emergency. So please tell me what's going on with you?" Mason questioned her.

""How did you know anything was wrong?" She said back innocently.

"Aside from the reason I just mentioned before, I can tell in the tone of your voice. So what's up?"

Groaning in frustration at just how well he knew her, she stood up from her spot on the arm of the couch and began to pace the room nervously. She didn't want to have to tell him about her down fall. But she couldn't keep things from him. She never did and wasn't going to start now.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Payton rubbed her lips together before confessing what had gone on last night "The nightmares are back, Mase. I had one last night. My Dad managed to wake me up from it. Thankfully, he didn't suspect anything seriously wrong. He went back to sleep shortly after. But it wasn't just caused by being in Mystic Falls. It was because of that stupid damn wound on my stomach," She wondered over to the window, hearing his silence on the other end and knowing full well he wanted her to admit everything to him,

"When I woke up, I could feel it seeping out over my dressing and onto my shirt. I had to get up out of the bed and go change it before my Dad suspected anything else," Payton paused for a moment, sticking her fingers in between a gap in the blind and opening it up more so she could see out onto the street below, there was now signs of her Dad heading back yet which meant she still had time to talk to Mason "But I also had to do something else."

"What Payton?" Mason asked, although he knew where this was going.

Pulling the blind back shut, she spun round on her feet and answered him "I had to drink one of the blood bags."

"Payton." Mason sighed.

He wasn't disappointed in her. He wasn't angry at her. He didn't hate her for it. Mason had been getting her to drink proper blood to help her heal for days now. But it had been her stubborn behaviour that had meant she had disagreed with his idea of helping her to heal. They had both agreed though that she needed to bring some with her in case of emergency. But by the sound's of what occurred last night, it somewhat was an emergency situation, she was still bleeding and very much close to exposing herself to her Dad.

Mason was more disappointed for her. He understood that she would be disappointed and angry at herself for giving into it. But it was the right thing for her to do. He didn't have no problems with it. However, he knew that she would hate herself for it and she would beat herself up about it.

The whole reason she was probably seeking out to him. She needed that reassurance. Payton needed to know it was going to be ok.

"I hated it, Mason," Payton complained, a sad and angry tone lacing in her voice, "But I had to do it. The wound's not healing and I'm going to need all the strength I have whilst being here. Who know's when Katherine or Isobel are going to show up again."

"You're right. You need your strength. But I'm proud of you, Payton. So proud of you. Don't beat yourself up about this, you did it for a good reason, you didn't do anything wrong by drinking one of those bags," He gave her that assurance she so desperately needed, "You're going to be fine. Any suspicions on your Dad yet?"

"No, I've been looking whilst he's been out and so far nothing," She told him, looking over at the bookcase, where she had been reading through some of his books on the history of this town, after she had searched up and down through his apartment for any signs of him being a hunter, "I still have hope that he doesn't have any involvement in this world."

"I think we'd be surprised who does." Mason admitted.

"What do you mean?" Payton asked interestedly.

"This town was always swamping with vampires, I doubt things have changed much since I've been away. We just have to find out who's what and then keep our cover." He informed her.

"Ok," Payton nodded, "But how are we supposed to find out who's human and who's not?"

"You're forgetting my little talent that I have up my sleeve, Payton," Mason reminded her of his abilities, "Plus I'm going out into the town with Tyler tonight."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Payton teased him, understanding what he meant by his talent, one of his many wolf abilities that she didn't have being of the other kind, "Where are you going with your nephew?"

"To the high school for this carnival."

"At the high school, hay?" Payton's eyebrows raised, a plan coming into her mind about how she could maybe turn up there and catch a glimpse of Mason, but also keep undercover and hang with her Dad too, "Maybe I'll see you there then."

"What do you mean? You're not going to turn up, are you?" Mason couldn't help but be amused at this girl's demands to see him.

"Why the hell not?" Payton fired back.

It wasn't a dumb of an idea as Mason was making it out to be. Her Dad worked at the high school. There was no doubt about it that he wouldn't get involved and turn up. It was the perfect plan.

"So much from staying away from me until we have the stone..." He said, somewhat not minding that this girl had her need's and he also wanted to see her, but never realised it was going to be this soon and before he had what they needed.

"Mason," Payton sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day already, in more ways than one also, "You don't know how hard it is to stay away from you..."

"Trust me, Payton, I know," Mason informed her, "I want to be with you so badly."

"So do I. This Carnival could be the perfect chance to see each other properly." She suggested to him.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Mason asked.

"Go somewhere secretive. A classroom. The Janitor's closet. I don't know. Anywhere away from watchful eyes." Payton pressed the idea on to him.

"Payton," Mason chuckled, another shake to his head occurring and he leant up from his hunched position over his brother's desk to talk to her properly, "You and your little high school sexual fantasies."

"Mason! Stop it!" Payton felt the heat rise to her cheeks at his words.

It wasn't true. But it would be fun if they could go somewhere risky and away from others just for the night to be with each other properly.

"It's true," He laughed again, a smug expression forming on his face, "You know you want to do it somewhere so risky..."

"Mason. Please. Stop," She told him, her breathing growing slightly heavy and she had to shrug her sweater off from the heat that was now radiating off her body, "You're a tease."

"You love it..." Mason was about to continue on, but found himself scrambling to tidy up the mess he had made on the desk when he heard footsteps and saw Tyler round the corner coming into the office, where Mason was stood teasing Payton on the other line sexually, "I've gotta go. Bye."

"Mason.. wait..."

Before Payton could get the chance to arrange proper plans with her boyfriend, the line went dead and a light sigh fell out of her mouth. She really hoped this whole plan was going to be over with soon and then they could get out of town to be with each other properly. It sucked not being able to see him, but being resticted to talking to him also was so difficult to do, when she was so use to spending every day with him back in Florida.

But as she had hinted to Mason, she was going to see him tonight and she was going to make sure of it. Even if it would be a massive risk, it was one she needed to take and needed to have him by her side even if it was only for a short time. Payton needed to see him. She needed to feel as normal and human as possible. Because lately, she hadn't been feeling her usual self at all. Only Mason could bring that side of her out. Apart from that, it was like a barrier.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she stuffed it back into the back of her jeans pocket and just as she was about to wonder over to the couch to sit back down, she heard footsteps coming from outside the door. It wasn't too long after, that the sound of the key turning into the door and it slowly being pushed open to reveal the other man in her life that could surely make her feel better appeared.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long," Alaric began as he came into the apartment, the door swinging shut behind him, before he carried the food bags from the store over to the kitchen counter and Payton followed him over to it, "I just didn't know what to get for your stay here and then I ran into people, so we were talking and then by the time I decided everything..."

"It's fine, Dad," Payton chuckled, jumping up onto one of the bar stools around the counter, looking across at him as he began to unpack the food, "seriously."

"I just want to make your stay perfect, I wish I knew more about what sort of food you like," he told her, pulling out a box of cereal and shaking it around "I did though pick up this oldie."

"Oh my god," Payton gasped in shock at what she was seeing, before her Dad handed it over to her and she glanced down at the cereal box in her hands amused, "I can't believe they still make this."

"Surprisingly they still do, I thought I would get it for you since you skipped breakfast this morning, because there was nothing you liked and I thought this might encourage you to eat something." Alaric said.

"Haha yeah," Payton laughed lightly, placing the box of her favourite cereal as a kid back down onto the table, "This is great! I haven't had this in years."

"I'm glad you like it," He told her, continuing to unpack the rest of the groceries, "You always use to be so excited when you came to stay with me over the summer to eat those."

"Yeah because Mom never bought me any cereal I actually liked or any junk food for that matter," Payton rolled her eyes dramatically, Alaric laughing lightly at her reaction "you always let me break the rules and I could eat whatever I wanted. Mom hated it. Only because she knew how jealous she was about me enjoying my time with you and not wanting to go back home."

"That is true, I did always use to let you get away with things." Alaric replied, beginning to put away the items.

"Exactly! That's why I love you so much," She smiled at him, before sighing under her breath, "so what's on the agenda for today then?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I don't know either, this is your town, is there somewhere else we could go?" Payton replied.

Alaric shrugged "We visited everywhere yesterday. This town's only small, Payton."

"I gathered that, but there must be something we can do." Payton said.

"Well you're more than welcome to help me grade some papers." Alaric suggested with a smirk.

"I'll pass thanks," Payton returned the smile, before she stood back up straight "Why don't we do something fun tonight? I heard that there was some carnival in town tonight at the school you work at."

"You heard?" Alaric raised his brows up at his daughter, finishing off the last few bits of food to put away.

"U-uh I mean, I saw," Payton corrected herself, realising how much she could have given herself away then, "I saw these posters in town yesterday. Why don't we go there and you can give me a tour of the school?"

"You want to go to the high school to the carnival?" He questioned surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She asked him.

He had to agree with her that this was a good idea. She had to see Mason tonight.

But Alaric was anxious. He was nervous to take his daughter to this event, knowing that there would be vampires lurking around in the dark, trying to cause harvok if something didn't go their way and Alaric would somehow end up outing his little secret to his daughter, who from his eyes had no idea about this world.

She had to change her mind. He didn't want her to see his true colours tonight.

"Nothing," He was quick to say, trying to brush away his concerns "I just thought you would want to do something else. More chilled."

"No," Payton shook her head, "I want to go this carnival. See the school you teach at and meet the students. This town has such a strong community. This event sound's like fun!"

"Ok," Alaric nodded, not even noticing how persuasive Payton was acting about it all, "If that's what you want to do, we'll go."

"Great." Payton beamed, before Alaric passed by her and headed towards the bathroom.

He needed some time alone to think this through and cool off. There had to be some way he could protect her at all costs. Everything had to work out tonight for him and Payton. He wouldn't let anyone ruin her stay and their relationship.

Once he was inside and had closed the door behind himself, Payton pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly typed a text message out to Mason, letting him know the good news.

 _I'll see you tonight at the Carnival. P x_

Meanwhile over at the Lockwoods, upon hearing Tyler's footsteps and bidding Payton a quick farewell goodbye. Mason slid his phone back into the pocket of his running shorts, before standing up straight and trying to act like he hadn't just been snooping around his dead brother's office, all whilst teasing his girlfriend inappropriately over the phone.

"What are you doing?" Tyler, his nephew asked upon seeing him looking around guilty and also hearing his uncle snooping, before he returned back from changing into his running gear.

"Nothing," Mason shrugged, walking away from the desk and toward's the door as Tyler came over to where his Uncle once stood, "just killing time waiting for you."

"You're looking for something?" Tyler questioned, motioning over to the slightly scattered desk top Mason had left and the slight ajar from one of the draws.

"Yeah actually," Mason began, before Tyler tidied up the desk area so his Mom wouldn't notice any changes to it, "you know where I can find any family artefact stuff? Family heirlooms?"

Tyler scoffed under his breath humourlessly "You drained your trust fund already?"

"I did that when I was 22," Mason said with a smirk, "no I'm just looking for this old piece of my Mom's. My Dad gave it to her when they got married. It's sentimental value. Probably passed on to your Dad. It still should be in this house somewhere."

As Mason turned his head to look more around the room, Tyler pouted his lip out slightly confused, before asking "What's it look like?"

"It's a moon stone," Mason informed his nephew, using his hands to demonstrate the size of the object, "it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old. Ugly. Minimal monetary value."

Tyler fought off a laugh, just like Mason tried to hide the ever growing grin on his face upon seeing Tyler's reaction to his make believe story about this mystical stone he needed for his and Payton's plan.

"Yeah, man, whatever," Tyler nodded, before he made a suggestion "Ask my Mom I guess."

"Yeah cool. I'll do that. You're ready to go for this run then before the carnival tonight?" Mason asked with raised brows.

"Oh yeah." Tyler smirked, before heading over to the door way to get outside for this run they had arranged.

Just as Tyler had passed Mason and his Uncle was moments away from following out, the sound of his cell phone vibrating and the message tone going off from the inside of his pocket caused them both to stop in their tracks.

Pulling the device out, he holds the cell in his hand as his eyes read over the text message he has just then received from Payton. A grin instantly crawls over his face at the news he has received, completely forgetting that Tyler is watching his every move from only a few yards away.

"What's got you so happy?" His Nephew asked interestedly, breaking Mason out of his daze on the message from his girlfriend.

"Huh? What?" Mason snapped back into reality, looking back up at Tyler and slipping his phone away.

Tyler shook his head in disbelief at his uncle's behaviour, it was quite amusing to say the least at how he had just got lost in whoever had messaged him so quickly and Tyler knew there was some link here.

"Hey, I've got a question," Tyler proposed, as Mason gave him a look to continue on, "Who were you on the phone to before I came down? I could hear you chatting away to someone. Was it a girl?"

"A girl?" Mason repeated, surprised that he had heard the conversation he had with Payton which got a little too intimate and raunchy.

"Yeah?" Tyler nodded with a smug look "You were chatting to some girl, teasing her about something. I could tell by the tone in your voice too and how your face just changed when you got a message," Mason shook his head, trying to hide the smile that he had on his face about being busted and because of Payton, "So who is she?"

"Seriously..."

"Yes, man. C'mon. If this girl is going to become my aunt, I at least need to know a name, if I can't put a face to her." Tyler teased him more.

"You're ridiculous." Mason told him, shoving past him and over to the front door, ready to get away from this awkward conversation and outside to run away his emotions.

"Must be someone pretty special to get you all flustered." Tyler continued to mock him.

"You'll be the one getting embarrassed when I beat your ass in a run," Mason shot back, somewhat angrily but also just as playful as his nephew was being, "now c'mon. Let's go."

Mason took off quickly out the front door, already running down the steps and onto the front grass to in a quick sprint. Tyler blinked back in surprise, before he quickly hurried out of the house and followed his Uncle's lead, trying to catch up with him.

The teenager was now more focused on winning this race, his competitive and sporty side getting the better of him, his plan to find out who his Uncle was dirty talking on the phone to and the girl behind making him act like a puppy dog in love was instantly replaced.

* * *

 **Author Note:** **Hello guys! Back again another week for a brand new part. This one is a little short, I am sorry about that but I wanted to finish this part there, before I rushed onto anything else.**

 **Just a little disclaimer, sometimes scene's might not flow in the same order as they do in the actual show or might be slightly changed to fit in with the story. For example in this part, Tyler and Mason talking about the stone is appearing before they have gone for their actual run. Where as in the show, their run has happened way before they talk about the stone and they don't talk about it until they plan to leave for the carnival. I hope no one minds these slight changes. They will never been anything too distracted anyway. So please don't hate me for it haha!**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101 and LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. I love reading your reviews. It put's such a big smile on my face and makes me want to write more for you guys. Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited or followed so far. I really do appreciate it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this part and you're liking where it is going so far. I'd love to hear your thoughts and any future theories about this story!**

 **Thanks so much,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been just over an hour since Payton and Alaric had arrived at the Carnival that was being held at the High School that evening. The minute they had arrived to the school, it was like most of the student population had come over to Mr Saltzman to talk to him about him and his daughter.

It seemed like word had travelled fast around this town, like it always seemed to when she and Alaric showed up anywhere. There was always those watchful and judgemental eyes. There was always the questions and accusations about how Payton had come into Alaric's world when he was so young. It was the normal for both of them to be bombard like this.

After the encounters with some of the student body, Alaric and Payton had wondered round the outdoor activities that were going on at the event. There was a mixture of different stands that covered the school grounds, as well as many fun fair rides that Payton had been trying to get Alaric to join her on for most of the night.

But due to her Dad's lack of enthusiasm for the rides and the fact he didn't particularly like them, Payton was left slumped on trying to get him to go on them. Instead most of the time when she wasn't chatting to her Dad or more like teasing, munching on popcorn that she had picked up on one of the stands, she was secretly checking her phone and messaging Mason.

Mason was also at the Carnival as he had told Payton earlier that day. After his run with Tyler, the two had showered, grabbed some food, got ready and headed to the Carnival. Since arriving, him and Payton had been texting non-stop, both of them teasing each other and sending secret clues about their where about's. Payton was just hoping they'd bump into him or she could find some way to slip away from her Dad for a little while.

Whilst Payton got distracted by her phone, Alaric used the chance to search the area for any signs of trouble. He couldn't have his night with his daughter ruined by the supernatural. So far nothing cropped up that would have caused any concern. But he just knew he couldn't stop being so aware, when drama could linger around the corner at any second.

The father and daughter strolled across the grass, Payton shovelling popcorn into her mouth, whilst Alaric carried their drinks in his hands. They had just finished playing a game on one of the stands, which had seen Payton beat her Dad at the last minute and she couldn't wipe the happy smile off her face. Though Alaric was mad he didn't beat her, he was still pleased to see her look so content.

"That was fun," She said, breaking the silence between the two and looking across at him, "See! Aren't you grateful that I suggested us to come here?"

"So grateful," Alaric nodded, "You know I am. I never had any problems with us coming here anyway."

"Really? Because you didn't sound so bothered earlier." Payton told him her concern.

"Well, you kind of just sprung it upon me and I was worried you'd get annoyed at my judging students." Alaric tried to tell her, avoiding the real reason for his lack of enthusiasm for coming to this event tonight.

"That doesn't bother me," She reassured him, coming to a halt on the grass and turning round to face him properly, "You know that doesn't and never has. I'm used to it with Mom and yeah it use to get to me. But with you it was different. I wouldn't let it bother me when it came to our relationship."

"I know," Alaric nodded, feeling bad that he was keeping the real reason hidden, but it was for her own good, "I'm sorry I was hesitant to come with you tonight."

"Don't apologise," Payton smiled at him, "You know how much I love proving you wrong."

"Yes I know you do." Alaric rolled his eyes playfully, before the both of them broke out into a soft laughter and continued their walk across the grass, heading more towards one of the entrances inside he school.

"As much fun as it has to enjoy the carnival outside, I really was hoping you would show me the inside of the school, give me a little tour maybe," Payton suggested, fluttering her eyelashes and using her best persuasive voice she could, "You know I've never seen the inside of a high school properly before."

"You're really eager to get in there, aren't you?" Alaric joked.

"Well yeah! I never went to a regular state school. Home school and college is all I've ever known really. This is my only shot, Mr Saltzman." Payton flashed him a cheesey grin, as they came to the stop at two double doors that lead into the school.

She wasn't only excited to see the school, she was so looking forward to seeing and hopefully being with Mason.

"Ok, Miss Payton. I suppose we can make that happen. Head on in." Alaric instructed to her, flashing her the same smile back, before she grabbed hold of the door and pulled it open to head on inside.

As Payton wondered in, Alaric tossed their drinks into the trash can beside him and glanced over his shoulder for any more signs of the supernatural waiting to make their move. When he realised that the coast was clear, he grabbed hold of the handle and made his way inside to catch up with Payton.

Payton pulled out her cell phone once she was inside, typing out a quick text to Mason to let him know she was on her way to find him, before her Dad caught up with her and snatched a few pieces of popcorn out of her bag.

"So do you teach down this hall way?" Payton asked, her eyes moving around the new surroundings of the inside of the school.

It was everything she could have expected and more from a high school. The long and wide white flooring of the corridors, matching the colour of the walls that had rows of lockers situated upon. There was tall wooden doors that lead into large classrooms. A few posters lined the walls in support of the school's football team and other exciting announcements the school were throwing in terms of clubs and events.

They came to a stop on the group of students who were now wondering past the two of them. The same looks from people outside continued on the students inside. The questionable gazes and the quiet discussions about what was going on between the two of them still lingered. Even without supernatural hearing like Payton had, Alaric could still make out what they were saying.

Turning her head to look at her Dad, he flashed her a small smile in which she returned, before he answered her question "Not this one. This is the English rooms. This history block isn't too far from here."

"I see." Payton nodded, both of them slowing down as they came the corner that lead down the another hall of classrooms and to where loud voices, music and cheering could be heard from further down.

Payton raised her eyebrows up at her Dad in confusion as to what was going on, but her Dad only shrugged back unaware of what was happening inside the school. The school had only been open for more refreshments, the use of toilets and for somewhere more quiet for the students to hang. But obviously, this wasn't the case.

It also didn't surprise him, when Payton took off down the hall to check out what was going on and all Alaric could do was follow his daughter, to try keep her out of trouble. Payton couldn't help but chuckle under her breath, when her Dad caught up with her and they wondered together down the hall.

As they got closer to the ongoings, Payton felt her stomach begin to flutter and her heart rate to pick up rapidly. The guy she had been hoping to see was simply just there. She could make out the slightly wavy dark brown hair, the piercing blue eyes, the lightly tanned skin, the slight stubble across the chin and jaw, the broaden muscles that weren't fully covered by the short sleeved grey t-shirt, she could make it out all out from a mile away. Payton hadn't expected to find Mason so easily. But here he was.

She found herself rubbing her lips together excitedly yet nervously. The fear factor certainly creeping in that they could get busted at any given moment now her Dad was around and she was close to Mason. If there was one wrong move, expression or word, she knew her Dad was suspect something was going on. She had to be in control and leave her emotions to the side for now. She would get her time with Mason.

"What's going on here then?" Payton asked her Dad, before they slowly came to a stop just a few yards away from the crowd and where a few by standers were watching on.

Payton hadn't even realised that her Dad was now freaking out beside her. There was a slight alteration in his heart rate. But she could only presume it was from more students making some comment about them. Payton was unaware of the real reason behind his concern. She had been way too busy staring over at the one guy she needed to be with.

Mason had just finished watching his nephew Tyler wrestle with some guy, Tyler now coming over to talk with him whilst someone else took their turn, both of them unaware that Payton and her Dad had just shown up. To Mason, he had been way to distracted to focus on everything around him when he was in a heated competition with his nephew. Plus Tyler still didn't even know who Payton was.

"Look's like some sort of wresting match," Alaric told her, a few students that were in the small crowd around the wrestling, called his name and greeted him, but it wasn't long before the two guys who were stood in front of them turned round and with shocked looks on their faces smiled back at him, as Alaric muttered under his breathe, knowing he was busted "Oh god..."

"Ric! We hadn't heard from you in a couple of days. We had no idea you were coming." One of them spoke in a friendly yet teasing manner.

To Payton it seemed like this guy and her Dad were close friends. She had no idea he had even made friends. Maybe there was something's about her Dad that she just didn't know. Maybe there was more to him and what she had been told maybe was true.

The guy had dark hair, which was almost black that hung slightly over his ears and laid untidy. His eyes were an intense blue colour. He was fairly tall, Payton could presume he was just close to being nearly 6ft. He had a light complexion, with slight olive undertones and strong bone structure. He had a solid jaw line and high cheek bones that were made more prominent with the smug look he had on his face.

There was this aurora about him that he was some sort of bad guy. Maybe one that shouldn't have been messed with. Payton was somehow glad that her Dad was friendly with him otherwise she might have been fearful.

Could he be a creature similar to her own?

The other guy beside him had a lot more of a relaxed feel to him. One that definitely made Payton feel more at ease to be surrounded by these two strangers. However, he still had some sort of weird vibe about him that Payton couldn't quite make out. He was mysterious that was for sure.

He was a lot paler than the guy beside him. But he also had a strong bone structure. His jaw being solid too but he had more of a broad forehead. His eyes were like a forest green and his hair was was straight, short and more of a medium toned brown. In terms of height, he was also tall and made her 5ft4 height, feel like she was ever so close to the ground.

The sound of her Dad's voice broke her out of her lingering gazes on the two men and back on the conversation that was beginning between them. She had been unaware that the two had been staring back at her interestedly, probably also trying to work out who the hell she was and what she was to Alaric.

"Well this one here has been using up all my time and the reason why I've basically been dragged here," Alaric joked, Payton flashing him an annoyed smile at his choice of reasoning, before Alaric turned to introduce them and stop the confused gazes "Stefan and Damon. This is Payton. My Daughter."

Payton awkwardly smiled over at the two guys, as they blinked back in surprise at what Alaric was telling them. Stefan and Damon now looking between each other, as well as the Father and Daughter they were only now learning about. For once in their lives, the both of them were actually speechless at this news.

But for Payton, she had somehow ended up getting distracted again for the second time already since turning up in this part of the school. It was like hearing her name was a massive trigger for Mason. His head instantly snapped over in the direction of where the four of them were stood talking.

And just like that, Payton's eyes also crawled over to where her boyfriend was stood. As soon as their eyes met, Payton felt the corners of her mouth switch up naturally and a warm feeling crept over her body. Mason couldn't help but also feel himself slowly start to get a buzz from seeing her there. He hadn't even realised it. But now he could hardly keep his attention off her.

It had only been just over a day. But seeing here there now and looking at him in the way she was, Mason wanted to rush over to her, scoop her up in his arms and bring her back to his room at the Lockwood's for the rest of the night. Seeing her proved to him more about how much he had missed her already and needed to be with her over anything else.

"Wow, Ric. You kept that one quiet. We had no idea you had a daughter," Damon the darker brunette said, causing Payton to slowly roll her eyes over to him, realising how risky that was to be staring at Mason whilst others were around, "You kept this a secret, Ric."

"Yeah well it's not exactly a conversation starter is it." Alaric chimed back.

"I guess not." The other guy, Stefan said.

"How did she happen then? Failed relationship? One night stand?" Damon enquired.

It felt like Payton wasn't even there the way they were talking. But she couldn't expect anything less from grown men. They sometimes didn't hold back. Plus it didn't surprise her that her Dad failed to mention her since coming to this town.

"A high school relationship. Her mother had her when she was seventeen and I was sixteen. It never worked out between us. She lived with her Mom, visited me during the school breaks, graduated high school, went to college and now she's visiting." Alaric explained.

"I see," Damon rolled his tongue over his lips, looking back over to Payton who had been listening into their conversation and trying so hard not to give into Mason, "I'm Damon."

Damon grabbed hold of her hand and laid a light kiss on the back of her hand, a flirtatious smile on his face, that only caused Alaric to sigh under his breath frustratedly at his friend hitting on his daughter.

Of course, he shouldn't have expected anything more from his charming friend. This was what he was dreading, running into these two trouble makers and exposing his new life to Payton.

Laughing lightly at how awkward this felt, Payton rolled her eyes back over to Mason, seeing him glaring over to her direction and having seen the little encounter that Damon had brought onto Payton.

Quickly she snapped her hand back, flashing the three men beside her another awkward smile and hoping that Mason would keep his inner anger well intact, before he exposed everything they were keeping from their loved ones, just because of a simple kiss to the hand from another man.

"Damon's a little far forward, I do apologise for my brother. I'm Stefan." The other guy introduced himself, holding out his hand for Payton to shake, in which she did gently.

"Nice to meet you, Stefan." Payton smiled back warmly this time.

Their hands disconnecting shortly after, a sense of confusion and resistance came over her. If these two were like her, she knew that they couldn't 100% be trusted and knew she had to keep her true self kept safe.

"I had no idea you two were brothers," Payton began, her eyes rolling over to her Dad who's heart beat was still beating rapidly and she wanted it go down with ease, she hated knowing he was feeling this way around them, she had to do something about it, "how come you two know my Dad then?"

"I'm one of his students." Stefan informed her.

"Really? Is the norm for students and teachers to be friends?" Payton asked confused, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She must have really missed out on high school life if this was the case. It wasn't what she had expected at all.

"Well not normally, but here we like to make the exception." Stefan smiled at her.

"And I just so happen to have a strong bond with your Dad. He's my drinking buddy." Damon added. Alaric sending him a look.

"I see," Payton nodded intrigued by this strange set up, sensing something else that was connecting the three of these guys together and she could only guess what that particular thing was, "so you don't go to school?"

"Do I look like I do?" Damon asked her somewhat offended.

"I don't know," Payton shrugged flexing her bottom lip out slightly and very much teasing him, it was in her nature to be so fearless "I can't quite make out how old you actually are. You drink. So maybe you're at least twenty one. But then you act immature, so I guess maybe not then..."

Damon began to glare at her, his anger slightly rising at this older girl's comments and he wanted nothing more than to rip her head off. So much tonight already had gotten under his skin. Now this girl he didn't even know was trying her luck with him. But he knew he couldn't in a place like this, as well as the girl being Alaric's daughter. They had only recently just got on good terms for destroying one of Alaric's relationships.

"Payton's just messing, right?" Alaric quickly stepped in, moving slightly forward to somewhat protect her and stop them both from doing something they'd later regret, "Right, Payton?"

Looking at him with raised brows, she could feel the anxiety still radiating off him and she knew that she had to try harder to get him to calm down. Kicking up a fight with what she supposed was another vampire, clearly wasn't the way to go and she was kicking herself for being so stupid. But she had also had to let Mason know that she wasn't falling for this guy's charms. There was only one guy's who had her heart and it was Mason.

"Right." She shone the three of them a tight lip smile, unfolding her arms and finishing off the rest of her popcorn just as another arm wrestle finished.

One that so happened to be between Mason and Tyler, his nephew. Of course, Mason had won the fight and Tyler was fuming with his uncle for it. It seemed like today, his uncle was beating him at everything and he just wanted the chance to prove to him he could win.

"Okay, he's the champ," Tyler yelled to the group of stand byers, looking around at each other one of them and back onto Mason, "who want's to go next?"

Damon and Stefan quickly turned to look at each other. Payton picked up on this strange look they were giving each other. A tense atmosphere came over. One that was a lot more awkward than before, when Payton had began to stir things up between her and Damon.

"Stefan want's to go!" Damon called back, earning a glare from Stefan and a raised brow to form on Mason's face.

His eyes drawing over to the brothers and back on Payton, who gave him a small nod in reassurance that he could do this. That things would be ok. That this would all work out. Nothing or no one could stop them.

"Yeah, sure..." Stefan began, slowly moving over to the arm wrestling table, "I'll give it a shot."

Coming over to the table, Mason and Stefan stood opposite each other. The both of them laid their elbows down onto the table, Payton began to feel the anxiety creep over her at the feeling like this wasn't just some game to the two brothers. This was more of a test. They knew something.

"Give him Stef!" Damon shouted in support for his brother.

"My brother over there thinks I could beat you." Stefan told Mason with a slight nod over to where Damon was stood with Alaric and Payton.

Mason glanced over in their direction. His eyes sending daggers yet a smug look was present on Mason's face as he looked back at Damon. Slowly he rolled his eyes over to Payton, she gave him a reassuring look for the second time that night, that he would win and they would both make this out of alive, wondering if he knew that the two brothers were on time him too.

"Your brother's wrong." Mason replied with confidence.

Stefan titled his head slightly uncertainty at the comment, before the sound of the bell went off for the arm wrestle to begin. The two men began to fight off each others strength, Mason already picking up on that the strength radiating from Stefan wasn't one from just natural built up strength. There had to be some sort of supernatural ability there that matched with his own.

But he hadn't even hit his peak just yet. This was just the strength he got when he was in control. When he was out of it, it was dangerous.

It wasn't too long before Mason's strength began to overpower Stefan's, his arm slowly heading towards the table after giving into to Mason's hold. The sound of Stefan's arm hitting the wood harshly, caused the crowd to erupt into cheer's at Mason's win and Stefan walked back over to them sheepishly whilst Mason slapped hand's with Tyler triumphantly.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon muttered to Stefan.

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan corrected him.

Payton easily hearing the conversation between the two. Listening out for clues and any signs to her own theories. It seemed like those two had ones of their own regarding her boyfriend. But selfishly, she was glad there was none about her.

Alaric came to stand against a row of lockers, Payton slowly coming over to stand beside him and sharing her popcorn with her Dad. Both of them leaving the two brothers to mutter to one another about the Mason situation. Payton continuing to ease drop on their conversation, much to the three guys around her acknowledgement about her abilities. But it pointed her more in the right direction concerning her beliefs about theirs.

"Is he?" Damon asked.

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human, it doesn't make sense." Stefan explained his concern.

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon continued to press more on the subject, causing Stefan to not be the only one with concern, but Payton too.

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan joked.

"You're not funny." Damon shot back.

"Or zombies, werewolves."

"No comedic timing at all."

Damon turned his head back to look at Payton and Alaric, then something caught his attention further down the hall. Payton slowly moved her head over to see what he was looking at, nothing suspicious or intriguing in the slightest to raise any concern apart from other students roaming around.

The older brother turned back to face Stefan, giving him a look and then pulling him away from where they were stood. The two of them headed further down to the hall, both still talking quietly, but Payton could hardly make it out this time and her Dad was crunching way too loud on his popcorn beside her.

"You need to be careful, Payton." Her Dad told her breaking the silence.

Turning her head to look at him worriedly, she shone him a puzzled look "What do you mean?"

Did he know something after all this time? Was he aware of what she was? Was he aware of her and Mason now?

Leaning back away from the locker, he came to stand in front of her with a concerned look on his face "You know with Damon? You can't just go round teasing and causing trouble with everyone. Not everyone is going to be nice and join in the joke back."

"You're telling me to be careful around Damon?" Payton asked her Dad.

He clearly did know something about the brothers that he wasn't letting on.

"Yes." Alaric replied simply.

"Why?" Payton integrated him, leaning up straight this time and finishing off her mouthful, "Why do I need to be careful around, Damon? He's not going to hurt me, Dad."

She knew it would cause a nerve within him. It didn't go unnoticed. He so knew what they were. They were just like her.

Alaric found himself speechless for a moment. He couldn't lie to her and reassure her that Damon wouldn't. Because that was far from the truth. Damon would hurt anyone who would get in his way. But he also couldn't tell her the truth and let her in on this world. Her innocence would be gone.

However Payton had already had that happened to her over a year ago and even more so months back. She was tougher than he thought. Even if she hadn't yet proved she was. He didn't need to worry about her.

"You're overeating, trust me, being in Florida and going to college, I've dealt with the likes of guys like Damon," Payton reassured him, after he didn't batter another word at her because of his uncertainty about what to do on the subject, she didn't want to put him in any more panic, "I'll be fine. Look, I've gotta go to the restroom. Meet me back outside. I'll give you a rematch."

Smiling sneakily at him, she pushed the popcorn bag into his arms and passed him, heading off into the direction they had once come in and the two brothers had also gone off in.

Alaric quickly turned on his feet, still feeling confused and odd about her behaviour, but also worried about what Damon could do if Payton got on his nerves again.

"Payton!" She heard her Dad call, with or without intense hearing, but she continued down the corridor, knowing she had to go see Mason and warn him, her Dad could wait and continue suspect nothing of her "Wait!"

Turning down one hall, she came onto another, one that seemed to be a lot quieter and less of the student body running around it. The classrooms that lined the walls, were dark and locked. The lights above on the other hand were bright and lit the whole space.

Pulling her phone from out of her leather jacket pocket, Payton quickly typed out a text, before going over to one of the classrooms doors. Glancing up at the room number above it, she continued her text, hit the send button and slipped it back inside.

Moving her head from side to side, she checked if the coast was clear and by that she was checking if any students were heading in her direction anytime soon. She needed a private space to be alone.

When she realised there wasn't many insight, most of them ventured down the hall and hadn't even noticed her being there, she grabbed hold of the door handle in her hand and with all the strength that had been building up inside of her, she broke off the lock.

The noise echoed throughout the hall way, she tried her best to keep quiet and hid her body round the side of the lockers, that were positioned next to the door way.

Luckily, no one had suspected anything and the sound of footsteps running in the other direction, probably trying to keep out of trouble if it was about, meant her plan of keeping out of sight had very much worked so far.

Smiling to herself in achievement, she pushed open the door and gently shut it behind herself. Her feet wondered across the laminate flooring of the classroom, her eyes looking around at the room at the posters that lined the walls, the chairs and tables that she knew come the next school day, students would be sat there learning and looking up at the chalk board behind the teachers desk.

Leaning her bottom against that exact desk, she laid her hands down behind her and let out a loud sigh. She could feel the anxiety and adreline pumping through her viens for three very different reasons. Reasons that trilled her. Reasons that excited her.

One being the fact that she had already found out who some of the vampires of this town happened to so be and they also were friends with her Dad. Either this set up was a part of her Dad's plan to hunt them down or maybe her Dad was just unaware that they were in fact the kind he hunted down.

There was that slight hope in the back of her mind that he still had nothing to do with this. But then again, that hope was only small and getting smaller with every moment that passed.

But these vampires happened to be two who seemed to be after Mason or keen on getting to know his kind a little more. It scared her to think that someone already was after them just after they had basically escaped out of the hands of two other vampires just days ago. Now they were having to deal with more people after them. This plan was already screaming disaster before it had hardly began.

Mason needed to get that stone and for them to get out of there as soon as possible. Time was already running out with new threats on the horizon.

Running her fingers over her face in distress, Payton took a deep breathe in and tapped her feet against the ground below her. Trying to not let the negative thoughts circling around her head anymore. They needed to be replaced with more positives one. But there was hardly anything positive about this whole situation.

Suddenly the sound of the door slowly drifting open and the glimmers of light from the hall shining through the gaps in her fingers, alerted Payton's attention away from her mind and now onto the person who had now entered the classroom to be with her.

There footsteps were slow. There boots hitting the floor loud with every step. The door had now closed behind them. The light that had come into the room from before returned to darkness. The only illumination coming from the night sky outside through the cracks in the classroom window blinds.

But despite how dark it was in the room, Payton could still clearly make out her boyfriend who was now stood right in front of her. His hand's resting upon her thighs, where he gently moved them apart and came to stand in the middle of her open legs.

She felt like her body was frozen. It was like she was in awe of the man she was seeing in front of her after a day of being a part. Some people have called her pathetic and crazy for missing someone already in such a short space of time. But she hated being a part from him. The bond was too strong.

Her eyes remained on his face. Looking deep into his eyes. Searching for the answer to how he was feeling about seeing her again, but also regarding the one thing that was scaring her right now. But she couldn't tell anything. She was far too distracted by what the guy was doing to her.

His hand's slowly moved from her thighs and rested on the tops of her hands. Payton could already feel the heat radiating off his skin and onto her own. The tension in the room was growing thicker and thicker. With not only mystery, but one of the sexual kind.

It wasn't long before he intwined their fingers, Payton's body now being supported by the top of the desk on her bottom. She leant forward slightly now her hands weren't resting on the surface, just as he leaned his upperbody closer to her and kept his own gaze strong on her eyes.

Unlinking one of their hands, he laid his index fingers on the end of her chin and pulled her closer to his face. Their lips and nose just inches away from each other now.

Payton's breathing began to pick up this point. The tension between them getting the better of her and she was really beginning to struggle to hold it together. She had no idea how he was holding this together, because she was clearly crumbling under his touch.

Slowly pulling away from her, he titled her chin to the side and dipped his head towards her neck. With his lips, he began to place light kisses along her jaw, before he moved further down her neck, knowing full well how much he was teasing her and pleasuring himself also.

"Mason..." Payton breathed under his touch, her eyes fluttering shut slightly at the feeling of him on her skin and she pulled her hand out of his own "...mmm."

Grabbing hold of his other wrist, she squeezed it slightly and pulled his fingers away from her chin, causing Mason to stop kissing her neck and spin his head back round to face her with a goofy grin on his face.

Biting her bottom lip to stop herself from smirking back at him, she let go of his wrist and laid her hands on the tops of his shoulders, before he mumbled out "What?"

"You know what." She told him in a soft tone.

His hands now came to rest on her hips, where he gently slipped them under her jacket and the olive coloured sheer shirt she was wearing, onto her warm soft skin and he lightly ran his fingers across it.

The goose bumps quickly rose on her skin, a chill crept over her spine and she felt herself to continue to get weaker and weaker under his touch. She hadn't realised just how much she had been craving him recently until now. Her body was reacting so quickly and effortlessly to him.

The recent heightened powers she had been becoming more aware of over the past couple of months, were still very much new to her in some ways and making every little thing Mason was doing to her more intense than normal.

And didn't he know just what his touch did to her.

This pleased Mason greatly and gave him that ego boost he needed. It was always nice knowing that your girlfriend even after a year or so of being together, you could still tease her and her body in so many ways that left her feeling dazed. It wasn't just down to her vampire ways, it was also because of her lack of self control when it came to him.

"Mason." Payton repeated his name again, laying her head forward and onto his chest, where she breathed in his scent and found herself sighing, as the familiar smell hit her.

"Mmm." Mason hummed back innocently, before reconnecting his lips onto her neck and just wanting to make the most of his time with her.

Titling her head to the side, she allowed him more entrance onto her skin and it wasn't long before Mason was moving his lips further and further down. She couldn't help but so easily give into him. The plan to wait till they were free of this town was out of the window.

His hands were now unbuttoning her shirt, her leather jacket was being pulled off her arms and being tossed down onto the floor beside their feet. Payton was now playing with the ends of his hair on the bottom of the back of his neck, both of them getting far too into this and distracted from the world outside of them.

It was so needed though. The reality to be forgotten about for just one moment.

When she felt his lips press on the hollows of her breasts, she pulled his head away from her skin and instead connected their lips together. The kiss began to heated with every peck. Their hands roaming over each others bodies like they hadn't seen each other in days. Yet it had only been a matter of twenty fours hours.

Mason grabbed hold of her thighs and pulled her body into his own, her legs now wrapping around his lower stomach and he gradually lowered her body down onto the desk. The contents of the teachers belongings were now being sprawled out onto the floor, whilst Payton's body lay across the surface on a few sheets of paper that hadn't hit the floor yet and Mason leant over the top of her.

If it hadn't been for their supernatural hearing, the both of them would have never had heard the sound of footsteps coming their way towards the classroom and it would have never have pulled them out from their heated position on the teachers desk, that was literally only minutes away from being where they were going to encounter sexual activities.

As quickly as they both could go, they hurried over to stand against the wall in the side of the classroom, the same side that the door was on and if anybody was to look inside from the out, they would never be able to see that they were there unless they came in.

Clutching to each other tightly, with their breathing heavy and their eyes frantically looking between each other and the doorway, they waited for the person who was now coming this way to either walk straight by or to come inside, busting them completely and ruining their shot of being together that night.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and were replaced with a hand taking hold of the broken door handle that Payton had pulled off minutes before. They both could clearly hear the person's breathing from where they were stood, their heart bumping their blood around their body and like they weren't going to be leaving the scene any time soon.

Thankfully for them, the person's footsteps picked up again and headed back in the direction they came. Once they were out of ear shot, they both breathed a sigh of relief and glanced towards each other sheepishly.

Giggling slightly under her breath, Payton glanced down at the un-done buttons on her shirt and back up at Mason with a playful look on her face. He shook his head amused at the situation, before slipped out from her grasp and stood opposite her, his own back of his body leaning against one of the student tables.

"That was a close call." Mason said breaking the silence.

"I know," Payton replied, slowly wondering over to him and biting her lips as she did so, "but I kind of liked it, I'm not going to lie."

"I gathered that," Mason chuckled, quickly pulling her into stand in between his legs again and he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "it's just aiding to that whole high school sex fantasy of yours."

"Hey, you're not funny," She told him half seriously yet half jokingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking his lips lightly "didn't you like it too?"

"I liked the before bit definitely. You're so easy to tease, Payton." Mason replied with a smug smile.

"And you're so easy to get in my pants." She smirked back, before smashing her lips onto his and grabbing hold of his belt buckle.

She was just moments away from ripping the damn thing off and letting him pay for teasing her before, when unexpectedly Mason laid his hands on top of hers and stopped her from progressing any further.

Her forehead laid against his own, her eyes looking back into his with confusion, before she snatched her hands back with annoyance and glanced down at the floor in sadness, as why he was resisting her urges to be with him properly.

Sensing her frustration, Mason cupped her face in his hand's and got her to look back at him "Hey. I'm sorry. W-we can't do it here. It's not safe for us, Payton. It's too much of a risk. I am sorry."

"No one is going to find us in here, Mason," She tried to tell him, understanding his point, but more so her emotions and urges were getting the better of her, "I sent my Dad off outside. He isn't going to come look for me just yet. We have time."

"It's not your Dad that I'm worried about right now." Mason responded glumly.

It all came rushing back to her. The whole reason she had decided to see Mason a lot sooner than she had anticipated that night. She was being so forgetful and reckless with her actions. All she was doing was thinking about her own needs, rather than what was best for Mason and ensuring their plan was a success.

How could she have been so stupid to forget about Damon and Stefan ganging in on Mason that night?

It had only been minutes ago since it all occurred.

Pulling away from him, she glanced back at him sadly and swallowed harshly after her throat went dry at his words, "You heard Damon and Stefan talking too."

"Of course I did," Mason snapped back, not in anger at her, but with the two guys, "Even before you came, I could sense them examining me, trying to work out what I was and what's my real reason for being in town is other than to be there for Tyler."

"Why do they even suspect you Mason?" She asked with confusion.

"I don't know," Mason shook his head, "I have no clue. I've only been here a couple of days. Damon was over at the house earlier with my sister in law, Carol. I could hear them too talking. I didn't know at the time what he was, until I picked up on Damon and Stefan's scent tonight. It's not good, Payton."

"How is this even possible?" Payton questioned in panic, "We've been so careful so far, well I know I have for sure. You haven't done anything out of the ordinary have you?"

"No! Of course not!" Mason defended himself.

The racing of his heart, the way the crease formed on his forehead, the way his breathing had gotten heavy and his muscles had started to clench, Payton knew he was angry and a lot more than usual.

And it just wasn't caused by Damon and Stefan being on to Mason. It was most probably being fed by what was going to happen tomorrow night. She hated how it was getting in the way of their stay here.

But it was something that couldn't have been avoided or postponed. It was something they were going to have to deal with together this time, even if it was risky for her to be around when it all kicked off. But she had to. She wanted to be there for him.

Sighing in frustration at how hard things were beginning to get already, she slowly wondered back over to him and laid her hands down onto his shoulders.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Payton assured him, their eyes now meeting together and Mason's body slowly began to relax "I promise."

And she did promise. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Payton would protect him at all costs because she knew he would do the same for her. They had already been through so much together, they needed to be strong and there for each other to make it out of this all alive.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Mason smiled up at her, laying his arms around her lower back.

"I don't know," Payton shrugged, her expression from before soon changing into more relaxed and content, "We just kind of ended up together, didn't we?"

Mason hummed lightly with a nod to his head, before rolling his tongue across his lip "You know what, I don't think I want to wait a few more days till we can be with each other properly. Why don't I book us a room in a BnB to spend the night together?"

"Really?" She beamed excitedly at his suggestion "The night? As in tonight?"

"Of course. I don't want to waste any more time. I think we both need the time away and to relax alone after what's happened the last week, especially with new threats lurking, we need this time out, even if it's only for the night." Mason explained.

"You're right. We do." Payton agreed.

Mason pecked her lips lightly, before running his fingers over the top of her head and down her hair, staring deeply into her eyes and she gazed back at him "You know you look happy with your Dad, like the happiest I've seen you in months, it was really great to see."

"You think so?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Mason nodded, "You do, Pay."

"I am happy with him. I always use to be when I was little and growing up. With him it just feel's normal, you know? He's a great Dad. Even when he wasn't around when I was younger and needed him, he's still been nothing but good to me," Payton expressed her feelings "I hate having to lie to him. But it's for the best if he doesn't know about this side of my life, especially if he's apart of the other world we live in. He can't find out about the real me."

"I know and he won't," Mason reassured her this time, running his hand over the side of the face and then rubbing his thumb comfortingly over her cheek "unless you chose to tell him."

"I'm hoping that you'll find the stone soon enough, so we can be out of here and I don't have to keep lying to his face. Over the phone is fine to deal with. But he's just so nice and caring. I hate it. Please tell me you've made progress with the stone." Payton whined.

"Not yet," Mason shook his head, a sigh following shortly after, "I'm working on it. Don't worry. I'm just concerned about Tyler right now."

"Why? What's wrong with your nephew?" Payton asked puzzled.

"He's definitely got the curse of the Lockwood gene that's for sure," Mason half-joked, Payton laughing lightly under her breath not long after, very much aware of this gene, "he's full of anger and arrogance. He hasn't triggered it though. I know he hasn't. But if he's not careful, he might. I found him pushing his Mom around. If he I hadn't stepped in, god know's what could have happened."

"Mason," She sighed, sending a soft smile of sympathy, understanding that it must have been hard for him to see, since it must have touched home a lot for him, "I'm sure whatever happens though. You can help him. You're great at doing just that."

"I guess so," Mason sighed, "but the more I stay here, the more I feel like Tyler will find out about me. The real me. The real reason behind all his aggression and outbursts of rage."

"And so what if he does, Mason?" Payton asked, "so what if he does? What's the worst that could happen? Surely it's best if he know's, so he know's to be careful and what to expect if it ever did happen."

"But he's just a teenager who's just lost his Dad. He can't deal with something like this. He's already violent with or without it." He answered.

"But you were him once. Remember before you turned how you felt. It's the same for him." Payton reminded him.

"Yeah I do. I hated it, Payton. I still do. No one wants that life." Mason told her.

She felt herself lower her head in sadness. That sentence now feeling a little too close for comfort for her now too. Even if they were so different in terms of creature, Payton could relate to that so much. She hated this new life she was leading. But if she didn't, she wouldn't be here today, walking and breathing, seeing her Dad and making more memories with Mason.

It would all be gone.

Seeing Payton's expression change, Mason felt a wave of guilt hit him and he was moments away from apologising to her, when she quickly spoke up in a gentle voice "I know. It's ok," Payton told him, beginning to do up the button's on her shirt, wanting to leave this conversation behind "I should probably get back to my Dad. He'll be wondering where I've gone."

Mason cleared his throat awkwardly, leaning back up just as she moved away from him and went to retrieve her leather jacket from the heap on the floor near the teachers desk.

"Uh yeah," Mason followed behind her, scratching the back of his neck uneasily and still feeling the guilt eating away at him, "I should get back to Tyler too."

"Great," Payton half smiled at him, slipping her arms through the sleeves and then pulling her jacket on tighter, "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes. I will text you the details later and come pick you up where I dropped you off yesterday." Mason informed her.

"Ok, cool." Payton nodded, heading toward's the door and was inches away from walking out, away from this thick tension and sensitive topic of conversation they had thankfully abandoned, when Mason called out to her,

"Payton! Wait," He begged her back, she slowly stopped in her tracks and turned her head back to look at him nervously, "I love you, you know that right?"

Hearing his words, was like a reassurance to her more than anything that everything would be ok and that he really was sorry for bringing that up. He shouldn't have when he knew it would cause a reaction like that. It was still raw for her. Still so raw.

Nodding her head at him, the corners of her mouth twitched up into more of a genuine smile "I do. And I love you."

Smiling back at her, he slowly wondered over to her and as he reached her, he crashed his lips onto hers. His hand's tangling in the back of her hair, whilst she kept her own on the sides of his body, both of them getting lost in the kiss and forgetting their dramas again for one moment.

Gradually pulling away from his embrace, Payton stared up at him with a serious look on her face, but as she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper "Please be careful."

"I will." Mason promised, pecking her lips once before slowly letting her go.

Nodding back at him, she grabbed hold of the door and carefully pulled it open. One last time, she turned her head to her boyfriend, seeing the same smile on his face from before, still very much there and it was all the confidence she needed to know that things would be ok.

Biting her bottom lip, she turned back and slipped out of the door, her feet now taking her back down the hall-way, trying to locate the girl's bathroom, so she could actually use it and take some time out for a second to calm herself down, before she returned back to her Dad.

* * *

 **Author Note:** **Back again with a new part. Part 5 already. Wow! And it was an extra long one too.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I really love writing it and putting it up for you guys. Makes me so excited when I see new reviewers or a new favourite/follow to the story. I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to share them all with you.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, HPuni101 and adela for reviewing the last part! Also thanks to any new readers for taking an interest, those who might have favourited or followed since the last part.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts. Payton met Stefan and Damon for the first time. How exciting?! Things with Payton and Mason are always heating up, aren't they? Do you guys like their relationship?**

 **Thanks so much,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a fallen stray hair that was hanging in front of her face, she tucked it behind her ear and continued down the hall way. Her eyes kept ahead, looking around for any signs of a bathroom that she could hide away in for a couple of moments.

After the encounter with her Dad, Stefan and Damon, as well as what had gone on with Mason, Payton was feeling flustered and stressed. She really needed to take a quiet five minutes away from everything and everyone, before she went back out to find Alaric.

But she couldn't stop worrying about Mason. She was scared for him. Payton was scared that Stefan and Damon were already on to him so much, that he could walk out of the school now and she would never see him again because of the two brothers.

She still wasn't sure if they were completely like her yet. In many ways they gave the signs that matched with her own kind. But she still wasn't sure because she hadn't seen them transform fully. She knew though in a place like this, where there was people watching, there would be little or no chance of that happening any time soon.

For now, she had to be careful and hope that Mason was also doing the same thing. Who knows what the two brothers could do to him, it was best if they stayed as far away as they could, but Payton knew that was going to be hard when her Dad happened to be close to the both of them.

The sooner Mason got a hold of that stone the better.

Turning down another hall, the sign that read 'Toilets' alerted her attention away from her thoughts and her footsteps quickened to get there. She could already make out the women's from the men's, so as she got closer to them, it was only a matter of time before she was headed towards the door of the bathroom that represented her sex.

However she had to slow herself down when a body emerged from the restroom, causing her to automatically freeze just inches away from this person and a surprised feeling to wash over her at who she was now seeing stood in front of her.

This had to be the worst person for her to bump into right now.

The person also came to an abrupt pause outside the bathroom. They had a sheepish look on their face when they stood Payton stood close to their proximity, probably knowing that was going through the girl's head to see him randomly there.

He was right. Payton was confused. But also fearful. She had to hide it though. If he was a vampire like her, he would pick up on that and she couldn't have him suspect anything about her too.

Raising her eyebrows up, she steady her heart beat down and folded her arms across her chest, trying to act like she hadn't been so scared and instead was acting more surprised to see him there.

Sensing her shock, he shone her apologetic smile, but it wasn't enough for Payton to feel reassured as to why he had just come out of the ladies and was blocking her entrance.

The atmosphere was dripping with an uncomfortable tension. Both of them not wanting to get busted for different reasons. Both of them knowing that they had big secrets of their own that they would have liked to have kept to themselves. Both of them working hard to keep it that way.

"Can I ask why you just came out of the girl's bathroom?" Payton asked him puzzled.

"U-uh yeah, god, how embarrassing?" Stefan cleared his throat nervously, before he ran his tongue over his dry mouth and tried to cover his tracks, though Payton knew whatever was going to come out of him next wasn't going to be the truth, "I accidentally walked into the wrong one."

Widening her eyes slightly at his answer, she slowly nodded her head and tried to fight off the frown that was growing more on her forehead. She couldn't let Stefan know she knew he was lying.

Instead, Payton twitched the corners of her own mouth up into a playful smirk, before a light laugh escaped her, "Oh god. That happens to the best of us. Don't worry. I won't tell your brother your little accident." She assured him, playing into Stefan's lie more.

Stefan chuckled softly at her comment regarding his brother, "Uh yeah, Damon would probably tease me about that..."

"He seem's like the type," Payton commented quickly, Stefan nodding back at her in response, the awkwardness dying down as they got more into conversation, "I'm still trying to work out why my Dad is so friendly towards the two of you."

"Well as I said," Stefan began, a small smile playing on his lips, amused that she didn't even know half of the reason why they were so chummy with each other, "students and teachers around here have a close bond, it helps the students learn better I suppose. But Damon, well he's just Damon. He likes to drink, just like your Dad does."

Nodding back at him, she sighed slightly "Yeah, my Dad does love a good drink. It's a shame though that Damon is his drinking buddy though, huh?"

"I guess so," He replied, before folding his own arms over and giving her a curious look, "Why so much hate towards my brother?"

Payton felt her stomach drop at his words. Panic crept up within her. Had she been way too honest about her feelings towards Damon?

She couldn't tell Stefan she didn't like his brother, because he was on to her boyfriend, who happened to Mason Lockwood. But so was Stefan. Yet if she acted the same towards him, then he would be quick to find out what her real reasons for being the Falls where.

She couldn't give it away. It wasn't part of the plan. She had to keep being sweet and play him at his own game. Payton was strong and tough enough to do that. The old Payton was. The new one was better.

But around Stefan it was hard to dislike him. He gave off such a sweet, charming and kind aura, unlike his brothers vibe that gave her the creeps. That was the whole push she needed to get away from Stefan.

"I don't know," Payton shrugged innocently, as she unfolded her arms and continued on, "I guess I just have this vibe that he seem's like a bit of a dick."

"You're actually not wrong there," Stefan couldn't help but smirk at her choice of character for his brother, before she shone him a fake smile and stepped forward to enter the restroom, needing this conversation to over with fast, but her plans were cut short when Stefan came in front of her again, stopping her completly this time from going anywhere,

which resulted in Payton frowning harder at the vampire, realising he was clearly hiding something in there that he didn't want her to see, "Sorry...you probably won't want to go in there, I think someone's had a bit of an accident, phew, the smell is terrible." Stefan informed her, scrunching his face up slightly and wafting his hand in front of him.

Titling her head to the side slightly, Payton stared at him for a little longer that would have been expected. She knew he was lying. His bad acting gave him away. But also the change in his heart beat was the biggest reveal to her. He still couldn't suspect her though.

"Oh god, really?" Payton pulled a face, stepping away from the door and allowing Stefan to also back away, "That is gross."

"Yeah. I'd probably go find somewhere else to go in the school or head home." He suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll probably go find my Dad then if that's the case." She replied.

"Ok, great," Stefan half smiled at her, shoving his hands into his jeans awkwardly, "Well it was nice meeting you tonight."

"Yeah you too, Stefan." Returning the ever too sweet smile, Payton slowly began to walk in the direction that she had come, her back to him now, but she kept her footsteps quiet and her pace slow, so she could make out when the vampire was out of sight, before she made her next move.

When they had slowly disappeared off into the distance, Payton spun back round and within a flash she was back outside the door. She could feel her heart rate picking up, the anticipation to go inside and check out the brother was hiding was too much for her to hold back.

Laying her hand on the door, she gently pushed it open and in a matter of seconds the smell hit her. But it hadn't been the smell that Stefan had been implying. It was more of one that she craved to eat.

Her eyes instantly darted over to the waste can in the corner of the room, not far from where she was standing and she could clearly see that it was there the strong smell was coming from.

Amongst the paper towels and other trash, there was a small stain of blood across one of the towel's and where it hit against the wall, there was also a splatter against the tile work.

Payton felt herself gasp, not only was the smell becoming unbearable for her to control herself around, but it also the realisation of what she had suspected Damon and Stefan to be was becoming more and more true.

Her eyes slowly began to change, the inner demon inside of her coming thicker through the surface and she knew she had to get out of there, before she ended up doing something she would later regret.

Backing out of the restroom in a fast motion, her body slammed into the lockers on the back wall, just as the door of the ladies bathroom slammed shut. She shook her head in annoyance at what was happening to her, before she quickly hurried away from the scene and down the hall.

Breaking out into the fresh open outside the school, Payton doubled over in a hunch, her hand's resting against the top's of her knee's and her breathing was heavy. She was cursing under her breathe, all whilst trying to remain her control and stop herself from freaking out.

She hated herself for how she was acting. She knew it was down to that blood bag she had drunk last night. The real proper blood had just intensified her lust to drink human blood, as opposed to her animal diet she had been keeping herself on, until that night she got attacked and had no choice but to drink proper blood to survive.

When it came to this type of stuff, her control was minimized and it was something she had hardly been able to work on. Around people, her control was getting better, she could drone out the sound of blood bumping around the body and look at veins without wanting to rip them open.

But when it came to exposed blood, she was still struggling and working on that side of things. It was hard to self teach yourself. Even though she had Mason, it wasn't like he even knew what he was doing to help her half the time, he was going on things that were based on theory and legend than anything else. So most of the time, she spent learning from her own experiences and methods.

Clearly though, the human blood being exposed to her was something she needed more work on. But if Mason's and Payton's planned work out for the best, Payton wouldn't need to worry about learning to control this side of her. It wouldn't be a priority any more.

However for now, whilst she was still in Mystic Falls, she needed to really work hard on controlling herself and not giving into that other part of her. It was far too risky to let it win with her Dad around, two other suspected vampires going after Mason and god know's what else was lingering round the corner.

From round the corner came footsteps, one's that broke Payton out of her thoughts and brought her back up into a standing position. Her arms now resting down her sides, her breathing slowly returning back to normal and as she came face to face with the other person, she flashed a small smile in their direction, letting them know things were ok.

"Payton! There you are," Alaric breathed a sigh of relief, his own inner anxiety getting the better of him, worried his daughter had got into trouble or worse since she ran off earlier, "I wondered where you had got to."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I got lost. I couldn't locate the restroom for a while, then when I found it, I had to try work out how to get out and then come find you." Payton lied.

"What are you like." Her Dad chuckled, coming to stand beside her and throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"I know, silly me, huh?" Payton joked, continuing her web of lies, as the two began to slowly walk away from the building and onto the grass.

The guilt very much still real in the pit of her stomach. She honestly did hate lying to him and keep things from him. Payton couldn't wait till it was all over and she could just be normal again.

Alaric returned the smile, before he glanced around their surroundings at the event that was still going on, with a mixture of students, teachers and families from the town gathering around for different activities, "What about that rematch then?"

"Actually," Payton began, stopping in her tracks and coming round to stand in front of him, "I think I want to go home. I'm tired and I just want to chill out. I think all the travelling from yesterday's finally caught up with me."

"Oh," Alaric replied surprised at her change of attitude, before he nodded his head in agreement, "Ok, if that's what you want, we'll head back."

* * *

If things weren't going soothingly for Payton, then they surely weren't for Mason either. After sneaking out of the classroom after his encounter with Payton earlier, he went to go find Tyler and that's when thing's started heading on a down wood spiral for the man again.

As he came through the front of the school, he spotted another guy picking a fight with Tyler and due to his nephews inner rage, Tyler was fighting back with more force than he had shown yesterday when he got angry with his mother. After speaking with him earlier, Mason had learnt more about Tyler's anger and what drove it the most. He was glad to learn he hadn't triggered anything.

But right now, Mason knew he had to step in and put a stop to it before thing's seriously got out of hand. He couldn't watch Tyler take on this guy and end up killing him because of the curse inside of him itching to break out. Mason had to jump in and stop Tyler from making the same mistake that he had done months ago.

But it wasn't the fact that Mason had stopped Tyler from fighting with this guy, it was how he went about it and how stupid he was to do something like that in the open, even with Tyler around who he knew would have a million questions running around his head about what he had witnessed from his Uncle tonight.

Of course, that wasn't far from the truth. Tyler had been confused, annoyed and somewhat suspicious of his Uncle. He was grateful Mason had split up the fight, because even he sometimes was fearful at how far he might go when he was in a moment full of anger and didn't know if he could even stop.

But he couldn't help but question his Uncle about what he had saw. It was far from ordinary. It was something that he could only relate to being out of some horror or supernatural movie, not something that should have come from his Uncle who was a surfer down in Florida.

Maybe he didn't know the guy after all.

The minute the two Lockwood males arrived home after the incident and their time at the carnival being cut short, Tyler made his final move on a very frustrated Mason, that knew he had to keep his own control under taps around the younger, if he wanted to keep their family secret, kept secret until the time was right.

Tyler had already tried to quiz Mason on the drive back home, but Mason had either told him to drop it or shut up, either way Tyler knew that the guy was pissed off and wouldn't listen to him unless they were back in their own private accord.

And that's exactly what he did.

Mason was the first through the Lockwood mansion he was staying in with Tyler and Tyler's Mom, Mason's sister in law, Carol, whilst Tyler was following quickly behind, closing the door after the two of them.

"Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence."

He could feel the anger still bubbling inside of him. The things stopping him from losing the urge to snap back at Tyler was the fact he couldn't expose himself to his family, as well as the thought of Payton and how grateful he was to be getting out of this place for the night to spend it with her.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason grumbled back, continuing to walk through the home and not bothering to face Tyler.

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler questioned, curiously.

"Brazilian material arts," Mason lied, stopping to turn back and look at Tyler properly this time, knowing if he answered him, whether it was honest or not, then maybe the teenager would finally be quiet, "I took some classes a while back."

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler raised his voice slightly, shaking his head in disgust at how his Uncle was acting with him.

"I'm not lying..." Mason brushed it off, wondering off from him again.

"I saw something!" Tyler yelled back.

A slight silence came over to them, Mason turning back round and walking through to his nephew in the hall of the mansion. He couldn't have this for the rest of his time here. He needed to put Tyler in his place and get him off his back, before it wouldn't only be Tyler who was incapable of controlling his rage, it would be Mason too, especially when the day he dreaded every month was just less than twenty four hours away.

Stopping in front of Tyler, Mason glared back at him seriously, making sure he wasn't showing that he was buffing, before he continued his own lies, "You didn't see anything."

"I saw your eyes," Tyler told him, Mason slowly nodding, proving that this situation was becoming more difficult, "they glowed."

"Reflection of a car head light maybe," Mason suggested, "that's all."

"Reflection of a car head light..." Tyler repeated, not buying his Uncle's make believe story he was trying to sell to him.

"Yes." Mason spat back, wanting this conversation over with now, as he stormed off again in frustration.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler barked back.

"Tyler! Hey," Mason yelled angrily, coming back over for the second time and getting in his nephews face, "You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to put your delinquent ass out of a fight!"

The nephew jabbed his finger into the side of Tyler's chest, Tyler taking a step back from his uncle shocked and also annoyed at how tonight had ended up. He had really started to feel better again after losing his father, he liked Mason, but after tonight he didn't know where his loyalties were. He knew he was lying.

Could he really trust a liar?

Breathing heavily at how angry he had gotten, Mason stepped away from him, just as Tyler also did the same and began to head upstairs, getting out of sight from his Uncle and leaving Mason nothing else to do than get on his phone to book a room in a BnB near by, as well as text Payton the details.

* * *

After getting her text from Mason around an hour later, letting her know the details of their stay and where they should meet, Payton found herself slowly sitting up from the inside of her Dad's bed that she was sleeping in again, whilst he had took to the couch again.

Quietly crawling out of the bed, she slipped her feet into her black boots and pulled her duffel bag out from under the bed. Tossing it up onto the bed beside her, she grabbed her navy coloured sweatshirt off the end of the bed, placing her phone into the pocket and slipping her arms inside the material, that was going over the deep red coloured romper pyjama's she was wearing.

Once she was ready to leave, she carefully hooked the duffel bag over her shoulder and began to make a slow yet quiet as she could walk over to the door, ready to make her grand exit without her Dad knowing.

She was hoping she could get out of the apartment without him knowing, that way when he woke in the morning, she could inform him that she had headed out for a some fresh air after waking up early, but she didn't want to wake him, so she crept out instead.

However this was clearly far from the truth, as the seconds, minutes, hours and days went by, Payton was feeling more sorry and guilty than ever. She had never been a liar. But it seemed like it was all she was doing lately to protect herself, Mason and her Dad. As she had to keep reminding herself, it was for the best.

Just as she had slipped past the couch, was only a few yards away from reaching the front door, where she could already see the key in the lock, just waiting to be turned and opened, so she could step out side, her foot creaked on one of the floor boards below, busting her already.

Hissing under her breath at her fail of a move, her eyes darted over to her sleeping Dad on the couch, he stirred ever so slightly in his sleep. A feeling of panic came over her, every fibre within her was praying he wouldn't wake up fully and would shortly go back into a deep sleep, her plan still having high hopes of working out and being a successful sneaking out.

Checking him again, Payton gradually lifted her foot up and took a larger step than normal, she was just inches away from laying her foot back down onto the ground, wishing that this time it wouldn't make a creak, when the man flung up from his spot on the couch dazed.

 _Busted._

Squinting his eyes at the figure stood opposite him in the room, he rubbed his eyes slightly and adjusted his body position on his make shift bed. The light coming from the moon outside, as well as the dim lamp beside the bed Payton had been lying in, waiting for the past thirty minutes, was enough for Alaric to make out his daughter stood there.

"Pay?" He said her name in a sleepy voice, his eyes rolling down her dress attire and the bag that hung on her shoulder, something clearly not adding up here, "What are you doing?"

Laying a finger on the back of her neck, she scratched her hair awkwardly and forced herself to come up with yet another lie, "I'm sorry I woke you up again, second night in a row."

"It's ok," Alaric assured her, sitting up more in his position and flashing a small smile her way, "I don't mind. I'm just worried where you're going in the middle of the night."

"About that..." Payton began, rubbing her lips together nervously, "See my friend, you know the one who drove me here?" Alaric nodded, urging her to continue on her story, a story that somehow wasn't full of lies, more like just a lack of detail about whom the friend was and their reasons for being in town, "Well they were visiting their family, since their's been a bit of a family emergency recently, but they're now on their way back to Florida and was passing Mystic Falls on the way, I offered to go see them, try cheer them up and make them feel better."

"And you have to do that at this time? Can't they just stay in a motel or something for the night, then you go out and see them in the morning?" Alaric suggested, puzzled by this weird plan Payton had agreed to with her so called 'friend'.

"Well yeah, that would be the easy option, but things are complicated. I want to be a good friend, go help out when they need me, not leave them to deal with things alone." Payton explained, clearly rambling on.

"Right," Alaric nodded, not whole heartedly believing what his daughter was saying, but understanding that Payton was a little girl any more.

She was old enough to go and do as she pleased. She was twenty one with a whole life ahead of her, having spent the past three years living in her own home, with her own independence and friends that Alaric had not even met before.

He wondered if maybe this friend was a male, since Payton had never mentioned a boyfriend, but it was clear that her interests drifted towards the male species, or another species altogether actually.

"I see. Well, I hope your 'friend' is ok and you can work your loving personality on her," Alaric smirked over at Payton, who sheepishly grinned back at him, "I guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow then, when will you be back?"

"Um ... I'm not sure. If you have things to do tomorrow, then don't bother waiting for me, just get on and do things, we can catch up whenever," Payton explained, knowing tomorrow was an important day for Mason, one that she really wanted to be there for him, since he had been so good to her recently, it was the least she could do, "I'm sorry to ditch you like this."

"No, Payton. It's ok. Your friend needs you, so just go," Alaric waved his hand towards the door, the same smile from before very much still there, "just don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't." She smirked back, before wondering over to the door and stopping at it with her hand on the handle, looking back at him for one last time that night, hating having to leave him here alone, but also knowing it was best if she got away to clear her head and stop feeling so bad about keeping things from him.

She needed Mason. Mason needed her. It was the best if they got away from both of their families that night. There was clearly a lot of drama.

* * *

Back at the Lockwood's, an hour or so later also, there was clear evidence of there still being a thick tension in the property. Carol was unaware of the incident that had gone on with her brother in law, Mason and her son, Tyler that evening. It was best she was also kept out of things.

After his spat with Tyler, Mason had called around and managed to book a room for the night with Payton in a BnB just on the outskirts of the town. He text her the details, before he packed a bag with a few things for the night and had just got back inside from dumping it into the back of his track, when Carol emerged from one of the back rooms of the house.

"Mason, there you are, I wondered what you were doing going out there." Carol told him, coming to meet with him in the middle of the hall, next to a circular table, that had a vase full of flowers from her husband's wake on the top of it.

"I was just putting something's in my truck," He informed her, slipping his hands into his pants pockets, "I'm heading off the night, to see a friend of mine, they're passing through, so thought I'd say a quick hello."

"Oh that's nice of you," Carol commented, before she walked with him back over to the door, "whilst you're still here, I thought I would mention that I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house."

Hearing his nephews name, was enough for the anger to rise to the surface again, but he knew he had to keep in tact to stop himself from exposing what happened earlier. Hopefully things would die down by the morning.

"I appreciate that, Carol." Mason smiled sincerely at her.

He knew he could help Tyler if the stubborn teenager would let him and stopped invading his privacy, with things that didn't even concern him right now.

Carol returned the smile, taking a few steps up the stairs, heading off to her room for the rest of the night, before she remembered something and stopped on the stairs, looking down at him from the railing, "Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies."

Nodding back at her in regards to her efforts, the sound of footsteps and the presents of the other male in the house, caused the two adults to glance over at Tyler who was now walking over.

Carol continued up the stairs, whilst Mason turned to face his younger nephew, the tension still very much there, but he knew he couldn't give Tyler the wrong impression about him, he wasn't a bad of a guy as he might have seemed after tonight.

He had to make things right.

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked.

"In a minute," Tyler responded, before looking up at his mother who was still going up the stairs, "Good night Mom."

"Good night, Tyler." She chimed back, before she disappeared upstairs to her room for the rest of the night.

Once his sister in law was out of sight, Mason turned to look at Tyler properly and shone him an apologetic look, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?"

"Yeah," Tyler responded, a little too convincingly, "We're good."

"Alright," Mason nodded, slowly wondering over to the door to go pick up Payton, before he turned back to look at Tyler, "I'm now off then, I'll be back sometime tomorrow. I'll see you later."

Before he gave Tyler the chance to reply, Mason opened up the door and walked out of it, leaving Tyler to watch his Uncle jog down the steps towards his car parked outside the Mansion, before the door slammed shut, leaving Tyler alone and still very much suspicious of his Uncle.

Even more suspicious now that Mason was leaving late at night to go somewhere, that neither Carol or Tyler knew fully where.

* * *

 **Author note: Back again with a new part! Part 6 we are on to now. I really hope you all are enjoying and liking it so far. I am really proud of what I've written!**

 **Thanks so much to all of you for reading and taking an interest. Special thanks to lijahsgirl, LMarie99, Guest, adela and WickedlyMinx for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad some of you are like Mason and Payton! They're so much fun to write.**

 **Just a quick question, does anyone else struggle to read this story in the format it is? Such as the paragraphs for example. I've had a couple of comments about it, but I am trying so figure out how I can make it any different, from my point of view it seem's fine and I have no problems when I'm reading it either on a computer or mobile device. Let me know!**

 **What are your thoughts on this part? Where can you see this story going?**

 **Thanks so much guys,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	7. Chapter 7

Rounding the corner of the street she was heading towards, Payton's eyes rolled over to the black ford bronco parked against the road side, the engine was shut off but the lights were kept on, lighting up the road in front of it and the area that surrounded it, along with the dimly lit street lights.

Smiling to herself in excitement to be with Mason again, earlier was not long enough and she could really do with having him beside her whilst she slept, after the nightmares last night.

Quickening her pace, she crossed over the road and stepped onto the other side walk. Lowering her head slightly, she continued her journey towards the car and it wasn't long before she reached her destination.

Grabbing hold of the passenger door handle, she gently pulled it open and climbed up onto the seat. Her gaze instantly went over the man inside the truck, his muscles looked tight in the grey coloured t-shirt he was wearing, his hands were clenched to the steering wheel, his gaze lingering on the road ahead, a prominent frown in the middle of his forehead and his lips were pouted slightly.

It wasn't just the hold he had, it was also the mood he was giving off that signalled to her that something clearly wasn't right with her boyfriend tonight. She thought it might have had to do with their latest threat or the fact he was clearly way too sexually frustrated now.

Closing the door up, she laid her duffel bag down onto the floor below her feet and turned to face her boyfriend. Leaning across, she muttered a quiet 'hi', before planting a light kiss on the side of his face and then falling back into her seat.

When he didn't even batter an eyelid or word back to her, Payton felt confusion and hurt came over her as to why her boyfriend was acting this way. She thought he would have been happy and excited to see her, knowing he was finally going to be spending the night with her and they didn't have to be apart.

But it was like he was the total opposite. She knew something wasn't right.

"Mason?" Payton said trying to grab his attention, her voice lacing with concern, as she slipped her seat belt over her body and clicked it into place, "What's up?"

Shaking his head at her expression of concern, he slowly took his hands off the steering wheel and rubbed them over the tops of his thighs through his khaki coloured cargo pants.

Raising her eyebrows up, the panic she had experienced earlier with Stefan and Damon returned. After leaving Stefan, had something happened between Mason and the two brothers? Or maybe Damon had made his move, whilst Stefan tried to distract Payton?

But there was no way the two brothers could have known about their relationship. They had been so careful. There was no way anyone could have suspected anything. To everyone else, they were just complete strangers.

"What is it? Has something happened?" Payton pressed on, turning to face him fully now, the beating of her heart picking up in fear, "Did Damon or Stefan come after you?"

"No," He muttered, running his tongue along his lips, still staring out onto the road, "I would have probably felt slightly better if they would have though..."

Payton couldn't believe what she was hearing coming from her boyfriend. He would have rathedr Damon and Stefan attack him, than whatever else had gone on tonight. This only worried Payton more about what it could have been.

"Don't say that," She told him, shaking her head in disagreement at his remark, "What's going on?"

"I did something really stupid tonight." Mason informed her, finally turning to look at his girlfriend with a guilty expression.

"Why?" Payton asked, the tone of her voice softening slightly, grateful that he was now going to open up to her, "What happened?"

"After I left you, I went to go find Tyler and I found him in the parking lot fighting with some guy. I could see the rage was taking over him, I knew he wouldn't stop unless I stepped in to help. I managed to get the guy off Tyler and get the both of us out of there." He explained.

"So what's the problem?"

Mason glanced at Payton with a loud sigh, before he finally admitted what was beating him up inside, "It's how I did it, Payton."

"Why? What did you do that was so bad?" Payton responded puzzled.

"I jumped over some cars, then landed on all fours, my eyes changed and Tyler witnessed the whole thing. He hasn't stopped going on about what he saw, from the time we got in my truck, to when we got back to the house. He know's something's up and I hate having to lie to him."

Smiling lightly over at him, Payton could feel like she could relate to how he was feeling more than ever right now. They might have been on the opposite ends of the supernatural spectrum, but they both were lying to the people they loved and cared about.

"Mason," She sighed, leaning across and rubbing her hands over his arm, trying to soothe him in some way, "Tyler will get over it. He's a teenager. Teenagers craze about things, then days later, they're over it and onto the next big thing."

"No, this, he won't forget," Mason expressed his concerns, shaking his head in disappear "how do you explain what happened to someone who doesn't even know about this side of things?"

"Easy," Payton quickly replied, "You did it to me many moons ago," Mason raised his brows up at his girlfriend's words, both of them fighting the urge to laugh at her unintended joke at the situation, instead she shot him a sheepish smile, "And when I turned, you helped me."

"Yeah because you had no other choice. You were going to be living with me, I didn't want you to worry about where I headed off to every night once a month. I had to be honest to make our relationship work. Plus I had to tell you what was going to happen to you," He explained, "But with Tyler, I have a choice. I can't let him know about this part of our family. It will ruin him. He'll become paranoid. I don't want that life for him."

"I get it, I do," Payton assured him, she wished more than anything her Dad didn't have any involvement in it, but sadly that was becoming truer and truer by the day, "But you can't protect him forever, Mason. He has to make his own decisions and mistakes."

"I know. But this gene we have, isn't some mistake, it's a curse. One that Tyler can't find out about." He tried to tell her.

Swallowing harshly, Payton stared hard at Mason before asking, "Would it be so bad if he did?"

"Yes, Payton," Mason hissed back at her instantly, the anger getting the better of him, he couldn't help but lash out at her, even if he didn't mean to, "It would. He won't be able to stop thinking about anything else."

"Mason," Payton sighed, taken back by his attitude towards her, causing her to sink back into her seat and stare at the road ahead, Mason also doing the same, unaware how helpless his girlfriend felt about this situation, as well as all the other stuff going on "You're not the only one with issues tonight."

Looking back at her, he felt a frown form on his face, worried about what was going on with her, whilst he had been so dumbly wrapped up in his own family drama, "What's going on?"

"I bumped into Stefan when I left you. He was hiding something in the girl's bathroom. He wouldn't let me inside, tried to tell me there was some accident, I pretend to leave and then once he was gone, I went back to check it out for myself."

"And what did you find?"

"It's not what I found," Payton began, turning to look back at him, a lump rising in her throat with fear, "It's what I could smell. It stunk of blood. I don't know whether he had just drank from someone in there, whether there was a blood bag in the trash or maybe he had just left someone for dead inside. I don't know, Mason. All I could smell was blood. I nearly lost it. I had to get out of there before I fully vamped out."

"Payton..." Mason was the one to sigh this time.

He hated hearing the fear and sadness in her voice, as well as how much it was registering over her face.

"He's a vampire! He has to be. Him and his brother, Damon, they have to be vampires." Payton concluded.

"We'll be fine, Payton," Mason tried to reassure her, even if he didn't know it himself, he would protect her at all costs, nothing was going to happen to her for as long as he was around, he would make sure of it, "My sister in law, she is going to find the stone for us. Once I have hold of it, we're leaving and we won't need to worry about Damon or Stefan."

"No," She rubbed her lips together glumly, "just Isobel and Katherine."

"I won't let them hurt you ever again, I promise you, Payton," He reached out to take her hand, which she took from him instantly, "It will all work out. I promise you."

Smiling across at him lightly, in gesture for being so caring and reassuring towards her, he linked their fingers together and the both of them squeezed each other's hand lightly.

It wasn't long before Mason leaned over to her, planting a long soft kiss on her lips and the both of them instantly melting into the kiss. Both of them aware that they had to forget about their problems and everyone else just for tonight, so that they could finally be together and have their night alone.

Pulling away after a few moments, Mason's eyes rolled down to Payton's lip, a small smirk was playing on the edge of her mouth, where she ran her teeth along her bottom lip and bit it lightly.

Mason felt his body stiffen at her movement, his chest tightening and the tension in the car becoming thick. He found himself slowly starting to lose control. He had to hold it together. This wasn't the time and place to start things, out in the open and certainly he wasn't wasting his money since he had booked a room in a local BnB for the night, if the deed was going to be done right here and right now.

Slowly moving away from her, they kept their eyes on one another and Payton felt the excitement grow in the bottom of her stomach. She was glad she could still tease him, despite everything that was going on, the arousal still was the same and hadn't disappeared between the drama.

"You gotta stop that." Mason grumbled.

"Stop what?" Payton raised her brows up, innocently.

Mason watched as Payton's tongue ran across her bottom lip, making the urge to be with her right there and then, grow increasingly worse.

"Doing that."

Payton's eyes twinkled in mischief, she really did enjoy pushing his buttons and could always find new ways to get her boyfriend to lose control when around her. Just like he could do the same to her.

"Doing what?" She responded, again appearing clueless.

"Oh shut up," He grunted again, an unhelpful smirk forming on his face, knowing full well she was enjoying this, before he turned the keys into the ignition and started up his truck, ready to have his way with her sooner rather than later, "You're going to get it, do you know that?"

"I can't wait." Payton beamed back.

She watched him in awe whilst he pulled away from the road side. Feeling grateful and content to have this guy in her life, someone she could always go to with her problems, someone who understood her, could motivate her, reassure her and best of all someone she could be completely in love with.

Rolling her eyes away from him for a brief moment, she glanced down at the sweatshirt she was wearing. Feeling more playful than ever, she turned back to face him and slowly began to unzip the garment, to reveal what she was wearing, the deep red pyjama romper, that had lace black outlining round the edges and showed so much skin.

Upon hearing the sound of her zip, his eyes trailed over to her, as he thankfully came to a red light along the road and stopped the car in front of it. He glanced down at the garment that clung to her body, her cleavage being exposed down the middle and her slim body now on show.

Mason felt his lack of control start to get out of hand. She really was pushing his limits now.

The sooner he got to this BnB the better.

* * *

Glancing over at Mason, her eyes shifted back to their normal form, a light breath escaped her mouth, before a handkerchief was being handed over to her to clear up the mess that she had made.

Wiping away the blood stains from around her mouth with the material, she flashed Mason a small smile, who instantly smiled back at her in reassurance. Once she was done, she passed it back to him and he took it from her, before slipping it inside an old plastic bag and tossing it behind him.

Turning back round to face her, Mason laid his hand on the small of her back, wanting her to feel as at ease and reassured as much as possible. After their night of passion last night, they set off just before eight the next morning, so that Payton could have a proper hunt and Mason could check out a place for tonight.

She had just finished consuming the animal blood she had managed to feed on and successfully not kill, when they had arrived at what remained of the old Lockwood estate where Mason's assister's use to live.

Despite all their current problems with Katherine, Isobel, Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Alaric, they knew, Payton and Mason, that they had to be selfish and put their needs before everyone else, even if it was only for one day.

Payton needed to get back on animal blood. Her choice of diet after she refused to consume human blood. The guilt too much for her to deal with. But the urge to drink human blood, after consuming a few blood bags the past week, was becoming more and more out of control.

That's why she had to hunt this morning. To remind herself of the person she was behind this monster that had consumed her just over two months ago. The more she drank actual blood, the more she felt like her anxiety and cravings were getting worse. She was glad she got this morning to get back into the right choice of meal for her.

On the other hand, Mason had a long and hard day ahead of him. He could already slowly begin to feel the side affects of it being a full moon tonight, changing his mood and behaviour drastically. He felt more snappy. More paranoid. More angry than usual.

He was just glad he got to spend last night with Payton, it was the only thing that was stopping him from freaking out about the whole Tyler situation and also trying to keep his emotions in tact. But today was different. He didn't want her to be with him. He didn't want her to see him like this.

She had never seen him fully transform before. Even when she was human and found out about him, Mason would never let her near him, in case he hurt her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. Now she was a vampire, he knew how much more at risk Payton was at being with him. One bite and she was dead.

There was no way he was letting her stay with him today. She had to be as far away from him as possible. Was not only her life at risk by being with him, but also she was too much of distraction. He would lose his self control around her.

But for now, he needed her by his side. He needed to just have one last moment with her this morning, before he would spend another day apart from her and the both of them continuing their ongoing lies to the ones they loved.

Holding out his hand to her, Payton placed her palm into his and stepped forward. Now the two were side by side, hand in hand, they began their journey down a number of brick steps that lead down to an underground cellar.

Once they had reached the bottom, Mason pulled out his cell phone from his running shorts, before he shone the torch light from the device into their new surroundings. It was cold and dark. An awful smell of damp and old lingered around them, as well as the dark bricks that lined the walls of the underground space.

There was an old metal gate that was surprisingly already open and lead through into more of the underground locker way. When Mason gently pushed it open, the gate creaked, causing the quiet environment to be erupted with noise. Giving Payton a sheepish smile, Mason stepped through the walkway and Payton trailed behind him

Wondering through the abandoned dungeon, there was small gaps of light coming from above, that also helped to light a pathway through into the main area. They both came to a halt when they arrived, both of them looking around at this new place, taking in the different markings on the walls, that clearly signified that wolves use to come down here.

Mason was stood in the middle of the room, staring around at a part of his families abounded estate, the fear and worry growing within him about how he was going to be spending his night, locked up and away from the outside world, until his torture was over.

Payton could sense her boyfriend's nerves. Just like she could tell his moods from a mile away. She knew that he was freaking out over the full moon tonight. Payton couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him, every month, to go through this over and over again. Now he was going to have to do it in a completely new place, with new threats on the horizon.

She had to make him feel at ease.

Wondering over to him, Payton laid her arm hand on the side of his back and glanced up at him. Tearing his eyes away from the walls, Mason glanced down at the woman beside him, before he slipped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Hey, you're going to be fine," Payton reassured him, rubbing his back comfortingly, just like he had done to her minutes before, "You've done this so many times. This won't be no different. I promise you. The both of us. You. Me. We're going to be fine."

Mason couldn't help but flash her a light smile, appreciating her effort to make him feel better, "I love your new found optimism."

"Well someone told me that it's going to be ok, that it will all work out and somehow I actually believe them." Payton smirked at him, Mason returned the look and leant down to peck her lips once, before Payton added, "Plus I'm going to be there for you, we're in this together."

"No. No," Mason quickly interjected her idea, stepping away from her and standing opposite her instead, it was only few inches away, but Payton could feel the irritation radiating off him, "No way, Payton."

Payton was surprised at his reaction. She had never dealt with a full moon Mason before. He always use to leave early in the morning, before she got up, their only form of contact through the phone and then he would return the next morning, whilst she had either just got in from a college night out or more recently, a night shift at the bar.

But this new found anger she was now facing with her boyfriend, was something she had never seen from him before. Of course, she had dealt with the usual anger he would get when he was in a bad mood or something wasn't going right, just like every male experienced. She also had dealt with pre-full moon Mason, like last night with the Tyler situation.

Yet it felt like with this, every little thing she said or did, it seemed like Mason would snap at her for. Payton didn't like it. But knew he couldn't change it nor could he control it. She knew he didn't mean it deep down.

However she couldn't help but feel somewhat angry too. Her own emotions getting the better of her.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's not safe for you," Mason expressed his concerns, "It's way too much of a risk."

"It won't. You're being over dramatic. You're not going to hurt me, Mason." She tried to reason with him.

"I will, Payton. When I transform, all I can think about is killing, if you're right here, in this room with me, I will not hesitate to kill you too. I can't have that happen, Payton," Mason explained, the anger and guilt bubbling inside of him more, "I will not be able to live with myself if something happened to you again."

Payton felt her chest clench at his words, understanding what he meant by if something happened to you again. The flash backs of what happened to her, hitting the both of them hard and fast. Yet neither of them wanting to react to it. It had to stay in the past. They had to look towards the future now.

A future with the both of them in it, free from these threats and back to their normal lives.

"Mason," Payton breathed, stepping over to him, before she laid her hands on his sides, getting him to look at her properly, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not scared of you. I know you won't hurt me."

"It's not me, I'm worried about. It's the wolf inside of me. When I turn, there's nothing stopping me, Payton," He tried to tell her again, feeling like he was wasting his breath with her, she clearly couldn't take no for an answer and it was driving his frustration to lash out,

Slowly he closed his eyes, taking a few deep breathes, whilst Payton laced her fingers through his, giving him a reassuring squeeze and letting him know that everything she was saying was the truth, she wasn't scared of him and she trusted him,

But Mason didn't trust himself, not when he was around her that's for sure, reopening his eyes, he glanced down at her and continued on in a sad tone, "I can't. I just can't have you round when that's happening."

"But all the times you've helped me. I just feel like I owe you." Payton sulked.

"You don't owe me anything," He assured her, unlinking their hands and cupping her face in his hands, "I want to help you. I like to help you. You'll be helping me by staying out of my way."

"So what? I can't even see you today at all?" She asked sadly, her bottom lip flexing out.

Mason slowly shook his head, before answering her "I'm sorry, Payton."

Feeling fed up and annoyed by this situation, Payton pushed his hands off of her and she span round on her feet, turning away from him and trying to calm herself down, "This is bullshit, Mason."

"It's for your own safety. This is the whole reason we've made this plan in the first place, the whole point behind going against Katherine and Isobel, so we can find that stone, so you can get your freedom back. You don't have to be at risk any more, being with me today is just going to amplify that risk." He explained.

"But I want to be with you." She admitted in a quiet voice, slowly turning back round to face him, evidently upset and hurt by all of this.

The old Payton would have got over it. But this new heightened emotion Payton was still all over the place, particularly in situations when she didn't get her own way, she was far too stubborn for that.

"And I want to be with you. You know I do," Mason stepped over to her, laying his hands back down on her face, rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks in comfort, "So, so, so, badly. But I can't, baby. Not today."

He hated having to let her down and disappoint her. But it really was the best thing he could do. Mason couldn't have her be at risk more than she was. Payton just had to get over that and accept it. Arguing and disagreeing with Mason, would just cause more drama. They needed to stick together.

"Fine," Payton sighed, folding her arms across her chest and staring over his shoulder, "I guess you're right."

"You know I am, it is for the best," He smiled down at her lightly, getting her to finally look at him and when she did, she was already trying to fight off the smirk on her lips, seeing him looking so pleased that she was listening to him, "Why not head back, go see your Dad, hang out with him and keep up the good work? Then tomorrow, you can see me."

Looking up at him, she ran her teeth across her lips, before asking "You promise?"

"I promise." Mason vowed.

Payton felt more at ease now. Mason was right. However much she wanted to be with him, it was unsafe for her to do so. She had to keep up her part of the plan. From her point of view, her Dad hadn't suspected anything of her involvement with Mason and the fact she was a vampire. Plus she wanted to get back to Alaric, if Mason's sister inlaw was busy looking for the moonstone, then her time with him was slowly running out.

"I love you, Mason."

"I love you too." Mason pecked her lips lightly a few times, both of them slowly melting into the kisses, which were soon heating up between the two of them.

Payton laced her arms around Mason's neck, pulling his head further down towards her to taste more of him, the kisses now moving faster and hungrily. It wasn't long before, Payton vamped speed Mason over to one of the walls, where his back crashed against it, causing a smirk to fall on the both of their faces, whilst they continued to passionately kiss.

After a few moments, Payton removed her mouth from his, quickly replacing them back onto the side of his jaw, where she placed light kisses over the stubble on his skin and headed towards his neck. He could feel himself starting to lose control under her touch.

The memories of last night crept back into their heads. The way that as soon as they had got the key to their room in the BnB, Mason and Payton had pushed each other up against the hallway walls, kissing and touching each other, not wanting to waste any more time.

When they had gotten to their room, Mason had struggled to put the room key in the door with Payton trailing kisses along his jawline, all the way down to his neck, whilst her fingers fiddled with the button on his pants, wanting to get them off as soon as possible.

Once the door had been open, everything what came after that, somehow seemed like a haze of arousal. Kisses were being made. Clothes were being thrown. Skin was being touched. Passion was shed. Pleasure was felt. The tension was thick. It was what they had been waiting for. It was well and truly needed.

Grabbing hold of her chin quickly, he carefully brought her head round to look at him, detaching her lips from his skin, which helped to gain some form of composure back. He couldn't face losing any type of control today, it was far too risky for himself and the people around him.

"Now scramble, before I seriously start to lose it," Mason informed her, taking his hands off her completely and stepping to the side, "You're too much of a distraction."

Smirking at his comment, Payton headed towards the exit out of the cellar, whilst Mason turned to look at her, the same look also playing on the corners of his lips, both of them loving how good it felt to be normal around each other, without anyone's watchful eyes back home like it had been the past two months or out in Mystic Falls, where they had to be alone and not in contact with each other.

"Am I?" Payton tilted her head towards the side, before she folded her arms across her chest, "Wasn't last night enough for you?"

"Trust me, Payton," He tried to fight off the ever growing grin, more memories rocking his mind about their night together, "Last night was more than enough."

Nodding her head in agreement, she lowered it slightly somewhat blushing at how much she had affected him and still was. It never seemed to sink into her that she actually made this man feel things. Payton could never imagine, her all people, the girl who never had dated until college due to home schooling, could actually please a man many years older than her.

A man she was going to have to leave for the rest of the day, not knowing if he was going to be ok or how they would even see each other tomorrow. The happiness and excitement she felt around him, would instead be replaced with concern and fear of their plan being ruined, Mason not being ok after tonight, Stefan and Damon coming after them, her Dad hunting her and Mason not being able to find the stone, leaving them nothing else to do than face Katherine and Isobel empty handed.

She didn't want to say goodbye.

Instead she said the next best thing, the thing she always said when she left him, what would reassure him, but also let him know that he was in her thoughts for the rest of the day and that she was there for him, if he ever needed her for any reason.

"Be careful."

Looking over at her, Mason nodded and flashed her a toothy grin, causing her stomach to flutter and her chest to tighten. It was so hard to leave him. But she had to get back to her Dad and leave Mason to it.

"You too."

* * *

 **Author note:** **Hello again guys! Back again this week with a new part. We're on part seven already. How crazy!**

 **This was a slightly more Payton and Mason heavy filled chapter, so I hope all you Payton/Mason lovers out there enjoyed this once. I enjoy writing them so much. They have so much depth to them. I love it! More drama is coming. Don't you worry.**

 **A massive thanks to WickedlyMinx, LMarie99 and the guest reviews! I appreciate all your comments and get so excited when I see a new review. So thanks so much. Also tank you to everyone who reads and takes an interest.**

 **I'm still trying to figure out how to make the paragraphs easier to read. It's just hard when I can't see the problem myself. I don't want it to become a major issue though.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **thanks so much,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like déjá vu to her when she was stood outside the apartment that only a couple of days ago, she had first arrived at and was nervous to see her Dad. Since then, it felt like so much had already happened and things were moving so fast. Now Mason was close to finding the stone, Payton knew she only had a matter of days to spend time the rest of the time with her Dad and make the most of it.

But all she could feel when she returned to the apartment was disappointment. Disappointment that her Dad wasn't even at home. After knocking and knocking again, Payton came to the conclusion that her Dad was out and now she was stuck outside waiting for him to return back so he could let her in.

Laying her bag down onto the ground outside the apartment door, Payton crouched down beside it and lifted up the plant pot in the corner of the hall. A smile grew on her face when she saw a silver key sat under it, knowing full well that this must have been her Dad's spare key, since she knew he would do something like that in case he ever locked himself out.

Picking up the object in her hand, she dropped the pot back onto the wooden floor, before she pulled herself back up and stuck the key into the lock on the door. Within a few twists and turns, the door slowly opened and a triumphant grin fell on Payton's face.

Bending back down, she grabbed her bag and wondered through into the apartment, using her foot to kick the door shut. When she was inside the space, her suspicions of him not being there were confirmed. The place was empty. No Dad in sight.

She could see he had been here earlier this morning though, his breakfast bowl and mug was sat in the sink, waiting to be washed. His sock draw was slightly ajar, with one sock hanging out through the gap, a hanger was sat on his bed where she knew he had probably tossed it when he was finding a clean shirt to wear and his usual pair of shoes were missing from the rack by the door.

Rolling her eyes at his mess, she laid her bag down onto the kitchen counter and jumped up onto a stool. Fishing her phone out from her jeans pocket, she dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

After a few rings, the man she had been hoping to see and spend the day with, answered in the usual cheery tone he used whenever he talked to her, what instantly made her feel at ease and grateful to have him.

"Payton, Hi," He greeted her, before he cleared his throat and continued on, "How was your night?"

"My night? It was good, yeah, really good," Payton replied, the feeling of guilt coming over her as to the lie she had made up last night about visiting her friend, when instead she had been cosied up in BnB having sex with her boyfriend, "Sorry I just went off like that. Friend emergency though."

"It's ok. You don't have to be sorry," Alaric assured her, he understood she was old enough to go out and do her own thing, "Where are you now? Still with your friend?"

"No actually," Payton leant her elbow on the counter, staring around the kitchen space in front of her, wishing her Dad was stood there in front of her having this conversation, rather than over the phone,"I'm actually back at the apartment."

"You are? How did you get in?" He asked, surprised his daughter was already back.

"The spare key under the plant out in the hall," Payton smirked lightly, "Great hiding space by the way! Talking of hiding spaces, where the hell are you?"

"I'm so sorry, Payton," Alaric's voice suddenly sounded off with her, Payton's eyebrows immediately raised and she spun round on her stool with confusion, she could already tell something was wrong, "I've had to go out of town for the day with some friends."

"You've had to?" She asked puzzled.

But it wasn't just confusion she felt. Payton had already began to fear the worse.

Was this little trip he was on to do with vampires? Was he off hunting for the day? Had he teamed up with Stefan and Damon to go after Mason?

"Yeah, it's complicated. We're going to Duke. So don't expect me back till later tonight, I am really sorry for leaving you today, Payton," Alaric began to explain, the guilt now present in his voice, much like his daughter's had been when she had been making up a story last night to get out of the apartment, now Alaric was doing the same to her, "I just presumed you'd still be with your friend."

"Uh, no. But it's ok," Payton rolled her tongue over her dry mouth, the anxiety building and building, "Why are you going back to your old university campus?"

"There's some stuff I've gotta take care of," Alaric told her, " You remember my ex-wife Isobel?"

Hearing that name sent shivers down Payton's spine. If she had been feeling fear before, now she was pretty much terrified. The one woman who had caused so much hurt and pain to her the past couple of months, was the woman who happened to be her Dad's ex-wife, who everyone was to believe had been murdered.

But Payton knew that was far from the truth. She had seen her pretty much still alive with her own eyes.

"Of course." Payton replied bluntly.

"Well, I'm heading over to her old office, just to check on a few things," He informed her, which wasn't far from the truth, he really was going to find out some information him and his friends needed, "I'll be back later, I promise. We can get take out if you're still hungry by the time I'm back and we can play cards again or whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

Payton couldn't help but feel a sad smile on her face. However much she wanted to believe her Dad was going to check on the office, she just couldn't believe him. Not because of what she knew about his favourite past time of being a hunter, but because she knew how easy it was for her to lie to him herself.

They were just too alike. Lying sometimes didn't come easy. They were both far too guilt ridden when it came to it. You could easily tell within their voice and behaviour. She hated how it had to come down to this, keeping things from each other, just to make sure they were both protecting themselves.

But really, it was probably doing more damage. Yet Payton couldn't be honest with him. He would hate her. Detest her. He could probably try and kill her if he knew what she was. There was no way she was ruining their bond they had. She didn't have much family. She couldn't lose him.

"Sound's great, Dad," She mustered up a response, slowly spinning back round on her stool and glancing down at the counter top below, "Don't worry about rushing back. We still have time to hang out when you're home."

"I know, I just hate to leave you alone," Alaric said in a sad tone, "Especially when you've come all this way to see me."

"I know, but it's ok," Payton was the one to assure him this time, "I'll be fine. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yes," He responded, before a short sigh followed suit, "See you later, Pay. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad." She sadly smiled once again, before the two of them pulled their cells away from their ears and hit the end button.

Laying her phone onto the counter, Payton ran her fingers over her face like she did whenever she was stressed out. She knew she needed to make the most of her time alone today and just have some fun. The only way she was going to make it through her day was if she was distracted as she possibly could be.

Hopping off the stool, she grabbed hold of her duffel bag and brought it over to the bed. Wondering over the blinds, she closed them and began to change out of the running shorts, tank top and sweatshirt she had put on earlier that morning, when her and Mason had ventured out.

Payton spent the next couple of hours, taking some time out for herself and getting ready to explore more of Mystic Falls. She showered, washed her hair, changed into some black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and her leather jacket, which was going to pair up with her combat boots, put on some make-up, poured herself some of the cereal her Dad got her the other week and grabbed a glass of some orange juice.

Once she was already to go, Payton grabbed her cellphone and some money, before heading out of the apartment, making sure she locked the door behind her and took the key with her, just in case she wanted to come back and her Dad still wasn't home yet.

As soon as she stepped outside, it was like a train of nerves hit her. Being out in the open again, was like another reminder to her of the threat Mason was at and how careful she had to be about her own identity.

Right now, all she needed was something to ease the way she was feeling. Normally it would include spending the time with Mason at the beach or more recently drinking some blood to keep her emotions in tact and prevent her vampire from rising to the surface.

But today she didn't have Mason. She couldn't see him. Today she couldn't drink blood. She had already had some animal blood this morning. Her next set of cravings wouldn't set in till another couple of hours, or if she was really lucky not until tonight because of how she had been training her mind to go long times without being hungry for blood.

The only best thing she could think of was alcohol. Payton was grateful that there so happened to be a grill and bar across the street from where her Dad lived. All she had to do was cross over, pass a few pedestrians on the way and step into the first place, her and her Dad visited on her first day in this new town.

Pulling open the wooden door, Payton wondered through into the Grill. The sound of music playing through the speakers, people chatting and laughing, glasses clicking together, plates being pushed around on tables and cutlery hitting against the ceramic objects, was the first thing that she noticed when she came inside.

The chilled and fun atmosphere that was present in the Grill, was the best thing for her at the moment, aside from the alcoholic beverage that was calling her name. Payton could see herself spending the rest of the morning and a little while into the afternoon here, having a couple of drinks, grabbing a newspaper to read and ordering some lunch.

Coming more through into the restaurant and bar, Payton's footsteps came to a stop just before the table area of the building. Her eyes trailed around the setting around her.

There was a few people sat at the bar, having drinks alone or with another companion, there was waiters wondering around the place either clearing up or bringing/taking orders, some people were sat at tables tucking into brunch or waiting to eat, others were playing pool or hanging out with friends for the day, having fun and living their normal lives, obvious to the dangers of the secret world around them.

Oh what Payton would do to be innocent from all of this again.

The sound of a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Her head quickly moved over to a table just a few yards from where she was stood. A certain vampire she had run into last night sat on one side of the table, in deep conversation with a girl she didn't recognise on the end of it.

Payton's ears twitched up at the heated conversation they were having. She could already tell from where she was stood, just how persuasive Stefan was trying to be, she was almost convinced he was going to use his compulsion sometime soon, that was until Payton heard more from their conversation, realising that it simply wouldn't work on the likes of this other girl.

"I don't know how to make a day-walking ring." The girl said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Emily made mine, she's made Damon's too," Stefan told her, "instructions must be in the grimoire."

"That doesn't mean I can cuss the spell." She responded.

Payton felt her eyebrows raise in surprise at what they were talking about. From what she could gather, this other girl happened to be a witch and Stefan was talking to her to try get something from her. That something being a day-walking right, much like the anklet that Payton wore round her ankle to help her walk in the light without getting burned.

If Stefan and Damon already had rings, meaning they could easily walk around just like Payton could, then there had to be another vampire in town. Someone who was new. Someone who Stefan and Damon could have turned to build an army against Mason.

"Bonnie, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, ok?" Stefan tried to get her on his side, "I think you can figure it out."

"Caroline killed someone, Stefan," Bonnie, the girl, shot back, "I can't make it any easier for her to do it again."

"No, we're not making it easier for her, we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, everyday that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make it that much harder for her to hold onto her humanity." Stefan reasoned with her.

"And how do you know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie questioned unsure.

"I don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well stake her now." Stefan answered.

"I don't know if I can trust her," Bonnie shrugged helplessly, "not with this."

"Then trust me." Stefan reassured her.

Payton felt a lump rise in her throat during their conversation. She had found out so much. So much that she could use in her aid. Payton had learnt that not only Bonnie was a witch, but Stefan was also really good at persuading people and getting them to do what he wanted to do. Something that was sure as hell going to come in handy from time to time.

Also Payton had sadly been made aware that this new vampire, Caroline had attacked someone and unfortunately killed someone. Payton knew too well how when you first turn, you're not aware of what you're doing until after and how much of a mess it's left you feeling.

Although confirmed the theory of there being a new vampire in town. One that so happened to be friendly with Bonnie and the whole group of friends, Stefan was also involved with.

But Stefan wasn't the only involved person, Payton was worried about. Stefan had mentioned Matt. Payton had only met one Matt. In a small town like this, Payton could only presume he was the only Matt around here.

Now Payton felt incredibly worried that his friend or girlfriend, Caroline, would do something to hurt him. He was such a sweet guy, he didn't deserve to be dragged into this and have his life at risk.

A voice calling her name, the one that belonged to the other vampire she knew in the building, pulled her out of her thoughts for the second time already that day, causing her head to snap back into his direction and to push her fears aside for one moment.

"Payton, hey." Stefan called over to her, the witch, Bonnie opposite him, turning her head round to look at Payton, the stranger with interest.

Plucking up a smile, Payton shone it over in his direction and slowly wondered over to the table the pair were sat at. Once she reached him, she flickered her hair over her shoulder and glanced down at him, trying to act as friendly and normal as possible, she couldn't have him or his witch friend suspect anything,

"Stefan! Hi."

"I just keep bumping into you, don't I? What are you doing here?" Stefan returned the smile.

"I've just popped in for a drink, since my Dad's ditched me today." Payton answered.

"Oh like father like daughter then? You like to drink too?" Stefan responded mischievously.

"Well, I wouldn't say I go as heavy as my Dad does, but yeah I like a good drink, I use to work at a bar, so drinking whilst on the job became a regular thing to keep the customers drinking." Payton explained to him.

"I see," Stefan nodded, before his eyes trailed over to Bonnie's watchful look on the two of them, realising he never introduced the two of them, as Payton also glanced toward's Bonnie nervously, "Oh right, you two don't know each other. Bonnie, this is Payton Saltzman, Alaric's daughter. Payton this is Bonnie, a friend of mine."

"Mr Saltzman has a daughter?" Bonnie blinked surprised, a light laugh following shortly after, "I never knew!"

"I get that a lot." Payton smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, Damon and I never knew either until the other day. We were just as shocked." Stefan added.

"Yeah, I think my Dad regretted introducing me when Damon tried to make a move on me." Payton joked, with a smirk playing on the corners of her lips.

"That does sound like Damon, unfortunately." Bonnie shot back glumly.

Payton raised her brows up interestedly, she could sense an anger from the witch towards the older brother of the Salvatores. Maybe Payton wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling about this Damon guy. He did seem a lot worse than Stefan let on to be.

"You don't like Damon, huh?" Payton asked the girl, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't like? More like hate." Bonnie grumbled.

Stefan could also feel the anger radiating off Bonnie and he knew if she wasn't careful, her anger could soon turn into rage, which would then turn into her magic getting out of hand, something that couldn't be allowed to happen in a public place, as well as around Payton, who no one knew was a vampire too.

"Bonnie has a hard time trusting people," Stefan quickly cut in, flashing the two girl's a nervous smile, before he looked back up at Payton, "So you're not doing much then?"

"Nope." Payton rubbed her lips together.

"That's a shame. If you like drinking, I heard there was a party going on down at the water hole. That could give you something to do for the day until your Dad's back from wherever he is." Stefan suggested to her, looking over at Bonnie for reassurance.

"Yeah sure, if you like drunk horny teenagers prying on you, then be my guest." Bonnie joked, even though Payton knew she was being more serious than she was letting on.

"A party? With teenagers? Ah! I don't know." Payton tucked her hair behind her ear awkwardly.

"C'mon it'll be fun for you! You can meet some new people from the town. Make some more friends aside from me. Plus if you really do get lonely, I'll come down there and keep you company." Stefan proposed with a warm smile.

Payton hated how nice and sweet he was always being towards her. It made the whole sceptical and hating towards him for being so integrating towards her boyfriend, a whole lot harder to put up with, but if she could get on Stefan's good side and keep up the good work of no-one suspecting her, then she had to continue on.

"Yeah and before he turns up, I'm sure Tyler Lockwood will make you feel welcome to his party." Bonnie added.

Payton felt her chest tighten at the name that fell from Bonnie's lip. Tyler. Lockwood. As in Mason's little nephew, Tyler? Now she really had to go. She had to see the guy himself who had been winding Mason up, by going on and on about what he had supposedly seen his uncle do at the carnival.

"God, why are you guy's so persuasive?" Payton pouted, a smirk playing on the corners of her lips, as the two other two returned the smile, "Fine! I'll go. But you better turn up, I'm not going to wait around for you all day."

"I will. I promise. I just have a few things to take care of," Stefan told her, before he pulled his cell phone out from his back pocket and pressed a few buttons, "here put your number in, I can text you the address of the party and then when I'll be there."

Payton glanced down at the cell phone that was being handed over to her. Gently, she took it from his grasp and typed her number into the new contact form Stefan had already set up for her.

Once she was done, she handed it back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, "So I guess I'll see you later then," Payton rolled her eyes over to Bonnie, "Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"Yeah you too." The girl smiled sweetly back at her, for what felt like the first time since Payton had come into the Grill, Bonnie actually seemed cheery.

Waving goodbye to the both of them, Payton wondered back to where she came from and headed towards the exit of the Grill. A mischievous smile was present on her face, she couldn't wait to meet Mason's little nephew. She was really excited to see how much like his uncle he was, to see if he really had that obnoxious and masculine vibe about like Mason did. The Lockwood essence.

Plus she had kept her game of making sure that Stefan didn't suspect a thing about her. For all she knew, Stefan only knew her as being Alaric's daughter and someone who was new to town to visit her Dad. He had no reason to suspect that she was very much with Mason and on the hunt for a Moon Stone.

For the next day or two, she was sure as hell going to keep it that way.

After leaving the Grill, Payton went back to the apartment and shifted through her duffel bag for some sort of bathing suit. When coming to Mystic Falls, she had no idea what to expect or prepare for. Therefore, she had picked up every clothing essential she could think of when packing and thankfully that somehow involved a bathing suit.

Living in Florida and near the beach, Payton had a collection of bathing suits and her luck was growing increasingly more, that she had brought with her one of her best ones, which she knew for sure if Mason caught her out in it, at some random party with a bunch of teenagers, he would not be happy.

But he had already decided he didn't need her today.

Slipping the bathing suit under the clothes she had been wearing that day already, but deciding on not throwing her t-shirt back on, Payton headed towards the door of her Dad's apartment, ready to make her second exit of the day already.

Unlocking her phone, she read over the message Stefan had sent her over five minutes after she had left their conversation at the restaurant earlier that day. Payton had managed to track down a taxi number by shifting through her Dad's phone book. Since making the call over twenty minutes ago, the vehicle was sat outside the apartment waiting for her.

Slipping the phone back into her jacket pocket she had on over her suit, Payton stepped out of the apartment door and with the spare key again, she locked it up and slipped it inside her pocket with her phone.

Climbing down the steps and slipping out the building, Payton wondered over to the taxi and hopped into the back of it. Telling the taxi driver the address to the party, she sat back in her seat and glanced out the window, taking in the sights that she had only started to get use to in this town.

After a ten minute journey, the taxi pulled up against the start of a dirt track that continued through into the woods. Payton could already hear the sound's of music and teenagers having fun.

Tossing a few dollar notes towards the driver, Payton began her journey down to the dirt track whilst the taxi drove off in the direction they had come from. Passing through the woods more, she could make out a sea of people partying and jumping into the water through the gaps between the trees.

It had been a long time since she had been to a party and one where she was a teenager, but unlike these teenagers who she guessed most of them were still in high school, Payton had only ever been to college parties in dorm rooms or secret locations off-site to prevent the students for getting busted for under-age drinking.

But from what Payton could tell, as she got further through the woods and finally reached the main area of the party, that it was highly unlikely these kids were going to get in trouble since they were out in the middle of nowhere.

Standing behind the tree area she had just come from, Payton trailed her eyes around the sea of people in front of her, as well as the water that was down a dip and was surrounded by tree land.

Her eyes came to an errupt stop on a famaliar face and it wasn't long before her feet were making their way over to see him, remembering that he could be in trouble now that Caroline was a vampire and she perhaps could keep an eye on him for the rest of her day here.

Once she had reached him, Payton laid her hand down on his forearm and stepped forward, so now she was stood in front of him and flashed him a warm friendly smile, which only startled him to see her stood there.

"Payton!" Matt beamed, as she removed her hand and laid it back down her side, "I had no idea I'd see you here."

"Yeah well I heard there was some sort of party going on and didn't want to miss out on all the fun," She informed him, glancing down towards the arm that she thankfully hadn't touched, because it was now she realised he was injured, "Hey, what happened to you?"

"I was in a car accident a few days ago. But I only decided to get it checked out the other day, stupid of me really not to get it checked out when it happened, but look's like I'm going to be casted for a few weeks." Matt explained to her, looking down at the white cast he had on his arm.

The other day when she had first met him, when she had gone to the Grill with her Dad, Payton had never remembered seeing the white object linked around his arm. But now, a couple of days later, it looked like he was bandaged up and she was only now aware of what happened to him.

"No way! I'm so sorry to hear that. Was it a bad crash?" Payton asked concerned.

"Nothing major. My girlfriend was seriously hurt. She was in hospital for a few days. But she's all better now." Matt answered.

"So you do have a girlfriend," Payton teased, flashing him a disappointing look, that she was clearly joking around about, "Damn! That is such a shame."

Was this girlfriend Caroline? And if she was, of course she was all better. She's a vampire now!

"Your Dad won't be too happy you still clung on the idea of being with me." He joked back with her.

"Yeah well my Dad's not around and good job he isn't, because I'm pretty sure he would bust all of your asses for under age drinking." She raised her brows up at him, before motioning towards the tower of unused plastic red cups and the beer in the barrel.

Looking over, Matt took one of the red cups and filled it up with the alcoholic beverage, before he handed it over to her and she took it from him instantly. Taking a large sip from the liquid, she smiled at him from over the cup and he chuckled back at her in amusement.

Just as Payton was about to make another witty remark to Matt, another guy came sailing towards them and interjected into their conversation, before she could have any more input.

"Is it me or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hotter?" The guy remarked, glancing back towards a group of girl's only a few feet away and then turning back to face the two of them.

"All class." Matt chuckled at his friend, whilst the said friend looked over at Payton interestedly, who was busy taking light sips now from her drink.

"Where's Forbes?" The guy asked, looking back at his friend instead of checking out Payton.

"I wish I knew." Matt sighed.

Payton could sense his sadness and felt sorry for him. He was also such a nice guy too. It was always the good people that suffered the most.

"You guys are in the outs already?" The guy asked surprised.

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I just not sure what she is." Matt shrugged.

"Sound's like to me ever since that accident, something about her has changed." Payton remarked with a small smile.

Matt glanced over at her, unsure of how to respond to that because he had been feeling the exact same ever since the accident. Something was up with her. She wasn't her usual self. He had been beginning to think maybe she wasn't interested in him any more.

"Who's this?" Tyler nodded his head over to Payton, who Matt looked between the two and with a smile introduced the two of them.

"This is Payton. Payton Saltzman."

Smiling friendly back at Matt's friend, Payton finished the rest of her drink and handed it over to Matt for a refill. The guy found himself shocked at what he was hearing, just like every student of Mystic Falls had been when they found out who Payton just happened to be.

"Saltzman?" He repeated confused, then put two and two together, "Saltzman as in Mr Saltzman?"

"Yeah I'm his daughter," She informed him proudly, before holding out her hand to him, "And you are?"

Blinking back in more surprise, Tyler glanced down at her hand and quickly shook it, "I'm Tyler. Tyler Lockwood."

That name again. It caused her chest to tighten and her hand to slip from his grip in shock. She quickly realised that it wasn't only her chest this time that had gone into shock, but also her facial expression had completely changed, something she was going to have to quickly fix before any questions were asked.

"So you're Tyler, the guy throwing this party." Payton covered her tracks, making it out like she had been shocked to find out he was the one to be holding this whole swimming party, as opposed to revealing who in fact he was to her boyfriend.

She should have known that from a mile away. It was hard not to tell that these two were related. The dark hair. The arrogant, charming and womanizer personality that the two of them shared. The leader of the group it seemed. Popular. Strong. Athletic. Everything Mason seemed to be. The famous Lockwood gene.

"Yes. That's me. I'm glad you could make it. It's always nice to see a new pretty face in town." Tyler flashed her a light smirk.

Payton felt herself become uncomfortable at his comment. There was that charm of the Lockwood's coming out in Mason's little nephew. If only Tyler really knew who he was complimenting, maybe he would have kept that one quiet and to himself.

"Well I hope you don't mind me just turning up like this," She quickly brushed off the comment, as Matt handed her back her drink now full with alcohol again, "I hope it's not invite only."

"Of course not, a friend of Matt's is a friend of mine," Tyler reassured her, looking back at his friend and over to Payton again, "Unless you want to be more..."

"Probably a little too much out of your age range, man." Matt smirked at his friend.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, before nodding over at Payton, "I don't mind an older woman."

"I hate to break it to you, Tyler, I'm flattered really," Payton replied, a mischievous grin on her face, very amused by this situation, Mason would find this hilarious how his nephew was hitting on his girlfriend, "But I've got someone else in my life right now."

As Matt looked over at Payton, she glanced back at the teenager opposite her and flashed him a teasing smirk, which Matt couldn't help but chuckle back at. He knew she was implying him, but he couldn't take it seriously, since it seemed like Payton's personality to tease and have a joke. He enjoyed joining it with it.

Tyler was the one to glance between the two now. He began to put two and two together, realising that Payton was suggesting that Matt was the other person in her life right now. But that was clearly far from the truth. Someone a little closer to him for Tyler, was who Payton had her heart set on and was very much mutual feelings.

"I wonder who that could be." Matt joked, causing Payton to laugh lightly under her breathe.

"Not you obviously..." She shot back, taking a sip out of her cup and trying to stop herself from laughing more.

"Right..." Tyler mumbled, confused at how this conversation was ending up, because he had been getting slightly annoyed that she wasn't as interested in him, as she appeared to be his friend, "So how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty one." Payton told him, after swallowing her mouthful of drink.

"But you're still interested in Matt?" Tyler raised his brows at her.

Payton copied his expression, chewing down on her bottom lip amusingly and then turning to look at Matt with a sign for help. Matt could only shrug his shoulders back, trying so hard to fight off his own laugh from erupting out of him, knowing full well how much angrier Tyler would end up being, that a girl had chose him over Tyler.

Before the conversation could continue on, the sound of a car pulling up in the dirt tracks ahead, caused the three of them to roll their eyes over to the four by four that had just turned up.

For the third time that day, Payton's chest got heavy and a fuzzy feeling grew in her stomach to see him there again. She could only make out his figure, that wavy dark hair and the muscles on his arms, that were resting on the side of the open window, Mason's eyes staring hard over at Tyler, trying their hardest not to look back at Payton, who was just as shocked to see her there as she was him.

She thought he would be laying low for the day, not turning up at his nephew party to see what was going on and unexpectedly see her stood there, in the white bathing suit he loved to see her in, stood talking to his nephew and his nephew's best friend.

This whole situation was messed up.

"What's your Uncle doing here?" Matt questioned.

Looking over at Matt, he shrugged his shoulders slightly, before Tyler took off over to the truck to see what was going on with his Uncle. Payton and Matt stayed behind, watching them and trying to figure out what was going on, but as Payton glanced back something else caught her eye.

Or a someone else. Someone else who was staring back at Mason, giving them a cold and hard look. Payton felt her fear rise. The feelings she had been suppressing, returning thick and fast. Stefan was watching Mason. But not in the same way, the three of them had been moments before.

He was watching him in a threatening way. In a suspicious manner. One that was never going to go away for as long as they stayed here for.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! On to part 8 already! I hope you have enjoyed reading this part as I have writing it.**

 **Special thanks to Nirvana14, LMarie99 and all the guests reviewers for reviewing the last part. That means a lot to me, so thank you for taking the time out to do that. I hope the guest who wanted to see more Payton/Stefan action is happy with this part. There will obviously be loads more as this story progresses.**

 **Just a little quick update. I haven't been feeling very well at all recently, so I have been finding it hard to write. I'm not too sure if I will be uploading every week like I have, it might be every other week from now on or longer. I'm not to sure. But just be aware that things might go quiet for a while, then pick up again when I'm feeling a little better. Just want you guys to know that so you're not missing out on anything or unsure of what's going on. Hopefully you guys will understand that :)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this part and the story so far,**

 **What are your thoughts about what might occur within the next few parts? Are you guys looking forward to finding out more?**

 **Thanks so much,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	9. Chapter 9

"You really blew Tyler off." The sound of Matt's voice, broke her away from her gaze on Stefan and back onto the teenager stood opposite her, his mischievous jock smile present on his face which was staring back at her.

"Huh? What?" Payton folded her arms across her chest uncomfortably, trying to regain composure and stop herself from turning her head back round to look between Stefan and Mason.

"Tyler," Matt repeated, trying to fight off a bigger grin on his face, highly entertained by the fact she had turned his best friend down, it must have been the first girl in weeks to do that, "You put him in his place."

"Oh right," She flashed him a tight smile, before she nodded her head, "Of course. Guys like that need to be."

"You've met plenty of guy's like Tyler then?" He asked interestedly.

"Oh yeah!" Payton smirked, thinking back to when she first met Mason and how their first conversation involved him flirting with her in the first few moments, "Plenty."

"So why doesn't Payton Saltzman have a boyfriend then?" Matt continued to question her.

He enjoyed her character. She was fun. She had so much about her. Matt wanted to know it all.

"Who say's she doesn't?" Payton raised her brows up teasingly.

"I don't know. But maybe all the times you've hit on me over the past few days signifies that you don't." He smirked back.

"Well, aren't you turning into a 'Tyler'?" She mocked, before a small laugh followed suit.

"Very funny," Matt shook his head with a grin, before he glanced over to where Tyler had been moments before, "Speaking of the devil, where's he gone?"

Payton trailed her eyes over to the direction where Matt was looking at, where Tyler and Mason had once been talking, confusion evident on both of their faces at how they had both missed the conversation coming to a close and them going off in seperate directions.

Just as Payton was about to turn her head to look at Matt and reply with some other witty comment, she felt her cell phone begin to vibrate in her jacket pocket and it wasn't long before the tune of her ring tone played out.

Pulling the device out of her pocket quickly, she glanced down at the caller ID and felt her stomach drop in more ways than one. Excitement. Yet fearful.

Staring back up at Matt, Payton flashed him an apologetic smile, "I've gotta take this. I'll catch you later."

Heading off in the direction she had come from earlier, Payton waited a few moments until she was in the beginning of the woods she accepted the call, bringing the device up to her ear and stopping beside a tree.

"Missing me already?" Payton bit her bottom lip nervously, but also with an unhelpful feeling of thrill to be able to talk to him again.

"Payton," Mason sighed from the end of the call, a sigh that was from a mixture of frustration and hilarity, that even at the worst of times she still was able to pull remarks like that, "what are you up to?"

"What do you mean 'what am I up to'?" Payton recalled, leaning her body up against the tree trunk and glancing around at her surroundings for any signs of people eavesdropping, "I thought you saw me?"

"Of course I bloody did, I could have seen you from a mile away," Mason snapped back, "I mean what are you doing turning up at my nephew's party, talking to a bunch of teenagers, drinking beer out of a plastic red cup and in that god damn white swim suit of yours?"

Payton couldn't knock the smirk off her face, hearing Mason get frustrated about her in the white swim suit, not only boosted her ego, but also made her feel ten times better about trying to rub it in his face about him ditching her today.

"I'm having fun! What's the harm in that?" Payton asked harmfully, trying to ease the situation, even if it was still so messed up, "You told me to carry on doing what I'm doing, so I'm blending in and keeping up the good work."

"I didn't mean by hanging out with my little nephew and his friends." He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes at his attitude towards her. Over the past year or so, Payton had never had to deal with a pre wolf Mason. He would always leave home, before she woke up that day and it meant she wouldn't have to deal with his other personality.

Payton was glad it was this way. She was glad Mason got far away from her. Because she hated wolf Mason. He was angry. Jealous. Moody. The total opposite to what he was usually like.

He wasn't an angry person deep down. He was calm and chilled around her. The only times he had ever been jealous was with guys who had hit on her at the bar, but with the regular customers that came, no man ever dared to hit on Payton again now they knew her and Mason were an item. The moodiness was also never a thing. He was always so fun and up for anything. Not grouchy.

"What do you want me to do?" Payton questioned, her frustration now getting the better of her too, "Sit around at the apartment all day alone, whilst my Dad is out of town and you're preparing yourself for the full moon, do you want me to sit there and go crazy with worry about how we're going to make it out of this alive?"

"Of course I don't, Payton," Mason grumbled, "But I just didn't expect to find you here, getting wasted and chatting up Tyler and his best friend."

"You don't need to worry about me," Payton sighed, running her fingers through her hair and standing up straight from the trunk, "I've got everything covered. No one suspects me. I'm in everyone's good books. Except your nephews maybe..."

"Why? What did you say to him?" He asked.

"It's not what I said, it's more what I did," She began, turning round on her feet and wondering through the track that lined the edge of the woods, "you might want to get him to brush up on his flirting skills just a little bit."

"He hit on you?" Mason responded in a surprised tone.

"Yep." Payton rubbed her lips together, trailing her eyes through the gaps in the trees and looking over to where Tyler was stood with a group of girls.

"I mean I can't really blame him," For the first time during their phone conversation, Mason actually chuckled and it brought the biggest smile to Payton's face, "but if I would have been there, I would have so busted his ass."

"Good job you weren't," She replied, the smile still lingering on her face, "because you would have more explaining to do to him about this secret life of yours."

"You're right," Mason said, a smile forming on his own, "if you really are going to continue hanging around this place, then please can you do me a favour?"

"Sure!" Payton responded instantly, "What is it?"

"Get everyone out of there before the full moon. I've already told Tyler. I'm not quite sure I can trust him to remember and go through with it. But I know I can trust you. I don't care how you do it. Compel people if you have to. Just make sure everyone is out of there."

"Ok. I can do that."

"Thank you! I can't risk hurting anyone. Oh and another thing..."

"What?" Payton came to an erupt stop along her walk.

"Keep an eye on Stefan for me. Again I don't care how you do it. But just do it, Payton. I can't have him going after me tonight of all nights. I don't want to hurt anyone." Mason explained to her, she could clearly hear the fear within his voice and in all honesty it broke her heart.

"Of course. I promise. I've got it all covered," Payton assured him, "Just focus on you, ok? Do whatever you need to do to stay calm and cool before tonight. I know you can do it."

"I know. I will," He reassured her this time, "I really do wish I could be with you, Payton, you know that?"

"I know and I'm sorry for being so distracting." She responded, a playful smile falling on her face.

"It's ok," Mason laughed lightly, causing Payton to beam more, "You'll pay for it later."

"Later?" Payton repeated intrigued by this suggestion.

"Oh yeah. Maybe I can come pick you up again after tonight."

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"No. More like an idea. A suggestion."

"Ok," Payton rubbed her lips together daringly, "Hey I've got a suggestion for you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Where are you by any chance?" She quizzed, stepping through the trees and heading back down towards the water.

"Parked just a few yards away from the swimming mall. Why?" Mason asked confused.

"You'll see," Payton answered, propping her phone between her ear and her shoulder, before shrugging off her leather jacket and tossing it down onto the ground, "So you can see the water?"

"Just about yeah," He informed her, back inside his truck, he leant forward slightly in the drivers seat and frowned at what his girlfriend was going on about, "What are you getting at Payton?"

"I said you'll see, Mason."

Mason felt his forehead crease together more when the line on the other end went dead. He pulled his phone away from his ear and saw that Payton had hung up on him. Feeling more confused than ever, he tried to call her back but it went straight to voice mail.

Back at the swimming mall, Payton had began pulling off her jeans and chucked her phone down on top of the clothing. It wasn't long before she jogged toward's the top of the hill, where people were swinging off a rope and into the water below, as Payton reached it, someone had just finished jumping off.

Pushing in front of two guys, she grabbed hold of the rope and turned back to look at their aggravated faces due to her pushing in, staring deep into their eyes, she began to compel them "Relax. I'm going to jump off here and you're going to watch me."

The two guys nodded back at her, the compulsion working and her plan being put into place. Carefully she took a few steps backwards, giving herself a good enough run up and with the rope still in hand, she raced forward and swung off the rope into the water below.

As her body came up from the surface, a crowd of cheers and applause fell on the teenagers around, after watching her jump into the water and come back. A grin fell on her face as she bobbed in the water, brushing her hair back from her face and gazing round at the group of people around her.

For the first time in weeks, she felt good and free. Despite what was really going on around her with Mason, her Dad, Stefan, Damon, Katherine and Isobel, for once she was able to forget all that and to just have fun.

To act normal. To be normal. To let lose. To forget about the drama.

After half an hour or so, flicking between bobbing in the water and swimming about, Payton climbed out of the water and headed over to the grass to grab a spare towel off the back of someone's deck chair, not really caring who's it was and if it had been used or not, because right now she just felt good.

Pulling her long golden soaking wet hair round the side of her face, Payton wrapped the towel around her lower body and began her journey back up the small hill that she had been stood at the top of with Matt earlier on in the day.

Now her fun was over, she knew she needed to focus on the tasks at hand, which involved keeping an eye on Stefan and making sure that by tonight, she got everyone out of here before the full moon hit. She vowed to Mason she would do it and she wouldn't let him down.

Just as she was about to reach the top of the hill, the sound of a heartbeat and the feeling of someone behind her, caused her to stop in her tracks and her eyes to roll when she realised who was now coming to talk to her. The one person she was hoping she would get the message that she wasn't interested and that her attention lied a little closer to home for him.

Slowly spinning around, she came face to face with Tyler, the same smug look was present on his face, like it always seemed to be when he was wondering around, prying on girls and hanging out with the guys. Clearly he hadn't listened to a word she said earlier, unless he was here to talk to her about something else.

"I never had you for an adrenaline junkie." He commented, sending a smirk her way and nodding over to the top of the hill, where the rope swing was and people were continuing to jump into the water from, after Payton had sent him a confused look.

"Well you don't know me at all if I'm honest." Payton shot back at him, returning the smile.

"You're right," Tyler nodded, before placing his hand's into his swimming trunk pockets and continuing on, "but I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

Payton had to try so hard to fight off the laugh which was crawling it's way up her neck. This situation was way too awkward and entertaining. She was flattered at his attempts. But if Tyler really knew who she was, then she sure as hell doubted he would be talking to her right now and in the way she was. Mason was right earlier. He would so bust his ass.

"That's real cute," She informed him, before she slowly unravelled the towel from around her body and began to dry her legs off with the material, "but as I told you earlier, I kind of have eyes for someone else."

"What Matt?" Tyler asked, still not buying it and surprised that someone who chose Matt over him.

Payton shrugged at him, not wanting to give the game away too easily that Matt wasn't the one who had stolen her heart, "We all like to have a bit of fun, right?"

Tyler watched as Payton shone a smirk in his direction, before drying off the rest of her body and tossing the towel to the side. The next thing he knew, he was following her back up the hill and coming to walk beside her, trying to keep her talking to him for as long as possible. But all Payton wanted to do was get him away from her.

It was far too awkward.

"You're right," Tyler agreed, coming to stop beside Payton when she did and realised he wasn't going to leave her alone just yet, "but I'm pretty sure Caroline would not see you flirting with Matt as fun."

"You think I'm scared of Caroline?" She asked amused.

She wasn't. Caroline was a day or two old vampire. Payton had a few months on her. Plus she was older. With age came wisdom.

"Not scared. You just need to be careful. Caroline isn't the type of girl to mess with." Tyler warned her.

Payton rubbed her lips together, trying to fight off the same laughter from before from rising again and instead replaced it with a smile, "I see. But Caroline has nothing on me. So there's nothing to worry about," Payton glanced around her, her eyes setting on some snacks and beer towards the right of the party, near where Stefan and Caroline were busying talking, before she took one last look at Tyler, "Great party by the way."

Tyler turned round on his heel after he saw Payton wonder off in the direction of the refreshments, his ego taking a huge knock from the girl who had this weird vibe about her. He couldn't help but feel like there was so much more to this girl. She was mysterious that was for sure.

It wasn't only the weirdness and ego knocking that Tyler had gotten from the girl, it was also the small tattoo he saw on the right shoulder blade on the girl's body when she walked away from him and he had been unhelpfully checking her out.

He reorganised it from somewhere else. He felt like he had seen it before. Tyler just couldn't put a finger on where or whom.

It was a marking of half of a moon. It was only the outline. There was none of it that was filled in with ink. It was small enough to make out on her skin. But not too obvious that you could notice it straight away.

But with every step that she took away from him, the smaller the tattoo got and as it got smaller, so he did his curiosity, because it wasn't long before another group of girl's passed by him, calling his name and beckoning him to come join them.

The tattoo link was a task for another day.

Even if Tyler did want to find out right there and then, Payton wasn't so sure she could tell him without revealing too much. When Payton had found out about Mason being a wolf, she had been shocked and slightly scared. For days after, she didn't see him nor talk to him, both of them too worried to face the other after the revelation.

It happened to be a week later when Payton was walking across the beach on the phone to her Mom, trying to catch up with her about what her Mom had been up to on her latest travels, when she had spotted Mason out in the sea riding some waves on his surf board and she knew then she had to finally face him again.

After ending the call, she waited for him to come over and within a few moments, Mason had hopped off his board and was trudging his way through the waves over to her. As soon as they caught eyes, the familiar smirks had crawled across either of their faces and Mason had instantly asked her to come for a drink that night.

As reluctant as she was to be back round him again now she knew what he was, she had accepted anyway and was glad that she did. That night when they had met up to discuss what they were going to do about the matter, which involved Payton mainly asking him a hundred questions about the supernatural and what happened to him.

After hours of talking and drinks, the both of them ended up stumbling their way out of the bar at closing time and down the road, holding hands, kissing and bumping into each other. In her drunken mind set, Payton had suggested one way to get passed his bump in the road was to get a tattoo in more of a positive note, to change the meaning behind the reveal of what he was.

Mason had thought it was a crazy idea, but even in his drunken mind, he couldn't stop Payton from dragging him to the nearest tattoo parlour at 5am and waiting outside till the early hours of the morning for it to open, so they could ink their bodies with a new meaning behind the days apart they had experienced.

With more of a sober head, but still slightly out of it, Mason and Payton had agreed on a small half moon outline. Payton had decided to have hers on her right shoulder blade, whilst Mason had opted to have it on his lower abdomen near his v-lines.

However cringe it was, they had decided to when they were together, that the two half moons came together as a whole, just like they did those weeks before when they finally gave into their feelings for each other and now they were back together again after days apart. The moon signified the werewolf side of Mason. But it also signified the love they had together, whatever happens and whatever either of them may be.

Looking back at it, it might have been slightly controversial now Payton happened to be a vampire. Someone who was a slave to the sun, than someone who was a curse to the moon. But at the time, it was what helped them to get over what happened and move forward together. Ever since they had hardly been apart.

Until the last few days. They had been more apart than ever before. But that didn't stop the full moon from drawing closer and closer that night.

After a day spent listening into Stefan and Caroline's conversations, keeping her eye on Tyler, chatting to a few locals and sparking up more conversation with Matt, that involved a few flirtatious comments and jokes thrown his way, Payton was now busy carrying out the other task Mason had asked her to do.

She had already compelled a group of girls to ask their other friends to leave with them and take the party elsewhere for the rest of the night. The full moon was already rising in the darkened sky, the light from it shining down on the swimming mall below and the woods that surrounded the area.

People were already following through with the instructions that she had given to the teenagers. Some of them had jumped into their cars, people climbing into the back seats and heading home or to somewhere else to party. Others had decided to walk back to be on the safe side due to the alcohol consumption, but there was still people hanging around that Payton needed to get out of there.

She didn't know how much time she had left. As soon as she had seen the moon rise in the sky just over ten minutes ago, she had been rounding away the people and trying to do it as discreet as she could, to stop any suspicions from people arising and particularly the suspicions of Caroline and Stefan, who were just like her.

But she knew she had to be quick about this. Mason's transformation could happen any time. She knew he would be safe in the cellar, but if there was any chance he could get out, then the swimming mall was the place he was going to run to and preferably try to kill anyone who might be around.

Payton knew Mason would be angry at Tyler. Earlier he had told her that Tyler had been instructed to the same thing, to round the people up and get them out of there, but it seemed like his nephew hadn't followed through with their agreement.

Tyler was nowhere in sight. He had either ditched his own party or was good knows where in the surrounding area, probably with some girl and trying to boost his ego that little bit more after Payton had put it down a few earlier.

Just like Tyler. Neither was Matt. But his truck was. Once Payton had finished getting everyone out of there, if Matt still hadn't made an appearance, she was going to go look for him and make sure he was safe. With Caroline being a new vampire, she feared what might possibly happen to the two love birds.

Payton wondered over to a girl and her friend who were sat against a fallen over tree trunk, plastic red cups in their hands and laughter escaping their lungs. Payton felt a glimmer of sadness come over her at the sight of the two friends, a horrible reminder of the life she used to have and what had happened filled her mind.

What she would do be able to sit like the two girls were, with her best friend and act like they didn't have a care in the world.

She couldn't get distracted by fondant memories and the guilt. Payton had to focus on what she came here to do in the first place. Keep an eye on Stefan. Get the teenagers out of the area. Find Matt and keep him safe. She couldn't let Mason or anyone down for that matter.

"Hey ladies," Payton greeted the two of them in the most cheery voice she could muster up, causing the two girl's to turn their heads toward's Payton, who was now coming to stand in front of them, "Great party, right?"

"So good!" One of the girl's beamed back.

"Yes! Who are you? I've never seen you around here before." The other one questioned Payton.

Smiling back at the two girl's, Payton stepped forward and laid her hand's on the girl's shoulders, before she got them to look at her deep in the eyes and she began her compulsion, "You're not going to remember who I was. You have to leave. Go home. Get out of here now and don't come back for the rest of the night."

Pulling away from them, Payton stepped away and gave them some space, as the two girl's blinked back in confusion. They turned their heads towards each other, before they handed their cups toward's Payton and quickly got up from their seats, heading out of the swimming mall area just like Payton had told them to.

Taking the cups from them, Payton let out a loud sigh at how she hated having to mess with people's mind's and walked back over to where Matt's truck was. When she arrived, she grabbed a black trash bag from the back of his truck and placed the cups inside of it.

Turning back around, she laid her hand's on her hips and looked around the area, seeing that more and more people were getting out of there. The compulsuion she had put on a few people had certainly worked now they were getting out of there and were bringing others with them. Now she just had to find Matt.

Before she had the chance to, the sound of her phone going off in her jacket pocket, now she was fully dressed in a dried off swim suit and jeans, the call stopped her from doing so and she quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?" She brought the phone up to ear and continued to search the area with her eyes for any sign of Matt.

However a voice never returned the greeting. All Payton could make out was heavy breathing. Deep. Shallow breathing. The type of breathing that came from someone in pain. Payton knew who it was. She didn't have to check her ID to know or second guess who it could have been.

"Mason." Payton said his name, an instant fear and worry came over her, her chest tightened in panic and her stomach began to churn in anticipation.

Something wasn't right. Something was wrong. He wouldn't reach out to her in this state if he was only changing now. There had to be something stopping him. He needed her help.

"What's going on?" She quickly asked, frantically looking around now, making sure that people were continuing to leave, but there was stil others who hadn't made it out of there yet, she was running out of time.

"Payton...I need you...t-t-to go for find Tyler." Mason said between breathes, she could hear the chains shaking in the background and all she could think of was that something had happened to Tyler or Mason had seriously lost it and was going to show his nephew his secret.

"What? Why? What's happened?" Payton questioned him.

"He's in the cellar with some girl. I can't transform if he's there. I need you to get him out of there. Compel him if you have to. Just get him out, Payton." Mason demanded, his voice full of rage and thick with the shallows of his breathing.

"Ok. I will. I promise," Payton assured him, quickly beginning to run in the direction of the cellar, from what she could remember from this morning, it was just straight through the woods, "Where are you? Surely it's not safe for you out in the open."

"O-o-o-f course i-i-it's not, that's why I need you to get to T-t-tyler," Mason replied back, before a groan followed suit and Payton felt her chest tighten again, the sound of him in pain was too much for her to bear,

It kept reminding her of the night she had come in from work, to find Katherine and Isobel in her house with Mason in chains, tied up to one of their dining table chairs and they were hurting him. But it also scared her to think that this amount of pain, every single full moon was what he went through and she had no idea about it.

"I-i-i'm running through the woods, heading to my car if it's the only place I can change securely, but it's not going to hold me Payton," Mason continued, Payton quickened her pace, rushing through the wood's and trying to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes,

"Get Tyler out of there. I need that cellar and I need it now."

Payton was just moments away from trying to comfort her boyfriend and let him know that everything would be ok, when the sound of him shrieking and groaning in pain, caused her to stop in her tracks and her heart rate to speed up rapidly, not only from the running but with fear.

She found herself lost for words, unable to talk over the sound's that were coming from him down the other line, instead it was like a wave of emotions came over her and she couldn't move. All she could do was listen to her boyfriend crying in pain, unable to help him in anyway.

A realisation that he needed that moon stone more than her.

The only thing that pulled her out of the tidal surge was the crackling down the other end, the sound of the phone hitting the floor and the cries of horror coming from Mason in the background, caused Payton to end the call quickly and vamp her way towards the cellar.

She had to get Tyler out of there. Mason couldn't be outside whilst he was transforming. He would kill someone. There wasn't only human's rolling around this place. There was vampires too. It wasn't safe for any of them. No one had to die that night. But they would if Payton wasn't quick.

But as always, something was stopping her from going any further and saving her boyfriend from making a terrible mistake that night. The smell of blood caused her to stop thick in her tracks. It was coming from a few paces in front, as well as the sound of three heart beats and a howling of a wolf.

This wasn't good.

Her instant thought was that Mason had already killed someone. That he had got out of his car already and had made his way down to the cellar to kill Tyler for ruining his plan. But it wasn't until Payton reached the blood, that she realised it wasn't Mason who had been losing control of their powers that night.

It was Caroline, it was Stefan and unfortunately it was Matt, who had clearly become the easy target to Caroline's new self control. The poor guy. He was so innocent in all of this and looked so helpless lying there on the floor, unconscious with blood oozing out of his neck and the beating of his heart keeping him alive.

The sound of a twig snapping from where Payton trod her foot on the top of it, caused Stefan and Caroline to fling their bodies round to face the older girl who was now staring back at them uneasily.

"Payton." Stefan broke the silence, surprised and a little scared to see her stood there, knowing it wasn't only Caroline and Matt he had to protect now from the werewolf on the lose, but also Alaric's daughter.

"Stefan," Payton mumbled back, her voice thick with fear, that was more of a shock than anything that this was all happening way too fast, her eyes trailed over to Matt's limp body on the floor and back onto the other two vampires, her own self control kicking into force with the smell in the air "What's going on?"

Stefan glanced over to Caroline, who had lowered her head in shame and was avoiding the eye contact of the two. Immediately Payton knew what went on here, even if she had to act oblivious to it to keep her cover, she knew that Caroline had been responsible for what had happened to Matt tonight.

An uncomfortable and tense silence fell over the three of them. None of them knew what to do in this situation or how to handle it all. Caroline was new to all of this. But even Stefan who had centuries worth of experience, he was still confused about what to do with a limp Matt, a oblivious Payton and a werewolf coming there way.

If things couldn't get more awkward, another person appeared out from the trees and came up from a slight bump in the hill. Payton's eyes moved between the figure and from where they had come from, finally putting two and two together, realising she had been close to the cellar all along.

Tyler blinked at the three of them confused, his eyes looking down to Matt on the floor and his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his friend. The three of them continued to stare at Tyler, unsure of what to do or say, Payton was too busy trying to keep herself under control with the smell of blood around her.

Payton couldn't reveal her true self to the other vampires. The blood from Matt was strong for her senses. This was like some sort of test, to see if she could really cope with her self control and not give into the smell of human blood flowing out of a vein. She had to hold it together.

She hoped that the heavy breathing she was giving off from the smell of the blood and trying to keep herself under control, was enough to persuade the others that she was more scared than anything and would never suspect what was really making her feel so uneasy.

"Hey!" Tyler spoke out, looking away from Matt and over to the three of them, unsure of what to do himself, "What are you three doing here?"

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked him instead, trying to take the attention off of them and back onto the Lockwood himself.

Payton could sense Stefan's suspicion about Tyler, knowing full well that the wolf in the distance was Tyler's Uncle and Stefan still wasn't sure whether Tyler would ever change into a wolf as well.

Before anyone else could get the chance to make any accusations, a wolf came running out from the bushes that surrounded some of the tree land and headed straight towards Caroline. It knocked her down onto the ground, growling and lashing out at her face, but with every flinch and roll, it missed her face by inches and Payton found her chest sinking in shock at the sight of Mason in wolf form.

Payton much like Tyler, couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him, it wasn't long before Stefan stepped in and with the use of his strength, he managed to pull a wolf formed Mason off Caroline, who had been screaming Stefan's name in horror for him to help her.

The wolf backed off the two other vampires, but Stefan stepped out of in front of the rest of them, blocking the wolfs gaze on Payton, Caroline and Tyler. It continued to growl at the four of them.

Payton could feel herself welling up at the sight of Mason's in his werewolf state. She didn't quite know what she was expecting, but it for sure was not this and she didn't enjoy seeing it just one bit. It was like staring back at a monster. A completely different person. It wasn't even a person. He was a wolf.

After over a year of knowing and a few months of being a vampire, the supernatural still didn't seem to make sense to Payton. It still scared her, even if she didn't want to admit it and didn't act like it most of the time. But it did.

Why wouldn't it? None of this was normal. People shouldn't be able to drink others blood. People shouldn't be able to turn into wolves. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But this was reality now for them.

And the reality was, Payton was so overwhelmed by all of this, she found herself finding it hard to breathe and stop herself from breaking down into a flurry of tears. She hadn't cried in months. She had never been a crier before. But it felt like it was all she ever did now she was a vampire.

Staring hard at the wolf, Tyler stepped a little closer to where Stefan and wolf formed Mason were staring off at each other. Something within the teenager clicked and he knew what was going on here. He knew the truth behind the wolf. Who it was. Why it happened. It all seemed to add up now. He knew what he had to do.

"No!" Tyler yelled, causing Payton and Caroline's eyes to roll over to Tyler's in shock that he had spoken up like that.

The wolf also snapped his head over to look at Tyler. It somehow was like the wolf understood. That Mason deep down inside the wolf, understood that this was the wrong thing to do and that he had to listen the orders coming from the boy.

Within a few seconds, the wolf vanished out of the area and took off through the woods, heading in the direction that it had originally come from, leaving the damage that wasn't thankfully caused by him behind.

Stefan quickly rushed over to help Caroline up off the floor, whilst Payton continued to look over at Tyler. Just by the look of horror and shock, Payton knew that Tyler recorgnised the wolf to be his Uncle. There was no way Mason was going to hide the secret any more. Tyler had found out. Now Mason just had to confirm it all.

Checking over that was she ok, Tyler quickly made a dash for it and took off through the woods, running away from this situation and leaving behind the others who were just as shocked as he was.

Stefan glanced over at Payton, who caught his gaze and stared back at him motionless, causing Stefan to sign and go back over to Caroline.

He was unsure what to do about Payton. She had witnessed everything. Matt. Tyler. The wolf aka Mason. Caroline. Him. He wasn't sure whether she even knew what was going on, if her Dad had informed her about the supernatural or if she was unknown to this other form of species walking the earth.

From her breathing and tears that were shining in his eyes, he decided that maybe she didn't have a clue what was going on here. He knew that once Caroline had helped Matt, then he would work on making sure Payton got out of there safe and sound, without any memory of what happened her tonight. Stefan knew Alaric would not be happy if Payton went home shook up like she was.

But Stefan had no idea the real reason why she was acting this way. He had no clue it was because she had just witnessed her boyfriend in wolf form for the first time in over a year. It shocked her more than anything. No wonder she couldn't bring up the courage to speak.

"Hey, you need to get Matt out of here and make sure he forgets what happened here tonight." Stefan suggested, standing next to Caroline and the two of them looked over to Matt.

Nodding at Stefan, Caroline slowly wondered over to Matt and fed him some of her blood, which was able to wake him up from his dazed sleep on the ground and stare deep into the eyes of his girlfriend.

"You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become," Caroline told him, Payton lowered her head slightly and folded her arms across her body as she listened to Caroline work her compulsion on an innocent Matt.

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt repeated Caroline's words.

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck." Caroline said.

"It's weird. It just came out of nowhere." Matt finished for her.

Stepping away from him, Caroline exhaled loudly and came to stand next to Stefan again, "What are we going to do about Tyler?"

"I'll handle it. I will get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Stefan answered her, talking in a hushed tone.

But Payton could still hear him. She knew what would come next also. Stefan would work his magic on here too just like he did to Tyler and Caroline did to Matt.

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline shook her head in frustration.

"I know." Stefan responded feeling her pain.

"He is the one person on the entire planet that I never wanted to hurt."

"It's not going to get any easier," Stefan informed her sadly, Payton knowing full well that it never did, "You just have to work that much harder."

"I shouldn't be with him, should I?" Caroline needed Stefan's advice, even though she clearly already knew the answer to her own question, Stefan unsure of what to say to that since he could relate to his own situation, "Because if there is any danger..."

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago" Stefan responded.

"Have you ever think you should?"

Stefan scoffed under his breathe lightly at Caroline's question, "I know I should have, I just can't."

Payton honestly felt so bad for them. She could relate to everything they were both going through. Being with Mason was as much risk as it was for the two of them to be with their human partners.

Payton was constantly at risk from Mason biting her and killing her. A werewolf bite kills a vampire. That's the whole reason Mason didn't want Payton around tonight or anyone for that matter.

Sending a small smile at Stefan, Caroline wondered over to Matt and helped him up on onto his feet, before the two of them began to head out of the woods and head home for the rest of the night.

Stefan turned his body round to face Payton, who had been eves dropping on their whole conversation and had been left alone on the outer edge of the circle, wondering how she was going to keep it together to act normal around Stefan now after everything that happened.

She had to continue to act oblivious and scared. She had to play the act of a non believer. She had to keep him unaware of her true self.

"W-w-what the hell was all of that, Stefan?" Payton choked out, bringing her hand out from her crossed arm position and pointing it around them, her fingers slightly shaking in a state of fake distress.

"It's ok, I promise," Stefan assured her, moving that little bit closer to her and Payton knew what was going to come next, all she had to do was hold it together and pretend Stefan's trick was working on her,

"Listen to me," he began, looking deep into her eyes and she tried her up most to keep her gaze locked on him, trying so hard not to blink or break the hold on him, because then she would be busted,

"You came out into the wood's looking for me. When you found me, Matt had just been attacked by an animal. I managed to pull it off, but it got away. You never saw Caroline here or Tyler. Just the three of us. Me and Matt were drinking in the woods. Everything else you don't remember, are we clear?"

"Yes. I don't remember." Payton told him in a robot like tone.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief when it worked, before he stepped away from Payton and she turned to look up at him emotionless. He held his arm out to her, before she linked her arm through his and they began a walk back to the swimming mall, to retrieve their things.

Once they arrived back, Stefan removed a few red cups off the top of his car that people had obviously thrown on top when partying earlier on that day, before he turned to look at Payton, who was looking around sadly and he instantly felt guilty for wiping her memories away.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Stefan offered, bringing his car keys out from his jean pocket and waving them in the air slightly.

"Uh no. A friend's coming to pick me up. But thanks." Payton told him.

He looked back at her unsurely, he didn't know that she had other friends here, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave her on her own after what happened tonight, "Are you sure? I don't mind."

"No, it's fine, Stefan. You've been enough help tonight," Payton replied, folding her arms across her chest again, bringing the lies back to the surface, "you know with the whole saving Matt thing, it's really heroic of you."

Stefan flashed her a fake smile, his stomach dropping slightly at the lie and he pulled upon his car door, "I would have done it for anyone."

"I can see that." Payton nodded back at him.

"Ok," Stefan returned the gesture, before he slipped into the drivings seat and looked back at Payton one last time, "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"See you." She muttered back, before watching Stefan shut the door, start the engine up and reverse out of there, leaving Payton behind to deal with everything that had been going on tonight.

Payton knew what she had to do next. There was no doubt about it. She had to check on Mason. She couldn't believe all these months of being together, she had no idea just how much he went through over the course of one night and how out of control he really was. It was a lot worse than what she ever went through.

He was the one who deserved to be saved.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! Back again with another chapter. A day late, I know, I do apologise. But I had uploaded the part yesterday and then I went to publish it, I lost it all, so I had to reuploaded it all again today. How annoying!**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99 and Nirvana14 for reviewing the last part. I am so glad you guys are liking it and you're looking forward to more.**

 **I really hope everyone is liking it and enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoy writing Payton. She's so much fun! I can't wait to share with you guys more ideas and the rest of the story.**

 **What do you think will happen next? Do you think Mason wants to be saved? Do you think Stefan or Alaric will find out about Payton? Will they suspect Mason and Payton being together?**

 **Let me know your thoughts,**

 **thanks so much everyone,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	10. Chapter 10

Mason found himself crashing down onto the ground, blacking out for a few seconds and then feeling himself slowly come back round from his eventful shift that night. Everything around him felt tense, including the muscles and bones within his body that had broken over and over again that night.

Dirt from the forest floor below, covered his body and his face, the only thing that was not covering his body was the shorts he hadn't been able to take off yet, when he had been trying to control his shift in his car earlier that night.

Unfortunately, the truck wasn't strong enough to hold the wolf inside of him and he had ended up smashing through the back wind screen, the glass now splattered all over the dirt around him.

Carefully pulling his aching body up from the ground, his eyes rolled over to the person's shoes that were now edging towards him and he felt his chest tighten when he glanced up at the person now coming over to see him.

Mason was angry at himself for not only wolfing out so bad that night that he nearly bit another vampire and had Payton witness his true form, but he had also exposed his secret to Tyler, the one person he didn't want to find out about this.

But he was also the person who had stopped him from making a kill that night.

Now he was going to have to face his nephew. He couldn't hide or lie this time. This was the moment Tyler was going to find out the truth behind his Uncle, behind the Lockwood's and what could happen to Tyler if he wasn't careful.

He owed Tyler the truth.

The two relatives eyes met briefly, as they stood just a few yards from one another, the tension thick and uncomfortable. Mason wanted nothing more than for Tyler to just forget the whole thing. But that was the easy way out. He had to face up to his problems.

Tyler's gaze went back on Mason, after he had checked out the damage that had been done to the car and then duffel bag laying on the ground beside a tree stump.

"You going to pass me those?" Mason asked, breaking the awkward silence and wanting to get this over with as smoothly as he could.

His nephew kept quiet, as he wondered over to retrieve the bag and chucked the object towards him, so Mason could change back into his usual attire and wipe himself down after the night he had experienced.

He was thankfully his transformation was only short. He would have hated it to have gone on any longer after what had happened.

Mason caught the bag, before he laid it below his feet and pulled his t-shirt back on, keeping his gaze on Tyler and trying to keep things calm.

But Tyler had other ideas.

"It was you."

After pulling the clothing over his head, Mason stared back at Tyler unsure, before he slowly nodded his head and Tyler scoffed in frustration that his Uncle would keep something like this from him, especially after he asked him yesterday so many times what happened to him.

Tyler wanted nothing more to lash out at his Uncle, to demand a proper explanation to everything he saw happen and to ask him why he lied to him about this. But in all honesty, he was kind of worried what his Uncle might do to him if he got on the wrong side of him.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Tyler turned on his feet and headed back in the direction of the Lockwood mansion where Tyler lived and Mason was currently staying at with his relatives.

"Tyler." Mason called out, trying to get the younger to stop and just hear him out.

"No, man. I can't stand here and listen to more of your lies." Tyler grunted, before he headed off and Mason found himself staying behind.

He wanted to let Tyler let off some steam before they really talked it over about what happened. But also it meant he could come up with a reasonable explanation as to what really went down here tonight.

It wasn't the easiest thing to inform people about. It was really hard. There were so much confusion and horror involved. Some took it relatively ok. Whilst others freaked out. He hated having to tell his friends, they were spooked for months until Mason found some wolfs to roam with on his full moon nights, who managed to persuade his other friends that they were safe.

Then there was telling Payton when they started to hit things off. He knew she had to know. There was no doubt in him that telling her was a risk. He knew there wouldn't be. She wasn't the type of girl he was going to let go of any time soon. It was real from the word go. The first day they caught eyes in the bar.

He was glad when she took it surprisingly ok. She had been confused and worried at first. But somehow, she saw past the supernatural side of things and was able to see Mason for the guy she first met back home.

But telling her she was a vampire was ten times harder. So much harder and so much more emotional. It was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. It felt like it was worse than shifting for him, because he had to break the news to her, that also broke her into a thousand pieces.

Just like she had been crossing his mind, so had her footsteps towards the path that lead to where his truck and he was stood, shoving on his sweater and going over to put his duffel back in the smashed up trunk of his truck.

Feeling her presence and smelling her scent, Mason spun round to face her and saw the pity fall on his girlfriend's face. Gradually she came over to him, but once she had reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

Wrapping his arms around her lower back, Mason pulled her closer to him and he inhaled her scent, whilst listening to the beating of her heart through her clothing. He felt himself exhale loudly, somewhat in frustration for what he had done to her tonight, but also because he was so relieved to finally have her here with him.

He needed her so badly.

Slowly pulling away from him, she lifted her hand up to his face and she laid her fingers on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the stubble along his skin "Hey. How're you feeling?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm ok," he nodded, shooting her a small painful smile, which she instantly knew was far from the truth, "better than I thought I would feel."

"There's a worse than that?" Payton asked surprised.

Mason shot her a look, not in the mood for her to crack some joke or tease him, "Don't start, Payton."

"What?" She responded confused, pulling her hand away, "I haven't even done anything, Mason."

"I know. But I can't be dealing with your remarks tonight." He walked away from her, going over to his truck and expecting the damage inside of it.

"I wasn't even going to say anything," Payton snapped back at him, not liking this mood he was giving off, she thought he would be happy now he was with her, "I thought after what I witnessed tonight, you would be a little less grouchy towards me."

She followed him over to the truck, where he was now stood inside the back seats slightly, looking over the scratch marks on the leather seats and the few dents on the side of the interior.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He grumbled, not bothering to turn around to her, now she was stood behind him, arms crossed angrily.

"I don't know, Mason," Payton sighed, running her hand over her face in distress, hating how this was affecting their relationship, they hardly ever argued, but here they were out in the open going at it, "maybe you scared me a little..."

Hearing her words, he felt his stomach clench and he jumped back down off the truck, turning round to face her with a guilty expression on his face.

He never wanted to do that. He hated himself so badly for the pain he had caused on her.

Payton stared back at him, trying to search his face for an answer, but all she could feel was fear about how they were even going to manage their relationship together, when they were constantly at so much danger with each other and the people around them.

"I'd never seen you like that before. It scared me, Mason. I hate to break it to you. But it did." Payton admitted to him.

Mason slammed the door of the car shut, turning to look away from her frustratedly, before his eyes were back on her again, his voice low and thick "That's why I didn't want you around me, Payton. I hate that I scared you tonight. I am so sorry for that."

"I know you are," She sighed, she felt guilty for everything he had to go through every month and how she was hurting him by admitting the truth as to how she felt about seeing him like that, but she couldn't hide her feelings from him, "I know."

It wasn't only the guilt that was rocking her brain that night. It was the possibility of her doing good for him and changing their plans. She hated seeing him the way he was and she didn't like it not one bit.

Payton couldn't stand to have to see Mason go through that again, it had gone on too long under her nose. Now she knew what it was really like, she had to do something about it and change his life for the better.

Stepping closer to him, she took hold of his hand's and gave them a light squeeze, trying to reassure him that she was there for him, "Maybe, just maybe, instead of looking for this moon stone to remove my vampirism, we should be looking for it for you, so you don't have to go through this every month."

Mason glanced down at her in disbelief, like she was crazy or stupid for thinking of such an idea, "Wait?" he scoffed, shaking his head and pulling his hands away from her, "What?"

"C'mon! It's not that bad of an idea. You need this cure, this freedom, this chance of a life away from all of this so much more than me. You lose control. You can't stop yourself, Mason. You go through hell and back. It's really not worth it. You have the chance here to put a stop to that and I'm not going to be the reason you don't." Payton tried to persuade him that this was the right thing to do.

But Mason wasn't having none of it. He didn't want the moonstone for himself. Sure a life without having to transform every month under a full moon would be one he could only ever dream about. But he could cope with it. He had already. Payton was the one who needed it more than him.

"No. No way," Mason shook his head, slightly irritated, "We're getting this stone for you, Payton. Not me. I can cope just fine with this. I don't need to cure myself."

"Really?" Payton crossed her arms and a frown formed in the middle of her forehead, annoyed too by the way he was behaving, "I beg to differ, Mason. I saw you tonight, for the first time in over a year. You call that coping? You wolfed out under no control and nearly killed Caroline."

"Don't you think I already know that, Payton?" Mason spat back at her, "I know I could have. But I didn't. I'm fine. Everyone's fine," he sighed, running his hands over his face in distress,

He had so much to worry and sort out. Arguing with Payton wasn't something either of them needed after what had gone on tonight. It was stupid.

"Listen. It's only because of Tyler. If he hadn't of been in the cellar, I would have had somewhere to go and stay through the transformation. Just like back home, I always have somewhere to go and I'm fine."

Payton rubbed her lips together, lowering her head to the ground slightly, unsure of how to respond to that. She couldn't keep going on, because she knew Mason would just get annoyed at her and wouldn't let her try persuade him otherwise. But Payton really wanted him to reconsider the reason they were getting the stone.

In theory, he needed it so much more than she did. She could manage. She could control the thirst and the cravings. It was something she could work at and become good at managing.

But Mason was never going to be able to manage his own monster inside of him. It just wasn't obtainable in Payton's eyes, just as much as she wanted to believe in him, that he would really be ok. She just couldn't after what she saw tonight.

Seeing her expression, Mason stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands, "We're both going to be fine. We'll get you the moonstone, Payton. Forget about me. You're the one who need's saving and your humanity back. Please don't argue with me on this. It's done. We already made the plan."

Looking at him, she couldn't help but feel defeated by this, it was a sensitive topic for both of them to talk about, the monsters that had consumed them, whether it was genetically or transmitted, it wasn't something either of them had much choice over.

But right now, instead of arguing and changing their plan, they needed to focus on the task at hand and keep together. They still had to find the stone and get out of there, away from Katherine and Isobel, to go and find the freedom for Payton that Mason truly believed she deserved.

"I know. You're right." She muttered back to him, sending a small smile his way, that he instantly returned.

"Aren't I always?" He said confidently, causing Payton to shove him away from her playfully, before Mason pulled her back into him and kissed the top of her forehead, both of them trying to hold off from laughing.

Looking up at him, with her arms around his neck and their bodies close together, Payton asked "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Payton. It's over with now. I just have to deal with Tyler and get that stone. Then we'll be out of here." He answered her.

"Ok," She nodded agreeing with him, "But what about Stefan?"

"What about him?"

"Well, there's still that threat there. Plus I think he realised too that the wolf was you tonight." Payton told him.

Mason sighed, running his arms up her back softly, "I know. But we'll deal with it. Just relax, baby."

Smiling up at him lightly, she decided to step away from that subject and think of the best thing she could that would make her feel good "So what about that night together then?"

Mason looked back at her, unsure of how to break it to her that he wasn't going to be able to spend the rest of the night with her, "I can't, Payton. I'm sorry. I have to go deal with Tyler. I can't leave him in the lurch any more. He deserves to know the full story."

Nodding understandingly, Payton pulled away from him and got her phone out of her pocket, checking over the time and wondering whether her Dad would be back yet, "I should probably get going then. Hopefully my Dad will be home."

"Oh yeah, do you want me to drop you off on the way?" Mason asked, feeling bad for letting her down and the least he could do was offer to spend a little more time with each other.

"I think I'll walk. Clear my head." She answered simply.

Mason looked back at her unsure, but nodded anyway and went over to the truck to get inside. Payton watched him as he did, wanting nothing more to go with him and be with him for the rest of her night.

But she had to be with her Dad. Mason had to be with Tyler.

He hated having to look back at her and drive away. But if she wasn't reaching out to him and wanted to be alone, then he would let her be, he knew there was no pushing her. She was far too stubborn for that.

"I'll call you, yeah?" Mason suggested, turning to look over his shoulder at Payton, stood on the side of the car, ready to hop inside.

But he couldn't help but turn back, one last time for a glance at his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Payton mustered up a smile for Mason's sake, "You better."

Returning the gesture, Mason jumped into the truck and got into the drivers seat, more at ease about driving off without her. Payton continued to watch him, not wanting him to go, but knowing it was for the best for both of them and the plan.

They had to go be with their family.

Before Mason had the chance to slam the door shut, Payton stepped forward quickly, calling his name, like it was the last chance she'd get "Mason!"

Looking back out at her stood there, he searched her for confirmation to what she was going to say, although he knew full well what she was going to say next, "Be careful?" She blinked back in surprise, a light smile forming on her face, just like Mason's was as his girlfriend nodded back at him, "I know."

Beaming back at each other one last time, Mason closed the door of his truck up and started up the engine, whilst Payton began her walk back to her Dad's apartment. She hoped that the walk would do her good, help clear her head and get over what happened tonight.

But she knew she needed something a lot stronger than just the fresh air. It wasn't enough for her. Not any more it wasn't. Vampire Payton craved more than just a breeze in the air to help soothe her anxiety. She needed to cure the thirst that was slowly consuming her body since her stress levels had risen.

Now it was Payton's turn for the monster inside of her to push out.

Pulling the key that she had got from under the plant pot earlier that day, she got it out of her jacket pocket and placed it in the lock, before she turned it and wondered inside to a quiet apartment.

Just like when Payton had returned that morning, Alaric was nowhere to be in sight again and the instant worry crept back on her, her first thought being that something had happened to him at Duke and he wasn't going to be coming back.

She knew she couldn't think like that. Payton hated how anxious she had been ever since she had turned. She had never been a worrier before all of this, but it was all she ever did now and she hated it. It was like her mind wouldn't shut up about all the terrible and awful things that could happen to her and the people she loved.

Deep down, she knew and hoped her Dad would be alright. He seemed pretty tough and if he was a hunter, then he surely must have some skill to be able to slay the species. Just because he wasn't home now, didn't mean he wouldn't ever return, he could still be on the road or grabbing them a surprise take out.

Shrugging off her jacket, she tossed it over to the couch, before Payton wondered over to her bag to retrieve the one object she had been craving ever since the walk over here.

Since her Dad wasn't back yet and it seemed unlucky he would be any time soon, she felt like now was the perfect time to have her proper first drink of the day. The animal blood earlier had only been a minor subside of the real drink she was craving, it gave her a buzz, made her feel stronger and confident.

Without it, she felt like a crumbling mess, but it was the whole reason she craved more and more of it. She knew with every intake of it, the cravings would get worse and so would her lack of control.

Ripping open the bag, she brought the plastic up to her lips and began to squeeze out the contents into her mouth. It was warm due to not having been stored properly and it meant that the taste was slightly off, but it still felt just as good as it usually did.

She hated how good it tasted. She hated how good it made her feel during and afterwards. She hated how with every drop that entered her body, the more she wanted to drink human blood. She hated how much she enjoyed it.

And she especially hated how with the more stressed she got, the more she reached out for it and how taking it to heal herself quicker, meant that she was now becoming obsessed with at least having one bag a day.

Before coming to the Falls, she wouldn't even dear to drink a blood bag that had come from a human vein. She'd feel disgusted at herself for what she was doing, even if she hadn't harmed anyone in the processes. Instead she had gone for animal blood, which was a hard job to find in Florida, but she managed to get by.

Until they came here. Until they came to Mystic Falls. Until Payton forced herself to drink from blood bags to heal her wound, to make her stronger and to prepare herself for any danger. Now the thing healing her, was also the thing that was causing these horrific cravings.

But this bag was the last of it. The last of her supply. She could put a stop to her awful actions after tonight's consumption. Payton would go back to hunting in the woods for the rest of her time here and by the time she got back to Florida, she hoped her life would be free of this horrible curse.

Finishing off the bag, she stuffed it back inside her duffel and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before going over to the sink in the kitchen to rinse away the blood.

The excitement and thrill she was feeling from fulfilling her thirst was still very much present in her body. Her eyes had slowly started to return back to normal and the rush to her head was also easing off, just like her breathing, that was slowing down and going back to a normal pace.

Just as she had turned off the tap and grabbed a towel to dry her hands, there was a loud knock at the door. Payton's forehead frowned slightly in curiosity at whom it could have been.

Her first theory was her Dad. The knock was loud, which stereotypically guy's had a loud hard knock, so the description matched her Dad well. Also he lived here too, so she presumed he might have forgot his key and now because she had took the spare one, he had locked himself, with no way of getting in now.

If he had locked himself out, it would have been a very amusing situation for Payton to have to deal with.

Laying the towel back down after drying her hands, she wondered over to the door and pulled it open, her eyes widening slightly when she saw who it was behind it and she could feel herself going to shove the door back closed.

Before Payton got the chance to do just that, the person stepped forward slightly and leant their hand against the side of the door frame, motioning for Payton not to close the door just yet, because if she did Payton knew what the consequence would be.

The young brunette woman, with dark eyes and olive skin stared back at her, the mischievous smirk that Payton had grown to dislike present on her face, her usual attire of black skinny jeans, a tight fitted tank top and a black jacket skimmed her body, whilst her dark curly hair hung low down her front.

How wrong could she have been about her theory? How stupid of her to just presume when everything that was going on, was still very much happening and she was acting so naive about it all.

"Katherine." Payton muttered under her breathe, but it was loud enough for the other vampire to hear her clearly.

Payton hadn't seen the woman since last week, since the accident, where Payton had nearly passed out from the blood lost due to her weak body from the animal drinking, the whole reason Payton had took days to heal and her body had been so exhausted, until she had started drinking proper human blood again and her cravings had kicked in.

She should have been scared of Katherine. But for some reason tonight, she just didn't feel that way about her any more. The fear was gone. Instead it was replaced with this rage. A rage that would so get in her trouble.

"Hey sweetie," The woman chimed back ever so sweetly, "Long time no see. It's good to see that you're settling in well in the Falls," Katherine's eyes rolled over to the living space behind Payton's back, causing Payton's hand to clench tighter on the door, "what a lovely little space this is. May I come in?"

Payton found herself smirking slightly, finally realising that she had one over Katherine this time, she could try take lead and not be a lap dog, "I hate to break it to you, Katherine, but I don't own this place. So I'm sorry, but I can't invite you in."

"Oh that is a shame," Katherine sulked jokingly, "I guess you'll have to talk to me out here then."

Grabbing hold of the door from Payton's grip, Katherine yanked the door toward's her and as doing so pulled Payton along with it, causing the younger vampire to fall forward and out the door into Katherine's spot outside the door, the strength of the older vampire winning over the newbie.

Payton steady herself up right on the ground after being dragged out of her Dad's apartment, a frustrated expression formed on her face and she could feel her body flood with adrenaline, the last time she had been around Katherine, Payton had really lost it with her and she was beginning to think that was going to happen again.

But this time she had her strength on her side. All the human blood she had been consuming over the past week would surely give her more of a chance than last time. But who was she kidding, Katherine had just pulled her out of her Dad's apartment with such ease.

Payton was hopeless.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Payton demanded some answers as to why she had turned up on her Dad's door step, when he could return any time soon and wonder what the hell was going on, "We haven't found the stone yet, so I have no idea why you're here."

"Just dropping in for an update," Katherine smirked back, leaning her body up against the wall behind her and folding her arms across her chest, "not to worry though, Mason will find it soon and when he does, everything will fall into place."

"Great," Payton flashed her a fake smile, stepping backwards and heading towards the inside of the apartment, "Now you know, you can leave."

"Not so fast," Katherine stopped Payton in her tracks, "I need one thing from you."

Payton felt herself sighing loudly, copying Katherine's body language and folding her own arms crossly, "Haven't you took away enough already? What else could you possible need?"

"Oh c'mon sweetie," Katherine replied playfully, "I gave you and Mason the chance to be together forever, isn't that a great thing?"

"Not when we have to put ourselves through crap everyday," Payton shot back sharply, "including putting up with you," Katherine' smirk grew bigger, loving how she was inflicting so much anger on Payton, she loved a good cat fight and she had been wanting to take on the girl ever since the last, "This isn't part of the deal, Katherine. I'm not doing anything else for you."

Payton went to turn around to walk away and head back inside, but Katherine grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her back towards her, "Please, just one more thing, until you find the moonstone, then you never have to see me again."

Katherine stared hard into's Payton's eyes, just like the younger girl did back to her. Both of them not wanting to break the contact in case the other tried to attack. Katherine hoping Payton would follow through with her plan. Whilst Payton was trying so hard to think of a way out of this.

But if Katherine was keeping her word and it meant if she didn't have to see her ever again, then Payton would follow through with it for her's and Mason's sake. Who know's what Katherine would do to Payton if she refused to go through with Katherine's plan's. Plus she needed Katherine to go before her Dad got back and this seemed like the only way.

"Fine," Payton sighed, getting Katherine to release her hand off her, "What is it?"

* * *

 **Author note: Part 10 already! Crazy or what?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this part. It was a little shorter than the others, but so much drama is planned, so I hope the future chapters will keep you on your toes. I really am enjoying writing this. It's so much fun.**

 **Special thank you to WickedlyMinx, Nirvana and the guest for reviewing the last part. I love seeing your reviews and it makes me happy to know you're enjoying it. I am working on the formatting guest. I am so so so sorry for your difficulties :(**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this part and any theories/ideas you might have.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, is everything ok?" The sound of her Dad's voice broke her away from her thoughts, from where she was sat with her knee's together on the side of the couch, staring deeply ahead of her and her face had been emotionless.

Pulling her head away from the spot she had been staring at, she looked over at him, before mustering up the same smile she had when he had got back last night, "Yeah I'm fine." and also followed with the same reply.

"You sure?" He asked, coming over and handing her a mug of tea, which she took from him and he perched himself down on the coffee table in front of her, "because you said the same thing last night and if you've been slightly off with me since. Is it because I went out yesterday and left you? I am sorry about that, Payton."

"No, Dad, it's fine," Payton reassured him, holding the warm mug in her hand and blowing lightly on the steaming liquid, "It's not that."

"So it is something?" Alaric questioned again, taking a small sip out of his tea and looking over at her concernedly.

Payton shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to have to get into this with him, the guilt was already too much for her to continue more lies, "It's just I'm worried about my friend. They have a lot going on and it's a tough situation."

Alaric nodded understandingly, "Well I'm sure they feel at least a little bit reassured that they'll make it through whatever they're going through, because they have a friend like you."

She flashed her Dad a small smile in sincerity for his compliment to her, but it still wasn't enough for her to get over the mood that was clouding her head ever since last night and how tense she felt since then.

When Alaric had returned home, he had brought with them two large pizza's and some beers for them to snack out on throughout the rest of the night, whilst they watched awful evening TV and played cards. But Alaric hadn't got the greeting he had been hoping for from his daughter nor the night he wanted to spend with her.

Instead, Payton had been sat up the kitchen counter, fiddling with the arm of her sweatshirt, staring up at the clock, like she was just watching the time go by and with every minute that passed the anxiety grew within her.

Alaric's instant reaction was one of guilt. He felt bad for leaving her and not being honest about what he had been doing in Duke. But he couldn't tell her. He believed she was too innocent and had her whole life back in Florida to focus on than be aware of the ongoing horrors of the Falls where he was living.

However that was the least of his concerns. He had to somehow find out what was going on with his daughter and also try cheer her up somehow. But once Payton was in her mood, there was no way of her getting out of it, unless it was something really good and right now she couldn't think of one good thing about this whole crisis.

Alaric had learnt that the hard way that night. He had dumped the take away on top of the counter beside her. Making small talk with her about her day, her friend, if she was hungry and what she wanted to do, trying to make things as normal and carefree as he could.

After a few grunts and grumbles from his daughter, Payton had took herself off to shower, before she grabbed a few slices of pizza and then headed to bed, leaving Alaric to finish the pizza himself, down a beer and go into a slumber on the couch.

To then unfortunately for him, wake up to the same mood Payton was in the night before return again and it felt like it was an impossible take for him to complete. It was so much easier when she was little to make her laugh or to see her smiling properly, but now she was twenty one, it was such hard work to get the same response.

"I know what we'll cheer you up." Alaric told her, sitting his tea down beside him and turning back to face her.

"What?" Payton looked back at him confused.

"We've been invited out today," Alaric announced their plans, Payton feeling her heart sinking, knowing what was coming next after her little encounter with Katherine last night, this was the idea she had been telling her about, "my friend has invited us over for a barbecue lunch."

"Your friend?" Payton raised her brows up, "your friend isn't one of the Salvatore brother's is it?"

Payton knew about the lunch arrangements. Katherine had compelled the host to throw this thing, to invite Alaric and Payton over for lunch that day, as well as a few other guests that Katherine hadn't let Payton fully in on last night.

But Payton had learnt from Katherine that the host was supposedly meant to be her Dad's new girlfriend, someone he had yet to mention to her before and she knew she had to act oblivious to it, as well as excited when he told her the news.

"No it's not," Alaric laughed slightly under his breathe after he saw the relief on his daughter's face, "it's a she."

Payton blinked back in surprise, maybe Katherine really was telling the truth about this.

Why wouldn't her Dad tell her before about this 'she'?

"A she?" Payton repeated, her eyebrows twitching up suggestively and for the first time since seeing her Dad again after a day apart, Payton found herself also smirking about this situation, "Does she happen to your girlfriend?"

"Maybe." Alaric rubbed his lips together nervously, trying to fight off a grin that was forming on his face, whilst Payton gasped in surprise, soaring forward and banging her elbow with his knee.

"Oh my god she so is, isn't she?" She beamed back, Alaric chuckling at his daughter's reaction and happy to see her finally show some emotion, unaware that it was somewhat fake, "why didn't you tell me about this when I first got here?"

"We were kind of in the rough at the time," He explained, "It wasn't until yesterday we kind of hatched things over."

"So you weren't really at Duke yesterday, you were shaking up with your girlfriend." Payton teased.

"No," Alaric shook his head amused, "I was in Duke. But I did see her yesterday before I came back here to see you."

"I see," Payton nodded, the laughter and playfulness calming down, "So does this girlfriend have a name?"

"Jenna." Alaric said proudly.

Payton nodded again, "What's she like? Will she like me? Please say she know's about me already and we don't have to explain to everyone that you actually have a daughter again."

"Relax Payton," Alaric smiled, "She's great. Caring. Smart. Funny. You'll love her and she'll love you. And she does know about you. But I only told her yesterday, so it might still be a bit of a shock to her."

"Oh god," Payton laughed awkwardly, thinking back to what Katherine had mentioned to her last night and trying to put the pieces of information she knew together to form some kind of explanation, "Does she have any kids?"

Alaric shook his head, "Uh no. She doesn't. But she currently lives with her niece and nephew. Her sister and brother in law died in a car accident about a year ago, so she's their legal guardian."

"I see," Payton rubbed her lips together, putting the pieces together and making assumptions, "that's horrible."

"Yeah it was pretty tough on the kids," Alaric explained, "but they're good kids. Damaged. But they've got good heads on their bodies."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience?" Payton smiled intrigued about how fond her Dad sounded about Jenna's niece and nephew.

"Well I teach both of them history and obviously being close with Jenna, I've come to get to know them too." He replied.

"So you won't be a step uncle any time soon?" She teased, leaning back in her chair and bringing her tea up to her face.

"Uh no," Alaric laughed awkwardly, "I don't think so. It's still early days, Pay."

"Well I'm happy for you!" Payton smiled at him, before bringing the tea up to her lips and taking a small sip out of the liquid, a small frown forming on her forehead when she swallowed it down and a horrible taste burned the back of her throat.

This reaction didn't go unnoticed to Alaric, who was now sitting more forward and raising his eyebrows up in confusion, "Hey. You alright?"

"Uh yeah," Payton coughed a little, laying her tea down onto the coffee table in front of her, putting the pieces together and realising her Dad had put verbena in her tea, now she had to cover her tracks, "it was hot. It burnt me."

She awkwardly laugh, sticking out her tongue and motioning that it had been hot, Alaric totally buying it and not suspecting that his daughter had picked up on the fact she could taste the verbena he had put into her tea, because he had no reason to suspect her, he still believed she was truly innocent from this world.

If only he knew the half of her reasoning for being in this town.

"You should be more careful," Alaric smirked back at her, laying his tea down beside her's and laying one of his hand's on her knee's, "You sure you're ok with the whole Jenna thing and having lunch with her today?"

"Of course," Payton nodded, puzzled why he would doubt her happiness for him, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Alaric leant back again, shrugging his shoulders slightly and laying his hands in his own lap, "I guess because it's been a long time since I dated anyone."

Payton felt herself sighing, thinking back to when her Dad first introduced her to Isobel, how young and innocent she was, but she could still tell that Isobel didn't take to Payton very much.

How true was that after all this time and the monster Isobel had turned her into.

"I know," She breathed, "but Jenna sound's really great and if you love her, then I'm sure I will too."

Alaric smiled genuinely back at Payton, before he hit her knee lightly and climbed up from his position on the table, "Great! Well, I'm going to go head out get some wine for the barbecue. Do you need anything?"

"Uh no, I'm all good." Payton responded, flashing her Dad a small smile, now he was pulling on his jacket and heading out the door.

"Ok," Alaric pulled open the door, turning to look back at Payton, "Get ready. We'll leave within the next hour."

Nodding back at him, she watched him go out the door and waited until it closed shut, before she got up from her spot on the couch and brought her phone out from her pocket.

Quickly her fingers trimmed over the keys on the cell phone, typing out a message to her one and only, letting him know she really needed to talk to him about something and also asking him if he was alright.

Since getting back last night and being off with Alaric due to her encounter with Katherine, her blood thirst worries and what went on with Mason, Payton and Mason's text conversation over the past hours had been minimal.

Both of them felt tense at the moment with everything going on, how sneaky they still had to be and the threats they were experiencing. For Mason, he was still having to deal with being honest to Tyler about what his nephew saw happen to him last night.

He was still trying to pluck up the courage and face him. But he just didn't know how to do it or go about it. Tyler was still young. Mason was afraid he would run off, do something stupid or tell someone about what he was going to learn about his Uncle.

Back at the Lockwood's, Mason was doing everything in his will to avoid Tyler today and get out of the house, before he could run into his nephew who would surely want to ask him hundreds of questions about last night.

He had been hoping he could have got out of the house a little earlier than usual, get Payton to come meet with him for a bit and then head off for the lunch plans he had today with an old friend from high school.

But now he had finished shoving his laces into the chucks he had on his feet and could hear the sound's of footsteps approaching him in the hall, he was beginning to think that plan was going out of the window.

Standing back up, he turned his head round to look at Tyler who was now approaching him and Mason felt an uneasy feeling grow in his stomach when he locked eyes with his nephew.

Going over to the cabinet against the wall, he grabbed his keys and phone off the side, before slipping them in his pocket and heading toward's the door just as Tyler began to call out to him,

"Hey Mason," Tyler tried to grab his attention before he reached the door, he had been hoping to catch him all morning "got a second?"

"No man," Mason was quick to answer, wanting to just get out of there, "Barbecue at Jenna Sommer's house."

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright?" Tyler demanded, the anger and frustration present in his voice, "You can't keep dodging me, I'm freaking out over here."

Upon hearing his nephews angst, Mason spun round on his heal and looked back at him helplessly, "Tyler, what do you want me to say man?" Mason just had to be honest now, it was now or never, even if he wasn't completely truthful about the whole situation, "Yes, I turned into a wolf. No, it's not going to happen to you."

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked not buying it.

Mason tried to wipe off the nervous smirk that had grown on his face, but it was hard to when none of this was easy, "Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your Dad didn't know anything about any of this and neither did I until it happened to me."

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler pressed, stepping closer to Mason.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me." Mason replied, rolling up the sleeves on his shirt.

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you just expect me to not ask questions?" Tyler asked, still very much frustrated with the situation and nothing seeming to make any sense.

"I can't say anything more. I'm sorry, Tyler," Mason came to meet him in the middle of the room, whilst Tyler shook his head angrily, "It's just better for you if I don't."

Staring back at his nephew, he could see the frustration was evident on his face and he didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. Mason believed he had already said enough to him. He had already told him more than he had planned on saying.

All that was left to do was leave Tyler to blow off some steam about it, go see Payton to cheer himself up and get on with what he had planned today. He hoped that when he got back tonight, Tyler would be a lot more at ease about the situation.

Turning back round, he went to head over to the door to walk away from this tense atmosphere, when Tyler questioned him about the whole reason he had come to this town in the first place,

"You ever find that moon stone?" Tyler asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Pausing at the door, Mason found himself nodding his head slowly, trying to hold it together and keep control of his own anger, because just from the way Tyler had mentioned that object, he could tell that his nephew knew more about it's where about's than he had first thought.

Turning to face him again, he was the one to fire the question this time, "Do you know where it is?"

Tyler rolled his eyes to the ground, flexing his bottom lip out slightly and shrugging, which only confirmed Mason's suspicions more,

"What's so special about it?"

"I told you, it was my Mom's," Mason tried to tell him, but Tyler wasn't buying the lies any more, just like Mason was fed up of telling them, "It's sentimental."

Tyler nodded his head too overenthusiastic, pretending to buy the crap he was telling him, before he mustered a sarcastic 'yeah' under his breath and Mason knew he really had to leave now before he lost his cool.

"Look, just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright?" Mason pulled open the front door, looking back at an unimpressed Tyler, "See you later."

He stepped out onto the front porch, letting the door go, before he made his way down the steps and over to his car, blowing out a large breath as he did, trying to let out the steam he had been holding back.

Once he reached his truck, he unlocked it and climbed into the front seat, before he felt his phone vibrate and go off in his pocket, signalling he had just received a message and he was hoping it was from the one person he really needed to see.

Hey, you. When you get a moment, I could really do with talking to you. I hope thing's with Tyler are ok this morning. I miss you Mason. I can't wait till I can see you again. Love Payton xx

A warm smile fell on his face upon reading the message, he found himself leaning back in his seat and dialling her number, wanting to hear her voice and find out what was going on with her today.

He had been so focused on himself and the Tyler situation, he hadn't had a chance to see or speak to her properly, to find out if she was ok and how she was coping, he felt like he had really abounded her lately.

But he began to understand that might have been a bit harder to reach her than he had first thought when he heard the line go dead, sending him straight to her voicemail and a text message popped up on his screen from the exact girl moments after.

I can't talk. I have to get ready to go meet my Dad's girlfriend for the first time. Eeek. Wish me luck. I'll try call you later, but if not, keep looking for that stone and remember I love you xx

Sighing to himself, he chucked his phone down on the seat and ran his hands over his face. As much as he wanted to text her back, telling her that he really had to see her and for her to cancel his plans for him, he knew he couldn't ruin the day she had planned with her Dad.

Mason understood how much Payton's Dad meant to her. He couldn't stop her from being with him and making the most of her time in the Fall's with him special. He knew he had to wait until they were back in Florida to get Payton back all to himself.

For now, he just had to leave her alone and talk to her later or when he finally got a hold of that stone.

Leaning forward, he placed the keys into the ignition of the car and started up the engine, before he pulled his belt around him and began his journey to go see a friend from high school, trying to distract him mind off Tyler and Payton, both whom he was worried about.

Not knowing that both situations would be under control by the time darkness fell.

Payton felt the butterflies grow in her stomach when her Dad stopped the car down a street just a few blocks from where the apartment was located in the centre of town. Her eyes rolled up to the fairly large white wooden house with a large front porch, that had a swing seat and a neatly kept front yard.

Her eyes then rolling over to look at her Dad, who had stopped the engine and was unbuckling his belt, their eyes meeting and he flashed her a reassuring smile, knowing fully well how nervous she must have been feeling.

"Well you didn't tell me that she comes from a rich family." Payton commented, looking back outside the window at the house she presumed was Jenna's and the homes that circled the area too.

It had been a long time since she had been surrounded by a neighbourhood like this, since living in Florida she was use to small family homes, apartments and beach styled homes by the sea side.

It somehow reminded her when was growing up with her Mom. From when they weren't living at her diseased step Dad's home in the U.S, they were jetting off to Europe to stay in a villa in France or Italy, the whole area screamed luxury and Payton had been glad to have a break from that high end lifestyle when she moved to Florida.

She had began to appreciate the smaller things and enjoyed where she was living now with Mason by the beach. It was her home. The one place she felt content. An area she never wanted to be away from. It was her safe heaven.

Shaking her head away from the memories of back home, she turned to face her Dad again, who was now responding back to her statement, "This is normal for this area, Payton. I don't know why you're acting so surprised when your mother use to spoil you with choice of houses."

"Very true," Payton nodded in agreement, "but I just wasn't expecting this that's all. It's been a long time since I've stayed with Mom."

"I know," Alaric replied, before he looked up at the house, "Are you ready to go inside?"

Payton kept quiet for a moment, before she slowly nodded back at him, trying to bring positive thoughts into her head regarding this situation, nothing or no one could have been as bad as Isobel was,

"Yes."

Giving her a reassuring smile, he opened up his car door and stepped out onto the road, leaving Payton nothing else to do than copy his actions, trying to fight off the uneasy feelings she was having about being here.

It just wasn't the girlfriend thing. It was also the fact that she had to be around humans, with their pumping veins filled with blood, that she had been craving all morning and hadn't consumed since last night.

She was trying to train herself to let go of it and when she got back later, she was planning on going for a hunt to get rid of the awful cravings for blood she was feeling now she had been going hours without it.

But it was also the plan she had to go through with for her own safety and the people she cared about. She had wrong before and it had resulted in her nearly dying from the lack of healing power she had in her body.

Payton couldn't make the same mistakes again.

Closing up the car and locking it, the two of them made their way through the little white gate that connected to the white wooden fence that surrounded the property and up the front path towards the porch where the door into the house was.

Payton allowed Alaric to lead the way, which instantly made her feel at ease knowing she had her Dad by her side and that she could go through with this. It was just one lunch. A few hours. One simple plan to follow through with.

She could do this.

Once they reached the porch and Alaric tapped at the door lightly, Payton took a step back and lowered her head to the ground slightly, taking a deep breath in to calm her nerves and push those bad feelings aside.

It wasn't long before the door swung open, Payton's eyes trailing from the converse covered feet that were now stood behind it inside the home and went back up to the girl's face, the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach growing increasingly and her chest tightened when she saw the face staring back at the two of them.

"Jenna!" The girl called with a grin on her face, happy to see Ric and meet Payton for the first time, but even the sound of the teenagers voice was sending shivers down Payton's spine, "Alaric's here."

The reason Payton was feeling this way was because of what happened last night. After she had got back from being out and experiencing the were-wolf Mason, Payton had the likes of Katherine turn up on her father's doorstep demanding more from her.

 ** _~ Flash back: Last night ~_**

Releasing Payton's arm from her grip, Katherine smirked back at the younger woman in front of her, happy to hear that Payton was still willing to follow through with her orders and she didn't even have to result to drastic threats yet.

Paton her fold her arms across her chest and stare back at the older unamused, before she began to tap her foot against the wooden floor, wanting to get this over with "Well?"

"Are you aware of your Dad's where about's since he's been living in this town?" Katherine asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Payton raised her brows up suspiciously.

She was aware that he knew about the supernatural and that there was this highest possibility that he hunted vampires. But she wasn't exactly sure what Katherine was getting at since she had been there when Isobel had informed Payton about what her Dad liked to do in his spare time.

"I don't know," Katherine shrugged innocently, "like who he hangs out with, his friends, maybe who he dates..."

"I know he's friend's with the Salvatore brothers," Payton explained, Katherine' smirk growing more when she heard Payton mention the two brothers, "but I don't know he had dated."

"Oh yeah! He's been dating this woman on/off for weeks," Katherine explained, "I'm so shocked he hasn't told you."

Payton felt her bottom lip flex out grumpily, not knowing whether to believe Katherine or not, but it seemed likely that her Dad wouldn't tell her about whom he was dating, since he didn't exactly have the best relationship history with women.

"What does this even have to do with what you want from me?" Payton questioned, not wanting to listen to any more rubbish, "I'm not doing anything if it put's my Dad at risk..."

"No, of course not, sweetie," Katherine was quick to respond this time, "I just want you to be aware of what your Dad has got planned for you tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Payton frowned.

"His new girlfriend, Jenna. She's going to invite you over for lunch tomorrow with your Dad." Katherine explained.

"How do you know this?" Payton pressed.

"Because I compelled her to do so," Katherine answered, before she began to walk up and down the hall they were stood in the apartment block, "See the thing is, her good too shoes can do no wrong niece, Elena, she stole something from me and now I'm back in town I've been hoping to get it back."

"She stole something from you?" Payton repeated puzzled.

"Yes. She stole one of the Salvatore brothers from me." Katherine admitted.

Payton found herself trying to hold back a laugh at the confession coming from the older vampire, "She stole one of the Salvatore's from you? Seriously?"

"Yes." Katherine hissed, not finding the situation amusing at all.

"Which one?"

"Stefan, if you must know."

"Oh my god, Stefan, really? He went with someone like you?" Payton scoffed in disbelief.

Payton couldn't believe that sweet, kind and caring Stefan would go with someone of the likes of Katherine Pierce. If this situation was amusing before, it was damn hilarious now.

"Yes he did," Katherine spat back, ignoring the amused expression on Payton's face, she had to keep her on her good side to ensure she went through with her plan, "but that's beside the point. I need you to go to this lunch and stop Elena from being with Stefan."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Payton asked confused, "I don't even know this 'Elena'."

"Well tomorrow at lunch will give you the perfect chance to," Katherine answered, "Plus you have help from my other minion, Caroline."

"Caroline?" Payton pulled a face, before putting the pieces together and gasping in shock, "Oh my god. You turned, Caroline."

"Well of course," Katherine smirked in triumphant, "I have to have more than one little helper around here."

"You really do get a buzz out of messing with people, don't you?" Payton grumbled back.

"I just like taking back what's mine and if it mean's hurting a few people in the process, then so be it."

Payton rolled her eyes at the ignorance of that statement and found herself sighing, giving into what she was asking from her. She could be doing worse things. All she had to do was persuade 'Elena' with the help of Caroline to not go anywhere near Stefan today.

That wasn't exactly difficult. It was easy and could give Payton the chance to dig some dirt on Jenna from Elena. It could be a win win situation for both Payton and Katherine. Katherine get's her man and Payton find's out whether Jenna is perfect for her Dad.

"Fine," Payton sighed, running her hands over her face, before looking back at Katherine, who had stopped pacing the area and was now staring back at the other girl, "I'll do it."

"I knew I could rely on you and I made a good choice turning you, don't you think?" Katherine raised her brows daringly.

Payton flashed Katherine a fake smile and tilted her head, "If I'm honest, it was the worst decision you could have made. Now goodbye, Katherine."

The younger went to walk back inside the apartment, but found herself unable to move when Katherine grabbed hold of her again and spun her round to face her one last time.

"Before I forget," Katherine said, getting Payton to look at her with an irritated look, "Don't be too alarmed when you see, Elena."

"Why would I be alarmed?" Payton asked confused and fed up of Katherine's tales, she just wanted to know the details without so much confusion surrounding it.

"Because the girl look's exactly like me."

Payton let out a confused laugh, shaking her head and stepping away from Katherine's hold on her, "How is that even possible?"

"That story is for another day, another time."

Katherine went to walk away, not wanting to fill Payton in all the details, since she just saw her as a lose end, someone she could use and abuse, but she had really been underestimating Payton's abilities to stand up for herself.

"No, no it's not. You tell me now, Katherine." Payton pulled the vampire back, just like she had been doing with her and gave her a hard look like she wasn't going to let her go until she said.

"Fine, you really want to know," Katherine sighed, regaining her composure before she explained, "She's my doppelgänger."

"A doppelgänger?" Payton repeated surprised yet confused, "That's the type of thing you hear in..."

"Let me guess Movies? Books?" Katherine finished for her, before her smirk shortly returned, "Are you really still staying that after all this time. How long has it been since you found out about Mason and I turned you?"

Payton bit her lip trying to control the new found anger that had crept upon her, pushing away the memories of what had happened to Mason tonight and the day she turned, "You're right. I'm sorry for being so stupid. Is that all now?"

"Well yeah for now," Katherine rubbed her lips together, "Of course we still have to meet once you've got the stone..."

Payton nodded, trying to steady her heart rate down, so Katherine wouldn't pick up on if she was lying, because Payton and Mason both knew Katherine wasn't getting that stone, "Oh yeah. You'll get it."

"Great! Well thanks," Katherine smiled sweetly at her, turning on her heel and heading her way towards the stairs to exit the building, "Have fun playing happy families. Oh and remember, just act normal and natural tomorrow, which shouldn't be too hard with your Dad around since you're already lying to him."

Shooting a glare Katherine's way, Payton let out a large groan once she heard the door of the apartment block close shut and she turned on her heel, going back inside the apartment, feeling an enormous amount of rage and anxiety flooding through her body.

Could she really do this? Could she really pull this off? Had she done enough to keep Katherine out of the lurch about what Payton and Mason had really planned? Would everything work out the way they hoped for?

Or was this all just one big fat failure waiting to happen?

 ** _~ End of Flash back ~_**

Payton was soon going to find out, now she could the sound's of footsteps and another heart beating coming towards them which Payton could presume was from the Jenna, Payton had been told about from both Katherine and Alaric.

But as Jenna approached them outside the door, Payton couldn't keep her eyes off Elena and keep comparing just how much she really did look like Katherine. They were identical in every single way. Apart from the fact that Elena wore a lot more natural make-up, not as much revealing clothes and wore her hair straight as opposed to Katherine's big bouncy curls.

Maybe doppelgänger really did exist.

"Hey. So glad you two could make it," A friendly voice chimed, causing Payton to roll her eyes off Elena, who was now stepping away from the door and was being replaced by a strawberry blonde haired woman with fair skin and hazel coloured eyes stood at the door, "please come in."

Thankfully, this woman happened to be Jenna and the lady who now owned the house, which meant Payton could enter with ease, without having to stand outside being blocked by a magical barrier that no one was willing to let her into.

Alaric stepped inside first, presenting the bottle of wine he had bought earlier from the store to his girlfriend, "Hey Jenna, I brought some wine."

"Great," Jenna commented, closing the door behind them now they both inside and Elena took the bottle of wine from Jenna, before heading off into the kitchen behind where they were stood talking in the entrance hall "Thanks, Rick. You must be Payton?"

The young woman turned to face Payton with a friendly smile, Payton who was feeling more on edge than ever, flashed Jenna a warm smile and nodded her head lightly, "Uh yeah, hi, Jenna," Payton paused, clearing her dry throat and looking over to her Dad for reassurance, "Thanks for inviting me. It's great to meet you."

"You too. You're very welcome," Jenna smiled back, putting Payton at ease instantly and feeling a small weight had lifted off her shoulder, she seemed nice so far, "It will be good to find out from you what Rick is really like."

Payton found herself smirking, purely because she knew how much her Dad would be cursing inside at the thought of his daughter informing his new girlfriend all the details she had on Alaric over the years and how it was in her nature to tease him.

Alaric shook his head unamused, sending both Payton and Jenna a glare, in which the two ladies looked back each other, before bursting into a light laughter, Payton already feeling like this Jenna was nowhere near as bad as she had been expecting.

Jenna began to lead the way through into the kitchen of the large house, where there were a range of drinks and food snacks laid out on the kitchen Island, also where Elena and Caroline, Matt's girlfriend and the newly turned vampire were stood around.

When they came to a stop just in front of the kitchen island, Jenna looked over at Elena and then back on Payton, "This is Elena, my niece and this is Elena's friend."

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you." Elena greeted, sending her a friendly smile and Payton felt herself blink back in surprise, realising already that Elena had a completely different personality than what her doppelgänger Katherine had.

Now she was really going to struggle trying to go against what Elena wanted just for Katherine's sake.

"You too," Payton returned the smile, wanting to keep the peace and this as smooth as possible, so no one could ever suspect anything different from Rick's daughter, before she turned to look at Caroline, "and you're Matt's girlfriend, Caroline right?"

Caroline stared back at Payton uncomfortably, the older knowing it was because of what happened last night in the woods, but it was also for another reason that Payton was soon going to find out, "Uh no. Not any more. But yeah, I'm Caroline."

"Oh," Payton frowned back in confusion, looking over at Elena for help, but she only lowered her head and Caroline remained quiet on the matter, the two other adults in the room looking on awkwardly, "what happened..."

Before Payton had the chance to continue on in her questioning, the sound of a familiar voice and scent filled her nostrils, causing her to stop in her tracks, shock and an even more uneasy feeling washing over her, as she looked over to the person.

Everyone also turned their attention to the person now entering the room, a mixture of emotions flying through the air, but Payton's definitely the most strongest and her doubts from before returning again, knowing this was going to be even harder to deal with now there was more to think about.

"Good news! I found the shot glasses." The mail voice informed everyone, his eyes now trailing up from where he had been looking down at the objects in his hand's and now looking back to the crowd of people who were staring back at him.

Jenna was looking on in excitement, Alaric was staring back in suspicion, Caroline and Elena were looking on unfazed, whilst Payton was staring back like she had just seen a ghost walk in, a ghost that she had no idea she would be seeing here of all places that day and one that she happened to be very close to.

Mason's eyes fell on Payton, his chest tightened at the sight of her stood there, beside her Dad and amongst the crowd of watchful faces on him. The beating of his heart began to pick up speed, trying his utmost to hold it together upon seeing his girlfriend there and the fact that he had no idea also that she would be there.

The gaze broke when Elena spoke up, breaking the awkward silence that had lingered on for far too long, "That would be our time to exit." Elena mumbled to Caroline, the two of them beginning to walk out of the room and into the sitting room, just as Mason felt his palms begin to heat up.

Suddenly the sound of the glasses in his hand's falling to the floor, broke everyone out of their gaze on Mason, even Elena and Caroline stopped in their tracks to turn back, to look down at the now broken pieces of glass below Mason's feet.

Mason felt himself curse under his breathe, his eyes breaking off Payton's face and down onto the floor. Quickly he crouched down, going to pick up the broken pieces, but realising that if risked cutting himself with the glass, Payton and Caroline would both start to lose their cool with blood in the air.

Instead he brought his head up to look at Jenna with a sorry look on his face, "Oh crap. I am so sorry, Jenna."

"No it's fine," Jenna brushed off the accident, going over to retrieve a dust ban and brush to sweep up the mess, she began to introduce everyone to each other, "This is Mason, a friend I use to go to school with," Mason stood back up onto his feet, whilst Payton looked over at Mason with raised brows, shocked to find out that her Dad's girlfriend had a connection to her boyfriend, as well as understanding now that this was the reason why he was here,

Jenna came back round to where they were stood, crouching down on the floor to sweep up the broken glass, "Mason this is Alaric, my boyfriend and his daughter, Payton."

"Nice to meet you." Mason bit the bullet, stepping forward as he did and held out his hand for Alaric to shake in which he did and then Mason turned to look at Payton unsure of how to handle this.

It wasn't exactly the most easiest thing. Being out in public, even in a confined space with people that they both knew and acting like that they didn't even know each other, when for the past year they had been living together, were very much happily in love and had been through hell for each other.

But Alaric couldn't find out about that. No one could know just how close they were. However uncomfortable this lunch date was going to get for the both of them, they were going to try their hardest to keep to their plan and carry on like everything was normal.

"Great to see you." Mason said to Payton, breaking the tension.

"Yeah," Payton forced a smile to her lips, before she shoved her clammy hand's into her pocket's on her jacket, "you too."

"You're here for 10 minutes and you've already smashed a glass and making us consume alcohol" Jenna teased Mason, now she had finished clearing up and managed to find some new shot glasses in one of the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Like old times, uh?" Mason smirked, coming over to join her against the Island, where Jenna had brought an alcoholic beverage over and handed it to Mason, who was now starting to fill up the glasses, "Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man"

Alaric wondered over to them, checking out what was on the menu to drink and Payton lingered behind, her anxiety and awkwardness getting the better of her, "Oh the expensive stuff! I like you already."

Payton found a smile forming on her lips upon hearing her Dad's statement, a warm fuzzy feeling growing in her stomach, one that didn't belong to the horrible feeling's of dread she had been feeling moments before and it had also made Mason turn his head over his shoulder to look at her.

As Alaric picked up a shot glass, Mason glanced back to look at him, "Just happy to be invited."

"Thank Rick," Jenna joined in the conversation, as Payton wondered over to stand beside her Dad, "this was his idea."

When Mason saw Payton's face appear beside her father, he shot her a confused look, which she timidly shrugged her shoulders back at, just as puzzled as him to hear about the matter.

"Really?" Mason asked surprised, as he finished the drinks.

Payton was unaware that her Dad even knew about Mason, let alone invited him to the same lunch plans he had informed her of this morning and Katherine had explained she had arranged Jenna to do last night.

But now he did know about Mason and there was this confusion surrounding the idea as to why her Dad would invite him, Payton was beginning to rethink that she could trust her Dad at all and if maybe he did know something about her involvement with the werewolf.

She knew she had to be ten times more careful now.

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric explained, teasing Jenna this time and getting her back for the comment she made to Payton just minutes ago.

"I have no secrets," Jenna defended herself, "only dirty shame."

The two men laughed in agreement, picking up their drinks, ready to take shots from and Payton found herself rubbing her lips together nervously, everything she was learning was making her feel more uneasy about being here.

Now she had learnt that Mason and Jenna had gone to school together. They were in the same grade. Payton was dating someone that was as old as his girlfriend was. Now everything was more messed up than she had already intended it to be. No wonder her Mom had been so repulsed to find out Mason was with Payton.

The age gap had never bothered her before. It was only a few years between them. They were on the same maturity level. But now Payton was becoming insecure about the whole idea. The anxiety getting the best of her all over again.

"Hey," The sound of Jenna's voice pulled her away from her thoughts, as well as the shot glass that was being pushed over to her, "you're old enough to drink, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Payton quickly answered, picking up the shot and wanting nothing more than to consume it, knowing she needed some release from how she was feeling, this would be the best thing right now, "Yes I am."

"Great," Jenna smiled back at her, before the glanced between the three of them, "Well to dirty shame then?"

"To dirty shame." Alaric cheered, before they all downed their shots and winced when the alcohol burned their throats shortly after.

Payton looked over at Mason as she did so, who was already looking back at her, both of them knowing full well that they were both doing the dirty by being together behind everyone's back and the shame they felt was very much real.

The sound of the door opening and closing, caused them to turn their head's round to the new guest that had entered the house and was approaching the kitchen, Payton found herself sighing in frustration to see them there.

"Hey." Damon greeted, looking around the room at everyone and he looked surprised when he saw Mason there.

Payton knew the vampire was up to something and she hoped that Damon kept far away from Mason for the rest of the day.

"Damon." Jenna grumbled, clearly feeling the same vibe toward's the older guy as Payton did.

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass buddy." Alaric informed his friend, going to grab a clean glass from the cabinet Jenn had gone into before and laying it on the table to pour some liquid into.

Payton rolled her eyes back onto Mason, giving him a look and then beginning to put some pieces of this weird lunch date together. Figuring out what she had been so oblivious too this whole time. Fear and hurt coming over her.

Mason instantly picked up on this, he wanted nothing more than to go over to his girlfriend, pull her into him and let her know that everything was going to be ok. But all he could do for now was give her a reassuring nod that they would get through this together.

"Here," Jenna spat at Damon, walking past him and handing him her shot glass, "Have mine."

Alaric stopped pouring the drink he had began to make for his friend, a light sigh escaping his lips shortly after, before he followed Jenna out of the kitchen and into the other room to calm her down, leaving the three of them alone with an ever growing thick tension.

Damon completely ignored the watchful look that Payton was giving him, instead the vampire turned his head to look at Mason with a small smirk, "She doesn't like me very much."

Mason glanced over to Payton quickly, who nodded over to the shot glass on the Island and motioned for him to give some to Damon, as well as act completely natural like they had both agreed, particularly around the likes of Damon who was a threat to them.

Carefully, he picked up the alcohol and began to screw off the lid, before he stuck his hand out to Damon, following through with Payton's orders "We haven't met. Mason Lockwood."

"Oh sure," Damon replied, almost too friendly and natural than what was to be expected, "Damon Salvatore."

"I know," Mason smirked, shaking hands with the vampire who had just held out his hand to him "I've heard great things about you."

Damon raised his eyebrows up at Mason surprised, whilst the other guy was filling up the shot glass with the liquid substance, "Really? Damon smirked, "That's weird 'cause I'm a dick."

"I can confirm that." Payton broke into the conversation, sending the two boys a daring smirk, trying her best to act natural around the two and like she didn't even know whom Mason was, so Damon wouldn't suspect anything.

For all Damon knew she was just Rick's daughter who happened to also be invited today and had a serious disliking to him, like everyone had, but her's was based on what had happened the other night at the school when she had been introduced to him and he tried to hit on her.

"I didn't see you there, Payton," Damon shot back, giving her a brief look before he took the shot glass from Mason's grip, "probably because you're so small and annoying."

"Wow jeez Damon," Payton scoffed in both annoyance and in a joking manner, "keep aiding to that death wish of yours."

"Damon, Payton," Damon hissed, "don't get your knickers too much in a twist."

"Really?" Payton tilted her head slightly in disbelief, finding him more irritating than usual, but enjoying how much she was pissing him off, "say's the one who wanted to get in them in the first place."

"Someone's arrogant." Damon remarked.

"Coming from the likes of you." Payton fired back.

Damon turned his head to look over at Mason, who had been watching the two of them go at it, an amused expression on his face and impressed with how Payton was handling the situation, he was glad to call her his when she had some courage within her.

"This one is real crazy..." Damon rotated his finger around the side of his head, gesturing that Payton was a crazy person, which resulted in a death glare being shot his way by the lady herself and Mason holding back a smirk.

"I'm gonna have to disagree with you there, man," Mason began, finally taking the time out to stick up for his girlfriend in more of a subtle way than what he would have usually have liked if someone was picking on his girl, but in this circumstance he was going to have to keep his anger under control, "I don't know, I kind of like her."

"You do?" Damon blinked back surprised, before he downed his shot.

"Oh yeah." Mason nodded in confirmation, sending Payton a mischievous look, in which she smirked back at, happy to hear it.

"Of course he does," Payton added when Damon gave Mason a puzzled look, "Plus if I had to choose between the two of you, I'd be choosing Mason any day."

Giving the two boys a playful grin, she grabbed hold of a wine glass off the top of the kitchen Island and picked up the wine that Alaric had brought over with them, before she headed off out of the room to go find her Dad and Jenna, as well as away from this horrible situation that she had ended up getting herself involved in.

All she had to do was follow through with Katherine s plan with the help of Caroline.

Then she had to keep her Dad and Damon unaware of the fact that they were sat in the presence of her secret boyfriend, Mason, who also happened to be the wolf that the both of them were watching and had felt threatened by ever since Mason had rocked into town.

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry it's been a few week's since I last updated. I have been going through a horrible time at the moment with my health and I'm also going through a break up, so everything's been horrible and I've found it hard to write. I hope you guy's can understand that.**

 **Hopefully this chapter will make up for my absence and the long wait. I hope you guys are enjoying read it so far.**

 **I appreciate the support so much, so thank you to everyone who reviews, read or has took an interest in this story.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this part and what you think might happen next,**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	12. Chapter 12

The first hour and a half of the barbecue lunch was spent with Payton sat in the living room area, sipping on a glass of wine, joining in small talk with Jenna and her Dad, when he wasn't off outside cooking up the food, which gave her the opportunity to take a sneak glance over at Mason every so often, making sure he was getting on alright.

Mason had been sat on the other side of the room, sipping on a beer and small talking with Damon, as well as joining in conversation with Jenna from across the room, reminiscing on memories from high school and digging up that dirty shame Jenna had mentioned earlier on.

Payton had been trying to keep her nerves and fears under control the whole time she was there, as well as the cravings for blood that she had fighting away at her from not having eaten properly today and being surrounded by so much anxiety, as well as beating hearts.

Thankfully no one aside from Mason had picked up on her strange mood, her Dad mainly not suspecting that anything was wrong with her, purely because he kept his eyes either lovingly on Jenna or watchful on Mason.

This only aided to the suspicions that Payton had on her Dad, that he was working with Damon to try suss out Mason and get rid of the threat that the Salvatore's supposedly were experiencing from Mason. But she still didn't understand why Alaric would help the people he hunted.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she downed the last remainder of the red wine beverage she had in her glass and laid it down onto the coffee table, her eyes rolling over to the two teen girl's furthest away in the room, who were deep in conversation and Payton found herself standing up to go talk to them.

If it wasn't already enough having to keep an eye on her Dad, Damon and make sure that Mason was ok, she still had to carry out Katherine's plan that involved keeping Elena from going out to see Stefan with the help of hopefully Caroline.

Payton hated having to do this, particularly to a girl that she didn't even know and one that her Dad liked, but Katherine had threatened her time and time again, she couldn't risk the threat when they were already being cornered from others.

It was best if she just got this over and done with to the best of her ability.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she listened to the two girl's with the use of her normal hearing and the increased hearing she got from her vampire powers, as she made her way over to bust into their conversation.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandon you and went to Stefan's?" Elena asked timidly, biting her bottom lip as she did so.

Caroline blinked back in surprise, "You want to leave?"

"Hey girl's." Payton greeted, breaking the two friend's eye contact from one another, the tension already thick in the room from the two friend's who seemed to have different opinions on this whole Stefan situation by the sound's of it.

"Hey Payton." They both responded back, flashing her a small friendly smile.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation earlier," Payton began, rolling her eyes over to Caroline, trying her best to act natural and true to her word, before asking concerned, "What happened between you and Matt?"

"Uh, we broke up," Caroline informed her, the sadness and hurt thick in her voice, Elena glanced to the floor awkwardly, "it wasn't right for either of us at the time."

"Oh that's such a shame," Payton sighed a little too heavily than what would have been expected, "Matt's such a lovely guy and you seem quite the character."

"Uh..thanks," Caroline replied dryly, feeling uncomfortable and wanting to get off the topic of her latest break up, so instead she turned back to Elena, "So what were you saying? You want to leave?"

"It's just that Stefan isn't calling me back and I'm starting to have this bad feeling." Elena expressed her worries about her boyfriend.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline was quick to disagree, making Payton realise Caroline was also following with Katherine's order for real.

"Damon's got it under control here." Elena reassured.

"Take it from me," Caroline began, "there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend."

Payton felt like this was her time to step in and have her say on the matter, just how Katherine had instructed her to do so, "She's right about that."

"You think so?" Elena asked surprised, folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah," Payton nodded enthusiastically, continuing her web of lies "there's really nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend. It drives guys insane and makes them wish they never got together with you in the first place. It's seriously the worst."

"She's right, you don't want that Elena," Caroline tried to tell her friend, pleased that Payton was agreeing with her and that her task would be easier to get through with someone else backing her up, even if she was unaware that Katherine had informed Payton to do th same, "take it from me, I'd love to be with Matt, but look's what happened. I don't want you to be in the same situation as me."

"Caroline's right," Payton backed her up, "You don't want to be, especially when I hear you're with Stefan Salvatore," she raised her lips into a daring smile, "now that's a keeper."

"I'm not being clingy," Elena defended herself to the two girl's who were basically ganging up on her, "I'm just concerned. You understand, right?"

"There's concerned..." Payton began.

"Then there's clingy." Caroline finished.

"Please," Elena whined, rolling her eyes at the two of them, "stop it. Both of you."

Caroline's eyes flashed over to Payton, who shrugged back innocently, before a light sigh of defeat followed Caroline shortly, feeling guilty about all of this, "How about I drive you after we've eaten?"

Payton felt her stomach clench at hearing Caroline's offer, rethinking that maybe Caroline was brave enough to stick to the plan they had been told to do and now that Caroline was ruining it for the both of them, it meant that Payton was a risk.

But it wasn't like she could act on it. She had to keep it to herself. Payton couldn't lash out and let the two girl's or anyone else for that matter in on her own little secret.

"Would you?" Elena asked with a smile, hopeful and grateful.

"You can't leave," Payton cut in, both sharply and suddenly, causing the two girl's to blink back confused, Payton knowing she had to cover her tracks now, a light laugh following suit "Jenna hates Damon."

"That is true." Caroline mumbled.

"She'll be fine," Elena assured them, her eyes rolling over to Jenna, before she looked at the two of them again, "she has your Dad for support, Payton. Please, Caroline."

Payton glanced over to Caroline, who had lowered her head for a moment and slowly brought it back up, the defeated attitude registering on her face and Payton found herself holding back a groan. For one moment there, she thought Caroline had brought it back. But she should have known it wasn't going to be this simple.

"Fine!" Caroline gave in.

Elena grinned madly at her best friend, who gave her a small smile back and Payton rolled her eyes in annoyance, but thankfully it went unnoticed to the two teenagers, once her Dad came over with a goofy grin on his face.

"Lunch is ready!" He called, alerting everyone's attention and they all began to head over to the kitchen area, where the table was set for dinner for the adults, whilst Caroline and Elena were going to chill out in the living room.

Alaric began to serve up the range of barbecue food, whilst Jenna began to top up everyone's drinks, before they all took a seat down at the table. Alaric was at one end of the table, Jenna sat beside him but facing opposite to Payton, who had bagsied the space beside her Dad, fortunately for her Mason had sat beside her and Damon had took the seat beside Jenna, meaning he was opposite Mason.

Even just by moving from the couch to the table, Payton felt her nerves increase, particularly now they were all sat in a close environment and Mason was just inches away from her.

If she moved her leg over, his leg would have literally been rubbing against hers. She prayed he wouldn't pull some move on her under the table, whilst she was sat there trying to keep her cool. It was sure raise some questions.

Everyone began to help themselves to food scattered around the table, piling it up onto their plates, Elena and Caroline had helped themselves, then wondered off back into the living room, the usual teenage gossip flowing out of there mouths.

Payton found herself slowly beginning to tuck into her food, keeping her head slightly down and her eyes on her plate, as opposed to looking at anyone else, especially Alaric, Damon and Mason. The only person she felt calm round was Jenna, whom was eager to start a conversation with her.

"So Payton," Jenna began, swallowing a mouthful of food, causing the young woman to look over at her, "so you obviously don't come from around here, do you mind me asking where you live?"

"Uh no not at all," Payton shone her a small smile, laying her knife down on her plate and keeping the fork in her hand, completely forgetting the person she lived with sat right beside her and she was back to being naive "you're right I don't come from round here. I live all the way down in Florida."

"No way," Jenna beamed, a playful smile forming on her face, her eyes rolling over to Mason briefly, "Mason come's from down there, don't you?"

"Uh yeah." Mason awkwardly chuckled, feeling everyone's eyes fall on him and sensing Payton's heart rate increase.

"Where about's do you live?" Jenna continued to question her.

"Uh just off the coast." Payton kept her answer minimal, not wanting to give too much away.

"Ah Mason lives on the beach too, don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Mason nodded.

"You two will have to meet up when you're both back home," Jenna suggested, her eyes twinkling with mischievous, that didn't go unnoticed to Payton and certainly Rick, who was trying his hardest to keep his protective father ways under wraps, "wouldn't that be nice?"

Was Jenna trying to set the two of them up?

If only she knew that they were already pretty set up together, in that exact home off the coast, on the beach, down in Florida where they originally met and fell in love.

"Yeah sure." Payton and Mason both replied, sending each other a small smile, the awkwardness getting worse for the both of them.

"Payton will probably be busy though, won't you, Pay?" Alaric cut into the conversation, clearly finding it hard to keep his mouth shut.

Payton glanced over to him confused, understanding why he was acting this way, but not liking how it was because of Mason, when he had never been like this before "Uh yeah, I guess so."

"Oh really? Are you still at college or something?" Jenna continued her questions.

"I was," Payton admitted, dropping her fork onto the ground and picking up her glass, "I quit though. I work at my local bar now. Not the most extravagant lifestyle. But it pays the bills."

"Oh no, I totally get that," Jenna gave her a reassuring smile, which instantly made Payton feel at ease, "what were you studying?"

"Health and human performance." Payton informed her.

"Oh that sound's quite interesting," Jenna nodded, "but I guess it wasn't for you?"

"Yeah. I have other plans."

"Ohhh," Jenna beamed, rolling her eyes over to Alaric excitedly, "Do tell us!"

All eyes fell on Payton and she felt herself getting hot under pressure, Mason was giving her a small smile, that instantly made her feel like she could do this and that she could explain her future plans, the future plans that they had agreed together and one day would have.

"I want to own my own business." Payton confessed proudly.

"That's exciting! Rick, you must be so proud of her." Jenna nudged her boyfriend with her elbow, who nodded his head and gave Payton a smile.

"I am, the proudest father I could be." Alaric responded, causing Payton to laugh awkwardly at the compliment she had received.

"To be honest, I'm still trying to whack my head around the fact, Rick even has a daughter." Damon cut into the conversation, the usual arrogant and cocky expression falling on his face, "you forgot to mention that one to us, buddy."

Payton found herself rolling her eyes, bringing the wine glass up to her lips and taking a large gulp of the liquid, whilst Alaric defended their father daughter relatioship "Well I didn't really think I had to inform you every detail about my life."

"But I can't imagine Jenna was too pleased when she found out," Damon continued on mimicking the situation, "were you, Jen?"

"I was shocked yeah, but I wasn't pissed off about the situation," Jenna explained, also irritated by Damon's rudeness and the fact he was even here, "I think it's good that Rick has a daughter."

"You do?" Alaric asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," Jenna smiled at the two Saltzman's, "It's really nice to see. A small but caring family. You can see elements of Rick in you, Payton. Plus you definitely get your good look's from him."

Payton and Alaric chuckled at this, Mason also finding himself smiling, now knowing himself that Payton got most of her physical features from Alaric as opposed to her Mom.

Payton and Alaric both had the golden browny blonde hair, the light olive coloured skin that tanned easily, the light coloured eyes. Where as Payton's mom had dark hair, fair skin and green coloured eyes. You could also see a lot of Rick's personality in Payton, but you could also see her own elements and those that came from her mother.

Payton was a good mixture.

"Thank you so much, Jenna," Payton smiled back at the woman, already beginning to like her and feeling like this was someone she could actually get on with, "That's really sweet of you."

"You're welcome," Jenna beamed back, "Plus I need you on my good side, you have to inform me all the shameful details about your Dad."

"Oh yeah," Payton found herself easing up and chuckling loudly, knowing she couldl fully well do that for Jenna much to Rick's despair, "there's a lot."

"I look forward to it."

"I don't." Alaric grumbled, sending a glare at both his daughter and his girlfriend, who both continued to laugh.

After consuming a large amount of food from the barbecue that Alaric had cooked, everyone had decided to gather in the front room to rest their consumption and to play a game of pictionary.

Things had been going relatively ok since the conversation with Jenna at lunch, no one still hadn't suspected anything was going on with Mason and Payton. Damon was also keeping himself under control, as well as Alaric who had just been busy sharing his stories of Payton and grouping up with a daughter.

But now that everyone had sat down for a competitive game, it was like the balance was being knocked up a notch again. Things were getting awkward and uncomfortable for not only Payton, but more importantly Mason who was getting digs from every corner from Damon.

She couldn't tare her eyes off Mason. She watched his every move. She could sense his nerves. She could sense the irritation Damon was giving him. She could feel how he was slowly starting to lose his cool if he didn't do something about it.

Payton just hoped that he wouldn't end up doing something he would later regret. She hoped he would stay in enough control.

On the other hand, Alaric also couldn't take his eyes off Mason. But not for the same reason as Payton was experiencing. Instead, he was watching him, waiting for him to trip up and confess to the two other men what he was and what his real deal was being in the Falls.

If only Daddy Saltzman knew what the real reason for the wolf being in town was. It certainly wasn't to hunt vampires like the two believed. It was to save Payton's humanity.

Payton could feel her stomach doing somersaults every time Damon got up to draw a picture, just knowing that whatever he drew it was going to be something relating to what Damon knew he was and he was loving how much it was pissing off Mason.

Just like now when she saw the older vampire get up from his spot on the couch, wondering over to the large board that had a large quantity of paper on it and Damon began to sketch out the next torment he was going to give to Mason.

Everyone stared up at the drawing, but Payton kept rolling her eyes from Mason, Damon, the drawing and Alaric, watching and making more assumptions about what was going on between them all, the others all unfazed by the on goings.

"Dress!" Jenna yelled, trying to guess the drawing that resembled a wolf with a tuto on it's bottom half, another innuendo Damon had added to the collection of digs, "Ballerina."

Damon turned his head around, shaking it as he did so to face his audience, "No!"

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu." Caroline squealed.

"No, no." Damon replied, motioning around the drawing.

"A dog!" Jenna decided to take another shot at it, Alaric beginning to chuckle next to her, Payton unsure whether he was laughing at Damon's attempts to rattle Mason or the fact his girlfriend was getting so into this game, "Hound dog!"

"Dances with wolves."

Everyone's eyes turned over to Mason, who had just answered and somehow ended up winning the game, which came no surprise to Payton who knew that was what Damon wanted to happen, just like all the other goes that Damon had.

"Mason wins...again." Damon responded, a sly smirk present on his face and Payton could start to feel herself losing it.

Her heart was beginning to beat harder than it had been all day. The anxiety she was feeling beginning to get the best of her. She began to feel a tightness around her throat, like someone was strangling her and she was forgetting how to breathe in that moment.

The whole room and the people in it felt like they were closing in on her. It didn't even seem to get better when she saw Jenna go off into the kitchen to check on how Elena was doing preparing the dessert, Damon following behind and Alaric heading off upstairs to use the rest room.

All Payton knew was that she had to get out of there and fast.

Rising to her feet quickly, she headed over to the double doors in the sitting room that lead out into the back yard porch area and found herself propping her hands on the wooden fence around the porch, trying to control herself and calm down before she really did lose it completely.

After seeing Payton rush out of the room like that, Mason turned his head round to check that the coast was clear. Everyone one else was too busy focusing on getting the desert ready, that he doubted they would notice him slipping away to go see Payton and check that she was ok.

Even if they did, he hoped that no one would suspect anything and that they were just having a normal conversation outside.

Stepping outside, Mason slowly came over to stand beside Payton who kept her head lowered and her eyes to the ground. He found himself sighing, checking his head round again for any signs of anyone, before he laid his hand lightly over the top of hers, trying to grab her attention.

Payton slowly rolled her head to the side to look at him, he flashed her a small smile and she gradually leant back up properly to face him.

"Hey, you alright?" Mason asked concerned, he could see and sense how erratic his girlfriend was being and he made sure to keep his voice quiet, to avoid the other vampire listening in.

"I'm fine," Payton hissed closing her eyes slightly and taking a deep breathe in, before she whispered back to him "Just losing the will to stay here any more and put up with that monster in there."

Mason couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend's reference to Damon, he hated how amusing he found it when he was supposed to be serious in this situation, but Payton's jokes always got him.

"I know, but just a couple more hours and we'll be out of here, I promise you." He replied softly, taking hold of her hand properly and squeezing it.

"I can't take another second in that room with that man," Payton grumbled, her voice getting louder and Mason found himself moving closer, trying to get her to calm down and know that he was here now, she didn't have to worry about losing herself when he was just right beside her, "I'm seriously considering leaving this horrible situation."

"No, no, no," Mason tried to tell her, getting her to look at him, "You're not. Because if you do, you let him win, Payton. We're not going to do that."

"I can't do this, Mason," Payton shook her head furiously, she could feel herself losing it all over again, "Damon is on to you. So is my Dad. Oh my god, didn't you see how Alaric was acting around you. He know's too. He hates you."

"I know, Payton," Mason sighed, stepping closer and taking hold of her other hand, "But it's ok. Because we're going to get through this together. Please don't leave. You're doing so well. You're keeping up such a good act. It's working and no one suspects anything from you."

"But I'm so worried for you, Mason," Payton cried, feeling the tears burn her eyes, as she let go of his hands and covered her face instead, trying to fight off the tears, she couldn't cry not here, "I just want this whole mess to be over with."

Taking her hand's off her face, he took hold of them again and squeezed them, making sure she really did understand that he was there, "When this day is over, we're going to spend the night together, Payton."

"You really think so?"

Payton glanced back at him with hopeful eyes, the tears slowly starting to disappear, her control slowly starting to come back, when she saw how he was looking at her, like she was his whole world, "I know so, Payton. You'll be safe."

An emotional smile came across her face upon hearing his words, she found her stomach begin to go all fuzzy like it always did whenever Mason looked at her a certain way or said something to make her fall back in love with him all over again.

Leaning over towards him, she was just inches away from pecking his lips lightly in a gesture of giving her reassurance and saving her from losing herself, when in the distance she could hear footsteps approaching.

It was like with Mason's wolf powers, he could hear it also and he sprung away from Payton, letting go of her hand's and moving a few inches away from her, staring out into the back yard and Payton leaning her body up against the side of the porch, acting completely natural like nothing was going on.

"Hey there you two are," Jenna said in a cheery tone, her eyes flickering between the two of them, Mason now turning round to face her, "dessert is now ready."

"Great." Mason smiled back at his friend, before he brushed past her and headed back inside.

Payton also flashed Jenna a small smile, before she went over to the door to head back in, but Jenna caught her gaze and raised her eyebrows up at the younger woman, suggesting something that was already very much real behind closed doors.

Finding the idea amusing because of how real it already was, Payton shook her head at Jenna and fought off a smirk that was already growing on her face.

"Why not? Huh?" Jenna asked shocked, as she followed Payton back into the house.

"Because I can't go there." Payton answered, turning her head back slightly to look at Jenna.

"Why not? Because of your Dad or is there someone back home?" Jenna asked interestedly, causing Payton to stop in her tracks before she got to the table, where the boys were already sitting down and the two teenagers, Elena and Caroline were busying heading off to find Stefan, another plan Payton failed at.

"Both." Payton muttered back, before she took a seat down in her spot beside Mason and Alaric, while Jenna smirked back at Payton and went round to sit opposite her.

Payton's eyes trailed away from Jenna's suggestive ones and onto Damon who was busy carrying a pie over to the table, a silver knife sticking out the side of it and Payton could already feel the feelings from before return upon seeing the object, already knowing what was to come next.

"Mason," Damon began, looking across at the were-wolf, "Why don't you start this off?"

"Sure," Mason replied calmly, surprising Payton and also causing her to rethink that maybe they did have this under the bag after all, especially when she saw Mason pull out the next move,

his hand's digging straight into the pie and pulling out a piece, before he laid it on top of his plate and ate a small bite that had fallen off beforehand, his eyes trailing over to Payton who was hiding her inner amusement,

but everyone else around him wasn't so thrilled to see his poor table manners, that were of course a joke, just to annoy Damon and play into the vampires little games that lunch date,

"I apologize," Mason began to chuckle, avoiding Alaric's watchful and judgemental look he had on his face, that Payton was finding so hard not to kick his leg from underneath the table, "I'm an animal."

Alaric awkwardly chuckled beside Payton, causing Damon to alert his eyes off Mason for one moment that day and take a seat back up the table, Payton wishing and hoping the ground below her would swallow her up.

"So Mason," Alaric began, everyone turning to look at Alaric this time, but Payton kept her head slightly lowered, dreading what would come out of her father's mouth, "you and Jenna never dated?"

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason teased back, Payton somewhat thankful to hear that her possible step Mom in the future didn't date her boyfriend.

"My first mistake," Jenna complained, "Mason was a catch. Girl's lined up."

Payton's head turned to look at Mason beside her, feeling her stomach sink a little with jealously that Mason had had so many girlfriend's before her and she had literally been with no one before him.

"Really?" Damon blinked back surprised, Payton already was going to come out of his mouth next, "I was always pegged you for a lone wolf."

Payton's throat tightened at his words, feeling her head snap away from Mason and down onto the plate in front of her, that was empty and she had decided that she had suddenly lost her appetite for food, instead she was craving her quick stress releaser that was her inner vampires favourite food.

Sensing his girlfriend's nerves pick up again, he briefly flickered his eyes over to her and felt his heart sink upon seeing her this way, he quickly knew he had to do something about it, let her know he was in control of this and Damon wouldn't win,

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were."

Slowly bringing her head back up, Payton caught eyes with Mason, who now had his beer bottle in his hand and was picking one up for Payton to have, trying to get her out of this sour mood.

Taking the bottle from him, everyone else grabbed hold of their beers, "How about a toast? Mason held his beer up in the air, just as everyone else slowly did the same, "To new friends."

Staring around at each other, the four of them slowly clinked their bottles together and Payton gulped down a large amount of the beverage, trying to ease her nerves and focus back on to what she was supposed to be doing, instead of letting her emotions get the better of her.

The second half of the afternoon seemed to be going a lot more smoother than it had the first half. Everyone had joined in a round of games again, the snide comments and hints at Mason from Damon had somewhat stopped, Mason's remarks back definitely stopping Damon in his tracks.

But they both knew it wasn't over just yet. Payton and Mason still had to be on high alert. They couldn't act oblivious to what was really going on. They had to keep focused on what was their main aim here.

For right now though, they had just finished a game of cards, when Jenna had been looking around the house for another game to play, Alaric was busy trying to help her find it and Mason had stupidly decided to follow Damon into the kitchen, leaving Payton alone stood against the wall, sipping on a glass of wine, watching the two of them like a normal human and listening to their conversation with her vampire hearing.

"Jenna's trying to find Guitar Hero." Mason informed Damon, laying two beer bottles onto the kitchen Island, whilst Damon was grabbing a clean glass.

"Well, I just happen to like Guitar Hero, so you my friend, are barking up the wrong tree." Damon spat back, causing Payton to roll her eyes in annoyance from a far.

"Oka, enough with the innuendo's," Mason gave in, "you win, you're hilarious."

"Thank you." Damon smirked, as he poured himself some bourbon into the glass.

"Come on, man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason questioned.

"How did you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon explained.

Mason found himself sighing, knowing he couldn't exactly explain how he listened into the Salvatore brother's conversation, his senses and with the help of Payton, they came to the conclusion that Damon was just like Payton.

"It doesn't matter," Mason decided to leave that part out, "I'm not your enemy, Damon."

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon exclaimed.

"I was confused," Mason defended himself, Payton was busy fighting off the urge to step in and back Mason up from where she was stood across the room, "I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."

"What, no obedience school?"

"I'm serious," Mason chose to ignore the comment, "Let's not spark some edge old fuel that doesn't apply to us."

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Fall's planting peace tree's?" Damon scoffed.

"I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I'm here for my family," Mason tried to explain, before he held out his hand to Damon, "Let's be above this."

Damon glanced down at his hand, before he held out his own and shook the other guys hand.

Nodding his head back at Damon, Mason grabbed a fresh beer bottle from the collection on the island and headed back into the sitting room, flashing Payton a smile as he did so, in which she briefly flickered one back.

But her eyes remained on Damon, watching his every move, from the way he downed his drink and rolled his eyes over to the silverware set that was sat on one of the kitchen counters.

Mason might have thought it was over. But Payton begged to differ. You could never trust a vampire. Not one like Damon.

"Hey, Payton," She heard her name being called, snapping her head away from Damon and onto her Dad who's voice it had been, "Come have a go."

Faking a smile back at him, she nodded her head and downed the rest of the contents in her wine glass, before she made her way over to join her Dad and Jenna, who had found Guitar Hero and were setting up to play the game.

Payton knew that for the rest of the night, whilst she was still around all these people, that she just had to relax and have fun, act natural and forget the worries she was experiencing.

Once it was over, Payton would safely be back with Mason to her happy place and spend the night with him, away from awkward Dad's, threatening older vampires and suggestive Dad girlfriend.

Later that night, when the lunch date was finally over after a long afternoon of drinking, playing more games and consuming more food, everyone was beginning to head off for the night, Payton and Mason's plan very much now in place.

It also seemed like for the remainder of the day that Damon was keeping his feud with Mason under wrap. There had been not one single joke fired at the wolf. Instead they had somewhat been civil with each other. They had all joined in with the laughing and joking.

It had been such a good way to end the day. Payton felt finally ecstatic and like she was just so excited to be back with Mason for the night, where she belonged and where she was most happiest.

She honestly couldn't wait any longer.

The tension between the two had somehow been heated up after not being able to be close with each other over the hours they had spent in close proximity. Mason had also been giving her looks that suggested certain things to Payton and it was driving her crazy.

Both of them were alcohol fuiled and soon there would be only one thing on the two's minds.

"No one to take some more drinks at the grill?" Mason asked, while he, Alaric, Jenna and Payton stood in the hall, Damon busy clearing drinks away in the kitchen.

"I like the sound of that." Payton replied, flashing Mason a smirk.

Upon habit, Mfason wrapped his arm around Payton's shoulder, both of them releasing after a moment what he had just done, but deciding not to act on it, just making it out like it was a natural friendly gesture to do, that thankfully no one had picked on.

"It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here." Mason commented, after the other two remained quiet.

"I prefer the term 'role model'." Jenna responded.

"Okay." Mason chuckled, nodding his head lightly, "Thanks for having me, it was awesome."

Mason pulled Jenna into a hug, who embraced him back and then latched onto Rick afterwards, feeling a little intoxicated after the alcohol assumption they had consumed that afternoon and had gone into the early evening.

"Alaric," Mason nodded his head at Payton's father, "I'll catch you at the game next week?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric muttered back, Payton fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her Dad's fake attitude.

But it was soon wiped out of her head when Mason turned to face her with a goofy grin on his face, "It was great seeing you."

"Yes, you too." Payton smirked back, watching Mason go.

"You know, I should probably head out too," Damon came through into the hall, just as Mason slipped out the front door, going down the road to go find his truck and then drive as quickly as he could out of there, so he could pick up Payton when she left, "Jenna! You are a wonderful hostess."

The older vampire took hold of Jenna's hand and just like he had when he first introduced himself to Payton, Damon pecked the back of Jenna's skin lightly, causing her to pull away disgusted and Alaric to shake his head unamused.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna remarked.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked surprised.

Payton went to speak up and list all the things negative about Damon, but Alaric caught her about to go for it and shook his head in disagreement, causing her to stop and bite her tongue.

"I'm still deciding." Jenna replied.

"Good enough for me," Damon began to head toward's the door, before he turned back one last time, looking over at Ric, "Alaric, let's not catch that game this week."

Alaric shook his head amused by Damon's words, before the door closed shut and Payton turned to face her Dad with a small smile, the man himself already cosying up to Jenna, "I can see you two are having fun here, so I think I'm going to go too."

"What?" Alaric and Jenna asked surprised, somewhat guilty they had been a little too PTA.

"My friend from the other day, they want to meet again, so that's where I'm headed." Payton explained, the lie just falling from her lips this time with no nerves following behind it, like it was just this easy.

"Oh ok," Alaric replied, a little disappointed that Payton was going already, he wanted to spend the rest of the night with her and Jenna, without the two other guys going at it, "We'll I'll see you later then."

Payton sent a soft smile his way, before she turned to look at Jenna, "It was great meeting you, Jenna. Thanks for inviting me."

"That's no problem, it was great meeting you. You're welcome any time." Jenna responded genuinely.

"See you later then." Payton nodded back at the two of them, before she made her own way over to the door and pulled it upon, just as Jenna yelled back,

"Remember what I suggested earlier."

Payton gave her a look in disbelief, before she rolled her eyes playfully and laughed lightly, more at her Dad's face of confusion and constant questioning back at his girlfriend about what she was implying to his daughter, as Payton slipped out the door.

Wondering down the porch, Payton jogged down the few steps and walked down the front path, to the already open gate and then looked around. Everything was quiet. No one was about. It was dark already.

She could make her escape easily with no one to notice her.

Quickly, she vamped speed out of the block and made her way to the usual space she met Mason, the same spot he picked her up and dropped her off a few times before, since they had been in the Falls.

As soon as she arrived, Mason was jumping out of his truck and with in no time, Payton had slammed him up against the side of it, smashing her lips onto his and not wanting to waste another moment apart from him.

Her hand's latched onto his shoulders, crawling up to his neck and her fingers dug into the end's of his hair on the bottom of his head, whilst his hand tangled in her hair and the other one remained on her side, bringing her closer to him and not wanting to have to let her go ever again.

"We," Payton moaned between the kisses, "Are," she pecked his lips again, "never," he ran his hand's under her jacket, touching her top underneath, "doing," wishing that was her skin instead, "that," she laced her hand's up and through his hair, "again."

Mason pulled his lips off of her hers, smirking at her annoyance and how frustrated she was acting from not being around him, happy that he still had an affect on her, even when they weren't around each other all the time.

Before Mason could pick her up and toss her inside his truck, the two of them heard a noise and pulled away from each other in confusion as to what was going on. Payton latched her hand's onto Mason's shoulders, whilst Mason glanced around holding her tighter into him and making sure that she knew she was safe around him.

But it was like there worst nightmare was now about to begin, when they saw Damon making his way towards them, after having witnessed everything that had just gone on between them.

Their chance of happiness over.

* * *

 **Author note: I apologise it's been a few weeks, but I hope you all can understand. Thing's have been hectic in my life so this story has kind of took a back seat. Hopefully I can still continue to upload, even it means an update every few weeks. I hope you understand and it is better than nothing.**

 **Special thanks to Adela, Guest & LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. Stefan and Payton will be growing closer soon :) just hold on!**

 **I love reading what you guys think, so don't be afraid to share your views and your ideas with where you think this story is headed.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	13. Chapter 13

Damon's eyes flickered between the two figures up against the truck, that he had figured out belonged to Mason when he first began to watch the werewolf, but it wasn't the choice of car that surprised the vampire.

It was the fact that Mason was also there with someone else. Someone who pressed right up against him. Someone who happened to be female. He could tell by the high pitch tone in her voice when she spoke before he got there. He could tell by the long hair that he could see cascading down her back.

It wasn't until he got closer, that he found out just whom that high pitch and the long locks actually belonged to, someone he had least expected to find in an intimate position with the guy that not only he, but the females father had been keeping a close eye on.

Payton lowered her head in not only fear, but also in guilt at the realisation that Damon wouldn't waste a second in going to tell Alaric, how he had found Rick's daughter in a heated encounter with the wolf they were tracking.

Mason rolled his eyes back onto Payton, noticing the sad expression that had formed on her face and he knew he had to deal with this in the right way, for not only his sake, but her sake now.

They were pretty much busted. It wasn't just him watching his back against Damon, Stefan and Alaric. It was now Payton's back he was watching out for when it came to these three men.

Laying his hand's on her shoulders, Mason edged her backwards lightly and leant back up from against the truck, turning his head back onto Damon and going to meet the vampire, who was still walking towards them.

"What do we have going on here?" Damon asked mischievously, his eyes still continuing to flick between the two.

Payton laid her left hand under her right elbow, while she kept her right hand resting on her chin, her teeth grating against her bottom lip in anticipation as to how this was going to go down.

She just hoped nothing serious would come out of this situation.

Because right now she couldn't even physically move. She was in some state of shock and going crazy at what could happen to not only Mason, but also how her Dad was going to react.

"Damon?" Mason came out from the darkness to see him, squinting slightly as he did and frowning when he saw him completely, "What? More jokes?"

"No," Damon smirked, before he laid his hand's behind his back, Mason's eyes flicking down for a brief moment, just like Payton was trying to figure out what was going on from where she was stood, "those got old."

Before either of them could dodge what was going to come from the vampire, Damon quickly brought out one of the silver knifes he had stolen from Jenna's silver set earlier that day and within no time plunged it into Mason's stomach.

Payton felt her throat tighten upon seeing her boyfriend get stabbed, but it wasn't from the fear of losing him due to Damon's actions. Because she knew that some silver knife wouldn't be able to kill Mason off so easily.

They both knew that.

But Damon didn't.

Now they had one up on him.

For the first time in a long time, a sense of relief and assurance came over her, even it was only brief. But Payton had hope that maybe Mason would get out of his alive. Maybe this would stop Damon from trying to get under Mason's skin.

Now Damon had really tried to start a war with Mason, Payton understood that Mason wouldn't keep letting it slide under the carpet. His ego was far too big for that. He would put Damon in his place. He wouldn't let the vampire be in control any more.

Payton just hoped Mason wouldn't take it too far. He had to keep it under control all whilst being the one to take a lead in this conflict.

Mason who was now crouched down on the ground, in agony from where the knife was stuck into his stomach, he had to muster up the energy to pull the object out and heal himself from the failed attempt of Damon trying to kill him.

Payton's eyes left Mason's body, knowing he would be ok and that he would get up soon, but for now she had to deal with Damon, who was wondering closer to her with a sinister look on his face.

"Now, Payton," Damon began to speak to her, already plotting his next move, that would probably involve taking her down next, "Does Daddy know you're hanging with the big bad wolf?"

Payton began to shake her head unamused, rolling her tongue against her bottom lip and trying to be smart about this. She was unsure whether she should even bother to say anything. Because if she said something to hit a nerve with Damon, then maybe she would end up the same way Damon was hoping Mason would end up like.

But if she didn't do anything, did she just look like a scared little girl?

Thankfully, the one person who always seemed to save her, happened to be now standing up from the ground he had slumped over, when the silver made contact with his skin.

Due to Damon's back being turned and his attention focused highly on Payton, it wasn't until he heard the silver hit the ground, that Damon realised that Mason wasn't dead after all and he had to leave Payton till another day.

If only Damon really knew what Payton was.

"You know," Mason spoke up, wondering back over to them, Damon slowly turning round to face him with an agitated look to see him pretty much alive, Payton had to try hold off the smirk for the time being, "I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moves like this."

Payton glanced up at Mason, who now came to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body into him for protection and giving Damon a mocking grin.

But as happy Payton was for Mason standing up to Damon, she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling about what would come later and what Damon would do about telling her Dad what he knew.

"Dully noted." Damon flashed a tight grin.

"I was really looking forward to the last call," Mason told with a stern look, "now you've made an enemy."

Damon looked between the two of them one last time, trying to figure out what to do next about this situation and in the end deciding that for tonight it really wasn't worth it. They would have to deal with this another way.

But now Payton was involved, surely things would get extra messy between the group of them and Damon wasn't sure he had the guts to tell Alaric about his daughters involvements.

Turning round on his feet, Damon began to make his way back home, leaving Mason and Payton alone to deal with the facing what had just happened, as well as the fact that now despite how careful they had been someone knew about them.

Once Damon was out of sight, Payton stepped out of Mason's grip and jogged over to the passenger door of the car, before she hopped into the truck, slamming the door after herself and flopping down onto the seat with a huff.

Mason ran his fingers over his face after he saw her leave like that, knowing that she was going to take this hard and he would have to try extra hard in protecting her now. But he didn't mind. Because he would do anything for her. He just hoped that she would let him.

Glancing down at the blood that had stained his shirt, as well as the rip in the material, he found himself sighing and it wasn't long before he went to join Payton inside his truck.

Once he was inside, he didn't even bother to look over at her, knowing that the best thing for both of them was just to get out of there for now and get to a safe place, away from the ever growing list of threats.

Starting up the truck, he waited until Payton had her seat belt on, before accelerated out of the street they were parked down and he headed towards the Lockwood mansion where he had been staying since arriving in town.

Mason decided that if Damon, the one person they were threatened by the most knew about them, then it was time for Tyler to also find out, because it wouldn't be long before their whole secret was out to everyone in town.

"Oh my god," Payton gasped after a few moments had passed, the realisation about what had just happened hitting her, the state of shocking going away quickly, "Did that seriously just happen?"

"Unfortunately yes." Mason responded simply, feeling the truth was better than more lies.

"He's definitely known about you, that's for certain, we both knew that," Payton paused, before she shakily spoke up "and now he know's about me too, he know's about us."

"It's going to be ok." Mason tried to reassure her, looking over at her quickly and then back onto the road in front.

"How is this going to be ok? Damon know's about us, Mason," Payton began to panic, her emotions and the heightened feelings she got from being a vampire slowly taking over, "He saw us. Together. Kissing. He know's."

"I know that," Mason sighed, he hated seeing Payton in this way and feeling so hopeless, "but everything will be fine, you just have to trust me."

"You don't get it, Mason," Payton whined, turning to face him in her seat, tears beginning to prick her eyes, "Damon is best friend's with my Dad, he's going to tell him and my Dad will never speak to me again."

"Relax, Payton." Mason told her in a soft tone.

"I can't! I'm freaking out," Payton exclaimed, trying to hold back the tears and remain strong, but she just couldn't stop over thinking about her Dad, "I shouldn't even be here with you. I should be going to see my Dad and warn him."

"By doing that you're playing into Damon's game," Mason spat back at her, hating how he was getting worked up over this, but Payton was really losing it, he needed her to snap back into reality and think logically "don't you get that?"

"This isn't a game, Mason," Payton tried to tell him, before a sob fell out of her lips and the tears began to fell, "this is real life. This is my life. This is yours. This is our lives."

Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to block out the sound of her cries, he finally began to feel himself lose it, the sound of her crying was just sending him crazy and making him feel worse than he already did that he couldn't do anything to make this better.

Suddenly, Mason slammed on the breaks and pulled the car over onto the road side, before he took off his belt and turned to face her properly, not wanting to hear her sound so broken anymore and doing the only thing he could think of to help.

"Hey, look at me," Mason grabbed hold of Payton's face, getting her to turn her head to face him properly and her teary eyes immediately met with frustrated ones, "Have you eaten today?"

"Of course I bloody have," Payton snapped back, "You saw me..."

"No, Payton, I mean have you really eaten?" Mason asked again, Payton realising what he meant and she lowered her head in his hands, before she shook it and he let go of her.

Turning his body slightly, he reached behind the back of their seats and pulled out one of the few blood bags he had stored in the back in case she ever needed it or in an emergency.

Leaning back round, he handed it over to her and she slowly took it from his grasp, the light cries that had come from her previously had subsided. Both Mason and Payton could hear the pounding of her heart, knowing that she was giving into the blood thirst again and this wasn't what she wanted to do.

But she really did need it. She was grouchy. She was hungry. She needed it.

Glancing back at Mason, he nodded towards her reassuringly and motioned for her to drink it, before her eyes trailed down to the blood bag and she gradually ripped it open, wanting to consume it and feel slightly better.

Mason turned his head away whilst his girlfriend consumed the blood, he focused his attention out of the window, trying to figure out how he was going to sneak Payton inside without his sister in law or Tyler seeing.

On the other hand, he was contemplating how he could admit to them that he had been lying about a girlfriend and she was actually the daughter of one of Tyler's high school teachers.

Finishing off the blood bag, Payton scrunched it up in her hand and felt her face return back to normal, just as Mason glanced back to look at her with a small smile. He noticed a drop of blood around her bottom lip, that he leant over and wiped away with the tip of his thumb, before dusting it off on his already blood stained top.

Leaning back in her seat with exhaustion from all this drama and disappointment towards herself, Payton felt the tears slowly return to her eyes and trickle down her face, which definitely didn't go unnoticed to Mason who hadn't taken his eyes off her just yet.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching over and linking his fingers through her own, "We're going to get through this, Payton. I promise you. We will be fine. You will be fine. We'll break your curse. Everything will fall into place, just you wait."

"You think so?" Payton asked hopeful.

She really did want all of that to happen.

"I know, so Payton," Mason assured her, squeezing her hands comfortingly, "I promise."

Smiling at him lightly in appreciation for his attempts at making her feel better, she leant over to him and pecked his lips lightly, grateful to have him by her side and in her life, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Around ten minutes later, Mason pulled up outside the Lockwood mansion and shut the engine off. Payton's eyes widened slightly at the size of the home from out Mason's window from where she was still sat in her own seat and was avoiding the look of amusement from Mason.

The Lockwood's Mansion was bigger than anything she had ever seen before. None of her mother's previous houses never even compared to this home or abroad. Payton felt slightly uncomfortable and in unfamiliar territory sometimes in this town, when she was so use to living at a beach house down in Florida by the sea.

It wasn't anywhere near glamorous. But it was their home. It meant a lot to both of them.

Turning her head to look back at Mason, she shone him a small tired smile, which he instantly returned and made her feel a lot more at ease regarding what had gone on tonight.

But Mason half expected Payton to yell at him about bringing her here when they could get busted all over again, but he knew that she was so tired of lying and keeping up an act. After everything that had happened, Mason got that she just wanted to be with him and go to sleep.

So that was what the two of them planned, once they sorted themselves out and got past Tyler, who no doubt would be waiting up for Mason and asking him more questions about what he saw the other night.

But now Mason had Payton here, maybe he could actually be honest and open with Tyler properly with her by his side, giving him the support he needed and the right words to say about it.

Jumping out of the truck, the two of them went round to the back of it, where Mason had an old gym bag in the back of his truck and an old shirt of his sat inside it. He didn't want Tyler to ask any more weird questions that Mason would struggle to answer, so he made sure that he changed out the blood stained shirt before Tyler had the chance to see it.

Once the material was over his body and he tossed the dirty blood stained one back in the truck, he locked up the vehicle and took hold of Payton's hand, before he lead her up the steps towards the front door of the Lockwood property.

As they neared the door, Payton was hit with a wave of nerves to enter the Lockwood's home and be put at more risk of exposing her relationship with Mason. But after what happened tonight, Payton doubted she would have to keep it a secret any more now that Damon knew.

But she wasn't going to act on how she was feeling and freak out about it any more than she already had. She would wait and see what went on with her Dad. If he reached out to her, then she knew that he knew. But if he didn't, there was a chance Damon had chose not to say anything. No doubt he would threaten the two of them to be honest with their loved ones or else.

Pushing open the front door, Mason stepped inside and ushered Payton in with him, his eyes trailed up to the top of the staircase, where the lights were off and thankfully there was no sound of movement coming from anywhere within the house, but Mason could see that some of the downstairs lights were on.

He knew it would be Tyler waiting up for him.

Turning to look at Payton, he gently pulled her into his body and softly informed her of what to do, "You head on up. It's the second door on the right. I'll be there soon, ok?"

Nodding back at him, she let go of his hand and as quietly as she could, she snuck up the stairs, her eyes trailing around the home, amazed out how fancy and perfect everything seemed to be. Mason's family was loaded.

Exhaling loudly with his own nerves about the situation, Mason peeled his eyes off Payton heading up the stairs and made his way through the downstairs of the home, trying to locate any signs of life from either his sister in law, Carol or his nephew, Tyler.

Upon hearing Mason head off into another room of the house, Payton stopped her movement on the stairs and turned her body back round, wondering what her boyfriend was up to and why he wasn't following her straight up to bed.

Of course it happened to be Tyler who was still up and sat in his fathers office, searching on the computer for any information he could find regarding the moonstone that Mason wanted for Payton's sake, but also what Katherine was after too.

Tyler tried to act normal about seeing his Uncle and that he hadn't actually been eavesdropping on the man, when he heard a car pull up outside and the light from Mason's headlights shone through into the windows of the house, he had raced towards the window to check out if Mason had returned yet and was surprised when he had seen a girl stood with him.

But he didn't know it was Payton who his uncle was being shacking up with. He had moved away from the window before he had the chance to see whom it was. He would have never suspected her to be with Mason.

"Did I just see you sneak some girl back?" Tyler asked mischievously closing the lid of the laptop down, when his Uncle appeared with a flustered look on his face.

"Huh?" Mason looked back at him confused, pretending he didn't hear it nor had a clue what he was going on about, before he laid his keys down onto the small table in front of him.

"Never mind," Tyler brushed off the idea, putting his hand's together, "How was that barbecue?"

"Not great," Mason admitted, giving Tyler a strange look, trying to figure out what kind of vibe the youngster was giving him, "you still pissed?"

"You still keeping secrets?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah." Mason replied.

"Then I'm still pissed."

Payton found herself slowly taking a seat down on one of the steps, a light frown forming on her head, as she used her vampire hearing to listen into the two's conversation, realising that Mason still hadn't been 100% honest with his nephew about what he actually was.

But it wasn't that Mason was being dishonest that surprised her, it was the next thing that came out of Tyler's mouth that threw her.

"Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for," Tyler began, after he saw Mason begin to head off to bed, not bothering with Tyler for the night and just wanting to be with Payton, "I know a couple of places where it could be."

Mason stopped in his tracks, feeling the blood slowly begin to bubble within his viens, really not in the mood after everything that had happened tonight with Damon and the increasing worry he had about how Payton was coping with everything, he couldn't stand to be involved with one of Tyler's little games now.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Mason began to walk towards him, his arms flexing out angrily, as Tyler was now stood up and staring back at him with folded arms, "If you know where it is then tell me."

"Tell me how the curse is triggered." Tyler urged, Mason now stood right in front of him and they could both feeling the anger radiating off him.

"If I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else," Mason explained, "I don't want that for you."

"I can handle knowing." Tyler argued with an arrogant smirk.

"You think you can handle it, tough guy?" Mason snapped back, a fake smile now lingering on his face, which instantly wiped Tyler's off within one hit, "You have no idea."

"You want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler scoffed in disbelief his Uncle was acting this way with him.

Feeling his anger get the best of him, Mason grabbed hold of Tyler's shirt and pushed him against the wall, "Tell me where it is!" he demanded.

"Tell me what triggers the curse." Tyler wasn't giving up.

"You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person's life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?" Mason confessed back, his rage lingering in his voice and he was beginning to lose it.

"Mason!"

The two men stopped looking at each other with aggression and instead turned round to the sound of the voice, that had brought Mason out of his own rage and had shocked Tyler to hear and see the one girl he never suspected Mason to bring home that night, but also what his Uncle had just confessed to him.

Payton stood across the room from the two of them. She was staring at them in disbelief that they were arguing like this and that Mason had pushed Tyler up against the wall, showing off his angry side and the inner wolf that Payton was really beginning to dislike.

Payton and Mason both knew that if she hadn't come in here and brought him round, then god know's what Mason would have done to Tyler to get the location on the stone now he had admitted how he triggered the curse.

Letting go of Tyler, Mason took a few steps back away from his nephew to cool off and allow Tyler some of his own time to process what was going on.

"What's Payton doing here?" Tyler questioned, flickering his eyes between the two of them, before he finally put the pieces together, "She the girl you snuck into my Mom's house?"

Mason glanced over at Payton for a brief moment, who shook her head at him, urging him not to tell Tyler the real reason they were involved with one another at the moment and that it was her they needed the stone for.

"She's an old friend," Mason informed him, slowly wondering over to stand beside her, as she flashed the two of them an awkward smile, "we know each other and we're just spending time with each other whilst we're both in town."

Tyler kept his eyes on Payton for a moment, feeling unsure of whether or not to believe his uncle was with this girl for those exact reasons, but he was too tired and shocked to fight any more, he had just found out that if he ever killed someone, he could trigger his own werewolf curse.

"I see." Tyler mumbled back.

"Let's go." Mason whispered into Payton's ear, before he laid his hand on the small of her back and ushered her back towards the stairs, giving Tyler the chance to also cool off after tonight's on goings.

They all needed to just sit down and process the nights events.

Coming up to the top of the stairs, Mason headed over to one of the spare rooms of the Lockwood house and the one that he had been staying in over the past few days.

Pushing open the door, he stepped inside, but didn't go any further when he felt Payton grab his arm and nudge him backwards towards her.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her worried expression and just wanting her to get off, so he could get inside.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell just happened?" Payton asked, unimpressed with her boyfriend's behaviour "and the fact you hadn't even spoke to Tyler about you yet."

"Payton," Mason sighed, letting go of her hand and shaking his head, "we're not doing this right now. C'mon. Let's just go to bed."

"Mason," Payton sighed, leaning her head against the door frame, tired and keeping her voice down, "you nearly lost it. again."

"I know, Payton, but I didn't. I am fine." He tried to tell her, walking in the room and beginning to unbutton his shirt, so he could take a shower.

"You could have hurt him, Mason," She reminded him, "and you weren't even wolfed out this time. You say you're in control, but I really beg to differ."

"Do you really have to do this right now, Payton? Why do you have to give me such lecture at this time of night? Can't you just come inside the room. Shut the door. Climb into bed and wait until the morning." Mason suggested.

"Because you're out of control." Payton snapped.

Her own mood, hunger and anxiety getting the better of her.

"I am not," Mason shook his head, now topless and beginning to unbuckle his pants, "just come inside, baby. If you really want to talk, then we will talk after my shower, yeah?"

Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, she came into the room and quietly closed the door behind her, "forget it."

Sighing at her grouchiness, he slipped off his pants and went into the en-suite to shower, whilst Payton took a seat down on the bed and shrugged off her jacket, her phone slipping out of her pocket and landing on the bed beside her.

Looking down at it, she slowly went over to grab it and a sigh of relief washed over her when she saw she hadn't had any missed calls or messages from her Dad yet.

Maybe things would work out after all.

But that was short lived when she saw an unknown number appear on her phone screen, a new sense of panic coming over her and she found herself unlocking the device to answer the call, just to put her mind at ease and figure out whom was getting in touch with her.

"Hello?" Payton answered, the uncertainty ringing in her voice.

"Hello sweetheart."

Payton felt a lump form in her throat to hear that evil twisted and manipulative voice again. She really had the urge to hang up and block the number from making any more calls. But she knew if she did that there would be some sort of consequence to her actions.

Instead she knew she had to hear her out, "What do you want?" Payton asked, through gritted teeth.

"Oh just giving you your feedback from the task I set you for today." Katherine chimed back, the falseness ringing in her voice.

"Oh yeah," Payton paused, swallowing away the dryness and lump, "that."

"Exactly," Katherine responded, "so you'll know exactly why I am calling. You failed."

"I did what you asked? Sorry that Elena is too obsessed with Stefan to stay away. That's not my problem." Payton shot back.

"All I asked was for you and Caroline to stop her from going near Stefan. But you didn't follow through with that. Neither of you did." Katherine snapped.

"If anything, it was Caroline who was giving into her, those big brown eyes of Elena's didn't stop me from keeping to the plan. I did enough, Katherine." Payton defended herself.

"I already took your life away once. I've basically done the exact same to Mason. Who will be next on my list?" Katherine asked, Payton already fully knowing the answer to that question, "Alaric? Your sweet, caring, kind of handsome, vampire hunter of a father."

"Don't you dare touch him." Payton threatened, her anger rising.

"Then don't bail on my plans, Miss Saltzman," Katherine responded sweetly, "See you soon."

The phone went dead and Payton found herself flopping backwards on the bed. Exhausted. Worried. Hurt. Every emotion was flying through her head. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget what had gone on.

But she couldn't stop the one memory playing on her mind. That day when her life changed. That day when everything bad seemed to begin and it was like ever since then it was never ending. It was like she was living this nightmare and she still hadn't woken up from it yet.

 _ **~ FLASH BACK ~**_

 _The sound of the bass and music coming from the speakers planted around the open beach bar vibrated against Payton's chest, a mischievous smirk was playing on the corners of her lips, when she felt a body press up against her behind and the feeling of their warm breath hit her exposed neck, shoulders and arms, from where the bright red off the shoulder dress didn't cover her._

 _Leaning her elbows against the bar surface, she began to play with the back of her earring nervously, a new pounding in her chest from feeling so excited, mixed with the vibration from the speakers and it wasn't long before a drink was being placed next to her._

 _With her free hand, she moved the glass more towards her and began to fiddle with the black straw in the glass, trying to fight off the ever growing grin that was forming on her face, knowing what was going to happen next and whom was wanting to grab her attention._

 _Staring ahead of her, she felt them wrap her arms around her waist and rest their stubble filled chin against her bare shoulder, before they softly whispered in her ear, which instantly send goose bumps all over her tanned skin, "you've really got to stop that, Payton."_

 _"Stop what?" She asked, trying to act oblivious to the affect that she was having on him, but she could very much feel the ever growing bulge from the gray shorts hit against her butt cheek, every time he moved closer to her._

 _"You know what," Mason hissed back, laying his beer bottle on the bar beside her and pecking her cheek lightly, "you always do it. Always when we're out too in public with everyone around."_

 _"I seriously have no idea what you mean." Payton teased, slowly turning round to face him and laying her hand's on his shoulders._

 _Shaking his head at her playful behaviour, he allowed a light laugh to escape his lips, "You're so annoying."_

 _"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows up at him teasingly, "You really think so?"_

 _"Yep," Mason rubbed his lips together, before he brushed his hands against her bare skin and leant towards her, his lips brushing against her ear again, where he whispered seductively, "but you're also pretty incredible and I hate that you are teasing me so much, particularly in that red dress and that awful smirk you keep giving me.""_

 _"My awful smirk, huh?" Payton ran her tongue over her teeth, fighting off a laugh, loving messing with him._

 _"Oh yeah," He nodded, pulling his lips away from her ear and instead bringing them closer to her face, "the only way I can stop it from showing up is by doing this."_

 _Mason crashed his lips against hers, pecking her a few times, before she found herself melting into the kiss and they began to make out in front of a very packed bar, there friend's just inches away from them and other eye goggling customers around them, enjoying their saturday night._

 _"Oh c'mon man," They heard a call, causing them to break off the kiss and Payton to lay her head on Mason's chest somewhat embarrassed, "You two are always at it."_

 _"I can't help myself, man." Mason beamed back, getting Payton to look back up at him and she pecked his lips lightly, before turning around to take a sip out of her drink._

 _"You know, we could always just head back home already, then come back later when we're feeling less...you know." Payton suggested with a glint of arousal in her eyes, as Mason came to stand beside her, coping her position from before._

 _Staring back at her, he rolled his tongue across his bottom lip, before bringing the beer up to his lips, "As much as I would like to take you up on that offer and have my way with you, we promised the guys we would spend the night together, didn't we?"_

 _Payton glanced behind her at the group of people she had began to call some of her bestest and greatest friends. The girl's that she had become friend's with through college and the guy's that Mason had been friend's with ever since he had come to Florida years back._

 _They had all just gelled well together, the moment that Mason and Payton hit it off. Nothing was forced. They were all friends. They all got along. Some more than others. Payton and Mason weren't the only couple of the group. There were two others out of the ten of them. It worked so well._

 _Bringing her head back round to Mason, she shone him a grateful smile and took a small sip out of her drink, just as he took a gulp from his beer, "If we can't do anything just yet, then I'm going to head off to the restroom to calm myself down about."_

 _"Okay," Mason smirked, laying his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze, "you go do that."_

 _"I will." She nodded back at him, before leaning over and pecking his stubble grazed cheek._

 _Mason shook his head amused and somewhat surprised at how in love he was with this girl, as he watched her wonder off to the restrooms towards the far end of the bar area, making sure to trail his eyes from her legs all the way up her body, feeling the luckiest man in the whole world to have her in his life._

 _Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Payton continued her walk toward's the restroom with a mischievous grin on her face, the excitement to be with Mason later tonight buzzing in her stomach and she couldn't get over how happy this man made her feel._

 _It had been one whole year of happiness, contentment, fun, excitement and support. She never wanted what was going on between them right now to end. Things were going so amazingly great. Nothing or no one could ever stop that._

 _Before she could reach the ladies restroom, she felt a hand wrap round her wrist and pull her back, causing her to turn round with a frown of confusion, a slight panic growing up her as to what or whom was stopping her, but her face instantly softened and the panic subsided, when she saw whom it was._

 _"Oh my god, Emma," Payton sighed, pulling her hand out from her friend's grasp, who had now crossed her arms over and was giving her a playful look, "you scared me!"_

 _"Sorry," Emma laughed lightly, "I just had to see where you were off to, after witnessing you and Mason go at it again. You two seriously need to get a room."_

 _"And that is the exact reason I am headed to the restroom to cool myself off." Payton informed her, rolling her eyes over to Mason, who was still watching on and grinning at his girlfriend from across the bar._

 _"Oh my god, Payton," Emma pulled a face, clearly thinking different to what Payton was suggesting "Gross!"_

 _"Not like that, you idiot," Payton smacked her friend's arm lightly, feeling a flush come over her cheeks at her friend's dirty mind, "I just need some air and some space away from Mason."_

 _"If I'm honest, I don't think that is going to make much difference," Emma raised her brows up with a smirk, "you two are still as obsessed with each other as you were when we first ever walked into this bar on a college bar crawl and you caught eyes with him."_

 _"I know," Payton beamed, biting down on her bottom lip and looking down at the floor for a moment, "I haven't been the same since."_

 _"No you really haven't," Emma laughed, happy for her friend and how her relationship was going, "but I am so happy for you. Just remember me when you're living in your big home, married, owning a business together and with your three kids."_

 _"Aw Emma! Don't go all soppy on me now." Payton pulled her friend into a hug and squeezed her tight, thankful to have her, as her best friend since the start of college and she hoped for the rest of their lives._

 _Emma flashed a smile at Payton when they ended the embrace, "Ok moment over! Go sort yourself out."_

 _Payton laughed, nodding her head at her friend, before turning back around and heading towards the restroom, whilst Emma went the other way and brought Mason over to their group, trying to get him to keep his eyes and hand's of Payton for just one moment._

 _As Payton approached the door, one girl not much older than herself appeared in front of her with a friendly smile on her face. The girl had long dark brunette hair, that was curly and she had bold brown eyes. Her skin was olive coloured, much different to Payton's tan that had developed from living on the beach all year round._

 _"Oh hi. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude here, but I couldn't help but notice the guy you were with at the bar." The girl said, nodding her head over to the direction Payton had come from and Payton slowly turned her head round to look back at where Mason once was._

 _"Uh...yeah," Payton replied puzzled as to why this woman was taking an interest in him, before she turned her head back round to face her, "What about him?"_

 _"Oh no reason," The girl innocently shrugged back, before a smirk fell on her lips, "just interested to find out who he was."_

 _"Right." Payton rubbed her lips together nervously, an uncomfortable feeling growing over her as to what this woman actually wanted from not only her, but why she was so interested in her boyfriend._

 _Payton began to feel like maybe she knew something about what Mason really was._

 _But there was no way. Mason always kept that side of him well hidden._

 _"See the thing is," The girl began, "I'm really interested in getting your little werewolf of a boyfriend to work with me on something very important, do you think he could do that for me?"_

 _Payton blinked back in surprise at the request, trying to keep her cool and not freak out about what his strange woman was asking her about._

 _"W-what? What are you on about?" Payton faked her confusion._

 _"I know you know and I'm pretty sure all your little friend's over there know too, maybe I'll go ask one of them instead about the wolf." The woman responded, somewhat threatening toward's Payton._

 _"No!" Payton quickly snapped, not wanting her friend's who didn't know much about Mason to deal with this, it was best if Payton took control of it and sorted it out when she was the one who knew more and was closest to Mason, "Don't get them involved. They haven't done anything wrong. We're all innocent in this, including Mason, my boyfriend."_

 _"I don't care about innocence honey," The woman smirked, before grabbing hold of her arm and staring deep into Payton's eyes, feeling like the eyes were pulling Payton into some sort of trance and she couldn't look away, "Now, you're going to follow me into this rest room here and keep your mouth shut unless spoken to."_

 _The woman began to pull her harshly through into the restroom, where Payton was then pushed against one of the cubicle and when she spun round scared about what was going to happen to her, she felt her worst nightmare was then about to begin._

 _Another woman came from around the other side of the restroom, the same ignorant and confident smirk playing on her lips, as the same woman as before who Payton didn't know, but this new woman Payton recognised very well, even much so when she spoke to her._

 _"Hello, Payton."_

 _Payton felt her jaw drop slightly, her body began to tremble slightly in fear at the sight of the person from her childhood and who she supposedly believe to be dead was stood right in front of her, very much so alive and well._

 _All she could think of was her Dad and if he knew._

 _"Oh my god," Payton gasped, staring back at the woman in shock to see her there, "Isobel."_

 _"It's been a long time, Payton," Isobel responded in a sly tone, "you've grown up so fast since the last time I saw you."_

 _"Well you have been supposedly dead for however many years it is now." Payton snapped back, the same disliking she had toward's Isobel back then, still very much real._

 _"I'm surprised you remember me." Isobel informed her._

 _"How could I forget my Dad's dead wife?" Payton raised her brows up, feeling her fears running away and being replaced by an anger._

 _Isobel chuckled lightly to herself, "Your Dad, that poor guy."_

 _Payton scoffed upon hearing her find this situation amusing, when it was clearly far from it and her Dad had been living in misery all these years trying to work out what happened to his wife._

 _"So innocent from all of this. He never really did understand me or my obsession towards the supernatural kind," Isobel explained, giving Payton a strange look, "but maybe he does now, I mean after everything I have heard about him and oh you, his daughter, is he aware of your relationship?"_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Payton folded her arms, confusion registering over her face._

 _"Does your Dad know your dating a werewolf?" Isobel questioned._

 _Payton shook her head in annoyance, hating how she was now stuck in this and there was no way for her to get out, she didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie, "So what if he doesn't?"_

 _"I don't know, that's not my problem," Isobel shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, I believe Rick has started to understand about the supernatural the past few years with my disappearance and my research. Maybe it would be good for him to know about your werewolf situation."_

 _"Ok..." Payton muttered, not liking where this conversation was going and what Isobel actually wanted with her, "I think that will be my decision to make, don't you?"_

 _"Of course," Isobel replied, "I think it will. But who is going to be the one to tell him about me?"_

 _"What that you're supposedly alive now and he's been made to think you died all those years back?" Payton felt the anger continue to rise within her, hating how this woman had messed with her Dad before and was planning to do so again._

 _"I guess so," Isobel nodded her head, "the fact that I'm a vampire now might throw him a little."_

 _Payton felt a frown form on her face, her chest tightening a little and a puzzled feeling to come over replacing that anger for a brief moment, "A w-w-what?"_

 _"Vampire, sweetie." The other woman, who Payton later on grew to learn was Katherine, repeated._

 _There was no way that vampires could exist. Payton was only lead to believe that wolves and some sort of witch magic were the only true supernatural ongoings. Payton had no idea that vampires were real._

 _This wasn't twilight._

 _"You remember when Daddy and I use to read your bedtime stories about vampires?" Isobel asked, the taunt full tone in her voice was sharp, "Well turn's out all those stories are true."_

 _"This is ridiculous," Payton laughed in disbelief, not wanting to stand hear and listen to more bullshit, "I'm not going to listen to this any more. Mason can't help you with whatever it is you want help with. He's innocent. I'm innocent. All of our friend's our innocent in this messed up world. We've done nothing wrong to hurt anybody. So we'd like to keep it that way and move forward, thanks."_

 _Payton was so ready to leave that restroom and go back to Mason, warn him about the conversation she just had and ask him advice about what the hell she was suppose to do about telling her Dad about his dead wife coming back from the dead._

 _But before Payton could grab hold of the door and get out of there, a hand grabbed hold of her elbow and pulled her backwards. It wasn't long before everything felt like it was moving in slow motion for her, her body was being thrown round from cubicle to sink basin, back to the walls and then it wasn't long before her head collided with the brick wall, sending her flying down to the ground unconscious._

 _She had to tried so hard to fight them off and get them away from her, but she was just wasn't strong enough against them. It was like they had some sort of superhuman strength and with her ever growing weak body, she was just useless against them._

 _After a few moments of being knocked down on the ground, she started to come around slowly, a banging in her head was continuous and never ending, her vision was blurry and her hearing was muffled, she could hardly make out what the two woman who had pushed her into the restroom, mocked her and then beat her were saying, probably figuring out what to do with her next._

 _But the next action from them completely shocked Payton and she had no idea what was going on or how to stop them from doing what they were going to do to her._

 _Katherine bent down beside her, bringing the front of her wrist up to her mouth and she sunk her teeth into it, drop's of blood beginning to run off the skin and she shoved her wrist toward's Payton's mouth, making her drink it and consuming the other vampires blood._

 _Payton had no idea what was happening, but she couldn't push Katherine away to stop her from doing what she was doing to her. It felt like with the more blood she consumed from Katherine, the more she felt like was beginning to come round from being beat up and knocked out._

 _It felt so weird to her. It was like the blood from Katherine was healing her._

 _But why would they want to heal her after everything they had done? Surely they wanted her to be limp._

 _After a few seconds, Katherine backed away and the teeth marks that were oozing with blood before began to vanish from her skin. Katherine then turned her head to look at Isobel with a smirk, like they were both proud of the progress Payton was making and that it was now Isobel turn to take back control of the situation._

 _Slowly Isobel began wondering over to her, Payton quickly began to panic and tried to lift her body up, so she could back away somehow and prevent whatever was going to happen to her next, but it was impossible against her once step mother._

 _"Now, now, Payton," Isobel began to tease again, standing above where Payton had backed herself up in a sitting position against the restroom door, "Didn't your Daddy ever teach you never to run off out of sight?"_

 _"W-w-why are y-y-you doing this?" Payton stuttered out, the pain and fear mixing together, she couldn't get her words out properly._

 _"Because I owe it to your Dad, don't I? Give him a little something after all I've put him through." Isobel teased._

 _"What by b-b-beating up his daughter and t-t-threatening her?" Payton shot back through her sharp breaths._

 _"No, by killing her off and bringing her back to life."_

 _Suddenly things went black. Everything went quiet. Isobel's nasty face and Katherine's watchful one were gone. The sound of the people outside the bar had disappeared. The taunting from the two woman was gone. The pounding in her heart was gone._

 _It was like she had gone._

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! I hope you're all well. Here's a brand new part for you. I really hope you liked it. The flashback scene between Mason and Payton has been one of my favourite scenes to write ever. They're just so easy to write. I love them two together.**

 **Special thank you to WickedlyMinx, Adela and LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. More drama is to come!**

 **Please feel free to let me know your thoughts and how you think the flashback scene will end. I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **Thanks so much,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	14. Chapter 14

_Mason was beginning to grow impatient waiting for his girlfriend to return back from the restroom that she had ventured to over ten minutes ago. He had this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach that something terrible had happened to her. He had felt like someone had been watching him ever since Payton left._

 _He wanted nothing more than to go check it out for himself and make sure she was actually safe._

 _They both knew what danger lurked behind closed doors in the supernatural world._

 _It was like his requests were answered when he saw Emma turn to look at him, with a confused expression, "What's up with your face? Can't stand to be away from Payton?"_

 _"It's not that," Mason sighed, looking over to the restroom door and back on Payton's best friend, "I'm worried. She hasn't come back yet, don't you think she's been a little while?"_

 _"She tried to tell me she wasn't going to do anything in there, but my bet is that she couldn't help herself." Emma replied, her dirty mind and teasing much like Payton's, getting the best of her._

 _Mason forced a small smile on his lips, a worried expression falling on his face, "Yeah maybe. Do you think you could just go check it out and see if she's alright?"_

 _"You really want me to?" Emma asked with raised brows, really seeing how concerned Mason looked now._

 _"Really want you to what?" Another girl, called Amanda came into the conversation and spun her body round to face them properly after overhearing them talk about Payton._

 _"Mason want's me to go check out and see if Payton is ok, he say's she's been gone a while and he's worried," Emma explained, before a smirk fell on her lips, "but as I tried to tell him, she's probably cooling herself off."_

 _Amanda tried to fight off a laugh, before she took a small sip from her drink and added her own views, "Emma's probably right. You have nothing to worry about, Mason. You know, Payton. She will be fine. She's a big girl."_

 _"Seriously?" Mason could feel his anger growing, not liking how the two friend's of his girlfriend were not sharing the same concern he was, something just wasn't right, "If you neither one of you are going to go find her, then I will go look for her myself."_

 _Mason quickly slammed his beer bottle down onto the table the group of them were surrounding, which instantly grabbed all their friend's attention to witness Mason's outburst of anger and instantly wondered what the hell was going on._

 _Emma felt her chest tighten when she saw Mason's irritation and she could feel that she really did have to take control, if not, god know's what could happen to him in his circumstances, that she was still trying to come to terms with like their other friend's about Mason being a wolf in his spare time._

 _Before Mason had the chance of taking off to look for Payton, Emma laid her hand in front of his chest and stopped him from going anywhere, "Fine. I'll go. Just relax. I'm sure she's fine."_

 _Emma handed him her cocktail glass, whilst shining a reassuring smile his way and Mason nodded back at her in regards to going through with his idea, before Amanda made a suggestion, "I'll come with you. We'll go to the bathroom, then if we can't find her, we'll have a look around."_

 _Giving them both a look in kind gesture, Mason watched the two girl's take off and once they were out of sight, going through the bar to the restroom to look for Payton, Mason spun round to face his other friend's clearly distressed._

 _"Hey, chill man," One of the guys, Jordan assured him, throwing his arm around his best friend's back, "the girl's are right, she'll turn up."_

 _"Yeah for all you know, Payton's still in there probably trying to distract herself from thinking of sexual fantasies of what's going to happen between the two of you tonight." Another guy, Sean playfully joked, trying to lift Mason's spirits._

 _As much as he was grateful for the friend's he had and how they were just trying to ease him about Payton taking so long, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had about her getting into some sort of trouble._

 _"Exactly! So just relax," Jordan comforted him the best he could, before he grabbed a beer from their table, that no one had consumed yet, "Have another beer."_

 _Taking the bottle from him, Mason snapped open the lid and began to down some of the liquid, trying to ease his nerves and the anger he felt._

 _"Yeah calm down, you don't want your big bad wolf side getting the better of you."One of their other friends, the type of friend's who sometimes took it a little far and when they were slightly intoxicated with alcohol always said the wrong things, this was Adam._

 _Everyone's eyes fell on to Adam, who was staring back at them unfazed and unaware that he had really made an enemy with an already frustrated Mason. By making a spiteful comment like that, whether it was intended to be offensive or more of a joke, Mason took it as the guy was taking the piss._

 _"What did you just say?" Mason questioned, his tone thick and heavy, like he was starting to lose it._

 _"I said..." Adam went to repeat, but Jordan stopped him._

 _"Don't, man."_

 _"No, I want to hear him say it again," Mason demanded, stepping forward slightly toward's where Adam was sat down in the booth at the bar, "Say it again."_

 _"Mason, man, c'mon, don't do this." Jordan tried to get Mason to calm down, fearful if Mason's wolf side came out and he did something he'd regret publically._

 _But Mason was having none of it. All he could see was red._

 _"Don't try help him, Jordan," Adam began to taunt again, slowly standing up from his seat and moving closer to Mason, whilst everyone else took a step back,"Not our problem if he can't control his anger and obsession toward's Payton, I mean look what happened to Jimmy."_

 _Upon hearing his ex best friend's name and the flashbacks of what happened to him flooded through his mind, Mason lurched forward and was moments away from punching the bastard in the face, when the sound of Amanda's voice calling his name in distress stopped him._

 _"Mason!" Amanda came rushing toward's the group of them, Mason turning round to face her, his fist tightly clenched from where he was going to hit Adam, "Stop! We can't find, Payton and now I've lost Emma too."_

 _Feeling his anger be replaced with sheer panic of what was happening to his girlfriend, Mason pushed past his group of friend's and began to sprint out of the bar, where he began to search the local area for any signs of where Payton had got to and now strangely, Emma was missing too._

 _After five minutes of running round the place, asking people if they had seen her or Emma, Mason came running down the back way behind the bar, where they kept the garbage and the odd homeless person would spend sometime there over night, when no one was about and they could avoid judgemental eyes._

 _A strange smell filled his nostrils, one that he couldn't help but be drawn too and made him feel curious as to what or whom the smell was coming from. As he trailed closer down the alley, he felt his heart sink when he saw a figure stood kneeling down on the ground, another body lying beside it and the sound's of quiet cries could be heard._

 _Jogging over toward's the scene, Mason could make out Payton's golden wavy hair and the red dress she had been wearing come into sight, as well as her scent, the smell from before and an awful smell of blood._

 _"Payton." Mason called, trying to grab her attention, but it was like the girl was unable to process what was going on around her, aside from the thing front in front of her that was causing her so much emotional pain._

 _Because it wasn't until Mason got closer that he saw why Payton was in such a state of shock._

 _"M-m-mason," Payton spoke out, turning her head to look up at him, Mason's stomach dropping when he saw the sight of blood around the girl's mouth and the tears streaming down her face, "I don't know what I did. I couldn't stop myself. I've killed her."_

 _He slowly bent down toward's his girlfriend, laying a light comforting hand on her shoulder and moving his eyes over to the girl's body in front of the both of them, unsure of what to do or say, because deep down he really knew what had gone on here and what had happened to his girlfriend._

 _But it was more of a concern as to what he was going to do with the limp lifeless body in front of them._

 _The girl's dark brunette hair was brushed over one side of her face, whilst the other side was exposed and her head was titled to the side slightly, a bloody wound was oozing out from her neck and the traces of teeth marks were prominent in the skin, clearly signifying that Payton had been the one to bite the flesh and dig her teeth into the girl, very much similiar to what Katherine had done to herself back in the restroom, before she fed the blood to Payton._

 _The blood was dripping down onto the girl's arms and down onto her white sun dress she was wearing, staining the top of it and a few drops had splattered down onto the ground, while the girl continued to lie there lifeless and drained of blood._

 _"What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do this to her? I'm a monster." Payton cried, staring between the dead and the wolf beside her, as well as the blood that was surrounding them._

 _"Hey, you're not a monster," Mason tried to reassure her, like the same way she had reassured him months back when he had admitted he was a wolf, if he knew from what he was witnessing and his minimal knowledge on the subject, he knew none of this was Payton's fault, "you're just very unfortunate to have be turned into something you had no control over."_

 _"W-w-what the hell does that mean?"_

 _"You'll see. Let's get you out of here and cleaned up. Then I'm going to take you somewhere where you will be safe." Mason explained to her, quickly rising to his feet and glancing around, making sure no one was about so that they could leave with no suspicions._

 _"What? We can't just leave her here! I killed someone Mason!" Payton began to freak out, the realisation hitting her hard and fast about what she had done._

 _"Hey, look at me," Mason bent down slightly, grabbing hold of her face in his hand's and getting her to look at him properly, like he always did when she freaked, "We don't have time to sit here and figure out what we're going to do with the body. We have to go. We have to go now, Payton."_

 _Linking his hand's under her arms, he carefully pulled her trembling body up from the ground and began to drag her away from the scene, trying to ignore the cries and demands to take her back, knowing he had to do the right thing for her sake and get her away from the scene._

 _He couldn't have anyone knowing it was her who had done this. Not the public. Not their friend's. Not the police. No one could find out._

 _But it was a little too late for that._

 _A group of people were already approaching them, a group of people who happened to be their friend's and the people they really didn't want to hurt, but in the end they couldn't do anything to protect them from it._

 _Payton was a vampire now._

 _And that was the end of their friendship._

 _ **~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**_

Payton woke up with a startle. She could feel the sweat building on her forehead from the horrible dream she had just encountered. Her chest was tight. Her hand's were slightly shaking. A uncomfortable feeling took over her body.

Upon hearing and feeling Payton's body startle beside him, Mason slowly began to stir from his own slumber and rolled over to see her sat up in bed, confusion and worry instantly hitting him about what had happened.

"Hey," Mason said softly, slowly beginning to sit up himself and lay his hand down on her back, "You alright? What happened?"

"Bad dream." She informed him, looking over her shoulder at him with a small smile, but it didn't meet her eyes, he could see the hurt on her face.

"Not those dreams again?" He asked, already knowing the answer and feeling sorry for her.

Nodding back at him, she ran her hand over her face in distress and felt Mason's hand begin to move up and down on her back, trying his best to soothe and comfort her about the dream she had woken up from, feeling useless he couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Katherine also called last night." Payton admitted, fearing his reaction.

"What?" Mason asked, shocked and angry she had kept this from him, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you came out of the shower, we small talked, cuddled and then we both crashed, I didn't want to ruin the good moment between us after thing's had already been tense," Payton explained to him, turning her body now to face him, "I'm sorry. But I just honour the good moments more now after everything that's happened. I don't want you to worry."

"I am worried about you, Payton."

"Well I'm fine. Plus Katherine visited the other night and I handled it just fine." She confessed again, realising how much they really did need to catch up.

"What do you mean she visited you?"

"She came by my Dad's apartment. Thankfully he was out. She told me about the barbecue, about Jenna being my Dad's new girlfriend, that I had to work with Caroline, the new vampire that Katherine turned, to stop Elena from going to see Stefan."

"But she did go over to see Stefan?" Mason asked confused.

"Exactly! That is why Katherine called. I failed her apparently," Payton sighed, "It's not my fault that Elena, who look's exactly like Katherine, can't resist going to see Stefan. I don't even know the girl, so why would she listen to me?"

"Yeah I will admit seeing Elena like that threw me too, I didn't know what was going on or how to act," Mason told her, "I just went with it, especially when you started acting the same way, I thought that perhaps this was another supernatural twist."

"Nope," Payton rubbed her lips together, "just a doppleganger situation."

Mason sighed, grabbing hold of her hand and giving it a small squeeze, "You better tell me about Katherine next time, Payton."

"I don't need you to fight my own battles for me, Mason." Payton tried to tell him.

"For as long as we are together, Payton, what battle is yours is also mine."

Smiling back at him in appreciation for his kindness and dedication towards her, she let go of his hand and slipped herself back under the covers, climbing on top of his body and sitting on him, feeling like now they had time together, they better make the most of it and she needed to release her anxious tension somehow.

"What are you doing up there?" Mason asked, a smirk forming on his face and his hand's instantly laid down on her thighs, where his t-shirt he had given her to wear to bed last night rode up a little.

Not even bothering to respond to him, she lowered her body down and pecked his lips a few times, teasing him with the anticipation to go a little further, before he grabbed hold of her face and deepened the kiss.

As the kiss and room began to heat up with arousal, the time apart even though it had been a few days was getting the better of them and they needed to be close to one another as quickly as possible.

Running his hand's up her thighs, Mason slowly came to the material of the t-shirt and began to pull it off her body, leaving her completely nude on top and a pair of lacy gray knickers on the bottom of her.

Smirking down at him, Mason stared at her face and her body, having missed being with her and properly experiencing making love to one another. Neither of them wanted to waste any more time.

When they reappeared from under the covers around half an hour later, Payton brushed her hair out of her face and rolled over to face Mason, both of them beaming from ear to ear about what had just happened, a playful laugh following shortly and the auroral still very much in the air even though they had been busy taking care of that.

"I could literally do that all day." Mason commented, linking his arm around her body and running his fingers over her back, tickling her skin soothingly.

Laying her head on his chest, she agreed with him, "Me too. Don't tempt me. Because I really would."

"That's not a problem with me."

Giggling helplessly at her boyfriend's sexual urges towards her, she slowly slipped herself out from under the covers and headed toward's the en-suite bathroom, bending down to retrieve her knickers that Mason had pulled off earlier.

"Let's go clean ourselves off." Payton suggested, leaning her body against the door frame of the en-suite, before she threw the knickers in Mason's direction, where he was still tucked up inside the double bed

Bringing his hand out from under the bed, he managed to catch them in his hand and Payton couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter again, before Mason pulled himself out of the bed, chucking the knickers away from him and following her inside the other room, where he slammed her body up against the now closed door, kissing her and heading toward's the shower for another round of love.

Once they had made love for another half an hour, Payton and Mason came out of the guest bedroom Mason had been staying at since he first got to the Lockwood's all those days ago.

They were both feeling nervous about continuing on there day with the threats they were under high in the air. Mason with Tyler and Damon. Payton with Damon, Alaric and Katherine. There was a lot going on.

As much as they both enjoyed their morning off passion and trying to knock out the negative emotions they were feeling, as soon as they headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat before they departed ways again, they both couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling they had about facing up to their problems.

Thankfully, Tyler's Mom and Mason's sister in law, Carol, was already up and out of the home that day, unaware that Mason had a visitor over last night, but it didn't stop Tyler from waiting in his father's study for the two to show their faces.

"Mason, do you think we could talk?" Tyler asked, rising from his spot on one of the leather couches and turning to look at him.

His Uncle had now just wondered through into the room, his hand tightly linked with Payton's and she kept her head slightly lowered, feeling awkward and tense to feel the conflict between the two family members.

"Uh," Mason glanced down at Payton, who gave him a small reassuring smile that it was the right thing to do, "Sure. Payton's welcome to help herself to food and that yeah?"

"Of course." Tyler nodded back, before Payton was shining a small his way instead and squeezed Mason hand.

Watching Payton leave the room and locate the kitchen, so she could grab some food and a drink, even though she was clearly deep down inside craving something a little stronger than typical breakfast food.

But she couldn't give into those cravings. Not now. Not never. She had to learn to fight it off.

Coming through into the kitchen, Payton wondered over to the fridge and took out the carton of orange juice, before she began to locate the cupboard with the glasses in, hoping that the conversation between Tyler and Mason would go down well.

She really didn't want to have to pull an angry Mason off Tyler again like last night.

Pouring herself some orange juice, she tucked her hair behind her ear, giving her more of an advantage to listen into their conversation through her vampire hearing, feeling somewhat rude that she was eavesdropping again, but it was better if she knew what was going down between them.

She found her heart sinking when she heard Mason begin to explain to Tyler the story of how he became a werewolf, how he triggered the curse and how much of a shock it was to him about what he had done, resulting in the consequences he was now faced in with his inner wolf.

His voice was laced with sadness and hurt. You could tell that it very much still affected him. Just as much as what happened with Payton affected her, even though her's was a few months back and Mason's was over a year ago.

Taking a sip out of her drink, she couldn't stand to listen to Mason's sadness any more and not be there for him whilst he was having to explain the story to Tyler. She wasn't around when it happened, but she wanted to make sure she was there now when he was going over the story again.

Instead, she put the carton of orange juice back in the fridge and made her way through into the study, the glass tucked up in her hand, coming to listen to the story that changed everything for Mason and left him more angry than usual in more ways than one.

Both Payton and Mason could relate in the sense that they both hurt the people they cared about. They both with the curse of the supernatural took away one of the people they cared so much about without any understanding as to why.

It just sadly happened. But it still hurt.

Mason killed his best friend Jimmy.

"Wait, the guy died?" Tyler choked out, after hearing Mason confess his story from where he was leant against the desk and Payton was now stood beside him, "you killed him?"

"He kept coming at me," Mason tried to defend himself, knowing that this didn't sound too good and it wasn't, but Mason had no control over his actions, "He got it in his head that I was sleeping his girlfriend."

"Were you?" Tyler asked intrigued, trying to make sense of all this from his spot on the arm chair.

"No, no," Mason shook his head, Payton keeping her eyes locked on her boyfriend, "I wouldn't do that. He was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defence."

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler presumed, as Mason lowered his head, thinking back to the moment he first felt the trigger run through him.

"On every full moon, I lose control," He explained, trying to ignore the memories in his head and focus on getting the message through to Tyler, "If I don't sedate myself and chain myself, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this," Tyler stared up at his Uncle concerned, "You don't want it, Tyler, trust me."

The teenager remained quiet, Payton laid her hand on Mason's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, before Mason got up onto his feet and came to sit down on the coffee table, in front of Tyler and wanting to get rid of this awkwardness.

Tyler found out what he wanted. Now it was Mason's turn.

"Alright," Mason said breaking the silence, "Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure," Tyler began, his voice unsteady, both Payton and Mason not knowing whether it was from shock or that he was lying about knowing the location of the stone, "But I'm guessing it's in here."

Payton slowly leant up straight optimistic about this, just as Mason clambered up onto his feet as well, whilst Tyler went over to his fathers secret safe that was hid under one of the floor boards, that was covered by a rug and under another arm chair in the room.

"My Dad was very cookie about his hiding spots," Tyler told them, leaning down to the ground to open the safe, "but I figured most of them out over the years," he pulled open the safe, before backed away a little, Mason now bent down beside him "it's all yours."

Mason glanced up at Payton, who gave him a nod to press him to go forward and find the stone they so desperately needed right now, before he dug his hand into the safe and a wave of frustration came over him when he found nothing.

"Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler questioned the both of them, looking between the two.

Payton glanced down at Mason worriedly, not wanting to bring herself into this too much, thankfully her boyfriend chose to spoke up on behalf of them, "I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value."

"I'm not really buying that," Tyler admitted, wanting the whole truth from Mason now he knew the real identity of his Uncle, everything just felt like a lie to him, "Why do you really want it?"

Mason looked back at Tyler pissed, "You know where it is or not?"

Payton felt herself fighting off the urge to sigh at how badly Mason was getting wound up by his nephews games. She really hoped he held it together. They couldn't afford to create more drama.

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler responded, before Mason glanced up at Payton, before he rose back to his feet and stormed out of the room, not buying his nephews crap.

Exhaling loudly, Payton laid her glass down on the coffee table, before following her boyfriend toward's the front door and out of the house, wanting him to just calm down and not do something he was going to regret with this rage he was experiencing.

Bringing his keys out of his pocket, Mason unlocked his car and jumped into the drivers seat, leaving Payton to climb in beside him.

She turned to look at him, his firsts were clenched tightly around the steering wheel and he was staring off into the distance, Payton felt so helpless within this situation and she knew she had to try think of ways to help Mason out.

"Do you want me to compel it out of him or what?" Payton suggested, rubbing her lips together like she always did when she was nervous.

"No, no," Mason shook his head angrily, taking his hands of the wheel and running them over his denim clad thighs, "Don't. Just leave it to me."

"We're running out of time, Mason," Payton sighed, feeling horrible to have to bring this all up, but it was so true, they really were against it now, they had no idea it would be this hard, "This morning we could pretend like everything was ok, but Damon and Katherine are breaking in on us and god knows if my Dad even know's about us yet,"

She pulled her phone out from her pocket, Mason's eyes rolling down to look at the device, as his girlfriend continued on her rant, "I haven't even had the guts to turn my phone on and look."

Looking over at her, he could see the worry in her eyes and hear it within her voice, he hated seeing her like this, now he felt like the hopeless one, "Relax. We're going to get through this."

"You really think so?" Payton asked, looking back at him with hopeful eyes.

Nodding slowly, he exhaled out the tension he had felt from his angry out burst with Tyler and spoke to her in a reassuring tone, "Turn it on."

"I can't..."

Taking the phone from her, he switched it on and the both of them watched on in anticipation. It wasn't long before the device switched on, no new messages, calls or voice mails, nothing appeared on the screen and Payton could feel herself breathe a sigh of relief beside Mason.

Now she just had to face her Dad.

* * *

 **Author note: Two parts in nearly a week?! I am really spoiling you lot haha! I've been writing A LOT recently, so I thought whilst I was so into writing, I would upload another part for you guys to enjoy, which I hope you have anyway!**

 **Things are getting more and more tense as you can probably tell. A lot more drama is around the corner. It's going to get hard and tough.**

 **Special thanks to WickedlyMinx, LMarie99 and Guest for reviewing. I love reading your reviews and I appreciate you leaving me them.**

 **Can't wait for you all to read the next part,**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	15. Chapter 15

Payton glanced over at Alaric, beside her in the vehicle, an uneasy feeling in her stomach that just hadn't budged for the past forty eight hours and she was hoping that the sooner she got out of the Falls it would vanish.

Her Dad, glanced over at her briefly, before refocusing back on the road ahead, a small smile playing on the corner of hips lips, finding it amusing how Payton kept looking at them from time to time with a strange look on her face.

"Something bothering you?" Alaric questioned, Payton lowering her head slightly in embarrassment.

"Uh, no," She responded quickly, trying to cover her tracks and mentally kicking herself for being so obvious, "Nothing!"

"Why do you keep looking over at me funny then?" He asked, looking back at her and back on the road.

"No reason," Payton forced a smile on her lips, before she turned her head to look out the window, wishing the nerves she felt would go, "just looking at you."

"Ok..." Rick fought off a chuckle, before he pressed his concerns, "you've just been acting weird since you got back yesterday afternoon."

"Have I?" She pretened to act confused about this, even though she knew full well she had been acting off with him.

"Yeah," Alaric answered, nodding his head slowly as he did, "did something happen the night before I should know about?"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Payton quickly asked, worried that he really did know something.

When she had returned yesterday afternoon after Mason had gone with her to hunt and the two of them spent a little while longer hanging out, Payton had been so anxious to face her Dad again, now that his best friend knew that she was involved with Mason.

She did have a little hope inside of her though, after she had found out she had no texts or calls from her father, concerned about her relationship or what she was even doing with the whole, so when she did eventually see him yesterday, part of her was optimistic that he didn't suspect a thing.

But she just couldn't shake off this bad feeling. She couldn't shake off the feeling that because Damon knew her secret, he would use it against her and somehow force her into telling her Dad what she had been getting up to behind closed doors.

That was the whole reason why she had been feeling so anxious today.

Her Dad had invited her along to the Mystic Fall' Historical Society Volunteer Day. It was an event in town to help the community build a park by money donated by one of the local families and it just so happened that Carol, Mason's sister in law, was hosting the event, which meant Mason was going to be there too.

But because everyone around town was also going to be there to volunteer to help, which included Damon, it meant they were all going to be there together, with tensions high and enemies now made with what happened the other night.

Payton couldn't help but feel uneasy and keep looking over at her Dad like he was going to break any minute, give her some lecture about getting involved with the wrong people and how disappointed he was of her to be with Mason.

That feeling didn't seem to pass when they pulled up outside the park and her Dad switched the engine off seconds later, before he pulled his belt off and turned to look at her properly.

"I don't know, you've just been acting kind of jumpy," He informed her, Payton felt a lump form in her throat, she hated how anxious she was and how people could clearly see it, "are you worried about your friend?"

"Yeah," Payton sighed, running her fingers over her hair, "I guess I am."

"They'll be alright," Alaric assured her, "You're a great friend. You're helpful. That's why I've brought you along today, you can use some of that kindness to help my community."

Flashing him a fake smile, Alaric returned the gesture, before hopping out of the car and leaving Payton nothing else to do than follow him out of there to be met with the threats.

The two of them left the car and headed towards the main area of the volunteer area of the park. Everyone had different jobs to carry out throughout the day and the two Saltzman's were now being assigned their own tasks for the day.

Payton first task was to collect some flowers and plants from the back of one of the vans, carry them over to the planting area and then she was on painting duty with Elena and Caroline, whom Payton was already dreading seeing after failing Katherine's plan yesterday.

As she carried a tray of flowers out the back of the van, a familiar voice caught her attention, she turned her body round to be met with the sight of Stefan and Mason beginning to start a conversation, one that Payton knew probably wouldn't end well between the two.

Mason was carrying some boxes out of the back of a van, very much like Payton had been with the flowers, when Stefan approached him with a stern look on his face, causing Mason to stop heading towards the destination he was supposed to be taking the boxes too.

"Stefan, right?" Mason guessed, remembering him with Damon the other night at the school, in the woods the night of the full moon and what Payton had mentioned, "The other Salvatore."

"The nice one," Stefan corrected him, with a small smile, "the one offering you an apology."

"Not interested." Mason instantly told him with a shake to his head, not wanting to bother with the two vampires, when he already had enough to deal with regards to that species.

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan tried to defend his brothers actions.

"You think?" Mason leant his hand across some boxes in the back of the trunk.

"If you and Damon keep at each others throats, someone innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you don't want that either," Stefan tried to reason with him, Payton continuing to watch and listen from down the pathway, "So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?"

"I made that same offer to your brother," Mason explained, "he turned it down with a knife."

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure neither of you make another one."

Mason shook his head, not buying this whole act from the other Salvatore, he didn't want them involved in his life, "Tell your brother to watch his back."

Picking up the boxes, Mason began to head off, but Stefan grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him back, the two close to each other's faces now, Payton felt her stomach grow with nerves, hoping that Mason would be ok and that Stefan didn't know about the wolfs involvement with her like Damon did.

"Well, I'm guessing that you can only worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right?" Stefan guessed, Mason giving him a hard look, not wanting to confirm anything, though he knew that Stefan knew it was true, "Or you would have killed Damon by now. It's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the only one who need's to watch his back."

Mason found himself keeping his anger under control for the sake of the situation and the fact he was out in the open in public, he didn't want to do or say anything that he was later regret, but he was really beginning to struggle with how to deal with this threat from the Salvatore's.

He was getting desperate. So desperate that he needed to act fast.

Sighing, Mason gave into Stefan's option of a truce, just to get him to back off him and buy him some time to sort this out properly, "If he comes at me..."

"He won't." Stefan promised, hoping that Damon would follow through with this too.

Payton watched on, confused and worried about what was really going on inside Mason's head, something clearly didn't add up and she knew he was going to do something dangerous just to get the brothers off his back.

She knew him too well.

It took her by surprise when she next saw Stefan extend his hand out to Mason and Mason shake it, calling the agreement on the plan they had put into place, before Mason wondered off, walking backwards as he did, keeping his eyes on Stefan, then turning round fully and going away to think what he was really going to do.

She hated that she couldn't go after him and be there for him. She hated that she couldn't try think him out of whatever he was planning or make him feel more assured about the threat.

But she couldn't.

Instead her eyes snapped onto Stefan, who was now stood talking to an irritated Damon due to his brother getting involved with the situation, he had tried to take control of last night and had failed miserably.

Not wanting Damon to see her and confront of her about last night, Payton quickly made her way over to the flower beds, the plants held tightly in her hands and she knew that she was going to have to dodge the other vampire for the rest of the day now he had shown up.

An hour or so later, Payton had finished unloading the plants from the van and was now wondering over to do some painting with Elena and Caroline, where Stefan happened to be just across from where they were, busy doing some wood work and Payton felt like this was the perfect chance to keep up her good act.

She wanted to find out whether Stefan knew about her and Mason, if Damon had told his brother what he had seen the other night happen between the two and if she could continue to keep Stefan on her side, where he didn't suspect her and they had formed somewhat of a friendship.

"Hello stranger." Payton greeted him, coming over to him with a paint pot and brush in her hand, trying to act as normal and cheery as she could.

"Payton," Stefan smiled at her before he leant up, pleased to see her after not having seen her since that night with the wolf incident and when he had to wipe his memories, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well my Dad kind of forced me to come help out the community." Payton told him, putting the paint pot and brush down on a spare part of the bench he was working at.

"Forced?" Stefan questioned, surprised by her tone, "I didn't think your Dad would have to force you into doing anything like this."

"Well I obviously don't mind helping out," She explained, "but I would rather much be by the sea, sipping on a beer and listening to my favourite music with my toes in the sand."

"I see," He nodded, laying his pencil down onto the bench and folding his arms, before he gave her a look "Surf girl, huh?"

Payton felt her stomach tighten slightly at his words, a small frown fell on her face and she began to wonder whether Stefan really did know about Mason's involvement with her.

Had she been too optimistic too early on?

"Uh," Payton was the one to cross her arms this time, somewhat feeling uncomfortable, she wanted to change the subject, forcing a smile on her face, "Something like that. Hey, did Damon mention anything to you about me?"

"Uh no he hasn't mentioned anything, why would he?" Stefan asked, puzzled and oblivious to her sudden conversation jump.

"No reason! Just the other day at Jenna's barbecue, the tension from before was there and we didn't exactly get on too well." Payton informed him, a nervous laugh following shortly after.

"Oh right," Stefan nodded, smiling back at her for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he was always too cheery around her, it made her feel more guilty about lying to him, "Well Damon hasn't mentioned anything, so I think you're safe."

"That's really great..." Payton began to trail off, her eyes squinting into the distance when she saw Mason come into her view and he was now talking intently to the Sheriff.

What the hell was Mason up to now?

Looking back over to Stefan, she flashed him another fake smile, before picking up her paint pot and brush, "I'm going to go get some work done, make myself useful and help the community as my Dad put it."

"Okay," Stefan chuckled lightly at her joke, "Well it was great seeing you again."

"Yeah you too."

Payton spun round on her feet, quickly making her way over to where Mason was busy talking and leaving Stefan to watch her leave so abruptly, yet still not suspecting why she had been so interested to find out about Damon and why she was making such a hasty exit.

He just thought it was typical Payton. Full of mischief and adventure.

Laying her paint pot down on the top of a wooden post, Payton rolled her eyes over to Mason and tucked her hair behind hear ear, listening in intently to her boyfriend and the Sheriff.

All she ever felt like she did was keep her eye on Mason and make sure he was keeping out of trouble. She hated to be the watchful girlfriend, but she really was afraid he would do something that would put him at more of a risk.

She had seen how angry he had got when he hadn't got his own way lately and it scared her, because he was never like this back home when he was with her. He was sweet. He was gentle. He was caring.

But all she ever felt from his was this intense rage. This fear. This drive to cause destruction.

And Payton knew who he would destruct first out of everyone they felt threatened by.

Mason's intense conversation only confirmed that for her and she could feel her own rage toward's her boyfriend's actions get the better of her. He was acting so stupid about all of this. He wasn't thinking things through. It would only get worse.

"...I know that you and the other founding families have a secret council."

Liz aka the Sheriff, ignored Mason's watchful glare on her "If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't to be discussed with non council-members."

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside this town, not because I was a non-believer," Mason tried to explain, his voice was stern and persuasive, "Look, I now vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose."

"Really?" Liz was surprised.

"Yes." Mason assured her.

"Who would they be?" Liz asked interested.

Payton knew what was coming next and she could feel herself growing more agitated at her boyfriend's stupidity. She wish he would stop this dangerous act.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

"That's impossible," The Sheriff gasped back, unsure whether she believed Mason, she was shocked and confused, "I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?"

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason tried to calm Liz down.

"No, I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council."

"Think about it," He continued on his plan to get her to get rid of the threat he was under by the Salvatore's, "When did the vampire attacks begin? When Damon and Stefan Salvatore moved to town?"

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz argued back.

"They've evolved. It's not 1864," Mason pressed, thinking back to when he had to go find a solution to help Payton walk in the sun, "They figured it out, Liz."

"No," Liz didn't want to believe what the diseased Mayor's brother was trying to tell her, "Damon Savatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason tried to reason with her, as Liz gave him a look and finally sighed, giving into what the Lockwood brother wanted.

Both of their head's turned over to where Damon and Stefan were talking back at the wood shop area, but Mason found his eyes settling on someone else, a little closer to home.

That person was Payton, who was staring at him from slightly in front of where the Salvatore brother's were, her paint pot down on the ground, whilst her brush was in her hand and a glare strongly formed in her face.

Mason knew he was in trouble with his girlfriend.

Snapping his head back round, he presented his idea to the Sheriff, who seemed to take to the idea somewhat well and agreed to put it into place. Once they had agreed on what they were going to do, Mason began to head off from the Sheriff and see if he could dodge Payton for the rest of the day.

But that was out of the question, when he felt his girlfriend's presence from behind him and he tried his best to continue walking away from the anger that was elevating off her, her scent driving him crazy and not in a good way.

"Mason! Don't you dare walk away from me." Payton hissed from behind, where she was still marching after Mason and wasn't going to give up until she told him what she thought of his idiotic plan.

"Go away, Payton." Mason grumbled, heading into the wood's to get out of her sight and to let off his own steam.

"No! I will not. Not until you tell me what gave you the idea to go to the Sheriff to help with your little threat." She told him.

"Why does it matter? I'm dealing with it, Payton," He responded, continuing his walk through the woods, neither of them bothering about if someone saw them going off like this together, "surely you feel better now I'm sorting it out properly, it's one less thing to worry about."

"Yes! But going to the Sheriff to sort out your vampire problem is not the way, Mason," Payton quickly grabbed hold of his wrist, trying to get him to stop and turn to face her, "You're seriously so stupid."

"Jeez thanks, Payton." Mason huffed, stopping in his tracks, but not turning fully round to face her.

"Well it's true," She exclaimed, "Stefan tried to hatch things over with you, but you still can't accept it and move on. You always have to have the one over on people, don't you?"

"Like Stefan and Damon would back off just because of a silly little handshake," He grumbled, "They won't give up until they've got rid of me. Now, do you want that? Do you seriously want me to die?"

"Of course I don't, Mason," Payton sighed, running her fingers over her face, "But this isn't the way."

"Yes it is. The sooner they're gone from this town, the better it is for not just us, but everyone else." Mason explained.

"You're not a killer, Mason."

"I'm not the one doing the killings."

Raising her eyebrows up at him in disbelief, she shook her head and scoffed lightly under her breath. She was disgusted at him. Disgusted at his behaviour. His attitude. Everything that he had turned into since arriving here and getting involved with the Salvatore's.

He was really beginning to live up to this whole alpha wolf thing.

"Fine! Do what you want."

Payton turned back round on her heel, before she began to make the walk back to the volunteer area and get back to the painting job she had been assigned to. She was tired and fed up of Mason's drama.

She couldn't get through to him. So it was best just to leave him alone and let him make his own stupid mistakes. She wasn't going to be the one to pick up the pieces when the situation got worse.

"Payton." Mason called, not wanting her to go off like that when they had just argued and seeing her look so angry at him.

He felt like that it was all he ever did lately. He just kept pissing her off and driving her away. He didn't mean to at all. But he just couldn't help himself.

"Stay away from me, Mason." Payton yelled back, not bothering to turn look back at him, the disgust and hurt too much for her to look back at him.

She had never felt this way towards him before. Payton hated it. All they ever did now was argue.

It wasn't the same.

After heading off to do some hunting in the woods, far away from the volunteer site and to blow off the steam that Mason has caused by behaving like a jerk, Payton returned to do her job for the day, feeling less angry and more determined to move on from the fight with Mason.

Going over to where her paint pot and brush were still sat from earlier, Payton's eyes met with Caroline's and Elena's friendly ones, happy to see her approaching them and coming to help out for the day.

"Hey, Payton." Elena greeted, sending her a small smile, that didn't seem to meet her eyes and Payton instantly knew something was up.

"Are you ok?" Payton asked, as she came over to the girl's and looked at Elena concerned.

Had Mason and Liz already took care of the Salvatore situation? Was this why Elena was looking so hurt?

"No." Elena mumbled back, dropping her paint brush down onto the surface.

"You know," Caroline joined in the conversation, trying to make her friend feel better, "Maybe it's for the best."

"It's not for the best, Caroline," Elena snapped at her friend, taking Payton by surprise, maybe Elena wasn't so sweet, "None of this is for the best," Caroline lowered her head, which instantly made Elena feel guilty for snapping, "I'm sorry, ok? I..I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend."

"No," Caroline sighed, bringing her head back up to look at Elena, "I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all."

A small from formed on Payton's face, getting somewhat Caroline was getting at and she knew it had to be about Katherine. The vampire who had got both Caroline and Payton to do her dirty work for her.

"Is she leaving?"

Everyone's head's rolled over to Liz who was busy talking on the phone to someone, looking like she was heading off for a job, a feeling of relief came over Payton to see that Liz was still around, working and maybe the plan she had agreed with Mason wasn't going to go through after all.

"Where is my Mom going?" Caroline asked confused, before she began to head off in her Mom's direction and go investigate what was going on, leaving Elena and Payton alone.

"What was that all about?" Payton asked, confused and wanting to get to the bottom of Elena's mood.

"Uh, just boy drama." Elena told her.

"Not again! You and Stefan still not hatched thing's up?"

"Nope."

Payton flashed her a small smile, somewhat guilty and sad for Elena, "That sucks. I'm sure you'll get over it. No boy is worth your tears."

Elena smiled at Payton briefly, before she continued with her painting and Payton found herself sighing, feeling defeated by all of this and not knowing what was going on with anybody.

After a few minutes, Caroline came back over to Elena and asked her to come with her for a moment, leaving Payton by herself, even more confused than before. All she could do was stand wait for the drama to unravel.

It felt like everyone who was somehow involved with this situation was either not there or making there way out of the area. Payton could sense something was going to kick off soon and the uneasy feeling in her stomach only made things worse for her.

Dropping her paint brush down for what felt like the hundredth time that day, realising she was never going to get any work done at this rate and she was so glad her Dad wasn't around to see her running back and fourth like this.

Quickly, she began to head off in the direction that Elena and Caroline went in, which happened to be the exact woods that she chased Mason into only a couple of hours before.

Something definitely wasn't right and was going down in the area.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she began to hear voices in the distance along her trek, there was also the faint smell of a metallic substance in the air and Payton couldn't help but dread the worst had already happened.

But she had no idea who it involved and who was safe.

Quickening her pace, the voices began to get louder and the scents that filled her nostrils also got stronger, she had to really hold it together and continue moving forward carefully if she was going to really find out what was going on in the middle of the woods.

But her feet came to an erupt stop when she saw a glimmer of three figures amongst the tree's, Payton perched herself against one of the trunks, trying to hide herself from the three who had just come across each other.

One Payton wished wasn't there and hadn't got themselves in drama that they really couldn't deal with. Now she was going to have to pick up the pieces and expose herself in the long haul.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mason asked, the voice Payton didn't want to have to hear out of everyone that was in the woods that day.

She wanted him to get out of there. Not stay around for the show.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked, still hung on the idea of finding him and resolving things despite Caroline's efforts to get her to stay away from him.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him," Mason replied back, somewhat smug, "Seen Damon too."

"Where are they?" Elena continued to question him.

"You don't need me for that," Mason told her, before his eyes drifted over to Caroline, "I'll let your friend here sniff them out."

"Does your mother know what you are?" He taunted Caroline, "I'm happy to tell her."

Payton found herself gasping at the next chain of events that unravelled in this already risky situation. Caroline surged forward, like she was going to attack Mason and put him in his place for messing with the Salvatores, but also starting trouble with her.

But Mason backed away, bringing Elena with him and wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling her into a head lock, meaning that the teenager now couldn't move out of the werewolf's grip and was finding it to breathe against his strong arms.

Feeling more rage and disgust towards her boyfriend, Payton stepped out of her hiding spot and charged over to the scene, just before Caroline made a move on attacking her boyfriend for good.

"Don't be stupid! Neck's snap easy around here." Mason commented, rolling his eyes down to Elena who was trying to get out of his grip, but Mason was too strong for that.

"I can take you." Caroline informed him proudly.

"Wanna bet?" Mason scoffed.

"Yeah I do." Caroline grumbled, before she began to launch forward toward's Mason, but the sound of another voice stopped them all from progressing this fight any further.

"Mason!" Payton yelled at him, coming out from the tree's and standing behind them, her arms were folded angrily and she had a look of disbelief on her face, which only shocked the two teenagers more as to why Payton had shown up here and was acting so weird with Mason, "Messing with two teenage girls? Seriously knock it off!"

Caroline turned her head back round to face Mason, figuring out that Payton was on there side and was only telling the wolf off, so he would get away from them and leave them alone.

Elena and Caroline had no idea that the two older's were actually in a relationship together.

Charging toward's him, Caroline quickly pulled Mason's arm's off Elena and pushed her away from the fight that was now going to take place. She pushed him up against a tree trunk and Payton felt her angry grow more seeing someone attack her boyfriend like that.

However annoyed she was at him and hurt at how he had been acting, she couldn't stand there and just do nothing. She had to put Caroline in her place. She couldn't let the younger vampire get away with messing with her boyfriend, even if he had been an ass and got himself into trouble.

Racing over to them, Payton grabbed hold of Caroline's shoulder's and with a force, she flung the teenager off Mason's body, sending her flying backward's and stumbling down onto the ground, leaving Mason against the tree trunk breathless.

Spinning back round, Payton turned to look at Caroline, her face now fully transformed into her vampire one, which caught Elena and Caroline by surprise to see Payton that way. Also Caroline was shocked at how strong Payton was compared to her.

Blinking lightly, her eyes returned back to normal and she looked back over to Mason, who was staring back at her surprised at what she had done for him, but also that she had done all whilst risking her own identity.

He knew he had to make it up to her now. He couldn't be more grateful to have her in his life. Mason owed her a lot. She was so special.

Grabbing hold of his hand, Payton quickly vamped speed them out of the wood's and back toward's Mason's truck, that was parked down one of the dirt tracks, very much like where Alaric had parked his car earlier on that day.

Arriving at the car, Payton didn't even bother to mutter another word to Mason, instead she hovered by the passenger side, hoping he would hurry up and unlock the car, before driving them out of there.

As much as she had wanted to save him and never wanted to see him in danger against Caroline, she was still just as annoyed at him as before, even more so now that saving his ass had meant that she had revealed her vampire self to two girl's who could tell the Salvatore's or her Dad.

Around ten minutes later, Mason pulled the truck up outside the Lockwood mansion and shut the engine off. The whole car ride out of the volunteer area and back to where Mason was staying had been tense, silent and uncomfortable.

Neither of them knew what to say. Payton didn't want to have to entertain an argument between her and Mason again. It would have been for the multiple time that day and she just didn't want have to go there.

Mason also didn't want to argue. But also he didn't know how to approach Payton. He didn't know how to apologise to her or even know how to get her to forgive him. He knew he messed up. But he just didn't want to have to admit it.

Maybe it was what he needed to do though. Be the bigger man and take responsibility for his actions. He knew Payton would appreciate it.

Looking over at her, he pulled off his seat belt and let out a shaky breath, "Payton. I am so sorry. I screwed up. I know I did. You were right. It was stupid of me to go to the Sheriff about this. But it's dealt with now. I can't change it. I just hope that you can see that I was desperate."

Payton continued to stare out at the world around her, listening into his words, but somewhat not believing him, because this wasn't the Mason she knew. The one who lied. The one who acted out without much thought. The one who got involved with drama.

Seeing that she wasn't paying him any attention or giving into his apology, Mason leant a little closer to her, "Payton. Please. I'm sorry. You know, I get involved with situations, when they get out of hand, I always mess up. You know what happened with Jimmy and the same with what happened with E-"

"Don't, Mason." Payton quickly interrupted him, not wanting him to mention the name or bring up the memory.

"Payton, I'm so sorry." Mason sighed, leaning closer and trying to take hold of her face, but he found himself backing up surprised when she burst into tears.

In the year and a couple of months that the two had been together, Mason had only seen Payton cry a few times. It was rare for her to cry. But since she got turned into a vampire, it seemed like it was all she ever did when times got tough.

He hated seeing her like this. He had never had to deal with an emotional Payton before. It was way out of his comfort zone. It was like having to go through the first stages of a relationship all over again.

All she could try do was make her talk, help her resolve the issue and make her feel better.

"Hey, don't cry, please." Mason tried to calm her down.

"I can't help it, Mason," Payton spat at him, more irritable than usual, "I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of being a vampire. I'm tired of having these ridiculous cravings all the time. I'm tired of Isobel and Katherine making our lives living hells. I'm fed up of lying to my Dad about what I am and what I'm really doing here. I'm done with the Salvatore brothers getting involved with you and threatening you. I'm tired of being so worried about people finding out about what I really am and finding out about our relationship."

"Payton." Mason sighed, feeling so helpless and sorry for the crying girl beside him.

She didn't deserve to be apart of this mess. He blamed himself so much for her being targeted and being turned into a vampire.

Payton had not even done anything wrong. But it was just by being with Mason, Katherine, who had already been the reason for him to trigger his curse, had turned Payton into a monster also to finish off her plan.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Mason gently pulled Payton's into him and he rested his chin on the top of her head, whilst his other hand ran up and down her arm, trying to soothe her from her hurt and allow her to let her emotions flow out from the tears falling from her eyes.

After a couple of moments, Mason lightly pecked the top of her head and ran his fingers along her cheek, trying to continue soothing her the best way he could, somehow he felt like it was working when he cries got less frequent and decreased in volume.

Bringing her teary eyes up to meet with her boyfriends, she flashed him a small smile, grateful to have him by her side and the instant rage towards him about what he did earlier subsided slightly.

Meeting her eyes with his own, Mason returned the smile and pecked her lips lightly, ready to move back away and continue to hold her. But Payton's next move completely took him by surprise.

Payton forcefully pushed him away from her, before she quickly climbed over the seat and got on top of him, completely shocking Mason and making him watch her amused, somewhat aroused by how she was acting towards him,

Quickly she smashed her lips onto his, her arms wrapping around his neck and she laced her fingers through the end's of his hair, her hips starting to rock slightly against the growing bulge in Mason's pants.

Mason laid his hands on her the side of her waist, pulling her closer into him and melting into the kiss. As much as he felt confused as to why Payton was suddenly acting like this towards him, he knew he wasn't complaining about it.

She always took him by surprise and he bloody loved it.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Payton detached her lips from his and began to kiss along his jawline, before she moved further down towards his neck, Mason sighing in pleasure at how good this girl made him feel.

The moment was soon short lived.

Payton in her emotional aroused state began to move her hands toward's Mason's belt buckle, ready to undo his pants and have sex with him right there in his truck, in front of his sister in law's and nephews home.

As much as the thrill and the idea excited him, he couldn't let her do that. It was far too risky and so not his style in front of his dead brothers family.

Grabbing hold of her hand's, he stopped her from proceeding any further with her plans, giving her a playful look, "Not out here. Inside."

Pecking her lips, Payton smirked back at him, before she climbed off his lap and the both of them exited out of the car, ready to head inside to deal with the sexual tension that had suddenly built up within the space of a few minutes.

Just like yesterday, all the worries and troubles they had going on were simply forgotten about, whilst they gave into the feelings they both felt about one another.

It was like their own way of coping with everything.

* * *

 **Author note: Another part another week! I am on a roll with these chapters now. I am honestly loving writing right now, uploading the parts and hearing what you think. I've got a few more parts written, so please stay look out for them because they will be uploaded soon :)**

 **Thanks so much to WickedlyMinx, LMarie99 & HPuni101 for reviewing the last part. I really do appreciate it. I'm glad you're loving Payton.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	16. Chapter 16

After they spent the rest of the day making love, trying to figure out what they were going to do about the issues they had lingering around them and dodging concerned calls from Alaric, wondering where the hell Payton had gone off too and her having to lie to him about having a friend emergency, the two of them were now separated for a brief while doing there own thing.

Whilst Payton was upstairs in the shower freshening herself up, Mason was downstairs in the Lockwood mansion making a quick phone call to Liz, wanting to find out what had occured with Damon and Stefan earlier.

He wanted to know if the situation had been dealt with in their planned method or if Caroline and Elena had gotten involved, putting a stop to the plans the Sheriff and he had arranged earlier on that day.

But Mason's plans to talk with Liz were unable to come through when his call went straight through to voicemail, his chance of finding out how the day ended up were out of the window and he would probably have to find out some other way.

"Hey, Sheriff, it's Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later," Mason bean to leave his message for the Sheriff to pick up later, just as Tyler came through the front door looking tired and Payton slowly began to come downstairs, dressed in her jeans and one of Mason's baggy t-shirts, "Give me a call, will you?"

"Hey." Mason greeted his nephew, slipping his phone inside his pocket and trailing his eyes over to his girlfriend, who was looking back at the two of them sheepishly.

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler announced, causing both Mason and Payton to stare back at him shocked.

"What?" Mason asked, slightly worried about his little nephew.

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but here I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hope she'll die," Tyler explained honestly, causing the two others to feel more shocked, "Look, whatever this is inside of me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't and I can't."

"I know." Mason responded, understanding from where he was coming from and Payton could also relate in her own way.

But if the two older's had been shocked before about Tyler's revelation about what happened to him that day, the next action that came from Mason's little nephew, sent the both of them into a state of shock and happiness to see the one thing that had even brought them to Mystic Falls in the first place.

Handing the moonstone over to his Uncle, Tyler shone the both of them a small apologetic smile, knowing that hiding this stone from his Uncle was the worst thing he could have done to someone who was just trying to help.

"Thank you." Mason told him, taking the rock from him and looking down at it in his hands.

"Yeah." Tyler nodded, before he slipped past the two of them and headed toward's the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

Payton laid her hand on Mason's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, just as he turned to look at her with a triumphant grin on his face, which she instantly returned, happy that at least one thing and the main reason they came to this town was accomplished.

Slipping it into his pocket, Mason turned to face her properly and wrapped his arms around her waist. It wasn't long before the werewolf, picked her body up carefully and span her around slightly, excited and so thrilled to have got what they came for.

Payton squealed slightly as Mason spun her around, before she hit his back and demanded he put her down. Once he did so, she pecked his lips lightly and giggled back at him, so pleased to see him acting this way and a slight relief coming over her.

They were one step closer to getting back to their old lives.

Now they just had to deal with Katherine and Isobel. Somehow they had to make them both believe they were still on their side, when reality was they were far from it and were working against them.

"So now we finally have it, what the hell are we going to say to Katherine?" Payton asked, looking back at her boyfriend curiously.

"Let me handle that," Mason informed her, already knowing how to deal with the old wicked vampire, "you on the other hand, stay here and think how you're going to celebrate getting your humanity back."

Smiling back at him, she slowly nodded "Ok. But promise me, whatever you do, please don't make Katherine worse. She'll take it out on me first and I'm afraid it will be my Dad."

"Relax. I've got it covered, Payton," Mason assured her, taking hold of her hand and linking their fingers together, "We did it. We got the stone, Payton."

"I know! It's feel's weird to hear you say that." Payton commented, laughing slightly and Mason leaned over, pecking her cheek lightly.

"Look, I'm going to go head out and see if I can meet up with Katherine," Mason explained, heading toward's the door, "I'll be back in a bit. Feel free to help yourself to food or drink, I'm sure Tyler or Carol won't mind."

"And if they do?" Payton asked with raised brows, following him over to the exit.

"Then I'm sure you can work your charm on them," Mason joked, leaning over to peck her lips once again and grabbing hold of the door handle, ready to leave and get this part over with, "I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Be careful."

Smiling back at her in regards to her usual words of kindness, Payton returned the look and watched Mason as he ran down the steps, heading toward's his truck, an uneasy feeling beginning to grow in her stomach, hoping Mason would make it out of this one 100% unlike the last time he met with Katherine.

After Mason left the estate, Payton headed back upstairs and climbed onto the double bed, where she was planning on sleeping tonight with Mason, after not being able to face her Dad now she ran the risk of being exposed by Elena, as well as whatever Damon was left in too.

Bringing her cell phone out from her back pocket, she unlocked the device and scrolled to her contacts, realising she needed to find out for sure if her Dad knew and continue her shameful web of lies about her where about's.

Dialling his number, she brought the phone up to her ear and waited uncomfortably for the man to answer on the other end. Climbing back up from the bed, Payton began to pace up and down the room, but came to an erupt stop when the ringing finished.

"Hello?"

"Dad! Hi!" Payton beamed back, the nerves making her sound a little too on edge than usual.

"Payton!" Alaric responded, somewhat cheery and a little intrigued to hear her voice, "Where are you? I can't believe you just left earlier."

"I'm really sorry about that, Dad," Payton tried to tell him, "friend emergency. I couldn't hold on, they needed me right there and then."

"Ok.." Alaric mumbled, Payton unsure whether he believed that or he was just acting off with her because of her ditching him with no explanation, "but you're still not back yet, I was going to start putting dinner on."

"I-i-i probably won't be coming back tonight," Payton spluttered out, her eyes rolling over to a certain object in the room, an idea popping into her head and she quickly made her way over to it, "you see, I'm out at the moment with the same friend, trying to unwind from the day's stresses."

Stopping in front of the object, that happened to be a radio perched against one of the units in the bedroom Mason was staying in, Payton flicked the on switch and tuned into a station that happened to be playing RnB tracks.

"Really?"

"Yes really! C-c-can't you hear the music? We're at a club! Getting wasted." Payton began to act drunk, hoping her father would be fooled by her lame attempts and would end the call soon.

"That's really good, Payton," She heard Alaric chuckle lightly, "I didn't know you were there, but now that seem's to make sense. You're keeping out of trouble, right?"

"O-f-f-f course, Dad," Payton giggled too enthusiastically back, "A-a-ren't I always?"

"That's a conversation for another day," Alaric commented, just as Payton turned up the volume on the radio, wanting to cut this conversation short, so she could get away from this horrible uncomfortable feeling she had about her lies to him, "Say, do you want to come over to Jenna's tomorrow for dinner? She invited the both of us, I thought it might be fun," Alaric paused, waiting for an answer, but all he could hear was music, "Payton? Hello? I can hardly hear you!"

"S-s-sorry, Dad." Payton apologised in her so called drunken manner, but deep down she really did mean it.

Feeling like this was all she could and deal with, she brought the phone away from her ear and ended the call, leaving Alaric confused and with the idea in his mind that she lost signal or happened to be too drunk to realise what she was doing.

Running her fingers over her face in distress, she switched off the radio and leaned her phone down beside it, before she collapsed down on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping that Mason was getting on alright dealing with the wicked vampire.

Pulling up in the middle of the woods, Mason spotted another car parked a few yards away, the lights were off inside and out, but he could just about make out a woman figure sat in the drivers seat.

After getting in his truck, Mason had called Katherine and told her that he needed to see her, Katherine had been sceptical at first, unsure if he wanted to see her for any reason that would benefit her or to tell her off for messing with Payton the other day, but gave in when Mason kept pushing her to meet him.

Now he was in the woods, their chosen meeting place for the night and however brief their meeting was going to be. Just as much as Payton was hoping that this would work out ok, so was Mason. He couldn't deal with another spat between him and the vampire.

Hopping out of his car, he began to make his way over to the other car and once he reached the vehicle, he slipped himself inside the passenger seat, Katherine keeping her eyes in front, as opposed to turning to look at him.

"I've been waiting." Katherine told him sternly, not happy that she had been waiting longer than intended.

Purely because Mason had spent most of the slow drive over thinking of what he could even say to her to make her believe that, Payton and he were still on her side, instead of actual being the ones to mess Katherine about this time.

"Sorry I got a little delayed," Mason apologised, looking at her, "but I'm here now."

"Now you're here," Katherine began, rolling her eyes over to face Mason, a wicked look was present on her face, "What was that stunt you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore today?"

Mason chuckled, shaking his head slightly at how she knew about that and why she seemed to bothered about it, "Why do you care? Oh wait! I know. Because you like Stefan."

"And I'm guessing your little girlfriend told you that." Katherine guessed.

"Yeah she sure did," Mason responded proudly, "I thought you would be happy though, one less problem for you to worry about and get in the way of your plans."

"So? I just don't want you or Payton getting distracted. I need the both of you to find that moonstone." Katherine reminded them sharply.

She raised her brows up intrigued, when she saw Mason smirk back at her wickedly "You got it?"

"I got it!"

Smirking back at him, relieved and also excited to begin her own plans of freeing herself from this curse, she found herself wanting to make the situation for Mason and Payton a lot worse than it already had been over the past few weeks.

Just because they had the stone now, didn't mean her torment or demands were going to get any less, she still needed them to do a lot more for her and the great thing was that they would follow through with her orders for the sake of the people they cared about.

Leaning over to him, Katherine went to gave Mason a kiss in return for his hard work, but upon seeing Katherine move closer, Mason shoved her away from him, disgusted and pissed that she would even pull a stunt like that.

"What the hell?" Mason yelled at her, sending her a disapproving look.

"What?" Katherine blinked back innocently, before she moved her hair off her shoulder, exposing some of her neck and chest area, trying to seduce the wolf "I thought you wanted something in return for your efforts."

"From you?" Mason asked in surprise, also repulsed that she was trying to get him into her pants, when he clearly wasn't interested, "You're crazy!"

"Oh c'mon," Katherine smirked, "I'm pretty sure Payton can't please you in the bedroom as well as I can. I have years worth of experience and her on the other hand, aren't you her first?"

"Leave Payton alone," Mason defended his girlfriend, not wanting to hear this bitch say anymore nasty things about the girl he loved, "She hasn't done anything wrong. This all started with what you did to me, what you made me do."

"Oh c'mon! I didn't do anything." Katherine brushed off the accusation.

"If you hadn't of compelled Jimmy into picking a fight with me, I would have never have killed my best friend." Mason told her, trying to keep his anger under control.

"It wasn't my fault you couldn't control yourself."

"You're right," Mason snapped, knowing that part was his fault, but the rest all lied with Katherine, "but I'm pretty sure Payton wouldn't be able to control her own emotions when she finds out that you made a move on me."

"Like she would dare go after me."

"I wouldn't be so naive, Katherine," Mason tried to warn her, "that girl's anger is growing by the day. If she is going to lash out at anyone, it's going to be you."

"She doesn't scare me." Katherine chuckled amused.

"Maybe not, but you made a real stupid mistake by turning me, you know that?" Mason began to press the idea to Katherine, as some sort of threat, "a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. So if I hear any more crap about you threatening Payton or her Dad, I know what I will be doing and whom to."

Katherine stared back at him, uncertain whether to believe his supposed warning towards her, it didn't scare her, but it made her slightly on edge to think if Mason would really do that after everything.

"Now, I'm going to head back to my girlfriend," Mason informed her, grabbing hold of the car door handle, "and I will look after the rock, Katherine, but in the meantime, watch your back."

Giving her one last stare, Mason got out of the car and headed back towards his truck, feeling proud of himself for sticking up for not only him, but Payton too and hopefully putting Katherine back in her place.

Payton's head reemerged out from under the comforter the next morning, a mischievous grin was shining bright on her face, as she rolled over onto her front and glanced to her goofy looking boyfriend beside her, both of them in a come down from another morning of non-stop love making.

They both felt good. They felt happy. They felt on top of the world. They felt relieved to have done the first step of their mission. They felt good to have each other. They felt determined to continue getting their lives back on track after the past few weeks of misery.

Payton slowly leaned over to Mason and ran her fingers through the top of his hair, staring back at him dreamily, causing him to look back at her confused, "What?"

"Nothing!" Payton quickly responded, "Just happy to be here with you."

"Oh yeah?" Mason smirked, turning slightly onto his side and reaching his arm over, so he could tickle her naked back under the comforter with the tips of his fingers.

"Yes! The sooner we get back to the comfort of our own home in Florida the better." Payton told him.

"We will soon, baby," He reassured her, sending her a smile, "I'm sure of it."

"I still can't believe we have it," Payton breathed, turning onto her own side and facing Mason, who kept his hand on her back and she laid her own hand down onto his chest, running her fingers over his skin soothingly, "We finally have the moonstone."

"I know! It's such a relief, I'm glad it's in a safe place," Mason sighed, leaning his head back against the pillows, "that stupid stone had been driving me up the wall."

"Tell me about it. I had never seen you get so angry." She commented.

"Well Tyler was pissing me about, wasn't he?" He reminded her, defending his previous behaviour.

"But he came through with it in the end," Payton answered, "even if he had to be scared into giving it up."

"I know. I'm worried about him. I hope he never turns out like me." Mason confessed, Payton could clearly hear the concern in his voice.

"I know, it's hard, but just focus on the plan in hand, Tyler is old enough to look out for himself," Payton tried to ease Mason, "we'll deal with it, if and when it happens."

"You're right," Mason sighed, pulling her closer into him and pecking the top of her head, "What would I do without you, hey?"

"Your life would be boring and less fun," Payton teased, looking up at him with a smirk, "and you wouldn't have to go through so much trouble just for one silly rock."

"Oh c'mon! It's worth it, Payton," Mason said, "It's so worth it to have human Payton back in my life."

"I know, you're right," Payton nodded slowly, "I just wish it was sooner. I want to just get it over with. Why do we have to wait a couple of days before we can leave?"

"We still have to figure out our plan and keep Katherine out of the know," Mason explained, "if Katherine know's we've just left town like that, she'll suspect something is up and come looking for us. We have to be rational about this."

"I guess so," Payton agreed sadly, "I just wish we could get back to Florida already."

"As I said, we will soon," Mason reminded her, "we're going to have so much fun together, Payton."

"I really hope so," Payton smiled, "What have you got planned for us?"

"Well aside from a whole lot of loving, I wouldn't mind taking you away somewhere, going on a little trip to some place new, a vacation, just the two of us together, we've never done that before, have we?" Mason suggested, you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"No we haven't," She replied, smiling at the idea and how excited she was for their future together, "That sound's like fun though!"

"And maybe we can put a ring on it."

Payton found her chest tighten at his words and her stomach go all warm. Slowly, she began to lift her head up from her spot against his chest and she sat up to look at him properly, disbelief and confusion registering on her face, whilst Mason remained content.

"What? You're not serious." Payton laughed nervously, not believing her boyfriend was being serious about this.

She believed he had been teasing her. When deep he had been thinking about it for a while now, but he wouldn't make Payton aware of that until the time really was right for the both of them.

Right now, it wasn't with all what was going on in their lives.

His smile grew bigger hearing her surprise, it only made him more excited for when the time would come and he would drop the question to her. If she didn't believe it now, she certainly wasn't going to then and he couldn't wait for the look on her face when he did.

"Mason!" Payton gasped, grabbing a pillow from the end of the bed and tossing it at his head.

With his fast reflexes, he caught it and smirked back at her, "What?"

"Stop it!"

"Make me."

Shaking her head, a smirk grew on her face and she knew that he shouldn't have said that, because she really was going to make him stop it now. Payton never let a comment like that slide. Mason really would stop it.

Climbing on top of his body, she snatched the pillow out of his hand's and threw it behind them, before her lips connected with his hungrily and before they knew it, they were back under the covers, going at it again and not caring that downstairs, there was a party being set up.

The Mystic Falls Masquerade Ball. It just so happened that the Lockwood's were hosting, like every other event that so happened to take place, they also happened to host the event at their mansion.

The preparations were being arranged downstairs and outside the building of the home. Volunteers from the neighbourhood, including neighbours, students and local professionals were rustling together to put on an amazing ball, that Mason so happened to also volunteer his services to earlier this morning.

When they had first woken up this morning, Mason had ventured downstairs to make them some breakfast and had bumped into Carol. At first she had made small talk with him, whilst he had began to rustle up some breakfast for him and his guest, a guest that Carol had been very much aware of by the errotic sounds coming from Mason's room the past few days.

It had been awkward and embarrassing for the brother-in-law to process, hearing his sister-in-law make those comments about him, referring to his sex life and the female guest Mason had managed to forget to mention to Carol.

Carol had been slightly annoyed he hadn't introduced the female to her and had been hiding her away, but she was more than happy to meet her and welcome her into her home, just like she had with her deceased brother when he first got to town.

She was hoping that this event today would be a great time for her to meet with the girl and make her feel welcome into their family. That's when Mason had apologised for his lack of respect toward's Carol and had offered his services to help with the putting together of the ball, which instead of cosying up in bed with Payton, he really had to get on with.

Therefore, after another hour or so with Payton, Mason left her upstairs to figure out how she was going to introduce herself to Carol and how to get out of this place without anyone else seeing her, whilst he began the tasks Carol had assigned him to do that day, reassuring Payton he was there if she needed him.

Going outside, Mason wondered over to a collection of boxes spread around a space on the front lawn and what Carol had instructed him to bring inside, so people could take the contents of the boxes out and begin to set things up.

As he bent down to pick up one of the boxes, his gaze fell on one particular threat he had believed to have eliminated yesterday, but now he could see him, he began to realise that Liz hadn't followed through with their plan after all.

"Hey Stefan." Mason said, trying to act as natural as possible, when inside he was freaking out.

"Hey Mason." Stefan greeted back, also aiding to this fake normal they were portraying.

Mason wondered round him, keeping his back to him now and he frowned, slightly pissed and unsure of how to handle this now.

"I wasn't expecting you here or anywhere." Mason commented, just as Stefan came round to face him properly, leaving Mason no choice but to face the music.

"Yeah, I had this little accident but I'm fine now." Stefan informed him, somewhat sneakily and vague.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" Mason asked worried about Liz.

"She's fine too," Stefan answered, giving him a smug look, "but for now on you'll have to do your own dirty work."

Stefan flashed him a brief smile, which Mason awkwardly returned, trying to act like he wasn't bothered, "Not a problem."

Adjusting his grip on the box, he left the awkward confrontation with Stefan and made his way to the inside of the building, in his daze of distress accidentally bumping into one of the teenagers helping out with the event.

"Excuse me." Mason apologised, giving the girl a brief look, before continuing inside.

Unaware that the girl he had just bumped into happened to be a witch, a Bennet witch, one that had felt something strange when she bumped into Mason and had given her some form of vision, one that Stefan had picked up on and was walking over to her to investigate.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked concerned, "Are you ok?"

"When I touched him," Bonnie told him, "I saw something."

"What do you mean?" Stefan pressed, somewhat confused, "like a vision?"

"I saw Elena." Bonnie replied.

"You saw Elena?" Stefan repeated, more confused now.

"Yeah and Payton."

"Payton? As in Payton Saltzman? Rick's daughter?" Stefan guessed.

"Yeah. She was with Mason. Kissing him," Bonnie began to explain, the confusion was very much prominent on Stefan's face, he couldn't quite understand if this was even somewhat true, "Elena was there too, watching on jealously."

"No Bonnie," Stefan began to shake his head, "Payton and Mason? but she's new to town, she got here when..." he paused, thinking back to when Payton did first show up, it was the same time of Richard Lockwood's funeral, maybe that part was correct, but Elena watching on jealous, "...you didn't see Elena, you saw Katherine."

Meanwhile, back inside the Lockwood's home, Payton was slowly venturing downstairs and once she made it down there, avoiding the glances toward's her, she tried to locate Carol Lockwood, by going from room to room.

Eventually she located the home-owner in the dining room, close to the glass doors leading outside, she was busy talking to someone about where the outdoor furniture needed to go and she hadn't even noticed Payton approaching from behind.

Stopping behind her, Payton cleared her throat nervously and watched as Carol finished her conversation with the other person, before they marched off and she was about to follow, when Payton quickly spoke up, "Carol!"

Turning around to the sound of her name, Carol glanced back at Payton surprised and a little puzzled, "Yes? How may I help? Are you one of our student volunteers?"

"U-uh no, Mrs Lockwood," Payton responded, feeling somewhat embarrassed by that statement, did she look young enough to still be in school?, "I'm Payton, Mason's house guest."

"Oh!" Carol blinked back surprised, a slight nervous laugh following afterwards, "You're the guest my brother-in-law has been bringing back to his room."

"Yes," Payton nodded, her cheeks flushing slightly, "I am really sorry for being so rude and not introducing myself before."

"No. I get it," She brushed off the apology, "I don't expect Mason to inform his sister-in-law about his private life, particularly his relationships. Have you two known each other long?"

"U-uh well we knew each other before, we're kind of just catching up since we're both in the area." Payton managed to form some lie, the same one she felt like Mason told his nephew the other day regarding their connection together.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the nephew, Tyler appeared from outside and wondered into the house over to them, a small smile on his face.

"Payton?" He asked confused, giving her a look, "I didn't know you were still here."

"Payton was just introducing herself to me." Carol commented, flashing Payton a warm smile.

"I see."

Payton suddenly felt super awkward and like she really had to leave now. Tyler was acting strange about her still being here and Carol was being too awfully friendly, that Payton couldn't through another lie back in her face without feeling a horrible amount of guilt that she already did feel.

"I'm going to head out now," Payton informed them, pointing toward's the hall to leave the home, "get myself out of everyone's way."

"Oh no, stay, please," Carol suggested, "we could really use any extra hands for the event tonight."

"I'm sorry," Payton shook her head, "I would love to. But I really have to get going. I'm needed elsewhere. Thank you for your understanding regarding Mason and I am sorry for not introducing myself before."

"Not to worry," Carol smiled back at her, "you're welcome here anytime. It's so lovely to see Mason so happy."

Returning the gesture, Payton began to wonder backwards, "Have a great ball."

Turning on her feet, Payton headed out of the hall and toward's the exit of the home, wanting to get out of there before anyone familiar saw her and began to ask questions, particularly those who happened to already be on her radar.

She really had out welcomed her stay.

But who knew that when she ventured outside, the ones who were threatening where very much still alive and talking about her.

"I know."

Stefan stared back at his older brother, Damon, confused and shocked that he was acting so calm, as well as understanding of the situation. The two of them were stood in the front yard of the property, helping out at the ball and also trying to deal with the werewolf situation they still had going on.

After Stefan had integrated Bonnie about what she saw when she banged into Mason, he had managed to come up with some theory about how Mason, Payton and Katherine were all connected.

He put this theory to Damon, who had shown up to the setting of the event, when Stefan had been talking with Bonnie. But Stefan had been expecting a far different reaction from his older brother, rather than one that seemed to already be ahead of him and in the know before he was.

"What do you mean you know?" Stefan questioned, giving his brother a weird look.

"I saw Mason and Payton together the other night." Damon informed him, with a small smug look on his face.

"How?" Stefan continued on.

"They've been getting it on this whole time, ever since the both of them arrived into town and in particular against his truck the other night when I went to kill him, I'm sure if I hadn't turned up when I did they would have done it right there and then." Damon explained.

"Why didn't you tell anyone this?" Stefan was slightly angry at his brother's lack of informing skills, particularly when it came to a girl that he had thought was a friend and had got on well with since her arrival, now he felt used and betrayed, "Surely we need to tell Rick."

"No, no, no," Damon shook his head, disagreeing with his brothers idea, "I highly doubt she is here to harm him in anyway. But telling him, we cause more problems and right now, we need her to think we're on her side."

"Ok, but why would we want her to think that? Clearly she is here for him, but the reason is why and why is Katherine involved?"

"It has to do that with moonstone."

"What moonstone?" Stefan asked, confused, he hadn't heard of this object before.

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse," Damon informed his brother, "maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Why?"

"Well...no idea," Damon shrugged, "this is the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something."

"So how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

"Jeremy is going to get it from Tyler."

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan didn't know if he liked the idea of Elena's troubled-some little brother getting involved with this.

"He's playing Indiana Jones," Damon joked, "he involved himself."

As Payton came outside, she stopped dead in her tracks when saw Stefan and Damon talking heatedly on the front lawn, but felt herself panic more when she heard Mason and her own name being mentioned.

Freaking out, Payton quickly spun back round on her heal and went back into the house, hovering by the window and checking to see if they were still there, she couldn't leave if they were standing right there, they would see her and no doubt start asking her questions, now Damon had told Stefan about her involvment with their enemy.

Things were starting to fall apart again. It was like when they had one victory, another battle was drawn and right now, they were losing it.

They were basically busted.

Whilst Payton was keeping herself well hidden inside the house, back outside, Damon and Stefan had met up with Bonnie, the witch who had the vision regarding Mason, Payton and Katherine in the first place.

Stefan and Damon wanted Bonnie to use her powers to figure out why the two were involved with Katherine in the first place, as well as why they would work with her to get the moonstone. Bonnie had been trying to tell them that her visions don't work like that, she can't ask questions and simply get responses back.

Once Stefan had wondered off to go find Elena, Damon began to press the idea further and wanted her to use her witch powers to inflect some sort of violence on Mason. Bonnie being Bonnie, refused to go through with this option and informed him that she wasn't going to help Damon hurt Mason.

Mason had no idea what had been going on, that Damon and Stefan were still onto him, had got a witch involved and that his girlfriend was freaking out about how this was all going to end for them.

Taking a look out of the window, Payton saw Mason coming from round the back yard, he looked causal and happy, the total opposite to what Payton was feeling inside. She was a nervous wreck and far from happy.

Seeing Mason head toward's a few trucks that were parked outside, Payton quickly saw this as her opportunity to get his attention and pull him over somewhere, so that they could hatch a plan to get out of here now, away from the threats as quickly as they could.

Running down the steps that lead toward's the drive way, Payton turned her head to look at Mason who was approaching one of the trucks, she tucked her hair behind her ear, giving her more of a chance of listening into what was coming out of his mouth.

"Hey, what's will all the van pile up?" Mason called out to anyone who was around, before the girl he had bumped into earlier that day came from round from the other side, trying to get one of the tables out of the truck, "did you get stuck doing that by yourself?"

"All the guys baled," Bonnie responded, Payton felt her blood begin to boil seeing the witch again, the whole reason Stefan knew about her involvment with Mason and realising that this wasn't going to end well, "Something about draft pix, I don't know, I don't speak that language."

"Here," Mason smiled at her kindly, feeling sorry for the girl, "let me give you a hand."

Payton felt her heart rate begin to pick up, her boot filled feet began to pad across the concrete pavement outside and heading towards the scene in front of her, where Mason had picked up the table ready to lift it out for Bonnie.

But the next move from the witch, caused both Payton and Mason to go into shock. Mason's body quickly dropped to the floor, the table slipping out of his grip and falling beside him, a horrible pounding and burning sensation filled his head, his hand's flying up to try soothe the aching.

Payton saw Bonnie lifting her hand up toward's Mason and could sense that the powers radiating off her skin, the reason behind Mason's fall to the floor and the agony the wolf seemed like he was in.

"Sorry." Bonnie apologised, not liking having to do this, but had no choice with the overpowering likes of Damon and Stefan.

"Oi," Payton yelled, coming over to the scene, her face full of rage and concern regarding her boyfriend, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Bonnie gave Payton a confused expression, unsure of why Payton, the girl, she had met in the grill the other day with Stefan, was acting so aggressive toward's her over seeing Mason in this way, but then the thought back to her vision and what she had seen.

Before Bonnie had the chance in figuring out how to stop Payton, Damon and Stefan appeared from around the corner, which gave Payton the chance to confirm her suspicions about them working with the witch to get back at Mason for the stunt he pulled yesterday.

Damon raised his leg forward and kicked Mason in the face, sending the wolf to lay flat out on the floor unconscious, his head turning to face Payton, as Bonnie pulled her hand away from being stuck out toward's Mason.

"Oh hey Payton," Damon began to taunt her, as Bonnie headed over toward's Mason's truck, "Nice to see you again after the other night."

"Son of a bitch..." Payton muttered under her breath, raging forward to take her anger out on Damon.

But before she could, she felt a pair of arm's grab hold of her and stop her from doing something she would later on regret. Turning her head round, she spotted Stefan holding her back and she felt her rage grow.

"Let go of me, Stefan!" Payton demanded, trying to get out of his grip, but due to the vampire being many years older than her, his strength was too much for her to compete with.

"Calm down." Stefan tried to tell her, but was surprised with the response he ended up getting from her.

Slamming her eyes shut, she took a deep breathe in and then reopened her eyes, turning to look back at him, her eyes now transformed into her vampire form, as well as the rest of her face and she could also feel her fangs pressing through.

"Well I hadn't expected that." Damon commented on Payton's monster reveal, before he nodded at Stefan.

Stefan quickly removed his hand's off Payton's body and moved them toward's her neck, where he snapped it, sending her flying to the ground in a heap, just a few yards from where her boyfriend laid, both of them out cold for the moment.

Picking up Mason's body, Damon got the wolf's car key's out of his pocket and made his way over to Mason's truck, dragging the wolf's body with him as he did, Bonnie already there waiting for him.

Stefan had no other choice than to scoop up Payton's unconscious body and bring it over to the truck, feeling guilty for having to do that for her, but also betrayed for her playing him and also lying to Rick about what she was really doing in town.

As mad as he was at her, he didn't want to have to send her off with Damon, because he was unsure whether his brother would keep her alive for Rick's sake or kill her like he was planning on doing to Mason just to punish her for playing her part in this game with Katherine.

Rick would hate him and never forgive Damon for ruining the last person in his family.

Laying her down in the back seat of Mason's truck, where Damon had climbed in the drivers seat, Bonnie was beside him and Mason's also out cold body was laying in the trunk, Stefan looked over at his brother, "Be nice with her please."

"She's a fake." Damon commented, not caring for Payton like Stefan seemed to be.

"But she's also Rick's daughter." Stefan responded, Damon rolled his eyes and started the engine of the truck, wanting to drive out of there so he could get on.

Stepping away from the truck, Stefan gave one last look at Payton's body before he slammed the door shut and watched Damon drive off home.

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry it's been a couple of weeks since the last update. But don't worry I have parts written ready to upload, so don't think I'm not uploading anymore and gone on a break or anything, that really isn't the case and I'm so excited for you all to read the next parts! Things are getting more dramatic and things are being tested.**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, WickedlyMinx and LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. I love seeing what you guys think :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this part and you're excited to find out more! I'm really enjoying writing this story so I'm glad I can share it with you all.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**

 **I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading this part.**


	17. Chapter 17

Walking into the library of the Salvatore boarding house, Damon sat Mason's unconscious body into a wooden chair, his eyes rolling over to the other unconscious fellow that was Payton laying on the couch, just as Bonnie came through into the room with Mason's bag that he kept in the back of his truck for his full moon transformations.

Laying the bag on the arm chair, Bonnie stood a few yards from Damon looking unimpressed, "Here's his bag as requested."

"Okay," Damon responded, stepping back from Mason and instructing Bonnie, "grab that corner."

Bonnie slowly wondered over, her eyes trailing down to the blanket that Damon had laid under the wooden chair that Mason was perched upon, clearly not wanting to make a mess of his home from the damage he was going to cause.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked, clearly not referring to the material they were now rolling out more.

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon answered.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." Bonnie commented.

"You're judging again." He said, helping her to neaten up the blanket that was underneath Mason's chair.

Bonnie decided to ignore Damon's digs at her, instead focusing on the task at hand, that the two Salvatore brothers had roped her into, "He's not going to be out much longer."

Going over to Mason's bag, he unzipped the contents and dug his hand inside, instantly being met with the harsh coldness of the metal chains that were sat inside, amongst other tools that helped him during his transformations.

"Look's like this guys used to being tied up." Damon joked, coming over to where Bonnie was now stood in front of Mason, raising her hand's up to lay on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, stopping beside her with the chains in his hands, just as the witch laid her hand's down onto Mason's forehead and shut her eyes.

"You're looking for a moonstone and I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie answered smartly.

Damon began to wrap the chains around Mason's body, knowing that when the wolf wakes up from his slumber, he would be ready to make a hasty exit from the Salvatore home, but he wouldn't be able to even move if Damon chained him to the chair.

"Oh good, yeah," Damon replied, "Find out if he gave it Katherine, find out where she is and find out what the hell the three of them are going to do with it once they get it."

Whilst Damon continued chaining up Mason, Bonnie began to concrete herself while keeping her hand's on Mason's head, trying to read into his memories and mind as to where the moonstone was being kept with the use of witch powers.

"Somewhere small, dark," Bonnie began to describe the images she was seeing, "there's water."

"Like a sewer?" Damon guessed.

"No, like, a well? That can't be right?" Bonnie replied, digging deeper and putting the images together, "It's a well."

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked, just as puzzled.

Re-opening her eyes and taking a look at Damon irritated, "I told you, I only get what I get."

Bonnie was tired and frustrated that she had been brought into this after trying to stay out of it for so long. Now she had done what she had to do, she was ready to get out of there and not be apart of the destruction that was going to follow.

Before she could get the chance to even go to leave, a sleeping Mason suddenly grabbed hold of Bonnie's wrist, like he had felt her impact on him and now was trying to attack her subconsciously for messing with his head twice.

Upon seeing the witch struggling to get out of the grip of the wolf, Damon managed to break the two apart and Mason's head rolled back, giving Bonnie the chance to back away out of there.

"That's it," Bonnie quickly re-informed him, "That's all I got."

"Hey judgy!" Damon called after her, causing her to stop on a few steps up in the library that lead into the hall, "Thank you."

Giving him a look, Bonnie finally turned around and began to make her way out of the home, leaving Damon alone with a slowly waking Mason, as well as an out cold vampire Payton on the couch.

Now he was left to his own devises without anyone telling him what to do or judging him for his behaviour, he could really begin to lead things his way and take control of the situation for good, despite whom or what might get hurt in the process.

"Come on. Wake up wolf boy." Damon yelled at Mason, before he raised his clenched first and punched the wolf in the face.

This instantly caused Mason's head to snap to the side and his eyes to flash open, the pressure from the punch waking him from the slumber and the pain from the strength of the vampire sending his body into agony that his inner wolf was slowly getting to work in healing.

"What the hell?" Mason frowned angrily upon seeing Damon stood there, the usual arrogant and mischievous look on the vampires face, as Mason rolled his eyes down to the chains that were preventing him from moving, fear registering over him that he wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

Then the realisation about what happened before his mind had been plunged into darkness hit him. He could remember seeing Payton approaching and having a stare off with Bonnie, the witch who caused Mason to drop to the ground and then Damon to knock him out.

Payton had been there. She had seen everything.

So where the hell was she now and what had happened to her since he had been knocked out? Was she still alive? Was she hurt? Was she ok?

He couldn't bare to find out that she wasn't alive or was seriously hurt all because of him. He would hate himself. He wouldn't be able to continue on in this world without her, like that was even going to happen now Damon had finally caught him.

He was going to die.

"Where's Payton? What have you done to her?" Mason demanded an explanation, knowing he needed to know before he was gone, he had to know her fate and if she was going to survive this, "I swear if you have hurt her..."

Damon smirked, ignoring the man's accusations and threats, he wasn't going to give in that easily, before he turned around on his heal, making his way over to the fire place, where he began to heat up an iron bar.

Seeing that Damon wasn't going to tell him anything and was just going to torture him instead, Mason knew he had to take the matters into his own hands. Clenching his fists, he began to squirm out of the chair he was tied to and with all his inner strength, tried to break himself free out of the chains, hoping his inner wolf would help him with this.

"Someone's feisty." Damon taunted, looking over his shoulder from his crouched position on the floor to the screaming wolf.

Mason gave him a look that read anger and pain, anger from the situation he had got himself into, the way he couldn't protect Payton, the pain that he didn't know if she was even alive and the fact he was trying to turn himself there and then without a full moon to help.

The wolf began to really fight it now, wanting to break out of those chains, so he could wolf out on Damon and kill him from his werewolf bite. But he was really struggling since he had never turned naturally before.

His time was soon beginning to run out when Damon spun around, making his way over to him with the heated up iron bar in his hand and with one last urge of strength, Mason ended up flying backwards on the wooden chair.

Laying down on the floor, breathing heavily and grunting in pain, Mason's eyes flickered up to the hand that was flopped over the side of the couch behind him, a tightness came over his chest when he directed his eyes further along the couch to see his girlfriend lying there soundly.

"Payton." He whispered, relieved to see her, but still not sure whether she was still alive or not.

He really prayed she was.

"Cute." Damon said referring to Mason spotting Payton in the room with them, the relief washing over him and also very present in his voice.

"What?" Mason yelled with rage, pissed and not in the mood for jokes, his eyes rolling back onto where Damon had now approached him.

Stopping beside Mason's body, Damon prodded the iron bar into Mason's chest, causing the wolf to scream out in pain, haven't felt pain like this since he had transformed the other day, but because it was coming from his worst enemy it felt a lot worse.

"You can hurt, good to know," Damon said remarked on how Mason was responding to the torture, to Mason it was more than hurt, it was like a never ending agony, that his inner wolf was working on sorting out "I was afraid you'd be some beast mess with some no affinity for pain."

Looking over toward's where Damon had dug the iron bar into Mason's skin, he pulled out the bar and then noticed how the wound's were already beginning to heal, "Oh you heal quickly," Damon sighed, "Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep on applying pain."

Bending down, Damon quickly picked up the chair that Mason was sitting on and brought it back onto the ground, so Mason was now sitting up right instead of laying on the floor and his back was now turned to Payton.

The girl was now slowly beginning to stir from her own sleep, the sound's of Mason screaming in agony had caused her to suddenly snap out of the unconcious she was in and be brought round to the present.

An aching throb came over her upper neck and the back of her head, never having had her neck snapped before, the pain was annoying and she could feel herself feeling groggy from the experience.

Her eyes began to adjust to the light, as well as the new environment she was waking up in and it wasn't until she began to hear voices, as well as the sound of screaming, that her body completely flung up from the couch to reveal to her the on going scene of torture from the two species.

Damon was heading over to the fire again, whilst Mason was heavily breathing, trying to calm himself down and prepare himself for the next instalment of torture, when he felt the scene of a familiar girl waft up his nostrils for the time since being at the Salvatore's place.

Slowly climbing up from the couch, fear and confusion came over Payton, unsure of what she should do or even say in this situation. She was trying to be so quiet so Damon couldn't hear that she was finally awake, but she also wanted Mason to know that she was here for him and ok.

Taking a small step over to Mason, Damon's ears picked up on the sound of movement coming from behind him, "Oh good!" He spun round to face Payton, who was looking back at him sheepish, "you're up. Great. Now you can help enlighten me with the help of Mason here about what you are up to."

"Payton." Mason said her name, turning his head slightly round, wanting to see her and make sure she was really ok.

Coming over to him, she grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly, tears beginning to prick her eyes when she took in the state of her boyfriend. His shirt was stained with blood from where Damon had been inflicting pain on him. He looked tired and weak. Like he was really struggling to hold it together.

Payton could feel the desperation from him and she knew that there was nothing neither of them could really do in this situation than sit it out. She wasn't strong enough against the likes of Damon and she knew not to mess with him. Mason wasn't nowhere near as strong either when he wasn't transformed or nearing a full moon.

They were stuck in this awful situation with no hope and no way out.

"Please," Payton tried to get Damon to back off a little, she would do anything now, "Don't do this. Don't hurt him. We'll tell you anything you want."

"Payton," Mason groaned, not liking hearing her sound so desperate, she was normally the strong one, "Don't. Get out of here."

"No! I am not leaving you." Payton informed him, bending down to face him properly and looking up at him through tear stained eyes.

"Just let her go, man," Mason ignored the sorrow look on his girlfriend's face, instead turning to look up at Damon who had finished heating up the iron bar, "she hasn't done anything wrong. She's innocent."

Damon rolled his eyes over to Payton, seeing where the wolf was coming from and that Rick would really be disgusted if he was to hurt or kill his daughter in anyway, so he was going to give her the chance to run.

"It's your call." Damon told her, giving her a look.

"No!" Payton shook her head quickly, tears beginning to spill from her eyes, "No! I'm not gong."

"Very well," Damon took her answer, knowing if something was to happen to her, he wasn't going to be blamed, it was her choice to stay, "So...Katherine. How do you two know her? What is she up to?"

Payton went to speak, wanting to get this over with and just leave with Mason in somewhat one piece, but Mason stopped her, not wanting to reveal their plans to the likes of Damon who would use it against them.

"Don't," Mason instructed, giving her a stern look, that made Payton mad, "Don't tell him anything."

Looking into his eyes, Mason shook his head at the girl and she respected his wishes not to say anything, since she had already gone against his idea of her getting out of there and putting herself at risk, so instead she glanced back up at Damon keeping her lips sealed shut.

"I have all day." Damon gave the two of them a smug look, before he lent forward jabbing the bar into Mason's chest, causing Payton flinch away from her boyfriend with fear, as well as disgust while he cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Payton began to yell at Damon, covering her hand's over her face, hating seeing and hearing her boyfriend react this way, "Please, Damon."

She hated how desperate and scared she was acting, but seeing the love of her life get injured like this was just bringing back memories of when Katherine and Isobel did the same only weeks back.

"So when did the three of you meet? Did she try to best friend Payton and try to seduce you, Mason? Or was it a three way situation?" Damon began to press theories to them, "You're both supernatural, so she couldn't complete the two of you. I'm sure she used other charms though. Katherine's good that way."

"Damon! Please! Just stop!" Payton begged, the tears streaming down her face, she couldn't even bear to look at Mason.

"Does she always gone on like this?" Damon asked Mason, referring to Payton's desperation and sobbing, it was annoying to him and so unlike Payton.

Mason decided to ignore the comment about his girlfriend, knowing it wasn't worth it and certainly wasn't what Payton wanted. She didn't need this right now. Neither of them did.

"Not since Katherine turned me," Payton informed him with anger in her voice, her emotional vampire side getting the better of her, "Not since that bitch turned me into a vampire and all I can feel is emotions."

Damon smirked, understanding now that she was new and was struggling to hold it together, he could use it for his own benefit and mess around with her, that would surely aggravate Mason more also.

"Payton." Mason sighed, knowing that Damon was loving this and that Payton was digging herself into a deeper hole by revealing their secrets.

"What?" Payton snapped, giving her boyfriend an angered look, "You're just sitting there, doing nothing and you expect me to just watch you get hurt like this."

Rolling his eyes over to a drinking glass above the fire place, Damon found himself putting a plan into place and he smashed the glass into pieces, before he took one shard of it, sending it flying into Payton's thigh, causing her to collapse onto the ground in agony.

"All you had to do was ask me to shut her up." Damon informed Mason, noticing the pissed off look that came off Mason after seeing Damon injury his girlfriend.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Mason shot back.

"She made the choice to stay," Damon spat, "not my problem if she can't behave herself."

Groaning from the floor, Payton tried to yank the glass out of her leg, but she just didn't have the energy nor the motivation to do so when all she wanted to do was cry her eyes out at how she felt right now.

"Now are you going to shut up and let me get on with this?" Damon asked Payton, slowly wondering over to her, where she was giving him a deadly look from below and still trying to get the piece out.

"Please," Payton sobbed, finally pulling the glass out of her with the rage she felt and used as added strength, "Don't hurt him."

"I can't make any promises sweetheart."

Before Damon could go back to torturing Mason, another figure appeared in the room, wondering down the steps, confused and a little worried to have witnessed the scene going on in front of him.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon reminded them.

Payton's head snapped over to the teenager who had now come over to them, through her teared vision, she could just about make out that it was Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's little brother and also her Dad's girlfriend's nephew, he was carrying a cardboard box.

Jeremy's eyes rolled over to Payton who was still sat on the floor, the pain slowly subsiding from her thigh where the glass had been before, he could see that she was crying and looked really upset.

But he had no idea why. He could only presume it might have had to do with something relating to Mason, since he was the only other person in the room aside from Damon. But he didn't know the two were involved romantically.

Heck, Jeremy didn't even know Payton very well at all.

"I found something in Rick's boxes of stuff." Jeremy informed Damon.

Payton felt anger that Jeremy had been working with Damon this whole time.

Why was everyone so obsessed with Damon and Stefan?

But she also felt angry that Jeremy had brought her Dad into this and her Dad seemed to be working closely with them also. It hurt her every single time she was reminded of the fact her Dad hated her kind and was also trying to kill her boyfriend.

"My Dad?" Payton questioned, wondering what her Dad could have possibly known that would be beneficial to Damon.

Damon chose to ignore Payton's question, not wanting to have to remind her that he told her to be quiet and let him deal with this, he didn't need to keep hearing her voice or her constant crying over her boyfriend being tortured.

"What is it?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"I did a search on my phone, it's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. Grows in the mountains of the northern hemisphere," Jeremy explained, getting the plant out of the box and looking at his phone in his other hand, Payton's ears sparking up at this and she rolled her eyes over to Mason worriedly, which he instantly sent her look to just 'chill', "commonly known as Anconite, blue rocket and wolfs bane."

Looking down at the plant in Jeremy's hand, Damon continued his search "What else did you read?"

"Well every source says something different," Jeremy began to inform him, just as Payton slowly began to crawl herself over to be with Mason, "One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sound's bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well it's toxic."

Pulling herself up onto her feet with the use of the arm of the chair Mason was strapped to, Payton tried to unchain him from the chair, ready to make her escape with him after hearing Jeremy and Damon talk about wolfs bane.

Payton knew it was killer to Mason. She couldn't put him through that. There was no way she was just going to sit back and watch it. He didn't deserve this.

Looking over at Payton trying to free Mason, Damon suspected the last option Jeremy had explained was correct, "I'm guessing toxic."

Snatching the plant out of Jeremy's hand, he went back over to Mason and made sure to push Payton down with his vampire strength, sending her back onto her feet and he shoved another piece of glass into her other leg.

Wincing as the glass came into contact with her skin, she clutched her new wound and hissed at Damon, feeling so deafeted and helpless in this situation. All she could do was watch on from the floor, hoping that Damon would have some change of heart and let Mason go.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon integrated Mason further.

Mason didn't want to answer. Not because he didn't want to give into Damon. But because he wanted to protect Payton and their plans. He didn't want Damon to find out that they were really working against Katherine for Payton's sake. He wanted to keep that to themselves. No doubt Damon would run off and tell Katherine, ruining their changes and their plan.

He had to keep zipped.

But the more he kept quiet, the more Damon began to torture him with the plant, also known as wolfs bane, Mason's biggest fear and something he's never had to put himself through before, but always been warned about.

Pressing the plant onto Mason's cheek, Damon watched on as Mason's skin began to burn, the wolf began to groan at the sensation on his skin, causing Payton's heart to sink more and more.

"Why is she here?" Damon pressed.

"She's here with us!" Mason gave in, although didn't tell the whole truth, "Why are you asking? You jealous?"

"How rude of me," Damon shrugged, "I just realised, I didn't offer you anything to eat."

Quickly Damon shoved the wolfs bane into Mason's mouth, causing the wolf to choke on the burning sensation that filled his mouth and burned the back of his throat, he could never see himself making out of this alive now.

Payton's head dropped to the floor, unable to look at her boyfriend and she so wished she could muffle his screams also, but sadly she couldn't. Jeremy was also finding it hard to watch Mason in so much pain. He wasn't use to this. But he wasn't doing anything to stop it from happening and he felt guilty that Payton was sitting there crying over it all.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon quizzed.

"Screw you!" Mason spat at him, along with the wolfs bane that was burning his lips.

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon responded sarcastically.

Looking back at Payton, Jeremy found himself building up with guilt, he had to try stop Damon from going too far, "If he was gonna say anything, he would have by now."

Ignoring Jeremy's comments, Damon proceeded, "I'm taking your eyes now."

Payton rolled her head up quickly, ready to climb up and try stop Damon with all the strength she could, but Mason sent a look, not wanting her to do something she'd later regret when she ended up in a position like he was.

"The well!" Mason confessed, revealing the location of the moonstone"You'll find it there."

"I know where it is," Damon told him with an eye roll, "I want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason admitted, it wasn't 100% a lie, they had agreed to get it for her, but they weren't going to follow through with it.

"Why?"

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon was unsure.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Mason..." Payton spoke up through her breathes, tears still streaming down her face, but she couldn't sob anymore, it was all too much for her, she was in shock and felt deflated.

Damon glanced over at Payton with raised brows, seeing the look of refusal on her face for her boyfriend to continue on, like she wanted him to hold back on continuing with the story, because maybe this wasn't the truth.

He could tell that there was something else going on here. They weren't just working with Katherine. They wanted this stone for something bigger than just letting Mason go free. They needed it for something else, something that didn't involve Katherine and would make her mad if she was to find out.

"Now I get it," Damon began to chuckle slightly, "you two are working against Katherine."

"Mason," Payton sighed, running her fingers over her wet cheeks, "Just tell him!"

"Fine," Mason sighed, trying to fight off the pain he was feeling so he could talk properly, but it was too consuming and he was weak from the lack of strength he didn't have when he wasn't a full wolf, "we're working against her, yes, we're working against Katherine. We want to lift Payton's curse. She doesn't deserve this life. She's a good girl. She deserves to be human again."

"Katherine is using the both of you too," Damon tried to tell them, harshly and finding their little love story pathetic, "she'll find out sooner or later that you two are also using her."

Lowering their heads shamefully for how they even got themselves involved in this mess, Damon looked between the two of them, before he realised that he had got enough out of them that he wanted now. There was nothing else that either of them could do to help him, so it was time to cut the ends with them and be done with this.

Stepping closer to him, Mason shook his head, not wanting any more torture for the night, "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Good," Damon snapped back, "because you aren't," he looked over at Jeremy, "it's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." Jeremy told him.

"No," Damon wasn't happy with people's choices today, "you should go."

"I'm staying, Damon," Jeremy stood his ground, "He's got enough."

Turning his head round to face the teenager, he offered him a brief smile, just as Payton slowly began to pull herself, knowing that Mason was letting Damon win now, he was really going to let him kill him and leave her all alone without him in her world.

Payton was pissed. She was angry. She was hurting. She was feeling rage she had never felt before. She couldn't control her emotions anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of their plan.

"Don't move any closer." Damon warned Payton, picking up the iron bar from before and pointing it her way.

Payton froze on the spot, sending Damon a glare and then looking back at Mason, who was ignoring her stare. Instead the wolf was looking at Jeremy, wanting to speak to the youngster about his nephew.

"Just help, Tyler," Mason asked Jeremy, he couldn't let the same happen to his nephew like it did him, "Don't let this happen to him."

"Damon..." Jeremy tried to get the vampire to back off.

Damon rushed over to Jeremy, quickly grabbing hold of him and beginning to strangle the teenager, "You want to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'll kill me the first chance he got, so suck it up or leave!"

Releasing him, the teenager dropped his feet to the floor and glanced around, just as Payton had began to go over to Mason trying to talk him out of giving into Damon, he was acting so stupid and she couldn't stand to see this happen all over again.

"Please get out of here," Mason alerted her, not wanting her to have to see this happen, "I'm serious now."

"No! Are you seriously crazy?" Payton snapped at him, folding her arms over her chest, "Why are you letting him win?"

"I'm done, Payton."

"No..." Payton cried, grabbing hold of her her boyfriend's shoulders and shaking him, hoping that it would just try to knock some sense into him.

"Leave." Mason told her again.

"No! I already told you," Payton reminded him, "I am not leaving!"

"Please, Payton." Mason stared back up at her, the tears pricking his own eyes, not wanting to have to do this, but he had to he already decided his own fate when he got involved with the Salvatore's.

"No c'mon," Payton sobbed, letting go of him and running her fingers through her hair distressed, "I love you!"

"And I love you," Mason assured her, "you're going to be fine.

"No." She shook her head, tears steaming down her, wishing this was just some horrible nightmare.

As Jeremy had to decided to leave, Damon made his way back over and rolled his eyes at the couples lovey lovey romance. He pushed Payton away again, causing her to back off and cry so hard, feeling so hopeless in this situation.

Mason had given up.

"You know, when I look at the two of you, I see myself and Katherine," Damon began to mock them, "less dashing and less intelligent version obviously. Katherine will only catch the two of you up and when she does, she'll kill you," Damon stepped closer to Mason, "So let me do it for her."

Shoving his hand into Mason's chest, he grabbed hold of his heart and ripped it out of him, before he yanked it out and let it drop down onto the ground, causing Payton to gasp in shock and her heart to sink at what she had just witnessed.

Falling down to the ground horrified, an uncontrollable new set of sobs escaped from her mouth and she found herself unable to process what had just happened right in front of her, as well as how she just let it so easily get to this in the first place.

Stepping away from Mason, Damon grabbed a towel and wiped his hands, giving Payton the chance to go mourn over her boyfriend's body. Slowly crawling over to him, she used his legs to pull herself up and she stared back at her boyfriend's limp body, the shock that he was now gone hitting her so hard and fast.

"Mason." Payton wept, clutching his head in her hand's and kissing the side of his head, not knowing how she was going to be able to manage without the love of her life.

Feeling a new rage of anger, she spun her head round and pulled herself onto her feet, grinding her teeth together as she did so, turning to face Damon from a few yards away from her who was giving her a blank expression.

Storming her way over to him, she grabbed hold of the iron bar that Damon had been stabbing into Mason moments before and she launched it his way, sending it into his stomach and causing him to drop to the ground in pain.

Turning around on her feet, she gave one last look at her boyfriend's body, before she vamped sped herself out of there, hoping she never had to return to see the likes of Damon and that she would wake up from this horrible nightmare sometime soon.

Getting away from the Salvatore's estate and onto the main road that lead into the residential areas of Mystic Falls, Payton knew she had no where else to go than to go find her Dad, where she knew she needed that security from him to make her feel safe again.

But as she began her path through blurred tears, heaving breathing and vamped speed running, Payton began to realise that her Dad wasn't even home. He was out. He was with his girlfriend, Jenna, who was also a friend of Mason's, the guy she had just watched die in front of her and hadn't even tried hard enough to save him.

Payton felt disgusted, at herself, at how Mason had just given up, at how horrible Damon was and how messed up her life was. She had nothing left. After she explained everything to her Dad, she knew he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

She had nothing left.

Mason was gone.

Coming to Mystic Falls, carrying out this stupid plan, lying her Dad and getting involved with the Salvatore's was one big mistake. It should have never happened. Payton and Mason should have ran the second Katherine and Isobel threatened them.

Maybe they wouldn't have been in such a huge mess and with Mason's life spared.

Pulling up outside the Gilbert house, the front porch light's were on, just as the sun had set in the distance and night had fallen over them. She could hardly see through her tear stained vision, but she didn't miss the sight of a young woman approaching the house from the other end of the street.

Wiping her eyes, Payton came to the meet the girl in the middle of the pavement, just in front of the path way that lead up to the porch of the home that she lived at, Payton could see that she was observing the facial expression on the vampires face, almost somewhat guilty for seeing the girl had reatced in such a way.

"Payton.." Elena broke the silence between the two, looking at her concerned.

"I don't want to talk, Elena." Payton spat back, wiping her face clear from tears and not bothering to look back at the girl.

She didn't want anyone apart from her Dad's sympathy and comfort right now. Payton wanted someone who was close to just hold her and never let go, unlike what Mason did and just gave up on everything.

Looking over at the house, Payton began to make her way up toward's the front door, just wanting to see her Dad and break down with him, instead out in the open where people could see her, like Elena.

"Woah," Elena called after her, coming up behind her and trying to get her to stop wondering toward's the house in the rage she was in, "wait."

Elena hadn't seen Payton since the other day when Mason had threatened Elena and taunted Caroline in the woods that afternoon of the volunteer day. She had been still trying to accept the fact that Rick's daughter was a vampire and involved with her boyfriend, Stefan's, enemy Mason Lockwood.

The teenager had even wondered if Alaric even knew what his daughter was and what she got up to in her spare time. She had decided not to question him, not wanting to get involved with something that didn't concern her, but also wanted just to make sure she kept a close eye in case Payton did something to hurt her history teacher, who was also dating her aunt, who also happened to be inside the house Payton was storming toward's.

"No!" Payton snapped again, turning round on her feet, not caring if her voice was raised and she looked like she was about to kill someone, the emotions she was feeling were spiralling, but not enough for her inner vampire to come out, she didn't want it to, so it wasn't going to.

"Please." Elena said softly, trying to get her to calm down before she headed in.

"J-j-just stay away from me," Payton began, a new set of tears rolling down the older's face, "Get your stupid little boyfriend and his coward brother to stay away from me!"

"What's going on?" Elena questioned, a light frown forming on her face, somewhat knowing the answer, but also wanting to hear Payton say it so that she could get a good idea of why Payton was so hurt by this.

"Oh don't act like you don't know." Payton scoffed back, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Payton," Elena sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Payton shook her head again, "You're just like Katherine."

Turning back round on her heal, Payton was so ready to head inside now and just be round someone she could tolerate when she felt like this. Even just looking at Elena was reminding Payton of Katherine, the destruction the vampire had caused to her and her life the past few weeks.

"Wait.." Elena followed her up the steps onto the front porch.

"No," Payton waved her hand in Elena's face, a sob escaping from her lips shortly after, "Just let me come inside. I need to see my Dad."

"Ok," Elena nodded, "Just calm down."

Payton gave her a look, but she knew that Elena was right, she couldn't go in there in such a mess. If she lost control in the rage she was in, she could risk exposing her big secret to her Dad about her being a vampire, she couldn't deal with that happening tonight, as well as witnessing Mason die right in front of her.

Elena gave Payton one last look, witnessing the girl wiping down her face and beginning to take deep breathes, like she was trying to calm herself down. She still couldn't help but feel sorry for the older in this situation.

She never agreed with Damon or Stefan killing people. It was so wrong. But she could never do anything to stop them. It wasn't her fight. But she still felt guilty. It was evident Payton and Mason were close, closer than any one of them could have presumed before.

Opening up the door, Elena wondered inside, but Payton kept herself back a few moments, trying to compose herself and let it seem like Payton had arrived after Elena had, so that the confrontation that had just happened outside didn't actually go on.

Taking a deep breathe in, before the door slammed shut, Payton put her foot out in front of it and stepped inside the home. Elena was making her way up the stairs, whilst Payton's eyes trailed over to Alaric who was then setting the table and she could presume that Jenna was in the kitchen making dinner.

When Alaric saw another person enter the house shortly after Elena, his head turned to face the guest that had wondered inside and he felt a small smile forming on his face to see his daughter there.

It wasn't until Payton slowly began approaching him that his smile fell, instead turning into more of a worried expression to see his daughter looking in such a state. Her hair was slightly messy, there was evidence of tear stains and make-up smudges on her face, her hand's were shaking slightly and her lips were pursed like she was about to crumble right in front of him.

Instantly he knew something was wrong. He had never seen his daughter in this way. She always looked so cheery and happy. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw her cry. Probably when she was a little baby in diapers.

So why was she looking so distraught now?

"Payton," Alaric said his voice lacing with concern, as he laid the place mats down onto the table and wondered over to meet her, "baby. Whats up?"

He opened up his arms for her to collapse into, her head sinking deeply into his chest, her arm's wrapping around his back, holding onto him tightly and not wanting to let go encase she lost him too.

The sobs she had held back since speaking to Elena quickly returned, hard and fast, like with every sob that she was coming out of her, was every ounce of pain she felt about losing Mason and witnessing his death in front of her eyes.

The realisation that she'll never see him again. Their plans to spend the rest of their lives together over. She was alone. She was vulnerable. She was terrified. He had left her all alone. He had left her to deal with his mess. She didn't feel safe no more.

"H-h-he's gone." Payton managed to confess to her father, just as Jenna slowly wondered over confused and also worried why Payton was acting such a way, "He's gone!"

Alaric held up his hand for Jenna to stop, to leave them to it and just let him deal with this, not that he didn't appreciate it, but if Payton was hurting so badly and so upset, he knew he needed to step up and handle it.

"Who's gone?" Alaric asked confused, looking down at her, but she kept her head on his chest, squeezing her eyes shut until she knew she had to tell him the truh.

Bringing her head up to look at him, she re-opened her teary eyes slowly, before she muttered, "Mason's gone."

Coming from down the stairs, Elena came round the corner into the hall to see the scene going on between Alaric and Payton, she could also see her aunt's confused expression, knowing that Jenna had also lost a friend that night without even knowing it.

Alaric pulled his head away from Payton confused, his eyes rolling over to Elena at the other end of the hall, she gave him a slow knowing nod, that made Rick realise that Damon had dealt with the wolf issue and for some reason his daughter was extremely broken over this.

"I-i-im so sorry, Dad," Payton saw the look of confusion on her Dad's face, she knew disappointment would follow shortly after, she now knew she had to apologise for her lies, "I''m so sorry. I should have told you the truth."

Looking back at her, Alaric found himself swallowing harshly at the confession his daughter, she didn't even need to spell it out to him, it all seemed to make sense now, his daughter had some sort of relationship with Mason Lockwood right under his nose.

Every time she went out to see this supposed 'friend', it had been the wolf all along and of course they knew each other, they both lived in Florida and he had seen the longing look's they had given each other the other day. He just presumed Mason had the hots for her, but now maybe it was more all along.

He felt hurt. He felt angry. He felt betrayed. But right now he couldn't act on his feeling's and push his daughter away when she was so broken over this. He had to be there for her however hard it would be for him to push aside his own feelings, he had to make sure she knew that he was there for her and she could be honest with him now.

"Shhh," He tried to comfort her, rubbing his hand on her back, pulling her closer and laying his chin on the top of her head, as another round of sobs flowed out of his daughter uncontrollably, "We'll talk later."

Looking over at Jenna, he gave her a small smile, letting her know it was also ok and that he would try make up some explanation with the help of Elena to tell his girlfriend later about her old high school friend.

Returning the smile, Jenna went back over to preparing the dinner for them to tuck into, realising she was probably going to need to set an extra place and plate now for Payton too, but that was no problem with her.

Elena also ventured more into the room, standing beside the table, trying to block out the sound's of a broken Payton, but she just felt so sorry for the girl.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked Alaric, grabbing some plates off the table and setting them onto the place mats.

"He's upstairs," Alaric began, just as the phone rang and Jenna quickly ran over to answer it, "said he wasn't hungry."

Elena rolled her eyes, then sent an apologetic look his way, when another sob came out Payton, causing Alaric to rub her back more, just wanting his daughter to calm down, so that she could try make sense of the situation and help him put the pieces together also.

"Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked Elena, trying to see how her day went, hopefully not as bad as his daughters.

"There were a few hicks up but yeah," Elena kept her answer short and sweet, not wanting to highlight those hiccups happened to include the Mason/Damon situation, "Who's she talking to?"

Elena nodded her head over to Jenna curiously, in which Alaric shrugged his shoulders back, "I don't know."

The two of them glanced over to Elena's aunt, who was deep in conversation on the phone, until she looked over at Elena with a smile, "Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you."

Jenna made her way over to the three of them and handed the phone over to Elena, who took it from her somewhat puzzled, before she brought the phone up to her ear and Jenna went back over to carry on with the food.

"Who is it?" Elena asked, but the line went quiet for a few seconds, "Hello?"

"Hello, Elena." A voice down the other end greeted her, causing Payton to slowly stop crying at the voice.

"Katherine."

Rick and Payton glanced over to Payton worriedly, Payton felt her stomach drop and she knew that what ever happened next would be bad and desturctive. She couldn't handle another dramatic event happening tonight. It was all too much. Everything was out of control.

Moving away from the two of them, Elena took the call through into the door way that lead into the living room space. Payton kept her vampire hearing on high alert, wanting to know what was going down between the doppelgangers.

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?" Katherine began to tease, "I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you," her voice was spiteful, "When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know easy it was to get inside of your house?" she continued on, Payton could feel her heart pounding and could also tell that Elena's was also, "To replace Aunt Jenna's verbena perfume to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"

"No!" Elena quickly spat back, angry by this and concerned.

Payton also felt her arm's slip from her Dad's back and she slowly began to look between Elena, as well as Jenna. Rick's attention turning to his daughter who was looking confused and also scared. But he didn't know why or how she would know what was going on or who Katherine was.

Unless...

"Jenna's been my little spy for day's now," Katherine continued on messing with Elena, "Unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me so when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she just..."

Payton quickly span her head round to where Jenna was, gasping when she saw the woman bringing a sharp kitchen knife down toward's her stomach and within second's stabbed herself in the stomach.

Elena also witnessed the same thing, Alaric catching the end of it and going into shock at what Jenna had just done, but also that his daughter knew that something was going to happen minutes before, the realisation that she was something else hitting him fast.

"Jenna!" Elena cried, going over to Jenna with Alaric and Payton, "No."

Elena and Alaric immediately bent down to Jenna's collapsed body on the floor, blood was oozing out of the stab wound on her stomach, the smell and the sight of it was causing Payton to feel a horrible uneasy feeling come over her.

Seeing and smelling the blood was driving her more crazy, she wanted to just taste some just to get her through these awful emotions, but she knew she couldn't use the blood as her way of dealing with how she felt anymore.

She had to fight it. She had to take control. She had to do right. She couldn't let it win anymore. It was her way of gaining back control of the life she lost, not for Mason anymore, but for herself.

Elena went to make a phone call to the ambulance, but Payton quickly bent down, ignoring the look's of confusion coming from her Dad opposite her. She knew doing what she was going to do next was going to expose herself to her Dad, but she had nothing else to lose now.

If she lost him, then that was it. She couldn't keep lying and causing more drama. It had to come out now when it was already hard than when things had been hatched up over time.

Biting into her wrist, Payton scolded a little at the stinging sensation that followed shortly after and ignoring the blood oozing from Jenna's stomach, she pushed her wrist toward's Jenna's mouth, getting the woman to drink some of her blood to heal her enough before they got to the hospital with the stab wound.

Alaric felt his whole world spin after witnessing his daughter do the one thing he detested in this world and had never could have imagined his daughter to be one. But it all was slowly adding up in his head. He could understand, but it wasn't a good understanding.

He felt like he didn't even know his little girl anymore. That hurt more than anything.

Standing up from his spot shocked, Alaric looked down at his daughter, who had just pulled her wrist away and slowly turned her head to look up at her Dad, tears stinging both of their eyes.

"I am so so sorry." Payton apologised, seeing the look of disappointment on her Dad's face, before she quickly hopped onto her feet, making a dash out of the house.

She had no idea where she was headed. All she knew was that she had to get out of there. She couldn't bare to look at her Dad's hurt expression. She had ruined any last relationship she had with anyone.

She never wanted to hurt her Dad, never hurt him as bad as she had done lately with lying to him about Mason and the fact she was a supernatural creature. But it wasn't exactly the most easiest thing to admit to her vampire slaying father.

But now she really was alone.

No doubt her Dad would now be working with the Salvatore brother's to plan her death. She needed to go somewhere, think, vent, put a plan into place and escape this horrid town before things could get any worse for her.

Coming to a stop in front of the Mystic Grill, Payton wiped her face and tried to compose herself before went inside. She didn't want to face anyone's questionable look's as to why she seemed in such a state or face any questions that might come her way from anyone who might have known who she was.

Entering the Grill, Payton began her journey over to the bar, knowing that she needed a drink of some form, one that would have to be alcoholic as opposed to those stupid human blood cravings she was experiencing.

Hopping up onto a bar stool, Payton lent her elbows on the bar surface and began to fiddle with the back of her earring nervously, the anxiety, the guilt and the heart break she felt chewing away at her.

A boy entered the bar area from the back of the restaurant, he had just got back from taking his shift and was a few minutes late since he had gone a far way out of town to take care of a slight problem that he was needed for.

Although what it was that occurred he couldn't really remember, he felt strange and not like himself, that was until he saw a familiar face sat at the bar, her golden hair hanging round her face, her body clothed in all black.

Wondering over to her, they came to a stop just a few yards away from her, before they lent their hand's on the bar side, "Hello stranger."

Pulling her eyes away from the top of the bar, Payton glanced up at the person greeting her and she felt a small smile fall on her face, happy to see someone that wasn't mad at her and she could just try act normal around.

Yet the expression and stains on her face begged to differ. Matt could see as soon as Payton looked back at him, that she didn't look herself, she looked broken and like she had been crying. He was surprised to see her in such a way.

"Hey," Matt spoke up softly, leaning closer to her and wanting to make sure she was ok, "Are you alright?"

"Want me to be honest?" She muttered back, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Of course," He responded, his voice lacing with concern, "What's up?"

"Everything." Payton shrugged back.

"Can't be everything," Matt half smiled at her, trying to cheer her up a little, "C'mon! What's going on?"

"Pour me a drink and maybe I'll drunkenly tell you my problems." Payton suggested, forcing a smile to her lips, but her eyes screamed pain.

Nodding his head, he lent back off the bar and held out his arms, "What are you having?"

"Whiskey."

Turning around, Matt began to make her drink, whilst Payton took her arms off the table and ran them through her hair distressed. She so badly wanted to collapse on the bar and cry her heart out.

But she couldn't. Not in public. Not around Matt who was so sweet to her and caring. He didn't deserve the lies she had been fueling into him, just like she had with her father and now look where that had got her.

He didn't deserve it either. Payton didn't know how he was going to make it up to him or if he would ever forgive her. Her whole life was one big mess. She didn't have anything or anyone left.

"Here we go," Matt turned back round, sliding her drink over to her and giving her another small smile, just as Payton returned the gesture and took the glass into her hands,

before she quickly downed the contents, not caring when it burnt the back of her throat and Matt was surprised when he saw her slam the glass back down, ordering him to get her another, in which he did,

"You going to tell me what's troubling you?" He asked, handing her back the glass, that was now filled again and was already making it's way toward's Payton's lips.

Raising her eyebrows over the top of the glass at him, Payton took a small sip, before answering, "Where do I even begin?"

"Maybe at the beginning?" Matt proposed with a charming smile.

Rolling her eyes playfully, she laid the glass down onto the surface and then glanced up at him, "Very funny. But seriously, I don't know to even explain any of this to you."

"Why not?" Matt asked her confused, but also wanting to reassure her, "We might not have known each other long, but you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Looking back at him, Payton felt an idea pop into mind and something she knew she could use as her advantage. She could get the chance to rant to him, but she could also make it all disappear, without having to deal with the consequence.

"Fine," Payton sighed, lowering her head slightly, the realisation hitting her and her heart sinking, before she confessed, "my boyfriend died tonight."

"Boyfriend?" Matt repeated surprised, but also feeling guilty from what he was hearing, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"Had, yes."

"I'm so sorry, Payton," Matt tried to sympathise with her regarding her situation, knowing how it felt to lose someone he was close with, it was only recent he lost someone he cared about, "I know how it feel's. I lost my sister not too long ago."

Payton lifted her head back up, looking at him with confusion and surprise, her chest tightening at his words, hearing the pain in his voice and sorrow on his face, it was very much like her and she felt so sorry for him to go through this too.

"Matt," Payton breathed, pushing her hand out and laying it on top of his, "I'm so sorry to hear that. I had no idea."

"Why would you?" Matt didn't want her pity, he was tired of that, "you only just got to town."

Smiling at him slightly, Payton titled her head to the side and removed her hand from his, "How did she die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Animal attack."

Payton felt her throat tighten at his words, knowing that the reason for his sister's death was highly unlikely to be the real cause. Animal attacks were always used an excuse for killings caused by her kind.

The guilt Payton felt was beginning to get out of control. She could feel herself starting to lose it all over again and she knew she couldn't do that here, out in the open and particularly around Matt.

Taking the whiskey in her hand's, she quickly downed the rest of the liquid and slammed the glass back down onto the bar top, letting out a large sigh once she did so.

"Are you sure you should be here if you just lost your other half?" Matt questioned, surprised by Payton's behaviour tonight.

She wasn't the girl he remembered from the day when they met and at the swimming mall.

"I have nowhere else to go," Payton explained to him, her voice nearly breaking as the realisation hit her again and again, "all I can do is drown my sorrows."

"What about your Dad? Surely he's around to help you."

"My Dad h-h-hates me." She felt the tears begin to prick her eyes.

"What? I doubt he does," Matt tried to reason with her, noticing she was breaking down on him, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I know it, Matt," Payton snapped, feeling sorry that her anger was getting the better of her, but she couldn't help it, "He found out about all the lies I've told him over the past few weeks."

"What lies would they be?" Matt asked confused, pulling himself away from her slightly.

"That I've been with a guy much older than me and been lying to him about my real identity."

Matt frowned back at her, shaking his head more confused than ever, "What do you mean by that?"

"I..."

Before Payton was about to break down and confess everything to him, naively and stupidly, by letting her emotions drag her down and make her act the wrong way about things, Matt's boss came out the back of the restaurant with an annoyed look on his face.

"Donovan," He said grabbing the teenagers attention, "I don't pay you to stand there and flirt with the customers. Get on with some proper work."

Matt smiled sheepishly back at his boss, before his boss headed back off inside the kitchens, leaving Matt to turn back round to Payton guiltily.

"Sorry about him, he normally doesn't act like such a jerk," Matt explained to Payton, grabbing his serving apron from under the bar to wrap round himself, "But I guess I should probably get back to work," he tied the material around his waist, then grabbed his notepad and pen out from inside of it, ready to go take some orders, "what was it you wanted to say before I leave?"

"U-uh it doesn't matter," Payton shone him a fake smile, wiping away a few fallen tears, "We'll talk another day."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, feeling guilty for leaving her alone and in this way, but he had a job to do.

"Yeah, I'm sure," She assured him, getting some dollars out from her jacket pocket and tossing them down onto the bar, paying for the two drinks Matt had made her before, "You go get on."

Nodding at her, he took the money off the side, but before he got the chance to dispense of it in the cash desk, Payton grabbed hold of his hand and stopped him from moving any further.

Looking down from her hand and back onto her face, Payton lent closer over the bar and got him to look into her eyes, before she took a deep breathe and began to compel the teenager to forget, "You're not going to remember that we had this conversation. You're not going to remember seeing me here tonight. You didn't serve me any drinks. You didn't hear me tell you about my boyfriend or my Dad. We didn't talk tonight. You just have to walk away and pretend this didn't happen."

Pulling her head away from him, she let go of his hand and let out a shaky breath, hating how she had to do that. But it was the right thing to do. She couldn't have Matt know her problems and that she had been here tonight.

Shaking his head and blinking confused, Matt looked back at Payton, before he looked down at his notepad, then wondered off toward's the seating area of the Grill to go take orders like his boss had implied.

Swallowing away the lump in her throat, Payton brought her phone out from her pocket and dialled the number for a cab, wanting someone to come pick her up and take her away from here as soon as possible.

Once she had got through to a cab driver and they had informed they'd be waiting for her outside within the next five minutes, she slipped down off the bar stool and began to make her way toward's the back of the Grill, ready to get out of there and leave this whole mess behind.

* * *

 **Author note: PLEASEEEEE do not hate me for killing Mason off! Trust me when I say I intend to keep him in the story but obviously not alive. You will see him come back as a ghost and also included in other flack back style parts. I not intend to just wip him out of the story or Payton's life. He was a big part of her life. But of course, this story is a Stefan/OC one too, so I have to make way for that to happen also. So please do not hate me! I might have a little surprise for you.**

 **If you did enjoy this part, then thank you so much, I do appreciate that and I hope you're as excited as me to see where else this story is headed.**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89, WickedlyMinx, LMarie99 and .1884 for reviewing the last part.**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	18. Chapter 18

The past 18 hours had fell like one massive blur. It wasn't just a blur from the tears that were always in her eyes. It was a blur of feelings, memories and the truth that was causing her mind and body to feel so foggy.

Payton couldn't seem to make sense of it all. She didn't understand how over the past few weeks how everything had gotten so messed up. Everything she once had was all gone.

Her friends had gone. Her life in Florida had ended. She didn't have a job anymore. The guy she had planned on spending the rest of her life with was gone. Her Mom hated her. Her Dad hated her. She was at wits end with Katherine, Isobel and the Salvatores. There were threats from every corner.

Payton didn't feel safe anywhere, expect from this small BnB on the out skirts of town, where the cab driver from last night had recommended she stayed and had also managed to drop her off outside the hospital.

She had managed to sneak inside, compel a few of the staff members and get herself some blood bags to help her get through the next few days of uncertainty of where she was headed. She knew she couldn't go back to Florida, it was too obvious for her to run there and she couldn't imagine going back without Mason.

Also she couldn't go back to the Fall's with all the drama that surrounded that god damn awful town. It wasn't a place she wanted to be. Thankfully she had some money on her, that meant she could afford accommodation and travel for a few days, but when time was up, she knew she had to really think what she was going to do.

Right now, she had only just managed to get herself up and out of bed, she was stepping out of a shower and into a soft white towel. Wrapping it round her body, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, the tiredness circled around her eyes, the flushed cheeks from the hotness of her shower, as well as from how much her face had been scrunching up from all the crying she had done.

She looked as bad as she felt. But she didn't care.

Taking a shaky breathe in, she grabbed hold of the bathroom door and wondered back through into the BnB room she had spent the night in. On her bed was the t-shirt she had worn yesterday, along with the a new set of underwear, she quickly ran to the store to get this morning.

Drying herself down, she slipped on her underwear, bra and jeans, going over to the other side of the room to deposit her dirty underwear in a shopping bag on the dresser, where also a few blood bags were sat in the bottom of the bag ready for her to consume.

Seeing them sat there, Payton reached her hand into the contents and pulled out one of the blood bags. Tearing it upon, she brought the bag up to her lips and began to drink the blood from the bag, the feeling and relief she got from it was enough to soothe the pain she felt emotionally just for a while, as well as give into those cravings.

Once she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stuffed the empty bag back into the shopping bag, before she lent back up, running her hand through her hair and trying to fight off the negative thoughts she had circling her head.

If thing's had already been going horrible for her the past few days, thing's were about to get a lot worse for her.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, confusing Payton as to whom it could be wanting to see her. Her first initial thought was that it was the owner of the BnB, letting her know that she had out stayed her time there and they needed the room for another guest.

But then the panic set in.

What if it was her Dad or the Salvatores coming for her? What if they had managed to track her down and now wanted to end her life just like Mason's did?

Grabbing her t-shirt off the end of the bed, she slipped it on over her head and took the plunge to go get the door. Just as she opened it up, her body was immediately sent flying backwards with a large force and landed down onto the unmade bed puzzled.

Lifting her head up, she felt her anger grow inside her when she saw the woman now entering the place, like she owned it and that she had rights to come in here, come after Payton and damage her life more than she already had.

Slamming the door behind herself, Katherine felt a small smirk grow on her face when she saw the expression of irritation on the younger's face, "Why hello, Payton."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Payton yelled back at the woman, climbing up off the bed and coming to stand in front of her, "Haven't I told you enough times that you've caused enough damage?"

"Sweet, innocent, Payton," Katherine began to mock, pacing up and down the room, taking in the BnB Payton had chose to stay in, "I thought it was about time we saw each other again."

"Really?" Payton folded her arms crossed her chest angrily, "I beg to differ, Katherine."

"Oh please!" Katherine scoffed, "You need me here. You're all alone in this shabby BnB."

"I do not need anyone!" Payton snapped back.

She certainly didn't need Katherine that was for sure. Katherine was to blame for all her problems that had occurred the past few weeks. Now Mason was dead. Her Dad hated her. She had no friends. No job. No future. She was all alone.

"Oh please," Katherine gave her a sad smile, that was certainly fake, "you lost the love of your life, out of everyone you know, I can relate to how that feels."

"Great thing for you is though yours is still alive." Payton faked smiled back at the girl, not wanting to break down at the reminder of Mason's fate all over again.

"And that's exactly why we need to stick together," Katherine tried to persuade her, "the Salvatores are still in this world. They're still a massive threat to the both of us. If we stick together, we can make them pay for what they've done."

"Noooo," Payton shook her head, adamant she wasn't getting involved with this mess anymore, "No way!"

"Oh c'mon," Katherine flexed her lip slightly, "We make a great team! Girl power and all. I saved your life, Payton. I didn't have to, but I did and that must count for something."

Payton found herself chuckling in disbelief at how crazy Katherine was to think that Payton was actually grateful for what Katherine had done to her.

"You're crazy."

"Do I have to remind you about the little stunt you pulled with Lockwood?" Katherine wasn't taken Payton's crap tonight, just like Payton wasn't taking hers, but maybe this would make her change her mind, "You both went behind my back."

"What?" Payton pretended like she didn't know what Katherine was on about.

"Oh Damon told me all about what you and Mason had planned," Katherine explained smugly, "You really thought that you two would be able to get away with your little plan? Please. I could kill you right now for what you did. But I'm not going to," Payton lowered her head to the ground slightly, "I'm going to give you a chance to make it up to me."

"And if I don't?" Payton brought her head up with raised brows.

"Then you don't have to worry about hatching thing's up with your Dad," Katherine informed her slyly, "He won't be around. I will kill him just like Damon did with Mason."

Feeling her heart sink, the fear rising up within her and the tears sting her eyes, Payton knew she couldn't go against Katherine and risk her Dad's life by making the wrong choice.

She would never put his life in danger not for her own selfish sake.

"Fine," Payton gave in to Katherine's request, "We're a team."

"Great," Katherine beamed cunningly, "That new found anger of yours is going to come in handy."

Payton rolled her eyes, not wanting to have to even react to what Katherine had just told her, because it wasn't worth it and she wasn't going to be hurting or killing anyone for Katherine's sake however angry she felt.

"C'mon, get your stuff," Katherine headed toward's the door, "We've got a masquerade ball to prepare for."

"You're going to that?" Payton raised her brows, shocked and unsure if she wanted to go when it was held at the Lockwood's mansion, as well as in public with everyone around her.

"Why wouldn't I not?" Katherine smirked, just as Payton grabbed her blood bags and jacket off the back of the dresser chair, "Now c'mon! We need to get ready and pick up your dress."

Shaking her head un-amused by this situation, Payton slipped on her jacket and followed Katherine out of the door of the BnB room, feeling dread and anxiety wash over her about stepping back outside to face the world again.

But all she could do was take a deep breath in and hope for the best.

After the two had gone outside, they hopped into a cab that took them over to a small neighbourhood on the other side of town, the journey over there had been tense and silent.

Payton not wanting to talk because if she did she knew she would crumble and she couldn't afford to do that, particularly in front of someone as tough as Katherine was, it would ruin her and she wouldn't hear the last of it.

She had to act strong. However much inside she was breaking, the images of Mason's dead body flooding her mind and causing her stomach to feel uneasy at the realisation that he really was gone.

He wasn't coming back.

Katherine on the other hand, she didn't even want to give Payton a chance to explain how she was feeling, because she didn't even want to care about the girl. She was just someone to use and abuse when she needed her. She couldn't care less that Mason was gone.

It was one less person for her to have to deal with and stop from letting her ruin Payton's life more. Whatever damage Katherine did to Payton now, in Katherine's eyes it was worth it and punishment for Payton and Mason going behind the vampires back.

If Payton decided to pull a stunt like that again, Alaric would be dead and then she would come for her once she was done with using her for her own triumphant, Katherine knew how strong and determined Payton could be, so to have her on her side against the Salvatores, Katherine felt like she had one over on them.

Espically when Payton had been close with Stefan days ago and was also Alaric's daughter, it meant seeing Payton with Katherine would cause more friction between them all, meaning Katherine could make them to do whatever she wanted if it meant Payton would be at risk.

Around fifteen minutes later, the cab pulled up outside a small home in the middle of nowhere, and Katherine lead the way inside the house, that Payton had presumed she had been staying in since her arrival to Mystic Falls.

Katherine unlocked the room door and wondered inside, Payton trailed behind her until they came into large double bedroom, that had a small seating area in the centre of the room, a walk in closet to the left with an en-suite beside it, whilst the bedding area was over the far side.

The older vampire came to a stop in the middle of the room when she saw a familiar face come from out the closet to greet her with a smile,

"It's good to see you girl."

Payton found herself frowning upon hearing another voice in the room with them, as she stood in the doorway of the room, surprised to see another girl had joined them and was now embracing Katherine.

Katherine actually had friends?

"I'm glad you made it." Katherine said after pulling away from the friendly hug.

"You called," The other girl responded, fiddling with her jacket, "I came."

"Like you had a choice." Katherine smirked.

"Don't get all boss lady on me," The other girl teased, "You know I love you."

Katherine rolled her eyes playfully, as the other girl turned toward's the shopping bags that Payton had only now noticed where piled up in the room on top of the dresser, "Now where does one wear this?"

The other girl pulled out a mask from one of the bags, causing Payton's heart to sink slightly when the reminder of the ball and it being at Mason's sister-in-law's house hit her, the girl now putting the mask up to her face.

"To a masquerade ball," Katherine informed her friend, "tonight," Payton lowered her head slightly, trying to hold it together and fight off the pain she was feeling, "You want to be my date?"

"What about her?" The other girl asked, nodding her head over to Payton who was still stood in the door way uncomfortably, but was now bringing her head up to look at the two of them, "isn't she your plus one?"

"Payton here," Katherine began, turning to face the younger girl with a small smile, "she's already invited. Her boyfriend's deceased brother's wife is running the ball."

"Oh fancy," The other girl grinned mischievously, whilst Payton felt her chest tighten at Mason's name, "let me guess, another vampire you've turned?"

"How did you know?" Katherine grinned back at her friend, as Payton rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I could tell," The other girl responded, before she took another look at Payton, "plus you always go for the attractive, fiery and complicated ones."

"Well Payton owes me one," Katherine began, going over to the bags and beginning to pull out the dresses she had brought for the girl's and herself, "tried to beat me at my own game but was unsuccessful."

"You can never beat, Kat," The other girl smiled, going toward's Payton, "I'm Lucy by the way."

Payton shone her a tight lip smile the best she could, not wanting to appear rude, but she would much rather not be here and getting ready for a ball that she didn't even want to attend with half her enemies, as well as the reminder of the loss of her boyfriend, Mason.

Meanwhile, back over at the Salvatore mansion, the girl's weren't the only ones preparing for the masquerade ball, the other guys happened to also be getting ready for the night in a more different way than what was to be expected.

Alaric was busy demonstrating how to use a specific weapon to the group of people that had gathered in the Salvatore's front room, including Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Caroline and Stefan, all who were here and pretty much on board with their plan tonight.

"This works with compressed air," Alaric explained, pointing to different parts of the weapon, "the trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size," he pulled out another weapon, that fitted onto the arm like a bandage and had small steaks on them, "For you, I recommend this. It feats nicely under the jacket sleeve,"

Everyone was busy paying him attention, listening in intently, somewhat afraid that Rick was so specially trained in killing vampires, especially when there happened to also be three in the room with him, "you use the trigger when you're ready,"

Alaric quickly raised his arms, then motioned a swift punch into the air, causing the steaks to eject out of the trigger, but they didn't end up flying anywhere, because he managed to catch them in his hand, before looking up at everyone's concerned faces, particularly Damon and Stefan who were looking over at each other.

"He wanted me to show him how to kill a vampire."

Bonnie turned to look at Stefan and raised her eyebrows up at him, Stefan gave her a nod and ushered her to talk somewhere more privately in another room, away from watchful eyes and noisy ears.

Whilst they had departed the room, Rick began to pack up the stuff that he had brought over for his friend's to use at the ball tonight and was making sure everything was ready for them to use whenever they needed it.

But he couldn't help but have an unsure feeling about all of this. It wasn't that he couldn't trust them to pull it off. But somehow he felt like he needed to be there. Maybe as a distraction for his own racing thoughts about one individual he hadn't heard from since last night.

The shock and hurt was still very much real for him. He wasn't sure how he was holding it together. But this plan was the only thing keeping him from raging out about what happened last night. Maybe he needed to be there tonight to keep himself from losing it.

After a few moments, Alaric finally found himself giving in and asking the question he needed to make sure was the right answer for him, just as Stefan and Bonnie returned, "Are you sure you guy's don't want me there tonight?"

"No," Stefan assured him, coming back over to join them, "I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to find out about this."

"Ok," Alaric sighed, not wanting to hear that answer, but knowing it probably was best if he stayed home to look out for her, "Well, I guess, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side."

"You don't sound too happy about that, buddy," Damon commented, hitting his hand on his friend's back, "If it's the equipment you're worried about, don't worry we'll be absolutely fine with it."

"Trust me, it isn't that." Alaric snapped back.

"I thought you'd be happy to look out for Elena tonight." Stefan commented confused by how the older was acting.

"I am fine with it," Alaric tried to tell them, more so himself, "I just wanted to maybe he apart of the action, get out of the house for a bit."

"Like a distraction." Jeremy suggested.

"A distraction from what?" Damon asked, but then once he saw Alaric's eyes flicker to the ground and Stefan's head also slightly lower, Damon picked up on his friend's strange behaviour, "Oh yeah from little Miss Payton. Where is she anyway?"

"I don't know, Damon." Alaric muttered.

"Hopefully gone and will never plan on returning," Damon hoped for his sake, because his spared her life yesterday for Rick's sake, "god forbid if that girl does, she got off lightly yesterday."

"Damon." Stefan tried to warn his brother.

"What?" Damon groaned, not wanting Stefan to put on his nice act for Rick's sake, the guy should have hated his daughter for what she had been keeping from him, "the girl's a fake."

"A fake that you failed to mention to me." Alaric snapped, looking between Stefan and Damon irritated.

Stefan held his hand's up in defence, "I didn't find out till yesterday, Damon here knew about it day's ago."

"Oh jeez thanks brother." Damon spat back at Stefan.

"Why did you not think to mention to me that my daughter had been shacking up with Mason Lockwood and happened to be a vampire?" Alaric questioned his friend, his anger now pushing through and getting the better of him.

"The vampire thing I had no idea about until witch here fried her boyfriend's brain," Damon explained, pointing over to Bonnie, "then she went all psycho vampire on us, Stefan snapped her neck and took her back with us. I wanted her to tell you herself."

"Well she finally did when you left her with no choice to and now look what's happened," Alaric grumbled, "my girlfriend's just got out of hospital from being stabbed by your psycho ex girlfriend. Now you better deal with this problem later or I'll be using this weapons on you."

Alaric chucked the bag down onto the floor, before he pushed past them all and headed outside to cool off, not wanting to have to be like that toward's everyone, but the anger and sadness he felt surrounding Payton was too much for him to keep at bay.

As much as he wanted to hate her, he just couldn't do it. She was his daughter. His own flesh and blood. The only family he had really. He couldn't lose her this way. But he couldn't have her in his life either.

It was too soon for forgiveness. He was still trying to get his head around what she had been doing all this time in town, lying to him, going behind his back and was the one creature he detested the most on this planet.

But why did he find himself stood outside against the brick wall, phone glued to his hand and her number lighting up the screen, wanting to call her and talk to her to find out how she even got to this stage in her life.

Unaware that Payton was doing the exact same thing just only miles away.

Back at the small home, Payton was sat at the dressier looking over Katherine's make-up, trying to find something that would suit her and that she use to cover up the dark circles, puffiness and redness around her eyes, as well as make her look half presentable.

Lucy was busy looking over the dress choices Katherine had picked for the girl's, admiring the lengths that Katherine had gone to, to get them all a dress, as well as accessories, shoes and a mask to wear tonight to the ball.

Whilst Katherine on the other hand was sorting out her hair, which Lucy had picked up on, amongst other differences she had seen from her friend, "What's with the hair?"

"I'm impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppleganger Elena," Katherine informed her, running the straightening iron over her hair, "She has the worst taste."

"Except in men," Lucy commented, causing Payton to dramatically roll her her eyes from where she was, knowing Lucy was on about the Salvatore brothers, "Isn't it a risk pretending to be her in front of the entire town?"

Payton had spent the past couple of hours listening into the girl's conversation, finding out about what their plan was for the night and also how far they had come friendship wise, but the distraction still wasn't enough for the amount of negative emotions she was feeling.

She hated the plan. It sucked. It was stupid. But it was what Katherine wanted and if Katherine wanted it, then she was sure as hell going to get it. Payton had to help with that, whether she wanted to or not, because she owed it to the vampire for going against her with Mason days ago.

As long as Payton was around Katherine, Payton doubted Katherine would ever let her forget what they had wanted to do and the consequences that Payton was now paying for it.

Her boyfriend was dead. Her Dad's life was threatened. Payton was stuck going to some ball she didn't even want to go to with two girl's she didn't even really know, one she hated and the other she couldn't already stand because of how loyal she seemed to Katherine.

But it was the fate she had decided. Just like Mason had chosen for yesterday when he had just given up on himself, as well as Payton. Yet she still felt so guilty for not fighting harder for the man she loved. She could have saved him if she had just tried harder.

Payton began to apply some concealer under her eyes, trying to get rid of the dark circles and bags, whilst she also kept her attention focused on the two other girls in the room, where Lucy with a dress in her hand, had now wondered over to where Katherine was stood in front of the mirror.

"I've gotten quite good at it actually," Katherine told her, continuing with her hair, "and everyone's gonna be there in masks," Lucy held the dress up in front of her, Katherine shook her head, signalling no and that it wasn't the one for her, before she continued whilst Lucy walked away, "It's for some fid, something charity. It's for a good cause Lucy."

"Hmm ok," Lucy wasn't so convinced, just like Payton wasn't either, "Well, have you actually seen the Moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend."

Upon hearing the mention of the moonstone, Payton stopped what she was doing and felt her head lower slightly, the painful memories and realisation coming back to her all over again.

The life she could have had with Mason if they had won.

"I have seen it, so has Payton, haven't you?" Katherine looked over at Payton, who slowly nodded her head back at them, trying to get back on with make-up, "I need you to help me get it back."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy smirked, coming over with another dress, this time a mustard yellow one, "What are you gonna do with it?"

Katherine turned round to face her, looking uncomfortable, Payton's head turned round to face the two girl's, knowing what Katherine's answer was going to be, because it was the same reason why Payton had wanted it all along.

Lucy turned her head over to look at Payton, suspecting the girl knew the reason also and now it all seemed to make sense in Lucy's mind as to why Katherine wanted the moonstone, as well as why Payton had gone against Katherine to get it.

"You want me to break the curse."

"Let's just get it first," Katherine suggested, not wanting to rush into things just yet, since this was a big deal, "All I need from you is for a back up. I can't imagine Damon and Stefan are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight."

"Payton gave it over easily." Lucy commented, looking over at Payton once again.

Payton stared back at her, unsure of how to respond to that comment, since she didn't understand what Lucy was getting at and if Payton really wanted to go over this all over again.

"Payton had no choice on the matter," Katherine informed her friend, "her boyfriend got killed by Damon yesterday. He was the one who had it and knew where it was. Payton didn't even get the chance to have hold of it."

"Thanks for the reminder." Payton grumbled, turning back round and grabbing hold of some mascara to coat her lashes in the liquid.

Katherine rolled her eyes at Payton's behaviour, not wanting to have to put up with her sulking for the whole night, it was going to be a drag if she was going to act that way and she couldn't have her unstable for the night they had planned.

Lucy tried to fight off a laugh at the sight of Katherine getting annoyed at Payton, knowing that Katherine had met her match when it came to Payton, someone she couldn't easily boss around because Payton had some form of independence and fight to her.

Going over to the bed, Katherine grabbed one of the dresses off the bed side and brought it over to Payton, pushing it toward's her, "Go try this on and please do come back out with a smile on your face. No one likes a party pooper."

Glancing back at Katherine, Payton raised her brows up at the girl, as if to say 'are you serious', before she found herself giving in and sighing. Taking the dress from her, she stood up and wondered over to the closet, going inside the room and standing up against the wall, blowing a deep breathe out in distress.

Hanging the dress up on one of the rails inside the closet room, Payton slipped off her jacket and brought her phone out from the pocket, unlocking it and quickly going onto her contacts before she had the chance to catch a glimpse at her phone background.

She pulled up her Dad's number, wanting to reach out to him, get him to come rescue her and take her far far far away from here. But she knew that wasn't an option. He hated her. He didn't want anything to do with who was she anymore.

If she didn't stick with Katherine, then sadly she didn't have anyone left.

It was best to keep on good terms with someone else, rather than be left with nobody.

A couple of hours later, the girl's began to trail their way up the front step's of the Lockwood home. The uneasy feeling Payton had felt in her stomach all day and all night, had not seemed to ease off as she hopped out of the taxi and followed the girl's toward's the entrance.

It was no surprise she was feeling this way. Just yesterday she had been stood outside this exact home, after spending the morning in bed with Mason, making passionate love and planning for their future, for it to just come crashing down on her within a matter of hours, when she had witnessed Mason being attacked, knocked out and then found herself also being plunged into darkness.

It was taking her a lot of strength and power to not give into the feelings, to not collapse to the ground, screaming and crying about how guilty, sad and hopeless she felt to be back here, where she had last seen her boyfriend happy and very much alive.

Coming up to the top of the steps, Katherine smirked at Lucy beside her, before they entered the home, leaving Payton no other choice than to follow them inside. The black jersey material, asymmetric neckline mini dress that shew off one shoulder and clung to her frame, was the only thing making her feel confident in this situation.

As well as the black strappy heels that sat on her feet and the lace design cut mask that covered her face, meaning she didn't really have to face anyone if she didn't want to, because right now she didn't even want to be here and be surrounded by very much alive people.

Thank god she had eaten a blood bag before the ride over here or she really would have began to lose it.

Katherine pinched a strawberry from the top of a food tray being carried by a waiter, turning her head round to make sure that Payton was following them still, in which she was, but only slowly because with every step she took inside the Lockwood mansion, it was another yet painful reminder of the man she lost who had only been here just yesterday with her.

Looking around the space, Katherine and Lucy came more into the home, Payton still trailing behind, but once she saw them stop and go talk to someone, Payton felt her heart sink more than it already was and a worried feeling to come over her.

"Elena?" Matt asked surprised to see her there, not realising that in fact it was Katherine.

Katherine trailed her eyes up and down Matt's body, taking in him dressed in a suit, with his hair styled and a black mask cover his face, "Matt? You look dashing."

Payton quickly came over to them, angry that Katherine was letting Matt believe that she was actually Elena and the younger could already guess that this wasn't going to end well for the teenager. He didn't deserve to be messed with like this.

But hadn't she done the exact same to him only last night?

She had messed with his head, made him forget their conversation and that she had even been at the Grill last night.

"I thought you said you weren't coming," Matt said confused, trying not to blush at her compliment, then when he saw Payton he found himself really lost for words to see the girl who always seemed to flirt with him, "P-p-payton! What are you doing here? I didn't know you'd be here."

"We've come together," Katherine interrupted before Payton could have a chance, because Katherine knew Payton would try ruin her plan if she got her way, she wasn't stupid and knew that Payton was somewhat close to Matt, "Payton managed to persuade me to come after Alaric gave her a good talking to."

"Oh!" Matt smiled back at them.

"I just couldn't miss it," Katherine gushed back at him, her eyes still continuing to trail over his body, causing Payton to roll her eyes annoyed, "You really are hot in a suit," Matt stared back at her, not taking his eyes off his ex girlfriend, "I would love to just...okay, here's the deal."

Payton snapped her head to look over at Katherine, shocked to see her now locking eyes with Matt and beginning to compel him, she felt disgusted and hopeless, because she knew she couldn't stop her from doing what she was doing to Matt, it was Katherine's plan or her Dad was dead.

"Here's the deal," Katherine explained, "Do you know what you have to do?"

"I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk," Matt began, it was like he had rehearsed this, but Payton knew that this was what Katherine had probably instructed from some other time before, "I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps."

"And then?" Katherine egged him to continue.

"I won't stop until he kills me." Matt finished.

Payton felt her jaw drop slightly, fear and panic coming over her to hear what sick and twisted idea Katherine had drilled into Matt's head, to not only harm Tyler, but also to make him kill himself for the sake of Katherine.

Payton felt sick. She couldn't stand to see Katherine ruin someone else's life, just like Katherine had done with her own, with the help of Isobel. But Payton couldn't let it happen to Matt. He was too sweet and innocent in all of this.

"No, no, no." Payton shook her head, but the two ignored her.

"God," Katherine smirked playfully, "you're hot. Now go away."

Matt grinned back at her, buying the compulsion and the compliments, before he turned on his heal to leave, "Thank you."

Payton went to grab his arm, to try stop him and work her own compulsion on him to leave this place, but Katherine was the one to grab her, using her strength to stop the girl from moving away from them and keeping her by their side at all cost.

Katherine wouldn't let Payton ruin her plan tonight. She would have to deal with whatever happened the hard way. Payton shouldn't have gone through with her plans with Mason if she thought she would have got off lightly.

"Get the hell off me." Payton demanded through gritted teeth, her emotions out of control.

Katherine let go of Payton once Matt was out of sight, the younger being pushed away slightly, before she turned back round to look at Katherine with a disproving glare, "What?" Katherine asked innocently, just as a waiter came over with some drinks for them, Katherine taking them off the tray and handing them to the girl's to drink, "it has to be done."

"No it doesn't," Payton snapped back in disagreement, taking the glass from her and taking a small sip, "Why Matt? He's innocent in all of this. He doesn't know any better. You're just using him like you've used me and ruined my life."

"I've had my reasons and look what I've given you," Katherine told her, the tone of her voice getting bitchier and bitchier, "a future for as long as you want, to do whatever you want, with whoever you want, I'm sorry for your loss and I know it's not what you wanted. But you're still very much alive. So stop wallowing in your own self pity and relax."

"How can I relax when you intend on hurting the people I care about?" Payton hissed, the anger rising more within her.

"Oh please! You've been in town all of two minutes. You might think you care about these people, but news flash they don't care about you. No one has tried contacting you asking where you are, have they?" Katherine titled her head to the side slightly, causing Payton to fold her spare arm over her chest angrily, knowing fully well that was right, "See! They're just dead ends. Just like Mason was."

Payton couldn't deal with this bull shit anymore. That was it. This was enough. No more.

The glass that she was clasped to her hand ended up smashing to pieces, the rage she felt breaking through and causing her to slowly start to lose control of herself. She was sure as hell knowing her inner vampire would break through soon if she wasn't careful, which she couldn't afford to happen with a group of strangers and public surrounding her, who were already looking over at the sound of the glass breaking.

Katherine tried to fight off a smirk upon seeing Payton react that way, knowing that she had got under the girl's skin, just like she deserved after going against her, but it was good if Payton was angry, because it meant she would be stronger to use her against the Salvatores and anyone else who got in their way, so all she had to do was keep amplifying that anger.

"Didn't Mason teach you any better."

Hissing under her breath, Payton felt her breathing began to get heavier and heavier, her fists clenching more and more, the glass in her hand grazing through onto her skin, causing cuts to form, but it didn't stop her from giving into the pain because all she was blinded with right now was anger.

Before Payton had the chance to put Katherine in her place and risk everything once again, Lucy stepped forward and began to use her magic against Payton, putting the girl in her place and letting Katherine know that she was on her side, she could count on her to not turn against her like Payton had.

The magic Lucy was inflicting on Payton was like nothing she had ever felt before, a hundred times worse than when Isobel and Katherine had beaten her up or stabbed her with a stake. This was much worse.

It felt like her skull was caving in and like her head was going to explode. The pain caused her to quickly drop to the ground in agony, in which Payton could only imagine was to why Mason had fallen this way yesterday when Bonnie had done the same to him.

The glass from her hand's fell to the ground, everyone around her gasped and looked over confused as to what was going on with the girl, but Payton couldn't even care about standbys right now, when all she wanted was the pain to stop.

It was unbearable and she was convinced she was going to die from this.

After a few moments, the pain began to subside slowly, Payton watched from the ground as Katherine and Lucy strolled off, leaving her to deal with the judgemental stares of the others, as well as the hurt she felt from what they had just done to her within a matter of seconds.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Payton tried to fight off the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She felt exhausted. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. Everything was just too much for her to bare right now. She was so close to giving up on herself, just like Mason had. Now she understood why he was so eager to just let go.

It was easier than trying to win this never ending battle.

Pulling her hand's away from her head, she knew she had to get out of there whilst she had the chance to, as well as go make sure Matt and Tyler were both ok. She knew she had to deal with that before she selfishly ran out of there.

Just as she was about to pull herself back up, she felt a large hand grab hold of her elbow and help bring her back onto her feet. Letting them help her, she adjusted her dress, as well as the mask on her head, before she faced the person who had come to save her.

Once her eyes met his, Payton felt the anger she had felt from before replace the sadness instantly, thinking that this guy had the nerve to come help her after what he had put her through yesterday.

"Hey." Stefan greeted her softly, not wanting to cause a scene or upset her, he could see she wasn't in a good way.

Payton couldn't even find the words to respond to him, because if she knew if she lashed out, it would just cause more issues for herself and right now, she couldn't deal with something else going wrong for her.

She had to get out of there and go find Matt and Tyler above anyone else, including her own needs.

But if it wasn't the words that weren't coming out, it was something else, something that Payton had been doing a lot more recently, what Mason had picked up on and Payton had sure as hell noticed too.

She hated it. But she couldn't fight it off anymore. She just couldn't hold it together. She was so broken. It was just time to let it all out just like she had yesterday. Now it was her time today to just let it all out.

Seeing Damon approaching them in the distance, Payton allowed the sob to escape her mouth, before she spun round on her heel and began to jog her way through the groups of people nearby, who were just occasionally looking back to see what was going on and one was even instructing a waiter to clear up the glass Payton had smashed.

Stefan went to go chase after her, go make sure she was ok and find out the real reason for being here, when Damon came to stand beside him and watched Payton run off into the distance, seeing that she didn't look so good, but it still didn't faze him unlike his brother.

"What's her problem?" He asked, looking away from where Payton had run off to and back on Stefan.

"Oh I don't know, Damon," Stefan chimed back, unamused that his brother really didn't understand why Rick's daughter would behave such a way, "it might have something to do with the fact you murdered her boyfriend right in front of her."

Damon looked away from his brother, shrugging his shoulders slightly and not really caring any less right now.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I killed Mason off. I do have to apologise again because I feel bad haha. But try not to worry too much :)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading so far and enjoying it. Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89, Silently Tearful, LMarie99, Guest and WickedlyMinx for reviewing the last part.**

 **In answer to all your questions; Damon and Payton will have A LOT of conflict that's for sure. He killed her boyfriend! Her first love! Now Mason is dead, it does obviously make room for Stefan and Payton to come together. This will happen somehow ;) and I hope you guys are looking forward to it. I have so much planned I honestly cannot wait to share it with you all.**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	19. Chapter 19

If someone had asked her how many times she had ever cried in the past few years, Payton would have replied none. It took a lot for her to get emotional. It took a lot for her to break down and cry in front of people. It was just the way she was. Her Mother had taught her to never appear weak in front of anyone, that included any man and Payton had stuck by that.

Yet when this monster took over her, it was all she ever seemed to be doing now. Crying. It wasn't her. She hated it. She cried so much all the time, for so many different reasons, some of them not even that sad yet others when they were truly damaging to herself, it was expected.

But she never imagined it could have hurt this badly. She could have never imagined she would have lost Mason this way before. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't their plan. This wasn't supposed to happen. They didn't prepare themselves for this.

As much as she should have been angry for Mason for just giving up on himself, her and them, she just couldn't hate him. He was the love of her life. Her first love. The guy she had planned her whole future with. The man she would have died for.

Yet she didn't. She didn't even risk herself yesterday to save him. That was what hurt more than anything, that she had just given up on him and not even bothered to try. She blamed himself for his death. She blamed herself for him not being there anymore.

She deserved whatever else she got coming to her.

Wiping her eyes, Payton grabbed a wine glass out of one of the cabinets in a back room that she had managed to locate away from the party, as well as nicking a wine bottle from the waiters table.

Unscrewing the lid on the wine, she poured herself a drink and went over to sit down on a ledge near a window, the wine bottle in her other hand, whilst she brought the glass up to her lips to drink and ending up downing the beverage in one go.

Pouring herself another glass, she laid the bottle down on the ground and tried to hold back a sob that was coming up her throat, knowing she just needed to sit here and cry for a bit, as well as think of some form of plan to help her save Matt and Tyler.

But she didn't even know where to start.

Was she even in a fit enough state to push herself to help?

She was a mess. So hopeless. Not with it. Out of control.

Taking another sip from the glass, she began to slowly shut her eyes, but the sound of footsteps and a beating of a heart caused her to stop from closing them. Instead, her teary eyes came to face with someone she shouldn't have been so surprised to have seen that night, but a little relieved to see him there.

"Payton?" Tyler asked, confused to see her sat there, it wasn't until he got closer that he could see she had been crying and honestly looked awful, "What are you doing in here? I thought you left."

"Tyler," Payton breathed, pleased to see him still there and nowhere near a compelled Matt, "thank god you're here!"

"What's going on?" Tyler looked down at her, his eyes rolling across to the wine bottle on the floor beside her feet and the glass in her hand, was she drowning her sorrows? "I didn't know you were coming to the party. I thought you had left town. What are you doing in here?"

"Drowning my sorrows and trying to pluck up the courage to find you." Payton informed him, bringing the glass up to her lips and taking a large gulp of liquid.

Now Tyler was here, busy talking to her, if Matt decided to show up and interrupt, at least she didn't have to travel far to stop him in his tracks. She could just keep Tyler here until she could convince him to get out of there.

Giving her a strange look, Tyler grabbed a foot stool from the seating area of the room and brought it over to sit in front of Payton, once he was seated, he questioned the girl more, "Why would you want to find me?"

"It's not safe for you here," Payton admitted to him, her voice stern and trying to be persuasive, but she was feeling emotional and slightly intoxicated already "You need to get out of here."

"What?" Tyler shook his head in confusion, thinking this girl was seriously on something now, "You're being delirious. How much have you had to drink?"

"Not much," Payton informed him honestly, because she hadn't, it was just her emotions were all over the place, "but I'm serious, Tyler. You need to go."

If only she could explain why, but she couldn't. Because Tyler didn't even know about vampires yet. Mason had only just introduced werewolves to him. He wasn't even ready to know about vampires when he hardly understood the other creatures that walked this earth.

How was she supposed to explain that a four hundred year old vampire had compelled his best friend to start a fight with him to cause him to get so angry that he ends up killing him?

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Tyler shook his head once more, "not until you tell me what's really going on. Where's Mason?"

Payton tried so hard to fight off the tears that were ready to spill out of her eyes again at the mention of her deceased boyfriend. She so badly wanted to scream at him, to tell him the truth about the fate of his Uncle and to grieve with him. But she knew it wasn't possible.

It would break him. There would be so many questions she couldn't answer.

So what did she do?

The thing she always seemed to be doing lately. She lied.

"U-uh we, um, we broke up, Tyler."

"What?"

"Mason went back to Florida last night," Payton fed the lie to him, what so happened to fit into the lie that Damon had text Carol from Mason's phone last night, informing his sister-in law and nephew that he had left to go home, "he left to get away from me. He couldn't be with me anymore and that's why I'm sat here getting drunk and crying."

"No, nah," Tyler couldn't quite believe her, Mason and her had seen so perfect together, this couldn't happen just like that so quickly, "I don't believe you. You and Mason were pretty tight. He wouldn't just leave you."

"Well he did, Tyler," Payton snapped back at him unhelpfully, not wanting to talk about Mason anymore, the pain was too much, "and now you have to go too. You need to get out of here."

"You keep telling me that, but I just don't understand why," Tyler responded, slightly irritated by her pushiness, "This is my house. My party. I'm not going anywhere."

Tyler climbed up from his spot on the chair, having enough of Payton for today and wanting to just get away from her if she was just going to act stupid. No wonder Mason ended up leaving her if she was behaving like that when they were together.

Bringing the chair back over to where it belonged, he went to go head out of the room and leave the girl to drown her sorrows alone, when she pulled herself up onto her feet, trying to deal with this better than she had been, "Tyler! Wait," he stopped in his tracks, looking back at her with an less than amused face, "Where's Matt?"

"Matt?" He repeated his friends name, shaking his head and scoffing under his breathe, "What is your obsession with him? He has a girlfriend remember? Is that why Mason left you?"

"No."

"God are you that desperate already?"

Tyler couldn't help the way he was acting towards her. Just like Payton couldn't help how pathetic she was acting. Both of them were hurting. For different reasons. But in someways the exact same life event had turned them bitter.

Tyler lost his Dad.

Payton lost her boyfriend.

Payton was so close to lashing out at him, put him in his place for saying that comment to her, but she knew she couldn't take her anger out on the teenager anymore. It wasn't right. There was others she could quite easily use her anger on for her own advantage. Tyler wasn't one of them.

She was supposed to be protecting and looking out for him.

Instead, she pushed past him and headed back out to the party, trying to find Matt, see if she could talk to him instead of trying to get through to an ignorant Tyler who seemed to have some of his own grief to deal with still.

The ignorance reminded her of how Mason could act sometimes and she hated how every little thing reminded her of him.

Payton jogged her way the best she could in the heels and slight dazed state she was in from her emotions, along with the alcohol that was flooding through her veins, through the crowds of people at the ball, trying to locate a high school jock, with dirty blonde hair, baby blue eyes, dressed in a black suit and tie, who's been brainwashed into hurting his best friend.

All she knew right now was that if she didn't bump into Katherine or Lucy again, then she would be absolutely fine. Anyone else she could deal with and get them off her back. But them, then she would have a big problem and knew that she wouldn't be saving Matt or Tyler.

But she hadn't expected her tracks to bump into the same Salvatore brother who had tried to rescue her before. Now she really was beginning to rethink that this all would be ok.

Not even giving him the satisfaction to see her in the way she was or even give him enough attention, Payton stormed past him, but of course, Stefan grabbed held of her hand before she got away, pulling her backwards and to stand beside him.

"What the hell?" Payton snapped her hand out of his grasp, giving him a glare and putting her hand behind her back.

"Look, just hear me out," Stefan tried to get her to stay and talk to him, he just wanted answers to how she was doing, as well as why she would lie to all of them like that and why she was involved with Katherine, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"Seriously Stefan..."

"Look I had no idea Damon would go to such lengths and in front of you," Stefan tried to explain himself and his brother, but Payton didn't want to hear it, "to watch what Damon did to Mason, I am sorry."

"Don't, Stefan," Payton spat at him, shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair, "I don't want to have this conversation with you. Just stay away from me."

Going to leave again, Stefan quickly grabbed hold of her wrist this time, putting a slight pressure down onto her, needing her to stay and just hear him out, his brain was racked with guilt seeing her suffer this way of losing Mason, however much he hated the guy, but she was Rick's daughter and somewhat a friend.

"Stefan," Payton groaned, looking back at him with an unimpressed look, his grip too tight on her arm that she couldn't break it, "I'm serious. Please stop this before I do something I'll regret, because unlike Damon, Mason and I were never killers, but I might have to be if you two keep getting in my way."

She really did have to get out of there and save the day for both Matt and Tyler's sake. Stefan couldn't keep holding her up like this.

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan asked curiously, seeing that she was more determined to get away from him than it had seemed before.

He had presumed it was because she wanted to be away from him and to leave the party. But the way she said that to him felt like there was something more that was needing her attention.

Looking away from him, she wanted to keep her mouth zipped and not tell him what Katherine had planned, because if Katherine knew that Payton had gone to Stefan for help or even just told him the vampires plans, Katherine would sure as hell follow through with her threat from before.

But if she joined sides with them, however much she hated them for causing the death of her boyfriend, it would mean there would be more than just her against Katherine. It would be Katherine against all of them.

If they knew that she had threatened Alaric, then surely they wouldn't let Katherine hurt him.

"C'mon," Stefan assured her, squeezing her wrist lightly, causing Payton to glance back at him, "tell me what's going on."

Giving him a look, Payton found herself sighing, giving into the look of concern on his face, as well as the caring nature that he always portrayed to her. No wonder Katherine was in love with this man. He was too kind.

"Katherine want's the moonstone," Payton began to explain to him, just as Stefan's grip eased off on her wrist, "which I'm pretty sure you already knew. But the lengths she is going to put her plan into place. She's compelled Matt to start a fight with Tyler, so Tyler lashes out and end's up killing Matt..."

"...which mean's Tyler will trigger his curse."

"Yes." Payton nodded, before swallowing away the lump in her throat.

"Don't worry about it," Stefan tried to reassure her, after he saw the look of worry flood over her face, "I'll get Caroline to help. Just get yourself out of here before thing's end up getting messy."

"I'm not leaving Tyler and Matt alone together," Payton told him, there was no way she wasn't going to help out in this situation, "I owe it to Mason to protect his nephew."

"Fine," Stefan sighed, bringing out his cell phone and quickly texting Caroline to come meet with Payton, "just wait here. Caroline is going to come find you. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime."

Half smiling at him, she nodded her head in a appreciation for his help, before he brushed past her and headed off to carry out his own plans for the night, leaving Payton to stand to the side, to wait for Caroline to turn up.

She just hoped that the vampire would get here in time before things kicked off between the two. The anxiety was getting the better of her with the worry of things already happening and the worst case scenario already happening before any of them could put a stop to it.

Thankfully Caroline appeared after a few minutes, looking flustered and confused to see Payton stood there. She hardly knew the girl. The only time they had spoken was back at Elena's the other day for the barbecue. Aside from that, the two hardly knew each other and they both only knew the gossip they had been told from other people about each other.

"Hey," Caroline greeted her, coming to a stop in front of the young woman, "What's going on?"

"We need to find Tyler and Matt." Payton informed her quickly, before she began to head off to go find them.

Caroline raised her brows up, before she sped off after Payton, the confusion growing on her face, "Ok. But why? What's going on? Stefan said that it was an emergency."

"This is an emergency," Payton responded, going from room to room, trying to locate the two, "Katherine's compelled Matt to pick a fight with Tyler and not to stop until Tyler kills him."

"What?" Caroline came to an erupt stop, shocked to hear that about her ex-boyfriend.

Upon hearing Caroline stop, Payton slowed herself down and turned round to face the teenager, seeing the worried look that had now fallen on Caroline's face. Sighing, she came over to her and tried her very best to try cheer the girl up, even when she wasn't feeling so happy herself.

"C'mon, stop worrying," Payton wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulders, beginning to walk with her through the party, "the sooner we locate the two of them, the sooner we can deal with whatever mess they have created. Hopefully we can get there before it's too late."

"You're right," Caroline gasped, picking up her pace and running through into the hall, causing Payton to suddenly have to catch her up, "I have an idea where they'll be."

Caroline's idea was correct.

The two guys were exactly where she had thought they were. But of course, the two girl's hadn't gotten there before all the drama had unfolded, it was still very much on going, with Matt continuing to get him and Tyler so wasted that the fight would be more than easy enough to break out.

But only if the girl's would have got there sooner.

Another one of their female friends, Sarah, was with them in Tyler's Dad's office, drinking, listening to music and dancing the night away. Tyler had ventured here after his weird encounter with Payton, he had informed an already slightly drunken Matt that the girl was asking for him, in which Matt had said some playful comment back about how Payton couldn't stay away from him.

"So what happened to Aimee?" Sarah, the girl had said next after listening into the boy's conversation about this 'Payton' girl.

"I don't know," Matt responded, "she disappeared."

"She's probably drunk somewhere." Tyler guessed.

"Or like me." Matt smirked, before he began to pour a bottle of alcohol he had in his hand's over the floor.

"Woah," Tyler yelled, going over to his friend's in annoyance at what he had just done to his home, "don't do that."

"What man?" Matt looked at him confused, smirking as he did so, "It's a party."

Going over to the office desk in the room, he picked up a photo frame off the top of it and glanced at it, "Right Dad? You know, it's like your Dad want's to drink," Matt began to pour the alcohol over the photo, causing Tyler's blood to boil more at how his drunk friend was acting.

"Hey, not cool," Tyler shot at him, not liking this side of Matt, "What's wrong with you?"

"Come on," Matt chuckled slightly, "this guy was a dick."

"Come on," Sarah came over to the two of them, not liking how this conversation was going to end, before looking at Matt "you're being mean. His Dad's dead."

"Give me the picture!" Tyler demanded, leaning over to try get it out of his hand's, but Matt wouldn't let him take it.

"Remember how your Dad used to slap you around?" Matt taunted him, before he slapped Tyler on the cheek.

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler snapped, not finding this situation funny at all.

"I'm just having fun." Matt grinned.

"Put the picture down now man." Tyler demanded one last time.

Or he was seriously going to lose it with him.

Matt took what Tyler said seriously, letting go of the picture and sending it flying down onto the ground, smashing hard when it hit and the glass shattering in the frame, causing it to break.

"Okay," Tyler huffed, trying to hold it together, but after that move from Matt, he wasn't so sure of that any more, "You need to calm your drunk ass right now!"

"Do something about it!"

"I'm not gonna fight you."

Tyler knew he couldn't. He wouldn't do that to his friend however hurt and annoyed he was at him. He knew he had to be careful because of what Mason had told him. One move, one loss of control and it would be over for him, plain and simple.

He couldn't risk that.

Matt quickly rushed over to him, throwing Tyler down onto the floor within a flash, Katherine's mind control coming into full swing now, especially when Matt raised his fist up and punched Tyler hard in the face, just as Payton and Caroline arrived in the room.

The two girl's stood in shock upon seeing Matt act that way toward's Tyler and they both knew that they had to step in, put a stop to this, before it got messy and someone ended up dying, that someone buying Matt physically and Tyler mentally.

"What is going on?" Caroline yelled at the two of them, racing over to try get them off each other with the help of Payton.

Payton quickly grabbed hold of Matt's shoulders, using her vampire strength to pull the tough jock off Tyler's body, "Stop!"

The two managed to get them off each other, Payton pushing Matt away from them and onto the floor with a thud, whilst Tyler quickly tried to scramble to his feet after taking a few blows from Matt.

But Matt due to Katherine's words, wasn't giving up the fight and was going back for more.

"Payton!" Caroline called over to her when she saw Matt rise up to his feet and was charging toward's her, ready to take a swing at Tyler who was behind her with Caroline.

Turning back round, Payton held her hand out in front of Matt, her skin coming in contact with his shirt covered chest, where he used all his strength to push past her, but thankfully the human blood she had been drinking over the past week or so, had meant she had been feeling stronger than ever, enough to stop Matt racing forward.

"I can't! Let me go! I have to finish!" Matt scrambled under Payton's hold, trying to fight her off.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Tyler asked, so puzzled by his friend's behaviour and even more so that Payton was strong enough to hold him off.

Caroline glanced over at Payton, giving her a look and begging her to get Matt to stop, but all Payton could thing of to do was so out of the ordinary for her.

Without even giving it much thought, she raised her elbow quickly and hit him in the face with every ounce of strength she had within her, causing Matt to fall backwards, getting knocked out cold and thankfully putting a stop to his fighting brain.

Hurrying over to him, she lifted his head up off the ground, feeling ever so guilty and bad for doing that to him, but honestly she did have no other choice than seriously shut him up, even if it seemed strange for her to do and the other teenagers in the room were slightly confused as to how Payton a smaller figure than Matt could knock him out.

"Matt." Payton said softly, pulling his head into her lap on the floor and looking over his bleeding nose where her elbow had come into contact with him.

Unaware that things were going to get worse, the other girl in the room had grabbed a paper knife on the desk, she was beginning to make her way to a puzzled Tyler, who was making his own way over to Matt and Payton.

"How the hell did you..." Tyler questioned, looking between the two on the floor.

Caroline saw Sarah approaching Tyler, shock and fear coming over the other vampire, "Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." Sarah said out loud.

Payton glanced over at Caroline shocked, both of them realising that Sarah had also been compelled by Caroline, they thought they had honestly won and the worst they had to do now was deal with a broken nosed Matt, as well as a confused Tyler.

"Tyler!" Caroline broke the Lockwood's gaze off the floor and caused him to spin back round, "Watch out."

It was too late, the paper knife was drove into his chest by Sarah, but not hard enough to cause any major impact, because Tyler managed to push the girl away from him forcefully, where sadly her head hit the side of the desk and within a matter of seconds her body fell to the ground.

Glancing down at the small wound on his stained chest, Tyler quickly glanced over at Sarah, seeing her not moving and somewhat not breathing at all, before he charged his way over to her, with Caroline slowly coming over to help him.

"No, no, no," Tyler began to panic, bending down to the girl and checking her over for any signs of life, Payton felt her heart sink upon seeing Tyler this way, Mason's worst nightmare for his nephew had just happened right there in front of her very eyes, "Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes. Wake up!"

Tyler snapped his head over to Payton, who gave him a sad smile and rubbed her lips together nervously, unsure of what to do or say in this situation. She was devastated for him and felt like she had let Mason down all over again.

"Just can't happen, oh no, it can't happen," Tyler tried kidding himself, as his eyes fell back on the girl below, "This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!"

Caroline went down to comfort the boy, but she didn't even end up making it down there, when Tyler's body dropped down onto the floor, his hand's going up to his head and Payton found herself gasping in shock, knowing what was going to come next, just like Mason had described it to her millions of times when he had explained the first time he had changed.

An agonising scream fell from the boy's lips, causing Caroline and Payton both to feel an overwhelming sense of fear and guilt to come over them, feeling hopeless in this situation and not knowing what to do to try even help.

Payton hadn't been there when Mason had first transitioned. Caroline was so new to this too. She didn't even know what to expect.

"Get away!"

"Tyler? Tyler? Tyler, what's happening?"

Tyler within seconds snapped his head round to look at a scared Caroline, but Payton could also see the glowing amber his eyes that were now shining off the teenagers face, the Lockwood curse still lingering on just as one passed.

Tyler was a werewolf now.

* * *

 **Author: Ohhhh how interesting and a little Stefan & Payton moment there! **

**So sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I went away, so I was unable to write whilst I wasn't at home. But I am back now, so updating will hopefully continue more regularly.**

 **I really hope you are all enjoying this story though and liked reading this part. I'm sorry if it was a tad short, but I had to end it there now that Tyler is a werewolf.**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, Silently Tearful, ShadowSpade, LMarie99 and RHatch89 for reviewing the last part. I really appreciate it, so a big thank you :)**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	20. Chapter 20

A loud knock at the door woke Payton up unsteadily, her body jumping from her laid down position on the couch and a pounding in the back of her head caused her to wince once she came round from her sleep.

Pushing the blanket off her body, she rubbed her tired eyes as she slowly made her way toward's the front door, her eyes trailing over to the clock on the wall, that had just gone back noon and she was disgusted at how she was only now rising for the day.

Going over to the door, she unbolted it and slowly pushed it open, the bright light from outside and the shining sun in the sky causing her to squint at the sensitivity her body was feeling today, as well as making the aches in her head much worse.

"Payton!" She heard a name call from in front of her, the man stepping into her direct view, blocking the sun from her eyes and making it a lot easier to actually see him, "You are home."

Payton blinked a few times, her blurry vision finally focusing on the person now stood in front of her, the usual mail man who liked to stop and speak with her from time to time now appearing in her gaze, the usual cheery smile present on his face, like it always was.

But today it wasn't enough to make her feel anything slightly happy like he was.

"Hey Larry," Payton forced a smile on her lips, trying to mask her inner demons fighting away at her mood, as well as the physical symptoms she was feeling, "long time no see."

"You bet, kid," Larry beamed at her, adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder, "Where have you been? You left town so quickly the other week I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye and wish you the best."

"I-i-i was just visiting my Dad." She informed him, not wanting to go into the full story that it had been more than that.

"How sweet of ya," Larry chuckled lightly, "I bet Mason was petrified of meeting your old man."

Hearing her deceased boyfriend's name caused Payton's chest to tighten at his words, all she could do was master up another fake smile and act like she wasn't crumbling inside at the awful reminder of her loss.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Larry asked, looking behind Payton for any signs of the man he also enjoyed chatting to whenever he passed by the house to deliver their male, Mason would always be out in the front yard preparing his surf boards for a surf later on in the day.

"U-uh he's not home," Payton answered, shielding the inside of her home more from him, "had to go out of town on some business."

"Business and Mason? Now that's a first," Larry joked, referring to how Mason was more of a hand's on kind of guy, than someone who went out of town to look business, "I've missed seeing him out here ready to hit the waves."

"Well I'm sure he'd love to be doing the same," Payton cleared her throat, wanting to move on from the topic of conversation as fast as she could, "So anything I can help you with Larry?"

"Oh yes," He shook his head, like he was annoyed at himself for going off on one, rather than actually telling her the whole reason he had knocked at her door that day, he usually posted the letters from the box and moved on if no one was around, it was a rare experience for him to actually come and knock,

"I don't mean to be rude, Miss Payton, I understand that you've been away, but your mail box is getting a little full up and especially with the type of letters you've been receiving, I don't want to intrude on your private matters, but if you're struggling with money..."

"What makes you think that?" Payton asked, folding her arms across her chest, not in the mood for this accusation.

"As I said, I saw the types of letters you've been getting..."

"You've been snooping?"

"No!" Larry was quick to say, "Of course not. But I just want you to know if you need some help..."

"We're fine," Payton snapped, her bad mood now rising to the surface, "Thank you, Larry. I appreciate the concern. But as you said, we've been out of town and we just haven't caught up with everything yet, so if you don't mind, I'd let to head back inside and get on with what I have to do."

"Oh! Of course," Larry chuckled awkwardly, stepping away from the front porch and heading down the steps backwards, "I am so sorry for interrupting your day. It's good to see you back."

"Don't worry about it," Payton waved her hand in the air, following him down the steps "It's good to see you."

"Have a nice day." Larry called, hopping onto his bike and beginning to ride away from the house, worried that he had really upset Payton by how she had reacted to him.

"And you."

Watching him ride away from there, Payton breathed a sigh of relief once the man was out of sight and she trailed her way over the mail box at the end of their front yard, just before you hit the dirt track and where the sand began to get down to their private area of the beach.

Carefully opening up the mail box, Payton found herself groaning when she saw the stacks of letters that Larry had been referring to, were piled up inside and had urgent stamps on the front of them.

Taking the letters out of the box and shutting it back up, she made her way back inside the house with the pile, trying to figure out how the hell she was even going to manage to pay for all of these bills that were stacking up over the past month or so.

Ever since she had stopped working properly, ever since her student money had been coming in from dropping out of her college, ever since Mason had stopped working to help look after Payton when she first transitioned, they were really beginning to run out of money and even Larry the mail man knew about.

Coming back inside, Payton slammed the door shut with the bottom of her foot, before she made her way through into her house, going into the open planned kitchen/living space.

She came to a stop at the kitchen island, where bottles of wine and whiskey were sat on top of the surface, some compeltly empty, others she had started and not yet finished over the course of the past few days since she got back to Florida, when her never ending alcohol consumption never seemed to end and she cured hangovers with more alcohol.

It took a lot to get a vampire to get drunk, but she seemed to master it and didn't it feel so good to just numb how she was feeling.

After the incident with Matt and Tyler at the masquerade ball that resulted in Sarah dying, as well as Tyler trigger his werewolf curse, Payton had left the party to sneak back to Alaric's apartment to collect her stuff that she had there.

Thankfully to Caroline's knowledge, Payton knew that Alaric wasn't home and was instead over at the Gilbert house looking after Elena, which gave Payton the perfect opportunity to sneak back whilst he was gone, take her stuff and run.

She hopped in a cab, got a ride to the nearest station, hopped on a bus and then a train to get back to the one place she knew she could escape the drama that had happened ever since she arrived in the Falls, that also meant switching off her phone so no one could talk to her.

As much as it pained her to be back at home without Mason, it was the place she felt closest to him and the place she didn't have to deal with anybody else. She could just be alone, drowning herself in alcohol, getting wasted all day everyday, not having to live, just having to exist until she could pluck up the courage to move on.

But seeing all these bills stacking up, the bottles of alcohol she had been consuming, as well as the physical symptoms of her never ending hangover, Payton knew she couldn't let it keep going on like this.

She had to do something about this whole mess before it got worse.

After taking a warm hot shower, scrubbing her body with a fresh gel and her hair in shampoo, Payton had dried her hair, put on a fresh face of make-up and grabbed whatever clothes she had lying round in the front room on the dryer to put on, that consisted of a plain grey t-shirt and some black leggings.

Grabbing her jacket, she slipped her feet into some flip flops, putting some sunglasses over her eyes and grabbed the evolves that contained cheques, as well as money to all the places she owed money to over the past few weeks, before she headed outside to go post them.

Keeping her head low and her shades on her face, she made sure to avoid eye contact with any passerby's, not wanting to have to stop to talk to people and explain her reasons for not being around much anymore.

No doubt someone, just like Larry had, would bring up Mason and Payton would have to try make up some other web of lies to stop them from suspecting that the male was actually gone from the world.

Arriving at her local mail box, Payton wondered over to it and was moments away from posting the envelopes through the gap, when she realised that the collection had already been and gone earlier on in the day when she had stupidly been outside talking to Larry.

Now it had been nearly two hours since their conversation, Payton would have to wait another day to post the money and be in even more debt than she had originally intended by the time everything arrived.

Cursing to herself mentally, Payton turned round on her heal and was thinking of calling a cab, just to take her into the centre of town so she could just go see the companies herself, give them the money in person and explain her situation.

Pulling her phone out from her pocket, she switched it on for the first time in days and wasn't even surprised when she saw that she didn't even have any calls or texts from anyone.

Because reality was she didn't have anyone.

She was alone now.

Going onto her contact list, she flicked through trying to locate a taxi number for her to call and book for someone to come pick her up, since she didn't own a car and hadn't driven in a good couple of years.

Just as she was about to hit call on the number she had in her contacts, an unknown number appeared on her phone and a confused expression flooded her face as to whom the hell was calling her.

Slowly she hit the answer button and brought the phone up to her ear, her instant worry being that it was Katherine or Damon looking for her, wanting to come find her and end her life for the stunts she had pulled over the past few days.

She knew she had to be careful about this.

"Hello?"

"Payton?" A male voice said down the other end of the line, curiosity in their voice to figure out whether they had finally been able to reach the girl, "is that you?"

Payton felt the anxiety grow within her, someone was looking for her and now they had got through they really wanted to talk to her. She couldn't even make out who it was because she was just so out of touch with reality at the moment.

"Who is this?" She asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"It's Tyler, Mason's nephew," The voice suddenly sounded hugely familiar to her, "Tyler Lockwood."

"Tyler," Payton repeated his name, surprised that it was him that was reaching out to her out of everyone, it was best she kept him interested if he had gone through all of this effort to contact her, "Hi, how are you?"

"Not great," He admitted sadly, "I was hoping you could tell me where Mason is."

"Mason?" Payton felt her heart sink all over again, here she was feeding more lies to the people she didn't want to have to lie to, but had no other choice than to lie to protect herself, "I wouldn't know Tyler..."

"I get it. You two broke up," Tyler quickly jumped in before Payton could finish, "but with you out of town now as well, I was just wondering if you'd seen him back in Florida."

"U-uh no I haven't sorry," Payton felt the guilt growing more, she hated letting Tyler believe his Uncle was still alive, when sadly he wasn't and it pained her everytime she thought about it, "I think he's took off somewhere. Who know's? Maybe gone travelling...he always wanted to."

"Oh right." Tyler mumbled, the disappointment high in his voice.

"Why?" Payton couldn't stand to listen to the pain in his voice, because she clearly knew how it felt to be lost and not have Mason there with her when she needed him more than ever, "What's going on?"

"I just need to get hold of him. I need his help." Tyler told her.

"Well is there anything I could help you with?" Payton offered, knowing it would be a risk to come back, but if it was for the right reasons she would.

"It's the full moon in a couple of days," Tyler explained to her, the worry lacing through his words, "I don't know what to do or expect."

"Oh my god of course it is," Payton immediately felt bad for not realising sooner that Tyler would be going through his first transition in a matter of days, he must have been feeling petrified and no wonder he needed Mason, "Right. You need some major help then."

"Yeah but if Mason isn't going to be around to help then..."

The guilt tricking Tyler was giving off was clearly working.

Payton was going to make the risk to help the teenager like she owed it to his Uncle.

"I'll come."

"What?" Tyler asked surprised.

"Just give me a day or so to get there," Payton reasoned with him, knowing that she couldn't help a lot, but she could get the help that he was asking for in a different way, "I have somethings that might help. Just please hang in there."

"Are you sure?" Tyler wanted to know she was sure about this.

"Yes," Payton hissed, knowing it was a risk, but it was worth it if it meant Tyler would be ok, "Just wait and I'll be there."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," Payton sighed, looking down at the envelopes in her hand and going forward to post them there and then, "I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, she slipped it back into her pocket and pushed the envelopes through the gap in the mail box, needing to get this done, so she could go home, collect some stuff up, prepare herself and head on the road back to the one place she had been so happy to forget.

But of course, there was always something that pulled her back.

It just happened to be a Lockwood.

Arriving back in Mystic Falls was an uneasy concept for Payton to master. She couldn't believe she was already back here in a matter of days after telling herself she had to get away and be by herself for a while to get over what had happened.

Yet it felt like all she was doing back home was drowning in her own self pity by getting through the day with getting wasted, waking up to a terrible hangover, to only then repeat the same steps again.

She hadn't even managed to go inside her old bedroom that she shared with Mason because the thought of him not being in there with her was too much for her to bare. The whole house was hard enough to be in without him, but the bedroom in particular was where they had spent most of their time together, whether that was in bed talking, cuddling or even making love.

The only rooms she could even go into was the open planned living/kitchen place and the bathroom. It meant the only clothes she was having to wear where the ones that had been washed since coming back from Mystic Falls and ones she hadn't put away yet since the last time they were at home.

Payton was just moping and not facing up to her problems. In someways she was glad that Tyler had called and she had wanted to come help him. It would get her out of this awful rut she was in and turn something bad into more of a positive situation.

All she had to make sure of was that she was 100% careful around those who were still opposed as a threat to her, which included Katherine and Damon. Plus she wanted to stay well clear of her Dad.

He was clearly still mad at her. He hadn't got in touch since she had left town or noticed her things had gone from her apartment. She was hurt by this but knew she deserved it. She had betrayed him and lied to him. It was what would be as expected.

She just hoped one day sometime soon they could maybe try sort things out and get back on somewhat good terms with each other. Payton was really missing him and needed her Dad more than ever right now.

Turning off the engine, Payton pulled up outside Caroline's house, the teenager had text her last night when she had gotten on the road asking her to come by her house that following day to meet with Tyler and her, so this is where she had drove to.

After she had ended the call with Tyler, she had dialled a local car hire firm and managed to rent a car for a week. She thought it would be enough time to travel to Mystic Falls, help and stay around to be with Tyler during his transition, then travel back to Florida again. Plus it was the cheapest option for her and the time scale she needed.

She knew she needed to find some other way to pay the bills, because she wasn't going to give up the beach house just yet and she knew she should probably start looking for more of an five days a week kind of job to build her funds back up, but also to distract her from her loss.

Taking the keys out of the ignition, she carefully opened up the car door and climbed out. Looking around at her surroundings anxiously, she closed the door up and began to make her way over to Caroline's front door, hoping that this wasn't some trap to get her here and then Damon would show up to come kill her.

Her paranoia was seriously getting the better of her.

Thankfully her anxiety was getting the better of her, because Caroline had been the one to come to the door, welcome her in and guide her through into her quiet home, there wasn't even any signs of Tyler yet, so it eased Payton's nerves slightly.

"Do you need a drink or anything?" Caroline asked Payton, after leading her through into her sitting room and turning round to face her.

"Uh no I'm good," Payton responded back, flashing her a small smile, "thanks. How long did Tyler say he would be?"

"He's on his way." Caroline told her, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Payton to join her.

Coming over to sit beside her, Payton took off her bag and laid it down below her feet, "How has he been really?"

"Not good," Caroline confessed in a sad tone, "he's having a hard time adjusting to the feelings he has been experiencing since triggering the curse. He's freaking out about the full moon."

"This wasn't supposed to happen to him," Payton sighed, running her hands through her hair, "Mason never wanted this for him."

"No one wants this life," Caroline lowered her head slightly, referring to how they had all ended up with some form of supernatural link to themselves now, "but we just have to deal with it the best we can. That's why Tyler needed someone other than me who know's about this stuff there for him."

"I don't know a lot, Caroline," Payton explained, looking over at her, "all I know is what Mason told me, which was minimal, as well as what happened the other week in the woods during the full moon."

"Oh my god," Caroline suddenly gasped, realising that the compulsion Stefan had put Payton under wouldn't have actually worked that night, "you were there! You remember!"

"Yeah, Stefan's mind control didn't exactly work on a vampire." Payton flashed a tight grin at the girl.

"How did we not realise you were one?" Caroline huffed.

Payton shrugged back, "We happened to be turned the same."

"Katherine?" Caroline guessed with raised brows.

"That's the one."

Before Caroline could integrate the girl further into how she even became a vampire and fell into Katherine's trap the same way she did, there was a knock at the door and both girl's leap onto their feet knowing that it would be Tyler.

Heading off to go get the door, Payton crouched down into her bag and pulled out an old looking journal that belonged to Mason. She had managed to find it tucked in a draw in the front room of their house down in Florida, thankfully it still had everything she needed to take with her to help Tyler inside, which meant her job here would be easier.

As she stood back up, Tyler came round the corner into the sitting room and flashed Payton an awkward smile, "Hi."

"Hey," Payton greeted him back, the tension rising in the room, as well as the guilt she felt, the last time she had seen him was when he had accidentally killed Sarah and she had knocked Matt out with her elbow, "You're here."

"Yeah," Tyler nodded, as Caroline also came through into the room, "and you're here too."

"Yeah," Payton awkwardly laughed back, looking down at the journal in her hand and then back at them, "why don't you two come sit down and then we can start."

Nodding back at her, the two teenagers wondered over to the couch and took a seat down it, whilst Payton took the end space beside Tyler, who was positioned in the middle of the two girls.

"I just want to start by saying I don't know too much about Mason's transformations," Payton informed the two of them, more importantly Tyler, "I only know what he ever told me and even then it wasn't a lot. He liked to keep it to himself. I don't know why, maybe because he didn't want to scare me or worry me, who know's, but I know that he journaled everything."

Payton shew them the journal that was in her her hands, she began to slowly open it up and show them the first page, "I don't know if Mason knew that I knew about it, but I did. I caught him writing in it a couple of times and managed to locate his hiding spots for it. From what I've gathered, Mason chronicled everything since the night Jimmy died."

Pushing the journal more towards them, she ran her fingers over the lines of writing Mason had wrote out, the date in the top right hand corner, "August 31st. My body is changing. I'm edgy, I'm angry and impatient. I have some black outs, I forget what I say or do. I'm not myself. Not since Jimmy's death."

Tyler glanced up from the pages in the book to look at Payton, he could see a pained expression on his face, in which Caroline caught onto as well, knowing it was hard for Payton to reminisce about her boyfriend's struggles when reality was he was gone from the world.

But Tyler still didn't know that. He only presumed she was feeling this way because it wasn't a nice thing to read about her ex-boyfriend, as well as have to tell him the torture he was going to have to go through.

"What's happening to me?" Payton continued, fighting off the negative emotions she was feeling and just wanting to inform them the best she could, "the full moon is tonight."

"What happened next?" Tyler questioned, keeping his gaze tightly on her and Payton brought her head round to look at him.

Sighing, she turned over the page and watched as Tyler's eyes fell onto an object that was stuck with tape on the page, a memory stick that Payton had grown to learn from studying the journal whenever she took a break from driving on the way over here, was of the first time Mason transitioned in a werewolf.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, looking over at Payton.

"I think Mason filmed his first transformation." She told them.

"We have to watch it!" Tyler exclaimed, turning toward's Caroline with hopeful eyes.

"U-uh," Caroline glanced over at Payton for reassurance, she gave her a slow nod in return, "sure."

Caroline gradually got up from the couch and wondered through into her bedroom to retrieve her laptop, so that they could watch the footage on there, even though she had a bad feeling about it all.

Payton was feeling the same way. But she knew that not letting Tyler witness what could happen to him wouldn't be helpful at all. He would be going into it blind eye. She knew he had to be prepared for it. Because Mason wasn't and look how much lack of control he had.

Returning with the laptop a few moments later, Caroline positioned the laptop on the coffee table in front of them and took the memory stick from Tyler. Whilst they were waiting for it to load up, Tyler egged Payton to continue on with the journal reading.

"Uh..ok...let's see." Payton flicked through the pages in the journal, trying to find something that would be a benefit to them, but her eyes kept trailing over to the laptop that had now loaded up and Caroline was now putting the memory stick into, before handing Tyler over the laptop.

Tyler began to access the files on the memory stick, Payton felt her stomach begin to do knots at the prospects of seeing Mason on the screen anytime soon and the feelings of grief coming over all over again whilst she had been trying to distract herself.

Caroline nervously watched on as Tyler opened up a file dated from sometime in September, knowing that it was the same time that Mason had told Payton before that was when he first turned and from where she had got up to in the journal, it also seemed to make a lot of sense.

Clicking on one of the video clips, Mason's face appeared on the screen, it was clear to see he was topless and looked slightly younger than what he had looked like lately, a lot like what he first looked like when Payton had met him, the nostalgia hitting her like a train.

Payton felt her teeth bite her bottom lip anxiously, her breathing had began to get heavier and she was trying so hard not to crumble right there in front of Mason's nephew and friend, two people she hardly knew but somehow she felt like the only people she had to lean on right now.

"September 15th, 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse." Mason began to tell the camera.

Payton glanced down at the journal on her lap, looking at the dates and realising she had worked out it, September 15th and September 16th staring back at her.

"He did film his first transformation." Tyler confirmed.

"He wrote about everything the next day," Payton informed them, trailing her eyes over the text rather than at the screen where Mason would be staring back at her, "I chose the garage. I could double dead bolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabineers."

"Like for mountain climbing?" Caroline guessed, after Tyler had flicked through some of the video to see in fast motion what Mason had been doing.

Payton glanced back up at the screen, just as Tyler hit play again "Retractable cables."

In the tape, Mason had chained himself to the ground and was about to consume a liquid, the liquid Payton had grown to understand what it was and how gross it smelled every time Mason prepared it before he left to get away before the full moon hit.

"Wolfs bain," Payton informed the two of them, looking back down at the journal and reading on, "I dilated wolfs bain with water to weaken myself but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got too quiet, I could hear my own blood bumping and that's when..."

She rolled her head back up just in time, Mason on the video footage began to scream and move around, the pain from the transformation suddenly hitting him, it was enough to make a lump form in Payton's throat upon seeing her boyfriend in that state.

Shaking her head away from the screen, she focused back down on the writing, "I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it, but I did. I felt all of it."

Fighting off the tears that were creeping into her eyes, Payton rolled her eyes over to look at Tyler and questioned him, wanting to really know how long her boyfriend spent in this way, since he always failed to tell her the truth, "How long is it?"

"3 hours in," Tyler continued to flick through the footage, the timer on the side going up more and more as the footage continued to roll in fast motion, "4 hours," he kept advancing it, Payton and Caroline watching on in horror, "5 hours, how long does this last?"

Payton glanced back at Tyler who was now looking at her, she gave him a sheepish look, unsure of how to answer that because she didn't and never knew the answer to that question. It was something she had been dying to know for ages. But Mason always kept it so private and to himself so she wouldn't worry.

Before Payton could answer him truthfully, the sound of Mason shrieking snapped all of their heads back onto the laptop screen in front of them, Mason's eyes had now changed into their wolf colour and the screaming continued on as he fully transformed into the monster he had become.

If Payton had felt the tears well up in her eyes before hand, then she surely wasn't the only one. From beside her, Tyler's lip began to quiver in shock and fear that this had happened to his Uncle more than once, as well as the fact it was going to happen to him really soon.

Stopping the video, Tyler quickly leaped up onto his feet, causing Payton to lean back slightly in surprise at his reaction and she quickly wiped a fallen tear that had sprung from her from hearing her deceased boyfriend in so much pain.

"I can't, I can't," Tyler began to freak out, pacing up and down the front room, Caroline and Payton sitting helplessly on the couch, "I can't do that. Whatever that was, I can't go through that."

Seeing Tyler this way caused a huge amount of guilt that Payton was already feeling to rise to the surface, quickly she slammed the journal shut and got up onto her feet, ready to leave "You know what? Maybe I shouldn't have come over. I don't think I should have shown you that or read his journal to you."

"No," Tyler quickly tried to get her to stay, "I need to know. What else do you know?"

Payton rubbed her lips together nervously, swallowing away the lump in her throat, "I-i..."

"Just tell him." Caroline told her, sending her a reassuring look that slightly eased Payton.

Looking down at the journal in her hands, she slowly opened it back up onto a certain page and handed it over to Tyler to read.

Taking the journal from her, his eyes trailed across the words and he began to read it out to them, "Imaginable pain, I thought it would never end, it was the worst night of my life."

Looking back up at them worriedly, he closed the diary up and laid it down onto the coffee table, before he went back over to the couch and sat down beside Caroline in distress.

Caroline glanced over at Payton, giving her a look as to say 'help' and Payton knew she had to try her absolute hardest now to reassure Tyler that everything would be ok. Mason got through it. So could he.

"Mason always mentioned to me that it got easier, that the transformation speeds up over time," Payton came over to him, joining them back on the couch, "So if you could just get through this first time then..."

"Why are you so cool about this?" Tyler asked her, looking at her with an irritated expression.

"I'm not..." Payton frowned back at him.

"You so are," Tyler responded to her, "You act so calm around the fact that your ex-boyfriend is a werewolf and now his little nephew is too. How do you handle knowing that there is supernatural creature on this earth?"

"I don't," Payton told him bluntly, "trust me, I don't."

"Tyler," Caroline sighed, not liking how he was talking to Payton when all she had done was come help, "Don't be like this."

"And why are you helping me?" Tyler questioned Caroline this time.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Why do you care?" Tyler asked, "We've never been friends before."

"It's not true, I've known you my entire life, Tyler."

"We've never been close. Not like this."

"I don't know," Caroline shrugged timidly, "you just seem like you...like you need it."

"Caroline's right. You can't go through this alone. No one can. Not like Mason did." Payton added.

"I was alone when I turned, I had no control over my body or my urges," Caroline began to explain, Payton realising that Caroline had told Tyler she was a vampire, now he knew there was more than one kind out there, "and...I killed somebody. I know want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone."

Caroline's eyes rolled over to Payton, urging her to come forward about her own struggles with vamperism, because no doubt she had some of her own, everyone did. But Payton hadn't come here to be honest with Tyler about her identity.

She didn't want to have to tell him just yet. She wasn't planning on sticking around, so there was no need for him to know right now.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, that broke the silence between them and caused Caroline to get up onto her feet. Payton also jumped up, going over to retrieve the journal and placing it into her bag, ignoring Tyler's watchful eyes on her every move.

"Matt." Payton heard Caroline say from the front door, causing Payton to glance over at Tyler interestingly, wondering if they had sorted things out and if he was ok since she had basically knocked him out.

"I know I should have called," Matt told Caroline, "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked confused.

"I don't know, but I was driving home from work and just kind of found myself here."

"Are you okay?" Caroline then asked him, Payton hoped the answer would be yes, "I've been worried about you."

"I miss you."

Payton felt her heart swell up at hearing him say that to her, knowing that he had such a kind heart and Caroline was so lucky to have someone like that so interested in her. She was already missing hearing words like that from Mason.

From getting distracted by listening into their conversation, Payton had only now realised Tyler was heading out of the room and towards the front door to interrupt the conversation between the two on/off couple.

Sighing at his behaviour, Payton began to follow him over to the door and realised it might look a little less weird if Payton was there too, rather than just seeming like Caroline and Tyler had been alone.

If Matt had been surprised to see Tyler appear behind Caroline, then he was also shocked to see Payton turn up behind the two of them as well, but she forced a smile on her face for Matt's sake.

"Hey Tyler," Matt greeted trying to be friendly, "Hey Payton."

"Hey." Tyler and Payton both replied at the same time.

An awkward tension came over the four of them, Payton knowing that she couldn't quite hack this teen drama right now, so decided that she would head out and leave them to it for the rest of the day. They could continue their other conversation another day and prepare Tyler for the full moon.

"I'm going to head out," Payton informed them, brushing past Caroline and stepping outside, "it was nice seeing you both."

"Oh yeah you too." Caroline smiled back at her, appreciating all her help that day.

Wondering down the front path, Matt turned to watch Payton leave, then looked back at Caroline, "I should probably head home too. It was great to see you briefly, call me?"

"Sure," Caroline beamed, happy that Matt was showing some interest in her again, "I will."

Smiling at her, he nodded his head back at Tyler and then jogged to catch up to Payton, who was heading over to her parked hire car and came to a stop when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I thought I heard a follower." Payton joked, turning round to face him with a small smirk on her lips.

Smiling back at her, he nodded his head over to Caroline's house, where Tyler and Caroline had gone back inside, "What's going on?"

"Uh Caroline invited me over to help with Tyler because of what happened with the accident at the ball and stuff," Payton tried to explain as minimal as she possibly could, "she feel's bad about it all."

"Oh right," Matt still wasn't convinced that something wasn't going on between his friend and on/off girlfriend, "because you date his uncle, that's the mystery guy you were on about."

"Dated." Payton corrected him, the realisation back again.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused.

"We broke up a few days ago," She informed him with a small smile, "It's complicated. But it's for the best."

"I see." Matt felt unsure of how to respond to that, Payton seemed upset, but she wasn't completely showing it, so he didn't know how to handle it.

"What's going on with you and Caroline?" Payton asked, wanting to move on.

"That's complicated too," Matt sighed, looking back at her house, then back on Payton with an idea, "Do you fancy grabbing some food?"

"Uh yeah sure," Payton found herself accept the plans, knowing she needed the distraction and some company from her own thoughts, "I can do that."

"Great!"

* * *

 **Author note: Back again with another new part :) I am so pleased you are all enjoying the story so far and hopefully also liked this part!**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, HPuni101, LMarie99 and Adela for reviewing the last part. There will definitely be more Stefan and Payton interaction don't worry and Mason is also not going anywhere as such...**

 **Thank you all for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	21. Chapter 21

After hopping into her hired car and driving Matt back over to the Grill, they were now sat at a table tucking into a burger and fries, Payton trying to keep her nerves and grief at ease to be back in public with the risk of threats walking through the door, as well as the constant reminder of her loss.

Matt on the other hand was just pleased to have some company and hang out with Payton, things had been a bit weird for him lately with Sarah's death, his friend's drama and Caroline, he needed someone he could just be sane around and that happened to be Payton, someone he believed to be out of the drama.

But maybe he was beginning to learn she had a lot of her own hanging on her shoulders.

"I can't believe you've got back to town as a single woman."

Payton flashed him a small smile, not liking how that statement sounded since she enjoyed being a relationship and it seemed a lot better to her to have someone by her side, than to be single and lonely like she had been her whole teen years growing up home schooling from country to country.

"How does it feel?" He asked her next, knowing the answer to that already, but also knowing she couldn't reveal how she really felt to him.

"I don't know," Payton shrugged, biting in her burger and avoiding eye contact with him, "I guess strange. We were together for over a year, so it's been a while since I've lived the single life."

"I can relate," Matt smirked over at her, "Elena and I had been together for ages, so when she broke my heart, I was left all alone with no idea how to live."

Payton knew that feeling all too well. She really didn't know how to live without Mason, however silly that sounded, because he was all she really had left back home in FlorIda.

But Payton knew she couldn't appear too sad to Matt because it would cause more questions from the teen, that she would rather he not question her and get the truth out of her. She needed to keep Mason's real fate under wraps.

"You and Elena dated?" Payton asked with raised brows, the first she had heard of this, but somehow it seemed to make sense with how he reacted around her.

"Yep," Matt nodded, grabbing his drink and taking a sip from the straw, "childhood sweethearts."

"I wish I had one of those." She sulked, grabbing her own drink and drinking some of the liquid.

"You make it out like growing up was so hard for you." He commented mischievously.

Payton shook her head amused, knowing it was far from hard, it was pretty easy going, but she just felt like she had missed out on a lot that others had gone through growing up.

"It wasn't," Payton responded, laying her glass back down, "it was easy. But I never had the typical lifestyle like most kids had, so I feel like I missed out on a lot. But when I got to college, that sure as hell changed."

"I don't even want to go to college." Matt informed her.

"Really?" Payton asked surprised, most kids wanted to go to college, not to learn, but just for the experience, like she had mainly wanted to, "It's not all what it's cracked up to be trust me. You're looking at a drop out."

"You dropped out?" Matt looked at her with wide eyes, "Bet your Dad wasn't happy."

"Nope," She rubbed her lips together, feeling sad about Alaric and how they still hadn't spoken since that night when Jenna got stabbed, "and he only found out about that when I first got to town."

"Oh," Matt gave her a small smile, finishing off his meal, before he lent forward, "So what are your plans now?"

"I don't know really," Payton admitted, she felt lost and her dreams seemed like a universe away from her reach right now, "I have ambitions to run my own business, but right now all I know is that I need money and I need it fast."

"You're not the only one," Matt sighed sadly, "I'm the only bread winner in my house, the money I make here just about covers the bills and what I have left goes toward's my car."

"That sucks," Payton honestly felt sorry for the guy, he didn't deserve to have such a struggle, but somehow she felt like she could relate to him so much, she was struggling, but if Matt could get by, then surely she could too, "Hey, do you know of any job's going here at The Grill?"

"I'm not too sure," Matt told her, looking around and then back on her, "I could have a word with my boss, but I know that we're currently not looking."

"Well if you ever are looking and he needs someone, I'm the girl for the job," Payton grinned at him, "I have experience. I use to work at bar in Florida and I have all this ambition to run my own restaurant and bar just like this place."

Smiling back at her, Matt nodded, happy to have her back and to just have a normal conversation with someone without mentioning all the drama, "I missed you."

Laughing lightly at how sweet he was, Payton went to tell him that she missed him too, when the door of The Grill opened up and in walked someone Payton had never imagined would have shown up here tonight.

But of course he would have. He still lived here and liked drinking, so where else would he have come to? She really did have to stop being so naive about things and not act so surprised to see him here.

Their eyes met from across the building, their original straight face somehow altered to a shocked expression to also see her there out for dinner with Matt, but as he came more toward's her it returned back to it's original gaze.

Upon seeing Payton transfixed on something, Matt turned his head around to look in the direction she was so focused on and found himself frowning a little when he saw Alaric coming past them.

The teacher nodded his head at Matt, signalling a quick hello and didn't even matter an eyelid at his daughter who was sat across the table from his student, causing a confused expression to fall on the boys face as to what was going on between them.

Once Alaric had gone past them and headed over to the bar to order himself a drink, Matt looked back at Payton with curiosity, "What's going on with the two of you?"

Payton swallowed harshly, knowing she was going to have to be honest with Matt, but not the full story, because she wasn't ready to confess to the boy yet about how her vampire hunter Dad had found out she was a vampire. Plus Matt didn't even know about the supernatural yet and she wasn't going to be the one to break the news to him.

"He also didn't know about Mason," Payton informed him, before looking over her shoulder at her Dad and then slowly getting up, knowing she had to sort this out now or never, "excuse me."

The nerves began to grow in the bottom of her stomach as she began what felt like the longest walk over to her Dad. Alaric was sat up the bar on a stool, a whiskey glass sitting in front of him and he had been trying to distract himself from thinking about Payton by reading through the drinks menu, unaware his daughter was now approaching him wanting to talk about everything.

She didn't even know if it was the right time or how he even felt after a few days of letting it sink in. But she knew that if she didn't do it now, would she ever get another chance to just sit down and talk to him? If she reached out in a call in a few days time, would he even pick up her calls?

Coming to a stop at the bar stool beside him, Payton gradually hopped up onto it and turned to face her Dad, ignoring Matt's watchful stare from across the other side of the Grill, wondering how this was going to go down between the two, just like Payton had been worrying about the same thing.

"Hi," Payton breathed, her voice somewhat shaky and quiet, when Alaric didn't mutter anything back to her or even give her a glance, she found herself continuing on her rambles, "I didn't expect to see you here tonight. But of course you would be here, you live here and you like a drink, so of course you would come here tonight."

Alaric laid the drinks menu down, hearing every word his nervous daughter was saying to him, but he didn't even know what to say back to her or even if he could look at her the same way anymore. Images of her killing and hurting innocent people in her vampire form flooded his mind every type he thought about his little girl.

Chewing her bottom lip anxiously, Payton glanced around for a moment, before she turned her head back on him, irritated that this was actually happening right now and he wasn't even bothering with her when she was trying to reach out to him.

"Dad," Payton sighed, laying her arm down onto the bar side, "please just let me explain to you about Mason, about Damon, about all of it, please..."

"Payton," Her Dad finally snapped, pushing the menu away from himself and shutting his eyes for a moment, "I don't want to hear it right now."

"Please," Payton felt like she was begging him now, she hated how desperate she sounded, but seeing him here made her realise how much she was missing him and wanted her Dad to take away the hurt she was feeling, "I am sorry."

"Payton, I'm not mad," He began to tell her about how he really felt, still not having the courage to look at her, "I'm just disappointed and hurt more than anything."

Payton could hear the pain in his voice and she knew that everything she had done to him had really effected him. She knew there was no turning back from this, not now anyway and she knew she couldn't be around to hurt him more. He was right to act this way towards her after what she had done.

"I get it," Payton nodded slowly, "I'll give you more space."

Giving him one last look, Payton swivelled her body round on the stool and jumped off it, before she began to make her way back over to her table where Matt was still sitting waiting for her.

As she was wondering back, Alaric gradually turned himself round to watch his daughter head off, a guilty feeling coming over him that he was acting so harsh towards her, but he knew selfishly he couldn't forgive her just yet for lying to him, as well as how she even ended up this way.

When Payton got back to the table, she grabbed her drink and took a large gulp of it, trying to hide how sad she was feeling, however Matt picked up on it as soon as she began her journey back over to him.

"I take it things didn't go too well..."

"Nope." Payton huffed, laying her drink back down and folding her arms over her chest.

Looking back at her, he felt an increasing guilt build up inside of him, knowing how it felt to be all alone and not have anywhere there, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"I was just going to find a cheap motel to stay in..."

"Come stay with me."

"What?" Payton stared back at him confused, "No..."

"Why not?" Matt asked, just as puzzled as to why she wouldn't, he was somewhat offended, "I live alone. My sister's dead and my Mum's gone. It's just me."

Payton felt reluctant. It was a considerate idea and would suit her fine. But she wouldn't anyone else to get an impression of her staying with Matt, people like Caroline who were close with those who were a threat to Payton. If Caroline didn't like the idea of Matt staying with Payton, then no doubt people would get involved to stop it from happening.

Plus there was the risks of her losing control of her vamperism and risking her identity in front of an oblivious Matt. But the past few days she had been trying to ease away from the human blood, using alcohol to soothe her cravings, but she doubted Matt would enjoy returning home from school to a drunk Payton.

But he was so sweet and kind. He was all alone. He needed someone just as much as her. She trusted him. She got on well with him. He was like the best guy friend that she never had growing up. She wouldn't have to pay to stay anywhere for the night, she could help round the house and cook him dinner every night. It could work.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Fine," Payton found herself slowly smiling at him, unfolding her arms and laying her hand over his from across the table, "you've got yourself a deal, roomie."

Payton had officially spent one full day in Mystic Falls without being hunted down and killed by the likes of Damon. Thankfully, she had managed to spend most of her time with Matt at his house, hanging out, cooking food together, sleeping and going on her own animal blood hunts to stop her cravings.

Today she was off around town looking for a temporary job whilst she was in town to help Tyler with tonight's full moon, as well as trying to resolve things with her Dad. She was adamant she wasn't going to leave until things had been made right and they were on ok terms again.

Payton really needed a job. She needed the money to pay for the Beach House, the hire of the car, to continue with everyday life and to fund her dreams. But so far, every business she had entered that morning seemed to turn her down, due to a lack of positions or the fact she wasn't planning on sticking round for long.

Just as she stepped back out onto the street after walking out of a hair salon, Payton felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and her text tone ring play out. Confusion registered over her face when she retrieved the device, not knowing why anyone would be contacting her, but it was only to be replaced with surprise.

It was from Alaric. Her Dad. He had got in touch. But not for the reason she was hoping for.

It read panic and a lot of it. Payton could feel her own panic creeping up at what the text included. She felt dread. She knew that this wasn't good and surely wouldn't end well. But for her Dad's sake, she knew she had to go help out and prove to him she was on his side.

He was at the Grill.

Thankfully it was only across the street, so hurrying her pace, she began to jog toward's the restaurant, hoping that she had enough courage within her to handle this situation well and cover the tracks the way her Dad wanted to. Plus she didn't want to have to admit the truth either, not to likes of the person she was going to have to deal with.

In her eyes, she didn't owe them anything with the crap she has put up from them over the past year or so.

They had never got on. From the moment Mason had introduced the two of them, they had never seen eye to eye. Payton had tried, but they weren't having any of it, so instead it left her with nothing else to do than let them hate her for no reason other than that she was with Mason.

They didn't like the age difference between Mason and Payton, much like Payton's mother didn't also and probably Alaric didn't like the idea either. Payton was twenty one and Mason was twenty seven. Six years difference. It wasn't a huge gap. But it was big enough for their to be judgemental comments thrown their way.

Payton too young and immature for Mason. Mason too old for Payton and should be settling down with someone more his age. To them age never mattered. It never did and if he was still here today, it still wouldn't have affected their relationship.

Plus they hated that Mason acted like a puppy dog around Payton, he would do anything and everything to make sure she was happy, he would spoil he rotten not with money or gifts, but instead with love and protection. His was crazy obsessed with her, but in a good way, a way that made him know that she was the one for him.

This meant the two of them had been so attached to one another. Wherever Payton went, Mason would not be too far behind, not in a creepy stalker way, but more of a I can't bare to be apart from you. The same applied with Payton. She was always wanting to be with Mason every second of the day. That was why they had moved in together so quickly. They hated being apart.

But the thing that really intensified the hate toward's Payton from this particular someone was when she turned into a vampire. The day Mason brought her over to see them and it grew increasingly worse from there. They had wanted to put her down, put her out of their misery and close off the risk that Mason had by being with her.

Payton had always stuck her ground, defending herself and not allowing herself to drop to their levels of maturity. She had fired some comments back sometimes, others she like to keep her mouth shut and not give them the satisfaction. But whatever they said to her, it never doubted her confidence, because at the end of the day she was the real winner here.

She had Mason. But Mason still didn't like it.

How they behaved irritated Mason and sent him over the edge. He had had enough of the constant judgement, the accusations, the negative and harsh comments thrown around by his friends. He was done with them. If they couldn't accept Payton or their relationship, then he was sure as hell not going to be around them anymore.

That was the last time he had seen them.

Arriving in front of the Grill, Payton checked her phone over for any signs of response from her Dad, when she saw that there was none, her panic grew increasingly, afraid that something bad had already occurred before she had even had the chance to get there.

Crashing through The Grill doors, Payton came face to face with the person she had least had hoped would turn up in Mystic Falls looking for Mason. But of course, here they were, suddenly so concerned for their friend who had been done with them for weeks, but they couldn't stay away and find out what had been going on.

Stopping in front of the woman, Payton adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder and stared off with them, ignoring her Dad's and unfortunately Damon's watchful eyes from across the room on them.

"Now this is a surprise," Jules, the woman, the person Alaric had texted Payton about, smirked at the sight of Payton stood there in town, in the Grill, looking fine and dandy, "I seriously didn't think you'd still be here but you are. So this makes my life a hell lot easier."

"Jules," Payton shone her a tight lipped smile, "It's good to see you too."

"Since you're a face I'm familiar with, maybe you can tell me what is going on in this town." Jules raised her brows up at Payton curiously, looking for any signs of discomfort from the younger woman.

"What do you want to know?" Payton asked, crossing her arms over her chest smartly.

"I don't know," Jules glanced around for a moment, then back onto Payton, "maybe where the hell Mason is. Tyler, his little nephew, he say's he isn't returning his calls and they've sent out a missing person's report."

Payton pretended to act confused about this, even if she was somewhat shocked to hear that they had filed a missing person's report for her boyfriend, who had been dead for nearly two week's now and it had took them this long to realise he had been actually missing.

Maybe she shouldn't have come back to town on her own. Maybe it was too obvious that something clearly wasn't right there.

But she knew as much as it was all just one big painful reminder constantly, she had to hold it together and not let Jules suspect a thing about it. She couldn't break down and cry, confessing he was murdered in front of her very eyes and that she has been grieving his loss ever since.

"Oh my god, I had no idea," Payton faked a frown, trying to act confused about this news, "Mason and I broke up a couple of weeks back."

Jules was the one to look back at her shocked now, only hers was more of an amused expression to hear this news, but she wasn't so convinced it was true because it just didn't seem right, that the couple would suddenly just break up the minute they got out of town.

"Why would the two of you break up when you were stuck together like glue," Jules speculated with a light laugh, "Mason was obsessed with you."

Payton shone her a sad smile, trying to put on the act, which was hardly difficult when she was feeling so hurt inside, "Thing's got too much, too tense, we had a disagreement and broke up," Payton tried to explain a false story to the woman she despised, "he told me he was getting out of town, going back home, but when I got back, he wasn't there and I just presumed he took off to go travelling as some of his stuff was gone. I haven't heard from him since the day we broke up."

"I don't believe you." Jules shook her head, giving Payton a nasty glare, "I can't."

Hadn't she been convincing enough?

No wonder her lies got unrevealed. She sucked at it.

Trailing her eyes over to Alaric and Damon in the background, it was like she was looking to them for some form of help in this situation. Damon with his vampire hearing would have been able to hear every word Payton had churned out to Jules, so surely with the help of her Dad, they could come help her somehow.

Jules caught onto this, she had noticed Payton look over to them. But the good thing for her and the bad thing for Payton was that Jules had already encountered Damon and Alaric minutes before Payton walked in. She knew their game. She knew Damon was a vampire just like Payton was.

Now by the looks she was giving them, Jules also understood that they knew each other and one of them had also probably called Payton to come help them out down at the Grill.

Smirking in realisation, Jules turned her head back to look at Payton, "You know what, I think you know more than you're letting on. I think you know what's happened to Mason. I think you had something to do with it," Payton gave her a hard look, shocked that she would accuse her of hurting her own boyfriend, that was a real low blow from the woman, "you know, two vampires against one wolf."

Feeling hurt and pissed off with the woman, Payton tried to hold in the tears that were coming into her eyes and the choking sensation that was coming up her throat, "You're so wrong about that."

Shoving past her, Payton headed off toward's the direction of the ladies restroom, trying to hold back the tears until she was alone in a cubicle and could let out the pain she was feeling emotionally from everything that was going on right now.

How dare Jules accuse her of hurting and killing Mason? Did she really think that low of Payton?

When she stepped back out from the ladies room, after a few tears had fallen from her eyes and a few sobs escaped her lips, as well as she had been trying to calm herself down so she didn't vamp out, there was no sign of Jules.

Thank god because Payton would have probably given the woman a piece of her mind and lost control of her inner monster in front of everyone in the Grill.

But what most shocked her was the person stood outside the ladies room, waiting for her with a concerned expression on her face and part of her felt relieved to see him stood there.

"Hey," Alaric greeted his daughter, after seeing her run off like that after her conversation with Jules, he could see that she was clearly upset, he needed to know she was ok, he couldn't leave her emotionally distressed again, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She lied, fixing her hair and avoiding too much eye contact with him.

Knowing that she clearly wasn't and it probably wasn't best to press her, he decided to try a different approach to try understand, "How do you know Jules?"

"Jules has hated me ever since Mason introduced the two of us," Payton explained to him, "that woman can be vicious when she wants to be, I've had the back hand of that plenty of times, but like everyone she has her weak spot,"

Alaric sent her a small smile, still finding it difficult to hear that she had been with Mason Lockwood all this time behind his back, as well as that she had so much happen to her without him even knowing. It was like she had been living a whole different life to the one he knew about.

"Yet she won't stop until she get's what she wants," Payton continued on, sighing slightly before she spoke, "and that's Mason's where about's."

Nodding his head, Alaric made a suggestion to her, "is there anyway you could maybe pin point her somewhere else other than town?"

"There's no telling Jules," Payton shrugged, unsure if that would even work and to be honest, she didn't even want to speak to the woman ever again, "she doesn't trust me and never has done, even more so now I'm a vampire."

Hearing the words again was like another stab to his chest, he had to try his hardest to hold it together and not react to that statement by his daughter He knew he couldn't keep away from her forever and hate her for what she was. By the sound's of it, she had no control over the matter and there was more to the story than she was letting on.

Maybe he was ready to find out, understand and try make things work. He didn't want to leave her alone anymore with how vulnerable, frightened and broken she was appearing.

"Would you like to meet for some lunch tomorrow? My treat," Alaric proposed the idea to her, hoping she would say yes and wouldn't not come because of how he had been acting towards her, "we can talk about things."

A surprised expression fell on her face at her Dad's idea, the corners of her lip turning up into a smile, she felt happy and somewhat nervous that he wanted to meet up to talk to her properly. But hopefully it would go well and she would get her Dad back however long it would take.

Later that evening, after running into Jules at the Grill, talking to her Dad, heading back home to wait for Matt to get in, hang out with him for a bit, then Payton left to head out an hour earlier than intended to take care of a few things before meeting Caroline and Tyler at the Lockwood cellar.

Tonight was the night of the full moon. Tensions were high. Payton was definitely feeling it. The last full moon had been a disaster and Payton was hoping that this one would be different. She hoped it would all work out. But this was Mystic Falls.

Payton prayed ever so hard that Jules would keep her own anger at bay and wouldn't come after her, Alaric or even Damon for that matter (however much she hated him for what he did to Mason, she still didn't want Jules to be responsible for his death). But they were all marked. Jules had marked their scents. She would come for them if they weren't careful.

Tyler on the other hand, Payton hoped he would be alright and be able to get through his first transformation. It was going to be so hard for him and Payton knew with the help of Caroline they had to help him as much as they possibly could. This wasn't going to be easy. But if they could at least somehow ease the situation, then it would be better than doing nothing.

Payton had just finished up doing some hunting in the woods, trying to calm her blood thirst and ease off her nerves for the night ahead. She was now trecking through the forest, heading her way towards the cellar like she had managed to remember from when Mason had taken her the other week, the last full moon.

She felt numb tonight regarding the Mason situation. The stuff with Jules earlier, when she had wrongly accused her of having something to do with Mason's MIA, all Payton could feel was anger and worthlessness that someone believed she would be capable of such a thing.

She didn't want to feel anything aside from the nervousness about how the night was going to end. Payton was blocking out all the pain, the damage and the guilt that was circling her until another day. No doubt when she got back to Matt's tonight, she would climb into bed and cry herself to sleep.

For now she had to be strong for Tyler's sake, like she said before, she owed it to Mason to be there for his nephew.

Once Payton got to the cellar, she made her way down the steps, through the gate and over to where Caroline and Tyler had already began setting up for the night. Tyler was dressed in only a pair of underwear, the rest of his body bare and Payton knew he had followed in Mason's footsteps regarding this attire.

When they realised she was now with them, they turned their heads to look at her, Caroline giving her a small smile, whilst Tyler gave her a nod, unsure if he had the courage to speak up when he was so rocked with panic.

"Hey," Payton greeted them, deciding to break the ice between them, before she glanced down at Tyler, "How are you feeling?"

"Terrified." He admitted shakily, keeping himself busy with installing the chains into the floor, the ones on the wall already chained up.

"You'll be alright," Payton tried to reassure him, slipping off her bag from her shoulder and laying it down on the floor, just as Tyler gave her an unsure look, "you will be."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, glancing between Caroline and Payton.

"We don't know, Tyler," Caroline admitted shyly, looking at Payton, "but we're going to be here for you."

"She's right," Payton added, coming to stand beside Caroline, "you'll get through this."

Looking back up at the two girl's with him, he found himself lost for words, knowing they were only trying to help in this awful situation, but neither of them knew how this was going to go and if he could cope with it.

None of them knew.

Noticing a small speck of blood on the side of Payton's mouth, Tyler looked slightly closer before asking, "What's that on your mouth? Are you bleeding?"

Caroline quickly turned toward's the woman beside her, looking over her face, just as Payton reached her finger up and wiped it over her mouth, a drop of blood now appearing on her finger, panic registering on both Caroline's and Payton's faces.

"U-uh god yeah," Payton quickly went over to her bag, bringing out a tissue from it and wiping away the blood off her finger, before she suddenly lost control of herself, "I scratched myself on the way over here. Silly me. I'm so clumsy."

The older girl's eyes rolled over to Caroline for assistance in this mess up, Payton thought she had cleared herself up from her hunt, but clearly she had missed a part and was now paying for the mistake with Tyler's suspicious looks on her.

"Oh don't worry," Caroline began to help, awkwardly laughing, "I do that all the time with my nails. Girl problems and all."

Payton awkwardly chuckled back, sending both the teenagers a small smile, trying so hard to cover her tracks and block out the lingering smell of blood that was coming from the tissue she had now stuffed back inside her bag.

Instead, she pulled out the wolfs bane cocktail that she had kindly got from her father earlier on that day after he had waited for her outside the restroom and offered to have lunch with her tomorrow, she had requested he helped her with something, just like she had tried to help earlier with the Jules situation.

Upon seeing her get it out of her bag, Tyler slowly rose to his feet and came to meet Payton in the middle to take it from the girl, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," Payton rubbed her lips together, handing it over to him and once he took it she confirmed it more, "wolfs bane."

"How did you find it?" He asked her interested, looking at the liquid in the beaker with a disgusted look.

"Doesn't matter," Payton didn't want to have to tell him her Dad know's all about this supernatural crap too, "but at least it's going to help you not feel the pain as much."

Looking back at her, Tyler began to slowly unscrewed the lid and then brought the bottle up to his lips, the smell hitting him instantly and he resisted the urge to pull a face at the scent now wafting up his nose.

Payton slowly began to back away from him, wanting to give him some time and space to deal with this himself, not wanting to put pressure on him or anything to get it over with, but it seemed like this was the approach the boy was taking.

Quickly he began to try down as much of the liquid as he can, before he pulled the bottle away from him, spinning round on his feet, where he instantly fell to the ground, trying so hard not to bring up the burning liquid that happened to be poisonous to him.

Horrified, Caroline went to step forward and go over to him, "Tyler..."

"No!" Tyler yelled back, as Payton laid her arm out in front of Caroline urging her to stop, "Don't!"

Stepping back to her original spot, Caroline looked away sadly, not liking seeing her friend this way and Payton understood how hard it was. She was grateful she hadn't been around those times Mason transformed. She couldn't watch the man she loved and cared about go through such a traumatic thing.

Now she knew why he hated seeing her the way she was and had been so eager to get that moonstone to change her back to her old self. It must have been horrible to find her in the way she was when she made her first kill and turned into the monster she had become.

A couple of hours later, Tyler had been sitting on the floor, his breathing heavy, his skin was beginning to sweat, the room was thick with tension and curiousity as to when the actual transformation was going to happen.

It could have been minutes or hours. They could be sat here all night. Or it could happen and be over with before midnight hit. But everyone was feeling the strain of waiting. Tyler's anger inflicted by the full moon was causing him to become irritated, he was pulling on the chains, trying to get himself to stand up and move.

Caroline was sitting there nervously, staring at Tyler and trying to ease her own control, just like Payton was beside her. As selfish as it was, all she could think about was Mason, how he dealt with this everytime and how much of a help he would be to Tyler if he was still here.

"Tyler..." Caroline muttered upon seeing him pull on his chains.

"I'm burning up," Tyler shrieked, "It burns!"

"I know," Caroline sighed, "Just breathe, ok?"

"I'm trying," Tyler groaned, before the pain level began to rocket, he couldn't' stand this and didn't want them to see anymore, "You two should go. You should leave."

"Not yet." Payton assured him, knowing they couldn't walk away and just leave him to go through this alone like Mason had.

Suddenly, the sound of Tyler's bone's beginning to break filled the quiet cellar, causing Both Payton and Caroline to rise to their feet, backing away slightly from the sight of Tyler's body giving up on him and transitioning into the wolf for the first time.

He began to cry in horror, Caroline found herself latching onto Payton's arm for comfort, in which Payton held her back, picturing Mason in Tyler's shoes and knowing he had to go through this so many times, while she just sat at home in comfort thinking it wasn't even that bad.

But this was truly terrifying.

"It hurts," Tyler screamed, every bone in his body now breaking over and over again, "it hurt's!"

Flying down onto the ground, Tyler began to cry in horror at how he was feeling and the dread that things were only going to get worse, Caroline was beginning to shake beside Payton and the tears were present in her eyes at the sight of Tyler.

"I want to help him," Caroline expressed, looking at Payton briefly, "But I don't know what to do. What can we do?"

"There's nothing you can do." Payton tried to tell her sadly.

There really wasn't. All Tyler could do was sit through it.

Slowly Tyler began to try pull himself up, trying to fight the pain and gain back control, but as he stood on his two feet, his bones and spine began to snap in half, causing him to fall back down with a loud scream, causing Caroline to burst into tears.

"Get out!" Tyler roared at them.

He didn't want them to see this anymore. He couldn't even stand himself.

"No." Caroline yelled back.

She didn't want to give up on him.

"Get out!" Tyler repeated more irritated this time, "I don't want to hurt you."

"No," Caroline shook her head, "you won't! Will he?"

Payton glanced at Caroline, uncertain of how to answer that, since Tyler could do damage to both of them and at some point they would have to leave him to it for a few hours until it was safe to come back.

Upon seeing him this way now and how worse he was getting, it was like she was having flashbacks of Mason in the woods that night, how he had nearly killed Caroline because he lost it. They had to reminded themselves that Tyler could do the exact same to them, especially when he was new to all of this.

Caroline was forgetting that a bite from a werewolf could kill a vampire. There happened to be two vampires in the room right now with a changing wolf. It really was best for them to get out of there.

Breaking away from Payton, Caroline rushed over to Tyler and began to embrace him, not wanting to leave his side through any of this and let him go through this alone.

"Caroline." Payton grunted, seeing the girl go over to him and sit with him, she was seriously risking herself now by being that close to him.

"What?" Caroline snapped at the girl through her tears, "He'll fight it. It's ok. You got that, Tyler?"

"Leave."

"No."

Tyler wasn't having any of it.

"Just go, please!" Tyler demanded, he couldn't deal with this anymore, he turned to look over at Payton, "get her out of here."

"No," Caroline shook her head, "not yet!"

"Caroline," Payton sighed, stepping over to the two of them, to try pull Caroline away from Tyler, "c'mon."

"Just go!"

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Instantly a loud piercing scream erupted from Tyler, his bones continued to break more and more, the transformation getting worse and worse, his eyes were now beginning to flash into their wolf yellow and Payton could see his fangs forming inside his mouth.

They really had to get out of there now.

Hurrying to her feet, Caroline came over to Payton, just as the girl hooked her bag on her shoulder and they began to run towards the exit of the cellar. Once they were up the steps, they quickly shut the door by boarding it up and making sure it was dead bolted so Tyler wouldn't get out.

In just a matter of seconds, Tyler had transformed into his wolf form and was already clawing at the other side of the door, trying to get through and attack them. The chains he had tied on himself earlier clearly hadn't been strong enough to hold him, just like Mason's hadn't been either, but they thought for a younger and newer wolf he would have been able to stay there.

Clearly not though by how Tyler was acting and was very eager to break the door open to get them. The two girl's glanced at each other, knowing that if Tyler kept going at it like this, then he would break it open and they would be attacked by him instantly.

Nodding their heads at one another, they quickly made a dash for it out of the cellar and back into the woods, making their way far away from the area, so that if Tyler did come out he wouldn't come across them as easily.

It was safer for them to get out of there, then stick around like Caroline wanted and Payton owed, because reality was the bite could kill them.

They couldn't risk that.

* * *

 **Author note: So sorry it's been a few weeks since I last updated! I will try make the parts more regular :)**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this part and you're all enjoying the story so far!**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, Adela, HPuni101 & FizzWizz2011 for reviewing the last part! Your reviews are always so lovely and so encouraging so thanks.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this part!**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	22. Chapter 22

Climbing out of her car, she quietly closed the door up and made her way towards the front door of the house she was staying in for the duration of her stay in the Falls. She honestly couldn't wait to crawl into bed after the day and night had, her body ached, her head was tense and her emotions were fighting away at the surface wanting to break out ever since Jules started on her earlier.

Now she was back, she just knew she needed to let out her emotions and her bed would be the perfect place for it. She would be alone. She wouldn't have to put on an act for anyone. She could break down however hard or much as she wanted to without any judgement or questions. She could grieve alone.

Turning the spare key that Matt had given her into the door, she gently opened it up and headed inside, shutting the door back up once she was inside as quietly as she could since it was quite late at night on a school night. She didn't want to wake Matt up or any neighbours near by.

Coming inside, she hooked her bag on the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen and her eyes rolled over to the living room, a dim lit was shining through and lighting up the way from inside the kitchen.

Puzzled as to why the light was still on when she presumed Matt would be sleeping, she headed on through into the living room, jumping slightly in surprise when she saw the teenager sat on the couch waiting up for her.

"Matt, Jesus," Payton gasped, laughing nervously after, still on edge from being back in town and after the Tyler situation tonight, "you scared me! What are you still doing up?"

"Well you weren't back yet, so I was worried," He told her, slipping his cell phone into the pocket on his pyjama shorts and looking over at her, "Sorry for scaring you."

"Aw that's sweet of you," Payton half smiled the best she could, before coming over to sit beside him on the couch, "you didn't have to do that though. I'm fine."

"Well I didn''t want you to come home to a quiet house," He responded, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, "where have you been anyway?"

"Out and about," Payton wanted to keep it brief, not wanting to have to go in to detail about her real where about's, it wasn't exactly easy to tell him she had been with his girlfriend and best friend helping him with his werewolf transformation, "just went for a drive to try clear my head and clearly lost track of time."

"Oh," Matt studied her face as she turned away and stared off at the room, clearly something was up with her, "you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine," Payton assured him, trying to be persuasive that she was ok, even though they both knew deep down she was far from it, "honestly."

"No c'mon," Matt nudged her with his other arm, he hated seeing her look so down, when they first met she had been full of life, "tell me."

Giving him a look, she was unsure if she wanted to even confide in this guy. It wasn't that she didn't trust him or even like him. But it was more to do with that she didn't know if she could break down her guard in front of someone.

She never had before. She'd always been positive, optimistic, happy go lucky Payton that never shew any negative emotions and hardly ever cried. But since turning into a vampire and losing Mason, it was all she ever spent her private time doing.

How did she even confide in someone, let herself to cry in front of them and still look at them the same way the next day without any embarrassment of how much of a mess she would have been previously?

"Uh, I don't know, Matt," Payton shook her head, glancing away from him, "you don't want to hear my problems."

"Oh c'mon," Matt smirked at her, sitting more forward so she would look at him, "I'm the least judgemental person around here. You don't have to be worried about telling me what's going on. It's best to get things out in the open."

He was so right. This applied in so many different aspects of life. Her lies were better out in the world as the truth. Her emotions were better let out than kept inside biting away at her. Her honesty would get her further than her secrets ever would.

But still could she open up to him? Could she open up to him like she had only just opened up to Mason the past few weeks? Was she ready to let someone else into her thoughts?

Because the one man she had was now gone.

"Matt.." She sighed, running her fingers over her hair like she always did when she was stressed out.

Payton could feel the lump forming in her throat when she thought about how she felt about everything. Mason. Death. Katherine. Isobel. Damon and Stefan. Her Dad. The lies she had told and was telling. The people she had lost. The life she had lost. The never ending guit she felt. The lack of hope she had for the future.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. It was all too much. She couldn't be strong, not tonight, not after witnessing Tyler earlier and then when it was finally over, seeing how broken he was after going through all of that.

He had cried. Caroline had cried. They had held each other. It made Payton feel so guilty and upset. It reminded her of Mason. It made her want to be there for him in the way Caroline was all the times Mason left to go prepare for the full moon.

But now it was time for Payton to cry.

Bursting into tears, she covered her face with her hands, not wanting Matt to see her this way so early on in their friendship and the embarrassment was always a problem for her.

But Matt didn't care. He didn't care at all that she had just broken down on him, nor that she was staying with him for as long as she needed to or that she had issues of her own. He wanted to help and be there for her. Because he always wanted someone to do the same for him.

"Payton," Matt said softly, laying his hand on her back and trying to comfort her, "What's going on?"

"It's Mason," Payton sobbed back, still not turning to look at him.

"Tyler's Uncle?" He presumed, looking at her worriedly.

"Y-y-yes."

Rolling his eyes to the floor, he felt pity for the girl, she really was broken and hurt by her break up. He knew how it felt. He felt the same way when Elena broke up with him. Matt spent the whole summer trying to get over the girl. But even today he still felt something towards her even when he was on/off with her best friend, Caroline.

As much as he wanted to take Payton's pain away and let her know it would be ok, he couldn't and all he could do in this situation was let her know that he was here for her, whatever she needed from him, he would be there for her and when she was ready to she could open up to him.

Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her into him, just as she finally turned to look at him through blurry tears, her mascara now slightly smudged, her hair slightly messy and her cheeks wet from the crying.

"Come here." He told her, nudging her over to him and rubbing his hand up her back.

Looking back at him, she found herself sighing, knowing that this was way over stepping the friend zone mark right now, but she could honestly do with someone to just hold her, let her cry and be there for her without any accusations.

Leaning into him, Payton laid her head down onto his chest and wrapped her arm around his front. When her body came into contact with his, the sobs fell from her lips more and all the pain she felt escalated out of her through the cries.

It was going to be a long hard night.

The next morning, Payton found herself waking up cooped up beside Matt, her arm still wrapped tightly around his front, whilst her head was resting of his chest. His own arm was draped around her shoulders, keeping her close to him and his head was flopped to the side slightly, while he continued to be in his slumber.

She felt the humiliation from what happened last night, from breaking down on him and also that she was now waking up beside him early the next morning, after having spent the night cuddling up to each other fast asleep.

Biting her bottom lip unsure, she slowly unhooked her arm from around his front and tried her very hardest to move out of this position without waking him up. A few times he stirred from his position, but once she was up onto her feet, he moved over slightly, cuddling into the back of the couch thinking it must have been her instead.

Now she was free to move about, she headed off into the kitchen and her eyes ran over to the clock on the wall. It was just nearing 6am, which meant Matt would have to be getting up for school within the next half an hour, so she thought as a kind gesture for being there for him last night she would make them some breakfast.

Plus it would also maybe be a good ice breaker to get over the fact they had spent the night sleeping beside each other in quite an intimate position, which was totally not planned in either part, but more so because Payton had exhausted herself with crying so much that she had passed out in the end and Matt had nothing else to do than allow her to sleep it off.

And she needed him to know that she appreciated him giving her a roof over her head for the duration of her time in town. The least she could have done was cook him some breakfast and let him know she wasn't just here to be a guest, that she also wanted to help out and make him feel appreciated.

Looking through the cupboards and fridge, Payton decided on making some pancakes for the two of them to enjoy that morning. Of course she would have preferred to go out and get something a little stronger, more of the blood kind from the woods, but she didn't want Matt to wake up to her having left him after helping her last night.

Instead, she forced herself to not give into the cravings and alternatively think how good the pancakes were going to taste, reminding herself out how they were her favourite breakfast food before she turned and how Mason use to make them for her every time he got back from being away around the full moon.

The painful memories were back again.

She had been so distracted that morning figuring out how to get up from her spot on the couch with Matt, that she hadn't even given in much thought about the reason she was in this situation was because she had been crying over Mason.

But another day had come around. Another day she would have to live without him. Another day she would be faced with the mess he had left her in because he had been selfish enough to give up. But she had been selfish enough to not fight harder to save him from getting killed.

The pain. The grief. The sadness. The guilt. The hurt. The loneliness. It was all still there. Still so raw and real. She wondered if it would ever go away really and if she would ever get out of this rut she was in. Right now it was looking unlikely.

The sound of footsteps coming through into the kitchen broke her away from her destructive thoughts, causing her to spin round on her feet with a saucepan in her hand and look over at the teenager who had just rolled in.

"Morning," Matt greeted her, his eyes going over to the table where Payton had set it up and there was already a few pancakes piled up in the middle on a plate, ready for the both of them to dive into, "now this I could really get use to."

Giggling at his words, she wondered over to the table, just as he went to take a seat and grabbed hold of the orange juice carton, wanting to pour himself a drink, whilst she laid the freshly cooked pancake on top of the pile of other ones.

"I thought I would make you breakfast since you've been so great to me lately and I thought I owed you one." She informed him, bringing the pan back over to the counter top and laying it down, before she turned off the oven hob and went to join him up the table.

"You don't owe me anything," Matt assured her, grabbing himself a pancake and beginning to add toppings to it, "I enjoy having the company."

"Well I feel like I do," Payton lightly smiled at him, getting her own pancake, "not just anyone would let them come stay with them when really they hardly know them..."

"Of course I know you," He returned the smile, "you're Payton Saltzman. My history teachers daughter. The girl who introduced herself to me by hitting on me.."

Payton found herself laughing at the memory, a light colour flushing on her cheeks, "You loved it."

"Oh yeah and the girl who's become one of my good friends," Matt told her honestly, causing her to smile more, "so as my friend, you don't owe me anything because I do it out of kindness."

"Well thank you," She began to tuck into her pancake, "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," He smiled, "Are you feeling better?"

Looking over at him, she found herself putting up a front and making up a lie, purely so she didn't feel like a burden to him with her problems, because really she wasn't feeling any better.

Everything was still so real and raw for her.

But for Matt's sake, she kept everything hush just for today.

"Yeah," She lied, flashing him a fake smile, "much."

"It was my cuddling wasn't it?" Matt raised his eyebrows up at her.

"Oh god," Payton laughed awkwardly, going to grab herself a drink, "that was so awkward when I woke up this morning."

"But it felt good, right?" He smirked at her hopeful.

"Yes." She giggled back, before rolling her eyes playfully.

Finishing off his pancake, he glanced over at the clock and slowly got up from his seat, "I should probably head on up and take a shower before I set off for school."

"Okay."

"Thanks for breakfast," He told her, just as he began to pull off the sweater he had been wearing to reveal his bare muscular physique underneath, Payton felt her eyes nearly pop out when he saw it, "and seriously don't worry about last night or having to owe me. I like having you here."

"And I like being here," She smiled back at him, her eyes flickering down to his topless body, Payton felt mischievous "and I like seeing that."

Looking down at where her eyes were, he chuckled lightly and found a smirk forming on his lips, wanting to joke back with her "You can always take your kit off too, you know?"

Shaking her head in amusement at his suggestion, she swatted her hand in the air and shooed him off to go take a shower, leaving her to finish off her breakfast and tidy away whilst he got ready for school.

It had been a few hours since Matt had left for school and Payton had spent the morning browsing the internet for any job nearby, as well as going outside for an animal blood search to put a stop to those damn cravings.

She had just then finished getting ready to go meet her Dad for lunch like he had suggested yesterday. He had text her not to long ago letting her know he would be on his lunch soon and also had a free period this afternoon, before he had to be back for the final class of the day, which would give them a couple of hours to talk.

Alaric had also suggested they head to Grill, since it was local and somewhere where they both knew quite well, particularly Payton who was still so new to this town that the Grill seemed like a familiar place to her now.

Once she had pulled up outside the Grill, she felt the nerves begin to bubble up inside her to see her Dad again. Earlier on she had been more looking forward to it and ready to try resolve things with him, but now she was here she felt terrified of everything going wrong all over again.

Pulling herself together, she headed on through the door's and her eyes scanned the restaurant for any signs of him. Her heart sank slightly when she saw he wasn't around, Panic began to fill her with the idea of him setting her up to only stand her up or worse, get Damon to kidnap her to then kill her just like he had to Mason.

The sound of someone stepping toward's her caused her to snap her head round to the person now approaching her, "Hello, can I get you a table or help you with anything?" The waitress asked, giving her a warm and friendly smile, easing her immediately.

"U-u-uh yeah," Payton responded, looking round one last time for any signs of her Dad, before she turned back to the waitress again, "table for two."

"Great!" She beamed back, before she began to wonder away, "follow me."

Trailing behind her, the waitress brought her over to a small wooden table for two toward's the back end of the restaurant. Not many people were near by, which meant it was good for them so they could have some time to actually talk, without watchful eyes on them.

Taking a seat down in one of the chairs, she slipped her bag off and laid it below her feet, before she began to anxiously wait for her Dad to make an appearance, really hoping this wasn't some set up or she would be really hurt by this.

Drumming her fingers against the surface of the table, the sound of the door swinging open and footsteps heading towards her caused her to roll her head over to the direction of the noise.

A surprised expression fell on her face when she saw her Dad approaching, dressed in his teaching attire and a leather shoulder bag was hooked on is arm, a small smile graced over his lips when he saw her looking back at him.

Coming over to her, he took off his bag and sat down in the seat opposite her, "hey, sorry I'm late, got held up when I was heading out, you haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Uh no," Payton shook her head, her voice quieter than usual because of the nerves, "literally just got here."

"Oh good," He smiled over at her, before he looked over his shoulder to check the coast was clear before he asked, "How did things go with Tyler?"

"It was horrible," She told him, thinking back to how stressful last night was, "I didn't think he was going to make it but he did thankfully."

"Did he take the wolfsbain?" Alaric asked next.

"Yes," She nodded, "Thanks for that by the way."

"No problem."

Before he could question her any further, the waitress from before came over to them with a notepad and pen in her hand, "Hello. Are you guy's ready to order? Drinks?"

"Uh I'll just have a water," Payton informed the waitress, "and a chicken caesar salad."

"Okay," The waitress wrote down Payton's order, before looking over at Alaric "and you sir?"

"Uh yeah the same." He told her, wanting to speak to his daughter in private and not really here for the food aspect.

"Great!" The waitress beamed, finishing off writing, "I'll be over with your drinks shortly."

Watching her walk off, Alaric turned his head back round once she was out of there to a smirking Payton, who's nerves has slightly eased off when the amusement came over her, "A water and salad, hey?"

"Yes." He nodded, trying to keep his face straight.

"Bit healthy for you, isn't it?" Payton naturally teased her father.

"Well I can't keep drinking beer every hour of the day," Alaric joked with her, "I'm starting to get a beer belly."

"No way." Payton laughed lightly.

Once the laughter had died down, an awkward silence fell over the two of them. They both knew they were going to have to break it soon and get to what they had really come here for. Alaric need answers. Payton needed answers. They both needed to get back on track.

Moving forward in his seat, Alaric began to question his daughter, "Payton, why didn't you tell me about Mason or the fact you're a..."

"Dad," Payton sighed in annoyance at how he had just come out with it like that, "Seriously..."

"What?" He snapped back, leaning away from her and frowning, "I need some answers. I have no idea how this could even happen to you..."

"Well it did happen." She spat, not meaning to be so rude, but she didn't know if she was even ready to confess everything to him.

"Yeah and I need you to help me understand." He told her, his tone more softer than before after he saw how irritated she had just got.

"Fine," She breathed, crossing her arms over her chest, just as the waitress began to wonder over with their waters, "What do you want to know?"

The waitress laid their drinks down onto the table, flashing them both a friendly smile, in which they kindly gave back, but once she was gone and out of their zone, Alaric was sitting forward again ready to integrate his daughter.

"How long have you been one?" He first asked her, knowing if he knew a date, then maybe he could work out from there how it happened.

If it was recent, since she got into town, then he knew who's door he would be knocking at and having a word with them for ruining his daughters life. But if it happened way before she rolled into town, then it would mean more questions to put his daughter through.

"Uh I don't know," Payton really couldn't remember how many days or week's exactly, so much had happened, she had lost track of time, because days felt like months sometimes, "A month or two maybe."

"So this happened before you got into town and came to visit me?" He asked her, she gave him a look, which got him into thinking more that he hadn't come to town visit at all, it was because of Mason and whatever plan Damon had mentioned, "Or I mean before you came here to get the moon stone."

"You know about that?" She asked shocked, this time she was leaning forward.

"Of course I do," Alaric answered, "I've spent the past week or so trying to figure out why everyone is so obsessed with having it. Now I know about it, I need to know why you would go against Katherine to get it."

"Because I don't want to be like this!" Payton retorted, "I don't want this life. Mason and I came here looking for it after Katherine pin pointed us in the right direction. Of course we weren't going to get it for her. Our plan was to find it for me and get out of here."

"But why would Katherine come to you two for help in the first place?"

"Because she was the one who compelled Mason's friend to fight him until Mason would get so angry that he would kill him and trigger his curse," Payton explained to her father, "once the curse was triggered, they left him for a year and then came back looking for someone else to use in their plan, which happened to be the wolf's vulnerable girlfriend."

Alaric found his heart sinking for his daughter, he could hear the pain and sorrow in her voice, it sounded like she had been through a lot and he hated how his hate for vampires was getting in the way from him being there for her.

But that wasn't the only thing that was flooding his mind with curiosity.

"They?" He repeated, frowning slightly, just as Payton did also, not getting where he was coming from, "You said they..."

"Uh yeah..." Payton felt a lump form in her throat, knowing who she was referring to and realising her Dad had no idea who Katherine had been working with.

This really wasn't going to go down well. All those nerves were back instantly.

"Who's they, Payton?"

Looking over at him, she swallowed away the harsh lump and shakily confessed it to him, knowing she had to be honest with him after all, "Katherine and Isobel."

A frown bigger than before came over his face, he could have sworn he didn't hear her right, but from the timid and uneasy look on his daughter's face, he knew he had heard right and that the woman he despised has been apart of this attack on Payton.

"Isobel?" He couldn't quite believe it though, "Are you sure we're on about the same Isobel here?"

"Yes," Payton hissed, hating how she had to break it to him, it must have been so painful for him too, "Your ex-wife."

"Payton," Alaric sighed, running his hands over his face, he felt awful sat here hearing all this, but he had to know more, "What did they do to you?"

Lowering her head to the ground, she tried to fight off the sadness and fear that was sitting right in the middle of her chest, the tears ready to fall if she took down her guard too much. She had to be in control and not lose it.

"Isobel killed me," Payton explained to him harshly, "and Katherine fed me her blood, so I died with her blood in my system and turned."

Hearing her say it made him feel physically sick at the idea of his ex-wife doing something so cruel to his daughter, the same woman he had introduced to Payton when she was just a little girl and now she was a woman herself, Isobel had the guts to do something so harsh to an innocent victim.

Yet it had happened right under his nose. He had allowed his ex-wife to get away with it all this time because he had no idea what had really happened. He wished she had died that day she disappeared, he wished he hadn't spent the past however many years looking for her and trying to start over. She was gone in his eyes and it was staying that way.

When Alaric didn't say anything, instead he sat there frozen, staring at over at the table, like he was deep in thought or about to crumble, Payton leant over and laid her hand lightly on top of his, trying to comfort him the best she could, "Dad. It's ok. I'm fine now. She's gone."

"That doesn't change what she did to you, Payton," Alaric responded, his voice low and thick, you could tell he was clearly upset and hurt, "she turned you into this."

"But I'm ok, Dad," Payton tried to reassure him, more so herself, because really she wasn't deep down, but she didn't want him to know she was struggling with losing Mason, her constant blood cravings and that she had no one left, "I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked, not believing her, pulling his hand away from her and folding his own arms, "because I can't quite imagine you're doing ok with Mason being gone. How did you two even end up together?"

"It just happened," She told him, fighting off the tears about Mason once more, "over a year ago."

"And in that time you didn't think to mention it to your old man that you were dating someone?" Alaric asked, he was hurt she didn't think to mention it to him in this whole year.

Had living in Florida just turned her against him and made her want nothing to do with him?

Because it had certainly felt like it from his end. All the letters and texts he sent over the years she went to college, he hardly ever got a response and always wondered what he had ever done to deserve her to be so distant with him. He bet it had something to do with Payton's mother.

"I wanted to, trust me," She admitted truthfully yet the guilt still grew, "but after seeing the way Mom reacted, I just knew it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why?" Alaric asked confused.

"Mom disowned me," Payton told him sadly, the real reason as to why she hadn't spoken or seen her Mom in over a year coming out, "she came on a surprise visit to Florida, ended up finding me with Mason, then questioned me and once she found out his age, she begged me to stop seeing him and obviously I didn't, so she told me to have nothing to do with her anymore and yeah it hasn't changed since."

"I can see why your mother would behave this way, Payton," He informed her, "I don't also like the idea of you and Mason together, but I guess that's not a problem anymore, is it?"

"Nope."

Payton rubbed her lips together, lowering her head back down and her hair covered her face like it was perfect time, just as a tear fell from her eye and down onto he cheek, really beginning to break at the loss of her boyfriend.

Alaric knew the pain she was going through. He felt it when he first lost Isobel and it never goes away. You just learn to deal with it better. But he knew how hard it would be for her when it was her first proper love and she had to lose him in such a tragic.

As much as he hated the idea of his daughter with a Lockwood, he couldn't stand to see her cry in front of him and not do anything about it. Alaric could only imagine it had been like this everyday for her since losing Mason and he'd hate if he wasn't there for her now.

"Payton," He breathed, leaning over and trying to get her to look at him, when she finally did, he found himself apologising, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Forcing a small smile onto her lips, she went to tell him how she was really feeling, when the waitress appeared with their food orders, causing Payton to back away and wipe the tears that had fallen from her face like they had never been there.

"Here's your orders," The waitress chimed, putting their food down onto the table in front of them and then looking over at Payton, "Oh! Are you alright?"

"U-uh yeah I''m fine," She forced a fake smile back at the waitress, trying to appear like things were normal when really they were far from it, "just got a bit emotional that's all."

"Oh.."

Grabbing hold of the waitress' hand, Payton got her to look into her eyes, before she compelled her away, "Thanks for the food, but please leave and don't come back to our table."

Letting go of her hand, she ignored the shocked expression from her father at what she had just done, the realisation of what his daughter really was haunting him again, but he could understand why she had wanted that waitress to leave them alone.

Once the waitress had gone away, Payton began to tuck into her salad and looked over at her Dad, who hadn't even made an attempt yet to consume any food, "You not hungry?"

"Kind of lost for appetite after everything you've told me."

She felt more guilty than ever now. Even when she had told the truth, it still didn't feel like it was good enough for him. But got that he would act like this when it must take a while for all of this to sink in.

Payton was still having a hard time accepting what she was and that Mason really was gone. No wonder Alaric was struggling. He had to deal with his daughter being the creature he hunted and that she had been in a relationship with a man 10 years younger than himself.

If thing's could have gotten any worse for the two of them, in walked one of the people Payton really was hoping she wouldn't run into now she was back in town. So far, she had managed to dodge him. But yet here he was walking in and over to them like it was no big deal.

Yet she was still angry at him for snapping her neck, knocking her out and letting Damon kill Mason after his brother had been the one to call a truce with Mason before hand.

"Rick," Stefan looked over at him, ignoring the dagger's Payton was sending him, "You got a second to talk?"

"Can't you see I'm having lunch with my daughter?" Alaric raised his brows.

Stefan nodded lightly back at him, before forcing a smile on his lips and finally look at Payton, "Hello, Payton, nice to see you and Rick getting on again."

Faking a smile back, she kept her mouth zipped and let Rick do the talking, "What was it you wanted, Stefan?"

"I was just trying to get an update on the Rose situation from your end," He explained, causing Payton to raise her brows confused as to who this 'Rose' was and what her Dad's involvement was, "Damon said that you think Jules might have the answer to it."

"Jules?" Payton was even more confused, she glared over at her Dad, "What's going on?"

"Not now, Payton..." Alaric sighed, turning back to Stefan.

"No! Payton snapped, she wanted to know what was going on and why Alaric wanted Jules involved, "If it involves Jules, then I have to know. I know her."

"Fine," He huffed, looking back at her once again, "Rose is Damon's friend. She got bit by a wolf last night, we believe it to be Jules since she was after Damon anyway."

"She marked him." Payton presumed.

"You know about that stuff?" Alaric asked surprised.

"Well yeah," She shrugged like it was no big deal when all eyes fell on her, "you're forgetting I used to be with a wolf."

"Right," Stefan nodded, wanting to continue on with the story, "So since Rose has been bit, we need a cure otherwise she's gonna die. Rick seem's to think Jules has the solution. But I have another solution."

"Which is?" Alaric and Payton questioned the Salvatore at the same time.

"Maybe there's something in Isobel's research that would help us to find a cure," Stefan suggested, Payton's heart sinking at the name recall and Alaric found his own blood boiling, "Did you remember reading anything the other day about it in her research?"

"No. Not what I remember." Rick told him honestly.

Payon felt uneasy upon hearing Isobel's name again. But she also felt uncomfortable hearing her Dad talk so freely about this sort of thing. It was strange. The life she had been living the past two months herself and the year she had known about Mason, she never imagined her Dad could have been made aware of it all too. But then she could only image her Dad also felt this way but about her instead.

"Do you still have a way to get in touch with Isobel?" Stefan asked hopeful.

Rick glanced over at Payton, seeing the lack of comfort on his daughter's face to be speaking about the woman who had killed her, "Even if I did, she isn't going to help."

Stefan's eyes rolled over to Payton briefly, confused as to why Rick was staring at his daughter when he spoke about Isobel and why Payton was avoiding eye contact with all of them.

Did she know something that could potentially help?

"Katherine said that Isobel knew of Klaus." Stefan said looking back on Rick.

"So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena," Alaric brought his head back to face Stefan, an playful look on his face after having read straight through Stefan's actual intentions, "I have an old number, probably out of service."

"No harm in giving it to me then?" Stefan smiled.

"You know you can't trust Isobel," Alaric began, looking over at Payton again, who was playing with the straw in her drink, trying to hide her real feelings, but it was hard when all they were talking about was stuff that made her uneasy, "even when it comes to Elena."

"I know that." Stefan agreed with a slight nod to his head.

"Alright," Payton's Dad sighed, giving into the vampire, knowing it it was for Elena, then so be it, "I'm gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I'll text you."

"Great, thanks, Rick," Stefan laid his hand on the man's shoulder and patted it lightly, before turning his head to Payton, "How are you doing? Everything good?"

"Splendid." Payton chimed back sarcastically, shining him the biggest fake smile she could.

If it wasn't for Stefan's brother, she wouldn't be in this horrible mess in the first place.

Stefan felt guilty upon seeing her this way, clearly knowing that what just came out of her mouth was one big lie. Yet he couldn't change anything now or go back on what happened. Because it was in the past.

Before all of this, they actually got on and was somewhat friends. He liked her. She had a great personality. But things just got in the way and drama unfolded. He wish he could have done things differently. All he could do was act friendly towards her and hope she'd come around eventually.

"Tell him!"

Payton's head turned over to face her Dad with confusion and somewhat anger at what he was suggesting. Just from two small words, she knew what he was referring to and wanting he to tell Stefan. But she wasn't going to let the Salvatore brother know what had happened to her just because Alaric knew now.

"No!" Payton shook her head furiously, causing Stefan to frown between the two of them, "No way!"

"Payton," Alaric sighed, not liking how angry she was acting, he honestly believed this would help the situation and put what happened between Mason behind them all, "Come on. Stefan's a good guy. He's on our side."

"Our side? A good guy?" Payton spat back in disbelief, she had to stop herself from laughing at his statement, "Seriously? And I was told by Isobel that you were a vampire hunter. But all I've learnt since getting to town is that you seem to befriend them."

"Isobel told you that?" Her Dad asked with raised brows.

"Yes." Payton confirmed.

"How does Payton know about Isobel? Obviously aside from the fact she would have been your step Mom.." Stefan trailed off when he saw the look of irritation Payton was giving him.

"I can't believe we're really having this conversation." She muttered.

"Isobel killed Payton and she died with Katherine's blood in her system." Alaric confessed to Stefan.

Payton's jaw dropped in disgust at how her Dad had just told Stefan that without her permission. Now she felt betrayed by the man she thought was her father and respected her wishes. She was furious with the man for acting so rude about one of the hardest situations she's been through.

"I can't believe this!" Payton quickly climbed up from her chair, grabbing her bag and making a hasty move toward's the exit.

"Payton!" Alaric called after her, getting out of his own seat trying to stop her from leaving.

God he had seriously messed up this time.

Before Payton had the chance of making her great escape, someone appeared in front of her and laid their hand's down on her shoulders, squeezing them tightly and managing with his more advance strength to turn her back round to face her father and Stefan.

Payton grunted under her breath at Damon's now grip on her, meaning she couldn't leave and get herself out of the situation because of how hard Damon was keeping her there.

All she wanted to was run out of there and get away from the people who kept ruining everything for her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon questioned his brother with a slight nod.

"I was waiting for you," Stefan informed him, looking around just as a particular somebody else came through the door, not having spotted them yet thankfully, "She's here. But listen, there's a lot of people here..."

"Oh, damn," Damon sighed dramatically, "My plan was to rip out of her spleen through her back."

Payton could only presume they were talking about Jules.

"Hey, listen, I know you're upset about Rose..." Stefan tried to warn his brother.

"Why does everything think that I'm upset about Rose?" Damon grumbled, keeping his hold tight on Payton, who was trying to squirm out from under his grip, she really hated how the animal blood meant she was weak, "I'm fine, I don't know if you know this but sometimes vampires die."

"Hey Stefan," Alaric grabbed the other Salvatore's attention, after he had just looked up from his phone, "here's the number I have for Isobel."

Payton dramatically rolled her eyes from Damon's grip, when she witnessed Stefan take the number and leave a message on the voicemail for supposedly 'Isobel' to get back to him regarding Elena.

Whilst they were all distracted by this, Payton tried to make this her attempt to get out from under Damon's hold and make a run for it so she could get away from the people she felt betrayed/toyed by the most.

But of course, Damon being Damon saw that she was making her grand get away and tightened his hold around her, causing Alaric to send daggers over to her best friend at how he was treating his daughter. He wanted her to stay but not by Damon being so aggressive with her.

"Damon please..."

"What?" Damon shook his head unamused by Alaric and Payton's father/daughter relationship after all the lies Payton had fed to him.

If he had his way, the girl would have died the same day that Mason did.

Before they could argue over Payton, Stefan's phone began to ring and it was the number Rick had given him from before calling. A surprised expression on his face as he went to answer it, before he brushed past them and went to have the conversation outside the building.

Pulling Payton back over to the table, Damon sat her down in the seat she had been in before and she crossed her arms over her chest unimpressed, "You've got to be kidding me right now. Why can't I just leave?"

"Because we haven't finished our conversation." Alaric told her sadly.

"Um," Payton shook her head in annoyance, "you ruined that by sharing something I told you confidentially..."

"It's better if they know and understand your true intentions.."

"My true intentions?" She chuckled bitterly, "What about yours and your stupid little hunting abilities?"

"Payton.."

"Come on now, give Daddy a break here," Damon stuck up for his friend, which instantly caused Payton to roll her eyes, "after every lie you told him..."

"Seriously?" Payton sent him a glare, "like you have never done anything wrong before.."

Damon sent her a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders, whilst Rick took back over the conversation, "Payton. Come on. We're never going to put his behind us if we keep hanging on to grudges. Damon wants you to stay here because he need's your help."

"My help?" Payton repeated amused, looking over at Damon, "What could you possibly want my help for?"

"A little situation I've got myself into and now a friend of mine is paying the price for it."

"Oh really? I doubt that's first for you," Payton spat back, "But are we forgetting what you did, to me, to Mason. I'm surprised you're that stupid to be so optomistic about me helping you when I hate your guts."

"Oh please," Damon rolled his eyes this time, "you're not the first person to tell me that and I'm sure you won't be the last. But I did you a favour by getting Mason out of your life. Do I have to remind you.."

"That a werewolf bite can kill a vampire," Payton finished for him with a fake smile, "No you don't," She rolled her eyes to look over at Jules talking to someone toward's the back of the restaurant, putting the pieces together and working it out, "So that's what your problem is, this girl you want to save is the one who got bitten by Jules?"

"She's a smart one." Damon commented looking over at Rick.

"Smart enough to know not to help you..."

"Payton," Alaric sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that lunch, "Come on. Damon need's you to help him with Jules," Payton shook her head instantly, "remember what you told me yesterday, how much you and Jules never saw eye to eye, the fact that you hate the woman..."

Exhaling loudly, she glanced over at Jules again and found herself slowly giving into what they wanted her to do. She knew it was so naive and messed up for her to allow them to boss her around like this, allow her to just give in and start acting like Damon was forgiven for killing Jules.

But Alaric was close with these people. Her Dad somehow twisted was friends with them and seemed to help them out with a lot. If she wanted to prove to her Dad that they could get their relationship back to what it was before, maybe she had to do this one thing for him to prove how serious she was.

Damon was a horrible nasty dick and she would never forgive him for what he did to Mason. But Jules had already suspected that Damon and Payton worked together to kill Mason which clearly was far from the truth. Damon did all the killing but Payton never stopped him.

So maybe she did have to team up with Damon on this one to get Jules from finding out the real truth about what happened to Mason and his real fate.

"Fine," Payton huffed irritably, "I'm in," A smile began to grow on Damon's face, "but doesn't mean you're forgiven."

"I can live with that." Damon smirked at her.

"Now you two are deciding to try at least," Alaric began to gather up his things and lay some dollar bills down on for their food, "I need to head back to school. Think you two can go easy on each other whilst I'm gone."

Nodding slowly, Payton flashed him a small smile and looked over at Damon who had already nodded also.

"Good," Rick stood up from his chair and hooked his bag on him, before turning to look at his daughter, "if you need me I'm only a phone call away."

Nodding her head again, Alaric reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly, before he made his way toward's the exit, leaving the two vampires to make their way over to the bar and wait for Jules to come over to them.

Payton really hoped this would go down well. She couldn't deal with more drama happening anymore. Today had already been enough with her and she was more confused about where she stood with Alaric.

She felt hurt by how he had told Stefan about how she became a vampire and that he still hadn't told her the whole truth about how he became involved in all of this. But he acted like he still cared about her and somehow like he wanted her to join his side of the supernatural world.

Everything was so unpredictable.

* * *

 **Author note: I have to start by saying you guy are the best seriously! Your reviews are so amazing and generous I seriously cannot thank you enough!**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this part. Payton's teamed up with Damon to work on Jules. Things with Alaric are still a bit tough, but hopefully they'll resolve their issues soon. Plus, are you enjoying Payton and Matt's friendship? Some flirty comments being thrown from both sides, wasn't there?**

 **Special thanks to the guest reviews, RHatch89, Adela, LMarie99 and HPuni101 for your lovely reviews. You'll have to wait and see with what happens with the whole Jules kidnapping situation. It's one you're not going to want to miss!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	23. Chapter 23

"Wasn't that so lovely to see?"

Payton rolled her head over to look at Damon beside her at the bar, she found her tolerance levels toward's the vampire growing harder to deal with and she knew that this better go quick or she was really going to crack.

"What are you on about?" She asked, pretending to be oblivious to his suggesting when really she knew what he was on about.

"You and Rick, it's so sweet," He teased with a mischievous grin on his face, "still amazes me that Rick's an actual father and has a daughter."

"Yep well it's been like that the past twenty one years," She replied back, trying not to show how pissed off she really was, "so better get use to it. Huh?"

"I guess so.."

"Yes, so please do shut up and order us some drinks." Payton suggested harshly.

"What a great idea," Damon faked a smile back, before raising his hand and calling the barista over and ordering himself a bourbon,

then turning to look at Payton, before he began taunting her, "And you? Sex on the beach is it? You and Mason must have had a lot of that down in Florida."

Immediately she shone the vampire a glare for his cheap comment toward's her, the awful reminder back again at how she had lost Mason, but she didn't want Damon to know how badly what he had done to Mason was affecting her.

Instead she acted like it was not a big deal and glanced at the barista, "I'll have the same as him."

Damon smirked from the side of her, watching as the barista began to make their drinks and Payton's eyes flickered over to a pen on the bar surface, an idea coming into mind and she knew she had to act fast.

Quickly grabbing it, she stabbed the object into the front of Damon's hand in retaliation for the comment he made about her and Mason. The vampire began to wince at the object wedged in him, where he forcefully pulled it out of him and tossed it down onto the ground.

Payton found herself fighting off a laugh as she tried to avoid all eye contact with him, Damon knowing he would love to have just killed her that night or right here and then, but it would mean risk losing his friendship with Rick which he had already risked enough lately.

"Smart move."

Scoffing under her breathe, the barista came back over to them and gave them their drinks. Instantly Payton picked hers up and downed the whole thing, trying to ease off the anger she felt, as well as those stupid cravings she felt when out in public.

Before Damon and her could go back at it again with the constant bickering, the woman they had been hoping to see wondered over to them casually, a small smile playing on her face that read amused to see them two sat beside each other.

Jules knew their was more to the story than just a break up.

"Payton, I'm seeing more of you here than I ever did back home," Jules stated almost too cheerfully, before her eyes came onto Damon disapprovingly, "and the one I was meant to kill...I'll have to get that right next time."

"You won't live to see another full moon unless..." Damon instantly shot in, not having time for any bitching that would happen between Jules and Payton, as well as any remarks Jules had for him, he needed to be straight and aggressive with her, "unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite and then I won't kill you."

Jules joined them up at the bar, beside Payton but looking at Damon with raised brows, "Promise?"

"Yes." Damon responded with a strong nod.

A long pause came from the wolf, Payton found her heart beginning to thump in her chest worriedly, it was like the silence was driving her insane, Jules never made her feel uneasy before until she had got into town and had been accusing towards her regarding Mason.

"Bite me!"

The wolf went to get up and leave the two of them, not having time for their silly little games, but Payton grabbed her elbow and stopped her from moving any further for not only Damon's sake, but her own.

She had decided that she needed to make sure that Jules believed Payton had nothing to do with what happened to Mason. She couldn't live knowing someone suspected her.

"I'm not afraid of the two of you." Jules told them, looking back at them and removing her arm from Payton's grip.

"Then you are very," Damon got up from his seat and came to stand in front of her, beside Payton who was still sat down watching the two of them, "very stupid."

"How's your friend?" Jules taunted him, giving him his own taste of medicine, "Rose? Is that her name? Have the chill's started? The unbearable pain?"

"If there's a cure tell him." Payton shut her up, getting off her stool now, knowing it was just making matters worse and driving Damon up the wall.

"Or start watching your back." Damon threatened.

Jules really wasn't believing their so called threats. The tough act Payton was putting on wasn't her usual style. But I guess this was the vampire side of her coming out. It made her hate the girl more than she did before.

But she also disliked Damon and the two of them together was a real joke for her.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away her brain. Soon she'll be rabid," Jules began to tease Damon, "You want a cure? I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart."

Payton found her jaw dropping slightly at the harshness of his woman, yet it didn't come as any surprise to her because Jules was a nasty bit of work. Payton had been on the back hand of that many times before, but now Damon was experiencing first hand and she was glad she wasn't receiving any abuse from the woman today.

Or so she hoped...

Jules went to turn away from them, but then a smirk grew on her face and she spun back to face Payton in particular, "Oh and Payton..."

"What?" She grumbled back, folding her arms across her chest like she didn't have time for this.

"I'm serious about Mason, if you know what happened to him or where he is," Jules told her sternly, watching the girl suspiciously, "then you better start coughing up now, because Mason might have been clear on not letting me mark you, but trust me, next full moon I'll be coming for you."

"I'd really love to see you try," Payton flashed her a fake smile, titling her head to the side, knowing Jules wouldn't really do that and even if she did then Mason would be turning in his grave, "but that's not going to happen, I don't know anything about Mason, apart from the fact he left me, happy?"

"Very," She returned the gesture, before it faltered instantly, "but, something doesn't quite add up. I still believe you had something to do with it."

"And why would I want to hurt him?"

"Revenge," Jules presumed, shrugging her shoulders, "or maybe you just lost control of your inner vampire, teamed up with this one," she nodded her head at Damon, "killed him for your own satisfaction.

Payton shook her head in disbelief that Jules was still thinking she had something to do with Mason's disappearance. She couldn't believe the woman thought Payton would be capable of such a thing.

"You really are stupid..."

"No!" Jules spat back irritated by how this girl wasn't taking the Mason situation as serious as what would have been expected, "You are, Payton. You and Mason were to think that your little relationship would ever work out. I tried to warn him away from you. But he insisted and now look what's happened. He's missing and you're setting up shack with another vampire."

"I'm not doing this.." Payton grabbed her bag and quickly pushed past them, the anger and hurt she felt rising with every second that past.

Everything Jules was saying was far from the truth. But it couldn't help but stir up the idea again that she never did anything to save Mason. She hardly tried. She just let him die right there in front of her. If it was the other way round, she knew Mason would have fought for her every second of the day.

Maybe she was just an accessory to the murder of a now missing person.

Crashing out the doors of the Grill and stepping outside, Payton exhaled loudly trying to calm herself down and fight off the urge to break down onto the ground, burst into tears and sob down on the pavement.

But Payton knew there was a better way to deal with how she was feeling that didn't involve making the situation worse her.

Heading down the street, she brought her phone out from her bag and dialled the number of the one person she knew would be there, just like they had promised earlier on in the day.

"Payton?" Alaric answered the call moments later, his voice worried as to why she was calling, knowing something must be up for her to contact him when he had only just got back to work, "Is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"Nothing that I couldn't handle," She informed him motionless, "just Jules being a bigger bitch than usual and trying to make me look bad."

"Oh no."

"Yeah and Damon of course being a dick as usual as well," Payton continued on her little rant, referring to how he had taunted her about Mason before Jules had come over and it had resulted in her stabbing him, "he's lucky I haven't killed him yet for what he's done."

Alaric awkwardly chuckled back, hoping that Payton wasn't serious about that, but he didn't know what to think about her now he knew she was a vampire and understood she was upset about what Damon had done to Mason. He hoped his little girl was still somewhere in their and she hadn't changed too much.

"Did you find out a way to cure Rose?" He then asked.

"Nope," She sighed, coming to a stop and leaning her body up against a brick wall, "useless. Jules doesn't have any idea, well she's letting on that she hasn't, she basically just told Damon to put Rose out of her misery."

"Oh god that's not good," Alaric sighed, sad for his friend's and daughter for what they were all going through, this drama felt never ending sometimes, "What are you up to now?"

"I have no idea," Payton glanced across the street, seeing people wonder around town, going about their everyday lives, whilst her's was so uncertain all the time, "Probably just head back to Matt's and wait for him to get back from school."

"You've been staying with Matt?" He was completely shocked about this.

Alaric had no idea how close the two seemed to be.

"Well I had nowhere else to go and I can hardly afford to live."

Alaric felt guilty at the realisation that he had just completely abandoned his daughter the way he had and hadn't even thought about where she had been the past few days. He felt like he really did have to make it right now and sort things out, step up and be the proper Dad he always wanted to be, but didn't have Payton's Mom stopping him this time.

"Move back to my place with me."

Payton felt a smile grow on her lips to hear her Dad's suggestion, knowing that it was exactly what she had wanted to happen all the time. As much as she loved living with Matt, nothing beat the company of her Dad.

She loved staying with him when she first arrived to Mystic Falls despite the nerves she felt about her lies and her identity, but now that was out in the open, she didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"Are you sure?" Payton asked before she quickly accepted the offer.

"Of course I am," He assured her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Dad."

It had been a couple of hours since Alaric had asked Payton to move back into his apartment with him. After their phone call, Payton had hopped in the rental car she had hired and drove back to Matt's house, packing up the stuff she had brought with her back into the duffel bag and waiting on the couch for him to get in from school so she could break the news to him.

As soon as the teenager came through the front door, Payton rose to her feet and waited for him to come into the front room to see her. He chucked his bag down onto the kitchen table, slipped of his sneakers and made his way through, surprised to see her stood there like she was waiting for him.

By the look on his face, Payton knew something was wrong with him, he looked annoyed and somewhat sad. She really hoped Alaric hadn't told him already that she was moving back in with him and she was the reason why he was looking so glum.

"Matt," Payton offered him a small smile, trying to break the atmosphere he had brought into the room, "You're back! How was school?"

"It was ok." He mumbled back, brushing past her and taking a seat down on the couch, ready to turn the TV on, in no mood to talk.

Looking back at him, she slowly took the seat beside him and knew she had to find out what was wrong, it broke her hear to see him look this way, "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you think Tyler and Caroline have something going on?" He asked her, when he had turned to look back at her with a curious look on his face.

Payton knew exactly why Matt was feeling this way. It had something to do with the fact the three of them, Caroline, Tyler and Payton had been hanging out with each other the day, as well as how close the two teenagers had got since Tyler had triggered his curse.

Yet Matt was out of the know about this. No wonder he was paranoid that his best friend and girlfriend were getting it on behind his back.

"I think they're just friends." Payton reassured him.

"Well I think Tyler like's Caroline." Matt told her his concerns, leaning back on the couch with a frustrated sigh.

Half smiling back at him, she felt unsure of how to deal with this and what to say, since she obviously didn't know if Tyler did like Caroline. It wasn't exactly her place to know or find out. So she didn't want to tell Matt that wasn't the case, when she didn't even know herself.

It was best to just leave him to deal with it himself.

Leaning back on the couch beside him, Payton turned her head to the side to look at him, "I have more bad news..."

"What's that?" He asked, looking back at her with his head also on the couch.

"I'm moving back in with my Dad." She broke the news to him timidly.

Matt stared back at her, a small smile gracing his lips, but clearly didn't meet his eyes, one because of the bad mood he was in, yet two because he was a little disappointed to here this.

He liked having Payton staying with him. She was great company, a laugh to be around and liked being there for her at her time of need. He didn't exactly want it to go back to just him in the house. It was lonely and painful. But he was pleased that it meant things had been resolved between the two.

"That's really great," Matt forced himself to act happy for her, but she could sense the sadness in his voice and it made her feel terrible, "I'm happy for you both."

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you," Payton thanked him, laying her hand on his forearm, "just because I'm gone doesn't mean I'm not going to be here, if you need me you know where to find me and I'm only a phone call away."

"I know," Matt nodded back at her, wrapping his arm around her back and pulling her into him, he could really use a hug and say a proper goodbye to her, "the same applies for you."

Smiling back at him sincerely, Payton embraced him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him back, pleased that even if this town did hold bad memories for her, she still had her Dad around and had made a friend in Matt, an actual friend, she hadn't had one of those in what felt like a long time.

The sound of her phone ringing off the hook woke Payton up that following morning. It was the first night in days when she had actually managed to fall asleep without tears staining her pillow, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, an aching feeling in her chest and she had just allowed her mind to switch off.

It was also so nice to be able to sprawl out in a big double bed again. Alaric's bed was the comfiest thing in the world and she was so grateful her Dad had not only allowed her to stay with him again, but also insisted she keep sleeping in his bed for as long as her stay here while he took the couch.

However last night, he had stayed over at the Gilbert household to avoid any back aches from the couch. It had been weird staying in the apartment without him and by herself, but somewhat peaceful to know that she would be safe here and no one could get in unless Alaric came home to invite them in.

But as much as she was happy to be back on good terms with him and it was a work in progress surrounding Mason and the vampire stuff, she didn't exactly want him to keep ringing her all morning and his voice to be the first thing she hear as soon as she came round from her slumber.

"What?" She muttered down the other line, after she had squinted her eyes to see her Dad was calling and now she was laying down in bed the phone sitting on her ear.

"Good morning to you too sweet daughter." Alaric joked clearly realising she was still half asleep and he had woken her up.

"Good morning to you too," Payton managed to muster up the energy to talk, as she slowly began to sit herself up in the bed, "please remind me to switch my phone off before I sleep so I don't have you rudely wakening me..."

"Well I thought I better get you up since I'm on my way to work," He informed him, though really he had just wanted to check in on her and made sure she was ok, rather than be the annoying parent wanting his kids to get up and ready for the day, "How are you feeling?"

"Right now like I have been ten rounds with Mike Tyson," Payton tried to be humorous that morning, "but I'm sure once I'm properly awake, up and ready I'll be fine."

"I stocked the fridge last night before I went with you you know what.." Alaric trailed off, still not liking this whole situation, but knowing he was just going to have to accept it and look like he was trying for Payton's sake.

Payton's eyes flickered over to the refrigerator in the kitchen space of the apartment, her eyebrows raising slightly, knowing she hadn't had any forms of human blood since the day Mason passed when he had basically forced them down her.

She didn't really want to have to explain to her Dad she couldn't eat that, because she always struggled and nearly lost control. That's why she had been consuming animal blood the past few days, despite how weak it made her feel, it stopped her from feeling like she had to feed on the nearest human insight.

"Uh ok," Payton laughed awkwardly, pulling the comforter off her body and swinging her legs out the side of the bed, "great!"

"And I'm only at the school, so if you do need me for anything, just give me a call at lunch, I'll try get back to you when I can..."

"Yes," She rolled her eyes playfully, having heard this all last night before he left to go see Jenna, "you told me this last night. Three times actually."

"I know, I just want you to know I'm here for you, Pay."

"I know you are," Payton wondered over to the fridge, wanting to see these blood bags for herself, "but don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

"I have no doubt about that, you're doing well," Alaric responded, just as he pulled up outside the school parking lot, really he had no idea how many times she had cried herself to sleep, drowned her sorrows in booze and wished the ground would swallow her up since Mason had died, "I should probably get going now.."

"Yes, I will see you later." Payton bide him goodbye, just as she opened up the fridge and her senses began to go crazy at the sight and smell of blood.

"Have a good day," He said cheerful, "Don't get in too much trouble."

"I won't."

Slamming the refrigerator back up, Payton heard the other line go dead and she pulled the device away from her ear. Her heart was pounding rapidly at this point. Her senses after seeing and smelling the blog bags were making her feel like she was fighting off every inch of her that was pushing her to consume them.

But she wasn't going to. She was way stronger than any blood cravings that were fighting her to go break her good behaviour so far by sticking her her animal diet as opposed to the human one Mason always pushed her to do.

Yet he was sadly gone. So she had to have control of her own life and couldn't rely on someone else to constantly keep her in line.

Sighing she went to try open the fridge again, wanting to take out some milk so she could make herself some cereal, when her phone beeped from the counter top, signally another call was coming in already that morning.

It wasn't until she looked at her screen properly that she saw all the missed calls, voicemail's and texts she had received that morning when she had been deep in her slumber. It had only been Alaric's call that was enough to stir her from her sleep.

Quickly picking up the device, her voice was confused when she answered, "Caroline? Are you ok? You've left me like six messages, two voicemail's and ten missed calls, what's going on? Have you and Matt officially broken up?"

Payton could only presume this was the reason Caroline had got in touch. Maybe Caroline was using as a way to get to Matt. But then there was the other reason that Payton hadn't even though would be the issue since they seemed to be handling it fine themselves.

She doubted they needed her help anymore.

"No, nothing to do with Matt," Caroline sounded uncomfortable, which just aided to something being wrong, "It's Tyler..."

Payton found herself rolling her eyes at the teen drama that was unfolding right in front of her eyes. She was somehow glad in this instance that she didn't go to a proper high school and never was caught in the middle of a love triangle.

By the sound's of it, Matt was right yesterday to be worried about Tyler and Caroline.

"Caroline, seriously," Payton sighed, "Matt is going to be heart broke.."

"No! No!" Caroline quickly interjected, "He know's Payton. Tyler know's."

Frowning, Payton spun round on her heel and laid her hand's down on the counter top, confusion and worry flooding through her, "He know's what?"

"Tyler know's about Mason," Caroline confessed in shaky voice, "he know's that I'm not the only vampire in town. He know's that you, Stefan and Damon are vampires. He believes that the four of us killed Mason."

"W-w-what the hell.." Payton began to freak out, it was like her world was coming crashing down on her, the one thing she didn't want Tyler to find out about and now he knew.

He must hate her. He must be so angry at her. He must want to kill her for what he believes she has done to his Uncle and lied about it all.

But to Payton she knew exactly whom told him. It was the same story that Jules had convinced herself was true, now she had fed Tyler the same idea and he was fixated on it all being true as well.

"That bitch.." Payton mumbled under her breathe.

"You need to come meet with us," Caroline urgently requested her help, they all needed to stick together and try get Tyler to be back on their side, "Stefan and I. Please."

"I don't know Caroline," Payton shook her head, she didn't know if she could face Tyler, or could she see Stefan after every time she saw one of the brothers it was another reminder of the day she lost Mason, "I can't do this..."

"Yes you can!" Caroline reassured her, "I'll ask Stefan to talk to Tyler. You should go with him. Tyler should hear the truth from you."

"I don't..."

"Please!" Caroline begged.

Payton felt so guilty. But she was also so very afraid. She didn't know if she really did have the courage to go face Tyler and explain to him what really happened to Mason. If she did, she knew she'd break down and cry about it. But she didn't want to give Stefan the satisfaction of seeing how broken she really was.

Yet Caroline was really desperate to make things right between all of them. She felt like she owed it to the girl since they had been turned around the same sort of time, by the same person and had both been through a lot.

"Fine," Payton sighed giving into her request, "I'll pop over within the next half an hour. Don't you have school?"

"I can't go there with Tyler knowing about all of us," Caroline expressed her concerns, "What if he says something to someone?"

"Good point," Payton began to head over to her duffel to get out a clean pair of clothes for the day, "I'll see you soon, ok? Hang in there."

Ending the call, Payton tossed her phone onto the bed and tried to calm herself down by making sure she kept busy. She couldn't allow herself to give into those feelings of sadness, guilt and scare when there was blood bags lingering in the room.

Taking out some black skinny jeans and a khaki green cami sole top that she could change into, before she was going to grab some breakfast, brush her hair, put on some make-up, grab her jacket and quickly leave the house to go see Caroline.

Pulling up outside Caroline's around 40 minutes later, Payton jumped out of the car and jogged her way over to the front door. Knocking loudly on the door, she turned her head round to look at anyone near by, just as Caroline came to the door and invited her in.

Just like the other day when Payton had come over to help with the Tyler situation, Caroline lead her through into the sitting room and the two of them sat on the couch, just like the other day also.

"How the hell did Tyler even manage to find out about this?" Payton began to rant to Caroline in shock, "How the hell did Jules know where to find him and work her little way into his head?"

"You and Jules knew each other well then?" Caroline guessed by how Payton was speaking of the wolf.

"She was one of Mason's friend, they belonged to the same pack basically," She explained to the younger beside her, "he use to go visit them every full moon so they could be together, they basically helped him stay in control and taught him how to live without exposing himself."

"No way! Was she like the alpha or something?" Caroline quizzed.

"I have no idea if I'm honest, it's a little too twilight for me," Payton tried to make a joke of the situation when really none of this was funny, more like painful and harsh, "Mason never told me much about the pack. They followed some sort of code, so you can imagine how they reacted when they found out Mason's little girlfriend got turned into a vampire."

"Oh yeah you said Katherine turned you, right?"

"Yep."

"How is that even possible? How did she know where to find you?"

"She didn't, she picked me because I was Mason's girlfriend and thought it would be hilarious, yet also fitting into her little plan that she had a wolf and needed a vampire also." Payton informed Caroline of Katherine's intentions with Mason and her.

"She was going to use the two of you to lift the curse on herself."

"Yeah smart move, right?" Payton flashed a false smile, before she shook her head, realising she was venting to Caroline like she never had before, "but of course, Mason and I were working against her."

"Not so smart move..."

"Hmm."

"Well I think you were right on not telling Tyler about his Uncle," Caroline tried to make her feel better, but also herself about the decision she made to leave that part out to Tyler, "we both were just trying to protect him."

"You're right," Payton sighed, running her hand's through her hair, "but lies always come out, the repercussions are always worse than the actual hurt the truth would cause."

Smiling over at her sadly, the door bell rang and Caroline stood up knowing it would be Stefan. Payton felt the nerves in her stomach grow when Caroline went to grab the door, knowing she was going to have to face seeing Stefan again, bringing back all that awkwardness and pain.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Tyler know's about you and Damon," Caroline informed him, walking through her home with him, "He know's that Damon killed Mason, but he think it's involved all of us. I didn't say a word."

"It's that woman..."

"Jules.

Stefan's head turned to face Payton who was sat on the couch and had just spoke for him on the matter who had told Tyler about all of this. He was surprised to see her there. After he had got Caroline's emergency text, he hadn't even bothered to respond back, he just came straight over and he probably would have wished he knew she would have been there.

Because every moment he looked back at her, he felt so terrible for what he did to her that day and what he allowed Damon to do to Mason while Payton watched. He knew that she must have not been dealing well with all of this. Not even the strongest person could deal with a loss like that.

"Payton." Stefan greeted her softly, trying to fight off the awkwardness, but there it was again, very much real and in the way.

Payton jumped up onto her feet, not wanting to respond to the guy who had aided to ruining her life and relationship, instead she wanted to get this over with and fix this Tyler mess before it got worse.

"So how was Tyler when you left him?" Payton asked, though she clearly knew the answer, yet she acted stupid when she was nervous, "Not good I'm guessing.."

"He ran off from me," Caroline told the two of them, "He was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed."

Payton felt a lump form in her throat at Caroline's words. The guilt was getting so much worse. Payton had never felt so much in all her life.

"Wow," Stefan breathed panicked, "this is bad."

"You're not going to tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"No," Stefan assured her, causing both the girl's to be relieved, "He already wants to kill him. He think's all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler want's to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed."

"That's not an option!" Payton voiced her opinion loud and clear.

She had to disagree with that. Not all werewolves should die. Mason shouldn't have died. But it was Stefan and Damon's plan to do so in the first place.

"Well, we're not going to let that happen," Caroline backed up Payton's statement, feeling the exact same way she did about the situation, "We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid,"

Caroline glanced over at Stefan with hopeful eyes, "You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right thing to say, ok? He and I...we're friends,"

She then turned to face Payton with the same look on her face, "And you, you need to go with Stefan. You can explain what really happened since you were there. Tyler will appreciate it more from you, the girl who was with Mason and who's helped him with his transformation. Please."

Payton looked over at Stefan, who then turned to look back at her, wanting to know if she was alright with this idea and that she wouldn't mind teaming up with him on this one.

Truth was, she really didn't want to and would rather be at home right now hiding away from this mess. But non-vampire Payton wouldn't have allowed her emotions to get the better of her. She would pick herself up, deal with the tasks in hand and celebrate when it was all over.

"Fine," Payton breathed, looking away from Stefan, "I'm in."

"Me too." Stefan nodded.

* * *

 **Author: Sorry it's been a couple of week's since the last update! Things have been quite hard from my end, but I thought I'd get back to updating and sharing this next part with you. I really hope you're all enjoying it and also enjoyed today's new update.**

 **Payton and Stefan are going to be working together in the next part! How exciting?!**

 **I just love Payton's character!**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, LMarie99, Adela, HPuni101 and the guest reviewers for reviewing the last part. You guys are honestly the sweetest and really make my day when I see your thoughts, so a massive thank you as always.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this part and what your hopes are for future parts.**

 **Thanks so much,**

 **Hope you're all well,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	24. Chapter 24

If things since she had been in town had been awkward, then nothing could have beaten the car journey with Stefan over to the Lockwood Mansion. It was tense. It was uneasy. It was making them both feel like they were going to lose it any minute. But at least one of them was trying to make amends.

That person happened to be Stefan.

He understood her pain. He understood that she would be resenting him and Damon for probably the rest of eternity for what they had done. But they were working together on this. He saw it as a chance to resolve the issues and move forward. They needed to all stick together and keep things peaceful while they were all here living together.

But Payton couldn't stand it. Every time she felt Stefan look at her, it was another reminder of how she had lost Mason and that the Salvatore's were the cause of it. It was like a never ending haunting of the man she lost.

"You never really told me about why you lied to me," Stefan began to break the ice between the two of them, causing Payton to stare hard out the window, not in the mood for this interrogation, "and how you knew Katherine."

"Stefan, seriously," Payton grumbled back at him, "We're not doing this right now."

"Oh c'mon," Stefan tried to lighten the mood once more, "this is the perfect chance to explain to me. I mean, I already forgive you. I just think it's you who's having the hard time letting go of the grudge.."

"I wonder why." She finally looked over at him with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry for snapping your neck that day and letting Damon take Mason like that." He told her genuinely, Payton could hear the honesty in his voice and the look he kept giving her.

But it still wasn't enough, I mean it wasn't going to bring Mason back, was it?

Nodding slowly at him, she turned back toward's the window and tried to fight off the retaliation she wanted to give back to him. Payton couldn't forgive. She couldn't forget. Nor could she let go of the grudge. It was going to take more than a car ride, team building and an apology to make her feel even slightly better about her loss.

"You know, it hurt me when I find out from Damon that you were a vampire and that you had been working with Katherine," Stefan explained himself to her, keeping his eyes on the road and occasionally looking to the side at her, "it was like a punch to the gut that the girl I had become friend's with had just betrayed me like that..."

"Are you hoping for an apology?" Payton asked back harshly, keeping her eyes focused on the outside, "Because I'm not in the soppy apology mood.."

"No of course not," Stefan assured her, completely getting why she wouldn't want to apologise to a man who had contributed to her hell, "but I just want to understand you better."

"Nothing to understand, Stefan."

Payton looked back at him with raised brows and a sarcastic smile on her face, putting up her guard and front to try stop him from keep going on at her like this. She just wanted to focus on the task at hand, not express how she was feeling and the reasons behind her actions to him like he was some sort of therapist.

"Sure this is," He disagreed with her, trying to dig deeper into her and get her to realise that they weren't the bad guys, they could be a team here like Alaric had suggested before, "everyone has a story."

"And let me guess you want to know how I became a vampire and met Katherine?" Payton presumed with a small smirk.

"That would be up to you whether you tell me about that," He explained to her fairly, keeping his eyes on the road, as they got closer to the Lockwood's estate, "but I just want to start over, you know? Resolve things. I never had a problem with you. We got on fine before all this, so I just hope we can go back to that."

"I don't know, Stefan," She looked over at him unsure, her tone bitter and harsh, "I would say yes, but then I get that awful reminder of what you and Damon did to Mason..."

"That I apologise for and I'm sure Damon will too in his own time," He answered, pulling into the estate, "but right now, even just for today, we need to be on the same team and page here when facing Tyler."

"I agree," Payton nodded, "but it doesn't mean I've forgiven either of you, particularly Damon who is walking on a very fine line right now."

"Damon's just Damon," Stefan shrugged unhelpfully, "and by the sound's of things, Payton is just Payton..."

Giving him a weird look, Payton waited until Stefan pulled up outside the house, shut the engine off and turned to look at her. He gave her a charming look, which she tried so hard to fight off a smile about.

This guy could do the worst thing in the whole wide world (like contribute to her boyfriend's death...) and even just by looking at her, he could make her forget that and see just a real, honest and genuine person behind it all. She didn't get how he did it or why he made her feel so forgiving all of sudden.

No wonder she found herself seeking reassurance from him in relation to her worries about seeing Tyler.

"I'm nervous," Payton expressed her concerns, rolling her eyes over to the mansion uneasily, "Tyler must hate me right now. I feel more awful than I did before about telling him the truth about Mason. God why couldn't I just be honest from the word go?"

"Because you wanted to protect him, just like Caroline did," Stefan explained, "he'll be angry and probably resent you for a while, but it's best he hear's the actual truth from you, the one person closest to Mason."

"But what about Jules? She's already got into Tyler's head," She panicked, "how the hell am I going to convince him that the bitch is wrong and I'm right, when I've done nothing but lie to him so far.."

"Just be honest, Payton," Stefan assured her, "that's all you can do. I'll handle the rest."

Nodding slowly back at him, the both of them gradually climbed out of the car and began their way inside the house. They both knew that if they just walked up to the front door and rang the bell, Tyler would have never let them in. They had to find another way to get inside and surprise the boy.

Going through a back door entrance, the two of them came through into the kitchen of the property, an uneasy and sad feeling came over Payton when she remembered the day she had been in here, grabbing some juice and listening into Mason inform Tyler about how he turned into a wolf, it was the morning after a night of passion, one she'll never forget.

Snapping her head away from those painful memories, she followed Stefan through into the dining room and then stopped behind the wall. Looking over at Stefan, she could see that he listening in to any clues of anyone or Tyler nearby, his eyes lighting up slightly when he figured out Tyler was just in the other room.

The other room that happened to be his Dad's office and where most of the drama always seemed to unfold. Payton hadn't been back there since the night Sarah died at the hand's of Tyler and she had knocked Matt out with the swing of her elbow.

Thank god he didn't have any idea it was her who caused him to wake up the next morning with a bruised and bloody nose.

Stefan turned his body round to face Payton slightly, he raised his finger up to his lips and motioned for her to stay quiet, as well as to stay behind this door until it was her time to make an appearance.

He needed to take control and get Tyler to not run away from them. He had to be tough and scare Tyler into staying. Stefan knew Payton wasn't ready to deal with that just yet when her emotions were still all over the place.

Letting Stefan leave, Payton hid behind the wall, just a few inches away from the open door as Stefan tip-toed his way through. It wasn't long before she heard quick footsteps what could only be from Tyler trying to make an escape.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Payton could hear Stefan telling Tyler in a calm manner, "I just want to talk."

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler quizzed.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan asked though he clearly knew the answer.

"Tyler?"

Carol was heading closer towards them. She had just come from down the stairs and was now coming across the hall looking for her son. Her footsteps could be heard throughout the place due to her heels clicking against the marble floor. Payton really hoped Stefan would pull this one out of the bag and Carol wouldn't find her stood there on her search for Tyler.

There was a loud thump. Payton could only presume it was from the two boys in the office next door. No doubt Stefan had him pinned up, unable to move on and go find his mother to get away from the vampire. But Payton had no idea that the vampire had now vamped out on Tyler, showing him his face and eyes.

"Shut," Stefan instructed quietly to Tyler, holding him against the wall tightly, "not a word."

"Tyler?" Carol called again, getting closer to them, Payton could feel herself holding her breathe in anticipation, "I'm leaving for the memorial."

After a few moments of silence, the woman's footsteps picked up again and it wasn't long before the sound of the door shutting echoed around the home. Relief swept over Payton's face and she exhaled lightly, pleased that this part of the plan so far had gone well, now she just needed Stefan to follow through with his part and then in she came.

Releasing Tyler, Stefan took a seat down on the top of Tyler's father's desk, whilst Tyler took the top of the couch opposite him, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong here," Stefan began his eyes flickering over to the door where Payton was inside the other room, "but we just want to talk. We've not come here to hurt you."

"Who's we?" Tyler asked confused, having no idea that Payton was here also.

Payton felt her heart begin to pound in her chest after realisation that now it was her turn to make an appearance in the matter and risk ruining the effort Stefan had gone to get Tyler to even stay.

Taking a deep breathe in, she came from round the other side of the door and came into the office, her hand's tucked behind her back anxiously, whilst she kept her head slightly low in fear of a bad reaction to Tyler.

Seeing Payton emerge from another room in his home, Tyler felt his anger rise, an unsettling feeling to see her there looking so innocent and like she wasn't even bothered that she had just been lying to him for weeks now, as well as that she had the guts to even show her face round here.

The silence crippled Payton. She felt so much guilt laying on her shoulders. She couldn't stand the feeling of seeing Tyler again now he knew the truth. Payton knew he would hate her. She deserved it.

"Hi Tyler." Payton mustered up the courage to break the tension between them.

Grumbling to himself, Tyler stood up onto his feet with an angered expression on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"Tyler," Payton sighed, after hearing how mad he sounded, "please, let me just explain."

"Explain how you've been lying to me this whole time, you told me that Mason had left town, you forgot to mention the fact that he was dead and that you did nothing to stop what happened to him," Tyler yelled at her, moving slightly more forward to her and Stefan found himself standing up encase Tyler tried something on Payton, "you helped them kill him, didn't you?"

"Don't be so stupid! I would never do that," Payton cried back at him, hurt that yet again another person believed she was capable of murdering her own boyfriend, "you really believe I would do that?"

"I don't know, I don't know you, you were just some chick Mason brought back a few nights a week."

Payton raised her brows in surprise at Tyler's impression of what Mason and Payton had been to each other. She felt kind of disgusted that she was known to him and maybe even other's of just some girl who messed around between the sheets with the Mayor's brother.

"You know what Tyler? I didn't tell you what really happened to Mason to protect your life," Payton began to explain herself, her own anger and emotions getting the better of her now, "just like Caroline did, we both did it to protect you and for that I'm not sorry."

"Really?" Tyler shook his head in disbelief, fed up of all the lies and make believe crap, "I don't believe you."

"You have to," Payton demanded, trying to fight off any tears that would be willing to spill whenever she thought back to Mason and the day he died, "I couldn't have stopped it, even if I really would have wanted to, Mason didn't even want me to be there. But I still didn't leave his side."

"Why couldn't you have just told me sooner?" Tyler questioned, folding his arms.

"I wanted to," Payton breathed, her voice shaky, "I just didn't know how to."

Tyler scoffed, ready to express another round of harsh thoughts to Payton about what he really thought about her and how she dealt with the situation, but Stefan could see that this was getting out of hand.

Tyler was growing angrier and Payton looked so hurt.

"Look Tyler, Payton was just trying to protect you from risking your own life, she didn't want the same thing to happen to you," Stefan explained on behalf of the girl, "and Caroline felt the same way, no matter either of their flaws, if an issue comes you'll want to have Caroline by your side and Payton to rely on."

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler responded, looking between the two of them coldly.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time," Stefan responded, before he moved onto another point, "it doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work."

Tyler shook his head, not buying it and most certainly not wanting to hear Stefan's voice anymore. All he wanted to do was make sure Payton knew how much it hurt to find out from some randomer that his Uncle was dead and that his supposed girlfriend had known this whole time because she had been behind it.

"You know what, Payton," Tyler spat at her, stepping forward again and folded her arms, like she was ready to take whatever crap he was going to fire at her, "I'm glad Mason is gone, just so he doesn't have to put up with your lies."

Payton felt her chest sink at his words. He really had touched a nerve there. Tyler really believed she was a horrible person capable of doing such a thing to the one man she loved more than anything in the whole wide world. He really had no idea how much Mason meant to her and the relationship they had together.

As much as she wanted to launch at him and rip his head off for being so nasty towards her, she took a step backwards from him, making her way out of the room and house the same way she had come in, ignoring the pleas from Stefan begging her to come back.

She couldn't stand there anymore and here the crap Tyler had been brainwashed into believing from Jules. It was hurting her so much. But not as much as it was to be back in that house without Mason and the constant reminders about what had happened to him.

It was best for her sake to just run and never look back.

It wasn't until she had been running for a good few minutes through the woods, that she had realised she had been crying and just how far she had stretched into the area with no recollection of how fast she had been going.

Bending over, she laid her hand's on her knee's and tried to gain her breath back, but it was no use since the sobs still continued to echo around her, as well as the intense feeling of suffocation she had felt being back at the Lockwood house was still flooding through her veins.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a wooden bullet came and hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground instantly. Payton felt the pain crawl over her back, she groaned in agony as the bullet stayed wedged in her back, confusion and fear coming over her almost immediately as to whom was targeting her.

Trying to turn on her side, she moved her arm round to try get the wood out of her back, but it wasn't long before another bullet was fired her way, hitting her in the upper leg and the pain she felt grew more.

Damn. Now she wished she had consumed those blood bags in the fridge this morning. Maybe she would have had more strength to pull the bullets out and make a hasty exit.

But as she went to try again to get the bullets out, another shot was fired at her, which unfortunately this time knocked her out cold, plunging her into darkness, the pain instantly subsiding and she was being transported into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, the light coming from inside the space she was in blinded her almost immediately. A large throb pierced through her head, a numbness could be felt from down the side of her right thigh, escalating down her leg and her body felt so limp.

She could have sworn this was like being dead was like. She felt awful. She didn't even feel like she was even awake right now.

With every ounce of courage and strength she had left within her already weak body, she managed to pull herself up from her laid down position on the metal flooring below her.

Brushing her hair out of her face, she propped her head against the wall behind her and took a large look at her surroundings. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the situation she was now in and no wonder she felt so awful.

The premises around her resembled a metal cage. It was small. It was restricting. There was a lock on it. One Payton knew she wouldn't be able to break easy in the state she was currently in and no doubt was meant to be there so she couldn't get out.

In all her life she had never been kidnapped before, she could never imagine herself to be in this awful place, but here she was and she didn't even have enough strength in her to react to it.

Payton felt numb and it wasn't just because of how dead her leg felt either.

Just as she tried to crawl her way over to the cage door, footsteps and breathing could be heard from the other end of the captivity she was being held in. Backing away from the door, she positioned herself back up against the wall in her seated position, trying to keep herself awake and stop the pain from really irritating her, as well as trying to hide her fear from whoever the hel had done this to her.

All she could remember was running through the woods and then it went black.

It could have been anyone.

But it wasn't until they revealed themselves to Payton, that she gasped slightly and felt her stomach clench upon seeing their face.

"Brady."

"Well hello there sunshine," He greeted wickedly, walking more over to her with a smirk playing on his lips, like he was enjoying seeing her trapped up there and beaten, "it's been a good few week's since I've seen that pretty face of yours."

Payton found herself grunting in disgust of this man.

Of course it had to be Brady behind this, because no doubt he was also here with Jules and the rest of their stupid pack. This was Jules' idea. To get Payton here, keep her held here, punish her and torture her until she can go on no more, just as a pay back to what she supposedly did to Mason.

Despite how lack lustre she was feeling, she still had it within her to fire something back at him, "Well I hate to break it to you, Brady, but I'm not so pleased to yours."

"Payton, Payton, Payton," Brady shook his head amused, before he bent down so he was now level with her on the opposite side of the cage, "you never knew when to shut that big mouth of yours."

"A bit like Jules then," Payton spat back bitterly, she was in no mood to put up with this bull shit, they wanted to be brutal to her then so be it, she was done playing nice with them, Mason was gone now, she could say how she felt, "can't seem to keep those legs of hers closed, huh?"

Brady scoffed back really not amused now after hearing the remark about his girlfriend, he quickly pulled a gun out from his back pocket and aimed it at the girl in front of him. Payton was the one to scoff now, more in shock that he even had the guts to do that to her and right now she didn't even care.

"Do it," Payton demanded carelessly, shrugging her shoulders as she did, "it's not going to change anything. It won't bring Mason back."

"So you do admit to killing him then?" He asked, still pointing the gun at her.

"Believe what you want, whatever sick and twisted lies Jules has made you believe, believe it" She responded harshly, "I know the truth and you're not going to get it out for me by using a gun."

"What would be the fun in it all though?"

Payton shook her head in disbelief again that Brady, Jules and their friends could be such horrible humans. She never really understood why Mason chose to go to them out everyone. He was better off alone.

Turning her head away from him, she closed her eyes slightly and exhaled out, before she flung her head back around at him, fully vamped out now, fangs piercing out and growling at him in anger for what he had done to her.

But it was a bad move. A very bad move.

Brady put his finger on the trigger of the gun and shot Payton, the bullet flying through the air within seconds and hitting her shoulders, causing her to fall to the ground from the impact, as well as a new source of pain coming over her.

Just like before, it wasn't long before her body gave up on her and she fell back into the darkness, leaving Brady nothing left to do than leave the girl to suffer, whilst he went to take care of the next part of the plan.

 _Find Caroline._

Caroline found herself waking up in the same way Payton had just hours before. Payton had been down now for just over three hours. She was still alive. But didn't have the strength yet to wake up and be brought round from what was happening.

When Caroline had arrived, woken up and saw Payton laying in the cage beside her, a blood pool surrounding her from where the wounds on her body were bleeding, Caroline had gasped in horror and felt fear come over to not only be stuck here herself, but to see Payton in such a horrific way.

Brady had also tortured Caroline upon her arrival just like he had with Payton. Although this time Jules was there to join in with the fun. She had also made a phone call to Stefan, asking him to trade Caroline for Tyler, but deciding to forget about mentioning Payton.

Jules and Brady wanted to keep her for themselves. There would be no trade deals done with her. She belonged to them now Mason was gone. They could finally take care of her like they had planned on weeks ago when Mason had pulled up outside their place in the woods with an uncontrollable Payton.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Mason's eyes flickered over to the girl beside him in the front seat of his truck, he was trying to keep his eyes on the dark road ahead of him, but he couldn't help but look over at the confused, broken and lost girl beside him._

 _Payton was staring hard at the blood that had stained her hands from beside Mason, her body was shaking slightly in fear and shock, she couldn't even comprehend what had happened tonight, as well as how she felt inside._

 _She didn't feel like her normal self. Everything around her also felt weird. She felt like she had consumed too much alcohol, she didn't feel in control of her body or her emotions, she felt like she wasn't even Payton anymore, something else inside of her was taking over with every minute that had passed._

 _The tears that had managed to subside after she had first got into the car suddenly returned, the water from the tear trickled down her cheek and flashed down on her lap, where her dress didn't quite cover all of her thigh section._

 _Payton tried her hardest to hold a sob back, but for some reason the urge she had managed to build up over the years of not expressing her emotions and hardly ever crying, was not working tonight._

 _The cries slipped out of her, the tears rolled down her cheeks and her body began to shake more and more. Mason's head instantly snapped over to his girlfriend, his hand grabbing hold of her thigh and squeezing it lightly, trying his absolute hardest in the conditions he was driving in to keep them safe, but also be there for his girl._

 _"Payton, hey, c'mon now," Mason tried to soothe her and calm her, but he had never seen her this bad before, he know what it was and why it was happening, "it's going to be ok."_

 _"How is it?" Payton shrieked in anger, snapping her head round to face him, the blood she had feed on also stained around her mouth, "I killed her Mason! I drank her blood? What the hell is wrong with me?"_

 _"I know it sound's crazy," Mason began, looking between the road and her, "but it will all make sense once we get you somewhere safe. Then I will explain everything."_

 _"Oh my god!" Payton gasped in fear, looking back at Mason in disgust, "I'm a wolf, aren't I?"_

 _"No, Payton," he sighed, taking his hand's off her and back onto the steering wheel, "you're not a wolf."_

 _"Then what the hell am I?" She snapped back._

 _"Please just calm down," Mason begged her, not liking hearing her this way and also it was making it hard for him to keep in control of his own feelings, "we'll be there soon."_

 _He was freaking out himself. He couldn't quite believe this had happened. He didn't want to believe it had happened. How the hell was he going to explain to her that she was a vampire now and that she had to kill in order for her to complete the transition or she would have died._

 _Where he was taking her, he knew it was a massive risk, but aside from one other individual, he didn't nowhere to go. No else around this area or who he knew dealt with this kind of stuff._

 _He knew they were his friends and despite their differences with Payton, he trusted them to help him out with the situation the best they possibly could for Mason's sake._

 _Verging off the right, Mason followed a track down into the woods area just on the outskirts of the neighbourhood they lived in. Payton had now sunk back down into her seat, quietly crying to herself and trying to keep in control of herself, but all she really wanted to do was scream._

 _After a few minutes of driving down the track, Mason began to slow down the truck as they pulled up on a campsite in the middle of the woods area. Payton squinted her eyes slightly out of the front window, trying to work out where they now were, but it was like her senses were all over the places._

 _She had no idea where she was and who Mason was now climbing out the truck to talk to._

 _Upon seeing Mason's truck pull up in the woods, everyone's head's rolled over to the blinding lights from the vehicle in front of them. A small smirk crept on a few of their faces, in particular Brady and Jules who were not expecting the guy, but nonetheless pleased to see him._

 _"Mason!" Brady hollered at him from across the site, slowly getting up from the chair he was perched in to greet the guy, "I had no idea you were joining us tonight, full moons not for another week or two."_

 _"I'm not here for my benefit," He called back to them, coming round the front of the truck to face them, they could both see the lock of fear on his face, which made them grow concerned, when they watched Mason wonder round to the other side of the car, "I need your help."_

 _Payton watched from inside the car as Mason came round to get her. He quickly opened up the passenger door, leaning across and taking off her belt, before his steady hand's now took a hold of her shaky ones._

 _She rolled her eyes over to the two people now looking at the scene in front of them, anger coming over her to see Mason had brought her to there out of all the places, she felt the least safe with them and she was really beginning to lose her patience._

 _Carefully Mason began to help Payton out of the truck, but in her dazed state because of how she felt and what she had done, as well as how much she didn't want to get out of the car to face them, she wasn't cooperating as well as Mason expected._

 _"What's going on?" Jules asked in confusion, especially when she saw Payton come out from the truck with Mason holding her hands tightly._

 _Mason slammed the car door shut once Payton was out of it and pushed her forward a little towards his friends, who eyes flickered down from the girl's face and onto the blood that stained her hands, as well as what was covering parts of her dress and body._

 _Also it wasn't until then as they looked harder at her that they saw the blood stains around her mouth, disgust and surprise coming over both Brady and Jules to see Mason's little princess in the way she was._

 _"Please!" Mason begged them, his voice breaking slightly and he could feel himself getting choked up about what had happened to Payton, "Please help her."_

 _"What did she do?" Jules questioned suspiciously, ignoring Mason's weakness._

 _"You didn't bite her did you?" Brady asked jokingly, which earned a smack on the arm from Jules._

 _"No, of course not," Mason answered quickly, "it's what happened to her. Someone did this to her."_

 _"Why are you sugar coating it Mason?" Payton snapped back at him, fed up of being treated like a victim when she had been the one to kill someone, not the other way around, "I killed someone. There."_

 _Jules turned her head slightly to the side in shock, whilst Brady blinked back in surprise and Mason sighed in disbelief that Payton still was oblivious, which meant he still had to figure out how he was going to tell her what she was now._

 _"You killed someone?" Jules repeated not buying it, but it did make sense with all the blood._

 _It was until Mason gave her a look, one that resembled worry, that it twigged in Jules' mind what had actually gone down and why Mason had gone to them for help in the end._

 _"You have a nerve to bring her here." Jules grunted at Mason in disgust._

 _"Please," Mason begged, knowing she wouldn't like the idea, but he hoped for his sake that she would at least try help him deal with this, "she's harmless. She doesn't have a clue about what's going on. I came to you because I have no one else to help me with this. You helped me when I turned, now please do the same for her."_

 _"It's not the same though, Mason," Jules responded bitterly, "she's not like us."_

 _"I don't care, she's still going through the same things we all went through," Mason explained angrily, "she doesn't have a clue what's happening to her. She's a mess and I need you to help me fix this."_

 _Brady glanced over at Payton who had her head lowered, she was still staring down at the blood on her hands, trying to block of the voices of them arguing, but they were all louder than usual, it was making her feel more agitated._

 _"She made her first kill, huh?" He asked, nodding his head at Payton._

 _"Of course she did, she's transitioning," Mason answered, looking over at Payton then back on them, "please just help her. I don't know what to do."_

 _"Did you deal with the person she murdered?" Jules then questioned Mason._

 _Payton brought her head up slowly, giving Jules a harsh look as the realisation of what Payton had just done to someone hit her hard and fast, espically as it was one of the closest people to her and she hadn't even mean to._

 _She just had no control over it._

 _"Of course, I tried my best," Mason informed her, "I dealt with it. Nothing should lead back to what Payton did."_

 _"Good," Jules responded, before she began to turn on her heel, "then there's nothing more that can be done.."_

 _Brady frowned back at his girlfriends behaviour, just as Mason raced forward going after Jules for how she was acting and just giving up on Payton when they really needed the help that night._

 _"Hey! Wait a second," Mason yelled after her, causing Payton to frown at the pounding in her head that followed as the noise intensified, "you can't just walk away, I need your help, Jules."_

 _"She's a lost cause, Mason," Jules called back to him, not even bothering to turn around, "we can't help people like her."_

 _"That's far from the truth," Mason shot back angrily, chasing more after her, he was beginning to lose it himself, "she's just an innocent girl who has no idea what she's done or why she's done it. We've all been there!"_

 _Mason grabbed hold of her wrist and spun her around aggressively, causing Brady to turn round and slowly wonder over to get the guy off his girlfriend, but Jules shrugged herself off of him in annoyance at how Mason was expecting them to help when they went by legend._

 _They didn't mix with the type of people Payton now was. Jules didn't even like the girl before hand, so she was never going to end up trying to like her now. Mason was best to get rid of her now for definite._

 _We can't help you," Jules told him again, her tone was harsh, but then got softer when she glanced over at Payton, "it's best if you just put her out of her misery now. End it Mason before it begins."_

 _"No," Mason shook his head, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, the shock, the fear and the anger building more, "I'm not giving up on her! She doesn't deserve this."_

 _"None of us do," Jules reminded him, Brady now standing beside her with a hand on her shoulders, "but her kind are the worst. Every second of the day she is going to want to kill, you think you can live with that?"_

 _Mason looked over at Payton concerned, knowing what Jules was saying had some truth in it, but he didn't want to believe it when he saw so upset and he couldn't just give up on Payton, he loved that girl so much, he would never leave her whatever happened, he had to be there for her more than he ever had,_

 _"You think you can teach her control of that? It's worse than us, Mason. Just one night every so often we want to kill. But every single day she will have a desire to kill..."_

 _"Jules is right," Brady agreed with his girlfriend, looking over at Payton emotionless, the same way Jules was, "it's best if you just give up on her."_

 _Payton felt tears fill her eyes once more when she heard their words. She could never understand how some people could be so nasty. They were literally begging Mason to just leave her just like that. She didn't mean to kill. She had no control over it. She wasn't a bad person. really._

 _But would Mason really leave her because of it?_

 _He promised her he would keep her safe._

 _"I can't!" Mason cried after a few moment of silence, he shook his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop any tears from falling from his eyes, he didn't want to appear weak and hung over this girl, but he really was because this shouldn't have happened to her and he wasn't leaving her nor killing her off, "I can't leave her. She's my world. She needs saving and I'm going to be the one to save her."_

 _Reopening his eyes, he turned back round and made his way back over to Payton, ready to put her back in the car, then drive far far far away from there to his last and only resort of getting help in this matter._

 _"Mason," Jules called back to him, "you're making a huge mistake. You can't trust them. The girl you knew and supposedly loved is gone."_

 _"Stop it! Just stop it!" Payton yelled back frustrated at them all, she was fed up of hearing Jules and Brady's mean words about her, it was just tonight they had said horrible things about her,_

 _it had been the whole time Mason had introduced them months back, but this was the end of it, she was tired of it and the rage she felt was like no other anger she had felt in her whole life, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here! I am here. I'm stood right here!"_

 _"Payton, c'mon," Mason laid his hand's on her shoulder when he reached her, trying to pull her away from them, "let's just get back in the car..."_

 _"No," Payton shook her head, shaking him off her and sending a glare at the couple a few yards away, "I'm not gone. I am still here. I'm still the same person despite what you two idiots think about me!"_

 _Jules tried to fight off a laugh, more so amused that Mason had got himself in this situation, but also because it had to happen to Payton, the one girl Jules detested with a passion, it was like someone had finally listened to her._

 _"Hate to break it to you, sweetheart," Brady began to torment the girl, slowly edging towards her, "but you're not. You're a vampire now."_

 _Hearing him say the word caused Payton's stomach to drop, as well as a horrible pain come over to the top of her head. It was a pain she had never even felt before. It was agonising and it made her fly her hand's up to her head, holding on for dear life that she was going to make it through whatever was going on with her._

 _"Ow!" Payton screamed when the pain took over, she slammed her eyes shut, her mind flashing through to scenes that she couldn't seem to make sense of, "Ow!"_

 _It was a woman. Two woman. They were above her. They were hitting her. Calling her names. Laughing. They were hurting her. They were beating her. Then one shoved something down her mouth. It was blood. Blood from her own veins._

 _Then a familiar face appeared. Isobel. The Isobel who had married her Dad, Alaric. She was there. She was stood above her. She was the one to plunge her into the darkness. She was one of the woman. The two woman who had told her about vampires._

 _The two woman who had turned her..._

 _"Oh my god," Payton cried, her body crushing down onto the floor, a sob escaping her lips, as her body began to tremble in fear, as well as the shock at what had happened to her, it all hit her so fast, she remembered everything what had happened to her before she woke up dumped out back with Emma, "I-i-i can't..."_

 _"Payton," Mason quickly grabbed hold of his girlfriend off the floor, trying to get her to stand up, but she was so unsteady on her feet, his eyes flickered over to his two friends, "What's happening to her?"_

 _"Look's like she's still transitioning." Brady answered back._

 _"You need to be careful, Mason," Jules suggested bluntly, "she might come for you..."_

 _"She wouldn't."_

 _"J-j-jules is right," Payton spoke up through shaky breathes, the realisation of what she was now still very real and shocking to her, "I'm a monster. I killed her. I could hurt you."_

 _"That's never going to happen," Mason assured her, getting her to look at him, where he cupped her face in his hands, "I promise you, Payton. We're going to get through this."_

 _"I'm a danger, Mason," Payton cried at him, the tears steaming down her face, "I kill people. I can't be around you."_

 _"Yes," He replied quickly, "Yes you can! Remember what you told me when you found out what I was, you assured me that I would never hurt you..."_

 _"But you heard what they said," Payton said back to him, "I'm not the same girl anymore. I'm a monster now. I'm a vampire.."_

 _Before Mason and Payton could continue their conversation, a few people from Jules' pack came forward out from their spots around the forest, clearly hearing the commotion going on and also the phrase used from Payton just then._

 _They had a look of confusion and curiosity on their faces, like they were actually trying to understand what the girl had just said and why Jules was still allowing the creature on their private space._

 _"What the hell's going on?" One of the older males asked, nodding their head toward's Payton and Mason._

 _Mason quickly snapped his head round to look at one of the members of the pack, he found himself standing in front of Payton protectively, knowing what was going to come out of this wasn't going to be good._

 _He should have never have brought her here. It was such a huge mistake._

 _"We were just leaving.." Mason informed them, laying his hand on Payton's shoulder and turning her round, so they could get back in the car._

 _Looking up at her boyfriend through teared vision, Payton followed him over to the passenger door, where Mason grabbed hold of the handle and opened it up for her, his eyes never leaving the pack he had come to for every full moon who were watching on in disgust and betrayal at what he was doing._

 _But all Mason cared about right now was helping Payton and getting her through this. He would never give up on her. He would always stand by her. She was his entire world. She was the girl he wanted to marry one day and grow old with._

 _The moment he saw her, however cliche it was, he knew she was the one for him and just because she wasn't human anymore, didn't mean that just suddenly stopped. In hind sight, it made him love her even more than he already did before and proved to him that he had made the right choice being with this girl._

 _Climbing into the passenger side, Mason helped a shaky Payton get into her seat and put on her belt, before he closed up the door and went round to the drivers side, ready to get away from his so called friends and receive proper help._

 _As he went round the front of the car, Jules called across from the woods area they were in, her tone bitter and cold, "You're making a mistake, Mason. She's a lost cause. You two will never survive together."_

 _But all Mason could do was ignore her words. He would never believe she was telling the truth. He knew they could make it work. Jules might have been his best friend in the wolf world, but out of it, she was toxic for him and Payton._

 _Getting back into his truck, he belted himself up, before he started the engine and pulled out of their, ignoring the glares that were being sent his way by his pack and instead he went back down the track, heading to the next point of help for his girlfriend, the girl who needed saving that night._

 _But none of them knew, months later that they would be mourning the loss of the exact man who had tried to save his girlfriend and make her live in the world as a vampire, none of them knew how they would be seeing each other all again, the wolf pack getting the chance to do what they wanted to do to Payton all along._

 _Whilst Mason was left to rot underground, unaware that his girlfriend was struggling and on her way to seeing him on the other side if she didn't hold on._

 ** _~ End of Flashback ~_**

Payton suddenly felt her eyes snap open. Just like earlier on when she had woken up in that cramped cage, she felt the same aches, pains and blood pouring out from her body, only this time her shoulder felt weak, like she couldn't even bring herself to sit up at all this time.

Instead she laid there, she had enough courage within her to move her head round to look out from the confide space she was sat in. From the small window inside the camper van, she could now see that darkness had fell around them and wondered how long she had been laying there.

She wondered if anyone even realised she was missing and hurt. Payton clearly knew the answer to that though. No one apart from Alaric, which even that sometimes was debatable with the drama that had occurred recently, cared about her enough to come save her.

If she was going to go this way, then so be it. At least they would finally get what they wanted from her and she could be reunited with Mason.

But a glimmer of hope or even a voice alerted Payton's attention away from her thoughts, as well as the physical pain she felt right then to look over at a blonde beside her in another cage.

"A-a-re you ok?" She heard Caroline ask her, not looking in a good state herself, blood was pouring out from her head and other wounds covered her body.

Slowly nodding her head back at Caroline, Payton tried to pull herself up but it was no use. She felt so weak. So fragile. She wasn't ok. But Caroline could clearly see that the older wasn't, because let's face it, they were both stuck here and beaten.

Payton didn't even understand how she was still alive, what inside of her was keeping her awake and not letting her be plunged into that darkness that Isobel had consumed her into months back.

"A-a-are you?" Payton asked back through shaky breathes.

Caroline looked back at Payton, unsure of how to respond to that because how she was feeling was the same as Payton. She didn't understand how she was still there, nor she couldn't deal with how terrified she felt, not knowing if anyone knew she was there.

"Well, well, well," The sound of Brady's voice broke the two girl's contact off each other, now onto the guy who had engraved so much pain on the two of them, "the two girl's are up, Jules."

From round the other end of the van, Jules appeared with a smug look on her face, as much agony as Payton was in, she could feel her skin boil when she came face to face with the bitch.

"Good to see you again, Payton," Jules commented sarcastically, before her eyes rolled onto Caroline beside Payton, "and you, the one we use to get Tyler back to us."

"D-d-on't," Payton choked out, laying her hand down on the ground and trying to bring her body up again so she could sit up, but she was so weak and her shoulder was long gone, she couldn't get up, "you d-d-on't need Caroline. Just use me. You always wanted to kill me."

"Oh sweetie," Jules whined in a fake tone, bending down like Brady had done earlier on in the day so she was Payton's level, "you make me sound so horrible. But don't worry, we don't need you for the same reason."

Standing back up, Jules laid out her hand and Brady handed her over a cell phone, a phone that belonged to Caroline. Payton rolled her eyes over to look at Caroline briefly, who was glaring at Jules angrily, as the wolf made a phone call to someone, that someone being the person also responsible for Mason's fate.

The room was silent for a brief moment, Payton could just about make out the dialling tone of the call and then a male person answer it, before Jules responded to the other person "That depends, how bad do you want to keep her alive?"

"Who is this?" The other person questioned.

"Ask your brother," Jules answered sharply, confirming to both Payton and Caroline that it was in fact Stefan, "Where's Tyler?"

"Jules?" Stefan presumed, "Where's Caroline?"

"You made a mistake, Stefan," Jules said viciously, referring to what the Salvatore brother's had done to Mason and also grabbing Tyler, "I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it."

"Where is she?" He asked worriedly.

"Right here," Jules smirked over at Caroline, before her eyes flickered over to her boyfriend, who brought out a gun from his back pocket of his jeans, "want proof?"

Brady stepped forward, aiming the gun at Caroline, Payton felt her eyes wince shut as the bullet left the gun and hit Caroline's body, causing the vampire to scream out in pain, Stefan clearly the loud sound of his friend in pain from the other line.

"Hurt her again and you're dead Jules." He threatened.

"I hurt her again and she's dead," Jules fired back aggressively, "Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have twenty minutes until she dies."

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Jules hung up and chucked the device over to a table a few yards away from them. She looked back at Payton, who was staring down at her unimpressed, but also trying to focus her attention on staying awake now she knew Caroline was also suffering the same torture as her.

She couldn't leave the girl to go through it all alone.

"If Mason could see you now..."

Payton felt her breathe get caught in her throat at the words that left the wolves mouth. She found herself trying to hold it together, as well as save any energy for trying to heal herself, rather than be nasty back at Jules who clearly wasn't worth it.

"Shame, huh?" Jules smirked one last time at Payton, before she headed off out of the van and outside to wait for Stefan to make an appearance with hopefully Tyler in tow.

From beside Payton, Caroline suddenly burst into tears, the pain and the trauma to much for the girl to bear with. Payton felt so guilty and angry that they had put the teenager through this.

It was so selfish. It was awful. It was exactly why Payton had detested Jules. The woman was cruel and a bitch. She just wished Mason could see that as much as she could.

"So," Brady looked between the two girls, getting out a few different weapons from his pockets, no doubt ready to fire the objects at the two of them, "how many vampires are there in this town anyway?"

Payton looked over at Caroline, who kept her mouth shut, still terrified and obviously upset by all of this. She was smart. Payton wished she could be more like Caroline and bite her tongue. But sometimes she really couldn't.

Because both of them refused to answer, most importantly Caroline, who Brady was expecting the answer from, he threw vervain at the girl, causing her skin and eyes to sting at the burning sensation from the harmful plant.

"No?"

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Caroline suddenly screamed at him, "Why are you doing this? Why?"

"Caroline..." Payton grumbled, hating hearing the girl in such a state, but also she knew it would only make it worse.

"You're a vampire," Brady reminded the two of them, "Why not?"

Quickly he chucked a wooden stake into her neck, causing her to scream again and Payton to wince at the sounds of the girl in such pain. She was really struggling to hold it together now and not say something. Caroline didn't deserve this. She had just been trying to help Tyler.

"I'm sorry," He continued on the torment, "What was that?"

"Let me out!" Caroline yelled at him.

"Excuse me?" Brady teased.

"Knock if off, Brady!"

Brady's head snapped over to Payton, a growing smirk much like Jules appearing on his face to see the girl finally speak up and get herself involved like she always did. No wonder his girlfriend hated her, he could finally see why she was so annoying.

"What if I don't want to knock it off, Payton?" He spat back to her.

"Well you are, ok?" She demanded, slowly plucking up the courage to finally pull herself, when she finally managed to sit herself up against the cage, she looked over at him again, "Leave Caroline out of this. She's done nothing wrong. You know me, you hate me, so everything you want to do to her, do it to me."

"Oh Payton," Brady chuckled lightly, running his fingers over a wooden stake, "you are such a hero. No wonder Mason wanted to be when he tried to save you and look what happened to him.."

Payton shook her head, trying to fight off the tears that were so eager to fall because of every single part of her body ached. Brady really knew how to get to her and make her feel more guilt than she already felt.

"Just let Caroline go," Payton proposed through shaky breathes, "just let her be."

"Sorry no can do," Brady fired a stick in Payton's direct, where it stabbed her in the other thigh, causing her to groan in pain, "Jules' orders."

"Let us out!" Caroline yelled at Brady, as he began to head over to the door and then stepped outside, slamming it shut behind him.

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked when she saw her boyfriend appear from behind her.

"No," Brady smiled at her wickedly, "I'm just getting started."

"Brady," She sighed, looking over at him and off where she had been looking out for Stefan and Tyler, "let's be smart about this. When Tyler's with us, Caroline goes, but Payton is staying. We're keeping her. Don't you dare let Stefan know she is with us. But I just want the boy. It our duty to help him, it's who are are."

"You want to talk duty and honour?" Brady scoffed at her theory, "These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are."

* * *

 **Author: I apologise that it has been a couple of weeks since I last updated. I wasn't very well, so uploading a new part was the last thing on my mind. But I hope this extra long part has made up for my absence and you really enjoyed it. I put a lot of hard work into this one, not that I don't with the others, but the dialogue was one of my favourite's ever to write.**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, LMarie99, HPuni101 and Adela for reviewing the last part. I really am looking forward to introducing the Orignals into this story! They're one of my favourite ever villains (if you can call them that, right?) over the whole Vampire Diaries series.**

 **Anyway, I'd love to hear what you thought on this part and the story!**

 **Thanks so much for reading and your support,**

 **Love,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	25. Chapter 25

"Stay with me," Caroline ordered the girl in the next cage to do, as she stared across at her, watching as Payton kept slipping in and out of unconsciousness, the pain, wounds and lack of blood she had consumed taking over her, "Payton! C'mon keep your eyes open."

"Caroline.." Payton managed to mumble, wrapping her arms around her legs holding on to herself for dear life.

"No don't you dare," Caroline yelled across at her, her ears pricking up slightly when she heard talking and fighting commencing outside, hope flickering over her that Stefan had come now to rescue them, "I am not surviving this by myself, you have to stay with me."

"I can't..." Payton choked out, closing her eyes shut and fighting off any tears of weakness that she so desperately wanted to leak, "I deserve this."

It was true. She believed she deserved to be punished for not trying hard to save Mason, as well as making her first kill what transformed her into this horrible monster. She was ready to give up and let fate be done with her now like Jules and Brady wanted all those months ago.

"No you don't," Caroline disagreed, "no one deserves this."

"Yes I do," Payton panted back, flickering her eyes back open to look at Caroline, "I never tried to save him."

"Of course you did," Caroline argued back with her, before a light tired sigh escaped her lips, she didn't like how defeatist Payton was acting, she usually so strong and tough, they had really hit her down low "just keep talking to me. Why do they hate you so much?"

"They always have, more so when I turned," Payton began to explain to Caroline through heavy breaths, "They wanted to kill me. Now Mason's gone, I guess there is there chance."

"No, Stefan is coming for us. I know he will. He'll save us." Caroline reassured not only the girl she was with her, but also herself that they would make it out of this alive.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Payton was quick to answer this time, "They'll make sure I stay with them. You don't stand a chance."

"Yes we do," Caroline huffed saddened by how Payton was behaving, "please don't..."

Before Caroline could continue on her speech of encouragement, the camper van door flung open, the sound of the commotion going on outside got louder, meaning Caroline's hopes of being saved were becoming more likely now help had arrived.

But she hadn't expected to see Tyler there. Caroline knew it was going to be a hard job trying to get him to listen to her after he had been so angry with her lately over the Mason thing, likewise with Payton.

"Tyler!" Caroline shrieked at the guy, somewhat relieved to see him, he slowly wondered over to the two girls, his face read horror and confusion to see them in this state, he had no idea whether to save them or keep them there for their own punishment for lying to him, "Tyler? Please? Tyler?"

Staring back at the two girls, Tyler felt a huge amount of guilt come over him and in no time he was racing over to Caroline's door to get her out of there. He couldn't just leave one of his longest school friend's trapped inside and continued to be tortured. It was just so wrong.

Breaking open the latch, Tyler helped Caroline climb out of the cage and once she was up, moving about again she felt her body start to heal itself more, she turned back round to face Payton wanting to go help her out, but Tyler had stepped in front of her not wanting Caroline too.

He could forgive Caroline overtime. But he felt that with Payton he could never trust her again. The closest person to Mason had lied to him and he knew that now Mason wasn't ever going to come back, he wouldn't even want to get to know Payton from what Jules had brainwashed into his head.

He saw the girl as a dead end to him and he knew Jules and Brady felt the same. Now Mason was gone they could do what they had always wanted and strangely Tyler would let them.

"What about Payton?" Caroline asked worriedly, looking between Tyler and Payton who were staring each other off.

"Just go.." Payton told the girl, not wanting anyone to fight her corner for her.

No." She shook her head, not wanting to leave her alone in that awful confinement.

"Go!" Payton snapped back at her.

Caroline looked at her shocked and a little hurt by how she was acting. She knew the girl was seriously giving up now and she knew she had to try make the girl see sense. All she could do was walk away and make Payton desperate to be saved.

"Tyler," Payton spoke up once Caroline had gone off outside, if these were her last moments then she needed him to know how honestly sorry she was for lying to him, but most of all for not saving his Uncle, "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly she burst into tears, the agony she was in from her physical torture, but also the emotional pain of losing Mason and everything that had happened hit her hard and fast. She couldn't hold back anymore.

Looking back at her shocked, Tyler found his stomach drop in surprise at how broken this girl was and how stupid he was to believe that she could have honestly been responsible for his Uncle's death.

He could tell she could never have done this to him. He saw how in love the two were and Payton was clearly choked up about losing him. Tyler knew he couldn't hold a grudge forever and had to try help the girl.

"I can't..."

"I don't expect you too.." Payton told him, a light smile forming on her lips, her eyes slowly fluttering closed again, giving into the darkness that wanted to consume her up.

"No, I can't let Jules do this to you," Tyler said to her, scared for not only his own future, but now hers when she looked so beaten down and like she was going to die any second, "You loved Mason. I know you wouldn't hurt him."

Bending down to the cage she was in, he broke the lock just like he had done with Caroline's moments before and squeezed through the cage, he grabbed hold of her wrists, trying to pull her through the gap in cage to get out of it, but he knew it was going to be a struggle when she was in such a state.

Once she was out the cage, Tyler slowly let go of her hand's and Payton found her body sinking back down to the ground, her vision going blurry and everything around her began to spin, Tyler's figure now becoming a jumbled piece in her eyes and a concerned expression fell on him.

Backing away from her, he began to freak out when he heard her begin to gasp for air, knowing she was getting much worse and he had no idea how to save her. Spinning around on his feet, he knew he had to seek the help from the others, whether that was Jules or Caroline was another story, he needed to get some help for the dying girl and fast.

Everything since Tyler had gotten her out of the cage had been one huge blur from slipping in and out of unconsciousness, something inside of her just was holding on and fighting with her to not completely be drawn into the darkness that she was just wanted to go to get rid of all the awful feelings she felt.

Her body was carefully pulled up from the ground and carried out of the camper van, through in the woods, passing by the bodies of the fallen wolfs and those were who down but would wake soon, it wasn't long until her body was being propped up against a tree stump and a cut open wrist was being shoved into her mouth for her to drink.

Her eyes slowly began to flash open when she felt the blood pour into her mouth, the vampire fangs she had grown to put up with sunk into the skin where the blood was coming from, despite the pain she was in all over her body from her wounds, she could still feel her face turn into her inner demon.

There were three figures in total in front of her, those who belonged to Caroline the girl who had also been saved that day, Stefan Salvatore the guy she had befriended since coming to this town and was trying so hard to patch things up with her, as well as Damon Salvatore who happened to be the one Payton was consuming the human blood from their wrist.

As much as she hated him right now and would find it disgusting to be drinking human blood from the vampire who killed Mason, as well as killed humans for his own enjoyment, all she needed right now was the blood and lots of it for her to keep herself alive, as well as minimise the pain she was in and get her strength back up.

Once she had enough of the blood, she pushed Damon's wrist away from her and leaned her head back down onto the trunk. Payton closed her eyes again, breathless from the panic that she had filled her body since being captured and from drinking all the blood from Damon so hungrily.

Standing back up, Damon winced slightly at the amount of blood and the bite marks Payton had left in his arm, whilst Stefan came in front of her, looking down at the rips in her clothing were her wounds were now slowly starting to heal, causing a sigh of relief to fall from both Caroline and Stefan to see she was going to make it.

Now she knew she was healing and the pain was slowly subsiding, Payton allowed her body to drift off into a light slumber, the exhaustion coming over her and taking control, but this time she knew she would wake up afterwards, she just hoped that the others wouldn't mind getting her home safely.

Smiling over at Stefan in amusement at Payton falling asleep, Caroline hopped up onto her feet, shortly before Stefan copied her and Damon bent down to pick up Payton's sleepy body, ready to carry her back to Stefan's car, whilst his brother made a phone call to Rick to let him know what had gone on with his daughter that day.

Once they got back to the car, Damon took off to go take of some other business, leaving Payton asleep in the back of Stefan's car, whilst Caroline and Stefan climbed in the front, Caroline wishing she could go to sleep just like Payton had so easily.

The physical and emotional affects still very much real for the teenager as well.

That became apparent when Stefan dropped Caroline off home first. He could see that she had been beaten by what had happened today, but she was trying to hide it well. Stefan wanted her to know that she didn't have to put up a front with him. She could be honest with how she was struggling.

When Payton woke up from her slumber, she could see the conversation going on between Caroline and Stefan from her spot in the back. When she saw Stefan turn away and Caroline close the door up, Payton's eyes rolled down to her own body, taking a look at her healing wounds that were pretty much now gone off her.

But just like Caroline. She was still feeling it all. She could feel the hurt, the pain, the despair, the worry and the fear still fighting away at her.

And again like Caroline, she wanted to hide it well because that's what the old Payton would have done. She planned to be just like her. Payton needed her back, especially after tonight. She was done with being weak and moping in self pity.

Getting back in the car, Stefan turned his head round to see a now awake Payton, a small smile fell on his face to see her looking back at him, "Hey sleepy. You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," She informed him with a tight lip smile, "thanks."

Pleased to hear that, Stefan nodded his head to the seat beside him, "you wanna come sit in the front?"

Nodding back at him, Stefan pulled the passenger seat forward so she could climb out the back and then jump in the front. He went to help her into the car, but she gave him a disapproving look, "I'm fine."

Accepting that she didn't need his help, he got himself back comfortable in the drivers side and began to start up the engine. Once she was in her seat and belted up, Stefan began to drive away from Caroline's and headed for the centre of town, where Payton was staying with her Dad at his apartment.

As they accelerated down the road, Payton felt her phone buzz in her jeans pocket and she went to grab it out, presuming it would be some worried message from her Dad needing to know she was ok now and would be coming home soon.

But it wasn't.

Instead it was from Tyler. An incoming call from the wolf. Payton as much as she wanted to thank him for helping her out of the cage, she couldn't help but shift the blame to him and also feel too tired to want to lash things out tonight.

It was best for her to just forget about him and what had happened until a later date. For now, she hit the decline button and stuffed her phone back away, ignoring the curious look Stefan was giving her from the corner of her eye.

Meanwhile, after Payton didn't answer his call, Tyler groaned to himself and tossed his phone into his pocket. His footsteps came to a hault along the woods area, right where he had been only an hour before and now he was back going to the people who he felt like he only had left now.

Raising his fists up, he knocked lightly on the door of the camper van and waited for someone to come let him in. After a few moments, Jules appeared at the door and welcomed him into the van to talk to them, "Hey come on in."

Entering the van, he closed the door behind himself and turned to look at Jules and Brady, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach but he didn't understand why he felt this way exactly.

"I'm sorry about your friends," He told them sincerely, taking a seat down and referring to the members of the pack who had died that night after fighting with Damon and Stefan, "It's not always like this, is it?"

"No," Jules looked over at her boyfriend, "Is it, Brady?"

"No man," Brady added looking back at Tyler, "You're living in a vampire county that's all. It's way better than this."

Nodding his head slowly back at him, Tyler continued on his conversation with the two, "Mason didn't tell me anything about it. He was gone. Dead I guess, before he could help me."

"I don't get what Mason was even doing here in the first place." Brady commented.

"His brother died, you know that, Brady," Jules stated like she was pointing out the obvious, "and Payton saw it as a chance to go see her Dad who also happened to live here. They saw it as a good time to go there and be there for their families."

"Yeah but why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed." Brady said bitterly.

"You know how he acted because of Payton," Jules continued with a harsh tone in her voice, "he would have done anything for that girl."

"Yeah but it was all because of that rock," Tyler added casually, "the rock he was trying to find."

"What rock?" Brady asked leaning forward with confusion.

"A moonstone." Tyler informed him.

Brady turned his head round to face his girlfriend in disbelief, who shrugged helplessly back at him in her defence, "I had no idea."

"What?" Tyler asked after noticing the strange behaviour from the two.

"A moonstone?" Brady repeated, "Did he find it?"

"Yeah."

"Where is it now?" The older questioned more.

"I couldn't tell you." Tyler informed them honestly with growing anxiety flooding through his veins.

Did they know more than Mason had been letting on about this rock? Why hadn't his Uncle informed his friends about his real reasons for coming to town?

Around ten minutes later, the red 1963 Porsche Karmann Coupe that belonged to Stefan Salvatore pulled up outside the apartment block that Alaric Saltzman lived in, as well as where his daughter Payton was staying in for her duration of time in this town.

Stefan turned his head to look over to the exact girl beside him in the passenger seat, who's head had now turned to look back at him after she had glanced up at the apartment window to see a dim light on, signalling her Dad was home and probably waiting for her.

But all she wanted to do was hide and not face the world. She didn't want to face her Dad and have some lecture about staying out of trouble. She didn't want him to quiz her more about Jules, Mason and her life before she came to Mystic Falls.

All she wanted was to climb into bed and sleep. She just wanted some form of normality for just one moment. It was all she ever did want these days.

"Are you going to be ok?" Stefan asked, as he shut off the engine and focused his attention on her worriedly.

"I'll be fine," She assured him, though she didn't even know herself is she ever would be again, but what she had been through tonight however horrific it had been, it didn't even compare to the pain she felt about losing Mason, "I've been through worse."

Staring back at her, he could feel she was putting her guard up with him again and he so desperately wanted to break that down. Stefan wanted her to open up to him and be honest with him. When she had first got to town they had become friends quickly, but now it was like they barely even knew each other.

Stefan hated the guilt and sorrow he felt every time he looked at the broken girl.

Leaning his hand across, he laid it on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it, wanting to make her feel comfort, but also aware that he was there for her if she needed him. He hoped they could be friends again one day.

In his eyes, as well as Alaric's, Payton was someone they had to look out for now, especially when they knew she had enemies the same as them like Katherine and Jules. They had to stick together. Plus she was a vampire. He didn't even know if she was coping with all of that since he understood that she was fairly new to all of this still.

Looking down at his hand, a light sigh escaped her lips and she adjusted her position on her seat, feeling uncomfortable and weird for how he was acting with her. She didn't deserve all this niceness he was giving her after what she had done with Mason and lied to her father.

They all should have hated her.

Removing his hand awkwardly, Stefan laid it back onto the steering wheel and looked out the front windscreen, but Payton kept her eyes on him trying to figure out what his game was and why he was so amendment to hatch things over.

"Why do you do that?"

Hearing her ask that, Stefan slowly trailed his head back round to face her with a confused expression falling on his stern face, he didn't know what she was talking about, "Do what?"

"Be so kind to me," She answered like it was obvious, before a light scoff escape her lips, "you should hate me, Stefan."

"Why?" He asked, unsure where this was going.

"Because I went against all of you with Mason," Payton explained to him, causing Stefan to pull his head away slightly, "I lied to my Dad what I was and I know how much you all support him," another sigh fell from her lips but this time it was more frustration, "why didn't you kill me the day you killed Mason?"

"Because your Alaric's daughter," Stefan answered quickly and honestly, which caught Payton by surprise, "and you fell under Katherine's trap."

"But I wanted that moon stone for me, Stefan," Payton continued on her confession, "I wanted to go against all of you to get it, so I could become human again. Please explain to me how you could trust me?"

"Because despite all of that you're a good person," Stefan informed her sincerely, causing her eyes to widen slightly at his words, she had never expected him to think that highly of her when all he had got from her was bad impressions, "We all know that. Mason made a mistake and sadly he paid the price. But you didn't,"

Payton felt her head slowly start to fall slightly at what he was saying, the constant reminder of what happened to Mason was back again and she felt her heart sink at the fact that he really did pay the price for what he did,

"You were just going after what you want," He continued on, pausing to look at her and when she looked back at him he finished, "to be human. We can all relate to that."

"Really?" She asked surprised by all of this and how understanding he was, he was definitely the nicer brother of the two, "You mean that?"

"Of course I do," Stefan assured her, sending her a small smile, "I wouldn't lie to you."

Slowly nodding at him, she glanced back up at the apartment and then back on him, knowing it was time to get out of there and leave this conversation for the day, since she didn't really know how to respond to that.

Because she couldn't assure him she wouldn't do the same back because she knew the trust was already broken the moment he found out about her lies to him. But also she didn't know how to respond to someone being so nice to her because the last person who had was Mason and look where that had got him.

"I should probably get going," Payton proposed, unbuckling her belt off her body and grabbing the door handle to get out, "thanks for coming to the rescue and taking me home."

"That's ok," Stefan responded in a soft tone, "Anytime."

"I'll see you soon, yeah?"

She didn't even know what came over her when she said that, but the words fell from her lips so easily, that it even caught her off guard how forward all of a sudden she was being. Just a few moments again she had been shoving him off and now she was suggesting them seeing each other again, like it was just so easy for her to forgive him and Damon for the Mason situation.

When Stefan nodded back at her, she knew it was her time to leave and so she did, she climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her. Stepping onto the pavement, she watched Stefan drive back off down the road and her eyes trailed over to the other side of the road where a familiar face was now approaching her.

"Should I be concerned as to why you just got out of Stefan Salvatore's car?" Matt asked her mischievously, looking to where Stefan had just drove off and then back onto his friend.

"Don't even go there." Payton told him, folding her arms across her chest as a breeze fell over them.

As Matt got closer to her, it was then he could take in her appearance, the messiness of her hair, the smudging of make-up around her face, the holes in her clothing, but thank god the wounds had healed and disappeared or she would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"What happened to you?" He asked worriedly, slipping his hand's into his jacket pocket and joined her on the side walk, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She assured him, more so again herself, before a nervous laugh followed suit, "just got a little bit messy and had an accident. Seriously nothing to worry about."

"Ah ok," He wasn't convinced, but decided not to press any further, she would tell him when she was ready to, "where are you headed now?"

"Why?" Payton raised her brows up at him, "What are you suggesting?"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle back at her, "Nothing! Just could do with a friend right now."

"Why?" She asked him, sad to hear that he might not be feeling so great, "What's going on?"

"Just Caroline drama," Matt huffed, causing Payton to swallow harshly thinking back to earlier on with Caroline and all the awful things that happened to the poor girl, she didn't need relationship drama too, "I think something is definitely going on between Tyler and her now."

"No! No way, Matt," Payton shook her head, not wanting him to think or even believe that because it was far from the truth, "c'mon you know they wouldn't do that to you."

"They already have," He replied sadly, "I asked her where she had been tonight, totally blue me off, made up some story that she had to be there for Bonnie and she was with her for the night, but the funny thing is Bonnie was sat right in the Grill, clearly not with Caroline."

"Oh Matt," She sighed back, knowing full well where Caroline had been all day and why she had stood Matt up, but she couldn't assure him of what when he still had no clue about the supernatural, "Do you fancy having your old roomie back for the night?"

Looking back at her, a small smile grew on his lips and he nodded, "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Great!" Payton beamed back, happy to get away from everything and just be around normality, that right now was Matt.

He had no idea about what had really happened to Mason, nor why she had been with Stefan tonight, that her and Caroline had been held hostage by a pack of werewolves. It was so great to be around him because he was so oblivious to everything which meant for just one moment she could act it.

Just as she was about to link her arm through his and begin the walk back to Matt's house, her phone began to ring in her pocket and a frustrated sigh came from Payton.

Retrieving her phone out of her pocket, she looked down to see her Dad calling and she brought the device up to ear to answer the call, "Hey, Dad."

"Payton," Alaric responded back, she could already hear the worried tone in his voice, "Where are you? I thought you'd be back by now."

"I am," She sighed, flickering her eyes up to the window of the apartment, "I'm right outside, but I'm not coming in."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Because I'm going to Matt's for the night," She informed him, "I just want to get away from everything."

"Do you really think that's best after everything you went through today?" Alaric questioned her concerned why she was making a stupid choice, "From what Stefan told me, Damon had to save your life. Do you really think it's a good idea to go to Matt's house where you'll be unsafe?"

"And you think staying at home with you will keep me any safer," Payton fired back at him, causing Matt to raise his brows up at her and she shook her head with a nervous smile, "Please just trust me on this and let me remind you I'm twenty one, please let me go do what I want with who I want."

"I just don't want Jules or anyone coming..."

"They won't," She assured him, though she didn't even know it herself, another worry to add to the list that she brushed off, "Please stop worrying. I'll be fine, Dad. You should be enjoying your night. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine, Payton," He huffed giving into his daughter, though he knew it wouldn't stop his worries regarding her safety, "I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Text me when you need me."

"Of course," Payton answered, beginning to tap her feet impatiently and wanting this call to be over with already so they could get going, "Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Payton," Alaric bid her goodbye, but not forgetting the thing he hadn't told her in a while, "Love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad."

Ending the phone call, Payton ignored Matt's amused expression on his face, knowing he was finding her Dad's protectiveness and the love you's from the father and daughter too sweet right now, as she slipped her phone into her pocket and joined arms with the teenager.

Matt went to make a comment about it, but Payton brought her finger up and prevented him from speaking, "Don't! Don't you dare go there..."

"I wasn't even going to say anything.." Matt chuckled in defence.

"You better not."

Looking back at him with a glare, Matt laughed more at her behaviour, causing Payton for the first time in a while to break out into laughter and nudge his side with her own, starting their walk to Matt's house for the rest of the night, beginning the first touch of normality she would experience in days.

But it was short lived when she arrived back at Matt's.

She had done a lot of overthinking on the way over there about everything that had happened lately and comparing how she felt, as well as to what happened when she was at home and in Mystic Falls, Payton knew what her next move was going to be now she had done all she could in this town.

Payton was going to go back home. She was going to rebuild her life and get away from the horrible events that had occured. She prayed she never had to come back, but hoped she could stay in touch with her Dad and Matt. The two people who had been there for her more than ever.

In terms of Stefan, she knew she couldn't completely forgive him for the pain he had brought into her world. Things were too awkward and tense for her to think about working on that before she left. She was ready to go and wouldn't use another person as an excuse to stay.

She had come to help Tyler. Payton had tried her hardest, for some of it had worked, where as others had gone wrong. He didn't need her anymore though. Plus she had come to resolve things with her Dad, which thankfully now were on a lot better terms and she felt she was ready to leave him in the state it was.

Payton didn't need to stay in the town that caused her so much grief.

Coming through into the living room at Matt's house, Payton took a seat down onto the couch and snapped her round to Matt who was now walking through, a bottle of scotch and two glasses in his hands.

"Since when did you have that?" Payton asked surprised and a little unsure she could be around underage drinking after last time she was it involved the swimming mall.

"Since like ever," he smirked back at her, taking a seat beside her and pouring the both of them a drink, "thought we could both do with one."

"You read my mind." She smiled over at him, taking the now filled glass from him and downing the contents in one.

Once the liquid hit her, she pulled the glass away and laid it down on the coffee table in front, before swallowing it down harshly, the liquid stinging the back of her throat due to the harshness of the drink, the vampire inside of her not even liking the bitterness of alcohol.

Seeing her down her drink so fast, Matt leaned forward toward's her concerned about her from how she was acting, as well as wondering what she had been up to all day when he had seen her leave Stefan's car and look like she had been beaten up or something.

"Hey, Payton," Matt broke the silence between them, causing Payton to turn her head slowly to look back at the teen, "What's going on?"

Staring back at him, she felt her chest slightly that he had recognised her odd behaviour, there was no hiding it now and Matt was somehow she felt she could confide in out of everyone in this town, even her Dad she felt like she had to watch what she said, but Matt was different, he didn't judge and even if she said something she shouldn't, a little compulsion never hurt anyone.

"Just everything," She sighed, leaning her body down against the back of the couch, "Mason, all the drama since being here.."

"Tel me about it," Matt sighed, leaning back with her, their position very much like the other night when they got talking, he could relate to how she was feeling, "it's crazy, huh?"

He turned his head to look at her, she gradually looked over at him too, feeling her eyes beginning to sting with tears, everything hitting her all over again, "I hate it here. I can't stand to be here. It hold's too many horrible memories."

"Payton," Matt flashed her a tight lip smile, seeing her face turn from him and she bit down on her bottom lip she was trying to stop herself from expressing how she felt, "what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking..." she paused, rolling her tongue over her dry mouth, before she took a deep breath, "I'm thinking that I need to go back home."

"We were just there?" He asked with raised brows.

"I mean home, home," Payton looked back at him once again, tears covering her eyes now, "Back to Florida."

"Oh."

Matt felt slightly disappointed to hear her words. Just like the other day when she had told him she was moving back in with her Dad. He didn't want her to leave him then, all alone in his house with no one to talk to or come home to. He'd only just then got over that and now she was telling him she was leaving town too.

They hardly knew each other, they hardly were friends, but he already felt like he could trust her and that after a few months he could see them being great friends. But that was unlikely to happen if she was going back home, leaving him alone again to face this awful town and not having someone who wasn't apart of this mess as such.

If only Matt knew the real reason. If only Payton could keep her emotional mouth shut.

"Everything's just too much, the break up with Mason, stuff with my Dad and everyone is still tense," Payton began to ramble to him, fighting off the tears, but it wasn't long before they soon fell from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, "I can't be dealing with this much drama. I miss my old life."

Seeing her cry like that, he laid his glass down beside hers and went to grab hold of her face to make him look at her, but she suddenly confessed something that made him freeze in shock,

"Mason's dead!"

"What?" Matt blinked surprised, slowly looking over at the broken girl, "Since when?"

"Since we broke up," Payton sighed, wiping the tears from her face, though more continued to fall, "we didn't break up, Matt. He died. I lost him."

Rubbing his lips together, Matt wrapped his arm securely around her back and pulled her into him, she sobbed onto him, just letting out everything that had built up again, as well as the shock and fear with what happened with Jules and Brady earlier coming out.

"How did this happen?" He asked her, rubbing his thumb up and down her back softly.

"He got involved with the wrong people," She began to inform him through her cries, "it was a mistake, a stupid mistake. He got himself involved in trouble he shouldn't have, now's dead and I'm paying the price for it."

Feeling hugely guilty and sorry for the girl, he pulled her closer and continued to rub her back, hating seeing her this way again, but completely understanding the pain she was going through and why she had been acting so negative lately.

It all made sense now.

When Payton felt her head hit neck, her eyes slowly travelled up to his neck that was on display from where his work t-shirt didn't cover it, Payton felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, reflecting the pulse coming from Matt's chest right now and she had to try her hardest to stop herself from giving into those vampire cravings.

This had not happened in so long. The urge to drink from the vein was happening right now with someone so innocent and so not deserving of what Payton wanted to do. She was blaming the emotions she was feeling, as well as drinking from Damon earlier on who had been consuming human blood.

No wonder her cravings were back and with the mixture of over crazy emotions she was feeling for every dramatic event that had occurred lately, she wasn't thinking straight, the common sense voice was telling her to back away, but the other voice inside of her was telling her to just go for it and enjoy it, give into her inner demons and what could make her feel amazing for the first time in weeks.

Opening her mouth slightly, Payton found her crying starting to die down slightly as she listened to the voices and her face slowly began to change into her vampire form. She was so close to digging her fangs into Matt's neck, not even thinking about what she was doing and the risks involved, as well as the consequences of her actions.

OR THE FACT IT WAS MATT SHE WAS WILLING TO HURT.

Unexpectedly Matt turned his head to look down at her after he had heard her crying suddenly come to a stop, just as his eyes met with Payton's, she quickly leaped up onto her feet and covered her face with her hands, the shock at what she was about to do to poor Matt hitting her hard.

She prayed with every inch of her life that Matt hadn't seen her face properly and wasn't aware what she was going to do to him, but because that was mean a lot of explanation and she didn't know if she could even face him now after what she was going to do.

Payton felt so stupid. She felt disgusted. It was so unlike her, but was the whole reason she stayed off the human stuff and kept to her usual diet. The whole reason she told Mason to stop feeding her the human blood he had gotten from the local hospital for her to drink to help her recovery.

This was what happened to her. She wanted to feed on innocent humans like Matt. Matt who had been wonderful to her since arriving in town and a proper friend. He didn't deserve this.

"Payton," Matt slowly rose to his feet, confused and surprised by how she was acting, "what's wrong?"

"I can''t. I'm sorry."

She kept her back to him, covering her face, hoping it was back to normal now at least and that she could try herself down so the next time she looked at him, she didn't want to rip his head off and drain him from blood.

"It's ok," He assured her, not realising the real reasons why she was hiding from him and had backed off, "you don't have to put up a guard with me. We're friends."

"Yes and that's exactly why I can't hurt you." She responded, not even realising what she was saying, but it screamed truth in all sense.

"You're not going to hurt me." Matt said confused and a little humble she cared enough.

Laying his hand down on her shoulder, he slowly turned her round to face him and then laid his hands over hers, trying to remove them from her face. After a few attempts, she slowly turned to face him with a worried look on her face, but thankfully it resembled no vampire.

"See." He smiled at her, before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into an embrace.

Burrowing her face into his chest, she shut her eyes tight and tried to keep herself in control of her cravings. She ignored the pounding of his heart. She ignored the feelings of wanting to consume blood. She ignored it all.

She knew she could do this. She knew she could overcome this. But she also knew she couldn't consume human blood ever again, even if it was from another vampires vein. It was so wrong and destroyed her.

After a few moments, Payton broke away from Matt and sent him a small smile, appreciating his help and also relieved she had gotten through that. He returned the gesture, before leading her back over to the couch and putting his feet up onto the coffee table, handing her over his original glass with alcohol in it.

Taking it from him, she sat back down and slowly sipped on the liquid, using it as another method to put a halt to those cravings. A good twenty minutes had passed, the two sitting in silence, Payton trying to stay in control and Matt giving into the slumber that had took over his body.

Turning her head to look at the sleeping man beside her, she lightly sighed at how content he looked and how she wished she could shut herself off like that sometimes. Downing the remaining drink in the glass, she got back up from her seat and grabbed the notebook and pen that was sat on the coffee table.

Going through into the kitchen, she laid the glass down into the sink basin and took a seat up the table. Putting the pen to paper, she began to write out a long note to Matt, one that she was going to hide in a secure place, one that she hoped he would find one day and open when the time was right.

It was the whole truth. The truth about herself. The truth behind her real reasons for coming to town and how Mason died. The real truth about what happened to her that day with Jules and Brady, why she looked such a wreck and why Stefan had dropped her home.

It was all in that one letter along with an apology of not being honest with him sooner and thanking him for everything he had done since she had come to this town, from joking with her, building a friendship, giving her a place to stay and somewhere to vent how she was feeling.

She was glad she had him in her life, even if it was only brief and happened to be one of two things that would make her stay. But she knew she had to go. She had to leave and go back to Florida.

Folding up the note, she hid it in a safe place, where she knew Matt wouldn't look anytime and maybe one day would find when he was ready to, when fate told him to and dragged him to it.

Checking on him one last time, she headed toward's the front door and stepped out into the night sky. She breathed in the fresh air and began her journey back to Alaric's apartment, hoping he wouldn't mind her returning so late at night, but it was best if she was away from hurting Matt.

It was best she got away from it all.

Climbing up the steps within the apartment building, Payton wondered over to the door that went through into the place that she had been living in on and off since arriving in Mystic Falls, which now was going to be the place she visited now her trip was coming to an end.

Getting the spare key Alaric had given to her out of her jacket pocket, she stuck it into the lock and quietly opened the door. As she door came to more, she jumped slightly when she saw Alaric sitting on the couch, a book on his lap and he was dressed in his sleeping attire.

"Payton." He spoke, surprised to see her returning back for the night, when he had thought she was staying out for the night with Matt.

"Hey Dad." She greeted him softly, closing up the door and then coming over to join him on the couch.

Alaric was so relieved to see his daughter home and in one piece. When he had got the call from Stefan earlier that day to tell him what had happened to Payton and that Damon had been the one to save her by giving her his blood, panic and worry had washed over him, along with a huge amount of anger.

One that no one had told him that she was in danger in the first place, but also that she had been put into this horrible situation from Jules and Brady. He was so ready to walk out the door, weapons in tow and kill those bastards for even laying a hand on his daughter. But he knew it would only make it worse and by the sounds of it everything was fine now. She was safe and better.

But seeing her now in front of him, he felt a horrible feeling about what had happened to his daughter over the past few months and he felt guilty he had hardly been there to help her through any of it.

He could see how broken, emotional and worn down his daughter was. He had never seen her look so washed out. It made him feel like a failure of a father for not being around for her more, right from her growing up as a young girl to now as an adult, he knew he couldn't let it continue that way.

If he had had lost her today, he would not have been able to live with himself. She was his only family, his flesh and blood, he could not lose her to such evil. He already had without knowing, but he wouldn't let her slip away just like that now.

Sitting down beside him, Payton shrugged off her jacket and glanced down at the wound that had healed on her shoulder, but the rip in her clothing was still very much real, including the stains of blood that covered her t-shirt sleeve.

Alaric's eyes fell on the stains along her body and felt his stomach drop at the realisation of how awful this torture must have been. All she had been through with losing Mason, turning as a vampire and now she had been through hell that day.

"How are you feeling?" Alaric questioned.

Looking over at him, she decided to be honest and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"That's understandable," He assured her, closing up his book and laying it on the arm of the couch, "you've been through a lot today."

Nodding back at him, she took a deep breath in before she confessed the same thing she had to Matt earlier on, the whole reason she had come back to see him, as well as to collect her stuff.

"I'm going home," She told him quietly, fearful of his reaction, but more because she knew she would break bringing everything back up, "I don't know if or when I will come back. But I can't stay here."

Alaric felt his stomach leap again, in another bad way and he felt the same disappointment Matt felt. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to let her out of his sight ever again. But he knew he couldn't do that. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she might be his little girl, but she was grown up now, she had to make her own choices in life.

It was her choice to go back to Florida so he had to stand by her decision and support her however much he wanted to beg her to stay with him.

"I can understand why you want to leave." He finally responded to her news.

She could see he didn't take to the news well and it hurt her more than anything, but despite that she knew she couldn't stick around even if he wanted to. It wasn't good for her. It was too hard. She had to go home.

"I can't stay around here and be reminded of everything that went wrong," Payton explained to him, feeling the tears begin to fall from her eyes once again, "it's too painful to be reminded of what happened to Mason. I need to get home, start rebuilding my life and keep busy."

"No I get that and I agree it's what's best for you," Alaric assured her, it was painful for him to see her cry, "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not disappointed you're leaving. Because I am. Hugely. But I know you don't want to be here and you need to get back to a good place, which isn't in this town."

"Exactly," She nodded back to him, wiping away her tears as new ones fell, "I think I've out run my stay in Mystic Falls. I came back for two reasons. One to help Tyler and two to resolve things with you, both which were achieved."

"They sure as hell were." Alaric smiled back at her softly.

Laughing lightly, she lent forward in her seat and fought off the next set of tears, "Dad, I am so sorry. I am sorry for lying to you about turning into a vampire and about Mason. I should have told you about him the moment it happened. But I was terrified and telling your Dad your a vampire isn't exactly the easiest thing to say."

"Payton," Alaric sighed, moving over to her and grabbing hold of her hands, squeezing them gently, "Please don't apologise. It's ok. I've forgiven you and we're moving forward. Please don't worry."

"I just want you to know that though," Payton explained, "I am so grateful to have you in my life, Dad. I will love you forever, ok?"

"Payton," He couldn't how sweet she was being right now and how her emotions were still heightened from turning into a vampire, "I love you too, sweetheart. I'm always going to be there for you."

"Even when I'm all the way down in Florida?" She asked with raised brows.

"Even then." He assured her with a smile.

Returning the gesture, she burst into more tears and pulled him into a warm embrace, needing her Dad to hold her one last time for her remainder of her stay in town, before she headed home to be alone.

After a few minutes, Alaric slowly pulled himself away from his daughter, but kept his hand's on hers, "Are you sure you're going to be ok going back there?"

"I think so."

Did she really though? Could she face going back to the place what held so many memories of living with Mason? Could she go back to place where they were attacked in their own home and she found herself facing debt?

But it was giving her a chance to move forward with her life, face up to things that weren't the same anymore and try build her funds back up. She had plans to get herself back on her feet. Now was the time to go do it.

"And with the whole vampire thing?" He asked curiously, not knowing how she was coping with it all, "Are you ok with keeping in control?"

Swallowing harshly, she forced away the uneasy feeling in her stomach and found herself sugar coating the topic, "I'll be fine. I'm managing. Don't worry."

"If you need me though for any reason, I'm only a phone call away and I can get in my car within the hour to come rescue you from anything." He told her.

"Thank you," She smiled at him lightly, "but I'll be fine. The only reason you'll be coming down will be to visit me. Please promise you'll visit."

"I promise, Payton." He chuckled lightly.

"I should probably get on the road then if I want to make it back by morning." Payton suggested, slowly rising to her feet and going over to the bed where she had kept her duffel bag with the things she had brought over for her stay.

Getting up from the couch also, Alaric wondered over to the fridge and retrieved the blood bags, before he went over to the door with her to hand them to her, "Maybe you should take these. I won't be needing them."

Looking down at the human blood secured tightly in those bags, Payton felt her breathing get heavy and she pushed them lightly away from her, "I can't. I'm not a massive human blood drinker."

"Ok..." Alaric was slightly confused, but somewhat relieved to hear this, "If you're sure."

"Yes." She told him sternly, slipping on her jacket and then handing him back the spare key he had given her weeks ago.

Taking it from her, he laid it down on the kitchen counter behind him and then turned to open the door for the two of them to head outside. Looking around one last time at the apartment in front of her, she went with her Dad outside and over to he rental car parked against the road side.

Once they reached her car, she retrieved the keys and unlocked the vehicle, as Alaric took the bag from her and put it into the back of the car for his daughter. Once he had done that, he turned to face his daughter.

Smiling at him lightly, she pulled him into another hug and squeezed him tight, trying to savour the moment, afraid of when the next time she would see him will be and if he would even be able to survive in this supernatural crazed town.

"Please promise me you'll stay out of trouble and not get yourself killed." Payton proposed, ending the embrace between them and giving him a hard look.

"Of course," He promised her, more so himself that he would try stay out of trouble, "I promise."

"Good."

Bringing his hands up to her face, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and smiled down at her happily, "I'm so glad with regards to the circumstances that you turned up at my apartment that day. I've loved having you around again, Payton."

"I've loved being back in your life."

"I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

"You better."

Opening up the car door, she went to slip inside the vehicle, but her Dad pulled her back, noticing the tears in both of their eyes, knowing this goodbye was hard because of everything that had been through together recently.

It had tested their relationship but they had made it through.

"I love you, Payton."

"I love you too, Dad."

Squeezing his hands back, Payton finally was able to break from his grasp and get herself into the car. Closing the door behind herself, she wiped her tears and wound down the window of the car, so she could at least talk to him as she got herself ready to drive off.

"Have a safe journey back." He told her.

Smiling back at him, she put the keys into the ignition and started up the engine. For one last time, she looked back at her Dad, before she slolwy began to drive away from him, the apartment, the centre of the town life, the people who were fast asleep in their homes, out of the town where she lost everything, but also gained her Dad back and a friend.

But now it was her time to return home for good.

Or so she hoped...

* * *

 **Author note: Another really long chapter, but one I really hope you all enjoyed reading. I feel like a lot happened in this part. Stefan saved the day with the help of Damon and Tyler. The two had a deep conversation. Payton and Matt had a moment also. Then Payton and her Dad had one. All the feels or what?**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, LMarie99, HPuni101, tooclosefortety and Adela for reviewing the last part. I'm so pleased you all wanted Stefan to save Payton and he did so hopefully that's met your hopes for the story haha. Please let me know your thoughts on this part as I love reading them so much.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **I really hope you're excited for the next part,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a good few weeks since Payton made the decision that late night to get out of Mystic Falls and return to her home back in Florida. It only felt like the other day when she had gone back home and then was being called to come back to save the lone wolf from his first transition.

Somehow strangely part of her hoped that something similiar would happen again. The loneliness of being back in the beach house without Mason and any company hit her hard. No wonder she was hoping someone would reach out to her for help and she would just have to return to Mystic Falls to under go another task.

But as the days and nights rolled over the nights sky, the days on the calendar being crossed off and the communication from the two people she had left in Mystic Falls, Matt and Alaric, began to grow less and less, as well as the business that Payton had made sure was apparent in her life to distract herself from her poisonous thoughts.

After a few days back in Florida, Payton had managed to get her old job back working at the beach bar just a few minutes walk from her house. It had taken a lot of persuading to her old boss, but in the end she had managed to swing the job back her way and started immediately.

Because she was earning money and just about managing to pay the bills with the dollar she had coming in, Payton had continued to renovate the rest of the beach house she had origanlly planned and started the time before she was called back to Mystic Falls. It was all incase she plucked up the courage to sell the place sometime in the future to move of an affordable home and something that didn't remind her of the guy she lost.

It had been hard trying to concentrate on revamping the place when every time she turned her head she pictured Mason there, standing in a pair of swim shorts, paint brush in hand and a mischievous look on his masculine face. She was glad when the night rolled round, when she could head to the bar and serve drinks, keeping her eyes on the customers and not having to picture Mason twenty four hours a day.

When she rolled in it at 2 or 3am, Payton would make her way on the couch like she always did, still finding it unbearable to slip in the double bed without her boyfriend beside her for warmth and security. It just wouldn't be right and she wondered if she would ever get back into that bed like a sane person would.

But she wasn't a sane person. She had lost. She was grieving.

Payton was a vampire too.

She had been trying her hardest to hunt and find animal blood to consume on so she didn't have to resort to any blood bags or giving into any cravings pushing her to feed off random people off the street. So far things had been working fairly well, she had been suppressing her cravings with alcohol and animal blood.

The hardest days were when she really missed Mason, when she wanted to just lounge around and cry her heart out, the cravings pressuring her to go out there and find human blood to just put a stop to all those negative emotions she felt.

Despite all the reminders of Mason wherever she went, she knew it was the right choice coming back here. She felt closest to him here. It was some sort of closure for her to know that she could still be here without him, but he wasn't completely gone and that overtime she would get use to the emptiness inside the house the more time she spent their alone.

But it wasn't until one mid-morning when Payton returned back from the grocery store to a text from her Dad. The first text she had got from him in a few days, he was checking in on her as usual and also him making a request to her.

He was asking her if he could come visit her and what the address to her beach house was. The excitement and happiness she felt regarding the thought of her Dad coming to stay with her for a few days washed over her immediately.

She couldn't believe he actually wanted to come see her, come to the house and be with her. Payton had been spectacle about her Dad keeping up his promise of staying in touch with her, since she knew how busy and crazy his life was, but this time it definitely seemed legitimate.

Payton quickly texted him back the address, before continuing to put away the groceries, the excitement growing in the pit of her stomach to find out when he would be coming and how much of a relief it would be to have someone other than herself here in this house.

For the rest of the day, she spent her time flickering through interior design magazines, sipping on wine and waiting eagerly for a text back from her Dad. Hours had passed, the checking her phone becoming less and less as the disappointment set in, as well as the droopy of her eyes begging her to sleep.

Thank god she didn't have work that night. It was her first night off in weeks so she couldn't wait to catch a few zzz's and make up for the lack of sleep she had been having from sleeping on the cramped couch all night after long shifts at the bar serving drunks.

She had found herself dozing off every so often, every time her head lolled forward getting drowsier, her body had jumped lightly and pulled her back round. It was now the fifth time this had happened, but it wasn't her head that had brought her round from falling asleep this time.

Suddenly she heard a bang come from outside her door, it sounded like a trash can being knocked over in the wind or being moved about. Payton found herself frowning, when her eyes trailed over to the window opposite her on the other side of the living space she was in, seeing no wind in sight because the bushes outside were at a stands still.

As if by impulse, panic came over her due to everything that had happened to her and always being on edge that something bad would happen again. It was like a never ending story. But Payton prayed this wasn't going to be another one of those times.

She knew it was just her mind overreacting. There was probably nothing to even worry about. It was probably just someone in the beach house next door or even a group of drunks coming past walking into her trash cans outside.

But she couldn't help but want to go find out for herself what the noise had been.

Slowly unwrapping the blanket off her body, Payton grabbed a sweatshirt over the back of the couch and slipped it on, heading toward's the door. She could feel her heart beginning to pound in her chest, a physical reaction she hadn't felt since being in Mystic Falls and when Jules and Brady had captured her.

Thank god those dick's hadn't returned to town.

Or maybe it was them pulling a prank on her and trying to finish off what they started.

As she past the kitchen, she wondered over to the knife stand in the corner of the space, taking one of the knifes out of the stand just to be extra careful and then made her way towards the front door.

Putting her hand on the lock, she unbolted it and slowly opened up the door, the nights sky coming insight, the half moon that she was shining up in the sky light up the pathway down to her front yard that was just a few yards away from the start of the beach.

Carefully stepping out onto her porch, she hid the knife inside her sweatshirt, not wanting to look like a psycho if it wasn't nothing to worry about, but also wanting to be extra careful encase since she was so weak from not consuming proper blood for weeks.

As she made her way further down the porch, she turned her head slightly to look behind her, on high alert for someone to come from behind and attack her. When she realised that it was just darkness, no one there and no one coming to attack her, she spun her head back round.

Lifting her foot off the ground, she began her journey down the porch steps heading toward's the trash cans where the noise had sounded like it had come from. As she took the last step down, she heard another noise and found herself freezing on the spot.

Tightening her grip on the knife in her hand, she was so ready to lash out to whoever was scaring her and even who had come to get her that night. But as she went to take the final step down, she heard a swooshing sound and suddenly felt a presence behind her.

If only she had been quick enough to turn around and catch the person in the act, it would have probably prevented what was going to happen to her next. Suddenly Payton felt a large force hit the side of her head, causing her to fly forward in one swift motion, the force of the hit was enough to knock her out cold.

The weakness her body already felt from the lack of proper blood giving into the impact she felt from the hit. It wasn't long before the knife slipped from her finger tips, her body collided with the floor and her eyes slammed shut into unconsciousness.

A foot from above her body, nudged her side, making sure she was out of it and not going to wake up anytime soon. Once they were sure their attack had been successful, they grabbed hold of her feet and began to drag her body across the front yard of her home, leaving the weapon she was going to use on the grass for all to see and question.

It felt like history was repeating herself when Payton found herself slowly waking up from whatever trauma she had been through this time. She had really believed going back to Florida would mean that she was safe and away from any supernatural creatures coming after her. But how ever wrong was she to think it was all over.

She found herself in the same predicament as what she had done a few weeks back, only this time her location wasn't locked in some metal cage inside a camper van. This time she was waking up in a laid down position on the back of a SUV car, the windows blacked out and she could already make out the night was falling from around her.

The only thing that gave her the any form of reassurance was that whoever her kidnapped had been this time wasn't in the car with her. It was only her in here. She couldn't hear any other heart beats or feel the presence of anyone else, which to her meant it was a good thing because she could try get out before someone showed up.

Gradually pulling her body up, her eyes flickered over to the rear view mirror in the front of the car, she could see a graze on the side of her forehead and dried blood remained on her skin, as well as through the roots and strands of her hair.

Bringing her fingers up to examine the wound on her head, she hissed slightly when the pain hit her and she readjusted her position in the car. Now she was sitting up more, it was then she realised how dizzy and weak she suddenly felt. All she wanted to do now was lay back down and sleep, but she knew she had to figure out how the hell she was going to get out of there.

Her body was in shock though that this was happening to her again. If this was Jules and Brady again, Payton sure as hell wasn't going to let them get off as lightly this time. But then the horrors of it being any old person hit her, she even began to consider it to be Damon, being bored and seeking his final revenge. Then Katherine popped into mind, but this was a little too dramatic for Katherine's liking.

Glancing out the window, she was right about it being night fall outside, but what surprised her was the woods surrounding her. It looked all too familiar to her. She had to be back in Mystic Falls, no where in Florida looked this picturesque. But why would someone just dump her in the middle of the woods?

Moving more toward's the door, she stupidly tried the door, grabbing hold of the handle and pulling on it, sulking when it wouldn't open and she would have to try a little harder to get out of there. Of course things weren't that easy, they never were.

Biting down on her bottom lip, she slowly brought her fist up to the window and went to smash the glass, when she found the car door beside her being pulled open and her body rolled out onto the ground below, cursing and wincing when the two made contact.

Within seconds, someone was taking hold of her arms and bringing her onto her feet, Payton's hair dangled in front of her face, making it impossible for her to see just whom the British accent of the guy who had just spoken to her even belonged to,

"Watch it, love," He told her charmingly, as she began to pull her hair out of her face so she could see, "Car's are expensive."

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she finally was able to see the guy who was holding her, as well as whom she presumed had snatched her from her home in Florida and brought her all the way to god know's where to just leave her passed out in the back of some random car.

Glaring at the stranger, who possessed slightly curled dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and light skin, an arrogant look present on his face, Payton could feel her anger start to build and replace the original fear she felt to see the expression on this jerks face.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, her tone thick with confusion and irritation.

"You don't know who I am?" The guy asked a little surprised that she hadn't heard of him, as Payton shook her head, "I'm Klaus. Welcome back to Mystic Falls."

Payton frowned back at him, not surprised that she was back here, it looked like it, but it was also know for it's idiotic annoying kidnapping population that just loved to toy with her.

Taking a deep breathe in, Payton tried with every inch of strength she had within her to get him off her and make a dash out of there with her vampire powers, but this guy was a hell of a lot stronger than her and something told her that this guy was a lot like her.

Tightening his grip on the girl, he slammed the car door shut and began to drag her away from the vehicle, Payton tried to retaliate back again and stop him from taking her to wherever he was planning on, but Klaus ended up pushing her down onto the ground with a hefty force.

Scrambling on the ground, Payton sat herself up and continued to glare at him, "What the hell do you want with me? Did Damon send you? I'm sure my Dad wouldn't be happy about that. Or was it Jules or Brady? Haven't finished their little sick joke. No, wait, I bet it was Katherine! I'm done with playing her stupid games."

"Katherine might have pint pointed me in the direction of another vampire." Klaus teased her.

"Why?" Payton frowned back at him, still seated on the floor in anger, "What are you? Some hunter?"

"No, love," He smirked at her innocents, before he held his hand out for her to take and get her back up onto her feet, "I'm a vampire much like yourself. I hope that in a few hours time to be a hybrid."

"Hybrid?" Payton repeated, looking down at his hand and slowly taking it, allowing him to pull her back up, "half vampire half wolf?"

Her feet quickly regained priority on the floor, her body slamming into his slightly, his face now inches away from her own, where his smirk grew slightly at the proximity between the two, "not just a pretty face, are you?"

Shrugging him off her in disgust, she folded her arms across her chest and took a step away from him, "So, what do you need with me? I don't even know you, Klaus."

"You're my back up." He informed her slyly.

"Your back up for what?" She asked confused.

"Oh come on now," He smirked amused, "you were doing so well with the whole smart act, don't let me down now."

"I honestly have no idea what you're on about." Payton was puzzled.

"Katherine was right when she said no one would come looking for you," Klaus explained, causing a hurt feeling to come over Payton, not wanting to believe that was true, but somehow she felt like it was, "which makes my life a hell lot easier. Now come on, we have things to do and people to see."

Going back over to her, he grabbed her arm and began to pull her away from the scene like he had tried to do moments before. Payton didn't even bother to fight him off, knowing that it would be a waste of time since this guy was a lot stronger than she was and honestly she just wanted to find out what was going on.

But it also made a part of her feel somewhat worth something. He needed her for his back up, a part of his plan and it felt like it was the first person in a while to actually need her. Katherine was right. No one would come looking for her. No one would save her from this. She wasn't worth it to them.

After a few minutes of wondering through the woods, they came to a stop at an open woods like area on the edge of the cliff that hung off the edge of Mystic Falls. Payton felt her eyes trailing over to three fire circles in the main area, her jaw opening slightly when she saw three familiar faces sat inside the flamed enclosures.

When the three faces met with hers, you could see the look of surprise come over two in particular and the other looked away almost instantly, like she was ashamed for Payton to see her in this way.

Inside the rings sat Jenna, Elena and Jules. Three woman who meant different things to Payton. Three woman who Payton had different relationships with. But seeing them sitting there, looking afraid caused worry to come over her and she felt scared for not only herself, but what Klaus was planning on doing to them.

Klaus shoved Payton's body down onto the terrain below, whilst he continued his journey over to where another woman was stood waiting for him and a large cauldron of some sort stood.

"Oh my god," Payton heard a voice exclaim from across the woods, where the fire rings were, the recall coming from no other than Payton's father's girlfriend, Jenna Sommers, "What the hell is Payton doing here? I thought she left town."

"She did." Elena replied, rolling her eyes over to her Aunt.

Brushing her hair back behind her ears, Payton listened into the conversation that was going on between them all with her vampire hearing, presuming that they might be able to give away to her as to what Klaus wanted them all here for.

"Does Ric know about this?" Jenna asked, somewhat concerned for Payton.

"I don't think so." Elena answered unsure, looking back Payton.

Payton shook her head in the direction of Elena, signalling that she could hear them, but also that her Dad had no idea she was back in town, nor was she joining them for whatever the hell was going down there.

"Then why is she here, Elena?" Jenna continued to press.

Elena awkwardly lowered her head, knowing when she had explained to her Aunt earlier on about the supernatural for the first time, she had missed out a certain few who happened to be vampires, that included Payton.

But of course, Payton's worst enemy had to be the one to break the news to the freaked out woman.

"Because she's a vampire."

Payton felt her eyes go cold and hard on Jules, as much as her body felt weak and like needed to savour her energy for putting a plan in place, she really wanted to go over to that bitch and give her a piece of her mind.

Jenna's attention snapped onto Payton with a hurt and confused expression on her face, surprised that this was what was being told to her and that everyone had kept it from her for so long. She began to wonder if Rick knew about his daughter and what he thought about it all since she had learnt that he was a hunter.

When Payton turned her head to look back at Jenna, the older woman turned her head back onto her niece with a questionable look on her face. Elena could see that her aunt hadn't responded well to this, so she knew she had to apologise whilst and if she still had the chance to.

"I'm sorry."

"If Klaus hurts Payton, Alaric will be pissed, someone has to let him know." Jenna proposed sternly.

Payton felt her heart sink a little at what Jenna was saying, she hoped that was true and she expected it to be the truth. If Alaric did know Payton was there and this 'Klaus' had took her captive with the others, then she hoped he would come looking for her and do anything to save her.

But Jules just had to kill the hope that any of them had left.

"How is anyone supposed to alert anyone here?"

Before any of them could continue on the conversation, everyone's eyes rolled over to Klaus and the woman who he was working with. Klaus brought out a familiar object from his pocket, causing Payton's breath to catch in her throat slightly to see it all again, the memories of Mason back, the future they had planned together, making her feel sad all over again.

But if Klaus had the moonstone and had told Payton he was becoming a hybrid that night, then the woman who was working with him had to be a witch. Payton and Mason had found out that you needed a witch for the moonstone to be activated and work to draw the curse from Payton.

Yet neither Mason or Payton had been aware that you needed other people in order for it to work. Payton was a vampire, but she was Klaus' back up. Jules was a werewolf. So what the hell where Jenna and Elena doing there?

Why did Klaus need Jenna and Elena?

Unless one of them had turned, but that still didn't seem to make sense. None of this seemed to make any sense to her. She somewhat felt cheated, like her original plan with Mason was doomed from the beginning because even if they made a great escape out of Mystic Falls, it seemed like they didn't even have the pieces to the puzzle anyway.

Payton then thought back to Katherine and her plan to use the moonstone to lift her own curse. It dawned on her the whole reason Katherine needed the two of them was to use them as sacrifices. Mason was the wolf and Payton was the vampire. That was the whole reason why they were all there, right there and then. They were the sacrifices for Klaus and Payton was the back up option if it failed.

Klaus turned away from the witch and began to wonder back over to the circles of fire, his gaze focused on Jules' ring and the witch began some weird chant. Payton felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest as to what was going to happen next and as much as she wanted to make a hasty exit out of there, she didn't want to leave the three other girls behind to face Klaus' plan.

Jules began to groan in pain and it was then when Payton's eyes rolled up to the sky. The full moon that she hadn't seen in days, the last time it had been Tyler to face it, but now Jules was and it was no wonder this horrible thing was taking place tonight of all nights.

The effects of the full moon began to take a drift on Jules, where Klaus was wondering closer to the wolf. Jules' head turned toward's Elena, trying to force the pain away for a brief moment so she could talk to the young girl, "Everything I did...I was just trying to help Tyler."

Elena stared back at her puzzled for a moment, before something twigged in her head, "Are you Jules?"

"I don't want him to be alone." Jules exclaimed.

Jules then snapped her attention over to Payton, as Klaus grew closer and Payton couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness come over her, but not for a reason to do with Mason, but for what Jules was going to say to her and the fact that Jules was going to be killed right in front of her.

"Payton," She panted, just as the ring of fire began to die down, "I never thanked you for or even told you the truth, I should have let you know months ago how much I admired you for sticking with Mason. You were good to him. You both were good for each other. I'm sorry for what Brady and I did."

Payton found herself speechless as Jules' confession, she felt tears well up in her eyes at the woman's words and the praise she gave her, but also her relationship with Mason. It meant a lot for her to hear that and also have Jules apologises for what they did to her. But it still didn't change anything.

Yet as much as she hated the woman, she really didn't want to have to watch her die. No one deserved this at all, not even Jules.

The ring was suddenly lifted from around Jules, everyone began to watch on shocked and confused, afraid of what was going to happen next and how Klaus would go about hurting the wolf.

Within a flash, Jules pounced over to Klaus and tackled him to the floor, her inner wolf coming out in full swing now and wanting to attack the closest vampire in sight. Thank god Payton was on the floor a good distance away or she was sure she would be getting the back end of it.

Klaus managed to flip the woman over and within no time dug his fingers into her chest, pulling out her heart and a gasp was the last thing heard from the woman. Payton felt her stomach drop at the silence that followed, she felt her throat go tight and her body even begin to tremble.

It was like seeing Mason die all over again and she didn't like it not one bit. She was really struggling to stay there if it was all going to be like this and if she was going to be used instead.

Klaus next victim happened to be Jenna, it wasn't until then that Payton realised Jenna was a vampire now and if Elena was there too, it meant he was going to use her doppleganger blood to complete the spell.

Payton struggled to watch Jules die, a woman she detested and had so much anger towards, so she knew watching Jenna die was going to be a lot harder, she really didn't know if she could sit through any of this, but she also couldn't leave either.

"Hello, Jenna." Klaus greeted her.

Jenna stared back at him, unsure of what to do or say, she was far too frightened and new to all of this, so it left Elena to fight her corner for her which didn't come to much effort to the young girl who loved her aunt dearly.

"Let her go," Elena begged, clearly upset and hurt by all of this, "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!"

Elena accidentally stepped too far across the ring, trying to get as close to Jenna as possible, the flames began to burn harder and she flinched back in horror.

"Careful." Klaus taunted.

"Elena, don't." Jenna warned.

"No, Jenna!" Elena cried, not liking how Jenna was willing to sacrifice herself, "We can't leave Jeremy without a family," she looked back at Klaus, "I followed your rules, I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please."

Klaus looked over at Jenna, before he slowly began to turn his body round to face Payton who was on the floor, going over to her, Payton found herself scrambling away from the man on the floor, terrified of what he was going to do to her and also knowing if she wanted to go, now was her chance to try with all the strength she had left to get out of there before he got to her.

But she just couldn't leave them. Jenna meant a lot to Elena and Jeremy. They needed her to look after them. Where as Payton had hardly anyone left, she was all alone and she knew the group of friend's would be less upset if she sacrificed herself, than if it was Jenna who died that night.

Letting Klaus lift her body up from the ground, with his grip tight on her forearm he dragged her over to the ring of fires and looked over at Elena angrily, "Fine. Make your decision. Alaric's girlfriend or his daughter. Which one. Pick."

Payton stared back at Elena, giving her a light nod to head, letting her know it was ok, whilst Jenna was demanding Elena to not even consider the swap and let her go with Klaus not Elena, because she knew how much it would hurt Rick.

"Tick tock," Klaus began to taunt the teenager, gripping his hold on Payton more, who groaned in pain, "make your decision."

Before Elena could express her view on this awful choice or even demand Klaus to stop, a presence was felt from behind them, Klaus and Payton feeling it the most from being vampires for longer than Jenna, Elena obviously oblivious to the person who had now appeared.

"Well, well," Klaus began, slowly turning his body round, but keeping his grip on Payton firm, as she spun around with him, "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

Jenna and Elena raised their heads to where Klaus and Payton were now facing, the brooding stance belonging to none other than Stefan Salvatore, someone who had already saved Payton's life once already and no doubt was here to save all of their lives from this hell.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan told them from where he was stood on the top of the cliff, the vampires being able to hear what he was saying well.

"Very well then." Klaus responded, letting go of Payton and pushing her back down onto the ground.

Before he left her there, he grabbed a wooden stake off the ground a few yards away and sent it flying into her back, causing her to fly forward down onto the floor in a hunched over position, the stake now firmly in her back, the pain factor rising horrifically and causing her to wince every time she tried to move to get it out.

As Klaus rejoined Stefan at the top of the cliff, Jenna and Payton used their vampire hearing to work out what they were talking about, but Payton was struggling with the pain in her back to even focus her attention on them when she was figuring how the hell she was going to survive this attack.

"You don't need to kill Jenna or Payton," Stefan informed Klaus, "I'll take their place."

"Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women," Klaus proposed jokingly, "three goddesses, sacrificed at natures altar."

"What are they saying?" Elena quizzed.

"I c-c-ant make it out." Jenna responded.

"You can do this," Elena assured her, as Payton glanced over at the two of them, "just relax. Focus."

"Don't play games with me," Stefan didn't find this amusing at all, "You'll get what you want."

"You're quite the hero, aren't you?" Klaus teased, "I've heard about you."

"Just make the trade," Stefan ignored Klaus' comments, "Me for Jenna."

"Oh my god." Jenna gasped after hearing Stefan's proposal.

"What is it?" Elena asked confused, as a little more worried than she had been.

"H-h-he wants to take J-jenna's place." Payton answered the question for her through her heavy breathing, from the stake still wedged in her back.

Jenna shook her head at Elena, not liking that idea either since Stefan didn't deserve this, neither did Payton and honestly she didn't think she did either. But if it had to be one of them, it was more than likely going to be her.

Elena snapped her head round to look up at Stefan in shock, but within seconds the two vampires raced down to the ground to join them and Stefan looked over at Payton in horror, wanting to help her out, but knowing he couldn't with Klaus still so close to them, for now he was going to have to ignore the groans coming from the girl and focus on the task.

"Quite the predicament," Klaus said wondering back over to them, a new stake now in his hands, ready to use it on whoever was going to fall victim to the second sacrifice, "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting all of your wishes."

"Stefan..." Elena said but Stefan cut her off.

"It's ok." He assured her, coming behind Klaus.

"Well, who's it going to be Elena?" Klaus quizzed her, before the teasing began once again, "Your innocent aunt who's cared and looked after you, or maybe it's going to be the girl who comes crashing into your lives and goes against you, but still end's up finding herself involved and saved every single time, or maybe it's going to be your boyfriend, Stefan."

Elena looked between the three of them, Payton had her head lowered in hurt by his words and also because the pain was continuing to get more unberable as time progressed. She wished Elena would pick her so it would end her suffering.

"No!" Elena yelled back at Klaus.

"Oh, don't worry," Klaus assured her, "There's actually no choice."

Moving in fast motion, Klaus spun around Stefan and drove the stake through his back, just like he had done before with Payton, sending Stefan to ground just like Payton had done moments before, the pain taking over him just like it had her.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena cried in horror at seeing her boyfriend attacked.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive," Klaus told her, wondering around Stefan's helpless body, "but for now..."

Klaus sent a fast and forceful punch into Stefan, causing him to fly down onto the ground once again, the hurt taking over more and more, not having the strongest of healing powers much like Payton also, both of them on the same animal diet.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta," Klaus yelled over to the witch, who was then using her magic to drop the circle of fire from around Jenna, Klaus still going ahead with using the aunt rather than Payton or Stefan, "your turn."

"No, Jenna," Elena cried in horror, shocked that this was actually happening, Jenna looked back at her with tears in her eyes, "No!"

"It's alright, Elena," Jenna tried to reassure her, "I know what I have to do."

Once the ring of fire was completely gone, Jenna rushed over toward's Greta with vamp speed and bite the witch with her new found vampire hunger for human blood. But Klaus raced over, a brand new stake in his hand and he drove it into her, causing her to fall down on the floor like the other two had.

Only this time it killed her completely, which signified the second scarified had been completed and now there was only one person left. But it still didn't assure Payton as to what Klaus was going to do with her after. He wouldn't surely let her go easily, he had a plan for Stefan, so what about her?

"No! Jenna!" Elena continued to cry more, Payton couldn't even bring herself to look at Elena nor listen into what was going on behind her where Jenna had run off to, "No! Jenna! No!"

Stefan from a few yards away from Payton began to stir, it was only then the girl had realised Klaus had knocked him out and he was only then coming round, the commotion from Elena and Jenna's death waking him up. But the stake still remained in his back, just like Payton who was now struggling to hold it together and keep herself alive.

Looking over to his girlfriend, Stefan whispered to her, "I'm so sorry."

"Are they going to kill him?" Elena whispered back in curiosity and also hope.

Stefan nodded over at Elena, causing Payton to frown in response to what they were talking about.

Who the hell was they? Who was going to kill Klaus?

All she could presume was that it was their group of so called friends. But then Payton began to wonder if her Dad was going to show up. She really hope he wouldn't get hurt or in trouble. But then she also didn't want him to freak out when he saw her lying there basically dying.

"It's time." Klaus had come back over to Elena, as her fire disappeared from around her and he offered his hand for her to take so they could talk over to where Greta was.

Looking down at his hand in disgust, Elena decided on not taking it and wondered over to the altar where the magic was happening. Joining her there, Klaus looked at her with a serious look on his face, the lack of arrogance had somehow vanished over the course of two deaths.

"Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." She spat back at him.

Coming up from behind her, he titled her head to the side slightly so he could gain more access to her neck, before he slowly sunk his teeth into her skin and began to drink her blood, the doppleganger blood, the final piece of the puzzle in his goal of granting him his hybrid fate.

Stefan and Payton watched on powerless, both of them feeling guilty, angry and sad to watch all of this happen, without having the energy to get up and save any of the three women who had sadly died there that night.

Once he had consumed enough, Klaus released her body and allowed it to drop onto the ground below, signalling that she was dead and the final instalment was over with now.

"I can feel it, it's happening," Klaus began to feel the effects of the spell working it's magic on him, "Yes, yes!"

The transformation began to get underway, his face and body began to change within the time of the spell that Greta was continuing to chant, Payton felt scared more than ever before now Klaus was turning into a hybrid and wondered if he was going to kill her first for his first experiment.

But before the victory could have been celebrated and put into practice enough, lightning strike out of nowhere and the tree's surrounding them began to sway in a sharp and dangerous wind that also appeared with no real explanation as to why.

But that explanation belonged to Bonnie Bennett. The witch that had worked with Damon and Stefan to take down Mason, as well as to find out where he was hiding the stone. She felt an anger towards her, but she felt hopeful that Bonnie had turned up because it meant she had come to save the day.

The blasts from Bonnie's own magic sent Klaus flying and resulted with him being thrown on the ground. Before Greta, the other witch, had any chance of putting a stop to what Bonnie was trying to do, Payton's least favourite vampire appeared and snapped her neck.

Grabbing Elena's body of the ground near where Greta's now lay, Damon carried her over to where Stefan was and laid her down beside him. Damon's eyes flashed over to where Payton lay, his brows furrowing together slightly when he saw her and part of him felt guilty to see her in this way for the sake of his best friend, Rick.

"Elena," Stefan panted, relieved to have her close with him, but it wasn't over yet, as he looked over to his brother, who now came over to pull the stake out of his back, causing him to groan in pain, "I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?" Damon asked worried.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead." Stefan answered him sternly.

Damon nodded at his brother, before he looked back over at Payton, who was still hunched over, trying to hold it together, but her body was slowly giving up on her, "What about this one?"

Stefan rolled his head over to where Payton was and then back up at Damon, "I think it's obvious we have to save her. You just take Elena and I'll help Payton, let Ric know what's happened."

Damon nodded again, before he began to pick Elena's body back up and Stefan yelled "Go!" at him for both of their safety, whilst Bonnie continued to hurt Klaus with her magic.

Trying to use whatever strength he had left to get up off the ground, Stefan managed to pull himself up and crawled over to Payton, positioning himself behind her, he grabbed hold of the stake and with a force, he pulled it out of her back, sending her flying forward onto the ground and groaning in agony.

Moving more over to her, he flipped her over and moved her hair out of her face for her, you could see that she was slowly starting to lose it and he needed to remind her to keep fighting, just like he had all those weeks back when he had saved her back then from Jules and Brady's injuries.

"C'mon, stay with me," Stefan told her, shaking her shoulders slightly, causing her to grumble and look up at him through her blurred vision, "you can do this. You've done it before. It's just the same again."

Before Payton could respond to Stefan and complain about how much pain she was in, Elijah, Klaus' brother arrived, also the other part of the plan the friends had put into place and Payton had been completely unaware of.

But it wasn't the only thing that Payton was aware of. Her surroundings, including Stefan who was now stood above her with Bonnie, began to get worse and worse, her vision deteriorating just like her body was and the lack of blood in her system from her injuries, as well as a lack of consumption was taking over fast.

It was like that day all over again. She was beginning to give up and allow herself to be gone, to be reunited with Mason and not live another day through this hell. But as the minutes ticked by, with more commotion happen around her, it was like everything was moving so fast, as fast as her breathing was and within no time she felt her body being lifted.

Again, it was just like being saved all over again. Although this time she had no food supply to bring her round quickly and help her out this time. She had to rely on Stefan's quick movements through the woods, heading home with Bonnie in tow, to try get her back to safety and find something she could consume to keep her alive.

None of them knowing if Payton would hold on that long.

* * *

 **Author: Two parts in a week! Aren't you lucky? ;) I've been writing lots lately and wanted to treat you to an extra part this week. A really exciting part I might add. Well, I hope you found it exciting and enjoyable at least.**

 **Can you believe what happened to Payton? She really can't stay away from very long at all, can she? Plus Stefan came to her aid again, but oh my god, will she survive? And Jules. She apologised to Payton? Like what the hell!**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, RHatch89, HPuni101, Ann, Adela and the guest reviewer for reviewing the last part. All of your reviews literally make my day, so thank you so so so much! I can assure you this will NEVER be a Damon/OC story! Don't you worry about that and Payton will not be forgiving Damon anytime soon.**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this part!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	27. Chapter 27

Coming through into the abandoned home, Damon carried Elena's body through into one of the first room's opposite the doorway entrance and laid Elena's still lifeless body down on an old beaten up couch.

Looking down at her motionless face, Damon found his heart breaking at the sight of the girl looking so not alive and he prayed with every fibre that she would wake up soon, back to her usual human self like it was suppose to be.

"If you come back as a vampire, I'll take you myself," Damon half joked, keeping his eyes fixated on the girl, before he stroked her face lightly, "Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever."

Damon's time alone with the girl came to an abrupt end, when the footsteps from two other fellows became louder and it wasn't long before Alaric and Jeremy arrived into the room to see Elena in the state she was in, with Damon towering over her and keeping his back to them.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked, concerned for his big sister.

"I don't know yet." Damon admitted.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric questioned, hoping for the best.

Slowly he looked back at his best friend, keeping silent and hoping Alaric would get the message that she didn't quite make it through the sacrifices in Klaus' plan. Damon didn't have the courage to actually admit it to his friend.

Staring back at him, Alaric found his heart sink and a sadness come over him suddenly to hear the news of his girlfriend, as well as what this meant for Jeremy and Elena if she woke up. They would be all alone. No family left.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy," Damon told the youngster, feeling the same pity Rick was experiencing, but Damon realised he couldn't leave his friend unaware of the unknown fate of his daughter right now, "that's not the only thing..."

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, tears swelling up in his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore bad news.

"Jenna wasn't the only vampire Klaus was willing to sacrifice tonight." Damon informed them drly.

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked, frowning slightly and not even thinking he could have been talking about Payton.

Rick still believed she was in Florida, far away out of this mess and that she didn't even have any attempts nor anyone else to lure her back to the Falls. It wasn't until Damon admitted it to him, he felt like someone had punched him hard in the gut and he felt terrified.

"Payton was also there, Ric," Damon told him, fearing his reaction, but Alaric stared back at him in shock more than anything, "I don't know how or why, but she wasn't in a good place when I got there. Stefan told me to take Elena and he would bring Payton back when he was ready."

Jeremy glanced over at his history teacher, Alaric, feeling sorry for him and also using it as a distraction for his own sorrow he felt for losing his aunt, as well as not knowing what was going to happen to his sister.

Was she even going to wake up and be the same again?

It was like Jeremy's question was answered as soon as it was asked. Within seconds, the sound of Elena gasping loudly broke the awkward tension that had come over when Damon had told Rick about Payton, who bearing in mind was freaking out in the inside about whether or not his daughter was even alive anymore.

Part of him wanted to run out of the door, go find her himself and make sure she was ok. But the other part of him felt frozen, unsure and terrified to find out the outcome. Plus he didn't want to leave Jeremy and Elena alone now they had lost their aunt. He knew he was going to have to wait for Stefan to get back with her.

"Elena!" Damon yelled when he saw and heard her wake up.

Looking around at the three of them in confusion, she asked "What happened?"

"How do you feel?" Damon asked, wondering whether she had been turned or not.

"I feel fine." Elena assured them, causing the three men to sigh in relief.

But the relief was short lived when they heard footsteps from behind, the footsteps belonging to Stefan who was carrying Payton in his arms and Bonnie, both of them looking worried regarding what had happened tonight.

Seeing his daughter in Stefan's arms, he rushed over to her and glanced down at her face, the wound from her head was still grazed, not yet healed fully, but he could see she had been crying and was struggling to hang on in there.

He felt his heart breaking seeing her in such a way. Alaric was somewhat glad he hadn't been there to see what happened to her nor there the time when Jules and Brady had beaten her up. It was the most awful thing he had been through, seeing his own flesh and blood, his own daughter, about to face death at the hand's of the creatures he hated.

"Payton." He said softly to her, brushing her hair out of her face slightly, then following Stefan more into the room where Elena was.

"She's lost a lot of blood and is very weak," Stefan informed Alaric, sitting Payton carefully down on the floor, "She's going to need blood. Human blood right now."

"I'll do it." Alaric suggested, without even much thought to what he was even offering, he just knew he needed to save Payton and make sure she was alive.

He would hate himself if anything happened to her and he could have prevented it from happening.

Going down onto the ground, with the help of Stefan he positioned Payton's head on Alaric's lap and then he brought his wrist over to Payton's face shakily. Looking up at her Dad, she blinked away the blurriness, as well as the tears that were setting in her eyes.

"A-a-are you s-s-sure you want to do t-t-this?" Payton asked, knowing this was so out of the ordinary for her Dad, she didn't want him to do something he wasn't comfortable with for her sake.

"Of course," He assured her, more so himself too, as he nodded his head and pushed his skin more towards her, "Please, Payton. Drink."

Rolling her eyes off of him and down to his wrist in front of her, she found herself taking a deep breathe in. She was terrified of drinking from the vein. The last person she had done that to was Damon, but a proper human before was someone she wished she never did to. The whole reason she kept of the human blood.

But if she didn't drink from her Dad right now, she would die and Alaric would have to deal with two losses that night, as well as losing the last family member he had close to him.

She couldn't do that to him and Payton also had the biggest hope that life was worth living for.

Opening her mouth, she slowly began to sink her vampire fangs into his skin, shutting her eyes tightly and beginning to drink the blood from her Dad's vein, trying to control herself and give herself a limit, but also get enough to heal herself properly and gather her strength back up.

Whilst this was all on going, Stefan got back up and went over to his girlfriend, he immediately looked over her, checking that she was ok, before he embraced her tightly and kissed her a few times, relieved that she was alive and not a vampire.

Once Payton had enough of the blood, she pulled herself away and allowed her vampire face to vanish, before she reopened her eyes and looked back up at her Dad. She smiled up at him through teary eyes, just as he glanced down at her with the same smile on his face, relieved to be the one to have helped save her this time round.

Pulling away his wrist from her, he brought a handkerchief out from his pocket and dabbed it onto the bite mark, pulling it away from Payton so she didn't give into her cravings and attack him more. But he doubt that would happen when she was still in such a dazed state. He knew they were all safe, in particular her now.

Looking away from her Dad, Payton glanced over at Stefan, who had just turned his head to check on her, when their eyes met, she mouthed a 'thank you' to him, in which he nodded back at her accepting the gesture and letting her know all was good.

But was it really though?

She might have been saved and very much alive, but she felt far from good, if anything she felt horrendously numb from everything that had happened.

A few days had passed since the Klaus incident, it was the day of Jenna's funeral and Payton was staying behind out of a mark of respect, since she didn't really know the woman and also because she had been on house arrest ever since she nearly lost herself all over again.

Much to her despair, Alaric had persuaded Payton to stay at the Salvatore boarding house for a few days, until she was well rested and back to her usual state, since he was staying over at the Gilbert house to look after Jeremy and Elena. He didn't want her to be back at the apartment alone when she was on Klaus' or Katherines radar, as well as how her mental state was.

She didn't quite understand why she was having to stay here and for so long as well, she felt fine and ready to get up and go, not be stuck in bed all day in her own self pity.

But Alaric had said something about her being safe here surrounded by two vampires, as well as being kept under control regarding her cravings. She didn't know how he knew she struggled with that side of things, but maybe he was right, this was what was best for her in the circumstance when she was so weak around human blood.

Yet the more she stayed here, the more she felt like she was getting worse at controlling her human blood thirst. Damon and Stefan had been feeding her human blood from blood bags, as opposed to her animal diet she had been on. They had suggested she kept drinking it to build her strength back up and heal her wounds.

But the more she drunk, the more she felt her cravings grow. Yet she couldn't tell anyone that. This was suppose to be helping, building up her tolerance and control, not making it any worse than it already is.

The Salvatore brothers had just returned back from the funerals, Payton was tucked up in bed like she always was, flicking through a glossy magazine and waiting for the hours to tick by so she could get out of this place.

Payton hoped it would be today or maybe she would pluck up the courage to remove herself from the situation, rather than enjoying them waiting on her hand and foot.

"Hey." Stefan greeted her, dressed in his tux from the funeral and a blood bag in his hand.

"Hey," She responded, sitting up slightly in the bed, eager to consume the blood that was in the room now, "how did it go?"

"Uh it was ok for a funeral," He kept the details minimal, not really knowing what to say regarding the subject, before he came over to her in the bed, "here's your next installment."

"Thanks." Payton took the bag from him, ripping it open within seconds and downing the blood in the bag, her cravings getting the better of her.

Once she had done with the bag, she pulled it away from her lips and handed it back over to him. Her eyebrows furrowed together when she saw his eyes flicker down to her mouth, it was then she realised she had a bit of blood on the side of her mouth and she quickly wiped it up embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, trying to get over the awkwardness.

"Much better," She informed him with a smile, "I was hoping I could get out of here today."

"I'm going to have to run that one by your Dad."

"What? Seriously?" Payton complained, sinking down in the bed in annoyance.

"Well he doesn't want you to be by yourself, obviously Klaus is still holding residency in your Dad's apartment." Stefan reminded her.

"Yeah but I can deal with by being myself," She sighed agitatedly, "why does he still insist on treating me like a seven year old? I'm twenty one!"

Stefan tried to fight off a smile at the girl's remark, "I think he just wants to protect you."

"I get that, but seriously," Payton sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "if he's that bothered, why can't he just let me come stay over at the Gilberts with him?"

"I think he's worried you'll end up feeding on them." Stefan admitted to her shyly.

"W-what?" She scoffed in disbelief and a little hurt, "Why would he think that?"

"I don't know," He shrugged, though he might have had some clear idea in mind, "just with how you've been acting lately and what you've been through, your vulnerable, hurt, angry, you know, grieving, it's understandable if you lose control."

"I'm fine, Stefan." Payton tried to convince him, though he was right on it with what he said.

That was exactly how she felt and she knew she was a danger to be around. Her thirst was getting worse. The more she thought about how she felt and Mason the more it grew. She just wished she could turn it off, but that would only make things worse for her.

"You're doing better," He told her, taking a seat down on the edge of the bed beside her, "but it's also ok if you're not."

"I would be doing ten times better if I was actually allowed to leave this house." She faked a smile back at him.

Lowering his head slightly with a smile, he went to shoot another remark her way when they heard a strange noise coming from downstairs. Frowning back at each other, Stefan rose to his feet and made a dash out the spare bedroom Payton was sleeping to check out what was going on.

Also confused and a little worried, she jumped out of bed and hurried out of the room, following Stefan down the stairs and through into the front room of the boarding house, still dressed in her pyjama's and no make-up on.

But that was the least of her concerns right now, because when they got there, they found a destructive Damon stood in front of the window, his day light ring off his finger and the sun shining down on him burning him alive.

Quickly Stefan vamped over to him, pulling the curtains shut and turning to look at his brother in annoyance. Payton found herself folding her arms across her chest, watching the two brothers bicker over something, she really had no clue what was going on.

"Get off of me." Damon yelled at his brother angrily.

"You're not doing this." Stefan told him sternly.

"Just did," Damon spat back at him, "you know what happened to Rose."

Payton found her eyes widening slightly when she heard what Damon said. Rose was his friend, the girl who got bit by Jules, now it seemed to make sense that Damon was willing to kill himself. He didn't want to have to go through the trauma of the affects of being bit by a wolf. But Payton could only presume the bit was from a certain Lockwood, Tyler.

"I don't care," Stefan shook his head, "You're not dying today."

Grabbing hold of his brother, he pulled him out of the room with him, Damon trying to fight him off, but Stefan managed to hold his hold on him and dragged him down to the cellar, leaving Payton nothing else to do than wait for Stefan to return, so she could quiz him about whats going on.

Once he had sorted out his brother, which involved giving him a good talking to and locking him into a cell. When he came back up, he was met by a confused Payton, who followed him through into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Payton asked, watching as Stefan took a seat up the kitchen counter and retrieved his phone from his pocket, "Damon got bit by a wolf?"

"Tyler bit him the other night," He informed her, "he's worried he'll die and wants to induce his death to get it over with so he doesn't have to suffer."

"And you being you, you're not going to let that happen." She guessed, leaning her hand's down onto the countertop and looking back at him.

"Of course, we'll find a cure," He assured her, unlocking his phone and scrolling through his contacts, "I'm going to give your Dad a ring to see if he can help."

Nodding back at him, Payton looked over at the clock on the wall and decided she was going to make herself busy whilst all the drama was undergoing, "I'm going to go get ready for the day."

Watching her walk out of the kitchen, Stefan brought the phone up to his ear and waited for Alaric to answer on the other end, whilst Payton retrieved back to her room to make herself look half presentable if they were going to be expecting visitors that day.

It had been a couple of hours since Stefan had tried to seek help in finding a curse for Damon, he had just returned from talking to Bonnie. She was able to communicate with the witches for any help on the matter, but the response they got only left them more confused than ever.

Coming up the stairs, he went in search for Payton in the room she had been staying in and saw her sat on the top of the bed, fully dressed now in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she had a light covering of makeup on her face.

Since coming back to Mystic Falls hadn't been her choice, she had no resources with her to even make herself look half decent for however long she was going to be here for. Payton had been borrowing clothing from Elena and Caroline, as well as spare make-up they didn't wear or need anymore.

Upon hearing him enter the room, she rolled her attention off the phone in her hand, that thankfully had been in her pocket when Klaus had took her from her home in Florida, before she glanced over at Stefan who had no entered the room to see her.

"How did you get on?" Payton asked, slipping her phone into her jeans pocket.

"Uh not great," He informed her sadly, "Bonnie was able to talk to the witches, but the result wasn't one I had thought about out nor really want to follow through with."

"What?" She frowned back at him, slowly standing up from the bed and coming to stand with him, "Why?"

"Bonnie heard the witches say Klaus' name."

Payton widened her eyes slightly at his confession, she found herself speechless for a second, trying to comprehend how Klaus would be helpful in this situation. But then something clicked in Payton's head. He wanted to become a hybrid. Part vampire, part werewolf. Maybe he would be some form of help.

"O-ok, that's manageable," Payton tried to be optimistic, more for Stefan's benefit, "right?"

"I guess, but it's just I don't really want to have to go to Klaus for help after everything." Stefan grumbled.

"That's understandable," She reasoned with him, "but you want to save Damon, right?"

"Of course."

"Exactly!" Payton exclaimed, not even realising what she was going to propose next, but it give her advantages if Stefan agreed to it, "So I will come with you to see Klaus. You will get the cure for Damon and I'll figure out why that dick took me, as well as when he is going to hand my Dad's apartment back."

"You sure you want to come?" Stefan asked, not sure on the idea of Payton leaving the house after how she had been.

"Yes," She hissed at him, fed up of everyone trekking on eggshells around her, "I need to get out of this house, no offence."

Stefan gave her a look, still not convinced Payton was the best person to bring with him when she was still vulnerable, emotional and having a hard time to control her thirst.

Seeing the look he was giving her, she groaned in annoyance, "Seriously, Stefan, I'm fine. Stop babying me."

"Ok," He sighed giving into her, putting his faith back into her after not having put it in her since she betrayed him when they first met, "but you're telling your Dad it was your fault if things go wrong."

"I will do," Payton smirked at him, before she went over to the end of the bed and grabbed her jacket ready to slip it on, "but that won't happen, so there's nothing to worry about!"

Raising his eyebrows up at her, he was surprised at her sudden change in attitude, it the best he had seen her in days. Ever since the Klaus situation, she had laid in bed in self pity, looking gloomy and numb. But today, it seemed like she had a new lease of life. Stefan couldn't work out if it was from going onto the human blood diet, giving her that ego boost or the distraction of helping Damon letting her avoid her own thoughts.

Slipping her arms through her sleeves, she wandered past him, hitting him the shoulder, before she walked out of the room and left Stefan no other choice than to follow her, hoping this new behaviour from her would remain when they got to Klaus.

But it wasn't until she was gone and down the stairs, when it dawned on Stefan who else was cooping up in Alaric's apartment for days on end, someone who Payton wouldn't want to see.

Once they got to Alaric's apartment, they hopped out of the car and headed inside the apartment building. When they got to the top of the stairs, they wondered over to the door and came to an abrupt stop outside of it.

Looking over at Payton, she glanced over at Stefan, giving him a reassuring look that it was all going to be fine, even if she didn't know it herself, but it was better than being negative all the time like she had been lately.

Going to put her hand on the door handle to walk in, Stefan laid his hand on top stopping her from going further. Snapping her head back to look at him, she frowned at him and pulled her hand out from under his in confusion.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, pissed that he was letting her go in.

"Just wait," He instructed in a hushed tone, before he stepped forward and turned the door handle, "there's going to someone inside you might not like."

Looking back at him, she found her frown growing bigger and it wasn't long, before she shoved past him and stormed into the apartment. Sighing at Payton's impatience, he followed her inside to see her stood in the middle of the room in shock at who was there.

"Katherine." Payton said through gritted teeth, clearly not happy to see her after she had put her through, but also the one responsible for Klaus coming after her.

Seeing Payton enter the space, Katherine found a smirk form on her lips and then it faltered when she saw Stefan emerge from behind her. The same anger Payton was feeling towards Katherine was exactly how Katherine was feeling toward's Stefan.

"Two days," Katherine complained, getting up from where she was sat on Alaric's bed, "I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now," she wondered more over to them, "He's supposed to be dead."

"We ran into complications." Stefan informed her, coming to stand beside Payton.

"Complications?" Katherine questioned harshly.

"Doesn't really matter.." Stefan began, but Payton cut him off.

"Yeah, complications that for once don't concern you," Payton spat back at Katherine, moving closer to her angrily, "but what will concern you right now is me. What do you think you're playing at telling Klaus to come after me?"

"I did no such thing." Katherine lied, a small smirk gracing her lips once again.

"Stop lying," Payton fired at her, not in the mood for this, she had come to see Klaus and help Stefan, not argue with Katherine, maybe she shouldn't have come, "I know it was you who told him, he told me you pointed him in the direction of a vampire."

"You should feel honoured I still think about you," Katherine teased her, "after everything that's happened, I still have the decency to consider you."

"Consider me for a sacrifice that would kill me," Payton pointed out angrily, before she shook her head, "Where the hell is the decency in that?"

"Oh please," Katherine scoffed, tired of this girl always complaining and blaming her, "you deserve it after everything you've done. Isn't it your fault Mason's dead anyway?"

Hearing her say those words, a few days ago Payton would have broke down and crumbled right there, but this new found anger and strength she felt, she found herself launching forward to give Katherine a proper fight.

Seeing what Payton was about to do, Stefan grabbed hold of her elbow and preventing her from moving forward, "Stop aggravating her, Katherine. We've come to look for Klaus. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

Before Katherine could inform him any idea of where the psycho was, footsteps could be heard from behind them all and they all turned their bodies round to face the door, where Klaus and his brother, Elijah appeared looking unimpressed.

Stefan released Payton as they stared back at the two brothers, who were now slowly entering the apartment, closing the door behind them and the room grew thick with nervous tension.

"Klaus, you're back," Katherine stated, the nerves radiating off her massively, Payton was surprised to see Katherine acting this way because she always seemed so tough, "Look who decided to come for a visit."

Klaus looked between both Payton and Stefan, his expression blank and unclear, "You two just keep popping up, don't you?"

"I need your help," Stefan began, wanting to move past the bull shit straight away, "For my brother."

"And I need answers." Payton added, her voice stern.

"Well, whatever it is, he's gonna have to wait a tick and as for you Payton, I don't owe you anything, talk to this one if you want them," Klaus concluded, pointing over to Katherine, who shrugged back innocently, "You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention."

Elijah glanced over at Stefan, "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall."

Klaus suddenly pulled out a dagger, stabbing it straight through Elijah's heart, causing Payton to gasp slightly in horror as what she was seeing, another death in front of her eyes and at the hands of Klaus.

"God," Payton found herself saying, not even knowing what had come over her, but her anger and shock was hitting her so fast, her emotions still all over the place more than she thought, "why are you such a dick?"

Klaus found himself chuckling at her words, amused that she was so brave yet also so stupid to say a remark like that to him, after she had already seen and probably heard what he was capable of, he even made Katherine squirm, so why was she so brave in risking her own life?

He acted quickly, retrieving a stake from off the counter top and hurling it towards Payton, but of course Stefan saw what Klaus had planned on doing and being the hero like he always was, flew in the way before it reached Payton and instead hit him hard in the chest, keeping his hand on it and standing right in front of him.

Gasping in shock once again, Payton put her hand's up to her mouth and felt the guilt hit her hard. Stefan had just saved her from being staked and instead let him take the hit for her. Now she had some real hard work to put in to fix things.

"You really need to stop letting people save you, Payton," Klaus began to taunt her, causing her to pull her hand's away from her mouth and swallow away the lump that had formed, "one day karma will catch up with you and make you pay for what you've done. It always does."

Payton sent Klaus a glare, unsure of how to even respond to that since if she made a wrong move again, Klaus wouldn't hesitate to send another stake her way and she was sure Katherine wouldn't stand in the way this time.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus looked at Stefan, who was holding on to Klaus, the stake in his chest, he was trying to catch his breathe in agony, "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"Stop!" Payton demanded, breaking her silence, not wanting Klaus to hurt Stefan like this.

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine reminded Klaus, also not enjoying seeing Stefan in this way.

"The witches said you had a cure," Stefan began to explain through his breathes, "Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

Klaus removed the stake from Stefan, before he wondered over to the kitchen, where he began to pour himself a glass of blood, causing Payton to feel her chest go tight as her sense heightened, she tried to fight off her cravings so hard and focusing on how much pain Stefan must have been in now he had fallen to the ground.

"Trouble is, I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now," Klaus informed Stefan, but also the three of them, "You are just shy of useless."

Pouring himself the drink, he brought the glass over to where Stefan was on the floor and Payton found herself stepping away slightly in fear of how own reaction to the blood. But as long as she kept focused on Stefan, then she knew she would be able to get through it.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades," Klaus started off his story, bending down to Stefan's level with the drink near him, "When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterey and wiped out an entire migrant village,"

Payton rolled her eyes down to the floor, feeling like Klaus was somehow talking about Stefan, though she didn't know for sure because she didn't even know much about Stefan, other than he also struggled with human blood like her. Yet Katherine from beside her, knew that Klaus was doing this to taunt Stefan, making him revisit his past.

"...a true ripper," Klaus smirked at Stefan, whose head fell to the ground like he was disgusted or ashamed, "Sound familiar?"

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan responded, still on the floor.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with," Klaus informed him, backing away from Stefan, as he slowly began to rise to his feet once he had got his strength back, "That is the kind of talent that I use when I leave this town."

Now Stefan was up onto his feet, Klaus continued on his proposal holding out his spare hand toward's Katherine and Payton, "Katerina, come here." she slowly wondered over to him, as Payton watched on curiously,

her eyes widening slightly when she saw Klaus take her arm, his face changing and his eyes turning yellow, before hit bit into Katherine's skin, causing her to cry out in pain from the bite.

"Aah! Aah! No, no, no, no," Katherine began to panic, trying to pull her wrist free, "No...no. no. no."

Once he was done, he brought his own wrist up to his mouth, biting into it and then shoving his bite mark into Katherine's mouth, urging her to drink his blood and then when he pulled away everyone's eyes fell on her wound, that had now miraculously disappeared just like that.

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus said smugly.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan presumed.

"Gotta love Mother Nature," Klaus beamed, before he grabbed hold of Stefan by his shoulders, "Now..let's talk, you and I."

Payton gave Stefan a look, as he passed by her over to the kitchen where Klaus was wanting them to talk up the breakfast bar, the same breakfast bar she had sat up months back when she had first arrived in Mystic Falls. Now she was witnessing Klaus negotiate terms with Stefan in order to save Damon.

Everything was so messed up.

Payton lingered behind with Katherine, watching as they took their seats and then Klaus began to pour his blood into a vial for Damon to have to cure him from Tyler's werewolf bite. She was now worried though how he was ever going to get it in time and who would be taking it to him at this rate.

"There it is," Klaus said looking at his blood in the bottle, "You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan assured Klaus.

"Well, that's too bad," Klaus responded shamefully, "You would have made a hell of wingman."

Stefan watched as Klaus began to slowly tip the bottle filled with his blood that was meant for Damon into the sink, showing Stefan what the consequences of his refusal meant to getting the cure to Damon and saving him.

"Wait." Stefan spoke up, not wanting to risk Damon's life for his own sake.

"Now that's more like it," Klaus smirked, stopping pouring the drink and reaching over for another form of blood, "I want you to join me for a drink."

Grabbing a blood bag, he slid it across the counter and it landed just in front of Stefan. Payton found her stomach begin to churn, knowing that this was so stupid and risky for Stefan, as well as herself. But she knew she had to try put a stop to it, because she hoped someone would do the same for her.

"Stefan," Payton spoke up, grabbing the vampires attention immediately, "you don't have to do this. We'll find another way. Don't risk yourself."

"Isn't she such a sweet thing?" Klaus teased, looking over at Stefan with a smirk.

"I'm serious," Payton ignored Klaus' remark, "Don't do this. There has to be another way."

"Sorry, love," Klaus stepped in again, slowly turning his head round to face her, "my blood is the only cure I've ever known. If Stefan here doesn't drink, then Damon doesn't get his cure."

"It's ok." Stefan assured Payton, before he leant over and grabbed the blood bag, ripping it open and taking a small sip out of it.

"Finish it," Klaus ordered, "All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal."

Looking over at Stefan, Payton found her heart beginning to beat rapidly in her chest, when she watched him start to consume all of the blood in the bag and she prayed so hard that Stefan would be strong enough, stronger than her to deal with the cravings and persevere through it.

Once he was done, Klaus threw him another blood bag, "Again!"

Leaving Stefan nothing else to do than do as Klaus instructed and drink it all.

Peeling her eyes away from Stefan, Payton saw her phone in her pocket and an idea came into mind, she slowly began to withdraw it from her clothing and pop it into her hand, ignoring the watchful look Katherine was giving her.

Unlocking her cell phone, she saw a few messages from her Dad pop up on the screen, worried where she saw and she knew she would go to him out of everyone for help. Slowly starting to text a reply to him, Payton felt a presence come up from behind her, causing her to suddenly stop in her tracks and lift her head up.

The seat where Klaus had been sitting from before was empty and a sudden fear came over Payton. She knew she was busted now and had to stop what she was doing. Locking her phone back up, she slowly slid it back into her pocket, just as Klaus staked her through the back just like he had done days ago.

Payton winced when she felt the wood pierce through her skin and she clamped her eyes shut, trying to get through the pain and not let it take over like it had all those days ago. She wouldn't allow herself to get in that state again.

"Let her go, Klaus." Stefan called over, knowing Payton didn't deserve this and that he shouldn't have brought her.

Alaric was going to kill him for allowing Payton to get hurt again.

"Why?" Klaus asked with raised brows, "Are you wanting to replace her with your precious Elena now she's gone? Is Payton your new love?"

"Of course not," Payton spat back at Klaus for Stefan's sake through her pain, "I was the one in love with the wolf remember."

"That's right," Klaus smirked over at the girl, before he retracted the stake from her back and retook his seat up the counter, "but you two do look good together."

"Please give it a rest." Katherine grumbled, putting her hand on her head in disgust.

Klaus rolled his head over to Stefan, before he passed him another blood bag and then another. The more bags that Klaus handed over to him, the more Stefan consumed and the more he consumed, the more his cravings and lack of control began to kick in.

"You're very cooperative," Klaus commented mischievously, "it's almost as if you're enjoying it."

Stefan looked down at the next blood bag Klaus was handing him, "No more. Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal," Klaus reminded Stefan, "It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me and save your brother's life."

Hearing his proposal, Payton went to open her mouth again and demand Stefan to refuse the deal, they would have to figure out some other way to save Damon, because this was so wrong. But then she remembered what Klaus had done to her the first time she had tried to step in and also the look Stefan was now giving her, she knew she had to keep her thoughts to herself.

Taking the blood bag, Stefan slowly ripped it open and consumed the next amount of blood Klaus wanted him to do involuntarily. Seeing the vampire enjoy the drink, Klaus looked over at him smugly, "That's the spirit."

Standing up from his seat, he grabbed hold of the vial with his blood inside and looked over at Katherine, "Sweetheart," he said coming to a stop in front of her, before he looked into her eyes and compelled her, "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked puzzled.

"No!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Yes and do you know what I'm going to grant you," Klaus looked at Katherine, who gave him a questionable look, before his eyes rolled over to Payton a few yards away, "You wanted to find out why Katherine informed me that you were another vampire, so now you get your chance, you will follow Katerina to wherever she wishes, you're stuck together now."

Payton blinked back in confusion and also anger at this suggestion, "What? No way!"

"Yes way," Klaus smirked back at her, before looking at Katherine and finishing his compulsion, "You will take Payton with you and won't let her out of your sight, understood?"

Pulling away from Katherine, he handed her over the vial and Katherine stepped away from him, the compulsion ending and now she looked over at Payton, who was pissed at this idea.

She wasn't going to go with Katherine. There was no chance of that happening. She couldn't even stand to be in this room with her, let alone spend the rest of god know's how long with her. It wasn't happening.

"No, this isn't fair," Payton shook her head in anger, folding her arms over chest, "I am not going with her!"

"Yes you are." Klaus assured her on the matter, retaking his seat.

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair?" Stefan said his view on the matter, not understanding and feeling bad for Payton.

Rick seriously was going to kill him now.

"She wanted answers," Klaus joked, "now she get's them."

"And what if I refuse?" Payton questioned.

"Then Mason won't be the only one you have lost since coming here," Klaus threatened, "Add Daddy to the list and we'd have a duo."

Hearing Klaus threaten her Dad and now how serious his threats were, Payton found a lump form in her throat and her breath get caught up in it. She knew she couldn't take that risk for her own sake. There was no way out of this. Stefan had already given into it for the sake of his brother, now she had to do the same for the sake of her father.

"Fine." Payton huffed, before she began to move backwards toward's the door with Katherine, looking over at Stefan one last time, feeling guilty and worried for leaving him like this.

Once they were out of the door, Katherine caught her arm and pulled her back with a smirk, "Gather your things and say your goodbyes. I'm going over to give Damon the cure, then I'll meet you in the town square in town square."

Letting go of her, Katherine vamped speed out of the apartment building and headed towards the Salvatore residents. Payton found herself sighing, slowly wondering down the steps and heading outside, figuring out what the hell she was going to do for the next two hours and whom her goodbyes would be used on.

Part of her felt like she couldn't go say goodbye to her Dad. How was she going to explain to him that she was running off with Katherine because Klaus compelled Katherine to go with Payton and also threatened him. If she didn't go, then she was afraid what Katherine or Klaus would do to her, as well as Alaric.

The only other person she wanted to say a proper goodbye to was the only other friend she had in Mystic Falls. But she had no idea where he would be and if he would even want to see her after she ran out on him last time. Then she began to wonder if he'd found her note, somehow she hoped he hadn't yet.

Exhaling loudly, she began her journey to Matt's house, knowing he needed a proper goodbye from her and she could try distract herself with him away from her worries about her Dad's reaction to her leaving again, as well as what life with Katherine was going to mean.

* * *

 **Author note: Another part! I'm on a roll! I really loved this part, even if it was short but sweet, I just loved the whole dialogue between Stefan, Klaus, Payton and Katherine. Klaus' remark's about Stefan and Payton with Katherine's disgust of the idea!**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, LMarie99, RHatch89, Adela, Ann and Guest for reviewing the last part! I loved reading them so much. I'm so pleased you are all happy that this isn't going to be a Damon/OC haha. There definitely needs to be more Stefan stories for sure. I'm glad you're all enjoying it too.**

 **Please let me know what you thought!**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Have a great week,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	28. Chapter 28

Arriving back at the house she had spent a few day at the last time she was in town, Payton slowly brought her hand up to the glass on the door and knocked at it lightly, the nerves bouncing around in the pit of her stomach to see him again, as well as the concerns circling regarding everything else that was going on.

After a few seconds, the sound of the door being unlocked and then with drawn was heard, causing Payton to step back slightly and then come face to face with a surprised Matt, not expecting to see her back at his door.

"Matt." Payton found herself saying, a small timid smile forming on her face.

"Hey," Matt greeted her, also feeling some form of nerves to see her again after the last couple of times, as well as what he found out lately, "You want to come in?"

"Uh sure, may I?" She asked hopeful.

"Sure," He assured her, pulling open the door more and allowing her entrance in, "Come on in."

"Thanks." Payton slipped past him and headed inside his home.

Once she was inside in the kitchen, she turned back round to face him, just as he had closed the door behind her and was now facing her, the tension coming over them as to how to even act around each other after the last time they had been in a room together, Payton had broken down on him, nearly teared his head off and then got up and left with no goodbye.

"How are you?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Me? I should be asking you that," Matt told her with a small smile, causing Payton to frown slightly, "after everything you've been through the last few days."

How the hell did he know what had happened? Who had told her? Did he know now about the supernatural?

Uncomfortably shifting on her feet and smiling back at him unsurely, Matt leant over to one of the counter top draws and retrieved a note, the same note she had written him weeks back about the truth and he had somehow been smarT enough to find it.

"You found it?"

"Yeah," Matt confirmed with a slight nod, "Good job I did after I found out about vampires, huh?"

"Oh my god," Payton gasped slightly, a nervous laugh following shortly, "I am so sorry, Matt."

"It's ok, Payton," He put her at ease regarding the situation, "Seriously."

"I wanted to tell you. I did," She tried to explain herself to him, "I swear. But I just didn't know how and with Caroline being one too..."

"It's ok," He assured her once again, "You haven't done anything wrong. But, uh, taking of Caroline, we're not together anymore."

"What?" Payton was a little surprised by this, despite their on/off situation, she thought they were cute together, "What happened?"

"Everything was just too much, I can't deal with it," Matt began to rant to her, referring to everything that he had found out about the past few weeks, it had been a lot to get his head around, he was still struggling, "Tyler. Caroline. You. Elena. Stefan...I don't know just all of it."

"I am so sorry."

Payton felt so sorry for him. It was a lot for anyone to deal with, especially Matt who probably felt more alone in everything more than ever before. But she hoped he would understand that she always had him now. She was there for him.

"It's fine."

"I know how you feel," She sighed lightly, thinking over her own feelings, "The heartbreak. It sucks."

"I know."

"You miss everything, the kisses, the cuddles," Payton began to rant to him sadly, "the intimacy."

"You mean the sex?" Matt smirked.

"Yep," Payton laughed lightly, "that."

"I haven't had it in weeks." He exclaimed, with a small chuckle.

"Really?" She raised her brows up surprised, "Me neither actually."

The laughter lightly died down, Payton looked over at Matt as he was staring back at her with a strange look on his face. She couldn't work out what he was implying by the look on his face, but Payton knew she just felt uncomfortable, but not in a bad way, more of a nervous one.

"What?"

"Would you?"

"Would I what, Matt?" She asked in confusion, fighting away the redness that had hit her cheeks.

"Do it with me?" He asked, somewhat nervous but also hopeful and confident.

"You're joking?" Payton asked in shock that he was really asking this from her.

He had to be lying...

But the shake of his head proved her wrong.

"Matt," She laughed nervously, shaking her head in absolute disbelief, "Seriously!"

"What?" Matt looked at her in confusion, but also found himself laughing back with her, "C'mon, don't tell me you haven't thought about it before," he teased her, "remember when we first met, you were hitting on me.."

"Yeah because I like to have fun," She justified her past actions, "and I knew it would piss off my Dad."

"Yeah and that's exactly what we need," He told her, "We need fun. To let loose."

"You think us having sex will do just that?" She asked, still unsure of the idea, but it wasn't 100% bad in a way.

Payton had been horny and feeling down about not having any intimacy in her life lately. It had been hard since Mason had been the only guy she had ever been like that with, so the idea of it with someone else terrified her, but after everything that had happened lately, Payton was willing to do something a little bit risky and out of the ordinary for her.

She was so fed up of living in fear. Payton trusted Matt. He was a good friend to her since being in Mystic Falls. She could see he was also in need of a bit of cheering up and as a friend, she hoped she could do just that, even if it meant slipping out of the friend zone for a brief few moments.

Maybe it was going to be good for both of them. They needed the release, in more ways than one..

"Yes," He nodded, before he began to try persuade her that his idea was actually sane, "We're friends. We trust each other. We're both single. We both need to take the edge of things a little. No feelings. No attachments. Just sex."

Payton stared hard back at him with raised brows, she could see how it was going to be good for them. But then her worries began to kick in. She was debating in her head whether it was really what she wanted with Matt and if she could really be saying goodbye to him this way.

"What about my Dad?" Payton began to express her concerns, "And what about our friendship? What if it's awkward? What if you don't even find me attractive?"

"Your Dad doesn't have to know. It won't be awkward," He assured her, stepping forward slightly, "Because it's just this once. We'll get over it. And you don't even have to ask me how attractive I find you, I think it's been pretty evident since we started talking."

Hearing how calm and cool he was surrounding the idea, as well as how sweet he was complimenting her like that, she found a smile forming on her face for the first time in a long time and it felt good to hear someone say something positive about her.

"You seriously want to do this?"

"Yes," He stepped forward again, before he slowly laid his hand on her side, before he moved them round her back and rubbed them along her back, "I do."

Gradually Payton found herself bringing her hand's up to his shoulders, before Matt pulled her closer, causing her to break into laughter at not only her nervousness surrounding this idea, but also how he had basically slammed her into him.

"Matt!" She shrieked.

"What?" He asked pretending to be confused, but he couldn't fight off the amusement, "C'mon, show me just how skilled you are in the bedroom..."

"Oh my god," Payton broke out into more fits of laughter, "What makes you think I'm 'skilled'?"

"Tyler mentioned sometime ago that you sounded like you were good fun," Matt explained, causing her to cringe massively at this, Mason's little nephew had heard them going at it, she was never going to look at Tyler the same, "he heard you and Mason one time."

"Ok..gross," Payton commented, scrunching her face a little in disgust, trying to hide her sadness to think back to Mason, "That is gross. But thanks?"

Grinning back at her, Matt slowly began to lean in closer to her, ready to just get things over with and make himself, as well as Payton feel better again. Watching his lips move closer to hers, she found her eyes shutting slowly when his mouth grazed against hers, before a few pecks were exchanged between the two.

After a while, the kiss began to heat up a little, both of them enjoying the feeling of someone else's lips on their own, something they hadn't felt in a long time with Mason's death and Caroline not sharing any passionate moments with Matt in weeks.

Wanting to progress things further, Matt brought his hand's up to the side of her face and cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss slightly, but it was short lived when Payton pulled away with a nervous laugh.

"Are you sure you're sure about this?" Payton asked again, more so to herself because she didn't want to make things awkward between them.

But Matt was hopeful and certain it wouldn't be.

"100%." He smiled back.

Biting her bottom lip somewhat with a mixture of excitement and nerves, she found herself leaping forward and smashing her lips back onto his. Only this time, it wasn't light or kid like, it was full of passion and hunger for the deed to just be done. Payton realised the more it heated up, the more she knew she just needed to forget for a while about her problems and the real reason she had come here.

In her eyes, it was just a bonus she was getting sex of it.

They slowly yet carefully wondered out of the kitchen, their lips still attached to each other and their hand's roaming each others bodies. When they arrived in the living room, Payton pulled herself away from him and slipped her arms out of her jacket, before she quickly removed the white t-shirt off her body revealing her bra to him.

Matt found a smirk forming on his face immediately when he saw how eager she suddenly was for it, as well as how attractive he found himself being towards her. He felt so lucky right now and wasn't regretting a thing.

Stepping closer to her, Matt scooped his hand's under her bum and gently picked her, before he walked the both of them over to the couch, where he laid her down and then climbed on top of her.

Moving his lips over to her neck, he began to place light kisses down her skin, as she started taking off his top, the lust she suddenly felt taking over her body and right now she couldn't focus on anything else than what Matt was making her feel.

It felt amazing. The most amazing feelings she had felt in a long time. It felt so strange to feel good for once. She didn't want it to be over nor end.

Payton wasn't the type of girl to sleep with any randomer, drunk or sober on a night out, she wasn't like the girl's she went to college with. It took a lot for Payton to even go up to someone and talk to them, so this was so out of her ordinary for her to just have sex with Matt.

But after everything she had been through lately, she wasn't the same girl anymore.

She was different.

The same feelings she felt hit when it was over, when Matt withdrew from Payton and crashed back on the couch, shutting his eyes in exhaustion from working hard, after going at it over and over again, but also tired from his shift earlier on in the day. All he wanted to do now was sleep, which worked in Payton's favour because her time was up.

She had to go. She had to leave town. Payton had to go with Katherine and go on whatever horrendously torturous travels with Katherine for god know's how long. She really didn't want to go after seeing Matt and being back with her Dad again, but she knew she couldn't take the risk of staying.

Somehow she felt safer going with Katherine and being away from the drama in this town.

But the pain of leaving her Dad was still very real and there. Plus she felt super rude for what she was about to do to Matt after he had eeven suggested the crazy yet so worth it idea, but she really did have to leave before her time really was up.

Creeping up off the couch, Payton grabbed her clothes and slipped them on as quietly as she could, before she made her way back through into the kitchen to leave Matt another note. She was really hoping that wasn't going to become a habit, her leaving him notes instead of saying goodbye.

But Payton somehow saw that as her goodbye to him.

Once she was done, she folded up the note and laid it on the table, before she checked on Matt one last time and then headed out the door silently as she could. She made her way to the town square where Katherine wanted to meet her.

As soon as she arrived, of course, Katherine was already waiting for her on the side of the road, a black shiny car parked beside her and she had the keys in her hand, waiting for Payton to meet her.

When their eyes met across the road, a small smirk grew on Katherine's lips and Payton rolled her eyes like it was an impulse to do so. Coming across the street, she wondered over to Katherine and it was then she was reminded of how she even got into this mess.

Not like she cared nor had she forgiven Damon, but she still thought she would ask for interest.

"How's Damon?" Payton asked, shoving her hand's into her jacket pocket, "Get everything sorted?"

Katherine nodded simply, before asking, "Where did you head off to? Where are your things?"

"I didn't bring any with me since I got snatched from my own home in the middle of the night," Payton informed her bitterly, ignoring the other question of her where abouts, before she went round to the passenger side of the car and opened up the door, "let's get this over with then."

Joining the girl in the car, Katherine took the drivers side and put on her belt, just as Payton did the same. The older vampire then put the key into the ignition, then slowly accelerated off the road side and began to head in the direction of their next location.

Katherine already had loads of plans for them, some that Payton wouldn't be aware of, where as others she knew Payton wouldn't mind too much.

"Well?" Katherine asked with raised brows, turning to look at Payton briefly after they were a few minutes into their journey.

"What?" Payton asked confused, looking over at her, then seeing the look on her face and realising what she wanted, "Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Well if I had two hours to say my goodbyes, I'd make it pretty special," Katherine smirked, "So where did you go?"

"If you really must know, I'll tell you," She responded, before she slowly took her phone out of her pocket, "but only if you let me phone my Dad and say goodbye."

On the way to the town centre, Payton had figured out she couldn't leave without saying goodbye at all. Though she had run out of time to go see Alaric in person and also didn't have the guts to, she decided a phone call on the way to wherever they were going, would be the better option.

Katherine's smile grew bigger upon hearing Payton's proposal, "So you didn't visit Daddy? Sacandalas."

"Seriously..." Payton complained, hating how everyone called Alaric 'Daddy' whenever Payton was around.

She really wasn't a seven year old...in fact she was a twenty one year old woman.

"Fine. Call him," Katherine huffed, focusing her attention on the road, "then tell me."

Unlocking her cell phone, Payton got Alaric's number up, before she slowly hit the call button and brought the device up to her ear. After a few moments, the ringing tone came to an end and the sound of her Dad's voice broke out on the other end.

"Payton? Hello?"

"Dad," Payton sighed lightly, realising she hadn't even talked to him since yesterday and since then she had run off with Stefan, he was probably so worried about her, whilst she had been doing the dirty with one of his students, "sorry I never got back to you."

"It's ok, you're ok though right?" He asked concerned, his protective father nature coming over him, "you're safe?"

"Yeah I'm safe, Dad," Payton rolled her eyes over to Katherine for a second, reconsidering her words when she had to come to terms with being with her worst enemy, "Don't worry about me. But there is something I have to tell you..."

"Ok. What is it?" Alaric questioned, more worried than before.

"I'm leaving town, again." She confessed to him, fearful of his reaction.

"What?"

"I know you're upset by it because I just got here again," She tried to explain herself, "but it wasn't by choice remember. There's somethings I need to take care of. I need to get away from everything, that includes Florida, so please don't come looking for me there."

"O-ok, Payton," Alaric wasn't convinced this was what she truly wanted, "are you certain? I mean, you are welcome here, sweetheart, you know that. Are you mad because I wouldn't let you stay with me?"

"No, of course not," Payton assured him, feeling her mouth going dry and a wave of sadness hit her, hating having to leave him, "you know I want to be with you, but I just can't right now. I need some time away to think. I'm sorry."

"Ok, I get it," He sighed, she could imagine him sitting there running his fingers over his face in distress, like she always did but with her own hair, "And what about Stefan? Where is he?"

"U-uh I don't..." Payton glanced over at Katherine again, who gave her a hard look, "I don't know. I didn't leave with him. Is everything ok?"

She hated having to lie to him again and act oblivious to what was going on, when really she knew where Stefan was and where he was going to end up.

"Don't worry about it," Alaric didn't want her to worry, "just forget it."

"O-ok, Dad, listen," Payton felt herself beginning to get choked up, the realisation of what she had agreed to do in order to save his life, but it didn't mean it hurt any less leaving him again, "Please just stay out of trouble. Please be careful."

"You too, Payton."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

Bringing the phone away from her ear, she ended the call quickly before she broke down more and made herself look like a weak fool in front of Katherine. Quickly she wiped the tear that had escaped out of her eye from her cheek, before she slipped her phone away and faced Katherine.

The other vampire was briefly looking over at her when she got the chance to, already waiting for an answer from the girl, not buying the little girl and her daddy act, "Well?"

"Why are you doing this?" Payton found herself asking, her emotions getting the best of her and anger taking over, "Bringing me with you? Why did Klaus want me to be with you?"

"Because I think he believes I need a companion," Katherine responded, "all these years of running get's kind of lonely."

"More like a lap dog to do your dirty work for you." Payton scoffed.

"No," Katherine snapped back at her, "Is it so hard to believe that I actually might want a friend?"

"You a friend?" Payton found herself holding back a laugh at that statement, "Please!"

"C'mon, Payton," Katherine found her annoyance levels growing listening to the girl taking the piss out of her when she was just being honest with her and maybe even a bit human, "I like you. You're basly, much like myself, no wonder I turned you."

"Right.." Payton turned her head to look out the window, not buying this.

"I'm serious," Katherine assured her, trying to persuade Payton she was telling the truth, "What so bad about me wanting you to be my friend?"

"I don't know, Katherine," Payton responded quickly and sarcastically, snapping her head back to look at the girl driving, "maybe the fact I don't want to be sat in this car with you."

"Where you would rather be then?" Katherine raised her brows up, "Playing happy family's with you Dad or having scandalous sex with Mason? Oh wait..." Payton gave her a glare, "maybe Matt."

Payton found her jaw drop slightly, a nervous feeling come over her more, "H-how did you know that?"

"So that was where you were?" Katherine smirked, she didn't even know that was true, she had just been joking but now she felt victorious for getting it right.

"It's none of your business..." Payton tried to tell her.

"Oh but it is," Katherine corrected her sternly, "Are you forgetting the multiple times you went behind my back?"

"Of course not," She sighed, tired of Katherine's presence already, "But don't you think I've already paid the price for that?"

"Not at all," The older vampire shook her head wickedly, "C'mon. This could be fun. Get you away from everything."

"I don't want to be away," Payton informed her sharply, "I want to be back home."

"We can't always get what we want," Katherine reminded her, causing Payton to fold her arm across her chest dramatically, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Groaning to herself, Payton sunk her body down in the passenger seat and stared out the window next to her, trying to keep her calm and not freak out about how the hell she was going to survive being with Katherine for god know's how long.

She just hoped that somehow things would work out and for the first time ever, she wished she'd be returning to Mystic Falls sometime soon.

The whole summer Payton kept the wish in mind, from every state they travelled to and with every BnB or hotel room they slept in, she had the same prier on her mind every time she went to sleep and from the moment she woke up the next day.

Payton hadn't figured out just yet what Katherine's intentions with her where or what the reasons for them travelling so much, but Payton could only presume it was because it was all Katherine had ever known. She had been on the run pretty much her whole life, no wonder she couldn't stand staying in the same place for more than a few days at a time.

Tonight was there last night in Memphis and then they were headed to the next state, that like Katherine had the whole summer so far, had kept to herself until they drove through the town sign and it was then Payton would find out where they were.

Every night without fail, they had visited a few bars within the location they were staying in and every night without fail, Katherine had got with random men, whilst Payton would sit to the side, watch in disgust and drown her sorrows in alcohol.

Tonight was no different.

They were in a little old run down bar, full of drunks, desperate men and more desperate woman. The perfect fit for Katherine, Payton thought as she sat at the bar on a stool, sipping beer from her bottle and trying to drown out the noise from people around her by focusing on the music that was coming from one of the speakers.

Tapping her combat boot covered foot against the metal foot rest on the bar stool, Payton wrapped her fingers around her beer bottle and brought it up to her lips, taking another swig from the liquid.

Her eyes rolled over to Katherine on the other side of the bar, who was currently making out with some random guy, who had been eyeing her up as soon as they had walked in the door and she had seen as a great chance to have some fun, as well as distract her from whatever was going on in her own mind.

Payton had been studying her a lot lately. Something wasn't right with her. Well, nothing had been normal about Katherine. The girl was a manipulative psychotic bitch, but she still had feeling's and something had been bothering her over their travels.

The only reason Payton could put her finger on was the Klaus and Stefan situation. She had been running from Klaus her whole life, she was probably just skeptical he would show up and try to kill her like he always wanted. And of course, Katherine was still madly in love with Stefan, she was probably worried about him and how he had managed to get himself out of the Klaus situation.

Payton really hoped he had found someway out of that and was safe and sound back in Mystic Falls with Elena, his cocky brother, Damon and also looking out for her Dad on her behalf.

She hadn't heard much from Alaric, not that Katherine would let her get in touch with anyone at all, otherwise some threat would fall from the vampires lips. Instead, she text him occasionally, making sure he was alright and that she missed him. Aside from that, she hadn't let him in on much that was going on with her and Alaric had also done the same back.

A hand gripping her shoulder broke her quickly out of her thoughts and onto the person now stood beside her, when their eyes met, Payton found a frown forming on her face to see a stranger now staring back at her with an over friendly smile on their face, sweat dripping off their forehead from their drunken state and also how humid it was in the bar.

"Can I help you?" Payton asked over the music, shrugging his hand off her shoulder and clutching her beer bottle in her hand.

"I was just wondering whether you wanted a refill," The guy responded, nodding over to the beer in her hands, "saw you were sitting alone, drinking away and thought you might need a friend."

"I'm good," She assured him, bringing the beer up to her lips, "thanks."

"Oh c'mon," He wasn't taking no for an answer, "let me buy you a drink. Can't leave a pretty girl like you all alone and not have anyone treating her."

Looking down at the bottle she was drinking, he called the bartender over and requested for another one of her drinks, before he ordered something for himself and Payton found herself rolling her eyes in annoyance at how this guy wouldn't leave her alone.

When the bartender laid their drinks in front of them and the guy paid, Payton finished her old beer and took a hold of the new one, just as the guy picked his own glass up and held it out towards her,

"Cheers."

Faking a smile back at him, she knocked her bottle against his glass and then watched as he downed his own beverage. Payton leant her elbow down onto the bar side, her hand awkwardly going up to the back of her neck and she awkwardly played with the hairs at the back of her head.

"So you come here often?" The guy asked her, still not leaving her alone and integrating her.

"No." Payton told him.

"Oh that's a shame," The guy sighed, before he laid the glass down and then extended his hand out to her, "I'm Alex."

"Payton." She awkwardly shook his hand back.

Payton really wished this weirdo would leave her alone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"So what brings you here?" He asked interestedly.

"Me?" Payton raised her brows up, before he nodded back at her, "Uh I don't know, just passing through I guess."

"You should stick around," Alex suggested to her, stepping closer slightly and laying his hand back on her shoulder like he first had when he came over to her, "maybe you could head back to a hotel, maybe we could..."

"I don't think so..."

"Oh c'mon," He whined with a smirk, "you're all alone, that's no fun. You need some fun. I could make things fun for you."

"I'll pass." Payton flashed another fake smile his way, going to shrug his hand off her again, but he began to trail his fingers down her arm, toying with the strap on her floral romper.

"You're just such a pretty girl," Alex continued on, slowly moving her strap down and leaning closer, "too pretty that I can't refuse."

The guy began leaning in towards her, his lips puckering up slightly to kiss her, but Payton wasn't too sure where he was going and she knew for sure she wasn't going to let this guy touch her anymore.

Raising the beer bottle up into the air, she quickly hit it against the guys shoulder, causing him to wince and the sound of the glass smashing to the ground, caused people surrounding them to look over, including Katherine who was smirking from a far.

"Ouch!" Alex yelled angrily, looking down at the wound that had formed on his shoulder from where the glass had cut him, "What was that for?"

"Didn't I tell you no the first time?" She reminded him, sliding off the bar tool and giving him a look.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," He defended himself, as Payton rolled her eyes and turned around on her heel, making an escape to the exit of this crappy bar, but before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist, "Payton! Wait!"

Feeling his skin back on her eyes again, she felt disgusted and also pissed that this guy wouldn't leave her alone. Payton didn't want any guy other than Mason to touch her or even pester her like he was. She didn't want to be with any other guy or even sleep with them for fun, aside from the slip up with Matt before she left town, no one would replace Mason.

Pulling her wrist back, she turned back round to him and swung her leg up, before her foot came in contact with the Alex's crotch, within seconds Payton forcefully kicked him and with her vampire strength sent him flying across the bar in pain from her kick.

Ignoring the stares in horror and surprise from the people in the bar, Payton quickly hurried over to the exit of the bar, ignoring the calls from the bartenders asking her to come back to pay for the glass she smashed, as well as the physical assault she had just carried out on this guy.

Once she broke outside, she exhaled loudly and breathed in the fresh air, the heat inside the bar had been way too much for her that night, as well as the anger she felt from that guy hitting on her.

From behind her, she heard the sound of heels hitting against the pavement and knew it had to be Katherine who had followed her out of there. Spinning around, she came face to face with the vampire, who was already smirking at her in amusement and trying to hold back a laugh.

"You don't know how happy I was to see that."

"I don't want to hear it, Katherine." Payton turned back round, before she began her journey back to their BnB room that was just up the block from where the bar was.

Thank god she didn't have far to go. A cold shower and a long sleep was calling her name.

"Oh but you do," Katherine caught up with her, walking just a few paces behind her now, "I have been waiting the whole summer for you to lash out like that. It was a pleasure to watch."

"I love how you find some guy hitting on me and not taking no as an answer funny." Payton grumbled.

"No it was the event's that happened after that was the best part for me."

"Great."

"Oh c'mon," Katherine laughed slightly in disbelief Payton was still being so braty with her, "you've been groggy this whole trip. You needed to that. Surely you feel better."

Having enough of Katherine's voice and constant comments about what had just happened with Alex, Payton spun round on her feet and snapped at Katherine, "Just stop! Ok? Stop! I'm tired. I just want to have a shower and go to bed. I'm not in the mood for this crap tonight."

"Good," Katherine decided to keep her mouth zipped, looking over to the BnB that was a few yards away now, "I was thinking the same thing. You'll need your rest. We head to Chicago in the morning."

"Chicago?" Payton asked surprised that Katherine had informed her of their location this time.

"Yes," Katherine answered, before she brushed past Payton and headed to the BnB, "let's go."

Once they got back to their room, Payton stepped into the shower and allowed the cold water to cool the steam she felt from this whole trip, but also what had happened at the bar tonight. That guy was asking for it, but she did feel bad he got the back end of her mood from being stuck with Katherine.

When Payton stepped out of the shower, she grabbed the white towel off the towel rack and wrapped it round her body, before she went over to the basin and glanced at her bare faced reflection in the mirror.

Just as she was about to splash some water over her face, she heard Katherine's voice from inside the other room and felt her eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Payton couldn't work out who she was talking to, because she wasn't aware Katherine was communicating with anyone right now. She had hardly used her phone this whole trip.

Something didn't seem to add up that night.

Wondering over to the door, she pressed her ear up against it and thanked the lord that she had increased hearing so she could hear what Katherine was saying, because it gave her the chance to find out the whole reason they were even on this god damn trip.

"Miss me?" Payton heard her first say.

She couldn't make out who she was talking to just yet until a few names were dropped and things began to make sense.

"Where are you?"

"Lurking outside your window," Katherine taunted the person, "pining away."

"What do you want?"

"I'm homesick," She informed them, causing Payton to roll her eyes, she didn't even know the half the feeling, "What have I missed?"

"Well, Stefan still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him, no one's thought about you since you left."

"And what about you?" Katherine asked next, causing Payton's ears to prick up more, "I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend."

Katherine had to be talking to Damon!

"I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is."

"Hmm."

"But you do," Damon presumed, "Are you trailing them?"

"A hybrid who wants me dead and his sidekick who's off the rains? I couldn't be further away." Katherine informed him, but Payton knew that was far from the truth.

"Which means you know exactly where they are." Damon knew it too.

"All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work," Katherine explained,

How the hell did the she know that?

Payton didn't even know that.

But then it explained Katherine's disappearing acts in the middle of the night when she thought Payton was sleeping and when she compelled random people in towns to tell her information,

"Now he's looking for some answers."

"How do you know that?" Damon asked the question Payton wanted to know too.

"Spend 500 years running and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." Katherine stated.

"Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?"

Of course she bloody was!

"Maybe," Katherine teased, "Maybe not. I'm conflicted."

"Where are they?"

Before Katherine could inform Damon of Stefan and Klaus' where abouts, Payton burst through the bathroom door and into the bedroom with an angry look on her face, causing Katherine to quickly end the call and face up to the truth she hadn't told Payton.

"This whole time," Payton began, puling her towel round her body tighter, "This whole freaking time we were travelling from state to state, because you were following Stefan and Klaus," she shook her head in annoyance, "How stupid of me not to realise that?"

"Sorry," Katherine flashed her a brief smile, "Its been fun though, right?"

"Oh yeah...real fun." Payton rolled her eyes dramatically, before going over to her duffle bag on the top of her her bed and grabbing her night shirt to sleep in.

"You're so dramatic," Katherine complained, watching Payton shift through her bag for the one item, "Tonight was the first time since being away that I've seen you really let rip. Why can't you be like that more often?"

Pulling the t-shirt out from the her bag, she spun round to face Katherine, "Maybe I lashed out because I'm fed up of being here with you."

"Don't be mean," Katherine pouted, "I gave you so much."

"No, you took so much." Payton corrected to her.

She was referring to all the loss and pain she brought into Payton's life.

"C'mon," Katherine slowly walked over to her, "I've given you immortality and the freedom to do whatever you want."

"No you haven't," Payton frowned back at her, as she came to a stop beside her bed, "I'm stuck here with you," she shook her head, fed up of this crap and wanting answers herself, "Why are you still so clung on Stefan anyway?"

"He's my one true love," Katherine explained, taking a seat down on her own bed, "surely you know how that feel's."

Looking over at Katherine, Payton found herself sighing and realising all her anger, "I suppose so..."

Taking a pair of knickers out of her bag, she wondered back over to the bathroom door and shut herself inside of it, changing into her night shirt and also getting ready for bed that night.

Trying to ignore the fact the whole time they had been on this tip, all over the states was not even for any random reason, it was for Stefan and Klaus. Payton couldn't believe she hadn't seen straight through Katherine and seen that was her plan all along.

But it wasn't until Payton climbed into bed that night, her phone in her hand and the screensaver of a picture of her and Mason back home in Florida, taken the same night when she got turned into a vampire, stared back at her, she fully understood why Katherine would follow Stefan.

Because Payton did the same thing but with Mason. She stayed and watched him get killed by Damon. But she didn't regret it.

It was true love made you do crazy things.

* * *

 **Author: Hello again! Ahh I'm sorry this is a bit shorter than usual and also ahhh please don't hate me for the lack of Stefan and the Matt and Payton situation. I needed to spice things up a little and Payton couldn't help herself hahaha. But don't worry, there's lot more Stefan interaction coming!**

 **Thanks so much to RHatch89, LMarie99, HPuni101, Ann & Adela for reviewing the last part. I really hope it isn't going to be boring, I actually think you'll enjoy what is to come in the next couple of part's with Katherine. Let's be optimistic, ey!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on this short yet sweet part.**

 **Many thanks,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Katherine and Payton headed out early on the road, they had decided to get a cab the whole way to Chicago but Katherine was paying for it all, so Payton didn't have a problem with it, only with where she even got her money from.

Some cryptic and threatening ideas came into her mind, but that was the least of her worries that day. Now she aware that they were following Klaus and Stefan, she felt paranoid that every corner they turned, they'd walk straight into them and Katherine's fun would all be over.

Payton knew how much fun Katherine was having just by even being on this trip, not only had she spent the past few months annoying Payton constantly and getting with random guys every night, whilst keeping track of the guy she actually liked, but now Damon was in on it all, Katherine's fun was increasing more and more.

The sound of her phone ringing in her pocket caused Katherine to take her phone out from her jacket and Payton to turn her head to look back at the girl, after she had been staring out the window for the past few minutes.

"Yes?" Katherine greeted the other person down the line, Payton again having no clue who it was.

"Ok," The other person said, a male and one Payton could almost recognise, "You were right. He was there."

"I'm always right," She responded smugly, "Let me guess...it ended in tears and heartbreak."

"Where are you?" They asked.

"Why?" Katherine questioned, her smirk growing mischievously, "Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?"

Sunscreen?

They weren't even anywhere hot or even sunbathing.

"I'm thinking Europe, Italy maybe," They suggested, "Or maybe Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons."

"Keep guess, Damon," Katherine rolled her eyes over at Payton, who looked back at her in disbelief she'd be talking to him again, "Bye-bye."

Hanging up the phone call, she slipped her phone back away and Payton found herself sighing in her seat. Katherine wanted to comment on Payton's attitude, but decided not to since she had already given the girl a hard enough time lately. Now she knew her plans, she wanted to keep her on her good side and not upset her too much.

Within a couple of hours, they arrived in the town of Chicago and the taxi cab pulled up against the sidewalk, ready for the girls to get out and continue their follow mission on Klaus and Stefan.

Climbing out of the cab, Payton joined Katherine on the sidewalk with their bags, as she was leant over the drivers window and compelled him to not want their money for the trip, Payton would have seen that as mean, but she was fed up of having a go at Katherine all the time and also if it meant more money for them to survive, then so be it.

Every little helps.

Bending back up, the cab driver began to drive away and Payton handed Katherine her bag over, "So what's the plan for today? Stalk Stefan and Klaus until we get bored, right?"

"Oh don't be so silly," Katherine sighed in annoyance, she wished Payton didn't have to know, it made her more grouchier than before, "we don't stalk. We follow and stare from a far."

"Right," Payton rubbed her lips together, before she tilted her head to the side slightly, "you do know stalking is a serious crime?"

"I'm not stupid," Katherine defended herself, just as Payton was about to laugh and make a remark, "Don't. Don't even bother."

"I wasn't..."

"I know you were, Payton," Katherine cut the girl off, not having the time or energy for this, "Why don't you head off and get us some coffee, then meet me outside the boutiques over there."

"Seriously?" Payton sighed, tired of being the lap dog and having to do what Katherine said all the time.

"Yes," Katherine hissed back at her, before she stepped forward, ready to cross the road and leave Payton to carry out of her job, "Go."

"Fine." Payton huffed, looking down the street for the coffee place and then slowly heading towards it, thankful she was actually getting a breather from Katherine for a while, even if it was short lived.

When she had got inside the coffee shop and got their drinks, she made her way back outside and decided to walk as slowly as she could back to wherever Katherine was up the side walk. Her eyes trailed round the boutique store windows beside her, wishing she could just go inside and have some form of normality for a while.

The last time she had done some shopping was when they first arrived in New York a few weeks back, Katherine and Payton had managed to pull some money together and went on a little shopping trip for some essentials, as well as a few extras for their little travels.

Payton was thankful she actually had some things with her this time round. She was actually worried she'd be stuck in the same outfit for days on end and wouldn't have any items to take care of herself. Somehow she was grateful Katherine had the same ideas as hers to keep themselves in a good state.

As she passed by a jewellery boutique, Payton found her attention snapping away from the window and over to two people talking a few yards away from where she was walking. It was Katherine and someone Payton was completely thrown to see her talking to after the worries they both had about bumping into one of them.

"Stefan." Payton exclaimed when she came up to them, looking over at him surprised and seeing how relatively well he looked.

She didn't really know how to act or feel seeing him again. Time had passed so quickly. Things had changed. Payton didn't know what he was like now he had spent so much time with Klaus and had been consuming human blood, much like herself, but she had somehow seemed to get a control on it when she focused on her anger towards Katherine.

If she focused on her sadness, guilt and pain, then the cravings would kick in.

"Payton." Stefan was also shocked to see her, but of course understood she'd still be with Katherine because of Klaus' threat, yet he was still a little irritated that Katherine hadn't told Payton the real truth.

"How are you?" She found herself asking.

"I'm great," He informed her with a small smile, "How are you?"

"I've been better.." Payton grumbled, looking over at Katherine to signifiy why she wasn't feeling her best.

Stefan found himself smirking slightly at this, "I see you two are awfully chummy..."

"Isn't it just great?" Katherine remarked proudly, "Payton's like the little sister I never had..."

Payton found herself fake smiling at this comment, knowing full well the set up between the two was far from a family bond and she still hated her guts for everything she had done to her.

"You know, if Klaus finds out you're in Chicago you're dead." Stefan reminded Katherine.

"Happy to know you still care," Katherine smiled back at him, "So tell me if I'm wrong...Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... that's the necklace that you gave to Elena."

Stefan wasn't in the mood to spill his plans and knowledge to Katherine right now, or even ever, he didn't have time for this. She shouldn't be here, neither should Payton, he found the whole idea some big joke.

"Goodbye Katherine."

Stefan went to turn away and get out of there, but Katherine stepped forward and laid her hands on his chest stopping him, "hey, hey, wait..."

"What necklace?" Payton stepped in, wanting to quiz him herself, maybe he'd respond to her more than Katherine since their relationship wasn't as sour, "The one Elena wears? You gave that to her?"

"Of course he did," Katherine was the one taking back control this time and answering for her ex, "You're up to this thing...tell me."

"They don't know where the necklace is," He informed the two of them referring to Klaus and this 'Rebeckah', "I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control."

"Please tell me you have a better plan," Katherine responded, but Stefan kept quiet, "You do. C'mon, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

"Well if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out now, then I must be doing something right." Stefan told her cunningly.

"Uh-huh," Katherine nodded, somehow amused, "I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I heard about that sister," this must have been Rebeckah, "Be careful. She'll ruin you."

"Happy to know you still care." Stefan fired back at her.

Payton saw this as the perfect opportunity to pay Katherine back for all the shady things she had done to her, "Of course she bloody cares she..."

Before Payton could get the chance to, Katherine shoved her hand over Payton's mouth, pulling Payton backwards and away from Stefan, who saw this as his chance to walk back down the street back to Klaus and Rebekah.

Quickly Payton sunk her vampire fangs into Katherine's hand, getting the girl off her and Katherine winced at the marks now left in her hand from Payton, who was now shoving the coffee's over to her in annoyance.

Payton had really had enough now. She was tired of this. Seeing Stefan looking so cool and in control, Payton missed having her independence back and wanted to be herself again, not Katherine's little lap dog.

"You know what? I am done with this," Payton began to yell at Katherine, "Go follow Stefan on your own accord, Katherine. I'm fed up of being your little minion. Go find someone else to make your slave."

Spinning around on her heel, Payton hooked her bag strap on her arm tighter and marched off down the street. If this had been the start of the summer, Katherine had chased after her and threatened her to come back, but she honestly needed the space from Payton too.

She was annoying her with her constant complaints and sulkiness, she was tired of seeing it and hearing it, so it was going to be good for both of them to get some space away from each other and not have to put up with each other's clashing personalities constantly.

Katherine knew it would be beneficial to Payton to be alone and blow off some steam since she could really do with it. So that's exactly what Payton spent a few hours doing, she browsed the local boutiques, grabbed some food and was now heading back round to do another double take.

As she passed by an old looking bar cellar, she could hear the sound of someone screaming and it made her chest go tight at the horrible noise. It strangely sounded so familiar to her. It wasn't the sound of a female, so that ruled out Katherine from the mix, but then Payton found herself increasingly concerned as to what was going on down there.

Racing down the concrete the steps that lead to the cellar, Payton broke the lock on the door and rushed through the double doors, dropping her bags down onto the floor, before she followed the sounds of the yells coming further and further into the bar.

When she found the who all the noise came from, she found herself gasping in horror to see Stefan strapped to a wooden table, some woman hovering above him chanting some magic spell at him that looked like it was killing him.

Freaking out that Stefan was going to die right there and then, she found herself surging forward and pushed her hands out into the witch with a large force, causing the woman to be knocked back and she fell to the ground hitting her head on the way down.

Quickly acting, Payton carefully began to free Stefan out of the chains and once he was out of them, he raised himself up and looked back at Payton breathless, who was looking back at him uncertainty of how to ask what the hell was going on.

Before she could even figure out what she would say, she felt a hand quickly grab hold of her ankle and squeeze it tightly, causing Payton to jump in fear and look down at the witch now holding onto her, wanting to pull her down with her and try attack her for ruining her plan.

Stefan quickly got up and grabbed a stake, before he sent it into the back of the witch and she fell down to the ground, her grip weakening on Payton's leg before she went limp and died right there and then.

Looking down at the dead witch, Gloria's body, Stefan glanced over at Payton and saw her shocked face to witness yet another death. Knowing she wasn't going to act if she kept gawping at it, Stefan wandered over to an old sheet in the bar and laid it over the dead body.

Now it was covered, Payton returned her attention on to Stefan and found herself quizzing him almost immediately, "What's really going on here? What's this so called plan Katherine's on about?"

Stefan didn't really want to have to inform her of any of this, one because he didn't know if Katherine had sent her to find out on her behalf or he didn't know if Payton was still in contact with the others back home. He didn't want her telling him what was going on.

"Where's Katherine anyway?" He decided to ask her instead.

"I finally managed to ditch her," She informed him with a light sigh, "and she thankfully let me. Please never let me get stuck with that bitch again,"

Stefan briefly smiled over at her, as he covered Gloria's body more and wandered away from it, just as Payton followed him over to more of a death free zone to integrate him more, since he had ignored her the first time,

"So?"

Seeing how serious she was about finding out about all of this, he found himself slowly giving into her request and telling her all about it. It wasn't he didn't trust her, they still hadn't built the trust back up since she lied to him about being with Mason and her real intentions for being in town, but she had now just saved his life after he had saved hers twice already.

Maybe this was the start of a reborned friendship.

"Klaus is never going to fully trust me, you know, I have way too much emotion still pulling me back to Mystic Falls," he began to explain to her, "but his sister, Rebeckah, I think she kinda likes me," Payton raised her brows up, not that she was surprised, Stefan was a catch, but she just didn't know how she did so quickly,

"She's the easy target. But I can't pretend not to care, because Klaus will know. So I do the opposite. I bond with Klaus, I make Rebeckah feel left out. That will only make her want me more."

"Sound's like something Katherine would do." Payton commented.

Stefan raised his brows up at her, before he continued on his plans to her, "I knew them. Back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them."

"Who?" She asked instantly.

"A hunter I guess," he presumed that was the case, "there's been stories from centuries ago."

"So you're going to go find this hunter or what?"

"No," Stefan shook his head, "he won't be killing Klaus."

Looking at him, she found her eyes widening slightly at what he was suggesting and she felt surprised Stefan was still so eager to kill Klaus. But it made sense. Look what he had done to all of them. It was total sense to. Yet she couldn't imagine him finding the guts to for some odd reason.

"You want to kill Klaus?" Payton presumed, he nodded slowly, then she thought again for a moment, "but he doesn't know Elena is alive..."

"Exactly."

"And Katherine wants in on this whole plan," She continued on her reassurance seeking that she was on the right track, "but you're not going to tell her."

"Exactly," He repeated again, "So please make it your job to get her off my back."

"And what's in it for me?" Payton folded her arms interestedly.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked surprised she wanted something.

He thought she was easy.

Maybe he was so wrong.

"I do this for you and what do I get in return?"

She had been spending way too much time with Katherine.

"I don't know..." Stefan sighed somewhat annoyed she was even making this harder than it had to be, "what do you want, Payton?"

"I want my boyfriend back for starters." Payton responded, feeling her sadness and hurt hit her again.

She couldn't forget what Stefan and Damon did.

"Sorry no can do." Stefan thought her suggestion was stupid.

It was. There was no chance Mason would come back. But she wanted to prove a point to him. All the anger and hurt she felt from everything that had gone on, as well as what Katherine had done to her, was clearly getting the best of her being in this room with Stefan and tensions thick.

"I know, but that's the difference between the likes of me," Payton began to explain to him bitterly, "and you and your friend's, Stefan, I'm not a killer."

"Your kind kills." He reminded her of her vampire ways.

"Doesn't mean I chose to partake." She shot back at him.

"How did you turn anyway?" Stefan asked interestedly folding his arms, always having wondered, knowing Katherine turned her, but whose blood was it, "you must have had to drink human blood..."

"Seriously?" Payton scoffed, not liking where this conversation was going and the memories it was bringing up for her, "You're asking me that now?"

"Of course." He looked back at her innocently.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she found herself beginning to walk backwards in disgust at his change in attitude since the last time they had a conversation like this, the human blood had clearly took over him.

"This is the last time I ever help you again..."

Turning on her feet properly, she began to head back in the way she came and wanted to go retrieve her bags, so she could go back and find Katherine to get back to what they even came here for in the first place. She was done working alone. It was boring and hurtful.

As she was about to turn the corner, she heard Stefan sigh loudly and found her footsteps stop. For some odd reason, she felt guilty walking away from him like this and something inside of her was begging her to confide in him, to let him in and find out why she decided to not consume human blood, which wasn't working right now.

But he had been honest with her. Now it was her time to be with him.

Seeing her stop, Stefan trailed his eyes over to her and saw her lower her head slightly, before she spoke up softly, "If you must know, it was my best friend, Emma," she informed him how she turned, the blood she consumed in order to complete the transition,

"I killed her."

Shocked at her revelation, he found himself speechless and unable to call her back, when she headed off again and disappeared out of sight. The sound of the cellar back doors slamming shut not long after, knowing she had gone and wasn't coming back.

But they had over stepped the mark. They had confided in each other way too much tonight. It wasn't his intentions to tell her his plans nor was it her idea to tell him who she had killed to turn properly.

But their relationship was odd. They found themselves wanting to let each other in strangely. It was different than any other relationship they had with anyone else.

Back out in the fresh air, she hauled her bags back into the main centre of the town and took a seat down on a wooden bench. She glanced around for any signs of Katherine, but when she saw that there was no signs of the brunette.

She let out a light sigh and decided to wait out the next few hours, trying to forget Stefan and his stupid plan that Katherine was so eager to get in on.

A few hours later, Payton felt someone take the spot beside her with all her shopping bags and a mischievous look on her face that seemed to never go away. Katherine turned to look back at the girl beside her, still seeing the miserable look on her face, hoping that it would have been gone by now, but it was still there, maybe even worse than before.

Payton knew why she was so miserable. But she wouldn't let Katherine in on that she had seen Stefan nor that she knew his plan.

"There you are," Katherine told her in a cheery tone, "I've been looking for you."

"Really?" Payton responded, a little surprised by this, but she kept her attention ahead of her.

"Of course," Katherine said, "I was worried."

Payton found her eyes rolling slightly at the girl's fakeness, she wasn't in the mood for this any more, it was best to ignore it and just let it swing by. Her remarks back were always shot down and made things worse. It was best she shut her mouth now and kept her thoughts to herself.

Look where it had gotten her with Stefan.

She slightly turned her body away from her and folded her arms across her body, causing Katherine to feel her helpless grow more seeing the girl still stuck in this way. It was boring her now. She was done with it.

Payton had won.

"Look, Payton. I know this hasn't been the best of trips and you've been through hell the past few months," Katherine spoke up after the girl ignored her, wanting her to hear Katherine's views on all this, "But surely you feel better for getting away from everything, not being in Florida and having that constant reminder of the memories with Mason,

Payton slowly turned back round to look at Katherine when she heard Mason's name mentioned, the awful stings to her heart also returning and making her feel numb,

"And not being in Mystic Falls having the reminder of the day you lost him."

"I'd rather be in Mystic Falls with my Dad than trekking round every state in the south coast tracking Stefan and Klaus." Payton shot back.

Katherine leant back on the bench, defeated by all of this and wanting Payton to just leave now, "Fine. You win. You're free."

Payton looked back at Katherine in confusion, not buying it at all and knowing there was going to be some deal come out of it.

But she was wrong.

"What?" Katherine looked back at her in her own confusion as to why she wasn't jumping for joy, "I just said you're free. You can go now. Head home. Go see your Dad."

"Just like that?" Payton asked in surprise, a little irritated too and confused, "What about your compulsion to Klaus?"

"There was no compulsion to Klaus," Katherine admitted, causing Payton's jaw to widen slightly in anger, "it was a lie. He was made to believe I was under it."

"What?" Payton couldn't believe it, this whole time, she had been here and could have gone whenever without Katherine acting on it by killing Alaric, she had been forced here and didn't even need to, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Katherine nodded slowly, "thank vervain for stopping originals from compelling our kind."

"I can't believe this." Payton huffed.

"But I said you can go," Katherine reminded her, still annoyed that Payton was still sulking, "So go."

"You snap your fingers and I can just head back," Payton scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief about all of this, "How has it taken this long for something so simple like that to happen?"

"Maybe because I actually wanted you around, Payton," Katherine informed her honestly, "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes it is, Katherine. From someone like you, yeah it is," Payton slowly pulled herself up off the bench with her bags, just as a cab passed by and she smiled relieved to be getting out of there finally,

She glanced down at Katherine who was staring off into the distance, a somewhat hurt and sad expression on the older vampires face. As much as Payton wanted to give into the pity she felt, she really couldn't wait to get out of there and be free from the bitch.

She couldn't forget what she had done to her or Mason.

"Thank you," She found herself thanking her genuinely, "I appreciate you wanting to be friends with me. But I'm sorry, Katherine, I can't forget what you turned Mason into and what you did to me."

Payton began to head off towards the cab, flagging it down and not bothering to turn back to Katherine. She didn't deserve a friend like Payton. She didn't deserve to have her around at all after everything. Payton felt good for standing up for herself and to say goodbye to this chapter in her life.

Going over to the cab window, she stuck her head through it and told the driver her destination, "the nearest station, please."

* * *

 **Author note: This was probably the shortest part in the history of part's, but I felt like I had to end it there before we headed off into another location and lot's of new drama. But I really hope you did like the Katherine/Stefan/Payton interaction. There's lot's more to come, so please keep your eyes peeled for that!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed reading this part :)**

 **Thanks so much for everyone who has favourited/followed this story and takes the time to read it. I really do appreciate it. Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89, Ann and LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad you're all excited for Payton and Stefan!**

 **I'll see you guy's again on thursday with another new part,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	30. Chapter 30

When the cab driver drove past the town sign that read 'Mystic Falls, for the first time since she had even been to the town, she felt an excited feeling grow in the pit of her stomach to be back and away from the other hell she had left behind.

She was finally going to get to see her Dad again after the whole summer apart. Payton couldn't wait. She had been so excited to see him and spend some quality time with him, to even have him there as her support through the hard times.

Payton just hoped he would just as excited as her when he saw her and completely understood her reasonings for leaving the town so suddenly, as well as why she couldn't say goodbye to him.

When the cab driver pulled up into the town centre where Alaric's apartment was located, along with all the other businesses and apartments within the town, she hopped out of it with her bags and paid the cab driver the fare for the ride over.

Stepping up onto the pavement, Payton glanced over to the apartment and wondered if her Dad was in or still staying over at the Gilbert house like he had told her he had been the whole summer, looking after Elena and Jeremy since the loss of their aunt and her Dad's ex, Jenna.

Bringing her phone out of her pocket, she decided to call him first to pre warn him that she was back in town and wanted to see him, it was then she could check where he was and ask him if she could come see him.

After a few rings, Payton found herself sighing a little and disappointment coming over her when the call went to Alaric's message tone. Releasing it was best not to keep bothering him, she decided to leave a message for him to pick up later instead.

"Dad, it's Payton," Payton began the message when the tone told her to, "Where are you? I'm back in town. Surprise," she stifled out a laugh, "call me back when you get this. I need to see you."

Ending the call, she slipped her phone back away and grabbed hold of her bags off the ground below, she had put them down when she had climbed out of the cab and was paying the driver.

She began to make her way towards the Mystic Grill, she wondered if her Dad might be in there sharing a drink with Damon and if he wasn't there, then she knew someone else who might be and it was about time she faced them since they hadn't spoken since that day she left.

Payton knew it might have been slightly awkward between the two of them, but he had promised her that it wouldn't be. She just hoped that if it wasn't, then he also wasn't mad at her for just walking out on him again and only leaving him writing to explain her reasons for getting out of town once again.

Pushing open the Grill doors, her eyes trailed the place and found her chest got tight slightly when she saw them stood in front of the bar, clearing away a few glasses and wiping down the surface.

Bracing herself, Payton made her way over to him and just as she was about to call his name, he turned his body round and his eyes widened a little when he saw her stood there, back in town and looking surprisingly happy to see him.

"Hello there," He found himself instantly greeting her, thinking back to the last time he had seen her was a time of intimacy, a small smile fell on his face embarrassingly, "Long time no see."

"I know, it's been a while," She responded to him, taking her bags off her and laying them down on the bar stool beside her, before turning back to him, checking him over with a smile, "you look good, are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm well," Matt informed her, his smile growing bigger, "things have been kinda crazy."

"Aren't they always?" Payton joked, but was 100% serious on the matter.

She really was dreading yet somewhat interested to find out what had been going on since she had been away.

Nodding back at her he asked, "Are you back for good this time or just going to continue sneaking out on me?"

She felt the heat suddenly rise to her cheeks, thinking back to the last time she had seen him and her hopefulness of him being mad at her for running out on him becoming more of a reality now.

"Oh my god," She laughed nervously, "I am so sorry about that."

"It's ok," He assured her, smirking at her blushing, "I got your note. Again. Plus we agreed no attachments. No feelings."

"Right." She nodded, hoping the awkwardness would go away soon, as Matt went round to the other side of the bar, so she followed him over to the bar and leant her elbows against the surface.

Putting the dirty glasses away, he turned back round to face her, "You look more tanned than usual. Have you been anywhere nice?"

"Just travelling really," Payton answered him, leaving out the parts of being with Katherine and following two vampires around, "Trying to get my mind off things."

"Oh," He leant on the bar in front of her, "well you look good."

"I thought there was no feelings involved?" She teased him, raising her brows up suggestively.

"There's not," Matt assured her, leaning back up with a small blush, "Just complimenting you."

Giggling at his sweetness, Payton found herself looking around for a moment, before she questioned Matt on something she had been wondering for a while now,

"Hey, I don't want to be rude here," She began, causing him to look back at her confused as to what she was gonna say, "But does this place have any jobs going?"

"You're out of luck," Matt told her sadly, "We literally just hired a couple of people over the summer. Why?"

"I really could do with a job urgently," Payton informed him, "I need some cash. I can't afford to pay for the house down in Florida with no money. But I can't bare to part with it yet."

"I could always ask..." Matt said, knowing she had asked him before and Payton had explained how good she would be for the job.

She had been wondering whether she could try get a job there for a few months whilst she was in town and wanting to be with her Dad. Payton wasn't sure after everything she could go back to Florida. Being away from everything had made her realise how much she needed to be around people who actually cared about her.

Alaric and Matt.

So it made sense if she wanted to get a job here and try make it work until she was ready to go back alone.

Seeing his boss emerge from out back, Matt found himself calling his name and beckoning him over to join their conversation, as well as request an offer from him on Payton's behalf.

"What is it Matt?" The man asked, looking over at his bar staff.

"Do you have any jobs going?" Matt questioned hopefully.

The man folded his arms across his chest, "Depends who asking..."

Rolling his eyes over to Payton, she crossed eyes with Matt and knew it was her time to step in, "Uh me, Sir."

Matt's boss turned to look at Payton with a motionless expression on her face, for the first time since being back in town she felt a nervousness roll over her, knowing she had to try prove herself to him now.

"Hi, I'm Payton," She introduced herself to him, "I was wondering whether you had any bar work or anything really. I'd be willing to work any hours on any days," she explained in a persuasive manner, "I use to work in a bar down in Florida. I love mixing with people, serving food and drinks, driving the customer sales. I'd be more than happy to help out with anything!"

The man nodded slowly at her words, causing Matt to grin back at Payton hopeful, as she looked at him for reassurance that what she said was good enough and maybe would persuade him to consider her.

"Ok," He said after a few moments, looking back at her, "You've got yourself a deal."

"Really?" Payton beamed back, shocked and surprised it had been that easy after all.

"Sure, I trust one a friend of Matt's," He replied looking back at his employee, then onto Payton, "See you about 11am tomorrow for a trial shift."

Heading off towards the restaurant area of the building, Matt came round the side of the bar to stand with her, as she turned back to Matt after watching his boss walk away, in complete disbelief she had bagged herself a trial shift tomorrow.

"Did that really just happen?" Payton grinned at Matt.

"I think so," He chuckled, before pulling her in for a friendly embrace, causing her to hug him back and laugh lightly, "it's good to have you back."

"I missed you." She told him, pulling away and staring back at him.

She had missed him. Payton had missed everything about this messed up town. It was the only place lately she felt strangely felt normal here.

"I'm glad, I missed you," Matt replied, folding his arms, "stuff's been crazy."

"You've mentioned that twice now," Payton frowned, realising just how serious it must have been for him to keep talking about it, "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you here." He sighed lightly.

"Ok," She nodded understanding why and now guessing what it must be about, as she turned to watch him go back round the bar again, "Maybe we can meet up later?"

"Sure."

"Ok," She smiled briefly at him, but he didn't return it this time, instead he got on with tidying up, "cool."

After a few moments, Matt rolled his head back up to look at her slightly, "Do you want anything?"

"Uh..."

Before she had the chance of asking him, she felt someone come up to them from behind and Payton turned her head round to see Tyler now coming over to talk to them. An awkward and weird atmosphere came over them, as she went to look back at Matt, it was then she realised he had wondered off back and was leaving her to deal with Tyler alone.

Smooth Matt.

The last time Payton had seen Tyler was when Jules and Brady had tortured her. Tyler had rescued Caroline, then hesitated to save her and Payton attempted to try talk him out if it, but instead he had planned on saving her. Yet he ran off, leaving her basically lifeless and she hadn't spoken to him since.

He had tried to reach out to her that same night, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to him nor was she wanting to apologise, thank or even forgive him for everything they had both been involved with.

But now she was stuck in this situation, with no way out, she knew she had to face the music and just try forget about what had happened, if not their own sakes, but Mason's. She was sure he wouldn't want them to have any bad vibes between them.

"Hi Payton."

"Tyler." Payton nodded her head at him.

"How are you?" He asked, mainly out of curiousity, but also because he felt like he had to be polite.

"Same old, same old," She kept her answer brief, "how are you?"

"I could be better." Tyler mumbled, rolling his eyes to where Matt had been originally standing and then back on the girl.

Payton understood that she wasn't going to get anything out of Matt anytime soon and of course not whilst he was still working, so maybe Tyler could inform her of the ongoings in the town.

"What's up?"

"Stuff's happened since you've been gone." Tyler told her.

"That's exactly what Matt said," Payton sighed lightly, "What kind of stuff?"

"I can't say right now," He said looking around, then back on her once again, "but you could come over and we could talk?"

"Uh what? Like now?"

"Up to you," Tyler shrugged, then thought about what he really needed to notify her about, "I also found some of Mason's things when I was looking in the spare room the other day. Some things you might want to see."

Payton found a frown forming on her face at his confession. She had no idea what things this would be. All of Mason's things had been kept in the back of his truck for when they needed to make a grand escape. She wasn't aware he had brought anything into the house with him.

But if it was something of Mason's, then Payton knew she had to go get it and have it back in her own possession rather than Tyler's. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was more so to give her closure and a chance to say a proper goodbye to everything that consumed him.

"I guess I could come."

"Great," He smiled at her slightly, before pulling out his car keys, "I'll drive."

Nodding back at him, Tyler began to make his way towards the exit of the Grill, whilst Payton grabbed her bags and looked round for Matt one last time, but the guy had completely vanished out of there. She would have to forget about her goodbye and just speak to him later.

Going outside, Tyler helped her put her bags into the back of his car, before she joined him in the front and Tyler drove them over to his house. On the way, Payton checked her phone for any signs of a response from her Dad, but so far nothing and it made Payton feel sad he wasn't reaching out to like she had been hoping.

When they pulled up outside the Lockwood mansion, Payton felt butterflies grow in her stomach, thinking back to all the times she had pulled up here over the past few months. All for different reasons. Memories she cherished, like going inside with Mason and making love all night. Memories she wished she could forget, like going with Katherine to the iceball and seeing Bonnie take down Mason.

Hearing Tyler open up his car door, Payton snapped out of her daydream and turned her attention to getting out of the car. She grabbed her bags out of the back of the car and brought them inside with her, as she followed Tyler up the front steps and headed into the home.

Tyler wondered them through into his sitting room and allowed her to take a seat opposite him, with her bags parked by the front door for when she was ready to leave and it was then Payton noticed the black duffel bag on the coffee table in front, the belonging Tyler must have been talking about earlier.

"So," Payton rubbed her lips together nervous to be back in this house and find out what had been going on, "what's happened?"

"Where do I even start?" He joked.

"At the beginning maybe?" Payton smirked over at him, "that's normally where most people do."

"Right, of course," He returned the look, before letting out a sigh, "I left town with Jules after the whole incident in the woods," Payton felt her stomach drop slightly at the mention of that, "then I came back, because I got a message saying my Mom was in the hospital, but turns out it was a ploy to lead me back to town."

"Why?" Payton asked confused, "Who wanted you to return?"

"Klaus."

She felt her breath catch in her throat slightly at the mention of that bastard. The bastard who had took her from her home, kept in her a car for god know's how many hours, stabbed her in the back several times and forced her to spend the summer with Katherine.

"He needed me and Caroline for the spell to lift the curse," He explained to her, "you know the same one you and Mason wanted to lift?"

"Yeah," Payton nodded, "I got caught up in all that too. But I don't remember you being there that day."

"I wasn't, neither was Caroline," He informed her, "Damon set us free. Then Matt found out about me being a werewolf, the same night all this Klaus drama happened and he broke up with Caroline."

"Yeah he told me about that."

"Yeah, so I guess with everything that Caroline had done for me when I turned," Tyler continued on informing her of everything, "I owed it to her to be there for her during her break up. So we've got close. Close enough that I think we're official now."

"What?" Payton gasped slightly, her eyes wide and a little angry that they had done this to Matt, no wonder he was so eager to hide from his friend, "You and Caroline together?"

"I know it's a shock to me too," Tyler chuckled slightly, "But I really like her. I feel bad though for Matt."

"You sure as hell should," Payton sighed loudly, "he's your best friend!"

"He'll get over it."

"I hope he will for his sake," She shook her head, wanting to get back on topic, "anyway, so what's happened since then?"

"Well in the past two months, my Mum has found out about me being a werewolf," Tyler explained to her, causing her eyes to widen more by the revelation, not expecting the biggest reveal to follow after "and Klaus has turned me into a hybrid."

"What? Oh my god..."

"Yeah I know," Tyler was thankful she was just as freaked as him, "crazy, huh?"

"I can't believe that! That damn Klaus," Payton huffed before he nodded his head in agreement, "how could all of this happened? It's so unfair to all of you."

"I know," He replied, "but I guess it's just how it is."

"I wish I had your optimism."

"Maybe you can keep an open mind with the bag." Tyler suggested, looking down at the bag.

Payton felt a lump form in her throat when she followed his gaze over the object and she already knew she wasn't strong enough to look inside just yet, particularly around watchful eyes like Tyler. She knew she had to be alone, because she was sure she'd break down and cry if she saw his things.

Leaning over, she slowly took the bag and laid it upon her lap, before glancing back at Tyler, "Thanks."

"I know it's probably hard for you, but you might want to look in the front pocket." Tyler told her a little nervously.

Frowning back at him, she felt her own nerves begin to pick at her and she was confused why he was asking her to do that. Payton couldn't even think what could have been in there, so for Tyler to ask her to look in the front pocket, Payton couldn't put her finger on what she'd find in there.

She was terrified.

But if she didn't do it now, would she ever have the guts to do it?

Gradually Payton brought her hand up to the zip on the front pocket, before she carefully pulled it open and then dug her finger inside the space. Her fingers came in to contact with a small object, the frown deepening on her forehead, as she slowly began to pull it out.

Tyler watched on as Payton retrieved the small jewellery box from the front of the bag, an object amongst other items in the bag that he had located when in the room Mason had stayed in when he had been in town and alive.

Seeing the box in her hands, Payton felt her heart beat began to pick up speed rapidly and she found herself lost for words. But she wasn't lost for emotion. Payton felt sad. Hugely hurt. The anxiety. The confusion. The pain was all there. Seeing this one object was enough to bring it all back.

Bringing her eyes off the object, she looked over at Tyler, before she managed to choke out, "I-i-is that what I think it is?"

"I think so," Tyler said softly, seeing how broken she looked right there, it was not nice to see her this way over his Uncle, "I'm so sorry, Payton."

Looking back away from him and down onto the box, it sunk in that the box was meant for her. It was going to be for her. Mason was going to present it to her. It was suppose to be special. It was going to change everything for them. It was going to be the start of a lifetime of memories.

But he had gone. It wasn't going to happen now. He was dead.

She'd never get her fairytale ending.

Quickly she stuffed the box back into the pocket, before zipping it up and rising to her feet hastily. Hooking the bag onto her shoulder, she felt tears fall down her face, before she quickly wiped them before Tyler could see, as she turned to look at him,

"I should probably getting going," She announced to him, not being able to look him in the eye, he reminded her too much of Mason, "I hope things with Klaus sort themselves out."

"Thanks."

Payton nodded back at him, before she scrambled over to the door, going to pick up her other bags, hooking her duffle onto her shoulder, where as her shopping bags hooked up her arm and her hand quickly grabbed hold of the door handle, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

But Tyler chased after her and stopped her.

"Hey," He said softly, laying his hand down on the handle before she could, "Are you going to be ok?"

Turning her head to look at him, she sent him a fake smile through the tears in her eyes, "I'll be fine, tyler. Focus on you and your friends."

He felt unsure letting her walk out in the state she was in, as well as guilty for probably bringing up Mason all over again. But he knew she was the best person to give his stuff back to. They were closer than ever and she deserved it.

Stepping away, he allowed her to walk out of his home and head back to the town centre, knowing it was probably best to give her some time alone and not keep reminding her of all the loss she had encountered. He knew he could relate to that.

Around ten minutes into her journey, Payton managed to gain back composure and push away all the sadness she felt to have gone back to that house where things had once been so perfect, as well as the confusion and upset she felt from looking in Mason's bag.

Now she was feeling slightly less overwhelmed, she tried to give her Dad another call and figure out where he was and why he still hadn't gotten back to her yet. She thought he would have been excited to see her and got back to immediately, but maybe he wasn't happy with her for leaving again.

Maybe this was her punishment for going away and never saying a proper goodbye.

Thankfully that wasn't the case when Alaric managed to answer the phone on the third ring and the sound of Payton's voice on the other end of the call, broke him out into a happy grin to hear from her again. He wasn't aware she was even in town, since he hadn't managed to pick up his voicemail yet as he had been busy.

"There you are," Payton sighed in relief, coming to a stop upon the street she was walking on and putting down one of the bags, "I was beginning to think you didn't want to speak to me again."

"Sorry I never got back to you," He apologised to her, "Thing's have been kinda hectic."

Like she hadn't heard that before.

"It's ok," She assured him, "Are you free now?"

"Yes I am," Alaric informed her, as he climbed out of his car with Elena, "Come by the Gilbert house. We can talk."

"Ok great," Payton found her eyes trailing around for any sign of a road sign to tell her where she was and how far she was from where she could remember Elena living, "I can't wait to see you."

"Me too, Payton."

Ending the call, she brought up the maps app on her phone and typed in Elena's address. Her cell then took her location and was able to give her directions to her destination. Thankfully it was only another ten minute walk to the Gilbert household, she couldn't really be bothered to keep heaving these bags around and she also really wanted to see her Dad again.

There was so much she had to talk to him about, so much he had to know and had to forgive for her. She really hoped he'd understand wouldn't be mad at her. She would honestly hate it if things turned out that way.

It wasn't until she came to a stop in front of the white fenced front of the Gilbert home that Payton felt the nerves kick in. Slowly she opened up the gate and headed up the front path towards the porch, where the front door was located and she thought back when she saw last here.

It had to be the day Mason died. She was convinced it was then that she was last here. Part of her felt saddened to think it had already been that long since she had lost him.

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she was about to knock at the door, when it swung open almost instantly and Payton came face to face with Katherine's doppleganger, Elena.

The last time she had seen her was when Klaus was carrying out the sacrifice and he had bitten Elena. Payton was somewhat relieved to see the girl alive and somewhat cheery since then. They had all been through a lot, particularly Elena who had lost so much. But she was lucky, she had Alaric to look out for her. Payton hoped she'd have the same now she was back.

"Elena," Payton said a little surprised to see her there, like she had been waiting for her arrival, "Hi."

"Hey," She smiled at her lightly, before she opened the door more, "come in. Alaric's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Payton returned the gesture and then stepped through into the home.

Elena closed the door behind Payton and urged her to go forward into the home, but Payton found herself slightly jittery to be back there, as well as to face her Dad after all this time.

Seeing Elena head on upstairs, Payton shook herself out of her weird mood and edged towards the kitchen, slipping off her bags as she did so and once she came towards her Dad at the table, she shrugged them off her body.

Alaric slowly rose from his seat up the table and wandered over to her, as she had placed the bags down onto the ground next to her. When she turned round to face him, he pulled her into a short yet sweet embrace, happy to see her and be reunited with her.

Pulling away from him, Payton smiled over at him, before he retook his seat and she joined him up the table, trying to brush off that the last time she had sat up there was at the barbeque with Mason and everyone.

"I didn't know you were back." Alaric began.

"I know," She laughed slightly, her nerves getting the better of her, "it was kind of a last minute decision. An impulse even."

"Well I'm glad you're back," He told her, "I've missed you, Payton."

"I've missed you too," Payton sighed lightly, "trust me, I've had the summer from hell."

"Why?" Alaric asked, somewhat concerned to hear his daughter only now mention this and not get in touch with him if she had been in a bad place, "What went on?"

"Where do I even begin?" She found herself saying, knowing she always said that when she didn't really want to have to explain herself because things were so complicated, "I might have missed out some information on my where abouts the day I called to say goodbye to you and left town."

Rick felt a stab in the chest at her confession, dreading what was going to come next. He thought they had got past that and Payton wasn't going to keep things from him anymore. Maybe she wasn't the girl he knew.

Seeing his motionless and silent reaction, Payton knew she had to just be honest with him, "I had to go away. And I don't mean had as in forced myself. I was threatened to go away. To get out of town. To accompany someone. Someone I hate and blame for all my problems."

"Who?"

"Katherine."

"Why would you go with her, Payton?" Alaric asked, angrily to hear this from his daughter.

She should have known better by now than to trust Katherine.

Why had she run off with her?

"I had no choice!" Payton defended herself, not meaning to be aggressive, but she knew how mad her Dad was getting, "I went that day with Stefan to go find Klaus to find a cure for Damon. Katherine was living in your apartment with him, I was forced to believe she had been compelled to stay there, then turns out she hadn't even been compelled for days. It didn't work on her anymore,"

Rick found himself sighing and running his hands on his face,

"But that's beside the point! I got threatened, Dad, by Klaus, by Katherine, if I didn't go with Katherine to wherever the hell she wanted to travel to, then they were going to kill you. I could never put you at risk. I had to go. It was all a ploy to get me and Katherine out of there, so Klaus could take Stefan away."

"Payton," He sighed once again, hearing how she had done that for him hardly made the decision better, he wished she would make smarter decisions and put herself first for once, "you didn't need to do that."

"Yes, yes I did," Payton exclaimed sharply, "and I would do it again in a heart beat. This is the whole reason I didn't come say goodbye to you that day because I knew you would try talk me out of going."

"Sure as hell I would!"

"Exactly," She exhaled, "I decided not to tell you I had been with Stefan because it would keep me in Klaus and Katherine's good books, because if not I know you'd be the one they attack first."

"You don't have to worry about me," He assured her, "I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"You're no supernatural, Dad," Payton reminded him, she paused slightly a nerves feeling in her stomach,"you're a vampire hunter, right?"

Alaric gave her a look and a slight nod. He didn't even need to say anything or go any further. To Payton, he confirmed it for her with the look he had given her, but also all his actions and behaviours since he came to this town. But this felt like the first time he was actually admitting the truth to her.

It didn't exactly mean their relationship on paper would work. But they were ensuring it was going to. Beside her being a vampire and him being a hunter, they were still father and daughter, and always would be.

After silence fell over them for a brief moment, Alaric decided he would be the bigger man and overcome this tense situation, "Look, Payton," He said to her, causing her to look back up at him after she had lowered her head, "I understand why you did what you did and I don't blame you. But please just tell me next time, sweetheart, I really don't want you ruining your life for me. I'm your old man, ok?"

"Ok," She smiled back at him lightly, when he returned the look, she found herself wanting to know how he had been, "How have you been? How are you coping with the Jenna situation?"

"Good days and bad days," He told her, sadness coming over his face for a moment, then disappearing again, "as to be expected. I'm just focusing on looking after Elena and Jeremy right now. They need someone."

"Of course," Payton felt the same sadness he was experiencing with her own lost love, "and I'm sure you're doing an excellent job."

"We're all heading to the bonfire tonight," Alaric informed her, deciding to be honest with her and hope she from then on do the same, "Stefan's back in town, human blood thirsty and under Klaus' compulsion. We're going to try take him out tonight."

"Take him out?" She asked confused.

"Yeah," He nodded slightly, "just make him see sense, that kind of thing."

"Right." Payton was just shocked to hear Stefan was also back in town.

She had no idea he had also come back the same time as her. Payton wondered if Klaus was here too.

Would he be mad at her for leaving Katherine and follow through with killing her Dad?

Payton had to be extra careful now and stay out of trouble or even sight.

"So do you want to come?" Alaric questioned.

"Uh no," Payton declined, thinking she should lie low and also spend some time alone for a while, she still was grieving and had the bag to check out, "I can't do normality right now, which sounds strange in the supernatural world, but I just need time."

"Ok," he replied, a little saddened by her refusal, then his eyes trailed over all her bags on the floor, "you sure as hell spent out whilst you were away and brought a lot of stuff with you."

"U-uh yeah," Payton smiled briefly, looking over at the bags, but her eyes kept coming back to one, "did a bit of shopping the other day.."

"Ahh right," He nodded, surprised that Payton was a shopping girl, "and the other ones?"

"U-uh," She found herself lost for words again, the reminder again that one of them was Mason's and the object inside had completely thrown her, "just my things."

"Two bags?" He questioned with raised brows, "I wasn't aware you brought that much stuff with you to town the first time."

"I didn't," She sighed lightly, her voice choking slightly, "one of them's mine."

"And the other?" Alaric felt worried when he heard her voice breaking.

"It's Mason's," Payton confessed to him, feeling her sadness and hurt hit her like a train, "from the Lockwood's. Tyler gave it to me earlier."

Looking across at her, he felt pain and sorrow flood over him to see his daughter sound so heartbroken over Mason still. Alaric realised then, that Mason must have really meant a lot to Payton for her to still be hung over him. As much as he hated the idea, he still needed to be there for her.

Reaching over, he grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly, causing her to look over at him through teary vision. Sending a sad smile his way, she forced a smile on her lips and squeezed his hand back, appreciating that she still had him and hoped this was only the start of rebuilding their relationship.

"I don't only want to be there for Elena and Jeremy," Alaric began, retaking back his hand, "I want to be there for you too, if you're staying around that is..."

"I guess so," She shrugged, before admitting to him her news, "I've managed to bag myself a trial shift at the Grill tomorrow."

"Wow," Alaric beamed, surprised to hear that, some good news for once, "congratulations."

"If I get the job, then I'll stay for a while," Payton explained her plans, "I need the money to fund the house down in Florida. I can't get rid of it just yet and I haven't got enough to move out on my own. It was our home. I know when I'm ready and have the funds, then I'll go back to Florida."

"I see," He nodded slowly, "that sound's a good plan."

"Yeah," She smiled back at him sadly, "Right now, I can't go back there. It's so hard being there without him."

Feeling somewhat awkward and unsure of how to respond to that, Alaric decided to move the conversation forward, get his daughter back to thinking of more positive things than her loss,

"So where are you staying?" Alaric wondered.

"I'm not sure," She told him honestly, "I don't have much money to stay in a room in town. Maybe I could find a hostel or something. I was going to ask Matt, but I feel he's been acting weird and off with me."

"A Lot's happened since you've been gone, Payton," He reminded her, just like everyone had seemed to, "I'm sure he's not mad at you. But I will be if you decide to not find anywhere safe and suitable, because then I'll be mad at you,

Payton rolled her eyes at her Dad's protective behaviour, before he got his apartment keys out from his pocket and handed them over, "I've tidied it up since Klaus was there, so it's all clean and ready for someone to go back into. I want that to be you, Payton."

"Dad," Payton looked down at his keys, feeling guilty for using his home as hers again, she should have been old enough now to fund for herself, "I can't. It's your home. I already intruded enough."

"It's ok. I'm staying here," He assured her, pushing the keys more towards her, "You can have it all to yourself and make good use of it whilst I'm away."

"Dad.." Payton gave him a look, realising he wasn't going to budge, so instead she took the keys from him, "thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Alaric smiled, "I'm just happy to have you back."

Smiling over at him, her eyes flickered over to the bag once again, the bag which was sat on the ground and supposedly belonged to Mason. The feelings of sadness hit her and she felt like she somehow couldn't be happy or even smile without Mason around. It felt like she was cheating if she did.

Slipping the keys into her pocket, she slowly began to get up from her seat up the table, "I should probably get going."

"Ok," Alaric was a little taken back by her sudden need to leave, "Well I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

"I know," She responded, going over to the bags and picking them all up, "thanks for the keys and just everything."

"That's ok," He wandered over to her, helping her hook her duffel bag on her shoulder, "just try not to get caught up in anymore Katherine drama."

"I'll try not to."

Payton hoped herself that she wouldn't have to face Katherine ever again and be pulled into doing anything for that bitch anymore. She had already done enough for her involuntarily. It was over now. She wasn't doing anything more.

Heading over to the door to walk Payton out, Elena appeared from down the stairs a little surprised to see the girl going, "You're leaving?"

"Uh yeah," Payton nodded at her, before looking over at Alaric, "my Dad's letting me stay at the apartment. So I'm going go to freshen up and get settled."

"That's sweet of you." Elena commented coming to stand with them, giving Alaric a smile, who returned it and then they both looked back at Payton.

"Elena, I'm happy my Dad's taking care of you," Payton began, grabbing hold of the door handle, "but please do look after him too."

"Of course," Elena promised, "Jeremy and I will."

"Good," Payton thanked her, turning the handle and opening the door slowly, "I'll see you guys soon."

"Yes," Alaric took the door from her and opened it more for her, "Good luck tomorrow at the Grill. I'll swing by."

"Oh god," Payton found herself saying, somewhat not wanting him to turn up incase he embarrassed her or distracted her when she wanted to make a good impression, "Don't."

"Why not?" Alaric asked, a little offended.

"I don't want you to embarrass me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're her Dad," Elena reminded him, getting at why Payton so didn't want him to show, "that's what Dad's do."

The three of the chuckled slightly at the situation, but then Payton had a rethink and thought maybe she was being a bit too harsh on her Dad. He might actually help her. Alaric might give her some encouragement and be a good customer to her.

"Just come if you want to," Payton said after the laughter had died down, "just don't draw too much attention to yourself please."

"Ok, I'll try not to," He promised, leaning forward and hugging her, before he placed a light kiss on her forehead, as she returned the gesture and then pulled away to step outside, "See you later."

"Bye." Payton waved goodbye to them, before she wondered down the front path and began her journey to her Dad's apartment.

The place where she was going to spend the next few days there, maybe even weeks and even months. Who knew how things were going to go and end up. She just hoped things would be a lot better than they had been the past few months. Payton really needed some good luck to come her way.

But she had no idea just how grand the good luck she would be receiving was going to be.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! I can't believe we're up to part thirty already. It's crazy. But I am so pleased with how well this story has been going and how much I am enjoying the whole process, from the ideas and writing to the posting and reading your thoughts. Honestly makes me feel so happy when I realise what I've created and how much people are liking it :) thank you!**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, RHatch89, HPuni101 and Ann for reviewing the last part. I am so sorry for anyone who got grossed out by Payton and Matt, but Matt is sooooo damn cute! STAYTON is coming very very very soon. Ooooo it's exciting :)**

 **I'd love to know what your thought about this part,**

 **Have a great week everyone!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	31. Chapter 31

The glimmer of light coming from the gap in curtain opposite the bed she was sleeping in woke her from her slumber that morning. Rolling over, her eyes trailed over to the alarm clock on the bed side table and the sight of it just now being 8am made her groan.

She really wasn't in the mood to wake up so early on her first day of being back in town, but she had an on/off sleep all night. The paranoia of being back here, with Klaus, Damon and Katherine all wondering around creeped out more than anything. But it was what happened last night when she had just finished watching tv that freaked her out the most.

Payton didn't know if it was the fear she felt playing tricks on her or the fact that someone was actually there, but last night she had heard the floorboards creak so loud and prominent, it was enough to make her actually believe someone was there with her in that room.

Just by the sudden noise, it was enough to make her back away from where she had been stood and over to the bed. She felt like a little child, climbing into the bed and hiding from whatever had freaked her out. Payton wanted to call her Dad and beg him to come over, but then she remembered his plans for the night and also that he had to think about Jeremy and Elena.

She just had to grow up and stop being such a baby.

But her sleep had been clearly affected by it. She had tossed and turned trying to get to sleep. Then when she had dozed off, she kept waking up every hour and now it was light outside, she was tired of trying to sleep when her mind just didn't want her to.

Payton was just on such a high alert for someone to come attack her that she couldn't sit around anymore wallowing. Plus she was nervous for her trial shift that day. She needed to get herself in a good mindset for that and it wasn't going to happen staying in bed feeling sorry for herself.

Rising to her feet, she grabbed a sweater off the end of the bed and tossed it over her head, before she wandered over to the kitchen area to have a bite to eat. Opening up the refrigerator, she pulled out a blood bag and some milk, wanting to mix a human and vampires breakfast option together.

Getting a bowl out and her cereal, she poured the cereal into the bowl and then poured some milk over the top. Once she had done, Payton filled the blood bag up into a glass and tossed the bag into the trash.

Climbing up to the breakfast counter, Payton felt her stomach drop slightly when she remembered when Stefan and Klaus had sat up here months back. The day when everything changed not only for herself, but also Stefan. That was the day he had lost himself.

It had been so sad to see and she wished she tried harder to save him.

But then again, she wished she tried just as hard to save her own love.

Her eyes rolled over like a magnet onto the black bag Tyler had given her yesterday. It was perched at the end of the counter. Payton had tried to pluck up the courage last night to look back inside of it. But chickened out. She just couldn't do it. Payton felt silly because it was only a bag, but to her it wasn't just as bag.

It was Mason's.

Digging her spoon into her cereal, she tried to focus her attention on anywhere but the bag and keep focused on eating. But she couldn't stop staring at it and wondering not only what was inside, but also what was in that jewellery box.

Was it what her and Tyler had presumed it was? Or was it just some random gift?

Maybe they had been reading into things too much. Knowing Payton, she probably was best to go with the second option. Mason wouldn't have done that yet. He had teased her about it, but she knew he hadn't been serious.

The emotions she suddenly felt surrounding the unknown of what could be in there hit her hard. She felt her eyes start to well up, her spoon suddenly crashing down into the bowl and she quickly grabbed hold of the glass with blood inside of it.

The nerves. The hurt. The pain. The anxiety. All of it. She needed to put a lid on it just for one moment. Payton needed to feel a thrill, a release away from everything she was feeling and instead just forget about everything for one moment.

Quickly she consumed the blood in the glass and once she was done, she slammed the glass down on the countertop, her eyes staring deeply at the bag. She found herself slowly slipping off the stool she was on and making her way over to it.

When she came to it, Payton brought her hand's up to grab hold of the zip and it was then she noticed that her hand's were then shaking. Trying to calm herself down, she slowly took the zip in her fingers and began to unzip the front pocket of the bag, where the uncertainty sat.

Carefully she took it out of the bag and stared down at it, the tears pricking her eyes once again to see it all over again. Pushing the bag away slightly, Payton brought the box up slightly and found her fingers trailing the opening, toying with the idea of just opening it and getting it over with.

She didn't know if it was from the consumption of human blood, the adrenaline that was flooding her body from her nervousness or the exhaustion from putting things off that was driving her to just open the box.

But for some reason right there and then, Payton wanted to look inside.

Gradually she began to lift the box open, her eyes widening a little and a light gasp fell out of her lips when she saw what was inside. Payton couldn't believe her eyes right now and the overwhelming feeling she felt earlier hit her so hard and fast.

It was a princess shaped diamond with a silver band engagement ring. It was her dream ring. A ring any girl could have dreamed about it. It was so stunning and Payton couldn't believe Mason had planned on giving it to her.

As she was about to burst into tears, she suddenly heard a noise come from behind her and felt her whole body tense up at the noise. It was just like last night but worse. It was louder and more present. She could sense someone was actually there now, behind her and staring at her back.

If everything had been overwhelming, uncertain and painful already, then what was going to happen next was going to completely throw Payton off.

"So you found it?"

Hearing a familiar voice, Payton truly believed she was hearing things and was going mad. She was already blaming the human blood she had been drinking lately. It must have been messing with her and sending her insane. It was those god damn vampire senses of hers that were completely wiping out any last humanity inside of her.

But it wasn't until she really focused on her surroundings, trying to fight off the uneasy feeling she felt, as well as calm herself down that for the first time she heard a heartbeat in the room with her.

Someone was with her in the room. Maybe her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Someone was actually there.

Spinning around on her feet, Payton felt her breath get caught in her throat to see the one person she thought she'd never see again stood there, staring back at her with a content look on their face, so pleased to see her again.

Feeling the tears come back, they began to slowly stream down her face, the overwhelmed feeling hit her, as well as the shock and fear she felt. Somehow she still couldn't believe this was really happening. She was still convinced that her mind was messing with her.

"H-h-how can I s-s-see you right now?" Payton stuttered over her words, the emotions overpowering her.

"I don't know if I'm honest.." They responded, just as puzzled as her, but more relieved than anything.

"I'm surely seeing things," Payton began to say to more herself, not even addressing the other person now, because she was still sure she was going insane, "This isn't real. This isn't possible.

Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to picture them disappearing and vanishing out her mind, wanting all of this to go away so her mind would stop messing her, not because it's not what she wanted. Because this right now was all what she wanted, but it couldn't be true. It wasn't possible.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she knew she was going to have to try harder to vanish them from her mind. Payton had to be strong enough to make this go away. She couldn't do this to herself. It was surely going to make things worse.

Turning around so she wasn't facing them, she laid the box down onto the countertop and retried to focus her attention somewhere else, other than the constant heart beat in her eyes and the feeling of them behind her.

But it just wasn't working and the more she tried, the more she got frustrated with herself for hurting herself the way she was.

Seeing her react the way she was, they stepped closer to her and tried to get her to turn back around, "This is real. I don't know how, Payton. But I can see you, just as much as you can see me,"

they slowly came to a stop right behind her now, wanting to just reach out and touch her, but they knew they couldn't, it surely didn't work like that, this was a blessing enough just to be back here, they doubted they would be able to feel things too,

"I'm right here, Payton."

Slowly her eyes reopened upon hearing their words, she found herself gradually turning back round to face them. If she was really insane, then at least she had the right person with her to try bring her back round. But if this was real, then god she didn't want to waste another second.

Staring back at them and releasing how close they had gotten to her now, Payton slowly brought her shaky hand's up and surprised them both when her hand came into contact with their lower chest.

Gasping, she retrieved her hand back and stared up at them in shock, seeing the same expression also appear on their face. Maybe they had been wrong. They believed touch wasn't an option, but somehow it was and they also didn't want to waste anymore time.

Quickly grabbing her hands, they found their heart beat begin to pick up and their stomach churn at the realisation of what this meant now. Linking their fingers together, they spoke up in realisation, "I can touch you."

"H-h-how is this possible?" Payton exclaimed, her crying continuing, as she stared between their hands entwined and also their face, "You're supposed to be dead."

"I am," they responded sadly, "but some witch spirits have been messing with the other side. I've been managing push through since last night. But now you can see me and we can touch.

Looking up at them, the tears continued to scream down her face, feeling so overwhelmed right now and feeling grateful for this moment, as well as that she hadn't actually gone mad. Payton needed to believe in herself more.

Quickly she latched on to their neck, holding onto them tightly, too afraid to let go incase they disappeared again and left her. They embraced tightly, savouring the moment between the two of them, both of them afraid they'll slip away from each other all over again.

After a few moments, they gradually pulled out of the hold and rested their foreheads against one another, before Payton broke the silence in a broken voice, "I am so sorry, Mason."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked back, confused as to why she was so guilty.

He was the guilty one. Mason had left her all alone. He regretted that the moment it had happened. He shouldn't have left her. So much had happened to her since. Mason should have stayed and fighted for his life.

"For not saving you," She told him through her cries, "for just letting you go so easily."

"No it's not your fault, Payton," Mason assured her, he hated that she was blaming herself for his own wrong doing, "If it's anyones, it's mine for messing with the wrong guy. I'm the sorry one for leaving you."

"I've been such a mess since you've been gone," Payton found herself telling him, not even caring anymore if she sounded like a freak, "I've been..."

Before Payton could admit what she had been up to, Mason cut her off, already knowing the answer, "I know what you've been doing."

"Really?" She asked surprised, her crying suddenly stopping, "you see everything?"

"I've been watching you," He informed her, somewhat nervously, "I've seen what you've been up to. Some stuff yeah I wish I didn't have to see and took myself away from, but I'm not disappointed in you, Payton,"

Payton felt new tears form in her eyes to hear him say that about her,

"You think you've been coping bad," He continued on, "I've never been prouder."

"You really mean that?" Payton asked shocked, "after everything...the lies...getting wasted...drinking human blood..leaving my Dad...going away with Katherine...helping Damon...sleeping with Matt..."

Nodding back at her, he kept his focus on the real message here, rather than focusing on his sadness towards these events, "You've done so well, Payton. It makes me miss you so much more. I wish I could have been there for you through it all."

"I wanted you there," Payton burst into tears once again, clutching onto him tightly, "I still want you here. God sake. I want you here with me alive."

"I know, baby," He hated seeing her cry, it pained him, just as much as he hated seeing her self destructing through the other side, "And I'm sorry. But I'm here now."

"How much time do you have?" She asked hopeful.

"I have no idea."

"Please don't leave me."

Sighing, he grabbed hold of her hands and squeezed them lightly, "I can't promise that."

"Well if you can promise me anything," Payton began, causing him to look back at her with raised brows, "please promise me that you'll stay here right now, just for a little bit."

"Of course."

Smiling up at him, Mason returned the grin, before he slowly moved in closer to her, really wanting to make the most of his time with her. He honestly didn't know how long he had left with her, he didn't want to waste it and certainly didn't intend on spending it questioning her about the choices she had made.

He was proud of her and pleased she was trying to control her world, but he still was slightly worried about how she was going to survive all this, as well as move on from him and get away from all the supernatural drama he had brought into her life.

But right now he couldn't care less about any of that.

Right now he wanted her.

All of her. Every single inch of her. He wanted her back. He needed her back. She needed him back. She wanted him back. Every inch of him she had craved. All of him.

Smashing his lips onto hers, Mason hooked his hand's under her thighs and carried her over to the bed, already wanting to have his way with her. Payton moaned of the feeling of their lips back together again. She had missed it so much.

Once her back hit the middle of the bed, Payton removed her lips from his and her fingers scrambled to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel his skin and put it onto hers. As she was unbuttoning his top, he was pulling off her pyjama shorts and leaving her in a pair of silky panties.

Once they both had successfully removed the article of clothing, they kissed each other again, Mason stroking her thighs and Payton touching his chest, his warmth was enough for her to sigh out loud at how good he felt, how secure and safe she felt to have him around her again.

With every minute that ticked by, the clothing on their bodies got less and less, the contact between the two grew closer and closer, until they did the deed and caved into the passion they were both feeling to see one another again.

It was like the first time all over again. The first time Mason had took it from her. The first time Mason had caressed her body and made her feel amazing things. It was like the first time they had let each other in and they both wished it wasn't going to be the last.

Around forty minutes later, Payton and Mason were tucked in the bed, cuddled up to one another, Payton's head on his chest and Mason's arm wrapped tightly around her, both of them dazed from their come down, as well as how strange yet good it felt to be back with one another.

After Payton had calmed herself down and got over the initial shock of seeing and being with Mason again, she brought her up slightly to look at him, before seeking the truth from him, "Were you really going to propose?"

Looking down at her, Mason slowly nodded back at her with a timid smile. He had planned on proposing for a while now. But it wasn't until they came to the Falls that he had really thought about it and had gone out of his way to get a ring, as well as plan everything for when the time was right.

Yet they never got to that time. They never would. It was sad but it was reality. He could ask her right there and then, but it wouldn't be fair on Payton. She needed to move on with her life and not be hung up on him.

Today was the goodbye they needed.

"Once we had the moonstone and got out of here," He began to explain, as she slowly lent her body up to talk to him properly, "I was going to propose to you. I've been thinking about it for some time now and once you were human again, I was going to pop the question,"

Payton felt a lump form in her throat to hear him confess to her his intentions and his hope for their future together,

"Ever since I met you, Payton," Mason continued on, "I knew you were the one for me. I've never loved anyone like I love you. You're the only one for me and some day I had planned to make you my wife."

The tears flooded her eyes again, the realisation hitting her that she would never get her happy ending with him setting in more and more now she was hearing him talk in the past tense about their relationship.

Leaning across, she pecked his lips lightly and looked him in the eyes, "I would have said yes, you know that?"

"Oh yeah I knew you would," He replied confidently, "but now I'm not so sure..."

"Why not?" Payton frowned back at him.

"Matt.."

"Oh Mason!" She laughed awkwardly, "C'mon it was one time. We were both vulnerable and desperate."

"Nah it's ok," Mason shook his head, not wanting to dive into it too much and he knew why she'd done it, "I know how lucky he is and how great it must have felt afterwards for Matt."

"Mason!" Payton's cheeks were now flashing red.

He always did make her squirm easily, but in a very good way.

"What?" He looked back at her, unfazed by it, "It's how I feel right now..."

Smiling over at him, she shook her head and went to sink back down into the covers, when her eyes caught sight of the time on the alarm clock. Panic began to set in when she realised how much later it had got and that she still had her trial shift to get to.

"Shit!" Payton hissed, sitting up in the bed, before looking between Mason and the time.

As much as she wanted this job and needed it, she really had to stay with Mason in bed and have the day with him. It meant a lot more to her than earning money. She needed to be with him just one more day and feel happy.

"What?" He asked confused, slightly worried for her random outburst.

"My trial shift," She told him, "I have to be at the Grill soon and I'm nowhere near ready."

"Oh yeah your shift.."

Mason had watched on the other side her earning the trial session and he had been so pleased for her. Finally a positive change in the right direction for her. He had no doubt's she wouldn't pass it and get the job. She was fantastic with people and working behind the bar. She'd do just fine.

"Yes," Payton glanced at him with a slight pout, before she shrugged slowly, "Oh crap. Oh well."

"No, Payton," Mason shook, not liking how she wasn't even going to bother because of him, she had to go, "You're going."

"But I want to stay here with you." She sulked, leaning over to him and pouting her lips more.

"Payton, I hate to break it to you," He began looking at her sadly, "but I'm not going to be here forever. My time is limited. But your's isn't. This is a great opportunity for you."

"Mason.."

"C'mon," Mason urged her, laying his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly, "go."

"But you..."

"But me nothing," He cut her off, "look if it makes you feel any better, I'll swing by during your shift."

"You can come out in public?" Payton asked surprised.

Was this even the right thing to do since some people in town knew he was dead? Wouldn't it be weird if he was walking around suddenly alive?

"Well yeah," He chuckled slightly at her question, "Plus I need to taunt Damon some more."

"What makes you think Damon will be at Grill?" Payton questioned first, then frowned back at him slightly, "And what do you mean by some more?"

Slowly she slipped herself out of the bed, going over to her unpacked duffle bag on the top of the couch and getting out a fresh set of underwear, slipping it on as she looked back at Mason.

"Well your Dad's going to be there, I heard you guys talking yesterday," He explained to her, watching her get dressed from where he was sat up in the bed, "so it's possible Damon will join him for a drink."

"Ok," Payton nodded, not liking the idea of Damon possibly being there today, but she couldn't force him to not go, her boss would think it was so weird if she requested certain customers to leave, "And?"

"And I might have got a slight pay back on him last night," He told her with a smirk, causing Payton to frown back at him, her own smile growing to see Mason beaming, "I tortured him the exact same way he did to me."

Laughing lightly at the thought of that, Payton pulled up her jeans and chucked a grey t-shirt over the top, before coming back over to the bed, "I have such a great idea!"

Payton's hand grabbed hold of the wet cloth in her hand and ran it over the surface in front of her, her eyes trailing over to her Dad and Damon sat at the bar, both of them sipping on whiskey and deep in conversation.

So far she was three hours into her shift that day and the nerves she had felt before had vanished the moment she got stuck into the work her potential boss had set her for the day.

Payton was on bar duty for most of the day, trying to prove herself to her potential boss that she did have experience of working behind a bar, driving customers in and serving them with great customer service. The other jobs were clearing tables and collecting bills off customers when the bar wasn't busy.

Everything had been going relatively smoothly for the first time in a long time, except the nerves she had felt about the job in hand, were now nervous about the prank in hand that she and Mason had agreed to earlier on in the day.

She couldn't wait to prank her Dad and Damon. Damon mostly, but also tease her Dad a little. It had been a long time since the two of them had joked with each other. She missed that side of their relationship.

Payton's ears pricked up from across the bar as she looked over at the two men again, their conversation tone dying down slightly when they talked about a sensitive topic, more likely aware Payton could possibly hear them.

Of course she could, but she wasn't going to let them know that. All she had to do was keep busy and pretend she wasn't listening to them. But she couldn't ignore them when they kept saying her name, Mason's and the ongoings of this ghost drama.

"...we've got trouble."

Alaric glanced at Damon, not in the mood for this and wanting to be there for Payton today, not his so called best friend who he always had a rocky friendship with. It was now the first time she was hearing of how bad Damon had screwed up with her Dad now.

"No, you've got trouble," Alaric corrected him, "see, we're not a team. You tried to kill me, alright? We're not friends. I don't like you anymore. Now leave me alone, I'm here for Payton today not you."

Payton felt a newfound anger come over her to hear this. Damon had killed her Dad.

How the hell was that even possible? He was still alive.

How did he survive a killing?

And why hadn't he told her about this? Why did he leave out this vital information?

She so wanted to go over there, bash both of their heads together and demand an explanation, but she couldn't when she wasn't even suppose to be listening into them.

"Well if you're looking out for your daughter then you might want to know a little something," Damon informed him, causing Rick to frown back confused, "Remember back when you liked me and we conspired to kill Uncle and boyfriend werewolf Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah?" Alaric said, looking over at Payton briefly, before looking at Damon again confused, "And?"

"I think he's still a little pissed."

So Damon knew it was Mason last night tormenting him. He deserved it for what he done to him, as well as the things he had done to her and also now her Dad. Damon was a dick.

"What are you on about?" Alaric asked, confused by all of this.

"Those stupid witches on the other side," Damon explained with an irritated tone, "they've managed to let every dead supernatural through onto our side, which means your daughter's boyfriend is walking round out to get me."

"What?" Alaric spat back, shocked and more concerned now for Payton, "why are you only now telling me this?"

"Well I've spent most of the night and morning with an iron bar in my chest and chained up to a chair."

"Where did Mason go? Do you think he's going to come here?" Alaric questioned frantic now.

He didn't want Payton to see him. It would send her ten steps back and all honestly he was glad Mason was out of her life. She deserved a lot better. Payton didn't need him. She was fine on her own. She would realise that sooner.

But then he began to wonder if maybe she had already seen him. Yet she seemed to normal, focused on her job, that it seemed highly unlikely. Surely if she had, she wouldn't have even been there nor looking like her usual self.

"I don't know." Damon hissed back.

"I have to find out if Payton's seen him," He told Damon, before looking over at Payton and putting up his hand to grab her attention, "Hey, sweetheart. Come here a second."

Turning her head to look at her Dad, she tossed the cloth under the bar and slowly wondered over to him, trying to act confused and obvlivious to what they had been talking about. Payton knew he was going to ask about Mason and she already had her answer prepared.

"Yes, Dad?" Payton stopped in front of the two of them on the other side of the bar.

"I've got a question.." He began nervously.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Have you had any weird feelings today?" Her Dad asked, "you know like someone's watching you maybe?"

"Uh no," She lied, not wanting to mention the feelings last night and this morning, before Mason appeared, "Why would I?"

"No reason," Alaric flashed her a reassuring smile, a sense of relief coming over him quickly, "just asking."

"Right.." Pulling a confused face back at him, she stepped away from them and wandered towards the back of the Grill.

Once she was out back, she wondered over to her locker and got her phone out from the pocket inside her jacket. Taking a look around to check if the coast was clear from her boss to be, she quickly tapped out a text to Mason's temporary phone for the day.

 ** _It's time - P x_**

Sending the message, she slipped her phone back away and went into the kitchens, going to see if anyone needed her to serve anyone or help out in anyway. It was also give Mason sometime to get there and get in position without her being around.

After a few minutes of getting to know some people in the kitchens, Payton wandered back over to the door and peeked her out to see if Mason was in place yet. Her chest clenched when she suddenly saw him sat there, grabbing hold of Damon's drink and bringing the glass up to his lips, whilst a wicked one fell on her own.

"She's obvlivious," Damon commented after Payton went out back, "she'll be fine. Me on the other hand..."

"Not everything is about you." Alaric snapped.

"Jeesh," Damon grunted regarding his 'friend's' behaviour, "the protective father act really doesn't suit you..."

"Damon..."

Before the two of them could continue their bickering, a presence was suddenly felt from beside them and their heads flashed to beside Damon. The exact person both of them didn't want to turn up here had now appeared. An overwhelming sense of dread came over them.

"Mason." Alaric said, surprised to actually see him there, more worried now his daughter could reemerge and see him.

"God," Mason huffed, grabbing hold of Damon's glass and bringing the liquid up to his lips, "I miss Whiskey."

Taking a large swig out of the remainder of the contents of the drink, he brought the drink away from him once he was done and met with the concerned faces of the two men beside him.

Quickly Mason smashed the glass against Damon's head, causing the noise to escalate around the Grill and Damon's groaning from the impact circulate too, whilst Alaric frantically looked between the door of where Payton had gone off to and on Mason.

"One of you will take the blame for that right?" Mason asked hopeful, taking the spot beside them, with an amused expression present on his face.

He was trying so hard not to crack up right now regarding the look on both of their faces, he hoped Payton was enjoying this just as much.

"Let's get to it," Damon began, not wanting Lockwood to spend time mocking him, "I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line."

"Actually, I want an apology." Mason told him, causing Alaric to burst into laughter at the likelyhood of that, as well as the nerves he felt.

"Good luck with that." He commented, looking over at the door again for any signs of Payton.

Mason caught where he was looking and found himself fighting off the smirk more, whilst Damon spoke up, "Don't you have a family to haunt or a girlfriend to make it up to? You know your nephew has turned into a mindless hybrid minion."

"That's why I'm here," Mason replied, ignoring Rick's glare, clearly still not liking the idea of him and Payton together, "to help Tyler and see Payton."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy," Damon said sarcastically, "but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive, which is like always and Payton on the other hand..."

"Don't worry about, Payton," He assured him, wanting to not talk about her for a second, she wasn't the only reason he needed to be here, "but Tyler I can help, if you found a weapon that could kill Klaus."

"There is no weapon that..." Damon began, but saw the look Mason was giving him, "what do you know?"

"I know you need to apologise," Mason told him, "not just to me, but Payton too."

Alaric hated hearing this man talk about his daughter so easily. It made him feel sick.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon grunted.

"Are you incapable of remorse?" Alaric spat at his friend, his own anger getting the best of him, "Just apologise!"

"You're right," Damon gave in, a sarcastic smile on his face, "I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do."

Mason chuckled at Damon's attempt, "That's good enough."

"So what's the plan?" Damon asked.

"Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar," Mason explained, "bring a shovel and come alone."

"What?" Damon asked, confused and weary, "you're going to bury me alive?"

"Don't tempt me." Mason smirked.

Damon rolled his eyes, as Alaric looked over at Mason with a slight curiosity, he had to know if he had seen Payton yet or was intending on seeing her. Alaric had to be prepared for how his daughter was going to react.

"Have you seen Payton yet?" Alaric asked, taking hold of his drink and taking a small sip.

A sad expression suddenly fell on Mason's face, trying to keep the act up of the heartbreaking he was also experiencing being on the other side and leaving her the way he did.

"Right," Mason nodded slowly, "you know about us now."

"Yep." Alaric grumbled.

"Still not a fan of that idea?" Mason questioned, finding it slightly amusing he wasn't in Daddy's good books.

"Would you be?" Alaric asked him, making him think about it from his end.

His daughter with a man only ten years older than he was and six years older than her. Alaric hated the idea. He also hated how they kept it a secret and that Mason was a wolf, as well as to blame for why Katherine and Isobel targeted Payton, turning her into his worst nightmare.

"Ah man, I don't know," Mason shrugged teasingly, wanting to push Rick's buttons for the fun of it, "Payton's a catch."

"A catch, huh?" Alaric felt disgusted Mason was speaking about his daughter this way.

"Yeah," Mason nodded back at him, the tension between the two rising, "Smart girl. Witty. Fun. Hot. Good in..."

Before Mason could really through Alaric over the edge, the topic of conversation emerged from out back and headed over to the bar side to put her role in the plan into action now.

Smiling she looked over at her Dad, pretending like she hadn't seen Mason yet, her Dad's pissed off and shocked expression was too much for her, "Hey, Dad."

Looking over at Mason slowly, Payton felt a gasp leave her lips and a small smirk grow, "Mason! What the hell?"

"What?" He asked, confused and aiding to his part, "Just catching up with your father."

"Y-you knew he was back?" Alaric asked pissed.

" Sure as hell I did." Payton grinned, before she threw her arms around Mason's neck and he wrapped his arm around her back, holding her closer.

Alaric found himself sighing in frustration, he couldn't even bear to look at them together since this was the first time he had ever witnessed them together. Before it had been his own imagination to disgust him about the idea. Now he was seeing it with his own two eyes, he didn't know what to do or even say.

Payton wasn't a little girl anymore. She was twenty one. Payton could make her own decisions. But Mason was not an option in Alaric's eyes.

He never would be to her Dad.

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry it's been over a week since I last updated, since I had been updating twice a week, I feel bad for not posting again! But I hope this chapter made up for that. I absolutely loved writing this chapter so much and I'm so excited to find out what you guys thought about it.**

 **I loved Alaric and Mason's first proper interaction and talking about Payton, as well as Payton's and Mason's reunion. Can you believe he was going to propose to her? Where do you think the two would be if Mason hadn't been killed by Damon?**

 **Special thanks to lijahsgirl, LMarie99, RHatch89, HPuni101, Guest, Anonymous and Ann for reviewing the last part. I loved reading every single one of your reviews and they make me so happy when I see the notification pop up on my emails. I can't believe that some of you guy's ship Payton and Matt! I was so not expecting that haha. I'll give you a small hint that there might be some more Matt/Payton moments coming your way very very very soon. So be excited!**

 **Also thanks so much for everyone who has been reading and enjoying the story so far!**

 **I'd love to hear what you think.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	32. Chapter 32

"Do you really have to go?"

Mason looked down at the girl in front of him, her hand's wrapped around his neck, whilst his sat on her waist, a small pout was on her face and her eyes were big, begging him not to go.

He hated it when she did this. She always use to do this when he had to leave for the full moon. Payton would always try to talk him out of it, make him stay a while longer and then head off later once they've spent more time together.

Just like back then as much as he wanted to stay with her, be there for her during her trial shift and support her, Mason had other plans for the day that involved helping out Tyler, his nephew, with trying to solve this whole Klaus problem.

"I can't stay here, baby," He told her, bringing his hand up and laying it on her cheek, "I wish I could, but I've gotta go with Damon and find help for Tyler."

"I know," She sighed, even though she understood his reasons for going, she still couldn't help but want him here with her instead, "just want to make the most of every minute with you back."

"I get it," He nodded, running his thumb over her skin lightly, looking deep in her eyes, "I do, Payton. But you'll be alright here, you're doing great and you're going to get the job."

"You think so?" Payton asked, hoping what he said was the true outcome.

"Of course," Mason smiled back at her, before he leant forward and pecked her lips lightly, "you're amazing."

Smiling up at him, she cupped his face in her hand's now and smashed her lips onto his, wanting to savour the moment and say a proper goodbye incase she wouldn't get to ever again. Last time she hadn't. So now every time they were departed, Payton wanted to treat it like it was the last.

Kissing her back passionately, Mason ran his fingers through her hair and backed her up against the brick wall behind them. They were out the back of the Grill, Payton was on her twenty minute break, which was just enough time for her to say her goodbyes to Mason.

Moaning when her back hit the wall, she ran her fingers up to his hair and tugged on it lightly. Feeling her do that to him, he slipped his hands quickly up the back of her top and onto her bare skin, causing her to pull away with an aroused gasp.

"Mason!" Payton giggled innocently, laying her hand's onto his shoulder.

Smirking down at her, he pulled his hands out from under her clothing and instead placed one on the back of the wall, the other on her side, "God, I have missed you, Payton."

"I've missed you too," Payton told him, looking back at him, feeling a sadness suddenly come over her, the realisation hitting her of the fate of her boyfriend once again, this wasn't going to last sadly, "so bloody much, Mason."

"I know." He nodded, agreeing with her, bringing her body into his and holding onto her tightly when he saw her start getting up set.

Crashing her head onto his chest, she wrapped her arms tightly around his body and breathed into him, never wanting to be out of his arms and wanting to stay this way forever.

 _Just her and him. Together. Forever._

"Why did this have to happen?" Payton began asking, keeping her eyes shut on his chest, not wanting any tears that might possibly appear to spill, "Why did you have to die? Why did I have to lose you?"

Hearing her words, he rested his chin down onto the top of her head, he couldn't answer purely due to guilt he felt, but also because he didn't know how to respond to that. Of course, if he could have, he would take it all back and ensure it never happened.

Instead, he decided to give her an offer, put an idea and a bit of hope in her mind, get her out of this awful suddenness that had just come over them. Mason didn't want to spend their moments together being sad, hurt and angry. It needed to special and happy.

But he knew if things didn't work out like he was now intending, Payton would be more hurt and angry. Yet he believed she would get through it and move on with her life when he was truly gone and never coming back.

Pulling his head away from her and getting her to look up at him, he proposed his idea to her, "Once I'm done with Damon and you've finished your shift, why don't we head back to the apartment and spend the night together?"

"Sound's great." Payton smiled at him, before leaning up and pecking his lips again.

Returning the smile, Mason brought the temporary phone out from his pocket and checked the time, "You should probably head back inside and I should get going."

"Ok." Payton felt disappointment come over her.

She didn't want him to go yet.

"I'll give you this back." Mason handed the phone over to her, knowing he wouldn't be needing it anymore today and also when he was back on the other side.

Taking it from him, she slipped it into the back of her jeans and then looked back at him, an uneasy tension rising in the air at what was going to happen now they were going to depart ways for the rest of the day.

Would they see each other again?

Would the other side go back up before night fell?

"I guess this is it then," Mason said, breaking the silence, in which Payton slowly nodded, "Go back inside and prove you're the woman for the job."

"Will do," She forced a smile on her lips, "and you be careful out there with Damon."

"I will this time," He promised her, before wrapping his arms back around her and pulling her closer, "and you keep safe also. No more Klaus and Katherine crap, ok?"

"I promise."

Bringing their faces closer together, their lips met together and they slowly kissed each other. Taking their time, enjoying the feeling and not wanting to break away anytime soon, because then the reality would sink in more and more.

After a few moments of kissing and holding onto each other tightly, Mason slowly withdrew himself from Payton, as he did so a tear strayed from her eye, causing Mason to sigh lightly at how upset she actually was.

It pained him to see her like this and know his death was the cause of it.

"Payton," He wiped the tear away gently, "please."

"I'm ok," She assured him, more so herself like always, "I'll be fine. Just hurts."

"I know," Mason tickled her chin lightly, "I don't doubt that for a second. Plus you're not the only one who's hurting either."

"Don't forget me on the other side, ok?" Payton told him.

"How could I?" He smiled at her, "I'll be there watching on proudly."

Feeling the tears begin to stream a little more, Payton leant back up and kissed him once more, before she whispered to him, "Please go, before I really lose it..."

Breaking away from her, he stepped away from her slightly, Payton leant back up off the wall, watching him slowly start to make his way away from her. She quickly grabbed his hand, not really wanting him to leave, but this was only making it harder to let go.

"I love you." Mason told her, squeezing her hand lightly and then continuing to walk backwards away from her.

"I love you." She whispered back, watching him back away before turning around and walking off in the distance.

Feeling her chest clench with sadness and hurt, Payton took a few deep breathes in trying to calm herself back down before she went in. But it was so bloody hard. This whole thing was so hard. Payton didn't want this to be how it was. She didn't want Mason to be dead and stuck on the other side.

He should have been there with her.

Mason rounded the corner of a street and found himself backing against the wall, taking his own breathes in and out, trying to gain composure, but his own tears were pricking his eyes and it was so hard for him to not run back round, grab hold of her and kiss her like nothing else mattered.

But the more he stayed around her, the harder it was going to be to allow her to move on and let go of him. Plus he had to help Tyler. He hated watching his little nephew in such a state on the other side. It was sometimes even harder than watching Payton struggle.

Wiping her tears away from under her eyes, she took a deep breath out again, before Payton made her way back inside the Grill, ready to carry on with her trial shift. It was going to be a good distraction for her, as well as focusing on life and how it sadly had to move on without Mason.

As she came back into the Grill, her eyes met with a friendly face behind the bar and instantly she felt at ease, "Hello, Matt."

"Hey Payton," He greeted her, surprised and feeling a little strange to see her working with him, but it was something he could get use to, "what a surprise to see you here."

"I know," She smiled back at him, joining him at the bar to continue her bar duties, "you're looking at your potential work colleague."

"Very optimistic, aren't we?" He teased her.

"Have to be these days." Payton's smiled altered a little.

"What's going on?" Matt said noticing her face change.

"Please tell me you've experienced," She paused, looking around making sure no one was close by, "ghost world today."

"Not today as such," He responded, realising now that she must have seen Tyler's Uncle, "but the other day."

"What do you mean the other day?" Payton frowned back at him, "Are you saying the wall from the other side has been brought up longer than just today?"

"Not exactly," He informed her, a guilty expression forming on his face, this time he was the one to look around for any signs of watchful eyes and ears, "I did something real stupid."

"Why? What did you do?" She asked curiously, before folding her arms.

Looking around once again, he stepped over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, before Matt walked with Payton away from the bar and towards the side for some privacy,

"Jeremy kept going on about how he could see Vicki, my little sister," Matt began explaining to her, "I got obsessed with asking him about her, as to be expected from the guy who lost his sister so dramatically and never really understood what happened to her."

"You said animal attack right?" Payton raised her brows up.

"The code name for vampire attack," He corrected her with a small smirk, "I'm in the know now remember."

"Of course.." She nodded with a small smile.

"Wait," He stopped for a moment, frowning slightly as he thought, "how did you know that? I don't think I had told you how she died..."

Payton found herself mentally cursing at how she had just really dropped herself into it now. Because her mind was so elsewhere and she wasn't really thinking things through properly because of everything that had been going on with Mason, she was now going to have to explain to Matt what she had done.

"I am so sorry," Payton told him, causing a confused expression to grow bigger on the teenagers face, "I really didn't want to do it to you I swear."

"What?" He asked, slightly more worried now, "What did you do?"

"I might have compelled you," She informed him sheepishly, "it was months ago. The day Mason died, I came here and ranted to you about what happened. But I didn't want you to remember anything because it was such a messy situation. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I didn't deserve it."

"What?" Matt couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, but it didn't surprise him since he knew what being a vampire included, "You did?"

"I did," Payton bit her bottom lip nervously, "God, I am so sorry, Matt."

"Forget it," He brushed it off, knowing it was a long time ago, plus he was immune from it now he was on vervain again, "Anyway, we wanted to try contact Vicky from the other side. We looked through some of her old things. It got really hard, seeing all those memories from when we were kids, I told Jeremy to leave and when I did, something really strange happened,"

"What happened?" Payton quizzed.

"One of the pictures flipped back open," He informed her, causing her to frown deeply, "I went straight back to Jeremy and asked for his help. I had to see Vicky."

"So all of this otherside stuff is your doing?"

"No, not exactly," Matt shook his head, "I mean Vicky was the start of it all, the start of when my stupidity really grew."

"Matt," Payton breathed, feeling bad for the guy already, "what did you do?"

"We found out that people on the other side can help," He continued on his story, "I stupidly decided to drown myself, just so I could talk to Vicky on the other side."

"What?" She exclaimed, shock and worried why he would do that, "Seriously? Matt!"

"I know, stupid, right?" Matt shook his head in disgust at his own actions, "but it worked. I don't know how. Bonnie save me, then I was able to see Vicki. She told me that she could come back. But of course it came at a price."

"And that was?"

"I performed some blood magic, which granted Vicki the chance to touch things," He explained more, "but I should have known not to trust her. She knocked me out and went off. When I woke up, I freaked and knew I had made a mistake, so I went to Bonnie..."

Before Matt could continue his story and Payton could express her concerns for him, Payton's potential boss and Matt's actual boss came over to them, "Payton. Matt. You two having a nice chat?"

"U-uh yeah, Sir," Matt spoke for the two of them, feeling bad for getting Payton in trouble on an important day, "just going over some stuff with Payton about working here."

"Yeah Matt's been a real help." Payton added with a fake smile.

"Right," Their boss nodded slightly, not even know if they were telling the truth, he was more concerned about them working, "well can you please go back to the bar and have your conversation whilst you're working, please."

"Sure." They both responded, before they slipped past him and went over to the bar.

Payton grabbed some clean glasses out of the box and began to put them under the bar, whilst Matt tidied up the bar area from now finished drinks and tossed around menu's.

"Continue." Payton urged, looking between him and her work.

"Bonnie told me in order for Vicky to go back through I had to say goodbye," Matt informed her, "I had to let her go. So I did and it hurt a lot. But it was better that way. Vicki was dangerous."

"I'm so sorry, Matt." She told him sincerely.

"It's ok," He assured her, coming over to her with a small smile, "I'm glad I haven't run into her or I would beat myself up more. You've seen Mason then?"

"Uh yeah," She lowered her head slightly, uneasily and also sadly, "a couple of times."

"Where is he now?" Matt asked, surprised he hadn't stuck around.

"Helping Damon," Payton informed him, causing Matt to frown, "don't even ask."

"Ok." he chuckled slightly, laying his hand on her shoulder, before squeezing past her and heading out back.

Watching him walk away, Payton sighed slightly at what the world had come to. Everyone experiencing such a hard time and going through so much for it just never work out the way they wished for. It wasn't just her, which made her feel less alone, but it still hurt so much.

Appearing back at the old Lockwood cellar, Mason felt uneasy to think he had been here the last time to complete his transition which didn't even end up happening there. Instead Tyler had been using it for his own safety and it made him sad to feel everything he tried to prevent happening had happened.

Shaking his head away from his thoughts, he brought a match out from his back pocket which he had bought up on the way over to the cellar and lit the lantern in his hand, so it would bring some light into this place and also to where he was headed.

Within a few moments, Mason heard footsteps from behind him and like an impulse he spun round to come face to face with Damon, "I'm surprised you showed."

"You put a snag in my only other Klaus lead," Damon told him, carrying a shovel in his hand, "so I'd say I'm highly motivated."

"Mikeal?" Mason presumed, seeing it all happen from the other side, "Yeah. That didn't turn out so great, did it?"

"How do you know so much?" Damon asked, slightly confused by his knowledge.

"There's not much to do on the other side but side around and watch other people screw up," He told Damon, before a small smile fell on his lips, thinking to all the times he had watched Payton, "and watch your girlfriend, all day, everyday."

Damon rolled his eyes at the comment about Payton, knowing if Rick was here he would be pissed, "What are we looking for?"

"There's an old Lockwood family legend about a weapon that can kill an original vampire," He explained to Damon, "Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried."

Taking the shovel from Damon's grasp, Mason began to swing the shovel towards and into the wall in front of them. After a few attempts, Damon found himself growing impatient and realised he would be a better man for the job.

"Oh, come on," He stepped forward, snatching the shovel off him, "give me the thing. Move."

Stepping away from Damon, Mason watched on as the vampire took the shovel and began to break the wall with the use of his vampire strength, which Mason was clearly lacking and because he was essentially dead he didn't even have any werewolf strength, that at the best of times was useless also.

Once a wall had formed in the wall, the two of them stepped closer and looked through it curiously, "Go for it." Mason urged.

"You first." Damon insisted, somewhat worried.

"What," Mason smirked slightly, "you think I'm leading you into a trap?"

"The thought crossed my mind." Damon informed him.

Amused by Damon's sudden fear of what Mason would do to him, Mason took a step into the hole in the wall and slipped through it, leading the way through the other side of the cellar, Damon following curiously behind him.

The two men wandered through the hidden part of the cellar, both of them keeping quiet, purely because they didn't want to even be there with each other, but also because they were on high alert for any dangers and also any signs of anything that might help with them killing Klaus.

"I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop," Damon broke the silence after awhile of walking around, "your motives are deceptively pure."

"You talk the talk," Mason responded, seeing straight through Damon after watching them all for weeks, "but I know you'll do anything for your brother," Damon looked over at him, "you won't screw me over as long as we have the same agenda."

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" Damon fired back.

The two of them came to a stop suddenly due to there being more than one way to now go through the hidden part of the cellar way. Neither of them knew which one was correct, nor which one would have the most risks or the best outcomes.

"All right," Damon looked between each point, "Which way?"

"I don't know," Mason shrugged, just as lost as him, "flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon mocked.

"I'm a ghost, not god," Mason shot at him smartly, "Go left."

Damon headed down the direction Mason had suggested, but once the vampire had set off left, he kept turning back and walking slow, like he was on edge that something was going to happen to him or someone that being Mason would attack him.

"Or not," Mason called back, upon seeing Damon act this way, "You have trust issue. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Rolling his eyes at Mason's comment, Damon continued his walk down there until suddenly three stakes were fired out from the walls beside him, going straight into his body and stabbing him, all three of them laced with vervain making the already hurtful experience, more lethal to the vampire.

Upon seeing Damon suddenly get hurt the way he did, Mason quickly turned around and headed back in the direction they had come, not wanting risk them getting hurt or wasting anymore time, leaving Damon alone to try survive.

"Yo," Damon called, unaware Mason vanished, but it was becoming more apparent when there was no response, "Help a brother out? Mason?"

A good fifteen minutes had past since Mason had made a disappearing act and Damon had been holding on for dear life with the vervain stakes still in his body, he found himself slowly losing hope he'd actually get out of here and was already planning his revenge in how he could make Mason suffer for leaving him.

If he was going to disappear onto the other side before he had his chance, then Tyler and Payton would be the one's dealing with the backlash instead.

But thankfully Mason turned up just in time for the plan not to go ahead.

Now he was carrying the shovel in his hand, Mason headed down the pathway Damon had gone down, upon his hearing the ghosts footsteps, Damon's optimism flickered back up.

"Oh, I'm having a bad day." Damon commented through the pain.

"Sorry," Mason apologised, "Thought you might need this."

Quickly he broke the stakes with the use of the shovel and forcefully pulled the stakes out of Damon's body for him. Damon turned to look at Mason with confusion, this was so out of the ordinary for them two to help each other like this, particularly Mason.

"You're welcome." Mason joked.

"What's your game, man?" Damon questioned, not buying this whole act, "I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out in front of your girlfriend. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real."

Mason shook his head, annoyed that Damon just didn't get it and never really understood Mason was just not like him and his brother. He was never one to get one over on someone else, nor was he a killer.

Back then what happened, the desperation and the fear took over him. Mason had acted on impusle and with stupidity when he had took on Damon and Stefan. He had regretted messing with the two brothers, because Payton had been right, it wasn't him, it wasn't them.

Mason wanted to prove that to Damon.

"You know what the other side is like?" Mason began to explain, "We're all alone. We watch the people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler and ensure that Payton is kept safe. I don't need revenege, Damon. I need redemption."

They continued their walk through the cellar, making more smarter moves and choices, both of them not wanting another case of the stakes through the vampire, nor to waste time both of them could be spending apart. Mason with Payton and Damon trying to help his brother.

If thing's for Damon had been going badly, then they were about to get much worse.

They came to a hault at the end of the pathway, what lead through into another part of the cellar, that looked like it was suppose to be seculuded off like that for a reason. There was also other things about this one area that had been put into place for a reason.

To keep the vampires out.

Mason stepped through, expecting Damon to continue following him, but the vampire found himself unable to walk through. It was like something was blocking him. The same as what happened if you tried to get into somewhere you hadn't been invited into.

Damon couldn't get through. He wasn't suppose to. So he wasn't going to.

"God!" Damon exlcaimed, more angry than before he couldn't get past, "This is not happening!"

"What now?" Mason asked, also sharing the same irritation that the vampire had been moaning this whole trip.

"I can't get through, it's like I'm not invited in," Damon informed him, before Mason continued on, not having time to stand waiting for him, "Wait!"

"I'm not stopping just 'cause you're stuck," Mason called back to him, "I'll let you know what I find."

"Yeah but..."

Mason suddenly came to a halt. His eyes went down to the front pocket of his jeans, his stomach began to churn a little and he thought about what he was going to feel like when he got stuck. When he got stuck on the other side and wasn't going to be able to pass through to see Payton.

He already promised to see her tonight, but if that didn't work out and he was gone before then, Mason had prepared himself with an apology and some truths to the girl he loved.

Turning back, he headed back over to Damon with hope on his shoulders, "Damon. Listen, we don't know how long any of us have left here and how soon it will be till we go back. I promised Payton I'd see her tonight, but if that's not possible, then I need you to promise me something..."

"Oh not you too," Damon grumbled, "I've already got her father's orders to leave her alone."

"Of course I want that too, but that's not what I mean right now," He told him, before he slowly retrieved a folded up note from his pocket and pushed it toward's the vampire, "please give this to her. Make sure she gets it."

Damon looked down at the folded up piece of paper Mason was now handing over to him. He felt the urge to grab it and rip it up, laughing in Mason's face for how daft he was for being so soppy over some random girl.

But he was done with being the dick around here. Alaric was already making him pay enough for what he had done to his daughter, but also himself, he knew if he could at least do this for Mason and prove he was serious about his best friend, even if Alaric did hate Mason, it still would show him he had Payton's intentions at heart.

Taking it from him, he stuffed it into his pocket and Mason smiled back at him, "I trust you. Now you're going to have to trust me."

Spinning back round, Mason went back the way he had already started and wondered through into the cellar more and more. Leaving Damon to wait and watch, hoping something good would come out of this, other than this little love letter he had to keep and give to the receiver, Payton.

A few hours had passed by, it was then coming to the end of Payton's shift and the night sky was rolling in from outside. She was feeling exhausted from waking up early this morning, from the drama's of the day, all the travelling she had done and how hard she had been working today.

It had been a long time since she had worked so hard on something. But it felt good and she felt like she belonged when she was working within the bar/restaurant. It was just like being back home at the bar on the beach. But just less relaxing and less other things going on her mind.

Putting down some orders onto a table, Payton smiled at the two sisters who were eating there that night, "Enjoy your meals ladies."

After they had both thanked her, Payton headed back over to the kitchen area, to come face to face with her potential boss, after having watched her closely for the past hour and already making up his mind as to whether give her the job or not.

Payton really hoped he would. She wanted to stay here, earn some money and be with her Dad. Payton wasn't ready to go home yet.

Going over to him, she flashed him a small smile and was shocked when he started conversation with her, which not only did it catch her attention, but Matt looked on over from where he was still working at the bar.

"Payton," The man began, beckoning her over to him, "Can I have a quick word?"

"Sure." She told him, the nerves beginning to flood through her body.

Was he already going to tell her she had failed?

Had she been far too distracted? Was her working with Matt just going to ruin the business for him? Was it bad having two close friends working together?

"So you obviously want this job, am I right?" He asked her.

"Of course," She assured him this was what she wanted and was serious, "I've enjoyed today so much."

"Great," He nodded slowly, before his eyes wandered over to Matt and then back on Payton, "see the thing is, Payton, I hired a load of staff over the summer and I've kept a load of them on, so I wouldn't normally hire around this time of the year since I've already got enough people,"

Payton lowered her head slightly, already presuming the worse and thinking she had blown it today. Maybe she wasn't what he was looking for. Maybe she had been too confident about her abilities.

"but I've been really happy with your service and performance today," he continued on, making her head snap up slightly, "I'd love to have you a part of the team. You and Matt by the look's of things already get on great. So what do you say to a full time position?"

"Oh my god," Payton gasped, shocked because she had honestly thought she was going to be declined, but this was some good news for once, "seriously? Of course!"

"Great," He smiled back at her, Matt also beaming from across the room, "You can start tomorrow, if you can?"

"Yes!" She responded immediately, watching her now boss going over to behind the bar and then presenting to her some of her own uniform, that consisted of a Grill t-shirt and an apron.

Going back over to her, he handed them to her and bided her goodbye for the day, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Payton. Same time."

"Yes," She took them from him, in awe about this and the excitment to share the news with Mason buzzing through her, "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

When he had disappeared out back, Matt came round to congratulate her, immediately pulling her in for an embrace, "Congratulations. I knew you'd get it."

"Thank you, Matt," She smiled up at him once their hug ended, then looked over at the clock, seeing her shift was now ended and she could head home to spend the night with the person she loved, "I better go. I've got such a great night planned."

"Oh," Matt raised his eyebrows up suggestively, "What's happening?"

"Let's just say involves a certain Lockwood." Payton smirked, before she hit him on the chest lightly and wandered out back to retrieve her things.

Matt shook his head, a light smile on his face, turning round to watch her walk away, hoping she knew that Bonnie was actually working on sealing the other side, so that the ghosts couldn't come through anymore.

But if she didn't, Matt didn't want to be the one to break the news to her. He would hate to be the one to cause her heartbreak.

Unscrewing the lid off a bottle of red wine, Payton poured the contents of the alcohol into two glasses. The excitement was flooding through her veins, her stomach was fluttering with every second that passed, her eyes kept flickering over to the clock, wondering how long she'd have to wait to have the night of her life.

Taking one of the glasses of wine, she wandered over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room where her Dad's closet was. Standing in front of it, Payton took a small sip out of the wine and glanced back at her reflection in the glass.

She was dressed in a satin gray coloured robe, that had black lacing trimmings and underneath she wore a matching black lacy thong and bra set. The best underwear she had brought with her when she had left Chicago to come to Mystic Falls. She had no idea it would come in handy so soon into her being back in town.

But she wasn't complaining. This was so amazing. It was miracle. No one could have the chance to say they could spend one last night with their dead boyfriend. She was so grateful and hoped somehow this would last a lifetime.

Smiling to herself, she wondered over to the couch and took a seat down on it. Taking another sip out of glass, she leant back slightly and kept her eyes focused up on the clock on the wall, a light sigh escaping her lips hoping Mason wasn't going to be much longer.

The excitment she was feeling was beginning to really eat away at her. She just wanted to see him already and have a good night with him for possibly one last time. But Payton wasn't aware of what was really going on.

Relief washed over Damon's face when he heard footsteps come from behind him, it wasn't long before his best friend, who he wasn't on such good terms with right now, appeared from behind, sticking to his agreement of coming to meet him down the Lockwood cellar.

"You're here," Damon told him, once Alaric had wandered over to him, an already annoyed look on his face, "it's about time."

"Didn't have anyone else to call?" Alaric snapped at the vampire.

He didn't understand what he was doing here or why Damon needed him.

"No, actually," Damon smirked over at him, "I don't. 'Cause I need a non-vampire to get in the cave, and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust."

"Well, you have a crappy way of showing that." Alaric grumbled back.

Where was Mason? Or had he ditched Damon to go be with Payton?

"Look, if Mason Lockwood can get over the fact that I killed him," Damon explained, hope in his voice, "can't you cut me a little slack, Ric?"

"I shouldn't have to get over it," Rick shot back at him, "I was your friend, Damon. You shouldn't have done it in the first place and all the stuff you've done to Payton..."

"Well!" Damon responded trying to come up with some explanation, "Sometimes...I do things I don't have to do."

"You're going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?" Alaric questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah," Damon looked back at his friend, before a small smirk grew, "Well...I didn't mean it with him, but I do mean something else, something that will help your daughter," he paused for a moment, when Alaric frowned, "I hope."

"What?" Alaric asked slightly worried.

"A letter," Damon informed him, slowly getting the note out of his pocket, "a goodbye to her from Mr Lockwood. I had a little snoop of it and looks like he wants her to move forward with her life, move on from him and create the life she always dreamed of."

"Seriously?" Alaric was surprised at this.

He thought Mason was one of these guys who wouldn't let their girl move on after them. The arrogance and confidence the guy always presented would surely bust his ego if this happened. But somehow he believed Damon was telling the truth.

So this must have meant Mason was already gone. He had gone back to the other side. Alaric wondered if Payton was ok. He really hoped she would be. But knew it was highly unlikely.

After seeing them the way they were at the Grill with each other and hearing them talk about one another, it was evident this was proper love. This wasn't a one off. They were crazy about each other and Alaric hated it. But couldn't change it now.

"Of course," Damon nodded, "so why you go in there and find out what's going on, I'm going to go deliver this to her, then I'll be right back."

"Damon," Alaric called when Damon turned away to head back outside, when he stopped to look at his friend, Rick continued, "go easy on her. She'll be vulnerable and broken when you appear and she realises Mason's gone."

Forcing a small smile on his lips, Damon nodded slightly and turned back round, preparing his journey to the Saltzman apartment. He hoped that he would be able to muster up some sympathy towards the girl for Alaric's sake at least. Damon had to be back on good terms with him. It was killing him.

Turning away from Damon, Alaric glanced at the hole in the wall where Mason had gone through long before and Damon had to wait behind. As much as he wanted to be the one to go comfort Payton, he knew it was best to leave her for a bit, especially when Alaric wasn't the biggest fan of Mason.

No doubt Payton would blame it on him and Damon for killing him. So it was best to let her crumble on her own accord and then he'd pick up the pieces when it was safer for him to be around her.

But Payton still had no idea Mason wasn't going to turn up. Yet with every minute that ticked by the subconscious and common sense side of her was telling her that he wasn't going to show up tonight, not tomorrow either or the next day.

He had gone already, before she had even gotten the chance to say a proper goodbye and tell him how she honestly felt about him, as well as everything he had done for her. She was so forever grateful for him and would never forget him.

Finishing off her second glass of wine, Payton slowly got up from the couch and went to pour herself another glass. As she had just then finished filling up the glass, there was a light knock at the door and Payton felt her body freeze.

Maybe her negative thinking was a bad move. Maybe he was still here. Maybe he had come back to see her one last time.

Putting the wine bottle down onto counter top, she slowly wandered over to the door and pulled open the door, a small smile gracing her lips when she first unlocked it and the butterflies were fuzzing around in her stomach.

But the second she came face to face with the person behind it, her smile almost immediately altered, an angered and hurt feeling came over her, the butterflies were now replaced with a clenching to her stomach the shock hitting her hard and fast.

When Damon's eyes met with Payton's, he could already see that she looked pissed and Damon knew he was now going to get it for being the one to turn up here tonight instead of Mason.

But in some ways he deserved it for what he had done to Rick. Payton could do what she wanted tonight as long as he lived. It would surely make Rick feel a lot better knowing his daughter seek revenge on the guy who had hurt his daughter and also himself.

"Payton.." Damon began, but Payton instantly cut him off.

"What?" She snapped at him, the anger reminding him of her father's just minutes before, "You've come to be the bearer of bad news again."

"Regrettably, yes." Damon forced a small smile on his lips.

Mason was really gone, wasn't he?

She didn't know if she could go through this all over again. But she had to. Payton knew it would happen again once Mason was back on the other side. But she was still acting so bitter and hurt by all of this.

Was it normal to keep feeling this way after losing the love of your life?

"Well I don't want to hear it." Payton told him, going to slam the door, so she could just be alone and grieve all alone her own once again.

Damon quickly put his foot forward and stopped the door from closing, wanting to keep his promise to Mason, "Wait. There's something you need."

"And what could that possibly be?" Payton asked in disbelief he was still sticking around and bothering her, "to tell me about how my boyfriend's been taken away from me once again, but this time you had nothing to do with it, unlike the first time and the whole reason he's in the predercument."

"For sure I'd love to go on and on about how I killed Mason Lockwood, but I haven't got the time nor the energy," Damon mocked, somewhat serious and somewhat joking, before he slowly dug his hand into his pocket and brought the note out, "but Mason wanted me to give this to you."

Looking down at the folded up piece of paper in Damon's hand, she snatched it from him, before looking back up at him, "What is it?"

"Some soppy love letter," Damon informed her with a roll to his eyes, "guy's got charm."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about him." Payton shot back.

"Oh yeah I guess I don't," Damon began, he was growing annoyed with how she was behaving towards him when he was just doing what he thought she'd want, "I didn't get a chance to when I was ripping his heart out of his chest."

Hearing Damon sound so smug and proud of what he had done to Mason, Payton felt her own anger and hurt get the better of her, she stepped back into the apartment, laying the note down on the side and grabbing hold of her wine glass.

Turning back round with the wine in her hands, she took a large swig out of the liquid and then responded to his nasty comment, "You must get a real kick out of hurting people, right? I mean, what's this about you trying to kill my Dad, huh? The man who's 'suppose' to be your best friend."

"That was a little accident that had to be done."

"Oh yeah just like killing Mason was one too, right?"

"Payton..."

"No Damon, just leave me alone," Payton demanded, smashing the wine glass in her hand and picking up one of the pieces from the floor, before she launched it his way and it landed in the middle of his arm, "leave my Dad and I alone."

"Sorry, sweetheart," Damon smirked back at her, "no can do."

Payton scoffed at him, before spun around and wondered over to the bar, before she grabbed one of the chairs, as Damon stepped in curious as to what she was going to do next and the consequence it would leave him.

"See people like you Damon are what give this town a bad name," Payton began to explain, before she broke one of the bar stools, her emotions getting the best of her, not even caring she was smashing at her Dad's place now, "it should have been you in that cage with Jules and Brady torturing you. Not me."

"But I saved your life," He reminded her, as she grabbed hold of one of the legs and looked over at him angrily, "surely you have to forgive me for that."

"I will never forgive you for what you've done to Mason, my Dad and me."

Quickly she threw the chair leg toward's him, Damon allowed the wood to go through his middle and stick out the other side, an agonising pain coming over him and he groaned slightly at how bad it hurt.

But he didn't want Payton to know that.

Yet he wasn't trying to stop her either.

"No wonder Katherine will always chose Stefan over you," Payton began to taunt him, coming over to him, "and Elena most probably will too."

"And you think someone will love you when they find out you're still strung on your dead werewolf boyfriend and live in your Dad's apartment."

"Well at least I don't kill people for fun, right?"

Laying her hand's onto his shoulders, she quickly pushed him away from her and back out towards the door. Her hands moved down to clutch the end of the chair leg that was still wedged in Damon's stomach, pushing it more into him and edging him out of the apartment so he could leave her alone.

Once he was out in the hall, Payton pushed him a little more, before she slammed the door hard and quickly locked it. The sound's of Damon groaning in pain and trying to remove the wood out of him flooded her ears. Shaking her head, she walked away from the door, taking the note with her and shakily going over to take a seat on the couch.

When she was sat down, Payton felt her eyes slowly begin to well up, the reality settling in again and hitting her about what had happened to Mason. It was like all those emotions she felt when she had witness him die were all back again and just as intense.

Part of her hated that she had to see him today and be reunited with him because it was going to mean she was going to have to work extra hard to pull herself back through it once again. But she still wasn't over him, so it meant the progress she had made was pointless now she was back at square one.

Unfolding the note in her shaky hands, she glanced down at it, seeing Mason's handwriting across the page and knowing that it was legit. It wasn't just Damon's sick idea of a joke. This was actually from Mason and he wanted her to read it.

Blowing out a breathe, Payton's eyes began to scan the note in front of her, but the blurriness of the words through her teary vision, began to make it impossible for her to read and the emotions continued to take over her, causing her to burst into tears and scream about how much this all hurt.

 _To Payton,_

 _If you're reading this then it means it's too late. I didn't get to come see you tonight and hopefully Damon had delivered this to you. I am so sorry for leaving you again and promising you that I'd be there. Maybe I should have stayed with you today like we both really wanted, but I had to think of Tyler too and I hope you understand that. I'm sure you would do the same for your Dad. Talking about Alaric, today proved to me how much he wants to see you happy and wants you to move on from me. It's what you need to do Payton. It's the right thing to do. You don't need to waste your immortality crying over me and wishing I was there. You need to move on with your life. Get the job and career you've always dreamed of. Fall in love with someone you want to spend the rest of your immortal life with. Be close with your Dad again and get back in touch with your Mom. Find some new friends who you will cherish for life. Get out of Mystic Falls and even Florida if you have to. Just be happy. Be your amazing self as always. Gain control again. Don't let other people boss you about. Stand your ground and be the Payton I always knew. But always remember I'll be watching from the other side. Thinking how proud I am of you. And promise me amongst all the other things I'd love to see you do, that you'll never forget about me either. I was your first love Payton. I intended to be your last._

 _See you on the flip side._

 _Love Mason xxx_

* * *

 **Author note: Bonjour! Happy Halloween if you celebrate it. If not, happy Monday and hope your day went well. I really hope you enjoyed this part also. It's a pretty sad one for Payton, but also meant she finally got the chance to stand up to Damon properly and get revenge on him for all the pain he has caused for her.**

 **Special thanks to lijahsgirl, RHatch89, LMarie99 and HPuni101 for reviewing the last part. I'm glad you're all excited for more and love Payton. She's so much fun to write. Also thanks to everyone who has been reading and getting involved with the story too.**

 **I'd love to hear what you think about this part,**

 **All the best,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	33. Chapter 33

Running some lip balm over her lips, Payton rubbed her lips together and pouted slightly, examining her face over again in the mirror in front of her. She had tried so hard this morning to make herself look presentable for her first official brunch and first service shift at the Grill today.

But from the endless crying and lack of sleep last night, Payton was appearing more like a wreck than ever before. The dark circles were prominent around her eyes, no amount of concealer was going to cover them up. As well as the puffiness that also surrounded them and the flush of colour down her cheeks from where the tears had stained her.

Once Damon had disappeared last night and she had read over the letter Mason had left her several times, Payton had finished off the bottle of wine and crept into bed, just allowing herself to cry, scream and fight the negative thoughts in her head.

She was so heartbroken all over again. The whole grieving process was happening all over again. She didn't want to have to go through this twice. But she was going to have to do. Seeing Mason again came with a consequence. Just like it had for Matt with seeing his sister Vicki, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

If not, having to go through it again meant it hurt much more. It was going to be so much harder to pull herself through it this time. Last time she wasn't even out of her rut yet, so she felt like she was going to have to try even harder this time.

That's why she had woken up this morning, tidied up the house after breaking one of her Dad's chairs last night and smashing one of his glasses, had a shower, fed herself and got ready for her shift today.

If she was at work, she would be distracted and actually have purpose in life away from her awful current situation.

Payton was about to exhale loudly in disgust at her actions, but also how she felt inside, when there was a light tap at the door. Part of her didn't want to go over to it and answer it, incase it was Damon or someone else coming to start on her today, like Katherine or Klaus.

But then when the person knocked again a little louder, she found herself putting down the lip product and going over to it to see who it was. If it was someone she didn't want to see which was highly likely, then at least she could try get rid of them before she headed to work.

Slowly opening up the door, she found her stomach drop slightly when Payton saw her Dad stood behind it. An uncomfortable tension came over the two of them. Payton found herself backing away from the door and allowing him entrance into his own home.

Why couldn't he have just used his own keys to come inside?

Once he was back into his apartment, Payton closed the door behind him and wondered over to the centre of the room with him. Everything felt more uneasy than it had before. She wanted the ground to just swallow her up and stop her from feeling this way, as well as being in this awful situation with her Dad.

"I was surprised to see you up." Alaric broke the silence between them.

"Yeah," Payton nodded slightly, looking back at him nervously, "Well, I thought work would be a good distraction for me."

"I think it will to..." He agreed.

He had been ecstatic when he had found out earlier by text, before Damon had come to the apartment and told Rick to investigate the cellar, that Payton had got the job and it meant she would be staying around for a little longer.

But Payton couldn't share the same enthusiasm her Dad was feeling right now, especially when he was behaving so off with her and Payton knew exactly why. He couldn't stand Mason, so he also couldn't stand his daughter's heartbreak over such a man, which meant him coming here wasn't going to end well.

Espically when Payton was vunerable, exhausted, hurt, angry and struggling to control her vampire side. The more she got emotional the more it seemed to spiral. The more human blood she drunk the more she craved it. The more she thought about Mason the more she wanted to drink.

"Cut the crap, Dad," Payton snapped at him, wanting him to just stop acting so awkward, it was driving her insane, "You're not the biggest fan of Mason, so don't give me any sympathetic crap. I don't want to hear it."

Quickly she brushed past him, grabbing her jacket and bag, ready to leave right there and then to go to work, leaving her Dad alone to deal with his own selfish feelings toward's her dead boyfriend.

But Alaric couldn't let her walk off like that and also have her mad at him for no apparent reason. Surely she'd rather have him be honest with her about his feelings about Mason, rather than pretending to like him and the idea of him.

"Hey, doesn't mean I don't care about you," He yelled over to her, just as she came to a stop at the door, wanting to just hear him out if he did have a reaonsable explanation, "It breaks me to see you so upset."

"Oh yeah?" Payton looked back at him, slowly folding her arms over her chest, not sure if she could buy it yet when he spent more time concerned about the vampires he had befriended in the town or the Gilbert teens, "So why are you here now? I mean really, you're only here to finish what Mason started, right?"

Payton was referring to what Mason had found in the old Lockwood cellar yesterday when he went with Damon and had gone there to help Tyler. Now her Dad had been roped into helping Damon, he was nowhere to settle down camp for the day and get to work in what needed to be done with what they had found.

"Payton..."

"No, Dad. It's clear to see that you've got a lot on your plate with the whole original vampire history and looking after Jeremy and Elena. I mean, why would you worry about me?" Payton began to ramble off at him, her tone thick and bitter, Alaric had never seen her like this before, "I'm just your heartbroken daughter who was a wolf that everyone seemed to take a hating to just because of Damon and Stefan."

"Hey, don't you dare give me attitude." Alaric shot back at her, not wanting to put up with this behaving from his daughter.

The whole time Payton had been in his life, from when she was a little girl to a teen, going through her hormonal stages and even now as a woman, she had never reacted like this to him and been so harsh with her words. It baffled him to think this was how she acted. They hadn't brought her up like this.

He blamed the vampirism flooding through her veins, as well as the trauma she had been through since turning. More reasons for him to hate vampires.

"Trust me, I could be giving you worse right now." She warned him, ready to make an exit once again.

She wasn't in the mood to argue with him. If he wasn't going to understand, then she wasn't going to stand here and listen to his bull shit. Payton had work to do and get on with. It was best to leave her alone before she done something she'd regret.

"Payton," Alaric called again, slowly coming over to her before she could leave again, "I will not watch you spiral over some guy..."

"He wasn't just some guy, Dad," Payton corrected him, offended that he would even say that, she slipped her bag off her shoulder and dug her hand into it, "he was the love of my life. My first love. The guy I was suppose to marry.."

Getting the object out from the pocket in her bag, she presented the engagement ring Mason was planning on giving to Payton, to her Dad causing him to stare back at her in complete shock that Mason had been planning on proposing to his daughter sometime soon.

He felt somewhat guilty despite his anger and hatred towards the wolf. Alaric could understand now why Payton was so upset when maybe they had been more serious than he had ever intended. But it also meant it made his life a lot harder having to pick up the broken pieces that resembled his daughter.

"Payton." He said softly, wanting to resolve things with her and let her know he was there for her.

But Payton was in no mood for that right now.

"Don't you see, Dad? Mason wasn't just some guy to me. We weren't just in some stupid little relationship," She explained to him, feeling a lump slowly starting to form in her throat, "It was love and I will never be able to get over that."

Feeling herself beginning to burst into tears, Payton shoved the ring back into her bag and headed out the front door, storming across the hall and down the stairs, wanting to get outside in the fresh air so she could actually breathe, instead of being suffocated by her Dad's judgement and the loss of Mason.

When Payton arrived at work, she kept herself busy which strangely managed to help calm her anger and sadness down hugely. It had been a couple of hours since she had started working, lunch time service had just then started and the place was beginning to flock with people, either taking a break from work or catching up with their loved ones.

Payton came out back after finishing up serving the first round of meals for the day, but one of the other waiters had just arrived for their shift of the day was taking over, whilst Payton worked on the bar, slightly missing her friend, Matt to help her out today.

As she took a few empty glasses off the bar, a group of girls to the right of her hollered her over, so that they could order some more drinks. Payton gave them a small nod, before putting the empty glasses into the bowl under the bar and then wandering over to them.

Forcing a smile to her lips, she laid her hands on the surface in front of them and said, "Hey girls. What can I get for you?"

"We'll just have the same again." One of the girls, with chestnut coloured hair and hazel coloured eyes responded.

"Ok." Payton, took their empty glasses away from them and placed them with the other dirty ones, before she began to make their drinks, checking back the receipt they had earlier after purchasing their drinks.

Once she had made them, Payton placed them onto a tray and headed back over to them with their drinks, "Here you go."

"Brilliant, thank you." The same girl from before responded, before handing Payton over some bills.

Taking the money from the girl, Payton checked it into the till and then stood against the side of the bar, a light sigh escaping her lips, knowing that if she wasn't being kept busy then Mason just flooded her brain and in came the cravings for human blood, which wasn't good when she worked around the public.

Closing her eyes slightly, Payton shook her head and tried to concentrate on the sound of the music coming from the speakers around the restaurant, trying to focus anywhere other than the voice inside her had telling her that Mason was gone and she needed a drink.

"Hey, girl over there," A male voice yelled from across the bar, breaking her out of her thoughts and reopening her eyes to look at them, "come join me for a drink!"

"I can't," Payton informed them, stepping over to them, "I'm working."

"Oh come on! Have some fun," The man urged her, he was in his late thirties, dirty blonde hair and green coloured eyes, dressed in a suit and looking very businessy, "you looked miserable stood over there."

"I am miserable." Payton half smiled, a light laugh following after her at how this guy was so eager for her to join him.

"Well that's not good, is it?" He finished off his drink, before pushing it towards her, "what can we do to change that?"

"Nothing. As I said, I'm working." She reminded him, taking his empty glass.

"What about later?" The man asked.

"What about later?" Payton repeated confused, though she already knew what this guy wanted from her and she was far from in the mood, nor willing to get to know him after her working hours.

"Maybe we can hang out?" He suggested, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I don't think so," She scoffed lightly, about to turn away and go put his glass with the other dirty ones, when he grabbed hold of her wrist with a force, Payton rolled her eyes down to the contact he he held, "let go of me please."

"Oh come on! You're not even giving me a chance." The man said desperately, keeping his hold on her.

This guy wasn't serious right now, was he?

Why did she always encounter the weird ones who couldn't take no as an answer?

She really wasn't in the mood today. Payton could feel her blood boil, as well as the vampire inside of her telling her to rip his head off.

"I'm not interested." Payton informed him through gritted teeth, before she used her strength to pull her wrist back.

"Why not?" The guy exclaimed, like he wasn't used to be turning down or more so not worming his way in, "I can give you what you want..."

"Oh please." She couldn't help but laugh, wanting to keep professional and her vampire intact.

Payton shook her head as she headed over to the other side of the bar, surprised that when she brought her head back up after putting the glass away, to see the guy had followed her over there and was not giving up.

"Look, I know this must be hard for you, you know some random guy offering you something you're somewhat embarrassed to accept," The guy began to explain, Payton could feel her anger rising, knowing that was far from how she felt about him pestering her, "but I'm not going to shout it from the roof tops that you spent the night with me. I never do that to anyone I sleep with."

"Oh really?" Payton folded her arms across her chest disapprovingly, "you like to try pick up random girl's who work at bars often then..."

"Some of the time yeah," He shrugged like his behaviours were no big deal, "but I could make you one of the special ones..."

"I don't want to be your special one," She told him with a bitter tone, "I don't even want you anywhere near me. So if you don't mind, I'd prefer if you could either go sit over there and enjoy your drink quietly or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Slut's like you never refuse an offer..."

"Excuse me?" Payton couldn't believe what she had just heard this guy say to her.

Never in her whole life had she been called such a word nor used it against anyone else. Payton felt disgusted and also incredibly offended that some random guy she didn't even know would call her such a word that didn't even match up to her.

"I think it's time you leave."

The guy shook his head, the same arrogant and mischievous look on his face, "I don't think so..."

"I think so."

"What are you going to do?" He questioned, "you going to try move me out yourself..."

"Oh yeah I will," Payton leant across the bar, grabbing hold of his arm and bringing him forward with her vampire strength, she got the guy to look in her in the eyes, before she began to compel him, "you got drunk out of your ass and got barred from ever coming back to this place. You're going to leave out the back entrance right this second."

Pushing the guy away from her, Payton glanced around making sure no one had just watched her do that, before the guy adjusted his suit jacket and then proceeded towards the back exit of the Grill.

Payton didn't know if it was the intense hunger she felt flooding through her body or the rage, maybe even a mixture of both, but she found herself following the guy out of there and outside to the back entrance.

She couldn't quite understand what she was planning on doing or if she was going to stop herself, but all she knew was that she wanted to make this guy pay for being so horrible to her and not leaving her alone.

After everything she had gone through lately and her out of control emotions, Payton didn't even care right now if she was spiralling out of control, risking her identity to the world or even risking her ob.

Once they were both outside, Payton pushed him up against a wall and continued to compel him, "You're going to stand here quietly whilst I drink from you."

Quickly she sunk her teeth into his neck, drinking from his vein and enjoying every second as the consumed the one thing she had been craving all day long. Sometimes the blood bags didn't quite cut it.

It had been a long time since she had consumed from the vein. But god, didn't it feel so good to her? The more she drunk, the more she wanted and she could feel herself wanting to taste every last drip of blood, not even caring what she was doing until the sadness of her past hit her.

The first and last person whose blood she had consumed was her best friends. The day she had turned. It was the blood that helped her transform and kick started this never ending nightmare.

Oh god. She suddenly felt so awful and disgusted at her actions.

Suddenly pulling herself away from the guy, he was just barely breathing as she looked over at him, seeing the blood draining out of his mark that she had exposed, going down to the white shirt on his body.

Payton felt herself suddenly burst into tears at the sight of horror that read over his body. The destruction that she had inflicted on this man, who had done nothing more than rattle her cage and try to hit on her.

What if he had done something much worse? Would she have killed him for his actions?

She wasn't a killer! Payton was always going on about it to everyone, how she was in control and would never kill anyone. But if she had gone too far and consumed too much, she would have killed this guy.

Despite what he had done to her, Payton began to freak out about what she was going to do with them and what kind of life they actually lead. Did they have any family? Any kids? Were they successful in their career? Did they have pets? A home? An excited future planned?

She felt awfully terrible and couldn't stop her body from trembling in absolute shock and fear.

"I am so sorry," She began to tell him, stepping closer to him, he was now quivering in fear himself, probably also confused as to why she had done such a thing to him, but she hoped it would somewhat teach him a lesson not to be such an ass to random girls, "you can't tell anybody..."

"W-w-what are you?" The guy asked.

Payton stepped forward again, looking at him in the eyes, wanting to compel all this horrible attack away from him, as well as herself, "You got in a fight outside. Some guy smashed glass into your neck, you couldn't stop bleeding and they just left you there. You're going to get in your car and drive to the nearest hospital. Not remembering what I did to you nor that you met me."

"I don't know you!" He exclaimed, before Payton backed off and allowed the guy to stumble away her, carefully climbing up the steps and over to his car parked near the entrance of the Grill.

Payton found herself backing up against the wall, her trembling hands taking a tissue out from her pocket and wiping her mouth, her eyes welling up when she saw how much blood she had consumed and what kind of monster she was turning into.

This was like her worst nightmare happening all over again. Payton didn't want to be a killer. But she didn't know how she was ever going to control her thirst or her new found anger that increased her cravings.

Shakily Payton brought her phone out from her back pocket of her jeans, thankful she had decided to keep that with her today rather than in her locker like she had the day before, quickly typing out a text from the one person she wanted to come save her today and needed more than ever before.

Her Dad.

Handing her a damp tissue, Payton began to dab at the blood soaked through on her work shirt from the incident. Alaric watched her with disappointment in his eyes, he couldn't believe the state she was in when she called him earlier on and had briefly told him about the incident.

Alaric told her to come straight over to the apartment, telling her boss she wasn't feeling well and had to head home. Payton had successfully managed to swing her boss and head over to see her Dad, holding back the tears that wanted to fall at the disgust of her actions circling through her head.

"Are you ashamed of me?" She found herself asking her Dad as she looked back at him.

"Not ashamed, Pay, no. If anything, I'm more disappointed and frustrated that you had to end up this way." Alaric confessed honestly.

"I didn't mean to. That's not me at all. I'm not a monster." Payton defended herself, trying to calm the negative voice in her head that was telling her she was a killer.

"I know. But you should have told me if you were struggling bad enough to drink from someone." He told her.

"I'm not. I never do that. I've only ever done that once and that was when I transformed. I promise that it will never happen again." She vowed to not only him, but herself.

"I hope you can keep that promise, because I am not running around town getting you out of bloody messes like this all the time." Alaric took the tissue from her, before washing it over the end's of her hair where the blood was beginning to dry.

"That won't happen. I'm just feeling extra emotional today after Mason leaving again and you not understanding that I really love this man," Payton explained, "the guy I drunk from hit a nerve with me. He was insulting me and wouldn't leave me alone."

"Doesn't give you the right to drink from him, Payton. I would expect this behaviour from the likes of Damon." Her Dad remarked.

"No. Don't even compare the two of us. I will never be anything like Damon." She spat back in disgust.

"You won't if you keep your self control under control."

"I will, but when some man is calling you a slut and trying to hook up with you, I didn't know what else to do than make him feel as hopeless as I did in that situation." Payton lowered her head.

Ric raised his brows up at her, confused and somewhat surprised to hear this, "That guy said that to you?"

All he knew was that some guy was being a nuisance at the bar, he wouldn't go away and so she had to make him. Payton had left out what he had said and was trying to do on the call with Ric after the incident occurred, because she was more focused on what to do and didn't want to justify her actions.

But what the man did to her he had no right to do in the first place.

"Yes." She nodded slowly.

"Payton," Alaric breathed, knowing it didn't make her actions any better, but he somewhat could see why she reacted badly to it, "you should have told me or at least let me come deal with it before you vamped out on it."

"I can't have you fighting all my battles for me. I'm not a little girl anymore." Payton brought her head back up to look at him.

"No, but you're a vampire." He pointed out.

"Yeah a vampire who's own father hates her." She looked away from him, feeling the tears prick her eyes in upset.

Payton never wanted her father to hate her, but she knew deep down he hated what she had become.

Laying the damp tissue on the coffee table beside them, Alaric bent down to where she was sitting on the couch and got her to look back at him, "Listen to me, just because you're a vampire doesn't mean it changes the way I feel about you as a father and our relationship. At the beginning, maybe I freaked out, but I'm trying to accept it."

"Really?" Payton wasn't convinced, she could see the way he could looked at her sometimes, even when he came to walk her back to the apartment earlier, he looked like he didn't even want to be there, "because your actions sometimes prove otherwise."

"I know. I'm trying, Payton. I really am," He sighed lightly, "I've always tried to be the best father I could be to you, even more so now you're a vampire. Your mother wouldn't allow me to be when you were young. But having you here now gives me time to make up for that."

"What with all your other activities? You don't even live here anymore hardly. You have your other 'family' to look out for now."

Payton couldn't help but be bitter about it, it was her emotions and what had happened getting the best of her.

"When I came here, I fell in love with Jenna, I was able to have Jeremy and Elena in my life. It felt like a second chance to make things right. Then you came rolling back into my life and I've struggled to accept what happened to you,"

Alaric was the one looking down at his lap now, feeling somewhat emotional and sad to be opening up to her about how he really felt, it was rare for the two to sit down properly and talk about how he felt for a change, but already it was enough to make Payton's tears leak from her eyes,

"I blame myself so much for what happened to you. Isobel knew you because of me and wanted you to suffer because of me."

"No," Payton quickly shook her head, taking her Dad's hand quickly, "it is not your fault."

"Payton..."

"Dad, no," She cried lightly, now he was looking at her, "it really isn't."

Tugging on his hand, Alaric came to take the seat beside her on the couch and the two of them shared an embrace. Payton silently crying on her father, whilst Ric shut his eyes, trying to push back his own and comfort his daughter instead.

"I forgive you, you know that?" Payton pulled away from him after a while, "I forgive you for giving up on me after you found out about Mason and I, as well as all the vampire drama that's followed. I forgive you for that."

"I am terribly sorry for everything though." Ric apologised once more.

"It's in the past now. I just need you more than ever now, best Dad or not, you're still my Dad and I need you in my life." Payton informed him through her tears.

Alaric squeezed her hand once more, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I should cancel my plans for today and stay here with you."

"No," She shook her head, "don't do that. You should go. I'll be fine."

"You're far from fine, Payton. You just lost control of your inner vampire and you're grieving over your boyfriend."

He wasn't sure he could go and leave her when she was like this.

It wasn't fair and would be the wrong thing for him to do when he had just promised to be there for her.

"Please, don't stop your life just because of me. I'm fine now. I only feel that way when someone really rattles me and that man did. But being here alone, I won't be bothered and I'll work on my self control." Payton explained to him reassuringly.

"I don't know, Payton."

"Please, Dad," She couldn't help but laugh at his refusal, "just go! I'm fine here. You saved me, so I'm back in control now."

"But..."

"No if's, no buts." Payton held her hand up to him.

"Fine," He breathed, knowing she wouldn't back down, "I'll be on my cell though if you need me."

"Of course." She nodded back at him.

"I really am glad you're in Mystic Falls, Payton." Alaric told her with a small smile.

"I'm glad I'm here with you."

* * *

 **Author: Sorry this is a little shorter than usual, but this was the next part and I hope it was somewhat enjoyable at least. I really loved the Alaric and Payton father/daughter moment after Payton lost it!**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, LMarie99, RHatch89, Adela & Nirvana14 for reviewing the last part. So sorry to everyone who I made cry with the letter hahaha. Thanks also to everyone who read :)**

 **I really hope you're enjoying it so far,**

 **I'd love to know what you think and what you'd like to see next.**

 **Have a great week,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	34. Chapter 34

The past few weeks had been tough on Payton. She was slowly learning more and more about her new identity as a vampire. Payton had a good sense of what triggered off a huge amount of cravings to drink human blood from the veins. It was times when she was alone, sitting in her own self pity with her own thoughts, the boredom and the urge to feel something was the type of things wanting her to drink.

Other moments included when she was surrounded with people she didn't know or cared about, which didn't help in her job when she served customers everyday and had to keep her cravings under control. That was one of her hardest moments.

Another hard time was when she thought back to Mason. All the memories they shared together, the fun times when she fell in love with the man, the house they shared together and the the life they used to live.

She wanted to drink to numb the awful pain and reminder of that happiness she would never get back now he was gone.

Payton hadn't told anyone about her struggles, even with her Dad constantly watching her and checking that she was managing fine, Payton had managed to convince him everytime that she was getting better and back on track.

When reality was, she was just in the same place with the same cravings and urges, but the only thing was she hadn't given in to these feelings just yet. However she was terrified when she would, if something or someone pushed her too far, who was she going to hurt next and push her father more away from her?

"Hello." Payton called, as she stepped into the Gilbert home and wondered over the kitchen/dining space, as the door slammed shut behind her.

Elena poked her head round the corner, now carrying some plates to set the table, before she greeted the woman, "Hey."

"Hey, Pay," Alaric also acknowledged his daughter's presence, whilst he continued preparing their food, "how did you get on?"

"Yeah, everything was fine. The new girl didn't have a key to open up, so I volunteered to let her in and help her set up as I only had to walk across the street." Payton explained, before she slipped off her jacket.

Alaric had invited her over to have some food with her, Elena and Jeremy so she wasn't in the apartment by herself. They had been trying to hang out more the four of them, trying bring his guardian kids and his actual child together.

So far so good.

"Was Jeremy there?" Elena asked turning round to face the girl.

"Jeremy?" Payton raised her brows back at Elena in confusion, "Why would he be?"

"We haven't heard from him all morning," Alaric explained, "we thought he might be working."

"Why would he be working?" She looked between them even more puzzled.

Elena glanced over at Alaric confused as to why his daughter wasn't acting so unaware of her brother's position at the same place Payton worked at, "We didn't know if he had a shift today."

"Jeremy doesn't work at the Grill. He got fired weeks back." Payton said to them in confused tone.

"What?" Both Alaric and Elena exclaimed shocked yet angry.

"Yeah. You guys didn't know?" She was surprised they hadn't been made aware of Little Gilbert's unemployment.

"No." Elena quickly responded.

"Why didn't you say something?" Alaric asked her in an angered tone, not at her but at Jeremy himself.

It was just this morning he had been grading his history paper and he had to give the boy an 'F' for the lack of hard work, effort and knowledge that went into the report he had produced.

"I thought you guys would have known!" Payton explained.

"I can't believe him..." Elena said through gritted teeth.

"I can. He has been slacking in school and now this." Alaric was more than disappointed in Jeremy.

Payton felt awkward stood there, knowing she had dropped Jeremy right in it, but she had no choice to when they were interrogating her for answers over something they didn't know about yet she did and presumed they also knew too.

"We're not letting this one slide." Elena declared.

"Are you ready to deal with him?" Alaric raised his brows up.

"Vampires, hybrids, and originals, no problem," Elena began to put the plates on the table, whilst Payton got out some glasses for everyone, "My rebellious brother...I'm worried."

"Proof you're still human." Alaric said, just as the door of the home opened and in walk said teenager.

"Just in time," Elena looked from her brother over to Alaric, "we're cooking."

"Sorry. Just passing through." Jeremy informed them, before heading over to the refrigerator and opening it up.

Payton laid the glasses down on the table, before smirking over at her Dad, like Elena was also, "Aww. Well, I thought we'd all stay in, have a meal together like a typical," Alaric paused, as Elena nodded in encouragement, "a typical family."

"Why?" Jeremy was confused as he walked away from the fridge.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena raised her brows at her brother.

"And they had to find out from me." Payton added.

Jeremy scoffed slightly, "Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside."

Payton rolled her eyes to the floor, knowing what was going to come next and what had somewhat deterred her away from hanging out with her father, as well as all the other supernatural involves.

"Wait. When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric was more pissed than ever now.

"I don't know," Jeremy shrugged, "does it matter?"

"Yeah, Jeremy, it matters," Elena responded sternly, "He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous."

Payton couldn't stand to hear them talking about Tyler so negatively and blaming him for what someone else did to him. It wasn't fair and she knew Mason wouldn't be happy about it. That's why she had avoided all things supernatural and Tyler over the past few weeks.

But whenever she was around them, someone just had to bring up the drama and when she was away from it, Payton always felt a lot better. Maybe she should have stayed back at the apartment today to avoid them talking about Tyler so harshly.

He was just a teenager trying to live his life in this messed up world, just like the rest of the younger adults in this room.

"He can still hear you," Jeremy pointed out, causing Elena to look over to the door, "He's right outside. Besides, you of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with."

"What is with this attitude?" Elena hated seeing her brother act this way, especially towards her.

"Whatever. This is lame," Jeremy began to head off to the door, "Tyler's waiting."

"No. Oh, no, no," Elena quickly caught her brother up and laid her hand down on his chest, preventing him from going any further, "You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler."

"Seriously..." Payton murmured under her breathe, but it was enough for her to earn a glare from her father from across the kitchen wanting her to keep her mouth shut.

Jeremy looked over at Alaric for help, who once he had managed to keep Payton zipped, backed Elena up, "I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry."

"Alright, fine," Jeremy gave into them, "You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in, then," before he raised his voice, "Yo, Tyler, come on in."

"Jeremy..." Elena also raised her voice in warning.

But it was already too late.

Tyler entered the Gilbert home, as Elena turned back to look at her brother in shock that he had just done that and her brother was stood there with some stupid smirk on his little face.

Jeremy motioned for Tyler to take a seat at the table, in which the hybrid did and stared up at Elena in innocence. Payton looked around everyone uncomfortably, knowing the last time she had seen Tyler he had informed her about Klaus and had given her the bag with the engagement ring.

It felt like since then, the teenager had changed a lot and was blanking her.

Maybe he was dangerous.

But she felt she had to still stick by him for Mason's sake and defend his nephew for him.

Jeremy wandered over to Tyler and laid a glass down in front of him, before Tyler thanked him and Payton sat up the kitchen island to hold it together, whilst watching her Dad cook.

"This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me, and now, you're just sitting in our kitchen." Elena commented on the uneasy situation.

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler suggested, feeling weird also.

"No, stay. You're not doing anything." Jeremy assured him.

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena mocked.

Alaric could see that things were getting heated, he wanted Elena to keep in under control and not lash out too much at the hybrid or their might have been consequences for all of them regarding her actions.

"Join me over there and help me keep them all in line." Alaric whispered over to Payton, before nodding at the table.

Slowly slipping off the bar stool she had just sat at, Payton involuntarily followed him over there nervously and with her father joined Tyler up the table.

"It's not like that, Elena." Tyler defended.

"Tell me, Tyler," Alaric began looking at the teen, "What is the difference between being sired and being compelled."

"Compulsion...that's just mind control, like hypnosis," Tyler explained, before rolling his eyes at Payton, "I'm sure your daughter can tell you all about that one."

Payton looked away from Tyler in annoyance, wondering why he was acting like that towards her when she thought they were on ok terms after everything, now she was beginning to rethink he wasn't alright with her after all.

It had to be Klaus messing with him.

"Get on with it." Alaric hissed, not wanting Tyler to get at Payton now or his daughter would retaliate back if he wasn't careful.

"And being sired is...it's like a faith," Tyler continued, "you do something because you believe it's the right thing."

"So, you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena guessed.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that." The hybrid admitted.

"What if he asked you to jump off a bride?" Alaric questioned.

"He wouldn't," Tyler defended his master, "And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."

"Ok, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena suggested next.

"Again, he wouldn't."

"What if he did?" Payton was the next one to jump in.

"I don't know," Tyler was getting angry by their constant questions, "then I'd rip out my heart," Jeremy looked back at his friend surprised, "you guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand."

"You're right, Tyler. I don't understand," Elena spat back, "Klaus has terrorized every single one of us, and you're just blindly loyal to him."

"You're overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler explained.

Alaric glanced over at Elena and Payton unsurely, just as Jeremy's phone began to ring and he went to take the call on the other side of the room, leaving the other four to sit around the table in awkwardness.

"So, Payton, how are you?" Tyler questioned the girl he had met through his Uncle, "I heard you got to see Mason the other week when the ghosts passed through from the other side."

"Uh yeah, I did." She responded dryly.

"How lucky for you! I didn't. Clearly see favouritism at it's finest." He said bitterly.

Was that why he was acting like this towards her?

"Tyler, Mason hardly spent that much time with me either. He was busy looking for some cure to save you and break your stupid syer bond to Klaus." Payton informed him in angered tone.

"Sure he was. You know you hardly thanked me that day for giving you all of Mason's stuff and that engagement ring..."

"Tyler..." Alaric grumbled in frustration that he was being such a dick towards his daughter, when she had already been through enough with Tyler's uncle and moving on from it all.

"What?" He scoffed innocently, "Let me remind you that you didn't even know they were together in the first place."

"Just stop! Ok? It's all in the past now." Payton interjected in annoyance, yet still trying to hold it together and not lose control.

What was Tyler playing at?

Thankfully Jeremy coming back over having now come off the phone and joining them at the table, caused the conversation to fall back on the other teenager in the room.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"It was nothing." Jeremy answered, sitting back down.

"I got to go," Tyler announced uneasily, the conversation getting too much and unnerving feeling coming more over him, "Um, thanks for the food offer but..."

"..next time." Alaric finished for the teen.

He was just thankful the guy was leaving because if he had started on any of the three others around him right now, he would not have been held responsible for what he did or said to Tyler for taunting Elena, Jeremy and more importantly Payton.

Once Tyler had headed out of the home, Alaric and Elena wondered over to the countertop to discuss the hybrid in more detail, whilst Payton went through into the sitting room to take a seat on the couch to try calm down and breathe after Tyler's choice words.

"Well, that was illuminating." Alaric broke the silence.

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena grumbled.

"I mean, this whole sire bond thing is world. I don't even think Tyler's fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying," Alaric explained, "It's...it's his weird cult logic."

"Well, great. That's a wonderful influence for you, Jer."

The two turned around to face where Jeremy had once been seated at the kitchen table, no longer there and no sight of him even on the ground floor. Payton now turned her head around when she heard silence and looked back at them in pure confusion.

"Jeremy?" Elena said, as Payton stood up from the couch and went to join them back in the kitchen.

Payton saw a familiar object sat on his plate where the boy once sat, "That's his ring."

"Where'd he go?" Elena asked in panic.

Quickly the three of them headed towards the front door and stepped out of it onto the porch, shock and confusion coming over them when they saw the teenager stood in the middle of the road.

"Jeremy?" Elena called over to him, but the boy didn't respond.

"What is he doing?" Payton asked worried for him.

Suddenly the sound of a car racing full speed towards the direction in which Jeremy was stood out in the road, caused the three of them to instantly panic more and surge forward to try rescue the boy.

"Oh my god!" Elena and Payton cried.

Alaric quickly ran towards him, needing to save the boy, "Jeremy!"

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Move!" Elena was calling out to her brother.

Jeremy wasn't responding to either of them, it was like he was in some sort of trance, he couldn't hear nor could he move out of the way. It was so freaky and scary at the same time.

Alaric quickly rushed over to him, just as the car approached them, only a few inches separating them now, before Alaric managed to successfully push the teeenager out of the way, but ended up him getting hit in the process.

Payton felt her hand's fly up to her mouth in shock when she saw her Dad's body collide with the vehicle, before flying back down onto the ground, now bleeding, bruised and unconscious from the impact of the car hitting him.

Elena and Payton quickly ran over to him, Payton immediately bending down to check on her Dad, her inner vampire going crazy over the smell and sight of the blood, but Payton managed to hold it together to check over her Dad.

She checked his hand first, seeing the ring that Isobel had given him a long time ago, the magic ring that brought him back to life from any supernatural death was sat on his finger, meaning he would come back from this.

But that didn't stop the tears from flowing down Payton's cheek's to witness her Dad get hit and lying there basically dead, having no idea when he would wake and not being able to do anything really to help him in his recovery.

"He's going to be alright," Elena assured both Jeremy and Payton, as the car came to a screeching halt beside them, "Are you ok?"

Jeremy looked at his sister in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena asked him.

"It was Klaus, wasn't it?" Payton had already guessed that one from the moment she saw Jeremy stood there in that state.

"It was." The teenager admitted.

"You were compelled, Jeremy," Elena informed him, "we've got to get him inside."

Payton nodded, wiping the tears away from under her eyes, before scrambling off the floor to help Elena and Jeremy get her Dad off the ground, then inside so they could make him comfortable until he came round.

The man who was driving the car turned back round to them, winding down his window and looking down at them, "There I go again, bumping into people."

Payton let go of her Dad, feeling her anger and emotions getting the better of her, she could already feel her face beginning to change, causing Elena to look up at the girl and quickly get up to stop her from doing something stupid in order to get back at the man who had hurt her father.

"Hey. Relax." Elena tried to calm the girl down, fighting fire with fire would only make this Klaus situation worse.

She couldn't afford Payton coming in and retaliating back to actions that had consequently killed her father, with the possibility high of him coming back to life, but Elena knew Payton couldn't lose control so easily.

She glared at the man in the car, a wicked smirk on their face to see the girl react so easily to his accusations, "You must be Payton. I've heard all good about you."

"Go to hell." Payton spat back at him through her vampire fangs.

"See you there, sweetcheeks." The man grinned back at her, before revving up his car and shooting back off down the street out of sight.

Closing her eyes, Payton took a deep breathe in and reopened them to feel her vampire face vanishing, as well as her fangs. She felt like she was finally fighting the urges and cravings, as well as beating them.

Things could have ended badly there, but she had managed to not let her anger get the better of her and focus on keeping herself in control.

"Let's get him inside." Payton suggested again, after bending back down and helping the Gilbert siblings put her father into the house.

Once they managed to get him back inside, they laid him down on the couch and Jeremy took a seat down on the floor against the wall in a state of shock, also frustration at letting Klaus and Tyler get to him enough to put Alaric's life in danger.

Payton stared down at her Dad with sadness in her eyes, hoping and praying he would be alright, that the ring Isobel gave to him would bring him back, because she didn't know if she could lose him.

He was the only thing she had apart from Matt. Alaric was her Dad. Her only family. Her flesh and blood. Her best friend. Her father. The man she wanted to walk her down the isle, be the grandfather to her children and watch her blossom throughout life.

"Hey," Payton felt Elena touch her arm comfortingly, bringing her eyes off her Dad with tears pricking them and onto the girl beside her, "are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She told her, before wiping a fallen tear and going to sit on the edge of the couch at the end of Alaric's feet.

"What was that about?" Elena found herself asking, referring to how she had vamped out so easily, "Are you finding it..."

"Just don't, Elena. I'm fine. That guy just pissed me off, that's all." Payton snapped back at her, before putting her head in her hands.

Elena flashed her a faint smile, before heading off into the kitchen and typing out a text message on her cell phone, for someone to come over and help them in this awful situation.

Around ten minutes later, the door of the Gilbert home opened and in walked a Payton really didn't want to have to see today after everything that had already occurred. But no wonder they would show up here and pretend to save the day like they always did.

"How is he?" Damon asked coming through into the house and over to the sitting room where they were all seated.

"He's dead, but he had his ring." Elena answered, "Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait."

Payton looked anywhere but Damon, especially when she felt his gaze roll over to her, but she kept her eyes fixated on her father, her hand clutched to his, hoping and praying he'd make it through.

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain?" Damon asked looking at the teen, "Where's your bracelet?"

Jeremy glanced down at his wrist in confusion, "I don't know."

"It was Tyler. It had to have been," Elena concluded, "that's why he was hanging out with you, to get you off the vervain."

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins of all his dead family members." Damon theorised.

"Coffins?" Payton found herself asking, she had been so out of the loop or choosing to ignore the drama, but now her Dad's life was in danger she had to find out everything.

"Yep," Damon rubbed his lips, "so all we have to do is find 4 coffins, and voila, no one else on your family's christmas list has to die."

"Wait, that's your big plan, to steal back 4 dead originals, so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else know?" Jeremy asked as he stood up from the floor.

"You got a better idea?" Damon looked back at Jeremy now the teenager was getting up in his face.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here. Pack our bags and go." Jeremy suggested in an angered state.

"Hey, Jeremy, calm down." Elena got up and came to stand between the two.

"No. No, I'm not going to calm down, Elena," Jeremy wasn't in the mood to calm down, "this happens every time no matter what we do...you get on my case about school and work, but who cares. None of us are going to make it out of this town alive."

Jeremy pushed past them and headed upstairs, causing Payton to sigh at the stress of all of this and turn to look up at Elena and Damon.

"He said he wants his family back." Elena said.

"No. No, I know what you're thinking, the answers no." Damon shot back.

"I am not having my Dad take a hit again for Klaus' spiteful actions." Payton told him, before standing up with folded arms.

"If we give him Rebekah..."

"Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her. First thing she does is kill you," Damon explained, "Frying pan, fire. Not an option."

"Klaus' confins. How many did you say there were?" Elena raised her brows.

"He said there were four." Payton answered for Damon with a small smirk.

Damon grunted in frustration, before Elena pulled her phone out and began to call someone she knew would be able to help in this situation other than Damon, who so far hadn't been helpful at all because he wasn't letting her solve this issue.

"Bonnie," Elena began when her friend answered the call, "Klaus is looking for 4 coffins, just like in your dream. I think it's not just stress."

"Elena, don't get involved," Bonnie warned down the other end, both Damon and Payton could hear with their vampire hearing, "Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can."

"Klaus won't hurt me," Elena told her, "Bonnie...he tried to kill Jeremy."

She knew this would win her friend over, since Jeremy and Bonnie not long ago been romantically together.

"What do you want me to do?" The witch asked instantly.

"We need to find Stefan," Elena proposed, "Look, I know that you don't think that your locater spell still works, but we have to at least try."

Payton couldn't even remember the last time she had even spoken or heard from Stefan. It had been a very long time since the two had crossed paths. But it sounded like he was being the lone wolf and playing a game.

"We don't need a locator spell," Bonnie informed her smartly, "meet me at the abandoned house as soon as you can."

"Will do." Elena ended the call, before turning to Damon.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Damon instructed.

Elena turned to look at Payton with hopeful eyes, "I'll look after my Dad and Jeremy, if any news, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Elena smiled at Payton, before heading to the door with Damon.

Once the two had gone off to figure out how they could get Klaus to back off with the help of Bonnie, Payton squeezed her Dad's hand and began to speak to him, as if some magic way he would be listening or wake up.

"Hey. So this is weird and awful I'm honest, waiting for you to wake up and I don't even know if you actually are. It was just the other week, I learnt that you can come back to life with that ring on your finger that Isobel, the same Isobel that killed me, made for you, so you didn't die from any supernatural death,"

Payton could feel the tears pricking her eyes, her emotions were all over the place and the anxiety of not knowing whether her Dad would survive was killing her, "it's kind of a miracle that you get that, but also so nerve wracking at the same time to think that you might not wake up,"

"All I know is that I really hope you do," she wiped a fallen tear from under her eye with her spare hand, "because I meant what I said all those weeks back, I do need you more than ever and you're my Dad. I can't lose you just yet. You're suppose to look after me, we're suppose to look after each other and be a proper family,"

Payton held back a sob that wanted to escape her mouth, as she concluded her words to her father, "I love you so much, ok? And I'm not going to leave you. So you just hang on and you wake up for me."

"Uh," She heard a voice say from behind her, quickly making her turn her head to look over at the teenager stood there awkwardly, "sorry to interrupt, I was just going to head out for some air."

"Oh," Payton quickly wiped her eyes embarrassedly, a nervous laugh following after, "Are you sure? I can come with you, if you like?"

"No it's ok. Someone should wait for Alaric to wake up and that should be you. I won't be too long." Jeremy explained to her, before he quickly scrambled out of the door, leaving her alone.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! I decided to upload another part since the last part was quite short, just like this one, so I decided to treat you to two short yet sweet parts. Plus if anyone is having a bad day due to the US election result, then hopefully this will help cheer you up a little.**

 **Poor Payton and Alaric. They don't need this, do they?**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89 & LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. You guys make my day so thank you. I promise they'll be some positivity for Payton very soon.**

 **Thanks very much for reading 3**

 **Please let me know what you thought.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	35. Chapter 35

About an hour had past since everyone had left Payton alone, it had started getting dark out and still no signs of Alaric waking up anytime soon. There had been no word from Elena about the Stefan situation.

Jeremy hadn't returned from his walk either, Payton guessing that maybe he hadn't gone for one at all and was actually going to take care of something himself. But right now she didn't care about dealing with Jeremy, her mind was focused on her Dad and him waking up.

She had just grabbed herself a glass of water from the kitchen and turned on the lights, when she heard the man she called her father sturr from his spot on the couch, quickly causing her to rush over to him.

Laying her glass down on the coffee table, Payton quickly helped him to sit up and found herself getting all emotional again to see him awake, "Dad, oh my god. You're awake and alive."

"H-hey, kiddo." Alaric's voice was laced with exhaustion and sounded like he was also in a lot of pain.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Payton told him, before an emotional laugh followed, "you really scared me then."

"I'm sorry," he apologised, before wincing in pain at the amount of injuries he had sustained from the accident, "all is well now."

Alaric tried to stand up from the couch, Payton tried to help him steady himself back up onto his feet, seeing that he was struggling and the wounds he had weren't quite yet healed, suggesting that maybe the ring didn't heal everything after all.

"Dad, woah," Payton held onto his arms tightly, "easy. You just woke up from being out for a few hours after basically dying."

"I'm fine, Payton." Alaric tried to tell her, as Elena came through the door to see Alaric now stood up with his daughter beside him.

"Ric. Hey," Elena was shocked to see him up and moving, but also as relieved as Payton was, "when did you return to the living?"

"Oh, just a few minutes ago," Alaric responded to her, "how's Jeremy?"

"Hating me. Hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert." Elena grumbled, as she came over to them.

"Just a normal day really." Payton half joked, as Elena smiled back at her.

Suddenly Alaric began to lean over like he was in more agony, before he began to cough strongly and blood began to pour out from his mouth, causing Payton to instantly back off when she smelt and saw the blood fall from her father.

God, why did this have to happen when she was already struggling with her blood control?

Why did it have to be her Dad? The man she loved more than anyone and never could ever drink from? But here she was, wanting to taste it and consume the blood to ease her cravings?

Elena witnessed Payton suddenly beginning to back off, knowing that it must have been tough for her, so Elena stepped in, laying her hand on Alaric's back, "Are you ok?" the teenager asked.

"Somethings wrong," Alaric pointed out, "the ring."

Within a flash, Alaric fell to the ground, lying flat on his back and continuing to cough, Payton could feel herself beginning to shake and she really had to hold it together, as Elena bent down to check on him.

That should have been her doing that to her own father.

But she couldn't even bring herself closer in case she vamped out on him and killed him.

"Payton! Call 911." Elena ordered in a panicked tone.

Payton scrambled to get her phone out from her pocket, before she dialed the number and brought it up to her ear, never having done this before, but if this was all she could do to help her Dad then she would.

"Hello. Yes, I need an ambulance. It's my Dad," Payton rambled to the receiver on the other end of the call, answering her questions, "he got hit by a car. He's coughing up blood. We need someone quick! I don't want him to die."

Thankfully within ten minutes, there was a knock at the door signalling the ambulance had turned up and Payton had managed to calm herself down with her senses, they were beginning to relax and actually tolerate the blood being in such a proximity or maybe it was because it was her Dad lying there fighting for his life.

If she came in, drank from him and then killed him, she would have been the cause of death instead.

She couldn't do that.

It wasn't her and she'd hate herself if she did something so stupid by letting her inner vampire win.

Payton was so grateful Elena was there and the paramedics were coming to help. She knew she could have helped by feeding Alaric her blood, but right now she couldn't even get close to him and Elena wouldn't even let the girl get that close in how bad she was at self control.

"What happened?" The male paramedic asked Elena.

"He got hit by a car, and he's coughing up blood." She explained, letting them in and leading him over.

The paramedics came into the house, bending down to take a look at Alaric, the male leading the operation, "Get his vitals," he instructed, as Elena came to stand beside a panicked Payton, "Pulse thready and weak. Look's like internal bleeding," the man continued to examine him, "we got to get him out of here. Let's move."

As they watched the paramedics go to put Alaric up on a stretcher, they followed him over to the daughter, Payton knowing her and Elena had to ride with Alaric to the hospital, she wasn't leaving him alone and Elena wouldn't leave her in this state either.

But of course, it wasn't that plain and simple in a world of supernatural creatures.

"Let's not," The guy from earlier, who had mowed Alaric down instead of Jeremy, also who had taunted Payton was stood in the doorway, "and say we did, why don't you two meet us at the hospital?"

The paramedics gave him a look, before they started heading out the door and going through with the guys compulsion, "What? No, no, no." Elena yelled after them.

"Wait, no. Stop please. You have to help my Dad," Payton called also, but she knew they wouldn't listen to her only the hybrid, so instead she turned her attention to him with a glare, "What are you doing?"

"You can still save his life," He reminded them, before biting his wrist and showing them his blood, "take my blood," he paused with a wicked smirk, "but I can't get in. You're going to have to invite me in, Elena."

"No, don't," Payton shook her head at the teenager, "if we have to resort to blood, then I'll do it."

"Payton, you can't even hold..."

"Still struggling then?" The guy teased her.

"Shut up." Payton spat back at him.

"No," Elena told the guy, "Why are you doing this?"

"Klaus asked for his family. You didn't deliver." He responded.

Alaric began to cough from behind them, causing Payton and Elena to both quickly rush over to him, "Dad, oh my god." Payton gasped looking at his weak body with tears in her eyes and panic flooding through her more.

She had the chance to save him, but Payton didn't know if she could pluck up the courage to stay in control.

"Rick, we're right here," Elena assured Alaric, as Payton slowly began to roll up her sleeve, "hey, hey look..."

"I would invite me in, Elena," The guy taunted from the doorway, "or Payton will take over and end up killing him."

"Will you just shut up?" Payton hissed at the man, her anger regarding this man sending her wild.

"Well it's evident you can't control your inner monster. You could kill your father and that wouldn't help anyone, would it?" He raised his brows mischievously.

She slowly began to get up from the ground, Elena warning her to stop and not let him get to her, but Payton couldn't care right now, other than getting this man who was responsible for the predicament her father was to clear off so she could focus her attention enough to save him.

"Didn't I tell you earlier to go to hell?" She began to head over to him.

"You did, but I'm still waiting on my offer for you to join me." The man teased.

"Well you'll be waiting a very long while." Payton folded her arms over.

"Not from what I heard, as soon as your boyfriend died, didn't you make shack with some teenager?" This man seemed to know everything about her, "surely I can just make my way in..."

"Well I don't just go for anyone let's put it that way. Not messed up psychotic hybrids like you," She stepped out of the house, despite Elena's warning's to her again, Payton could just see red with anger, she wasn't thinking and wanted to make this man pay, "so please do us all a favour and leave."

The man went to grab Payton and give her his own piece of mind, when an arrow suddenly came flying through the air and hit Tony in the back, causing him to fly down onto the floor unconscious.

"What the hell..." Payton looked to the teenager now coming onto the porch, urging her to get inside the house.

"Jeremy." Elena exclaimed when she saw Jeremy and Payton enter the house.

"He's not dead yet." Jeremy said, walking through the home and into the kitchen.

Payton glanced down at her Dad's body on the floor, her heart pounding with fear and she kept flicking her eyes from her wrist to her Dad, thinking whether she should just take the risk and feed her blood to him.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked her brother, before her brother came back through with a knife, "what are you doing?"

Quickly Jeremy cut the man's head, causing Elena to scream and Payton to wince at the violence, before blood splattered over the floor and also over Jeremy, signalling the man was now thankfully dead and neither bothering them anytime soon.

"Now he's dead." Jeremy announced, not like the past few seconds hadn't been that obvious to them.

Payton found herself slowly walking back over to her father, as Elena and Jeremy turned away from the deceased on the floor, before also going back over to deal with Alaric.

She bent down onto the ground beside her father, before getting out her wrist and bringing it up to her lips, Elena's worried eyes meeting with hers, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena asked her.

"We can easily just take him to the hospital." Jeremy assured her.

"No," She shook her head, "I can do this. Just please let me try. I have to save him."

Payton carefully sunk her teeth into her skin, wincing at the contact and the bloody wound that now had appeared, before she brought it down to her father's mouth and allowed the blood to fill his lips.

After a few seconds when Alaric was responding well to the blood, Payton slowly began to ease him off of it, so they could take him to the hospital and leave them to deal with it, before she focused on the human blood coming from her father instead and gave into it.

"That should be enough to get him to the hospital," Payton explained to them, as she pulled her wrist away and laid her hand over the bleeding bite, "I'll drive the three of us if you get him in the back of the car."

"Sure." Elena answered, before the two siblings began to pull Alaric up to get him outside.

Payton sighed as she headed through into the kitchen to grab her jacket, the wound now healing on her own body and it wasn't long before she was joining them outside, slamming the house door shut and rushing over to the car to take her Dad to the hospital.

Elena and Jeremy got picked up by Damon once they got to the hospital, got the all clear that Ric was alright and then went to see him. It was now Payton's turn to go in and see her father. She wanted to go in alone to see him, because she knew she would break down and couldn't have Damon take the mick out of her for being so over dramatic about it.

But she was just grateful her Dad was alive and going to be ok.

What happened tonight really had scared her. It was just the drama she had been trying to avoid, but here she was caught up in the middle of it. Whilst she was pleased with herself for feeding her Dad her blood and not losing control, she still couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to drink human blood and also how angry she had got so easily over that man earlier.

Thankfully Jeremy had turned up when he did, otherwise Payton would have either lost it and got herself killed, or ended up killing another person she didn't want to have to kill but her inner voice was telling her to.

"Your fathers ready for you now." The young woman doctor informed Payton from where she was sat in the waiting room, a cup of water in her hand and nerves bubbling in her stomach to see her father again.

Payton took a large swig of the rest of the water in the plastic cup, before tossing it into the trash can in the waiting room and following the doctor through into her Dad's room.

When they entered, Alaric was stood up from the bed and also dressed back in the clothes he had arrived to the hospital in, "Mr Saltzman. What are you doing up? You should be resting."

"Uh, I'm more of a walk-it-off kind of guy," Alaric managed to fake a lie, but Payton knew instant her blood had healed him enough to make him recover so quickly, "ahem," he cleared his throat awkwardly, "do I need to sign something?"

"Internal hemorrhaging, three broken ribs, and a severe concussion," The doctor read Alaric's injuries out from her notes, "I have no idea how you're on your feet right now."

"My Dad's kind of superhuman like that." Payton found herself saying to help aid his lie, before walking over and standing next to him, as he slowly with a wince put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'll need to run some tests." The doctor announced.

"Actually, I, we have somewhere to be," Alaric informed her, "but thank you, Doctor...," he glanced at Payton, who helplessly shrugged, "Doctor..."

"Fell," She answered smartly, "but the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith."

Alaric scoffed with a light laugh, "Well, I appreciate your help, , but we gotta go."

Payton and Alaric brushed past her, heading over to the door, both of them wanting to leave this awkward encounter, knowing they couldn't explain how Alaric was even walking right now due to his inhuman ways of healing that actually came from his far from human daughter.

"Mr Saltzman," Doctor Fell called, turning round to face him as they also stopped in their tracks, "What is your secret? Guardian angel, or did you sell your soul to the devil?"

"A little bit of both." He responded, before putting his hand on Payton's shoulder and walking out with her.

Meredith smiled back at him in confusion, as Alaric turned his head one last time to look at him and Payton rolled her eyes at her fathers behaviour towards this woman, it was so rare for her to experience it but a typical mans reaction to be around such an attractive lady.

Once they rounded the corner of the hospital, Payton took her Dad's hand and pulled him into a warm embrace. So thankful he was there and she hadn't lost him. She wouldn't have been able to cope if he really had gone.

After a few, Alaric pulled away from the hug to be met by an emotional looking Payton, "Did you feed me your blood by any chance?" He asked his daughter.

"Maybe a little..." She answered before biting her lip.

"Well thank you, I guess." Alaric replied with a small smile.

"I'm just so glad you're ok. I was so scared. I thought I was really going to lose you." Payton expressed her concerns.

"Not to worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." Her Dad tried to make light of the situation.

"I really hope not." She replied.

He wrapped his arm around her again, before the two began walking towards the exit of the hospital, exhausted and puzzled by what had happened today. Both of them needing to just head home for the rest of the night.

After driving her Dad back to the Gilbert house, she helped him inside the home and sat him down on the couch. Jeremy was the only one at home, Elena was out and Damon was disposing of the hybrids body that Jeremy had killed earlier that night.

"Do you want anything? A glass of water? Anything to eat?" Payton suggested, shrugging off her jacket and laying it on the back of the couch.

"Uh, no, I'll be fine." Her father answered, before relaxing back against the couch.

Payton faintly smiled at him, before joining him on the couch and looking over at Jeremy, who was staring back at Alaric with curiosity.

"So, the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you," Jeremy began, before he asked, "Does that mean it's broken?"

"I don't know," her Dad responded unsure, "it's never happened like that before. I guess I have Payton's blood to thank for that fact I'm still walking."

Payton smiled over at him as he looked at her with a side smile, she was grateful she could have saved him and held it together all at once. It had took a lot for her to do so, who knew what could have happened if she stayed around a bleeding Alaric for longer, but she saved him so that was the main thing.

When they looked back over at the teenager, they both noticed the look of sadness that had come over him.

"Hey, Jeremy," Alaric grabbed his attention, "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jeremy responded, "I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical sunday, uh?"

"You can talk to me about this stuff," Alaric reminded him, as Payton lowered her head still getting use to Alaric fathering someone else's kids, "You know that, right?"

She had been so used to being the only child for twenty one years and it was tough for her to feel like she had to share her father with two other people she hardly knew.

"What could you tell me that I don't know already?" The teenager raised his brows, "This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get used to it."

Jeremy was right.

Everything sucked so much for all of them.

It wasn't going to get any better.

So they better have get used to it.

After staying with her Dad for a couple of hours, Payton was beginning to get tired and the sound of a double bed all to herself back at the apartment away from today's drama sounded so appealing right now.

Laying her glass of water down onto the coffee table, Payton began to get up from the couch she was sat on with her Dad and also an emotional Elena, who had to resort to getting Damon to compel Jeremy to leave town to provide him with a better life.

It had to be done.

But it didn't make it any easier on the girl who didn't want to see her little brother go.

"I'm going to head home," Payton announced, picking up her jacket and slipping it on, "I think I've outstayed my welcome."

"I always say you can stay over, it's alright, isn't it Elena?" Her Dad responded.

"Yeah sure." Elena managed a smile back at Payton.

"Nah, I'd rather not after today," She answered, pulling out her keys, "I need a breather from all this supernatural drama."

"Ok," Her Dad nodded, before slowly yet gently getting up, "I'll walk you out."

"No," Payton shook her head, going over the door, "it's fine. You sit there and rest up."

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to someone." He smirked, before following her over to the door.

"Well you can owe me a drink or something another time." She suggested, opening the door and stepping out onto the porch.

"That can be arranged," He stepped out with her, as she turned back round to face him, "Listen, Payton, Elena told me..."

"Told you what?" Payton raised her brows confused.

"About earlier on. With the guy, he taunted you and you vamped out, then with the blood..."

"Seriously?" She shook her head in disbelief, of the course the girl would tell her father about the struggles.

"If you're still struggling, then you need to tell me these things and get some proper help." Her Dad exclaimed.

"What help? There is no help. I can't exactly go to the doctor and he prescribe me some drugs for this," Payton was furious right now, "I'm fine. I was freaking out about you and I lost it. I didn't hurt anyone. Everything's cool."

She began to head down the front porch steps, angry and tired, wanting this night to be over with and far from in the mood to argue with her father over the same matter as always out in the street in the middle of the night.

"Payton," He went down the steps after her, "I just want you to be alright."

"I am," Payton turned round to face him, "I am going to be alright. I just need time and space."

"Alright," He nodded, knowing this wouldn't make it any better, "thank you again for today. I'll call you in the morning."

"Sure," She forced a smile at him, before leaning up and pecking his cheek, "Good night."

"Night." He responded, as he watched her walk over to her car and drive off back to the apartment he once called home.

Now his daughter was living there and he had no idea how well she was really coping by isolating herself from him.

* * *

"You have to come!"

Payton rolled her head up from her leant over position against the kitchen counter, where Elena was stood on the other side preparing some lunch for them to have after yesterday's dramatics.

The two wanted to try make today more of a positive one and resolve any conflict that might have happened over Elena spilling Payton's struggles to her father. Alaric had spoken to Elena about it when Payton left last night, the girl had felt terrible, so she had called Payton and asked her to come over for some food, as well as to apologise.

The awkward confrontation over the situation was over once they were through into the kitchen, where Elena had began to make them some sandwiches, whilst Jeremy was upstairs packing to leave town and Alaric was busy elsewhere.

"I don't know, Elena. I'm not really in the whole party mood." She informed her with a small sigh.

"Oh c'mon!" Elena smirked over at her, not taking no for an answer, she felt like she had to owe her to for going behind her back, "I've heard all the stories about you and your drunk days from Matt and even your Dad..."

"Yeah, that was the old Payton," The older girl explained, "the new Payton not so much..."

"Well maybe tonight we could see the old Payton come back." Elena raised her brows.

"I don't know. I wouldn't be much fun." Payton replied.

She knew she wouldn't, not only was she struggling to keep her vampire self together, but Payton can't remember the last time she had fun, where it didn't result in her breaking down or some other dramatic experience happening after.

Payton also felt guilty whenever she had some ounce of happiness or enjoyment, knowing that Mason wasn't there to enjoy it with her and creating more memories together.

"Sure you would. It's Caroline's birthday, she'll appreciate the extra guest and I know Matt would be happy to have you there." Elena encouraged her more.

"I guess..." She looked down at the counter top, still not sure on this, but she did know that Elena wouldn't stop till she accepted.

"Please," Elena whined slightly, "you can celebrate your own birthday too..."

Payton's head quickly snapped up with a frown, "How did you..."

"Ric told me."

"Ah of course he did." Payton huffed.

She should have known her father would have blabbed to Elena about Payton's upcoming birthday. To be honest, she had been trying to forget about it and treat it like any other day, because it wasn't going to top last year's celebrations she experienced with her best friends and Mason down in Florida.

Everything had changed so much since then, including herself, but everything around her had too.

She didn't even want to have a birthday when she felt this way and wasn't even going to get any older.

Payton was immortal now.

Age didn't matter to her anymore or her kind.

"So we all can celebrate your birthday and Caroline's too.." Elena suggested, thinking it would be a great way to get her involved and cheer her up after everything she had been through with losing Mason.

"What not getting any older, just staying twenty one?" Payton remarked bitterly.

"Well Caroline's saying goodbye instead of celebrating." The teenager informed her.

"That's morbid." She scoffed.

"Exactly why you don't have to be a party animal tonight. You can just come to be there and hang out." Elena was really working hard to get her to come now.

Maybe she should just go to save the girl from putting more effort into someone as stubborn as Payton.

"You're not going to stop until I accept are you?" Payton raised her brows up at the girl.

"Nope." Elena smiled at her triumphantly.

"Fine," Payton breathed, holding her hand's up in surrender, "I'll come."

* * *

It was around 7pm when Payton heard a knock at the door of the apartment, causing her to place her now empty wine glass onto the coffee table and go over to the door to get it, knowing it was her cab service for the night behind it.

Pulling it open, Payton felt a smile appear on her lips to see a friendly face behind it, "Hey." She greeted them.

"Hello," Matt beamed back at her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Payton answered, before going over to the kitchen counter to grab her keys, a bottle of wine, her cell and her jacket.

Coming back over to him, Payton slipped her phone into the pocket of her jacket, before handing Matt the wine and putting her arms through the sleeves in her jacket, the two of them not taking their eyes off each other with small smirks on their face.

Payton hadn't seen Matt in a few days, the last time was at work and they hadn't hung out properly in a good couple of weeks. Whenever they did though, it was always when Payton felt the most happiest and relaxed. It was away from the drama and she could just be distracted from the grief she felt from losing Mason.

Plus the sexual tension was always off the wall between them, Payton and Matt both single, both of them having been caught up in a sexual encounter before, both of them attracted to one another and had a great bond.

"You look handsome I must say." She found herself complimenting him, before laying her hand on his chest and taking the wine bottle back from him.

"Why thank you," He grinned at her, before stepping out the apartment door with her and watching her lock up, "you don't look too bad yourself."

"Careful, I'm drinking tonight and you know what that always leads to." Payton raised her brows up at him teasingly.

"A drunken emotional Payton." Matt playfully commented.

"That's only one side," She turned to face him once the door was locked, "the other side is a little naughty..."

"Oh god, don't." Matt helplessly chuckled at this, always loving the mischievous side of Payton the most.

"Let's go, Matty." Payton smirked, before linking her arm through his and heading out to his truck to go meet the others.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! Another quite short chapter, short but sweet as they say. I think you're going to definitely enjoy seeing this side of Payton in the next couple of chapters, it's a lot more fun and away from her usual emotional sad grieving side, which is definitely a lot more fun to write with.**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89, LMarie99 and Nirvana14 for reviewing the last part. There definitely will be lot's of Stefan and Payton scenes coming. It's a slow burn, but once it starts it's going to get very heated, I will tell you that one ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read so far and I hope you are enjoying it.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	36. Chapter 36

Elena lead the way through one of the many woods that were situated in Mystic Falls, Bonnie and Caroline were in front of Payton and Matt, all of them all curious as to where Elena was taking them to for the so called 'party' and holding torches in their hands to light the way.

When they came to a more opening part of the woods, Elena wondered over to an old stone building that looked like a tomb of some sort. She pulled open the doors with a force, before wandering inside and the others continued to follow.

"So this is it." Elena announced to them, walking more into the small building.

"This is creepy," Bonnie commented, "even for us."

"No, Caroline was right," Elena went over to a post in the tomb and laid the birthday cake she had provided for Caroline and Payton on top of it, "technically she is dead and so is Payton..."

Payton gave her a disapproving look, before Caroline raised her eyebrows in offence also, whilst the others everyone laid down their lights and began to make themselves comfortable in this crooked place.

"Sorry, but you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral," Elena continued to explain, "you both need to say goodbye to your old lives, so then you can move on with your new one."

Elena began to open up the birthday cake box, revealing the delicious looking treat inside of it, as Payton and Caroline awkwardly looked over at each other, breaking out into a light laugh with the other teenagers.

Payton appreciated Elena attempts to bring light to the awful situation Caroline and Payton had ended up in, with Katherine being the one to turn them into vampires and giving them no opportunity to grow another year older.

But she wasn't so convinced doing this would help Payton move on from the life she once lived, when it was everything she wanted to go back to and carry on with more than anything.

"Okay," Caroline glanced around the tomb, wanting to give it a go and take one for the team knowing Payton didn't look so keen on the idea, "here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion." Elena began as she put the candles into the cake, earning a laugh from Caroline.

"Friend, daughter, over achiever" Bonnie continued.

"Mean girl," Matt added, before he stifled a laugh, "sometimes, no offence."

"Ah," Caroline shrugged playfully, "none taken."

"Someone you can always rely on for help." Payton found herself adding, earning her a smile from all three of the teenagers around them.

"She was seventeen, and she had a really good life," Elena finished putting the candles in the cake, "so rest in peace, so that she can move forward."

"And Payton..." Matt pointed out, nudging her arm gently.

"No." Payton quickly shook her head, not needing them to do the same for her when they had hardly known each other long or were close enough like Caroline was.

"No, we should totally do it for you also." Caroline expressed.

"Yeah." Bonnie and Elena both nodded in agreement.

"Ok," Matt cleared his throat as he wanted to start, "Mr Saltzman's daughter, a huge flirt and a tease, charming and doesn't take crap from anyone.."

Payton nudged him back playfully with a smirk, as Elena decided to join in, "the only person that Katherine actually seems to tolerate and wants on her side."

Was that something to be proud of?

"Someone who helped Tyler and I when we really needed it." Caroline smiled over at her gratefully.

"And the person I feel like I owe the biggest apology to." Bonnie finished.

Payton looked over at her, knowing what and whom she was referring to, Bonnie felt responsible for taking Mason down that day. Ever since then, the two had hardly spoken. Payton didn't blame her for it all, but she had a part to play in what happened to Mason and his death.

So she appreciated her words, but it still didn't change anything nor was it going to bring her boyfriend back.

"So rest in peace," Elena broke the awkward silence that had come over, "so that Caroline and Payton can both move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need,"

Matt raised his own bottle of alcohol up in the air, just as Payton also did the same and Caroline beamed back at her friend, "Amen, or cheers or whatever," Elena finished, before the teenagers chuckled, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie glanced down at the cake that Elena was holding in her hands, before she used her magic within her mind to light the candles. Elena stepped closer to the two girls and held the cake out to them, "Nice. Okay, make a wish."

Caroline and Payton looked between each other, before the two of them slowly stepped forward, Caroline closed her eyes as she made her wish and Payton also began to think about what she could wish for in the moment.

So much she wished she could change.

There was so many things wrong right now.

So much she could have wished for.

But if she wished for Mason to come back, she knew it wasn't something so unlikely to happen it would be stupid to waste her wish like that.

And another was to be gone of her vampirism, again so impossible to happen, she was stuck this way now, there was no going back and just another waste.

But right now, Payton wished that whatever happened next would happen for a reason and everything would work, it would all fall into place the way it was suppose to be and she'd make it out alright in the end.

She just had to wait for that moment to come for her to say I made it through.

After the two girls had made their wishes, they all took a seat down and cut a slice of cake each, Matt, Elena and Bonnie were sat on the floor, whilst Payton sat behind Matt on one of the benches and Caroline sat behind Bonnie.

They had been drinking in between their mouthfuls of cake, Payton didn't have much of an appetite due to her emotions and also the urges to drink blood instead of regular food. Plus she wanted to get so intoxicated that she didn't even have to think about anything anymore.

It was hard work trying to get herself in that way when she was a vampire, everything healed so fast, including the effects of alcohol on her body. But she had been rationing herself down today and practicing her control over blood, so she could try get as drunk as quickly and little effort as she possibly could.

From the pre drinks before hand at the apartment, the swigging of alcohol she had done on the ride over to the tomb, as well as the drinking she had consumed right now, Payton was beginning to loosen up a bit and actually felt like she was having fun with these teenagers she was slowly warming up to.

Payton leant down to Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck, before resting her chin on the top of his head, causing him to side glance up at her with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm lonely up here," She whispered into his ear, as the other girls were deep in conversation, "come sit with me."

"Ok," Matt chuckled lightly, before getting up and coming to sit beside her on the bench, "I'm here now."

"Good." Payton beamed back at him, before linking her arm through his and snuggling into him.

Matt was such a great comfort for her, the guy best friend she had dreamed about having since growing up and he just got her. He didn't question her or judge her for anything. Matt had such a kind soul, he was charming and so pleasing to the eye to.

He was perfect in Payton's eyes.

If only he was a little older and she hadn't been through so much with Mason, if Payton had grown up in the Falls, she would have been all over him or maybe that was just her drunken mind talking.

Matt looked back at her, searching around her face and smirking when he saw her eyes glistening, as well as the flush to her cheeks, knowing full well that she was far from sober right now and that they were in for a wild night.

"Someone's a little tipsy already, aren't they?" Matt teased her with a slight nudge.

"Just a little," She bit her lip back at him, before finishing the last sip of her wine bottle and laying it down on the floor below her feet, "all gone."

"Here." He handed her over his drink for her to have a sip of.

"You're too kind, aren't you?" Payton smiled at him, as she took the drink and took a large swig from it.

"I like drunk, Payton. She's fun." Matt explained, as she handed the bottle back.

"I like mischievous Matt," She responded with a smirk on her lips, before she rolled her tongue over them, "you know what one I'm referring to."

"Maybe he can come out tonight." He said suggestively, before the two of them began to chuckle lightly under their breaths, but loud enough for the others to look over.

Elena glanced between the two of them with her own smirk, "You two are awfully cosy."

Matt and Payton looked anywhere but each other, both of them feeling somewhat embarrassed and Payton feeling like a little girl who had just been caught doing something naughty yet it didn't stop the two of them from laughing more at the awkwardness.

Payton quickly grabbed the drink off him again, needing something to take the attention off her and so she couldn't feel anything, including this embarrassment from being caught talking suggestively with Matt.

"Does Matt have the hots for you?" Elena questioned mischievously.

"More like she does for me." Matt responded teasingly.

Payton instantly stopped drinking and looked back at Matt gasping "Hey!"

"What?" He looked back at her innocently, "you've been obsessed with me since day one."

"Um, say's the one who begged me to have sex with them." She retorted, not even caring that she had now blamed their little secret to his friends, because drunk Payton didn't care.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Matt was always now slightly drunk, but also knowing he couldn't deny it now when Payton had just confessed it.

Bonnie and Elena looked between each other in absolute shock, as Caroline shifted uncomfortably behind. Matt was her ex, the two were only now tolerating each other after the whole Tyler situation, now she was hearing that he had slept with Payton and it felt strange.

"You two had sex?" Bonnie asked on behalf of them all.

Payton glanced back at Matt again, biting her lip and holding back a laugh, just as Matt smirked back at her and lowered his head slightly.

"They so did!" Elena exclaimed when she saw the looks the two shared and the silence that also came between them.

They were totally busted now.

Bonnie and Elena began to laugh, causing the guilty one's to also start chuckling at this situation, there so called secret hook up, not so secret anymore thanks to Payton's drunken confession and Matt's intoxicated confirmation.

"Ok," Matt said after a while, the laughter still continuing "knock it off."

He went to take a swig from the alcohol, when Elena leant over and took it from him, "I need it more than you do, trust me," she began to take a sip, when she looked over at her blonde friend, "Caroline, what are you doing?"

Everyone turned round to look over at the birthday girl in confusion, as Caroline stuffed her phone away, "What?" She looked back at them guilty, "nothing."

"Okay, you're a lad sober liar," Elena pointed out, not buying her friends act, "and even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler..." Caroline admitted.

Matt put his hands over his face in distress, he also wasn't on good terms with Tyler still since the Caroline situation and he was pissed about the situation with Jeremy yesterday, as well as what he had said to Payton after she called him earlier this morning to informing him of the story from her side.

"Caroline..." Elena sighed in annoyance.

"What?" Caroline barked back, "I'm frail."

"Give her a break," Bonnie cut into the conversation, "you can't control what everyone does all the time."

"Wow." Elena was surprised at her friends rude comment aimed at her.

Payton frowned down at Bonnie, before looking over at Matt in confusion as to why Bonnie was suddenly acting this way. The guy also looked over at her friend puzzled as to why she had been so offensive to Elena.

"Ouch, Bon." Matt got up from his seat, went to stand outside.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday and Payton's pre birthday, funeral's or whatever," Bonnie began to explain, "but, I just feel it's really wrong to compel Jeremy to leave town."

Oh, so that's what this was about.

Here comes the drama and arguments.

Payton motioned for Elena to hand her over the bottle of booze, in which she did as she responded back to Bonnie, "I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life."

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his chances away." Bonnie argued back.

"Bonnie, you can't tell him." Elena urged, as Payton went to go check on Matt outside.

"Why?" Payton could hear Bonnie ask, as she wandered over to Matt, "Are you gonna compel me not to?"

Once Payton was beside Matt, she handed him over the bottle and linked her arm back through his like she always seemed to do these days. Matt took it from her and took a large swig from the substance.

"Is it always like that between the four of you?" Payton asked looking up at him.

"No," He shook his head, handing her over the booze, "not since lately."

"And how do you feel about Jeremy going?" She found herself asking.

Matt turned down to look at her, "I don't know. I can see it from both sides. It would be best for everyone if we all got out of here. But it's our home."

"I know," Payton took a small sip, before getting him to turn to face her properly, she could feel herself getting drunkenly emotional again, "but I'm here for you whatever you need. You're basically my only friend, so I'd love it if we could stick together."

"Of course," He smiled back at her warmly, "your problems help distract me from everyone else's no offence."

"Ah I guess that makes me feel a bit better about being so problematic." She joked back to him.

"The only problem you're giving me right now is down..."

"Matt!" Payton squealed in surprise at what he was going to say, before she hit him playfully and took her hand in his, "let's head inside, before we end up doing something..."

"That isn't a problem though." He called back, as she began to drag him back into the tomb.

"Stop it," She laughed lightly, before they headed back into a less tense atmosphere now, "just sit down."

Matt beamed back at her, as he retook his seat and Payton joined him, the two of them sharing the bottle and joining in where they could with the conversation that was on going.

Everything had been going smoother, they were all drinking, sharing memories and jokes between them. The awkward tension and argument from earlier hadn't been brought back at any stage, Bonnie had even left to stop any more disagreements, but Payton was enjoying herself more and easing up around the teenagers she was everyday beginning to learn more about.

She was even glad she had come in the end and was feeling better, even if it was the alcohol in her veins making her feel the way she was, but everything just felt more content than it had in a long time.

However that was short lived.

Caroline was laying down, her head resting on Elena's lap, as the four of them broke into fits of laughter at something drunk Caroline had ended up doing. Payton still was sat closely to Matt, the two of them sharing a bottle, occasionally sending flirty comments at each other, whilst Elena held another bottle and admired the closeness between the two.

But the sound of the tomb door opening behind them, caused Elena to turn round to face the person who had now entered, as well as making Matt and Payton look back at the intruder.

Caroline's smile instantly altered when she saw her boyfriend stood there, Matt instantly felt the anger rise within him when he saw his ex best friend, causing Matt to stand up defensively and Payton sighed when she knew she couldn't get him to back down.

"Sorry," Tyler apologised when everyone looked at him blankly, "I didn't mean to crash the party."

"So don't." Matt spat back.

"No," Caroline quickly leant up from her position and came to stand up straight, "it's ok. Hi."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler made the request to his girlfriend, "it's kind of important."

Matt glanced away in anger, whilst Payton slowly stood up to support him and Caroline sighed lightly, before nodding her head and following Tyler outside to go talk.

Matt and Payton sat back down once Tyler had left, Elena turned to look at Matt sympathetically, "Are you ok?" She asked her oldest friend.

"Yeah," He nodded, taking the bottle from Elena and swigging it, "I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys," he looked between Payton and Elena, who both offered their friend a sad smile, "in the middle of this crazy life we got stuck in."

"Is that how you see it?" Elena asked him, "That we are stuck?"

"I'd say it's attached to you all pretty tight yeah." Matt replied.

"Bonnie is right, you know I had no business messing onto Jeremy's head. I just don't know what else to do. He's is in danger here. I can't lose anyone else that I love." Elena explained.

"I think you did the right thing," Payton decided to share her perspective on what Elena had asked Damon to do to Jeremy, "we all deserve to have a normal life, but we just can't. Sometimes we have to be forced to."

"She's right." Matt agreed with her sadly.

Elena looked between them again, appreciating their assurance, but also again admiring how well they got on and how they always just looked so right together.

"You've got a good friend in the two of you," She began to inform them, "you're both in the same kind of situation, both of you lost the people you love. Maybe in different ways, but you're both grieving over it."

"Yeah," Payton nodded feeling somewhat sad now, "Matt's great."

"And so are you." He smiled back at her, before wrapping his arm around her and she nuzzled into him.

Elena returned the gesture back at them, as she took the bottle off Matt and took a swig of it herself, glad to have the friend's she did and be on good terms with Ric's daughter, if they were going to try make it work.

The three of them had been sitting there for a good half an hour when they began to growing increasingly concerned for Caroline's where abouts. Since going off with Tyler, they hadn't heard the two of them or even seen them out in the woods, they thought she would have at least come back to tell them if she was leaving her own party.

Getting up and out of the tomb, the three of them began to search the area for any signs of the drunken teenager who had run off with her Klaus sired hybrid boyfriend Tyler.

"Caroline!" Matt yelled, as he shone his torch around the tree's whilst Payton and Elena trailed behind him.

"Great, we've been abandonded." Payton grumbled, she was feeling so drunk she couldn't even walk straight.

"Okay," Elena pulled her jacket round her, "we're going back to the party. I don't trust them, she could get back together with him."

"Caroline!" Matt called again.

"Come on, Caroline," Elena also shouted, "we don't have anymore drinks."

"Matty is afraid." Payton teased, catching up with him.

"He's afraid of the fell ghosts." Elena joined in with the playful taunting.

Matt began to give the two girl's an amused glare for their mocking towards him, as Elena playfully shoved him, but Payton found herself freezing in her spot, hearing something lurking in the shadows.

She was right to think so.

Suddenly Stefan came out of the woods and went straight into Matt, sending him flying over to the stone wall and knocking him completely out cold.

"Oh my god, Matt," Payton gasped seeing her friend in such a state, before she quickly turned around to find Stefan now trying to grab Elena, "Stefan, stop!"

"Leave, Payton," Stefan ordered, placing his hand over Elena's mouth stopping her from talking, else as moving away from him, "get out of here."

"No!" She shook her head back at him, feeling her anger and panic come over her, "What are you doing?! Let her go."

"I'm doing what I have to do." He explained briefly, before quickly dashing out of there with Elena on him.

"Oh my god," Payton rushed over to Matt, rolling him onto his back to see him still knocked out, she quickly checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he was still breathing, "just take this."

She quickly bit into her wrist, the second time in the past twenty four hours she was having to save someone with her blood, but god it was teaching her to keep in control and also that there was somewhat a positive thing to come out of being a vampire.

Payton could save Matt.

Putting her now bleeding wrist into Matt's mouth, he began to respond well to the healing substance and it wasn't long before he came back round, choking on the blood and pushing her away from him.

"What the hell happened?" He questioned her, before he slowly pulled himself up.

Payton helped him sit up as he winced through the impact of Stefan's hit, "Stefan took Elena and had to take you out in the process."

"What the hell?" Matt hissed in anger, "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know. He's up to something," She responded, before pulling out her phone and typing a text to her Dad for help, "I'm going to let my Dad know, so he can get help to save her, but in the meantime we should stay here and keep looking for Caroline."

"Yeah of course." Matt agreed, trying to pull himself up.

Payton helped him onto his feet, before the two of them picked up the torch and began to search the woods for Caroline. Both of them trying to distract themselves with worrying about Elena and what Stefan was going to do.

After only a few minutes walk through the woods, they managed to find a weak looking Caroline up against a tree trunk. Her breathing was heavy, her focus was also not registering with them now approaching her and calling her name.

"Oh my god," Payton bent down with Matt to look at Caroline, as they got closer they could see she was sweating and looked like she was in a lot of pain, "Caroline..."

"Are you ok?" He asked her, looking around for answers as to what was going on with his ex.

"It was T-t-tyler," Caroline spluttered out an explanation for her state, "he bit me."

Payton turned to look at Matt, as he got up from the ground and scrunched his face up in anger, whilst Payton looked away from him and focused on the girl who was actually suffering.

She slowly pulled the top of the girl's jacket back, to reveal the nasty looking bite Tyler had left her, "Caroline," Payton sighed, covering it back up and then looking at the girl, "why did he do this to you?"

"I don't know," She cried, feeling the tears stream down her face, "i-i-it hurts."

"Matt," Payton snapped her head round to look at her friend, "we have to get her out of here."

Matt nodded, keeping his anger at bay and bending down to pick up his ex girlfriend off the floor. Payton grabbed the torch and guided their way back to Matt's truck, knowing she was probably going to have to drive since her vampire healing had meant she was no longer intoxicated.

Matt on the other hand had been drinking and should probably stick with Caroline in the back, checking on her and helping her through the werewolf bite that was no attacking her system.

Payton managed to successfully drive them to Caroline's house, where thankfully the sheriff wasn't on duty for the night, so would be able to look after her daughter and work with them to find a solution to fix the mess.

They all knew that the only way Caroline would be cured was by Klaus' blood.

Payton had already witnessed that with her own eyes when Klaus had bit Katherine, then fed her his blood to demonstrate that he was the cure. This was also the time Payton had gone with Stefan to find a cure for Damon's bite.

But with all the drama's surronding Klaus vs them right now, she was beginning to wonder if it was highly unlikely he would come save their friend.

Matt had also managed to talk to Alaric on Payton's phone on the way over, who had gotten Damon to stop his brother and stop Elena from being affected by Stefan's stupid game of making Klaus pay.

They all needed to be coming together to save Caroline and Elena, rather than going against each other to continue on some dispute between them all.

Payton jogged up the front path approaching Caroline's home, with Matt walking behind with a weak looking Caroline in his arms.

"Sheriff Forbes!" Matt yelled as they came to the door.

The sheriff who was standing in the front hall after she heard Matt's car pull up, quickly ran over to get the door and let the three of them into her home. When she saw her daughter being cradled in Matt's arms, she felt fear come over her and instantly knew something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Liz asked, when Matt carrying Caroline and Payton came inside.

"Tyler bit her." Matt informed her, before walking towards Caroline's room.

"Oh my god, sweetheart," Liz exclaimed, following him through and Payton traipsed behind, "Be careful."

Matt walked Caroline over to her bed and gently laid her down onto the mattress, Liz quickly came up to sit beside her on the bed, when her daughter started panting in pain, the bite really taking it's course now.

Matt came to stand with Payton a few steps away from where the bed was, she linked her arm through his again in support and watched the daughter and mother interact with one another.

"Caroline, honey," Liz began, looking down at her daughter, "can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Mom." Caroline responded through the pain.

"She keeps hallucinating or something," Matt rambled in panic, "I don't know."

"No one's picking up," Payton informed Liz about any help, "I told my Dad, but Elena also got took tonight. So everyone's working around the block..."

"It's alright, sweet heart." Liz assured her daughter.

Although none of them knew if Caroline would be ok.

All they could do was hope and they should have made that wish on the birthday cake that their friends would make it out of this alive.

Payton went through into the kitchen of the Forbes home to try sober Matt up, whilst Liz stayed with Caroline and it also gave them a chance to breathe from watching their friend deteriorate in front of their eyes.

Handing Matt a glass of water, Payton folded her arms and leant her arse against the back of the countertop, "I really hope she's going to be alright."

"Yeah, me too." He answered, taking the glass from her and sipping on it.

"God, nothing is just never simple, is it?" She huffed, looking down at the floor.

"Nope." Matt rubbed his lips together.

"I thought seeing my Dad yesterday nearly die was hard enough, but then you got knocked out and I thought you were going to die..."

Matt quickly laid his glass down on the counter behind her, before pulling her into a hug and holding onto her tightly, not wanting her to have to go over that in her head, when he was alright now and very much alive.

Holding onto him, Payton rested her head against his chest and breathed into him, the feeling of someone holding her was something she craved every single day, particularly through the hard times.

Whilst she wished it could have been Mason to help her through, having Matt around was also just as good for her. It felt nice to have someone who just cared and got her without her having to explain herself.

She felt like she was always having to explain herself to her Dad and anyone else who asked her why she was the way she was.

Matt on the other hand just got it.

Pulling away from him slightly, Payton glanced up at him with a smile, before she found herself leaning in and pecking his lips softly, completely taking Matt by surprise that she had done that as an act of thanks for his support.

Leaning away from him, Payton bit her lip with a small smile across her lips, searching his eyes for an answer as to how he felt about her doing that so randomly, especially since they hadn't been into any physical contact like that since the time that they had sex.

Was it far too inappropriate for the situation when their friend was fighting for her life in the other room?

Had she gone too far and completely messed up their friendship?

Before Payton could get a chance to find out, there was a knock at the door and Matt stepped away to go see who it was. Payton awkwardly cleared her throat, her eyes rolling down to the floor and focusing on instead of whom had come to see them.

"Tyler came to see me," Payton heard an oh so familiar British accent break the silence, "Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident."

Klaus.

"You made him do this to her," Matt wasn't taking no crap from the man, "he would have never done something like this."

Despite his anger toward's his friend, Tyler wouldn't have hurt Caroline.

Payton knew she had to go support her friend with the likes of Klaus around, if Matt wasn't careful, Klaus would be making a move on him next and it wouldn't be pretty, so she rounded the corner of the kitchen and stood in the hall, just as Liz also emerged out of Caroline's room.

"I'm here to help, Matt," Klaus assured him, "my blood will heal her, please ask the sheriff to invite me inside."

"I know how this game works," Liz spoke up coming over to them, "you want something in return."

Klaus shook his head, "Just your support."

There was silence for a few moments, before Liz gave into it and knew it was the only way her daughter would make it through, "come in."

Klaus stepped into the home, walking past Matt with a small smile, before he came past Payton, "Hello, Payton."

"Klaus." Payton greeted him blankly, before she watched him go into Caroline's bedroom with Liz and Matt came over to her.

"Maybe we should go." She then suggested to her friend.

"I don't know, Payton," Matt shrugged unsurely, "I don't want to leave her incase Klaus..."

Payton quickly interjected before he could continue on, "Klaus wouldn't hurt Caroline. He seems kind of obsessed with her anyway."

"I hope you're right," He replied, before sighing and nodding in defeat, "let's just head home," leaving the two of them to begin to walk over to the door and head back.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! Sorry again that's it's nearly been a week since the last update, I always try to upload twice a week, but always end up being so busy I get side tracked. Hopefully this chapter was worth being late for. I really enjoyed this one, so I really hope you did too. A lot of Matt and Payton interaction in this one, but of course, Stefan will be soon on the horizon. I like to try keep to the show as much as I can, so please bare with the slow burn.**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, LMarie99, RHatch89, Nirvana14 and Anonymous for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad you're all loving it and excited for more parts. Thanks to everyone who has also been reading and following along. It honestly means the world 3**

 **I'd love to hear what you think about this one.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	37. Chapter 37

After the night they had experienced tonight, neither Matt or Payton fancied being alone, so they drove back to Matt's and decided to spend the night there, rather than being alone with their minds circling with worry.

Once they had got inside Matt's house, the two of them slipped off their jackets and shoes, a strange silence and atmosphere over them, Payton knowing it was due to her little move on him earlier on and how they hadn't been right ever since then.

She was beginning to regret being so forward, but it was what she had wnated at the time and wanted to thank him in someway for how much of a help he had been to her the past few months they had been close.

Matt took some whiskey off one of the shelves in the kitchen, before grabbing a glass and going to pour himself some of the alcohol.

"You just sobered up and now you want to drink again?" Payton questioned him with a small frown.

"I'm tired," he responded to her, filling his glass, "I need to take the edge off."

"I'll join you." She told him, going over and taking a glass herself.

The two wondered through into the sitting room, before taking a seat down on the couch, Matt poured her glass and then handed it over to her, "Here."

"Cheers." Payton responded, taking it from him and clicking their glasses together.

The two downed the liquid in the glass, before they both pulled away and winced slightly at the harshness of the booze when it hit the back of their throats. Matt leant over to go pour himself another one, as Payton felt her nerves kick in over this uncomfortable atmosphere that surronded them.

"Look Matt..."

She went to say but Matt quickly cut her off, stopping her from giving him some explanation. He knew what she was going to say, he didn't want to hear it nor did he want to go over it.

Payton didn't have to do that or even bring it up.

"Just don't..." He trailed off, taking a sip from his newly poured drink.

"No," She shook her head, needing to be honest with him, however else would they get over this tension, "I should have..."

Laying his glass back down onto the table, Matt quickly turned back round to face her, where he leant his hand on her waist and smashed his lips against her instantly, stopping her from talking completely this time.

Being taken by surprise by his sudden physical actions towards her, Payton instantly eased up to the feeling of Matt's lips on her own. She began to kiss him back, her hands moving up his chest and towards his neck, enjoying every minute of this passionate embrace they were sharing.

They didn't even know why they were doing it nor that there was any feelings involved.

More just a desperation to feel needed, cure the sexual frustration they were both experiencing from being single, to thank each other for being so supportive and release some of that negative energy they both had about being in this messed up town.

Payton carefully climbed on top Matt's lap, before he hooked his hands under her arse and squeezed her cheeks tightly, causing her to moan at his touch and rock her hips into his.

Feeling her getting more into it, Matt run his hands under her t-shirt and began to take it off her. Once it was off and she was sat in her lacy black bra, Matt pulled off his own t-shirt and placed his lips along her jawline, down to her neck and around her shoulders.

Moaning more at his touch, Payton ran her fingers along his back, causing him to grunt at her touch and it wasn't long before Matt was laying her body down on the couch, supporting his own weight so he didn't crush her.

He quickly unbuckled his belt whilst Payton pulled down his zipper, wanting to get this over with and feel some sort of pleasure from this experience to numb the feelings she really felt inside her grieving, vampire, tired mind set.

It was just like that day when they had found themselves in that sexual encounter on the couch, it was just like then, even this time it was more passionate and hungry, both of them knowing what made each other weak and tremble from the last time.

Payton couldn't imagine herself being sexual with any friend other than Matt.

And for some strange reason, she was glad it was him she was having sex with.

Because she didn't have to care, nor did she have to feel an attachment.

And the great thing was when they woke the next morning, it was never awkward nor was it spoke about.

They just got on with their lives, which for Payton meant heading to work to start her lunch shift until early on this evening. Her Dad had texted her earlier that morning to say he was going to be at the Grill for a drink, so he would hopefully see her soon when her shift had started.

Alaric wanted to know if she was alright and how she was coping. Surprisingly, the last few days had been slightly better, there was the odd occasion that she nearly slipped up, but so far everything was being managed and going a lot better than she had expected.

Payton headed back to the apartment to shower, get changed, have something to eat and then she made her way to work. When she got there, her Dad hadn't shown up yet, but thankfully she was working at the bar for the first few hours, so it meant she could serve him and have a conversation with him properly whilst still doing her job.

She had just come back through to the bar with some freshly washed glasses in her hands, ready to now be put away, when she saw her Dad jump up onto a bar stool and glance over at her when he saw his daughter emerge from out back.

"Hello." Payton greeted him, putting the box on top of the bar top.

"That was good timing." He commented with a smile.

"What are you having?" She asked.

"The usual." Alaric answered, as Payton nodded back at him.

Getting a clean pint glass out from the box, she began to fill it with her Dad's usual order and once it was done, she laid it on top of a coaster in front of him, as he handed over the cash for the drink.

Taking it from him with a smile, Payton put the notes into the cash register and then gave him back his change, before she asked, "So how are you? Didn't Jeremy leave this morning?"

"Yep," Alaric nodded, picking up his beer and taking a small sip out of it, "one of the reasons I've decided to show up here and also to see my daughter. How are you getting on?"

"I'm good, yeah," She informed him, taking the clean glasses out of the box and beginning to put them away under the bar, "I think I needed to get to that party last night."

"When Elena told me you showed up, I was pleasantly surprised," He explained with a smile, "I'm glad you had fun and weren't moping around the apartment all night."

"Moping?" Payton raised her brows up at him, somewhat offended, "I don't mope."

"Yeah you do, Payton. If I don't invite you over or you're not working, you just mope around the place." He smirked.

"Well I didn't mope alone last night. I moped with the teenagers of Mystic Falls." She replied.

"And it did you good, I bet," Alaric nodded, "despite the drama what came afterwards, you saved the day."

"Well, I tried to. I couldn't exactly stop Stefan from taking Elena, but I managed to save Matt and helped Caroline." Payton smiled.

"Exactly," He returened the look, "you do belong here, Payton."

"Maybe." She looked down at the bar for a brief moment, feeling uncomfortable about this subject, Payton didn't want to talk about her feelings with her father when she was feeling relativity alright for once.

Thankfully Payton didn't have to go down that road with him, when Doctor Fell from the hospital the other night approached the bar and joined her father on the stool beside him.

"Thank god," Doctor Fell breathed, looking back at Alaric, "another day drinker. I lost a patient, what's your excuse?"

"I put a kid on a plane," He informed her, before looking up at Payton, "and my daughter works here, you remember Payton, right?"

Doctor Fell glanced over at Payton for the first time since coming there, she was surprised to see her behind the bar working, "Yes, of course. Hey again."

"Hi," Payton greeted her back friendly, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have the same as him." Doctor Fell said.

Payton nodded back at her, before getting to work on making her drink, whilst the two continued their conversation. Her eyes flickered between the beer she was making and her father, the charming look he was giving this woman suddenly made alarm bells go off in her head, he so liked her and had the hots for her. It was a look she hadn't seen from her father in a long time, but god it made her think about all the opportunities now she had to tease him.

"Was it yours? Do you have another kid that you had to put on a plane?" Doctor Fell questioned.

"No," He shook his head with a slight frown, "it's a long story."

"Well good job I've ordered a beer," Doctor Fell smirked, "you can pay."

Alaric smirked back at her, as Payton put the beer down onto the counter top and watched her father pull out some of the change Payton had given him not long before. Taking the coins from him, she wondered back over to the register, then continued on with filling up the under the bar with fresh glasses.

Payton had spent the past half an hour serving customers at the bar, putting away the glasses, helping with tidying up and cleaning, when Doctor Fell finally left the bar and headed back to work, leaving Alaric alone and a happy look plastered all over his face.

"Well I haven't seen that look in a long time."

Alaric snapped his head back up to look at his daughter, who had now wondered over to talk to him from the other end of the bar, "What?"

"You know, your 'love' face." Payton teased him.

"What?" He scoffed nervously, "I don't have a 'love' face."

"Sorry, but you do." She smirked lightly, taking the two empty beers off the counter.

"Alright, Payton." Alaric shook his head amused, but also annoyed that she was so good at reading him.

"Soooo, do you like her?" Payton found herself saying, when she put the dirty glasses away, "you two seemed to gel well together."

"She's alright yeah." He kept his answer minimal.

"Alright?" She raised her brows up in disbelief, "Are you serious? She's a doctor, she has to be at least intilligent. Plus she's gorgeous and clearly into you."

"Payton," Alaric began to chuckle, not that he didn't agree with her, but how they were even having this conversation, "we've never discussed my love life, like ever."

"Well maybe we should more, because you've made some poor choices over the years..." Payton trailed off, clearly referring to one woman in particular.

"I agree," He nodded, also knowing who she was on about, "but I'm not rushing into anything yet."

"Sure you're not," She raised her eyebrows up mischievously, "because it's not like you agreed to meet her for food tomorrow or anything..."

"Payton." Alaric grumbled, he should have known she heard that.

"Vampire hearing works like a treat when you need it to," Payton picked up the box off now dirty glasses and began to walk out the back, "Goodbye, Dad."

Alaric shook his head again, amused by his daughter and this situation. He was pleased to see she was starting to act more like herself. The usual teasing and mocking of him was back. Alaric was hopeful this wouldn't the last he saw of his daughter getting herself back on track.

Because god, he had really missed fun Payton.

* * *

Payton began to untie her apron from around her waist the next day at her next shift, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her back and a face nuzzle into the side of her neck, making her squeal and turn round to face the person.

"Matt!" Payton exclaimed, surprised but also knowing it would have been him, "Hey, you."

"Hello." He smiled back at her, opening up his own locker and getting out his apron, just as she was putting her's away.

The two hadn't seen each other or hardly spoken much since the encounter the other night, it was slightly nerve racking to be back around one another, but it always died off quickly and they were able to move past it.

"I was just going on my break and popping over to see my Dad as he's at the apartment working out." Payton explained to him, grabbing her jacket and putting it on.

"Oh," The teenager was disappointed to hear she wasn't going to be starting with him today, "you'll be back though, right?"

"Yes," She nodded in conformation, "I won't be too long."

"Okay." He was the one doing the nodding this time.

"Great," Payton smiled lightly at him, "Well I'll head on over, then I'll be back."

She gave him one last look, before brushing past him and going to go back through into the Grill then out the exit, when Matt grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him with a mischievous look.

"What are you doing?" Payton glanced up at him, an uncontrollable smile on her face as she laid her hands on his chest.

"I missed you, Payton." Matt informed her.

"Matt," She couldn't help but laugh, "we said no attatchments..."

"No there isn't any," He assured her, as he wrapped his arms around her, "but I have been missing you. Could we maybe, you know?"

"What?" Payton was surprised at his request, they didn't normally arrange things like that, they normally just fell into them, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Matt's smirk grew on his face, "unless you don't..."

"I don't know what to say," She was kind of lost for words for the first time in her life, "I mean, I do want to, but I just didn't know we would make this a regular thing."

"Just think about it. I'm working late tonight, so it doesn't even have to be later, it can be whenever," He suggested to her, "I just need you, ok?"

"Matt," Payton said his name again with a small chuckle, "you're so naughty."

"I can't help it." Matt smirked.

"Alright, well I will think about it," She patted his chest, as he let go of her and she began to walk towards the door, "I'll be back soon. Hang on in there."

Rolling her eyes playfully at him and his naughtiness, Payton wandered into the Grill and headed out the exit to the town centre. Going across the street, she went over to her Dad's apartment where she could already see the light was on, where he was working out inside.

Once she got up to the apartment, she put her key in and came inside, her Dad was sitting on the weightlifting machine, working on his arm muscles and a smile fell on his lips when he saw her come through.

"Hey." Payton called over to him, as she wandered into the kitchen and went to get a blood bag out of the fridge.

"Hello," Alaric responded, laying the weight down and looking over at her, "how's work going?"

"Yeah good," She nodded her head, before ripping open a blood bag and pouring it into a glass, her Dad watching her uncomfortably, never thinking he was going to get use to seeing her do that, "how come you came over here to work out today?"

"I needed a bit of a breather from the Gilbert house and I do miss this place." He informed her, looking around the apartment his daughter had took residence at.

Payton slowly nodded, going over to the stool near the counter top and jumping up on to it, "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date, Payton." Alaric corrected her.

"Sure it wasn't," She rolled her eyes in annoyance at her Dad's quest to be quiet about his new woman, the woman who was his doctor just days before, "so how did the lunch go?"

"Yeah great," He answered her, going back to his weights as she began to drink, "we're going to have dinner together soon."

"Ooohhh," Payton raised her brows up teasingly, "you know what comes next."

"Knock it off, Payton." Alaric ignored her teasing, but a small smirk did fall across his face.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked him, putting her half empty blood glass on the kitchen counter.

"Sure. What's going on?" He looked over at her curiously.

"Well, say someone you're kind of close to, you occasionally hang out in a certain way at random times and now they're wanting you to actually make arrangements to hang out in this particular way," Payton began to ramble her way through her explanation, "and you're not so sure you want to because you feel guilty..."

Alaric stopped what he was doing, giving her a confused look as he did so, "What? What are you on about?"

"Dad," She breathed in annoyance, really not wanting to have to explain properly what she was referring to, it was the Matt situation and it wasn't exactly a topic she'd want to bring up in front of her father, "please, it's nothing to do with vampires and blood if that's what you're worried about."

"Well I'm glad to hear it, but I still have no idea what you're on about." He frowned.

"I don't know whether to accept this person's offer or not because of the bad feelings I get. I feel like I've cheated or something, you know?" Payton lowered her head slightly.

From the way Payton was talking, Alaric was almost beginning to wonder whether she had met someone new, that she wanted to meet with them officially, but didn't know if she could because of the guilt she experienced due to not being with Mason not so long ago.

If this was the case, he was thrilled to learn she had started dating again and was moving on from Mason. It would do her the world of good.

But that was far from the truth.

She wasn't moving on. But she was sleeping around with Matt, one of Alaric's students, also one of their friend's and Payton's closest friend since moving here.

"Payton," Her Dad caught her attention, bringing her head back up to him, "are you dating someone?"

Before Payton could decline the suggestion, there was a loud knock at the door and she quickly hopped off her stool, rushing over to the sink to put the glass inside it, so whoever this guest was who didn't know about the supernatural didn't wonder why the hell there was a glass of blood just sitting there.

She was glad whoever was behind this door for showing up, because Payton was regretting reaching out to her Dad and explaining her situation, when it was just leading to more questions she didn't want to answer.

Going over to the door, Payton pulled it open and felt her face fall when she saw an arrogant grinning, tall, dark and menacing looking Damon behind it. Without giving it much thought, she went to slam the door on his face, but the older vampire put his foot in the way and stopped it from shutting on his face.

"Urgh." Payton groaned, before backing up and wandering back into the apartment.

Alaric frowned at his daughter's strange behaviour, but when he saw Damon walk inside, he knew exactly why she had reacted the way she did when opening the door to their guest.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, continuing with his weights.

"Ah, looking for a bunny," Damon wondered through into the kitchen space, looking into the cooking pot on the stove, whilst Payton took her seat up the counter again, giving the other vampire in the room a weird look, "You're good. For now."

"You're still obsessed with Meredith?" Alaric presumed, causing Payton to frown back at him.

"Meredith?" She repeated, then put the pieces together, "oh you mean your date."

"That's the one." Damon confirmed.

"Ah, what I really meant to say was, don't you have an original vampire to worry about?" Alaric teased his friend, putting the weights down and sitting up.

"Ah, ah, ah, do ten more of those," Damon instructed to his friend, as he poured himself some whiskey into a mug, "you're going to want to buff up if you start dating this one. Self defence and all."

"Give him a break." Payton shot at Damon in annoyance.

She wouldn't have him come in here and try ruin something good for her father when he deserved it more than anything.

Alaric got up from the bench and stared at Damon, "What is your problem?"

"Your doctor vervained me," Damon informed them, coming over to take a seat on the armchair, "and then she bloodjacked me."

"What?" Alaric and Payton both said stunned to hear this.

Surely Damon had to be lying, right?"

"When did you even see her?" Alaric asked.

"When I went to the hospital to accuse her of killing her ex-boyfriend," Damon explained, as Payton gave her Dad a look, "which, by the way, very sensitive subject."

"Is that true? You picked another killer as a girlfriend?" Payton found herself asking in amazement that her Dad had gone for another psycho again.

Alaric ignored Payton's questioning, instead he had to know what his friend was up to, "Damon, what the hell are you doing, huh?"

"Why are you mad at me?" Damon quizzed in surprise.

"I told you I'd handle this!" Alaric snapped back.

"I proved your theory, diagnosed psycho case," Damon said as Payton came to stand with them, "you're welcome."

"I think I'm going to head back to work after that." Payton announced, patting her Dad on the chest, before brushing past him and heading over to the door.

Alaric took his glaring eyes off Damon for a brief moment to see Payton leave, "Hey," he called making her stop and turn round to him, "our conversation from earlier, that's not finished."

Alaric wanted to find out what Payton really meant when she wanted his advice on the matter she had brought up. Yet she wasn't going to give it to him that easily.

"Whatever you say." Payton smirked, before she pulled open the door and stepped out, heading back to work to face Matt and finish the rest of her shift for that day.

When she arrived back, Payton decided to push all her confusing worries about her Dad's new choice of love interest in this Meredith, how annoying Damon was and the fact she still had to decide whether she was going to accept Matt on his offer.

Part of her wanted to.

She wanted to be able to feel wanted and needed again, she wanted the distraction, to not only make herself feel incredible, but also to be able to give someone else that same pleasure.

But the other part of her didn't want to.

Payton didn't want to complicate things between them.

What if one of them fell for the other and the other didn't like them back? What if they got busted by more than just Elena, Caroline and Bonnie? What if Damon found out and mocked her? What if her Dad found out and was ashamed she was being used for sex and she was also using them in the same way? What if Tyler found out and got angry at her for supposedly 'forgetting' about Mason?

Plus she felt guilty if Mason was watching on from the other side, upset and hurt that she was just throwing herself around like this for him to see.

But he had wanted her to move on and be happy.

Whilst she wasn't jumping into any old relationship, she was trying to be happy and start rebuilding her life. It was a slow process. But having friends like Matt aided to getting back to a good place and once she was ready to, she knew she'd be able to move on.

Mason wasn't going to come back and the more the days passed, the more she began to accept the reality of that.

* * *

Payton had just finished wiping down the bar surface, when she put the rag under the bar and headed into the back to sign out for the day, putting her apron into her locker, before getting her jacket and bag out ready to head back to the apartment.

As she had just finished shutting up her locker, a familiar face she had been meaning to talk to before she left came out from the back, a smile forming on both of their faces when their eyes met.

"You finishing for the night?" Matt guessed from how long she had been here and her leaving attire was on.

"Yes," She nodded, before locking her locker up and looking back at him, "so you're finishing at closing?"

"Yep," He nodded, before a small groan followed, "I wish you were doing the later shift with me. I'll be all on my lonesome."

"You don't have to spend the whole night alone," Payton stepped forward to him with a mischievous look, her hand's landing on his chest, where she began to run her fingers up it, "you're very welcome to come over later for you know..."

"Seriously?" He beamed back at her in surprise, earlier she had sounded so unsure, but this was a different side of her and he loved it.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, before biting her lip, "what did you say?"

"I say I'll see you later." Matt smirked.

"See you later." Payton stepped away from him, before brushing past him and heading to the exit of the Grill, leaving Matt stunned in the middle of the room, completely not expecting that, but also super excited to see her later on.

When later on came, Payton and Matt didn't waste anytime going through with that they had to do. As soon as Matt walked through the door, Payton pinned him up against the back of it and began to kiss him.

She didn't know what came over tonight, but Payton was just wanting to enjoy herself and let loose. Whenever she did, it was then she felt the best. Like her Dad said, when she moped, Payton felt awful. But doing this with Matt, reminded her of what it felt like to be human and actually have feelings.

Even if they weren't romantic, they were passionate, hunger and drive for the desire she craved more than anything.

Everytime she got a thought of Mason in the back of her mind, Payton turned her attention back on Matt, making sure he was enjoying it as much as she was, knowing that there wasn't just her in this crazy situation they had sort of just become used to doing now.

Matt was also going through a hard time with all his friend suffering from the supernatural, he had lost his sister, she wasn't coming back just like Mason wasn't, he had lost Caroline to Tyler, who was also his ex best friend.

Matt was pretty lonely and needed Payton to feel less alone with everything he was going through.

I guess you could say, they were basically friend's with benefits.

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry this is more of a filler chapter, but for any Matt/Payton shippers I really hope you guys liked this one! I am still trying to aim for two uploads a week, so please bare with me on that, but life is so busy right now and I'm finding it hard to keep up with everything. I hope you understand 3**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, LMarie99, RHatch89, Nirvana14, WickedlyMinx and Adela for reviewing the last part. I still can't believe how many of you love Payton and Matt haha. You're making me rethink who's Payton end game is going to be come season 8. Yes, I do plan on writing that long. Also thank you to everyone who has read and hopefully enjoying as well :)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts come next part,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	38. Chapter 38

Standing in front of the door that lead way through into the family home, Payton tapped her feet upon the wood upon the porch, her head turning round to look at her surroundings as she waited.

Within a few moments, the door opened up and she was met by the sight of Elena Gilbert, who instantly encouraged her inside, "Hey. Come in."

Offering her small smile, Payton came on through into the home as Elena closed the door behind her. She was relieved to see that she was alive and in one piece after last nights antics with Stefan kidnapping her, which resulted in Matt being the calatorel damage and Payton having to save him.

"My Dad not up yet?" Payton asked the teenager, as they walked through into the kitchen.

"No," She shook her head, as she went into the fridge and got out some water, "I did hear him moving about, so he should be up soon."

"Oh good. He did tell you I was coming, right?" Payton hopped up onto the counter sool, watching Elena grab them two glasses.

"Yeah, he did last night after I got in," Elena responded, pouring the water into the glasses, "also after I witnessed him kiss Meredith..."

"What?" She was shocked to hear this about her Dad, it was only just yesterday Damon was taunting the man about Meredith being some psycho and now he was kissing her.

"Yeah. It was awkward as hell, but kind of cute at the same time." Elena shrugged, handing her some water.

Taking the glass from her, Payton shifted on her seat uncomfortably, "I'm glad it was you than me who got to see that."

As much as she was all for her date dating and always teased him suggestively about it, Payton was really glad she had not witnessed her Dad kiss Meredith, just as much as he probably didn't want to see her be intimate with anyone.

But also, she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach about this Meredith. She liked the woman. She was definitely her Dad's type and also knew about the supernatural, what made things easier. Yet due to her Dad's past relationships and Damon's theory, Payton wanted her Dad to be careful going into this new thing.

Elena smiled over at her, before the two began to take sips out of their drinks and then Payton found herself asking the girl about the whole Stefan situation.

"What happened with Stefan the other day? It completely threw me at just how bad his behaviours got to just take you like that." Payton grumbled.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Elena sighed, leaning her elbows on the counter, knowing her ex-boyfriend had changed so much since she first met him, "but yeah, he thought he could take me and use me against Klaus to get what he wanted."

"What do you mean by use exactly?" She asked with raised brows.

"He was going to try kill me. Because if I'm dead, then Klaus can't make anymore hybrids." Elena explained in a tired tone.

"Oh my god," Payton looked at Elena in astonishment Stefan was willing to do that to get one up on Klaus, "what a dick."

"Hmm," Elena rolled her eyes to the ground for a moment in sadness, then shook her head and looked back at Payton, "how's things with Matt?"

"What do you mean?" Payton found herself laughing nervously.

But clearly she knew what Elena was getting at.

"You know, things between the two of you have been kind of heated lately..." Elena grinned with mischief.

"Oh," She rubbed her lips nervously, feeling the colour bouncing off her cheeks now in embarrassment, "that."

It wasn't that she was ashamed of being with Matt or doing that sort of thing with him, it was more so that she wasn't so use of everyone knowing about her and what she got up to behind closed doors.

And that she was being teased about it, Payton was so used to being the one who did the teasing not the other way around.

"How did that even happen?" Elena quizzed her intrigued by it all.

"I don't know really," Payton shrugged helplessly, "it just kind of happened one day."

"Were you guys sober or..."

"Oh yeah! It was when I left town with Katherine. I went to say goodbye to him and he kind of offered it to me, he'd just broken up with Caroline and I was grieving Mason." Payton explained.

"I see," Elena's smirk still remained on her face, "have you done it anymore?"

"Yeah it's happened again..."

Before Payton could finish or Elena could ask anymore, Payton heard footsteps come to the bottom of the stairs in the hall and it wasn't long before she saw her father walking through into the kitchen looking tired, also putting a stop to their conversation about Payton's sex life.

"What's happened again?" Alaric questioned, looking over at his daughter and then Elena.

"You being you," Payton found herself saying, looking over at Elena for support, in which she nodded, "...a ladies man."

"Huh?" Alaric looked between the two girl's in confusion, then something clicked and he gave Elena a look, "Did you..."

"Of course she did!" Payton answered for the teenager, taking her glass in her hand and tapping her Dad on the shoulder, "nice work."

Alaric rolled his eyes teasingly back at his daughter, before heading over to the cupboards and looking around, "Thought we had asprin."

"In there with the vitamins." Elena informed him, pointing over to one of the cupboards.

Payton watched her Dad go over to the cupboard to find some, before her eyes rolled down to the counter top in front of her, where she saw the near empty bottle of booze and a glass beside it.

"Let me guess, you're hungover?" Payton presumed, knowing her Dad far too well.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Elena," Alaric apologised, going to take a tablet to stop the pounding in his head, "and sorry for not being up to greet you this morning, Pay. It was bit of a weird night..."

"I told you, you don't have to feel guilty about having Meredith over here." Elena reminded him.

"Yeah and you don't have to worry, Elena let me in and we had a girl talk whilst I waited for you to grace us with your presence." Payton smiled over at her father.

"And I thank the both of you for that," Alaric responded, "but I do feel a little guilty for whisky dialing Meredith at 2 in the a.m."

Payton and Elena both sighed in amusement and said "No you didn't..."

"Yes I did." He smirked in embarrassment.

"Was she cool about it?" Payton asked her father.

"As soon as these aspirins kick in and I remember the conversation, then I'll let you know." Alaric told them, causing the two of them to shake their heads still amused by his actions.

He turned away from them, before heading back upstairs to get showered and dressed, ready for the day ahead, leaving Elena and Payton alone again to continue with their girl conversation.

"So you said that it's happened again?" Elena wanted to know more about her best friend's and the girl she was growing closer to's antics, leaving Payton to nod and the teen to press further, "how many times?"

"Maybe once or twice..."

"Oh my god," The teenager exclaimed, causing Payton to feel the heat rise on her cheeks again, "so are you guy's like friend's with benefits or something?"

"I guess so," Payton thought, then shook her head, she hadn't thought of it that way and didn't want to give it a name like it was official, "I don't know, we kind of just fell into it the first two times. Then last night was different, it was arranged."

"You two, wow," Elena was still stunned about it all, "I just can't believe Matt would do something like that."

"Trust me, I didn't expect to be having sex with an eighteen year old either," Payton sighed lightly, before bringing her glass up to have another sip, "but it just happened."

There was a sudden knock at the door, cutting the girl's conversation short again, as Elena put her glass down and went to grab it. Leaving Payton to spin round on her stool and watch to see who had decided to visit.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi," Elena greeted once the door was open and she saw the sheriff, also Caroline's Mom, Liz behind it, "is everything ok?"

"May I come inside?" Sheriff Forbes asked her.

"Uh yeah, sure." Elena was confused as to why the woman was here, but knew it had to be important.

Elena lead Liz through into the home, just as Alaric returned from upstairs, after hearing the door go and Elena now talking to someone, he wanted to check everything was alright.

"What's going on?" He asked with concern in his voice when he saw the Sheriff there.

"This is an unconventional conversation we're about to have," Liz began, as they lead her through into the kitchen, where Payton was stood watching on, "so I hope you'll protect me on it."

"Of course." Alaric assured her.

"I assume you both heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser." Liz explained.

"Yeah. Brian Walters. Why?" Alaric was more puzzled.

"We've been investigating," Liz continued on, looking between the three of them, "someone drove this stake through his heart."

For the first time since seeing the Sheriff turn up here, Payton noticed that she was carrying something in a plastic evidence bag and also was now presenting it to them to take a look at.

Taking the bag off of Liz, Alaric examined the object and found himself frowning in confusion when he came to a realisation, "That's one of ours,"

Payton glanced over at her father in confusion, just as Elena did the same and Alaric looked up at the teenager, "I mean, this is one of a set from your parents lake house."

"That's why I'm here," Liz explained somewhat nervously, "I haven't told anyone, but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set,"

The Sheriff turned to look at Elena, who was already looking back at her worried, "yours."

"What?" Elena was completely thrown and confused by this, just as much as Liz was when she had found out the news herself and how Alaric and Payton were both feeling now.

Once they had cleared up the confusion, with Liz saying she'd look into it more and them agreeing that they'd look at it from their end, Liz left the home and allowed the three of them to investigate how someone could have got hold of the stake, as well as put the blame on Elena.

Elena decided to inform Damon of the strange matter, whilst Alaric gathered up the weapons he had around the house and began to lay them out on the table to check if any more were missing.

"So you're the prime suspect, huh?" Damon said after they explained the situation to him.

"She doesn't think that I did it," Elena informed him, "she's just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member."

"Well, why don't you just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had access to the weapons?" Damon suggested mischievously.

"You're on speaker phone, dick." Alaric spat back in annoyance.

"Yeah and his daughter is sat right here whilst you refer to Meredith as 'dirty'." Payton added.

"Why hello there, Payton," Damon greeted her, before getting back to the main matter of this call, "I'm just sayin' first suspects usually the right one. Don't get so defensive."

"Brian Walters was killed days ago, right?" Alaric pointed out, as he explained, "I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night!"

"It wasn't Meredith." Elena agreed.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." Damon disagreed with them.

"It's not Meredith, ok?" Elena snapped again, looking over at Alaric, "I refuse to believe that your luck with women is that tragic."

"Who else knows about your secret little slay stash?" Damon asked.

"Who doesn't?" Alaric answered, "Got weapons everywhere, here, the school, my loft, your car."

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us." Damon stated.

"Annoyingly, I have to agree. Klaus is out to get everyone right now." Payton jumped in.

"Thank you, Payton." Damon responded.

"What if it was Stefan?" Elena suggested, "he was crazy that night, and you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus' skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."

"Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time that Stefan was a bunny snacking pacific," Damon said, before he began to act weirder than usual "anyway, gotta go, you'll know more later..."

"Hey, where are you?" Alaric asked.

"Tea with an old friend." Damon responded, before hanging up the phone, leaving the three of them to frown at each other in confusion.

After they checked over the other weapons, Elena got ready for the day and then headed out, whilst Alaric made himself and Payton some breakfast, the two of them caught up with each other for the first time in a long time just them two.

Their conversation was mainly about the supernatural situation, about Payton's work, Meredith, old memories and Payton's upcoming birthday, that she was working for and Alaric promised to at least spend some part of the day with her, even if it meant having countless drinks and food with her at Grill.

Which was the place Payton was now headed to start her usual lunch time shift until early evening. After an eventful morning at the Gilberts, she was looking forward to getting stuck in with her work and distracting herself from her concerns about not only her own problems, but everyone else's in this supernatural world.

Payton was nearing the end of her second half of the shift, things had been running pretty smoothly today she was doing mainly waitressing and a few rounds at the bar, when she was heading on through to collect a few orders when she felt someone grab her waist and pull her back into the corner of the room.

If she had been a regular human, Payton would have probably freaked out and kicked this person for grabbing her the way they did without any signal they were going to do it. But Payton was a vampire, which meant she had heightened senses and knew from the minute she walked out back that it wasn't anyone to be afraid of.

"Matt!" Payton squealed, when he pushed her up against the corner and smirked down at her mischievously, "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't help myself when I saw you walk through." He grinned.

"You've gotta stop that," She giggled amused, "we said no attachments."

"We haven't got any, other than the fact I could easily make this a regular occurrence." Matt smirked suggestively.

"You'd be so lucky." Payton teased him.

"I can change your mind.." He leant down, before pecking her lips a few times and feeling her respond back.

After a while of closed mouth kissing, Payton found herself beginning to feel silly and also worried they'd get caught, so she pulled away and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck.

"We can't do this here," She laughed, looking behind him to check no one was coming, "we could so easily get caught."

"It makes it that much more exciting." Matt replied softly.

"You're so naughty, seriously," Payton tapped his chest, making him lean back up and allow her to walk past him, "you weren't like this when we first met."

"Exactly! Look what you've done to me." He exclaimed humorously.

"Alright, alright," She wondered over to the kitchen doors, as he followed her, "maybe later..."

"Don't tease me like that." Matt remarked.

"I wouldn't have to, if you kept doing that..." Payton raised her brows, before shaking her head in amusement and going through into the kitchens.

When Payton had finished serving her last table, she headed back on through to go finish for the day and head back to the apartment to just chill for the rest of the night, see if Matt wanted to come over again like last night.

Thankfully, he had just finished taking his break and was stood by the lockers, looking down at his phone. Payton wondered over to him, laying her hand on the back of his shoulder, as she leant up to his ear and whispered, "Hey, you. What about that offer then?"

When he felt her contact and her words, Matt slipped his phone into his pocket and turned to face her, a faint smile on his face, but one that didn't meet his eyes and she could already sense something was up.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Payton asked worriedly.

Just an hour or so before, Matt had been pouncing on her, being suggestive and dirty, but now he was looking like he'd rather not even be stood there talking to her, he looked hurt.

"Caroline's dad's dying." He confessed to her, things hadn't looked good earlier when he spoke to Payton, but decided not to mention it since it wasn't her problem and wanted her to stay in a good mood, but now he had just received the bad news, he couldn't hold it to himself anymore.

"What?" She was shocked and confused.

Poor Caroline. The girl had been through so much lately. They all had.

"Yeah." He nodded in confirmation.

"That's so sad. What happened?" Payton asked.

Matt glanced over at the two doors, one that lead through into the kitchen and the other that went into the main area of the Grill, where the busy restaurant come bar scene was on going.

Matt looked back at her, before explaining "He got stabbed last night. Doctor Fell, you know, the one your Dad's dating?" Payton nodded, already guessing the next part of the story, "well she previously healed him with vampire blood in his system, Damon's to be exact."

"Oh yeah, I know about Meredith taking Damon's blood. She's actually been using it wisely then?" Payton folded her arms.

"I guess so, because he died with vampire blood in his system and he's refusing to transition..."

"...which means if he doesn't accept it, then he's going to just die." She finished for him, already knowing how it ended.

"Yeah." Matt looked down at the ground sadly.

It wasn't that he was hugely upset that the man was dying, it was more so that someone else had to lose someone because of the supernatural. It was another person to grieve and show their sympathy to their loved ones. It was having to see Caroline upset and another painful reminder of how much their lives had changed.

"Matt," Payton rubbed his arm comfortingly, "I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing you or anyone could have done. It's just the way it is." Matt reassured her it was alright.

"I know," She sighed, before taking her hand back and folding her arms, "you should go be with Caroline, I'll cover the rest of your shift."

"No..."

"Yes!" Payton walked him over to his locker, taking off his apron and getting him to open up his locker to get his jacket so he could go, "you're going. You're going to support her."

"Even after everything?" Matt raised his brows.

"Even after everything," Payton knew he was talking about the Tyler situation, "you helped save her life the other day. I know you still care and your reaction proves otherwise."

Matt nodded in agreement, before he opened up his locker and slipped on his jacket, "You sure you want to stay till later? You've been working all day..."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She assured him, shutting his locker for him, "I need the extra money anyway."

"Ok," He smiled at her lightly, "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," Payton replied, walking with him over to the door that lead into the restaurant, "just meet me later, ok?"

"Sure." Matt gave her one last look, before he went out through the doors and Payton watched him through the glass, feeling awful for not only him, but Caroline knowing the pain she was going through.

She felt it every single day since she had lost Mason.

Times like this, all she wanted was for him to hold her and comfort her, make her feel good about life and the world again.

He was always so great at that.

Payton smiled lightly over at the two teenagers walking towards her, as she came to a halt at the white wooden gate in the front yard of Elena's home along the neighbour hood street.

Matt and Elena were walking side by side just having come back from being with Caroline, who's father was still in the process of deteriorating after not consuming any blood to complete his transformation.

He was deciding to accept fate and not let himself become one of his daughter's and Payton's kind.

"Hey." She greeted them in a soft tone, knowing that things were tough right now.

"Hey, Payton." Elena greeted back, as she opened up the gate and the two others followed her up the front path.

"Hey. How did your shift go?" Matt asked her, now walking beside her and letting Elena lead, "Thanks for covering for me."

"Don't worry about it. It was fine," Payton assured him with a small smile, before asking, "How's Caroline?"

"Hurting," He responded sadly, "but she'll pull through."

"Yeah I don't doubt that for a second. She's a strong girl." Payton answered.

Elena came to a stop at the front door on the porch, before turning around to face them with a sad smile also, "We all are having to remain strong with that we go through."

"Agreed." Payton sighed lightly.

"It's this town though," Matt complained, looking between the two girls, "it's messed up. None of us should have to live this way."

Payton and Elena glanced back at their friend with sadness across their faces, as well as in their smiles and eyes. It pained them to hear Matt talk that way, but it also hurt more knowing that it was the whole truth.

They shouldn't have to live this way.

But they did.

And that was the reality of all of this.

They couldn't get out. Not even if they tried to.

When Payton tried to, she was just swept back into it for someway or another.

Silence fell over them briefly, no one knowing what to say, but all Payton did know was that she couldn't deal with this negative energy when she was feeling so run down anyway.

She knew she needed to help the two out of this negative head space, to then also help herself and then they could all pull through this together without any more complications.

"Can we please go in and have something to drink," Payton suggested with a small shine, "something preferably strong."

"I think your Dad might have consumed all of that last night." Elena joked.

Payton flashed her an amused look, "I'll have to stand for caffeine then."

Elena giggled at her lightly, before turning around and putting the key into the lock of the front door, whilst Matt threw his arm around Payton with a smile, happy to have her here through the hard times.

Opening up the door, Elena stepped into the home and then the other two followed behind. The teenager went to flick on the lights of the home, since it was dark out and there was no one inside the Gilbert home. However they didn't turn on. No matter how many times Elena flicked them on and off, they just wouldn't turn on.

But that wasn't the only strange thing going on right now.

As soon as Payton stepped through the door of the home, she wanted to run straight back outside and stay as far as hell away from the insides. The smell that was radiating around her was making her cravings go absolutely crazy and pushing her to consume some source of human blood as soon as possible.

Matt felt Payton's body freeze up beside him, as Elena turned to close the door and looked around the house in confusion. Payton stared straight ahead, trying to hold it together and keep her cool, but god she couldn't when the house stunk so blood.

It stunk of blood.

Fresh blood. Blood that had come from the vein. The type of blood she had consumed from her best friend and that random jack ass from the bar.

"That's weird." Elena was referring to the lights that wouldn't turn on.

"So is Payton," Matt remarked, looking at the girl beside him, taking his arm off her now, when he saw the look of horror on her face, "what's going on?"

It wasn't until Matt had let go of her, she then noticed how hard her heart was beating in her chest and how erratic her breathing had gotten in such a short amount of time. It was like she couldn't breathe, because if she did, then she would be able to smell the blood.

And if she could smell that, then god know's what she would do to get it when she was already struggling.

Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her?

But she couldn't shake off the feeling like there was blood all over the house

"I-i-i can smell blood." Payton confessed to them through her shaky breathes, finally taking a look at both of them in horror.

"What?" Elena and Matt both repeated in confusion and also fearful for their friend.

Elena knew Payton was struggling, Matt had no idea, but he was soon going to find out just how bad she was finding it to hold it together now. But Elena believed in Payton that she could do this and hold it together. She wanted the girl to trust herself and continue normally despite how she was feeling.

"The electric must be out." Elena explained, going over to one of the cupboards to get out a flashlight.

Matt and Elena began to head through into the home more, but Payton couldn't move her feet from the front door. If she did, she was terrified what she'd do, whether that was attack the two people she now called friend's or searched the house for the blood source in a manic behaviour.

Looking back at a frozen Payton, Matt slowly went back to her and grabbed her hand, wanting her to know what she could do this and he was right there with Elena to help her through it.

Elena wondered, heading more into the kitchen to get some candles and some matches to illuminate the house more whilst the electric was down. She did find it slightly strange how Payton was saying she could smell blood, so Elena knew she had to be careful about trekking around the house.

Matt and Payton slowly came on through, as much as she didn't want to, somewhat having Matt by her side was reassuring her that he was her friend and she couldn't rip his head off and feed from him just because there was the smell of blood filling her nostrils.

But as soon as she stepped into the kitchen more, Elena understood completely why Payton had such a strong smell of blood flooding her senses.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, after she had shone her flash light on the floor of the kitchen to see a pool of blood and splatters up one of the cupboards, "Payon was right..."

"I can't..." Payton went to turn back round, wanting to run out the door and get out of there before she did something stupid.

Matt grabbed her hand again, as he saw what Elena was looking at from a further away distance, "What the hell."

"Matt. Help Payton with me," Elena instructed, coming back over to the two and standing in front of the shaken up girl, "you're in control, ok? It's just blood. It's just blood. You can do this. I believe in you," she paused, looking at Matt for help, "We believe in you, don't we?"

Yes," Matt breathed, seeing the frantic look on Elena's face now, he didn't know whether it was because she was fearful of why there was blood in her home or what Payton would do, but he had to help his friend and forget his own concerns, "w-w-we do."

"I can't," Payton cried, letting go of Matt's hand and beginning to bounce on her feet uncomfortably, tears were now pricking her eyes, "Elena...it's too strong."

"Then help us," Elena suggested in a calm tone, "Help us locate why it's here and where it's coming from."

"I can't do that," Payton exclaimed in horror that she was asking her to do that, "All I can smell is blood all over this house. It's too much."

"Listen to me," Elena reached out, taking her shaking hands and holding them tightly, "focus on it, use all of those senses you have and put them to good use."

Matt unlinked one of Elena's hands from Payton, before he took Payton's other hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly, wanting her to know despite how afraid he really was seeing his friend like this, he knew that she could gain back control and would make it through.

Looking between them for a brief moment in complete shock they were making her do this, Payton slowly closed her eyes and began to steady her breathing, as she focused on her senses.

The blood was strongest from the pool of it in the kitchen that Elena had located due to it being right near them, but Payton knew that it wasn't where the actual source of it was coming from.

There was more elsewhere. It was like a trial. She was using her senses to lead her through this trial and locate the source of the actual blood.

Payton's eyes quickly snapped open, the two teenagers blinking back in surprise, as they stared back at her anticipation for the answer.

"It's coming from upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Matt repeated in confusion.

"Yes," She nodded, closing her eyes again, then opening up, "I can smell more of it coming from up there."

Elena quickly grabbed her and Matt a knife each from the kitchen counter, before Matt took Payton's hand again and walked her with Elena through the house towards the staircase. If there was someone in here, then they needed to be prepared and ready for the attack.

They shone their flash lights on the stair cases and the walls surrounding, noticing the bloody handprints on the wall and more splashes of blood coming lingering on different areas of the home.

Elena checked out the dining room door, seeing a hand print on it, but noticing that the most of it was clear from anyone and also signs of anymore blood. From the looks of it and from where Payton was turning head away from, it was coming from the upstairs area.

The pictures along the wall had been turned around, like someone had ran into them or been thrown against them. There was more bloody hand prints up the walls and on the banister handle, signalling that someone had run up there in a bloody mess.

Again Elena took the lead, a frightened Matt and a shaky Payton behind her, she could feel her senses going even more crazy when she headed up the stairs and the source of the blood was growing closer to them.

She wasn't ready to face a situation like this, but here she was, surrounded by a lot of blood and two humans, that her cravings were telling her to eat and consume every inch of blood flooding through their veins.

Then there was the part of humanity in her, telling her to not listen to them, to relax and work her way through it by putting her senses to good use, feeling the way Matt's hand felt in her own, the fear that was around her and that if she consumed their blood, it would only make her own fear of herself worse.

But she wasn't even prepared for the sight she saw when they came to the top of the stairs.

There was Ric. Her father. Sat against the bathroom door, a knife through his stomach, blood all over him and the flood surrounding him. The smell really intense and powerful now.

But Payton focused on the emotion of seeing her father in this way, the tears pricking her eyes more now and the feeling of complete shock and worry taking over her. Her Dad had been stabbed and she didn't even know if he was alive.

It had only been a matter of days from when she had last witnessed him basically die in front of her, now she was seeing it all again and Payton didn't know if she could cope with losing her father.

He had already escaped fate once, would he be able to do it a second and would she be able to stick around to watch the show without her cravings consuming her?

* * *

 **Author note: Yay! I finally managed to upload twice in a week. Go me haha!**

 **Who would like to see a post uploaded every other day the week before Christmas day?! Please let me know and I can do that for you all of you :)**

 **I still can't believe how many of you like Matt and Payton. I honestly had no idea when I first wrote this that they would be shipped together, but you're all making me rethink who I want her end game to be hahah.**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, lijahsgirl, HPuni101, LMarie99 and Nicole for reviewing the last part. Stefan and Payton scenes are coming! I promise you.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying also. It means the world. So thank you!**

 **I'd love to know what you thought :)**

 **Have a great weekend,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	39. Chapter 39

The girl sunk to the ground overcome with fear, sadness, guilt and worry regarding the outcome of this situation. Her body was shaking from her head to toe, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were now streaming with tears.

Payton couldn't handle this.

No, she couldn't lose her Dad and she couldn't lose herself by giving into the blood cravings.

Matt felt Payton drop to the ground beside him, immediately he came to bend down next to her, putting his arm around her back and wanting to get her back up, to hold it together and be strong.

"I can't..." Payton told him, looking at him through her tears and then dropping her head.

She couldn't even go near her Dad to help him and check if he was alright. Payton head to leave Elena to do that. She wanted to be the one to save him. But due to her lack of control, Payton knew if she took another step closer, she would feed from him and if he wasn't already dead, she'd probably end up killing him too.

It sucked so much. It was so unfair. She didn't want it to be like this. It was so messed up, wanting to consume blood from your own father, someone you loved and cared for so much, having the urge to kill them was not how she wanted to feel anymore.

"Ric!" Elena exclaimed, looking around his body and freaking out "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Dad." Payton cried, wanting him to be ok even if she couldn't be or support him.

His life mattered so much to her and so many others.

She nor them could him just like this.

Upon seeing Payton unable to move and not accepting any help, Matt went over to Elena, just as the girl went to pull the knife out of Alaric's body to help him, but Alaric quickly groaned loudly in pain at her trying to get the object out of him.

Thank god, he was still with them!

But Payton had to focus on herself, as much as she wanted to run over and help, she had to keep herself in control, because within the past few seconds, she could feel her fangs breaking through her gums and if she brought her head up, she would have a full on transformation into a vampire happening on her face.

Matt quickly stopped Elena, not wanting her to go any further or she could make Ric a lot worse, "No, no. Leave it in! Leave it in! He's lost too much blood," Matt explained erratically, "I'm gonna call 911."

Matt stepped away from Elena and Alaric, before taking out his phone and dialing the emergency number. Elena took Alaric's head in her hands, seeing he had his eyes open now, but he was losing it and wasn't going to make it if he didn't get immediate help.

"Rick, look at me," Elena instructed, seeing him slip in and out of consciousness, "We're all here. Even Payton. Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Alaric grumbled.

"Dad..." Payton cried from the floor again, wanting him to know she was there, even if she couldn't be with him properly.

Alaric turned his head slightly to look at his daughter, seeing her hunched over the way she was and even in his dazed state, he could understand she was struggling and if he made it out of this alive, he was getting her proper help.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped again, looking at Alaric's wound, "there's a lot of blood, Matt!"

"I know, I know, Elena," Matt responded, as the call still was waiting to go through, "I know."

"I can't stop smelling it..." Payton remarked through gritted teeth.

"You have to kill me..." Alaric demanded, knowing it was not only best for him, but the best thing for Payton.

"What?" Elena looked back at him in horror.

"E-e-lena y-you have to kill me." He repeated again.

"What?" Payton found herself also saying now, she couldn't have him die and be left with virtually no one.

This wasn't how it was suppose to be.

"Wait, wait, wait, Matt, hang up, hang up," Elena instructed after a moment of silence, understanding now that Alaric was right, "he's right. If he dies a supernatural death then he'll come back to life and he'll be headed."

"But, how do you know who did this is supernatural?" Matt questioned.

"That's what he's saying, we don't but..." She paused for a moment, picking up the kitchen knife she had took earlier and dropped to the ground before, "I'm the dopplegánger. That makes me supernatural."

Elena was right. She could save him. Elena could bring Payton's Dad back to life.

"Elena! No, this is messed up!" Matt cried in horror.

"She has to do this, Matt," Payton added in encouragement, "Please. I can't lose my Dad as well."

"He's dying, Matt!"

Quickly Elena took the knife and raised it, before stabbing it into his abdomen, causing him to flinch up in pain and then sink back down once the pain consumed his body and he blacked out, dying instantly from the impact and the already loss of blood from the other stabbing he had experienced.

Payton dropped her head again, her vampire form still present and consuming her, but thank god there was still a bit of hope that her father would make it out of this alive.

Matt turned away in complete trauma from the experience, as Elena sunk down onto the ground also shaken up from all of this. But Matt needed to focus on Payton now and ensure she was ok.

But the girl couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Payton was so ashamed of herself and what she'd do if she let the demons win.

"Hey." He crouched down to her level, going to reach out to tilt her head up, but she pushed his hand back down.

"I don't want you to see me like this..." Payton informed him sadly.

"It's ok." Matt assured her, knowing he could handle it.

"No it's not. My Dad was dying and now dead, whilst I'm just sat here, crying and freaking out," Payton explained through her sobs, "I should be there helping him through this, not losing control and wanting to drink the blood easing out of his stab wound."

Matt sighed helplessly, "you should have told me you were struggling."

"She isn't as such," Elena began to scooch over to them, "she just has her triggers."

"Elena's right. I lose it when I'm angry, when I think of Mason too much and get myself upset, when I can physically see it and smell it. I've learnt to control it around the people I love though." Payton explained.

"And you did great," Elena came to sit beside her, "you stayed strong and you helped us."

"Exactly," Matt nodded, wanting to make Payton feel better, "I think that was pretty good considering you've just admitted all that."

"I just wish I could have been the one to help him." She grumbled.

"You are. Staying around in this town, you're helping him so much," Elena admitted to her, knowing it was how Ric felt when they had spoken about Payton, "he loves having you here. You're his daughter. He loves you. He'll understand why you stayed away."

"He has you though." Payton was jealous.

"Don't be silly. You're his flesh and blood," Elena reminded her again, "He'd hate for you to lose control over him."

"I know." Payton was somewhat in agreement with her.

Elena wasn't Alaric's flesh or blood. Whilst he might have had his hand's tied with looking after her and Jeremy, Alaric was always going to be Payton's father and nothing or no one could change that.

"You can do this. We believe in you. It's time you believed in you." Elena told her, before grabbing her hand and with Matt, the two helped to bring Payton up to her feet.

But Payton still couldn't bring herself to look at them, "I'm a monster. I can't go sit over there."

"Yes you can." Elena assured her.

"No I can't," She slowly brought her head up to look at them, "look at me."

"Still beautiful." Matt complimented her.

"See!" Elena beamed.

Payton shone them both a small smile, appreciating their help, but the cravings were so strong, "God, I'm just so thirsty. I haven't drunk anything all day...this blood smell is really not helping me at all. I just need to feed."

Matt and Elena looked between each other for help, neither of them sure of what to do to help in this situation.

"I don't have any bags here you could have," Elena informed her unfortunately, "I use to when I was with Stefan but..."

"Don't worry about it," Payton sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head, "honestly I'll just go."

"No," Elena shook her head, "you should be here when he wakes up."

"How?" She snapped her eyes back open, they were so not vampire form anymore, thank god, "I can't stand the sight or smell."

"You can drink from me."

Payton turned her head round to face Matt, just as Elena did at the same time in absolute shock. He had been contemplating it ever since he saw Payton that way. He thought it would help distract her, now she was in more control, Matt trusted her enough to take some from him just to ease her up a little.

"No," Payton frantically shook her head, thinking it was a real bad idea, "Matt...I couldn't."

"You should." He assured her.

"No," She shook her head again, "what if I hurt you?"

"Please, Payton. I don't want to see you like this anymore." Matt couldn't deal with vampire Payton anymore.

It was heartbreaking and so not the girl he knew.

Payton looked over at Elena in support, needing the girl to talk some sense back into Matt, "Tell him..."

"He's right," Elena found herself saying, knowing she tried with Stefan a long time ago and it helped him to keep in control by feeding from her, "try it. I'm here. I can make you stop if need be. I've had my fair share of getting vampires to stop consumption"

She lowered her head to the ground as she thought real hard about whether this was the right decision. Payton knew she had to believe she could control it, because if she didn't, then she would lose control and the vampire in her would win.

But she saw this as such a bad idea if things went wrong. It would be her fault for letting them think it was alright for her to do so. No one would be able to voucher for her saying it was their idea, when she'd end up killing them off and not defending her.

Yet she was just so hungry, just a little bit of blood from Matt would ease her. Payton knew it would.

It was just whether she could stop herself and pull herself away from him if she was enjoying the consumption so much.

Taking her hand, Matt squeezed it reassuringly as Payton nodded back at him, giving this a try and seeing if she could really put her mind to it enough to make herself stop when need be.

Elena sat them down beside Alaric's body, when Payton saw his deceased body lying there, the blood now drying up and the smell decreasing, but just even seeing them made her burst into more tears.

God, she hoped and prayed he would wake up this time.

She needed him more than ever.

Seeing Payton break down again, Matt rolled up the sleeve on his jacket and handed his wrist over to her, wanting her to use his blood as a distraction from the emotions she was feeling about seeing her Dad in this way.

"Are you sure?" Payton asked, staring back at him worried.

"Yes," He nodded, edging it closer to her, "I owe you."

Slowly taking a hold of his wrist, she brought it up to her mouth, before Payton gently sunk her teeth into his skin. As she began to consume the blood, Matt winced slightly at the feeling of her sharp teeth pressing into him. Payton could tell he was in discomfort, but she knew Matt had agreed to this and it was her duty to continue to prove she was in control.

The more she consumed, the more she wanted more and more. But also the more she consumed, the more she felt like she could do this and was challenging those voices in her head to drink all of him.

But after a few moments had passed, Payton rolled her eyes up to look at Matt and saw how much pain he was really in. Quickly, she broke away from him feeling sorry and grabbed the towel Elena had grabbed from the bathroom moments before, to cover up the now bleeding wound on his arm.

Her face softened, going back to it's normal form and the crying she had been doing was also gone. Matt smiled over at her reassuringly, just as Elena also did the same, that she had done it and got through it, she had proven to herself she was in control and could do it.

When Matt was ready to stand and Payton was feeling ready to continue, the two headed downstairs to clean up his wound from the first aid box in one of the kitchen cupboards.

They were now stood side by side, Payton was dabbing at the wound as it began to slowly stop bleeding, it formed a scab and she had even offered to feed him some of her blood so it healed quicker, but Matt refused knowing it was enough supernatural drama for tonight.

She glanced up at him, where his eyes were once focused on the wound and now his blue eyes met with hers, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Payton informed him sadly.

"Don't. It's ok," Matt assured her, before a light sigh followed, "I just had no idea you were struggling."

"Well it's not exactly something I want to have to admit to." She explained.

"Well, you hide it well." He told her.

"Thanks for doing what you did." Payton said.

"It's fine," Matt answered, taking the cloth from her and applying it to his wound instead, "but don't think I'm making it a regular occurrence..."

She didn't plan on that either.

But couldn't help the nagging in the back of her mind about another situation.

"What like the whole benefits thing?" Payton raised her brows.

"Payton," He breathed lightly, "maybe we should stop that..."

"Why?" She was shocked, somewhat hurt by it.

Had she turned him off her after tonight?

Did he think she was a mess and couldn't be trusted?

"Just until you feel better. I just feel bad." Matt explained to her honestly.

"No," Payton shook her head, laying her hand on top of his, "it makes me feel good, Matt."

"Yeah but..."

Payton knew what was stopping him.

"What if I attack you?" She finished.

"No," Matt shook his head, not wanting her to think that changed anything because it didn't, but he really understood that he couldn't take advantage of her healing process from everything and needed her to focus on herself more, "not at all. I think you need sometime to accept your feelings and move on. I can't keep distracting them."

Sadly, Matt was right.

By being with Matt and being intimate, she was distracting herself from how she really felt inside. Payton wasn't allowing herself to accept what had happened to not only herself, but with Mason also. Matt was her distraction and she couldn't keep putting off her moving on.

"You're right," Payton nodded, "we should stop."

"It will be hard..." Matt stopped caring for his wound, instead looking at her, "but I just want you to feel alright."

"How can I?" She felt the tears well up again, the reality of her life and situation hitting her, "my boyfriend's dead. My Dad's just died tonight and we're waiting for him to come back. God, I can't be alright."

Payton covered her face in her hands, as she broke down again, those vampire emotions always setting her off these days and she was losing the will to live with such a disastrous life surrounding her.

"You will be." Matt assured her, quickly pulling her into him and allowing her to cry on him for a moment.

Once the two broke out of their embrace, Payton wiped her tears and shone a small smile in appreciation towards Matt, who instantly returned it not wanting her to feel guilty anymore for what she was and how she acted.

It was alright.

Going back upstairs, Matt allowed Payton to go over to her Dad first and take a seat with Elena, where she slowly took hold of Alaric's hand and squeezed it, focusing on him rather than the smells blood that lingered around her, but she felt more in control now she had stayed with it and also cured her cravings a little.

"He's still out?" Matt asked, coming to join them.

Elena nodded in response, before informing him of some more news, "Caroline called. Her Dad died."

Matt and Payton both offered Elena a sad smile, knowing that even though it was the expected news, it still sucked and just made things seem that much more bleaker.

"Selfishly, I hope I'm not in the same boat as her when the days up." Payton admitted.

"Yeah," Elena had to agree with her, "me too."

"I can't lose anyone else," Payton expressed, looking down at her Dad, feeling the tears coming back, "God, I already lost Mason and that was hard enough. My Dad is the last person I want to lose."

"I know. I agree," Elena felt her own tears well up in her eyes, before she just let out the emotions she had been trying to keep a bay for so long, "I can't lose anymore family."

Upon hearing the girl's desperation and cries, Payton wrapped her free arm around the girl, wanting to show her comfort and also some regards to being there for her earlier when she lost it.

Elena laid her head down on Payton's shoulder, as the three of them sat together on the floor, waiting for Alaric to wake, all of them praying and hoping he would, so that they wouldn't lose another person close to them.

After around half an hour, Elena's phone began to ring and it was the Sheriff, Liz, updating them on some more information surrounding the knife that Meredith Fell's ex-boyfriend had been stabbed with a few days back.

Whilst Elena took the call, Matt went downstairs to clear up the blood situation around the house and left Payton to watch on Alaric, as well as eavesdrop into Elena's phone call with Liz.

Elena at the start of the conversation had put a theory to her about Alaric, suggesting that maybe Meredith had been the one behind the stabbing, since she was the suspect from before.

"I looked into it, Elena," Payton could hear Liz say on the other end, "Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been in there ever since."

"She has an alibi?" Elena still wasn't so convinced.

"Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses." Liz answered.

"Then who could it be?" Elena needed hope.

"I don't know. But the attack on Alaric makes this the third member of the Founder's Council and we just cleared our only suspect." Liz explained.

Suddenly Payton felt the hand that was entwined with her father's move, causing her to snap her head up from her lap and look back at him with worry. It wasn't long before his eyes began to flicker open, adjusting to the light that had come back on a while before after Matt took a look at it.

"Oh my god," Payton gasped, shuffling around to her knees, causing Elena to look over at a now waking up Alaric, "Dad."

She felt the tears that had only just left her, come back with a force as her father now stared back at her, a smile instantly forming onto his dazed state to see her alive and alright now, before a husky cough followed.

"Alaric's just woke up. I'll speak to you later, Sheriff Forbes." Elena informed the woman, before hanging the call and rushing over.

"You're alright." Payton cried, squeezing his hand again as Elena took his other one.

The three of them smiled at each other, relieved to see Alaric alive and for Alaric to even feel alive again. After hearing the commotion, Matt dropped what he was doing and headed upstairs, feeling the same relief once he saw Alaric alive and that he knew both Payton and Elena would be alright.

Once Alaric was awake, Matt drove the four of them over to the hospital so Alaric could be treated and checked out properly. Payton wasn't going to be leaving his side until he was back on his feet and feeling a lot better.

She didn't want to lose him or even leave him incase something terrible like that happened again.

Payton didn't want to lose him. She couldn't lose him. It wasn't an option for her to lose him.

"So your Dad's got to stay in overnight?" Matt asked her, as Elena and Payton stepped out into the hall outside her Dad's hospital room to talk.

"Yep," Payton rubbed her lips together, "he's resigned to spend the night in observation."

"Just as long as I promise to change the lock on the house," Elena joked lightly , "so I talked with Bonnie earlier. Her and her Mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?"

Bonnie and her Mom were caught up in this whole other mess that was going on. Payton didn't even want to know what was going on. Right now, she was just focused on making her Dad get back to normal and feeling safe.

"Yeah. She's holding it together," Matt answered, "considering how close she and her Dad used to be. Any word on who was behind all these attacks?"

"No," Elena shrugged, "Sheriff Forbes said that there's no real suspects at all."

"That sucks." Matt shone a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah," Elena tightened her grip on her bag strap, "I should be getting back. Thanks for everything today, Matt and you too, Payton."

"Get home safe." Matt hoped.

"No worries. Take care of yourself." Payton added, before Elena nodded back to them and waved them off.

Once Elena had gone down the hall and left the two of them alone, still outside the hospital room, Matt turned to her, "Do you want a ride home?"

"Uh, no. I think I'm going to stay here a while," Payton informed him, folding her arms, "I'll probably end up compelling a doctor to let me stay the night here."

"Alright. Well if you need me, you know where to find me." He informed her.

Payton shone him a smile, before asking, "How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all this."

"Honestly...I'm kind of lucky," Matt explained to her, "The only thing I have to worry about for tomorrow is showing up for my shift at the Grill and explaining to our boss why I missed my shift yesterday."

"Oh that's all covered." Payton assured him.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"I will be," She assured not only him, but her too, "just need some time."

"You'll get there." Matt assured her.

"Good night, Matt." Payton smiled.

"Night."

Turning back round, Payton wandered back into the hospital room and allowed Matt to head on home. Once she was inside, she closed up the door and turned to face her Dad's hospital bed where the man was laying hooked up to some machines.

"You're so unbelievably lucky to still be alive, you know that?" Payton came over to sit on the end of his bed.

"I do," He nodded, smiling over at her painfully, "just feeling the after affects of it now."

"You know I could give you some blood to help with that?" She suggested, wanting to help him.

"I think you've dealt with enough today, Pay," Alaric breathed, causing her to frown back at him, "I think the whole vampire thing has got a bit overwhelming."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Payton felt somewhat offended by this.

"I saw you, Pay, I might have been out of it and on the verge of dying, but I saw you losing control." He confessed to her sadly.

She turned her head away from him shamefully, but also in annoyance, the emotions hitting her hard again and there was that voice, back again urging her to shut him up by feeding from him now he was making her feel so angered.

"I thought we agreed you'd talked to me about this..."

"I did, Dad," Payton snapped, looking back at him, "I have told you and I am handling it."

"No, you're not..."

"Yes I am!"

"Payton..."

"No," She shook her head, not even caring he was unwell right now, Payton couldn't have him tear her down when she had been so strong, "you didn't see me after Elena killed you. I held it together. I stayed by your side and I even fed from Matt safely to cure my cravings. I did it and I won. Please don't tell me I am not handling it..."

"Well you're just not..."

"Dad," Payton leaped up from the hospital bed in anger, going over to the door to escape, "please just stop. I can't..."

Taking the door handle, Payton quickly came out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She leant her back up against the wall, her breathing heavy and her mind full of blood.

She wanted to consume it. She wanted to feed. She wanted to just have it.

Payton didn't want to feel like this anymore, but her Dad was right she couldn't handle it. She was a mess. Payton needed help.

But god, where could she even go to get it when it was such a taboo subject?

It wasn't like she could go visit the doctor and they could cure her from this horrible creature.

This was her reality and it was incurable.

But fighting with her Dad wasn't helping anything.

The next morning, Payton was woken by the sound of the door slamming and voices coming from downstairs. Groaning to herself at her stupid vampire hearing, Payton pulled herself out of bed and grabbed the sweater she had stolen from her Dad's closet, before putting it over the tank and slipping it over her jeans.

After last night with her Dad, Payton went back into the room and apologised. Alaric also did, but that also meant expressing his concerns, which only frustrated Payton more and more.

In the end, they both agreed it would be best if she spent the night away from him, so that they didn't keep clashing the way they were. Alaric could get his rest and Payton could get herself back in a good place.

Alaric had given her the keys to the Gilbert home, so she could sleep there and not be alone back at the apartment. She had taken his bed when she had got back later last night, Elena was fast asleep and didn't even hear Payton come in thankfully.

So when Payton came down the stairs and through into the kitchen that morning, not only were Stefan and Damon, the Salvatore brother's she had not seen together in a long time, surprised but also Elena was to see her there.

"Payton," Elena greeted her, as the girl came through and wondered over to the fridge, "I didn't know you were here?"

"Yeah, sorry. I came back from the hospital late last night and my Dad I could stay over. I hope that was alright." Payton explained to her.

"Uh yeah, of course it is," The teenager respnded, ignoring the weird look's Stefan and Damon were giving her, "you're always welcome here. How's Ric?"

"Okay as far as I know. When I left the hospital last night, he wanted to get some rest, so I'll probably head back later to check on him." She answered, also ignoring the brothers looks and getting herself a glass of water.

Elena shone her a small smile, as Damon cut into the conversation and got back onto what they were talking about before Payton 'rudely' interrupted them.

"How is she even alive?" Damon retorted in confusion, "I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out of a thousand years ago."

"I don't know," Elena shrugged, leaning herself against the surface, "I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus."

Payton found herself frowning, as she turned back round to face them with the water in her hands. She was so out of the loop with what was going on with the whole Klaus situation.

"Who are you on about?" Payton asked interestedly.

She needed the distraction from her own problems right now.

"Easter," Elena informed her, "she's Klaus' mother and also the orignal witch. She's been sealed in a coffin for years. Bonnie and her Mom were able to bring her back."

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan added.

"Yeah, well, not anymore," Elena continued, "at least, not according to Elijah."

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan exclaimed.

"Oh," Payton was getting it now, she understood somewhat had been going on, "these are the coffins you were hiding from Klaus. I see."

"How nice of you to join us, Payton," Damon remarked bitterly, "but does anyone else feel a little used right now?"

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us," Elena reminded them all after ignoring Damon's comment, "I believe him."

Suddenly the doorbell rang out through the house, causing Elena to go over to retrieve the door and the three of them to awkwardly stare around at each other. Payton hadn't seen Damon since the other day, when he had come to her Dad's apartment all accusingly and she hadn't seen Stefan since the night he knocked out Matt.

Her tension with these two brothers were not good at all right now.

Stefan she could forgive. But Damon. That was never going to happen. He was the reason she was feeling so glum. Damon killed Mason.

"It's weird to see you two in the same room together again." Payton teased with a smirk, before she took a sip from her glass.

"It's awfully weird to see you in Elena's home, acting like the two of you are sisters or something, when not to long ago you were besties with Katherine and shacking up with a wolf behind everyone's back." Damon shot back, whilst Stefan remained quiet.

"Wow," Payton began to laugh amused, shaking her head as she did, "besties, sure I was. But are we forgetting all the things you've done and yet you're still always welcomed back?"

Before Damon could think of a smart answer to fire back at the girl, Elena came back through with a puzzled expression on her face and also a small envelope now in her hand.

"What is it?" Damon quizzed the girl.

"It's an innovatation," Elena answered, as the three of them watched her open it up curiously, "please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan frowned.

"The orignal family." Elena clarified.

"It's not bad enough they've moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon exclaimed in frustration.

Elena turned over the invitation, "Wait, there's a note on the back. ' _Elena, I think it' time we finally meet. Esther_.'"

"What the hell..." Payton muttered.

"If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena suggested.

"Well, that's a dumb idea," Damon commented, "she already tried to kill you once."

"No, Elena's right," Stefan agreed with his former girlfriend, "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion."

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon looked over at his brother with raised brows.

Elena lowered her head uncomfortably, as Payton flashed her a sympathetic smile, understanding how hard it was for the girl.

"What for?" Stefan glanced back at Damon, "that's your job now."

"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants." Elena jumped back in.

"You can't protect yourself." Damon told her.

"I think she can." Payton added in support of the teenager.

"Ok, fine. Then I'll go." Stefan suggested in defeat.

"You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." Damon headed over to Elena, snatching the invite out of her hand.

"Hey!" She frowned at him in annoyance.

"End of story." Damon finished, before heading to the front door and leaving to deal with this.

Stefan and Elena looked over at each other uneasily, Payton also sensing their awkwardness and it was making her want to leave the building as soon as she possibly could so she didn't have to be around the two ex-es.

"I'm, um, going to go to the hospital to see my Dad." Payton announced, laying her empty glass down into the basin of the sink and then heading over to the door, like Damon had shortly before.

"Send him my love!" Elena called, watching Payton slip her shoes on and then go to walk out of the home, giving the girl the chance to actually breath and get rid of that thick tension.

When Payton got to the hospital after heading home for a blood bag, a quick shower, a change of clothes and a fresh face of make-up, she went into her Dad's room to see him getting ready to leave the hospital bed he had spent the night in.

"Dad." Payton closed the hospital room door behind herself, as he slowly turned round to face her.

"Hey." He greeted, the tension in the room thick after last nights short argument, which they had only slightly resolved when Payton had come back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better thanks." Alaric responded, before pulling on his jacket and wincing at the pain that still was flooding his body.

Payton quickly helped him get into his jacket and once she had successfully done so, she offered him a small smile, "stuff's going on back at the Gilbert house..."

"What kind of stuff?" He questioned with raised brows.

"Elena got some invitation to Klaus' families party. Klaus' mother, Esther, wants to meet Elena, so of course Damon and Stefan have got themselves involved. I don't even know, all I know is maybe it's best you come be at the apartment with me today if something's going to go down." Payton explained.

"I'm not an invalid, Payton." Alaric stated.

"Oh I know that!" She wasn't surprised at his denial of her looking out for him, he always refused help from anyone, "but after what happened to you last night, if someone is out to get you, then I don't want you out of my sight."

"Aren't I the parent?" A tiny smirk formed on his face.

"Yes. But I'm your daughter. We're the only family either of us have. We stick together." Payton told him.

Alaric wrapped his arm around his daughters back, pulling her into his side and kissing the top of my head, "I did good with you, didn't I?"

"You sure did." She beamed back, before grabbing her father's release forms and going to the door with him to leave this place.

Alaric smiled back at her, as they left the room and headed over to the reception for him to leave, then go back to his apartment with his daughter for the rest of the day. For once he was allowing everyone else to get on with what they had to do, staying out of it and spending some quality time with his daughter.

* * *

 **Author note: Eyyyy! Another part. And this included some Stefan. I hope you're happy about that. There's lots more of Stefan coming very soon. All the Matt shippers, I hope you were happy with him being featured again and him helping Payton through her time of need.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, TheDaydreamAway, WickedlyMinx, RHatch89, HPuni101, Adela and Nirvana14 for reviewing the last part. Honestly loved reading your reviews. It means so much to me.**

 **And also thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying so far!**

 **I'd love to know what you all thought :)**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	40. Chapter 40

Payton came out of the back of the Grill with a new box of freshly washed glasses in her hands, her eyebrows raised in mischief when she saw her father sitting at the bar with Doctor Fell aka Meredith, the woman he had been romantically interested in lately.

After leaving the hospital yesterday, Alaric and Payton headed home to hang out for the rest of the day. Although despite his promises of keeping out of everything else that was going on, he was keeping in regular contact with Elena and Damon over the events.

Even this morning he left early to go check on Elena at the house, whilst Payton headed out for work, their day of chilling out yesterday in the apartment was long forgotten about as they went back to reality.

Payton had been spending the morning setting up the Grill for when it opened around brunch, it was now midday and half way through her shift, she was enjoying the distraction from what was going on around her by keeping herself busy, but now her Dad was here she could feel herself feeling on edge about what was going on.

Coming over to the bar, Payton watched her Dad as he answered his ringing cell phone and she laid the box down onto the top, smiling over at Meredith in politeness as she listened to her Dad and the voice on the other end that unfortunately happened to belong to Damon.

"I haven't seen Elena since this morning." Alaric informed Damon.

"Well, she's not answering her phone." Payton heard Damon retort back.

"Well, I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this orignal sex you've been having..." He responded back, flashing Payton a smile as he did.

Payton raised her eyebrows up in confusion, disgust filling her mind regarding Damon's antics, she didn't even want to know whom it had been with or even any details about the matter.

The man was a pig.

"She told you?" Damon spat back.

"Oh, she told me." Alaric teased.

"Oh, really," Damon wasn't going to let Ric mock him, "Did she also tell you that she's having an attack of conscience about this whole original murder thing?"

"Hey, listen to me, I'm not gonna judge her for having a conscience." Alaric stated.

"Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up. Lock her in her room till this is over." Damon suggested.

Payton glanced over at Meredith with an eye roll, making the woman silently chuckle back at Alaric's daughter.

"Well, I wouldn't if I could," Alaric looked between the two woman with an irritated look because of Damon, "and I can't, because I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Damon asked.

"Don't worry about it." Alaric assured him.

"Are you with the sexy psycho doctor?" Payton could imagine Damon's arrogant smirk right now.

"Good-bye, Damon." Alaric brought the phone away from his ear and hit the end button, before slipping his phone away.

Payton began to off load the clean glasses into the empty shelf, as her Dad turned to face Meredith and Payton with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that." Alaric said.

"Does he still think I'm a serial killer?" Meredith questioned with raised brows.

"He'll always think you're a serial killer." Payton added.

Alaric shaked his head amused, "He's a little judgemental."

"Speaking of..." Meredith turned slightly to take something out her bag, "your x-rays were inconclusive," Payton stopped what she was doing to listen in carefully, "your knife wound was already semi healed. It's impossible to tell anything about whoever stabbed you. Short, tall, left-handed, right handed...no clue."

"Well, what about my head? Why can't I remember anything about the attack?" Alaric asked her.

Payton was still fearing for her father's safety since the attack, listening to all of this and the hopelessness she felt from it all hurt her chest.

Why would someone want to kill her father?

He had a heart of gold and was the sweetest man she knew.

"Your CT scans were clear," Meredith informed the two of them, "maybe you were compelled to forget."

"Wait. You think the killer's a..."

"Vampire?" Payton finished for him.

Her kind was dicks when they wanted to be.

"There's no other suspects. It's the obvious conclusion." Meredith told them sadly.

Payton suddenly snapped her head around to face the two men that had turned up at the bar beside where Meredith and her Dad were sitting, she felt anger and dread come over her when her eyes met with one of them.

Klaus turned away from Payton, before looking back at Meredith and Alaric's death glares now being sent his way, "Ah, come on now. Let's not go blaming the new family in town just 'cause you lot have got yourself a killer at large. Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam. Right, Kol?"

"Right." Kol took his eyes off the two olders, before looking back at Payton with a smile.

Payton shifted on her feet uncomfortably, not enjoying how Klaus' brother was looking at her, but also not wanting to get on his bad side and needing to keep professional as she was still working.

The last time she had forgotten all about keeping professional had been when she had nearly ripped that man's head off after hitting on her. Payton didn't want another one of those situation happen to her, especially with the likes of an original up against her.

"What can I get you?" Payton asked the brothers dryly, before she cleared her throat.

"We'll have some whiskey please, love." Klaus answered with an awfully sweet smile at the woman.

"Sure." She grabbed them two whiskey glasses and began to pour the liquid into the drinks.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in quite sometime." Klaus began to make conversation with her, knowing it would rattle Alaric from beside him to be interacting with the man's daughter.

"What last time was probably when you kidnapped me, brought me back to town, made me believe that Katherine was compelled to have me as her companion for months and if I didn't stay with her, then my Dad would die..." Payton reminded him.

Klaus couldn't help but smirk at her words, as Kol turned in his seat to face her more with the same obnoxious look, "Wow. Niklaus did all that to you."

"Yeah he did." She slammed the glasses down on the table in front of them, before holding out her hand for the money they owed for the drinks.

Klaus dug his hand in his pocket, before lacing the notes in her hand and quickly holding her hand tightly, "It was all for a reason, love. I saw the potential in you."

Payton snatched her hand back with a force, when she noticed Alaric tense up and she really did not want her Dad doing something stupid.

"Good to know." Payton faked a smile back, before giving her Dad a look and headed over to the till to put away the money.

"Cheers to daughters." Klaus smirked over at Alaric, as he held up his glass and then downed the drink.

Alaric grumbled as he turned away from Klaus with a disapproving look on his face, Meredith laid her hand on top of the mans in comfort, before suggesting they move elsewhere and Alaric took her up on her offer.

Payton thankfully had gone off to serve more customers on the end of the bar, leaving Klaus and Kol alone to deal with their own ignorance. She was also grateful Alaric and Meredith had gone to grab a table, as well as contemplating playing a game of pool to liven things up.

Around twenty minutes had passed, Payton had finished serving a table when she saw her Dad on the phone, probably to Damon discussing the Klaus and Kol situation. Thankfully she had managed to stay away from them and was keeping herself busy.

But Payton could sense something in the water, especially when Alaric began to beckon her over to talk to him. She flashed the two people she had just served a smile, before heading on over to find out what he wanted.

Alaric ended the call as Payton was now stood in front of him, her arms folding as she asked, "What's going on?"

He turned her around to face away from Kol and Klaus at the bar, not that they weren't looking, but he needed to keep as quiet and secretive as possible.

"I can't really say too much, other than we need an extra pair of hands." Alaric informed her.

"What?" She looked at him disapprovingly of all of this, but if it concerned her father and these two men were responsible for what happened to him, then she'd do anything to make them suffer.

"Damon needs you to get Kol and Klaus wasted, keep serving them drinks, then Caroline is going to come in and distract them with your help. I mean, I don't like the idea of it all, but you're great at keeping up an act and helping out." Alaric explained to her trying to be hopeful, rather than annoyed that he had to make her do this.

"Alright," Payton nodded slightly, psyching herself up to go through with the plans, "I can do that."

"Thank you. We're doing this to get rid of the Original family. Esther is working with Bonnie and her Mother to cast a spell, so all the siblings will be linked together and as a result they will all die together." Alaric explained to her briefly.

"You're just going to wipe them, just like that?" She was surprised to hear this, not that she didn't want it to happen, but Payton was still get using to all this death and destruction shit her father was apart of.

And now she was.

"That's the plan." Alaric nodded.

"Alright, well I can do that. Just be careful in whatever it is you're doing, please." Payton placed her hand on his shoulder, before skipping past him and heading over to the bar.

Once she got back to the bar, Payton wandered over to the two Mikaelson men, Klaus noticing her first, so he tapped his brother's arm and nodded his head over to the woman.

"Are you guy's thirsty for some more?" Payton questioned with a raised brows, getting out the whiskey bottle.

"Only for you, sweetheart," Kol instantly remarked, before pushing his drink over to her for a refill, "what is your name?"

"Payton." She informed him, ignoring his cheap comment as she began to fill his glass.

"Wouldn't bother with this one mate, she's one of us." Klaus told him.

"You're a vampire yourself?" Kol was surprised to hear this.

But it definitely made her much more attractive, even if he couldn't drink from her properly.

"Yes." Payton nodded, handing his drink back over.

"And how did that happen?" Kol asked.

"The same way it happened to you. I transitioned." She spoke like it was obvious.

"Katerina turned her." Klaus answered honestly for her.

"Oh so it makes sense now why my brother would send you off on your merry way with her." Kol smirked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Payton spat.

"If I was him, I would have happily kept you around and find out what you were all about." Kol brought his drink up to his lips and took a sip.

"Pain. Grief. Sadness. That's me," She complained back to them, "that's probably the reason why I'm stuck behind this bar serving two jack-asses."

"That's no way to talk to the customers." Kol remarked.

"Well you're just not any old customers are you?" Payton looked back at them disapprovingly.

"Clearly not," Klaus smirked, before handing his drink over and wanting a refill, "same again please, love."

Payton filled up Klaus drink and then handed it back to him, Kol and Klaus both turning around on their stools to check out the rest of the customers inside the Grill, as Payton sighed and glanced over to where her Dad was stood.

Alaric mouthed 'Are you alright?' to her, clearly worried and protective over her as usual, in which she nodded her head back at him and began to wash down the bar

surface, trying to keep to her job and also her act up in front of the two brothers.

"I remember her from last night," Payton heard Kol say, causing her to turn her head over to where he was looking at the familiar blonde friend who had now entered, "she look's like a tasty little thing."

"Say another word, and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus spat at him defensive over the girl, as she approached them, "Caroline."

"Oh, it's you." Caroline stopped in front of them with folded arms and full of attitude.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus requested.

"Mm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." Caroline shot back, before leaving the two alone with Payton.

God, Caroline was so good at keeping in act and being sassy.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus smirked.

"She certainly look's good walking away from you." Kol teased his brother, even Payton had to smirk at that one.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus quickly hopped of his bar stool and followed Caroline out of the Grill, giving Kol the chance to continue his conversation with Payton.

"Same again, love." Kol proposed

Taking his glass again, Payton went to pour some liquid, but he grabbed hold of her hand, like Klaus had earlier on when he had handed over the money. Payton rolled his eyes from where his hand was on her to look at his face in confusion.

"What?" She spat at him.

"Why so much sadness from such a beautiful creature?" He asked her.

"Ask Damon Salvatore." Payton answered bitterly.

"What did Mr Salvatore do?" Kol wanted to know more about her.

"Let's just say he didn't like the lone wolf." She responded.

Kol titled his head to the side slightly, a small smiling forming on his face, "you loved a wolf."

Payton lowered her head slightly in sadness, she wanted to be strong like she had been the past days regarding the whole Mason thing, but then an idea popped in her mind. Using this sadness would be a great way to distract Kol from suspecting anything from her or the plan everyone else was up to.

"Come on now, love. You've got years ahead of you. You could fall in love with anyone." Kol suggested.

"Like you?" Payton raised her brows up, rubbing her lips together seductively.

She was trying to trial her inner Caroline right now. Just more on Payton's terms, doing what she did best.

"If that's what you wanted." Kol couldn't help but be intrigued by her.

It had been a very long time since he had any intimacy with a woman.

"I have been longing for someone to replace and fix my broken heart." Payton smoothed her thumb over his hand, looking up at him through her lashes.

"I'm sure I could do that for you." Kol leant over, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear with a smirk.

"I mean, you'd have a lot to live up to. Mason, the wolf who died, he was pretty incredible." She informed him.

"Trust me, love, I have years of experience." He assured her.

"Maybe you could show me..." Payton suggested, before tightening her grip around his hand and pulling him into her, "or maybe you could get lost."

Kol retracted his hand from her instantly, giving her a look of annoyance, as Payton leant back up with a glare.

"And why would I do that? I actually like challenges." Kol stated.

"Pretty sure she told you to get lost."

Payton rolled her eyes over to see her father now standing there, Kol also turning to look at the man in amusement and Meredith also with an angered Alaric.

"Pretty sure I don't care."

Kol went to turn towards Alaric properly, when the ex-vampire hunter brought out a knife from his inside jacket and stabbed it straight into the vampires front. Meredith quickly stood in front of them, wanting to block anyone from seeing the scene and Payton also came round to help out, knowing that this was the rest of the plan she didn't know about but now felt apart of.

Following her father who was holding up an injured Kol with Meredith, Payton quickly hurried out with them to the back of the Mystic Grill, the same place she had nearly killed the human the other week and hadn't been back since.

Outside the back was Damon and Stefan, Alaric dragged Kol's body through as Meredith stepped out and Payton held the door open, trying to keep the coast clear and any customers non suspicious of what was going on.

"For once, Payton actually did something useful." Damon thanked Payton for her seduction towards Kol.

But their joy was short lived when the other terrible brother, Klaus turned up, quickly removing the knife from Kol's body and sending Alaric flying against the wall. Without even thinking, Payton surged forward and went to attack Klaus, but he threw her against the wall too with a bigger force.

Feeling her body hit against the wall, Payton groaned quietly at the pain that crept over her body. It been a long time since she had been battered and bruised, she had forgotten how much it hurt, but thankfully all the blood she had been consuming would heal her quickly this time.

Stefan also went forward after seeing both Saltzman's get knocked down, but he too went flying against the wall, not strong enough from the rationing he had been doing to control his own vampire cravings.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus remarked to Damon, now the two were facing off.

Payton crawled her way over to her Dad, clutching her shoulder as she did so, but instantly took hold of his hand to be there for him, just as Meredith was from the other side.

"Do it," Damon taunted, "that's not gonna stop Esther from killing you."

Klaus gave him a look of confusion, "What did you say about my mother?"

"You didn't know I was friends with your Mummy?" Damon teased him more, not caring if it pushed Klaus further, "yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Klaus went to go kill Damon for his comments about him, but another brother, Elijah, arrived at the scene, someone Payton thankfully hadn't had much interaction with, but kind of wished she had since he seemed the nicest sibling.

"Leave him! We still need him, Niklaus." Elijah warned his brother.

"What did mother do?" Klaus demanded an explanation as to what was going on, "What did she do, Elijah?"

Elijah brought his phone out and looked over at Damon, "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

"You told me we had until after 9:00." Damon replied.

"I'm sure Rebekah's would be more than happy to start her work early."

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise."

Payton helped put her father in the front of Meredith's car with her, but Alaric was refusing to cooperate with them, instead insisting Payton went with Damon and Stefan to get Elena on his behalf or he would go himself.

But her Dad wasn't in the best condition right now to go do anything, especially against vampires he wasn't strong enough to handle right now.

He was still healing and now had more injuries for Meredith to take care of.

"Elena's still out there. One of us has to go find her. If you don't, then I sure as hell will." Alaric went to unstrap the belt Payton had put on him, as Meredith jumped in the drivers side of her car.

"No, no, no," Payton and Meredith both said, before Payton pushed him back down and gave him a stern look, "Just stop. Stay seated. You're going with Meredith. And I'm coming with you."

"Payton, please. I don't want to put you at risk, but you're strong enough to help Damon and Stefan." Alaric told her.

"No," She shook her head, there was no chance she was helping them, her Dad was her priority, "do you hear yourself right now? You wanted to keep me far away from the drama, but now you're wanting me to get involved."

"Because you're good. Elena need's someone other than the Salvatore brothers to rescuse her. That should be you or I." He continued his point.

Payton huffed, running her fingers through her hair, "I just want to be there for you."

"We don't have time to sit here and argue, Payton, if you're coming get in the back of the car." Meredith instructed.

"I'm coming." She answered, as her Dad began to groan and put his hand on the cut on his head, blood now lingering on his fingers.

Payton felt her body freeze up when she saw the blood on him, the first time tonight she found herself losing control, her cravings now kicking in at the sight and smell of the blood filling her senses.

Meredith saw Payton's face drop, her body going tense and her eyes fixated on the blood on Alaric's fingers. It had been only the other day when she had learnt that the man she was dating who happened to be an ex-vampire hunter, had a daughter who was also a vampire.

But it was only now she was learning that Payton was struggling.

"Payton," Meredith said, snapping her out of her trance on the blood, "go help Damon and Stefan. I've got it covered."

"No..." Payton didn't want to.

"You need to." Meredith told her, giving her a look.

Payton was now understanding Meredith had seen her look at her Dad the way she was after seeing the blood. Meredith now knew she was struggling and the woman was right. She didn't know if she could sit in the back of the car now with that on her mind and not have a drink.

Maybe it was best she did go and put her mind elsewhere other than blood.

"Promise me you'll let me know if anything happens to him." Payton propsed to Meredith.

"I will. Don't worry. He's in safe hands." Meredith assured her.

Looking back at her father briefly, she shone him a small smile, as he also offered one back, not wanting to go down the road of the lack of self control when it came to blood, because it was a conversation for another day and also he couldn't even be bothered to think about it with the pounding going on in his head.

Payton closed the car door up, before jogging back to the Grill to catch up with Damon and Stefan, who were hatching their plan to get Elena back, hoping the two men would actually welcome her help.

When they saw Payton approach the area, Stefan raised his brows up in surprise to see her after she had gone off with Alaric and Meredith before, now he was nodding his head in her direction and Damon turned round to face the girl.

"Thought you were with your Dad?" Stefan asked her.

"I was," She nodded, coming over to stand with them, "but, uh, he believes my presence is needed elsewhere."

"He wanted you to help us?" Damon scoffed.

"Yep." Payton rolled her eyes to the ground nervously.

Why the hell was she acting so timid around Damon?

She never did. But god, she was so disappointed in herself about the whole losing control when it came to blood thing.

Payton was really losing hope she could do this on her own.

"No way! Absloutely not." Damon didn't want her around.

She was annoying and still hung on Mason, the guy he had successfully killed and made his whole world that little bit better.

"Oh come on, Damon," Stefan knew they could do with an extra pair of hands, he knew Payton was useful, Stefan had learnt that back in Chicago, "give her a chance."

Damon gave his brother a look in disbelief, but once he saw that neither Stefan or Payton was going to back up, he huffed in annoyance and held his hands up, "Fine, let's go."

Payton flashed the two brothers an awkward smile, before following them over to Damon's car that was parked a few yards away from the Grill. She had informed her boss not long after Klaus had left, that she had a family emergency and needed to go help out. Thankfully her boss believed her and someone could cover the last hour or so of her shift for her.

The ride to go locate Elena was awkward and uneasy for Payton, who was sat in the back of the car, just as much as it was for the two brothers who were still walking on egg shell's around each other due to them both having feeling's for the same girl, who just so happened to be the one they were now looking for.

"So how do we know they're gonna be at the old witch house?" Damon questioned, when they arrived at the woods and stopped the car.

"We don't. But if they're not, then we have about 10 minutes till Rebekah tears Elena apart." Stefan went to open the door, but Damon continued on.

"And if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is..."

"Elena," Payton finished for him, "and that's not going to happen."

"You know what she'd choose." Damon looked at his brother, ignoring Payton's remarks from the back.

"She'd let herself be killed to save a friend." Stefan said.

"Yep." The older brother nodded.

"If we do this, it'll wreck her." Stefan exclaimed.

"Oh, she'll hate you." Payton added.

"Thing is she only needs to hate one of us," Damon explained, "only one of us has to do the actual deed. Payton can decide whether she stays or goes."

Payton rolled her eyes at his comment, turning her head to look at Stefan as she was hung over the two front seats, "So who's it gonna be?" Stefan asked.

Damon took out a coin from his pocket, "Heads, I do it. Tails, you do it."

"Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore." Stefan commented.

"Pot, kettle, brother." Damon flipped the coin, Payton leant over to take a closer look just as Stefan also did the same, the three of them seeing how it ended and looking around at each other uneasily.

Payton couldn't believe she was doing this.

She was so stupid and also wreckless, but god she got herself in this, her own messed up vampire head had brought her to even go with the two brothers and agree to this stupid plan.

Walking with Stefan through the house, Stefan was using his senses to focus on where Bonnie and her mother, Abby, were, the two witches who had agreed to work with Esther to put a stop to the originals, but they couldn't go through with that now Elena's life was at risk.

Yet what Stefan had agreed to do with and Payton had volunteered to go with him, was making her feel so on edge and guilty for being caught up in this horrible mess, but she had to help in someway.

They headed down to the basement, knowing that the girl's were inside the building and they would somehow end up coming down here since it was the safest place to hide, Payton was using her senses to listen to the footsteps and also the women talk between each other.

"This place has some serious vibe in it." Abby, Bonnie's mother commented.

"The witch spirits will protect us from the originals, but we should get into the basement." Bonnie suggsted.

Payton's stomach flipped when she heard that, their plan coming more and more together now, the worst part of this whole mess was growing closer and she shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

Stefan turned to give her a look, sensing her uneasiness and also her movements were suggesting she was tense about this. He wanted to assure her everything would be alright, but Stefan wasn't that guy anymore and he didn't want to speak against he blew their cover.

Going through into the basement, Stefan saw this as his chance to put the plan in place properly, he used his vamp speed to circle round and come stand in front of Bonnie, whilst Payton kept back.

"Abby!" Bonnie called her mother in confusion, when the woman didn't follow her down there, but felt someone come in front of her, "Stefan, what's going on?"

"They took Elena." Stefan informed the teenager.

"They're gonna kill her unless we stop Esther." Payton came out from the shadows to aid more to the story.

"God, Stefan, I..." Bonnie was so scared and shocked by all this, now knowing her friend was in danger because of her to do, "I...can't stop her. She's channeling us."

"Bonnie, if you can't stop her...I have to find another way." Stefan announced to her.

"Stefan, no," Bonnie shook her head, she was nearly close to tears as she went to run off, but Payton trapped her from leaving with her vamp speed, causing Bonnie to back off and turn back to Stefan, "what are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther's channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead."

"Esther's drawing from the witches, and the only to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Stefan explained.

Payton lowered her head at this, knowing that this was the hard part, letting what had to be done be done, the same way it was done to her for someone else's accomplishment.

But sometimes, Payton was now understanding things like this had to be done to save the ones you loved.

If ony her transformation had been for the good rather than the bad.

Damon pulled the car up in the centre of the town square, giving Stefan a chance to go pick his car up from outside the Grill and Payton to head back to the apartment for the rest of the night.

Like the ride over here, things had been tense and awkward. None of them communicating with each other. Payton was in her own thoughts, not only processing what had happened today, but also things about herself that she knew she had to accept.

She was struggling.

She was beaten up by this whole lack of control when it came to blood.

Payton wanted to be in control.

She wanted to learn how to be in control and not let it win.

Mason hadn't been a very good teacher of it. She needed someone who could help her, but also understood her struggles and why it happened the way it did. Mason couldn't have given it to her like that.

Caroline was Payton's first choice. But Caroline had never struggled. She was perfect at it and Payton saw that as somewhat a negative, more pressure for her to be a certain way and live up to her standards.

Then another idea popped into Payton's mind. One that was a huge risk, but one that would pay off if it did work out. Not only would it hopefully help her, but it would help them too.

Stefan jumped out of the car, holding the door open for Payton who was climbing out of the back and once she was out he slammed the door shut. The two brothers bid each other farewell, explaining that they'd see each other back at the boarding house later and Damon gave Payton a look, before driving off out of there.

Once Damon had gone, Stefan went to walk off and go retrieve his car, when Payton grabbed his arm, preventing him from venturing any further and turning back round to face her with confusion.

"Stefan," Payton looked back at him with hope in her eyes, "I need to ask you something, well it's more of a request."

"What is it?" He asked folding his arms.

To be honest, Stefan wasn't in the mood after tonight and also his own problems he had going on. He just wanted to go home and chill out.

"I saved your life not too long ago and you've said mine also. I'd say we're pretty even now and this might come across as more of a favour, but I think from an outsiders point of view this could really be good for both of us." She explained to him.

"Ok." Stefan nodded, urging her to continue on.

"I'm struggling. Like, really bad struggling to control my blood cravings. I have certain triggers, which yeah might sound easier, but it's completely not when it sets you off instantly and stops you from doing so much,"

Payton was brushing her hair out of her face, as Stefan shifted on his feet uncomfortably after her explanation, feeling uneasy about what was going to come from her next,

"call me crazy, but I thought maybe because you've struggled, that maybe we could work together to help control the cravings. It might make you feel better about your own struggles, give you a positive outcome from what you went through and you can see your struggle as something that helped in the end," she paused as she looked back at him desperate now, "basically, I really need your help."

Stefan fell silence at her request.

He wasn't expecting that from her. Stefan wasn't aware she was also struggling. But he doubted it was as much as he was. He was a ripper and Stefan didn't believe anyone could ever get to the low he had got to.

How could he help someone like her?

There was no way it was going to even happen. Stefan couldn't help Payton, even if he had wanted to. He had bigger problems he had to deal with.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Payton crossed her arms, disappointed he was shutting down the idea already.

"Because I'm in the exact same situation as you. Maybe even worse. I can't help someone when I'm finding it hard also." Stefan explained.

"But..." She breathed, not wanting to take no for an answer if she could avoid it, "you got through it. You can get through it again and help me."

"I'm not convinced us working together will work, Payton," He told her with a blank expression, "I'm sorry but it wouldn't be good for either of us."

Without even giving her the chance to disagree with him, Stefan turned on his heel and headed down the pavement towards his car, leaving Payton to stand there and watch him gutted that she hadn't been accepted on her offer.

Maybe she did have to deal with this alone.

She had to be optimistic.

It was her birthday tomorrow. She still had to work. But hoped things would go a lot smoother than today had. Payton had to start moving on with her life, even if it meant going in at it alone. She could do it.

All she had to do was believe if it was the only wish she made when blowing out the flame on her birthday cake.

* * *

 **Author note: I told you there would be Payton and Stefan interaction, didn't I? Probably the most in a while. But god, Stefan, why did you reject Payton's offer? Can't you see that she needs you and that you need someone like her to work with you? Jeezzzz.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, RHatch89, HPuni101, TheDaydreamAway and Adela for reviewing the last part. There will be more Payton and Matt, as well as Payton and Stefan :) I really hope you guys liked this part too.**

 **Thank you to everyone for also reading and hopefully enjoying it so far!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	41. Chapter 41

Pushing past a group of people, Payton continued to run as fast as what was humanly possible and didn't incorporate any of her vampire speed, round the corner and down towards where she needed to be.

After getting the call just under a few minutes ago, Payton had quickly scrambled out of bed and put on some clothes, before getting out of the apartment and going across town.

Now she had come to where she needed to be, Payton burst through the door and went over to the front desk, pushing past the couple of people in front of her, ignoring the complaints of frustration coming from them due to her rude behaviour.

But she was on a mission right now and wasn't stopping for anyone.

"I-i'm here to see my Dad," Payton informed the man behind the desk, "he got admitted here last night."

"Mam, I'm going to have to ask you to get in line..."

"No," She shook her her sternly, if this guy was being so stubborn, she'd have to resort to drastic measureS, but for now she was keeping herself in tack, "I'm here to see my Dad and I need to see him now."

Seeing how serious she was, the man sighed in defeat, before asking "Name?"

"Payton Saltzman." She answered.

"The person's name?" He asked again.

Payton was about to inform them of her father's name, when she heard her own name being called across the room and her eyes rolled quickly over to the woman stood in a doorway.

"Payton, come with me." The Sheriff ushered her over to join.

Showing an apologetic smile to the people she had pushed in front of, Payton jogged over to where Liz was and then followed her through to where her Dad had spent the night.

"Dad." Payton breathed in relief, when she saw finally saw him and that he was alright despite his circumstances.

"Didn't your father teach you any manners?" Damon spat at her.

She turned her head to look at him in confusion, "What?"

"I could hear you being rude from upstairs." He remarked.

"Damon," Alaric warned his friend, not to start on his daughter, today of all days, it wasn't necessary, "don't. It's bad enough I'm stuck inside this cell and can't spend the day with my daughter on her birthday, now you're trying to piss her off and I can't do anything about it stuck in here."

"What?" Damon scoffed, "I was only passing a comment."

"That's enough," Liz stopped the three of them for getting into a heated debate, "there's bigger issues to deal with here."

"Yeah, care to explain to me why my Dad is locked in a police cell?" Payton questioned the Sheriff in annoyance.

"We're having to keep your father here for his own safety." Liz informed her.

"What?" Payton was so confused now and a little past worried.

"You're arresting him for what nutjob Doctor Fell says?" Damon had already heard some of the story, but also wanted answers of his own.

"No," Liz shook her head, "I'm detaining him. You were shot. Doctor Fell used vampire blood to heal you."

"Doctor Fell is the one who shot me." Alaric remarked.

"Oh my god," Payton gasped, anger coming over her again, "that's why she wanted me to go last night and leave you alone. She wanted to try hurt you."

"No. Doctor Fell did what she did because you came at her with a knife." Liz explained.

"Yeah, with a knife I had found hidden in her things." Alaric continued on his attempts for everyone to understand he was innocent in all this.

He was growing angrier by the second.

Payton and Damon believed him for sure, Liz on the other hand, maybe not so just yet.

"Are we gonna ignore the part where he's one of the killers victims? I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death." Damon reminded them.

"Exactly! I saw the aftermath with my own two eyes the night it happened." Payton backed Damon up on this for the first time ever.

"Well, Doctor Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicted." Liz admitted.

"My god, you think I stabbed myself?!" Alaric was way past pissed now.

"Look, I think," Liz paused, a little stressed out, "I don't know what to think. I've got nothing except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger."

"She is setting me up. I'm being framed here." Alaric fired back.

"Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that." Liz stated.

"You'll find proof once I teach that bitch a lesson..." Payton grumbled in frustration.

God she could have killed Meredith!

If she wasn't careful, her inner vampire might just so happen to follow through with that.

"Nobody's killing anybody or there will be two Saltzman's behind bars." Liz put a stop to the youngers idea.

"Well I'm not a Saltzman, so I'll find some proof." Damon said.

"No, just stay out of this, Damon," Liz didn't need anyone else, "you getting involved is only gonna make matters worse."

"Listen, Liz..."

"Don't make me put either of you in that cell with him." Liz warned the two vampires.

Damon and Liz left after she discussed the next steps with the three of them, leaving Payton a few minutes to talk with her father, since it was still her birthday today.

She had better birthday's that was for sure.

"Sorry about all this." Her father apologised.

"Please, don't. It's not your fault. It's that stupid bitch, Meredith. God, you really do pick them..." Payton made a reference to his poor choice in woman.

"I don't want your birthday ruined. Even if I can't make it to birthday breakfast or lunch, then dinner is on the cards for sure." Alaric promised.

"Just focus on you. I'm working most of the day anyway and Matt text me earlier saying we should hang out, so if I can't see you then..."

"But you want to, right?" He raised his brows.

"Of course. We haven't spent a birthday together in such a long time." She said.

"I know. Must have been your thirteenth at the Justin Timberlake concert." Alaric reminisce.

"Oh god," Payton chuckled in amusement, "that was a long time ago."

"Yeah nearly ten years ago now." He replied.

"That's crazy."

"But I'm also super proud of you what you've achieved and gone through in the past ten years," Alaric wanted her to always be reminded of that, "and I really do promise I'll be able to spend the day with you, even if it is later tonight."

"I hope so." Payton smiled at him sadly.

"Just don't do anything stupid in the time. As angry as I am at Doctor Fell, I can't have you in here with me, even if I want to spend your birthday with you." He hoped she wouldn't do anything reckless for his sake.

"Oh I'll try hold it in the bud, I'm sure Damon will do something on my part anyway." She joked.

"Yeah," He answered, before taking her hand through the bar, "I'll catch you later."

"Catch you later." Payton squeezed his hand.

"Happy Birthday, P." Alaric expressed.

"Thanks, Dad. Hang in there." She let go of his hand, before heading out of the cell room and going back into the station.

When she came back through, she saw Elena and Damon talking heatedly in the middle of the foyer, but as she wondered over Damon stormed out in what looked like anger and left Elena also looking flustered.

"Payton." Elena smiled when she saw her emerge.

"Hey. Are you here to see my Dad?" Payton presumed.

"Yeah. How is he, really?" Elena knew she'd get an honest answer from the man's daughter instead.

"Angry for being inside there and set up as you can imagine. Frustrated he can't spend the day with his daughter on her birthday," She explained to the teenager, "but yeah, he's hanging in there."

Elena went wide eye for a moment, realisation kicking in along with the guilt, "Oh my god! It's your birthday."

"Yeah." Payton nodded, she really didn't want a big deal about it.

It was just like any other day and they celebrated along with Caroline the other day. Payton just wanted to spend it with her Dad. But that was becoming unlikely now with him behind bars for murders he didn't commit.

"Happy Birthday!" Elena congratulated her.

"Thanks," She awkwardly smiled, "I should, um, head back then. I've got work so."

"Alright," Elena nodded, "I'll see you later."

"See ya." Payton called back, as she pushed open the doors and headed outside to start her day.

At around midday she headed to the Grill to start her shift for the day. This time last year on her birthday, Payton had woken up to a brunch in bed cooked and served by a very much naked Mason in only a chef's apron, the idea of that now felt like heaven.

But it was far away from the reality of the life she lived now.

Back then, it was all food cooked by the man she loved, amazing presents and gifts from the people who cared about her, then drinking and dancing all night long at the bar on the beach with her closest friends until the sun rose, where she ventured home for a long few hours of making love to Mason.

Payton could have decided to be sad today. She could have stayed at the apartment, sitting in the corner, crying her eyes out over her loss and the man she wanted to spend the day with.

But doing that wouldn't bring Mason back.

Instead, it would just make her cravings for blood worse and her overall emotional state also worse.

She had to remain optimistic, that she would celebrate with her Dad later once he was out of jail and for the time being, Payton would work her ass off at her shift and gain as much experience she could for her future.

And that's what she did.

First she served tables, then was working behind the bar like she always did, a place she was beginning to somewhat call home and her safe place working in this busy restaurant. The place she felt like she had control over and performed to the best of her ability at.

It was so much fun, interacting with people when she didn't want to bite their heads off, learning new ways to make the drinks and imagining running her own bar one day as good or even better than this place.

The only time throughout the day when she felt a sense of uneasiness was when Stefan and Damon came into Grill, heading over to the bar and calling her over for some drinks.

Her usual tension with Damon was very much there and something she had got use to. But what was making her feel so uncomfortable right now was Stefan. After last nights conversation and his refusal to her offer, Payton felt a thick tension surrounding them and it made her whole vibe around the brothers one she didn't want to feel anymore.

But Payton wasn't ready to forgive and forget, kiss and makeup, move on and stop holding a grudge with Damon.

And Stefan on the other hand, she didn't even know what to do or where to start with him.

There relationship had been rocky. They had been good friends as soon as she came to town. Then he found out about her being turned by Katherine and working against them all with Mason. Their friendship was over due to secrecy, lies and hurt. But then he had saved her life and she had saved his.

Now they didnt know where they stood with each other.

However they were both suffering with the same monster in their heads, both just looking for a way out of it all.

"The usual?" Payton questioned the two, as she came to stand in front of them from the other side of the bar.

"Uh huh." Damon nodded, handing her over the money.

Taking it from him, Payton began to make their drinks, but kept her eyes flickering from them occasionally and listening into their conversation with her hearing, being nosy as usual.

"So what does the Cal examiner, Bill Forbes and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon questioned curiously.

Stefan stared off into space and remained silent, the only noise coming from him was his hand hitting the bar top, which was driving Damon insane, since his brother had been doing it on and off all morning wherever they went.

"Come on. Knock it off." Damon hissed at his brother.

Payton slowly wandered over to them, laying their drinks down in front of them and then lingering behind the counter, pretending she was busy, but reality was she wanted to hear what they were talking about.

Stefan quickly took his drink, ignoring his brother's remark towards him, but Damon continued on, "You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge, probably not the best approach. Every time you play that all-or-nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies, so I'm thinking now's a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit."

So if Damon was aware of his brothers struggles. Of course he was. Maybe she could learn some tips from him.

Stefan's eyes rolled over to Payton briefly after their conversation last night was very much the same approach, already seeing her watching him and when they caught eyes, she turned away and began to clean some glasses with a cloth.

"They were all on the founder's council, Damon," Stefan ignored his brother comment again, going back to what he had originally talked about, "that's what they have in common."

"But why them, huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families, " Damon stated, "I mean, hey, if you gotta slaughter council members, go a-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore."

"Which Salvatore would that be?"

Payton pulled her head up when she heard an unfamiliar female British accent ask, cutting into the brothers conversation. She saw a blonde girl, average height, slim, light skin and a very determined look on her face. Payton could only guess she was from a particular new family that had come to town.

This must have been Rebekah.

"Zachariah Salvatore. Our nephew." Damon answered.

"Please do tell me more," Rebekah proposed, joining them up the bar for a drink, "I'll have what they're having."

"Sure." Payton went to grab the drink for the girl.

Once she was done, Payton handed it over to them and held out her hand for the change, Rebekah gave her a disbelief look, "I'm not paying."

Rebekah leant over to the bar to her, laying her hand on the drink and then going to compel Payton, but the girl stepped back, knowing that the originals could compel vampires so she didn't want to have it happen to her also.

"Payton's a vampire, Rebekah and a smart one." Stefan informed her.

"We'll pay just to stop you from doing anything stupid." Damon grumbled, before pulling out the money and handing it to Payton.

Payton snatched the cash from him, before making her way to the register to deposit the money and get back to work, but she kept her eyes and hears focused on the conversation.

"So Zachariah was your nephew?" Rebeckah wanted to get back on topic.

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the civil war. She had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon explained.

"An, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then." Rebekah stated.

"You're full of a lot of questions." Damon observed suspiciously.

"I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here, after all." The woman responded.

"You know, you don't have to disguise your true motives. Blonde bex," Damon teased her with a smirk, "if you want more sex, just ask for it."

"Not enough liquor in the world." Rebekah shot back.

"Oh come on. It's too good for you to be this hostile."

Stefan quickly grabbed the bottle Payton had been pouring using for their drinks off the counter where she had left it, tossing some notes down to pay for the full thing, wanting to get out of there and away from his stupid ass conversation.

Payton snapped her head up to look at Stefan in surprise, seeing he was losing it and she completely understood. The way Damon talked made her feel sick most of the time and this Rebekah was a bitch from what she had done.

The two were a great pairing.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother," Damon apologised to Rebekah, as Payton came over to take the money, "he's jonesing for some o-positive."

"I'm not jonesing." Stefan defended himself.

"So they never catch the killer?" Rebekah continued on.

"Nope," Damon answered, "wrote it all off on vampires."

"Maybe it was a vampire." Rebekah proposed.

"Yeah, maybe it was a vampire, Damon." Stefan jumped in mockingly.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind, too, brother," Damon teased him back, "but these murders weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then."

"Well, there was one other vampire," Stefan stated, causing Damon to look back intrigued, "Remember Sage?"

"Oh, right. Sage," Damon picked up his glass, taking a swig, "speaking of great sex..."

Payton rolled her eyes, really not wanting to hear his stories about sex with some woman from the 1900's, so instead she headed down the other end of the bar to serve some new customers that wouldn't put her off her next meal.

But by the time she had come back, they were all still going on about this Sage woman.

"I knew Sage once." Rebekah stated, "trashy little thing."

Damon looked over at his brother, "you really think it was Sage who was killing all those founders back then?"

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. Probably never occured to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan proposed.

Suddenly Payton felt her phone beep in her back pocket, she slowly took it out, knowing she shouldn't have had it on her during her shift, but had to today since she wanted to be the first to find out about her Dad's release.

It was from Elena.

 _I'm going to integrate and put a stop to Meredith's accusations. Fancy tagging along on your break? E x_

Payton rolled her eyes back up, making sure no one was watching, before she headed out back to type a response, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

 _I'll be there. Give me half an hour x_

Meredith felt her face fall when she saw Elena and Payton emerge from round the side of the car parked next to her own. The two girl's gave her a disapproving look, as Meredith pushed past them and headed across the parking lot.

"I'm due in surgery. Whatever cause you're gonna make against Alaric, make it quick." Meredith told them sternly, as the three of them walked together.

"We don't have a case to make." Elena said.

"He didn't do anything." Payton added.

"How do you know? Sure you're his daughter, but you didn't live with him constantly for twenty odd years. You only saw him occasionally," Meredith directed this at Payton, before moving onto Elena, "And you live with him now, he takes care of you, but do you both really know anything about him?"

"I know enough." Elena cut in.

"And he's my Dad. I know him better than anyone else. He wouldn't do something like this. He's the sweetest man I know, not perfect, but the best Dad anyone could ask for." Payton stuck up for her father.

No one would tear him down. Not some woman whom he had known for a few seconds. Payton had known him since the day she was born. Her Dad wasn't a monster like Meredith was convinced he was.

"Let me tell you what I know," Meredith turned round to face them with frustration, "he was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke, his future wife Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice. Although then she married him, so I guess that says more about her..."

Even though Meredith was right about Isobel in some cases, Payton couldn't stand to have Meredith point out her Dad's flaws. Of course, Payton was aware of all of this. Growing up and learning about the world, also meant she knew more about her father's actions from her mother, who always either spoke highly or low about him, it was never one of the other or even in between.

Payton's Mom was very hurt and bitter towards Alaric for calling quits on their relationship after a few months of Payton being born. But it didn't mean he didn't care about her or the baby they had brought into the world.

Sure he had anger issues and his relationship with Isobel wasn't fancy, but life wasn't easy and neither was her Dad.

But he wasn't a murderer in the way she was accusing him of.

"Surely you're making all of this up.." Elena looked between Meredith and Payton, as Payton glanced down at the ground.

"Am I? How would you know?" Meredith gave Elena look, then back on at a conflicted Payton, "Alaric's own daughter even know's the truth about that."

Elena nudged the girl beside her, "is it true?"

"Yes," She hissed, bringing her head back up to look at them, "Alaric has been arrested and yes, Isobel did put out a restraining order on him. But my Dad's my Dad. He isn't perfect. None of us are."

"How could you do this to him?" Elena said after a few moments of silence, "He didn't kill anyone, and you know it."

"You date vampires, Elena. You've dated a wolf, Payton. The both of you hang out with these people, it shouldn't come to a shock to either of you to learn that your guardian and your father is a murderer." Meredith exclaimed, before turning on her heal and heading inside the hospital.

Payton went to run after her, really give her a piece of her mind now and let the anger she felt take over her, but Elena held her back, stopping her from going any further and losing control.

"Don't. She's not worth it," Elena advised her, not wanting Payton to waste her energy on Meredith of all people, "let's go."

Arriving back in the town centre a little while later, Payton only had a few minutes left until she was due back at work. Matt had come to meet them in town to discuss more about Meredith and hatch a plan to bail Alaric out of jail with Elena whilst Payton got back to work.

"Hey." He greeted the two girls when they got out of Elena's car.

"Hey, Matt." Elena greeted.

"Hey," Payton awkwardly said to him, the last time they had spoken properly had been the night they had agreed to stop their hooks up, "so what's the next move?"

"I say we look for our own answers if Meredith isn't going to be honest." Elena suggested.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Matt questioned.

"We head over to her apartment whilst she's at work, see what we can find and we build our case against him our own way." Elena explained.

"Sound's good enough to me." Payton said optimistic, anything would help her Dad at this rate.

"We'll keep you in the loop and hopefully see you later when Alaric's released?" Elena suggested, reopening the drivers side as Matt slowly wandered round to get in the passenger seat.

"Uh yeah, of course. Good luck." Payton smiled at her.

Elena returned the smile, appreciating her positive outlook on all this, it was good to see Payton trying to be better regarding everything. It rubbed off on them all when someone else was.

"Payton," Matt called when she turned to walk away and Elena climbed in her car, "happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Payton nodded at him in regards, before heading across the road and back to work.

Once Payton had got back into work, the troublesome three some, were still sat up the bar talking. So when Payton emerged back behind it, she took their empty bottle and refilled their drinks for them.

"That sound's like sage, all right." Rebekah said, as Payton got back into listening to them.

They must have been talking about this 'Sage' and all their memories.

"How did you know her?" Damon questioned.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn over 900 years ago." Rebekah told them.

"What? Creepy, sucidal guy?" Damon guessed.

Payton looked over at Stefan as she laid the new drinks back down, he was banging his hand against the counter top again, zoning off into space and probably trying to fight the voice in the back of his head telling him to consume blood.

Payton had been trying to block out her own all day. The whole Meredith situation had only made her situation worse for her.

"You're doing it again." Damon commented on his brother's behaviour.

"I need to, uh," Stefan quickly got up from his stool at the bar, "I got to get out of here."

"Sure. First admit, you're jonesing." Damon instructed with a smirk.

"Damon, I'm not gonna..."

Damon quickly grabbed Stefan by the collar of his coat, getting up in his grill as Stefan huffed in anger and Payton looked around the room, not wanting any attention from the customers to be brought to them.

"Damon." Payton warned the older brother to not doing any stupid and that would cost the business she worked for.

"Admit it." Damon

"Ok, fine," Stefan grunted, pushing Damon away, but his brother only tightened his hold on him, "I'm freaking out. I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff. Why do you need to hear me say it?"

God, Stefan was right.

He was struggling bad. Payton felt so bad for him and could totally relate to his suffering. Although working around these people all day everyday had given her enough exposure to keep herself in control.

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous, too." Damon informed him, before Stefan pushed him off of him and the two men backed away from each other.

"If you two are going to keep doing what you're doing, then take it outside and not in here please." Payton instructed, taking their empty glasses away and wiping down the bar.

Damon gave her a look, before he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the back exit of the Grill, Rebekah quickly following him and Stefan also going to catch up with the two of them.

"Stefan." Payton called, when she saw him go to leave.

He slowly stopped and looked back at her, with raised eyebrows wondering what she wanted from him now.

"Just...you...yeah..." Payton couldn't even find the words to say or even knew what she wanted to say.

Payton just wanted him to be alright and be in control.

Because even if she couldn't have that belief, at least Payton could believe in someone else to get through this.

Stefan frowned back at her, before shaking his head and heading off to catch up with the two other vampires.

After one of the weirdest shifts and birthdays of her life, Payton was now approaching the Gilbert house hold. Elena had text her earlier on to inform her of the news about what they had found over at Merediths apartment, evidence to prove that Alaric couldn't have committed the murders.

But also that they had been busted by the woman herself, took down to the station to explain their actions and also have Liz inform them that Meredith had explained what they had found hours before they had even turned up there.

The evidence was enough to prove to Liz and the police team that Alaric had no involvement with the murders that happened, that also included his own stabbing, meaning her father was in the process of being released and would be able to spend the end of her birthday with her.

But for the time being and whilst they waited for Alaric to return back to civilisation, Elena had invited her over for some food and drinks with Matt to enjoy what was left of the girl's birthday.

Going up to the front door, Payton found herself inviting herself in and to be greeted with the lights suddenly turned off. Payton felt immediate fear and panic come over her. The last time she had entered this home in the dark, they had found her father bleeding to death on the floor.

"H-h-hello?" Payton broke out through heavy breaths, slowly walking through the ground floor of the home towards the kitchen.

She had all her senses on her alert. Her fight or flight coming into full swing now. Terrified of what was going on here. Maybe this was some trap.

Suddenly the kitchen lights flickered on, two teenagers popping up from behind the kitchen island excitedly, one of them carrying a cake and the other had party poppers in their hands.

"Surprise!" Elena and Matt both exclaimed, frightening Payton to death.

"Oh my god," She put her hands over her mouth in fright, before she began to laugh at how frightened she had been over such a silly matter, "you scared me."

"Sorry," Elena apologised on behalf of them, laying the cake down onto the counter, before coming over to her, "maybe we should have left the lights on due to past circustmances."

"Yeah." Payton laughed at her, before Elena pulled her into an embrace.

"Happy Birthday." The girl wished her again for the third time today.

"Thank you," Payton said, pulling out of the hug after a few and then looking up at the boy now approaching her, "hey."

"Happy Birthday, Payton." Matt wished her, before pulling her into a tight hug and rubbing her back.

"Thanks, Matt." She nuzzled her head into his chest and sighed, grateful to have people like Elena and Matt in her life when she had lost so much.

If she ever felt alone and like she had no friends anymore, Payton knew she could count on Matt and Elena.

Pulling out of the embrace, Payton shone Matt a timid smile, before looking down at the counter in front of her. It was full of various food and drinks, including a few gifts that were for her, neatly wrapped up and a few cards to scattered amongst balloons and ribbon.

"You did all this for me?" She asked in complete shock.

Payton didn't deserve this in her eyes.

"Yes!" Elena answered excitedly.

"We wanted you to feel special on your birthday after everything, especially since you've missed having your Dad around today." Matt explained.

"You guys! That's so sweet," She laughed in shock, picking up one of the cards and opening the envelope, "thanks so much."

"You're so welcome." Elena told her, watching her with Matt as Payton began to open her gifts and cards.

Once Payton had opened her things from Elena, Matt, Caroline and even a group card from the people she worked with, the three of them took the couch to munch on some snacks, Payton pouring herself a glass of wine and they began to discuss today's events.

"I really don't get it," Matt said after they had been talking about what Payton had witnessed earlier in the Grill with Stefan, Damon and Rebekah, "your thing with them."

"I know it doesn't make sense. But at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just..." Elena paused for a moment, as she finished, "felt safe."

"Safe?" Matt was confused, still not getting his head around it, "Elena, he's a vampire."

"I know, believe me. Just saying it out loud sounds crazy, but...it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me, like he would never..." Elena rolled off in sadness.

It was so hard for all of them. Elena hadn't just lost a lot of people through death, she had lost them through heartbreak. Payton could definitely relate to that with the whole Mason situation.

"What?" Payton asked.

"Die. Like he would never die." Elena finally finished.

"Like your parents did." Matt guessed.

Elena looked over at him and that was enough for the two to understand what her answers was, but Payton had other questions she wanted answers about Elena's situation.

"And Damon?" Payton raised her brows, taking a sip out of her wine.

"Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin, and no matter what I do, I just...I can't shake him." Elena explaind.

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if..." Matt was pausing now, like he was worried to say the next part, making Payton wonder more about the guy, "I don't know if you can ever shake 'em."

"I'm sorry," Elena found herself apologising to the two of them, "is this weird? Talking about them with you, Matt and bringing up feelings for you, Payton, regarding Mason?"

"No," Payton shook her head, it wasn't bothering her too much surprisingly, "don't worry."

"Yeah. It's fine," Matt coughed awkwardly, before he pulled out something from his back pocket, "Payton isn't the only one getting gifts today..."

He handed the journal that was in his hand over to Elena, who took it from him in complete surprise, "The journal?"

"It's your familys. You should have it. Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you to give a damn about me," Matt explained, causing Payton to smile at the boys generosity, "sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. Practically invisible."

Payton found herself leaning over and grabbing Matt's hand in comfort, wanting him to know that that wasn't the case. He wasn't invisible, certainly not to her anyway and she always had him.

Before anyone could make any further comment or Matt could respond to Payton's behaviour, the front door opened and Alaric stepped into the home, closing the door behind him as his daughter leapt up from her seat.

Putting her wine glass down on the couch, Payton ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, immediately pulling him into an embrace he couldn't refuse. Alaric stepped back from the force coming from his daughters jump onto him, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her back, just as relieved to see her as Payton was to see him.

Alaric smiled over at Elena and Matt, who were getting up from the couch now to join them, whilst Payton held onto her Dad tighter, like if she let go then she'd lose him again and she couldn't keep having to be put in the position where she was going to.

Heading out onto the porch, Payton closed the door up and turned to face the guy in front of her, their usual charming warm smile on their face, which if circumstances had been different would have made her feel at ease.

But due to recent arrangements, Payton just now felt awkward around them, like if she did or said the wrong thing, it would over complicate things more.

"So, thanks for coming today and your gift." She thanked them, breaking the silence.

"No problem," Matt answered, "I hope you've had somewhat of a good day."

"Yeah, it's not been the most straightforward birthday I've ever had, but it's not the worst either." Payton lightly smiled back.

"Well you've got your Dad with you now so." He nodded his head to the house.

"Yep." She laughed lightly, the awkwardness killing her.

"And I'm sure Mason is watching on from the other side, super proud of you and having his own celebrations for you." Matt suggested.

Payton felt an overwhelming feeling come over her, so grateful for him to say that about her situation and also give her an ounce of positivity that she needed for not having Mason around with her to celebrate.

Matt was right.

Mason would have been proud of her and would be celebrating her birthday from the other side, watching on like he had promised and wishing he could also be there. Just because she couldn't see him physically, through her imagination and her hopes, she knew he'd be there.

"You're the best." Payton exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"What?" He chuckled in confusion, hugging her back but getting her to look at him.

"You just know how to make me happy and see things from a different perspective. I love that about you." She informed him.

"Thanks I guess?" Matt wasn't use to compliments or even anything positive said about him, so it was hard for him to accept her words, but was grateful anyway.

"Honestly, thank you for everything and being here today. I don't know what I'd do without you." Payton explained, pulling out of the embrace.

"It's cool. I'll always have your back." He promised.

"I don't doubt that for a second." She smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't give you a better present by the way."

"What?" Payton frowned in confusion, "your present's great."

"Yeah but I know it's not what you really want from me..."

"Oh."

Payton felt colour flush to her cheeks instantly, clearly understanding what he was getting at. Sure it would have been nice to have continued with their little arrangement every once a little while to distract the two from life's challenges and to stop them both from feeling sexually frustrated.

But Matt was right the other day in someways it was stopping her from moving on and accepting the reality. It was basically the two of them using each other to just forget their problems for a while. It shouldn't have had to be like that. It wasn't suppose to be like that.

"Yeah, but it's for the best, you know?" Matt was beginning to sound like he was trying to convince himself that it was, even though he had been the one to come up with the idea in the first place.

"Yeah of course, but can we just stop with this awkwardness? I want us to be friends like we use to be, please." She asked him hopeful.

"Sure." He nodded in agreement, before hugging her again and then beginning to walk down the porch steps.

"Good night." Payton called.

"Night." Matt smiled and continued his walk back home.

Going back into the Gilbert house, Elena was sat on the couch and her father was just then climbing up from his own spot on the furniture. Payton flashed them both a small smile as she came back in, retaking her seat on the other end of the couch.

"I was gonna make some coffee." Alaric suggested, heading over to the kitchen.

"I'm good," Elena responded, taking her eyes off the journal in her hand, "I'll probably head to bed soon."

"Yeah and I'm more than happy with my wine." Payton informed him, picking her glass back up.

He stopped in his tracks, turning back round to face the girls, slowly wandering over to them again, "Hey, listen. The uh...sheriff told me about everything the both of you did today and going to face Meredith like that, and while I appreciate it, I don't want either of you getting in trouble because of me, ok?"

Payton glanced over at Elena with an amused expression, who also gave her a look back and then went back to looking at Alaric just as Payton did the same.

"If not for you, for who?" Elena asked.

"Yeah and just because you're the 'adult' doesn't mean we can't look out for you..." Payton raised her brows.

"Well, still, I...I'm the one who's supposed to look after the both of you, even if I stuck at it and have done for the past twenty two years in Payton's case, but even so, Elena, I'm here to look after you." Alaric explained with a nervous laugh.

"Ok." Elena nodded slowly.

Payton looked between the two, appreciating her father and not all that he did for her, but also Elena and she was understanding now that it was ok to accept Elena and her father's relationship the way it was. She wasn't going to be as jealous about having to share him as her father. Elena wasn't exactly bad and appreciated him, as well as helped Payton with a lot.

It was time Payton just accepted her father had other problems than her to deal with, but would always be there for her and that maybe their family was growing.

"How about we all just agree to take care of each other, then?" Payton suggested.

Alaric scoffed lightly at his daughter, never thinking he'd hear those words come out of her mouth, since before she had been negative towards him looking out for the Gilbert children, "Deal."

"Yes." Elena nodded with a light smile.

"What are you reading there?" Alaric asked Elena, nodding down at the journal in her hands.

"Old family journal." Elena answered.

"Any juicy family secrets?" Alaric joked.

"It's hard to tell. I mean, at first, I thought it was Jonathan Gilbert journal, but it ended up being his granddaughter's, who apparently went just as crazy as he did," Elena explained, as Payton took a sip from her wine and Alaric nodded, "so great genes, huh?"

"Well, at least you have something to look forward to." Alaric said as Elena got up from the couch.

Elena smiled at Alaric, then looked between the two Saltzman, "Good night you two."

"Good night." Alaric and Payton both chimed, before Elena headed upstairs and Alaric came to join his daughter on the couch.

Alaric threw his arm around the back of the couch where Payton was sitting, as she took another sip of her wine looking back at him, seeing the beaming grin lingering on his face.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Thank you." He said.

"What for?" Payton frowned.

"Being the bigger person and accepting that you're not the only one I have to look out for anymore." Alaric told her.

"Oh," She leant over to lay her near empty glass down, then glanced back at him, "it's just after everything with you nearly dying twice, then getting throw in jail and that, I just know that life is too short to be a stubborn idiot like I've been. I can see Elena really cares about you and so do I."

"Of course. I'm basically their guirdan now." He reminded her.

"Exactly. I've just been use to being the only child my whole life, I found it hard to accept I have to share you, but I'm ok with that now." Payton assured him.

"You'll alway be my daughter, Payton. We're linked by blood and DNA." Alaric smiled at her.

"I know." She returned the gesture.

"Look, again, I'm sorry about the whole ruining your birthday..."

"Don't," Payton shook her head, "we've been through this already. You're here now and that's all that matters."

"But I just want you to know that I am so proud of you, Payton. The past twenty two years of having you in my life have sure as hell been a challenge, but I've loved every single minute of it. From the day you were born, to hearing your first word and watching you walk for the time, to taking you on your first vacation and getting you ready for school, when you lost your first tooth,"

Payton beamed back at him to hear his words, reminiscing the memories that she could remember with him from her childhood, feeling a massive sense of content, something she hadn't felt in a very long time,

"and all the christmas celebrations we shared, when you took up horse rising and fell off the horse and broke your leg, I drove over three hours that night to come be with you at the hospital just for your mother to send me straight back again, then when you started getting older and you shut me out, thinking it was uncool to be seen out in public with your father, but I got to come to your graduation and visit you on your college campus on your first day,"

Alaric fell silent for a brief moment, as he lowered his head slightly the same beaming smile that was on Payton's still, was on his also as he thought back to the past and now the present,

"and even when you rolled up to my front door months back, with no intentions of actually seeing me, more to go after what you wanted and to live a happy life with the man you loved, I still feel proud to think you always want to lead a better life, to deal with what you have gone through and still get up everyday to fight your inner demons, must take a lot out of you, but you still continue on and I couldn't be prouder to have you as my daughter."

Payton felt a tear fall from her eye at her father's words, causing her to quickly wipe it as he leant under the coffee table and pulled out a tissue wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday, Payton."

Slowly taking the box from her father, she found herself laughing lightly at how emotional she had got in the past few minutes, a state of excitement coming over her to see what her father had got her.

Payton was surprised he had even bothered with what had been going on lately, but he still had managed to gift her something.

Carefully unwrapping the tissue from around the box, it opened up to reveal a small white paper box. Looking up at him slightly in confusion, Alaric urged her to continue opening it.

Payton felt her eyes widen when she saw the object inside the box once she opened up the lid, her eyes pricking with tears again at the sentimental value the gift she was holding now in her hand meant to her and her father.

"Dad," She looked up from the object at him with tears in her eyes, "h-h-how the hell do you have this?"

"I've always had it, P. Your mother was going to throw it in the trash if I hadn't took it. I knew that once you were older, you'd want to have it and maybe pass it onto your own children." Alaric explained.

"Yeah," Payton glanced back down at the silver bracelet in her hand, that was small enough to fit round a baby's wrist and it use to go round her's when she was one herself, she had seen it on images of her when she was a baby and had always wondered where it had gone, but Alaric had hold of it the whole time, "I've always wanted to have this."

When Payton grew out of the bracelet, it was around the same time Alaric and Payton's mother had decided to call it quits after months of arguing, disagreements on the future and a lack of connection between the two. They were moving out of the small apartment they had been living in since Payton had been born.

Through sorting out their belongings, Alaric had spotted the bracelet on top of a box for the tash. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought it had been some joke or an accident that it had got there. But then he remembered what Payton's mother was like. This wasn't some accident.

Alaric took it and kept with him, he was planning on holding onto it until her twenty first birthday. But when he didn't see her and didn't want to send it through mail, Alaric had to hold onto it for longer. But now with Payton back in his life, he knew straight away that the bracelet would be brought back to the girl who needed it the most.

"Thank you." Payton laid the bracelet back down into the box and put the box down on the coffee table.

She then gently embraced her Dad into a tight hug, holding onto him and resting her head on his shoulder, as Alaric held her back and kissed the top of her head, as grateful as she was to have him back in her life.

Their moment was short lived when the sound of someone knocking on the door filled the Gilbert home. Payton slowly pulled herself away from the embrace with her Dad, as Alaric hopped up to go get the door.

She wiped her tears from under her eyes, not wanting whoever had come to the door to see her in this state. It was embarrassing and the vampire side of Payton that always got emotional. Human side of Payton wasn't a crier. But god vampire one was.

As soon as she heard her Dad open up the door and then heard the person speak behind it, Payton was thankful for her vampire self when she vamped speed over to the door to support her Dad against the bitch who had caused all this trouble for him.

Meredith.

* * *

 **Author: Ahh I feel like this part was a super emotional part in so many ways and a long one. But I really hope you liked the father/daughter bonding between Alaric and Payton, as well as her working with Elena and Matt to take down Meredith. Payton also tried to reach out to Stefan again, but found herself lost for words. She really just wants to help him and work with him, but Stefan's being far too stubborn and letting Damon help him instead.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, HPuni101, RHatch89, Adela and LAYLA for reviewing the last part. Your reviews are honestly the sweetest! I love reading them.**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading and hopefully enjoying too!3**

 **Please feel free to let me know what you thought about this part.**

 **All the best always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	42. Chapter 42

"I know what it looks like."

Meredith snapped her eye over to Payton who had now appeared behind her Dad at the door, an angered and disaproving look on her face to see the Doctor back at the house, trying to make things worse for them all again.

"Yeah? Well, I sure as hell don't." Alaric spat back, clearly feeling the same anger his daughter was.

And she didn't let that go under noticed either, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You shoot me, you have me thrown in jail, and then you have me freed." Alaric continued on his rant.

"I did it for you, Ric," Meredith tried to defend herself against the two angry Saltzman, "I forged the coroner's note to clear your name."

"Oh my god." Payton exclaimed in shock at how low this woman would really go, it didn't make any sense.

"Oh, you know what? People are right. You are physcho." Alaric had lost it now, as he went to slam the door on her.

But Meredith quickly leapt forward, putting her hands on the door and trying to stop him from shutting it, so he could hear her out properly.

"Yeah...now that you've been cleared, they'll look somewhere else.." She explained, giving him the chance to slowly stop closing the door up on her.

"Seriously..." Payton muttered, surprised her Dad was really believing all this and not closing the door on her.

"..they won't look your way again," Meredith assured the two of them, "please, you have no reason, but I need you to trust me anyway."

"Why should we?" Payton asked with folded arms, as her Dad kept quiet.

"If you let me in, I can explain."

Alaric looked back at Meredith for a while, before he slowly found himself opening up the door more and gaining her entrance into the house. Payton gave him a look as to say 'are you crazy' at what he was doing and allowing to come get inside his head again.

She went to step forward and stand her guard, but Alaric caught her arm and gave her a stern look, "Payton. Please go upstairs and leave me to deal with this."

"No," Payton shook her head in frustration, "no way! I'm not leaving you with that psycho."

"Remember what we said about earlier? You'd be taking care of me by allowing me to do this and still be your father." Alaric retold her.

Payton chewed on her bottom lip in frustration and anxiety, knowing that he always knew how to get to her, but also not wanting to leave him alone with Meredith if she was capable of shooting him and intending to kill him before.

But it was best to give her father the benefit of the doubt, so she retook back her arm and gave Meredith a glare, before heading up the stairs to go find Elena and complain to her how her father had reached a whole new level of insane.

Coming up to the top of the staircase, Payton came over to Elena's door that was already slightly ajar. When she saw that it began to grow open, Elena stared over at it and smiled lightly when she saw Payton come into the room.

"Did I hear voices?" Elena asked, putting down the Gilbert journal she had been reading in bed.

"Yep," Payton came more into the room and took a seat on the end of Elena's bed, "Meredith's here."

"What?" Elena was shocked to hear this and also a little annoyed too.

"Yeah. My Dad's insane enought to let her in and hear her out. I've been summoned upstairs and to keep out of it." Payton sulked.

"Oh," The teenager didn't know what to respond to that, Alaric was old enough to make his own choices, but Elena was also concerned for the man's safety like Payton was, "I'm sure he'll be fine. He can handle it."

"Hmm." Payton hummed back, as she picked up the journal and began to flick through the pages, scim reading the words.

 _I don't feel like myself. I am losing time...as though I am going mad_

"Oh my god," Payton found herself saying after reading more into the journal, the clog in her brain working to process what the information meant, causing Elena to sit up instantly and look back in confusion, "oh my god..."

"What is it?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Look at this." She shakily handed the journal back over to the girl.

Elena took it from Payton, reading the part she wanted her to see and again Elena felt herself coming to her own senses regarding the information. It all seemed to add up and somewhat aided to the theory Meredith had been explaining to Alaric from downstairs, now Elena could hear properly with the door open and Payton had been on/off listening to with her vamp hearing.

"This could really help." Elena proposed.

Quickly the teenager scrambled out of the bed, as Payton also raced out of the door, Elena hot on her heel as they ran downstairs, Elena carrying the journal in her hands, the two of them coming through into the kitchen where Meredith and Alaric was talking.

When the two of them saw the girls emerge looking frantic, Alaric found himself already knowing that they already had to know about him and had been putting the pieces together themselves.

"Elena. Payton." He said looking back at them.

"Meredith might be onto something." Payton informed him, coming more over to him with Elena.

"She's right. It does seem to make sense." Elena added, handing over the journal to the two of them to read.

Alaric glanced back up at his daughter worriedly, who instantly took his hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly.

She wan't going to leave his side whatever happened.

If he was living a double life, then Payton would help him through it.

After Meredith had left and Elena had gone back up to bed, Payton was slipping on her jacket and getting ready to head back to the apartment. She had been unsure of whether to stay the night after the situation with her Dad, but he had insisted that things would be alright and if he did need her then he would let her know.

But she deserved to spend the night in a bed instead of taking the couch and relaxing away from all the drama.

Payton had somewhat agreed, it had been a dramatic few days and with the news of her Dad having some hundred year old psycho living in his body through the ring that made him cheat death, she needed a breather from it all, even if it was only for one night.

Tomorrow they already had plans in place to get the problem sorted out and she hoped that things would work out as soon as possible for them all. Payton couldn't lose her father to this monster, so she was going to work as hard as she could to not only keep the spirits high, but also figure out a cure for her fathers problem.

"I'll see you in the morning, ok?" She pulled out of the hug the father and daughter had just shared at the front door of the Gilbert home.

"Yes. Hope you've had an alright birthday. Sorry it couldn't have been better." Alaric apologised again with a small smile.

"Don't be silly, it's fine," Payton assured him, slowly opening up the door and stepping onto the porch, "there's always next year."

She wanted to be positive and optimistic about coming out of this mess alive. Payton believed her Dad would be alright.

Nodding back at her, Alaric bid her farewell "Good night, P."

"Night, Dad." She called back, before heading down the porch steps and along the front path heading out of the yard gate.

Payton had been walking through the dark night of the neighbourhood heading back to the town centre of Mystic Falls, when she felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket and she quickly took it out, already thinking something was up with her Dad.

"Hello?" She answered bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Uh, hi, Payton. It's Stefan." Payton heard a familiar husky male voice say on the other line.

"Oh, Stefan," She was shocked and confused to be hearing from him at this time of night or at all really, "what's up?"

"This might sound contradicting, but I've been having a think about your idea. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all." Stefan admitted.

"What?" Payton found herself smiling in surprise, "seriously?"

"Yeah. I'll work with you." He told her.

"That's...great, Stefan." She stopped in her tracks, completely in a daze that he had actually accepted her suggestion from last night and was willing to help her.

Payton finally had hope for her own self for once.

"Let's meet early in the morning. We'll go for a hunt." Stefan suggested.

"Uh, in the morning?" Payton's hope was slowly drifting away now.

"Yeah," He clarified, but heard the hesitance in her voice, "unless that's no good or too soon..."

"No," She shook her head even though he couldn't see her, "I just have plans first thing, but I can meet with you after?"

"Sure."

"I'll drop you a text or call when I'm free."

"Okay, well, um, good night then." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Goodnight, Stefan." Payton began to slowly start walking again.

She was moments away from retracting the phone away from her ear when she heard him mumble something.

"Happy Birthday, Payton."

Smiling at his kindness and also being super pleased with their new arrangement, Payton responded "Thank you. See you in the morning." before pressing the end button and vamp speeding back home.

Payton began to anxiously chew her bottom lip as her eyes flickered between the screen in front of her and the man lying down on the bed behind the glass window, the nerves had been fluttering around in her stomach since the moment she opened her eyes this morning.

After heading round to the Gilbert home after getting ready for the day, the anticipating she felt still hadn't budged from then, till the ride over to the hospital and even when Payton witnessed her father lay down on the MRI bed.

It hadn't dawned on her until she got up this morning just how serious this all was and how she had to remain strong for her father, just like he had so many times for her. Payton knew she couldn't be weak and an emotional scared mess like she had when Mason had basically given up.

She had to be there for her father and fight for him to stay alive.

"What are you looking for?" Elena questioned Meredith, who was leading the scan and investigating Alaric.

"I don't know," Meredith answered honestly, "a tumour, vascular anomalies. Anything physical that might explain his behaviour. If it's medican, I can treat it."

"And if it's not?" Payton frowned back at her with folded arms.

"Well..." Meredith paused unsure, but she was a doctor she was use to being positive for her patients, "then we'll deal with that too."

"When did you suspect him?" Elena questioned more, "that it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?"

"It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal," Meredith explained to the two of them, "I don't know if you know this, but we Fell are notorious busybodies."

Payton gave her a look, she still felt some bitterness towards Meredith for everything she had put her Dad through, but if she could help them and even knew what she was talking about last night, then she was going to have to gain the trust back somehow, just the same way Elena was with all the questions.

"Then why did you protect him?" Payton asked next.

"Because I'm a doctor. I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over," Meredith began, before she lowered her head slightly, "and, because when he and I first met, I felt like, I don't know, I...I just kind of want to help him."

Elena flashed Meredith a small smile, whilst Payton's was much more forced, not only the bitterness she felt was getting to her, but also the nerves she felt for her own Dad and what was going to come of this situation.

The three of them turned to face the window properly, watching Alaric undergo the scan more as his body was pushed right through the tunnel now. He was staring at himself in the mirror above him.

But after a while, he began to act like he was freaking out which immediately made Payton panic for her own father. Payton quickly looked over at Meredith, thankfully not the only one beginning to notice her father struggles.

"Everything alright in there?" Meredith asked with concern.

"Yeah," Alaric answered lowly and quietly, "everything's ok."

Payton breathed a sigh of relief, as she turned around on her heel and began to pace up and down the room, tired of waiting and having her nerves eat away at her. She just wanted to know the results already and have her Dad back on the other side of the glass.

After a few minutes, Alaric's test was over and he was lead through into a hospital room to get changed back into his hospital clothes. Elena and Payton stayed behind with Meredith go to over the results.

When Payton heard the results, she didn't know whether to be pleased with the outcome of it all.

The results came back normal. Everything was fine. No abnormalities. No tumours. No nothing that would signify physically why Alaric had been behaving the way it had.

So that just left the supernatural to be the one major cause of it all and that stupid ring that Isobel had given to Alaric many years ago.

Going through into her father's room, Payton thankfully got there just as he finished throwing on his shirt and he smiled lightly at her when he saw her walk through.

"Meredith said everything is normal."

"Yeah everything is normal because there is nothing wrong with me," Alaric exclaimed in somewhat of a frustrated manner, "I didnt kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach."

"I know. I believe you." She assured him.

"Or I did, and I've gone insane, just like Elena's ancestor, who..." he paused as his eyes slowly trailed to the ring on the furniture in front of them, Payton's eyes also going over to where he was looking, "wore that ring."

"Elena said she was going to call Bonnie. The rings were apparently made by a Bennett witch. Maybe a witch can reverse the damage." Payton explained.

"Take it," Alaric began to push the ring towards Payton, who frowned at him in response, "I don't want it anymore."

"I-i'm not having it," She answered, but still took it anyway, "I'll give it to Elena. She can give it to Bonnie."

Alaric nodded his head, "Thank you."

"I, um," Payton glanced at the clock in the room, seeing it was nearly time for her to head off, "I have to be somewhere. I'm sorry to have to leave you like this. I understand Damon is babysitting you though."

"Seriously, Payton. It's fine. I'm fine. Go live your life." Her Dad instructed.

Payton couldn't help but feel guilty about going off like this, but she had agreed to meet Stefan in 10 minutes at the woods. As much as she wanted to be there for her father, Payton had to remember her own problems and now she had finally got Stefan onboard, she couldn't just ditch the idea before it had begun.

"If you need me though, I swear, please call me." Payton told him.

"I will."

Payton smiled at him lightly, pulling him into a brief hug, before patting his back and heading off to go find Elena to give her the ring, before she headed to meet with Stefan and begin the first part of her training for self control.

Payton wiped the drip of substance from her bottom lip with the back of her hand, before her eyes rolled over to the man who had just finished consuming his own feed for the past five minutes or so.

When Payton had got to the woods, Stefan was already there waiting for her and once the two had got out of the awkward greeting stage, they had agreed to start hunting what they knew and fed on best.

Animal blood.

The only thing was, they weren't only going to be using the animal blood as their only food source. They were also going to be having human blood from blood bags, but this was the first part to self control.

Going back to to the thing that they knew best, hunting animals and drinking their blood just like they both had been in control over before their human drinking had gone out of control.

"Where were you earlier on?" Stefan found himself asking, as he handed a tissue over to Payton to clear up.

"Um, I was at the hospital." She informed him somewhat nervously, taking it from him and wiping over her mouth.

"Oh," He was confused now, "for any particular reason?"

"My Dad had an MRI scan." Payton told him.

Stefan gave her a concerned look after hearing this, knowing that last night Damon and himself had spoken about the whole Alaric situation, as well as the Samantha Gilbert. The Salvatore brothers were also convinced what happened to her was also happening to Alaric because he also wore the same ring she did.

The ring that had been passed down through generations. There was two of them. Aside from Alaric, Jeremy also had one. Jonathan Gilbert had made them according to history and it would understand why Isobel who had been involved with the Gilberts had one to give to Alaric. Jeremy had got his through his families things.

"Everything came back normal, but it doesn't make feel anymore at ease about what's going on with him." Payton expressed her feelings after it had fallen silent.

"You know about all the Samantha Gilbert stuff, right?" He looked back at her.

"Yeah," She nodded, tossing her tissue into the trash bag Stefan had in his hand, "I've read some stuff in one of the journals and Elena's told me most of it."

"Well, the same thing happened to her many years back. It's possible that she's walking around now inside your father killing people just like she did back in the day." Stefan explained his theory and one everyone was starting to believe.

"O-ok," Payton hated knowing someone was possessing her father, "so how the hell do we fix this?"

"We don't," He informed her somewhat sadly and guilty, "there is no cure."

Payton gave him a sorrow look, she really did not want to hear that and had been surprised Stefan would even come out with such a negative response. The old Stefan would have been a little more sympathetic and not so abrupt with his answer.

But things had changed and Payton was now having to face losing her father.

"But, we can at least try," He added, coming more over to her, "I promise you that your father will be saved, Payton. I'll make sure of it."

Payton was now more shocked than ever to hear him say that and promise her such a thing when he had just said there was no cure or way out of this. She didn't know what to believe, say or even do in this situation.

Her head was all over the place and selfishly it was making her be reminded of the day she lost Mason.

"You really mean that?" She asked, walking over to his car with him.

"Yes." He assured her, opening up the trunk and putting the duffle bag inside of it.

"I hope so. I can't lose anymore people, Stefan." Payton exclaimed with sadness in her voice.

"I won't let that happen as long as you promise to help me with my thirst." Stefan proposed with a small smile.

"I will, as long as you help me with mine." She raised her brows up.

"Oh you don't need me honestly. You're more in control than you think." He assured her.

"How?" Payton frowned at him in confusion, "I can't stop thinking about wanting to rip people's heads off."

"That's just the normality of being a vampire, it's when you actually follow through with it that you have a problem." Stefan opened up the passenger side of the door.

"It won't always be like that." She assured him, because Payton had belief he could get through it.

He had many many many times before.

This time would not be any different even if it was a longer road to recovery.

"Would you like to come back to the house to talk about your Dad and share a bag?" Stefan suggested.

"Yeah," She nodded, appreciating the company and also needing the extra drink, "I can do that."

Stefan nodded as he ushered her to jump into his car, in which she did slide into the passenger seat and Stefan joined her in the drivers side. Payton felt strange being around Stefan again after everything that had happened. It felt weird to think that they were close friends when she first came to town.

So much had happened since then and they were two very different people.

Payton hoped that not only would this training be beneficial to the both of them in terms of self control, but also help them rekindle a friendship that they once had before she was the first one to screw it up with her lies.

Pulling up outside the Salvatore house, Payton and Stefan climbed out of the car, he grabbing the bag out of the trunk and then walking with Payton up to the front door to head inside.

Once they had gone inside and wondered through, Payton felt her eyes trail over to the sitting room carpet. Her stomach clenched as the memories of one fatal day flooded her mind and she felt her footsteps come to a halt in the centre of the walk through.

She had been back since the incident. But today she felt numb and sad about it all. Payton thought maybe before she had been too out of it to have much feeling about it all or maybe it was because her Dad was in a risky situation of his own that she was already thinking about her grief.

Stefan noticed Payton tense up and her movements began to slow down, as he laid the duffle bag on the back of the couch. He turned his head back to look over at her, seeing her eyes fixated on the carpet where Stefan had found a dead rolled up Mason in the carpet with Damon stood above figuring out where he was going to dump the body.

Now he felt so guilty and pissed at himself for bringing her here after all this time.

"Payton." He wanted to grab her attention and bring her back to reality.

Snapping her eyes off the floor, Payton glanced over at Stefan with a forced smile, trying to pretend like being here wasn't bothering her as much as it was.

"Sorry," She laughed nervously, coming over to him in the seating area, "daydreaming."

"It's ok, you know?" Stefan reassured her about it.

"I know. Everything's fine." Payton not only tried to kid Stefan, but also herself that things were alright and she was managing the loss of her boyfriend.

But she clearly wasn't as she was still calling him her 'boyfriend' after all these months of him having been gone and never coming back.

Taking a seat down on the couch, Payton leant back on it and sighed lightly, as Stefan went to go grab two blood bags for the two of them to have after their training. This was their rationing and self control stage now after their hunger hunt earlier. Now it was time to really practice being minimal with their choice of drink.

Coming back through into the room a few minutes later, Stefan grabbed two glasses from off one of the tables and poured the blood into the bags. Payton watched him around the blood curiously, but didn't see him slip up once. No change in behaviour. No change in appearance. No fangs. No hesitance.

Stefan was managing somewhat well on the outside, surprising Payton completely as there had been many times over the past month or so when she had felt herself changing even just by opening a bag up some mornings to drink and the incident with her Dad being stabbed.

But there was no of this from Stefan.

"Here." He handed the glass over to her carefully.

"Thanks." She took it from him, before holding it in her hands and taking a small sip from the liquid.

"How do you try stay in control?" Stefan asked, coming to sit beside her but not drinking yet.

"I don't know really. I guess I just focus on staying in control, sometimes thats enough to keep in control and other times I feel like it's not enough," Payton explained to him, before her eyes rolled over to him, "you know the night my Dad got stabbed?"

Stefan nodded back at her, urging her to go on with what she was going to say,

"I completely lost it. I vamped out. I was so close to going over to him and drinking from him. But then I remembered that I couldn't do that, as much as the voice inside my head was persuading me to consume the blood, I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't hurt him nor could I lose him,"

Payton glanced down at the floor, just as Stefan also did the same, feeling her sadness and pain, he could totally relate to that about losing control even to the people you cared about,

"I ended up drinking from Matt as I hadn't drunk anything that whole day. No wonder I was losing it, but I didn't even want to have to resort to drinking from someone as innocent and hopeless as Matt. Stefan, I can't lose my Dad."

"You won't," He promised her again, just like he had earlier and also wanted to ensure didn't happen for Elena also, "and I was honest when I said that you're in control a lot more than you think. You just told me you nearly lost it but you didn't."

"You really think so?" Payton asked him.

"Yes," He nodded certain, "I think your love towards people keeps you grounded. I think you focus on how others feel and it brings you back."

Payton looked at him for a little longer intended, processing what he had said and understanding that maybe he was right. Maybe that was what helped keep her in control.

It had been the same when she had drunk from the guy outside the Grill that day. She had thought about his life, if he had pets, children, a partner, what job, she thought about it all and it snapped her back.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Payton offered him a small smile, before downing the rest of the blood and Stefan took a large swig from his own glass.

Once the two had finished with their drinks, Stefan went into the kitchen to put the glasses away and also get rid of the empty blood bags. When he came back through, he had a journal in his hands.

Handing it over to her, Stefan took a seat back down on the couch beside her and Payton glanced down at the book in confusion.

"What is it?" She asked looking back up at him.

"Yours to keep." He informed her.

"What do you mean?" Payton was puzzled by this.

"Well, I thought to help keep you focused and motivated, you could journal your training and always have it to refer back to if you ever slip up." Stefan suggested.

"Oh," She didn't know what to say to that idea, "I've never been much of a diary kind of girl."

"Well maybe you could start here. It helps me. You know the writing, I'm sure I'm famously known for keeping journals." He jokingly smiled at her.

"Yeah you are," Payton couldn't help but smirk at this, "but thanks. I'll try give it a go."

"You're welcome."

Before Payton could press him further about the things circling her head right now, the front door opened up and footsteps could be heard from behind them. Turning their heads round, both of them felt a thick tension circle in the air when they saw their guest for the day.

"Elena." Payton said, quickly standing up like she had been doing wrong by being here with Stefan.

It was like siding with the enemy or going behind your best friends back with the guy she used to date.

Payton knew that was far from the situation, but how close her and Elena had got lately, she kind of felt like she was betraying Elena by sitting there so homely with Stefan like the two were close.

"Hi." Elena looked between the two in confusion, surprised to see the two of them together and Stefan to be even at home.

"Hey." Stefan greeted her awkwardly.

"Damon told Alaric that there was no one home," Elena explained to the two, coming more over to them, "otherwise I would have..."

"Um, we just got home." Stefan informed her.

"Yeah. Literally just got here and I'm now leaving." Payton added, going round to where Elena was stood.

"I just came by to pick up this book that you found on my ancestor Samantha." Elena said to Stefan.

"That's fine." He nodded, letting her know it was alright if she came to get it.

"Uh, how are you doing?" Elena found herself asking out of pure interest and wanting this awkward atmosphere to go away, it was made worse with Payton stood there and Elena having no idea why she was actually there, "Damon said that you were..."

"Yeah, I'm, uh, ok." Stefan informed her, as he came over to her and gave her the journal she wanted.

Taking it from her former lover, Elena shuffled nervously on her feet, "if there's anything I can do to help..."

"You don't have to read that," Stefan cut her off before she could go any further, he was already working on that side of himself, he didn't need Elena to see him like that ever again, "I can just tell you what happened. Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum. She tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needing. And bled to death on the floor of her cell."

"Oh my god.." Payton mumbled in disgust at this and also horror that the same thing could happen to her Dad.

"As I said to Payton, there's nothing you can do to help Alaric."

Payton lowered her head down to the ground, as Elena looked back at the girl and then onto Stefan again, somewhat angry by this remark and his lack of sympathy towards the two of them through this hard time of having to deal with losing another person they cared about.

"OK, well... I'm going to let you get back to, uh, whatever it was you two were doing." Elena went to walk off, not wanting to be around this Stefan any minute longer, but she didn't get far with Payton catching up to her.

"Wait, Elena." Payton called coming to a stop with her at the door.

"Your Dad wants to see you. He said he tried calling you but you didn't pick up." Elena announced, as the two girl's gathered by the door and Stefan watched on.

"Uh is everything alright?" She asked, not wanting to have to explain to Elena why she had been so busy to not answer, but now she was worried something had happened.

"He just wants to see you." Elena answered, before opening up the door and stepping out.

Turning her head back to face Stefan, she offered him a small smile in regards for his help today and also his real optimism about helping Alaric, before she went to catch up again with Elena, sensing now that the girl was off with her as well as her ex boyfriend.

Going over to Elena's car with the younger girl, Payton hopped into the passenger side and the awkward tension she had hoped to leave back inside the Salvatore house was still lingering in the air, but only now for a completely different reason.

"What were you doing with Stefan?" Elena questioned, after the two girl's had thrown on their seat belts and Elena began to drive out of there.

Payton looked over at her in confusion, "What do you mean 'what was I doing with Stefan?'"

"Well, before I came in you were sat beside him looking pretty cosy..." The teenager trailed off accusingly.

Was Elena seriously doing this right now?

Did she genuinely think Payton and Stefan were up to something behind the girl's back?

The only thing they were up to behind everyone's back was trying to save themselves from this monster they became when they gave into that voice in their head's telling them to drink.

"We were just talking about my Dad. He said he knew some stuff, so I popped over to talk to him about it." Payton explained.

"Oh," Elena was a little hurt by this, but not for the reason she had originally thought, "neither of you ran it by me..."

"Well, it is my Dad this is about, Elena," Payton couldn't help but feel her bitterness come back, something that had been hidden at bay for the past few weeks, yet she was stressed and couldn't help it, "not yours."

Elena glanced over at her briefly, as Payton turned her head to look out the window, not even wanting to get into this with Elena. But she couldn't help herself but say that and remind Elena that Alaric wasn't her Dad.

Alaric was her father.

Always had been.

For twenty two years, Alaric had been her father and no one elses.

Maybe she didn't want to have to keep sharing him with Elena like she had lately.

Or maybe she was just stressed and cranky from the lack of human blood she had today, going back to the animal blood, seeing where Mason was killed again and having to try figure out how she was going to save her father.

Payton was glad when Elena pulled up outside the Gilbert house around ten minutes later. She quickly hopped out of the car and made her way up to the front door, not even bothering to wait for Elena after their uneasy tension had been around them all day ever since the Stefan incident.

This wasn't high school.

She wasn't going to be apart of whatever beef Elena had with Stefan, Payton just needed him for her self control training and the two working together on that was nothing neither of them should have to be shady about. But with Elena acting the way she was about seeing her with Stefan, Payton didn't even want go into it.

"Dad." Payton said coming through into the house and Alaric emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey," Alaric came to meet her in the middle of the room, "where've you been?"

"I was out, sorry," She apologised, before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, worried every single day she'd lose him, "how are you?"

"I've been better, but you're here now that's all that matters." Alaric kissed the top of his daughter's head, before looking up at Elena who had now walked inside.

Payton pulled away from the hug, looking over at Elena briefly before heading into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water. Alaric smiled lightly at Elena, before the teenager headed on upstairs to have a read of the journal Stefan had given her.

Alaric followed his daughter into the kitchen, watching her as she grabbed herself a drink and then turned back round to face him, he could sense there was an atmosphere between his daughter and Elea.

"Everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," Payton looked across at him in confusion, "why wouldn't it be?"

"You and Elena didn't exactly look that great when you came in here. Has something happened?" Alaric quizzed.

"Nope." She quickly took a sip from her drink.

Payton wasn't going to make it out to be a big deal because it really wasn't. She hadn't done nothing wrong by being with Stefan and it was time Elena backed off from her father.

Although Alaric was still convinced something was up between the two of them, but he knew not to push Payton too far, she was vulnerable at the moment and also hugely stubborn, so if something really was going on she'd let it eat her up inside before she informed him.

He knew he'd be able to get an answer out of Elena though.

"I've been, um, thinking, maybe we could sit down and talk?" Alaric suggested, nodding over to the dining room table.

"Uh sure." She nodded, before going with him to sit down.

Alaric looked back at her across the table, feeling nervous and slightly on edge, but needing to let Payton know before it was too late.

"Listen, I know we've been through a lot the past few months and I hate that something like this is causing more problems, but I want you to know something incase..."

"Don't." Payton quickly cut him off before he could go on.

She felt her chest tighten with pain and worry, her stomach now doing somersault with nerves and the realisation of what had been happening to her father hit her so fast. Payton had been trying to stay positive since last night, but god now sitting here with her father and him talking like that made everything seem so much more real.

"I need you to know that I am sorry for being such an ass when I found out about you being a vampire and the whole Mason situation." Alaric continued.

"No," She shook her head, not wanting to do this, "we've already been over this. It's alright."

"No, Payton. It's not. I've been such a crap father."

"Seriously," Payton could feel her annoyance growing, he really did have to stop with this talk, it wasn't making any better and it wasn't how it was going to end, it couldn't end this way, "Dad. It's ok. Don't go over this all again."

"Just if this is the end of the road, I want you to know that I wish I could make up for lost time with you." He finished sadly.

"It's not the end," Payton reached over and took his hand in her own, squeezing him in reassurance and also making herself feel better about all of this, "it's not."

Alaric coughed after his throat had gone dry and he had nearly got choked up with emotion, before he looked down at the paper he had wrote out in front of him and pushed it over towards her.

"I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will and how to get in contact with your grandparents etc. The apartments yours to have if anything happens." He informed her, as her eyes read over the details.

She was already shaking her head from the moment he opened her mouth and she had began reading, Payton seeing that he was already taking it too far and letting the monster inside of him win just like she had a fair few times.

"No," Payton pushed the paper back over to him, "I won't be needing that because it's not going to happen."

"Please, Payton. You have to accept the reality sometimes." Alaric tried telling her.

"No. You dying is not the end result of all of this. Ok?" She glanced back at him, feeling the tears in her eyes, not wanting to accept what was happening and keep up that hope in her, "you're not leaving me or this earth."

"I need to know that you're going to be alright. I need to know that you're going to achieve everything you want to and become the person you always wanted to be." He explained.

"And I will, but you'll be right here watching me." Payton replied hopeful.

Alaric lowered his head slightly, whilst he appreciated his daughter's optimism with regards to this situation, he knew from past experiences and how many times he had cheated death, that it was likely he would survive this or at least ever be the person he ever was before all of this.

"I'm going to go talk to Elena." Alaric announced, slowly standing up from the chair and taking the sheet of paper with him up the stairs.

Once she heard him descended the stairs to go talk to him, Payton laid her head in her hands and sighed in defeat regarding all of this. She had been trying so hard all day and now hearing her father talk so morbidly, Payton was slowly giving up any chance of a happy ending for herself.

Taking her glass of water in her hands, Payton slowly wandered over to the stairs to listen into their conversation more. She wanted to know what her Dad was going to leave for Elena and whether it was going to be the same talk they just had, because Alaric saw both Jeremy and Elena as his own now.

"...I want you to have this," it went silent for a moment, before her father spoke up again, "this is a lost of my bank accounts, passwords and where to find my will. I've told Payton the same thing. She'll be there to support you. I'd hope you'd support each other if things don't go my way."

So he was saying the same thing he had just said to her to the teenager also.

"No, no, don't even think like that." Payton heard Elena say.

At least despite the tension between the two at the moment, they were on the same page.

"Elena, I need to know what you and Jeremy are going to be ok. Payton too." Alaric expressed his concerns.

"We're all going to be fine." Elena assured him.

It went quiet again for a moment, before Payton heard her father ask an annoying question, "Is everything alright with you and Payton?"

"Yeah," Payton heard Elena say, also covering the tension, "why?"

"Just seemed a bit tense when the both of you arrived back here." He answered.

"Oh," Elena paused for a moment and Payton could feel her anger bubbling knowing the girl was going to inform him rather than covering, "um, I just found at the Salvatore house with Stefan."

"Payton was with Stefan?" Alaric was just as confused to hear the news as Elena had been to see them together.

"Yeah. I have no idea why though. Both of them acted completely shady about it."

Payton rolled her eyes in annoyance at the girl's accusation once again. If only Alaric and Elena really knew why the two had been hanging out. It was to actually to do something beneficial that would make the people who cared about them proud, not disappointed like the two were making it out to be like.

"I'll go talk to her see if I can find out what's going on." Alaric suggested, before his footsteps could be heard coming out of Elena's room and heading for the staircase.

Payton quickly laid her drink down on the side, not wanting it to look like she had just been eavesdropping and instead was making her way towards the door to leave this over dramatic house, which meant avoiding her father's questions also.

She went to grab hold of the door handle and open it up, when her father stopped her in her tracks by calling her name and telling her to wait up.

Slowly turning back round to face him, Payton shone him a tight lipped smile, "What's up?"

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked with raised brows.

"I can't stay, I, um, have to go see Matt.." Payton lied, going to turn on her heel and walk out when he called her back again.

"Payton, I know when you're lying now a days since the whole Mason situation. I'm very good at figuring it out and I also know that you were eavesdropping on Elena and I's conversation, which also means you know exactly why I want to talk to you," Alaric explained coming to the bottom of the stairs, causing her to turn back round to face him with a sorrow look on her face, "you gonna tell me what you were up to with Stefan?"

Payton looked back at him with an uncertain look on her face, trying to figure out what the hell she could say to cover her tracks. It wasn't that she had anything to hide, it was more so that she knew her father would think it was a bad idea her working with Stefan, a former ripper to try control her blood thirst. He would probably see it was her walking into more self destruction by picking up his ways and habits.

Before Payton could even come up with an explanation, Elena came bursting out of her room and down the stairs, her phone in her hand and she gave the two of them a look, before motioning to go through into the kitchen.

Alaric began to wonder through as Elena instructed, as the girl came to the bottom of the stairs and Payton could hear Caroline's voice on the other end of the line, before it quickly changed to Bonnie's. Payton found herself sighing and following them through into the other room, knowing it was going to be something to help her father.

"...ok, I'll get it," Elena said down the phone after a few moments of silence, "um, Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything. Thank you for doing this."

Elena listened in more to what the other teenager was saying on the line, before Bonnie ended the call and Elena also did the same, turning round to face the two Saltzman who were watching on in anticipation.

"Good news? Bad news?" Alaric questioned her.

"Bonnie thinks she can help you with a spell." Elena informed them.

"Well, it's worth a try." Alaric responded.

"But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring," Elena explained, getting Alaric to think, "something personal."

As Elena finished talking, the door went and Meredith rejoined them after having to leave briefly to back to the hospital earlier on. She lightly smiled at the three of them, before coming to stand beside Alaric.

"Well, there's, uh..." Alaric began to think, as Payton looked over at him, "my wedding ring. It's at the loft."

Payton felt her eyebrows twitch up, already knowing she would be the one to go get it since she needed to go back there anyway and have her next blood bag of the day as agreed with Stefan on their rationings.

"Ok, yeah, um, that's a good idea." Elena nodded.

"I'll go get it." Payton offered, already going to leave and retrieve the item.

"I'll come with you." Alaric said to his daughter, going to turn with her.

"I think it's best if Alaric stays here with me," Meredith said cutting their plans short already, "Elena, you go with Payton instead."

Payton gave Meredith a look in confusion, before her eyes met with Elena's and the two shared an uneasy look about being around each other alone again after what had happened not so long ago regarding Stefan.

"Oh, you and your tranquilizers," Alaric joked with Meredith, causing her to laugh lightly and then he glanced between the two younger girl's in the room, "it's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in, uh, an aspirin bottle. Probably covered in cobwebs."

"Ok." Elena said, before turning and going over to the door to leave.

Payton lingered behind slightly, giving her father a concerned look and then back on at Meredith, "take care of him."

"She will. Don't you worry." Alaric assured her, as Meredith also gave her a smile in reassurance.

Payton slowly nodded, hoping that it was the truth and he wouldn't be worse off the next time she saw him, before she caught up with Elena and followed her out of the home back into the tension filled car, hoping that they could put their differences aside just to help the man they both cared about.

* * *

 **Author note: Another long chapter! We're coming closer now to next week (Week starting Monday 19th), where I am going to be posting on Monday 19th, Wednesday 21st, Friday 23rd and Saturday 24th. So prepare yourself for lots of updates next week as my Christmas treat to all of you. I really hope you're as excited as I am to share these parts with you. I really hope you're going to like them. This story has been like my baby this year. I've loved writing it so much and I can't wait to continue on in 2017.**

 **Special thanks to lijahsgirl, HPuni101, RHatch89 and Guest for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it still. I'm also so happy that you like Payton's character and that she isn't apart of the teenagers, I think it's nice to explore a different side of the people in the town and develop her back story more. Kol and Payton? Hmmm. Maybe. Maybe not. Let's see shall we!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying so far! It means so much to me so thank you.**

 **I'd love to hear what your thoughts are regarding this part and the story :)**

 **See you all next week for lots of updates 3**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	43. Chapter 43

The ride over to Alaric's apartment that Payton had become residence at lately, had still been awkward, but the two girl's had remained silent all the way up until they got inside the apartment building.

Payton pulled out her keys so they could actually get in, as they headed up the stairs that lead to the apartment. But as they rounded the stairs more, Payton felt her senses spark up at the presence of someone else lingering by causing her to stop on the stairs.

When Elena saw Payton stop, she turned her head back to look at the girl and raised her eyebrows up, "What is it?"

"Someone's here," Payton answered her, before she began to jog back up the stairs in front, "someone we know."

Elena frowned deeper at the girl's behaviour and words, before catching up with her and finally seeing what she was on about when the two came to a stop at the top of the stairs to see a familiar face.

"Missed you both at the house," Stefan broke the surprised silence that had come over the two girls, as he leant against the wall outside the apartment door, "Alaric told me you'd be here."

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan." Elena said bitterly, going past him and over to the door.

Payton slowly followed her, giving Stefan a look and then trying to get Elena to ease up about her former ex being there, "Stefan's only trying to help."

Elena turned back round to face her, giving the older girl a look in confusion as to why she was defending him. It was only aiding to her idea that something was going on between the two of them that they didn't want anyone to know about.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Elena," Stefan explained to her, as Payton put the key in the door and Elena looked at him, "I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control."

"So then what are you doing here?" Elena asked, as Payton opened the door and wondered inside the apartment.

Elena followed her suit not long after, also giving Stefan the chance to head inside also, as Payton shrugged off her jacket and flicked on the lights so that they could actually see properly.

"Well, I, uh, did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert. Founding families were always pretty good about it, about destroying their records," Stefan explained as he closed the door, whilst Elena began to look around and Payton awkwardly picked up one of her bra's off the end of the bed before anyone could see,

as Stefan continued on, "but I found a couple of newspaper articles. Seems she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard."

"So she was psychopath," Elena gathered from what they knew, as Payton tossed the bra into her duffel bag under the bed, "I get it."

"She was under suicide watch. No personal effects. No jewelry." Stefan added.

Payton's eyebrows raised as she came over to join them, "Wait, so you're saying that the violent behaviour can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?"

"Sadly, yes." Stefan answered.

Elena looked over at Payton, knowing that this only made the situation worse and didn't help Alaric in anyway. He could still be capable of killing someone even without the Gilbert ring on his finger.

God, now Payton could really do with a drink.

But with Stefan around and clearly now not the best time, she instead wandered over to the kitchen to pour herself some bourbon to cure the cravings and pain she felt about facing up to potentially losing her father.

She couldn't believe this was really happening.

Payton was trying hard not to accept it. Because she had given in with Mason and he had died. Now it wasn't an option for lose her father too.

Elena began to search through Alaric's things after noticing Payton was pushing pause on the whole reality thing, feeling like more than ever now she had to find Alaric's wedding ring to actually help Bonnie with the whole spell thing whilst his daughter was trying to hold it together.

"If Bonnie's spell doesn't work, what are you going to do with him?" Stefan questioned the two woman.

"I'm not going to do anything, Stefan," Elena answered sternly, "I'm going to keep looking until we can find something that will help him."

"We're not giving up on him." Payton added, as she poured herself a drink.

"Neither of you know how long this has been going on. It might be too late." Stefan proposed guitly.

Payton quickly downed the booze after hearing him say that and giving her the lack of hope she felt when Mason had given up. She couldn't hear that and react to it like she had with her boyfriend when he died. Payton needed to numb the pain as much as she could otherwise it would consume her and make her cravings spiral.

"It's my family's ring that's doing this to him. It's my responsibility to fix it." Elena exclaimed, still looking through the draws.

"You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be saved." Stefan tried to tell her.

"No, Stefan's right," Payton poured herself another drink, before she came over to them, "my Dad isn't your responsibility, Elena. If anyone's going to help save him, it's going to be me."

Elena and Stefan watched as Payton wondered over, opening up one of the draws and pulling out the said aspirin bottle that Alaric said the ring would be in. Payton had found the wedding ring a while back, when she first came to town and had been snooping around the apartment for any clues on whether he was a vampire slayer like Isobel had said.

When her eyes came across it, her heart had sank knowing it was the wedding ring he had when he married Isobel. It was that awful reminder again of what Isobel had done to her and turned her into. The whole reason she had even come back to the Falls and was here with her father.

But now her knowing about it was helping save him.

Pulling it out, Payton popped open the lid and poured the ring out of it into her hand, before wiggled it in their faces and placed it into the back pocket of her jeans triumphantly.

Going over to the counter, Payton hopped up onto the stool and took a large sip out of her glass, whilst she allowed Stefan and Elena to continue with their awkward ex lovers conversation.

"Are we talking about Alaric here? Or are we talking about you?" Elena questioned Stefan, as Payton rolled her eyes and poured herself some more drink, "because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you."

Stefan leant forward and opened up a drawer that Elena couldn't open before, a silence falling back all over them and the apartment going quiet. Payton even found herself freezing with her drink mid air, even suspecting the lovers were unsure of what to say to one another or that they had found something.

"What is that?" Elena questioned after a while, causing Payton to spin round.

"Pictures of his victims." Stefan answered, picking up one of the images.

She quickly jumped off the stool and came over to them, wanting to see it for herself if it concerned her Dad. Once she reached them, Payton slowly took the photo from Stefan and stared at the image in absolute shock.

This whole time she had been sleeping in this apartment and her father's alter ego had picture's of his victims killing's tucked away in draws. Payton felt sick at the thought of it all and what she saw on there. It made her feel disgusted and terrified for what her father was actually capable of.

Elena, Stefan and Payton began to shift through the drawer trying to search for anymore clues. It was mainly filled with photos of the council members murders and also some notes on the killings. But Elena had found something a lot more confusing.

The girl pulled out a big brown envelope with her brother, Jeremy's name on it, inside she pulled out a big pile of papers. Payton rolled her eyes over to look at what she had found.

"Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work," Elena began to read out, as Stefan also looked over, "you have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin."

Under the note was a list of council members names, some of them were highlighted out, signalling that their deaths had been dealt with, others were still ready to be completed.

"It's the founder's council roster. Look's like some kind of hit list." Stefan said.

"No, my Dad couldn't have wrote this." Payton was back at being in denial about it all.

More so that she didn't want to have to believe her Dad was a bigger monster than she had once believed herself to be.

"Who else would have written it?" Stefan asked her.

He hadn't expected Payton to behave like this. She was smart. It was almost like she was putting up a barrier to hide the truth. Like she was scarred from having to deal with death and fate, like something or someone had done this to her.

"W-w-we have to get back." Elena told Payton, who gave her a slow nod and then went with her towards the door.

Only they weren't leaving alone, after Payton had shakily locked the door up, Stefan had followed them down and out of the apartment building. From the moment they got in the car, he demanded that he came with the two of them for support and also to help the best way he could.

It had taken somewhat of a convincing to the two girls, but both of them agreed they needed that extra bit of help when it came to helping the man they both looked up to as a father.

But nothing or no one could have prepared them for what was going to come once they arrived home.

The three of them climbed out of the car, the dark sky now having fell on them and the night rolling in. They felt tense and on edge returning back to the man they all knew was slipping away, one day soon never going to be himself anymore and instead be this killer they all feared.

Walking up the front path towards the house, Payton turned to face Elena with somewhat worried eyes, "Do you think he's going be the same man once we get in there?"

After finding out her father could still be this monster without his ring on, Payton had been beginning to think whether he was still the same guy and how would she even be able to tell if he was himself or not anymore.

"I really hope so." Elena answered her, before looking over at Stefan for assurance.

"Come on." He encouraged them softly, being the first to approach the door and head inside.

Slowly opening up the door, the three of them stepped inside and Payton was immediately hit with an overwhelming sense filling her nose instantly. It was like that day again. The day when they had come into the house and the same smell had overpowered her enough to make her transform.

Elena noticed Payton instantly tensing up and being hesitant to even stand in the doorway of her home. She gave Stefan a look, who was already watching Payton with curiosity in his eyes, sensing the change in her heart beat and also knowing something was up with her.

"Stefan..." She mumbled under her breath, needing him to know it wasn't cool for him either but also needing his help.

Stefan quickly caught on to what she was going on about, but for him he couldn't smell it yet. He couldn't smell the overwhelming sense of blood like she could. Maybe he was better at her than he actually thought. He had years of practice. Her on the other hand, her senses were still all over the place.

"It's ok." He assured her in a quiet tone, causing Elena to frown at the unfamiliar bond between the two.

Motioning for them to wait at the door, Stefan slowly began to wonder through the home heading first to the kitchen to check out the place. Because Payton could smell blood and the house was awfully silent, neither Alaric or Meredith in sight, they knew that something had happened here tonight.

But they just didn't know what they would be dealing with yet.

As Stefan stepped through into the kitchen and began to observe the area, Elena went to close the door up and Payton felt her head snap up to look at the stairs, now seeing the man she cared about so much, but hated being around now coming down to see them.

"Hey there." Alaric greeted Elena and Payton.

Payton glanced at the bandage her father was wrapping around his hand, the smell of blood once again hitting her nose and she took a deep breathe in trying to control herself, "Hi."

"Where's Meredith?" Elena asked now seeing the man himself.

"Oh, she got called in the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later." Alaric explained, as Elena slowly nodded.

"W-w-what happened to you?" Payton found herself asking him, nodding down to the bandage he was still wrapping.

"Oh, I..." He glanced down at the wound he was trying to hide, "broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand trying to pick up the pieces. But I'll...I'll live. Sorry if it's hard for you to deal with that..."

Payton was shocked to hear him allowed that she might have been struggling because of her blood lust.

Surely if Alaric was his alter ego, he wouldn't have been aware of that and wouldn't have to think about that when covering his tracks?

Maybe this was him after all...

But god, the smell was all over the house and stronger than just a simple cut on the hand.

It was like someone was bleeding out.

"Did Stefan catch up with the two of you?" Alaric asked them after a silence came over.

"No." Elena told him, causing Payton to look at her in confusion.

"Oh," Alaric was surprised, as Elena gave Payton a small smile, hoping the daughter would play along, "did you get my ring?"

"I..."

"No. Annoyingly, we couldn't find it, which has just confused me as I knew where it was as I'd seen it before." Payton lied to him.

Elena breathed a small sigh of relief, seeing that Payton was now catching on and keeping up the good work from her end, understanding how hard it was to behave this way towards her father.

"Yeah, well, my place is a bit of a disaster and with my twenty year old daughter living there, I'm sure you've made it your own now," Alaric came down the stairs towards them, just as Payton focused on her senses to work out where the blood was coming from, her eyes trailing down to the floor, "I guess, I'll, uh, I'll just have to go get it."

Payton suddenly noticed the silver kitchen knife lying on the ground a few feet away from where they were stood. It had blood lacing across the blade, causing her heart to start pounding in her chest at the realisation human blood was right there and her father really had tried to kill someone again.

Looking over at where his daughter was looking after noticing her keep quiet at his comment, Alaric suddenly caught on to what she was staring so intently at, causing Elena to also catch on in horror.

Alaric went to surge forward to stop his daughter, when Stefan quickly appeared from behind him and wrapped his arm tightly around Alaric's neck. Stefan began to strangle him, causing Payton to wince at the sight and tears to prick her eyes that things had really come to see this.

Her Dad was suppose to be on there side.

All the times he had convinced her to be on their team and when she finally had, he had lost himself to this monster inside of him.

"Please, Stefan." Payton cried, not wanting to see her father in this way but also needing his help with her blood control.

"Don't hurt him." Elena warned Stefan in panic.

"Trying not to." Stefan grunted, as he lowered himself and a fighting Alaric to the ground, before Payton's father passed out on the floor.

He leant back up to face Payton with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I..." Payton was lost for words with all of this and trying to keep herself in control, she couldn't even think straight right now.

Knowing it was best to keep her focusing on staying in control rather than focusing on her emotions, as he knew that was a trigger for her if she gave into the anger or the sadness she felt, it would make her want to drink to numb it more.

"C-c-can she smell blood?" Elena questioned Stefan, after realising Payton was acting how she did when they had found Alaric stabbed that night, "c-c-can you?"

"Elena, I need you to come upstairs with me." Stefan avoided the conversation and instead needed to act quick.

"What about Payton?" Elena asked.

Stefan rolled his eyes over to the girl, who gave him a sheepish look and then nodded, letting him know it was ok and she could do this, just as much as he was trying to do it also.

"I'm going to need both of your help." Stefan said, before they slowly headed on up.

Stefan was the first one to head on up, Elena laid her arm on the back of Payton's letting her know she was there for her and that they could do this together just like they did with Matt just the other day.

Heading up the stairs, Payton kept her focus on staying in control and her breathing, admiring Stefan for wanting to help and push away his own fears. But as they got more and more upstairs, she could feel herself starting to lose it and she had to keep blinking to stop her eyes from changing.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Elena flickered on the light and they were met by the sight of a wounded Meredith sat against the basin. There was blood everywhere. Over her hands. Over the floor. Over her abdomen were she had been stabbed by the monster that was Alaric.

Payton felt herself really losing it now as she hovered in the doorway with Stefan, who was also beginning to struggle holding it together.

"Meredith," Elena exclaimed in horror at seeing the woman in this state, as she hurried over to her body, "Ok, ok. You're going to be ok."

Payton had to snap her head down, feeling her face change and Stefan's also was changing from beside her, as he slowly began to walk into the bathroom, looking down at the blood.

Elena glanced up at him, but Stefan quickly snapped his mind back to what was really going on here and bit into his wrist, before bending down and shoving the bleeding wrist into Meredith's mouth for her to drink and heal herself from.

"Stefan..." Payton exclaimed from the door, everything taking over her and it was worse than the whole Alaric thing because she didn't feel a care towards Meredith like she had her Dad.

It couldn't pull her back the same way.

"Go!" Stefan ordered her, knowing it wasn't worth it.

Elena glanced up at her, before Payton quickly vamped out of there and hurried out of the street Elena lived on into the woods area not too far away. She needed a breather and some fresh air to calm her down.

Back at the house inside the bathroom, Elena looked over at Stefan who had just finished feeding Meredith and was looking down at the ground trying to keep himself composed, but he knew he would have to leave soon also.

"Is something going on between you two?" Elena found herself asking her ex boyfriend, somewhat jealous like.

"Of course not, Elena," Stefan assured her, not even looking up at her, but he was annoyed at the accusation Payton had also received that day, "but she's a vampire as well. We all have our bad days with blood. What do you expect her to act like?"

Elena glanced down at the floor guilty, before she looked up at Meredith to see her responding well to the blood that was healing her, but Stefan wasn't responding well to the human blood oozing from the woman.

"I-i-i have to go." He announced, before dashing out there the same way Payton had not too long ago.

Back in the woods, Payton found herself leaning up against a tree and breaking down, screaming and crying, letting in all the pain and just crumbling over what had just happened there, but also what was going to happen to her father.

Losing Mason had been hard enough and they had been knocking fate with her Dad for weeks now, it was only time that it was catching up with them and she was having to face up to the fact she was losing another man close to her.

But god, it was her father.

The man she had known the longest time out of everyone.

The man she never stopped loving however many times he would hurt her.

He was her Dad.

Part of her still had hoped that things would turn around and work out. But after seeing his alter ego in the flesh today, Payton had slowly been losing hope that he would make it out of this and go back to his old self.

In her eyes, the man she knew as her father was long gone now.

Stefan was right.

But it didn't make her feel any better about it all.

Payton needed a release from all the misery and pain she felt. The only thing that had been distracting her from all of that the past few months since losing Mason had been blood, work, her father and Matt.

Work was out of the question. It was getting late and it would be closing soon. She wasn't working today anyway. It was her day off. She couldn't feed. That would make matters only worse. She could go back to the apartment and have blood bags, but then she'd have to sit with the urge to not drink from them.

And her Dad was totally out of the question with how he wasn't even himself right now.

That left only one other option.

Wiping the dampness from her cheeks, Payton raised her fist up to the door a little while later and stepped back, waiting for the person she was desperate to see to answer to the door and take all this pain away.

Thankfully she didn't have too long a wait, when the door swung open a few seconds later and her teary eyes met with concerned blue ones.

"Payton," Matt said surprised to see her there and in the state she was in, "are you alright?"

"Matt," Payton cried, breaking down again, "I need a friend right now."

"Of course," He nodded, before reaching out and laying his arm on her back, "come in."

Stepping into the home with him, Matt closed the door up and turned round to face her with concern, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Everything's such a mess." She sobbed harder, covering her face with her hands.

God, she hated how emotional she had been since turning a vampire.

All she ever did now was cry in front of Matt. He probably thought she was such a weak person.

"What's happened?" Matt stepped forward and rubbed his hand against her upper arm in comfort.

"It's this thing with my Dad. I'm sure Elena told you about what happened last night. We found out that he's got some psychotic ego that's passed through into him from that stupid ring," Payton explained to him through her cries, "then Stefan told us that he can basically be violent without the ring, so when we get home he's tried to have his next victim with his basically girlfriend, Meredith, you know Doctor Fell?"

Matt slowly nodded, feeling so sorry for not only her, but also Alaric to have this happen to him and Elena to have to lose someone close to her again,

"Well he tried to kill her tonight. Thankfully he failed and Stefan knocked him out. But god, there was blood everywhere and I was already feeling thirsty from not having drunk much all day, I'm trying to ration myself down and I couldn't stay there, there was too much blood and I nearly lost it."

Matt quickly pulled her into him and allowed her to cry on him more, knowing there was nothing he could do or say that would make her feel any better. Because the reality of the situation was Alaric had been taken over by a murderer. He wasn't himself.

"Bonnie's apparently got some spell that will help or something, I don't know. God, I'm such a crap daughter. I couldn't stay to be there when he wakes up. Even if she does wake up as himself, I can't be there because of this stupid blood control problem." Payton complained as she cried harder.

"Hey," Matt quickly wiped her tears with his thumbs, hating seeing her like this, but he knew what made her feel better and how to get through to her, "we can fix that and I'm sure everyone is working hard to fix your Dad too."

"And if they can't?" Payton looked up at him through her teary vision, "I lose him, just like I lost Mason."

He flashed her a sympathetic smile, before rubbing her back comfortingly, "Why don't you go clean your face and take a breather? I'll get you some blood."

"How?" She asked him confused as to how he was going to manage that one.

"Just go clean up, Pay." Matt instructed, walking her through towards the bathroom.

Once she was inside, he went back through into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and he brought out a knife from one of the draws. Sliding the blade across his palm, he winced as the pain flooding through him and he squeezed the blood oozing from the cut into the glass.

If this had been anyone else, he wouldn't have done it. But because it was Payton and he trusted her a lot, as well had a lot of belief that she could control herself he knew he had to do it. It was one of the only things that would help ease her up and make her think straight.

By the time Payton had come back through, thankfully he had bandaged himself back up and the glass was half full of his blood for her to drink. When her eyes flickered down from his and to the glass, she felt her stomach drop at the sight and now the smell of blood sitting right there.

"M-m-matt..."

"It's ok, Payton. Just take it." He told her, coming over and handing the glass over to her.

Slowly taking it from him, Payton felt her eyes beginning to change at the smell of it, wanting it more than ever after rationing herself today and trying to go back to animal blood after week's of not having it.

The plan was to have a half and half diet to stay in control, but keep her strength and tolerance to it.

"I..." Payton felt lost for words, as she closed her eyes trying to keep in control and vanish her vampire face from forming completely, "y-you didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I wanted to. You need it." Matt reasoned with her.

Smiling at him lightly appreciating his help, Payton began to drink the blood in the glass and instantly felt her cravings ease off with every sip she took. Matt watched her in awe of how crazy this all was that he had friends who were vampires, but he was glad he could help her when she needed it the most.

Once Payton was done, she went over to deposit the glass into the sink and turned back round to face him, "Is it ok if I stay here a while? I don't want to be alone right now and I don't think I can face going back to Elena's."

"Of course," He nodded at her, before motioning for her to follow him, "let's sit down."

Going through into the sitting room with him, the two took their usual seats on the couch where they always sat together. Payton leant back feeling pretty defeated by everything that had occurred today. Thankfully the blood had managed to ease some of her worries and cravings, but god she just wanted to sleep off this horrendous nightmare she was constantly living ever since she was turned into a vampire.

Things hadn't been the same since then and it made her sad to think her life was going to be doomed at the rate of how things were going every single day.

"How do you stay so strong?" Payton found herself asking Matt after the two had sat in silence for a while.

"I don't." He answered honestly.

She turned her head to look over at him, "Sure you do. You're one of the strongest people I know to be in the middle of all of this but continue on."

"So do you though. We all do. We're all strong to have to deal with this crap." Matt said looking back at her.

"I guess so," Payton sighed lightly, before turning back away again, "I just don't know when I'm ever going to wake up from this awful bad dream."

"This dream is our lives unfortunately. But as they say, good usually follows after a bad chapter." He tried to boost her up.

But Payton was just finding is hard right now. Her positive mind set had been wiped so quickly this morning with Stefan speaking the truth and Alaric acting out as his alter ago trying to come at her the way he had before Stefan knocked him out.

Payton felt her eyes beginning to well up again, mentally cursing herself that she was getting emotional once again and was fed up of crying all the time whenever something didn't go right.

"I-i-i just didn't think I'd be losing anyone again so soon after Mason." Payton suddenly started to sob loudly, as she sat up on the couch and put her head on her hands.

"I know," He leant forward with her, rubbing her back again, "it's not fair at all. But you haven't lost Alaric yet. He's still here."

"But he's not the same person anymore. He nearly attacked me, Matt. God, it was like being around someone you didn't ever really know." She explained.

"I get that. Maybe that's how he felt when he saw you as a vampire the first time." Matt didn't want to hurt her or annoy her by this, but wanted her to see it from different perspectives.

"I suppose so. I just feel like he's all I've got left though." Payton glanced over at him.

"He's not all you have left. You still got me," Matt leant over and wiped her tears again with a small smile, "and whatever happens, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you always."

Appreciating him more than ever now, Payton quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, allowing the tears to fall down her face silently, holding onto Matt like if she let go another person would slip away.

Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back and letting her cry on him like she always did whenever she was upset. He was use to it now and it still didn't bother him to see her this way. Matt liked how she could just express how she felt with him and didn't have to hide anything.

Gradually pulling apart from him after a few moments, their foreheads came together and rested against each other, Payton's breathing heavy now as Matt looked into her eyes, searching for an answer as to what she wanted from him now.

Without even giving it much thought or being aware of her actions, she pressed her lips onto his softly. Payton went to pull away in embarrassment of breaking their agreement, when Matt put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closing, reconnecting their lips.

She found herself sighing into the kiss when Matt continued to kiss her back softly, it wasn't hungry like it had been the other times they had found themselves in this position. It was more of a caring and gentle way.

Payton liked it and felt safe with him.

But as it always went, the two ended up undressing each other, which lead to them exploring and taking care of each other like they always did when either or both of them were feeling pained.

The agreement they had set up a couple of days back soon forgotten about as the two of them gave into the release they needed for the lives they had been forced to live in this messed up town.

The only that was certain was that a quick fix and distraction always was found between them.

"Shit..." Payton hissed quietly when she tripped over her crumpled up jacket on the floor of Matt's sitting room, before she bent down and retrieved her ringing cell phone out of the pocket.

Slipping on her t-shirt and pants, Payton quickly went out to the back yard to take the call, so she didn't wake Matt up from his slumber on the couch, where they always seemed to fall asleep together after a night of sex.

Putting the phone up to her ear, not even caring that this unknown number had rudely woken her up from her sleep, she answered the call in a grumpy greeting, "Hello?"

"Well hello there."

She found herself frowning at the bizarre response from the caller, but it was the person down the other end of the line that was irritating her more. Payton had to hold back the urge to hang up instantly, but she knew they would only be calling if something serious had happened or maybe they were just trying to irritate her.

"What do you want?" Payton grumbled.

"Well, that's no way to talk to a guy who's saved your life and has been watching your father sleep all night long." Damon responded.

"Well, I'm not exactly in the mood to be woken up early in the morning by you calling me." She hissed back.

"Well, I just so happen have your father sat opposite me, awake and very much his usual old self," He explained to her, causing her to feel her chest tighten to hear her Dad was actually ok, "and he wants to see you since you slept out."

"Yeah, well after the mess his psycho self left in Elena's house, I didn't fancy spending the night there or alone at the apartment he also lives at when he tried to attack me last night." Payton exclaimed.

"Well he's ever so sorry for that and much more himself now." Payton could imagine Damon earning an eye roll from her father right now if he was even there and Damon wasn't just toying with her.

"Why couldn't he have just called me himself?" She asked Damon.

"Because you didn't answer his first couple of calls, so he was convinced you were still holding a grudge after last night." Damon explained.

"Well, I'm not. I just want him to be alright," Payton sighed lightly, before running her fingers over her hair, "why does he want to see me so badly anyway?"

"Well, we're over at the apartment right now building our defence weapon to take down the originals and your father wants you to come get involved." He told her.

"Why would I want to do that? As much as I hate them, I thought he would rather I stay out of it." She frowned, as she heard a noise from behind her and saw Matt in just his boxers come over to her.

"Well, he mainly just wants you to come over to see him. I'm just doing what Daddy has told me to do. So why don't you be a good girl and come back home from wherever you slept out last night?" Damon taunted.

"I'm sure you'd just love to know my where abouts," Payton's eyes met with Matt's, who gave her a look of confusion, she shook her head at him, "wouldn't you, Damon?"

"Your father would.."

"Ok, fine," Payton quickly cut him off, not wanting to tell neither Damon or Alaric were she had spent the night, "I'll be there soon. Just give me a sec."

"Hurry home. Daddy's waiting." Damon teased once again.

"Goodbye, Damon." She brought the phone away from ear and pressed the end button with a huff.

"What's going on?" Matt asked her, as he went with her through into the sitting room.

"According to Damon, my Dad's working with him and god know's who else to take down the originals. Apparently my Dad wants to see me and have my help on the matter." Payton explained, as she began to get herself dressed into yesterday's attire.

"You're leaving me just like that?" Matt joked with her.

"No," She shook her head, as she pulled on her shirt, "of course not. Not voluntarily anyway."

Matt continued watching her get dressed, slipping on her jacket and putting her phone into her pocket. Before she made her way over to the door with Matt behind her.

As she came to the door, Payton turned back round to face him with a timid smile, "Thanks for last night."

"No worries," He smiled back at her, always finding the awkwardness after the night before amusing, especially when it was her acting shy around him, that was so unlike Payton, "it was good."

"Yes it was." Payton rubbed her lips together.

"And totally went against what we agreed on the other day." Matt began to chuckle.

Payton couldn't help but laugh lightly also, "I know. It was just a slip, I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Oh yeah," A smirk was beginning to form on the boys face, "sure it won't."

"Mmm," She hummed, before pulling him into a hug, "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yes," He nodded, as they pulled back apart, "hope things go alright."

"Yeah me too." Payton opened up the door and stepped out, looking around at the quiet street Matt lived on.

When the coast was clear, Payton began to jog which then turned into her vamp speeding out of the area and heading to the town centre to go see what was really going on at the apartment.

Once she got there, Payton grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it up, the nerves bubbling in her stomach at what she was going to find, but also to see her Dad again after last night.

The room fell silent. All three men. Stefan, Damon and Alaric stopped what they were doing, their eyes trailing over to the door that was now closing and the girl now coming into the apartment to see them.

"Where've you been?" Damon asked her with raised brows.

"You already know. I told you. I went out last night after what happened," Payton explained, like Damon was her father instead and he was interrogating her like a father would to a teenager who's just snuck out for the night, "I needed the time away."

Her eyes rolled over to look at her father for the first time since arriving and also since last night. Alaric was also nervous to see her again and could already tell that she was hesitant to be around him again.

He felt terrible when Elena had told him what had happened last night and what he had nearly done to Payton. Alaric completely understood why Payton had gone and not returned until now. It must have been horrible for her to see him that way and nearly be targeted by him.

Slowly coming over to him, Payton laid her phone and keys down onto the countertop, before looking back at him, "Y-you're ok now right? You're you, yeah?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course. Come here," Alaric dropped the tools he was holding and opened up his arms, in which Payton stepped forward and sunk into her Dad's front, closing her eyes in relief, "I am so sorry."

Laying her head down onto his chest, Payton breathed into him and held onto him, her nerves slightly easing off to be back with him in close proximity after what went on last night.

She just wished things hadn't have happened how they had and that none of this had even happened to him.

Alaric didn't deserve this.

Alaric found himself frowning slightly in confusion when he breathed in, the scent he was use to coming off his daughter wasn't her usual attire and instead was more of what a man would have smelt like.

Damon raised his eyebrows up at witnessing Alaric having smelt Payton funnily and pull a face at the aura coming off his daughter. Slowly pulling her head off her father and stepping back, she glanced up at Alaric and was confused when she saw his expression.

"You smell different." He informed.

"Smell different?" Payton repeated, trying to not give into the truth behind her new smell, clearly from spending the night tucked up beside Matt in his home, "what do you mean?"

"You don't smell like you usually do." Alaric stated.

"What?" She began to laugh nervously and also pretending to be puzzled by it all.

"Like a masculine kind of smell..."

"What? You smell me now?" Payton said again with the same look on her face and tone in her voice.

"Well we all know what that signifies and let's be honest here," Damon began to taunt Payton, who was already sending him a glare from across the room, "well all know where she has been really..."

"Damon..." Stefan grumbled in annoyance at his brother, knowing this wasn't the time or place to be teasing Payton about that kind of thing in front of her father and also him.

"Seriously?" Payton scoffed.

Alaric frowned in confusion at the three in the room, not following or more just not wanting to have to believe his daughter would be up to that after hours, "What does that mean?"

"You don't know..." Damon was still at it.

"Know what?" Alaric looked between his best buddy and his daughter.

"Payton's been sleeping..."

Quickly she picked up a piece of wood off where there was a pile of freshly cut pieces, before she held it high up and aimed it at Damon with a stern look on her face, ready to throw it straight at him and hopefully stab him with it to shut him up if he went any further with his secret telling.

"Sleeping with who?" Alaric raised his brows up.

This was a fathers worst nightmare.

He didn't want to think that Payton had been being intimate with anyone and especially since he was still hung on Mason. Alaric didn't think she was that kind of girl. But everyday he was learning something new about her.

"Dad," Payton breathed in frustration, "seriously...you're going to listen to him?"

"Well yes, I want to know what my daughter has been up to, so yes I am." He turned to face her questionably.

She chucked the bit of wood back down onto the bench beside her where her Dad was working, before her eyes rolled to the floor considering how the hell she was going to cover her tracks or even give her story with less details than what Damon had been implying.

Thankfully a knock at the door saved her ass.

It was Elena, being as she always was, a helping hand and friend. Although by the look's of Damon he wasn't letting her do that today or on what they were up to in the apartment that day.

"Morning, sunshine." Damon greeted her, causing Payton to roll her eyes and look over at Stefan.

"Hey," Elena said, as Stefan's eyes met with Payton's, "how's Alaric?"

"Indecent, but fine." Damon kept his answer sly but brief.

Sending Stefan a small smile, Payton turned back to face her Dad as Elena continued to question the other Salvatore, "So then does that mean there were no issues last night?"

"Nope. Slept like a baby. Woke up Alaric. No headlines about dead council members."

"Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?"

Everyone's eyes widened a little bit, knowing that Damon was going to have to work harder to get Elena to leave them alone and stop suspecting everything. It was beginning to grow obvious to Payton that they didn't want her to know they were planning on taking down the Originals today.

But she was sure Elena would find out somehow.

"Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freaky-y," Damon responded, before their was a brief pause, "What'd you bring me?"

There was the sound of a paper bag rustling, before his voice rung out again, "Chocolate muffins. You know what they say...the way to a psycho killer's heart it through his stomach."

The bag made an awful loud rustling noise again, Elena clearly snatching it back from him, "They're not for you." She exclaimed.

"Fine. Keep convincing yourself you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's going to have to pass on Elena time today. You know, lockdown and all with his daughter and myself." Damon continued being shady.

But god, he was so good at it.

"Just take it, give it to him and tell him that I miss him, ok?"

"With pleasure." Damon took the bag back from her.

"Please." Elena's voice began to grow quieter and the sound of footsteps heading down the stairs meant she was making a move to get away.

"Have a great day!" Damon called, stepping back into the apartment and slowly closing up the door.

"Dam..." Elena's quiet voice called.

"Thanks for coming by," He said before closing up the door, the three vampires in the room listening to her footsteps go further down to the exit, as Damon came back over to them, "Walking down the stairs. Opening up the front door and...she's gone."

Alaric quickly turned back to the saw machine he had going on right now that was cutting up the new sign he had been working on for weeks now. Payton was confused and somehow felt like she didn't even want to know why he was cutting it up.

But by the state of the apartment and what the Salvatore brothers were working on, it looked like they were turning the wood into stakes to use against the Orignals.

Stefan handed his brother a stake back, as Damon put the bag of muffins on the counter and turned back to his brother.

"Needs to have a sharper point." Stefan told him.

"Got it." Damon said.

"Finally have our own stakes to kill an original. I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle." Stefan complained.

"I said I got it," Damon snapped back at his brother, causing Payton to look back at her Dad amused, "stop micro managing."

"Look's like you guys have this under control and now Payton's here, I can do what I've got to do," Alaric explained, grabbing his jacket, "I'm going to call the Sheriff. I want to turn myself in."

"No!" Payton exclaimed quickly.

There was no way she was letting him do this. Payton wouldn't let him send himself to jail.

"No, you don't." Damon warned, agreeing with Payton.

"I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed." Alaric said.

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just sayin'." Damon smirked.

"Listen, of all the people, you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father. I nearly killed Meredith. I nearly attacked Payton last night. Everything has changed." Alaric tried to tell them.

"Annoyingly, Damon's right, Dad," Payton looked back at her Dad with concern, "we all know that isn't the smartest move."

"You're not turning yourself in," Stefan added, before he explained things further, "Bonnie's herbs are working and we have originals to kill."

"His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain." Damon said.

"Klaus needs to die, we finally have a chance to kill him. So you're not turning yourself in and you're going to stay here to support your daughter." Stefan explained, earning him a small in thanks from Payton.

Damon wondered over to Alaric, digging his hand into Alaric's pocket and handing over one particular object, the one cause of all Alaric's issues, but one that has saved his ass so many times.

"Here's your ring, Ric," Damon pushed it closer to him, "put it on."

"That is the reason I've killed people." Alaric pointed out.

"And it's also the reason you're alive." Payton interjected.

"You're going vampire hunting, Ric. Wear it." Damon instructed.

Looking between his daughter and best friend, Alaric slowly took the ring from Damon and put it back on his finger for the first time in a couple of days. It felt weird but also right to have it back on.

Right now if her Dad was going to be putting himself at risk by slaying the Original vampires, then she didn't care if he had the ring back on him. If it kept him alive, then that was all that mattered to her.

"I'm going to, uh, take a shower and freshen up." Payton announced, going over to get her duffle bag from under the bed for a new change of clothes and underwear.

"Would you help us?" Stefan asked.

Alaric gave him a look, but Stefan ignored it and Payton glanced back at him from near the bed now, "What do you want me for?"

"We need all the help we can get to take down the Original vampires." He explained.

"O-ok," She responded, already knowing that but what was her task going to be, "but I have work tonight."

"Don't worry. I'll put you with Matt and you won't come at any risk, I promise both you and Ric." Stefan proposed to the two.

"Alright." Payton nodded, hoping that would be the best outcome and if meant helping her father's friends then so be it.

"That's funny of you to put her with Donavon.." Damon remarked.

"Damon..." Stefan groaned again, wanting him to just drop that as much as Payton did.

"Why do you say that for?" Alaric questioned him.

"Because Damon's a dick." Payton spat, coming past them all and going over to the bathroom before locking herself inside with a heavy sigh.

* * *

 **Author note: So welcome to the first of four updates for this week! A long part once again, so I really hope you guys enjoyed that and you're excited to see where this story is going to progress to. I honestly have so much planned for it and I'm really looking forward to sharing it with you all.**

 **Who would your end game be for Payton? Stefan? Matt? Mason? Who would you want to see her with out of all the guys on the show?**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, the guest and LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. I'm glad you're excited to see Stefan come more into Payton's world. It's going to be very good if I must say so!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and hopefully enjoying too.**

 **Feel free to let me know what you thought regarding this part and the story so far :)**

 **I'll see you guys on Wednesday for another new part!**

 **Have a great week,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	44. Chapter 44

Lucky or unlucky for Payton, she was heading to meet with the others alongside Damon and Stefan. It hadn't been the first time she had been trapped in a moving vehicle with the two brothers, this time it had been a little less tense than before, but only this time the comments were always being thrown at Payton.

"Why'd you do that?" She found herself asking Damon from the back seat.

"Do what?" He spat back at, acting like he was innocent.

"Keep bringing up the whole Matt thing and especially in front of my Dad like earlier on." Payton folded her arms.

"So it isn't just a rumour then?" Damon raised his brows, looking back at her through the rearview mirror where he was driving.

"Believe what you want, Damon," She turned her head to look out the window, "it's not of your business what I get up to between the sheets anyway."

"Exactly, especially since you gave away the one person she wanted." Stefan turned to look at his brother disapprovingly.

Payton felt her lips twitch up at Stefan's comment at Damon, thankful he was on her side and sticking up for her on the matter. The past couple of days since they had agreed to work together, she had seen the old parts of Stefan come back and hoped they were on the road to rebuilding their friendship.

"Ok, Payton," Damon turned the car round a bend, "tell me who's best. Wolf man or lonely boy."

"Seriously..." Payton grumbled.

"Serious," He annoyingly assured her, "tell me. Go on. Lockwood or Donavon."

"Damon." Stefan warned for what felt like the hundredth time that day over the same subject.

"How did you even get into that with Donavon anyway?" Damon questioned, as they came to the entrance of the woods.

"I'm not doing this with you." Payton informed him.

"I'm sure your Dad would love to hear all about it." He taunted her again.

The car came to a stop against the verge, Damon turned of the engine and Stefan hopped out, pulling back the seat so Payton could be rescued out from the back and out into the open away from the proximity of Damon's never ending assumptions and questions.

"You're not going to tell him, Damon," She told him in a strict tone, as Stefan got the stakes out from the trunk in a bag, "and if you do, then I'd love to go tell the whole town how you killed Mason Lockwood, the mayor's brother in law."

Damon gave her a look, not really buying her threat, but tired of going over this with her when she never gave into it. She was a challenge. But not one he liked playing when she was always so desperate to shoot him down.

"Let's go." He said instead, slamming the car door shut and walking with them to meet up with the others.

The walk to go find the other teenagers of the town had been a silence. Not one that was comfortable or even uncomfortable, just a weird one. Neither of them knowing what to say to each other and more focused on getting this over with.

Once they got to the meeting point, Payton's eyes met with Matt's and she flashed him a small smirk, images of last night flooding through both of their heads, before she offered Caroline and Elena a smile each also.

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked since they were missing her, "I texted her too."

"Uh, Bonnies Mom bailed on her. Again," Caroline explained to them sadly, "so I think we should leave her out of this one."

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked, realising this must have been why Payton had to shoot off so quickly earlier.

"We found some more white oak," Damon informed them, as the teenagers all raised their brows up, "Long story. Wait for the movie."

"Hang on," Elena raised her brows up in confusion, "White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

The white oak could only kill an Original vampire. Rebekah, Klaus' sister and also an Original, had burnt the last of it yesterday in revenge. But it wasn't the last of it. The sign Alaric had been working on for weeks was actually made of the exact wood.

The whole reason they had been carving stakes all morning and chopping up the sign for them to use as weapons to take down their biggest enemy other than Alaric's other side right now.

Payton would be apart of it for her friend's sake, her Dad's and strangely also her own for what Klaus had done to her months back. He had kidnapped her and brought her to town. Used her as a reserve in his curse lifting sacrifices. He had made her go with Katherine and believe if she didn't, her father would die as a result.

Oh, she wanted him dead.

"Nope," Stefan threw the bag down onto the ground, "we all have a weapon."

Elena, Caroline and Matt looked down at the bag full of stakes on the ground, surprised to hear this news and see with their own eyes that they could actually take them down.

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us. But now we have the advantage. We're all armed," Stefan began to explain to them, "and they're all linked. Meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity."

"Scenario number one..." Damon wondered round to Elena, taking hold of her arms, "you are to play Klaus."

"Ok." Elena wormed her way out of his grip, which thankfully he let go of her.

"Rebekah is our target. So we'll distract her and catch her off guard. To do that, we need to keep Klaus separate and occupied," Stefan looked over to Caroline with hopeful eyes, "Caroline?"

"Why do I always have to be Klaus bait?" The girl whined.

"Because he's obsessed with you. But for right now, we need you to play Rebekah," Damon glanced to Matt, "We'll use the quarterback to distract her."

"How?" Matt asked puzzled.

"Act interested. She's lonely. Desperate," Damon said, his eyes trailing over to Payton wickedly, "like Miss Payton over here and your charm clearly worked on her or she wouldn't have slept with you so many times."

"Dick." Payton hissed back at him, ignoring Matt's look on her.

He had no idea Payton had told Damon. But Payton herself hadn't muttered a word to him, but somehow the Salvatore knew.

Who had been talking about her and her antics?

The only people who knew were Caroline, Elena and Bonnie.

"Rebekah was clearly the desperate one though. She slept with you." Caroline spat back, not only sticking up for Payton, but wanting to prove a point to Damon and causing Elena to laugh.

"Beefcake holds bombshell," Damon ignored the remarks fired at him, instead continuing with the plan, "I come up from behind her, grab her arm like this..."

Damon wrapped his arms around Caroline's, putting her in a lock and causing her to wine at his force on her, "Ow!"

Stefan went towards the two with a stake, aiming it at Caroline's heart in demonstration, "Which gives me time for one shot. Got it?"

Everyone slowly nodded their heads, as Damon released Caroline and she brushed herself off from him, "Good," Stefan nodded, "so we all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have."

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon warned, looking in particular at Elena.

"Don't worry about me," Elena exclaimed, "not after what happened to Bonnie's Mom."

"Barbie?" Damon looked to Caroline next.

"Oh, I'm ready," Caroline exclaimed strongly, "Anything that will free Tyler of his sire bond to Klaus."

Damon looked over to Matt, "Busboy?"

"Do I have a choice?" Matt raised his brows.

"Good point," Damon remarked, before looking at Payton now, oh she was ready for whatever comment he had to throw at her next, "dirty stop out?"

"Oh you are such an ass." Payton went to step forward and attack him for his cheap comments that kept coming to her, when Stefan took hold of her elbow and held her back, not wanting her to waste her energy on Damon.

"You're ready then." Damon smirked, before turning to look at Stefan.

"We have 12 stakes. 12 shots at killing one original," Stefan released Payton, as she folded her arms in frustration and looked over at Matt, who gave her a reassuring smile that it was ok, "we can do this. Alright, let's try another scenario."

Stefan handed over the cross bow Elena had brought with her to the girl herself, "Elena, grab a crossbow. Matt, you play Klaus."

Elena took the bow from him and turned to look at Matt, aiming the weapon at him and going through the next set of moves with Stefan.

This continued on for the next few minutes or so, until everyone was clear on what they had to do today and any other scenarios that could come up. Matt and Payton were working later that day, so they were in charge of taking care of any Originals that came to the Grill and Stefan was going to be around to support them if need be.

But now they were finished here, Payton was heading back to go see her Dad with Damon and make sure he was alright with what he had going on. She was somewhat thankful she was having the distraction with the Original stuff to remind herself that her Dad's fate was hanging in the balance.

When they got to the Salvatore house where Alaric had been camping out since they went off earlier to meet with the others, they found her father sat on the sitting room chair with a book open in his hand.

"Dad." Payton called, coming into the house with a warm smile to see him, hoping he wasn't in his alter ego form.

"Hey, Pay." He slowly pulled himself off the couch, putting the book down and opening his arms for her.

Stepping into the embrace, Payton held onto her father's neck tightly, relieved to see him and still hoping that he was alright right now.

"How did it go?" Alaric asked, pulling away from his daughter and looking over to Damon.

"Everything's good to go." Damon informed him, carrying some stakes in his hand he was going to hide over at the house.

"Yeah. Everything's all set and ready. Stefan's going to linger round Matt and I tonight incase anything happens." Payton said, wanting to assure her father things would be alright having her in the midst of this.

"Alright, good." He nodded, coming with Payton to join Damon.

"Let's go hide these bad boys." Damon motioned for them to join him upstairs, already having a hiding place in mind.

Going side by side with her father up the stairs, the Saltzman's followed Damon through into his bedroom. Payton's eyes widening slightly at the size of the room, knowing when she stayed at the house after her loss of blood after the Klaus situation, her room had been pretty grand but nothing ever like this was.

Damon headed over to the fireplace and he began to hide the stakes where all the other woods were kept, as Alaric turned round to talk to his daughter with folded arms and hoped for an honest answer about what she had really been up to.

"So did you want to tell me about last night?" He questioned her.

"What about last night?" She raised her brows.

"You know, the whole sleeping out and being with someone?" Alaric uncomfortably asked her.

"Oh god," Payton shook her head, closing her eyes slightly in embarrassment and not wanting to do this with him, "please. Just forget it."

"Surely your father has a right to know his daughter's where abouts..." Damon remarked from the other side of the room.

Glaring at Damon, she turned her head back round to her Dad, "I just stayed at Matt's that's all."

"You two seem to spend quite a bit of time together, something I should know about?" Alaric questioned further.

"Nope. Nothing to worry about. He's just a good friend and has been since I first got to town." Payton explained.

"Alright," He nodded, seeing that Payton was being honest and wouldn't explain more, so instead he wondered over to Damon, "Seriously..."

"What?" Damon looked back at his friend.

"I mean, did you learn nothing from the moon stone in the soap dish?" Alaric joked.

"Why?" He stood back up properly, "where'd you put yours?"

Suddenly a door from downstairs slammed shut, causing a loud bang to erupt throughout the whole house. Payton gave the two men who were looking over at her a weird look, somewhat freaked out by this and wanting them to go take the lead in checking out what the hell it was.

"What the hell was that?"

Damon was the first to go out of the room and investigate, whilst Payton and Alaric slowly followed behind.

Things that happened from then on felt like they occurred in just a flash.

Payton suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her neck, before they snapped it and pushed her down onto the ground, not even giving her enough time to react to what was going on or even defend herself.

As soon as her head hit the ground, Payton was plunged into darkness and the events that happened then after Payton had no recollection of, until she woke up a little while later laid out on the floor just below the top of the stairs.

Her head was foggy, her neck sore and her eyes were blurry, until she rubbed them and slowly began to pull herself up off the ground. Once her back was leant against the wall, Payton looked around her surroundings and remembered where she was.

Her eyes trailed down to the stairs, where she saw a familiar pair of legs and feet poking out the corner of the bend. Payton's chest tightened at the sight and quickly without even caring how she felt, she clambered up onto her feet and rushed over to the body.

"Dad," She began to shake his body, thankfully he was then also coming around and adjusting to the brightness, before he focused on her, "Oh my god, are you ok?"

"Fine," He answered, as Payton helped sit him up and she saw the now bloody graze on her his head, "are you alright?"

She rolled her eyes back down from the wound, knowing she couldn't lose control right now after everything and mess things up with her Dad. He couldn't know she was still struggling after the other day, this was hardly nothing, it was a minor cut by the smell and the sight was beginning to overpower her other train of thoughts.

When he saw her eyes flicker between his face and the pain he felt on his head, Alaric brought his hand up to the place of impact and felt blood, now realising why his daughter was acting strange.

Pulling himself up off the floor with a wince, Payton gave him a look of confusion when she saw him heading downstairs. She leant back up and followed after him, focusing on staying in control and working out what he was up to.

"Where's Damon?" He began to ask, going through into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I just woke up not long after you did," Payton explained, as she watched him begin to sort out his wound, her eyes focusing on the floor and not on her father's bleeding head, "what even happened? I just remember being knocked out."

"It was Rebekah. I saw her knock you out, then she came at me and threw me down. She must have took Damon when we were out." Alaric suggested.

"Right."

"Look, Pay, if you're struggling, then just go. I'll take it from here." He said with concern in his voice.

"No," She shook her head, bringing it up to him, "I want to be here."

"But I don't want you freaking out again because of me. If you need to go then you go," Alaric looked back at her, "it's ok, you know?"

"No," Payton began to walk over to him, "none of this is ok. Everything is a mess and I don't want to spend another minute apart from you..."

"You're saying it like I'm going somewhere..." Alaric raised his brows.

She stopped in front of him with a sad look, "Because I don't know when you will go, ok?"

"Payton," He sighed, "don't think like that..."

"You thought like that just yesterday and I told you it wasn't going to happen. But then I saw you as this psycho murder and I began to think that maybe I should prepare for the worst," Payton explained to him, feeling herself getting emotional again, "because I didn't with Mason and I wasn't ready."

"This is different, Payton." Alaric tried to get her to not be so sad about it all.

"Maybe so, but death is certain for all of us one day, even me as a vampire." She looked up at him with tears.

He reached his hand out and laid it on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright."

Before the two could have more of a discussion about her father's fate, the kitchen door opened and in came a concerned looking Stefan. When he saw the look on the two of their faces and the wound Alaric was nursing on his head, he already knew that something had happened.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan questioned.

"Rebekah happened." Alaric informed him.

"Where's Damon?" He asked.

"Rebekah must have took him. She knocked the both of us out." Payton explained.

"This is not good." Stefan sighed in frustration.

"What are we going to do?" She asked the two men.

"You're doing nothing," Alaric looked back at her, causing her to frown back at him, "I don't want you getting so involved with this as much as you already have. Plus you have work soon."

Payton pulled her phone out from her pocket and checked the time, "Uh yeah. Within the next hour, but still, I want to help."

"Alaric's right. We have to keep our vision on the plan we originally had set. Damon will be fine," Stefan said causing Payton to roll her eyes, "it's best if we keep to the plan and not get distracted whilst we still have the chance."

"Fine. Whatever." Payton sighed.

"I'll give you a ride home if you want?" Stefan offered Payton, getting out his keys, before looking at Alaric, "Caroline's coming over to babysit."

"Oh great." Alaric faked a smile, hating how everyone was babying him

"Well at least I know you're going to be in safe hands." Payton flashed a small smile at her Dad.

"Yeah I wil be fine, Payton," He assured her, as the three of them walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room, "just go to work and focus on you. Don't worry about me."

"Yeah, well I'll try not to." Payton headed over to the front door with Stefan.

"Payton," Alaric called her name, before she stepped out of the house, "trust me, I will be alright. I'm not Mason."

"No, but you're my Dad, who's being possed by some psychotic murderer," She pointed out, causing him to lower his head, "I have every right to be worried about you, because unlike Mason's stupid actions that could have been avoided, yours can't be and I'm preparing myself for the fact that I could lose you."

"Payton..." Alaric was lost for words, hearing her say those things just made everything seem so much more real.

"I...I've got to go," She turned back round to go outside with Stefan, who had been stood with the door open the past few moments, "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, P."

Stepping outside with Stefan, Payton folded her arms across her chest and followed him out to the car, fighting off the tears and the urge to break down right there, the pain she felt was reminding her of when she lost Mason, but this time it was her father, the only person she felt she had left.

Climbing into the car with Stefan, Payton threw on her belt and turned her head to look out the window, wanting to gain back her composure and not break down in front of a Salvatore.

But Stefan knew she was finding it tough and it was expected for her to be struggling when she was still grieving after Mason, as well as having to deal with her own blood thirst control.

"Payton..."

"Just don't, Stefan," Payton cut him off before he could even show her any ounce of sympathy, she didn't want to hear it, "it's fine. I'm fine. I just want to go to work."

"Alright." He started up the engine, before pulling out of their and heading back to the town centre where he had planned to meet with Elena anyway.

Once they got to the centre of the town, Payton quickly hopped out of the car and Stefan came round to join her on the side walk.

"Thanks for bringing me home." Payton told him with a light smile.

"No problem. How has your control been?" He asked her out of interest.

"Well, I think you saw after last night that I'm still struggling," She informed him with a frustrated tone, "but yeah, I'll get there."

"I don't doubt that for a second and this stuff with your Dad will work out too." Stefan assured her.

"Really?" Payton raised her brows, "you had a different outlook on it all the other day."

"Well, I've seen how you've been and don't want you to lose anymore hope." He told her sadly.

She shook her head slightly, looking out across the town at the Grill, "let's just keep focused on what we have to do today, ok?"

Payton didn't want people having to look out for her like this and make her out to be a pity party. She was never like this before and didn't want it to start now. Everyone had to just let her be and get through it her own way.

His eyes met with her again, as she turned her head back to look at him, leaving him no other choice than to nod, "I'll, um, see you in there later then."

Once she got into work, Payton felt relieved when she saw Matt also putting on his waiting apron for the days shift in the locker room. When he saw her come through and the stressed look on her face, he instantly pulled her into a hug.

"What's up?" Matt asked, once they pulled apart from each other and Payton headed over to her locker.

"Just the stuff with my Dad and now Damons' gone missing. That blonde original vampire, Rebekah, the one interested in you?" Payton looked at him.

"Uh yeah," He coughed awkwardly, "what about her?"

"She knocked my Dad and I out, then took Damon and now I've got everyone trying to be sympathetic towards me and treat me like I'm going to break at any moment." She complained, as she shoved her bag and jacket into her locker.

"And are you going to break?" Matt frowned at her.

Payton glanced back at him with an uncertain look, "I really bloody well hope not."

"I'm here for you. We've got a job to do, both in our supernatural lives and in our normal lives." He reminded her.

"I know," She nodded, as she slipped her apron round herself, "thank you."

"You're welcome," He closed her locker up for her, before laying his hand on her back and leading her through into the resturant, "everything will work out."

Smiling at him in thanks, the two pushed the doors open and headed on through, they were both working a mixture of the bar and waitressing today, which meant they had more opportunity to keep an eye on everyone that was coming in and out of the Grill, including those who might have belonged to the Original family.

As soon as they stepped out, both of their eyes fell onto one of the Original members instantly.

It was Finn, another one of Klaus' brothers and a clear target to take down that day.

Payton looked over at Matt, who was already now looking back at her, "Oh my god.."

"I'll text Stefan." Matt said, going round to the bar with her and pulling out his phone secretly.

Payton came over to take someone's drink order, whilst Matt informed Stefan that Finn was about and that he might want to hurry up if he was going to come help them out that day.

Around twenty minutes later, Stefan came through into the Grill and Payton nodded him over to the bar, where she was stood behind it wiping down the surface, trying to keep herself busy and acting relatively normal.

"Hey." He greeted her, as he hopped up onto a bar stool.

"Hey," She brought out a whiskey glass from under the bar and poured him his usual, "how's thing's with Damon?"

"Still the same," Stefan answered, as she pushed the drink over to him, "how are things here?"

"He's just been sat there waiting since we started," Payton explained whilst Stefan knocked back the drink, "as much as I hate Damon, are you sure you shouldn't be going to help him?"

"He'll be fine. We have bigger things to think about." Stefan brushed off the idea, instead focusing on the other goal.

Payton flashed him a light smile, more shocked that she was actually worrying about Damon rather than that Stefan was deciding not to go save his brother. But Stefan was right they did have other things to think about, especially when someone had just now joined Finn up the table he was sat at.

"Look..." Payton murmured to Stefan as she poured him another drink, before nodding over to where the woman had now joined the Original vampire.

Stefan turned his head round to look at the scene, the woman he recognised from his past was sat there, beaming back at the man they had been watching before, now they had two people to deal with.

A waitress that both Matt and Payton worked with came over to their table, taking their drinks orders and then coming over to where Payton was to get the drinks they wanted, Stefan turned his head back round to look at Payton.

"What do I do?" She asked him, being a complete virgin when it came to stuff like this.

"Just keep being normal and I'll tell you when we hatch our next move." Stefan answered, before taking his drink and going over to a table.

Watching him go, Payton turned her attention to the waitress who had now come over to tell her the orders of Finn and his woman. Once she got the orders, Payton began to get on with the drinks, her eyes flickering between Stefan and the Original vampire.

When she had finished with the tequila shots she had made, the waitress took them back over and Payton felt Matt come up from behind her, "Everything alright?" He asked, after he had been serving drinks down the other end.

"Yeah," She nodded, keeping her voice low, "Stefan said to just keep going and then he'd let us know what to do next."

"Alright," Matt was also following Payton's eyes, "and how are you?"

"I'm fine." Payton turned her head to look at him.

"I hope so." He smiled lightly at her, before brushing past and going to take some orders from a new table of people.

Turning her head back to Finn, she listened into their conversation, just like Stefan was from his table, where his back was to Finn and his guest, waiting for the moment to hatch their plan.

"You've never had tequila before?" The woman sat opposite Finn remarked, as he shook his head, "That's embarrassing. Seriously, I'm embarrassed for you."

The two of them picked up their shots and began to drink them down, as Matt looked over briefly not being too far from them, also watching them when he could and trying to keep up the normal act.

"Happy now?" Finn asked his friend, his British accent shining through.

"Lime." Sage instructed, as the two picked up their slices and finished off their shots.

"I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind..." Finn said, as someone came past their table and stopped to look at the girl he was with.

"Hey Sage." The man greeted her.

So her name was Sage.

Oh, this was the same Sage that Damon had 'great' sex with back in the day, that he was bragging about the other day when Payton had been serving them drinks with Rebekah and Stefan. Now it explained why she knew who Finn was and was hanging around town.

"Hey Troy." Sage said back, before the man walked off.

"You know him?" Finn asked surprised.

"I turned him." Sage responded.

So she was a vampire too.

"You turned him," Finn repeated, like he was disgusted by her actions, "why?"

"Because I'm in enemy territory. When your brother and sister called, I thought I might need a little back up," Sage explained to him, before she looked at him seriously, "you can't trust anyone here."

Matt just then came past their table, Sage reached out and caught his wrist, causing Payton to immediately stop what she was doing with caution and fear coming over her as to what this woman was going to do to her best friend, who was also looking at Sage worriedly.

"Two more tequilas?" Sage requested with hopeful eyes and a charming look.

"Alright, cool," Matt breathed a sigh of relief inwardly, before he let go of her hand, "I'll let your waitress know."

Matt came back over to the bar to inform Payton, Stefan also rising from his seat to come over and grab another drink, since he had finished his last one and wanted to start putting their plan into place already.

The sooner the better.

"I take it you already heard that..." Matt said as he leant over the bar to Payton, as Stefan took the stool.

"Uh huh," Payton nodded, as she prepared the shots again and looked at Stefan, "what now?"

Putting his hand into his pocket, he slid a flask over to Payton, who slowly rolled her eyes up from it, "What is it?" She asked.

"Smell it and you'll know." He answered, hopping back off the chair and going to retake his seat.

Payton slowly picked up the flask Stefan had given her, turning around to take a whiff of it and nearly choking when she smelt the substance.

Vervain.

Turning back round to face Matt with a repulsed look, she quickly poured the liquid into the shot glasses before sliding them over to Matt, who took them and began to make his way back over to the table.

Payton looked over at Stefan, who motioned for her to come with him as he climbed up from his table once again. She looked over at Sage and Finn, before quickly following Stefan over to one of the back exits of the Grill, which was only for staff members only.

"You and Matt wait in here. Listen out for the commotion, I've put the stake in there and Matt will have to use it," Stefan explained to her in a hush tone, "I'm going to make them come outside by suspecting me, ok?"

"Alright." Payton nodded, before she opened up the door and hung on it, as Matt came over after having served them their drinks.

Stefan stepped away, but lingered around the public back exit of the Grill, waiting for the moment to head out and then trap them.

"To living life to the fullest." Sage made a toast with her shot glass in the air.

"To living life." Finn responded, before the two laughed and took a swig from their shots.

But it wasn't long before the two began to cough and splutter on the verbena that was burning their throats, causing Payton and Matt to quickly go through into the room and Stefan to take care of his part of the plan.

Matt grabbed hold of the stake Stefan had planted in the back room earlier on, whilst Payton put her ear against the back door and focused her vampire hearing on the now commotion that was going on outside.

Payton could hear people shuffling about, before she could hear someone's body hit the concrete flooring. She turned her head to look at Matt with concern, "We're going to have to do this now." Payton warned.

Matt nodded his head, coming over to the door with her, as Payton put her head back up against it and could hear Sage's voice call out.

"Finn, the stake!"

Quickly Payton pushed open the door, Finn's head quickly snapping over to where Matt and Payton were now stood. She lurched forward, grabbing hold of his arm and using all the strength she had to pin him against the wall.

But her strength was no match to Finn's original strength he had.

Finn went to grab her own arms, ready to put her in a struggle and then snap her neck to get her off of him, whilst Sage was holding Stefan down onto the ground.

"Payton..." Matt yelled, causing her to turn her head to see him ready to step in.

Payton quickly elbowed Finn in the stomach, before she stepped out of the way and allowed Matt entrance to go forward with the stake, but keeping herself close to him for protection.

Matt quickly stabbed Finn in the heart, before he backed up and headed back inside with Payton, who was clutching her elbow in pain from making the hit, leaving Finn's body to collapse onto the ground.

Standing in the back room with Matt, Payton wrapped her arms around him in relief that they had actually managed to pull that off and both of them to come out of it alive.

She buried her head into him when she heard Sage scream and cry from outside, imagining that the horror coming from the woman was seeing her former lover body crumble and then set on fire from the stake.

Payton could totally feel the girl's pain right now, seeing the man you love die right in front of you, it brought back painful memories for Payton and she felt terrible that someone else was having to go through exactly what she went to.

It was a horrendous way to die and a heartbreaking experience for those who were left to deal with the loss, but if this was the only way to stop the Original's then so be it.

But they had to remember, they still had work to complete and a life to get back to, pretending that what just happened outside, never did actually happen.

After her shift finished that day, Payton headed back to the apartment to freshen up and unwind after the day she had experienced. She felt a smile form on her face, as well as a nervous feeling grow in the pit of her stomach when she saw the apartment lights on from the outside window, signalling that her father was there.

Although she had that on edge feeling to be around him again after his alter ego could come out at any moment, Payton was relieved that someone was going to be there when she got home, especially her Dad.

Coming up to the apartment door, Payton put the key into the door and unlocked it, before she stepped inside and was met by her father sat eating some takeaway chinese up the kitchen counter.

"Oh," Alaric was surprised to see her back already, "I didn't know you were coming back yet."

"Yeah, only a short one today." Payton responded, slipping off her jacket and laying her bag down with it on the couch.

"I would have got you some food in if I had known." He responded watching her.

"Oh no worries," She offered him a light smile, going over to the fridge and taking out a blood bag, "I've got this."

Alaric shone her a small smile, still trying to get use to the idea of his daughter being a vampire, whilst it was getting better to accept it, it still made him feel uncomfortable when he saw her consume the blood so naturally.

Taking a glass out from the cupboard, Payton ripped open the bag and poured some of the contents of the blood into the glass, wanting to ration herself and not give herself too much to keep her control in tact.

"So, how is everything with you?" She asked, turning round to face him and taking a small sip, before she paused, "you're still you, right?"

"Yep," He nodded, before leaning over and wiggling a plastic bottle with some strange coloured liquid at her, "Bonnie's got me drinking these herbs still to keep the other side of me at bay."

"Oh good."

"How did everything go with you?" Alaric questioned.

"Uh, Matt managed to kill Finn." Payton announced in a low tone.

"No way," He was surprised to hear this, "that's good then."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound so happy about that?" Alaric could pick up on her sudden mood change at the mention of the situation.

"It's just, I don't exactly agree with killing people," She began to explain, noticing him drop his head somewhat in shame about his own actions, "and just hearing his former girlfriend be distraught about Finn's death, just brought up some bad feelings that's all."

"Payton." He breathed, unsure of what to say but knowing she was on about the Mason situation again.

"It's fine. I understand we had to do it. I'm just pleased it's going to solve one issue that we all have going on round here." Payton finished off her drink, before laying it into the sink and walking past him.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Alaric asked, slipping off the stool and wanting to help boost her mood.

"A movie?" She repeated with raised brows, turning back round to face him, "surely we don't have normal enough lives to watch a movie..."

"Oh c'mon, P. I'm trying here." He told her

"Alright," Payton nodded, her lips twitching upwards, "a movie sound's good. I'm just going to take a shower."

"Ok. I'll pick something out for us." Alaric smiled, before watching his daughter go into the bathroom and turn on the shower, a light sigh falling from his lips knowing that they both needed some quality time together.

It was the main reason he had decided to stay at the apartment tonight and wait for her to come home. He had seen how upset she looked earlier that day regarding his situation. Alaric knew if his time really was running short, then he needed to make up for it by spending time with his daughter as much as he could.

He didn't want to have to leave her alone to deal with all of this, especially when she was still grieving over Mason, but sometimes he had already cheated fate so many times.

How many more chances did he have until it really was over?

Around ten minutes later, Payton emerged out of the bathroom in her towel and went across the room to grab some new underwear and some comfy clothes to chill in for the rest of the night.

Now dressed in an oversized sweater, some leggings and her wet hair air drying, Payton joined her father on the couch in front of the TV, the two of them sitting down with some beers to watch the comedy he had picked out to try lighten the mood.

They had been around half an hour through the film, when there was a knock at the door and Payton felt her eyes roll slightly in annoyance for disturbing them. Alaric leant over, taking the remote and pressing the pause button, before he got up and went to see who was behind it.

Payton turned her head round when she heard her Dad open it up, an even more frustrated feeling coming over her when she saw Damon stood behind it, somewhat thankful he was actually alive and hadn't been killed off by Rebekah.

Because surely that was Payton's job whenever she plucked up the courage to make him pay for what he did to Mason or had some change of heart about killing people.

"Oh you're still alive." Alaric remarked, as Damon came through into the house.

"Yeah. For now," He responded, looking over at Payton, "Payton."

"Damon." She responded in a dry tone.

"What you doing here buddy?" Alaric asked his friend, closing up the door and coming over to talk to him.

"I need your stake." Damon told him.

"It's right behind these books here." Alaric went over to one of the bookshelves against the wall, Damon following behind him, whilst Payton watched the two of them.

Alaric began to pull some of the books out, reaching behind the back of it to retrieve the stake, "A bookshelf, really? At least I was trying to be clever about it." Damon mocked his choice of hiding place after Ric had done the same to him earlier on that day.

"Where the hell is it?" Alaric exclaimed, after he had unsuccessful found it.

"Ha ha," Damon faked a laugh, as Payton slowly got up from the couch, "look harder, Ric."

"It's not here, Damon." Alaric said in a confused and also freaked out tone.

Payton came to stand behind the two of them, whilst Damon began to look through the book case with his own eyes, "Well, maybe you just forgot what shelf you put it on."

"No, I didn't forget it," Alaric hissed back, "It's...I put it right here. A stake doesn't just vanish into thin air!"

"Who else did you tell, Ric?" Damon questioned him.

"I didn't tell anybody!" Alaric told him.

"Payton..." Damon glanced back at the girl with suspicious eyes.

"Me?" She looked back at him in astonishment that he was accusing her, "Why would I take his stake?"

"It's not, Payton," Alaric assured his friend and also defended his daughter, "I'm the only..."

"What?" Damon asked when his friend trailed off.

"I'm the only one who knew about it, Damon." Alaric finished, something clicking in his mind and also the other two caught on quickly.

"Are you saying that your vampire hating alter ego has the stake?" Payton proposed with worried eyes.

"A stake that could kill an entire line of vampires, possibly mine?" Damon remarked looking at Alaric pissed.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Alaric answered.

Damon groaned in frustration, throwing his hand up in the air, as Payton frowned and looked back at Damon, "Wait, what do you mean your line?" she asked in confusion.

"The originals didn't die tonight. Well not all of them anyway," Damon explained to the two of them, "just Finn. Then Sage did and the guy she turned."

"So you're saying a whole line of vampires turned by one original dies along with them?" Alaric raised his brows.

"Yes." Damon said.

"Oh my god," Payton began to panic inside, "no..."

If Klaus was to die, then so would Payton. She was turned by Katherine who was turned by Damon's friend, Rose, who was turned by god know's who. Whoever her blood line led back to had to be an original.

So if they killed anymore of the Original's, that meant Payton and the rest of them died along with them.

* * *

 **Author note: I really really really loved this chapter personally! The dialogue between them all was so much fun to write and flowed so naturally, I'm super happy with it. I really hope that portrayed through and you guys also liked it as much as I did when I was writing it. Lot's more Stefan interaction and Matt, so I also hope that pleased those who ship either male with Payton.**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, HPuni101, TheDaydreamAway, Lijahsgirl and LMarie99. Honestly reading your reviews put the biggest smile on my face when I've had such bad news lately, so thanks so much for giving me that much needed boost. The split between Matt and Stefan is also so exciting, because at this stage it means I can please both of you shippers, rather than just one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the moments this chapter.**

 **Big love to anyone who has been reading and hopefully enjoying so far too!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this part :)**

 **See you guys on Friday for a new chapter!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	45. Chapter 45

"I'm sorry for everything."

Payton glanced across the counter top over to the dark brunette girl who was stood round the other side. When Elena heard Payton's apology, she found herself smiling in relief that the two were finally going to move past what happened the other day with Stefan and focus on their main focus right now.

Alaric.

"It's fine," Elena brushed it off, as she put some tooth paste into the hold all, "seriously, I overreacted about the whole Stefan thing."

"No, I understand why you did. But you didn't need to worry," Payton explained to her, before folding up one of her Dad's t-shirts and slipping it inside the bag, "nothing is going on between Stefan and I. He just had some information on my Dad that he thought I wanted to hear."

"Yeah. I get that now," Elena nodded, before zipping up the bag, "of course you and Stefan wouldn't have anything going on."

"Exactly." Payton forced a smile back at the girl, knowing that was somewhat of a lie, because they were working together.

But it wasn't for reasons that Elena had been suspicious about the other day. They didn't want any of their friends or family knowing about their little arrangement. It was something they wanted to keep secret from as many as people as possible whilst they worked on it.

Payton had met up with Stefan this morning for another hunt and then they shared a bag of blood, before Payton headed over to the Gilbert house with some of her Dad's things from the apartment to put into a bag and then bring over to Alaric who was staying over at the Salvatores.

However he wasn't staying in one of their many grand rooms.

He was sitting out in one of the cells down in the cellar. After last night's reveal that the last stake they had, which Alaric had possession of had been hidden by his alter ego, they needed to figure out where it was.

The only way to do that was wait until Alaric's alter ego made an appearance. To prevent any further damage caused by his other side, they had agreed and with Alaric's permission to keep him held hostage in the cell until they could get the location of the last stake.

Payton had been hesitant to let her Dad agree to this, but she knew it was better this way and would prevent her line of vampires dying out, which included Caroline, Stefan and Damon, all of them having turned by Katherine who was turned by Rose, who no one had any idea who she was turned by.

But it was best if Alaric's alter ego didn't have hold of it and went to kill an original vampire on a murderous spree, because it could be them dying along with the first vampire.

Once they had finished packing a bag for him, they hopped into Elena's car and ventured round to the boarding house to visit him. Payton felt the nerves hit her from the moment she stepped out of the car door and came across the path up to the Salvatore home.

Everytime she saw her father now she sadly thought of him as his alter ego. It pained her and broke her heart to think of him this way. But ever since that night she saw the other side of him with her own eyes and he went to attack her, Payton had felt an uneasiness.

She had been trying to be positive and optimistic about her father's fate. But everyday there felt like there was more bad news and another challenege to overcome. Plus with how Mason went so suddenly, Payton was preparing herself for the worst.

But like her old self, she was trying to live in denial about it and put on a front when she could.

After Stefan let the two girl's through and motioned for them to head on down to go see Alaric, Payton and Elena followed one another down to the cellar room in silence, both of them waiting hopefully to see Alaric.

"Alaric?" Elena called, as they headed over to the cell door.

"Dad." Payton said, walking with Elena.

"Yeah? Still me," Alaric yelled back to them, confirming he was still very much himself, when he saw the two girl's appear between the gap of bars in the door and them beginning to open it up, "you know you shouldn't be in here. Defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cella thing."

"Well, we both agreed that you still need the basics." Elena announced, as the two girl's walked into the cell and the teenager dropped the bag on the floor.

"Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep." Payton informed him, as Alaric leant over from his seated position and began to look through the contents of the bag.

Pulling out one of the reads that they had picked out, Alaric found himself frowning, "Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?"

Elena quickly took the book from his hands, "What? No, I got..."

"Damon.." Payton finished, already knowing who would be behind that joke.

"...he think's he's hilarious." Elena grumbled.

"At least one of us still has a sense of humour." Alaric smirked at his friend's joke.

Payton rolled her eyes before she came to sat beside her father, looking over at him with a worried look, "Are you sure that you...I mean, you don't have to be kept in here."

"Oh, no, this is..." Alaric stared back at her, hating seeing the concern on her face, he just wanted her to be happy, "ah, this is the right place for me to be."

"But I just want you to be back to normal already." Payton sighed.

Alaric put his arm around his daughter's back comfortingly, "I know but until you guy's can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to confess where I...or...he hid the white oak stake this is the best place for me to stay."

"We looked everywhere," Elena cut into the conversation, "you...the other you hid it well."

Last night the gang had stayed up most of the night looking for the stake, they had trekked across most of town to find it, but had come up with nothing and had to return once the night really came under way.

Payton had stayed with Matt for the night back at the apartment. Everyone had agreed it was best if someone searched the apartment up and down for it, especially Payton who was use to living there.

But Payton knew it was more so she didn't break over the fact her Dad was a psychopathic killer living a double life and Matt was the only normal one who could make her feel at ease right now, as well as being her best friend here.

"What's Klaus going to do if you can't find it?" Alaric questioned.

"It's the only thing that will kim him, so...wage war. Murder people." Elena answered.

"Klaus stuff." Payton added humorously.

Elena smiled lightly back at Payton, before taking a chair and sitting down in front of the two of them, "Stefan is going to watch over you for a little while with Payton. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe. So...Damon and I are going to go to Denver to pick him up."

"Why do you say that like you're waiting for me to disapprove?" Alaric asked her curiously.

"I don't know," Elena gave Alaric a look, "Me and Damon, travelling across the country."

"I'm just more curious to hear what Stefan has to say about it," Payton found herself saying, as the two turned to her and gave her a weird look, causing her to raise her hands up in defence, "I'm just saying!"

"Actually, it was his idea. He thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon." Elena explained.

"Do you?" Alaric said.

"I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out." Elena admitted to them honestly.

After Elena had bid her goodbyes to Alaric, she left the cell and headed back to the main part of the house to leave for her trip to pick up Jeremy with Damon. Payton leant against the wall with a light sigh, causing Alaric to turn his head round to face her.

"How did you get on last night?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She frowned back.

"You know, after the whole stake thing and me being well..." Alaric trailed off.

"I guess I just have to accept it. Matt stayed with me as you know. We looked all over your apartment, but nothing. Then we fell asleep." Payton explained.

"No...you know..." Alaric coughed awkwardly.

"Oh my god," Payton felt the heat rise to her cheeks, knowing he was referring to the whole Matt situation again, she thought they had solved that issue yesterday, but clearly he had caught on or Damon had just told him, "Dad. No."

"What?" He looked back at her.

"Can everyone just drop that..." Payton grumbled.

"I just wanted to know if you actually interested in him or not." Alaric asked interestedly.

"Not like that, no," She answered straight, "we're just good friends, that's all. Plus I have bigger things to deal with."

"Please don't worry about me." He assured her.

"I do though. I can't lose you." Payton looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Pay. It's going to be alright." Alaric put his arm back around her, pulling her into his side and squeezing her tight, before he pecked the top of her head.

Payton shut her eyes slightly, not wanting to cry about this anymore, since she had spent a good half an hour after getting back from being out with Stefan, crying on the couch at the fact her Dad could be leaving her soon.

She didn't want to cry in front of him and show him how bad she was taking it all. But also because she was at the Salvatore house with watchful eyes.

Speaking of whom had just came through into the cell to see the two Saltzman's embrace, causing him to slowly smile at them awkwardly and perch himself on the chair Elena had been sat at not long ago.

Alaric slowly unwrapped his arm from around his daughter, causing Payton to sit back up to face Stefan properly.

"Have you had any sleep yet?" Stefan asked.

"Nope," Alaric told him with a slight sigh, "Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep when that's what you're supposed to do?"

"Well, look, I know it's not easy," Stefan replied, before stepping out and getting something, "So, Damon suggested I bring something to," he paused as he came back through with a bottle of alcohol, "help speed up the process.

"What the hell." Alaric exclaimed in complete surprise.

Stefan put the bottle down on the ground, before he went to head back out of the cell, causing Alaric to stop him, "We'd both probably feel less pathetic and abnormal, if we didn't drink alone."

Payton scoffed amused under her breathe, as Stefan reached round the wall of the cell and presented three glasses, "Oh, I'm, uh, one step ahead of you."

Alaric smirked back at him, before he took the glasses from Stefan and poured the three of them a drink. Payton had never been much of a morning drinker, but there was a first for everything.

"So, ahem," Alaric cleared his throat awkwardly, as Payton took a sip out of her glass and Stefan looked over at him, "road trip, huh?"

"Mmm. Yeah, yeah," Stefan slowly nodded, feeling a more awkward atmosphere come over, "I needed to stay here."

"Why? I mean," Alaric paused slightly, "I mean, why you? You know, it doesn't take much to baby-sit me while I sit here waiting for a psychotic break. I already have my daughter looking out for me."

Payton nudged her Dad playfully, before Alaric smirked at her, "Well, unfortunately, we only have a limited amount of time." Stefan responded.

"Before what?" Payton asked with raised brows.

"Before we have to resort to other methods." Stefan admitted.

Payton felt her eyes widen slightly, turning her head to look at her Dad and then back at Stefan again, she went to object about this ridiculous idea, knowing it would have to include violence and god know's what else, but Alaric put his hand up to stop her from going off on one.

"So you're worried you're going to have to torture it out of me," Alaric finalised from what the vampire was saying, "and you don't think Damon could have done that?"

"Oh it would have been a hell lot easier to be mad at Damon..." Payton murmured under her breathe, before downing her drink in rage.

Stefan decided to ignore Payton's remark, "Look, Elena needed to go on that road trip with Damon. No matter what I go through...to get her back...fighting my blood lust, trying to gain control of my life again...none of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else."

"It does matter." Payton interjected, causing Stefan to lower his head.

Alaric also turned his head to look at Payton, surprised by her comment, "We both know it does. We both know you're going to get through this. We all are." Payton added with somewhat of a new found optimism since a few minutes back.

"Payton, it's ok." Stefan assured her, knowing she didn't have to do this for him.

"No, Stefan. You're going to be fine," Payton was reassuring him now, completely taking Ric by surprise, "we're going to beat this monster in our heads."

"Yes you will," Stefan clarified it, looking back at her, "but me..."

"Yes you too!" She exclaimed.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on..." Ric looked between the two, lost by how 'close' they seemed over their vampirism.

Payton rolled her eyes to the floor for a moment, debating whether she should just be honest with her father about her and Stefan's little arrangement to work on their blood thirst.

If he wasn't going to be around much longer, than Payton needed him to know that she was working on her issues.

"Stefan and I," Payton paused slightly, looking over at Stefan, "we've been working on our blood thirst together."

"You have?" Alaric repeated shocked.

"Yeah," She smiled lightly at Stefan, "we have."

"Your daughter really doesn't know how good she is at keeping in control." Stefan explained to Ric.

"I don't..." Payton shook her head.

"Seriously, she is good at it. Just needs to tweak it, then she'll be a lot better." Stefan added.

"Is that so?" Ric looked back at Payton.

"It's getting better, I suppose." Payton shrugged.

"Well I hope so," He smiled at her lightly, proud to hear that she was managing her blood thirst or at least working on it, "still trying to get my head around you being a vampire..."

"Me too." Stefan nodded.

"What?" She frowned in confusion and somewhat offended.

"Well, it's just weird how Katherine chose you of all people." Stefan remarked.

"Wow," Payton scoffed in disbelief, "thanks a lot."

"No," Alaric shook his head, getting what Stefan was relating to, "he doesn't mean it as a bad thing. Just of all the people in the world, she chose to go after you."

"Well, I'm still trying to wrap my head around why she was so obsessed with me anyway." She sighed.

"Didn't she have a thing for Mason?" Stefan raised his brows at Payton.

"What?" Payton couldn't help but laugh, but when Stefan and Alaric both gave her a look, she stopped and suddenly felt an anger come over her, "No! What gave you that impression?"

"Just something Katherine would do," He explained to her with a small shrug, "wouldn't surprise me if she did."

"Well I freaking well hope not!" She grumbled in annoyance.

And Payton really did hope that wasn't the case.

They had been sat there for what felt like a good few hours. Alaric still hadn't managed to fall asleep yet. They had been sharing drinks, talking about random things and also sitting in a comfortable silence.

Payton had just got back from using the restroom, when her Dad poured himself another drink and Stefan rolled his eyes over to her when she made her reappearance in the cell.

"You think they've got Jeremy by now?" Payton asked, coming to sit back beside her Dad.

"They should. I haven't heard from them," Stefan explained, "Elena's worried about him. Now that she can't count on his ring anymore."

"Who knows," Alaric interjected, "maybe his alter ego's a pot-smoking, hippie pacifist."

Payton smirked from beside her father, picking up her half empty glass and taking a small sip, "now that would be something."

"I can't say I thought mine would be so hostile and militant." Alaric stated.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense," Stefan theorised with them, "your wife left you to become a vampire, who then helped to turn you daughter and your girlfriend was killed by one."

"He must really hate me," Alaric responded slightly glum, "the failed hunter, slash drinking buddy and parent of vampires."

"Ah, he's too judgemental." Stefan said.

"The thing is...he's me," Alaric reminded them, causing Payton to lower her head slightly, "I'm not compelled, I'm not possessed. There's no humanity switch. What drives him...is me."

"No," Payton quickly jumped in, not wanting to hear that, "that's not true. He's not you."

"He's the darkest parts of you," Stefan tried to tell him, "part's we all have."

Suddenly footsteps could be heard and a figure appeared round the open cell door, causing everyone to turn their heads over to the new visitor they unknowingly had joining them that day.

"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Klaus remarked.

Stefan quickly jumped up from his seat, getting one of the stakes they had left out to present to Klaus.

"Oh, and I found this upstairs," Klaus got out another stake, the one Damon had hid the other day, "now by my count, there should be one more."

"Yeah, well, it's going to take a little more time." Stefan informed him, standing his ground.

"Why, because we're waiting for that one to pass out?" Klaus pointed over to Alaric, causing Payton to stand up, "No, thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

Payton quickly stepped in front of her father with folded arms, standing her own ground and not letting Klaus kill her father like it was the easiest thing in the world. It wasn't going to happen, even if Payton got herself killed in the process, she wouldn't let it happen.

Klaus couldn't come marching in here like he owned Alaric.

"Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake." Stefan reminded him.

"I can live with that." Klaus went to move forward, looking over at Payton, "please would you mind moving, love?", but this only made Payton guard Alaric more and thankfully Stefan stopped Klaus from going any further.

"Well, I can't." Stefan interjected his plans.

"When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an original vampire killed it's entire bloodline." Payton admitted to Klaus.

"Now, none of us know which one of you we're descended from, but we'd really rather not find out by dying," Stefan added, before proposing a deal with Klaus, "so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it so we can all be safe?"

"So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding the stake," Klaus began to put the pieces together himself, looking over at Alaric as he did, "and to get it, we need you to pass out..."

Klaus took a step forward, now being close to Payton, who was staring up at him with a stern look on her face, "...which means that I feel totally justified doing this,"

Suddenly Payton felt Klaus grab her forearms and within a flash, he threw her body over to the wall, causing her to slide down it and landed on the floor with a thud, pain erupting over her body at the hit her body had took from the original vampires force.

Payton didn't even witness Klaus then snap Alaric's neck, sending him flying down onto the ground not far from where she was, being knocked unconscious and pretty much dead, the ring on his finger the only thing that stood a chance now in bringing him back to life and raising the ego.

"There. Sleeping like a baby." Klaus remarked with an arrogant look.

Groaning to herself in pain and annoyance, Payton pulled herself up off the ground and went to stupidly come at Klaus, when Stefan grabbed hold of her already sore elbow, stopping her from making the situation a lot worse than it already was.

But she was just so angry for not being strong enough against Klaus to protect her father and prevent Alaric from being killed yet again.

Klaus' eyes flickered between the two of them, ready to make some comment about how they looked together, but Payton quickly snatched back her arm and stormed out of the room before she really did do something she'd later regret.

A little while later after Klaus had disappeared, Payton was sat in the sitting room of the Salvatore house, sipping on glass of bourbon, trying to distract her mind from worrying about her father and also how she could get revenge on Klaus for doing what he did.

As much as it hurt her to see her father be attacked the way he was, part of her knew it probably was for the best. They had been sitting there for hours and Alaric all night long waiting for his alter ego to turn up.

At least this way, it might work faster and they could get to solving all their problems a little better now.

But it still didn't stop her from feeling angered and saddened by all of this.

Payton's ears pricked up when she heard Stefan's voice from down the hall, back near the cell,

"Nope. Only dead Alaric." Stefan informed whoever he was talking to.

It sounded like he was on the phone. He was probably talking to Damon with an update.

"Don't worry, he was wearing his ring," Stefan said next, Payton listening in with her vamp hearing, "Klaus was here. Let's just say he's not very patient and now I've got to deal with a grouchy Payton."

Payton rolled her eyes at his comment, before she quickly downed the rest of her drink and stood up to make herself another one. She was trying so hard to not get intoxicated. It was a lot harder to as a vampire, but Payton was a lightweight as a human, so it didn't really take a lot sometimes.

"Not long. I'm hoping when he wakes up, it won't be him. It'll be the other him," Stefan paused, as Payton took a seat back down, "Yeah, I know. Whatever it takes. So were you able to contact Rose?"

Payton with her glass, headed back to the cellar to find out how her Dad was doing and also see if Stefan really was talking to Damon.

"A motel?" Stefan repeated with raised brows, as he then saw Payton come round the corner, hearing Damon's voice on the other end before it went dead as he hung up on Stefan.

"Damon?" Payton asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, slipping his phone into his pocket, "Are you alright?"

"Yep." She nodded, taking a large swig from her drink.

"Sorry about the whole Klaus thing..." Stefan went to apologise more, but Payton didnt want to hear it.

"It's not your fault. Klaus is just Klaus," Payton headed back into the cell, still seeing her Dad knocked out, as she took the seat Stefan had once been sat in, "there's nothing we could have done. I guess it's better this way."

Stefan sadly smiled over at her, before going round the side of the cell and grabbing another chair to sit on, "we've probably got a long wait, so if you want to talk about anything then feel free."

"Like what?" She looked back at him.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "anything."

"There's not exactly much to say." Payton replied.

"Sure there is. Tell me who Payton Saltzman was before all of this." Stefan suggested.

"You want to know who I was before I was a vampire?" She asked with raised brows.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Um, well, I guess I was just a regular college student," Payton began to explain to him, feeling sad as she reminisced on her old life, "when I wasn't studying, I was hanging out with my friends, going to parties and sleeping in late."

"What did you use to study?" Stefan questioned.

"Um, health and human performance." She informed him.

"Oh, wow," Stefan was surprised by this, "and when you became a vampire, you just quit?"

"I had been thinking about it for a while. It wasn't that I wasn't enjoying it, it was more I knew it wasn't for me and I wanted to do other things," Payton explained, her head lowering, "being a vampire just gave me encouragement to call it quits."

"I see," Stefan nodded his head, "how did you and Mason meet then?"

"At one of the many beach bars not far from where we lived." She answered.

"Was it love at first sight then?" He teased her.

"What?" Payton couldn't help but laugh, "I guess, yeah."

"Same with me and Elena." Stefan smiled sadly.

Payton looked over at him, "There's still time, you know?"

"Hmm."

"Oh come on! If I had to pick between you and Damon, we all know who I'd go for." Payton exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Elena see's Damon in a different light. But for you, Damon killed your boyfriend." Stefan reasoned.

"Yeah and I will never forgive him for that." She grumbled.

"You forgave me though?" He looked back at her.

"Yeah, because we're always helping each other out. Plus you weren't the one to rip his heart out like Damon did right in front of my eyes." Payton said.

She could feel her chest tighten again at the reminder of what happened that day. It was still raw in her mind and every moment she stepped in the Salvatore house, it was just like having to experience seeing Mason die all over again.

It had been many months since, she thought she would have been over it by now or moving on at least, but god she still loved him so much and wanted him back.

"I am sorry for that." Stefan apologised after silence came over them.

"Forget it." She brushed it off, before slowly standing back up.

"Where you going?" He asked confused.

"I need a refill and some air actually," Payton explained, wondering over to the door way, once she got there, she turned back round to him, "sometimes I can talk easily about Mason and other times, I don't even want to go down that road..."

"Understandable," Stefan nodded, feeling guilty for mentioning Mason, he should have known better, "I'll be right here when you get back. Take all the time you need."

Flashing him a forced smile, Payton headed out of the cell and made her way back to the main part of the boarding house. When she got outside, she leant her body up against the wall and took a deep breathe in, before exhaling loudly and running her fingers over her hair in exhaustion.

When Payton came back a little while later, Stefan was sat against the wall outside the cell reading one of the book's Payton and Elena had brought over for Alaric to read. Alaric still wasn't up, so Payton took the chair she had been sat on before and dragged it over to where Stefan was sat outside.

Taking a seat down, she pulled out the journal she had stuffed in the back of her jeans out and laid it down in front of her, before bringing out a pen and clicking the point to begin writing.

Stefan glanced over at her and raised his brows up at what she was doing, "What?" Payton questioned innocently, "You told me the other day to write about my progress, so I am."

"Yeah, but you didn't take the book, so I presumed you didn't want to." Stefan exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't at first. But now we're going to be sat here for god know's how long waiting for this one to wake up," She nodded over to her father's sleeping body, "so to stop me from worrying and focus my attention elsewhere, I picked the book back up and I'm gonna write, ok?"

"Alright." Stefan flickered his eyes back to his book, whilst Payton turned hers down to the blank page in front of her, before she began to let the words flow out of her mouth and down onto the paper.

And that's what the two of them did for the next few hours, both of them engrossed in books, one of them reading and getting lost in another story trying to distract them from their own life, the other focusing on themselves and how the hell they were going to get out of their own troubles.

The only time Payton stopped to close up the pages in the journal, was when she saw her father's body begin to stir from the corner of her eye and was shortly followed by a loud groan of pain coming from the man after waking up from being knocked out by an original vampire.

Stefan turned his head round to look through the gap of the door, whilst Payton slowly stood up and laid the journal down onto the chair, relieved to see her Dad awake and alive.

"Welcome back." Stefan greeted the man.

Alaric clutched the back of his head in agony, as Payton and Stefan both lingered by the door watchful, "What happened? Did I, uh..."

"No. No, you pretty much, uh, laid there dead for half the day." Stefan informed him.

"Yeah and Stefan almost finished reading Moby Dick and I actually wrote my feelings down for the first time ever." Payton informed him with a small smirk.

Alaric pulled himself up off the floor, as Stefan and Payton came into the cell now, "This is stupid," Alaric exclaimed breathless, "Evil me, or whatever you want to call him, he's not going to make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it."

"I know." Stefan nodded slightly.

Alaric rolled his eyes over to Payton briefly, before looking back at Stefan again seriously, "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't want to do any of this." Stefan informed him.

"And I agree, Stefan shouldn't have to do this and I don't want to be apart of it." Payton stated.

She didn't want them to have to resort to the drastic measure, but it was beginning to be the only option left now. As soon as her Dad woke up, Payton knew he wasn't his alter ego. So being knocked out and being brought back to life hadn't made him rise, which meant they were running out of time and ideas.

This was the only last way.

But it didn't make Payton feel any better to have to know what Stefan would have to do to her Dad and because she didn't want to leave his side, Payton didn't know if she could deal with watching either.

"Well, that makes three of us," Alaric came forward, before he slowly took Payton's wrist and brought her hand out to him, she gave him a puzzled look as to what he was doing, "but I don't think we have much choice in the matter."

Alaric slide his ring off his finger and laid it in his daughter's hand, before stepping away, causing both Payton and Stefan to be absolutely shocked and confused as to why he had just done that.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Stefan questioned curiously.

"You need the ring, Dad." Payton exclaimed, handing it back over to him.

"No, what I need is hope that my alter ego doesn't have a death wish," Alaric tried to tell them, "so I'm taking bets that my dark side has a sense of self-preservation. So let's see if he defends himself against death."

"No!" Payton was completely terrified of how reckless her father was acting in this situation.

She couldn't let him do this. This was stupid and just asking for it to end in disaster.

"Look, Alaric, I'm not going to kill you, ok?" Stefan scoffed as he turned around, also sharing the same feelings that Payton was about this.

"If we have any chance at this, Stefan, you're going to have to try." Alaric explained.

"No," Payton shook her head, looking at her Dad like he was crazy, "this is stupid!"

"Payton," Alaric breathed in annoyance, he didn't have the patience for her right now, "if you don't want to watch this, then go by all means."

"No. I said I wasn't leaving you, but you're acting so reckless right now." She ran her fingers through her hair in distress.

Before Payton had anymore opportunities to try talk her Dad out of this, Stefan quickly lurched forward and punched Alaric in the face with a large force. Payton stumbled backwards in shock and also fearful for how this was going to pan out, as her father's body hit against the wall from the impact.

Payton stood her back against the wall, watching them from the far side, wincing everytime Stefan took another hit at Alaric, sending her father crashing around the place, whilst Payton tried to bite her tongue and not freak out about this anymore than she already was outside.

No one would listen to her right now, even if they would, they didn't before, so there was no point of her even bothering with them.

This was so stupid and just asking for a death wish.

But Stefan and Alaric were both very too determined males, against them Payton stood no chance.

After a few more hits, Alaric stood back up from his leant over position breathless, "You're not putting enough into this."

"If I put anymore into it, I'm going to break your spine." Stefan replied, before he hit him hard in the face again, knocking him down onto the floor.

"Guys," Payton whined from behind them, hating seeing her Dad being attacked by this, "please. Can we just stop?"

"Keep going," Alaric instructed to Stefan, ignoring his daughter, "don't back down now."

She felt her breathing hitch in her throat when she saw the pool of blood just escape out of her father's nose and down onto the ground below, Payton's eyes rolled over to Stefan's noticing his face changing at the sight of the blood and it wasn't long before the smell of it also took over her.

Payton turned around, trying to hold it together as much as she could, she had been practicing it well, but god this whole situation was sending her emotions all over the place and seeing Stefan transform already, Payton knew things were only going to get worse if someone didn't do something to stop this mess.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't. The blood." Stefan turned his head slightly away from Alaric, looking over at a struggling Payton, who's eyes kept changing from her human form to her vampire form.

Alaric pulled himself up off the ground, noticing the two losing it, it broke his heart to see Payton this way again, but he knew she could do it and also that Stefan could, if they just tried to focus on what they had to get done here.

"Oh come on, you're past that."

"No, I'm not." Stefan tried to warn him.

"You can do it," Payton tried to assure him, but everytime she looked at her father, she lost it, "me on the other hand..."

"Get out of here!" Alaric demanded.

"No," Payton shook her head, "I promised..."

"Payton! Just go! Leave."

Stefan turned his head to look over at her, before nodding slowly, assuring her that it was alright. But she just couldn't leave. As much as the fighting had been hard and this blood control was, Payton didn't want to leave him and not be there to stop whatever bad stuff was going to happen.

If she left and Stefan ate her father, then god she would never forgive the man and it left no hope for her own recovery.

If she left and Alaric got killed without his ring on, then she'd lose her father.

When Alaric saw that his daughter wasn't making any attempts to leave, he looked back at Stefan, "Then use it. Give into it. Try to kill me, Stefan, come on."

Payton turned her head away again, hating hearing her Dad say that, she couldn't even watch anymore.

"Not like this, Alaric." Stefan breathed heavily, as he began to pace backwards over to where Payton was.

"Yes! Like this. You're going to have to want to kill me for me to believe that you will." Alaric told him.

Payton shook her head, feeling the tears beginning to prick her eyes, this whole situation was so messed up. If only she could do something to make her Dad stop, then she bloody well would.

"I got this far, I may not be able to stop." Stefan exclaimed.

"You want the answers from my darkest side, you're going to have to tap into yours," Alaric began to walk over to him, cornering him into the back of the wall, not far from where his daughter was stood huddled into it, "so don't back down. Don't fight it. Just do it!"

Stefan felt his back hit against the wall, before Alaric grabbed hold of his jacket and Payton watched as Stefan's face turned. She gasped at the sight of it all, freaking out more now as the blood flooded her more and took over, causing her to quickly vamp speed out of there, before she lost it and broke down at what was going on right there and then.

She thought she could have done it.

Payton thought she could have stayed to see what happened. But her vampire side had other ideas for her.

Coming through into the sitting room, Payton doubled over and tried to catch her breath back. Her mind was flooding with anxiety and she could even feel herself shaking in fear.

She wanted nothing more than to break down, crumble up onto the carpet below her feet and sob her heart out at what she had just witnessed. It wasn't just her lack of control that was breaking her heart, it was more so that her Dad had really lost it and the man she loved was being took over by some possessed murderer.

Payton was beginning to rethink that there was hope and that she just had to face up to having to be alone now.

Mason was gone and Alaric was also on his way out.

If things couldn't have got any worse, then the next two people who walked through the front door made this situation a whole lot worse.

"Whatever's the matter, love?"

Payton turned her round to see Klaus and Rebekah come waltzing through the front door, Payton already knowing they were coming to check up on the Alaric situation after Klaus had knocked him out hours ago.

"Has your father risen from his slumber?" Rebekah asked.

Leaning her body back up, Payton brushed her hair out of her face as the two original vampires came to stand in front of her, "What are you two doing here?" She asked them.

"You already know that," Klaus answered with a small smirk, "isn't it best you lead the way to your father's cell?"

"I doubt you want to go in there." Payton advised them.

"And why's that?" Klaus questioned.

Rebekah went to speak, but Klaus put his finger up and his eyes rolled around the room, "I smell something..."

"It's blood." Payton answered.

"Oh yes, I forgot you also had vamp powers like us." Klaus remarked.

"Oh really?" She folded her arms in frustration, "so you don't remember how you kidnapped from my own home to have me as one of your sacrifices?"

"I always told you to take that as a compliment, love," Klaus tried to tell her with another arrogant look plastered on his face, before he grabbed hold of Payton's wrist with a force, "Is your father awake?"

Payton went to snatch her arm back, but Klaus' hybrid strength and her lack of it, meant she couldn't even get out of his grip and had to let him hold her tightly.

"H-he is, but he's not who you want him to be." Payton informed him.

"Oh dear, oh dear." Klaus looked over at Rebekah.

"Who would you prefer?" Rebekah asked Payton, "Myself or my brother?"

"To do what?" She raised her brows.

"Put your father out of his misery." Klaus answered.

"What?" Payton looked between them worriedly now, "No..."

"Oh come on, love, we all just want the stake gone and if your father isn't willing to play ball, then we'll just have to kill him." Klaus explained.

"No," She shook her head, feeling the anger and fear crawl over her again, "that's not going to happen, ok? Stefan is dealing with it."

"Is he now?" Rebekah said.

"Yes." Payton hissed.

"We'll just wait then." Klaus stated, not letting go of Payton as they turned round to wait for Stefan to emerge.

When he did a few minutes later, Stefan was holding his phone in his hand and hadn't noticed them stood there, until he came past and saw the three figures outlined in the corner of his eye.

Payton sighed heavily when she saw him, whilst Klaus and Rebekah remained strong, "That wasn't hard, was it?" Klaus taunted Stefan, before the two siblings broke out into a smirk.

"How is he?" Payton questioned Stefan, as he came down to join them.

"Fine. I managed to get through to his alter ego and find out where the stake was." Stefan informed them.

"Seriously?" She looked back at him, shocked and also more fearful now her Dad wasn't himself.

"Yes," Stefan nodded his head, before looking between Klaus and Rebekah, "What do you want?"

"We made a deal that I would have every single last stake, didn't we?" Klaus reminded him.

"And what are you doing with, Payton?" Stefan nodded his head down to the hold Klaus still had on the girl.

"I didn't want her to run off." Klaus said, before he let go of her and sent her flying into Stefan's front.

Catching her before she crashed into him hard, Stefan steadied her body and she smiled at him thankful, before turning round to Klaus and Rebekah with a pissed off look for what they were going to do.

"Rebekah you go fetch Alaric." Klaus instructed.

"What?" Payton exclaimed again, not wanting them to take her father away, "No..."

"Sorry, love, but it's best if we look after him for the time being," Klaus tried to tell her, as Rebekah headed off and Payton went to go after her, but Stefan grabbed hold of her elbow, not wanting her to do anything stupid, "you know, give the two of you a break from babysitting duties."

Klaus headed over to the drinks table, where he began to pour himself a drink, as Payton turned to Stefan angered, "Why are you letting him just take him?" She exclaimed.

"Because it's for the best," Stefan tried to tell her, "he's not himself, Payton. You don't want to see that."

"Even so, he's still my Dad and I'm not giving up on him." Payton said.

"We'll get him back, don't worry." Stefan assured her, going to lay his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, but she stepped away from him.

"Don't." Payton spun around on her heel, feeling the tears well up in her eyes at what had just gone on today.

Within a few moments, Rebekah returned with Alaric, who she was holding onto tightly. When she heard them return, Payton slowly turned around to face her Dad's alter ego, who was bleeding all over and looked pissed.

She felt her jaw drop slightly to see the man in this form again, Payton couldn't even look into his eyes or at him for any moment longer. It wasn't just the fact he wasn't her father anymore, it was also the smell of blood coming off him from the wound's Stefan had inflicted on him.

"It's a little gratuitous, don't you think, Stefan?" Klaus remarked upon seeing Alaric, "I would have been more gentle."

"I'm going to take him to the caves," Rebekah stated looking at Alaric, "you're going to go inside and fetch me the stake, and if you think you can hide, you're wrong."

Rebekah dragged Alaric away, causing Payton to quickly pour herself a drink from where Klaus had once been stood, his spot was now in front of the fireplace, from the side of her and opposite to where Stefan was.

"And then there was one," Klaus said breaking the short silence that had come over once Rebekah had left with Alaric, a smirk prominent on his face "I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's new's anymore."

Payton downed the drink in her hand, before she quickly poured herself another one and Stefan rolled his eyes over from the girl to Klaus, "So what are you going to do, Klaus? Are you going to kill me?" Stefan asked.

"I haven't actually decided yet." Klaus replied.

"Oh, sure you have," Stefan taunted back cunningly, causing Payton to look over at him, worried where this was going, "See, you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to."

"You know something, you're right," Klaus went to take a seat down on the couch in front of where Payton was stood behind it, "See, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the look's of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Right, ripper?"

Payton went to shoot a bitter comment at Klaus, but Stefan quickly cut in before she could and probably saved her ass also from making a terrible choice.

Her anger needed to be kept underwraps before it got her in trouble.

"I've been fighting that part of myself. Thinking that if I can repress it, it would go away," Stefan explained, "But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you,"

Despite how sad and angry she felt, Payton felt her lips switch up into a small smile at Stefan's words, feeling somewhat proud of him for making that realisation about himself and moving forward,

"So...unless you're going to stake me," Stefan continued on, his tone threatening and powerful, "Why don't you get the hell out of my house?"

He turned his body round, slowly beginning to walk off from Klaus, but before he did he beckoned Payton to follow him, "Payton."

Taking her glass with her, Payton shone Klaus a smirk and wandered past him, catching up with Stefan and heading off upstairs to rethink what the hell they were going to do about the whole Alaric situation.

Because as soon as they went into Stefan's room, Payton looked over a Stefan with panic all over her face and felt herself close to crumbling that her Dad had just been took away in his alter ego form by an original vampire.

The worst thing that could have happened basically did.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"Nothing." Stefan answered her glumly, going over to his bathroom to wash his hands.

"No," She shook her head in annoyance, "we're doing something."

"There's nothing we can do, Payton. Alaric's gone. Until his alter ego's had his fun, we can't bring him back." He tried to tell her.

"No," Payton felt the tears well up again, the glass in her hand's shattering from the anger she felt, "I-i-i can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"You have to," Stefan came back over to her, wiping down his wet hand's on a towel, "you can't be reckless about this. It's far too risky."

"Well, I'm sorry that I am wreckless, Stefan," Payton spat back at him, the tears now beginning to stream down her cheeks, "my Dad is gone, ok? The last person on this earth I had looking out for me has been took over once again by some psycho murderer and gone off with a freaking original vampire!"

"You have to calm down." Stefan warned her.

"No," She sobbed louder and harder, feeling her emotions wobble all over the place, her eyes kept shifting from her vampire form as she did so, "I'm not going to rest until my Dad is back to being my Dad again. Even if I have to kill Rebekah myself to get to him, I bloody well will..."

"Payton," He reached out and laid his hands on her shoulders, "stop, ok? This is stupid."

"What's stupid, Stefan, is just letting Rebekah take him like that!" Payton remarked, pushing his hands off her.

"Payton..." Stefan sighed in annoyance.

"Wait till Elena hears that you just handed Alaric over," She spat at him angrily, "wait till the love of your life hears that you just handed over one of the only two people she's has left as a family to her."

"We'll get him back," He assured her, "I promise."

"The last time you promised me something, you failed to follow through with it." Payton reminded him.

It had only been the other day Stefan had promised her that they'd find a cure to help Alaric.

But so far, everything had just been getting worse and the hope she had was out of the window.

"I am trying, ok?" Stefan yelled.

He wasn't in the mood right now after the Klaus and Alaric situation to be having it out with Payton.

"Well try harder, Stefan!" Payton screamed back at him, her eyes changing again.

"I did!" He retaliated back, feeling his own vampirism getting the better of him if he wasn't careful, "Would you have wanted to be the one to beat him up?"

"No..." She shook her head through her tears.

"Exactly!"

"But, what good did it do? Other than finding a stake that could kill us," Payton tried to explain, "we lost him!"

"We haven't lost him." Stefan assured her.

"I've lost my Dad," Payton sobbed harder, clutching her hands over her mouth in shock, the realization hitting her again, "Oh my god, I've lost him."

"Please," He stepped forward, laying his hands back on her shoulders, "you haven't. We'll get him back."

"Stefan," She breathed heavily, "it's ok. You don't have to sugar coat it anymore."

"I am telling you the truth," Stefan told her, before he got her to look at him in the eyes, "now breathe with me, ok?"

"Ok..." Payton choked out, knowing it was best if she calmed down right now, because she was such a state and could have really done something stupid if she wasn't careful.

After a few moments of the two of them breathing together and focusing on each other, Payton's breathing returned back to normal, her normal face also coming back and the tears that were now cascaded down her cheeks were silent.

"Alright?" Stefan looked across her face for confirmation.

Nodding slowly, Payton felt her eyes well up again, the realisation just kept hitting her about her Dad. Stefan could see that she wasn't ok. He felt terrible for what had happened and not being able to prevent it. But maybe it was for the best.

All he had to do was make sure Payton would survive this and as her training partner for their blood thirst, he would make sure that she wouldn't be defeated by all of this.

Stefan really believed she could get through this.

Wrapping his arms around her, Stefan pulled Payton into his chest and allowed her to cry on him. Knowing it was best for her to get it all out, rather than ignoring it and letting it build up, like it had moments before.

She slowly laid her head against his chest, sighing as she did so and allowing herself to cry. Payton was so scared and heartbroken by all of this. Never did she think her father would have been taken over by some alter ego like he had and was in the custody of two original vampires.

Everything was such a mess including Payton.

* * *

 **Author note: This was an extra long part once again! But one I hope you all really liked. Lot's of Stefan and Payton interaction also, which I thought was very important and hopefully pleased a lot of you :)**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, RHatch89 and Adela for reviewing the last part. Your comments are always soooo lovely and make my day. I'm so glad you're loving it!**

 **Thank you to those who also have been reading!**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this part.**

 **See you tomorrow,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	46. Chapter 46

Payton titled her head to the side, as she pulled another photo out from the shoe box and felt a sad smile fall onto her face. The image she was holding in her hand was a time she wished she could go back to more than anything right now.

The days of being young and innocent to the world. Being able to just be yourself and not care about anything, to just have fun and make the most out of the day, rather than spending it thinking about how you were going survive.

The little girl staring back at her dressed in a red knitted dress, a pair of dress up reindeer antlers sat on her head, a big cheesey grin was plastered on her face as her arms wrapped round the neck of the first man she ever loved.

Her father sat her on his lap, his hand's securely around her body, holding her tightly and his own face also resembled a huge proud grin. He was dressed in a navy coloured knitted jumper and a santa hat was propped on the top of his head.

It was Payton's seventh christmas. The first christmas she actually got to spend with her Dad. It was one of her favourite memories of being with her father. It was a christmas she'd never forget. Everything had been perfect for the father and daughter duo.

Payton wanted that life and the man back more than anything right now.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, quickly she pulled the covers up higher and wiped away the sadness from under her eye, before changing the photo onto another of her mother and her the same Christmas.

Just as she was about to think about her mother and how she wished things could have been different between them after their disagreement last year, the front doorknob began to turn, but whoever was behind it couldn't seem to open it up.

Probably because Payton had locked and shut herself in last night so that she could be alone and safe.

Slowly climbing up from the bed, Payton grabbed her silk dressing gown and headed towards the door with her heart pounding in her chest as to who the hell was behind it, but thankfully the person revealed who it was before she had even managed to open it up.

"Payton," She heard Damon on the other side of the door call her name, "Are you in? Open up."

Slipping her arms through into her dressing gown, she grabbed her keys and put them into the lock, opening it up to greet the vampire, "What's up?" Payton asked now she was facing him.

Walking straight through into the apartment past her, Damon began to search the area like he was looking for something or maybe a lack of something. She slowly shut the door behind him, before turning around with annoyance and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked him again, after he ignored her the first time.

"You're not up or dressed..." Damon remarked in a quiet tone, as he continued to search round the place.

Payton rolled her eyes at his comment and behaviour, "Seriously?"

"Your father hasn't come here, has he?" He asked her.

"No," She felt her stomach drop at the mentioning of Alaric, as well as panic come over her, "Why? What's going on?"

Payton hadn't seen her Dad since yesterday, since Stefan had started to beat him up and Alaric's nose was bleeding. She hadn't seen him since Stefan voluntarily let Rebekah drag her father out of the Salvatore house and to wherever the hell to do whatever now Alaric was in his alter ego form.

That was the whole reason she had locked herself in last night. She was terrified he would come back and attack her or something. Payton hated how she was fearful of her own father, but it had sadly come to the point now where she couldn't trust him.

Yet now Damon was here, acting stranger than usual and asking about her father, Payton was beginning to think that maybe she should have gone after Alaric last night and tried to save him.

"I tried calling him all morning, he picked up after what felt like my hundredth attempt," Damon explained to her, "I asked him what happened with Rebekah and he said he has no recollection of what went on. But he does know that he woke up alone and no signs of the stake."

"Ok..." Payton nodded slowly, knowing there was more bad stuff to come.

"So then he tell's me that he think's he need's to get out of town." Damon finished, causing Payton to frown in surprise and also somewhat hurt.

"What?" She said feeling annoyed that she had sat here all morning moping over the fact he wasn't himself anymore, yet he had spoken to Damon and was getting out of town without telling her or saying goodbye, "that's odd. He hasn't come back here or never said goodbye."

"Trust me, I'm worried." He informed her, still looking around the apartment.

"What else is going on in the world of the supernatural?" Payton questioned.

Damon bent down under the bed, picking out one of Payton's bra's from underneath that had spilled out of her duffle bag, causing her to storm over to him and snatch the material out of his hand's when he smirked at her.

"Damon!" She hissed, putting it away into a drawer, "what's going on?"

When Payton turned back round to face him, Damon was holding a jar with green plant like herbs inside of it.

"Oh god." Damon murmured looking at the liquid.

"What?" Payton looked between the object and him with worry.

"How long have these been sat here?" He asked her.

"I don't know, um," She shrugged unhelpfully, "I didn't even know they were there."

"This is not good!" Damon exclaimed.

"A-a-re those the herbs to stop him, you know, going all alter ego on us?" Payton questioned.

"Yep," He nodded, "the herbs that he also told me that he was taking with him."

"Oh my god..." She felt like her whole world was spinning again.

This really wasn't good.

Alaric wasn't himself. He wasn't Payton's father. He wasn't Damon's drinking buddy. He wasn't Elena's guardian. He wasn't himself right now.

He was that stupid murdering alter ego.

Quickly getting herself ready, Payton hopped into Damon's car with him and drove over to the hospital to go speak to Doctor Fell, Meredith, about what was going on with Alaric and see if she could help in anyway.

Payton really didn't want to join forces with Damon to help her father, but the two were close and if he was willing to try get Alaric back and safe like she was, then sticking together was better than working alone.

After jumping out of his car, Damon and Payton headed inside the hospital to locate Meredith in her usual ward. As they were walking down the corridor, Damon suddenly stopped and turned a corner.

Payton frowned and slowed down, turning back round and calling his name in confusion, "Damon?"

When she got no response, Payton went to turn around and go after him, but she heard her own name being called from a person now approaching her down the hallway.

"Payton." Meredith said surprised to see her stood there.

"Oh," Payton was also shocked to locate her so easily, "Meredith, hi."

"What can I do for you?" She asked coming to stop in front of her with a warm smile.

"Uh," Payton looked back at her nervously, "It's about my Dad."

"Is everything alright?" Meredith asked concerned.

Meredith and Alaric hadn't been that close since his alter ego stabbed her. Totally understandable.

Suddenly the two women began to hear their names being whispered, Payton already knowing it was Damon messing around and this had been his intentions all along to play games with the two woman.

Meredith turned on her heel with a deep frown across her face, looking down the empty hall for a face to the voice that was taunting the two of them. Whilst Payton rolled her eyes as Damon now came to stand beside her.

As Meredith turned back around in confusion, she jumped out of her skin when she saw Damon stood there beside Payton with an amused expression plastered over his already annoying face.

"Don't do that," Meredith warned him in anger, "It's not funny."

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny," Damon tried to tell her, "right, Payton?"

"Absolutely not." Payton disagreed, giving Meredith a reassuring smile.

"What do the both of you want?" Meredith glanced between the two, not in the mood for either of them now after Damon's little stunt.

"I need medical advice for a friend, Alaric," Damon began to explain, causing Payton to sigh, wishing she took the lead, "you remember him, right? About 6ft2, tried to hack you into pieces."

"Damon," Payton hissed, giving him a glare for bringing that all up once again, before looking back at Meredith, "we need your help."

"How is he?" Meredith asked Payton directly this time, "Are those herbs Bonnie made for him working?"

"I don't know," Damon said in a sarcastic tone, "Can they work if he doesn't take them?"

He presented her the jar of herbs, as Payton took over with their explanation, "We found these in his loft untouched and he's gone MIA."

Meredith remained quiet for a moment, looking back at them only saddened and also a little lost, "I'm sorry." She apologised, before moving round them and going to get away.

"Wait!" Payton quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her, "We need your help. We didn't come here for you to just walk away."

"There's nothing more I can do," Meredith snatched her arm back, "I'm sorry. But you've done all you can."

"No..." She shook her head, Payton didn't want to hear that from her also.

It had been bad enough her own demons inside of her head giving her hopelessness and now other people were beginning to also.

"I'm sorry, Payton."

Payton felt the tears well up in her eyes, she really didn't want to break down in front of Damon or Meredith about her father anymore than she already had the past few weeks.

Storming past them, Payton jogged down the corridor and headed towards the exit of the building. She ignored the calls of her name from both Meredith and Damon. But the two of them decided to leave her and allow her to cool off since they knew there was nothing that either of them could do to make this any better.

It really was a mess.

Once she got back home, Payton shrugged herself out of her jacket and quickly went over to the fridge. Pulling out a blood bag, she ripped open the contents and began to drink the substance from the plastic in a fast pace, not even caring she was going over her rationing for the day already.

She just needed to take the edge off her emotions that were spiraling out of control right now.

When was the nightmare ever going to end for her?

Payton had just wanted to the ground to swallow her up since the moment she became a vampire. Everything had just gone so downhill and gotten so much worse. She never thought she'd be living a life of hell.

Maybe she should have died that day along with Mason.

Maybe then she could rest peacefully.

After a few moments of sat in silence in the apartment on the couch, a glass of bourbon in her hand, the tears streaming down her face still and thoughts of self destruction circling her mind, there was a light knock at the door.

She had half expected it to be Damon, ready to come and have a word with her about running off like that at the hospital. No doubt he'd say something to knock her confident and make her feel worse also.

But as she pulled back the door and saw the person behind it, Payton felt a warmth of relief come over her to see a friendly face.

"Matt." She breathed, stepping towards him and engulfing him into an embrace, not even caring how forward she was being.

God, she just needed someone to hold her and tell it was all going to work out.

Holding her back, Matt rubbed her back up and down comfortingly, already knowing that she wasn't in a good place right now from Elena who had been told by Stefan. He had been contemplating all day to come over and see her, but today hadn't exactly been the best day for his friend's to be going through an emergency.

It was the decades dance at the high school. Matt was suppose to be heading there right now to get the last finishing touches ready for the night ahead. But here he was supporting the girl who needed him the most right now.

"Let's go inside." He suggested, after they had been stood out in the hall for a few minutes.

Nodding back at him, Payton headed back inside and lead Matt over to the edge of the bed, where they both took a seat down onto it. Payton quickly wiped the tears from under her eyes, before taking a sip out of her glass and looking back at him.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance?" She asked, when she realised he was dressed in his suit attire.

"I should, yes," Matt responded to her, "but I'm needed elsewhere right now."

"Oh," Payton flashed him a timid smile, "you don't need to be, seriously, I'm ok."

"No," He shook his head with a slight chuckle that she was putting up a front after she had smothered him into a teary embrace not too long ago, "you're not. I'm going to be here for you. Whatever you need."

She felt herself beginning to get choked up again, "I-i just need my Dad back, Matt."

Seeing her break down again, Matt wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into him, her head resting on his shoulder, "I know. It's ok."

"I-i don't want to lose him." Payton cried.

"I know you don't," He assured her that he understood, as he rubbed her arm comfortingly, "but what I also know is that there is always something to make you feel better."

"I-i don't want sex right now." She sobbed.

"No," Matt couldn't help but laugh again, "that's not what I meant."

"Oh." Payton felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, thinking that was what he had been on about.

"I mean, if you need anything or want to go anywhere to just get away from everything, then I'm here for you." He informed her.

Smiling over at him in appreciation, Payton wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin down onto his shoulder as the two shared a warm hug. God, she really did appreciate the guy. He was so kind and caring towards her.

Maybe she really wasn't alone.

Looking over to the photo's that was scattered inside the old shoe box and the few that were spread over the bed, Payton began to get an idea in her mind of something that would take her mind off things and also might be the right time to face the music.

"There is something," She began, as she pulled away from him and leant across the bed, picking up one of the images in particular, "my Mom."

"What about her?" He asked, as she handed over the picture to him.

After Matt had taken the photo and looked back up at her after looking at it, she continued on her suggestion, "I haven't seen her in over a year since the feud with Mason. I miss her and if my Dad is not going to be around much anymore, then she has a right to know that."

"You want to go see her?" Matt gathered.

"Maybe," Payton shrugged, knowing she was incredibly nervous to face her Mom again after everything, "I guess. It would be a couple of hours drive though."

"I can do that. No problem." He told her.

"But, what if I get there and she doesn't want anything to do with me still?" She said worriedly.

"She's your Mom, Payton. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you after all this time." Matt assured her.

"But, you don't know her like I do, she hated Mason. She was so angry to see the two of us together." Payton explained.

"But you're not with Mason anymore." He reminded her.

She sighed lightly at the painful memory, "I guess so."

"C'mon, get your jacket on. I'll drive you." Matt nudged her, slowly getting up from the bed and laying the photo back down.

"Thank you."

The drive to Fredericksburg where Payton's mother had last been taken residence at within the past year took just over a couple of hours. The two had been sat in a comfortable silence most of the way there.

Payton had slept for some it, when Matt had given her the all clear that he knew the rest of the way from either studying the map or common sense. She hadn't slept very well the past couple of days, so the little nap she enjoyed on the car journey had given her a slight refresh to face her mother and also not overthink it so much.

Because as soon as they pulled up outside the house Payton still presumed was her mother's home, she felt the nerves attack her stomach and her mind begin to rethink this whole plan to come here.

Slowly climbing out of Matt's truck with him, the two came to stand with each other on the pavement, just outside the light up home along the neighbourhood street where the dark night's sky has surrounded them.

Payton looked back at the house, wondering whether mother even lived there and what she had been doing the past year. She couldn't believe it had really been that long since the two had last spoken.

"Are you ready to go in?" Matt asked her sensing her uneasiness.

"Uh yeah." She slowly nodded, before leading the way up the front path towards the red front door.

Once the two came to the two brick steps that lead up to it and stepped up onto the small front step, Payton brought her hand up to the door and lightly knocked on it, before stepping back down to stand beside Matt.

He flashed her a reassuring smile, even feeling himself nervous for Payton to see her Mom again, knowing that the two hadn't been in touch for a long time now and knowing he could relate to the same problem with his own mother.

Matt had her back though. He wasn't going anywhere.

After what felt like the longest time, the hall light inside the home flickered on and a person appeared behind the door. Payton felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, as the person put a key into the door and opened it up.

As the door slowly drew open, the person behind it felt their chest tighten when they saw the two stood there outside their home. Payton also felt her mouth go dry and unable to speak, speechless to actually seem them stood there and that she was really doing this.

"Payton," Payton's mother, Michelle, choked out shocked to see her daughter stood there, "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late and you probably don't want to even see me," Payton laughed nervously, "but I needed to see you."

"Of course," She smiled lightly at her daughter, feeling the tension in the air but also knowing that Payton wouldn't have come to see her if it wasn't important, "would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." Payton answered.

Opening up the door more for her daughter and her friend, Michelle stepped backwards and allowed the two to come inside her home. The TV from the sitting room was blaring out into the home and a candle was burning on the coffee table when Michelle lead her two guests through into her home.

"Can I get you both something to drink or eat?" Michelle suggested to them, as she gestured for them to sit down on the couch, "you must be exhausted from driving up from Florida..."

"Oh, no, we, um, actually didn't come from Florida. Just a two hour trip actually." Payton corrected her mother.

"Oh," Michelle looked back at her surprised, before switching off the TV and turning back to them, "How about some tea then?"

"Sure," Payton smiled back at her Mom, "Matt?"

"Yes, please." Matt answered.

"I'll be right back."

Once Michelle had left the room to go make them some tea, Matt turned to Payton and put his arm around her, "Told you it would be fine."

"We haven't actually spoken to her yet properly and told her the truth." She said in a quiet tone.

"And I think she'll take it well, if she's anything like you, then she'll be strong about it." He told her.

"You mean," Payton paused a moment, turning round to make sure her mother wasn't eavesdropping, then looking back at him and speaking in a hushed tone, "before I was vampire?"

"No, even now." Matt corrected her with a smile.

Payton grabbed his hand on impulse, "Thank you, really, I mean it, thanks."

Linking his fingers through hers, his smile grew bigger at her "No problem."

"I do feel bad though, you should be at your high school dance." She sighed.

"No," He shook his head, squeezing her hand, "it's fine. I'm here for you."

Squeezing his hand back, Payton was about to thank him again, when her mother came back through into the room, carrying a tray of tea and three cups of them all to have some.

When she witnessed Payton's hand joined with Matt's, Michelle felt surprised to see her daughter being intimate with this stranger. Michelle had no idea who he was, but she knew that whatever it was Payton was going to tell her, meant that her daughter's life had changed a lot within the past year.

Seeing her mother look at their hand's entwined, Payton quickly snatched her hand back and laid it on her lap, looking back at her Mom with a small smile on her face.

"Here you go." Michelle laid the tray down onto the coffee table, before blowing out the candle and taking a seat on the arm chair beside where Payton was sat on the couch with Matt.

"Thanks." Payton said.

"So," Michelle broke the awkward silence that had fallen over them, "What's new with you, Pay?"

"Um," She looked over at Matt for assurance, "not much really. Just the usual. I was surprised you still lived at this address."

"Yes. I like to flick between here and Italy. But this place has kind of stuck with me." Michelle informed her daughter.

"Well it's really lovely." Payton complemented, looking around the room.

Michelle lightly smiled, knowing Payton was just dodging the reality of why she was actually here.

"So you said you weren't living in Florida no more. You must have finished college by now?" Michelle presumed, leaning over to pour herself some tea.

"Uh, I didn't actually finish. I pulled out." Payton confessed nervously.

"Oh." Michelle was shocked to hear this.

She didn't really know how to react or what to say about it, since she didn't have a problem with it, Amanda knew that Payton's father would, but if Payton had decided to call it quits on her education Michelle knew it must have been for a good enough reason.

"Yeah, it just wasn't for me anymore, so." She explained.

"Well, I never went and look at me." Michelle laughed nervously.

"We always did have a lot more in common than we thought." Payton stated.

Michelle nodded her head slowly, before looking over at Matt, "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh yes, please." Matt answered, picking up one of the cups and allowing her to pour some of it in there.

"Are you two an item?" Michelle asked next, as she finished pouring Matt's tea and went onto the other cup for Payton.

"Oh god," Payton glanced between Matt and her Mom with a slight laugh, "no."

"We're just good friends." Matt told the woman, feeling the tension in the room risen now with the awkwardness of what their relationship actually was.

Friends with benefits on occasion.

"You're not still with Lockwood are you?" Michelle narrowed her eyes over to Payton with a look as she finished pouring the liquid and laid the pot down.

Payton felt her heart sink at the mention of Mason, she shouldn't have been surprised her mother would ask about him, the woman was lead to believe that the two were still together, she didn't know what had happened since Michelle last saw Payton.

"Uh, no. We're not together anymore." Payton answered with sadness in her voice.

"Well that's a shocker!" Michelle remarked in surprise to hear this, she could sense Payton's sadness, but she couldn't get over how triumphant she felt to know the two wouldn't have last, "Thought he was the one and the love of your life?"

"He was. But, um, he's just not around anymore. Payton moved away." Matt explained on behalf of Payton, knowing how hard it was for her to talk about Mason still, but also so that she could then mention Alaric, the whole reason they were actually there.

"Oh," Michelle sat her tea down, all this news about her daughter was one big shock, "where are you living now?"

"In Mystic Falls. With Dad." Payton admitted.

"Your father?" Her mother repeated.

"Yeah," She nodded back at her, "with Dad. That's kind of part of the reason why I'm here."

"You wanted to tell me you were living with your Dad?" Michelle gathered.

"No," Payton swallowed away the lump in her throat and knew she had to be strong, "something's happened to him."

"Why? What's going on?" Michelle felt her own worries fall over her.

As much as she disagreed and disliked Alaric for a lot of things over the years, he was still Payton's father and he was a part of her life that she'd never forget. Michelle still cared for the man and only wanted what was best for him.

The way Payton was talking was scaring her.

"I don't know if, um, he's going to make it." Payton explained.

"What do you mean 'make it'?" Her Mom asked confused.

"He's not very well." Matt answered.

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He, um, just hasn't been feeling himself lately," Payton tried to keep her tears at bay, wanting to hold it together to not give off just how serious Alaric's fate was right now, "we're not so sure he's going to make it out alive."

"What?" Michelle looked between the two young adults in front of her in horror, "Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Payton?"

"Because I didn't even know until a few weeks back! It's all just happened so quick and we weren't exactly on the best of terms, Mom." Payton exclaimed.

Before Amanda could demand more of an explanation as to what the hell was going on with the father of her only daughter, Matt's cell began to ring in his pocket and he stood up to see who was calling him.

When he realised who it was and what it was going to be about, Matt glanced down at Payton with a worried look, "I need to take this. I'll be right back."

Matt headed out of the sitting room and down through the hall towards the front door, where he stepped outside to take the call, Payton already knowing it was going to be about her father, since the others were working on what to do next with him.

Payton knew it was going to be bad news with the luck they had all been getting lately. It was only more of a reason as to why she needed to patch things up with her mother before she was left with nothing.

Michelle quickly got up from her seat in the armchair and began to slowly pace up and down the room in distress. Payton felt hopeless watching her mother look this way. She didn't realise how much this would affect her mother but it had and the two needed to be there for each other.

"Mom," Payton climbed up from her spot on the couch and went over to her, "listen to me, I need you to know I am sorry for what happened a year ago with Mason back in Florida."

"Payton," Michelle shook her head, not wanting to hear it right now, "please. Don't."

"No, this is stupid," Payton told her, getting her to stop in the room and just talk to her properly, "we shouldn't have gone this long without being in touch. So much has changed in my life. I wish I had you around through it all."

"But you didn't, Payton. You chose Mason and now you're not even together." Michelle reminded her harshly.

"Trust me, it wasn't my choice to be without him," She tried to tell her Mother and get through to her also, "but you've got to understand. Mason was the best thing that happened to me. He wasn't the problem. The problem lied with you."

"No," Michelle spat at her daughter in anger, the news of Alaric's fate and seeing Payton again was too much for her, "it wasn't my fault you chose some man over your own family."

"Mom! Please," Payton whined, feeling the tears flood her eyes now through exhaustion from all this stuff with her Dad and now how hurtful her Mom was being with her still after all this time, "I don't want it to be like this anymore."

"What do you expect me to say, Payton?" Michelle looked back at her daughter with tears in her own eyes, "I am sorry, yes. I am so sorry for causing all of this. When your father left me and your step Dad died, I felt like all I had left was you. I always chose you, Payton. I brought you with my everywhere and gave you everything you always wanted,"

Payton felt a tear roll down her cheek at her Mother's words, "so when you chose Mason over me, I felt betrayed and cheated that I had always picked you, but once you couldn't do the same for me. You left me on my own and I didn't like it. I didn't want you to be happy when I was so miserable."

"Mom," Payton cried, shaking her head as she did, "you're not alone. Just because I was down in Florida didn't me you were alone. Physically maybe. But I would have been there to support you whenever you needed me."

"Oh, Payton," Michelle sighed, wiping away her own tears now, "I am so sorry and now your father is dying. This is the worst news."

"I know." Payton sobbed, the shock of her Dad's fate hitting her again.

Michelle stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, it was breaking her heart to see her daughter so upset and that Amanda couldn't do anything to help take away Payton's pain of losing her father.

The two stood in the sitting room for a couple of moments, Michelle silently crying whilst Payton sobbed in her mother's arms. She didn't even care about how much of a state she was getting in again regarding her Dad. Payton had every right to be when she was losing such a big piece of her life.

The sound of Matt coming back through into the home and into the sitting room, caused the two to break apart and Matt to sheepishly smile at the two woman.

"Um, Payton, could I have a word?" Matt asked timidly.

"Sure." Payton wiped her tears from under her eyes, before walking out of the room with him and down into the hall.

Michelle retook her arm chair in the sitting room whilst she waited for the two to get back from their private conversation. Her mind was flooding with thoughts. She couldn't even process the news and that she had seen Payton again after all this time. It was a lot to think about and take in.

"What is it?" Payton asked Matt through teary eyes, already seeing the worried look on his face and sensing something had happened.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but, uh..." Matt found himself struggling to tell Payton.

"Matt, please. It's ok." She assured him, taking his hand in her own.

She was ready for it since Payton had already gone through enough and had accepted the reality of the situation.

"Klaus' Mom is back, you know, Esther?" Matt began, causing Payton to nod in response, wanting him to go on, "she wants to turn Alaric into some vampire who hunts vampires. The spell has been completed, but he'll need to complete the transition to become one otherwise..."

"He'll die," She finished for him, already knowing how the story would end, but what she didn't know was what one Alaric would chose, "Oh my god, what did he decide?"

"Uh, I don't think he's going to do it," Matt answered sadly, "I'm sorry, Payton."

"So that's it? He's just going to let himself die now." Payton felt the tears flood out of her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Payton," Matt apologised once again, not knowing what else he could do for her, "Doctor Fell's going to give him something to send him to sleep. We should probably head back so you can say goodbye."

Payton burst into more tears once again, the reality hitting her the hardest that it ever had before, that her father was choosing to die rather than stay and turn into more of a monster than his alter ego had already turned him into.

She was really losing him already.

God, she thought she had accepted it and was ready. But she wasn't. Payton couldn't lose her father. He meant so much to her and the two had grown so close the past few months after they had got over all the Mason and vampire drama. They were like the best of friends.

Now it was all going to be over by the time the sun rose the next morning.

Going back through into the sitting room with Matt following behind, Michelle looked over at Payton worriedly when she saw her daughter sit back down beside her on the couch with tears streaming down her face.

"Payton, what is it?" Michelle asked with panic in her voice.

Leaning over to her Mom, Payton took a deep breathe and took her mother's hand in her own, looking deep into Michelle's eyes and doing the best thing she could right now to help her mother,

"You have to forget that Alaric is dying and instead believe that I came to visit to make things up with you. We're on better terms now, but we still haven't patched things up quickly. You think that Alaric got sick and had to leave Mystic Falls, but I'm still living back in Florida with my friend Matt. You're going to head on up to bed and fall asleep, tomorrow you'll wake up and carry on with your life like none of this ever happened."

Pulling away from her Mom, Payton let go of her hand and slowly pulled herself up off the couch. Michelle stared at where Payton once sat, appearing confused and out of it, like she didn't understand what had just happened here.

That was the compulsion.

Coming round to the doorway where Matt was stood, he gave her a sympathetic look, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," She slowly nodded, although she was far from being alright, "I just had to do that. It's not fair to her to keep the real reason why my Dad's dying from her."

Nodding back at her in agreement, Matt placed his hand on her lower back and rubbed it, "Come on, let's head home."

Smiling lightly up at him through her tears, the two of them headed towards the door and stepped out into the chilly night air. They jumped back into his truck and began their journey to Mystic Falls, Payton spent most of it staring out the window trying to figure out what her goodbye to her father was going to include.

She never thought at twenty two years of age she'd be saying goodbye to him so soon. It didn't feel right and it wasn't how it was suppose to be. He was suppose to be there when she got married, had children and he became a grandfather to her offspring.

But the sad reality was, Payton wasn't going to experience any of that either with or without her father.

She couldn't see herself moving on from Mason anytime soon to even get married and it wasn't even possible for her to have children now that she was a vampire.

The reality sucked. Big time.

* * *

 **Author note: Ahhh welcome to the last upload for this week! I'm not too sure if I'm going to post anymore this year, I probably will knowing me haha. So just keep an eye out. But yay I'm so glad I managed to upload more regularly throughout December and also this week, it's been so lovely to see you guys reacting to it and being able to share the parts with you all. I really hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have!**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89, LMarie99 and TheDaydreamAway for reviewing the last chapter. You guys have been so amazing so thank you!**

 **Thank you to all those who have read also! It means the world.**

 **A big merry Christmas to all my readers who celebrate the holidays. I really hope you have a great time. If I don't see you before the new year, then happy new year also and let's hope 2017 is a magical year for us all 3**

 **Thanks so much always :)**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	47. Chapter 47

Slamming the door of Matt's truck, Payton walked across the dirt on the ground towards the entrance of the crypt, where Stefan had informed Matt earlier on during the phone call that this was the spot where Alaric had chosen to rest.

Payton could hardly make out the faces stood outside the entrance of the crypt, of the people she had grown close to over the past few months and in some cases considered the only friends she had right now, through the tears in her eyes.

They all shared the same look on their faces at her. Ones that read sorrow and pity on the girl. She had lost Mason not too long ago and now was losing her father also. This wasn't fair on them as much as it wasn't fair on her.

Matt went to stand with the others, whilst Payton inside the crypt to see her father for the first time in over twenty four hours. She could hear Elena and Jeremy talking to Alaric as she came inside. But it wasn't long before their attention was brought over to her.

"Payton." Alaric breathed, when he saw her stood there and he rushed over to her quickly.

"Dad." Payton burst into tears once again, burrying her face into his chest and holding onto his body tightly.

Because if she let go, then she really would lose him for good.

"I am so so so sorry." He mumbled into her hair, as he pecked the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her body.

"It's ok," She looked up at him through her tears, seeing the tears also shining bright in his own eyes, "you're here now that's all that matters."

Alaric smoothed down her hair, before turning back round to face Elena and Jeremy, "Listen, it's the right thing to do, ok?" he glanced between the three of them, "After everything that's happened, after...after all that I've done..maybe I've had it coming..."

"No," Payton shook her head in disagreement, that was far from the truth, "no way!"

Jeremy saw red and quickly went to leave the place, not wanting to deal with this just as much as Payton didn't want to face up to the reality either.

"Hey, wait, jer," Elena went to catch up to her brother, who thankfully stopped in his tracks and turned back to them, "Alaric, this isn't your fault."

"Please, you guys, let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's already here and now Payton's here too, they'll both make sure it goes down the right way." Alaric explained.

Jeremy went to leave again, but Alaric looked at him, letting go of Payton and heading over to him, "Hey. Hey."

"Don't," Jeremy said before he could go on, "just don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

"Ok," Alaric nodded slowly, "I won't."

Jeremy and Alaric embraced one another, as Payton went to stand beside Elena with a sad smile on both of their faces.

Once the two had their moment, Jeremy left and went to join the others outside, whilst Alaric turned back round to the two girls.

Elena suddenly burst into tears beside Payton, "This is all my fault. You moved out. You..you gave me your ring back. You didn't want any part of this, and I forced you to stay and take care of us."

"Don't do that, ok?" Alaric wandered over to her, "Taking care of you and Jeremy has been..." he paused looking over at Payton guilty, "it's been the closest thing to a family since I had Payton."

Payton lowered her head to the ground, feeling somewhat offended, but also sad that she hadn't spent more years with her father. If she would have known she would be losing him like this, then she sure as hell would have made up for the time.

Alaric and Elena were the next ones to embrace, but Alaric cut it short when he knew he had to still talk to Payton properly about things, now it was his only chance to do just that.

"You should go."

Nodding slowly at him, Elena reached over and squeezed Payton's hand in comfort, before heading outside to go be with the others and leave the two Saltzman alone to deal with what they had to do.

"Look, Pay, I feel like I've given you enough speeches the past few months," Alaric said coming to stand in front of her now, "but I really do want you to know how proud of you I am. You're the best daughter I could have ever hoped for. I don't know how I got so lucky to be blessed with you, but I'll always be grateful that I got to be your father."

"And I am so blessed to have you as my father." Payton told him.

"I really want you to chase your dreams, you know that business you've got in mind, you better promise you'll go after that, because it has to be worth you dropping out of school for," Alaric half joked, causing Payton to laugh through her tears, "but seriously, I want you to settle down with a nice guy, even if it happens to be Matt,"

Payton nudged his arm teasingly, seeing the tears fall down his cheeks now and a happy yet sad smile on his face, "please get your blood control sorted out, purchase a nice house and do whatever makes you happy, because I am so proud of you, Payton."

"I am so proud of you. You have dealt with so much over the course of the past year or so, but even the past decade with Isobel and my Mom, I, just," Payton found herself getting more choked up, "feel so lucky to have been born into your life. I wish I spent more time with you growing up and the past few years when I was at college. But I'm glad I came to Mystic Falls to find you."

"Me too. I never thought the day you turned up on my doorstep, you'd still be living in town in my apartment," Alaric smiled at her through his tears, "which by the way is in your name now."

"Seriously?" She was shocked to hear this news.

"Yeah, I don't trust anyone else with it and to be honest, you need a place to live here. I'd love for you to stick around." He explained.

"Thank you so much."

Payton wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, as he wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"I love you." Payton told him, after she pulled away from the embrace.

"I love you," He responded, before wrapping his arm around her back and heading on out to say a final goodbye to everyone, "but please don't be sad anymore."

"I'm losing the first man I ever loved." She pointed out.

"But not the last." He corrected her.

As they stepped outside, they were greeted by everyone stood around, spread out next to a few candles that were lit up upon some stumps around the area. Payton felt herself getting more emotional when she saw the beautiful scene that everyone had put on for Alaric's farewell.

Letting go of her father, she knew that Meredith would be coming in to see him next to give him a sedative to send him to sleep. So Payton made her way over to Matt, the only person she could feel safe and looked after through all of this, since everyone else she wasn't so close to.

When Payton reached him, Matt stood up from his leant position and opened his arms for her. Payton snuggled into the side of him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his abdomen, thankful to have him by her side through all of this.

After a few moments, everyone began to head back home for the night, exhausted and sad by what had happened. Matt offered to stay with Payton and then take her home once her father had gone, but she assured him that she would be fine alone and could get herself home in once piece.

She was sat outside on a bench with Damon, who was occasionally taking swigs out of a bourbon bottle and holding onto a stake, as they waited for Meredith to return. Payton couldn't think of anyone worse to be sat with right now as the say goodbye to her father and grieved his loss, but Damon was her father's best friend.

She didn't exactly have a choice in the matter, Payton was just thankful when Meredith emerged out of the crypt and came over to them.

"I gave him the sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably." Meredith informed them, her voice hoarse like she had been crying.

Damon put the stake into the inside of his pocket, "Well..I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery, but..." Meredith glanced over at Payton, who rolled her eyes at Damon's remark, "he didn't take me up on it."

"You seem surprised." Meredith said.

"Well, you just think a guy so used to dying wouldn't want to drag it out." He told her, before taking a drink.

"Well, it was nice of you to give him the option." Meredith half joked.

"Hmm, apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately." Damon exclaimed.

Meredith nodded slowly at him, before turning to look at Payton, "You should go be with him."

"Yeah, I will," Payton slid off the bench and smiled lightly at Meredith, "thanks for everything."

"No problem." Meredith returned the gesture.

Heading over to the crypt, Payton felt Damon following behind her and once they were inside, they saw Alaric sat on he ground, his head resting against the wall, like he was slowly starting to give into the reality.

It pained Payton to see her father looking like this. It hurt so bad. It was just like Mason's death all over again.

Payton sat beside her father on one side, whilst Damon took the other, "Aw, Ric."

"Is this the part where you give me a dream?" Alaric presumed, causing Payton to frown slightly and look over at Damon, "rainbows and rolling green hills?"

"I was drunk when I told you that." Damon grumbled with a small smirk.

Payton scoffed slightly as Alaric chuckled, "Yeah, and I told you I'd use it against you."

"And now I can." Payton exclaimed somewhat proudly of this new found information.

"Damn the both of you," Damon hissed at the two, before he looked back at his friend, "Sorry I killed you. Twice."

"So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you," Alaric noted with a joking tone, "are you going to apologise to Payton now too so I can actually hear it also?"

Payton gave her father a look, then her eyes rolled over to Damon, who's eyes met with hers, a light sigh escaping out, "I guess so. Sorry for what I did to wolf man."

"Forget it." Payton lowered her head slightly in sadness, but her father quickly grabbed her hand the best he could in his drowsy state and squeezed it lightly.

"Drink?" Damon suggested.

"Actually I've been thinking about cutting back." Alaric remarked.

Payton looked over at him, feeling her tears well up again, knowing that it was all fine to joke right now at this stage, but god it hurt like hell to think this was the last time she was going to see him alive.

It just didn't feel right at all.

When Alaric's eyes met with Payton's upon sensing her look over at him, he felt a tear escape his eye and roll down his face, knowing that this wasn't easy and he didn't want to leave anyone of them, in particular her when she was already struggling so badly.

"Yeah. This stuff will kill you." Damon continued on, not realising at first the two were back to crying again.

Handing him over the bottle, Damon saw Payton and Ric staring at each other sadly, but his friend still took the bottle from him and took one last swig of bourbon, the pair's favourite drink and one his daughter was also becoming a fan of since living at the apartment.

Handing it back over to Damon, Alaric held out his arm to his daughter and Payton scooched over, before she laid her head under his arm and rested her cheek on his chest, whilst Damon continued to down the rest of the bottle.

Time felt like it was moving in slow motion. But reality was it wasn't. It was going so very fast and it wasn't long before the reality did set in.

The fate of the situation took over and everything Payton wanted to stay was gone.

After feeling her Dad's arm go weak around her and his breathing suddenly stop, Payton rolled her eyes up to look at him and felt her heart sink when she saw his eyes shut.

"No," She whispered, pulling her head off him and looking back up at his face, "Dad..."

Damon glanced over with sadness on his face, it pained him to lose yet another friend, but he somewhat even felt sorry for Payton and hated seeing her react the way she was to her father's death.

Bursting into tears once again, Payton took hold of his hand in her own and squeezed it, even though he wasn't responsive, she just wanted him to know that she was there for him and would always be there.

Laying the bottle of bourbon down onto the side next to him, Damon pulled himself up off the floor and turned towards Payton, offering his hand to help her up and get her out of there to avoid any more break downs.

Looking up at Damon's hand, Payton let go of Alaric's and pecked her father's cheek, before standing up onto her feet, but ignoring Damon's attempts to help her up, since she didn't want her father's death to instantly mean Damon was forgiven for what he did to Mason.

Now she had lost two men. The two men who meant the most to her out of everyone. The two she'd never get back.

Heading out of the crypt, the two began to make their way across the dirt through the wood's area, heading to the nearest exit out of their so that they could both head home for the night.

Although they were stopped in their tracks when they saw a familiar face come out from the tree's and start approaching them. But something was up with them. They were like in some sort of trance.

"What's she doing here?" Payton found herself murmuring to Damon in confusion.

Looking away from Payton, Damon turned back to their intruder, "What are you doing here?"

When they ignored the two of them and continued walking towards the crypt, Payton found herself getting angry at the fact that she wasn't just ignoring them, but also was heading towards the place were her Dad was resting.

"Hey, Bonnie," Payton called in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

"Are you sleepwalking or something?" Damon questioned her next, also getting rattled up by it, "Bonnie?"

Suddenly the girl turned towards them and held out her hand, before she began to inflict pain to the two vampires heads, causing them to groan in agony from the spell and fall to the ground, holding onto their heads that were being messed with.

It wasn't long before the pain took over them, causing them to pass out onto the dirt below them and gave Bonnie the chance to continue freely walking over to the crypt, none of them realising what kind of monster Bonnie was going to create by doing so.

When Payton woke up, the pain from what Bonnie had caused was still there, only this time it was a mild numb feeling pulsating around the top of her scull, but her whole body felt like it had been thrown around about a hundred times.

Her head turned to the side and she saw a passed out Damon not far away from her. Thank god she wasn't alone out in the middle of the woods. The sun had risen, signalling it was the next day and whatever Bonnie had done to them last night had been enough to knock them out all night long.

With a huge amount of effort, Payton managed to sit herself up and look around at her surroundings. Bonnie was sat outside the crypt door, clutching her neck and panting heavily.

Payton felt confusion and rage come over her when she saw the teenager sat outside there, pissed at what she had done to her last night and also not knowing what she was up to after she had been knocked out.

Pulling herself to her feet, Payton went over to Damon's body and kicked him in the side, wanting him to wake up and sort out Bonnie with her, because from Payton's senses she could smell blood.

Damon began to sturr slightly after Payton's impact on him with her shoe, he grumbled in annoyance due to the pain and also his rude awakening. When he saw Payton stood above him, he pulled himself together and clambered himself up onto his feet.

"What the hell happened?" He asked her looking around.

"Ask her." Payton hissed, nodding over to Bonnie.

When she saw that the two vampires were awake, Bonnie slowly pulled herself up onto her feet and came over to them with an apologetic look, "I am so sorry."

"You bet you are!" Payton snapped at her, she had never been on good terms with the girl after what Bonnie had done to Mason the day he had been killed, "You want to explain to us what the hell is going on?"

"The witches led me here last night. I had no control over what happened." Bonnie explained to them, still clutching her bloody wound on her neck, that Payton was trying so hard to control her cravings.

But after being weak from being knocked out, sleeping rough and her emotions all over the place due to her father's death, she was struggling and the anger was really not helping because all she wanted to do was rip the girl's head off.

"What did happen?" Damon eyed her suspiciously.

"The witches made me feed Alaric my blood." Bonnie confessed nervously.

"What?" Payton exclaimed in absolute shock and horror, before she stormed past the girl and went into the crypt to check with her own eyes.

When she came inside and saw that her father's body was no longer where she had left him last night, Payton felt her blood begin to boil and her fists clench. This was not suppose to happen.

He was suppose to die last night like he had wanted to and then Payton was going to grieve and move on from all of this.

Alaric wasn't suppose to transition and become a vampire hunting vampires.

Coming back out, Payton breathed heavily as she stormed back over to Bonnie and Damon, but only her eyes focused on the girl, ready to give her a piece of her mind and bloody make her pay if she had to.

She was sick and tired of her father being messed with.

"So now my Dad's running around town alive as an original vampire slaying vampires?!" Payton exclaimed, as she turned round to face Bonnie from beside Damon again.

Bonnie timidly nodded back at Payton, as Payton growled in frustration and went to step forward to really make the girl pay for what she had done, but Damon grabbed hold of Payton quick enough to snap her neck and prevent her from going any further.

Payton's body crashed down to the floor, knocked into the darkness and preventing her from making a stupid mistake by toying with Bonnie. Damon knew it was best to deal with the girl if she had her mouth kept shut and her body out of action, which meant the only way to do that was by knocking her out of the world for a while.

Jumping out of her skin, Payton felt her head loll back against the headrest behind her, before her eyes began to adjust to the bright light. A pain erupted from her head and down to the back of her neck, causing her to place her hand on the back of it and sigh heavily at how rough she felt.

Pulling herself up out of the slouched position she was in, it was only then Payton realised she was sat in the back of a car, Damon's car in fact and it was parked up on the road side outside an ever so familiar neighbourhood.

Looking out of the window, Payton saw that she was inside Damon's car outside Elena's home. She thought back to the last recollection she had of herself being awake. It was earlier that morning at the woods, she had gone to attack Bonnie in rage for what she had done to her father.

Oh my god, her Dad was a vampire now and one that hunted her kind.

This was not good.

But why the hell had Damon snapped her neck?

Did he want to do anything else to make her resent him anymore?

But it wasn't what Damon or Bonnie had done that was making her confused right now, it was more so why she could see Klaus outside Elena's home, hurling pieces of wood from the front yard fence towards the home, there was already a shattered window by the look's of things and he wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Payton began to freak out from not only being trapped in the car, but also that Klaus was causing havoc inside the home of the girl and boy her father had basically looked after the past few months.

She had to do something to help.

Climbing into the front of the car, Payton began to thump her elbow against the glass, trying to bring Klaus' attention over to her and someone to at least try to rescue her out of the car she was stuck in.

Thankfully Klaus noticed her attempts to get out and was storming over to the car to deal with her.

Payton ducked out of the way, when she saw Klaus pick up a piece of wood and send it flying through the passenger door window, the glass shattering everywhere and it also gave him the chance to open the car from the inside and let her out of it.

Opening up the door for Payton, she leant back up and stepped out of the car onto the pavement. But as soon as her feet hit the sidewalk, Klaus grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the house in rage.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Payton hissed at him in annoyance.

"Sorry, love, but remember how I always like to use you as back up?" Klaus taunted her, as he lead them back up the front path to the porch.

"Oh so now you remember..." She grumbled back at him.

It had only been the other day Klaus had forgotten she was even a vampire, but now he wanted to use her in his stupid little plan to do whatever the hell he was up to right now outside the home.

The front door to the Gilbert home was open, Payton could see that Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy were inside, but there was no sign of Elena. Payton hoped the girl was safe and ok.

When they saw Klaus holding Payton Stefan nodded over to Damon, who glanced back at the scene outside the home. Klaus brought Payton round to stand in front of him, where he put his arm around her neck, making it impossible for her to move, not like she could even get out anyway to the originals strength and her lack of it.

Klaus titled her head to the side, bringing his teeth round to near where her neck was, signalling that if they didn't come out and bring him what he wanted, then Payton was going to be bitten and would then have werewolf venom in her, which Klaus would decline in curing resulting in her death.

Payton felt her heart beginning to pound, not even knowing if anyone of them would save her from this, because they weren't exactly all close, she was just Alaric's daughter and now he wasn't exactly his whole self, there was no way any of them would even care to save her life.

Stefan slowly began to walk towards the front door, "Leave her alone."

"Come outside and make me." Klaus demanded, his eyes turning into his hybrid form.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline. He's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan said as he stepped outside.

So Klaus was here for Elena and her Dad was on some murdering spree to people he use to be close to before all this mess happened.

Brilliant!

Klaus stared back at Stefan for a few moments, trying to work out if he was serious or not, but when he saw the look on Stefan's face that he wasn't lying, Klaus weakened his grip on Payton and pushed her body into Stefan's.

Catching her before she went straight into him, Stefan held onto Payton's arms and steadied her up, as she clutched onto his front to not just break her fall, but also for protection against Klaus.

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." Klaus remarked.

Payton straightened herself up and stood beside Stefan, instead of basically on him, but she was grateful he had to be the one to come save her.

"I really wish we could, but unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a 1 in 4 chance that we die too." Stefan said.

Damon now stepped outside to join them, as he jumped into the conversation "I'll take those odds."

"And a hundred perfect chance that Tyler dies." Stefan reminded them.

"I'm good with that too." Damon half smirked.

"No," Payton shook her head, knowing that before it wasn't an option and it certainly wasn't now, "I'm not."

She couldn't have anyone else dying.

Right now, all she wanted was to cry about the death she had just experienced with her own father, who wasn't actually dead, but might as well have been because of the monster he had turned into.

The old Alaric was dead to her and gone from the world.

But they had bigger things to deal with right now that pick up a crumbled up emotional and thirsty Payton.

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan suggested.

Payton lowered her head at this, hating hearing him talk like that about her father, but again he wasn't her father anymore.

"Ok," Klaus nodded in agreement, "How about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?"

"Huh, that's a great idea," Damon remarked sarcastically, turning to face Klaus with a fake smile, "what's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing." Klaus smirked, as Stefan shook his head and began to pace up and down the porch in frustration.

"Caroline's in there," Damon wondered closer to Klaus, "Don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?"

"This isn't really helping too much." Stefan remarked.

"Yeah likewise." Payton added.

"I might have an idea,"

Everyone turned to face Bonnie who had just came out of the home, she was dressed in sweats and looking a lot better than what she had when Payton first saw her this morning. Although Payton didn't and she was still reeling from what Bonnie had not only done to her last night, but also done to her father.

"My Mom used a desiccation spell on Michael that immobilized him for over 15 years," Bonnie explained, "If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might your words inspire such confidence." Klaus mocked.

"I'll get it," Bonnie corrected herself after his remark, "but even with the spell, we need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down, including yours."

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about 8 hours. We don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves." Klaus informed them.

"Why do I have to stay here again?"

Stefan looked back at the girl, who he was now helping into bed and pulling the comforter over her body, as Payton sat against the pillows against the headboard of the bed in the apartment that now belonged to her.

"Because, you're weak and you've had a rough night," Stefan explained to her once again, just like he had on the ride over here, "plus it concerns Alaric and I don't want you to get upset again."

"Oh trust me, I'll be sat here right now bawling my eyes out about it all." She said as her eyes flickered to the ground.

Smiling sadly at Payton, Stefan handed her over a glass of blood he had got from one of the blood bags in the fridge and handed it over to her, "Here. This will cheer you up."

"Only temporarily though." Payton replied taking it from him.

"Even still, you need it." He assured her.

Downing the blood from the glass, Payton finished it off and then laid it down on the bed side table beside her, before resting her head back against the board and looking over at Stefan who was sat beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Don't even think about leaving the house and don't let anyone in." Stefan ordered after a few moments of silence had come over them.

"Yeah, I know, I get it." Payton nodded.

"Alaric's not himself right now and he won't hesitate to kill anyone who get's in his way." He finished.

Payton shook her head, feeling her emotions take over again and the tears flood to her eyes. This whole thing was so messed up again. She thought after last night it was over and she'd spend the next few months grieving, not being fearful of her Dad killing her or the people closest to her.

Sighing at how choked up Payton was getting again, Stefan motioned for her to lean back up and let him comfort her. He hated seeing her in pain and knowing fully well that the grief was eating away at her.

She really didn't deserve this.

Laying her head down onto Stefan's shoulder, Stefan wrapped his arm around her back and rubbed his hand up and down soothingly, whilst Payton silently cried on him.

He didn't really know what had come over him to comfort Payton this way other than the guilt he felt for the emotional pain she must have been in, but he somehow felt he owed it to her since they were a team in terms of training, but also because of the whole mason situation.

After a few minutes, Stefan's phone buzzed in his pocket and caused the two of them to pull away, "It's Damon," He said after reading the text and then slipping it back away, "I have to get going."

Standing up from the bed, Payton watched as Stefan adjusted his jacket and turned to look down at her, "I'll come back later to inform you what happened and to check that you're ok."

"Ok," She nodded in appreciation, "thank you. I hope things go alright."

"Yeah me too." Stefan smiled lightly, before heading on over to the door.

From the bed, Payton watched him go to head out and felt her stomach begin to churn with uneasiness about what was going to happen when Stefan and the others got to Alaric.

Who would make it out alive?

"Be careful."

Stefan stopped in his tracks when he heard Payton call out to him, turning back slightly to flash her a smile of his own appreciation now, before he grabbed the door handle and stepped out of the apartment, leaving Payton alone in the quiet apartment to grieve and worry.

And that was exactly what Payton did the most of the day.

Between sobbing so hard that she fell asleep exhausted from the trauma of losing her Dad and looking between the old photographs she had gotten out yesterday morning, Payton was ready to just be done with all of this and move on with her life.

She was thankful when she got a text from Matt later on that.

 _Just checking in. Hope things are ok. If you're up for it, we're having some drinks at Elena's. Come on over - Matt x_

Payton felt a small smile fall on her lips that Matt was thinking about her, but also wanting to involve her with things. She glanced over at the time and realised that one or two drinks with these teenagers wouldn't hurt surely.

She could do with getting out, even though Stefan warned her not to, she knew her father wouldn't come looking for her, surely not and by the sounds of it, things seemed well, if they were drinking that meant a celebration and if it was at Elena's, then surely she was alright.

Plus she highly doubted Stefan would come back to check on her. He had bigger things to deal with than looking out for her.

Payton had decided was going to head on over anyway and try enjoy herself despite how she really felt inside. Even though her head was telling her to push people away and sit in self pity, her gut was telling her it was the right thing to do by being round a group of supportive people.

Around half an hour later, Payton was stood outside the Gilbert home. She knocked lightly on the door and looked around at her surroundings paranoid, just like her walk had been over here, on the look out for any signs of a vampire hunting vampires wondering around the town seeking out targets.

Thankfully no signs of the creature.

But she did feel relieved once she saw Elena come to the door, who looked somewhat surprised to see her, but Payton was glad to see her alive and well.

"You're ok!" Payton exclaimed, as Elena opened the door more for Payton to come inside the home, where she was met by sounds of laughter and talking.

"Yeah," Elena slowly nodded, closing the door behind Payton, before giving her a sympathetic smile, "how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, terrible, but that's exactly why I've come here.." Payton stifled a chuckle, as the two girl's wandered through into the kitchen.

They were met by the sights of Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie crowded round the kitchen island eating snacks and preparing drinks, taking Elena by surprise that they were all here and setting up since she had only come downstairs when the door went.

"What are you guy's doing?" Elena asked, coming more into the room with Payton.

Payton smiled lightly over at Matt and came to join him, where he instantly wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into his side, giving her a comforting embrace and Payton wrapped her arms around his back and front.

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline cheered.

"What victory?" Elena eyed them all curiously, just like Payton did to find out what they had been so victorious about, she was so out of the know due to Stefan's strict orders, "We've failed. Alaric is still out there."

"We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night." Bonnie informed her friend.

"Klaus is dead?" Payton found herself repeating in complete shock.

"Yes!" Caroline nodded enthusiastically.

"How are we all still standing?" She asked them confused.

Surely if they were linked to Klaus, then they would have died along with them, right?

"That is another story for when we're drunk later." Tyler added with a small smirk.

"I gotta be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down original brother number two." Matt exclaimed, throwing his other arm around Tyler.

"Yeah, he would've taken you right down to the hospital, bro." Tyler teased, as Caroline began to pour them some shots.

"Please, I'm more stealth than that, I'm like a ninja." Matt grinned.

Payton nudged his arm, shaking her head in amusement as she did, as Jeremy joined in the conversation, "Yeah, you wish."

Caroline began to hand out the glasses to everyone, pausing when she handed over Elena's, "Here, you need this. I heard. And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose, right?"

Was she on about Stefan and Damon?

God, did Elena actually like Damon?

How was that even possible or more importantly a choice between the two brothers?

"I know." Elena nodded worriedly, as Caroline patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly.

After pouring salt on his friend's hands, Tyler wandered over to Elena and Caroline, "Hey, give me your hand."

"Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that." Elena thanked him.

"Let's just say, it's been a long time coming." Tyler replied, after pouring the salt on Elena.

Matt turned to look down at Payton, "Everything alright?"

"It will be." She smiled at him lightly, holding her shot and wanting to down it already in sorrow.

"Way too long!" Caroline said to her boyfriend, as she snuggled into the side of him and Tyler wrapped his arm around her, "Alright, let's drink!"

Elena turned back round to face them all, giving Jeremy a stern look, "I do not condone this by the way."

"You survived Klaus. Alright, make an exception," Her brother explained to her, "You can go back to being responsible tomorrow."

"Okay." Elena smiled lightly at her brother, before she began to raise her glass to her mouth about to drink, but stopped when Tyler cut in.

"Hang on," He exclaimed, getting them all to look at him, "Do you guys hear that?"

Everyone began to look around and listen sheepishly, somewhat worried what they were suppose to be looking out for and Payton's instant thought was that it was Alaric coming to kill them all.

"...that is the sound of a Klaus free life."

The group began to chuckle lightly, even Payton managed to stifle another laugh at the joke coming from the Lockwood teenager, as Elena raised her glass once again.

"To a Klaus free life and to all of you, my family." Elena toasted.

Payton clinked her glass against Matt's, as the other clinked their glasses together, before they all said cheers and quickly downed their shots.

The rest of the night, the group flickered from the sitting room and kitchen, talking, joking around, having snacks and drinks with one another for a couple of hours. Payton stepped outside the back to get some fresh air after things got a bit too much with the Alaric talk between everyone.

She just needed some time to breathe from it all and stay grounded before the lost it again. Matt had offered to step out with her, but Payton knew she just wanted to be alone right now.

But that didn't stop someone else from joining her.

"Payton," She heard a voice say from behind her, as she turned round to see the teenager stood in the doorway, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure." Payton nodded slowly, as they came over to stand beside her with a beer in their hands.

"Look, I'm sorry about how much of a dick I was that day at lunch with your Dad and the Gilberts." Tyler apologised after a few moments of silence came over.

The two hadn't been in close contact since that day. The day Tyler acted like a dick to her regarding Mason, her vampirism and her father. It completely took her by surprise that he was acting like that. She could only presume he was bitter that Mason had seen her when he came through from the other side instead of him.

Or maybe it had been Klaus that had messed with his head.

"Don't worry about it," She shook her head, brushing it off, knowing she was done with holding grudges now she realised how short life was, "but I would love to know why you acted that way towards me after everything..."

"To be honest, I don't really know," He shrugged staring off into the distance, "I guess, I was just angry from this whole Klaus thing and being a hybrid, I took it out on you because you were an easy target."

"Oh...thanks." Payton murmured, turning away from him with a sigh.

"I don't mean that now, obviously, I just, yeah I'm sorry, Payton." Tyler said uneasily.

"It's fine." She breathed.

"Look, I'm also sorry about your Dad," He said causing her to lower her head in sadness, "I can't even imagine how hard it must be for you after losing Mason as well, god that must really suck."

"It does," Payton glanced over at him with a sad smile, "but it's just life."

He nodded slowly at her understanding how it felt to lose a parent, he had lost his father also, before asking "You took care of that ring, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded, "it's safe."

"Good," He patted her back, before leading the both of them back inside, "let's have a shot in honour of Mase and Ric."

Smiling back at Tyler thankful, she nodded and followed him inside, going over to the drinks table and letting Tyler pour the two of them a shot each. Her eyes caught with Matt's across the room, where he mouthed asked if she was alright, in which she nodded and turned back to the shot Tyler was now handing to her.

"To Alaric and Mason." Tyler took hold of his shot and held it in the air, looking back at Payton.

"Alaric and Mason." She clicked her glass against his, before quickly downing the shot and cringing slightly at the bitter taste.

* * *

 **Author note: Well hello lovelies! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and new year. My first update for 2017. I'm sorry it's been a week or so since the last one, but I thought I'd give this story a little break because of the mass uploads. I wanted to give people a chance to catch up if they hadn't. But I really hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed this part.**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, LMarie99, HPuni101, Adela and LiLuLo12 for reviewing the last part. I really hope you're not all sad that Payton is sad, but obviously she'll get through it. She's a tough cookie and has amazing support from the likes of both Matt and Stefan.**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this part.**

 **Happy new year,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	48. Chapter 48

Payton took her keys out from her jacket pocket as she descended the stairs, she was moments away from reaching the top step and heading over to the apartment door to go home for the night, when she heard footsteps from behind her.

Freezing up in fear and paranoia that it was her immortal vampire hunting Dad, Payton felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. Slowly turning her head round to face the person, she jumped slightly when she saw who it was and found herself also taking a deep breathe in somewhat relieved.

"Oh my god, Stefan," Payton exclaimed, a nervous laugh following after, as she continued her journey up the stairs with the man, who was walking beside her now, "you scared me!"

"Sorry." He apologised, wondering over to the apartment with her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Although she clearly knew the reason, Payton just didn't think he'd keep to his word.

"Said I'd come check on you, didn't I?" Stefan reminded her, before he frowned back at her, as she put the key into the lock and he leant against the wall, "Where've you been?"

"Um, I just went to Elena's with the other's for some celebratory drinks," Payton explained, unlocking the door and opening it up, "I heard about Klaus."

"Oh," Stefan came inside with her, closing the door behind as Payton chucked the keys on the countertop, "I'm surprised you left."

"Well, I was fed up of staying inside on my own miserably, so thought I'd go be miserable with other people." Payton explained to him, slipping off her jacket and hooking it over one of the stools.

"Well, I guess I'm pleased that you weren't being miserable alone." He smiled lightly at her, before he took a seat down on the couch with a light sigh.

"What's up?" She asked after noticing his distressed behaviour.

"Just this whole mess and Elena." Stefan informed her.

Payton slowly came over to join him, taking a seat down in the armchair and eyeing him sadly, "I heard Caroline talking to her about her little complication. It's just crazy to think she even has to choose."

"Yeah, well, whatever happens, one of us has to leave so." He grumbled.

"You agreed on that?" Payton raised her brows.

"Yep."

"Ouch," She frowned, leaning forward slightly, "I should get you a drink, like a proper drink, yeah?"

"Ok." He nodded.

Payton went over to the refrigerator, getting out two blood bags and pouring them into a glass for each of them, knowing that they both probably needed it after everything that had occurred today, Stefan especially and Payton well, she was just hungry as usual.

Coming back over to him, she handed him his glass and retook her seat, her drink in her own hand, "If I was Elena, I would hurry up and make my decision, because one it's not fair on either of you, but more importantly, I think we've all learnt just how short time is,"

She slightly lowered her head as Payton went into deep thought, Stefan watching her from the couch, "I'd do anything to be with the guy I loved."

Stefan couldn't help but feel guilty all over again for the girl. Not only had she just lost her Dad, but she was still grieving over Mason after months since losing him. It was a horrible process she was still living every minute of the day and Stefan felt awful she had to live it.

But he also felt like she was right in someway. Time was short. Especially for humans. Elena wasn't going to be around forever unlike he and Damon were going to be. Stefan knew it would seem unfair to Payton that they were wasting time on this girl, who couldn't even make her mind and be with one of them, like she wanted to be with the man she loved.

Payton took a large sip out of the blood, before leaning back with a heavy sigh and Stefan found himself sitting his glass down, turning to face her with a determined look on his face.

"I know, it must be hard for you, all of this and hearing that Elena can't even make up her mind about my brother and I probably frustrates you, but we all know that you just have to move forward,"

Payton glanced over at him with raised brows, "however much you don't really want to, you deserve to become the woman Alaric and Mason would want."

"Yeah," She nodded slowly in agreement, however much it would hurt to move on from Mason, it would hurt a lot more to stay stuck in the past for the rest of immortality, "I know. Thanks."

Stefan shone her a small smile, before leaning over and picking up his glass, edging it towards her, "Cheers."

Payton sat back up, knocking her glass with his and then drinking the rest of the blood out of the glass, as Stefan did the same and the two sighed lightly after they had consumed their last ration of the day.

Watching Stefan drive off a little while later, Payton wandered back inside the apartment building and headed into her apartment for the rest of the night. Stefan hadn't stayed for long, just to check that she was ok and to give her a little bit of encouragement, as well as to off load the Elena drama he had weighing on his shoulders.

Which didn't seem to end there, when he got a call from Jeremy informing him that Elena had been admitted to the hospital after collapsing at home, he wanted Stefan to come look after her whilst he went out to get food for them. It was scary to think that the girl was even in danger from her own humanity, as well as all the supernatural threats.

As she came back on through, she slowly went over to the window, pulling back the blind and looking down at the town centre from across from where the apartment was located.

It was dark out. It was night. Not many people were about. Most people will tucked up inside away from the drama's of Mystic Falls. A small minority aware of the murderous immortal vampire hunting vampires on the loose. The rest were completely oblivious to the creature.

But that wasn't what was on Payton's mind right now. Of course she was worried and paranoid about where her Dad was and what he was doing. However all she could think about was what Stefan said.

He was so right.

She had to move on.

However hard it was going to be to accept the reality of what had happened to her with all her losses, life still went on and Payton had many years ahead of her. She needed to spend it moving forward and becoming who she wanted to be.

Because it wasn't the moper that she had become since losing Mason and now her father too.

She was moments away from turning away and heading to bed for the rest of the evening, when she saw a figure come across the street and head towards the Mystic Grill.

Payton felt her heart rate begin to pick up and her stomach begin to churn at the sight of the man. She couldn't believe her eyes that she was seeing him again, it was only a day ago when she had say goodbye to him.

Now here he was. The monster he had become. Out walking in the flesh.

She didn't know what came over her or that she was just plain crazy.

But she quickly rushed out of the apartment, down the stairs and out into the town centre, just as he went inside the Mystic Grill. Payton quickly jogged over to the restaurant come bar, adrenaline pumping through her body, but her mind so determined to face the devil.

Whatever they were up to, Payton wanted to know, especially since the Mystic Grill was suppose to be closing within the next half an hour or so.

As she came through the entrance of the Grill, Payton glanced around for any signs of the man and once she saw them approaching another friendly fellow, in a hasty pace she made her way over there to put a stop to it and confront them.

She saw a coworker of hers hand the teenager a takeaway bag, before they thanked them and the worker wondered back round to the other side of the bar. The guy now came to stand behind, so just as soon as he turned round the two came face to face with each other.

Payton knew she had to do something.

"We need to talk." They said to the teen, who was staring back at them worriedly.

"Not to him you don't."

Quickly turning their head round, the person came face to face with Payton, who was standing strong behind them, her arms folded and her face motionless, not ready to put down her guard to this monster they had become.

"Well," A smirk fell on their face, as they leant up from the bar they had rested on, "if it isn't my so called perfect daughter.."

"Leave Jeremy alone." Payton warned him.

"Payton, Payton, Payton," Alaric wasn't buying her tough act, he knew his daughter and what worked with her, "I didn't recall inviting you to join in on this family discussion."

"Well, Jeremy's not actually our family," Payton corrected him, looking over at Jeremy apologetically "no offence. So if it is a family meeting, then let's have it out. Just the two of us. No Gilbert's involved."

"Sorry, but I don't associate myself with vampires," Alaric turned away from her and looked back at Jeremy, "I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body."

"I don't know. And even if I did, why would I tell you?" Jeremy asked, clearly on the same wavelength as Payton here with not giving into this man they didn't even recognize anymore.

"Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?" Alaric quizzed.

"Of course it does." Jeremy answered.

"Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can," Alaric explained sternly, "And with your help...I'll get rid of all of them," he turned back round to face Payton with a wicked smile, "even my daughter."

She lowered her head slightly at his words, hearing him saying that hurt her more than anything, but Payton had to remind herself that this wasn't her father anymore, he had been taken over, he wasn't the same man who loved her,

"Find out where Klaus' body is hidden. I'll kill him. All his siblings," Alaric turned back to Jeremy, pressing further with his plan, "And when I die, vampires will no longer exist."

"But the only way for you to die is if Elena dies." Jeremy reminded him.

"And that's not going to happen." Payton interjected.

"Then lock me up. Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long, healthy, human life," Alaric continued on his attempts to get through to Jeremy, "and when her life is over...mine will be too,"

Alaric pulled out the last white oak stake from his pocket, presenting it to Jeremy "This stake is the one weapon on earth that can kill them. I'm going to get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side of this."

"No," Payton quickly cut in, giving her father an angered look, "Stop trying to force Jeremy to do your dirty work."

"Oh, Payton," Alaric began to chuckle dryly, looking back at his daughter disapprovingly, "Stop being the goody two shoes. You hate being a vampire. If I kill Klaus it will put you out of your misery, unless you want me to kill you right now for your sake, then by all means..."

Payton felt her heart sink.

With every word he spoke to her, the hurt grew and grew. This wasn't fair. This was horrible. She couldn't believe his words to her. He really had gone. Every single last piece of his humanity was gone.

Jeremy glanced away from Payton and onto Alaric, "Leave her alone."

"Save it, Jeremy," Payton told him, but keeping her eyes closely on her father, the anger bubbling more in her body, "he's really not worth it."

Turning on her heel, Payton stormed out of there, not ready to listen to another poisonous word fall from her father's lip. It had already hurt her too much and she couldn't bare to listen to anymore of his toxic venom anymore.

Coming outside, she quickly pulled her phone out from the back pocket of her jeans dialed the number of someone she knew she could just off load what had happened, as well as inform them of what Alaric was up to now.

"Stefan," Payton said when the man answered the phone after a few rings, her breathing was heavy due to the fear and angry she felt regarding her father, "I've just been with my Dad."

"Are you ok?" He asked, sensing how upset she sounded and knew if she had called him and reached out, it had to be important.

"Yeah, it's, Jeremy, Alaric's trying to convince him to join him in killing Klaus. I don't know what to do. I left them both in the Grill, but god, I couldn't stick around and hear him talk about me the way he was." Payton explained, feeling her eyes well up with tears as she leant her back up against the brick wall outside of the Grill.

"It's ok, just come here, we're at Elena's," Stefan explained to her, "is Jeremy still with him?"

Payton was moments away from telling him no, when the teenager walked out of the Grill, carrying his takeaway order in his hand. When he saw Payton stood there, Jeremy quickly came over to her.

"He's just now come out," Payton informed Stefan, "Jeremy and I will be there soon."

Hanging up the phone, Payton turned towards Jeremy who was already looking back at her sadly, "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine," She brushed it off, not wanting to explain how hurt she was from her father's words, "Are you? You didn't agree to what he was saying in there, did you?"

"No!" Jeremy quickly assured her.

"Good," Payton nodded at him, before looking across the street, "let's head back to see the others."

After a short ten minute walk to the Gilbert's home, Jeremy came through the front door with Payton following behind him. When they heard the two return, Elena came charging through from the kitchen and over to Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" She quizzed him.

"I'm fine," He nodded, laying his take away down in the kitchen, before his head turned to look over at the kitchen table, "what's he doing here?

Payton slowly came on through, a frown forming on her face when her eyes went off the two siblings and fell onto the guest that was sat down with Stefan, her eyes creeping away from them in confusion and looking back at Matt for help.

Matt beckoned her over to him, in which she did as Elena informed Jeremy of the on goings and also Payton who was just as confused as to why this person was sat there.

"We've made a deal with Elijah to give him Klaus' body as long as he or his siblings don't harm me or any of you in the near future." Elena explained.

Jeremy glanced over at Matt in confusion, wanting to know what he thought about all this, but when his friend remained quiet, he looked back at Elena again with a small nod before taking his take out and heading on upstairs.

Elena sighed in frustration that her brother was acting shady, before turning to look over at Payton sympathetically, "What did Alaric say to you?"

"Um," Payton felt all eyes fall on her, as she shifted on her feet nervously, "just about me being a vampire and all that kind of crap."

"He wasn't really mean, was he?" She asked coming over to her slightly.

Payton lowered her head to the ground slightly, knowing fully well that he was, but that didn't stop her from lying anyway, "Nope," she brought her head up shining a fake smile at Elena, "he was more focused on getting Jeremy to help him."

"I'm, um, going to head on up and check on Jeremy," Matt announced, breaking the conversation, clearly knowing that Payton was hiding something, "coming, Payton?"

She slowly nodded at him, knowing that she needed him more than ever right now to offload what her Dad had said to her, as well as how scared and hurt she was by all of this.

Slipping past everyone else, Matt and Payton descended the stairs, but before they went into Jeremy's room, he pulled her back and asked if she really was alright.

"I don't even know anymore, Matt," She glanced up at him, the tears glistening in her eyes once more, "everyone keeps asking and I don't know how I should even reply."

"You don't have to explain yourself. It's alright if you're upset. It's perfectly normal." Matt assured her.

"It's not just that though," Payton shook her head, looking away from him, "my Dad isn't even my Dad anymore. God, he said some awful things to me. I wish I never went in there in the first place."

"You have to remember, Pay, he isn't your Dad anymore." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I know," She nodded, getting choked up, as she laid the side of her head on his chest, "I really know."

Wrapping his arm around her back, he rested his chin on the top of her head and held her for a few minutes, allowing her to just silently cry on him, like she needed to after seeing her father again.

After a few moments had past and Payton's crying had died down, Matt let go of her and she stood back up properly. Smiling lightly at each other, Payton wiped under her eyes as Matt wondered over to Jeremy's room door, knocking lightly on it before pushing it open and heading on in.

Jeremy was sat on his bed, eating the take out he had got from the Grill, a pissed look was on his face and they both knew already why Jeremy looked that way.

"Hey, Jer." Matt greeted him, coming to join him on the edge of his bed.

Payton lingered by the door, as she pulled it too and smiled lightly over at the teenager, feeling rude for intruding but she really didn't want to go back down to face Elena's question's about her father.

"Thought you'd be downstairs with the others..." Jeremy grumbled.

"I knew we had to talk about stuff," Matt explained, a light sigh following after, "So what are you going to do?"

"What I want do is run downstairs, grab Elena and get her out of here and away from all this." Jeremy exclaimed.

"Well, why don't we?" Matt suggested like it was the most obvious and easiest thing to do.

Payton frowned from where she was stood, surprised at Matt's idea, but also understanding as to why he would propose this to Jeremy. The two were fed up of Elena's life being risked because of the supernatural world.

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires down there," Jeremy said as he looked over at Payton, "no offence," she waved her hand in the air, brushing it off, as she folded her arms, clearly on their side right now, "Even if I wanted to help Alaric...I have no idea where Klaus' body is."

"Wait," Payton interjected this time, stepping over to them with a pissed look, "you said..."

"I know what I said, Payton." Jeremy snapped back.

"Then why are you reconsidering it?" She asked like he was crazy.

Her father could not be trusted right now. Working with him was never a smart choice.

"Stop," Matt cut in, not wanting his friend's to go at each other like this, "I know where Klaus' body is."

"You do?" Payton raised her brows up at Matt.

He nodded back at her, before turning back to Jeremy who gave him a look, then pulled his phone out from his pocket, making a quick call phone call to someone, as Payton came to stand in front of Matt.

She was pissed with him. Payton couldn't believe Matt right now or Jeremy either. This was messed up.

"Are you serious right now?" She whispered yelled at him.

"Just relax. We know what we're doing." Matt said in a calm tone.

"Relax?" Payton snapped back, "You're willing to risk your friend's, including my own life, for Elena's sake..."

"No," Jeremy shook his head interjecting, at the call still rung, "we're not going to let that happen."

"Just sit down and let us deal with this." Matt instructed, taking her hand and pulling her down onto the bed beside him.

Payton grumbled when her ass collided with the mattress, but was exempt from sliding a remark, when the person Jeremy was calling answered the phone and Payton felt her blood begin to boil more at the sound of the person's voice on the other end.

Her fathers.

"I know where Klaus' body is." Jeremy informed him.

Payton raised her brows up warningly at the teenager, as she listened to her father's response, "Good. Tell me."

"Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off route 12," Jeremy explained, as Payton went to snatch the phone, thinking this was asking for a death sentence for everyone for the two boy's cared about, but Matt pulled her back, "I'll text you with the specifics."

"Thank you, Jeremy," Her father thanked the youngest down the other end, Payton could just imagine her father's new wicked smile, "You're doing the right thing."

"I know."

Jeremy took the phone away from his ear, pressing the end button and looking back at Matt and Payton. She quickly leapt up to her feet, going over to the door in a heated matter, she was furious right now and her mind was all over the place trying to process why they would do this.

"You both are super crazy right now, you know that?" Payton looked back at them with folded arms, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't go down there and tell the others what you're planning."

"Because you don't need to worry about your fate, ok?" Matt assured her, slowing standing up from the bed, "We've got this covered. Klaus won't die tonight because of Alaric. But it's best for Elena if we get her out of here."

"Matt's right. My sister's been through enough already and we can't risk her life anymore than it already has been." Jeremy added in a convincing tone.

Payton stared back at the two of them, unsure whether she could believe they were staying true to their word and Klaus wouldn't come to any harm tonight. Because if he did then they would all be dead.

Even though it was only earlier on that they had gotten rid of Klaus. Tyler had explained to her with the help of Matt that they had put one of the daggers in his body that Klaus had used on his siblings and mother many times before.

So now the dagger was in Klaus' body it meant he was temporarily dead, even though he wasn't dead dead, he was still non-existent in a box somewhere, wherever the hell Damon had hid him, which Matt supposedly knew the location of.

"Do you seriously think I would agree to something that would risk your life?" Matt said coming over to her and looking down at her.

She stared back up at him, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, "I hope not."

"I wouldn't. Trust me on this. Everything's going to be fine." He assured her once more.

"All you have to do is keep to the idea that the others have planned and keep your mouth shut about ours." Jeremy informed her.

"Alright," Payton sighed, giving into their crazy ass idea, she trusted Matt enough with this, even if she did think it sucked and would cause more trouble, "There's nothing I can say to stop you anyway. If that's what you really want, then you're clearly going to do it."

"Thank you." Matt smiled lightly at her, pulling her in for a hug in regards.

"Just allow me to say say 'I told you so' at the end of this when it goes horribly wrong." She grumbled back, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Alright," Matt couldn't help but chuckle, "but that won't be happening."

Payton really did hope that he was right.

Everyone had their jobs for the night. Matt was staying home with Elena, being the helpless but hopeful human, it was best if he stayed with his best friend to look out for her. But also to the knowledge of Jeremy and Payton, it was so that he could get her out of town without the others putting obstacles in the way.

Damon had gone to find Klaus' body and hand it over to Elijah, who had sent Rebekah to go get the body from Damon's grasp. Jeremy, Stefan, Elijah, Payton and Caroline were heading into the woods to try trap Alaric there. Everyone knew what they were doing and what they had to do.

But Payton couldn't shake off the bad feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach that something terrible was going to happen.

They had been stood there for a while, when Stefan's phone began to ring and he brought it out from his jacket pocket. Elijah and Caroline hadn't arrived yet. It was just Payton and Jeremy, who were watching Stefan carefully.

"Damon?" Stefan answered the call.

"Bad news, brother,"

Payton felt her heart sink when she heard Damon's voice on the other end of the phone due to her vamp hearing. She felt it began to pound in her chest and her stomach start to do back flips in anticipation.

What was the bad news? Was her father really dead? Did that mean Elena was? Was Klaus dead?

No. He couldn't be. Otherwise that would mean that would be it for them too.

"Alaric staked Klaus," Damon continued on, confirming Payton's and everyone else's worst case scenario, "he's dead."

"I feel ok," Stefan began, looking over at Payton, who was staring back with concern, "Do you feel anything?"

"No." Payton heard Damon answer.

She felt fine also. Apart from being terrified.

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick." Stefan remembered.

"Yeah, or Klaus was lying about the sire of our bloodline." Damon said.

Now that was hopeful thinking.

Payton liked that.

But god, this was a recipe for disaster from the word go.

They were all going to die!

"Well, if he wasn't lying..." Stefan glanced down at the floor sadly, "An hour's not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls."

"What, so we can have an epic good-bye, Stefan?" Damon half-joked.

"Not us, brother," Stefan looked back up, "You and Elena."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to say good-bye for both of us, won't you?" Damon said next.

Jeremy glanced over at Payton, who was staring intently at Stefan, wanting to know if it really was it for all of them. She had to know if she was going to die because of her father's stupid actions.

It was so messed up how he had to be the one to kill them all. The man she looked up to growing up and wouldn't have even imagined could be the cause of her death. It wasn't suppose to be like this.

Stefan remained silent, which gave Damon the chance to continue on, "Call me if you cough up a lung."

Payton heard the line go dead, signalling Damon had ended the call and had nothing else to say on the matter of what Klaus' death meant for all of them. Stefan slowly pulled the phone away from his ear, as Payton headed over to him in an angered and freaked manner.

"A-a-re we going to die?" Payton questioned him.

Stefan glanced over at her unsurely, "I don't know."

"Oh my god," She ran her fingers over her face in distress, as she began to shake her head, "this is so messed up. What makes matters worse is that Elena's not even in Mystic Falls!"

Jeremy gave Payton a slight glare at her confession, even though she really couldn't care right now. All she was concerned about was how the hell she was going to deal with facing her own death.

"What?" Stefan looked back at her in confusion.

"Matt and I..." Jeremy interjected into the conversation, feeling now that Payton had broken the news, he had to be honest about it, even though it wasn't part of the plan, "we're getting her out of town."

"And now we're going to die, so you won't get your epic goodbye..." Payton grumbled in frustration and fear.

"It's going to be fine," Stefan assured them, just as Elijah and Caroline emerged, "Klaus was lying. We're all going to be ok."

Payton gave him a look in disbelief that he was trying to cover it up what she had just heard him say on the phone moments before and also what he had just told her by expressing his own uncertainty.

She was so confused and freaking out right now that she didn't even have the energy to question him further.

"What happened?" Elijah asked, after seeing the look of distress on the three of them.

"Stefan..." Caroline looked back at him with fear in her eyes.

Payton couldn't stick around to listen to Stefan either lie further or admit that they weren't going to make it. This was too much for her to even cope with and she knew that if this was her last moment on earth, then she wasn't going to be spending it with a bunch of people she never properly bonded with.

Vamp speeding off out of there, Payton didn't even listen to Stefan or Caroline calls from her to come back, as her speed took over and she rushed back to her safe haven for the rest of what time she presumed she had left.

Coming through into the apartment, she shrugged off her jacket and wondered over to the bed. Pulling one of the two duffel bags out from under it, she placed it onto the bed and sat down beside it.

Unzipping the front pocket of the bag, she pulled out the small jewellery box and opened it up. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the engagement ring sat in there, untouched and unloved, knowing that she didn't get a chance to wear it when Mason was gone and now she wasn't sure whether she was going to be around to even take care of it.

Holding it in her fingers, Payton thought back to the day when Tyler gave her the bag of Mason's things and she had found the engagement ring inside. She remembered how much her heart had sank at the realisation that the man she loved was going to propose to her, but never got round to it because it ended up being too late.

It suddenly dawned on her something more terrible would for sure happen now Klaus was dead.

Tyler would for certain die. He was completely 100% linked with Klaus. Whilst they on the other hand were uncertain of their fate, Tyler's wasn't uncertain, his was final, no waiting around, everyone including himself would know it was over for him.

"Oh my god." She gasped, quickly pulling her phone out from her pocket and dialing his number in panic.

Payton didn't even know if she had the right to reach out to him, but for Mason's sake and the promise she vowed to him, she knew she had to say goodbye to him if it really was going to be it.

But she was left with that sinking feeling when it went straight to voicemail, Payton already fearing the worst had happened or he was busy saying his goodbyes elsewhere and would never even consider her an option when it came to that.

Feeling defeated by all of this and what had occurred recently, she put the ring away and pushed the bag back under the bed. Going over to the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of wine in true Saltzman manner and headed over to the couch to sit down for the rest of the time she supposed she had left.

Laying her phone down onto the coffee table in front of her, Payton propped her feet up against the surface and leant back slightly on the couch, as she took small sips from her wine, thinking back to all the memories she had experienced since growing up to the person she had become.

Was this what you do when you die?

Do you sit there and reminisce on old times?

God, she really didn't want to die.

Well technically, she already was dead, but properly die and never come back was something Payton never wanted to have to go through. No one did. No human ever wanted to just die, especially not this way.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there waiting with her eyes shut, but Payton could only presume it had been a couple of hours when she suddenly heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table.

Reopening her eyes up, Payton laid her now empty wine glass down and picked up the cell phone, not even looking at the number to see who it was. She was just confused as to how long had past and how she was still sat here alive.

"Hello?"

"Payton," She heard a familiar female voice say her name, "It's Meredith. You know, Doctor Fell."

"Oh," Payton was more puzzled now to hear the Doctor's voice and had no idea why she'd be calling her, "Meredith, Hi. What's up?"

"There's no other way to say this than be completely honest with you," Meredith began, causing Payton's heart to increase rapidly with worry, "your Father's no longer immortal. He passed away properly tonight. I'm holding his body if you'd like to some goodbye one last time."

"What?" She felt her stomach sink, the reminder that her father was actually gone from the world and now not just a immortal, but actually properly dead hit her hard and fast.

"I know it must be hard for you to accept all this craziness with him dying and then coming back, only to pass away again, but I just wanted you to have a chance to say a goodbye again if you wanted to." Meredith explained.

"Uh yeah," Payton cleared her dry throat, as she slowly pulled herself up onto her feet and headed over to get her jacket, "I'll come by, thanks. How did he, you know, die?"

"Um, it wasn't his fault, let's put it that way." Meredith answered cautiously.

She felt her body freeze up at the doctor's words, a sudden realisation washing over to her as to what Meredith was actually hinting at and what must have actually happened tonight.

Her father's life was linked to someone elses. The only way for him to go completely was in the hand's of this person's fate.

But if that meant they had been harmed, then they were suppose to be with her best friend and if something had gone wrong, then god what did that mean for them too?

"Oh my god," Payton gasped in a panicked tone, "Something's happened, is everyone ok?"

"Everything's going to be fine. The other's will explain when you get here," Meredith assured her, even though she sounded worried herself, "but you'll need to be quick, I don't know how much longer I can hold your father's body privately."

"I'll be there."

Payton quickly took the phone away from her ear as she hung up, slipping it back into her pocket and throwing on the clothing piece. She made a hasty exit out of the apartment and decided to vamp speed her whole way to the hospital, knowing it was the quickest way to get there right now.

And her only mode of transport.

When she got to the hospital around ten minutes later, Payton headed through to the ward where she knew Meredith would be. As she turned round the corner, she came face to face with a concerned looking Jeremy down the other end of the hall who was stood with the two Salvatore brothers.

Upon hearing her footsteps, the two brother's turned round to face her and she could have sworn she saw a look of relief come over Stefan to see her well and alive, after she had just taken off earlier.

"What's going on?" Payton asked as she came to stand with them.

"Your Dad died in my arms tonight." Damon answered to her, somewhat sadly.

She glanced over at him, feeling the grief come over her, "How? How did this happen?" Payton asked choked up by it all.

"Elena and Matt were in an accident. The car drove off Wickery bridge." Stefan admitted.

"What?" Payton's eyes fell onto the other brother now, fear rushing over her body, "Are they ok? Is Matt alright?"

"Matt's fine. I managed to save him." Stefan answered.

She breathed a sigh of relief, really scared that she had lost Matt, but she still wasn't sure on all the facts. Just because Matt was alright, didn't mean Elena was. Because her father was dead, which meant something had happened to her.

"And what about Elena?" Payton questioned, looking between the three of them.

The three of them lowered their heads slightly, like they were struggling to find the words to say the truth of what had occurred tonight. The silence literally could have killed someone it was that painful.

"Payton."

Looking over the boy's shoulder, she saw Doctor Fell come out of one of the hospital room's and was beckoning her over, Payton looked back at the guy's in front of her with worry and then began to make her way over to Meredith.

"What is going on?" She asked, once she came over to the woman.

"I'll explain in here." Meredith ushered her through into the hospital room quickly.

Payton came into the room, seeing the usual patient room layout, only the bed had a curtain around it and the smell of like something rotten away filled her nostrils, giving her the impression that this was her father's body she was going to be seeing.

Meredith closed the door behind them, before going over to stand with Payton, who was staring at the curtain around the bed, freaked out and scared with what was going on and seeing her father's dead body.

"We don't have much time." Meredith said breaking the deathly silence that had fallen over.

She slowly turned her head to look at Meredith, where Payton was now only realising that her own eyes had filled up with tears, "I-i-is Elena alright?"

Meredith glanced back at Payton guilty, "Elena got admitted to the ER earlier tonight."

"Yeah?" Payton nodded back, already knowing that the girl had collapsed at home and Jeremy had to bring her up here once already.

But she thought the girl was fine and had been given the all clear.

"Her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion. It was a cerebral hemorrhage," Meredith explained, as Payton frowned in confusion, "which basically means she had bleeding on the brain."

"Oh my god..." Payton mumbled in shock.

This was not good at all.

"I didn't want to tell any of them just how bad it was, so I helped her instead and I used Damon's blood that I took week's back to heal her." She admitted with a sheepish look.

Her eyes slowly rolled down to the floor, the sudden awareness that the reason her father had died tonight was not just because of the accident, it was because Elena had died with vampire blood in her system.

She was transitioning.

No wonder Stefan, Damon nor Jeremy couldn't tell her what had really occurred, because neither of them wanted her to have the life that she was going to have to make a choice at whether she'd take it or not.

Payton found herself lost for words. She didn't know how to respond to new's like that. Matt and Jeremy's plan had been to get her out of town away from this drama, but doing that had instead caused more drama.

"Now you're here, would you like to see him?" Meredith asked with a small smile.

Payton slowly nodded back at her, the thought of seeing a dead body again terrified her, but all she had been seeing ever since she transitioned herself was dead bodies everywhere.

The worst was her best friend and Mason.

Now adding her Dad to the list was going to be extra painful, especially as she was having to relieve it again after letting him go just the other day.

Meredith walked her over to the bed, "When I do this for my patients relatives, I normally explain a little bit about what you're going to expect, but I understand in your case you've experienced this before..."

"Oh yeah." Payton sadly smiled back at her.

Did Meredith know about how she turned and the man she lost?

"He look's peaceful, though, I can tell you that," Meredith turned to look at her, "Are you ready?"

"Will I ever be ready to see my dead father?" She looked back at her with teary eyes.

Meredith laid her hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before she began to slowly pull back the curtain to reveal Alaric's body. As soon as the curtain was fully open, Meredith stepped away and allowed Payton to go over to him in her own time.

Payton's eyes slowly rolled over to her father's body, a lump formed in her throat from the emotions and also the image of her father lying there. Meredith was right, he did look peaceful.

The most peaceful Payton had ever seen him look.

The usual smoulder he had on his face was vanished. Instead his face was blank. His hair was messy on his head and his skin was grey from the supernatural death he had experienced. His eyes were tightly shut like he was fast asleep.

Moving closer to him, Payton grabbed hold of his hand and laced their fingers together, before she burst into tears knowing that this really was the last time she'd ever see her Dad again and it had to be this way.

"I'll give you sometime." Meredith informed her, before going to the door and slipping outside to give her time alone with her Dad.

Once Meredith had left the room, Payton squeezed her father's hand and used her other hand to brush some of his hair off his face, "God, here we are again, me saying goodbye to you when it was only the other day we sat down to do the exact same thing. You told me I had to go make you and Mason proud,"

Payton brought her hand back up to her face and wiped her tears away, "so that's what I'm going to do. I hope you find peace. But if you don't, then please make peace with Mason on the other side. I don't want him to be alone,"

She laid her down on the hand she was already holding onto, giving it another light squeeze, as more tears escaped her eyes, "I don't want either of you to be alone. I don't want to be alone, but the two of you left me and I have no idea how I'm still alive, but god, I just want to do this for the both of you,"

Bringing the back of his hand up to her lips, Payton pecked it lightly and then gently laid it back down onto the bed, before digging her hand's in her pocket, "I love you, Daddy. Sweetdreams."

Slowly stepping away from the bed, Payton took one last long look at her father's body, before heading over to the exit of the hospital room and back into the corridor, unaware that all this time Alaric had been stood in the room on the other side watching her with tears in his own eyes to witness his daughter look so broken.

Closing the hospital door behind herself, Payton wiped under her eyes quickly as she saw Stefan approach her from the end of the corridor, no sight of Damon or Jeremy now, which she could only presume they were with Elena and Doctor Fell.

"Alright?" Stefan asked when the two came to meet in the middle.

It was a stupid question. She had to say goodbye to her father again. Of course she wasn't alright.

"I'll be alright," She slowly nodded, still patting her under her eyes, "How's Elena?"

"She just woke up. But she keeps coming in and out of consciousness, so we're going to take her back home." He explained.

"God, Stefan, I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. But thank you for saving Matt." Payton told him.

She really was grateful Matt was still alive. After losing her father all over again, she couldn't bare to lose her only friend in this town. She really did have hardly anyone left and Matt wasn't someone she wanted to ever say goodbye to.

"It's what Elena wanted." Stefan answered her with a sad smile.

"But still," She returned the gesture, then looked around for safety and then back on him, "How are we even still alive by the way? I thought Klaus was our bloodline."

"That's what we thought too." Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Then how are we all still standing?" Payton frowned back at him in confusion.

"I have no idea. Somehow it's a miracle." He concluded.

"Or Klaus isn't really dead..." She suggested.

"Would not surprise me." Stefan sighed heavily.

"God, he's always up to something." Payton grumbled.

Not that she wasn't thankful for her life being saved and not dying as a result of Klaus' supposed death, but he always figured out a way around everything whilst the rest of them still suffered.

"Send Elena my love to Elena, yeah?" She suggested after a few moments of silence crept over them.

"Sure," Stefan promised he would, as Payton went to walk past him, but he needed to inform her of something else that had been playing on his mind since earlier that night, "Payton, wait, thank you."

Turning slightly back round to face him, she put her hand's into her jacket pocket and frowned back in confusion, "What for?"

"For asking me to work with you on the whole self control thing," Stefan began to give her an explanation as to why he was so grateful for her help lately, "and for making me realise that I needed to put in that extra fight for Elena."

"You two have resolved things?" Payton raised her brows.

"We're getting there. If everything works out, then I think we're going to be alright." He smiled lightly at the thought.

She felt her eyebrows drop slightly at the confession from the Salvatore brother. Payton hated how jealous she felt right now. It wasn't because she liked Stefan or anything like that. It was more that Stefan's life was getting back on track, sort of, whilst her's was still a huge mess.

Stefan could be with the girl he loved. Whilst Payton couldn't be with the man she loved. As much as she appreciated his regards to her help and didn't mind giving him advice, she didn't want to be the only one feeling this way right now.

Selfishly before when Stefan had been having problems with Elena and ranted to Payton, she felt like she wasn't alone in the matter and could relate to him. It felt good. But now things were getting back on track for him, she felt more alone than ever.

"Good night, Stefan." Payton forced a smile, before brushing past him completely this time and heading for the exit of the hospital.

The bottle of wine she had opened earlier and her bed were calling her name right now.

As she stepped out into the dark and chilly night outside the hospital, Payton saw a figure lean up from the wall outside the hospital front and wonder over to her, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn her head to the side.

When her eyes met with the other person's and she realised who it was, Payton rushed over to them and wrapped her arms around their neck, "Matt! Oh my god, you're ok."

"I'm alright." He assured her, holding onto her back and laying his head on her shoulder.

Pulling away from him, she held his arms in her hand's and looked over to completely check he was alright, "God, I heard about the accident. I'm just glad you're alive and well. **You're** well, right?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a little shaken up and guilt ridden." Matt answered her honestly.

"Matt," She breathed, feeling so sorry for the guy, "please don't blame yourself for what's going to happen to Elena."

"It's just..."

"The worst thing ever?" Payton presumed, already knowing what he was going to say by the look on his face, "I know. Trust me. I have been there. But it will be fine. It's not your fault."

"I just..." He found himself struggling to form an answer, whatever he said he knew Payton would challenge it and try make him feel better, but also he didn't want to break down when he had to remain strong, "I'm sorry. Can we just go home?"

"Of course," She nodded, already feeling that way also, "come back with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course." Matt wrapped his arm around her back, before the two of them headed back to the apartment for the rest of the night.

When the two got back, they sat there for an hour or so sharing a drink, reminising about old memories, before they headed to bed and shut off from the world for the rest of the day.

Both of them having been through so much tonight and the last few weeks, a sleep away from everything was so needed.

But it didn't mean the drama was going to stop there.

Especially with the choice between dying and vampirism was in the question.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! So sorry updates have been a bit all over the place lately, but I've had a little struggle with writing lately. I'm stuck on one of the parts so it's not turning out as well as I would have liked and my head and eyes have been aching, so I've given in and booked myself an eye test. It's been way overdue and hopefully once I get my eyes sorted, I'll be back to writing lots more for you all like I've been use to. I hope you understand the reason behind why I go quiet now. It's hard to write when your eyes and head needing resting.**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, LMarie99, HPuni101, Adela, LiLuLo12 and Nirvana14 for reviewing the last part. I honestly love reading your thoughts :) they're so sweet and I'm glad you're all loving it too. Lot's of Matt and Stefan moments here!**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one. What do you guys reckon is going to happen now Elena's a vampire and Stefan and her start to drift more? What does this mean for Stayton (Stefan and Payton)? Did you guys read how she reacted to finding out Elena and Stefan had resolved things? She wasn't 100% pleased.**

 **Thanks so much everyone,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	49. Chapter 49

Looking down at the plate of food that had now been laid down in front of her at the breakfast bar she was sat at, Payton's eyes rolled back over to the guy on the other side of it with a small smile.

"Thank you," She said dropping the book's in her hand and laying them beside her, "I'm just not...that hungry."

"You have to eat." Matt reminded her.

"I know, it's just, I'm not hungry for that type of food..." Payton smiled timidly back at him.

He glanced across at her with a small smile, shaking his head as he took the plate from her and climbing up onto a bar stool on the side of the breakfast bar, still trying to get his head round to his friend's being who they were.

As Matt tucked into the fry up he had originally cooked for Payton, she went back to the book's in front of her. As soon as she had woken up this morning, Payton had decided she needed to make a start with putting away some of her father's things.

She had been putting it off for a couple of days now since she heard about his fate. If she didn't do it now, then she'd never do it. Payton had learnt that the hard way with all of Mason's thing's back home in Florida. But since she was sticking around Mystic Falls, she didn't want every corner she turned to remind her of the other man she lost.

She wouldn't completely get rid of his existence from her mind or even his things from the apartment. Payton was planning on putting it into storage with some spare cash she had in her joint account with Mason.

The rest of the deposit was coming from Alaric's own money he had left for her for when the time did come and now it had she thought it could be used wisely.

All of it would be out of sight yes, but out of mind, no.

Grief was a hard one. She was grieving her father. She was still grieving Mason. Payton never knew when she'd be over the deaths, but she'd try make it as a painless as possible and hold it together.

Which so far this morning was becoming an issue with her constant cravings for human blood and not being able to go out and hunt with Stefan since he had bigger issues to deal with right now.

The same issues that were eating away at Matt still after what had gone on last night. Payton could see the look on his face as he struggled to consume the plate of food he had in front of him, a slight crease in his forehead where he was probably beating himself up mentally about it all.

She hated seeing him this way.

Dropping the book's back onto the table in front of her, Payton turned slightly in her seat to face him, "It's alright, you know. You don't have to keep going over what happened in your head. It's easier said than done, but Elena wanted you to be saved for a reason. She didn't want you to die."

"Yeah, but doesn't want to be a vampire." Matt responded, dropping his knife and fork down onto the plate.

"And she also doesn't want to be dead," She reminded him, causing him to lower his head, "and now, she's not. None of this is your fault, Matt."

"This is all my fault," He retaliated back, not helping how angry he was, but he was so pissed at himself, "I was driving. I was saved. She's a vampire because of me!"

"Not yet she isn't. She hasn't made her choice," Payton hopped off the bar stool, as she Matt turned to look at her, "but whatever she does decide, all you can do now is respect her decision."

"But what if she turns and then suddenly hates me?" Matt asked worriedly.

"You really think she would?" She questioned him surprised, as he lowered his head again in thought, "just because you're a vampire doesn't mean your feeling's for people change. If anything, they intensify. She has no hatred towards you, Matt."

"I want to see her." He admitted, looking back up again.

"Right now?" Payton suggested.

"Yeah," Matt nodded slowly, "and I want you to come with me."

She glanced around at the unfinished packing of her father's thing's she still had to, then back on the boy, before sighing and nodding, agreeing to his plans. As much as she had to back at the apartment, Matt needed her more than anything and it was a great excuse for her to be distracted from her own problems right now.

Around an hour later, the two came to a stop on foot outside the Gilbert house. Payton could sense Matt's nerves from the moment they turned down Elena's street and grew closer to the home.

But he really did have nothing to worry about. Elena wouldn't hate him and if she did, then she'd have Payton to deal with.

Going up the front path, the two stepped up onto the front porch and headed into the already open door of the home. When they stepped inside, Matt knocked lightly on the door to attract everyone's attention.

Those included The Sheriff, Doctor Fell and Damon.

"Hey," Matt said looking back at the three of them nervously, "Is Elena here?"

Damon quickly turned around and rushed toward's Matt, where in no time he caught the boy and pushed him up against the wall, strangling him. Payton felt her chest tighten at the sight of Matt struggling under Damon's hold and she knew fully well why the Salvatore was doing this.

Storming over to him like the two other woman in the home were doing, Payton grabbed hold of Damon's shoulder's, trying to get him off Matt, "Let him go, Damon!" She yelled at the man.

Everyday since the moment he messed with Mason, Damon had been crossing a very thin line with Payton. Now she was witnessing him mess with Matt, it was causing the anger she felt toward's Damon to grow more and more.

"In what world are you the one that get's to live?" Damon hissed at Matt, gripping him hold on Matt's throat, Payton's attempt's to get him off of Matt were no match hundred years of strength from Damon.

Matt was beginning to struggle to breathe, causing more panic and fear to come over the three woman, Meredith tried to help Payton get Damon off of Matt, but it was no use of the human to when the other vampire in the room couldn't either.

"Damon, stop!" Meredith ordered.

"It wasn't his fault!" Payton added in anger.

"Let him go, Damon," Liz joined the girl's in attempt to get the vampire to back off the innocent party, "Now."

Payton went to put her arm's around Damon's neck and snap it, when the vampire let go of Matt and realised him from his grip. Matt clutched his throat, trying to get his breath back as Payton rushed over to him, throwing her arm around his back.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine." Matt responded dryly, looking back at a flustered Damon.

Payton rolled her eyes over to the vampire, feeling her anger bubble more and it wasn't long before she went to launch at him, giving him a piece of her own mind and actions for the crap he kept doing to the people she cared about.

But both Meredith and Liz stepped in the way of her moving any closer to Damon and causing anymore conflict. Payton's frown grew deeper on her forehead, as she stared off with Damon who was smirking mischievously at her failed attempts that day.

"None of this can be resolved with the two of you fighting." Liz advised them all to calm down.

"Yeah, we need to stay focused on getting Elena and Stefan back." Meredith explained.

"What do you mean get Elena and Stefan back?" Payton asked in confusion.

"The council took them." Liz admitted.

"What?" Both Payton and Matt were shocked.

"After Alaric informed the council of all the vampires in town last night, they've started to round them all up today." Meredith explained further.

Matt glanced over at Payton worriedly, not only for his friends, but also her now since she was a vampire and could very well be next to be taken if she wasn't careful. It wasn't just Caroline or Tyler they had to be worried for like last night.

It was now every single one of them who had been outed.

"Where have they been taken?" Payton asked.

"We have no idea." Meredith answered.

"With your vervain," Liz looked over at Damon, then back on them all, "and Alaric's weapons, they could be anywhere."

"Come on, guys, think," Damon instructed, raising his eyebrows up at he did, beginning to pace up and down, "it takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors..."

"The pastor has a cattle ranch," Matt informed them, as everyone turned to look at him, "those pen's could easily be modified."

"It's remote, it's secluded." Meredith said, looking at Damon.

"Well, guess what. Look's like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are," Damon told Matt, wondering over to him, "let's go."

"Wait!" Payton stepped in front of Matt, preventing Damon from coming any closer to the guy, "Matt is not coming with you. No doubt you'll try make him suffer more for something he didn't do."

"Elena's in this mess because of him." Damon shot back.

He really didn't have the time for Payton's annoyingness today.

"No, it isn't his fault," She snapped back, as Matt lowered his head, "if anyone's it's your's and Stefan's."

"How is it?" Damon hissed back, growing more impatient, "If I had my way, Donavon wouldn't even be standing right now."

"And let me guess neither would I?" Payton couldn't help herself today, she was ready to pick a fight with anyone and it was sure as hell going to be him.

She had been trying to hold it in for months now for her Dad's sake. Throwing the occasional comment here and there. But she had been wanting to really go at Damon and after seeing him harm Matt, it was the perfect opportunity to really offload the aggression she felt toward's this man.

"I'm sure you'd knock me out again if you had the chance to." She taunted again.

"No, I'll do more than that." He threatened, stepping closer to her.

"Oh, right, yeah, because my Dad's not around now, so you can just kill me like you killed Mason." Payton crossed her arms.

"He deserved it." Damon spat back.

"You deserve everything you're going to get."

The two got up in each other's faces, Matt went to step forward and grab Payton, but she put her hand up stopping him from going any further. Damon smirked down at Payton, who kept her face strong and stern, like she wasn't going to back down anymore.

"Stop it!" Matt called from behind Payton, reaching out again and grabbing her shoulder, "I'll go. Just stop fighting."

He really did not want her to waste her energy on Damon nor dig herself into a bigger hole with her conflict between her and the older Salvatore. It was already tight enough as it is.

Damon's smirk on his face grew more at Matt's easiness to give into him and also Payton's failure at getting him to back down.

"No, Matt, don't." Payton turned her head to the side to look at him.

"Stop telling him what to do." Damon said next to taunt her more.

"That's real rich coming from you."

She couldn't believe this guy.

"You're just doing this because you didn't get to stop Daddy or Mason from getting killed," Damon mocked her further, causing her to send him a hard glare, "so now you feel like you have to save everyone, including the guy you've been using for sex."

Payton went to launch forward again to throw a punch or two at Damon's face, but Matt quickly pulled her back and Liz came to stand in front of them both now, tired of hearing the two go back and fourth herself, especially now it included peoples sex lives she as a parent didn't want to know about.

"Don't bother, Payton," Matt told her, pulling her back and standing in front of her now, "he's not worth it. Just stay here. I'll be back later."

"Matt..."

"Please." He said, slowly letting go of her and following Damon out of the home.

Payton ran her fingers over her hair as she turned back round to face the two woman, where Meredith gave her a small smile and Liz sighed in frustration and worry with all that was going on.

After Matt and Damon had left to go to the cattle farm, Payton headed back to the apartment to continue with the sorting and packing she still had to do with regards to her fathers things.

It felt like hours she had been sitting there flicking through his things, somethings making her chuckle and smile others making her well up and sob at the reminder of the loss she had experienced.

It wasn't fair.

Losing him wasn't fair at all.

It wasn't just her who needed him. It was every single one of them. Alaric was like the father figure to everybody.

She hated sharing him with everyone, but she'd rather share him with everyone and him be alive, than not being able to have hm at all.

None of this was fair.

Letting Matt go off with Damon like that wasn't fair. She hadn't shook off the bad feeling since the moment Matt walked out of the door and went off with him. Payton couldn't sit there for a second longer without knowing if he was alright.

It had been hours since they had gone and she still hadn't heard anything from anyone.

She was risking a lot showing up at the farm where they were trying to assassinate vampires, which included herself if she got caught, but she just wanted to make sure Matt was safe and alright.

After managing to compel someone in town the location of the farm, Payton hopped into a cab and told the driver the address of the farm. Once she got there after a forty minute drive, Payton began to run down the track that was at the end of the road and headed towards the main area of the farm.

Thankfully she had got there just in time.

Payton felt her eyes widen when she saw Elena come out of nowhere and tackle Damon to the ground. The smell of blood filled Payton's nostrils when she saw the location of the source was coming from her only friend's body down on the grass beside them.

Quickly rushing over, Payton held it together when she bent down to check on Matt, seeing that he was struggling to get up, from the blood oozing out of the bite mark on his neck, Payton already clearly knowing who it was from.

Damon.

She was seriously going to kill that son of a bitch one day!

"Matt," Payton went to wrap her arm around his body, but he pushed her off of him, "Matt, stop. Hey."

"Just leave me alone! All of you." He hissed at them, before stumbling towards one of the barns near them.

Payton couldn't help herself. She had to go after him. She wouldn't let him push her away like he was. Matt had never pushed her away. So it must have been something in his mind that had clicked and didn't want her involved anymore.

But she wasn't letting him have that option. He was her best friend. Even if she wasn't his, Payton wasn't letting Matt walk away bloody and crying out to be gone from this messed up supernatural world.

"Matt..." She followed him through into the barn, just as he collapsed down onto the floor and another vampire swooshed in to save him.

Stefan bent down to Matt's limp body on the floor, where he bit into his wrist and pushed his bloody wrist into Matt's mouth for him to drink. Payton wasted no time in coming in and pushing Stefan away, so that she could be the one to save him, knowing the teenager would appreciate it more from her than Stefan.

But he was still pushing her away, when the blood he had received from both vampires gave him enough strength to pull himself up and drag himself over to sit against one of the wooden beams.

"Just stop!" Matt yelled at the two of them, as they stood opposite him somewhat breathless from all the drama, "stop saving me."

"What the hell is your problem?" Stefan asked puzzled by the guy's behaviour, especially with how he was acting towards Payton.

He was to believe that the two was close, in some cases more close than what the typical friends would be, but it even surprised him to see Matt not letting Payton help him.

"What do you want me to say, thank you?" Matt remarked in a sarcastic tone, "because honestly, I wish you'd just let me drown."

"Matt.." Payton breathed, hating hearing him talk like that.

It was so wrong and so not the truth.

"What, you think you were my first choice?" Stefan asked in disbelief, as Matt pulled himself up onto his feet against the beam, his breathing still heavy through rage and also pain from his healing wounds.

"Elena's a vampire because of me. I have to live with that everyday for the rest of my life." Matt explained.

"No, you don't," Payton shook her head, feeling annoyed that he still wouldn't listen to her, "I already told you that earlier."

"No, no, you don't have to live with that, you get to live that," Stefan began to step forward getting in front of Matt, somewhat angered now by how Matt was acting with him, "because Elena put your life before her own. So every morning when you get out of bed, you sure as hell better earn it."

"Hey! Knock it off!" Payton stepped in front of Stefan, putting her arm out in front of him so he couldn't step any further towards Matt.

She wouldn't another Salvatore brother have a go at Matt like Damon had been doing all day. Payton was sick and tired of the two of them ruining everyone else's lives, including her own and the people she cared about.

Payton was emotionally drained and tired from all of this. She didn't even care that she was giving into her rage and taking it out on Stefan. It was about time she really laid into them all for the emotional trauma they had put her through.

All of it came back to them. Now her Dad wasn't around, she could do and say as she pleased without having to be civil for her sake.

Stefan turned his head away from Matt to look at Payton, shocked that she was acting, "Why are you getting involved?"

"Why am I getting involved?" Payton repeated in complete amusement that Stefan was acting that stupid, "I don't know, Stefan, maybe because I am fed up of it all."

"Um, sorry, what?" Stefan was more confused now, first it had been Matt who had gone off on one, now it was Payton also, "what's going on with you?"

"I've lost everyone because of you and Damon." She spat.

He frowned slightly at her answer, puzzled as to why she was bringing up the past now, "Um, Payton. I'm not doing this with you. What happened was months ago..."

"Exactly! But the emotional damage you two leave behind will always remain," Payton explained in an angered tone, Matt's eyes now flickering between the two as his breathing was still heavy, "for as long as the two of you are around, destruction and disaster will follow."

She turned her head back onto Matt, who gave her a pleased look that she had stuck up for herself and him, as Payton headed over to him, laying her hand on his arm and pulling away from Stefan who was stood there baffled by what had just gone on with both Payton and Matt.

Walking out of the barn with Matt, the two headed down the track as Payton brought out her phone to make a call to the local cab firm. She wasn't going to stick around here any longer to be faced with the supernatural drama.

Payton had enough of it all. Just like Matt had.

She was tired. She was scared. She was hurt. She was broken. She was upset. She was still grieving.

And she did blame both Stefan and Damon for everything that had happened, because without them, Mason would have still been alive and her Dad wouldn't have died so many times.

Around forty minutes later, they pulled up in the town centre in the back of a cab. Payton managed to compel the driver to not charge them for the journey, since she didn't have any more cash on her and wasn't in the mood to even care about her less than human actions.

Climbing out of the cab, the two stood on the pavement and stared across at each other uncomfortably, "Are you going to be alright?" She asked him, looking over at the nearly healed bite mark on his neck.

"Yeah I will be," Matt nodded back at her, "and what about you?"

"What about me?" Payton raised her brows.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her with concern, "because I know that you didn't just go off on one today at both Damon and Stefan because of me. You were talking a lot about your own experiences."

She rolled her eyes to the floor slightly in sadness, "I just need some time to process what's actually happened. I'm still grieving Mason and now I've got to grieve my Dad too. Sometimes we just need moments to feel and give into the pain, you know?"

"Oh yeah. I know." Matt couldn't agree more with her.

A brief silence fell over the two of them, Payton finally brought her head back up to look at him after a while and already saw that Matt was looking at her with more of a friendlier smile than what it had been earlier that night.

"I'm sorry about being a jerk back at the ranch." He apologised.

"It's fine," Payton could forgive him for that, "I get it. You're angry and tired."

"Do you want me to come inside?" Matt offered, knowing that Payton hated being alone with her emotions.

She needed a friend and he also did.

"Um, no, actually," She found herself saying for the first time in a long time, the thought of being alone actually sounded more appealing than ever, "I actually want to be by myself tonight."

"Oh," He couldn't help but feel disapointed, but respected her decision anyway, "any reason why?"

"I just need to have time to think and be alone with my emotions, like I said, I need the time to feel something. Being a vampire can sometimes take that away from you." Payton explained.

"That sound's, actually, surprisingly a good option." Matt reasoned with her on her idea.

"Thanks," She lightly smiled at him the best she could, before stepping over to the apartment building door, "I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Alright. Thanks for saving me today." He thanked her, even if he didn't appreciate it at the time, he did now.

"No worries," Payton would do it again in a heartbeat, "Good night."

"Good night."

Turning away from one another, Matt began his journey down the street toward's his home and Payton made her way into the apartment door to continue her own journey to the place she had grown residence in.

Once she was inside, Payton poured herself a glass of blood and downed the contents of it, needing the stress reliever after what had been going on lately. When it was gone, she made her way into the shower and freshened up for the night.

After she had finished up, Payton wrapped her satin robe around her naked body and the underwear she had on, before going over to sit on the couch with the engagement ring from Mason in one hand and the other her cell phone was glued to it as she flicked through the images in her gallery.

She didn't know why she was torturing herself the way she was. But Payton really couldn't help it.

Payton started with the images from this time last year of all her friend's and Mason down in Florida, as she progressed through them there was more of her and Mason, then it got less of him and more of her new life she was currently living in Mystic Falls, the same time Mason had disappeared out of her life.

Matt shew up in a couple of them, then it was her Dad who appeared on her screen, the more she saw of him and the other man she had lost, the more she felt her grief she had been trying to push out of her mind, hit her hard and fast like nothing she had ever felt before.

When things got like this before, she had either her Dad, Mason or Matt to rely on. Her Dad was gone. So was Mason. And Matt had his own problems and life to deal with right now. He couldn't always be there to pick up the pieces for her.

But god, she'd do anything to stop feeling so much pain.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke her eyes off the phone screen, only now realising that her vision was blurred with tears from getting so choked up about everything that had gone on.

Putting the phone down onto the coffee table, Payton slowly headed on over to the door to check out whom it was. Maybe Matt had recongsidered her decision of staying alone tonight. Maybe he had realised that she did actually need him, that they needed each other and it was best if they stuck together than be apart with their own demons.

But Payton felt a frown form in the crease on her forehead and the anger rise with her once again when she peeped through the hole in small glass eye hole in the door to see no other than Stefan Salvatore there.

"Go away, Stefan!" Payton groaned at him, turning away from the door and going to stand against the breakfast bar.

What was with these brothers? Why couldn't they just leave her and everyone else alone?

"I'm not going anywhere until we can talk properly." Stefan told her.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance at his determination, as she leant her elbows against the surface and ran her spare hand over her face in distress. This wasn't how she had planned to spend her night.

It had been bad enough that she was wishing Matt was there and not being independant enough to spend the night alone with her emotions. Now Stefan had showed up here and wasn't going to go away anytime soon unless she gave into him.

Groaning to herself, Payton stormed over to the door, before she unlocked it and pulled it open to see a surprised looking Stefan behind it, "You have five minutes." She told him, opening the door more for him to come inside as she walked over to the centre of the room.

Coming into the apartment, Stefan closed the door behind him and came to join her, a thick tension was present in the room. Payton didn't even bother to look at him, her eyes were drawn to the floor and her arms were folded in frustration that he had bothered to come here.

Stefan awkwardly shifted his eyes from Payton and different parts of the room, he was unsure whether he could look at her since she was looking pretty pissed with his presence in her home, but also because she of the attire she was dressed in.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Matt at the ranch, you know, Damon, he's well..."

"...Damon, right?" Payton finished for him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point, I know we can't always defend his behaviour just because of who he is. I will always be truly sorry for letting him kill Mason. It was wrong and went too far,"

She glanced up at him with uncertainty across her face, as Stefan stared back at her with a guilty expression on his own,

"I know nothing either of us say will make it better or bring him back. My brother and I have done some pretty terrible things between us. But I can assure you that we are just trying to look out for the people we care about, which includes you..."

"...You mean Elena." Payton corrected him harshly.

She didn't know why she was behaving so bratty, but she just couldn't help herself. Payton was tired and so done with this messed up world. Stefan was easy to take it out on because he had already helped to take away the one person she needed back in the world more than anything.

Stefan lowered his head slightly, "Elena is clearly the most important person in my life right now, but I still can care about other people, like you."

"Oh really?" She couldn't help but smirk in amusement at this.

What had come over her?

"Yeah, I mean, we were friends when you first came to town. I feel like ever since everything happened, we never got back to that." He replied.

"What you mean when you helped Damon to get rid of Mason..."

"Payton..."

"No, Stefan. I'm done with hearing it. You're right, whatever you say or do will never bring him back. So this conversation might as well just end here and you leave before I say or do something I might regret it." Payton went to head over to the door to shoo him out of it, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Payton, wait," He glanced across at her face, just as she looked back at him in annoyance, "just stop. What's got you so beat up tonight anyway?"

"I don't know, Stefan. Maybe the fact my Dad's completely gone now and my best friend nearly died tonight because your stupid ass of a brother." She hissed, snatching her wrist free.

"That was wrong of Damon to do, I've already explained that..."

"You don't have to keep defending your brother, Stefan. He doesn't care anyway. He would have killed Matt if none of us got there in time. Then I would be left with absolutely no one." Payton exclaimed, feeling her throat going tight and the tears stinging her eyes.

"That's not true..."

"But it is! I have no one. Yeah, Matt and I might be close, but we're not Matt and Elena or Matt and Tyler. I'm just some girl that came crashing into everyone's lives and lied about my intentions for even being here from day one." She explained.

"So you might have, but we all accepted you with open arms after." He tried to assure her.

"Maybe so. But if I wasn't Alaric's daughter, then I know I wouldn't have been so welcomed by all of you," Payton continued on, feeling the tears flood her eyes more and it just made her anger worse since she was so tired of not being able to control her emotions,"I am so alone, Stefan. And it's all because of you and your brother."

"Payton, please. I am sorry." Stefan tried to apologise again.

"No, you're not. Neither of you are really sorry. You snapped my neck. Damon ripped out Mason's heart. Damon killed my Dad countless of times and your conflict with Klaus also got my Dad killed. None of this is ok. I don't want to be alone anymore. But reality is that I am,"

She felt the tears fall from her eyes, slowly running down her face and all Stefan could do was stare back at her helplessly and guilty for being somewhat the cause of all her pain,

"You know somedays, I feel so lost and unsure of what to do, because wherever I am, whether it's Florida or here, I am just reminded of the three most important people in my life that I lost. My Dad, Mason and Emma,"

Payton felt her emotions sparking more and more, the vampire inside of her not being able to control the humanity anymore, "I don't know what's worst, the fact I try be civil with Damon after he killed my boyfriend, that my Dad died because of the Original's and why I haven't killed them yet for doing what they did or that I killed my own best friend."

"Payton..."

He hated seeing her go on like this. She was self destructing for the first time properly right in front of his eyes. He could feel every inch of her grief, sadness and pain. It was killing him knowing she was feeling this way and there was nothing that could have been done to save her from this.

"Like why? Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to lose Mason? Why couldn't he have just not got involved with you and stuck to the plan? Why couldn't my Dad just not have worn that stupid ass ring or cheated death so many times he turned into some murderous alter ego? Why did I have to be turned into a vampire by my once Step Mom and her crazy ass doppleganger vampire friend?"

Payton's sob's and volume in her voice was getting worse, she was practically having a break down right in front of Stefan but for the whole world to hear her cries for someone to just stop all this pain,

"Why, Stefan? Why me?"

"I don't know." Stefan replied in a quiet and sad tone.

He really had no idea what would make her feel better other than just letting her let it all out. All the months of heartbreak were now coming out from under the surface where they had been pushed aside. It was only now Payton was letting the pain consume her.

It was always the way vampires dealt with it, especially those who were new to it, which Payton still was. It hadn't even been a year yet since she turned, but she was still struggling and her emotions were at the front of that right then.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of anger come over her, Payton kicked her foot against the coffee table in front of her, sending it flying over and the contents upon it smashed onto the ground.

She wandered over to the bookshelf and began to throw some of the books off the shelf onto the floor, not even caring if she was trashing the place, Payton just needed to let off some steam.

Stefan for a brief moment watched her, his eyes moving from the items around the home that were being thrown around to Payton herself, not knowing what to do or even if he could say anything to get her to calm down.

But after watching her go over to the kitchen area, Stefan knew he had to try at least do something but she regretted her behaviour more.

Vamp speeding over to Payton, Stefan stopped in front of her and took hold of her wrists in his hands, she glared up at him in annoyance that he was stopping her from letting out her anger.

"Hey, listen to me," He began getting her to keep her gaze focused on him and nothing else other than him, "this anger you feel right now, it's good. It means you're still feeling and you're still human,"

Payton's tears now fell silently from her face, her attention drawn to what Stefan was saying and she could even feel her heart sink at the realisation of what she was doing and what she could have done if she wasn't careful,

"you want to feel that way. All the emotions you've been suppressing whilst it might feel good in the short term, in the long term it will kill you if it consumes you like it has started to tonight."

"W-w-why are you saying all this?" Payton choked out as the tears still streamed.

"Because I want you to realise that while you've been through alot and even though you're a vampire, you're still on this earth and you're still living in honour of the people you've lost. Yes it's terrible that you killed your best friend, that your boyfriend died at the hand's of my brother and I and now you've lost your Dad too,"

Stefan moved his hands down her wrists and onto her hands, squeezing them lightly and reassuringly, trying to keep her focused on what he was saying and not the thoughts or emotions she felt,

"but you're still here. Remember what they wanted from you. They wanted you to continue on. They don't want to see you like this. Mason on the other side doesn't want to see you self destructing. He wants to see you happy and continuing with your life,"

Hearing Stefan mention Mason's name again, just sent her into more tears and sobs, the painful reminder hitting her hard like the same way it had when she first lost him,

"but you're going to get through this. You're strong and can cope being a vampire. Everyone is here to support you. You're never alone. Don't ever feel like you're alone, ok? I'm here for you."

Looking up at Stefan, Payton burst into more tears as she slowly nodded her head, realising he was right and that being here, being hysterical and acting out on her emotions wasn't helping herself.

She had to just accept and move on from what had happened. It was awful what had happened. But she was still here. Payton was still on this earth to make them proud and become the person they always wanted her to be.

Seeing that she was more calm now, but just emotional, Stefan pulled Payton into him and allowed her to cry on him. He held onto her tightly, as she laid the side of her face against his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head.

The two stood like this in the kitchen for a few moments. Payton silently crying on Stefan whilst he held onto her and allowed her to just let it out all out in a more peaceful manner than before, somewhat glad and hoping he had talked through to her enough.

After a while, the two broke apart and Stefan offered to clear up whilst she got ready for bed. He had just finished putting the smashed candle tray and wine glass into the bin, when he came back over to the coffee table to pick it up off the floor.

But as he bent back up, an unfamiliar object caught his eye on the wooden flooring below. Stefan's eyes trailed up from the floor board and over to the bathroom door where Payton was, before going back down to the small silver object on the floor.

Picking it up in his hands, Stefan held it in his fingers and examined the object curiously. It wasn't until he heard the bathroom door suddenly unlock, when he realised what it was and he found himself quickly slipping it inside the back of his jean pocket.

Standing back up onto his feet, Stefan's eyes met with Payton's puffy ones from all the crying. She awkwardly gave him a small smile, before she headed over to the dresser to tuck her robe away now she was dressed in her sleeping attire.

Once she was done, Payton headed over to meet him in the middle of the room, "Uh, thanks for cleaning up. You didn't have to do that, but I do appreciate it."

"No worries," He nodded back at her, not seeing it as a problem at all, "I should probably get going then."

"Uh yeah, sure." She agreed with him, knowing it was best if he went and she tried to get some rest.

"Good night." Stefan called, as he made his way over to the door and pulled it open.

"Night." Payton chimed back, before watching him head out of the door and close it behind himself, a light sigh following once he had disappeared, leaving her alone in the apartment.

Unaware that Stefan was stopped outside the apartment door he had just walked out of, the object he had found on the floor back in his hand. He had no idea how serious Payton and Mason were, Stefan just thought it was her vampire emotions that was making her still so choked up about losing him, but now Stefan could see just how much the two had meant to each other.

It had been that serious enough that they were engaged or planning on it at least. Stefan had spotted the silver engagement ring on the floor and picked it up out of pure curiousity. He had decided against telling her that he had found it, knowing it could send her off again, when she had only just now calmed down.

Stefan had no idea why he had taken it, but now he was stood there with it in his hands, he was beginning to think maybe it would come in handy for helping the girl move on with her life.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! I hope 2017 is treating you well so far and we're already nearing towards the end of January. Sorry updates have been rubbish lately, but as I said my eyes and head haven't been that great, so I went for my eye test last week and I'm getting my glasses tomorrow, so hopefully I won't be hurting my eyes anymore, which means they'll be lots more updates hopefully :)**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89, LMarie99, Nirvana14, Guest, LiLuLo12, Adela and VampireLover 17 for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad you're all loving and there's such a split between Stayton (Stefan and Payton) and (do we have a ship name for Payton & Matt? Someone please make a kick ass one. Mayton? Patt? hahahaha what one?) Matt and Payton. I'd love to hear what you all thought about this one.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this and are enjoying it. Stefan took the bloody ring! What is he going to do with it? Wasn't he so cute helping her through her break down though!**

 **Thanks so much for reading,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	50. Chapter 50

It had been a long week.

After everything that had happened recently, Payton had just wanted to get her life back on track and move forward. She'd started working regularly at the Grill again to boost her income for the apartment and the beach house, as well as having something to preoccupy her mind from thinking about all the pain she felt.

Payton had also been busy boxing away more of Alaric's stuff, putting it into storage and hanging out with Matt either when they were working or after work for a quick bite to eat or to drown their sorrows in booze.

And somehow the two hadn't even shared anymore intimate moments. The friends with benefits chapter looking like it was officially over for right now.

She was slowly starting to feel more like herself now she had a focus again and was working towards her new life.

Payton had just climbed out of bed when she heard her cell phone ring on the bedside table beside her. A light groan escaped her lips at the early wake up call, hoping it wasn't work wanting her in for extra hours since she had been working hard all week and this was her only day off.

"Hello?" She answered, not even bothering to check the ID of the caller to put her out of her misery first.

"Payton," She heard Matt's cheery voice on the other end of the phone, "you're awake then."

"Of course I am," Payton hissed back, as she headed over to the kitchen, "and if I hadn't been your phone call certainly would have woken me up."

"Alright." He couldn't help but chuckle at her morning grouchiness.

"Why are you calling anyway?" She asked him, reaching up to get a glass out of the cupboard, "you aren't calling to tell me I have to work again today?"

"No," Matt assured her, whilst Payton went to the fridge to get out a blood bag, "but I do need a slight favour from you..."

"And that is?" Payton began to pour the contents of the bag into the glass.

"It's Pastor Young's funeral today." He informed her, even though the whole town was clearly talking about since the guy died so she was well aware.

But even though it was tragic and sad another life was lost, she somehow didn't really care that much since she hadn't lived here long enough to even come across the guy and he was responsible for trying to kill the vampire population in town, which included her on that list.

"Oh the guy who tried to kill your friends the other week?" She reminded him of what the man had done.

"Yes. That one. The whole town's invited," Matt explained further, ignoring her accusing tone, "we're all planning on showing up today to pay our respects."

"To a guy who wanted to kill some of you?" Payton was confused.

"I know. But beside all that, he's been the pastor in this town for years." He tried to make her see it from their point of view.

"And what does this have to do with me?" She began to take small sips out of the bloody drink.

"I was hoping you'd come with me for support." Matt suggested.

Payton frowned slightly, "Me?" she laid the glass down onto the countertop, "Why would you want me there?"

"Because you're one of my closest friends and I would appreciate it if I had you by my side when we say goodbye to yet another body." He explained.

"I don't know, Matt," Payton was unsure about this, she didn't feel right going to someone's funeral that she didn't even know of, "surely Elena and the other's will be there."

"I know. But they're not you."

God, why did he have to be so damn persuasive and sweet?

It wasn't just the stranger and vampire killing that was putting her off going. It was seeing Damon again after what he had done to Matt last week and the reminder of the two men she had lost that Damon had contributed to.

And it also meant seeing Stefan, who she had no idea what her relationship was with the guy at the moment. One minute they were on alright terms, working together on their blood thirst. Then the next minute, she was lashing out at him and blaming him for everything.

Payton hadn't even seen either of the brothers since that night at Pastor's farm and Stefan a little later on when he came to check on her, which only resulted in Payton trashing the place and breaking down.

She had been avoiding them all to save the embarrassment and the chance of her anger bubbling off again.

Would going to this funeral just bring it all back up again? Or would it be another chance for her to say goodbye to that part of her life and welcome this new future with open arms?

"I better go pick out my favourite little black dress then."

"You are amazing!" Matt beamed back at her, thankful she was agreeing to come with him.

"You just owe me later. We're drinking and you're paying." Payton informed him, picking her glass back up to drink.

"Alright. Deal." He could so do with that.

After making arrangements for Matt to come pick her up so that they could drive over to the church together in a couple of hours, Payton ended the call and continued with her drink, hoping and praying that this day would actually be alright.

Because it was about time something went right for once for the lot of them.

Once Matt had swung by and picked her up, they took a ten minute drive over to the other side of town to the church where Pastor Young's funeral was being held. The journey was full of Matt updating her about everyone's problems, which included some new hunter in town, Elena adjusting to her new life as a vampire and the explosion at the farm which killed the pastor and other members of the council.

Somehow Payton was glad to hear about everyone else's struggles because it was giving her a distraction from her own worries about seeing everyone again.

No doubt Stefan had told everybody about her reckless break down the other night. She had ensured she was the one to tell Matt the day after to prevent him hearing it from anyone else.

A little while later they pulled up outside the church, Matt climbed out of his truck first and wandered round the other side of it to help her climb out of it. Payton rolled her eyes at his gentleman manner, as she hopped out of the vehicle with his help and her heels hit the pavements, unaware of the person watching her from across the grass in front of the church entrance.

He had only now come across the grass after arriving for the funeral after being with Bonnie for most of the morning. Stefan was waiting to see if any of his friend's or Elena had arrived yet, so he could walk in with them. But he hadn't been expecting to see Payton here.

In comparison to last week, she looked a lot better and that usual mischievous grin that he had famously known from the day he had met her was back on her face, as she tutted Matt's hand away after he helped her out of his truck.

When Matt had closed up the passenger door, the two wondered round to the front of the truck and Stefan could then see the girl in a better view now. Her usual wavy golden hair was straight and parted in the middle, certainly a new look for her but what suited her well.

Her funeral attire consisted of the typical mourning colour short sleeved swing dress that came to the middle of her thigh. On her feet were a matching coloured pair of peep toe tie up heels that gave her average height a little more length and a black cross the body purse sat on her shoulder.

Coming across the grass with Matt in a comfortable silence, it was only when she brought her up properly that she noticed Stefan was staring at the two of them with a timid smile on his face when he caught eyes with her.

She found her pace slowing down when she saw him stood there, the nerves creeping into her stomach and making her feel uneasy to already be facing him even before the service had began.

But it wasn't seeing him stood there that surprised her, it was the fact he was now coming toward's her that made her feel more tense.

Matt glanced between the two of them, knowing from Payton what had happened that night after the drama at the ranch. He was unsure of how to react to it, because Matt wasn't even sure Payton knew what to do.

But he stopped beside Payton when he came face to face with Stefan.

"You want me to wait with you?" Matt offered, wanting to support his friend like she was supporting him today.

"No it's ok, you go on in." Payton assured him, knowing if that she didn't face Stefan now then she never would.

Nodding back at her, Matt eyed Stefan curiously and even warningly to not upset Payton when she had been coping better, before he headed inside and left the two of them to it.

An awkward and tense silence fell over the two almost immediately, so much so that Payton was regretting letting Matt walk away and was debating on whether to catch him up.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologised, breaking the silence.

"For what?" She asked, thinking they had already been over this.

"For everything really," His eyes rolled to floor with guilt, "you had every right to be mad at me the other day."

"No," Payton shook her head, disagreeing with that, she'd gone too far and brought too much up again, "it was wrong of me to lash out, I'm the sorry one."

"Well, can we at least try to resolve things?" Stefan suggested hopeful that she'd say yes and it would put a stop to this unnecessary conflict.

"I guess we can." She slowly nodded in approval.

"Good, because I don't know if you've heard, but there's a new vampire hunter in town and we need to all stick together." He explained.

"It's really that bad?" Payton frowned back with worry.

Payton had been hoping it wasn't as serious as Matt had made out earlier, but now with Stefan bringing it up, she couldn't help but feel panicked for her safety and the other vampires in town.

"We're not sure what this guy is capable of yet, but we just need to be careful." Stefan said.

"There's always something..." Payton mumbled.

Stefan smiled lightly at her, knowing that the feeling was mutual there, before he asked her something important, "If you want to, we can continue our little blood thirst control training?"

"You want to after everything?" She was surprised he still wanted to do that with her.

Payton had been trying to cope on her own and it had been up and down the past few days. She might have been over drinking blood more than what was agreed at their training.

"Of course." He nodded back at her like it was that obvious.

"Even with Elena being a vampire now too?" Payton asked.

"Yeah, even with Elena being a vampire and maybe even more now I need to help her too. I can't do that without helping myself first." Stefan answered further.

"I guess we can do that too."

"Great," He was pleased she was on board for definite again, "should we go inside?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Payton watched as Stefan turned on his heel and came to walk beside her towards the entrance of the church, where the other residence of the town were entering to go wait for the ceremony to begin.

But the two had not even made it halfway across the path when they saw Elena storm away from Damon beside one of the tree's out the front, where the other Salvatore brother was bending down to pick up a blood bag and put it back into the canvas purse in his hand.

Payton glanced over at Stefan in confusion, who's eyes were glaring across at his brother, before he slightly turned to look at her, "You head on in, I'll catch you up in a sec."

She looked back at Stefan unsure, knowing from Matt that the two brother's had been clashing over what to do about Elena's blood drinking, but knew it wasn't her place to get involved nor did she want to spend anymore time in Damon's proximity.

Heading into the church, Payton managed to locate Matt and the other's sitting in the middle section of the church, the rest of it already packed out from most of the town's population deciding to show up today to support the man they had lost.

"Hey! There you are!" Matt exclaimed when he saw her approaching.

"Hey." She greeted him back, before meeting with the eyes of Jeremy too.

"Come sit." He instructed, motioning down to the seat in between Jeremy and him.

Squeezing past the quarterback, Payton took her seat and looked back at him, seeing he was already looking back at her, "Everything go alright?"

"Yeah fine." Payton nodded, before smiling at him and knowing she'd inform him later what went on with the Salvatore.

The sound of heels coming towards them broke their gazes off each other and onto the girl now taking the other seat beside Matt, "Elena." Payton said shocked to see her there after witnessing her storm off with Damon moments before.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked on behalf of them all, she didn't look so good.

"I'm fine." Elena answered.

Payton didn't think she looked it though. Her skin was pale and drained. She thought maybe it had something to do with being a vampire, but Payton couldn't remember ever going like that when she turned.

"Hey, April was looking for you," Jeremy informed his sister, "she wanted help with her speech."

"Oh," Elena looked around uneasily, causing the three to be even more concerned for her behaviour, "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Jeremy answered unsurely.

The four of them glanced around for the girl, although Payton didn't have a clue who 'April' was and what she even looked like, but for Matt's sake and also needing the distraction from how uneasy Elena was making Payton feel she would do it anyway.

But as Payton turned her head back round, she saw Carol Lockwood, Tyler's Mom, take to the front of the church and step onto the stage behind a podium to welcome everyone to the service.

Her eyes might have been focused on Carol, but her ears were listening into a conversation that caught her attention almost immediately. She could now hear Stefan talking to Caroline and Tyler on the other side of the church, warning them about the new hunter in town which was making her feel more on edge.

"Before we begin the mass," Carol began from the front of the stage, as Stefan went to take his seat a few rows behind where they were stood, "we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to store a memory about our late friend's on the town council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few woods about her Dad. April?"

Elena began to look around once again for the girl, the worry for her growing, as their friend's grew more concerned for Elena herself, "April?" Carol called again when there was no sign of the girl, "Are you still here, honey?"

When the room fell silent once more and the girl didn't move from her hiding place, Carol was left with no other choice than to continue on the service without the girl's involvement,

"Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Carol suggested to the audience.

Everyone was left silent again. No one was making any offers to have their say. Payton found it odd how everyone was acting, but even more so from the girl who was now standing up out of the crowd, surprising her friends of what she was even doing.

"Come on up, Elena." Carol beckoned the teenager over to the stand, just as Damon entered the church running slightly late.

Payton turned her head slightly to look at the Salvatore brother, rolling her eyes slightly when she witnessed him put his hand in the holy water and made the sign of the cross, an arrogant amused expression firm on his face that only made Payton's blood boil more whenever she was around him.

Moving her head back round, her eyes caught with Matt's who gave her a reassuring smile that she could do this. Smiling back at him in appreciation, Payton turned her attention back to the stage where Elena was now stood, really not looking her best at all.

"I, um, when I talked to April earlier, she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak, and..." Elena shakily began her speech, making everyone's already growing nerves increase, "now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too. The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them,"

Payton lowered her head slightly at the words, fully relating to that and for a brief moment she could feel her heart sinking, but something that took her completely off guard but not for the better brought her attention to somewhere else other than her feelings.

The smell in the air was filling her nostrils and making her skin start to feel like it was on fire. Payton felt her heart rate begin to pick up and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, fearing what the hell was going on and if she could even control herself in a room full of people.

This really wasn't the time.

"Do you smell that?" Caroline murmured, but loud enough for the vampires in the room to hear.

"Blood." Tyler confirmed for them all.

"Nobody move," Damon whispered to them all, causing Payton's heart to beat even harder and her breathing began to get erratic, "don't turn around. It's a trap."

It had to be the hunter that was doing this. It had to be.

Now if Payton didn't hold it together, she would risk exposing herself and probably the whole lot of them.

Why hadn't she been practicing better? Why had she let that side of her go the past week or so?

And of course, it wasn't just them in the crowd that could smell it.

It was Elena on stage too.

The girl who was still transitioning and getting use to being a vampire. The girl who was struggling already and now there was blood in the air it was only going to make matters worse.

She had sweat coming off her forehead, her skin had been looking drained all day and now it was looking more pale with every second that ticked by, clearly smelling the blood just like they could.

"I, um..." Elena could feel the veins appear under her eyes, but thankfully her knight in shining amour, Stefan, came to save the day and the risk of her being hunted right there and then.

"It's ok. It's ok. I got you," He assured her, as he wrapped his arms around her back, before leading them away off the stage, "I got you."

Stefan supported Elena as he lead them back over to where she had been originally sat with Payton, Matt and Jeremy, whilst the pastor came onto the stage and took over from where a struggling Elena had left the service.

"Please turn to page 42 in your hymn book. Let us join together in song." The pastor instucted, as they all rose to their feet to follow though with his orders.

Payton shakily stood up from her seat, even though inside she was losing, she wasn't losing it as much as Elena was. But god, Payton just wanted to either run for the hills or consume the blood in one.

As everyone in the church began to sing, Elena cradled into Stefan in a complete panicked manner, "The blood. Stefan, the blood. I can smell it. There's so much." She said to him ratickly.

"It's all right. It's all right; just remember what we talked about," Stefan tried to reassure her and calm her down, even though he was struggling himself and he could now see Payton was when his eyes met with her worried ones, "Focus, push back. Come on, you can do this."

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked, after witnessing Elena's behaviour.

"She's hungry," Stefan informed him, as Matt's eyes trailed down to Payton in confusion, seeing her also acting strange, "she hasn't fed."

"So get her out of here." Matt stated like it was the obvious thing to do.

"He can't," Payton hissed at Matt, slowly looking up at him, "there's someone watching us."

"I'm going to go rip his head off now." Damon remarked from the few rows he was still stood at.

"You do that, Damon, and you risk exposing all of us." Stefan told his brother sternly.

"Well, I think the risk will be slightly diminished when I, you know, rip his head off." Damon said.

"Stefan, I'm losing it." Elena grumbled, her face scrunching up more as the vampire inside took over.

"You have 10 seconds before I go old-fashioned on the new guy." The older brother taunted.

"Don't do it, Damon, please." Stefan begged his brother.

"3,2,1," Damon counted down, before they heard him turn and begin to walk out of his spot, "bye."

"Wait, wait, wait, Elena," Matt stopped the guy in the tracks, everyone's attention falling on the lost human, "feed from me."

Damon's eyes flickered over to where they were stood a few rows in front shocked by the guys suggestion, even Tyler and Jeremy looked over in confusion. From beside Matt, Payton stared back at him in also shock and somewhat fear of what Matt was really volunteering himself for.

Then she remembered when he had done the same for her when she nearly lost it when Alaric had been stabbed and there was blood everywhere. She was starving and craving it. Matt had offered himself for her.

Now he was doing the same for Elena.

"It's ok," Matt assured all of them that this was an alright idea, "everyone will just think you're upset. Feed from me."

Elena glanced up at Stefan for assurance, who was now looking across at Matt and then down to Elena's worried eyes. Slowly Matt took Elena in his arms and out of Stefan's, her head laying down onto his shoulder close to his neck.

"It's ok. You're ok." Matt cooed in Elena's ear.

Stefan looked across at them, his eyes meeting with Payton's for a moment, where he gave her a slight nod in reassurance that this would be alright and also that she would get through this, knowing she was struggling inside also to fight off the demons.

Elena slowly moved over to Matt's neck and bit into his skin, causing him to wince slightly at the sensation, but felt a slight reassurance when he felt Payton grab hold of his hand and squeeze it lightly, letting him know that she was there for him whatever happened.

After a few moments, Elena finally broke away from Matt without killing him or draining him of to much blood, "Thank you," she carefully wiped the blood from around her mouth and turned back to Stefan, as Matt pulled his collar over the bite mark on his neck, "the blood, there's so much. It's got to be April. We have to help her."

Payton squeezed Matt's hand again in comfort, as her eyes flickered over to Tyler who had now come past the isle and was heading to the stage, confusing and also worrying her more about what he was up to with a hunter watching them, especially when he knew what Tyler was.

"Elena, we can't risk it." Stefan warned her.

"Then I'm going to do it." Elena went to push past him to get out, but the sound of Tyler's voice coming over the microphone prevented her from going any further.

"Excuse me," Tyler said catching the crowd's attention and also stopping the singing from continuing, "I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young."

"What is he doing..." Payton hissed under her breathe, seeing this as a suicide mission from the teenager.

"What do we do?" Elena whispered in fear.

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me," Tyler began, as Payton's heart began to beat all that little bit harder all over again, "but he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be a part of a team; a community,"

Everyone was now sitting back in their seats, listening to Tyler and the group of them prayed everything would be alright,

"...of giving yourself up for the sake of..."

Suddenly a piercing gun shot rung out of the church, causing the place to erupt with screams of horror and a certain Lockwood to take the impact of the fire, sending him flying down onto the ground and everyone else to duck out of the way.

Even Payton felt her body instantly move down in reaction to the shot ringing out, the noise reminding her of all the times Brady had shot her over and over again the day his pack had kidnapped her in revenage for what had happened to Mason.

An experience that would traumatise her for the rest of her days on earth.

But once people began to run out of the church in fear of another shot being fired, Payton found herself running up to the stage to go check on the teenager, knowing she couldn't just leave him there without knowing he was alright.

Joining Payton at the scene was also a concerned Caroline, worried why this hunter was so out to get her boyfriend and Tyler's Mom, Carol, who was clutching her chest in shock at what had just happened to her son in front of the whole town.

Caroline jumped down onto the floor to her boyfriend's aid, whilst Payton hovered over the scene and it wasn't long before Stefan and Elena also joined them up the front of the church.

The blonde female rolled her boyfriend onto his back and with all the strength she had pulled the stake out of his chest, causing Tyler to fly up in agony and cough as the pain submerged his body.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Tyler grumbled in anger.

"Damon's way ahead of you," Stefan informed him, already knowing that this would give his brother the perfect chance to go after the hunter now, "stay here, I have to help him."

"What about April?" Elena asked.

"I got it, go!" Caroline answered, before Stefan headed off.

"I have to call an ambulance." Carol said still shook up after seeing her son get shot.

"No..." Caroline knew that wasn't neccessary.

Payton knew she had to back up her friend, "he's fine!"

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." Carol explained again, before heading off the stage to make the call.

"Elena?" Caroline then said, causing Payton to turn behind her to no longer find the girl with them anymore.

"You go find her," Payton suggested, knowing that Elena would need her more than payton right now, "I'll wait with Tyler and Carol."

"Are you sure?" Caroline wasn't sure she wanted to leave Tyler.

"Of course." Payton assured her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tyler also added, smiling slightly over at Payton.

Squeezing her boyfriend's hand, Caroline climbed onto her feet and began to exit the stage, going to go find Elena to figure out what the hell was up to since she still wasn't in the best frame of mind.

Payton slowly knelt herself down onto the ground, as Tyler laid down on the floor properly and stared up at the ceiling, the two of them listening into Carol take the phone call to the emergency services.

"Here we are again." Payton sighed, breaking the silence that had come over the two of them.

"I know," He agreed with her, his eyes slowly rolling over to her, "haven't we already been through enough craziness?"

"I think someone is definitely testing the waters." She tried to make light of the situation.

"Bet you wished you stayed in Florida now." Tyler said.

Payton looked back at him with a sad look on her face, before a shrug followed shortly after, "maybe. But then we wouldn't be sat here right now having this conversation. God, I thought you were going to die. I thought we were all going to die."

"Well, Klaus put his body inside of me, so I guess we all got lucky." He raised his brows.

She smiled slightly back at him, already hearing the story from Matt last week that the whole reason they were all still standing was because Klaus had been using dark magic from Bonnie to put his body into Tyler's, preventing him from dying and also saving the lot of them at the same time.

"I suppose you're the one I should be thanking then." Payton responded.

"The ambulance is on it's way," Carol came back up the steps leading onto the stage, cutting their conversation short and she glanced over at her son in distress by all of this, "I can't believe this has happened. Was it that man who swung by earlier?"

"That's the one." Tyler confirmed from the floor.

"How has this even happened?" Carol complained, still very much shook up by this all.

"It's just what being a part of the supernatural is like." Payton interjected with a light sigh.

Carol slowly turned her head to look over at Payton, she hadn't seen the girl properly since Mason had been around and hearing that she was still in town even when he was nowhere to be seen surprised her more than anything to the point where she hadn't believed it at first.

But now she was seeing the girl with her own two eyes, she understood how very real the girl's presence in this town truly was.

"It's good to see you, Payton." Carol said to the girl out of the kindness of her heart.

"You too." Payton nodded back.

"I wish circumstances could have been different when we ran into each other again," Carol began looking over at her son, then back on the girl, "but, how are you doing?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She smiled lightly.

Even though she really wasn't 100% ok. But she was managing the best she could.

"I suppose you haven't seen my brother in law anywhere lately..."

Payton felt her heart sink at the woman's words, her eyes crossing over to Tyler's in confusion, where she saw him already looking at her warningly, which was then it dawned on her that maybe Carol who had been growing more informed of the supernatural lives they lived, didn't actually know that the man she had just mentioned had gone a long time ago.

"Oh, um, no..." She found herself lost for words, feeling terrible for lying but also pained at the reminder of the man she lost.

"That's a shame. Tyler said the two of you broke up and that's why you stuck around in town with your father," Carol explained, as Payton's eyes stared hard down at the ground below, "I'm sorry to hear of your loss. I can't begin to imagine how you must feel..."

"Why don't you head off, Payton?" Tyler stopped his Mom for pressing any further, which caught her by surprise and also confused her, "I'm sure Care will be back in minute."

Payton slowly glanced across at him, realising what he was doing and why he was doing it. She couldn't have appreciated him anymore right now if she tried. Tyler knew exactly what she wanted and why she needed it.

Gently climbing up onto her feet, Payton gave Carol a small smile, before looking back down at Tyler, "Take care of yourself." She told him.

He nodded back at her, before she stepped down the steps and headed toward's the exit of the church, thankful that he had just saved her from either breaking down in tears or confessing all that went on with Mason.

Once she got out of the church, she felt the fresh air hit her hard and fast, giving her that much needed reminder that everything was going to be alright and it was a blessing to still even be on this earth.

But she couldn't have felt more relieved when she saw a familiar face walking her way and engulfing her in a warm yet tight embrace.

"Everything alright?" He asked her, as he laid her head on her shoulder.

"Hmm," She didn't really know how she felt after everything that had just occurred, it was all so confusing and now with Mason's fate ringing in her mind, Payton wasn't sure how to make sense of her feelings,

Breaking out of the embrace, Payton stared back at Matt, "just stupidly thought we were over this."

"I know," He couldn't have agreed with her anymore if he tried, "tell me about it."

She flashed him a light smile, then it suddenly dawned on her what had happened to him before the shot rang out, she moved her hand up to his neck and pulled back his collar, seeing the still wounded bite mark on his neck.

Why couldn't she have smelt it? Was she only immune to blood in certain situations?

Or maybe by some miracle she was actually getting better at her self control?

"Jesus, Matt," Payton sighed at the sight of his wound from Elena, as he winced and brushed her hand away from him, looking around to make sure no one had witnessed that, "do you want me to help heal you?"

"I'll be fine," He assured her, not wanting her or anyone to fuss about it, he owed Elena the drink, "I'll deal with it myself."

A small silence came over them, which was making Payton felt uneasy, so she did what she always did best and the what always worked for the Saltman's,

"Can we still have that drink? I'm in need of one more than ever now." She raised her brows up at him hopeful.

"Of course." Matt nodded, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her over to his truck, where Jeremy was already waiting wanting to ride back with them and also get away from this craziness.

When they returned back to the centre of town, they jumped out of the truck and Payton ran inside to fetch Matt a bandaid for his neck. Once she was back, Matt covered his wound with the aid and the three of them headed toward's the Grill to get some food, as well as a couple of drinks to take back with them since Payton was the only one legal to drink.

But that didn't mean the other two couldn't share a drink back at her place with some booze.

They headed over to the bar, where Payton leant across and ordered a shot for herself, as well as a wine bottle and some liquor to take away, whilst the boy's took care of the food option from down the other end of the bar, so that she could actually get away with paying for all the booze that was also for them.

Once the barrister had given her the shot and also the other take away beverages, Payton paid the guy with some dollar notes and headed over to the boys with her alcohol in her hands. She jumped up onto a bar stool beside Matt.

She laid the wine bottle and the liquor down onto the bar surface, before she turned to Matt with a mischievous smirk and downed the shot in one, the taste burning the back of her throat but giving her a small relief from the days stresses.

"Just like her father, huh?" Jeremy remarked with a smile beaming on his face, as he stared across at Payton and then at Matt.

Payton felt her stomach jolt slightly at the mention of her father, but when she saw the happy look on Jeremy's face, she knew it was time to stop being so sad about her father's loss and instead be grateful that they even were able to share their time with him in the first place.

Plus she was just being compared to Alaric, which to her meant a lot since he was her father and also one of the greatest people she had ever known. It was a compliment to say the least.

"She's great, isn't she?" Matt smirked as he also looked back at Payton.

She rolled her eyes playfully at the two of them, before shoving Matt lightly "you know you two are talking about me in the third person like I'm not actually here."

"We know." Matt replied a little too smartly.

"What else do you say about me behind my back then, huh?" Payton's smirk grew as she laid her hand on his shoulder and tilted her head to the side.

"Ah wouldn't you like to know?" He returned the smirk.

"All good things I hope." She joked.

"You bet..." Matt chuckled lightly, before he found himself moving in and going to peck her on the cheek.

But Payton being Payton, the girl who had lost so much lately like everyone had, but was also trying to make sense of her over the top emotions right now, who was just craving to feel something other than pain, couldn't help but move her head slightly, so much so that her lips brushed up against his and the two shared a small peck.

After a few seconds, the the two broke apart and escaped into small laughter at their intimate moment in public, which usually happened behind closed doors when they were either drunk or vulnerable and always lead to more.

"So the rumours are true.."

Payton and Matt slowly turned their head to look at Jeremy, both of their cheeks slightly flushed with colour, realising that of course doing that was meant that questions would be raised.

But Payton was more concerned about what people were saying about her.

Was there really rumours about her and Matt's little arrangement from time to time? Did people actually speak about the two of them?

"You do like to get cosy together." Jeremy finished, after the two went into full embarrassed and speechless mode, which was very rare for either of them.

"Every once in a while." Matt ended up admitting on behalf of the two of them.

"I think this awkwardness call's for another drink." Payton suggested, before spinning round on the stool and requesting another shot from the female barista who had been standing a few feet away from them.

"So yeah," She heard Matt say when she turned back round to face the two boys as the woman prepared her shot, "that was insane. How do you think they'll cover this one up?"

Just then someone came from out back to deliver the guys their food, which now Matt was leaning over to take from the counter top along with Jeremy.

"An assassination attempt on the mayor's son." Jeremy suggested.

"Altar boy goes postal." Matt half joked.

"Guys..." Payton warned them with a small smile on her lips at their light heartedness to the situation, even though this was no joking matter when it came to their friend's life and now their was a hunter on the lose out to kill them all.

"Hey," They heard someone call from behind them, causing the three of them to look over, as the barista laid Payton's shot glass down and she handed over the notes, her attention focused on the guy sat behind the bar a few stools down, "What happened there?"

The guy pointed to his neck, his gaze focused on Matt intently, which made Payton feel slightly uncomfortable at what he was asking, as she turned her face back to Matt hoping he had a good enough answer to cover up this strangers question.

He couldn't exactly say his best friend who was a vampire fed on him, could he?

It wasn't exactly a normal human response.

Matt's eyes met with Payton's briefly, an idea sparking in his head, "girlfriend caused it."

His spare hand went to lay on the small of Payton's back, causing her to twig on what he was doing and she leant up, wrapping her arms around his neck, turning back toward's the guy with her brows raised in a suggested manner, as to say she was his girl and she had been doing the dirty on him.

The guy gave her a raised eyebrow look, before shaking his head and continuing to look back at them.

Jeremy hopped up onto his feet with one of the food bags now in his hand, as Payton downed her shot and climbed down off the bar stool with the help of Matt, all of them wanting to avoid this awkward intergation from some random guy.

Once she was down onto her own two feet, Matt kept his hand on her back as they stepped away from the bar area, Jeremy followed behind them, although he kept his gaze back on the man.

"Nice ink." He commented on the guy, before catching up with them and heading to the exit.

Payton frowned when she heard Jeremy's words, just as Matt also did the same and turned to his friend in confusion, "What ink?" He asked.

"You didn't see his tattoo?" Jeremy questioned the two of them, as they shook their heads, "it was huge."

"He didn't have a tattoo." Payton said in a puzzled tone.

"Yeah, he did."

The three of them stepped out of the Grill and into the night sky, Payton turned her head back to Matt in confusion. He snuck a glance at her, then looked back at Jeremy and chuckled slightly at his friend's odd behaviour.

"You sure you didn't have some of Payton's booze when we weren't looking.." Matt teased his friends.

"I'm telling you the guy had a tattoo on his arm." Jeremy was convinced the man did, but both Payton and Matt never saw the ink on the man.

"Right," She couldn't help but laugh lightly, before heading across the road to go inside her apartment, "are you coming?"

"I better get back." Jeremy concluded, going to walk in the opposite direction home.

"You're welcome to come inside." Matt offered, knowing Payton wouldn't mind.

"Nah, it's ok. You two have a great night doing you know...whatever..." The youngster flashed Matt a suggestive look, before Matt shook his head and crossed the street to catch up with Payton.

"Catch ya later." Matt called to Jeremy, before following Payton inside the apartment block with their food.

Once they were inside, Payton grabbed them some plates and a glass each so that they could make a start on their refreshments for the rest of the evening. She was busy pouring them a glass of liquir each, whilst Matt plated up the food and wandered over to the refridgerator to get some ketchup.

As he came back out of the refridgerator, he pulled out a blood bag and handed it over to her, "You need one of these?"

Glancing down at the bag in his hands, Payton's eyes slowly shifted up to meet with his and she found herself shaking her head, "No. I think I'll be alright."

Matt was surprised to hear her say that. It wasn't that he didn't believe that she could control herself. It was more so that he knew she had been drinking a lot more blood than she had been prior to her father's death. He thought it was to help her cope, but now he could see that was trying to get back on track.

Putting the blood bag away, the two of them headed over to the couch and began to tuck into their food in a comfortable silence. Once they had both finished, they leant back slightly with a sigh, their beverages now firm in their hands, as they tried to come to terms with what happened back at the church.

"I hope Tyler will be ok." Matt said after a few moments of silence had passed.

"I'm sure he will. He's probably fully healed by now." Payton assured him, turning her head slightly to look at him.

"It's just, how many more times are we going to have to clear up some supernatural accident?" He grumbled.

"I have no idea," She sighed lightly, having felt the same way the past few months, Payton had thought it would have been over since her Dad died for some reason, but of course it wasn't, "now there's some crazy physcho vampire hunter roaming around town trying to kill us."

Matt scoffed unamused by it all, "it's just crazy how much has changed."

"Tell me about it."

He turned his head to look at her this time, before moving his spare hand over to rest on the top of her leg, "How are you doing with everything? You haven't said much about your Dad lately."

"I guess I've just been trying to accept it and move on like both he and Mason wanted." Payton explained, as she stared down at her lap in sadness.

"But is that what you want though? Do you want to just move on from it all?" Matt questioned.

She glanced back at him, her eyebrows furrowing together slightly, "What else am I suppose to do? They're gone and they're not coming back. I just have to do what's best."

"You know you still have me.." Matt reminded her, before squeezing her knee gently.

Payton nodded back at him with a warm smile falling on her face, as she leant across and laid her glass down, before taking Matt's own glass from his hand and laying it down beside her own.

Carefully she climbed over to him and ended up sitting on his lap, causing him to smirk in confusion at what she was doing, but enjoying it motherless, "What are you up to?" He asked, as he watched her begin to undo his shirt buttons.

"I need the distraction," Payton purred in his ear, as she began to move her lips away from them and towards his face, "we need the distraction. You're a helpless human stuck in the midst of this and I'm a blood craving vampire who lost the two most important people in her life."

"You seriously want to go there again?" Matt questioned, looking up at her face as he rested his hands on her waist.

"We're already been wanting to go there..." She looked back at him, seeing the spark of light now in his eye at the thought of them going back to their intimate ways for the first time in a while.

Not wanting to waste another second of their time together, Payton pecked the corner of his lips, before moving down towards his jaw, then his neck and down to his bare chest where his shirt was undone.

"Payton," He breathed, after feeling her touch on his skin, the pleasure he was getting was oh so good, "you're killing me here."

Payton smirked against his skin, as she moved back up it and brought her lips against his own, where they began to kiss each other hungrily. Matt ran his hand's down from her waist to her thighs, where he pushed up the part of the dress to bring her bare thighs on display.

They were moments away from taking things further, when Payton felt her cell phone begin to vibrate and the text tone played out from the kitchen counter top, where her purse was sitting and the device was inside.

She grumbled when she heard it ring out, her forehead going to rest gently against Matt's, both of their breathing now heavy as she climbed off his body and headed to retrieve the cell.

Matt leaned back on the couch, a little flustered from their moment, as he watched her pull the device from her bag and read the message over. When he witnessed her nose scrunch up slightly, he called her out on it, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded, looking up at him from the screen, "it's Stefan. He want's everyone to meet."

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! End of January now and I'm so glad to be saying goodbye to this month. It's definitely been blue to say the least and I'm looking forward to February. I hope you all had a better or more manageable January than I have had. Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this part and enjoyed reading it. Lots of Stefan and Payton moments, as well as Matt and Payton. I think there was definitely a good balance here. So hopefully I've pleased both ships! I personally really love this chapter and I'm falling more in love with Matt/Payton everyday, but don't worry Stefan will still come swooping in there very soon.**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, LMarie99, HPuni101, kuppcake, Adela and Emmy Altava for reviewing the last part. Lot's of speculation over what's going to happen now Stefan's taken the ring. All will be reviewed very soon and I think you guys will love what I have planned for it. Plus Payton's Mom might be making an appearance VERY VERY VERY soon. We couldn't leave her without a parent could we!**

 **I'd love to know what you all thought about this part and any ideas for where the story is progressing to. Thanks so much for reading all of you :) it means the world to me!**

 **Have a great week,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	51. Chapter 51

Thankfully Matt hadn't drunk too much so that he wasn't over the limit and could actually drive the two of them over to where Stefan wanted them to meet, which so happened to be the Mystic Falls high school.

A place where Payton hadn't been since the first time she came to town and was with her Dad. It was the carnival night and she had managed to persuade him to bring them along so she could hopefully bump into Mason who was also going to be there with Tyler.

So much had changed since that night.

She had lost them both. It hurt a lot still. The grief was still very real. But each day it was getting easier and she knew she had to face up to going places again without the two men in her life.

Jumping out of Matt's truck for the third time that day, they saw Jeremy, Elena, Caroline and Stefan sat on or stood beside a group of benches on the front of the school premises.

"What's going on?" Payton asked, as the two of them joined them.

"Stefan just told us to wait till the rest of you get here." Caroline answered.

Payton shifted her eyes over to look at Stefan in confusion, as he climbed up from his spot and wondered round to a box. Shrugging at his behaviour and what this was even about, Payton took a seat on top of the bench and Matt sat down on the lower level as they waited.

A few minutes later, Damon and Bonnie both pulled up, obviously in separate cars, but they were also sharing the same confusion as to why Stefan had gathered them all here tonight after what had occurred today.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked, just like Payton had moments before.

"I don't know," Bonnie told him, as the two walked across the small part of grass over to the rest of them, "ask Stefan."

"Stefan, what are we doing?" Damon questioned his brother.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier," Stefan explained, getting out some white lanterns from the box and he began to hand them out to everyone, a lighter also in his hand, "we need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently,"

Payton took the lantern from his grasp and stared down at it, knowing full well who she had lost, as Stefan continued on his explanation, "I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. Time to just let ourselves grieve."

"So you're lighting lanterns.." Damon concluded with raised brows.

"Yeah," Stefan glanced down at the laten in his own hand and then back up at his brother, "yeah, we need to do this."

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he know's about the death of the council," Damon tried to make him see sense and that this silly mourn idea was pointless, "we have more important things to be doing right now than this."

"Not tonight, we don't," Stefan replied, as Damon scoffed and Stefan went to light his lantern, "This is for my Uncle Zach. My friend Lexi,"

His eyes rolled over to Payton's, who caught with his almost immediately, as she listened to his words and felt her chest tighten at his next mention, "For Alaric."

She forced a light smile on her lips in gratitude of his respect towards her father, as Matt took the lighter from Stefan and lit his own, continuing on with the memorial idea the Salvatore had thought up.

"This is for Vickie." Matt stated.

Caroline hopped up from the bench and took the lighter from him, "This is for my Dad. And Tyler's."

Payton felt the lighter being pushed her way by Caroline, so she slowly took it from her and went round to join them. Carefully she lit her own lantern and felt all eyes fall on her, as she glanced up from it and knew she had to play her part to really help her heal and move on.

"This is for my Dad and Mason." Payton said in a quiet and sad tone.

Turning to Jeremy who had now came over, she handed the lighter to him and he was next to say his piece.

"This is for our parents, for Vickie..." He paused looking at Matt who smiled back at him, "Anna, Jenna. And Alaric."

Jeremy glanced over at Damon and went to give him the lighter, but Damon held his hand up in refusal, "no way. I'm not doing that."

Turning on his heal in an arrogant strop like always, Damon headed back over to his car and leaving, after choosing not to partake in their memorial service for all the people they had lost.

After watching him leave, Jeremy motioned the lighter over to Bonnie who took hold of her lantern and the lighter, before coming over to join the rest of them, "This is for my grams."

Stefan glanced over at Elena, as she slowly stood up onto her feet, her breathing was shaky, "This, um...is for my Mom, my Dad and Jenna..." she looked between them all, "everyone that you've all lost. Everyone that this town has lost. And for me. I guess."

Jeremy and Elena glanced between each other, before they all took a deep breathe and let go of their lanterns, letting them float into the sky and travel far far far away, just like the people they had lost had gone far far far away, but would always remain close to their hearts.

Tying the serving apron back around her waist, Payton headed back out to the front of the restaurant after taking a short fifteen minute break during her lunch shift the following day.

So far her Dad had been going slow yet smoothly. She'd been busy waitressing the brunch and now lunch food orders to customers that had come to The Grill that day. Like everyday since she had lost her father, the job was keeping her distracted from her self destructive thoughts and preoccupied with continuing to live her life.

She was just moments away from going to check on a table she had left a while before her break, when one of her co-workers called her from behind the bar, "Yo, Payton! Get over here."

Looking back over at them, she flashed the guy a warm smile and wondered over to where he was stood beside another girl she worked with, "What's up? She asked leaning over from the other side.

"How do you reckon the pastor and the other council members got killed?" The guy asked her curiously.

Payton raised her brows up at the guy in confusion, "Why do you want to know what I think?"

"It's just weird, isn't it?" The girl added, as Payton looked over at her now, "how they all happened to be in the same place at the same time, then boom they're gone."

"Well, it was an explosion," She reminded them, after she had read the news and heard the town talking about it all week that it had been caused that way, so why did it matter what she thought, "and I think they were having some sort of meeting, so that's why they were together."

"Yeah, but those things rarely happen," The guy jumped back into the conversation, "we think that someone was actually behind it."

"Who would want to blow up a group of council members?" Payton asked them.

"Crazy things happen in this town all the time." The girl stated.

Oh didn't Payton know it!

"Someone who had a vendetta against the council could have been behind it." The guy reasoned.

"Yeah and the mayor's son, Tyler, he got shot yesterday at the memorial. I reckon someone is out to get the leaders of this town." The girl went on with her theory.

"Yeah that was tragic..." Payton breathed, really trying not to act irritated by all their speculation.

Couldn't they just leave the cops to get on with it and forget about Tyler's incident yesterday?

"How's your Dad?" The girl then asked, causing Payton to look back at her with a worried look, "I haven't seen him in town or at the bar in a while..."

"Uh, he left town." Payton lied, trying not to let her emotions come over her.

No one apart from the people involved knew what had really happened to Alaric.

"Oh, you didn't tag along?" The girl was surprised to hear this.

"Didn't fancy the travel. I've travelled most of my life. I think I'm going to stay here for a while," She explained, before leaning back up off the bar, "plus someone's got to keep the two of you in line."

The two lightly laughed at her joke, before a group of office workers came over to the bar and they went over to take their requests for drinks, given Payton the perfect opportunity to walk away from the awkwardness.

Spinning back round on her heal, she felt her stomach drop when she saw a familiar woman slip through the entrance of the Grill, their eyes instantly meeting with her own and it wasn't long before they began to approach Payton.

She felt herself speechless and unable to move.

What the hell was going on? What were they doing here?

They weren't suppose to be here!

"Mom," Payton couldn't believe that the woman was actually here, in Mystic Falls, in the place she worked at and now stood right in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Amanda questioned her daughter like it was the norm for her to turn up here, "you work here, of course I'm going to come here to visit you, Payton."

"Uh," She didn't know what the hell was going on right now, Amanda wasn't suppose to be here, "how did you know I worked here?"

"You always had a thing for bars, just like your father and it wasn't too hard to track you down once I got here." Amanda explained, but continuing to act slightly strange with her.

"But how did you know I was in Mystic Falls? I never told you I was here," Payton tried to get more of the truth out from her, "don't you remember the last time we spoke? You drove off from me in Florida at the beach house.."

"Oh don't be so silly!" Amanda waved her hand in the air.

"I'm not," She couldn't help but laugh lightly in disbelief that her mother was acting so weird, "you and I haven't spoken since we had that fight over Mason."

"Sure we have," Amanda wandered past her and leant her bag on the bar side, "we caught up not too long ago, didn't we?"

Payton titled her head to the side slightly, before she folded her arms and headed round to the other side of the bar, so she could talk to her Mom properly and see if she was lying.

Because it sure as hell felt like she was right now.

Payton had been sure enough that day to compel her and it had worked. Her Mom had accepted it and allowed them to leave with no recollection of her time there. It was the best option for the time and what she needed to do.

Unless it never worked...

But how was that even possible?

"Let's cut the crap, Mom," Payton found her inner anger and fear beginning to get the better of her as her tone went bitter, "Why are you here? and I mean, really, why are you here?"

"What do you mean, Payton?" Her mother continued to stare back at her innocently, but only this time a wicked smile grew on her lips.

What was her mother's game?

"Well, you haven't exactly come for a catch up, so please do tell me the real reason as to why you've shown up here." She tried again to get the truth from her.

Payton wasn't going to back down and play along with whatever joke her Mom was getting at.

"Well, I was visiting the town with my new boyfriend and I thought I'd pop in to see you." Amanda explained.

Oh, it definitely did not come to a shock that her Mom had a new boyfriend. She always did have. That wasn't anything new. But it still didn't explain why she had come to town and knew that she would be there.

"That's funny because I never told you I was here." Payton reminded her Mom with raised brows.

"That's the crazy thing about vervain, huh?" Amanda's smile grew bigger.

She couldn't believe what she was just hearing come out of her mother's mouth.

This whole time she knew! Her Mom knew about vampires! She knew what vervain was and she was even on it. The day when Payton came to visit her and spoke about her father, then compelled the memory of her visit away, Amanda had remembered it all and waited until now to confess to Payton.

How was it even possible? How did Amanda know about vampires? How did she even get a hold of vervain?

"So you know..."

"Of course I do. I've known for a very long time," Amanda began to admit to Payton, who was still trying to get her head around even seeing her Mother again, let alone that she knew about this crazy world, "I've been on vervain since the day your father warned me about vampires."

Payton scoffed in disbelief that no one, not even her father when he was alive, had bothered to inform her about this news.

Now she had made a right fool out of herself by trying to compel her mother when it hadn't even worked properly.

"He never told me you were one though," Amanda said after Payton went silent and was now lowering her head slightly, "I have to say it shocked me after you came to visit that day."

"Well, he didn't know until recently." Payton explained, ignoring the other comment from her mother.

She was just hurt by all this and pissed at herself for not realising sooner.

"Must have hurt him a lot to find out that you were one." Amanda remarked.

"Of course," She glanced back up at her mother with a stern look, "but we moved on from that."

"How is that possible?" Amanda didn't understand how Rick, someone who had been so against the supernatural and in particular vampires, could have ever accepted Payton for who she was now, "I take it he didn't take a liking to Mason too well either..."

"I don't have time for this..."

Payton began to walk out from the side of the bar and head over to the table she had been serving earlier, not wanting to hear another word out of her mother's mouth, when it was all beginning to make sense to Payton now.

Her mother was still being just as harsh as ever. She wasn't over the whole Mason thing. Amanda had clearly been playing along that day Payton came to visit. Now she had an even bigger disliking to her daughter now she was aware of her true identity.

She didn't want to even be in Amanda's presence right now.

Payton was hugely hurt and angry by all of this. She was only then starting to rebuild her life after her losses. Now her mother was storming in here trying to make her feel awful again for everything that had happened the past few months.

She wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't let her mother be the reason she went over the edge again.

No way! It wasn't happening.

But before Payton could take herself away from the nasty woman and the situation, her mother grabbed her wrist and prevented her from going any further, which followed by a harsh stinging sensation to erupt over her skin from where her mother was touching.

With all the strength she had, Payton snapped her wrist out of her mother's grasp and saw the burn now beginning to heal on her wrist, her eyes rolling away from the mark and down to her mother's hand where she saw some vervain held tightly in her fingers.

"What the hell..." Payton hissed at her Mom, looking back up at her face in disgust and anger that she had just done that to her.

What had her mother turned into?

It felt like since the day Payton turned eighteen, her mother had been out to get her for no apparent reason. It never seemed to make sense to her. The Mason situation had been the last straw. But this was next level.

"I really hate to have to put you in this position, Payton, but I have to finish what your Dad started..."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Payton eyed her mother integratedly.

"You'll see." Amanda grabbed her purse off the bar counter, before shoving the vervain back inside and then pushing past Payton, heading back towards the door she had come in not too long ago.

Payton glanced down at her wrist in annoyance, seeing the burn now completely gone, but the emotional scars that her mother had inflicted were very much still there and so was the confusion as to what her mother's plan was and what it meant for Payton.

A little while later, after Payton had slipped out back to calm herself down and then get back to waitressing, she was relieved when she saw more of a friendlier face walk through the doors of the Mystic Grill and come over to meet her in the far corner of the room.

"Hey," Matt greeted her, noticing that she didn't seem or look right from the moment he had walked in the door, "everything ok?"

"No," She shook her head, figuring honesty was the best policy, "I'm not."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his concern now growing.

"It's so messed up..." Payton mumbled.

"Isn't most of our lives?" Matt raised his brows with a small smile, before he nudged her arm, "c'mon, what's happened?"

"You saw me that day compel my Mom, didn't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well it didn't work." Payton answered.

"Oh," Matt was confused, he thought it had, Payton's Mom had certainly acted like it had worked, "how do you know?"

"Because she shew up here just a while ago! At first she tried to make it out like I was the one who didn't know about the visit, but once I figured out what she was up to, she basically confirmed it herself." She explained to him in an angered tone.

"What the hell..." Matt was now just as confused as she was when her Mom had showed up.

"I know! That's not even the worst part.." Payton ran her fingers over her hair in distress.

"Go on." He urged her to continue.

"She know's everything. She know's my Dad's dead. She know's about the supernatural. She know's I'm a vampire. She's been on vervain since the day my Dad told her about all this crazy ass stuff," She explained to him, the recollection of it all was making her anger rise once again, "she burned me with vervain and told me that she's going to finish what my Dad started..."

"What your Dad started?" Matt repeated in confusion, before the realisation hit him, "You mean...the whole hunting thing?"

Payton looked back at him worriedly, the idea had been flooding through her mind since the moment her Mom had walked out of the Grill, but hearing Matt say it out loud now was making her feel physically sick.

"God, Payton, I don't even know what to say," He felt so terrible for her, but knew he had to confess something else to her, "I really don't want to be the bearer of bad news today, but there's something else you need to know..."

"What?" She folded her arms, feeling more worried now.

Was her whole life just one big never ending circle of bad luck?

"The hunter was at school earlier." Matt confessed.

"What?" Payton looked at him in shock, "is everyone ok? No one's hurt are they?"

"Everyone's fine," He assured her of that, but that wasn't the problem, "but I don't think he was there for them."

"What do you mean?"

Matt looked back at her worriedly, "He asked me about you. He thought you were my girlfriend, probably because of last night..."

"What do you mean last night?" She asked him in confusion.

They hadn't seen the hunter!

Heck, she didn't even know what he looked like.

After the memorial Stefan had arranged for them, they had gone back to Payton's apartment and shared a couple of drinks, before Matt headed home for the rest of the night and Payton went to bed.

They hadn't past anyone in town nor had they been out for long.

"At the Grill. We were at the bar and that guy asked about my neck," Matt reminded her, causing her eyes to roll down to the floor in realization, "we didn't know it at the time, but he was the hunter, Payton. He threatened me at school today with a knife if I didn't tell him the truth about you."

Her head snapped back up at his words, even just hearing that this guy had threatened Matt sent more rage flooding through her body. But it wasn't just the threat that was playing on her mind.

It was also that this hunter had asked him about her.

Why her out of all of them? Why was she so important to him? What had she done so bad as a vampire to deserve him coming after her? How did he even know her name?

Surely she had been careful enough not to blow her cover.

"Ok," She slowly nodded her head, trying to process all this craziness, now it wasn't just her Mom she had to worry about, it was this psycho too, "so what happened next? You didn't tell him about me, did you?"

"No," He shook his head, "I told him you weren't a vampire."

"How did he take that?" Payton asked him, "Surely he didn't believe you..."

"Well, I pointed him in the direction of another." Matt informed her.

"Who?"

"Rebekah."

Payton sighed lightly at his confession, before her hands were running over her face again and she could have burst into tears right there and then. But she had cried so much lately, it felt like it was impossible for her to break down anymore.

This wasn't what she needed right now.

Her mother and a hunter on her tail.

Matt reached over and took his hands in her own, "Hey, c'mon. It's going to be alright. We'll figure it out. We always do. I'll get the others to be on look out for you if you're worried about him coming after you..."

"It's not that." Payton shook her head.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"It's just, my Mom," She glanced back up at him with tears in her eyes now, "why does she hate me so much to do that to me? Am I not even her daughter to her anymore? Does none of that matter to her?"

"Payton..." Matt didn't know how to respond.

He didn't know Payton's mother well or what their relationship had been like before all the drama had occurred after the Mason situation. Matt only knew what Payton had told him and from what he had seen that day they visited.

Just like she had, Matt believed things were ok between the mother and daughter now after everything. But it seemed like it was far from ok. It had all been a lie.

He felt so bad for Payton.

"It's ok.." Payton said, going to push his hands away and pull herself together, when something caught her eye on Matt's wrist.

Grabbing hold of his wrist tighter, she rolled his sleeve up slightly and ignored his complaints of her hold on him, before she saw the band aid on his wrist and it wasn't long before she swiftly ripped it off to see a fresh looking bite mark on his wrist.

"What the hell is this?" She spat at him in anger, wanting to know what the hell was going on and who had been feeding on him.

It clearly was a vampire and no wonder Matt had been targetted by the hunter with band aids all over him.

Matt snatched his wrist back from her, giving her a look as to say 'don't go there, but Payton raised her brows at him to persuade him to confess all to her, "It's Elena. I'm helping her out."

"Helping her?" Payton repeated in confusion, before she shook her head and corrected him, "you mean, you're letting her use you as a human blood bag."

"Payton..." He warned her, not wanting to do this with her, espically out in the open with people around and when she was suppose to be working.

"No," She shook her head again, "this is stupid, Matt! Do you realise what you're letting her do to you? Surely Stefan doesn't approve of this..." Matt glanced down at the floor, "Oh, so he doesn't know."

"No one does," He told her, after he had finished putting the band aid back on and had rolled his sleeve back down, "it's our arrangement."

"Oh and let me guess, it's because you owe her one, because Stefan saved your life first and she got turned into a vampire.." Payton presumed, the harshness ringing in her voice.

She couldn't help but act this way towards him. Not only was she furious and hurt from what her Mother had done, but she was also worried about the hunter who seemingly was after her and now Matt was risking himself for an out of control Elena.

"Payton," Matt knew she was right, but he didn't mind doing it if it meant Elena would be alright, "just let me do this. Please, don't get involved and just focus on you. I'll be fine. I've got it under control."

Payton shook her head in defeat, knowing he was partly right that she had to focus on herself right now, but it still didn't mean that it didn't sit well with her that he was letting Elena do this to him.

It was a disaster waiting to happen in her eyes.

"What are you going to do about your Mom?" Matt asked her after silence fell on them.

"I don't know," She told him honestly, her head was all over the place, "all I know is that I'm going to continue working my shift and think about this when I'm drowning myself in booze tonight."

Payton went to walk past Matt, but he caught her arm and got her to wait, "I'm sorry, Payton."

"Just forget it," She brushed it off, sending him a small smile, "you do what you want. Thanks for saving my ass with the hunter."

"No worries," He returned the gesture, "I should probably get back to school. I only came to check on you."

"You're a good friend," Payton said as the two began to walk out of their corner and towards the exit way, "maybe too much of a good friend..."

The two stopped close to the door, Matt gave her a look, "I'll be fine. Stop worrying. I'll call you later, ok?"

She nodded her head at him, before opening up the door and letting him walk out of the Grill, a short sigh following once she was out of there and it meant she could go back to distracting herself with work.

And that she was exactly what she did for the next couple of hours.

Once her shift was over, Payton grabbed her things out of her locker and began to make her way back home. She had arranged with Stefan earlier this morning to meet later that afternoon for a hunt, so she was going to freshen up and then head out to meet him.

Pulling her cell phone out from her jacket pocket, Payton hit the home button on her phone and was surprised yet also worried due to recent events, when she saw an unrecognisable number had called her three times within the space of the past half an hour.

Her gut instinct was telling her to delete the call and block the number.

If it was the hunter trying to wean his way in, then she should have just run for the hills.

But her head wanted to know whom it was and figure this out her way.

Redialing the number, Payton put the phone up to her ear as she came into the apartment building and headed on up to the apartment, the ringing tone flooding through her ear drums as her heart beated rapidly in anticipation.

After several rings, the person finally picked up the phone and she felt an awful confusion come over her when she heard the person's voice, completely not whom she had been expecting to call her.

"Damon?" Payton tugged her hand into her pocket to pull out her keys, before she put them into the lock and headed inside her apartment.

"Finally," He exclaimed, causing her to frown deeper at why it had to be him who had been trying to get in touch with her, "what took you so long?"

"I've been working, you know some of us actually have to work to survive on this earth." She spat back at him, shrugging off her jacket and hopping up onto a bar stool.

"You're a vampire..."

"Shut up," Payton knew what was coming and she didn't want to hear it from him, no doubt it was some remark about how she could just compel someone to give her money or dodge her bills, "what do you want?"

"Well aren't you all wondering now..."

"Damon!"

"Well you didn't want me to talk so, I might as well just hang up..."

"Stop it!" Payton hissed at him, not in the mood for his stupid little games, "Why did you call me?"

"You may have a little problem.."

Payton felt her heart sink once more that day.

What else could possibly be so wrong that Damon had to be the one to tell her about it?

"What?" She said dryly.

"Our little hunter friend may be onto you." Damon admitted.

But Payton already knew that...

"Well tell me something I don't know.." She grumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked her in confusion.

"Matt already told me earlier that the hunter had been asking after me." Payton explained.

"He has?" Damon was surprised.

"Yeah, I thought that's what you knew about too?" She was more concerned now Damon was acting unaware about it.

What else did he know about the hunter and what he wanted from Payton?

"No," He answered, causing her to feel her chest tighten, "I broke into the trailer he's been staying in and found a picture of you."

"A picture of me?" She repeated.

"Yeah," Damon said, causing her frown to grow deeper, "it wasn't recent. Maybe more than five or so years old.."

Payton was so completely lost and puzzled by all of this.

Why was the hunter so adamant on targeting her?

Out of all of them, surely she had been the one to do less vampire destructing things.

Stefan and Damon were god know's how old and both done terrible things, but they didn't have the hunter going after them as much as he was going after Payton.

But all of a sudden, something clicked in Payton's mind.

"The picture..." Payton spoke up after she had gone silent for a while, "you said it was from a few years back..."

"Yeah?" Damon said.

"Tell me more about it." She pressed.

"Uh, well, um, let's see," He began, causing Payton to roll her eyes in annoyance, "you looked ridiculously younger and less pissed off than your usual face looks.."

"Not funny." Payton shot at him.

Damon dryly laughed at her remark, before he continued, "you were in a white sundress and it looked like you were somewhere hot, european, lot's of hills and the suns setting in the background..."

Payton felt her chest tighten once again, the description he was giving her clearly making her theory she had just thought about become more and more true, which meant just more and more hurt piercing through her body.

"I think my Mom's working with the hunter."

"What?" Damon scoffed back now, clearly now the confused one, "why would your Mom be working with a slayer?"

"Because it makes perfect sense! Before my Dad died, I went to visit her and confessed that he was dying," Payton explained to him, "but then I regretted my choice and ended up compelling my visit and what I told her away,"

She hopped off the bar stool and began to pace up and down the room, "then earlier today, she turned up at the Grill whilst I was working and was acting like she remembered the whole thing, which of course in the end I found out that she did actually know about my visit and everything I said because the compulsion didn't even work!"

"Well you suck..."

"But that's not just it, Damon," Payton interjected before the guy could slam her anymore than he already was, "my Mom couldn't be compelled. She's been on vervain ever since my Dad told her about vampires. I had no idea about this until earlier today."

"So why do you think she's working with him?" He asked.

"Because she told me that she was here with her new boyfriend and that she was going to finish what my Dad started." She informed him.

"So the reason the guy asked Matt about you and had a picture of you was because your Mother's working with him..." Damon gathered.

"I think so." Payton answered.

"Well that is a problem.."

"Everything alright?"

Payton glanced up from the animal blood she had just consumed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, looking over at Stefan now who was pulling two blood bags out from a cool bag for them to drink for their rations that day

"Yeah," She nodded slowly, bending back up and giving him a weird look, "why?"

"I don't know," He began to come over to her, before he handed her a blood bag, "you've just been more quiet than usual."

"Hmm..." Payton took the bag from him, before ripping it open and taking small sips out of the bag, trying to keep herself in control and work on her thirst.

But with how she was really feeling, it was more of a struggle than usual and it wasn't only her who had noticed it, but Stefan too.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, watching her worriedly

"Didn't Damon tell you?" She looked back at him.

"Tell me what?" He repeated in confusion.

"That our little hunter friend is after me." Payton confessed, before downing the rest of the blood and handing the empty bag over to him.

"What do you mean 'after you'? Isn't he after all of us?" Stefan questioned, taking it from her and putting it away.

"Well technically yes," She nodded in response, watching him as he ripped open his own blood bag, "but he threatened Matt at school today. He was asking him about me and then Damon called me to tell me he found a picture of me in the hunters trailer,"

His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion at her revealation, but Payton still had more to explain, "and that's not the worst part..."

"There's more?" He asked.

"My Mom showed up at work today, which she wasn't even suppose to know I even worked at the Grill let alone was even in Mystic Falls. The day my Dad was suppose to die and not follow through with the transition, I went to visit her and told her as briefly as I could that he was dying,"

"but then I chickened out and wiped the whole lot, including my visit and everything I said from her. I compelled her and I thought it had work. It did work even, just not on her. She's been taking vervain ever since my Dad apparently told her about vampires,"

Stefan frowned deeper at everything she was saying, "she's known about vampires and the supernatural. She knew that my Dad was a vampire hunter and she's back in town with her so called boyfriend to finish what my Dad started."

"God, Payton," He sighed in hopelessness for the girl, feeling terrible at she had experienced today with her Mom showing up and having the hunter on her back, "what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But I reckon this so called 'boyfriend' is the hunter. It has to be! Why else would he have a picture of me from Italy where I use to live with my Mom before I went off to college and the same place my Mom still visits?" Payton theories with him.

"It does make sense," Stefan nodded in agreement with her, "but why would your own mother want to take you down and work with some psycho?"

She lowered her head at his words, the painful reminder of what her mother's arm were hitting her, "because she's lost. She has no one else. She probably blames me for my Dad's death since I'm a vampire."

"It wasn't your fault though." He reminded her.

"But my Mom probably believes it is," Payton glanced back up at him, "she's only going by what she think she know's and whatever that psycho has got into her head."

"Well we won't let either of them get to you," Stefan informed her convincingly, "I promise you."

She lightly smiled over at him, appreciating his kindness, but also knowing that not everyone could be around to protect her always. Payton would have to stand up for herself and look out for her.

Something she felt like she was use to anyway.

"I just really don't need my Mom coming here and being like this with me, you know?" Payton grumbled, her eyes trailing to the floor once again, "I already feel so alone and like I don't belong anywhere. The two people closest to me are dead. My Mom's trying to kill me. Matt just relates to my pity and everyone else, well, they just put up with me because I'm Alaric's daughter and I'm just here."

"Payton, we went over this the other day..." Stefan sighed lightly, wishing she'd just accept that she was apart of their group and very much welcomed.

It was painful to watch her keep putting herself down, especially now with her Mom working against her, it wasn't what she needed to be doing.

"I don't have anyone back home either. I killed Emma and everyone else we were close with was so suspicious of me that they just got up and left." Payton said in a frustrated and saddened tone.

"Well they suck," He responded jokingly, as she looked over at him with a confused look, "because they don't get to put up with you and your wonderful personality."

Payton rolled her eyes playfully at his comment, before shoving him away and letting out a small laugh, "Yeah right..."

"Oh c'mon," Stefan chuckled back at her response, he knew that the old happy go lucky Payton was in there somewhere, "it made you smile though, didn't it?"

"I guess." She raised her brows slightly at him.

Stefan ripped open his blood bag and went to drink, but before asking her "Do you think you could come back to the house with me? I want to talk to you and Caroline about something."

"Oh," Payton was surprised to hear that she was going to be included, "what's it about?"

"Just something important. I need both of your opinions. I trust you both to help me." He answered, before consuming the blood.

"Yeah," She slowly nodded, seeing that she could do with the distraction from her own worries and wouldn't then have to be alone in the apartment, but also special that he wanted her to help him, "I'll come."

They arrived at the Salvatore boarding house a little while later. It was quiet and tense. The ride over had been silent. Both of them had been in their own heads, trying to figure their way out of their own problems.

Payton was also curious as to what Stefan's was. It felt somewhat unusual for Stefan to ask for her opinion on something. She thought he would have just asked Caroline's since the two were closer. But maybe her view mattered to him too.

Maybe she did belong in this town more than she originally thought.

Coming through the front door, Stefan lead the way through and motioned over to the sitting room, "Take a seat. I'll be back in a sec."

Nodding back at him, Payton wandered over to the couch and took a seat down, before her eyes trailed over to one spot in the room in particular. The spot she always looked at whenever she came back to the boarding house.

The spot Mason died.

It still made her stomach do somersaults and her heart sink every time the painful memory hit her. It was hard. She believed she'd never be able to get over what happened and be able to get the images of his death out of her head.

She was only now beginning to accept his death.

But everytime she stepped through the front door of the Salvatore residence, she just saw Mason sat there in a chair, chained up and wounded, his bloody heart lying on the floor, whilst she held his dead head in her hands and sobbed her heart out, whilst Damon watched on smugly from the side.

"Would you like a drink?"

The sound of Stefan's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and her eyes quickly trailed over to where he was stood behind the couch opposite near the drinks cart, holding up a bottle of bourbon and a glass.

As she looked at him, she saw that a few tears had formed in her eyes and it also didn't go unnoticed to Stefan, who had already gathered the moment he had walked back in the room and saw her staring that she was thinking about Mason's death.

"Uh yeah, sure." Payton responded dryly.

Stefan began to pour himself and her a drink of bourbon each, before he came over and handed her over the glass, "It will get easier, you know?"

Taking the glass from him, she watched as Stefan took a seat on the couch opposite and looked back at her, "What will?" She said pretending to act oblivious.

"You know, coming to this house and seeing where Mason died. It might not ever go away, but it will get easier to live with." He answered.

Payton lowered her head slightly at his words, before taking a large gulp of the bourbon and leaning back with a slight sigh. She really wanted to believe Stefan was right. Deep down she did know he was right. But right now, it just seemed so hard to accept that she would ever be able to deal with it any easier.

An uncomfortable silence came over the two of them again, so when the door opened up and a familiar blonde female strolled into the house, the two of them breathed a sigh of relief to have someone else's company with them.

"Hey you two." Caroline greeted them in her usual cheery tone.

"Hey." Payton forced a smile at her, leaning up slightly in her seat.

"Hey," Stefan also greeted his friend, looking over at her, "thanks for coming."

"Not everyday I get summoned by a Salvatore and a Saltzman," Caroline exclaimed with a light laugh, before standing in front of the two of them, noticing how off the two seemed, "so what's up?"

"I want to ask you both a question," Stefan began, looking between the two of them, "Do you remember what you were like before you turned?"

"Mm, you mean an insecure control freak?" Caroline remarked, before she took a seat down on the arm chair in the middle of them, "yeah."

"Trust me," Payton cut in, wanting to have her say on the matter, because she felt like they had to know, "I was polar opposite. I was a lot better than this. I was actually fun and a lot less emotional too."

"Yeah, but you both grew into yourself when you became a vampire," Stefan said with an amused smile on his face, "You changed. And Elena, she's changing too. And I want her to be able to enjoy it without all the guilt and shame that I went through,"

Payton felt her eyes roll down slightly, knowing fully well that's how she felt right now, so didn't understand why Stefan wanted to her involved when she was in the exact same mess as he was,

"and there was a moment today when she did. And when I'm with her, every bone in my body tells me to join her, to enjoy it. But I know that if I do, even a little...I risk becoming him," he paused slightly with a shake to his head, "the ripper,"

Caroline and Payton both glanced over at each other sadly, before their eyes fell back onto Stefan, "I love her, and I don't want to hold her back."

"But you don't know how to be around her and still resist the urge," Caroline guessed, as her eyes then trailed back over to Payton, knowing she had to include the girl in this too, "neither of you can be around human blood, especially you Stefan, at a time like this..."

Now Payton was somehow understanding why she was here.

Stefan wanted to confide in Caroline about his blood control, the same blood control Payton was struggling with. He wanted her to felt assured and part of the group by being there with him when he got advice.

"Damon promised he'd help me stay off the edge, but, uh, he and I we're not in a very good place right now, not when it comes to her," Stefan explained further, "I just thought you're both so good at it, at being a vampire..."

"No..." Payton quickly interjected, knowing fully well she shouldn't have been included in that.

She wasn't good at being a vampire. She sucked at it. Payton would never come close to being 'good' at it.

"No, seriously, you say you're not and you do have your struggles, but you're in control," He assured her, which definitely caught her by surprise, "a lot more than you actually think you are and I envy how much easier you have it. You're doing so well in your training,"

Payton shook her head again at his words, not agreeing with him at all, whilst Caroline was just curious as to find out how close the two actually seemed to be. She knew that Payton also struggled with blood. But she had no idea that the two confided in each other about,

Plus what was this training all about?

"I'm lagging behind and I don't want to hold you back either."

"Because of you, Stefan" Payton told him before he could go on, "I'm good at it because of you. You've helped me so much. I'm better because of you."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at the moment the two were sharing, it was sad to hear about their problems, but inspiring to hear they stuck together, "What training?" she asked.

"Uh, Stefan and I," Payton began, looking over at the girl now, "We've been hunting and rationing our human blood count. We're working together and it's been helping a lot."

Stefan smiled lightly over at Payton, as Caroline continued to smile at them both, "Well that's great! But the two of you can come to meet whenever you want and I won't let either of you lose control."

Payton nodded back at her in appreciation, before finishing off the rest of her drink and looking over at Stefan. He smiled lightly back at her, before also having some of his own drink and leaning back on the couch.

Maybe, just maybe, Payton did belong here.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! Sorry updates have been SO slack lately. I'm just having trouble writing at the moment. Nothing is flowing and I suck. But I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys and that you enjoyed it. I hope you liked Payton's Mom being brought back into it. She'll be making an appearance from now on and is coming with A LOT of baggage, so prepare yourselves for that and an emotional rollercoaster.**

 **Special thanks to kuppcake, RHatch89, LMarie99, Adela, HPuni101 and the guest reviewers for reviewing the last part. Maybe Payton's Mom shouldn't have come back in it kuppcake hahah she isn't here to take care or comfort her daughter that's for sure. So many mixed comments on Stayton or Mayton? Like ahhh I can't even chose myself!**

 **Thank you to everyone for reading :) means the world.**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one - What do you think Payton's Mom is going to be like? How do you think things are going to go between Matt and Payton? Will they remain friends or will they ever develop into something more? What about Stefan? Could there be something between him and Payton if Elena wasn't around?**

 **Have a great weekend,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	52. Chapter 52

Walking back into the apartment, Payton closed the door with her hip and laid the shopping bags down onto the kitchen counter top with a light sigh. Shrugging off her jacket, she hung it behind one of the bar chairs and wandered over to the refrigerator.

She had spent most of the morning out shopping for food and other bits she needed for the apartment, as well as treating herself to a few pieces for herself, since it had been what felt like ages since she had spoilt herself.

Plus she deserved it with everything that had happened lately.

Pulling out a blood bag, she grabbed a glass from out of the cupboard and poured the liquid into the glass, ready for her second rasion of the day, after she had been off hunting with Stefan this morning and consumed her first portion shortly after.

They had still been working hard on their blood control. It had been going good. Both of them had been more in control and getting stronger mentally with their self control, but also stronger physically.

Not only had things been looking up for her in the blood control department, but she was also starting to feel better all around. The grief she was feeling was getting easier to deal with every single day and she was more accepting of what had happened to her.

She just wanted to live her life now and make the most of her time.

This also meant she had been avoiding her mother every opportunity she got. Payton would stay well clear of public spaces for too long and when she was working, she kept her eye out for her mother's appearance.

Other than a few drama's going on with the vampire hunter and the others, that thankfully Payton had managed to stay out of and keep herself to herself, it was like her mother wasn't even in town.

Bringing the glass up to her lips, Payton was seconds away from consuming the blood, when she heard her cell phone vibrate and the text tone go off from the pocket of her jacket.

Walking over to the bar stool, she tug her hand into the jacket that hung on the back of it and pulled out her phone, her eyebrows frowning slightly when she saw who had got in touch with her.

 _Boss needs you in. Short staffed. Jeremy_

Payton felt a slight irritation come over her when she read the message. Today was suppose to be her only day off this week. She had been working non stop and needed the time to chill out.

As much as she loved working at the Grill and it kept her busy from her destructive mind, today she had been hoping to just be with herself and her mind for once, rather than trying to suppress her emotions.

But if her boss needed her, then she would go for her job's sake and also for the money side of things, especially after today's spend out. Plus it was Jeremy asking, who was practically like her brother a couple of months back when everything with her Dad was normal.

He had just got his job back at the Grill after losing it towards the end of the summer. Payton was finding it was becoming more enjoyable working with Jeremy and Matt. She needed the company.

Downing the blood in her glass, Payton laid it into the basin of the sink, before going over to her dresser and pulling out her work t-shirt. Slipping off the white blouse she had on, Payton threw the Mystic Grill uniform over her body and went back over to grab her jacket.

Slipping it back onto her, she grabbed her cell phone and shoved it into her pocket, before pulling out her keys and heading back out for the next few hours of the shift she was having to cover.

Once she had locked up, Payton made her way out of the apartment building and out onto the street. She glanced around her surroundings as she stepped out onto the road, a puzzled expression forming on her face when she saw what was around her.

The usual just before noon busy town centre was near enough empty. There was hardly anyone around anymore, which was strange since it was only a few moments ago she got back from shopping and it had been packed out.

Now there was virtually no one about.

Apart from one person Payton had been dreading to see and had been hoping to keep up her avoidance act.

"Mom," Payton grunted through her teeth, as she came more towards the woman who had come up from one of the side streets near the Grill, "I thought you had left town."

Well Payton had hoped she had since she hadn't seen her around or been bothered by her in days.

"Oh you couldn't get rid of me that easy," Amanda answered her daughter with a smug look on her face, "I didn't have my own daughter compelling me to forget things this time..."

She rolled her eyes at her mother's remark, knowing she wouldn't just drop what happened that night Payton had come to visit. Payton had done that to protect her Mother, not lie to her and make her feel cheated.

Payton went to push past her and walk over to the entrance of the Grill, when she felt Amanda grabbed hold of her elbow and pull her back, preventing her from moving any further.

"What the hell?" Payton hissed, looking down at her mother's grasp on her, before using her strength to pull her arm free, "I don't have the time to stop and chat..."

"Oh I know you don't," Amanda looked back at Payton with a wicked smile, "you have to be at work, I know."

"Yeah," She frowned back at her in anger, really not in the mood for this confrontation today, "so let me go or..."

"Or what?" Amanda titled her head to the side teasingly, "you'll lash out and bite me?"

Did she really just say that?

She shook her head in disgust at her mother, before Payton went to walk past her again and continue on with following through with her plans for the day, when she suddenly felt a sharp object go into the back of her neck and it wasn't long before her body began to go limp at the sensation crawling over her skin.

Her vision quickly began to blur and her balance unsteady, as she scrambled to turn around to face her Mom in confusion, who was still staring back at her in a wicked manner, her arms were now folded and a syringe with a needle in laid between her fingers.

Her own mother had just regained her out in public.

And Payton was definitely feeling the effects of that.

Within a matter of seconds, Payton's body dropped dramatically to the floor and her head hit against the sidewalk, knocking her out cold in the middle of the town centre, just inches away from the entrance to the Grill where she had planned on working at.

But that was just another part of the story of the craziness that was going to happen that day.

Picking up her daughters limbless body, she dragged her across the rest of the street and over to the Mystic Grill entrance doors. Pulling her daughters keys out from her pocket, she put them into the front lock and opened up the doors, before dragging her through inside.

When she came into the main area of the Grill, the three teenagers sat around one of the tables and another man looked over at her pulling the body through. The three teenagers were shocked and fearful, whilst the other man looked impressed and was already making his way over.

"Well you did it," He chuckled in amusement at the sight he could see, as Amanda stopped in the middle of the room and let go of her daughters legs, "how does it feel?"

"Amazing." Amanda smirked, before leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

Grinning back down at her, he bent down and picked up the lifeless body in his arms, before he carried her over to near the table where the teenagers were sat around, Amanda now following behind.

"Payton!" Matt yelled across at the girl's body, seeing her unconscious and unresponsive to what was going on around her, fearing the worst for his best friend and what was going to happen to her.

"Oh my god.." April Young, the girl who's father hadn't died not too long ago was amongst the three of the hostages in the Grill.

"What are you doing with her?" Jeremy questioned, also worried for their friend.

"What need's to be done." The man answered, before pulling out a chair and dumping the girls body down.

Matt glanced away from Payton for a moment, before looking over at Amanda in anger and also disgust, "Why are you doing this? You're her Mom! How could you do that to her?"

"She's not my little girl anymore." Amanda told Matt emotionless.

"She's a monster," The man, who was also the hunter jumped in, pulling out some chains from a bag not too far away, "Amanda is only doing what Payton's father wanted."

"You mean, Alaric?" Jeremy added with raised brows, "he wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want to see his daughter suffer at the hand's of you two."

"Yeah, he was actually accepting of what she was because he knew that she wasn't a killer," Matt spat back at the two of them, "she's innocent."

"All vampires are guilty. They kill. They feed. They destroy lives." The hunter exclaimed, as he finished chaining Payton to the chair.

"Payton wouldn't do that.." Matt interjected.

"Wouldn't she?" The hunter looked over at him, "how well do you really know your friend?"

"Enough to know that she doesn't deserve this." The teenager shot back.

"You told me the other day that she was your girlfriend who liked to get kinky with you, but we all know that it wasn't just some love bite, was it?" The hunter began to question Matt, "it was a bite mark from where she has fed from you. Surely that isn't a very humanly thing to do?"

"And Payton told me that the two of you weren't together," Amanda interjected now, looking over at Matt amused, "I should have known she couldn't have stuck with that Mason for long..."

"Mason died," Matt confessed to her in an angered tone, feeling he had to admit to that even though Payton had chose not to, but her mother had to know the truth since she kept speculating crap that wasn't real, "and no before you ask it wasn't because of Payton. She's still not over him, so no we're not together and don't plan to be."

Amanda looked back over at the hunter with a smirk, as he glanced up at her with a light laugh, before going over to his bag again and pulling out a blood bag. He walked back over to Payton and ripped it open, before bending down in front of her and wafting the blood under her nose.

"What's he doing this for?" April questioned in fear.

"Because he's twisted and he's got into Payton's Mom's head that she's guilty of something she hasn't even done..." Matt explained through gritted teeth, as he glared over at Jennifer.

"Oh Matty," Amanda looked back at him in a patronising manner, "you don't have to worry about my daughter. You're wasting your time and energy on her."

"What kind of mother are you?" Jeremy found himself jumping back in annoyance now.

Before Amanda could have the chance of responding back to the troublesome teenager, everyone's attention turned to the girl now waking up on the chair, her lifeless body now gaining back some control and it wasn't long before her eyes snapped open at the smell wafting up her nose.

But it wasn't her usual human eyes that sprung to life.

Annoyingly it was her vampire ones.

The smell of blood had caused her to transition immediately. It was still something she was working hard on every single day. But after waking up weak from the bloody smell, it was no wonder she was struggling to control her inner vampire when she needed the blood to regain her strength back.

"Welcome back," The hunter pulled the blood bag away from Payton and tossed it down onto a table a few yards away, as Amanda stepped away slightly, "I don't think we officially met other than the other night, I'm Connor, your mom's new boyfriend."

Payton squinted her eyes slightly as her vampire eyes vanished and her face went back to normal, before she groaned at the agonising pain that came over her body from the vervain in her system.

"Payton," Matt said trying to grab her attention and reassure her the best he could in her state that he was there for her, "I'm right here."

She slowly reopened her eyes properly, looking across at Connor and her Mom, at first she was puzzled, but when she saw the mischievous looks on both of their faces, Payton felt a newfound anger bubble up inside of her.

Pulling on the chains, Payton groaned loudly and breathed heavily in frustration, as well as fear as to how the hell she could have let her Mom get to her so easily. She remembered her mother vervanging her out front and now she completely understood why.

There was a hostage situation going on with three teenagers in town and now her the only vampire in the room.

Her own mother had took her and brought her inside with the vampire hunter who wanted to finish what her father had started.

Payton had been so desperately trying to avoid the drama and getting caught, but it had happened so easily and right in front of her nose, she was not only pissed at the situation, but also now herself for not being more careful.

"What do you want with me?" She hissed at the two of them.

"Your mother wants some answers first," Connor informed her, before looking down at his girlfriend, "Amanda.."

Amanda stepped over to Payton with her arms folded, "I want you to tell me the real reason Alaric's dead."

Payton glanced up at her through gritted teeth, before she let out a loud sigh, "Why do you care so much anyway? You haven't spoken to him in years..."

"Tell me!" Amanda barked.

"Answer your mother, Payton." Connor added.

She looked over her Mother and onto the hunter in frustration, "What? Are you really trying to be the role my step Dad? I've already had many of them and sorry but you don't quite match up to the usual standards."

"If it wasn't for your mother wanting to know the answers to her questions, then I would have killed you before you even had the chance to wake up." Connor explained.

"Then do it!" Payton taunted back.

If she was going to die in the end anyway, then she might as well have just got it over with.

"Amanda," Connor called his girlfriend, as she turned her head slightly to look back at him, "your call..."

"No," She shook her head, turning back to look at her daughter, "first I want to know why Alaric died."

"You wouldn't even understand if I told you." Payton replied.

"Try me."

"Fine," She breathed in frustration and hurt that she was going to have go over this again, "he died supernatural deaths multiple times, ok? But every single time he got brought back to life by some magical ring that Isobel gave to him before she went missing, but it didn't mean it saved him completely. Everytime he cheated death, an alter ego was lifted until it was out of control,"

Jeremy lowered his head slightly at this, Alaric's death still somewhat painful for him to think about too, it had all happened so recently, it was still hard to deal with what had happened,

"he wasn't even himself anymore. The original witch tried to turn him into a vampire, which was the night that I came to visit you. Dad wasn't going to complete the transition and instead was choosing to die. But it didn't work out that way. He was forced to complete the transition, so became a vampire hunting vampires and his life was linked to others, so when they died, he died."

Amanda lowered her head in shock, confusion and sadness clear on her face, she hadn't been expecting that. It surprised her to think that her daughter had been living through all of this, this whole time and hadn't thought to even inform her of the truth behind what was going on in her everyday life.

"I wanna know how you turned," Connor broke the uncomfortable silence that had taken over them, "how did you become a vampire, you must have completed the transition, you wanted to know too, babe, right?"

Amanda slowly turned her head back to look at her boyfriend with a small nod, not having looked at Payton since her daughter had confessed all to her.

Payton scoffed in shock that she was really going to have to go through all of this, "Fine. I killed my best friend." She admitted.

"Y-y-you killed Emma?" Amanda choked out, slowly looking up at Payton, tears evident in the woman's eyes.

Payton was the one lowering her head now, in both shame and sadness for her actions. Matt lightly sighed from the table, feeling so terrible for the girl he had got so close to and now was so hopeless in helping.

"And you said she was innocent..." Connor smirked over at Matt.

"Just let her go! She's been through enough!" Matt ordered.

Before anyone else could have their say in what happened to Payton, the phone near the bar began to ring out through the silent Grill. Connor turned on his heel and went over to it, a pissed off expression now on his once wicked looking face.

"We're closed." He snapped down the other line.

"I want you to free the hostages.."

Payton felt her head roll up when she heard the person on the other end, a familiar Salvatore brother, her once hero was back trying to save the day again, giving Payton a spark of hope that she might actually make it out of here alive.

Because ever since she woke up from her dazed state from the vervain, Payton had really just given up.

"I'll free them," Connor said looking over at the four of them, "as soon as you give me what I want...I've already got one, but I need you and everyone like you dead."

"What, so your hunter's mark can grow?" Stefan taunted down the other end, causing Payton to frown in confusion at what he meant, "Yeah, I know all about that. What it means. What you are. Listen, you free the hostages and you and I can have a little chat. Maybe I can tell you about the brotherhood of the five."

"That's a weak move," Connor grunted in frustration, "you must be desperate."

"Think about it, Connor," Stefan then said, as Payton watched her Mom turn away from her and ran her fingers over her face, "Klaus saved your life, he needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?"

Suddenly Connor slammed the phone down onto the receiver, before throwing it off the counter top and onto the floor with a loud bang, what Stefan had said to him clearly angering him more than his usual manner.

"Mom..." Payton found herself saying in a quiet tone.

"Payton," She shook her head, not even looking at her, "I can't..."

"Please," She found herself getting choked up now, really thinking that if she was going to die here today, then Payton needed her Mom to believe her, "I hate you right now for what you've done. But just hear me out..."

"I don't want to, Payton!" Amanda spun back round in a flash, "you lied me to me about your father and Mason. God know's what else you are keeping from me!"

"And you vervaine me and threatened to kill me, Mom!" Payton yelled back.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies..." Connor came marching back over to them, not in the mood to hear them bickering at one another, "relax."

He ran his hands up and down Amanda's trembling body, before he pecked the top of her forehead and turned back round to Payton, "Don't upset your mother like this."

"Me?" Payton scoffed in annoyance, pulling on the chains again, "what about you? You've clearly got into her head and brain washed her with your stupid lies!"

"What lies?" He raised his brows back up at her, "don't vampires kill? Didn't you kill to turn? Isn't your best friend's blood on your hands?"

"Stop it!" Matt yelled, standing up from the table in anger that this man was taunting his best friend like this.

"Leave it, Matt..." Payton told him, worried that if he stuck up for her he'd get himself hurt.

"Yeah, you will leave it," Connor wandered over to the table and grabbed Matt by the scruff of his work t-shirt, "you and you," he nodded down to April, "get up! You're coming with me..."

"No!" Payton yelled, fearful of what was going to happen to the two most innocent ones in the room right now.

Connor lead the two over to the double doors that lead through into the back of the restaurant, before he pushed Matt through and April scrambled back inside behind him, "Stay there and don't move."

Walking back over to the rest of them, Connor turned towards Amanda with a small smirk, "Should we get started then?" he asked.

Amanda glanced back at him with fear in her eyes, as she slowly nodded her head and watched as Connor turned back round, going over to his bag and withdrawing a few stakes, as well as a large gun.

Payton pulled on the chains again, wishing she was stronger and had the brain power to figure a way out of there. This whole situation was so messed up and Payton couldn't believe this was happening again.

Why was everyone so out to get her whilst people like Damon Salvatore were roaming around free and happy?

Handing one of the stakes over to Amanda, Connor turned back round to face Payton and smirked, "Let me ask you a question, Payton, would you like to die first or along with all your other vampire buddies?"

"What do you mean by that?'" She raised her brows up in confusion.

"Well, I've got the two Salvatore's and Tyler, you know, Mason's nephew coming over to join us..."

"What?" Payton she was more worried than ever now.

"I plan to get rid of you all today," Connor bent down to her level, before he drug the stake into her knee, causing her to groan in pain, "so make your choice..."

Amanda winced hearing her daughter's pain escape out of her mouth, it was enough to make her drop the stake in her hand onto the floor, causing Connor to turn his head back round to her in confusion.

"Amanda?" He asked, before slowly standing back up.

"I-i-i think i-i-i should do it." Amanda announced in shaky tone.

"This is messed up..." Jeremy yelled from behind Connor and Amanda.

"You should go wait with Matt and April, Jeremy, you don't need to see this..." Payton suggested through her groans of pain.

"Oh he's not going anywhere!" Connor glared over at Jeremy.

"I'm not leaving you, don't worry." The teenager then told Payton in a calming tone.

She flashed him a small smile the best she could with the stake still in her knee, before pulling on the chains again, just hoping that they'd just break and she could be set free, but it wasn't even that easy.

"Amanda, I trust you enough to finish her off.." Connor then turned back to his girlfriend, who slowly nodded back at him, before he began to head over to the counter top beckoning Jeremy with him, "you with me.."

Jeremy gave one last long look at Payton, before he glared at her Mom and then went over to join Connor behind the bar, where the man began to get more weapons and tools out from his bag, like he was up to more destruction.

Amanda turned to look back at her daughter, who slowly peeled her eyes to look up at her, her face scrunched from the stake still in her knee and the blood that was seeping through onto her jeans from the wound was getting worse, as her body tried to fight to save itself.

"Mom.." Payton managed to grumble.

"Why did you do this to yourself?!" Amanda questioned in an angered and shaky tone.

"Y-you think I-i chose this?" She couldn't believe her mother actually thought that was her fault, "this wasn't my choice! Isobel did this to me."

"How?" Her mother asked, more confused and distressed than ever, "she was suppose to be dead."

"Well she wasn't. She was still alive. She was a vampire and she turned me." Payton explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amanda felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"How was I suppose to tell you, Mom? I was led to believe you had no idea about the supernatural," She explained, before she let out a large groan as the pain got worse, "I-i-i didn't even know what had happened to me. Mason had to explain everything."

Amanda spun slightly on her heel, running her hands through her hair in a complete mess over this whole situation. Payton stared back at her in hopelessness, she was so scared her own mother was actually going to kill her.

The woman she grew up with and looked up to. The woman she spent eighteen years of her life travelling the world with and learning everything from. The woman who spoilt her rotten and gave her everything she could have wanted.

But the two woman staring back at each other were far from the people they both once knew.

Payton was a vampire. She had her own life now.

And Amanda was a single parent who was lost in the big wide world with no security.

"Amanda," Connor called over from behind the bar where he was making some sort of bomb contraction, but was now looking over at her after witnessing the two women bicker and then go quiet, he was counting on her to just finish it like she had promised, "everything alright?"

"Fine.." She mumbled, before turning back round to face Payton with tears down her face.

"Need my help?" He asked, as Jeremy grunted from behind him.

"No," Amanda shook her head, before turning back round and looking over at Connor, "I'm done with this! This is messed up, Connor! Payton's my daughter, my baby, the only part of my family I have left..."

"You said you didn't care about any of that, that it didn't mean anything to you anymore for as long as she was a vampire she meant nothing...I'm your family now." Connor frowned back in annoyance.

"Well I lied, ok? You have to let her go!" Amanda demanded.

"No..." He shook his head, slowly coming out from behind the bar and coming over to her.

"Please," She begged, bursting into more tears, "I love her so much. I can't lose her."

Payton rubbed her lips together, trying to hold in the pain that was circling around her body, but also the tears at hearing her mother's out burst and the craziness of this situation.

"She's a vampire!" Connor yelled at her, the anger bubbling more and more again, "we can't trust them! That girl isn't your daughter anymore..."

"She will always be my baby!" Amanda snapped back, before shoving him away and going over to Payton.

With all the strength she had within her, Amanda yanked the stake out her daughters leg and dropped it down onto the ground, with a loud cry and Payton winced slightly as the object was released.

Connor quickly grabbed hold of Amanda's arms and pulled her backwards, "You stupid woman!"

"Leave her alone!" Payton shouted back at him in anger, not liking how this bastards hands were all over her Mom.

Spinning Amanda around, Connor stared back at her face in frustration that she was messing up his plan, "I should have never have trusted you."

"You are sick!" She yelled back at him, the fear evident in her voice as her whole body was now shaking.

"Get the hell out of here..." Connor hissed.

"No!" Amanda shook her head, as she trembled, "I'm not leaving her..."

"Go!" Connor roared back at her, pushing her away from him, "get out now!"

Amanda looked across at Payton, she was moment away from talking to her, when Payton shook her head, "Just go..."

"Payton..." Amanda whined.

"Go!" Payton yelled, not wanting her mother to be here when Connor did more damage.

Amanda scrambled to pick up her purse, before she raced out of the grill doors and out into the town centre, leaving the hostage situation to continue and Payton to face the music when it came to the hunter, without her mother's witness.

"Now what do I do with you?" Connor looked back at Payton.

"Get it over with." She spat back at him, pulling on her chains again, thankful the pain had gone from her knee and was healing, "because you're going to kill me anyway."

"You know what, I think I'll wait.." Connor smirked back at her, before heading back over to Jeremy and leaving Payton to remain seated.

Jeremy was just inches away from grabbing a rifle to defend himself and Payton with, when Connor caught him, "You may be a potential hunter, but you make one move, I will break all 27 bones in your hand."

"They're not all bad, you know?" Jeremy tried to tell him, looking over at Payton then back on the hunter, "Some of them, they're my friends."

"Friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once," Connor said going back to making the bomb, "she got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it'd be ironic."

"What happened to her?" Jeremy asked.

"I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but.." Connor explained with a light sigh, "a vampires like a loaded gun. Eventually it's going to go off. That's when I got this."

Connor had just rolled up his sleeve to show Jeremy his arm, as Jeremy glanced down at it and then back up the hunter, "So you killed your own friend?" Jeremy gathered.

"Look's like I'm not the only one with their friend's blood on their hands.." Payton remarked bitterly.

But soon regretted it, when Connor quickly picked up a stake and hurled it in her direction, hitting her in the right hand side of her upper chest, causing her to groan in pain all over again and her breathing began to get heavier as the pain took over.

"Was that really necessary?" Jeremy asked, hating seeing her in this much pain and a punching bag.

"Listen! If you're going to be like me, you need to understand," Connor looked back at Jeremy aggressively, "Vampires kill humans. Hunters kill vampires."

Suddenly the sound of the Grill entrance doors rung out through the restaurant, causing Payton to look over in confusion, before she witnessed Connor beginning to walk over to her and pull off her chains.

If Payton didn't have a stake in her chest, she would have made a hasty exit, but the pain was unbearable and she didn't have much energy from a lack of human blood drinking that day anyway.

Instead Connor picked her up and dragged her over to the other side of the restaurant behind the wooden railing area, where he laid her body against one of the pillars and dug another stake into the other side of the chest.

"Stay there." He hissed at her, before coming back up and over to Jeremy.

"We have company." Connor pushed him and Jeremy down behind the bar, not before turning on the music, just as someone came on through into the Grill properly.

Payton rolled her head to the side to see the door open and the guy not much older than her enter the restaurant. He paused at the door in observation, already noticing the bomb trigger Connor had laid out.

Carefully the guy stepped over the wire that lead to the bomb and Payton breathed a sigh of relief as she lent her head back against the pillar and shut her eyes, but they immediately snapped open when she heard an alarm sound trigger next.

It wasn't long before the sound and sense of erruption rung out through the Grill, thankfully where she was hid behind the pillar well enough that she didn't get caught up in the explosion, although she certainly was shaken up by it and fearful for what destruction lingered behind it.

Connor now emerged out from behind the bar and wandered over to the guy, who was covered in glass from head to toe, he didn't even give the guy a chance to surrender, when he shot a hole straight through him and his body collapsed down onto the ground completely dead.

Payton groaned at the pain that was coming out through her body, she tried to move her hands up to pull the stakes out, but it was like her whole body felt paralyzed, she was beginning to wonder that maybe the stakes were laced in wolf's bane or something that would injure her more than usual.

God, she just needed to get out of here alive.

She didn't want to die.

But thankfully help was already at the scene.

Back in the storage room after the explosion, Stefan had appeared from behind Matt and April after coming up through the tunnels and into the back of the Grill. Matt was so relieved to see a familiar face of someone who could actually help and get them out of there.

He had been fearful of what was going on with Payton and if she was alright. Matt couldn't lose his closest friend right now. She meant so much to him and didn't deserve all this.

Stefan handed Matt over a phone, before instructing him and April of what to do, "Follow this map. Get her out of here. Take her to Caroline's so she can..."

"Okay," Matt nodded in understanding, but it didn't stop his frantic movements due to Payton and Jeremy still being stuck in there, "Stefan! That guy's armed. If you go out there, he's going to kill Jeremy and I don't know if Payton is still even..."

"Payton?" Stefan frowned in confusion, he had no idea she was caught up in all this.

"Yeah," Matt answered in panic, "Payton's Mom shew up and vervained her. Connor chained her to a chair and has done god know's what, you can't let her die..."

"I won't," Stefan assured him, also more worried now, knowing that Payton was also there, "I'll save her don't worry. No one is killing anyone. Go!"

Matt nodded his head frantically, before grabbing April and heading through the way Stefan had just come in, leaving the vampire to try save everyone that had to be saved that day, including someone he didn't even know had been apart of all this today.

Stefan just hoped she was still alive out there and Connor hadn't had his way.

But Connor had bigger problems to deal with, his tattoo was growing after taking another vampire life and now Stefan was slipping through into the Grill, he could smell blood and knew it was coming from a certain Saltzman.

Payton felt another presence in the room, she slowly turned her head round to look and saw Stefan, she breathed a sigh of relief and she tried to pull herself up to get his attention, but the stakes dug further into her skin, piercing through her flesh and into her body, causing her to collapse to the floor and scream out in pain.

Stefan's head quickly snapped over to where the noise was coming from, he saw her golden hair cascaded down onto the ground and her legs sticking out from around the pillar, he knew if he could get to her and heal her, then she would be saved and also able to help him against Connor.

Taking a huge risk, Stefan quickly vamp speed across the bar, as Connor began to shoot at him and with every missed shot, ended up smashing up the bottles behind the bar instead and thankfully the vampire reached where Payton was.

Bending down to her body, he pulled a table over them to defend them against Connor, whilst he quickly began to pull the stakes out of her body and her eyes flashed open when she felt the stabbing no longer there.

Upon seeing Stefan there, a small smile fell on her pained face and she grabbed hold of his shoulders, as he helped sit her back up, his eyes examining over face to make sure she was alright.

"Ok?" He asked worried about her.

"I'll be fine," She slowly nodded her head, trying to gain back her breathing as her body began to also heal herself, "it was about time you made an appearance."

"Well I would have been here sooner if I had known you were also here." Stefan smiled lightly at her jokingly.

"Please tell me you're going to kill that bastard.." Payton whispered hopeful.

Connor threw Jeremy down onto the ground, before he began to pass round to where they were, "Connor, you don't have to do this." Stefan exclaimed after sensing his footsteps.

"Stefan..." Jeremy warned from on the floor.

"Connor, we can end this right now. Just put down the gun and come with me." Stefan suggested, looking across at Payton to check she was alright and healing.

"Sure, come out. Bring the girl too. I should finish her off. Then I'll hand the gun over." Connor taunted.

"Think about this, no one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Stefan called back.

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Connor yelled, his anger rising by the minute.

"Listen to me," Stefan tried to calm him down and make him see sense, "if you die right now, then you're whole life, all the killing, it will all be for nothing. I can give you the truth. Put the gun down, let Jeremy and Payton go."

Suddenly the front door to the Grill flung up once again, causing both Payton and Stefan to frown in confusion, before they both glanced across at each other when they heard a familiar frantic voice.

"Please!" Elena begged the hunter, "don't hurt him."

"Come any closer," Connor warned her, "he's dead."

"Elena, get out of here." Jeremy tried to tell his sister.

"He's the only family that I have left," Elena explained in a panicked tone, "Just...just let him go."

"You hear that?" Connor went back to talking to Stefan, "Your girl's watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three!"

"Stefan..." Payton mumbled, giving him a stern look.

Stefan turned his head to the side slightly, as Connor continued to yell out in anger, "1...2..."

Peeling himself up off the floor near Payton, Stefan stood up onto his feet and raised his arms up slowly. Within this time, Elena quickly vamp sped over to Connor, just as he pulled the trigger on the gun, sending the shot flying through into Jeremy's stomach, causing him to groan in pain and stumble down.

Payton gasped in shock at the noise, before she went to pull herself up and check out what was going on, as well as help the best she could in her own state, but Stefan was motioning for her to stay down.

As Elena climbed on top of Connor, punching him in the face and strangling him, whilst her brother continued to struggle to stand up, but the only problem was he was stood on the board which was attached to the bomb.

If he moved, then it would explode.

Vamp speeding over to Jeremy, Stefan grabbed hold of him and threw himself and the teenager down onto the ground not far from where Payton was, bringing a table down in front of them to shield them from the explosion that had just now erupted throughout the Grill for the second time that day.

Payton slammed her eyes shut at the destruction, her body tensing up as she felt the after effects linger around and she prayed so hard no one had got caught up in that this time round.

"Jeremy?" Elena called out to her brother, needing to know he was alright..

But Connor pushed her off of him and instead climbed on top of her, holding a stake above her chest, ready to kill her now he knew that she was also a vampire, but Elena managed to use all her strength to fight him off of her.

Seeing his girlfriend struggle, Stefan quickly leapt up and came over, interfering with the fight and throwing him off of Elena, but also vamp speeding out of there with Connor to stop him from causing anymore damage to the people he cared about.

Pulling herself up off the floor, Payton came over to where Jeremy was, smelling his blood from hit gun shot wound, knowing that he needed major help right now and if Elena was still learning, then she'd have to be the one to pull herself together and do it.

Bending down to where Jeremy was, Payton bit her wrist and shoved it into the boys mouth with no questions or refusal from the teenager. His dazed expression from the pain and shot looked back at her, before his eyes rolled up to behind Payton.

Turning her head around, she saw Elena now coming over, clearly shaken up by all of this, just as much as Payton was inside, but she was trying to hold it together and be the grown up in this situation.

Elena's eyes were fixated on the blood oozing out of Jeremy's wound, causing Payton to lower head slightly, wanting to let the girl know it was ok, but Payton had been in that situation herself many times before and it was only now she was gaining control.

"I'm sorry...I..." Elena found herself lost for words, as she spun herself around, finding it even hard to look at her brother in that state due to her lack of control when it came to blood.

"Hey, it's ok," Jeremy assured his sister, as Payton slowly stood back up after she realised her blood was already healing him, "you don't have to hide it; I know you're not going to hurt me."

"He's right," Payton added, looking over at Elena, "you're not. Remember what you told me..."

Elena shook her head in sadness and frustration, "How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?"

"He said I was like him..." Jeremy explained, "because I could see his tattoo."

Elena spun round on her heal in confusion, giving her brother a look, "His what?"

"His hunter's mark." Payton answered for him.

"It's invisible to everyone but me," Jeremy continued, after Elena looked at Payton in confusion as to why she knew too, "Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?"

"No," She shook her head in anger, looking at Payton again, "how do you know about this?"

"Well, the day after the memorial at the church, Matt, Jeremy and I came to the Grill and Connor, who we didn't know at the time was Connor, started talking to us and then when we left, Jeremy complimented his tattoo, but neither Matt or I could see it." Payton explained.

"Right," Elena slowly nodded, before looking at Jeremy, "Who else knows about this?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't even know," Jeremy admitted honestly, with a shake to his head, "Apparently I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't even remember. Someone compelled me."

Elena sighed heavily, the anger on her face rising more, "I think I know who."

Payton glanced over at Elena uneasily, knowing that the girl right now was still on self destruct mode and with a new found anger from this whole hostage situation, it wasn't looking good.

"Hey, Elena..."

"No," She put her hand up in the air to stop Payton from going any further, "please can you please leave with Jeremy..."

"What are you going to do?" Payton questioned worriedly.

"What I need to do." Elena hissed, before vamp speeding off out there, leaving the two of them to sheepishly look at one another.

Helping Jeremy up off the floor, Payton took her keys out of her pocket and headed towards the exit of the Grill. She locked up the restaurant, before pulling out her phone and wondering how the hell she was going to tell her boss what had happened today.

Payton was even convinced he already somehow knew that the business wouldn't be running properly that day since they just all so happened to be at the same place at the same time with no one else around.

But that was the least of her concerns.

Looking around the surrounding area, it was like the every day public were back out again in full swing, but one woman in particular Payton had been curious as to where she had run off to was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't know how to feel now after all that.

"Hey," Jeremy said pulling Payton out of her thoughts and onto him, "Matt just text me to say he's coming to meet us with April. They managed to escape through the old cellar and went to Caroline's."

"Oh good," She smiled lightly at him, relieved that they were safe, "that poor girl..."

"Poor you," He corrected her, looking back at her with a sympathetic look, "your Mom.."

"Don't." Payton shut him down before he had the chance.

She didn't want to talk about it right now after all that, especially to Jeremy, the guy she hardly knew, but once felt like he was like her brother when her Dad had took him and Elena on.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy apologised, feeling guilty.

"It's fine," She assured him, before looking across the street, "let's just go sit and wait."

The two of them crossed the street and headed over to the bench in the centre of the town, before they took a seat down beside each other and at first there was a comfortable silence that came over.

"I miss him too, you know?" Jeremy said breaking it.

Payton glanced over at him, "You mean my Dad?"

"Yeah." He nodded back.

"Me too," She smiled lightly at him, "do, you, um, get to see him? You know, on the other side?"

"A couple of times." Jeremy answered.

Payton lowered her head slightly in sadness, before she felt a presence from in front of them and pulled her head back up to see Matt and April now approaching them, a relieved look fell on Matt's face when he saw Payton well and alive.

"Hey, Jeremy," April greeted the boy excitedly, before looking at Payton, "Oh, sorry. I'm April."

"Payton." She introduced, clearly understanding that Caroline had worked her magic compulsion on April.

Thank god, the girl didn't need to have that traumatic experience kept in her mind.

"Sorry we're so late," April apologised looking up at Matt, then back on the two of them, "we had to take this crazy detour."

"There was a gas leak." Matt fed into the lie.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Jeremy also joining in.

"Yeah, and we had to stop by Tyler Lockwood's house 'cause we had to see Caroline. We talked to her for a little bit, but now I was thinking maybe we could all go get some coffee, you could come too, Payton," April rambled on, before she turned her head to look at the Grill but saw it was closed, "but the Grill is closed. That's...weird."

"You know what, it's ok," Jeremy responded, before getting up off the bench "I, uh, I need to get home anyway, 'cause I'm feeling a little...over it today."

"Yeah, I should probably get home, too." Matt agreed, as Payton also pulled herself up.

"Oh," April was slightly disappointed that they didn't want to hang out with her, but could see they had their own lives, "Alright, then."

Payton glanced over at Matt as she slipped beside him, he laid his hand lightly on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, as April turned to go away, but Jeremy managed to save her one last time.

He 'accidently' or more likely on purpose dropped the bracelet off his wrist and onto the floor, the bracelet that had vervain in to protect him from being compelled by vampires.

"Hey, huh, April," Jeremy bent down to pick it up off the ground, as the girl turned back in confusion, "did you drop this?"

"Oh, that's not mine." April informed him.

"You sure? Here, let me see your wrist." Jeremy began to tie it around her wrist.

"Ah, thanks," April glanced down at it, flattered by him offering her it, "but..."

Payton nudged Matt's arm, causing him to clear his throat, "I like it," April turned to look at Matt surprised, as he continued to compliment her "I think it look's good on you."

"Yeah, he's right. You should wear it." Payton added with a beaming smile.

April looked back at the three of them with a small smile, appreciating their kindness, before she began to turn away again, "Okay."

Once she was a few yards away from where they were and heading off on her own accord, Matt turned to look back at Jeremy and Payton with concern, he immediately wrapped his arm around Payton in a tight embrace.

"Thank god you're both ok." He held onto her.

"I know," She squeezed him back, before pulling away with a small smile, "I'm glad you are too."

Matt glanced over at Jeremy, as they began to walk away themselves "What's up?"

"I'm just sick of all the secrets, you know?" Jeremy admitted.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Matt sighed, as Jeremy came to a halt.

He looked shock, which confused Payton and Matt greatly, as Jeremy looked down at his hand in awe.

"What's wrong?" Payton asked.

"Nothing." The teenager lied, before they continued walking.

Unknown to Payton and Matt that Jeremy had just witnessed the hunters mark lace across his skin in a tattoo, signalling that what he had fear was only just then beginning.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while once again. But I hope this long part has made up for my absence and that you did enjoy reading it :) lot's and lot's of drama with Payton and her Mom. Plus Stefan saved the day and protected her! That's what we like to see, right?;)**

 **Special** **thanks to LMarie99, RHatch89, kuppcake, HPuni101, Guest and oliviasladky for reviewing the last part! I hope you guys loved this one as much as you did the last 3**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on where this is going and what you think is going to happen to Payton's Mom after what just went on. Will she still be alive? Will she beg for forgiveness? Will she just run?**

 **I also can't believe there's only a few more episode's left of TVD! I am sooo sad it's going to be over. I love that show so much and all the characters. I'm going to miss it so so so much. But I will obviously continue to write as long as you guys want me to :) just because that's over, doesn't mean this is. The story for Payton is only just beginning. There's going to be one hell of a ride!**

 **Have a fabulous weekend,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	53. Chapter 53

Walking into her apartment, Payton went straight into the kitchen area, shrugging off her jacket, whilst Matt closed the door behind her. She felt a frown fall on her face when she noticed a certain few objects around the place looked out of place, signalling that someone had been in here earlier today.

Matt was also looking around, noticing that things seemed a little off in the apartment, but also being the first to spot the map of the town centre laid out on the coffee table.

Payton turned to look at him, just as Matt did the same with a matching expression, "Someone's been in here." He said.

"And I can guess who," She sighed in annoyance, as she turned back around and pulled out two glasses from the cupboard, "no doubt it was Damon, Elena and Stefan."

"How would they even be able to get in?" Matt asked, rolling up the map and putting the band back around it.

"I don't know, my Dad either gave Damon a spare key or he stole it off him before or after he passed." Payton answered, grabbing some bourbon off the counter and going over to him.

Matt laid the now rolled up map down onto the coffee table, before taking a seat down on the couch, "you might want to change the locks.."

"Oh trust me! I'm going to." She grumbled, as she took a seat beside him and laid the bottle and glasses down onto the table.

Matt watched Payton as she leaned over and poured them a glass of bourbon each, before leaning back against the couch and knocking back the booze, trying to numb the pain of what had happened today.

Reaching over, he took the other glass and took a small sip out of it, as she went to pour herself another one. He could tell by the look on her face that she was deep in thought and looked exhausted from what had gone on today.

Matt's eyes trickled down from the blood stains on her jeans and up to the ones that covered her upper chest. He had noticed the ones on her jeans earlier, but decided not to say anything with April around. But now she had took off her jacket and saw the others on her chest, he knew more had gone today.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how she must have been feeling regarding her own mother doing this to her, but she was surpsingly holding it together or at least putting on an act in front of him.

"Where'd your Mom go?" Matt found himself asking after a few moments.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, her eyes rolling to the floor.

"I can't believe she did what she did..." He said quietly, wanting to be careful on the subject, but still wanting her to open up to him.

It pained him to see her like that and keep it to herself. Matt wanted her to trust him more than she ever had before and just let out whatever emotion she was feeling inside.

"It's messed up, right?" Payton glanced over at him, tears now glistening in her eyes.

"Hey," He reached over with his spare hand and took her hand in his, "not everyone's Mom's is perfect. I mean look at mine, I don't even know where she is.."

"I know," She nodded back at him, before wiping under her eyes, "I just...can't get my head around it."

"I know," Matt stared back at her sadly, "it's not gonna be easy."

"She let him hurt me!" Payton exclaimed.

"I know."

"She didn't even try and stop him, she was going to let him kill me, she even was going to do it herself," She explained, as the tears silently streamed down her face, "what kind of mother would do that."

"Not one that deserves you." Matt answered.

Payton shook her head, letting go of his hand and downing the rest of her drink, "I did it to protect her. I compelled her to protect her from all of this and this whole time she knew about it!"

"I know."

"And then she wanted to use what I was against me. I'm not a bad person," She glanced back at him, looking over at his sorrow face, "I'm not, am I?"

"No, of course not. You're one of the kindest and caring people I know." Matt assured her.

"I could never forgive her for this," Payton paused rubbing her lips together, "I'll never forgive her for this. I don't even care what happens to her now."

Matt wrapped his arm around her back, before pulling her into him and resting his chin on the top of her head, as he let her just silently cry on him for a little while, just so she could get out her emotions and have her own time to feel.

After a few minutes had passed and her crying had subsided, Payton lifted her head up and gave him a small smile in appreciation, which he returned almost instantly before laying his glass down onto the coffee table beside hers.

"You know, the old me would have probably chased after her and made her pay for what she had done, but I don't know, since my Dad passed, I've been holding it together a lot more than usual, you know?" She found herself explaining.

"I think you've been better too." He agreed with her.

It was slowly yet surely happening. Payton was gaining back control of herself and her inner vampire was learning when to be quiet. Matt had noticed it a few times over the past few weeks. Sure she had her moments when she went a little backwards, but everyone did.

"You think so?" Payton beamed back at him, pleased to hear that from an outsider, "I even saved Jeremy and didn't even flinch at the sight or smell of his blood."

"No way!" Matt exclaimed, he was surprised but more proud to hear this, "that's so good, Pay."

"I know." She smiled back triumphantly.

"And apart from those couple of glasses, your booze intake has lessened and the reckless act has long gone.." He added.

Payton looked back at him again with the same smile lingering on her face, "I have been doing better, haven't I?"

"Most definitely," Matt nodded back, before he leant against the back of the couch with his arms crossed, "any particular reason why?"

She titled her head to the side slightly, staring off into the distance, before a small shrug fell onto her shoulders, "I have no idea."

But deep down, Payton knew what had been keeping her so focused lately.

It was to due with Stefan and their training. Every day she felt stronger physically, emotionally and mentally. It was all down to what they worked on and their companionship that had come out and grown from having to support each other with their blood control.

A few days had passed since the hostage situation at the Grill had occurred and the owner had spent that time clearing up the place ready for reopen that day. Payton had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when she walked back through the restaurant and bar knowing that the last time she was there she had nearly lost her life.

It was strange seeing the spot in the middle of the restaurant area where she had been chained to a chair, stakes in her body draining her of her blood and keeping her pain antagonizing through her body, whilst she waited to learn her fate.

Shaking her head, Payton headed through into the back and took off her jacket, before depositing inside her locker and wrapping her serving apron around her waist. Tying her hair up into a high pony, she headed out the front ready to begin her day of work and get back to normality.

The first couple of hours had flown by like always with the lunch service being the prime focus of her shift. It was then now beginning to get a little quiet as everyone headed back to work or elsewhere for the rest of the day, before it would get busier again later on when everyone was finished for the day.

She had just finished wiping down the bar surface and putting away from glasses into the dirty box, when she felt someone approach the bar and her eyes flickered up to greet the customer, her once casual friendly smile on her face soon altering when she saw whom it was.

"Payton.." They began, but found themselves going quiet when they saw her turn away and head down the bar.

"I'm working." She informed them, avoiding all eye contact as she tossed the cloth under the bar at the far end.

Following Payton over to the other side of the bar, they leant against it with pleading eyes, "please, I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Payton snapped her eyes back up at them now in frustration, "you sure you don't want to vervain me or throw a stake in me first?"

"Look, I'm sorry.."

"No," She shook her head, closing her eyes slightly, trying to control her anger, "I don't want to hear it."

"I don't want to leave town without talking to you properly."

Payton reopened her eyes to look at her mother with a disbelief expression, surprised she was trying so hard and even thinking that Payton would agree to it, after everything that she had done and put her through.

"I don't have the time to listen to your lies anymore, so whatever you have to say don't even bother." She began to walk out of the bar and go to clear up some tables, when her Mom caught her wrist.

"Please, Payton," Amanda demanded, releasing her daughters arm when she saw Payton glare back at her, "I'm sorry. But please, I need to talk to you."

"Mom, I'm working." Payton tried to tell her again.

"Then I will sit here and wait all day if I have to." She turned to the bar stool beside her and hopped up.

Payton rolled her eyes at her mother's determination to not leave her alone. She wish that she would just leave town and that would be the end of it. Because whatever explanation her mother was going to cough up or even try to make her understand, Payton could never trust another word that came out of that womans mouth.

She wasn't even a mother to her anymore. She was just some woman who she use to know. Because the woman she remembered was long gone.

"Fine," She sighed, hating herself for giving in, but knowing her mother, she wouldn't back down, Payton got that from her, "my breaks in twenty minutes. Just sit there and don't move."

Amanda nodded back at Payton with a grateful smile, before she watched her daughter march off and go to clear up a few empty tables, never once looking back at her mother to check if she was still there, because she had been hoping she'd just walk off and leave.

That would have been the easier and less heartbreaking thing to do for Payton.

For her to just leave and never speak to her again, then try to explain herself and rekindle something that was now so broken.

Once the twenty minutes had past, Payton came out from the back with a coffee and some fries, before she motioned for her mother who was still sat at the bar with a scotch to follow her to a table.

She lead her over one in the far back of the restaurant, away from watchful eyes and anyone who could listen in. Payton knew that this could get quite confrontational and heated, so the less people eavesdropping the better, especially with the supernatural world involved.

Laying her coffee and fries down onto the table, Payton took a seat down and her mother sat opposite her, wheeling her suitcase next to her and her purse laid on the table.

"So talk.." Payton grumbled, putting a fry into her mouth and waiting.

"I know that no matter what I say will ever make you forgive me for what I have done." Her mother began.

"Oh, I'm glad we're on the same page then.."

"I know I have been the worst mother and person I could ever have been. I should have never come to this town. I should have never got myself involved. I should have stayed away and trusted you when you came to my house that day." Amanda explained.

"Then why didn't you?" Payton snapped, looking up at her from her food, "why didn't you just trust me?"

"Because I was scared! I didn't know what to do. You don't understand how hard it was for me to learn that you were a vampire. I was terrified," Amanda rambled on in a worrying tone, "you randomly turn up at my house late at night with some random guy I don't even know to tell me that your father's dying..."

"Well, maybe I should have warned you in advance, but I just needed security, ok? I needed to know that when he passed, I'd still have a family, that I'd still have you, Mom. I felt it was an appropriate time to sort things out, before I was left with no one." She explained.

"But you still should have told me the truth!" Her mother exclaimed.

"And risked exposing you to a world of chaos and destruction?" Payton raised her brows up at her, before pushing her fries away, "no way.."

"Please. I'm tougher than you think." Amanda said.

"Really?" She gave her mother a look, "because I saw you the other day, Mom. You were terrified."

"I didn't know he was that serious, ok?" Amanda tried to defend herself.

"Really?" Payton couldn't help but shake her head, "because you were going to let him kill me, remember? How did the two of you even meet anyway?"

"It was literally a few days after you visited. I went over to Isobel's office and looked through her research on vampire hunters. I was terrified that you had killed your own father, I needed someone who would help me deal with you,"

She frowned back at her mother in hurt and anger, as Payton leant back in her seat with her arms now folded,

"I found Connor. He didn't live to far away from me, so I travelled to his trailer and we spoke. Over a few drunken conversations, we, you know..."

Payton pulled a face of disgust at her mother, as her mother's cheeks flushed slightly, "Seriously? Don't..."

"Well, we got close. He promised to help me. Connor tried to train me up so I could defend myself at least, then we made our way to Mystic Falls to find you and it just so happened that Connor run into loads more other vampires he could slay." Amanda finished, her tone thick and fearful, like she was worried of her daughter's reaction.

"How did you even get into Isobel's office?" Payton wanted to know more.

"I managed to pay off the girl who guarded it. Told her I was your father's girlfriend and he needed me to pick a few things up." She explained.

"And she bought it?" Her daughter wasn't convinced.

Amanda nodded back, "Yep. If I had known getting in touch with Connor would have done this to you, to us.."

"No," Payton stopped her before she could continue on, "there hasn't been an us in a long time, Mom."

"I know. But that day you came to my house, you wanted to hatch things over after the Mason thing.."

"Yeah, but now after this, I could never forgive you." She informed her.

Amanda slumped back in her throat, breathing heavily and tears skimming her eyes, as she looked across at Payton, "Maybe you can't, Payton, but I am so sorry about what happened to Mason. God, I can't even imagine how you must feel..."

"Everyday get's easier." Payton brushed it off, trying to be strong, because she had to.

"But he was your first love and I could see how much you meant to each other," Amanda said sadly, as her daughter's eyes rolled to the floor, "how did he even pass away?"

"Another vampire." She admitted.

"Who?" Amanda asked.

"Damon Salvatore." Payton answered.

"Connor really wanted to kill him." Amanda half joked.

"He wasn't the only one." She reached over and took her coffee cup in her hands.

Taking a small sip out of her coffee, Payton looked around The Grill, the tension lingering around them making her more uncomfortable and uneasy than ever before. She wish her Mom would just leave already. It would just save all this horrible confrontation crap they were doing.

"Listen, Payton," Her mother broke the silence a few moments later, leaning back onto the table, "I've been a lousy mother, not just the past few days, but your whole life."

"Mom.." Payton went to interject, knowing that was far from true.

She had given Payton everything she wanted. Whilst the past couple of years had been hard on their relationship, it didn't make her completely awful as a parent. But to call herself lousy right now wasn't even the word to describe her mother's actions towards her.

"Please, just hear me out," She interrupted her daughter once again, the tears now falling from her eyes, "I understand if you hate me, detest me, don't want anything to do with me ever again. I respect that and I won't hate you for it,"

Payton's eyes rolled away again upon hearing her words, but her mother continued, "what happened the past week wasn't even one of the worst things I have done to you. I've always put my happiness before your own and I shouldn't have."

"W-w-what do you mean?" She asked in confusion, sending her mother a frown.

"I kept something from you. I used it for my own self will." Amanda began.

"What did you do?" Payton was more worried and puzzled than ever before.

Her mother pulled her bag up onto the table and dug her hand into it, before sliding across a medium sized canvas bag, full to the top of dollar notes, "I kept money from your grandparents and your step father from you. I was suppose to give them to you on your eighteenth birthday, but I kept it for myself and I've spent some of it over the years."

"What?" Payton couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She didn't understand right now.

Was her Mom actually being serious?

"I'm so sorry, Payton," Her mother began to cry more at the realisation of what she had done to her daughter, the only part of family she had left, "I should have just given you the money. You deserve it more than me."

"It's not about who deserves it, Mom," Payton shook her head, she was so lost and didn't know how to feel, "I-i-i just don't understand why you didn't tell me..."

"Because I wanted it for me. I lost my parents young, around the same time I lost your father and he had decided didn't want to be with me anymore. When I met your step Dad, I latched onto him and he gave me the last bit of hope that I could be loved again,"

"but then he passed away so young, but he left me such a small amount of money compared to you, Payton. He gave you nearly all of it because he loved you like you were his own and wanted you to be financially secure for college and whatever you wanted to do in life."

"Mom," She felt her eyes welling up, more in frustration that her Mom had kept this from her now, but also because she didn't believe anyone would actually leave her so much money, especially her step father who passed when she was only seven years old, "I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to have the money. I've paid it all back, Payton. I've sold the house and I'm moving in with a friend. I'm going to start working properly," Amanda explained to her daughter, "I'm going to make a proper living for myself and stop using other people's money to splash out."

"Seriously?" Payton was shocked to hear it, but it wasn't just that.

It was all this. The fact her Mom knew about vampires and the supernatural. The fact her Mom threatened to kill her. That she vervained her and let Connor torture her. That she agreed to kill her. That she ran off and went into hiding for a few days without even checking she was alive and well.

That her mother had kept all this money a secret from her this whole time. I mean, Payton didn't mind so much about the money. She was very grateful for it, but she knew money was no object and her Dad had taught her to always be appreciative of the money she did have. He made sure she never acted like a spoilt brat.

But now her mother was opening up to her about what she had done, Payton was more confused, hurt and shocked than ever before.

"I know this money won't make you forgive me and it's not why I'm doing it. But I just want to tell you the truth and give you what is rightfully yours," Amanda pressed further with her reasons, before leaning over and going to grab Payton's hand, but she pulled it away before she could, "you should take the money, Payton. You need it to start up your dream business and get by with your bills and rent."

Forcing a small smile onto her lips, Amanda took hold of her bag and suitcase, before slowly going to stand up from her spot, ready to leave, knowing she had said all she could to her daughter.

But Payton quickly grabbed hold of her mother's wrist, gaining her attention instantly and Payton stared back deeply into her mother's eyes, "I want you forget you even came to Mystic Falls," she began to compel the woman, "I want you to not even remember your involvement with Connor,"

Her mother continued to stare deeply back at her, not even flinching or moving, signalling that it was more than likely her mother was off the vervain now and it was working,

"you think Dad suddenly died, unexpectedly and with no reason. You don't know about the supernatural or that I'm a vampire. You must go home, go live with your friend, be happy and find someone who truly loves you as much as you do them, you're going to settle down with them and live happy till you grow old."

Letting go of her mother's hand, Payton stopped the compulsion and leant back in her chair, taking her coffee cup back into her hand and taking a small sip out of the liquid.

Her mother blinked in confusion, before she turned back to the handle of her suitcase and began to wheel the object, as well as herself away from the table and over to the exit of the Grill.

Payton felt the tears flood her eyes as she felt herself begin to get hugely overwhelmed by everything that had happened once again. She couldn't believe it all. It was so crazy and now she had just compelled her mother to head home.

Downing the rest of her coffee, Payton laid the cup down onto the table, before wiping under her eyes and hooking the bag of money onto her shoulder, then taking her empty drink and food with her as she headed out back.

The remaining few hours left of her Payton had managed to be put out back to sort out the new delivery that had come in later that morning with a couple of other colleagues, which thankfully meant she didn't have to face the world outside after the incident with her Mom.

She really wasn't sure how she felt. Part of her felt happy that they had at least had a talk and Payton had sent her mother on her merry way to have a better life. But there was still that awful feeling like she had been cheated and betrayed by her mother for longer than she had originally thought.

All Payton knew was that today she was thankful her shift was over and done with, so she could go home, put her feet up and drink the night away.

Shrugging her jacket on and tightening her grip on the bag full of money on her shoulder, Payton slammed her locker door shut and headed to the front of the resturant so she could leave. When she opened up the doors, her eyes instantly trailed over to the bar where she saw Damon sat up it in his usual spot and Matt was soon approaching him.

Payton had known Matt was working that day. They were suppose to be on serving duty together, but due to the extra hand needed for the delivery, she had missed him start his shift that day and they were only now crossing paths for the day, Matt unaware what had gone on with his friend earlier.

But as soon as their eyes met, he could see that was something was playing on her mind. Matt could tell she looked down and beat up by something, but he was wondering what. He presumed it was the usual stuff, her father, Mason and what had occurred with her mother. He could have never guessed it was something else.

"Still saving a spot for Mr Saltman, huh?" Payton heard Matt say, causing her chest to tighten at the mention of her father, as she came over to them.

"I'd say I'm in the market for a new drinking buddy," Damon informed him, before he saw Payton appear behind Matt, "I'm not up for another Saltzman," his eyes then fell back on Matt, "and you're not qualified."

"I know you don't like me, but I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the Young farm that I kind of need to tell someone about," Matt began, as the bar man handed Damon his two drinks,

Payton leant against the bar curiously, wondering what was so important that he couldn't have told her, "So April mentioned that her Dad knew that professor Shane guy, which wouldn't be creepy, except he had all that info about the hunter's curse,"

Damon's eyes began to twinkle with interesting, as Payton's frown got deeper on her forehead, "And we live in a town where, you know, anybody who know's stuff is creepy until proven otherwise."

"You're on the verge of impressing me," Damon smirked, "drive it home."

"I got the Sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records," Matt continued further, "turns out, he made like a call a day to the same number the last month he was alive. And on the day the council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times,"

Damon stared at him deeper, as Matt finally admitted what he had found what was so important, "The office of professor Atticus Shane."

Payton leant across, laying her hand on Matt's arm and tapping him slightly, "Uh, Matt..."

"Yeah," He turned towards her with a small smile, "I missed you today. Everything alright?"

"Uh," She cleared her dry throat, looking over at Damon who was staring intently at her, "just the usual drama."

"Want to pull up a chair and talk about it?" Matt suggested, wanting her to stick around so he could help in someway.

"Uh no, it's fine, I should get back," Payton looked back over at Damon again, seeing he was still staring, "What?"

"Nothing." He answered, shaking his head and going back to his drinks.

Rolling her eyes at his annoying behaviour, Payton turned back to Matt "When do you finish? Do you think you could come over?"

"Not till late," Matt told her with a sad smile, "but I could try come after?"

"Nah, it's fine," She shook her head, knowing she needed him now and didn't want to wait till later, she'd just have to make do with her own company, "I'll just catch you another time."

Squeezing his arm in appreciation for trying at least, Payton slipped past him and headed towards the exit of the Grill with a heavy sigh. She just wanted to get home now and forget about the day.

Stepping out onto the pavement, Payton headed across the road for the apartment on the other side, when she saw someone on the other side come from round the corner, a small smile forming on her face when she saw them.

"Stefan!" Payton called, wanting to catch his attention since they hadn't spoke since he saved her that day from Connor at the Grill.

"Hey." He greeted her back, coming to stand with her in the middle of the street, his hand's tight in his pockets.

She looked over his face, seeing that he looked a lot more tense than usual, his body language also speaking words to her, "What's up?"

"How did you know something was up?" Stefan asked.

"You have your serious face on," Payton remarked, seeing him shrug his shoulders and his eyes flicker down to the ground, "C'mon tell me!"

She wanted to be there for him if something was troubling. He had supported her so much lately. Payton owed it to him. Plus they were a team. They worked together on their blood thirst.

"Do you have somewhere we could talk?" He suggested, looking back up at her.

"Sure," She nodded, before leading him over to the apartment door, "come with me."

Going through into the apartment building, Payton lead the way up her apartment. Once she had reached the door, she unlocked it and headed inside, Stefan following behind her and watching her as she took off her jacket, as well as laid the bag down onto the counter top.

"So what's going on with you?" Payton asked, after a silence fell over the two of them and Stefan remained stood near the door awkwardly, whilst she had been tidying up the kitchen area.

"Uh, Elena and I," He began, clearing his dry throat, as she looked over at him, "we broke up."

"What?" She asked, somewhat surprised by this news.

Payton reached up into the cupboard, pulling out two whiskey glasses for the two of them, before she poured the booze into the glasses for the two of them, knowing that she wasn't the only one who needed a drink tonight.

"Yeah," Stefan's gaze fell down to the floor, finding it hard to talk about it, "I couldn't do it anymore."

"Because she's a vampire?" Payton presumed, screwing the lid back on the bottle and handing him over a glass.

"No," He shook his head, taking it from her and offering her a sad smile, "because of Damon."

She narrowed her eyes across at him, a thick frown forming in the middle of her forehead, "What about him? You're not implying that she..."

"Has feelings for him," Stefan finished for her, as Payton's jaw dropped more, "yeah, I am. She know's it. I know it. Damon probably does too."

He quickly brought the whiskey up to his lips and downed the glass in one go, before laying it back down onto the surface, ignoring Payton's shocked expression that was stuck on him as the news sunk in.

"Stefan," She sighed somewhat frustrated by this and also feeling so sorry for the guy, "I don't know what to say, other than what terrible news..."

"Uh, it's better this way," He tried to put on a front, although Payton could see he was broken by this news, "you know, she couldn't keep lying to herself about how she truly felt and I couldn't keep letting myself live with it either."

Payton's lip twitched up in a sad smile, before she downed her whiskey and then made a harsh remark about Elena and her feelings, "I honestly don't get it."

"Of course you don't, you hate Damon." He smirked.

"Yeah, but even so, you're you, Stefan," She explained, getting him to shake his head in disagreement, "despite your past, you're so much better for Elena than he will ever be."

"Maybe so, but they have a connection, one that I can't even compete with," Stefan admitted to her, "it's like since she's turned into a vampire, her feelings for him have magnified."

"That's just..." Payton paused, trying to find the words to say, but all she could think of was some bitter twisted words about Damon, "crap, ok? This whole day has been crap!"

She grabbed a hold of the whiskey bottle and refilled both of their glasses, not knowing what else to do to calm her frustration from not only her own issues, but now also hearing that Stefan and Elena were no longer together.

Payton had been rooting for them for a very long time and she cared about Stefan, Elena too, but this was just the worst news possible for both of them right now. She would have hoped if her Dad was still around he would have maybe talked some sense into Elena about being with Damon.

But then she was remembered how the two had been best friends, in a strange and messed up way.

Maybe Caroline could knock some sense into her best friend, because if she couldn't, then Payton bloody hell was going to.

"What do you mean the whole day?" Stefan asked with a frown, taking his now topped up drink from her, before following her over to the couch, "has something happened?"

"Where do I begin?" Payton said sarcastically, as she sat down with a sigh.

"I probably should have spotted the signs when I first came in," He looked around the room, causing her to frown back at him, "you went straight for the drinks, which always means somethings bothering you.."

"Uh," She couldn't help but smirk at this, waving her glass in the air, "I'm a Saltzman, remember? This is what we do. We drink whatever the mood."

"Uh yeah, got ya!" Stefan lightly smiled back at her, before nudging her arm with his own, "c'mon tell me. What's going on?"

"My Mom came into work today." Payton admitted in a more quiet tone.

"Oh," He was surprised to hear this, as he looked over her face to see her reaction to bringing up the situation again, he could tell she looked numb from it, "what happened?"

"We sat and talked. She apologised for everything," She explained to him, looking at the liquid in glass, "not just what happened with Connor, but for apparently being a lousy mother all these years."

"Well at least she's sorry." Stefan said.

"Hmm," Payton rubbed her lips together, before her eyes rolled over to the bag on the counter top, "then she informed that I've been basically rich this whole time and didn't even know about it."

"Rich?" He repeated in confusion.

Pulling herself up off the couch, Payton headed over to the counter and grabbed hold of the bag, before bringing it over and dumping it onto Stefan's lap, "My Mom had been keeping money from me since I was eighteen. It's from my grandparents and step Dad."

Stefan peered into the bag and saw the dollar notes piled up inside in money bags or with elastic around them, "How much is in here?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Payton answered, sitting back down beside him.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Of course," She looked back at him, "I need the money for the two homes I now own. Mom also wanted me to use it for my dream business, which I definitely am going to do."

"Well as they say, every cloud has a silver lining." Stefan tried to make her see light of the situation, as he laid the bag down onto the floor near their feet.

"I guess." Payton smiled lightly at him, before downing her whiskey.

"Would you ever forgive her for what she's done?" He questioned.

"Honestly," She looked back at him, "I have no idea."

Stefan nodded slightly back at her, before downing his own whiskey and laying it on the table in front of him, "you never did thank me the other day..."

"Oh," Payton laughed lightly under her breathe, "Sorry! Thanks for saving me."

"I was just joking," He teased her, "but it's ok."

"Maybe we could go training in the morning to take our minds off everything, you know? I think focus and control is what we both need right now." She suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." Stefan answered.

"Great!" Payton beamed back, before giving him a look, nervous to make her next suggestion, but she wanted to help him through this hard time, like he had with her on so many occasions, "you could also stay here overnight, if you like. I mean, if you don't want to face Damon just yet, then you're welcome to sleep on the couch."

"Uh," Stefan looked back at her unsurely, a little taken back by her offer, but knowing she only meant well, "I guess I could. Thanks."

"Don't worry," She climbed back up from the couch, taking their empty glasses over to the sink, "I don't snore..."

"Are you sure?" He raised his brows mockingly, "I'm sure I've heard you once..."

"Liar!" Payton called back, before going to pour them another drink and allowing a warm smile to come over her face.

She was pleased she'd found a friend in Stefan again. It was about time they got back on track after all the Mason and Katherine drama drove them apart. They did work together well and she wanted to support him through this tough time, like he had helped on so many occasions.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! Oh my god, after watching the LAST and FINAL ever Vampire Diaries episode, I just knew I had to put up a part for you and also get my ass back to writing. I am so emotional it's over and so shocked and sad. I can't quite believe it. I keep thinking oh next weeks episode or I can't wait for the new season, but reality is that there isn't going to be one. I'm soooo upset, but I really loved the way it ended. Apart from the death of a certain character (not going to give any spoilers away for anyone who hasn't seen, but feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review or private message!**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, LMarie99, RHatch89, oliviasladky, Anna.B and ItsMe for reviewing the last part. I'm so happy you're all loving the interaction between Payton and the other characters. Payton will be linked to other guys in the show very soon don't you worry about that :) she deserves some loving as much as they do.**

 **And thanks to everyone who has been reading and also I hope you guys have been enjoying!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this one. Do you think Payton made the right choice sending her Mom away with no memory of anything that happened? What do you think Payton is going to do with the money? What's going to happen between P and S now he's a single man?**

 **Also after watching the final episode of TVD I've been thinking about Payton's end game in terms of what she does, if she lives and who she ends up with romantically. If you have any suggestions or theories then I'd love to hear them :)**

 **Best wishes always lovelies,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	54. Chapter 54

The sound of a cell phone ringing in the duffle bag on the floor beside a tree stump began to echo throughout the wood area, the woman turned her head round to look over at the guy behind her who had been doing push ups on the ground, whilst she sat on a log cleaning herself up from their feed.

Pulling himself up off the floor, Stefan wandered over to his bag and pulled out his cell phone, seeing that it was Caroline calling him and he couldn't keep avoiding everyone bar Payton since his break up situation.

It was time he faced the music at least somehow.

Hitting the accept button, he laid it down on a log beside him on hands free and then went back to doing his exercises, as he greeted her, "Caroline."

"Stefan," The blonde cheered down the phone in somewhat relief, "there you are!"

"Yeah, sorry, I've been busy this morning," Stefan explained to her briefly, as Payton watched him, "what's up?"

"I was just wondering when you were going to get here to help out for the Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline asked him.

Payton's eyebrows raised up surprised to hear this, she had no idea Stefan was involved with that pageant style competition, that she had just missed out on last year and had been non stop seeing posters around town about it all week.

But of course, Stefan would be going. He was from a founding family and also close with most of the people organising it.

"I'm not coming." He informed her.

Maybe not...

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" They could hear the annoyed tone ringing throughout Caroline's voice, "I don't need to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record totally sucks. Besides, you're a founding family member. By definition, you have to be here."

That girl was so sassy. Payton really did envy her for that.

"Elena and I broke up," Stefan admitted to her, working harder on his press ups as he was reminded of the crumble of his relationship once again, "by definition, I don't need to be anywhere."

"Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me?" Caroline remarked.

"I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery and feed until I can't breathe." Stefan grumbled to her, causing Payton's heart to sink hearing him struggle like that, good job they had been working hard this morning on their self control, otherwise god know's what Stefan would be doing right now.

"Well, you can't," Caroline reminded him, being stern with him, as Payton felt her own cell phone vibrate in her pocket and Stefan laid down on the ground, breathless from his thoughts and his work out, "as your sober sponsor, I'm not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate."

Payton pulled her phone out, seeing that one new message had popped up on the screen, which made her feel appreciative that someone actually wanted to reach out to her, but her spunk all over again when she saw what appeared.

It was a reminder from the mortgage company that her bill was overdue. Payton had completely forgot about that with everything that was going on and having to pay into her Dad's apartment which was also now in her name.

She just about had the money to afford the two. Payton had put Alaric's funds that he had left to her once he passed in a savings account, so she could put it towards something good, rather than wasting it on the rent for the apartment and the bills, even though it was probably what Alaric wanted her to do.

But her wages from the Grill and what she had in her own savings account just about paid for the apartment. She still hadn't made her mind up yet since yesterday about what she was going to do with the money her mother gave her.

Payton was now beginning to wonder whether it would have to go towards the beach house, since she was going to struggle to pay if not, now she was overdue and had put this months wages towards the apartment instead.

"She said she has feelings for Damon."

Her head quickly snapped up when she heard Stefan confess the real big news to Caroline from his position on the dirt.

"What?" Caroline exclaimed in complete shock and annoyance.

Payton was glad the girl felt the exact same as she had when she found out the news last night.

"She can't have feelings for Damon," The girl continued on down the other end of the line, "He's...Damon, and you're you, and I'm...revolted,"

Payton smirked from her spot on the log at the teens reaction, not only was she pleased with it, but god it was amusing to hear Caroline also react the same way she had.

That girl was fantastic!

"You know, I'm gonna talk to her. I'm going to shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain." Caroline finished determinedly.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what good that'll do," Stefan responded sitting up right, as Payton felt her cell phone go off again in her hand, "Elena's right. Being a vampire really has changed her."

Didn't it for everyone?

Payton definitely knew that one.

Looking down at her cell phone that had gone off, she saw the new text alert come through and drew in a breathe, expecting another reminder from the mortgage company about the beach house, but a warm smile fell on her face when she saw a message from Matt appear instead.

Sorry we didn't get to talk last night. Hope things are ok. I'll see you later?xx

Maybe she did actually belong here with everyone. Stefan and Matt had been so lovely to her lately.

"All the more reason you need to cure her," Caroline suggested on the phone, before she asked, "hey, what are you doing anyway?"

Cure? What cure?

There was another cure!

They couldn't have been talking about the moonstone, could they?

That was long gone.

Unless there was something else Payton didn't know about then Stefan better start explaining himself to her. She didn't want to intrude, so she was going to wait, but Payton couldn't help but be a little pissed no one had told her and worried that there was a way to get a cure from this horrible creature that had taken over.

"Just with Payton, hunting in the woods." Stefan answered, looking behind him at Payton, worried about how she would react about the cure thing.

He knew she would ask him questions and he would have to tell her. But Caroline had just let it slip out so casually. Yet she wasn't to know that Payton was there with Stefan. It wasn't her fault and he wasn't angry at her.

More so himself for getting in this mess and fearing Payton's reaction to the news.

She sheepishly smiled back at him, somewhat timidly after knowing he'd be worried about her finding out about the so called 'cure', but before he could see any further, her quickly eyes rolled down to her cell phone and she began to type out a response to Matt, thanking him for checking in on her and asking him to come see her quickly before she started her shift that afternoon.

The phone went silent for a moment, before Caroline's voice picked up again, after realising she had dropped herself right in it, but also surprised to hear they were hanging out so often now, "Oh, I got to go. Be careful and remember, there's sublimating and then there's sanity."

"I'll be fine," Stefan assured his friend, picking up his phone and bringing it up to his mouth, "bye."

Just as Stefan's fingers hit the end button, Payton also sent her text message and suddenly felt a presences behind her, joint with the sound of someone vamp speeding around them, as Stefan pulled himself up onto his feet ready to face the music with Payton.

Before she could figure out whom and what it was, a flash zoomed past her and immediately rushed over to Stefan. Payton's eyes widened at she saw Klaus now standing behind Stefan, his arms wrapped around his neck, strangling him.

"Hey," Payton found herself calling out at Klaus, standing up on her feet and feeling her anger yet fear rise, she knew she couldn't take down Klaus on her own accord, but it wouldn't stop her from at least sticking up for her friend, "leave him alone!"

"Not now, love," Klaus told her, as Stefan struggled against his grip, "In what world do the words 'tell no one' mean 'tell your brother and every teenage sycophant in town'?"

Oh, so this was about the cure then.

"The secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure would endanger us," Stefan tried to explain to him, "trust me, you know I want to find it more than anyone else."

"What about, Payton?" Klaus began to taunt, causing her to send him a glare of hurt and confusion, "it wasn't too long ago she was going against us all to cure herself from this life..."

"She doesn't even know about it properly," Stefan confessed to him, as Payton lowered her head to the ground, "she wouldn't do that ever again anyway."

Oh, she wouldn't.

Payton was long gone from something that had cost her the death of her first love. She would never try again to cure herself that risked so much.

"Well, then I suggest you find some vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim," Klaus threatened Stefan more, letting go of him as Stefan grumbled, "and try to keep this one to yourself, would you?"

Stefan gave him a look, as Klaus turned back to Payton with a small smirk, "And you, you better keep your mouth shut..."

"Trust me, I have no intention of ruining your little plan to get this so called cure." Payton promised not only Klaus, but Stefan also.

"Keep it that way."

Klaus vamped off out of there, leaving the two of them to look over each other, Payton suspicious and disapproving, whilst Stefan looked frustrated and nervous about having to go into this with her, when he knew how much the cure would bring up old memories for her.

"So the hunters mark, the same one that Connor had and Jeremy could see, but now Jeremy also has, reveals a map to the location of where the cure is," Payton began to retell the story Stefan had just explained to her, "which you all want to get for Elena to cure her vampirism and Klaus wants it for her so he could make more hybrids."

"That's correct." Stefan answered.

She looked back over at him from the passenger side of his car, as they turned down the track that lead up to the Salvatore boarding house, a complete confused and shocked expression had been on her face since Stefan had explained the story on the way over.

As soon as Klaus had left, they had packed up their stuff and headed back into the car, Payton had been the first to break the silence between the two, where she asked him to just tell her what the hell was that all about and what this cure actually involves.

"So there's no sacrifices? No people having to die?" She asked next.

"Well not literally," He kept his answer brief at first, before looking over at her worriedly, "but Jeremy will have to hunt vampires to reveal more of the map to us."

"So there is sacrifices..." Payton sighed, looking out the window in disgust, feeling this really was all too familiar like last time.

"But nothing that will harm anyone too much," Stefan tried to convince her, even sometimes himself about this, but he'd do anything to get the cure for Elena, "I know it sucks and I know it probably brings up a lot..."

"Don't, Stefan," She shook her head, not wanting to hear it or any sympathy from him, that was a long time ago, it was the past and she'd like to keep it that way, "let's not go there."

Nodding in agreement, he focused his eyes back on the road as he turned into his driveway and parked the car out front. Payton took off her seat belt, as Stefan switched off the engine and turned to look at her.

"I'll just head inside to put away my stuff and get changed, then I'll drop you back." Stefan said, as he took off his own belt and climbed out the car.

"Alright." Payton nodded, before watching him get out his duffle bag out the trunk and then head into the boarding house, leaving her with her thoughts.

Going into the boarding house, Stefan headed straight up to his room and dumped his training stuff into his room, before he quickly changed into some clothes for the day and gathered up another bag with some hunting tools he would be using for the day ahead.

Once he was ready around ten minutes later, he wandered back down the stairs and unfortunately bumped into Damon at the bottom, "Where have you been?" His older brother asked.

"Oh, you know. Out." Stefan kept his answer minimal, he hadn't shared with anyone bar Caroline about his training with Payton, nor the fact he slept over last night and he also didn't particularly want to talk to his brother anyway since the whole Elena situation.

"Where are you going?" Damon questioned, noticing how weird he was acting.

"Out." Stefan answered again, pushing past him and heading for the door.

"Ok, I see shady Stefan is back," Damon retorted to his brother, causing Stefan to turn back to him, "please don't tell me that you're still working with Klaus."

"You obviously haven't heard," Stefan caught on when he realised his brother wasn't acting weird back with him, "Elena and I broke up."

"Oh. Got it," Damon suddenly did feel uncomfortable about this news, "Uh, well, I'll be quick, then. So apparently if we want to find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can ill enough vampires to reveal the map on the hunters mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0, I suggest we find a different hunter."

"Ok?" Stefan already had his own ideas, but he wouldn't let his brother know that, "and?"

"And I was gonna ask Professor Shane, but it turns out he's shadier than you are," Damon playfully teased his brother again, causing Stefan to fake smile back, "Matt Donovan connected him and the pastor through phone records. Apparently the two were very chatty the day that the pastor blew up the council."

"Ah, so you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him..." Stefan presumed from his brothers usual way of handling these type of things, "that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, unless he tells me what he's up to," Damon shrugged like it was the most innocent thing he could do, "What do you say? We tag team?"

"Nah. I'd say you're on your own." Stefan went to push past his brother to get out the front door, but Damon stopped him.

"Or we could just blow it off, then..." Damon then suggested, "go get drunk, brother-bond over some if you...you know, want some quality time."

"Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life," Stefan was sick of hearing his brother trying to act normal, "plus I already have my drinking buddy."

He managed to push past him this time and headed back outside over to his car, Damon followed him out in confusion, not understanding what he meant by that since he knew everyone Stefan was close to would be at the Miss Mystic Falls.

But it soon dawned on Damon just whom Stefan had been referring to. It was the daughter of his very own drinking buddy.

Payton Saltzman.

Damon was aware the two had been close when she had first got to town, then the truth of her lies had come out that she was working with Mason and sort of Katherine, the two hadn't been that close since then, but maybe they were a lot closer than everyone was lead to believe.

Was there something going on there? Was it more than just Elena's feeling for him that had driven Stefan and her apart? Was it that Payton and Stefan had something that no one knew about until now?

A little while later, Stefan drove his car into the town centre and pulled up outside the apartment where Payton lived. He switched off the engine, as he turned over to face her and noticed that she was already staring at him curiously.

Pulling off her belt, Payton grabbed her bag from off the ground and raised her brows, "What are you going to do today?" She asked.

Although she clearly had some form of idea after Klaus turned up earlier and she was now in the know about the cure, as well as what it was going to take to get it.

Stefan turned his head back out the window beside him, shrugging his shoulders lightly and keeping his mouth zipped tight, knowing that she already knew, but didn't want to confirm it if he didn't have to.

Sighing lightly at his stubborn behaviour, Payton tucked her hair behind her ear and sat up more with determination, "Stefan, seriously, the avoidance act isn't going to work with me..."

He felt his brows raise slightly at her choice of words, knowing that she wasn't the type of girl to back down, so why was he even bothering to try keep it from her. Payton wouldn't let it slide just like that. He had to just be honest.

"Fine," Stefan glanced back over to her with a blank expression, "I'm going to follow through with Klaus' orders."

Why wasn't she surprised?

Of course he was.

"You're crazy." Payton scoffed in annoyance, shaking her head as she glanced back out her own window.

Why would he put Jeremy at risk just for the sake of Klaus? And why was Stefan taking orders from him anyway?

She thought they were past all of this.

"You have to understand that I would do anything to find the cure for Elena..." Stefan tried to explain.

"Oh I know," Payton quickly interjected, looking back over at him, "because I was in the exact same position months back and look what's happened,"

He lowered his head slightly after hearing this, knowing exactly what she was referring to. Stefan could still feel every inch of her pain whenever she spoke about what had happened or even when she was just sitting their in silence, he was aware of what she was thinking about and how she must have felt,

Time healed. But it never completely took away the pain.

"...sometimes it's just not worth it."

Payton sent him a small smile in sadness when he brought his head back up to look at her after she finished. He couldn't help but shake his head, as if this time it would be different and that the circumstances were different. Stefan wanted to remain optimistic, but he knew Payton had every right to be cautious about him going after it.

"But it is," Stefan found himself saying after a little while, causing Payton to lower her head this time, "if I can get the cure for Elena, then she will be free from this. She doesn't have to think or feel any of it anymore."

"But, Stefan," Payton looked at him nervously, "Elena's moved on."

It broke her to have to remind him of that, especially when he looked away from her and shook his head in annoyance.

Of course, no one wanted to hear that about the person they were still madly in love with it. But she had to be honest and straight with him, like he had always been with her.

Elena had moved on. She had feelings for Damon. Stefan had to start accepting it.

Finding the cure for Elena might earn him some brownie points for getting her human life back, but it wouldn't make her feel back in love with him, but Payton could tell that Stefan believed that.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," Payton apologised when he didn't look back at her and an uneasy silence quickly fell over them, god she didn't want to upset him, she was just trying to support him, "I just feel bad for you and I don't want you to get your hopes up that when Elena is human again she'll have feelings for you."

"I don't think that.." Stefan tried to defend himself.

But Payton saw straight through him.

"Really?" She raised her brows up at him.

Looking back up at her, he sighed lightly and knew that she was right. He hated it. But god she was telling the truth. Stefan was convinced that she was the only thing keeping him from going insane right now.

"I'll support you whatever, you know I will, I owe you a lot." Payton informed him honestly.

"No," He shook his head, not wanting her to think she has to do this for him, because he knew deep down that she was correct, "but if I don't do this, Klaus will be on my back."

"I get that too." She said.

Payton would have probably done the same, even if she did think it was a crazy idea. She had seen Klaus in his worst state, there was no denying that she'd ever try risk coming across that again, so she understood why Stefan would try keep on his good side.

He smiled lightly back at her in appreciation for not just her support, but everything she had done for him lately, "Thank you for last night. I appreciate it," Stefan told her, causing her to beam back at him, "you're doing great with your progress."

"So are you." Payton was so thrilled to hear that.

And Stefan deserved to know he was managing better too.

"We make a good team." He remarked.

"You bet we do," Her smile grew deeper, as she leant across and squeezed his arm, "call me if you need me."

Grabbing hold of the door handle, she pushed it open and stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk, as Stefan nodded back at her, appreciating all her help once again, before she closed the door and headed into her apartment.

She still had to freshen up, get changed, have something to eat and then head over to work for her afternoon shift. Payton was kind of gutted Matt wasn't working today, because she could really do with catching up with him properly.

She felt like so much had happened since they last spoke. At least he was coming to the Grill before he headed off the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, so they could see each other for a little while.

After about an hour into her shift, the teenager strolled through the entrance of the Grill and spotted his friend handing over a customer their drink, before she deposited the dollar bills into the register and her eyes rolled upwards to meet with his.

A small smile grew on her lips when Payton saw Matt approaching her, which he instantly returned in happiness to also see her. It really had felt like it had been so long since they had caught up with each other.

"Hello." Matt greeted her, coming to stand in front of the bar.

"Hey," She responded, laying her hands down onto the surface, "how are you?"

"I'm ok," He nodded slightly, hopping up onto a stool, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Payton shone him a tight lipped smile.

"What was going on with you last night?" Matt asked.

"Oh," She sighed lightly, surprised this was coming up sooner than she had planned, "my Mom paid me a visit yesterday when I was working."

"No way," He was shocked to hear this, "what happened? Was everything ok?"

"Surprisingly it went ok," Payton clarified as Matt breathed a sigh of relief, "she basically tried to apologise to me about what she'd done and explained everything I needed to know."

"Well that's good, I guess," Matt remarked, shuffling about on the stool, "where is she now?"

"Well, hopefully my compulsion actually worked this time and she's back at her own house, moving on with her life and forgetting everything that happened here, as well her relationship with Connor and that vampires even exist, including her own daughter being one." She explained.

"Wow. Well, I hope for your sake it has." He told her.

"Oh me too," Payton sighed lightly, running her fingers through the end of her ponytail, "and something else happened..."

"What?" Matt questioned curiously but also worriedly.

He had every right to be concerned whenever someone was informing him of something that had happened to them lately with every piece of drama and bad news that came with it.

"She handed me over a large sum of money that was rightfully mine from my Grandparents and step Dad." Payton informed him.

"No way," He couldn't help but frown back in confusion, "where had she been keeping that one hiding?"

"In her own pocket." She answered him with a heavy sigh.

"I thought my Mom was bad..."

Payton gave him a look of offense, but when Matt gave her a sorrow look and began to hold his hands up in defence, she shook her head and burst out laughing, not being able to keep straight with him.

"I was just messing you with," She assured him, hitting her hand in front of his face as he shook his head with a smirk, "you're so easy to tease, Matt."

"Well, I know it's not best to get on the wrong side of you." Matt said playfully.

"Oh really?" Payton raised her brows up teasingly, "Why? What would happen?"

"I think we both know where it would end up." His smirk grew.

"Oh," She rolled her tongue along her bottom lip, before leaning back up straight and feeling the heat rise on her cheeks, "did you hear about Stefan and Elena?"

"What about them?" Matt questioned, noticing her change in subject, but also knowing it was best to leave it.

"They broke up last night." Payton admitted the news.

"Seriously?"

This was the first Matt had heard of it. He knew like most of them that were close to the once couple, that things had been tense ever since Stefan had went with Klaus and turned off his humanity to become the ripper, which was also the same time Elena had fell for Damon.

But no one had expected Elena to actually follow through with her feelings for Damon and result in Stefan breaking things off with her because of it.

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

"I know. I don't even know why she would even have to make the choice..."

"Yeah, especially at a time like this with Jeremy the way he is." Matt expressed his concerns.

"Oh, Matt," She sighed lightly, knowing fully well what he was on about and was wondering whether he knew about Klaus and Stefan's plan for the boy, "I, I heard about Jeremy."

"Yeah," He breathed in frustration, as he slipped off the bar stool, "more supernatural drama us humans have to deal with."

"I know. It's not fair at all."

"Yeah," Matt cleared his throat, before leaning up properly and giving her a small smile, "I should probably head on over to the pageant then."

"Oh yes! Have fun." Payton told him, returning the smile.

"I'll try," He nodded back at her in appreciation, "now I know Elena and Stefan have broken up, I've got to keep an eye on both her and Jeremy."

"Oh, well," She couldn't help but laugh lightly at this, feeling so sorry for the guy, "good luck with that."

"Hmmm."

"See you later?" Payton raised her brows up at him hopeful, in which Matt nodded and then turned round, heading off to the exit of the Grill.

Working was a slow one that day. Payton had figured it was less busier than usual due to the Miss Mystic Falls competition on going in the town and the usual regulars she was slowly calling her friends were also there.

It was a pretty lonely shift for her without Matt and her regulars visiting the bar for a quick chat and refreshment. As soon as the clock hit 6pm, Payton was making her way out of the Grill and heading across to her apartment for the rest of the evening, finally finished her shift for that day.

When she got back, she flicked on the lights and poured herself a glass of blood, before heading over to the couch, shrugging off her jacket and putting her bag down on the coffee table.

Leaning back against the comfort of the leather, Payton took a large swig out of the blood, feeling her face stay in control around the substance and her cravings calm down instantly, relaxing her whole body and her hunger dying down instantly.

She couldn't believe how much easier it was to stay in control of her inner vampire these days. Not only could she stay in control when drinking blood from a blood bag that was deposited into a glass, but also whenever she was around blood now, it hardly even fazed her.

Sometimes she felt herself losing it, whether her emotions got the better of her, she was having a bad day or was extra hungry, but most of the time she could instantly bring herself back round and keep her vampire at bay.

Payton knew it was because of her training with Stefan and the rationing the two had agreed to that was keeping her in control. Without it she worried where she might have been. She would have probably been struggling and an emotional mess.

She was happy she was beyond those days now. They seemed like a long time ago even though they were only a matter of weeks. But she hoped this would continue. This was what her Dad and Mason wanted.

She hoped she was making them proud.

Just as she was about to take another sip out of her bloody glass, she heard her cell phone beginning to ring and vibrate from inside her jacket pocket beside her. Laying the glass down onto the coffee table, Payton dug her hand into the pocket in the jacket and pulled out her ringing phone.

Hitting the accept button, Payton brought the phone up to ear with a small smile, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Payton," She heard Stefan's voice greet her down the other line, she could hear that he sounded tired and grumpy, "are you around?"

"Uh yeah, I'm at the apartment," Payton informed him, a small crease forming between her brows, "what's up?"

"I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't mind if I could stay over again tonight like last," He admitted to her with a hopeful tone in his voice, catching her by surprise at his request, "I've had an awful day and I could do with staying away from Damon..."

"Oh, of course," She found herself agreeing almost immediately, "come straight over."

"Great, thank you," Stefan breathed, "I'll see you soon then."

"See you then."

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Payton hit the end button and went straight over to her texts. Getting up Caroline's number, Payton typed out a quick message to her, asking her to come over to help her support Stefan tonight, because by the sounds of it he could do with the company and help.

Laying her cell back on the coffee table, Payton picked up her glass and quickly downed it, before getting up and tidying up the place for her guests to come over. She had been slacking in keep things tidy and organised lately with everything that had been going on and losing her Dad.

She hoped she wasn't letting him down with this place. Payton was trying her hardest. But just found herself always so busy and with a supernatural drama always round the corner, sometimes usual everyday tasks got forgotten about.

Around half an hour later, both Caroline and Stefan turned up outside the apartment, they muttered small hello's, Caroline tried to muster up a smile, whilst Stefan remained somewhat serious.

Payton knew that whatever had happened today had affected Stefan badly, maybe more than the break up had yesterday. Good job she had invited Caroline over. She was close, maybe even closer to Stefan than she was. She'd be able to get through to him and help him a lot more than Payton.

But she was sure as hell going to try for Stefan's sake. She wanted to help. They were a team.

Payton opened the door further and lead them inside, before ushering them over to the living space of the apartment, as she grabbed them some a bottle of bourbon and three glasses.

Stefan took the couch and Caroline took the arm chair on the other side, which left Payton with the option of taking the other side of the couch beside Stefan. She laid the bourbon down onto the coffee table, before pouring them a glass each and sitting back.

Looking around at the two of them within the uncomfortable silence, Payton raised her eyebrows up at Caroline, who helplessly shrugged back, leaving Payton to turn her head to look at Stefan, "So what's going on? How was Miss Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Don't even go there.." Stefan mumbled under his breathe.

"Disaster.." Caroline added.

"What?" Payton shouldn't have been surprised something went down at the pageant, but she still was, because part of her had hoped things would have been at least normal, "What happened?"

Caroline's eyes rolled over to Stefan uneasily, who lowered his head slightly and took a deep breathe in, "I had been hunting with Jeremy all day. Then I brought him back to the pageant, which is why the day went dreadfully wrong.."

"Why? Did something happen with Jeremy?" She asked, somewhat worried now and also about Matt.

He'd gone there today. He was supposing to be supporting Jeremy.

Was he alright?

"Jeremy went after Elena." Caroline informed her.

"What?" Payton's head moved between the two of them in shock.

"They fought, Jeremy was going to kill her.."

"If Stefan and Matt hadn't stepped in and saved her," Caroline continued on for him, knowing it wasn't easy, "Matt managed to take Jeremy home."

"Oh my god." Payton shook her head, trying to process all this, but relieved to hear Matt was ok.

"It's my fault Jeremy went after her," Stefan explained in a guilty tone, causing Caroline to send him a sympathetic smile, "it's my fault he has the growing urge to kill vampires."

"Let me guess," She already knew the answer to the next part, "Elena didn't take too well to that news."

"Nope." Stefan grabbed his glass of bourbon and quickly downed it.

"She said she didn't want the cure at the cost of Jeremy's humanity." Caroline added.

"I tried to tell her that we have to fix things but she, um," He paused, a pained expression fell on his face and Payton felt her own heart sink seeing the look, "told me that I need to accept things have changed and that I should let go."

"Oh, Stefan," Payton sighed, feeling bad for the guy, as she quickly took his empty glass and poured him some more, wanting him to relax as much as possible after hearing that, "that's awful."

Taking the now refilled glass from Payton, Stefan cleared his dry throat and looked between the two of them, "Elena's right. I just need to let go."

"No," Caroline immediately disagreed with this, "You're right, Stefan. It's not pretty, and it's not easy, but you can't give up on her."

"Caroline's right, don't give up," Payton found herself saying, not wanting him to lose hope, heartbreak was the worst and she didn't want Stefan to fall victim to it more than he already had, "there's still time to get her back."

"She looked me in the eye, and she told me to move on." Stefan tried to tell them.

"She's lost, ok?" Caroline exclaimed, somewhat frustrated that this had happened between her two best friends, but also that Stefan wouldn't listen to what her and Payton were saying, "You and her...epic.."

"...her and Damon," Payton jumped in quickly, knowing full well that she had to say her piece in this awful matter, "urgh, god."

Stefan shook his head with a small smirk playing on his lips after hearing Payton remark another comment about his brother, whilst Caroline sighed in annoyance,

"There's something wrong with her," the girl said and Stefan raised his brows up at this, "just promise me you won't stop looking for the cure."

Payton felt her head lower at the mention of the cure again, it was only just earlier she had found out about it all. She still hadn't made her mind up yet about how she felt knowing everyone was out to get it again. It just brought up too many painful memories regarding when the moonstone was around.

Stefan leant forward, laying his glass back down and answered Caroline, "Klaus won't let me, even if I wanted to."

"What does he care? He doesn't even want it." Caroline frowned.

"He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids." Payton informed the girl.

She had found and presumed all of that from earlier in the woods.

"He's gonna need them. Tyler has almost got all of them unsired," The teenager said, pausing as her face dropped and something suddenly hit her, "Oh, my god. Oh...my god,"

Payton looked over at Caroline in confusion, as Stefan also did the same and watched as Caroline leapt onto her feet, her hands covering her mouth in complete shock, Stefan's eyes snapped over to Payton beside him, who shrugged back at him, before Caroline continued on, "Ugh, I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena,"

Stefan and Payton both drew their eyes back onto Caroline, the two of them even more lost now with their friends out burst, "he said I would figure it out. This is what he was talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan questioned on behalf of them both.

"Think about it," Caroline began, "everytime Elena has had a problem, Damon has been the magic solution. Today Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon and she listens."

Suddenly it dawned on Payton what Caroline was referring to, it was like a switch in the back of her head has just turned on, the realisation of what this chemistry between Damon and Elena actually was now made so much sense.

"Oh my god," Payton found herself saying, causing Stefan to look back at her, still not following the two of them, "no way.."

"When Elena started feeding, who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein?" Caroline continued on.

"Damon." Stefan answered.

"And when she tried to drink from animals?" Caroline looked between them both.

"Couldn't keep it down." Payton said.

"And blood bags?" The teenager then said.

"Same thing." Stefan repeated.

"Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag," Caroline pressed further theory to the two of them, Payton already well on board with it and even Stefan was now beginning to understand, "Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't. Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress."

"Damon says kill Connor, she kills Connor." Stefan then remarked.

"What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right? It's rare but it happens," Caroline slowly began to sat back down, the shock now hitting her and she stared at the two of them, "What if this is really happening?"

Payton swallowed away the harsh lump that had formed in her throat, looking between Stefan and Caroline, her gaze focusing on Stefan more "So we're saying that..."

"...Elena's sired to Damon."

* * *

 **Author note: Hello lovelies! Hope you're all well and enjoyed reading this chapter. There was lot's of Stefan and Payton interaction. Plus a little bit of Matt and Payton. So I hope that's pleased both ships ;)**

 **I've been writing lots lately so I'm hoping I can get back to update more regularly again like I use to. I'm really excited to share more with you guys and to hear what you think. There's lots more drama coming!**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, HPuni101, LMarie99, kuppcake, LiLuLo12, Emmy Altava, Adela and oliviasladky for reviewing the last part. It was so lovely to hear your guys' thoughts on the finale too. You guys are the sweetest!**

 **I'd love to know what you think about this part - Where do you think things are going to go now between Stefan and Payton? And Matt? How will he handle her growing closer to Stefan? What's going to happen with the cure and Payton? Will she change her mind and want it for herself?**

 **Thanks so much guys as always :)**

 **All my best,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	55. Chapter 55

After the shocking realisation last night, the three of them shared some drinks, trying to let this awful news sink in. Stefan had remained quiet for most of it, his head thinking through everything that had happened since Elena changed, whilst Caroline tried to make light of the situation and Payton just continued pouring more drinks.

After an hour or two, Caroline headed back home, leaving Payton and Stefan to head to bed for the rest of the night. Stefan took the couch like the previous night, whilst Payton tucked herself up in bed. For the first half an hour, she tried to stay awake to check on him and make sure he was alright.

She could tell he hadn't been to sleep as of yet. Payton knew his mind hadn't shut off yet from the crazy day and now the possibility of Elena being sired to his brother was sure to keep him awake.

But for Payton, she couldn't even keep herself awake anymore.

Between the booze, the shock of the day and work, Payton gave into the tiredness and went into the darkness.

The next morning, it was awkward and tense. It was still strange for the two of them to be waking up in each others company. But Payton liked having Stefan here. Not only could she look out for him during this tough time and keep him on track, but it also was good company for her since losing her Dad and Mason.

They seriously were a great team.

Payton had just finished cleaning away the drinks from last night when Stefan emerged out of the rest room, "Hey," She greeted him with a small smile, as he offered he one back, although it didn't meet his eyes, "how are you feeling?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." He kept his head down at he took a seat down on the couch.

Payton titled her head to the side slightly, as she came round from the kitchen counter and over to him, "You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"Honestly.."

"Please," She stood on the other side of the coffee table with her arms folded, as he glanced up at her, "if I had just found out that my ex was sired to my sibling, then I would be..."

"You'd what?" Stefan raised his brows up.

"I would probably have lost my mind and gone after the two of them or ripped half of the towns people apart." Payton finished half jokingly.

Stefan shook his head, a small smirk growing on his own at her joke, "Well good that this hasn't happened to you..."

Payton rolled her eyes playfully at him, before taking the seat beside him and giving him a look, "The point is, if you're not ok, then it's completely understandable. If you feel like feeding from every single ounce of flesh you past in the street, then I totally get that,"

He turned his head to the side to look at her, unsure of what she was getting, "but you don't have to hide any of it from me or even Caroline. We're here for you. We're going to keep you sane, Stefan."

Stefan's lip switched up slightly at her kind words, feeling bad for all the terrible things that had happened to her, when she was just such a nice person and didn't deserve any of this to happen to her.

Payton didn't deserve to lose Mason at the hands of his brother or lose her father not so long ago.

"Why don't we head out for a hunt? It might help keep you focused and less likely to go on a binge." Payton suggested.

"Um, no, I was actually going to call Caroline." Stefan told her.

"Oh," She was slightly disappointed by this, knowing she wanted to keep to her training, but one day wouldn't hurt surely, "alrighty then. I'm going to go take a shower."

Standing up from the couch, Payton gave him a smile once more, before heading over to one of the dressers and pulling out some clean clothes for the day ahead, then making her way into her bathroom to take a much needed shower.

The morning shower she had ventured herself into was very much needed. The warm water on her skin soothed away all of the stresses that had been creeping over her body and through her mind the past twenty four hours.

Now she was stepping out of the paradise she had just escaped to for the past few moments, Payton wrapped her towel around her body and began to grab the clothes she had gathered from inside the room just a while ago.

As she began to shift through the garments, she suddenly realised that she never even brought a t-shirt in with her. It was still outside the bathroom. It was tucked away in her drawers. Back in the main part of the living space where Stefan was.

Groaning to herself in annoyance at her naive behaviour, Payton took a deep breath and wondered over to the bathroom door. Unlocking it, Payton pulled it open and stepped out into the living space, where Stefan's head slowly turned round to face his host.

She sheepishly smiled back at him, as she pondered across the wooden flooring over to her bedroom space, trying to fight off any awkwardness about her going across the room in just a towel and her naked body underneath the piece, whilst she tried to locate her t-shirt.

Payton hadn't even wanted to give Stefan much eye contact as she came across, knowing this clearly overstepped the mark of hostess and house guest terms they had come to the past couple of days, but a girl had to what a girl had to do.

But this didn't mean she missed how he had reacted to seeing her in such sight.

Of course, when Payton had jumped in the shower, Stefan called Caroline to talk to her about what they were going to do about the theory they had come up with last night, that Elena was sired to Damon.

She had the first start of the conversation before she had turned the water on. Payton could just have made out Caroline's voice down the other end of the line ranting on about how this whole situation was a disaster and Stefan trying to calm her down by saying that they weren't certain what they had come up with was even true yet.

But Caroline had insisted that what she had discovered and Klaus had been hinting out all of yesterday was true. The girls both knew Stefan was more in the denial stages of it, thinking it was very rare to happen, but surely he should have been jumping for joy if he knew that his ex-girlfriends feelings for his brother could have all been fake.

Yet now Payton had come back into the room, all wet bodied with only a soft white towel covering her most intimate parts, her wavy golden locks were now straggly brown wet waves, it was an odd situation for the two of them to be in.

But one that had left Stefan completely speechless and unsure of how to respond to it.

"Stefan? Hello?" Payton heard Caroline's voice, the first sign she had witnessed that Stefan had been staring at her, "Hello? Stefan?"

As she had turned back round after finding her shirt, Payton's eyes flickered over to the Salvatore, who had just turned his head back round and cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just talk to Tyler. But please don't tell anyone else. If this is true, then it may have influence Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire."

She didn't understand why, but Payton felt her lips switch up into a small smirk as she headed back inside the bathroom. Payton closed the door behind herself and a little sigh escaped her mouth, as she took off her towel and got changed into her attire for the day.

A warm fuzzy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach as she thought back to what happened and what it just meant. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time and she was convinced it was her vampire emotions making her act strange.

But was she happy that Stefan had just been checking her out practically half naked in her own home?

Only time would tell on that one.

Re Emerging out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Stefan was now off the phone and pulling on his t-shirt from last night, before stuffing his tank inside his duffel bag and gathering a couple of glasses off the coffee table.

Running her fingers through her wet hair, Payton followed Stefan over to the kitchen area and went over to the fridge, whilst Stefan laid the glasses into the basin and turned to face her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here again last night."

After hearing him break the silence between the pair of them, she turned her head to look at him as she pulled out two blood bags and lightly smiled, "It's no problem. I hope you're glad I've saved your from more stress."

"Definitely," He nodded in agreement, as he watched her hand him a blood bag, "uh, no, I can't..."

"Stefan," She breathed, as a frown formed in the centre of her forehead, "you have to. You need your strength and to keep up our training."

"But with how I feel inside, if I consume human blood then I'm going..."

"You're going to what?" Payton interrupted him before he could finish, as his head lowered to the floor shamefully, "Look, Stefan. I get it. Yeah, maybe not on your level, but when you're emotions are all over the place, those cravings get worse. I get that. But Caroline and I promised that we'd help you,"

He brought his head back up to her, knowing she was right and that he had their support, even if he did refuse it sometimes, "and that's what we're going to do. Don't go two steps back just because of Elena. Take the bag and drink it. I'll keep you in control, I promise."

Pushing the bag back over to him, Payton raised her brows up in encouragement and her lips switched up, as Stefan looked back at her and slowly took the blood from her, before ripping it open and bringing it up to his lips.

Doing the same, Payton ripped open her own and began to consume the blood from the bag, slowly yet surely, wanting to pace herself and not give in, just like they had been practising and thankfully Stefan also kept himself in control, the two of them in synch with each other and finishing off their first raison for the day.

"Better?" She asked him, taking the now empty bag out of his hands and throwing it into the trash.

"Yeah," He nodded in regards to her help and persuasion, "thanks to my awesome host keeping me in track."

"You're welcome." Payton smiled, before going over to the sink to wash up the empty glasses and plates from yesterday.

"I hope I'm not taking too much advantage of your service, but," He paused, as he came to stand beside her and she looked across at him, "I could really do with some help?"

"What do you need?" She asked.

Payton had first presumed it was to help with his self control today.

But what left his mouth wasn't something she was even expecting nor what she even wanted to agree to.

"Fancy coming with me to talk to Damon?" He proposed.

She couldn't help but scoff at first at his request, in shock that he would even bother to ask her that, "You want me to talk to Damon with you?"

She knew it was about the whole sire bond thing and what was going on with Elena. Stefan obviously thought that having Payton by his side would be good back up. But Damon and Payton hated each other.

Whatever words left his mouth she could never believe and whatever words left her mouth he would never even think to acknowledge.

Stefan raised his brows up like it was the most obvious thing in the world, as Payton shook her head and tried to hold back a laugh of disbelief, "Damon hates me. He won't ever listen to a word I have to say."

"Maybe not, but he'll listen to me," Stefan tried to reason with her, as she shook her head once more, "and with you as my back up, then maybe just maybe he'll take note of our sire bond theory."

Payton stared back at him for a moment, half expecting him to burst into a light laughter and mock her for actually believing he was asking that from her, instead having already asked Caroline to go along with him.

But when Stefan didn't even flinch or mention another word, Payton knew this guy was 100% serious.

She really didn't want to have to go and be apart of all this more than she already had been apart of it. But it was Stefan. They were a team. She felt guilty if she didn't go along and help him with the problem.

But she also had to think of her own self. She detested Damon with a passion. Yet this could have been her perfect opportunity to rub stuff right back is his sorry ass face for the all crap and misery he has caused her.

"Fine, ok," Payton gave into the offer, causing Stefan to sigh in relief now she was on board, "just because I like you and you've helped me so many times."

"Great." He smiled back at her, as she brushed past him and went to continue on with getting ready.

The dishes she had to clean and the other jobs she had planned for that day were soon gone, now the supernatural dramas of the current times were becoming the top priority in her world that day.

A little over an hour later, Payton and Stefan hopped out of his car in the front driveway of the Salvatore boarding house. Payton felt the nerves suddenly hit the bottom of her stomach as she came round to the front of the car with Stefan.

"Are you sure about this?" She found herself asking him, when they had been standing there for a few moments, "I mean, you don't have to face Damon just yet..."

"No, I have to do this. He should know about Elena." Stefan answered her.

"Yeah," Payton nodded, even though she had an awful feeling this was going to go wrong, "you're right. He should."

"Let's go." He began to head towards the front door, as Payton trailed behind him.

God, she really did bloody hope this would go okay.

Damon wasn't exactly one to listen to anybody, not even Stefan sometimes. Hearing that the girl he was crazy for might not even be crazy for him, but instead sired to him, would probably make him self destructive.

But Payton was ready to handle that. She was strong. Payton was brave. She was tough these days. She wasn't emotional and timid little Payton. She was slowly starting to get back to somewhat her old self.

Coming round the corner towards the door, Payton caught up with Stefan and was walking side by side with him, just as the two of them heard the front door open and they were greeted by the sight of Damon and Elena.

Oh god. This wasn't going to end well.

Payton hadn't been or even see Elena in a long time. Ever since her father died and Elena turned into a vampire, the two hadn't exactly been very close since. Payton had always warmed up to Elena for her Dad's sake and she even started to like her herself, but then when she started messing with Stefan and her father passed, she was glad to get away from the girl as fast as she could.

But it didn't exactly look normal for Payton and Stefan to be together, did it?

They weren't exactly well known chums. Behind closed doors maybe. But to everyone else it was a whole different agenda.

"Hey." Elena greeted the two of them, surprised to see them together and also her ex boyfriend.

A horrible awkward tension fell over the four of them.

"Hey." Payton quietly responded, her eyes shifting over to a suspicious looking Damon.

"Hey." Stefan also replied back to Elena.

"See you in history?" Elena said to Stefan.

"Yeah," He told her, as she nodded and pushed past the two of them, heading off on her merry way to school, whilst Stefan looked back at his brother, who motioned for him to come inside,

Stefan stepped inside with Payton, who Damon was even reluctant to let in, but he just had to know what to the two were still doing together, after he had witnessed them together just yesterday also,

"Listen, we need to talk." Stefan informed Damon seriously.

Damon lead the two of them over to the seating area of the sitting room, Payton and Stefan taking one couch and Damon taking the one opposite them. If the tension had been awkward before, it had gone way past that and was on the verge of being tense now.

And it certainly didn't die down when Stefan began to explain everything about why they were even here. He started explaining about how Elena had been acting ever since turning into a vampire. Then he started talking about their conversation last night with Caroline and how they had all come to the conclusion that Elena had to be sired to Damon.

"Sired? Really, Stefan?" Damon scoffed back in shock after hearing his brothers explanation, as Stefan gave him a look as to say 'hell yeah', "That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day."

"It was your blood that turned her, right?" Stefan reminded his brother.

"She's been different since day one because of you." Payton found herself jumping in to back Stefan up.

But Payton shouldn't have been surprised it would have only pissed Damon off more.

"You can't deny that." Stefan added.

"Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire," Damon tried to tell them, as his eyes flickered back on to Payton with a look of disgust, "What are you even doing here, surf girl? I thought you would have been leaving town by now."

"Seriously? Surf girl?" Payton couldn't help but chuckle at the supposed insult, as she shook her head in amusement, "that's the best you can do?"

Damon gave her a bigger glare, as his head turned back to his brother, not in the mood to go over and over with Payton. She was just one big problem he should have dealt with a long time ago.

"You two idiots and blondie can't stand that she's happy because of me." Damon went back to the reason why they were even there in the first place.

"Alright, you know what? Prove me wrong," Stefan decided to go down another approach, "tell her it's ok to drink from a blood bag."

"She can't," Damon tried to tell him, "her weird doppleganger body rejected the blood straight from the vein."

"Right, because you told her to," Stefan pointed out in more of an angered tone that Damon wasn't hearing them out, "you said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein."

"She almost died to make you happy, remember?" Payton remarked with a look.

"Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag," Stefan tried to make the suggestion to his brother once more, "make sure you tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and we're wrong, I'll be the first one to apologize."

"Likewise." Payton promised.

Even though she didn't want to owe Damon any form of apology ever.

But for Stefan's sake right now she would.

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apologies better be epic." Damon warned them, before jumping up off and walking off to go find out if what they were saying was really true.

Leaving Payton to turn her head to look at Stefan with a small sigh, whilst he shrugged back innocently and watched his brother depart the boarding house, praying that this would work and it would explain everything that had been going on with Elena.

"I need a drink." He grumbled, standing up from the couch and going over to the bar cart.

Stefan quickly poured himself some whiskey into a glass, before downing it quickly and then coming back over to sit beside Payton. She looked at him with a small smile, before pulling out her cell phone and typing out a message to Matt.

I missed you last night. I heard you're staying at the Gilberts now to look after Jeremy. Promise you'll see me soon?xx

Slipping the phone back inside her pocket after hitting the send button, Payton's eyes met with Stefan's who was watching her, instantly causing a nervous feeling to erupt over her body for the first time upon seeing him look at her that way.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked breaking the comfortable silence between the pair.

"Ok, why?" She raised her brows up in confusion.

"Just wondering," He told her, before leaning back more, "you seem better."

Really?

Someone had noticed from an outside point of view that she was managing better with her losses and also her inner vampire. Someone had noticed that she was feeling, looking and acting better.

Maybe she was going to be alright.

"I am," Payton slowly nodded her head back in response, before a small smile came over her face, "thanks to you."

Nudging his side with her elbow, Stefan smiled back at Payton, relieved to hear that since that was all he had wanted from the girl. He just wanted Payton to feel better after losing not only Mason, but also Alaric as well. The girl had been through a lot. It was about time she was improving.

"I felt like I owed it to you to get you in a good place after the Mason situation..."

"Don't, Stefan," Payton quickly cut him off, not wanting to go over that anymore, she was done with it and finally moving on, "it's fine. Honestly. I'm over it."

Turning his head away from her after feeling bad for bringing it up, something clicked in Stefan's head. Something he had done for Payton a few weeks back not long after her father passed away. He had completely forgot about it after breaking up with Elena.

But if he wanted to do something positive and make a difference to someone, then Payton was going to be the one he did that for.

"I know you said not to bring it up, but, um, do you remember that night," He began to recall, as Payton looked back at him in confusion, "um, when you had a break down and smashed the place up?"

"Oh," Payton felt the heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment at the memory, she had been trying to put that to the far back of her mind ever since it happened, "Uh, yes vaguely.."

"Well, you left something lying on the floor," Stefan informed her, as their eyes met again, "it wasn't my place to take it, but I wanted to. I wanted to do something for you to make you feel better."

"What?" She was completely lost and surprised at this.

Why had Stefan wanted to help her? What was it that he had done?

"Come with me." He instructed, hopping up from the couch and heading over to the stairs.

Frowning in confusion, Payton got up and went after him, trailing behind as they went up the stairs and over to his bedroom. The last time she had come upstairs was when her Dad was still alive. They had come with Damon to hid the stakes, before Rebekah had knocked them both out and took Damon.

It felt weird coming back up here without her father this time, but also venturing into Stefan's room with complete confusion as to what this was all about.

Coming into the room, Stefan headed over to one of his drawers in his bedroom, whilst Payton lingered toward's the entrance of the room, her arms folded as her heart pounded in anticipation.

Pulling out a box from his top draw, Stefan turned back round to face her and came wandering over with a nervous yet warm smile on his face. Payton's eyes trailed over to the box in his hands as he came closer, a frown forming more on her forehead and she rolled her eyes back up to him.

"What is this, Stefan?" Payton questioned him, as he handed her over the box.

"Open it." He urged, before she took it from him.

After being more thrown than ever about what Stefan was up to and what even was inside, Payton slowly yet carefully opened up the lid on the box and felt her eyes widen when she saw what was sat inside.

Upon a navy coloured pouch sat a silver chained necklace with a familiar looking silver with a diamond in the centre ring. It was her engagement ring. The ring Mason was suppose to propose to her with before he passed away. The ring Tyler had found amongst Mason's things and had given to her.

Payton had thought it was still in the bag in the back of one of the cupboards in the loft. She hadn't looked in it for a long time. Payton wanted to move forward from all that and she knew she couldn't keep going over it all when it was just bringing up too much for her.

But now she was looking back at the ring and seeing it on the chain, Payton found herself feeling overwhelmed and complete shocked yet still confused as to how and why Stefan had done this for her.

"Stefan." She breathed, her eyes fixated on the ring.

"I know it's going to bring back painful memories, but at least you can always have it and keep it safe." Stefan suggested to her, beaming from ear to ear when he saw her reaction.

This was such a lovely idea. She couldn't have even begin to think that someone, let alone Stefan would do this for her. It was such a kind gesture and one that she had been needing for a while.

"I don't know what to say." Payton found herself struggling to form the words, as her glistening eyes slowly looked up at him.

"That's a first." He teased her.

Rolling her eyes playfully back at him, Payton's smile grew bigger on her face, as she thanked him, "Thank you. Really. This is so sweet."

Beaming back at her, Stefan went to take the box back from her, before suggesting, "Let me put it on for you?"

Nodding at his generosity for even giving her this gift and now wanting to help her put it on, Payton handed the box back to him completely and pulled her hair away from her neck, so it was hanging down one side of her face, giving him full access to the back of her neck as she faced away from him.

Taking the necklace out of the box, Stefan unhooked the clasp and put it around her neck, before he put it together and allowed Payton to turn back round, letting go of her hair now and her fingers touching the ring on the chain in admiration.

After a few seconds, she slid it under her top and turned to look back up at him, "Thank you." She said again.

"You're welcome." He reached out, laying his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it.

The sound of Stefan's phone vibrating and ringing in his jeans pocket broke the short silence that had fallen over the two of them, as he retrieved the cell phone out and looked down at the caller.

"It's Caroline," He informed Payton, before hitting the accept button and putting it up to his ear, "hey."

"I talked to Tyler." Payton heard Caroline say down the other line.

"And?" Stefan pressed.

"The sire bound exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them from the pain of having to wolf out every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they're not ruled by pain anymore." Caroline explained.

"Right," Stefan wasn't sure that this would even be any help, "but Elena is not a werewolf. So what's the vampire equivalent?"

"Well, that's the problem," Caroline paused in an uneasy tone, "there isn't one."

Pulling the phone away from his ear in anger and confusion, Stefan hit the end button without giving Caroline anymore chance to help, before he sighed and ran his finger over his face.

"Oh, Stefan," Payton sighed also after seeing him like that, "you'll figure it out. You always do."

"Uh, I'm not so sure," He grumbled, before his eyes rolled down to the floor, "we're just waiting on Damon now to tell us whether or not Elena drunk from a blood bag."

Before Payton had the chance of assuring him that things really would work out, they heard the front door go and the sound of footsteps came through the home, causing the two of them to raise their eyebrows up.

"There's your answer." Payton said with a look, before Stefan quickly headed out of the room, leaving Payton with no other choice than to follow him.

Coming back down the stairs, the two of them managed to locate Damon in the library of the Salvatore boarding house. Damon was sat in the middle of the floor, flicking through some old papers and books that were sprawled out everywhere.

Payton gave Stefan a strange look when she saw his brother in such an odd manner, so unlike Damon, but something was clearly up with him and Stefan was now walking in to figure out what had gone on.

"What are you doing?" Stefan questioned him.

"Elena is sired," He informed the two of them in a pissed off tone "you were right. I was wrong. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy," Stefan corrected his brother, as Payton lowered her head slightly, "but what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, I'm working on it," Damon told him, before picking up an old photograph and handing it over to stefan, "Remember that?"

"New Orleans." Stefan answered, as Payton peered over to take a look.

It was a sepia coloured image of a street in New Orleans.

"1942 to be exact." The older Salvatore said.

"What was in New Orleans in 1942?" Stefan questioned, before taking a seat down on a stool whilst Payton remained stood and intrigued.

"Other than bourbon and beads, us, Stefan." Damon reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," Something finally twigged in Stefan's head about what Damon was going on about, "What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?"

"That was no ordinary girl," Damon continued on with his explanation with raised brows, "That was Charlotte."

"Who's Charlotte?" Payton found herself asking, completely lost already.

"She was crazy about me from the minute we met," Damon told her and also reminded Stefan, "so, of course, when she asked me to turn her into a vampire, I did."

"Of course you did." She rolled her eyes back, before going over to one of the arm chairs and taking a seat down.

Damon then went on to explain the story further. He went over how they were out drinking the night away with many other residents of the town in the bar. Damon had asked her who she had fancied to drink, Charlotte had picked out of one of the male singers as her option, so Damon had gone off to tell the man to come join us for a drink after his set.

But before he had, Damon had told Charlotte that if anyone touched his drink, that she must show them no mercy. So when Damon went off to talk to the singer, a navy sailor came over and accidently spilled Damon's drink. Charlotte instantly got angry at this and took what Damon had said through into her actions.

She ended up killing for the sake of Damon, just like he had instructed for her to show no mercy, but surprisingly it had never been intended to be on this level. Charlotte had killed this man to make Damon happy.

And that was how Stefan and Payton had figured out that Damon had dealt with this before.

"That was my first clue." Damon said.

"She was sired to you." Stefan clarified.

"And let me guess, you took full advantage of that in true Damon style, right?" Payton mocked.

She couldn't help herself. Any chance of throwing a shady comment his way, she would take the chance.

"Oh bore off," Damon spat back at her, as Stefan tried to hold off a smirk and his brother looked at him at Stefan stood back up, "more like she went all 'fatal attraction' on me. I then had to make a clean break."

"How'd you do that?" Stefan asked.

As Damon had continued looking through the assortment of notes, books and other random pieces in the mess he had created, he pulled out a card and handed it over to Stefan, "Here."

Stefan turned over the card and saw a name and address on the back of it, "Who's Valérie la marche?"

"The witch that I found help me break little Charlotte's sire bond," Damon took a swig from his bourbon glass, before hopping up onto his feet and going closer to Stefan, "Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going to bourbon street."

Walking past him, Damon headed out of the room and upstairs to pack his own belongings for the trip they were now going to be adventuring on, as Stefan turned to look over at Payton who helplessly shrugged back.

Pulling herself up off the arm of the chair, Payton came to stand with Stefan, "I guess that's your answer then."

"I guess so." He mumbled, as he slipped the card into the back of his pocket.

"I should probably get going then," She announced, feeling like she wasn't needed anymore and had outstayed her own welcome, "I hope things with the sire bond and this witch work out."

"Uh yeah, me too," Stefan forced a smile onto his lips, appreciating her help and optimism, before he walked with her out of the library and over to the front door, "thank you."

"No, thank you for, you know..." Payton put her hands on the necklace chain with a beaming smile.

"You're welcome," He felt his own smile grow bigger at the expression on her face and the reminder of how much she liked his gift, "I'll keep you updated. Can you let Caroline know?"

"Yeah sure, of course." She nodded, before opening up the door and stepping out.

"Wait," He went to grab her arm back, but she already turned back, "do you need a ride home?"

"I'll be fine. Vamp speed and all." Payton smirked, before waving goodbye and then using her powers to vamp speed the hell out of there.

Now leaving Stefan nothing else to do than pack his things and hit the road, hoping that this trip with his brother would be worth it for Elena's sake.

Arriving back home, Payton back to a silent apartment. It felt strange since she was use to Stefan being here for the past couple of days and even having Caroline there last night.

Speaking of the girl, Payton had to inform her about what the next progress had been with the sire bond and what Stefan and Damon were up to. Shrugging off her jacket, Payton hopped up onto a bar stool and pulled out her cell phone, seeing a new text from Matt on the screen.

 _We'll definitely hang soon xx_

Smiling at his words, Payton clicked off the message and brought up Caroline's number, hoping she wouldn't be in class and could actually take the call, because this news was really important.

Damon was now even on board with the idea and had proven it. Caroline had to know about this, especially when Elena was her best friend and Stefan had asked Payton to tell her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caroline," Payton greeted the girl after the blonde teenager had picked up the phone after a couple of rings, "I've got an update with the whole sire bond situation.."

"What is it?" She asked, the nervous tone in her voice for more than once that day.

"Damon know's Elena's sired to him. He went to the school and got her to drink human blood from a blood bag and it worked." Payton confessed.

"What?" Caroline shouldn't have been so surprised when she had been convinced since last night that Elena was sired, but even just hearing the confirmation was blowing her mind, "Oh my god. So nothing happened to her? No sudden sickness or anything?"

"Nope. None." Payton answered.

"Oh my god," She gasped once more, "Where's Stefan? How does he feel?"

"Well, after Damon came back to tell him the news, he realised something about his own past. The same thing has happened to him before back in 1942 with some girl called Charlotte," Payton explained to Caroline what Damon had told them earlier, "they managed to find the address of a witch who helped Damon back in the day, she lives in New Orleans so that's where him and Stefan are headed now."

"No way!" Caroline was still in shock.

"I know," Payton sighed lightly, as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I think Stefan's just as curious as we are to know what will happen if Elena isn't sired to Damon."

"Hopefully she wakes up and realises what an awful mistake she has made by ditching Stefan for his disgusting brother." Caroline complained.

"Oh trust me, I know." She laughed lightly.

"Didn't you fancy going along with Stefan and Damon?" The teenager asked.

"Oh no way," Payton shook her head, "I'm not invited. I'm back at the apartment."

"So you're all alone? And will be for the rest of the day?" Caroline questioned further.

Payton felt a small frown come over her, "What are you getting at?"

"It's just, Elena's invited Bonnie and I over to the Salvatore house tonight, now I understand why, because Stefan and Damon aren't going to be there..." Caroline began to explain and Payton already knew what was coming.

"..And you want me to come along for extra company and so you don't open your mouth about Elena being sired to Damon?" Payton presumed with raised brows.

"Oh, Payton," Caroline whined, annoyed that she wasn't better at her being subtle, but Payton was too good, "Please. I really could do with having you there. They'll be wine which I know is your favourite and you need a girl's night, c'mon!"

Why were the teenagers in this town so adamant to keep Payton around?

She didn't understand what was so special about her. Payton had not planned on becoming so close with them. Matt was an exception. She had got closer to Stefan of course and Caroline too. But it was never on her radar to even fit in with the town.

"Caroline..."

"Please," The girl complained again, wanting Payton to come more than ever now, "otherwise I might just..."

"I don't know, Caroline. I've never been on good terms with Bonnie," Payton reminded the girl, "and ever since my Dad passed away and she turned, Elena's been kind of off with me..."

"So?" Caroline knew the other two wouldn't mind, "they'll love to see you. It's been ages since we all hung out."

"You're not going to shut up unless I accept, are you?"

"Nope."

"Alright," Payton breathed, giving into the teenager, only for her sake and the option of free wine, "fine. I'll come. But don't expect me to be thrilled to be in the presence of Bonnie or Elena."

"It will be fine!" Caroline assured her, happy that Payton was onboard with the idea, "I'll see you at 7. Don't be late."

"I won't, Caroline." Payton smiled lightly, before hitting the end button and sighing as she put her phone down.

Well, at least she had plans tonight.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! Thanks so much for reading this chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it. Did you guys like the little Stefan and Payton moment? He turned the engagement ring Mason was going to give her into a necklace. How damn sweet is that?! And that towel scene, a naked Payton walking through and Stefan not being able to stay focused on his phone call. I see sparks!**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, RHatch89, LMarie99 and oliviasladky for reviewing the last part. Season 4 and Season 5 will definitely please a lot of you Stefan and Payton shippers ;) don't you worry about that. Matt won't be forgotten either. He'll still remain just as close to Payton. But I can't promise there won't be some bumps in the road for the two of them. So glad you are all enjoying it too! Makes me so happy so thank you :)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this part - How do you think the night with the girls is going to go for Payton? How are Payton and Stefan going to break the friendzone? How will Matt come into play?**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	56. Chapter 56

There was a knock at Payton's apartment door dead on 7pm. Payton shouldn't have been so surprised Caroline was on time to walk with her over to the boarding house, where the girls night was being held.

Running her fingers through her hair and grabbing her leather jacket, Payton threw it on over her plain white t-shirt, plaid white and grey shirt, black high waisted jeans which went with her black boots, before heading over to the door with her keys and phone in hand.

Pulling it open, Payton was greeted with a beaming and excited looking Caroline, "Are you ready to go?" The teen asked her.

"Yes." Payton answered, stepping outside and going to lock up her home.

"Thank god you're coming!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You really can't keep your mouth shut that bad?" She teased her friend.

"No, yes," Caroline groaned, before a small laugh followed, "maybe. I just need you there, ok? You have to keep me in line and if I get drunk..."

"I promise I'll keep you in line and if you get drunk out your ass, I will save your drunk ass." Payton promised, as she finished locking the door.

"Thank you," The teenager grinned back, before linking her arm through Payton's, "let's go!"

Walking down the stairs, they headed out of the apartment building and onto the street, they began a walk over to the Salvatore boarding house that night, the conversation going over the sire bond and Stefan.

Both of the girl's sharing their sympathy for the guy. But also wondering what would happen if Elena wasn't sired to Damon.

Would she go back to Stefan? Would she still have feelings for Damon? Would she not even like either of them?

The questions were still floating around their heads when they arrived at the home for the girls night. Payton felt a small amount of nerves come over her when they came up the front door, knowing she was going to have to spend the night with Elena who was once like a sister to her and Bonnie who had always somehow hurt Payton even if it wasn't intentional.

Knocking lightly on the door, Caroline stepped back and smiled back at Payton, as Payton plucked up the courage to smile back and waiting for the door to open. When it did a few seconds later, they were greeted with an excited looking Elena and Bonnie who was stood a few feet away already there.

"Caroline," Elena opened up the door further for the two girls to walk in, as she hugged her friend and Caroline headed over to Bonnie to greet her, leaving Payton and Elena to talk, "Hi."

"Hey." She awkwardly smiled.

"Thanks for coming," Elena told her, also feeling the uneasy atmosphere in the room, "it's good we can still hang out like this."

"Of course." Payton nodded in agreement, as she stepped in the home and Elena shut the door behind her.

"You better have not started on the drinks without us!" Caroline joked, coming over to the sitting room and taking a seat down on the couch beside Bonnie.

"Don't worry we haven't," Elena assured her, coming over to the seating area and pulling out three bottles of wine from a box that was from behind the two other girls "one for you, one for you," she handed them both over to Caroline and Bonnie, "and one for you."

Taking it from Elena who was stood beside her, Payton smiled at her lightly in regards to the alcohol, before looking down at the bottle and raising her eyebrows up at the bottle, it definitely had to be ancient after living in the winecellar in the Salvatore house for god know's how many years.

Bonnie beeped into the box and saw a familiar looking vampire snack in the bottom, before she reached in and took it out, "I'm presuming this is for Caroline and Payton.."

"Actually, it's for me." Elena corrected her with a timid smile, as Caroline backed her hand away from it.

Payton felt her eyes creep over to Caroline, trying to fight off the accusing look on her face and also praying inside that Caroline could keep it together, without letting slip about the two girl's already knowing all about it and why Elena had even been able to drink again.

The whole reason Payton was here in the first place. To keep Caroline in line.

"Oh, I thought..." Bonnie was puzzled as to what was going on.

Caroline ignored Payton's look on her, as she kept her gaze on her best friend, pretending to act dumb, "Are you saying that..."

"Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire." Elena informed them with a proud smile.

"That's amazing!" Bonnie beamed, seriously happy for her friend and so oblivious to it all.

But thank god, Caroline was playing along.

"What do you mean, thanks to Damon?" Caroline questioned.

"Well, he suggested that I try it again, so I did and it worked" Elena explained it further to them, smiling at the three of them in triumph, "no more snatch, eat and erase."

Payton raised her eyebrows, her teeth going against her lip as she tried to fight off the urge to throw a shady comment about how Elena had been feeding on Matt. But instead, she followed the girl over to the other couch and took a seat down it, facing opposite to Caroline and Bonnie.

"So where is my least favourite Salvatore?" Caroline then asked, playing more along to the idea that Payton and Caroline didn't know what had been going on with the two brothers all day.

Elena took her phone out and glanced down at the message on her phone from said Salvatore, "Out with Stefan for the night. Don't wait up. Brother bonding."

"Hmm. So you guys check-in text now?" Caroline said in a cold like manner, as Payton unscrewed her wine and began to take a swig out of it.

The tension in the room was killing her. She was hoping that Caroline was going to keep it together. But now the shady comment making had come into it, Payton wasn't so sure the girl had it together after all.

Would Payton even be able to keep her mouth zipped?

"I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life," Elena tried to tell her friend, causing Payton to roll her eyes from beside her and take another large swig, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed to Elena from beside her, "Can you late off all the hate? And you knock it off as well."

Elena snapped her head round to Payton, who instantly gave the girl an innocent look, trying to also play dumb. But Elena shouldn't have been so surprised. Payton had always hated Damon. That was never going to change.

"Me?" Payton looked back at Elena, "I haven't even said anything..."

"I saw the looks you've been giving Caroline and how every time Damon's name is mentioned your face scrunches." Elena told her.

Payton couldn't help but scoff at this, "Can you blame me? He killed my boyfriend."

"Well you were pretty cosy with Matt not too long ago," Elena spat back, causing Payton to furrow her brows and Caroline's jaw to drop at the remark, "or maybe it's Stefan now.."

Oh no, she didn't.

This has to be because of this morning when Payton and Stefan had shown up at the house together when Elena had been leaving for school. No wonder the girl had thrown that one in there.

It could have not been further from the truth.

"Ok. New girls night rule," Bonnie quickly cut in before anymore could be said between the two girls who had once been like sisters, "no boy talk, yeah? Plus why talk when we have this?"

The witch grabbed a bag of herbs off the table in front of them before waving them around, which instantly caused Caroline to disprove, "Is that stoner tea?"

"It's spirit tea. It's opens up your chi," Bonnie informed her, as Elena laughed lightly, "or whatever. Come on. It's not drugs. Shame is helping me do a natural magic without having to access the spirits."

"Mm-hmm.." Caroline was so not impressed with her friends tonight.

She was so glad Payton was here. She was the only sane person right now.

"Don't judge." Bonnie snapped at her friend.

"Ok. Fine," Caroline held up her hands in defence, "I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening. Even if you two are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice."

"I'll drink to that." Elena agreed.

"Oh and you lay off, Payton..." Caroline gave Elena a look.

Dropping her head in shame for going off at Payton like that, Elena slowly turned to look at her. Payton gave her a look also, before saying her agreement, "You have to drop the Matt and Stefan thing."

"Ok. Fine," Elena nodded her head with a small smirk, "now we can drink to that."

Putting their bottles and Elena's blood bag into the middle, the girls hit their drinks together, before downing them quickly and smiling at each other, even Payton feeling herself loosening up for the sake of the night ahead.

Elena got up from the couch and went to put on some music, as the girls sat around and went into conversation about their senior year, something that Payton never had but enjoyed downing her wine and listening into the girls gossip like proper high schoolers should.

It was nice to see them interacting with one another like normal teenagers and not actually talk morbidly about the supernatural world they had been living in for god knows how long now.

With the more booze Payton drunk and the more she began to laugh at Caroline's crazy drunk dancing, she found herself loosening up more and more around these girls.

Her tension with Bonnie and Elena was soon forgotten about with every drop of wine that entered her lack of vampire blood body she had consumed today, as well as the girls involving her in the conversation as much as possible.

Whilst Bonnie, Caroline and Elena drunkenly danced around the Salvatore living room, Payton found herself laid out on the couch, cuddling up to the wine bottle in her arm and her phone now in the other.

She began to drunkenly type out a message to her favourite person ever, not even regretting the message she was sending right now, until the morning when she would sober up and be hit with the increased thirst from not eating properly that day.

 _Me and yyyou...hot sex soon?xx_

Hitting the send button, Payton felt a mischievous smirk fall onto her face and her teeth graze against her bottom lip as she tried to fight off the laughter that was itching its way up her throat.

"What are you looking so giddy about?" Caroline questioned from across the room.

"Nothing..." Payton tried to hide her naughtiness with innocence.

"Oh c'mon," The blonde came running over to her, seeing the phone in her hand that Payton was trying so hard to hide, "what are you doing? Show us!"

"No," She burst into laughter at Caroline, before she tried to sit herself up and instead got tackled by her friend, "Caroline!"

Taking the cell phone out of Payton's hand, Caroline glanced down at the screen that was still unlocked, "Well, well, well," she moved her fingers around as the other girls all looked at her in anticipation and Payton gave her a playful glare, "what do we have here?"

Spinning the phone round to the other girls, Bonnie and Elena gasped at the cell phone, before looking over at Payton with smirks and raised brows, "No wonder you were so reluctant to tell Alaric..." Elena remarked.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded her head in agreement, "no father wants to see that."

Giving them all a look of confusion, Payton quickly pulled herself up in the best effort she could in her less than sober manner, before she snatched the phone off Caroline, who burst into laughter again with the other girls.

Looking down at the cell phone, Payton saw the image that they were all looking at on her phone. It was an old picture from when her and Mason were together. It was Payton laying topless on top of an also topless Mason, the side of her face was the only thing you could see whilst the front of her naked body was covered by Mason's.

A few months ago, upon seeing those photos, Payton would have broken down and cried. She would have been devastated and found it offensive that the girls were making a joke out of one of her more intimate moments with the man she loved.

But Payton had been so strong lately and was starting to move on that she didn't find it as upsetting anymore. It was more of a warmth and happiness she felt when she saw them because they were memories she'd keep close to her heart for a long time.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Payton hissed at her friend for getting up that image, Payton shouldn't have been drunkenly scrolling through them less than ten minutes ago, "I can't believe..."

"You really are the biggest minx of them all!" Caroline exclaimed in a humorous tone.

Shaking her head in annoyance, but also finding it more amusing in her drunken state, Payton slipped her phone back inside her pocket, "I'm going to give you until the count of three and then I'm so getting you for that..."

Caroline pretended to act scared, as Bonnie and Elena giggled, "Oooo."

"1,2," Payton gave her a glare, as she laid the wine bottle down and Caroline quickly took off vamp speed up the stairs, "3!"

Payton quickly vamp speed after her, Elena quickly following in her footsteps with also her advanced speed, leaving Bonnie to try catch up and follow them up the stairs, to see what fun her friends were going to get up to now.

After finding Caroline, Payton tackled her to the floor and hit her playfully on the arm, before going to pull her up off the ground with Elena's help and Caroline sneakily pulled her back down with her, causing the three girls to lay on the floor in a tumble laughing as Bonnie stood above them after videoing the whole thing.

A little while later after running round the whole Salvatore home and drinking to their hearts content, they had found their way into Damon's bedroom and also his bathroom, which Elena had jumped into the empty tub and the girls sat around it on the floor.

Like most of the night, they had spent half the time in here laughing and rewatching the videos they had been taken over the course of the night, "Check this out..." Bonnie said, handing over her cell to Elena, "vamp speed video."

Taking the phone from Bonnie, Elena hit the play button on the video and laughed, "I look like superman. Watch this," Elena pressed pause on the video and turned the phone around to show the girls, "Watch this. This years Christmas card,"

The other three girls chuckled lightly at Elena, before Elena handed the phone back to Bonnie and sunk down slightly in the tub, "Being a vampire is so weird. Oh, my god, I love this bathtub. Why don't we come and hang out here more often?"

"I'll tell you why," Caroline began causing the girls to look at her now, "Cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of iniquity," Elena gave her friend a look, as Bonnie and Payton dropped their heads awkwardly, "Ok. I'm sorry. I've been good all night. I am stopping now."

"No," Elena quickly interjected in a pissed off tone, "don't stop on my account. Rip away. It's only Damon, right?"

"Well, say what you want about ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut." Caroline defended herself.

Payton looked over at Caroline, feeling bad for the girl, but knowing she was only simply telling the truth, "Caroline has a point..."

Elena gave Payton a look of disbelief that she had also promised not to say nothing if she hadn't of mentioned anymore about Matt and Stefan, but now she was also breaking that promise, just like Caroline had. Elena didn't realise the two were so insync or even close.

"So what exactly was it about him that made you jump right into bed with him as soon as you met him?" Elena spat back.

"What?" Payton eyed up Caroline in shock, not knowing this information.

Oh my god, did Caroline actually sleep with Damon?

What?

Why was Payton only finding out about this now?

Was this before she even came to Mystic Falls?

"I didn't know what a sociopath narcissist he was." Caroline answered, avoiding Payton's suspicion of her actions.

"He's always been there for me when I needed him." Elena said proudly.

"Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him." Caroline responded coldly.

Ouch, Caroline. Way to say the truth.

"Well, maybe I did." Elena announced.

"You did what?" Caroline's face fell in absolute shock and also anger.

"Oh my god.." Payton mumbled in shock also.

Why did sweet innocent Elena get wrapped up in Damon's disgusting ways?

Poor Stefan. He was going to be crushed by this.

"You didn't..." Bonnie didn't want to believe it was true either.

"Yeah, I did," Elena nodded her head, looking between the three of them, hurt by the looks on their faces and their reactions to the news, "look, I know you all have issues with him, but I'm happy, and I wanted to spend tonight with my best friends so I that I could tell them about it."

Hopping up out of the bath tub, Elena quickly made an exit out of the room, pissed off with the three of them and in particular Caroline for their judgement on sleeping with Damon.

Payton glanced over at Caroline, as Bonnie stood up and went to go after her friend. Caroline slowly pulled herself up to chase after them also, causing Payton to also jump to her feet and grab Caroline's wrist before the blonde made a hasty exit.

"Don't start..." Caroline warned her, looking down at the floor with shame.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Payton knew Caroline was referring to the Damon thing, "just what are we going to do about that..."

"We do nothing!" Caroline exclaimed, before storming out the room and going to find her friends.

Sighing in annoyance at this teenage drama, Payton followed her back out the room and down the stairs, where Elena was tidying up the sitting room after their girls night, ignoring all the looks of guilt on the three of their faces.

"Elena, come here." Bonnie tried to beckon her friend over so that they could all apologise and sort things out.

"Party is over," Elena ignored her attempts, continuing to tidy up the place, "you guys need to leave."

"Don't be mad, ok? We're just looking out for you." Caroline tried to tell her.

"Yeah," Payton added, thinking this whole thing was stupid, maybe she should have just stayed home, "stop being so overdramatic."

Elena gave Payton a glare and shook her head, "Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty, but I don't hate him. I can't. He's..." she paused as she thought for a moment, "I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Urgh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena," Caroline could not take it anymore, Payton went to tell her to shut up, knowing what was going to come out, but Caroline was far too quick, "you're sired to him."

"What?" Bonnie looked at her friend in confusion.

"Oh god..." Payton ran her fingers through her hair and looked over to the side.

This could have not gone well. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"What are you talking about?" Elena also stared back at her friend puzzled by her remark, but the way Payton had reacted also told her that she knew about this too.

"I..."

"Look, Caroline's sorry that it came out like that." Payton found herself saying on behalf of the blonde teenager, who felt the guilt eating up at her for letting that one slip.

"But it's true." Caroline finished, looking away from Payton and onto Elena nervously.

"Damon's blood turned you. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so." Payton began to the further explanation.

Now Caroline had let slip about what they had discovered just last night and the whole reason the Salvatore brothers had left town, it was only right they cleared it all up.

"Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags, and suddenly..." Caroline continued on, but paused when Elena gave her a look.

"There's no way," Elena was also lost for words now, her once anger was now turning into rage at hearing her so called friends talk like this, how long had they known and didn't think to tell her, "I..."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked the two girls from behind her.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded in confirmation, as Payton also repeated the gesture, "Ask Stefan about it. He can explain it better than I can."

"I'm sorry," Elena was completely hurt now by after hearing Stefan was also involved in the girls theory, "You talked to Stefan about this?"

"It's not your fault, ok?" Caroline tried to ease her friend.

"Damon took advantage of you." Payton said.

"Ok," Elena couldn't take it anymore or listen to the girls lies for another second, "You need to leave...now."

"With pleasure.." Payton couldn't help herself but let that one slip.

She was tired of this teenage drama for the night. She had failed to keep Caroline in line with the whole secret of Elena being sired to Damon. Payton had drunkenly text Matt for hot sex and had her after sex pictures with Mason exposed to three teenager girls.

It was time for her to leave and gladly.

"Elena.." Bonnie said again.

"Come on." Caroline didn't want it to be like this.

"Why did you even come anyway?" Elena found herself asking Payton in frustration, the two had not been getting on for a while and now Payton was going up behind her back with Stefan and Caroline only irritated her more, "You still never explained why you are messing around with Stefan and leaving Matt in the lurch."

"Really?" Payton scoffed in disbelief that her personal relationships had to be something she had to verify by Elena, "I'm not messing around with Stefan, thank you very much. If you must know, he's helping me."

Now here she was letting slip about her own life. But she couldn't have Elena talk about her like she was some sort of magnet to men. That wasn't her at all. It wasn't her fault she was close with Matt and Stefan, both who happened to be Elena's ex boyfriends.

"Helping you with what?" Elena raised her brows, still continuing to walk over to the door in a huff.

"Her blood thirst."

Turning her head to Caroline, Payton sighed slightly in annoyance that Caroline had not been subtle about her secret either. But now it was out in the open properly, at least it would stop all this unnecessary drama.

As Elena pulled open the door for them to leave, however they were not expecting to anyone to be stood behind it. It was a woman and a man, both who Payton did not recognise at all. They looked menacing and like they were here up to no good.

"Hello girls." The woman greeted them bitterly.

Elena snapped her head round to look at them, before she quickly went to get rid of them, but whoever this woman was, she was far too strong for little old Elena and hit her out of the way as the woman easily walked through the house.

The man came into the room and quickly pinned Elena up against the wall behind her with his hands around her neck. Payton felt her anger rise seeing her friends in such a position like this that she went to attack the woman who now had a hold of Caroline, her inner vampire feeling rage and wanting to retaliate back to save them.

"Stop," The woman roared at Payton upon seeing her go to attack the man and Bonnie now also using her magical powers to try to make them stop, "one bite from a hybrid, and she's dead, remember?"

After hearing the womans warning to both Bonnie and Payton, Payton turned to look at the guy on Elena and went to quickly snap his neck, when he pushed Elena away into the wall and turned towards Payton, grabbing hold of her arms and instead snapping her own neck.

She felt the pain hit the crook of her neck, before her body came crashing down to the ground and her mind plunged into the darkness, sending her unconscious instantly and with the lack of blood consumed that day, a very slow healing from her body was not enough to wake her up just yet.

"Payton.." Caroline and Elena both said in shock at what the guy had done to her.

"We warned you." The woman said once again, before dashing off out of there taking Caroline with her and the other guy.

"Caroline." Elena cried upon seeing her friend being taken like that, before her eyes fell back to an unconscious Payton on the floor of the Salvatore home.

Her eyes slowly began to flicker open, the light coming from a small gap in the curtains covering the window caused her to frown in response to the sudden hit of lit, before an agonizing pain erupted over the back of her neck and down towards her shoulder area.

Groaning at the achiness of her body and having no idea why she felt this way, Payton slowly began to roll herself over and felt her eyes widen slightly when she saw a familiar blonde in the bed beside her, causing an even bigger confusion to hit her.

"What the..." She murmured under her breathe, as she slowly tried to pull herself to sit up to figure out where she was and why she was here, but instead woke the teenager beside her up in the process.

Upon feeling Payton sturr from beside her, Caroline snapped her eyes open and sat up in the bed, turning her head round to face her friend, "Thank god you're finally awake!"

"What's going on?" Payton asked, still puzzled as to why she was in bed with Caroline and also now was noticing the familiarity of the Salvatore boarding house walls around them.

"You don't remember last night?" Caroline asked in her own confusion now.

Looking down at the comforter around her clothed body, Payton frowned slightly as she went back to the last thing she remembered before waking up. She remembered that they were having a girls night with Bonnie and Elena. There was lots of booze involved and teenage drama.

Then Caroline dropped the sire bond bomb on Elena, who demanded Caroline and Payton left, after they confessed it all to her and also argued over why Stefan and Payton had been so close.

And then she was hit of the memory of the two hybrids turning up on the doorstep last night, one woman and one man. One of them had Elena and the other Caroline, while Payton and Bonnie had tried to fight them off.

But that was what had completely made Payton have no recollection of what happened next.

"What did happen last night?" Payton quizzed her friend, not knowing what came after the two hybrids showing up, "I remember those two nutjob hybrids showing up but..."

"Well, you wouldn't back down and the guy, Adrian, he ended up knocking you out." Caroline explained in light tone.

"He did?" She asked in surprise that she hadn't been able to take him down.

"Yeah," The teenager nodded back slowly, "then they took me..."

"Oh my god, Caroline!" Payton gasped in shock that she had been taken and she had no idea what happened, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine," She breathed lightly back at her older friend, a faint smile forming on her face, "they tried to torture me, but Tyler and Elena both saved me. I'm ok. They won't be doing that again."

Payton sighed upon hearing her retell the story, feeling bad that she wasn't there to help, but also frustrated that amongst all the other problems, they had other drama going on too.

Putting her arm around Caroline's back, Payton squeezed her slightly before instantly regretting it when she felt a sharp pain creep over her back once more, "Jesus, why am I so rubbish at healing?"

"Because you don't drink enough of the good stuff." Caroline told her with raised brows, as she slipped out of the bed and began to put her shoes on.

"And I didn't drink any of it hardly at all yesterday," Payton informed her, pulling the comforter off her body and running her fingers through her hair, "I feel like I'm a human again with all these pains and a slight hangover from the booze I consumed last night."

"Why didn't you drink properly yesterday?" She asked her friend, pulling herself up and pulling over her side of the bed.

"I don't know, I, um guess with everything going on with the stupid sire bond, I forgot about it."

Payton didn't really know why she hadn't been drinking properly the past twenty four hours. There wasn't any specific reason other than it just slipping her mind. To everyone else this probably looked like a suicide mission, because if she didn't drink blood, then she'd essentially starve and then defecate.

But to her this was good progress. If she hadn't forget about it, then surely it wasn't playing as much on her mind anymore. It meant her cravings were calming down and she was somewhat in control.

"Well I'm going to go get you a blood bag that you can have on the way back home and then we can talk about how the hell we're going to tell Stefan that we accidently told Elena about the sire bond." Caroline explained, a slight uneasiness in her voice.

"You mean how you told her?" Payton raised her brows up at her, before jumping up out of the bed herself.

Caroline sighed in frustration and folded her arms, "I didn't mean to. You were suppose to be keeping me inline anyway."

"And I was heavily intoxicated, Caroline. It was a disaster waiting to happen."

"I know, I know," Caroline knew Payton was right, neither of them could have held that secret back last night, particularly her and when Payton was drunk, she spoke her mind a lot more than usual, "just meet me downstairs by the door."

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Payton called back, as Caroline had already began walking out and downstairs.

Shoving her boots onto her feet, Payton grabbed her jacket off the back of a wooden chair in the corner of the room and headed out of the room to catch up with Caroline. As she came down the stairs, she could hear the sound of voices talking in what sounded like a tense conversation.

It wasn't until she rounded the corner on the staircase she saw Bonnie now reaching the bottom, whilst Caroline and Elena were down the hall, the tension in the air thick and awkward from last night.

Even though Elena had saved Caroline from the hybrids with the help of Tyler, it was still evident the drama from before hadn't been completely resolved and especially between the once somewhat sisters due to Payton being knocked out for the rest of the night.

Caroline was holding Elena tightly, hoping that the embrace she was presenting to her friend would be enough to make things completely ok between them, so that they could move on from this chapter.

"I'm sorry," The blonde apologised, as Payton came down to the last step and stood beside Bonnie watching the two other girls, "hey, if you don't start hugging me back, this is gonna get really awkward really fast."

"You've got my hands pinned down." Elena mumbled to her friend.

"Oh." Caroline embarrassedly pulled away from her, flashing her an apologetic look, before the two stared back at each other.

Small smiles grew on both of their faces, realising that they could spend their time mad at each other for Damon and the sire bond, but within that time they could be supporting each other and getting through this as friends.

Embracing one another properly this time, Caroline apologised once more to her friend, "I'm a jerk. I promise to never again judge ever."

Pulling out of the embrace, Elena looked back at Caroline, "Just please don't tell Stefan about me and Damon," she slowly turned round to look at Payton in particular, "please, Payton. Don't say anything. I promise that I'll tell him. I just need to figure out some stuff first."

Caroline and Payton looked between each other, before Payton sighed lightly and nodded her head back, wanting to trust Elena to do the right thing in her own time, but she still felt terrible for Stefan and having to keep this from him in the first place.

"Of course." Caroline promised on behalf of them both.

"And I don't want to fight anymore with you, Payton. Alaric wouldn't want the two of us fighting, especially when it concerns Matt and Stefan. I get how close you are with Matt. He's my best friend too. But I also now understand that you and Stefan are helping each other for your own sakes." Elena told the older girl.

"No, I agree. My Dad wouldn't want this." Payton replied, offering a small smile, but she couldn't shake the feeling of disapproval she had over Elena and Damon.

She was going to find it hard keeping it from Stefan. Caroline would surely be the one keeping her inline this time. Let's hope she would do a better job than Payton had last night.

"You guys friends again?" Bonnie came over to them, as Payton continued to trail behind and the two friends nodded back in confirmation, "thank god!"

"Well, she saved my life, in spite of me being the nasty bad witch." Caroline half joked.

"Thankfully, we had our good witch," Elena glanced over at Bonnie, "You know, your hottie creepy Professor really knows his stuff, Bonnie."

"It's been baby steps, but he's helping with a whole new kind of magic. He calls it expression."

"Thank god that disaster of a girls night is over." Payton grumbled, as she opened up her apartment door and went inside with Caroline a while later.

"Tell me about it," Caroline sighed before she closed the door behind her, "nothing went to plan at all."

"It never does in this town," The older girl reminded her, as they both slipped off their jackets and Caroline hopped up onto the bar stool, whilst Payton went round to the other side of the counter, "you were extra judgemental, I was all glarey and starey, Bonnie was all high on herbs, Elena was buzzed off Damon and blood bags, then we all got seriously drunk,"

Caroline smirked lightly at Payton recalling the night they both experienced, as the older girl was busying opening up the mail, "the teenagers of Mystic Falls danced the night away whilst their older friend drunkenly text the guy she has been sleeping with for hot sex and then when she got caught out, her blonde friend instead got up an image of her naked on top of her dead werewolf boyfriend.."

"Oh my god," Caroline gasped at the missed out detail from last night she hadn't been aware of until now, "you asked Matt for hot..."

"Yes, Caroline I did. And I hope neither of us bring it up ever." Payton looked back at her friend with a shameful look.

"I can't believe you and him..." The blonde remarked with a small shake to her head and light laugh.

"I know it's weird because he's your ex..." Payton went to say.

"No," She quickly shook her head back in response, "it's not that. Just weird, you know? Do you even like him like that?"

"No," Payton answered her friend honestly, "I don't. I'm only now starting to move on from Mason, I can't start anything with anyone, not Matt, even if I wanted to."

"It's ok to move on though, right?" Caroline reminded her friend.

She looked back at her with a sad smile, "Yeah of course. It's what my Dad and Mason wanted."

"But is it what you want?" The blonde asked her.

Payton's eyes flickered down to the floor for a brief moment, her mind deep in thought as to how to answer that. Of course, deep down, she didn't want to have to move on from Mason. She still wanted him here in her life the way it was back in Florida before everything happened.

But she couldn't be hung on the guy forever, especially when she was immortal and deserved to have another relationship with someone who truly loved her, and she loved just as much.

Yet saying it outloud and even to Caroline seemed like too much of a big deal. Like she wasn't ready to admit to it just yet. Or that she was in two minds about how she really felt.

Before Payton could even tell her how she was really feeling, there was a light knock at the door, before the handle turned and a familiar Salvatore brother opened it up, stepping into the apartment with a friendly smile on his face to see his two friends.

"Hey." Stefan greeted them, at first feeling the tension in the air as he shut the door up and came over to them.

"Hey." Payton smiled lightly at him, as she brought her head back up.

"Hey," Caroline also welcomed him, the tension soon drawing over as they focused on what was really important here, "how did things go?"

"Uh, not great," He admitted to them honestly, as they both flashed him a sad smile instantly, "for Damon anyway."

"What do you mean?" Payton questioned.

"The witch was a dead end. But we managed to find Charlotte." Stefan explained.

"Who's Charlotte?" Caroline asked them both in confusion.

"She was a vampire that Damon turned back in the 40's and she happened to also be sired to him," Payton explained to Caroline, before looking back on Stefan, "what happened with her? Did she say anything?"

"Well, Damon managed to break the sire bond by letting her go," He informed the two of them, before a light sigh came over him, "so for Damon to break Elena's..."

"He has to let her go." Payton finished for him, understanding now why Stefan looked so glum.

But surely he should have been pleased about that?

If Damon let Elena go, then maybe her feelings for him would go and she could go back to being with Stefan.

"There's something we have to tell you." Caroline broke the silence that had come over them.

Stefan brought his head up to look at his blonde friend with worry, "What?"

Caroline glanced over at Payton nervously, who also looked back at her, "Last night, I, kind of let slip about the sire bond to Elena..." Caroline confessed.

"She didn't mean to! But loads of stuff kicked off and we were drunk..." Payton tried to defend her friend.

"Yeah and Elena was being mean to Payton about her relationship with you and Matt," Caroline explained herself further to Stefan, "it just came out, I wasn't thinking straight..."

"Neither of us were." Payton looked back at Stefan sheepishly.

"H-how did she take it?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, well," Caroline looked over at Payton for a little assistance, "not great. I mean, she went to throw us out, but then Tyler's stupid hybrid friends came over.."

"Yeah and they knocked me out and took Caroline to torture her." Payton told him.

"What?" Stefan looked between them two with surprise, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because we didn't want to worry you." Caroline said.

"Yeah and we're both fine now, right?" Payton nodded back at Caroline.

"Exactly!" Caroline agreed with her, "plus you have bigger things to worry about like Elena and the sire bond she has going on with your brother."

"I guess so," He sighed lightly, tired of all this constant drama, "I kind of feel sorry for him."

"You feel sorry for him?" Caroline repeated in confusion.

Payton and Caroline clearly weren't. This was best for Elena. It was best for all of them.

"Look. There's no other way to break a vampire's sire bond," Stefan reminded them both, as they lowered their heads slightly, "as much as we all hate it, Damon loves Elena.. now he has to completely let her go. Can you imagine having to do that?"

Payton and Caroline looked each other with sad smiles, before Caroline found herself apologising again, "I'm sorry I told her, ok? I kind of didn't have a choice. All I know is, he better do what he's suppose to do."

"He'll do it," Stefan promised them, but also hoped for himself that his brother would be selfless and follow through with their agreement, "He's not as bad as he wants you to think," Payton quickly scoffed at this remark, before turning to the bottle of bourbon on her counter and going to pour herself a glass,

"He'll do what he needs to do. He told me he would." Stefan finished, as Payton filled her glass up with booze.

"Is that all he told you?" She found herself asking bitterly.

Caroline gave the girl a glare, knowing fully well what Payton was referring to, as she looked back up at Stefan with curious eyes, who was already staring back at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, seeing the look Caroline had given Payton and also the way Payton has said that.

There was something behind that.

Payton hadn't just said that for the sake of it. She was making a dig at something. He knew her.

"Nothing! She mean's nothing," Caroline quickly covered up her friends comment, knowing that the promised Elena to keep her sex matters a secret from Stefan until she was ready to tell him herself, "it's just...it's just...how can you trust him?"

"Because I think he loves her as much as I do," Stefan answered her honestly, deciding to leave the remark for another time, he'd get it out of Payton, he knew how she works, "He can't be selfish with her, not anymore."

Caroline sighed, before looking over at the clock on the wall and standing up, "I should probably get home. My Mom will be back."

"Okay." Payton flashed her a light smile, as Stefan also did the same and the two's eyes met.

"Uh, I'll stay for a bit, I'd rather give Elena and Damon some time." Stefan informed them, as Payton nodded back up at her blonde friend.

"I guess, I'll see you guys later." Caroline slowly wandered over to the door, but kept her eyes on them.

"Bye, Care." Payton bidden her farewell.

"Bye." Stefan also said goodbye to the girl.

Smiling lightly at the two of them one last time, Caroline opened up the door and stepped out into the hall, before heading out of the apartment building and going home for the rest of the day, leaving Stefan and Payton.

"Could this drama get any worse?" Payton complained, running her fingers through her hair, "please remind me never to have a girls night with a bunch of teenagers involved in the supernatural ever again."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it deep down." Stefan teased her, as she poured him a drink and handed it over to him.

"Oh yeah," She rolled her eyes playfully, before walking with him over to the couch, "it definitely made me not feel bad for missing out on being a normal teenager."

"Where's the fun in normal anyway?" He raised his brows up.

Payton glanced back at him with a small smile, "You're right. But god, it was so hard. There was blood bags, booze, arguments and tension, it was awful."

"But you got through it." Stefan reminded her, taking a sip out of his bourbon.

"Yeah I suppose," She sighed lightly, before going to lay her own glass down on the coffee table, but wincing when a pain erupted over her back and up to her neck, "ouch.."

"What?" He asked a little worried at her sudden out burst and her scrunched face.

"Just my neck," Payton told him, putting her hand up to her neck and finally laying the glass down, "it just feels like it's been snapped twenty times rather than once, I hate this slow healing process I seem to have and the fact I've hardly drunk human blood the past twenty four hours."

"Well I can definitely venture for that," Stefan could definitely relate to the lack of human blood lately and also the slow healing that came with drinking animal blood, "but maybe I could help?"

"How?" She frowned slightly at him.

The easiest thing would have been to just drink some human blood and hope for the best.

"I don't know.." His eyes flickered to the ground slightly, before gradually coming back up to her face, "maybe I could try get rid of the tension and knots with a massage?"

Payton stared back at him in slight shock at his suggestion, not expecting this request to come out of his mouth of all people. She wasn't sure how to respond at first. The guy was basically offering to touch her body for her with his hands.

Stefan wanted to massage her. He wanted to get rid of the aches that were still in her body from last night. Payton didn't know what to do about that.

Maybe she was reading too much into it. Stefan was just being kind and offering his help to the girl. It was what he did best. He was always the hero and helping everyone. It meant nothing.

It was just a friend helping another friend. She wasn't going to let that pass up.

Slowly nodding back at him after a few moments of silence, Payton pulled off her jacket to reveal her shoulders in a tank top. Stefan laid his glass down on the table beside Payton's half empty one, as she pushed her hair over one side of her shoulders so it was out of the way.

Turning her back to Stefan, she stared off ahead, her heart now pounding in her chest and a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she felt Stefan's large hands touch the tops of her shoulders, Payton had to stop herself from drawing in a breathe at his touch.

His hands were cold on her warmer skin from all the stress in the past twenty hours. Yet they felt good. Just not as good as when his fingers began to work into her skin, hitting all the right spots on her neck and back that were aching.

It was so very much needed. It had been a long time since someone cared for her body in this way. She felt so relaxed and soothed right now. Payton didn't want it to end and wish she could always have someone to take care of her like this.

After a few minutes had passed, Stefan's voice broke the comfortable silence that had come over them, "What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" She repeated in confusion, her voice lower than usual since she was enjoying the massage so much and felt so relaxed.

"The tattoo." Stefan answered, his eyes had been going back and forth from the tattoo on her back to his hands on her shoulders for the past few seconds.

"Oh," Payton felt her eyes snap open when she heard Stefan bring it up, the relaxed feeling that was once there, was more replaced with a feeling of sadness as she was forced to speak about the heartbreaking past, "Mason and I, as crazy as it sounds, we got matching tattoo's a few days after I found out about him being a werewolf."

He couldn't help but smile at her retelling the story to him, "A moon tatt, huh?"

"Yeah," She couldn't help but laugh nervously, not wanting to get choked up about the painful memories of her dead boyfriend, but also knowing how weird it probably was for her to have such a tat, "it's kind of ironic now I'm a slave to the sun."

"No," Stefan assured her that it wasn't as embarrassing as she thought it was, "I think it looks good."

"You think so?" Payton asked, surprised to hear him compliment it.

"Oh yeah." He clarified, before putting a little more pressure back onto rubbing her neck.

"Hmm." She felt the noise escape her lips softly at the feeling Stefan was giving her skin and also releasing out the tension from off her shoulders, not even caring anymore that she was giving in to how amazing it felt.

"What were you on about earlier?" Stefan then questioned her.

"Huh?" Payton murmured, wanting him to just be quiet so she could just enjoy the massage and not have a conversation when it was so relaxing.

"You know the whole is that all he said when we were talking about Damon..." He brought it back up again, after it had been playing on his mind ever since Payton had said it earlier with Caroline.

"Oh, nothing..." She quickly replied, feeling an awkward atmosphere come over her once soothed one, "it was nothing," god she really couldn't tell him what she had been digger at, she had promised not only Caroline, but Elena too,

She couldn't afford to get in another argument with Elena about exposing her having sex with Damon to her ex boyfriend Stefan, "just another one of my bitter remarks about Damon," Payton quickly covered her tracks again, a nervous laugh following, "you know how much I hate him."

"I do," He said letting his hands slowly fall from her body, as she turned round to face him and he looked over her face, seeing that she looked reluctant, "but it just sounded like you knew something I didn't...Caroline too."

"Nope," Payton rubbed her lips together, forcing a smile on her face, even though she felt terrible inside for keeping this from him, "nothing."

"Sure?" Stefan asked once again, knowing she still was not saying it all.

He hoped that she would be honest with him. He could tell she wasn't being truthfully honest. It wasn't like her at all.

"Yes."

Knowing that it was probably best to just leave it, Stefan decided to keep working on it, but just not right now. He would crack her. But Payton was putting on a good act in front of him. She always did to get her own way. She had them all fooled not too long ago.

He was learning more and more about how she worked. It wouldn't take him a lot to get through to her and when he did she wouldn't have to hide whatever it was both her and Caroline were keeping.

He could have gone straight to his blonde friend. She would have been easier to quiz more. But Payton was a challenge and he liked it.

Putting his hands back onto her shoulders, his fingers traced over to the straps on her tank top before he slowly moved them down her arms, the tips of his fingers tracing her skin in a soft and sensual way.

Payton felt her breath hitch in her throat at Stefan's sudden touch on her body and also what he was doing to her. She didn't know what he was doing nor what he was playing at. Payton didn't even know if she should have even looked further into what he was doing, but her mind wouldn't stop over analysing the touch on her skin.

A light gasp slowly escaped her lips unhelpfully, she didn't know what had just come over her. But it had been such a long time since she had been touched in such a way and by Stefan. It felt odd to her and like it was unfamiliar, but also it excited and pleasured her in so many ways.

What was going on? Why she was reacting like this?

This was Stefan. He shouldn't have been doing this to her. No one should have. Not even Matt who knew how to thrill her. But this was a completely different road she was going down and with Stefan of all the people.

She had to find out.

Spinning her head round to look at him, Stefan smiled at her reassuringly when he saw the look of confusion on her face, before a frown came across the middle of her forehead.

Why was he acting so weird with her all of a sudden? Was he trying to get her back for not telling him about the thing she couldn't talk about?

"What was that?" Payton asked him, her voice quieter than usual.

"Nothing.." Stefan tried to cover his tracks, just like she had before, it was like he was mocking her and playing her game along with her,

although it wasn't a game to Payton, she was trying to protect him from the truth that was going to hurt once Elena told her ex what she had really been up to with his brother, "it was nothing."

"Right." She rolled her eyes in confusion and somewhat flustered by all this, before turning back round.

Payton wasn't going to be apart of this little game. She wouldn't break. Maybe if she really couldn't bite her tongue or got intoxicated again. But right now she was just focused on getting herself back on her rations.

Stefan gently began to massage her shoulders once again, applying a little more pressure than before and really working her body, knowing that he had to keep in control of the situation the best he could.

"I'll get it out of you," He murmured near her ear after a few moments of silence had passed between the two, "you know that, right?"

"Nothing to know, Stefan." She answered him, her eyes still closed from when she had shut them not too long ago.

"Whatever you say."

Rolling his hands off her shoulders and down through her arms, he felt her skin go cold under his touch, the corners of his lips twitching up when he felt her relax into his hands once more and another sigh escaped her lips as she gave into the feelings all over again.

* * *

 **Author note:** **Hello guys! Are things getting a little hot in here or is it just Payton and Stefan?;) ahhh such a long chapter that I really hope you guys enjoyed. Stefan and Payton had a very good moment there at the end. I hope it was worth the wait and the long read for. Things are heating up between them.**

 **But what about Matt? He was going to get hot sex!**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, kuppcake, LMarie99, RHatch89 and Adela for reviewing the last part. I hope all you Stayton lovers liked this one ;) but don't worry Matt and Payton fans, she won't be forgetting about Matty blue any time soon.**

 **I'd love to hear what your thoughts are on this part and any ideas about where the story might be heading.**

 **Will Stefan manage to crack Payton? Will he find out the truth from her? How far will he go to get it? How will Matt play into this?**

 **Have a great week,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	57. Chapter 57

It had been a few days since the drama that kicked off and Damon had supposedly meant to invoke the sire bond. Stefan had been flicking between the boarding house whenever Damon wasn't around, Payton's apartment and Caroline's place, knowing he was still on tough ground with his brother.

The two had hardly spoken about the sire bond since Damon had found out he had to let Elena go for it to end. Stefan wanted to ask his brother if he had done what he had to, but he trusted Damon enough to get on with it and that there would be no more talk about it.

To everyone else's knowledge, neither Damon or Elena had seen each other. No one had really seen Elena lately either. Payton had hardly seen anyone else since the other day also. She had been busy working and getting on with her self control with Stefan.

It was still super awkward between the two of them ever since that day, when he knew that she was keeping something big from him along with Caroline and he had been acting really strange with her when he had given her that massage on her sore neck.

Whenever he was over at the apartment, the two had barely said a word to one another which was unlike them. These days they were always talking about anything from the vampire ways or their failed relationships.

Even when they went out to hunt, the two were finding it strangely weird to be with each other. Payton knew it was because of what he had done to her the other day. It wasn't very normal of a friend to do to another friend unless it was Matt and her. But this was Stefan.

The guy who was still madly in love with Elena Gilbert.

Why had he touched in such a way that she nearly went weak at the knees?

Payton had no idea where her own head was at the last few days.

She was still also ridiculously head over heals for Mason. But she knew she could never be with him again. That was the sad reality and ever since he had been gone, she had been craving a male back in her life to replace the love and attention she had gotten from hm.

Matt was enough for her most of the time. He was such a great friend and she couldn't be without him now. She hoped she'd always stay close with him. He also gave her what she needed when they both wanted it. They worked well together and got on like a house on fire.

Yet Payton could never imagine doing that with Stefan. It was odd and not how it should have been. They were suppose to be partners who were helping each other with their blood thirst and somewhat good friends now like when she first got to town.

However, ever since he had given her the smallest taste into what he could do to her with just one simple touch, Payton had no idea what was going on with her and why she was feeling the way she was around Stefan.

She knew he was acting weird around her because of the secret, but she also couldn't help but wonder if it was more than that.

Did Stefan do it on purpose? Or did he actually want to do that for her?

Just as Payton had come out of the bathroom and back through into the main area of the apartment, she heard her cell phone vibrating and ringing from on top of her bedside unit.

Going over to the bed, she grabbed her phone and saw that Matt was calling her, a warm smile already flooding over face to see his name pop up, before she answered the call, "Matt, you're not missing me already are you?"

From down the other line of the phone, Payton heard Matt's husky chuckle and it caused her own smile to grow bigger, "Maybe," He teased her back, before the noise that had once been in the background was muffled, "I was just checking in to see how you were doing.."

"Aw!" She cooed over the guys sweet behaviour, before Payton stood up and headed over to her drawers, "I'm all good here, thank you. What about you? How's preparation for the charity event going?"

"It's already getting busy here," Matt informed her, the Grill was helping to host the Winter Wonderland Charity to celebrate Christmas that was only a matter of days away now and also raise money for charity,

Payton had managed to get out of working the event since she had worked so many shifts lately and had also decided to book some time off work near the holidays, which was even maybe going to be permanent with the idea she had mind,

But Matt had to work it and Payton was already feeling bad for the guy, "are you sure you can't come in? Even just for a little bit..."

"Is this you asking me to come or our boss?" She asked with a small smirk, as she pulled out a plaid shirt and held it against her body in the mirror.

"Me.." He trailed off, like he was shy to admit to that.

Why was Matt acting shy around her?

He had never before. It was kind of cute though.

"Matt," Payton breathed, feeling more guilty she wasn't there to keep her friend company, "I wish I could, but you know I have plans for today and I really don't want to be joining in with the holiday cheer."

"That's right," Matt said from down the line, as Payton began to throw on the shirt, "but for someone who doesn't want to be involved with all the celebrations and might not even be staying in town for Christmas, she's still asked me to come over tonight to help decorate her apartment."

"Matt." She laughed helplessly, somewhat in annoyance that he was so good at cracking her, but also because she had no idea how she felt about Christmas, the whole thing made her feel awkward.

"See, don't try to convince me that I'm wrong because I know you too well, P." He explained.

Payton could imagine the arrogant smirk coming over the guys face from where he was probably stood out back, trying to talk to her in between his waitering. She hated how right he truly was.

But it wasn't easy for her to try enjoy Christmas.

It was far too soon for her to be celebrating a time of the year where families and loved ones came together, when two of the people she loved more than anything were dead and she couldn't spend Christmas with either.

Last Christmas had been so different for her. Payton had spent it with Mason and their friends. She woke up to a cooked breakfast in bed from Mason, where they exchanged presents and made love until noon, before they headed over to Emma's house in the city for a turkey dinner, drinks and more gifts.

It had been the perfect Christmas and one Payton wanted back more than anything.

Plus she couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her Dad at Christmas and a few months back, Payon had presumed that was where she would be spending the holidays with him and the Gilberts.

But now with her father gone and things with Elena touchy, Payton didn't have a clue about what the hell she was going to do.

Part of her did wanted to stay here with the friends she had made and in particular Matt. She knew he would be relativly alone also. Payton knew she would have an amazing Christmas with Matt and they would take care of each other, there was no doubt about it.

But she couldn't shake off the feeling that she wanted to just get out of here and go back to the one place that gave her endless amounts of happiness.

If she went to Florida, she could be close to the place where she last felt content and had the most amazing memories with the man she loved. She could be alone and be herself. She wouldn't have to put a front on and she could do whatever she wanted.

Yet would it just make things worse for herself in the long term and cause too much heartbreak she had been so good at forgetting lately?

Whatever one she chose, she knew she would have to let either herself and the past down or Matt and the life she had made for herself here.

For right now, she just couldn't figure out what was the better option and as the days to the big day grew closer, Payton was feeling the pressure from herself and her best friend who wanted her to stay.

"And now your silence explains everything too." Matt added, once Payton had gone quiet and finished putting up her buttons.

"Alright smarty pants," She teased him back, running her fingers through her hair and fluffing it up a little, "what time will you be over tonight?"

"Probably around nine," He told her just as there was a light knock at her door, causing her to break her attention away from her reflection, "think you can wait till to see me?"

Rolling her eyes playfully at his words, Payton headed on over to get the door and continued her conversation with him, "I don't know, I have missed you lately and we haven't exactly you know..."

"I knew you missed me like that," Matt said in a mischievous tone, as Payton pulled the door back and saw Stefan behind it, "I'm sure if you went to Florida we wouldn't be able to go there..."

Smiling back at Stefan, Payton let him come inside as he returned the smile and wandered in, letting Payton finish off her conversation before he greeted her and instead stood to the side of the kitchen.

"Oh I do know, I have carefully considered that," She closed the door behind Stefan and turned back round to face him, feeling a sudden embarrassment come over her to be having this conversation with Matt in front of Stefan, "but I'm going to have to cut it short because Stefan's now here."

"Alright. Well before I left you go," He began as Payton flashed Stefan another reassuring smile, "you've got to promise me that you will think about it today."

"Of course, I will," Payton assured him, picking up her jacket from around the bar stool "you know I have been thinking about it and you'll be the first to find out when I have made up my mind."

"Okay. Good," Matt nodded from the other side of the phone, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yes, you will." She smiled.

"Be careful today."

"Of course, don't worry about me!"

"Kind of hard not to, Pay." Matt admitted to her shyly.

"I'll be fine," She brushed it off, knowing that he was just being a kind friend, but there was nothing she was doing that was risky, Payton could handle herself and she had Stefan, "I'll see you later, ok? Stefan's waiting."

"See you later."

Matt sighed slightly in disappointment as he pulled the phone away and ended the call between his friend. He couldn't shake off the feeling that was he was all alone and was going to be until he saw her later tonight.

But that he wasn't getting the chance to spend time with Payton right now and instead she'd be with Stefan, but he knew that her being a vampire meant she was always going to be needed elsewhere.

Plus she wasn't his.

She was also friends to both Stefan and Caroline. She had been getting closer to Stefan and he knew now it was because of her training with him. Matt was proud of her for getting back to being in control and having support from someone other than him.

But he couldn't help but feel like he might have been losing her or that she wasn't as interested as him as she was before. It had been a long time since they had overstepped the friends mark like they had been when Mason first passed away.

Sure they had briefly mentioned it, like earlier on in the phone call when Payton had teased him about it, but ever since her father had gone, they had never gone there.

He missed her in more ways than one. Matt really wanted her to stay around for the holidays. He couldn't imagine spending it without her now. He just hoped that she wouldn't go back to Florida and would decide to stay with him instead.

"Sorry about that," Payton said after Matt went off the line and she slipped her phone into her back pocket, "are you ready to go?"

Quickly pulling her arms through her jacket, Payton watched as Stefan nodded back at her, "Yeah I'm ready."

"Good."

Payton jumped into Stefan's car outside her apartment with him and it wasn't long before Stefan pulled away out of there, heading to Klaus' home and letting whatever drama was going to unfold that day happen.

Earlier on Stefan had text her to ask her if she would come on a couple of errands with him to a certain original vampires home. At first Payton had thought he was crazy to have invited her to go see Klaus, the man who had tried to sacrifice her life way too many times and had also put her father's life in danger also.

There was also that time when Klaus had forced her to go on the road with Katherine all summer, time in which she could have been spending it with her father, who was now dead.

But Payton being close with Stefan and not wanting to let her down when he had been so good to her recently, she had agreed to accompany him and also help Stefan stick up for himself against the vampire..

They had only been driving for a few minutes when Stefan turned towards her with a look, "Matt still bugging you about staying in town for the holidays then..." he said, before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Yes," She sighed lightly, turning her head onto Stefan and not at the window, "he's so sweet. But I just don't know, I mean, I wouldn't mind staying here, but it's just.."

"Not Florida?" He guessed.

"Kind of," Payton's eyes rolled down to her lap, feeling somewhat sad about her reasons for ditching and going back to her hometown, "it just isn't where I'm going to feel closest to Mason."

"I see," Stefan nodded slightly, feeling bad for the girl and that she still wasn't completely over Mason yet, "but in Florida you will because that's where you the two of you lived and spent Christmas together.."

"Exactly!" She was surprised Stefan understood, but of course he did, he was also going through a breakup, "I just feel bad if I do go, then I'm essentially leaving Matt and everyone, when you've all been so great to me since my Dad passed."

"But you have to do what's going to make you feel happy," He reminded her, looking over at her once, "you can't try to please everyone, only yourself."

"I guess," Payton knew he was right, but it didn't make her feel any better about possibly leaving her friends, "I still have days to decide. It's not like I have to make any rash decision."

"That's true." Stefan nodded.

"Would you want me to stay?" She found herself asking him and instantly regretted it when she saw him give her an odd look, an embarrassed colour flushed over her cheeks and she coughed awkwardly, "I mean, you know to help with our training still. I don't want to go and you struggle."

"I think that I'd be alright. I'd try manage," Stefan answered her in his usual tone, but the uneasy feelings coming off Payton didn't go unnoticed to him, "I'm sure Caroline will keep me in check."

"Of course she would," Payton nodded in agreement, knowing they both could always rely on Caroline, "maybe I will go then after all."

"But I guess I'd miss having you around since we've spent so much time together lately." He then said.

She felt her chest tighten at his words, her smile slowly growing bigger on her face, "Indeed we have. But I wouldn't go for long. Maybe just a few days or come back for new years."

"How about if you get there and decide you want to move back?" Stefan questioned, looking over at her.

"I doubt that will happen," Payton replied as she stared back at him and felt herself admitting something she had never said out loud before, "this is my home now."

Stefan shone her a warm smile upon hearing her say that, relieved that she finally felt accepted and like this was her place to residence at now after the turmoil she went through after her Dad passed away.

He was so glad to hear that. It had been a long time coming but so worth the way to hear her say that.

But she was right.

Payton felt more at home now in Mystic Falls ever since she had grown closer to Matt, Caroline and Stefan. The three of them had welcomed her into their circle more than anyone. She felt safe and content for the first time in a long time.

She felt like she had made proper friends that she would keep forever and Payton hadn't felt like that since she met Mason and Emma, the two people she sadly lost at the hands of the supernatural earlier on that year.

But she had also gained three amazing friends from it, so it wasn't all such a loss as tragic as it had been. Payton felt like she did belong here and that Florida was just her escape goat if she ever did need. The place she'd always like to go back to when she needed some space or to have a taste of her old life.

A comfortable silence came with them for the rest of the journey up until they go to Klaus' home and Stefan pulled the car up outside the grand home. Payton felt her eyes roll up the place in awe, it had been a long time since she had seen a home look so expensive, it reminded her of her step fathers home and the place back in Italy with her Mom.

Stepping out of the car together, Stefan and Payton began a steady walk up to the front door of Klaus' home. Payton felt a little twinge of nerves hit her as they came up in front of the door, she was hoping that Stefan had prepared himself and knew what he was doing coming to see Klaus.

Because she sure as hell didn't and really would rather not be in his presence, but for Stefan's sake, she was sticking to her guns and accompany him, if it meant it drew Elena one step closer to the cure and away from Damon Salvatore.

After several rings at the door bell, one of Klaus' many hybrids arrived at the door and opened it up, surprised to see Stefan and Payton behind it. She felt a frown form on her face when she stared back at the hybrid, thinking she recognised him from somewhere before, but couldn't put her finger on where.

"Uh, Adrian," Stefan spoke up on behalf of the two of them, as the hybrid stared back at them in confusion, "could you take us to Klaus please?"

Payton narrowed her eyes back onto the hybrid, she felt a frown form in the middle of her forehead, when she realized that this was one of Tyler's friends and who also had been sired to Klaus.

He was the guy who knocked her out and helped to torture Caroline at the disaster girls sleepover at the Salvatore boarding house the other week.

"Of course." Adrian slowly nodded, even though he was clearly unsure whether he should have even been letting the two into Klaus' home.

Opening up the door more, the two vampires entered the grand home and Adrian lead the way to where they could find Klaus. Payton tried so hard to fight off the anger she felt to be back in the presence of the guy who threatened to kill her and knocked her unconscious.

Stefan from beside Payton could clearly sense her sudden change in behavior, "What's going on with you?" He asked in concern.

"That's the guy who knocked me out," Payton grunted, her tone thick and frustrated as she went to storm off after the guy, not being able to hold back any longer, "hey you little..."

Grabbing hold of Payton's elbow, Stefan pulled her back and Adrian turned back round in confusion at the commotion. He saw the look of anger flood across Payton's face, knowing that she also now realized that he had been the hybrid that had knocked her out cold.

"Everything alright?" Adrian asked trying to fake his innocence.

"Everything's fine," Stefan nodded back at the hybrid in reassurance, as Payton pulled her arm back and Adrian continued leading them to Klaus, before the vampire leaned towards Payton with a light hush, "save your energy."

"For what?" Payton was puzzled.

What did he mean by that?

Were they going to be fighting Klaus? If so, this was not what she signed up for today or like ever.

Or was he going to let her actually get her pay back on the hybrid for what he had done to her weeks back?

"Klaus' remarks." Stefan murmured back, before heading inside one of the many grand rooms of Klaus' home and Adrian lingered behind them.

She could handle Klaus' shady remarks about her father and...

The two vampires stood in between the doorway in the middle of the room which lead into the room where Klaus himself was stood. He was painting a wintery image.

By the looks of things, he was just making the finishing touches on his so called masterpiece, which both Stefan and Payton were eying up.

"Looks like a giant snowflake." Stefan commented.

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post-mondernism," Klaus explained, before turning to look at the two of them, "it's my donation to the winter wonderland charity event."

His eyes rolled over to Adrian that was a few yards behind them, "Adrian.."

"Yes?" Adrian came through to see him.

"Take this to the Mystic Grill immediately." Klaus instructed.

Payton rolled her eyes over to Adrian, even just by looking at him she could feel the rage still swimming through her body. He had never given her a fair fight that day.

"You want me to be a delivery guy?" Adrian questioned, almost like he was being sarcastic or mocking Klaus' request.

"What I want for you is to whatever I say without the attitude," Klaus got up in Adrian's face, trying to make his hybrid back down and follow his orders without any objection,

Adrian huffed lightly and faked a smile back at Klaus, before he headed on over to take the painting, "be careful with that," Klaus told him, as Adrian picked up the painting and began to leave with it, "it's still wet."

Rolling his eyes back onto Payton one last time, he threw her a small wicked smile and walked out of the room, leaving the two men and the raging female vampire behind.

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know." Stefan commented on Klaus' sired hybrid situation.

"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to be if I can't maximize the benefits of free labor," Klaus shot back, before his eyes flickered between the two vampires opposite him, "what are you two doing here?"

Payton shuffled on her feet awkwardly when she saw Klaus look between both her and Stefan, the same amused smile fell on his face quickly and she knew what was coming next.

It was exactly what Stefan had warned her about.

But god, why did she feel her chest tighten and her stomach go all funny when Klaus name dropped the two together?

She had never felt it before. She had never felt a spark when Klaus had made a comment about them. Other times she had just responded to it with anger or thrown a comment back at him.

But today it wasn't even that she was all out.

She just felt different. Like she didn't quite mind the remark. It somewhat felt good to have her name alongside someone else again.

Plus Stefan was single now, she didn't have to feel guilty for it and surely this meant she was moving on properly now after all this time.

"Why I must say you two are looking great together..."

Stepping forward slightly and not wanting to give Klaus the satisfaction of his so called idea nor give herself chance to think about her true feelings, Payton spoke up on behalf of them, "Elena is sired to Damon."

"I intuited as much." Klaus' arrogant smile not once slipped.

He knew that it had happened. Klaus knew that Damon turning Elena meant she was now sired to him. He had hinted about it to Caroline.

"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever," Stefan explained to Klaus, "and here you are making post-modern snowflakes."

"I've delivered," Klaus informed him, before he took a step back and began to wipe his hands with a cloth, "I retrieved the hunter's sword from Italy, which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the hunters mark,"

He glanced back up at Stefan and Payton, "you're the one who's supposed to deliver the hunter and his mark."

"Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark." Stefan explained.

"And we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us." Payton added.

That was the main reason they were there.

Well, the only reason they were there.

So they had to stop beating around the bush and just be done with it.

"Sound's like quite the chore," Klaus mocked the situation, finding it all too amusing, "which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work."

"Or maybe you're lying about the sword." Stefan suggested, not liking how Klaus was mocking them.

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Klaus questioned like it wasn't even something to consider.

"You're kidding, right?" Payton remarked in disbelief.

Was this guy serious?

In Payton's eyes and if she had her own way, she would have never have trusted Klaus with any of this, no matter how much he knew or could be of help.

The guy was always up to no good and going against them.

Could Stefan really trust him after everything?

"We're in this together," Klaus assured Stefan, his attention coming back on Payton, "I'm sorry that you might find yourself getting jealous to know that Stefan can have more than one friend..."

"Seriously?!" She shot him a glare.

It wasn't that at all. She didn't care that Stefan had more friends than just her. It was the same for her too. She had Matt and Caroline. It wasn't just Stefan who she stuck with.

"Or maybe I should correct myself with lovers.." The original vampire teased.

"Klaus." Stefan warned him, feeling just as awkward and tense as Payton did to hear Klaus talk about them like that.

He hadn't put much thought of his own into if things didn't work out with Elena in the end, if she never did want to get back to him and chose Damon instead, then where did that leave Stefan and his future with relationships.

Stefan had no idea Payton was feeling strange around him since the night with the massage. He knew things had kind of been awkward, but he just thought it was her being her.

He hadn't ever really contemplated what dating Payton would involve and if she even liked him like that. To his knowledge, Stefan had no idea and didn't think she ever would like him in that way.

Wouldn't it ruin their friendship and training they had going on?

Stefan knew she was an attractive girl. Anyone would be crazy to not think she was. She was fun and witty. Payton was strong and determined. She was loyal and smart.

Any guy would be lucky to be with her.

And Stefan did really like her and was glad they had moved on from all the things that happened in the past.

But he still had hope that things could work out with Elena. He still had belief that Elena was the one for him and that the epic love that had gone away so soon, would be back one day he just had to keep wishing it would.

Brushing past them and moving away from the tense atmosphere, Klaus lead the way to the safe through in the other room. He began to turn the dial, as Payton and Stefan came to watch.

Opening up the safe, Klaus pulled out the sword and laid it down onto the coffee table, before taking a seat down on the leather couch opposite them, "The hilt acts as a cypher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it."

Coming over, Stefan carefully picked up the sword and looked over it with curious eyes, trying to work out if it was what Klaus really said it was and that it was actually the object that would help them get to the cure.

"I heard you moved out of your house."

Stefan's head snapped over to Klaus in confusion, whilst Payton's head lowered slightly, hoping that Klaus wasn't going to throw another comment her way about Stefan, because he had been staying at hers some nights since the whole Damon and Elena saga.

"Bit of a martyr move, hmm?" Klaus added.

"We're not here to bond, Klaus." Stefan told him, laying the sword back down.

"Oh c'mon," The original vampire leant forward in his seat, that arrogant smile back on his face, "would you rather me go over why I think you two are great together.."

"Hell no." Payton grumbled, before storming off out of the room and Stefan sighed as he watched her go.

She couldn't help it. Payton couldn't listen to him keep bringing that up and teasing her with the idea of what she could be with Stefan. She had no idea where her own head was at.

But all she knew was that however much she could potentially be falling for Stefan and seeing him in a different light, it was never an option to go there with him and probably never would be.

Leaning up against a wall down the hall, Payton took a deep breathe in and shut her eyes for a moment, trying to gain back her composure before Stefan came to look for her and they discussed the next part of their plan.

Stefan managed to find Payton outside Klaus' home, her arse was leant against the side of Stefan's red porsche. When she saw him come back outside, she forced a small smile onto her lips to reassure him that things were ok.

But that didn't stop him from checking on her anyway and ensuring that she really was alright. He didn't blame her for walking out. Klaus was one of the more harder people to tolerate, so Stefan didn't judge or disagree with her decision to leave.

Maybe he should have kept her behind if Klaus' remarks were too much for her.

Sometimes they got to him too. But not as much as they seemed to be playing on Payton that day.

Once the two got back into his car, Stefan drove them back to the Salvatore boarding house. Payton was skeptical about coming back there when Elena could potentially be running around, but Stefan needed to go home and run through something regarding the Jeremy situation.

She couldn't deal with another one of Elena's own comments about her and her closeness to Stefan. She had already had enough of that from Klaus today and it was messing with her head more.

Couldn't she just be friends with a guy without there being any issues with it?

Payton wasn't judging her on whom everyone else was friends with or who they were dating. She had many choice words to say about Damon to Elena, but always bit her tongue and kept it in as much as she could for the girls sake.

Opening up the door, Stefan headed inside his home and used his senses to figure out if anyone else was here. Payton following behind him, also did the same and closed the door up.

It was quiet. Maybe too quiet. But it was quiet.

Quite enough for there to be no signs of a certain Gilbert hanging around the place, which would save Stefan the pain of having to see his ex-girlfriend again and Payton having to also face the girl.

As Stefan continued on through the house and towards the library, Payton pulled out her cell phone and saw the time, "Hey, shouldn't you be going to meet with Caroline to help with the Winter Wonderland event?"

"Uh," Stefan brought his own cell phone out from his jeans pocket and frowned slightly, "I should, but I have to do this first."

Taking a seat down onto the couch and laying the cell phone on the arm of it, Stefan began to shift through all the papers and books that were laid out on the coffee table in front. Payton slowly came over and took the seat beside him.

Her eyes trailed across the materials in front of her, seeing that most of it was in relation to the hunters mark and finding the cure, the latest problem and challenge they were all involved in, but one Payton had tried to stay clear of.

Yet with helping Stefan out, she knew it would be hard for her to stay away and pretend like it wasn't real right now.

It brought back a lot of painful memories for her.

The cure.

The so called cure that Mason knew about and what involved the moonstone. He somehow knew a witch who could take away both of their curses and she needed that damn moonstone to get it.

She doubted it was anything similiar to what they were all going after now for Elena, but it still brought up some hard feelings for her that she had been trying to move on from and forget about.

"Do you think you'll be able to find this cure then?" Payton found herself asking.

"I have to." Stefan answered, continuing to skim read the paperwork.

"But say you don''t," She began to theory, but also wanted answers to a lot of questions that had been playing on her mind if this didn't work out, "what are you going to do about Elena?"

"I can't give up on her," He explained slowly looking across at her with a serious expression, "she doesn't deserve to be a vampire."

Payton looked across at him with a nervous look, before she asked "Or sired to Damon?"

"Exactly," Stefan nodded slowly back at her, turning towards the papers again and shifting through them, "which is why we have to keep going, Damon's working on Jeremy and now we just need to do the rest from our end."

"Right." She nodded back at him, looking across at the papers.

"Sorry," He looked back on her with a sad look, "this must bring up a lot for you and probably not how you want to be spending your day.."

"Stefan, it's fine," Payton assured him, it wasn't like she had anything better to do and enjoyed his company, "I want to help."

"You've been a big help lately." Stefan thanked her.

"It's not a problem at all," She smiled lightly, before picking up a paper and reading it over, "we're a team."

Smiling back at her, Stefan went to pick up another paper when his cell phone began to ring. Leaning over, Payton saw Caroline's name flash up on his screen and picked it up.

"Oh god, it's Caroline," She handed it over to him with a small smirk, "you know she's going to kill you for being late, right?"

Stefan took the cellphone from her hand and hit the answer button, before putting it on speaker, laying it down onto the table as he went back to the papers, "Hey. Sorry. I know I'm late. I'm just with Payton going over some stuff."

"Hey, Payton," Caroline greeted her friend in her usual sweet manner, before her tone instantly changed as she addressed Stefan, "if I'm gonna be a friend in your time of need, then you need to work on our punctuality. I'm in a crisis. Where are the two of you?"

"We're at my house, why?" Stefan asked her, a little worried now.

"What's up?" Payton questioned, also slightly concerned.

"My boyfriend is a dumb-ass martyr," Caroline complained down the phone, then paused in confusion, "And why are you at your house? Aren't you trying to keep your distance from Elena?"

"Well, she's not here anymore," Stefan informed her, as Payton laid a paper down, "Damon took Jeremy to the Gilbert lake house with Bonnie, so I guess her house is safe for her again,"

Payton grabbed hold of one of the books and began to flick through the pagers, as Stefan continued on updating his friend, "Hey, listen; I got Klaus to tell me a little bit more about this hunter's sword,"

"You know the map in Jeremy's tattoo?" He picked up his cell phone and spoke clearer into the device, "the sword decodes it. It's literally the key to finding the cure."

"Klaus told you this?" Caroline asked with surprise.

"Yeah. Why?"

"And did he happen to hand over the sword for safekeeping?"

Stefan and Payton looked over at each other in confusion, suspecting now that there was something wrong and it had to involve Tyler with the way Caroline was speaking.

"Uh, what do you think?" Stefan said like it was clear that Klaus wouldn't give it up that easily.

Caroline sighed loudly like she was in distress and Payton quickly took the phone from Stefan's hand, "Caroline, what's wrong?" She asked her other friend.

"We need to get our hands on that sword, like today," Caroline told the two of them in a stern tone, "Tyler and his hybrids are taking out Klaus tonight."

After jumping back into Stefan's car, Payton and him headed back to Klaus' house to go fetch the sword. Between the pair of them and Caroline, they had put a plan into place to successful withdraw the object from the orignal vampires possession and into their own.

Caroline was going to distract Klaus and keep him around at the charity event for as long as possible, which shouldn't have been too hard since he was obsessed with her and had a painting donated to the event. It would give Caroline good room to work her charm.

Which also gave Stefan and Payton enough time to sneak inside the vampires home, get the sword and keep it until they needed to use it for getting the cure for Elena.

If Tyler and his hybrid buddies were taking out Klaus tonight, then they had to find it and get it out of Klaus' persession.

Once they arrived, they made sure that the coast was clear, before they broke into the home and began to search the grounds for the sword. They had spent a good half an hour, looking around the place for any signs of it, but so far they were having no luck.

It was almost like Klaus knew they would try break in and he had hid it well enough so they couldn't take it.

"Hey, do you mind calling Damon whilst I look in here?" Stefan questioned, as they came through into the room they hadn't been not too long ago when Klaus had actually been here.

"Uh, sure." Payton nodded, not really wanting to talk to the other brother after everything, but for Stefan's sake and this plan's sake she would have to do it.

Handing over his cell phone, Stefan hit the call button and Payton brought the device up to her ear, the dialing tone playing out loud, "What do you want me to say?" She asked him.

"Ask him for his help, if he know's any place it could possibly be." He informed her.

Nodding back at him again, Payton felt her usual irritation come over her when she heard Damon pick up and answer with a hello greeting down the other end of the phone.

"Damon." She murmured back.

"Who's this?" Damon said in confusion, before there was a pause and it finally clicked, "Payton, why do you have my brother's phone?"

"Oh am I not allowed to have your brothers phone?" Payton began to taunt the man, ignoring Stefan's look of confusion on her, as she gave into the desire to irritate the man who had killed her boyfriend.

"Well we all know you're trying to get close to him, you know to try deal with your daddy issues and..."

She couldn't believe him right now!

Damon really did have a nerve to bring up her father after everything, especially as he was Damon's best friend, as well as her father. It was disrespectful to not only her, but her Dad also who wouldn't be happy to hear that.

Snatching the phone away from her ear, Payton laid the cell down onto the coffee table beside them and put Damon on speaker, storming past Stefan as she went over to the other side of the room to look for the sword.

Stefan sighed lightly as he looked over to the phone and onto Payton, Damon now finishing off what he had to say to Payton, who was trying so hard not to retaliate back to the brother.

He so didn't deserve any of her time.

"Damon," Stefan quickly jumped in, not wanting his brother to upset the girl anymore, "we need your help."

"Oh brother, what can I do for you?" Damon then said.

"We're looking for the sword to lead us to the cure. Tyler and the other hybrids are going to take Klaus out tonight," Stefan began his explanation, looking around the room, just like Payton was, "we need to get the sword, before it's too late."

"So what do you need me for?" The older brother asked.

"We need your help on where the hell it could be." Stefan answered, as he headed over to the safe on the side of the wall.

Upon hearing Stefan use his strength to break it open, Payton slowly came over to help him investigate what was inside. But there was no signs of the sword.

"Well, he's not walking around with it," Damon said down the other end of the cell phone, "check the rest of the house."

"We have. We haven't found anything." Stefan called back.

Payton sighed in annoyance at not only the lack of progress they had made with their searching, but also Damon's lack of actual good ideas and instead was using the time to throw shade at the both of them.

Going over to the other side of the room, Payton bent down to a wooden table. She was able to lift it up and easily access the inside contents of the chest.

Stefan slowly wonder over to see what she had found, Damon still continuing to not come up with any actual ideas, "Try the sock drawer. People leave the sketchiest stuff in sock drawers."

Payton and Stefan saw a range of letters and pieces of paper inside the table, all of them covered in some squiggly handwriting, clearly belonging to Klaus and obviously meant something to him.

"I'm gonna need real ideas, Damon." Stefan snapped back at him, also tired of his lack of effort just as much as Payton was.

Thank god someone was on her wave length here.

"Here's two, kill Tyler before he goes to Klaus," Damon continued to run on a load of crap, causing Payton to snap her head towards the phone in anger, her eyes moving away from the paper, "or, since Klaus has suddenly become MVP in our relay race for the cure, tell him about the hybrids."

"No one is killing Tyler, Damon." Payton told him sharply.

Picking up one of the letters, she skim read over them and handed one over to Stefan to take a closer look. Stefan also did the same, frowning slightly at the writing piece, the room falling silent as the two began to work out what they even meant.

"Hello?" Damon began to grow impatient at the sound of silence down the other end of the phone, wondering what the hell the two were doing, "Payton's not smothered you, has she?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Damon!" She hissed, standing up and slamming the table shut in anger.

Walking away from where Stefan was still bent down in front of the table with the phone in his hand, Payton ran her fingers over her face in distress, fed up of hearing Damon talk down about her.

She wasn't a bad person for hanging out with Stefan nor was she in general and Damon had to get use to that being the reality.

"You're overly sensitive today." Damon remarked, regarding Payton lack of sass being fired back at him.

Stefan stood back up and turned to check on Payton, before he asked Damon what had been on his mind all day, "Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but do you know where Elena is today?" He asked him.

Payton slowly turned her head to look back over at Stefan, a little surprised he had come out with that and in particular with her around. She didn't know how to feel around the subject, since she knew a lot more than she was letting on about it all and felt terrible.

"I think she's running around..trying to figure out how to deprogram Jeremy." Damon said.

But Payton knew that was a lie just as much as Damon did.

It was evident in his voice. But Stefan trusted his brother with Elena and to do the right thing all those days ago. He had no idea.

"How'd she take it last week.." Stefan then asked dragging up what Damon was suppose to do, since he hadn't had the chance to ask him yet, "you telling her to stay away from you?"

"Not well." Damon responded.

"You okay?"

"Peachy," His older brother answered, as Payton and Stefan's eyes met from across the room, "Got to go. Bonnie's enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan, and I have to thwart him."

The line suddenly went dead and Stefan slipped his phone away, turning his head back onto Payton, who had quickly looked away and was heading on through to the other room.

"What are we going to do about the sword?" She asked him, keeping her back to him.

Stefan began to follow her out, noticing her change in behaviour the past few moments. It was as almost like she was on edge or felt uneasy about something, but Stefan had no clue what.

He had seen it before though. That day back at her apartment after Caroline had left. She had been hiding something from him since that day. Stefan needed to know. He hoped Payton would cave and tell him.

"I have no idea. But I think we need Klaus." Stefan replied.

"We do?" She turned back to look at him with a small frown.

"Klaus is the only shot we have to find the cure. We need him." He said once more.

"And you think Tyler is going to back down?" Payton crossed her arms.

"He's going to have to."

"Well, if he's a Lockwood and anything like Mason was, sometimes they don't back without a good ol' fight." She explained.

"Well, if we have a Saltzman on our side, I'm sure she can tame a Lockwood." Stefan smirked slightly.

Payton felt a sad smile come over her face at the mention of her and a Lockwood in the same sentence again, almost like it was a pairing and it reminded her of Mason.

"Will you stick around for the rest of the day to help?" He asked hopeful that she would and it also might give him the chance to quiz her more about this secret she was hiding.

"Sure," She nodded slowly, knowing she'd do whatever she could for him and to stop Tyler doing anything stupid, "of course."

"Great," He smiled back at her, before they began to head out of Klaus' home, "everything okay with you?"

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Payton looked back at him in confusion.

"You just look off today that's all." Stefan said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Damon wasn't too harsh was he?"

"Nope," She shook her head, understanding now what Stefan was going on about, she really had to work on keeping her cool around the whole subject of Damon and Elena, "nothing I can't handle."

"Good," He nodded slowly, staring back at her intently, "you would tell me though if something was troubling you, right?"

Looking back at him, Payton stopped and rubbed her lips together nervously, "Of course."

But she couldn't.

Not right now.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello everyone! I hope you've all had a lovely easter or whatever holiday it is called where you are from or even just a great weekend and you're ready for the week ahead. I'm really back on it with uploading parts and just writing in general and that makes me so happy as I'm loving it and reading all your comments makes me so happy too. So thank you guys :)**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thanks so much for reading. Some Matt moments in there, as well as plenty of Stefan and Payton. I hope you can start to see the shift in them growing closer now and Payton having some form of attraction to Stefan in ways she thought she never would feel at all. I think Stefan's also started to pick up on what his relationship with Payton could potentially be like in the future, but he's still hung on Elena and Payton's still grieving Mason. Why can't the two of them just join together or something, ey? If only it was that simple!**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, RHatch89, kuppcake, oliviasladky, Adela, guest and HPuni101 for reviewing the last part. It was so lovely to read all your ideas and comments. Thank you guys. They honestly mean the world :)**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	58. Chapter 58

Once they had left Klaus' home, they headed back towards the centre of the town to meet up with Caroline. She had been watching over Klaus for the past hour or so, making sure he stayed where he was and didn't decide to randomly head back.

The whole reason they had even gone back over to the original vampires home to look for the sword was because of Tyler. He had told Caroline that him and the rest of Klaus' hybrids were planning on taking Klaus down tonight.

This meant they had virtually no time in the world to get the sword and now they were still without it, they were going to have to put another plan in place to stop Tyler from going through with his own plan.

They needed Klaus. They needed him to get to the cure for Elena. Without him or the sword they were going to struggle. Tyler and his hybrids had to be stopped.

Hopping out of Stefan's car, the two of them made their way towards the back entrance of the Grill. They headed down the concrete steps and waited against the wall opposite the back entrance door for Caroline to emerge.

A little while later, Caroline came out from the back in a strong walk towards them, her body language looked frantic and worried, probably for her boyfriend and what the hell they were going to do about the situation.

"Hey." The blonde girl greeted them, trying to be cheery but failing miserably.

"Hey." Both Payton and Stefan chimed back to her.

They both leant up from the wall and turned to meet her in the middle of the underground area next to the back of the Grill. Caroline came to a stop in the middle with them and looked between the two.

"Did you find the sword?" She asked.

"Nope." Stefan admittedly sadly.

"What are we gonna do now?" Caroline questioned with a loud huff.

"Klaus is the only shot we have at finding the cure. We need him." Stefan explained.

"Tyler has to call it off." Payton stated, giving Caroline a sheepish look.

"Well that's not gonna happen."

Feeling and even hearing a very familiar voice behind them, Payton and Stefan quickly snapped their heads round to meet with the figure who was stood on the steps, Caroline also looked over towards them a little shocked that they had been stood there this whole time.

Tyler raised his eyebrows up at the three of them, his eyes focusing on Caroline for a little while longer, "You told them?" He asked, an annoyance ringing in his voice.

Caroline went to speak, but no words came out. She couldn't even defend herself nor could she speak up for her friends either. Caroline should have known Tyler wouldn't be happy that she had involved them in his plan, but she was worried not only for the cures sake, but Tyler's safety.

"I've had 12 hybrids sworn to secrecy for months," Tyler began to head down the steps, after he realised his girlfriend wasn't going to speak up, "I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives, and you're blabbing my plan to them?"

"Look, all we're asking for you is a little bit of time, ok?" Stefan tried to reason with Tyler on this.

"Stefan's right. It doesn't have to happen so quickly." Payton added, hating how she was going against him here, but they had to do what was best.

Tyler stood up in Stefan's face, ignoring Payton's remark. He didn't have the time to go back and fourth with her, bringing up the past and the uncle he had lost.

"How long? An hour? A day? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill," Tyler said to Stefan, his eyes narrowing back onto his girlfriend in disgust,

Caroline rolled her eyes to the floor with guilt and sadness that it had to come to this, that they were all up against each other, that she couldn't support her boyfriend and her friends,

Tyler came back to look at Stefan and Payton, before he began to turn on his heel and walk away from them, "I don't owe you anything. I'm taking him."

Stefan quickly vamp speed over to Tyler and got in front of him, preventing the hybrid from going any further. Payton and Caroline watched on anxiously from behind.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Stefan told Tyler, not backing down from this either.

Payton and Caroline both felt a stronger presents around them. They rolled their eyes away from where the two men were in front of them and over to the steps, where the said group of hybrids had now gathered together, standing strong to protect Tyler and their plan.

"Stefan..." Caroline warned him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Stefan glanced back over at Caroline, not realising what was going on and thinking she was trying to keep the peace between him and her boyfriend.

"Stefan!" Payton yelled at him this time, trying to get his attention on what was going on behind him.

And what was the real reason the two ladies were being so altering with their words. It wasn't because of Tyler. It was because of them.

Stefan followed their gaze behind him and saw the group of hybrids gathered on the steps. Payton and Caroline looked behind, realising that there was more of them and they were blocking them from all angles.

They couldn't get out now nor could they put a stop to the plan.

It was over for them.

"Sorry, man, but you don't have a choice." Tyler informed him, but they clearly already knew that.

Tyler had won this one and no matter how many times either of the three of them begged and plead with the hybrid, he wasn't going to change his mind. He was stubborn and that sure as hell reminded Payton of Mason.

Tyler and the group of hybrids had no other choice than to force Stefan, Payton and Caroline down to the old Lockwood cellar for the rest of the day, just until they had got rid of Klaus and then they would be set free.

He didn't trust them to roam around the streets and no try to put a stop to their plan again. So he caught them and was keeping them captive for the rest of the day, which didn't sit well with the three angry vampires.

Payton was even more pissed that when she got down there, Kim and Adrian from the other night at the girls night, were being the ones to keep an eye on them and if things had been different, she would have been ripping their throats out right there and then.

But for right now, she would have to wait and get her revenge one day.

Tyler was now heading back through into one of the cellar rooms with some metal chains. Caroline who had her arms folded in anger, looked back at her boyfriend in sadness.

"Tyler." She tried to get through to him, she wanted to make him see sense and get them out of there.

Never did she imagine her own boyfriend would be holding her and her friends captive.

Was this going to be the end for them?

Payton was sure as hell never going to speak to him again for pulling this stupid stunt. She was planning on getting out of town more than ever right now. This was ridiculous. Today was suppose to be her day, not stuck in a cellar underground with a bunch of hybrids watching over her.

"Keep them down here until we're ready to bring Klaus in," Tyler instructed Kim, one of the female hybrids, as he threw the chains onto the ground, "use these if you have to."

"Come on, Tyler. This is bigger than you," Stefan tried to knock some sense into him on behalf of them all, as he came over to Tyler "it's more than revenge for us."

"I know what it's about for you, Stefan," Tyler got up in Stefan's face once more that day, not taking any crap from any of them right now, "It's about the cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when he's cured of being a vampire?"

Payton looked over at Tyler with a worried look, knowing what he was going to say and whom it was going to make her think of. It always did. Whenever it was brought up, it was all she could ever think about.

She wondered if him and the memories would ever go away.

"We go back to being werewolves, turning on every full moon," Tyler trailed his eyes over to Payton for a brief moment, then back on Stefan after he saw her look away, "we couldn't give a rat's ass about the cure."

"Tyler, come on." Caroline begged once more.

"I needed you on my side, Care." Tyler yelled back to her.

"Don't do this, Tyler." Payton warned him, not only about the Klaus situation, but also being so harsh to Caroline.

"Oh don't start.." He huffed in annoyance, shaking his head.

He didn't want to go at it with Payton after everything.

"You started this by acting this way, Tyler. Caroline was only trying to look out for you and everyone she cares about. Stop acting like such a kid!" She snapped back at him.

Tyler scoffed in response to her words, shaking his head once more and looking back over at his girlfriend, "I needed you though, Care. That's all I wanted."

Payton never realised that when you were just being held hostage without the bullet wounds running through your body or shots being fired at you, that it went slow and dragged.

Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. Every second that went by felt like Payton was growing more and more impatient. Something had to give here. She couldn't stop pacing up and down the dirty ground below her feet.

Caroline and Stefan had been nothing but quiet. Both of them trying to keep their cool and make things easy for the two of them, even when all they wanted to do was get the hell out of there and stop Tyler.

Payton just wanted to go home and put her feet up without all this supernatural drama. She couldn't wait to get back and have a stiff drink, preferably with Matt by her side, reminding her why she decided to stay in this town in the first place.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Caroline finally snapped after quite some time, looking at Kim in anger, "we are not hostages."

"Sure you are, sweetie." Kim spat back, in an over sweet tone.

Payton glared over towards the girl, feeling her own anger rising by the minute and the fact that Kim had been the one involved in that night, when she got knocked out and Caroline tortured, then she was so ready to put the hybrid back in her place.

Leaning up from her spot against the cellar wall, Payton began to head on over and get up in Kim's face, as she saw the hybrid grow closer to Caroline, she suddenly felt a hand pull her back.

Stefan had been watching Payton ever since Caroline snapped, knowing that it wouldn't take long before she did and would follow in the blondes footsteps. Although Payton would go in ten times harder.

Stefan knew it all too well.

He couldn't let her do it though. Not like this anyway. There was too much at stake and he had to keep her inline. She needed to convey her energy for getting out of here and not wasting it in getting in fights with Kim.

Payton quickly snapped her head round to look at Stefan in annoyance that he had stopped her, when the sound of Stefan's cell phone ringing in his jeans pocket, stopped her from letting rip at not only Kim that day, but also him.

Upon hearing the vampires cell phone, Adrian and another hybrid crept forward, wanting to warn Stefan that there was no way they were getting out of here at all.

"Relax," Stefan tried to get the hybrids to back off, as he pulled his cell out and saw Damon's name flash across the screen, "it's my brother,"

Letting go of Payton's hand, Stefan hit the answer button on his cell and brought it up to his ear, "What's up?" He asked.

"Don't ask how or why or who, but I just found the answer to your Tyler problem." Damon informed him.

"You're kidding," Stefan couldn't believe it, they had just been held hostage and got in a dispute with Tyler for nothing, before he listened to Damon explain and it wasn't long before Stefan was hanging up,

Payton raised her brows up at Stefan for an answer, in which he granted by looking at the two woman he was being held hostage with, "We don't need the sword."

Coming out of the Lockwood cellar, the three vampires after a much needed rant on the whole situation, had agreed to all head off to finish off this mess that they had created.

Caroline had text Tyler and was going to meet him at the Grill to discuss more their plan, in which they can both work together without all this tension between them all.

Stefan on the other hand was going over to the tunnels to sort out the other part of the plan, which would stop Tyler from being Klaus volunteer body dumper and instead they would be disposing the originals sole into his sisters, Rebekah.

She was currently laying in a tomb in a coffin where Stefan had laid her to rest with a dagger in her chest. The one dagger that temporarily killed original vampires and what they had used plenty of times on the original family.

Payton was heading over to the Grill to go see Matt. She needed to blow off some much needed steam after another dramatic filled day being involved with the supernatural and stuck in a cellar with two hybrids watching over her.

Caroline walked with her over to the Grill to go meet Tyler and Hayley in one of the bathrooms so that they could talk privately. Once they got inside, they both wished each other good luck and went their separate ways.

Payton spotted Matt behind the bar as usual, wiping down the surface with a cloth and didn't spot her until he saw her hop up onto a bar stool, her familiar black nail polish over her fingers and her leather jacket clothed arm also coming into his view.

"Hey." He greeted her in the same friendly manner like he always did.

"Hi," She tried to force a smile onto her lips, but Payton wasn't in the mood to be friendly, not even to Matt who was innocent, "please serve me a drink."

"Tough day at the office?" Matt guessed, trying to cheer her up with his humour.

Payton watched as Matt bent down to get her a glass and her Dad's favourite bottle of bourbon, before he began to fill it with the liquid and listened in to what had gone on today from her.

"Oh yeah, you know, just had few eventful meetings, a crazy work load," Payton played into the joke he had started, pretending that the supernatural drama filled day she had was just a typical day as a human, "I ended up getting trapped in my office all day and being watched over by some crazy ass people,"

Matt couldn't help but smirk at the humour she was putting on whatever situation had occurred that day. This was what he loved about Payton. She was fun and even in the worst of times, she could still pick herself up and have a joke with him.

Payton slowly took the glass from him after he pushed it over to her, as she continued on her ramble, "then I find out that none of it was even worth it in the end."

Faking a smile back at Matt opposite her, Payton raised her glass up and quickly downed the bourbon drink in one go, something her father would be proud of her doing.

"Ok," Matt huskily chuckled, taking the glass from the counter as Payton slammed it down and quickly going to refill it, "you definitely need a drink or two."

"Or three," She corrected him with a genuine smile this time, sighing lightly as she did, "and a quiet night in with my best friend."

"That can be arranged." He smiled back.

Pushing the now refilled glass back to her, Matt felt his phone buzz in the back pocket of his jeans and he quickly took it out, not wanting to get caught by his boss, but knowing the supernatural world was going crazy today so he had to have it on him all times.

"Good," Payton nodded back at him, taking a sip out of her drink, "god, I wish I just went to work today."

"I did tell you too." Matt answered, looking up from his phone and back up at the girl.

"You're always right." Payton rolled her eyes playfully.

"Even about staying in town?" Matt raised his brows up at her, hopeful that she would give him the answer he had been so desperate to hear for days now.

Payton lowered her head in sadness, still not being able to make up her own mind just yet and knowing that she felt so bad for not being able to give Matt what he wanted.

But she still needed time to think properly. She wanted to stay here with him. Yet something was pulling her back to Florida and her happy memories with Mason.

"Matt.."

"Look you don't have to answer me right now," He cut in before she could even give him some apology and explanation, "where did Caroline go?"

"Uh, she went to talk to Tyler and Hayley," Payton answered him, looking back at him and her brows raising suspiciously, "Why? What's going on?"

"Stefan text me to ask where Caroline was since she isn't getting back to him." Matt explained.

"Oh," Payton turned her head round towards the restrooms, where Caroline was suppose to be talking to Hayley and Tyler, but she couldn't see no signs of them around, "she was suppose to meet the others to talk. I'm sure she's fine."

"Stefan said something about Adrian leading Klaus to the cellar." He then said.

"Yep," She huffed lightly, turning back round and downing her drink again, "don't even ask."

"Adrian have something to do with your bad mood?" Matt presumed.

Payton had told him about the hybrid being the one to knock her out and leave her with a killer neckache, which took hours to heal due to her lack of blood flowing through her veins.

He knew how angry Adrian had made her for not giving her a fair fight and knocking her out. She wanted to get her revenge on the guy sometime and it looked like facing him again today had put her in this foul mood.

"Maybe," Payton pouted at him slightly, sliding the drink back across towards him for a refill, "it's just everything! I have Klaus making remarks about Stefan and I, Damon being shady as hell with Stefan, all these secrets I can't tell because of poor old Elena,"

Matt eyed her curiously as to what she was referring to, as he refilled her glass once more and listened to her, "then I have Adrian and his stupid girlfriend, Kim under Tyler's orders to keep Stefan, Caroline and I locked in a cellar, I just want a break from this."

"And that's why you can't say yes to staying in town." Matt gave her a look, trying not to be disappointed if it was the truth.

"Matt," She sighed and reached out for his hand on impulse, "I want to stay, trust me I do. This place does feel like home to me more now, but sometimes you need space.."

"How about if I told you that there was something that I could do to make you stay?" Matt asked.

"How?" She pulled her hand away and instead replaced it with the glass, a mischievous expression fell on her face instantly, "you're not going to give me a really wild night in bed are you?"

"Don't tempt me, no," He tried to fight off his own amused grin, but failed miserably when he saw hers beaming back at him, "but I have just the surprise for you that I know you'll love."

"A surprise, ey?" Payton repeated, feeling the excitement suddenly hitting her stomach in anticipation.

What the hell could it have been?

Matt was really pulling her down some mystery road here and Payton had no idea where the end of this journey was going to be. But she trusted him and knew he always had her best intentions at heart.

Before Matt could hint to her further about what it could be, the girl they had been talking about previously came waltzing towards the bar, looking like she was heading to the exit in a furious temper.

"There you are." Matt called over to the blonde.

"Stefan's been looking for you." Payton informed her, noticing along with Matt how angry she looked.

"Adrian's leading Klaus to the cellar." He explained, as she stopped beside Payton in front of the bar.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Payton asked the girl with concern.

"How come the only time April Young isn't following you around like a lost puppy is when I'm lying dead with a broken neck?" Caroline expressed her anger to them.

"April saw you?" Matt stared back at her slightly horrified.

"Yeah, it's ok," She looked back at him, like it was no big deal in the end, because that was only half the reason she was feeling such rage, "I compelled her."

"Oh, no, no..." Payton quickly shook her head, looking back across at Matt in panic, knowing he was thinking exactly what she was about April.

"She's...she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet." Matt informed Caroline, who's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"She can't be compelled, Caroline." Payton finished, looking back at up her friend.

Today just kept going from bad to worse. After discovering that April was running round knowing that Caroline could die and come back to life, signalling that she had to be some sort of supernatural creature, there was more problems they had to deal with.

Payton went to offer to join Caroline on her hunt to find the missing teenager, but the girl told her to stay put and leave her to it, since it was her mess she had to deal with.

She felt terrible for leaving Caroline to deal with this all by herself, but Caroline was determined to let this one be hers to solve. Matt was also not sure he wanted to be sat here doing nothing, but he still had a job to do and a shift to finish.

After downing another drink, Payton got a text from Stefan, needing to see her for a much urgent drink and to talk about some things. Payton was skeptical about what exactly Stefan wanted to talk about, but knew it was probably something to do with that day.

Once she had paid for her drinks and agreed with Matt to see him back at her apartment once his shift was over, the woman made her way to the Salvatore house for another round of drinks and a catch up with her friend.

On the way over to Stefan's, Payton couldn't shake off this bundle of nerves she felt in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know whether it was to do with finding out whether Klaus had been put down temporarily, or whether it was to actually be back round Stefan again after everything that had been going on lately.

Part of her wanted to forget that moment when he had been rubbing her body and had made some suggestive comments, but she couldn't get rid of the images in her head nor the way he had made her feel.

It had been a very long time since someone had got to her core like he had, not even Matt who she had been sleeping on/off with since Mason died, had been able to make her feel like that and they were closer.

What did this mean for her? What did this mean for their friendship? How did Stefan even feel? Was this just her mind overthinking a completely normal situation that she's just taken the wrong way?

As she turned onto the Salvatore drive, Payton felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and saw one new message from Caroline had popped up on her cell phone.

The teenager had unfortunately not been able to track down April yet and Tyler wasn't responding back to her calls or messages either. She had a bad feeling something terrible had happened, but would keep her update if and when she knew more.

Payton felt bad that she was doing more to help, but after today and her mood, she wasn't in the right mindset to put on a brave face and face the world like she did every single day.

A drink with her other friend who struggled with blood loss and messy break ups like her sounded way more appealing despite the nerves she was feeling to see Stefan alone.

Once Payton arrived at the door, she slipped her phone back away after responding back to Caroline and went to raise her fist to the door. Part of her felt stupid for hesitating, but the other side knew why she was.

She wanted to just walk inside like Caroline and Elena did. But they had known Stefan way longer than her and were closer. If she just walked in without knocking would Stefan think she was rude.

And since when did she care what Stefan thought of her?

Taking a deep breathe, Payton put her hand on the handle of the door and carefully pushed it open, taking the plunge and heading inside, without a warning to the Salvatore brother that she was there.

As she came more through into the hall, she spotted Stefan sat on one of the couches in the front sitting room. Payton slowly came over to him and took the seat on the couch, feeling a tension rising in the air, but she had no idea whether it was from her own unease or the fact Stefan looked hopeless right now.

What was wrong with him?

Sitting down on the arm chair, Payton huffed loudly as she got herself comfortable and rolled her eyes over to him, "Caroline can't find April nor can she reach Tyler. Today has been such a disaster." She complained.

She hoped that her moaning about what had been going on would spark some conversation back into him, like it usually did, where he comforted her and made her feel better about things, but there was literally nothing coming from him.

This wasn't like Stefan.

"Are you alright?" She leant forward slightly, after his silence was too much for her.

"I thought I'd be happier watching Klaus get lead away to the slaughter," Stefan finally spoke up, his eyes flickering between her and the wall, "but for some reason, I can't help but feeling kind of...guilty."

Payton raised her eyebrows, shaking her head slightly at his revelation, "Seriously?"

She disagreed hugely with him. Klaus had been nothing but a pain since the first day she met him. He had dragged her from her home in Florida back to Mystic Falls, she and the people she loved nearly died countless of times at this hands of him and his actions.

Payton was thrilled they were going to be getting some peace and quiet, rather than having to put up with the original vampire ruining things for them and making remarks about her and Stefan together.

It was messing with her head more and more lately.

"Serious." Stefan nodded.

"I'm not," Payton jumped back in with an angered tone, not directed at Stefan, but at Klaus and the day in general, "that guys a dick. I can't forget all the horrible things he's done to all of us."

"See, that's the thing," Stefan drew to his feet and began to walk round the back of the couch, looking back at Payton as he did so, "we've all done horrible things. And I'm sitting here trying to figure out what makes us any better than him,"

His eyes rolled back down to the floor, as Payton continued to stare back at him, "And I think it's just that we have family we can trust."

"Family?" Payton repeated, she couldn't help but let her past emotions get the better of her, "I don't have a family.."

"But you have us, don't you?" Stefan interjected, not wanting her to get herself upset over her own grief, "Your friends. Matt, Caroline and I.."

"Of course," She nodded back at him, watching as he began to pour them some drinks, "you guys are great and yeah, I guess you are my family now."

"Family doesn't always have to mean blood related or whatever.." Stefan reminded her, coming over with her drink and handing it to her.

"Yeah, you're right," Payton lightly smiled back at him, taking her glass and raising it up slightly, "to family."

Stefan tapped his glass against hers and the two of them quickly downed the alcohol substance. He began pace up and down along the rug, whilst she eyed him nervously.

Payton couldn't help but think about family. But not in the sense that Stefan was referring to. She was thinking about his family. His brother, Damon and how much of a good brother he was actually being to Stefan.

She couldn't help but feel protective over him since getting as close as they had and helping each other to stay in control of their blood thirst, whilst Damon was still sneaking around with Elena.

Payton wondered how long she could keep her mouth zipped about that, she knew Stefan was on her to and it was becoming increasingly hard for her to hold it together.

She felt awful about keeping it. He deserved to know the truth.

"Uh, have you heard from Damon anymore?" Payton found herself asking after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house," Stefan answered, before he saw Payton's head drop guiltily and she never responded back to him, "what.."

"Nothing?!" Payton quickly snapped her head back up and put on her best fake smile, "nothing at all. I need another drink."

She quickly got up from the arm chair and headed over to the drinks table, Stefan watched her curiously, wondering what was going on with her, since whenever Damon was brought up nowadays she acted this way.

Before her face would scrunch in disgust at the mention of his older brother, the painful memories of him killing her boyfriend clearly flooding through her head whenever she saw Damon or even heard his name.

But now it was like she felt on edge. It was like she was trying so hard to hold it together and not let slip about something. It had to also concern him. It had to.

Taking hold of the bourbon in her hand, Payton poured it into her glass and ignored Stefan's gaze on her. She really had to hold it together and stop letting the secret get the better of her. It wasn't hers to tell. It was Elena's.

"Stop doing that."

Payton quickly brought her head round to look at him, trying her best to act innocent and not following with what he was implying.

Why did she have to do that and bring it up again? Why couldn't she have just bit her tongue?

"Doing what?" She repeated, trying to act confused as she lifted her glass up, "drinking? I'm a Saltzman remember.."

"No...acting like you know something and can't tell me about it." Stefan explained, not buying her act.

Why couldn't she be a better liar?

Payton had to keep trying though. Elena and Damon would kill her if she let slip to Stefan about what was really going on with them. Caroline would probably be pissed too.

"What?" She said once again, looking back at him emotionless.

But Stefan's screamed emotion. He looked hurt and worried. Like he was about to break if he didn't know. But she knew whatever way, Stefan would break. If he found out from her, if he found out the truth, Stefan would break into a million pieces.

"Payton, please," He began to beg with her, slowly coming over to where she was stood, "just tell me."

"Stefan, I.." Payton stared back at him hopelessly.

She wanted to tell him. Every fibre in her body was shouting out to tell him the truth and put him out of his discomfort. But she knew it would just cause more drama and upset for him.

Payton didn't want to be responsible for sending Stefan over the edge. But there shouldn't have even been a secret in the first place. Elena and Damon shouldn't have gone there nor should they still have been.

"I know something is up. I've known it for days now. I need to know now," Stefan pleaded with her once more, standing right in front of her now, searching her face for an answer, "I trust you to tell me."

Payton felt her body begin to go into shut down mode. Her hands felt shaky and her stomach wouldn't stop churning. She was left feeling speechless and unsure of what to do or even say.

Feeling like she was going to collapse or break down herself, she slowly wandered back over to the arm chair. Stefan stood in the same spot, staring back at her with worry, hoping she would just be honest with him, because this was killing him.

Payton stared off into the distance, not even being able to bare to look at him anymore. Here she was coming on the way over concerned that things would get weird between them, but now she was here she never intended for Stefan to be back to quizzing her what she was keeping from him.

Stefan slowly began to wonder back round to in front of her, "I know you know something. You keep dropping these hints and it's so obvious now. Please just tell me, Payton."

Payton felt her heart break once more at the sound of Stefan's desperation. She finally drew her eyes back to meet with his, feeling her own eyes starting to well up, the days stress and this secret taking its toll on her now.

"I..."

Stefan stared back at her long and hard once more, hoping she would just rant and ramble on like she always did to him when something was bothering her, but when he found no answer slip from her mouth, he began to put the pieces together.

Slowly taking a seat down on the couch he had once been sat in when she first walked in, Stefan continued to look back at the guilty girl from next to him on the arm chair.

Her face said it all. Stefan could finally read it well and clear. It was all making sense to him now. The looks, the questions and accusations from Payton regarding Damon. It all was adding up.

"They're together, aren't they?"

Payton felt her bottom lip quiver slightly when she heard the words slip from his mouth, her act and her secrecy going to waste, he had got through her, "Stefan.."

"How together are they?" Stefan then asked, his voice breaking as he said it, causing her to feel more guilt, Payton struggled to come up with an answer, not knowing how much was too much,

She knew she couldn't go back now and continue to keep it from him for Elena's sake, Stefan had sussed it out himself and how Payton was acting was just confirming it for him,

"Payton, tell me. How together are they?" He questioned once more, his tone deeper and more pained, like the rage was building up and Payton was terrified what this was going to do.

"I...she made me, Stefan!" Payton ended up spitting out in her own fear, "she made Caroline and I promise her that we wouldn't say anything to you at all."

Stefan frowned back at her attempts to apologise, "But you still didn't tell me?"

He couldn't help but feel an anger towards Payton as well. She wasn't too blame for any of this. Elena and Damon were. But the fact that she had known for all this time and never said anything made him angry.

He felt used. He felt kind of betrayed and hurt. He felt like everyone had gone against him for Elena's sake.

Stefan didn't want to take it out on her. But he couldn't stop himself. She was just as vulnerable as him right now.

"The guy who's helped you through everything!" Stefan hated to bring up her past and what she had gone through, "I thought we were friends..."

"Stefan, we are!" Payton yelled back at him, shaking her head as she felt the tears prick her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I should have told you. If I had it my way and Caroline hadn't of been there, I would have told you, Stefan,"

Stefan shook his head, turning to look away from her and stare off, trying to keep a hold of his anger before he did or said anything else he would later regret,

It wasn't just this that Payton had done to make him feel anger towards her. It wasn't just Klaus' remarks that had been getting to Payton. They had also been getting to him as well. That was also a contributing factor into why he was stupidly taking it out on her.

"I would have told you all about it! But I couldn't let Caroline down," Payton tried to explain her reasons further, knowing it probably wouldn't make a difference and she'd lost a friend or two tonight, "and things with Elena have been shaky, I didn't want her to hate me."

"So it's ok for you to keep this from me?" Stefan snapped his head back to her.

"Of course not! But I had no choice." She tried to defend herself again.

"You had a choice, Payton." He responded.

"Ok. Fine I did," Payton held her hands up in defeat, wanting to give him what he really wanted to hear, "and I didn't tell you because we all knew how much it would hurt you. Is it so bad that I did it to protect you and save you from the heartache like you have done so many times for me,"

Stefan stared back at her, knowing she was telling the truth and that she wouldn't betray him like this, not like they had, but she was the only one here right now and had been keeping this from him,

He was angry she hadn't said anything sooner to him nor had he not realised right from the start what was going on right under his nose.

"I wasn't going to tell you ruin yourself because of Elena. Not this time," Payton pointed out to him, as his eyes rolled to the floor and she took a deep breathe, "not again, Stefan."

Stefan gradually got back up to his feet, the anger still flooding through his veins and clouding over his face. Payton watched on helplessly from the chair, knowing that she had said all she could to try make this any better, but reality was nothing could be done about this.

Damon had gone behind his brothers back with the girl they both loved and Elena was enjoying every minute of it being reckless with Damon, whilst Payton and Caroline had to try pull Stefan back up.

It was only a matter of moments before she really got to see the real Stefan Salvatore feel and let out the bottled up emotions he felt about Elena and Damon, going off the wagon and losing Elena in the first place, having his two closest friends keep something as big as this from him.

He began to knock a couple of the chess pieces off the board, before using a much greater force he hit the board off the coffee table and sent it flying to the side.

Payton winced when she heard the chess board hit the floor a few yards back from where she was. Her chest sank when she watched Stefan pick up the table and launch it in the other direction, causing her to swallow away the lump in her throat.

Before Stefan could do anymore damage to his home and himself, Payton found herself getting up to her feet and going over to stand in front of him, beside the end of the couch.

His breathing was heavy and his face was still full of rage. Payton felt her heart break every single time she saw the results of his broken one. All she knew she could do was offer him her apology and support.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be..." He continued to look away from her, staring off in deep anger and hurt, "this isn't your fault..I should have just been smarter to see the signs you were giving."

"No," She shook her head, slowly folding her arms across her chest, "I should have told you."

"It's done now."

"But I still feel terrible, Stefan."

"Payton, don't.." He looked back at her, not wanting her to feel bad anymore, it was his mess to deal with, he shouldn't have took it out on her, "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can stay here..."

She was feeling the exact same. Payton had felt it ever since Klaus had made those comments this morning. She knew that she wanted to stay in town for Matt's sake. But she couldn't be here anymore.

It was getting too much again. Payton needed some space and a breather. She would be back. But for the holidays Florida was calling her name. She needed the peace.

And that's when an idea popped into her head.

She could make it up to Stefan. Payton could save him from his troubles.

"You don't have to, Stefan.." Payton began, as he glanced back at her in confusion, "come with me to Florida. I know it's probably the last thing you want to do, but it will get you away from all of this, but not alone enough to send yourself over the edge,"

His eyes rolled down to the ground for a moment, thinking about her suggestion and whether it would be the right thing to do, "I will be there to help you," Payton promised him, grabbing his attention once again, "let me help you, Stefan."

A few moments passed, Payton felt unease again as she waited for a response from the brother. She knew he'd probably say no and would rather sort this out. But she had to at least try and make it up to him.

It wouldn't just do him good getting away, but him coming along to be with her would do her the best also.

"Ok." He nodded, finally giving into her idea and going ahead with it.

Payton smiled lightly back at him, before laying her hand on his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Look's like Stefan and Payton were headed to Florida for the holidays, now she just had to tell Matt the news.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! I really hope you liked this one. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so far and it's so lovely reading your comments about the pairings, as well as how you think things are going to turn out. I've got lots planned and I'm writing like crazy right now so I can't wait to share more with you. I think somethings are really going to surprise you and you won't know what to expect!**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, kuppcake, LMarie99, HPuni101, Adela, oliviasladky and ItsMe for reviewing the last part. Again as always it's so lovely to read your reviews. It makes me smile so much :) so thank you guys!**

 **How do you think Matt is going to handle Payton deciding to go to Florida with Stefan? Do you think he'll be mad and jealous or understanding and alright about it? What will happen with Stefan and Payton down in Florida?**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one and the story so far!**

 **Best wishes everyone,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	59. Chapter 59

**_I've just left work, where are you? Matt x_**

Payton quickly typed out a text back to the guy she had planned on spending the night with. She was literally just down the street from the town centre where Matt would have just stepped out of work and would be opposite where her apartment was situated.

 ** _Meet me outside my place. I'll be there soon. P x_**

Slipping her phone back into her jacket pocket, she hurried her pace down the street. It felt like since this morning the butterflies hadn't left her stomach. And even now as she went to meet Matt the annoying feeling remained.

But this was completely different.

This was nerves. This was fear of her friends reaction. This was worry what he was going to think and react to what she was going to have to admit to him.

She hated feeling like she was letting him down and being a rubbish friend, since he had been so amazing to her right from the day they met. But Payton had to be selfish this time.

She had to put herself first. Payton had to help Stefan who needed her more than ever right now. Matt would do just fine without her. He had other people to look after him and others to also look out for.

Stefan was hanging by a thread in terms of people he could trust. His brother had betrayed him along with his ex-girlfriend. Caroline and Payton were the only ones keeping him just above the surface.

But Caroline also had to deal with Tyler.

Payton didn't have anyone else to worry about minus Matt. She was just her. No family. No boyfriend. Just a group of friends she loved dearly and were now starting to feel more like a family to her.

As she crossed over to the other side of the street, she spotted the jock stood outside her apartment building. He was staring off ahead, somewhat like he was deep in thought, but once he heard the sound of her footsteps, Matt turned his head round to look at the girl.

His usual charming smile flooded across his face to see her, causing her to smile back at him unhelpfully. Almost for a moment then the nerves she felt washed away, but as she came closer to him, it hit her more as to what she was going to have to do.

"Hey," Matt greeted her as she turned to go to open up the door on the building, "how did things go with Stefan?"

"Uh, yeah fine," Payton managed to answer without stumbling over her words or even lying, she was planning on telling him what happened, but not out here and straight away, "how was work?"

"Yeah, busy, but good," He answered, following her inside once she had got in and started heading inside herself, "I'm just glad it's over with and I can chill for the rest of the night."

"You and me both." She laughed lightly, continuing to head up to her apartment door.

Once they reached her apartment door, Payton was seconds away from unlocking it and stepping in, when Matt quickly leant his hand over hers on the handle and stopped her from going any further.

Moving her head round to meet with his face, she raised her brows up in confusion and met his smirk, his hand never lifting off hers as he still stopped her from going in.

"What?" Payton said in confusion, breaking out into a grin again not only at his smile, but the nerves she felt were making her act funny.

"You know I said I had a surprise?" Matt reminded her.

"Uh, yeah?" She stared back at him, the nerves getting worse at the thought of what this surprise she had forgotten about until now could actually be.

If it was something pretty incredible, then it was going to make telling him she was leaving town even harder than it already was going to be.

"Well it's inside." He informed her, before taking his hand off of hers and allowing her to gain entrance this time.

Tilting her head to the side at him in confusion again, Payton slowly turned back to the door and gradually pushed it open, her eyes widening slightly in complete surprise and awe when she was met with the sight of her apartment.

The lights were out. But it was still lit. It was covered in multicoloured fairy lights hanging from dressers and cupboards, beams and poles around the apartment space.

There was an average size Christmas tree stood in the corner of the sitting room space. It was also covered in fairy lights. They were white and bright. There was plenty of decorations scattering all over the three, some of the white snowflakes and icicles, along with silver tinsel and golden baubles, a bright golden star sat on top.

Around the rest of the apartment on shelves or scattered across the countertops or tables lay different Christmas decorations. Payton couldn't believe the Santa's grotto she was seeing right in the space of her own home.

She was in such shock that this had been done and she had no idea about it nor would she have guessed this was what Matt's surprise was. Payton could feel herself getting emotional and choked up at the gesture.

It had been a long time since she had been in such a magical home for Christmas, not even her Mom's houses had been this dressed up for the holidays. It hadn't been this way since the Christmas she spent at Alaric's when she was twelve.

It reminded her of her Dad. It reminded her of being a kid and being loved by her parents. It reminded her of being innocent and finding joy in every situation.

Something she hadn't felt in such a long time and something she also missed ever so dearly.

Shutting the door behind himself and Payton, Matt came to stand behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze and beaming to see that his surprise had gone down so well.

When she felt Matt's hands touch her body, Payton snapped back down from her high and spun round to engulf him in a tight embrace, shutting her eyes closed to prevent herself from turning into a blubbering mess.

Matt quickly held onto Payton, chuckling lightly at her reaction and giving her a light squeeze, "I take it you like it?"

"Like it," She repeated in a surprised tone, as she slowly lifted her head to look at up him, "I love it, Matt. Oh my god, I can't believe you did this all for me."

Turning away from Matt, Payton's eyes scanned her apartment once more, taking in all the decorations, the lights and the tree that all shone so bright in her home.

It made her heart swell up with joy and happiness to think she had such an amazing friend who would do this for her.

"Of course I would." He responded, like it was no big deal.

"You're the best," She laughed, looking back at him with a grin, "I could never repay you enough for this."

"Well I know more than one way you could.." Matt joked with a proud smirk.

Pushing him away playfully at his suggestive comment, Payton began to head more inside her apartment, slowly heading on over to her bed to deposit her jacket on top of it.

Matt took a few steps further inside, looking over at the girl who's back was now to him as she went to slip out of her garment, "So will you stay?" He asked one last time.

Payton felt her body suddenly freeze up at his question. The one question she had been dreading to answer since she had made up her mind only a short time ago with Stefan.

The surprise Matt had given her had took her mind off it for a while. It had made her feel so happy and content that nothing was fazing her. But now the reality had hit once more, Payton felt terrible and knew this was going to be incredibly hard for her to admit to.

Taking a deep breathe in, she slowly turned back round to face him with a sheepish look, "About that.."

"What?" Matt looked back at him, kind of worried what was going on and the disappointment was already settling in.

"I don't think staying in town is even an option anymore.." Payton admitted in a quiet tone.

"What? Why?" He frowned.

Matt hoped Payton had a good enough excuse. It was killing him that not even his surprise had been enough to make her stay in town with him for the holidays. He was more than disappointed now.

"Something's happened and I need to go to Florida." She explained.

"Why?" Matt was more confused than ever now.

What had gone on with Stefan? What other drama had occurred after she had left the Grill earlier that day? Was there something bad going on here?

"What's going on?" He asked, after Payton was silent for a while.

She couldn't even figure out the words to say. Payton wanted to tell the truth, of course she did. But she also didn't want him to think she was replacing him with Stefan. That wasn't how it was.

But she had to this for Stefan and more importantly herself. Payton needed that space and time away from Mystic Falls. Everyone deserved a little breather from the drama.

"Mason's not back again is he?" Matt then guessed, noticing the look of unease on his friend's face that hadn't shifted since she informed him of her choice.

"No!" Payton quickly shook her head, trying not to let Mason's name drop in their conversation affect her as much as it would have probably liked, instead she focused on whom was important, "it's Stefan."

"What about him?" He raised his brows up.

Matt should have known it was something to do with the other Salvatore. He didn't mind the guy. I mean, not only did he go out with his ex-girlfriend, has killed innocent humans and god knows what else, but he meant a lot to his friends.

He also knew that Stefan and Payton had gotten a lot closer since their training. Matt was happy they could work together to control their cravings and he appreciated Stefan helping to keep her going, something his expertise didn't quite extend to.

Payton needed that. But it still didn't help settle this twinge of jealousy and upset that she wasn't staying here with him for the holidays.

"He found out about Elena and Damon tonight," She explained further, slipping off her jacket this time and pulling out her duffle bag from under her bed, "I thought it would be good for him to get out of town for a bit, help him clear his head and get away from the two of them."

"And do you really want to get out of town and go back to Florida?" Matt then asked her, folding his arms across his chest.

Payton laid the duffle bag down onto her bed and turned back round to look at him, "Yeah," She slowly nodded her head, "I do. I want to get away too."

"Away from me?" He then said.

"No," Payton quickly shook her head and began to come over to him, she couldn't believe he would ever think that, it wasn't what she wanted him to be like at all, "of course not, Matt. You know you could come too."

"I can't," He was the one shaking his head now, "I want to stay here. I've got to look out for Elena and Jeremy."

"Of course," She nodded in agreement that it was the best idea for him and the others, "we'll be fine. I'll be back in the new year."

"I know. I just wanted you here that's all." Matt sighed lightly.

"I'll call you all the time," Payton suggested looking up at him with a smile, "I promise."

Smiling lightly back at her, he then asked, "When are you and Stefan going?"

"Tonight." She then admitted, biting her bottom lip shortly after.

"So we're not spending the night together?" Matt presumed.

"I'm sorry!" Payton grumbled.

"It's cool," He nodded, trying to pretend like none of this fazed him, because it was better this way and she wasn't his for him to get annoyed with, "I'll let you get packing then."

"Ok."

"I'll see you when you're back then."

Nodding back at him, Payton quickly leant up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace, that the two of them shared and held for quite sometime.

She felt terrible for leaving him. But she had to do this.

Matt was going to have to accept Payton wasn't his and he had to share her.

Things would be ok between them.

Slowly pulling apart from each other after a few moments, Payton looked up at him as he looked down at her. She slowly leant up towards him and pecked his cheek lightly.

"Thanks for my surprise," She told him as she came back down, "it's very sweet."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Matt."

"Merry Christmas, Payton."

Smiling back up at him once more, Payton buried her the side of her head into his chest and held onto him tightly, wanting to share one last embrace with the guy, before they departed ways for the holiday season.

Everything was going to be ok.

It had to be.

Returning back to Mystic Falls after a week or two away from the drama felt surprisingly strange. Payton was kind of relieved to be back though. She wanted to get back to her normal routine, get back to working regularly and seeing the people she had left behind.

But it was like the moment she had crossed the border in Stefan's red porsche back into town, this feeling of unease and dread came over her to think what supernatural drama would be round the corner for both of them.

Stefan in the drivers seat beside her was keeping his gaze focused on the road, holding it together and trying to focus on anything but bumping into Elena or Damon as soon as he walked back into his house.

It had been fairly easy to forget about them being down in sunny Florida with the waves crashing outside the window every few seconds. But now being back on homeland, he knew that the only thing that would be crashing would be the heartache he would suddenly feel again to be back.

He would have to face both Elena and Damon and what they had done to him, the only things that would be able to keep him from sinking under the water would be Payton and Caroline, who both had a lot to deal with also.

Payton was still moving on from Mason and the death of her father. Then there was Caroline, she was helping a poor Tyler, who had sadly lost his mother the night of the Winter Wonderland charity event, the main suspect was Klaus, who also hadn't been put down the night they had left Mystic Falls to go to Florida.

Stefan had to make sure he kept himself sane and in control the best he could otherwise he would go over that edge, one he had been so desperate to avoid and get back on track from after the last time.

He had to ease his nerves and the tension he was feeling.

"Hey," Stefan broke himself and the woman beside him out of their thoughts, as Payton turned her head to look over at him, "how about we go for a drink at the Grill?"

"A drink? At 10am?" Payton raised her brows back up at him.

"Why not? I thought you would never refuse a drink no matter what time of the day." He responded.

She slowly nodded back at him, before leaning up in her seat with a small smile, "But didn't we drink enough in Florida?"

"Maybe so, but if I also remember rightly you were on the wine at 7am on Christmas morning." Stefan smirked back at her.

Payton couldn't help but burst out into a light giggle as she went through the memory of Christmas day in her head. She had started drinking early that day. More so to numb the pain of not spending it with Mason or being able to get in touch with her Dad like she had the previous year.

"Ok, fine," She sighed lightly, turning her gaze back onto the road, "you win. We'll go have a drink."

Feeling relieved and pleased she was agreeing to his plans, he turned round the corner onto the main street that lead down to the town centre. Stefan couldn't wait to sit down with a drink and calm down a bit before he headed back home.

It was Monday today. The first day back at school for most of the teenagers in town after the holidays. They had planned on coming back Sunday night, but neither of them wanted to head back when they both had such a great time away from the town.

Coming back was something they had been avoiding all week. But now it was only right they had to come back. Payton had a job to get back to and Stefan should have been back at school today.

But clearly the youngest Salvatore wasn't showing up.

Could you really blame him though?

He couldn't risk running into Elena there of all places.

A few moments later, Stefan pulled his car up near towards the Grill and shut off the engine. Payton reached down to below her feet and grabbed her bag from the floor, before the two of them climbed out of the car and headed towards the Grill.

Once they got inside, they headed straight over to the bar and hopped up onto a bar stool. One of Payton's coworkers began to approach them once they spotted them waiting at the bar.

"Hey, Payton," The woman greeted in a cheery tone, "how was your holiday's?"

"It was good thank you," She responded back to the girl, before getting out her wallet to pay for the drinks she planned on ordering, "how was yours?"

"It was pretty great thanks. Very quiet here in the Falls." The barrister answered.

"Oh." Payton was surprised to hear this, it was just her luck the supernatural drama had died down as soon as she got away.

"Yeah, but the poor Mayor got killed. Did you hear about that?" The woman then asked.

"Uh, yeah," Payton lowered her head at the news, death around here never got easier, especially when it was someone you knew, "we did."

"Such a horrific accident," The woman sighed once more, as Payton looked over to Stefan who offered her a sad smile, "anyway, what can I get the two of you?"

"Uh, just the usual, thanks." Stefan answered on behalf of them both.

"Sure."

Payton went to hand over the cash for the drinks, but Stefan instead brought his wallet out and handed the barrister over some dollar notes, causing Payton to frown back at him.

Taking the money from him, the woman went over to the register to deposit the money, before she got their drinks for them.

"Why didn't you let me pay?" Payton questioned him.

"Because you let me stay at your house for over a week. I owe it to you." Stefan explained.

"Oh don't, it's absolutely fine. You know it is. You're always welcome." She reminded him.

Nodding back at her, the girl brought their drinks over to them and laid them down in front of them. Once she had walked away, they both picked up their whiskey glasses and pulled them closer to them.

Payton took a small sip from the alcohol substance, rolling her eyes over to Stefan once more. She watched him as he held the glass tightly in his hand, staring off into the distance, his fingers slightly tapping against his knee.

She had seen this behaviour from him before. When he was on his ripper come down. When he was trying to stay off the human blood and control himself around blood again after all the Klaus drama.

Payton had seen him act like this when she had been the one serving him drinks, before she had asked him to work with her on their self control. She recognised that he was struggling and as his support she would help him through it.

"Stefan," She found herself saying in a soft and quiet tone, pulling him out of his thoughts and over to her, "it's ok, you know?"

"What?" He looked back at her in confusion.

"If you're spiralling.." Payton shone him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm fine." Stefan tried to tell her.

"I know you're not. I know that this is so hard being back here. I get it. I do. I know how you feel, Stefan. But you're going to get through it, just like you did down in Florida. This is no different." She tried to reassure him.

"I just can't handle going back to the house or school today." He admitted to her in a low tone.

"Understandable," Payton nodded slowly, letting go of her drink and turning to face him more, "you know my couch is always free."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"Because I feel like I've took too much from you lately. It wouldn't be fair."

"Are you serious?" Payton laughed in disbelief that he would even think that, "Stefan, like I said before, you're always welcome in Florida or at my apartment, come whenever you need and I'll be there to help."

Stefan shone her a tight lipped smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," She returned the gesture, before picking her glass back up, "now drink up. I'm going to order in another round."

Holding her drink up and motioning for him to do the same, Payton quickly knocked back the whiskey and winced when she felt the liquid hit the back of her throat.

Stefan did the same and laid his drink back down on the bar, just as she did and called the woman back over so they could get some more drinks in. Once they had ordered some more, Stefan felt his cell phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket.

Pulling it out of his pocket, he brought it out and saw his other best friends name pop up, "It's Caroline." Stefan informed Payton, before hitting the accept button and bringing it up to his ear.

"Hey."

"Hey, you just missed the mandatory all-school assembly." Payton heard Caroline inform the guy from down the other end of the line.

"Well, that's because I'm at a mandatory drinking party for two." Stefan joked back.

Payton smirked slightly at his words, picking up her glass and swirling the liquid around, as she continued to listen into their conversation.

"Seriously? You've decided to start drinking right now?" Caroline complained down the phone.

"My brother slept with Elena. Kind of puts a little damper on things." Stefan explained.

"First of all, you're not suppose to know that," She then said, as Payton felt the guilt she had so forgotten about creep back up, knowing she was the one who told him when she wasn't suppose to, "second of all, Tyler is spiralling and he gets priority."

"His mother just died," He pointed out to her, his eyes rolling onto Payton for a moment, "what do you expect?"

"I'm his girlfriend. I expect him to talk to me," Payton heard Caroline complain down the other end of the line once again, "but instead he's all angry, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident, which is really just a polite way of saying that she was drunk."

Stefan thought for a moment, him and Payton from next to each other eyeing one another curiously, before he put what the two were both thinking to his blonde friend down the line, "You think Klaus killed her?"

"Well, I don't think she drowned in a martini glass," Caroline spat back to him, before she huffed loudly, "just get it together. The both of you. I can't do it alone."

The girl hung up down the other line, leaving Stefan no other choice than to bring the cell phone away from his ear and end it from his end. Slipping his phone down onto the top of the bar, he turned his head back onto Payton who was already looking at him.

"She totally told you off, didn't she?" She raised her brows up.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"You going to listen to her and stop drinking?" Payton then asked.

"Do you want to stop drinking?" Stefan questioned.

Payton titled her head to the side slightly, a smirk forming on her face, "Are you really asking me that? Of course not."

"Good, because I don't plan on it." He smirked back at her, before ordering them another round of drinks, causing Payton to laugh mischievously.

This side of Stefan was the one she loved. The one she had seen a lot down in Florida. The one who just let loose and broke the rules a little in a totally ok way. It was the fun side of him and the one she imagined Elena fell for hard when they first met.

Payton was glad she got to witness this side of Stefan even through the darkest of times. It made her happy to think that she could support him through this and he could support her through her stuff. It worked so well.

They were the best pair.

If only Caroline could just ease off a little and let them be for a few hours more, they wanted their fun of Florida to return, even if it did have to be in Mystic Falls of all places for a short time before reality would hit.

Once their next round of drinks came to the bar, the two vampires picked up their glasses and took a small sip out of the liquid, before Payton asked "So Caroline thinks Klaus killed Carol, huh?"

"Pretty much." Stefan answered.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I think that Klaus is Klaus. Nothing or no one can stop him. I think we know that by now." He explained.

"Unfortunately, that is somewhat true," Payton grumbled in frustration at all the terrible things Klaus had done, "but god, I just feel for Tyler."

"Because he's Mason nephew or because you do care?" Stefan raised his brows up at her.

She looked down at the whiskey in her glass with a sad smile, thinking back to Mason and how he might have been feeling on the other side, watching Tyler mourn the loss of his Mom who was Mason's sister-in-law.

It couldn't be easy. It wasn't for anyone.

"I guess both."

"There's nothing none of us could have done though. Tyler had pushed Klaus way too many times." Stefan tried to tell her.

"I know, but doesn't give him the right to do what he did." She pouted over to him.

"Like I said, Klaus is Klaus." He quickly downed the rest of his drink, before calling the bartender over for more.

"Are you sure about this?" Payton asked once they had gone off to get his next round of whiskey.

"About what?" Stefan looked back at her in confusion.

"Drinking like this. I mean, I'm all for it don't get me wrong," She laughed holding her other hand up in defence, "but Caroline is kind of right, maybe we should stop and be there for our friends."

"Our friends, huh?" He ignored what she was trying to warn him about and instead focused on something much more meaningful right now.

Payton gave him a confused look, trying to fight off the grin that was clouding over her face to see Stefan's amused one beside her, "What?" She nudged his side with her elbow.

"Just nice to hear you refer to them as our friends." Stefan said.

She slowly nodded her head back at him, her tongue rolling against her lips slightly as she thought about what Stefan was saying. He was right. They were all like family to her now. They were her friends.

They were the best of friends now. She did feel like this was becoming more her home and the people in it were becoming more and more like a home to her as well.

It was exactly what Mason and her Dad both had wanted.

She finally felt a warmth in her body that she hadn't felt since Emma passed away and Payton turned into a vampire.

Before they could say anymore on either of the subjects, Stefan's phone began to ring for the second time that day, the cell phone lighting up and vibrating on the surface of the bar.

"Someone's popular." Payton teased him, as she watched Stefan pick it up and saw an unknown number appear.

Hitting the accept button, he brought it up to his ear and spoke in an irritated tone, "What?"

"Guess who?"

Payton felt her ears prick up at the sound of a very familiar female voice on the other end of the line. She couldn't put her finger on it just whom it was at first. But she knew she recognised it from somewhere.

But what the hell did they want?

"I'm back, dagger-free and I'm holding Elena hostage at the high school," The woman began to explain down the other end of the line, the identity becoming more and more clear to Payton, "I just thought you should know."

Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson.

And what was she doing with Elena?

Why was she holding her hostage?

Stefan's face clouded with anger upon hearing her voice, another one of the Mikaelson family they all hated, including himself and the fact that she was back just made him want to jump back into his car and get back to Florida more than he already wanted to.

"Who the hell was dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?" Stefan questioned her in frustration.

"I'll be asking the questions today," Rebekah informed him in her usual arrogant and maniuplative tone, "See you soon."

The line went dead once more.

Stefan took his phone away from his ear and looked over at Payton, who was staring back at him with confusion and slight worry as to what the hell was going on.

"W-w-hat the hell is going on?" She said even though it was clear she knew the answer.

"I have no idea. Rebekah's somehow dagger free and holding Elena at the school," Stefan explained to her, pulling up Caroline's number to call her to inform her of the situation, "I'm going to call Caroline. We have to get help."

Payton felt her stomach churn slightly. They had only been back a matter of hours not even that and something supernatural drama filled was already kicking off.

Rebekah, an original vampire had somehow got herself dagger free, meaning she was back and walking around town, but instead was deciding to hold Elena hostage at the high school, which was clearly just all a ploy to get Stefan to come to the school, so she could get her revenge on what he did to her.

But the only thing was, Rebekah didn't know about the break up.

She didn't know that Stefan and Elena had parted ways. That Elena was in love and sired to Damon. That Stefan was heartbroken and hadn't seen Elena since he found out they had slept together.

Heck Elena didn't even know that Stefan knew due to Payton's lack of secretive skills and Caroline also confirming it once the two had left town. She was pissed, but thought her and Payton were even now in spilling secrets.

Payton wanted to tell Stefan no and stop him from falling into the trap. But she knew she couldn't nor did she want to put Elena's life at anymore risk. She still cared about the girl, even if the two had been distant and she was mad at her for what she'd done to Stefan.

But she knew Stefan had to do this.

And just like Caroline was, Payton had to support her friend.

After informing Caroline of what was going on with Rebekah and Elena, the girl agreed to meet them at the high school. Stefan and Payton paid for their drinks, before heading out of the Grill and jumping back into his car.

As Payton hopped into the passengers side, she felt her own vibrate in her pocket and Matt's name appeared on her screen, signalling she had one new message from the guy.

 ** _Welcome back P. Matt x_**

Smiling at the text message she had received, Payton wished so badly Matt was around to take her away from this supernatural drama. But he wasn't in town. He was with Jeremy and Damon helping Jeremy with the hunters mark.

She just wanted him here though. Payton missed him a lot. She wished he could have come to Florida with her and Stefan. It would have been so good to see him again, but now she didn't know when she would.

He had been distant with her after she left town and got to Florida. Payton knew it was because she had gone and didn't decide to stay with him in Mystic Falls like he had tried to get her to do.

But Payton didn't know the real reason her friend was being so off with her, she presumed once she was back, he would be back to and they could catch up, but that seemed so unlikely.

This text was the first she had received in a couple of days from him. They use to talk all the time. But lately it had been slacking and it felt strange to not be in such close contact with him.

Payton had wondered if she done something seriously wrong or if being with Stefan had upset Matt, almost like he was being replaced by him, just like he had been with Elena.

But that wasn't the way.

She would never do that.

Payton wasn't Elena and she never would be.

Tapping out a quick response back to him, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and sighed slightly, looking out the window and praying with every fibre in her body like she always did in these circumstances, that they would work out in their favour.

But they never did most of the time. Something always happened that threw them. Payton was never going to be ready for any of this. But this was her life now. She might have been able to forget about it when she was in Florida, but now she was back, she had to keep living.

Stefan knew that too. It was time for him to face the music. He was going to see his exes.

Once they arrived at the school, they began to put a plan into place to figure out how they were going to get back Elena and put Rebekah down properly this time, without her popping back up again to torment them.

But if it was to go anything like putting Klaus down had been, then it was probably going to end in a disaster.

Caroline decided to let Stefan and Payton go together, whilst she covered another side of the school halls. She had been busy looking through each classrooms to check of any signs of Rebekah, the white oak stake firmly in her hand, ready to kill the bitch.

Once she had checked every inch of the hall, Caroline text Stefan to let him know that it was all clear from her end. As they received the text, Payton looked over at Stefan, he gave her a slight nod in signal that they hadn't found her yet, before she went back to looking through a classroom window.

Her eyes rolled up to the number above the door. Her heart stopped for a moment once she realised. It was the exact classroom her father had introduced her to and allowed her to come inside.

It was his old history room. The room where he use to teach the high school students before he passed away. Payton felt her whole world around her stop. She was picturing her Dad sat beside the desk, marking some papers and once he spotted her there, he gave her one of his charming and friendly smiles, that always use to make her beam from ear to ear.

She was so fixated on the classroom and the imagination in her mind, that she didn't even realise there had been someone passing down their hall in super speed, until she suddenly felt the side of her head collide with the metal lockers next to her.

Stefan quickly went to reach forward to go help Payton up, knowing whom was behind the move, when he found his own body being pushed up against a row of lockers.

Payton groaned as her body hit the ground and she felt the pain erupt over the side of her head, her hand coming up to clutch the injury in response to the pain, her eyes flickering over to where she could see a blonde woman stood in front of her friend.

"What do you want?" Stefan grunted out to Rebekah.

"The same thing I wanted when you helped make Klaus stab me." Rebekah informed him slyly.

"The cure." He said.

Rebekah went to push him back against the lockers hard again, as Payton began to pull herself up to go help, her own body now healing and giving her enough strength to pull herself up.

But Stefan quickly pushed her back, Rebekah's body now against the lockers as he put his hands around her throat, "I hope you're not waiting for Caroline to show up and stake me..."

Her eyes flickered over to where Payton was now stood behind them, another arrogant smirk falling onto her face when she looked back at the girl, before her eyes fell back onto Stefan,

"Because I already found her." The blonde finished, holding up the white oak stake in triumph.

Letting go of Rebekah in defeat and also worry for not only Elena now, but Caroline to, Stefan stepped back and stood with Payton. Rebekah shone the two of them another fake smile, before going over to them and grabbing both of their arms.

Payton grunted against Rebekah's grip on her arm, before she compelled the two of them to follow her, an original vampires compulsion working on the two basic vampires, who also had alcohol filtering out of their system.

Rebekah lead them through into the school library, in which once they were through the double doors and into the room, they noticed Caroline, Elena and April sat around a table.

"Stefan." Elena was panicked to see her former lover there, completing ignoring the fact Payton was also there, as she rose to her feet.

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah yelled at Elena, as she brought the two vampires over to the table, letting go of them once they reached it, "class is in session. You've all been compelled. You know the rules,"

Stefan took one seat down at the table, whilst Payton took the other, even though just like the rest of them, she would rather be anywhere else than with Rebekah, a bitch she could not stand.

"Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves," Rebekah continued to bark her orders at them, before looking over at the only human in the room, "April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town,"

Payton rolled her eyes over to Stefan in irritation, whose eyes briefly met with her own and gave her a look, as to say you can do this and get through this, just believe and focus.

But they both knew that was a waste of time.

"Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learned...thanks to yours truly...about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill," Rebekah began to go on, her eyes rolling onto Elena, "And these tattoo's reveal what? Elena?"

"A map." Elena grumbled.

"Which led to, Caroline?" Rebekah then asked.

"A cure for vampirism." Caroline answered grumpily.

"Perfect. We're all caught up," Rebekah grinned in amusement at this situation, it was pleasing her far too much, "Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks,"

Payton couldn't help but look over at Elena and then back on Stefan, feeling the tension thick in the room, not just from Rebekah's torment on all of them, but because Stefan knew what Elena didn't want him to know.

But Payton and Caroline did.

"assuming you found the sword, you must have found the cure, and yet you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong," Rebekah turned her head to look at April in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Payton looked over at the girl, only now noticing as well that she was writing something down on a piece of paper, "You asked me to take notes." April admitted innocently.

"I wasn't being literal, darling," Rebekah responded back, "but now you mention it, a flow chart would be nice, which means index card and push pins. Go fetch."

April climbed up from her chair that had been once in between Elena and Payton, before she scurried off out of the room, leaving the vampires to deal with Rebekah, which probably meant it was about to get real ugly.

"You're wasting your time. We don't know anything." Stefan tried to tell Rebekah.

"So you just gave up?" Rebekah wasn't buying it, "I thought you'd do anything to save Elena, even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you could grow old and die with her."

Elena looked surprised upon hearing this revelation. She hadn't even wondered what Stefan felt about it all. Just that he wanted her to be cured and non sired to Damon. But not this. She didn't know he would take it with her.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Rebekah frowned back at the brunette, as Elena turned from her slightly, feeling uncomfortable, just like the rest of them were feeling.

Payton's eyes flickered onto Caroline's, wondering if the girl was feeling as bloody awkward as she was to be in the middle of this ex reunion, with Rebekah grilling them and making Stefan feel worse.

"I'm missing something. What is it?" Rebekah quizzed them all, looking around at them, "What about you, Payton? Care to enlighten me."

Payton looked back at her like she was crazy. Sure she may have confirmed to Stefan that Elena had slept with Damon. But she wasn't going to spill every little detail to Rebekah of all people. It wasn't right nor did she even want to give Rebekah the satisfaction.

"They broke up, okay?" Caroline quickly jumped in before Payton had to do it, she'd help her friend, "now let us go."

"Broke up," Rebekah repeated in utter shock and also amusement to hear this revelation, "wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan,"

She took the seat opposite Stefan that April had been once sat at, next to Payton and Elena the other side, all four of them kept quiet, neither knowing what to say or do, knowing this was the worst possible way to be faced with each other again.

"I asked you what happened, and you have to tell me." Rebekah demanded once more, glaring over at Stefan.

He was compelled. He couldn't hold back now. He had to say something.

"She slept with Damon."

Elena's head turned to Stefan in shock and confusion that he knew about that.

How the hell did he know about that?

Rebekah blinked back in utter surprise, whilst Caroline rolled her eyes awkwardly over to Payton, who was staring off into the distance, too afraid to look at how anyone was reacting to this, it was her fault Stefan knew, but god it was Elena's mess.

Payton shouldn't have felt guilty for giving the guy the truth that he deserved to know. It was wrong. It was wrong that Elena had slept with Damon, Stefan's brother, sire bond or not, it was very wrong of her to do it to poor Stefan.

After a painful silence rung over all of them, Rebekah climbed back up onto her feet and began to head on over to where Elena was sat, "So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why both Stefan and Payton reek of alcohol..."

Payton sent a glare over to Rebekah, wondering why she was being brought into this and along with Stefan also. Stefan gave her a look as to say hold it together, don't give into her and just let it be, because he knew Payton would find it hard to bite her tongue and under compulsion it was going to be even harder for her.

When Payton didn't bite back yet, Rebekah decided to continue on her torment, "But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan,"

The original vampire was now leaning down next to Elena, who's eyes had rolled over to Stefan with guilt and also sadness that she he not only knew about her involvement with his brother, but also was having to be picked on like this.

"How could she hurt you like that?" Rebekah came back up and headed over to Stefan, who looked more than just pained, "answer, please."

"Knock it off." Payton hissed across the table at her.

She couldn't stay silent anymore. Payton had been fighting the compulsion for the minute they walked into this library. Listening and having to watch Stefan's world crumble more, she couldn't let it continue and not do anything about it.

Someone had to put Rebekah in her place.

Rebekah was taken back slightly by the girls out burst, but knew it wouldn't take her too long. It had been her plan all along to get Payton involved somehow for everything her father had done to her family, herself included and the fact she couldn't stand how everyone warmed up to the girl.

"You're the girl who's bedded Matt," Rebekah began to say, coming off topic for a brief moment, wanting to dig the knife in a little towards the girl, "I would ask how you did it, but you probably had to compel the poor boy."

Payton breathed out heavily, her arms folded across her chest as she tried to fight off the raised anger that was circling around her body, her eyes now coming to meet with Stefan's.

Rebekah quickly caught onto this closeness and knowing looks the two had been giving one another since they had sat down at the library table, something was going on here, more than she had remembered was going on between the Salvatore and the Saltzman.

They didn't seem this close before.

Because they weren't.

But they were now.

And wasn't Rebekah going to use that to her full advantage, especially when she had managed to find out that news from herself by compelling a few people here and there before hand.

"Oh that's right. You two have been shacked up for the holidays," Rebekah pointed out, as Payton and Stefan both shifted uncomfortably, knowing that they were far from shacked up,

But even Elena sat across from the table looked hurt to hear this.

Didn't she know where Stefan and Payton had been? Didn't she know that they had been together down in Florida?

"This girl does move on fast," Rebekah went to walk back round to Elena, when Payton scoffed loudly, irritated by that statement and how it was far from the truth of whom Payton was as a person, "What? Something funny?"

Rebekah gave Payton a glare, similiar to the many ones Payton had been sending her way as soon as Rebekah opened her mouth earlier, but she knew this was only going to dig her into a bigger hole.

"Nope," Payton sat forward slightly in her seat, "just how naive you are."

"Naive?" Rebekah repeated in offence, giving the woman opposite her a frown, "how am I naive?"

"I don't know, maybe because you really believe Matt would go with someone like you.." She fired at the original vampire, not only sticking up for herself but also her best friend.

He deserved way better than Rebekah.

"And he'd go for someone like you, please," Rebekah spat back in disbelief that this girl was serious right now, "you're as desperate as desperate can get. You lost your wolf boyfriend, so latched onto an innocent human and then when Stefan and Elena broke up, you went after him..."

"Leave her alone, Rebekah." Stefan quickly interrupted before she could press on any further with hurting Payton with her vicious words, he didn't want painful memories to be brought back up for her.

"Oh finally!" Rebekah turned back to face Stefan, "he speaks. Now answer me. I'll deal with you later, Payton."

Payton rolled her eyes and stared down at her lap, trying to hold it together and not lash out anymore than she already had done. She already had negative thoughts circling around her head, now she was thinking even worse of herself.

Was that how everyone saw her?

Was she just the girl who had lost her boyfriend and so instead latched on to other people with problems like her?

Did people think she was getting close to Stefan just because Elena and him broke up?

Was she a bad person for sleeping with Matt and being friends with Stefan?

Should she have just left when Mason died?

What had she done?

"She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon." Stefan explained.

"A sire bond. Fascinating," Rebekah retook her seat that had once been Aprils, she looked between Stefan and Elena several times, "and what do you think about that, Elena?"

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby." Elena shot back, as she turned to look at her.

"You're hiding something," Rebekah began to compel the brunette girl to tell her more of the truth, her compulsion had seemed to be not up to her usual standards, but this was sure to do the trick, "fess up."

I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him." Elena responded in a robot like tone, the compulsion clearly having working.

And there goes Stefan's heart breaking into a million pieces.

Stefan looked over at Elena with pain all over his face, whilst Elena stared back at him, taken back by how truly honest she was and that she would have never have said that outloud if it wasn't for Rebekah.

She wouldn't have wanted to hurt Stefan like that.

Caroline and Payton looked around at all of them, feeling so sorry for Stefan and pissed as hell at Rebekah for even bringing them into this mess.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline complained.

"You're right. We got off the point," Rebekah eyed Stefan curiously, seeing how truly hurt he was, "Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day.."

"There's a Professor. He knows where the cure is." Stefan explained, his tone dry and his eyes teary.

Payton looked over at him with pain herself, seeing the man this way was reminding her of the night she confirmed his brother had slept with his ex, as well as a couple of nights down in Florida when Stefan had crumbled and she had to hold him up.

But she couldn't do that here.

She couldn't do that with Rebekah and Elena here.

It was just going to add to this so called image everyone seemed to have of her and now herself included.

"Thank you," Rebekah said to him, before she asked him one more thing, "and, uh, where do I find this Professor?"

After doing some more digging around, Rebekah managed to text one of her minions to go fetch the Professor from the university and bring him to them, so they could talk or basically her interrogate him.

Payton wanted nothing more to break out of here. But it wasn't that easy. They were all compelled. And no doubt they wouldn't be making it out of here with any problems or even a live at this rate.

Rebekah managed to take Caroline's cell phone off the girl once she had attacked her earlier on and withdrawn the steak, meaning she had free reign of the girls contacts.

Her first port of call was of course the wolf.

After several rings, Tyler finally picked up and Payton like the rest of the vampires, could hear his angry voice down the other end of the line once he answered.

"I told you I don't want to talk."

"I heard. You're keeping all that rage bottled up inside," Rebekah began to say to him down the cell phone, "Caroline's worried sick about you."

"Rebekah?"

"Hello, Tyler. I heard my brother made a real mess of your life," She began to tell him, "believe me, I can relate. You have my condolences. In fact, why don't you come to the high school so you can accept them in person?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have your girlfriend," Rebekah informed him in a wicked tone, "maybe you have a better shot at saving her than you did your mother."

Suddenly the line went dead and an evil twisted smile crowded over the woman's face, before she hung up the cell phone and slipped it back inside her pocket, before turning back round to face the others.

It had only been a matter of seconds since Rebekah had put the phone away, when the doors to the library opened up and a person Payton thought she'd never see again, appeared in the door way.

"Sister.." He called over to her.

Everyone turned their heads round to look over at the other original vampire, Kol was also looking at them now, smiling in humour to see them all sat round there and Rebekah towering over them.

"You're even worse than Klaus." Kol remarked.

"Kol. Finally," Rebekah turned to look over at her brother, "Did you bring me what I asked for?"

Turning slightly round and back out of the doors, Kol reached behind him and grabbed a figure, before pushing them inside and he began to follow behind him over towards his sister.

"You must be Shane." Rebekah smiled at him wickedly, as they all turned to look at him.

Payton hadn't come across this man before, but she knew whom he was and that Matt had been suspicious of him not too long ago. She fidgety in her seat uncomfortably like everyone else was, but it wasn't just because of Shane.

It was because of Kol.

The last time she had seen him was when her father had daggered him just moments before Kol had hit on Payton several times and she had pretended to flirt with him as part of the plan.

It made her body squirm and feel uneasy to think back to that moment in time.

But now he was back here and very much alive again, she didn't know how things would pan out.

Kol grabbed hold of Shane once again, before he began to drag him out of there, Rebekah following behind, ready to search for more answers, but before she did so, she made it very clear that they all had to stay put and because they were all compelled they did so.

It was tense and uncomfortable the moment the original vampires left with the professor.

Everyones heads were circling with a million different thoughts. Everyone felt on edge and worried about how this was going to plan out. Stefan felt broken by what Elena had admitted to and defeated by it all.

Where as Elena felt like she had really hurt a guy she really cared about and once loved so dearly. It hurt her to think that he was hurting all because of her.

Whilst Caroline and Payton both felt awfully sorry for Stefan, but they were furious at Rebekah for even causing all of this drama just for her own satisfaction.

It wasn't worth it to any of them.

No one knew whether to talk or not.

No one knew whether to comfort the other or question them further to really get to the bottom.

But they all knew that it was obvious how they all felt being stuck here. It was evident on their faces and with the thick atmosphere surronding them.

In someways, no one needed to say anything.

They all felt glum and tired of this drama. Payton and Stefan had only been back a couple of hours and were already thrown back into all the chaos. Maybe they should have stayed down in Florida for another week.

So until Rebekah returned, which unfortunately she did after a few moments, they all kept silent, Payton and Caroline eying each other across from the table, as well as checking in on Elena and Stefan.

But neither of the former couple brought their heads up.

* * *

 **Author note: It's Monday which means it's upload day! I am so on it with updating each week, I hope you guys are loving it and happy with the regular updates that keep coming your way. Sorry there wasn't much Payton and Stefan interaction in Florida. There will be short snippets coming your way in flashbacks of what happened down there over time, so just bare that in mind and don't think I've totally missed out details. You'll just have to wait a little longer ;)**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, HPuni101, kuppcake, paintedbywords, LMarie99, Adela and Guest for reviewing the last part. So many of you have been feeling for Matt lately and I do too. I felt awful having to make Payton turn him down, but he's so understanding and would do anything for her, it was like it was almost ok for him to be rejected. There will definitely be some Stayton beach moments. I can promise you that one. Don't you worry! It's coming very soon. Sorry there was also no Matt/Payton/Stefan three some hahaha. I didn't throw in that twist. But speaking of twists, there is a HUGE surprise coming in the next couple of parts which I think some of you will be completely shocked about! **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this part and the story so far :)**

 **Best wishes!**

 **Have a great week,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	60. Chapter 60

"Still glued to your seats?" Rebekah's voice rung out through the Library as she came back through, Caroline slowly brought her head up from where it had been laying on the table, "Ohh, it's thick with tension in here,"

It wasn't just them that could feel that then.

This wasn't going to get any better.

"Let's spice things up a bit," The original vampire then announced as she stood at the table again, her eyes now focusing on Elena, "Elena, truth or dare?"

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah." Stefan spat at her in annoyance.

"Truth or dare, Elena?" Rebekah ignored the Salvatore's remark, continuing to stare at Elena, who was shaking her head "You're compelled. Answer."

"Dare." Elena gave in.

"I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon." Rebekah instructed.

"Seriously?!" Caroline whined in disbelief that they were going down that road once more.

Elena was silent for a moment, before she took a breath and said "being with Damon makes me happy."

"Makes you happy?" Rebekah repeated with a light scoff, "clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper."

"When I'm with him...it feels unpredictable, like...like I'm free." Elena admitted honestly.

Payton looked over at Stefan in sympathy, as his eyes rolled back down to the table for what felt like the hundredth time that day, this all hurting him so much.

God, she wanted to help him.

No, she needed to help him.

He deserved to get out of this and away from the heartbreak.

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" Rebekah then asked, just to sturr things up once more.

But Payton wasn't going to let it happen.

"Stop!" Payton snapped, an angry sigh following suit.

"She can't, she's compelled." Rebekah reminded not only Payton, but the rest of them.

"Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed," Elena began as Stefan finally looked back up at her, "I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that because...when he looks at me, all I see is a broken toy."

Stefan turned his head away slightly, as Rebekah looked between the two of them, a smug look still plastered all over her face, but of course she still wasn't done there.

"Do you still love Stefan?" She then asked, looking down at Elena.

Looking back up at Rebekah, Elena answered, "Yes."

"Are you still in love with Stefan?" Rebekah questioned.

"No."

Payton sighed lightly, looking away from all of them and wanting the whole ground just to swallow them up, so that they could get out of this mess and away from the hell that this all was.

Rebekah turned to look at Stefan, "Did that hurt?" She asked, before the bitterness came over her, "having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?"

"Go to hell." Stefan grunted at her.

Bending down to get in his face properly, Rebekah asked him once more, but in a more demanding and aggressive tone, "Did...that...hurt?"

"Yes."

Elena swallowed away the lump that was in her throat and fought back the tears, the same as Stefan who clenched his jaw and Caroline and Payton sat unhelpful in the middle of all this.

Rebekah flashed Stefan a fake smile, before she gritted her teeth and said, "Welcome to the last 900 years of my life.." just as Stefan turned to look at her, there was someone then coming through the doors into the room to join them.

Everyone's heads rolled over to their new guest, being no other than Tyler Lockwood, the guy Rebekah had threatened to bring on over here, because of her holding his girlfriend hostage.

Tyler looked horrified and confused to see them all stood around with Rebekah hanging over them, Caroline looked worried to see Tyler actually turn on here, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

Now there was a wolf in the building.

It was now about to go from bad to worse.

"Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing." Rebekah told him.

"What the hell is going on?" Tyler questioned, slowly coming over to see them.

"Listen to the rules carefully," Rebekah turned away from Tyler and back onto them around the table, "stay in the building. No vamp-running in the hallways."

"Vamp running from what?" Caroline asked on behalf of them all.

What were they going to be running from exactly?

Rebekah turned back onto Tyler, looking into his eyes and she began to compel him, "turn."

"What?!" Elena and Payton both remarked.

"But he can't," Caroline began to freak out, knowing that Tyler couldn't do this for his safety and also theirs, "he'll lose control."

"That's the whole point," Rebekah looked back at Caroline with a wicked smile, "I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition,"

Elena and Stefan eyed each other, as Rebekah continued to go on, "whoever finds it first gets to decide to what to do with it. Use it. Share it. Destroy it. Save it...I want that to be me."

"But if I turn, I'll kill them." Tyler reminded her.

"Yes, you will," Rebekah glanced at him, before she compelled him for the final time, "turn."

Turning on her heal, Rebekah began to march out of there, leaving them to look back on at Tyler in horror, neither of them knowing what to do to get out of this, because there was no way out of this, they were all compelled.

After a few minutes had passed, Tyler was then starting to feel the full on affects of the compulsion hit him, he couldn't fight it anymore and his inner wolf was coming out to play.

The aches and the pains, the bones wanting to break over and over again, it was all starting to happen. They all jumped out of their seats when they saw Tyler flung himself back and around, the pains becoming too bearable for him to fight now.

Stefan guarded the three woman back away from the wolf. Caroline hated seeing her boyfriend in this state and not being able to help. It was just like that night he first turned all over again.

Payton on the other hand, as much as she was scared and worried for not only them, but Tyler too, she was thinking back to Mason and what he went through, seeing Tyler like this again was bringing it all back to her.

She didn't know if she could stay for the show.

Payton knew she wanted to run already.

"I can fight this." Tyler tried to convince them and himself, but it was no luck as he found himself falling down onto the ground.

The sound of his bones beginning to break began to ring out through the library along with his groans and heavy breathes. It was such a painful sight to watch and hear.

Suddenly Tyler smashed up the table that was in front of him, the wood breaking into pieces, just like his bones were, the inner wolf coming out more and more.

"Go." Stefan quickly ordered to the girls, pushing them out of the way and into the direction of the door, in which they all ran out of including Stefan.

Caroline and Payton went one way out of the area, whilst Stefan and Elena stayed behind to try shut the door, "That doors not going to hold him." Elena said, as they took off down the other hall way.

The two women round down the hall, passed the classrooms and went round the corner, Payton went to look back to check if there was any signs of the others and Tyler, but there was no one in sight.

As she went to turn back to catch up with Caroline and continue to get the hell out of there, Payton felt someone grab hold of her arms and send her flying backwards, crashing her into the wall behind at a force.

She groaned as her body came into contact with the concrete, before she slipped down it slightly and tried to bring her head up to see whom had just knocked her down.

Her first and only bet being Tyler. But she so hoped the guy would be able to control his inner wolf and back off like Mason had done that night in the woods.

But before she could figure out whom or what she was going to do next, her body was being lifted back up from the ground and vamp speed through into a cloakroom off the hall.

Payton couldn't even struggle out of the grip of the person, their strength out weighing hers by a long shot, it suddenly started to become very clear to her that this wasn't Tyler and it had to be someone else.

Pushing Payton backwards, the person let go of her and allowed her to turn round to face them properly, before an amused and smug expression clouded over his face.

"We meet again."

"Kol," Payton stared back at him in annoyance and also confusion as to what the hell he was doing throwing her in here like this, "what's going on? What do you want?"

"Well, my sister decided to play an unfair game of chase and unlike some of us, we don't always want to watch people go off to the slaughter house.." Kol raised his brows back at her.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, trying to figure out what he was getting at, but then it clicked in her head, that it was exactly what she had done with him.

Payton had been apart of the plan to put him down. Her father had daggered him. She had seduced him. Payton had toyed with his mind and feelings for their own gain.

He was digging into her for her choices.

"Right," She slowly nodded and folded her arms across her chest, "so this is you saving me from being slaughtered I guess.."

Oh she knew that wasn't the case.

But she'd play him if he was going to toy with her.

"Oh more than that. See the thing is," Kol slowly began to step over to her with a mischievous look, "I remember what you did that night. You made me feel sorry for you. You made me think that I was actually worthy of your time. Then you allowed me to be took off to the slaughter.."

"Yeah I did," Payton shrugged like it was no big deal, because it wasn't at the end of the day, Kol had done so many things wrong and was going to continue to do so if they hadn't of done what they did, "and?"

"And I just thought that maybe you were different, maybe like me," He leant a little closer to her, "but you're just the same. Maybe even more dangerous."

She gave him a glare and shoved past him, ready to walk on out of there and get back to helping her friends, but Kol quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going any further.

"See I also remember you talking about how you were in love with a wolf and it got me thinking, it really would have to take something pretty damn spectacular to win you over, wouldn't it?"

Payton rolled her eyes up from the man's hand on her wrist and up to his face, "Why are you saying all this? What do you want?"

"Oh we both know what I want," Kol looked back at her with a glint in his eyes, "but I'm also beginning to think that may you do too.."

"What?" She frowned back at him.

Payton had a good sense at to what he was referring too. He wanted her. He had since that night at the bar. But Payton would never go for him, not even in a million years, she would never allow herself to go there nor could she even imagine loving such a man.

But now he was starting to think that she wanted him?

Was he serious right now?

They had only just seen each other again after all this time. So much had happened and Payton wasn't about to drop everything just to be with a guy she didn't even like or could even tolerate.

"You need some sort of danger. Someone to make you feel alive again, am I right?" He stared deeply into her eyes.

Payton didn't know what to say back to that.

She did want to feel alive again more than anything.

But danger? Was that the right word for it?

Because she was in danger right now in this high school with original vampires marching around the place, making orders and putting them in tense situations, all whilst there was a werewolf on the lose ready to kill anyone that was in his way.

This wasn't what she wanted not at all. But she did want to feel alive.

"Your silence says everything, love." Kol said after a few moments, his voice now low and alluring.

"W-what do you want from me, Kol?" Payton questioned him, before she began to explain herself, "if you want me to apologise and get revenge on me for what I helped my Dad do, then let's just say that's already been done, my Dad isn't around anymore. How's that for punishment?!"

He withdrew his grip from around her wrist and allowed her to step back slightly, she looked hurt and upset having to bring that back up, but Kol already knew all that.

He might have been daggered for some time, but he had been back and causing terror on their little group since that night. But it was harsh hearing it come out of her mouth. He could feel her pain.

"I heard about your psychotic father."

"Yeah, well, not so psycho anymore living on the other side and away from all this drama." Payton grumbled, turning on her head slightly and looking at the large metal cabinet beside her with all the cleaning supplies for the school were perched on the shelves.

"Sound's like you'd love to join him.."

She snapped her head round to him with another glare, "Why would you say that?"

"Well I can easily just open this door and bring you to Tyler to kill you." Kol suggested.

Payton stared back at him in confusion and somewhat surprise. She didn't know what had surprised her as such. Maybe it was that he always confused the hell out of her enough to make her think that maybe he did care with the comments she threw in here and there.

But then moments like this reminded her of whom Kol really was and that no way in hell was there part of him that cared about her or anyone.

"I mean there is one condition," He drew closer to her once again, his mischievous smirk returning back, "you could take me up on our suggestion."

"What suggestion?" She frowned.

Where was he going with this now?

"You know, fix your broken heart." Kol rolled his eyes down from her own and onto her lips in a hinting way.

Payton felt herself shaking her head in amusement and also anger that this guy was really trying to go there again with her, when she had already rejected him once and told him to get lost.

After all this time, Kol still believed that Payton and him had a chance of being something, whether that was a one night stand or more, it was never ever ever going to happen.

"You can't be serious..." Payton raised her brows up at him.

"What's so bad about that?" He copied her expression.

"Are you joking?" She stepped back once again, laughing lightly at this whole situation and disbelief, "Kol, I wouldn't..."

"Why not, love?" Kol asked in confusion.

"Because you're you..." Payton began looking at him up and down, "you kill people for fun and think it's ok..."

"Hasn't Stefan done that.." He remarked.

She gave him a look in anger, not only pissed that people always brought up Stefan's past, but also because people kept putting the two of them together like there was something going on between them, when they're clearly wasn't and probably never would be.

Payton turned towards the door and went to grab hold of the handle to get out of there back into the real danger she was trying to run from, not the one that Kol was trying to somehow put on her.

"Wait.." Kol called not wanting her to go just yet, nor did he want to upset her either, that wasn't part of his plan, "Payton.."

"What?" She spun back around and snapped back at him.

"I just.."

"You just what?" Payton quickly cut in, the irritation and her patience getting worse, she couldn't stand to be in this room with him anymore, "you want to keep holding me here for Rebekah's and your own amusement, then once you're done taunting me, you're going to throw me into the deep end and let me be eaten by a wolf,"

Kol went to interject once more and explain himself, but she wasn't even giving him the opportunity to do so, all her anger and bitterness was flying out with no filter,

"well go ahead, Kol. Because you, Rebekah and anyone else in your messed up family wants to kill me anyway, so you might as well get it over and done with. I couldn't care less right now!"

"Oh, love," Kol shook his head, the charming and arrogant smirk back on his face, "you're definitely everything I thought you would be and more."

"Oh, please, just stop." Payton shook her head in disgust.

"It's incredibly attractive how feisty you get over me." He remarked.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," She scoffed loudly, "you think this is feisty? Just you wait.."

"I can't wait, love." Kol stepped closer to her once more that day.

"What do you want from me?" Payton asked again, through gritted teeth.

"For right now, absolutely nothing," He smirked back at her, his tone a lot more softer and quieter than it was previously, "I've had my fun, you're free to go home."

"Home?" She raised her brows up at him, "What about Rebekah's little wolf stunt to make Tyler come after us and try kill us?"

"I will ensure you get home safely," Kol assured her as he slipped past her and opened the door up, before turning back round to look at her, "are you coming then?"

Rolling her eyes at his annoyingness and everything he had made her go through just then, Payton let out a loud huff as she followed him out of the room and down the hall, heading for the exit out of there, wondering what she had done to ever deserve to go through this hell.

Once they had got outside the school, Kol being Kol hadn't let her catch up with any of her friends, so their fate was still left unknown to her, which gave her terrible anxiety to not know whether her friends had been killed by Tyler and Rebekah's psychotic plan had ended up working.

But Kol had somehow managed to let her walk away pain free, aside from the anger he had brought on her, they were now driving back through the town centre in the back of a taxi cab, where Kol had of course compelled the driver to give them a ride.

Relief came over her when they pulled up outside her apartment, causing her to quickly unbelt herself from the car and go to grab the door handle, ready to get out of there and away from the original vampire.

But of course before she had the chance to, Kol grabbed hold of her wrist and prevented her from going any further inside.

Quickly snapping her head round to look at him in disgust and annoyance, Payton went to tug away his hold on her, "Seriously?" She was tired of his stupid games, "Kol.."

"It must be lonely up there without your wolf boyfriend and psychotic killer father." He said, nodding his head up to the apartment and then looking back at her with a smirk.

She couldn't believe him right now.

Not only was he still trying to worm his way into her giving into his requests of them being something, but he was also bringing up painful memories and insulting whom her father was.

There was no way in hell's chance she would even give into that like ever.

"The answer's still no."

Snatching her arm back properly this time, Payton quickly opened up the taxi door and slammed it shut, before hurrying towards her apartment, stressed to the max and a large drink calling her name.

Plus she had to find out what the hell had happened to her friends back at the school.

Once she was inside and had messaged everyone to check they were ok and inform them that she was safe back at her apartment, she shrugged out of her jacket and laid her phone down on the counter top.

Running her hands over her face in distress, Payton headed on over to the fridge and got a blood bag out of it. Ripping it open, she quickly downed the contents of it and let out a large sigh once the contents had been consumed.

God, she had needed that so bad.

So much was going round in her head.

Worries about her friends and if any of them had made it out of that alive. She felt terrible for leaving but Kol wasn't giving her the option to go back and rescue her friends. It had been his deal with Rebekah to taunt Payton and then get her out of there.

She couldn't go back for them. Now she just had to sit there and wait to hear back from them. She really prayed they'd all be ok and make it out. Payton couldn't even begin to think about losing any of them.

Aside from her worries, there was this uncomfortable shame and hurt she felt regarding herself and her own actions. It had been bubbling under the surface for a while, but she had never felt it this intense and painful before.

She felt shame for her choice in how she dealt with losing Mason and how she handled her relationship with Matt and now even Stefan she was beginning to overthink.

Rebekah's comments and also Kol's had sparked up some unease in her regarding her relationships with these two guys. She knew it was stupid of her to listen to their words, but Payton knew there was some truth in it and if they thought it, then maybe everyone else did too.

Maybe she had latched on to an innocent human when she needed someone.

Maybe she had moved onto Stefan without even realising it after him and Elena ended things.

Maybe she did believe she had a chance with Stefan now even though she was in love with Elena.

Maybe Stefan did make her feel things she hadn't felt since Mason.

Maybe she had lead Matt on and confused the hell out of their relationship by sleeping with him countless times.

Maybe she was desperate. Maybe she was desperate to be loved and to feel something. Maybe she was desperate to avoid and get away from the pain.

Maybe Rebekah and Kol were right about her.

Shaking her head, Payton came back round the other side of the counter and hopped up onto a stool, checking her cell and seeing no new messages. Not wanting to jump to conclusions just yet, she decided to reach out to her other friend.

The other friend she felt guilt towards for what they had done together.

"Hey."

"Hey Matt," Payton tried to force a cheer to her tone, but even just hearing her friend's voice gave her a sense of relief, "I was just calling to check in with how you're doing.."

"Uh, I'm okay," He responded down the other end of the phone, "how are you? Are you glad to be back?"

"Uh..." She paused for a moment, wondering whether or not she could actually be honest with him and open up about what had happened since she was back and how she felt, "truthfully after today, no I'm not."

"What's happened?" Matt asked her.

"I don't really want to say without seeing you," Payton rubbed her lips together and sighed lightly, she knew if she did she would break down on him, "when will you be back?"

"Not for a couple more days." He answered.

"I miss you. A lot." She confessed to him.

Being back here and not being able to have him with her, whenever she needed or to pop over to the Grill to see him felt strange and hard for her. She wanted him to be here when she got back.

But now she was the one waiting for his return and Payton couldn't stand any more distance from her friend.

"I'll be back soon."

"I know."

The line went quiet for a moment. Payton was moments away from letting the emotions and tensions inside of her start to build up, whilst Matt on the other hand was finding it awkward to talk to her.

It wasn't just the fact that she was clearly keeping something from him and he couldn't be there to support her through whatever it was, but it was also that his time away with Jeremy and Damon had been nothing but a realisation of how much he did hate what his life had become.

He hated vampires.

Of course he did.

But his friends were vampires. His best friends were vampires or some form of supernatural creature. He hated how he was acting towards them, but he couldn't shake off his anger he had towards the species that had ruined so much of his life and other innocent people.

"Matt," Payton spoke up after a few silent moments had passed, neither of them speaking and the tension building for both, "are things ok? Are we ok? I mean, you're not mad at me for going away are you.."

"Of course not." He assured her.

He wasn't. Not anymore anyway.

"Then what is it?" She found herself asking with more worry in her tone, "what have I done wrong? Is it because I slept with you..."

"What?" Matt despite the rage he felt in his body right now, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her suggestion, "no way! Why would you think that? Why would I be mad at you for having sex with me?"

"Because.."

Payton found herself shying away from admitting one of the things that was beating her up so badly inside. It was what Rebekah had said. That she was desperate. She was clinging to an innocent human.

"Because what?" He repeated, confused and also concerned as to what was making her ask such ludacris questions out of nowhere, "what's happened, Pay? Has someone said something?"

"It doesn't really matter," She shook her head, even though he couldn't see her and she quickly changed her tone back to her over friendly one, "I'm just missing you a lot I guess. Just worried why things have been a little tense between us lately.."

"It's my fault mainly. I'm sorry," Matt apologised to her, knowing he wasn't getting the full story from her, but he would once he was back, "I've just been a little pissed off with the whole vampire world."

"Oh."

Did that mean her too?

"But I'm sure once I'm back everything will be okay between us. Don't worry about it." He reassured her once again.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Don't worry. Nothing's changed between us. I still like you and care about you so much, you know that," Matt began to remind her and also assure her that things really would be ok, "that will never change."

"I just blame myself.." She admitted to him in a sad tone.

"For what?" He then asked her confused.

"Being as close as we were."

"Don't," Matt chuckled once more, she didn't know if it was an awkward one to bring up their more intimate moments or if he thought she was just being stupid, "it's cool, Pay. I'll be back soon."

"I hope so," She sighs before hearing her phone beep with a new message, wondering whether it's one of her friends hopefully with some good news, "I'll see you soon, Matt."

"See ya."

Bringing the phone away from her ear, she hit the end button and quickly went onto her messages, seeing a new one from Caroline pop up onto her screen.

Thankfully Caroline was informing her of the good news she was so desperate to hear. They were all going to be fine. Stefan. Elena. Her. Tyler. Even April and Bonnie were also going to be ok.

Thank god.

Now it was just her awful damn mood she had to sit with for the rest of the day. Even though Matt's words had assured her somewhat, she couldn't shake off the dirty feeling she felt and the shame Rebekah had brought onto her.

Looking over towards the fridge, Payton eyed it up for a few moments, her foot tapping against the bar on the stool she was sat on, the sound of the clock ticking in the apartment driving her crazy, along with the destructive thoughts she had circling in her head.

Suddenly she jumped up off the stool and headed over to the fridge, she quickly pulled out a blood bag from her stash and what was suppose to be her next feed within a few hours time, after the animal blood hunt she was suppose to go on before hand.

But Payton needed the release.

She needed the blood to help her get through this. She needed to take the edge off somehow and consume something so strong that it would take her mind off what Rebekah said and the words she was now beginning to believe for just a moment.

Once it was down and gone with only a matter of seconds, Payton let out a loud breathe, her eyes shifting back to their normal form, it had been a long time since she had such a rush like that to turn her eyes when consuming blood.

It was almost like the old Payton was back.

The one who couldn't control her cravings and consumed way too much human blood after Mason had died and her father was dying was back in the room.

She felt more disgust and shame for what she had done.

What was she doing? Why couldn't she just handle her emotions like a regular person?

But Matt was right, they weren't all ordinary people.

She was a vampire. She craved blood. Her emotions were always heightened and all over the place. She couldn't handle things like a regular person would because she was anything but normal.

Instead Payton was a desperate and an alone vampire, who didn't know what the hell she was doing here.

A few hours had passed since Payton had consumed the extra blood bag and had been continuing to go down that road of self destruct. Within that time, she had been doing anything but staying awake and listening to her thoughts destroy her.

Instead she had been in bed, curled up under the covers with one of her Dad's old shirts on, Mason's engagement ring that Stefan had put on a necklace around her neck, dried up tears stained her face and her messy hair cascaded down her front.

Trying everything she could to block out the thoughts and the urge to continue to consume more blood. It wasn't just the actions of her intimate choices that she was over analyzing now, it was also the fact that she had gone over her rations for the day.

She had gone against what her and Stefan had agreed. Payton had been the one to keep him on track every single day, every single hour, even every single minute since him and Elena broke up.

Now she was here, teaching him a not very good example, by going against their agreement and their plan to be in control and work on it together.

If she had let herself down, it also meant she had let him down too.

God, he must have really thought back of her right now.

Not only had he ignored her text earlier, probably due to what Rebekah said and that he thought she was now going to make a move on him, but he was also going to be so disappointed in her lack of control.

Once she had woken up from her slumber, Payton had taken herself off for a shower and to freshen herself up properly. Even though she still felt disgusted at herself, it was like washing away all the dirt and guilt she did feel about her actions.

Now she was out of the warm water and in a fresh new attire, that still resembled her usual, black skinny jeans and a basic t-shirt, she headed back over to the counter and jumped back up onto her usual sit.

Grabbing her Dad's favourite bottle of bourbon, she poured herself a glass and took a large swig of the liquid, "this ones for you, Dad," Payton found herself saying out loud, almost like he was sat there with her right now, as she drowned herself in her loneliness,

"I hope you're not as ashamed of me as I am and everyone else..." She sighed, before downing the rest of the liquid and sliding the glass in front of her down on the counter top.

Payton so wished he was here.

She wished he was sat beside her or opposite her across the kitchen. Payton wished he was hear to give her advice and tell her off for how she had been acting, then encourage her and boost her back up again, like he always did through the hardest times, before and during her life as a vampire.

Maybe then she wouldn't have been so lonely.

Spending so much time with Stefan in Florida the past couple of weeks had almost made her forget how it felt to be alone, to just be by herself in her own thoughts and her own company.

Since Mason and then her Dad had died, Payton hated being by herself and would always be with Matt, working or with either Stefan or Caroline.

She hated nights alone the most. She thought way too much.

But now she was sat here with all this pain and sorrow in her veins, Payton didn't know where else to turn to, than to one of the men who was involved with all of this hurt she was pinning on herself and the one she had no idea how he truly felt about her.

Pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket, Payton quickly called Stefan's number and brought it up to her ear, wanting to talk to him, to even just gain some assurance and know whether she was going to be alone tonight after all.

"Hey, I was just about to call you.." Stefan said as he answered on the other end of the line after a few rings.

"Oh," Payton was taken back by this announcement, thinking he had forgotten about her or was just avoiding her after earlier, "you were?"

"Yeah," He clarified for her, before moving on to what he had wanted to talk to her about, "what happened to you earlier? You just took off.."

"Oh trust me, I didn't just take off, I was more like kidnapped." She corrected him with a grumble.

"What happened?" Stefan questioned her, now worried that something terrible had happened and he hadn't been more aware of it.

"Kol took me. Locked me in a closet with him for a while. Then just let me go." Payton explained.

"Really?" He was confused to hear that she had been let off so lightly, "that's it?"

"Yep. It was weird as hell," She sighed lightly, before she said, "I'm just glad you're all ok."

"Yeah we're all fine." Stefan assured her.

"Good," Payton smiled lightly, before turning around on her stool and looking towards the window, "I was just wondering whether you were going to come back tonight or not..."

"Uh," He paused for a moment, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but also knowing he had to do what was best for him, "no I'm not. Not tonight."

"Oh."

She was a little disappointed to hear this.

Not only did she want him here to talk to him about what the hell was going through her heard and clear up a few things regarding what Rebekah had said, but Payton also wanted Stefan to be here so she didn't have to feel so alone anymore and do anything worse.

Payton needed her boys back around her.

And she couldn't have either of them.

It was breaking her to feel so empty and alone for the first time in a long time.

She actually felt like she had no one all over again.

This place didn't feel as homely as she had left it. Florida felt more like home every time she went back there. But Mystic Falls didn't feel like home to her now she was back again.

Her Dad was gone. Her Mom and her weren't on great terms. Mason was dead. Matt wasn't even in town. Caroline had Tyler drama to deal with. Stefan was distancing himself from her.

Payton felt so very alone. The most alone she had felt in a long time.

"But you can still come over, you know, come keep me company at the boarding house anytime." Stefan then said, almost as if it was meant to make her feel better.

But if Stefan couldn't come be with her here like they had been and she was just going to be there to keep her company, then maybe Payton had to be selfish herself and stay home to drown in her own sorrow just for one night.

"Uh, it's ok," She forced herself to sound alright about her rejection and his other suggestion, "I was going to get an early night anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you sometime tomorrow, yeah?" Stefan then said, believing that she was ok.

Because sometimes she was just so damn good at hiding. Then other times she was ready to explode.

"Good night, Stefan."

Quickly taking the phone away, she hung up and laid it back down on the side. Payton slipped off the stool and began to head on over to the window, feeling the anger and hurt bubbling up inside of her.

What the hell was she doing?

What was she going to do?

Why couldn't she just have accepted his other offer and head on over where she could have at least been kept an eye on and cleared up somethings like she wanted?

Why was she being so stubborn and selfish?

This wasn't the Payton everyone had grown to know and like so much, so much so that they had welcomed her into their friendship circle and took care of her like she was one of them.

No this was the old Payton spiraling.

One that both Stefan and Payton hadn't been in close contact with in a while.

 _ **~ December 29th 1:00am ~**_

 _Feeling the sand in between her toes and the waves crashing only a few yards away was one of her favourite things about being back at home. Florida would always hold that special place in her heart no matter how long she was away from it._

 _The tranquility and the feelings of comfort she got from this place was enough for her to know that she had made the right decision coming here for the holidays._

 _And the best one for her friend right now._

 _As she rolled her head up from the sand below her feet, Payton looked at the man beside her, the two of them walking ever so slowly across the shore, the light from the moon above them being one of the only things and the few street lights near by that lit their way back to the beach house._

 _When he saw Payton look over at him, Stefan turned his head towards the girl and smirked slightly, "I've been dying to ask you something.." He began with a mischievous look._

 _Payton had come to know this look so well the past few days they had spent here. Everytime Stefan got intoxicated, like he was currently right now, after they had been at the bar for a few hours, his less than serious side came out._

 _It was more fun and naughty than the Stefan she had grown to know since arriving in Mystic Falls to see her father all those months ago. It was a side that she very much liked and when mixed with her own naughtier side made things very enjoyable._

 _"What?" She raised her brows back up at him._

 _Payton had no idea what it was he was going to ask nor what his drunken mind would end up saying to her. A few times over the past few days, Stefan had said somethings, Payton knew that if sober he wouldn't have probably said._

 _But she loved how she was seeing a side to Stefan that probably not a lot of people saw and it made her feel special that he was being able to just be himself and let loose in her company without judgement._

 _"Did you and Mason, you know.." Stefan raised his eyebrows up slightly, then nodded his head down to the sand._

 _"What?" Payton couldn't help but burst into laughter at his question, his facial expressions in her also less than sober state making her more giggly than normal._

 _"Well, Damon always teases you about you and Mason living on the beach, so did the two of you ever have sex.." He asked her, like it was no big deal and a completely normal subject for the two to be talking about, "on the beach.."_

 _But she had been so shocked and surprised to hear him ask such a thing, especially in her drunken manner, she knew it was something she hadn't expected from him and also one she wasn't sure she was ok with answering._

 _Payton never was one to have a drunken voice that spoke every sober thought or feeling. She was very good in keeping her mouth zipped in that sense, maybe even more so than she was when she was sober._

 _She was more of an emotional person, who cry or laugh too loudly, latch onto people and be way too affection towards the one she loved the most, but that was just a side of Payton only a select few got to see once in a while._

 _But even more so now she was a vampire. Those emotions she had hid from the world were now everyday ones she felt so strongly._

 _"Stefan, oh my god," She quickly reached across with a childish shriek, snatching the bottle of whiskey from him, "I can't believe you just asked me that.."_

 _"Well, I couldn't help myself," Stefan chuckled huskily in his drunken manner, as he watched her take a large swig from the bottle, "it's been on my mind the past couple of days."_

 _"What?" Payton looked back at him in complete surprise and also somewhat embarrassment._

 _This was way too much for her right now. Stefan was crossing the friendzone with his comments and questions. This wasn't suppose to be like this._

 _"Don't worry, I'm not going to go tell Damon about it." He assured her, thinking it was why she had been so worried._

 _But it had nothing to do with Damon._

 _"Stefan, you are such a..." Payton went to shot some remark back at him, when he quickly turned in front of her and stopped her from going any further along the sand._

 _Looking down at her where she didn't quite reach his much taller frame, he smirked back at her and titled his head to the side, "I'm a what?"_

 _She looked back up at him through her lashes, her once embarrassed smile, was now replaced with a timid one, completely confusing herself as to why she was behaving in such a manner in front of him._

 _This wasn't her. Stefan didn't make her embarrassed or uncomfortable._

 _Why she was acting so giddy again?_

 _Payton thought she was done with all this weirdness between her and Stefan after the massage incident. Now here she was acting like a teenager who had a crush on her teacher or something._

 _"Well?" Stefan then said, after she was silent and all staring._

 _"I was going to say you're a complete drunken ass right now," Payton laughed nervously, ready to walk around him and begin her journey back to the house,_

 _When Stefan grabbed hold of her waist and spun her around, so her back was pressed into his front, as he blocked her hands from breaking out of his grasp and also preventing her from moving any further along the beach, knowing he was much stronger than she was._

 _"Stefan," She whined loudly in a joking tone, trying to break her hold from him, but he just kept his hold firmer as he spun them back round and pulled her down onto the sad with him, "Stefan, what the hell.."_

 _"Just sit down with me for a sec.." He told her with a beaming grin, taking hold of her hand and sitting her down beside him in their drunken states on the sand._

 _Payton couldn't help but break out into more laughter at this whole situation, before she crashed down onto the sand with him, he took the whiskey bottle from her and took a swig from it._

 _"Should you really be having more?" She raised her brows up at him._

 _"Why not?" He gave her a look, trying to act innocent and like it was completely fine for him to keep drinking, "I thought you said we could drink however much we wanted to whilst we were down here."_

 _"I did, but you're way over your limit right now." Payton smirked back, taking the bottle back from him and drinking it herself._

 _"I have a limit, huh?" Stefan repeated in a mocking tone._

 _"Uh-huh," She nodded back, before swallowing another swig down and holding the bottle in her hand, "because I refuse to carry you back to the house. I'm nowhere near as strong as you."_

 _"Oh c'mon," He whined a little too over dramatically, nudging his elbow with hers, "you always say that. But I reckon you could take me."_

 _"Oh please!" Payton stared back at him in shock that he would even say that like it was true, it had to be the drink talking because there was no way, "you're a hundred year old vampire. I haven't even been one for a year yet."_

 _"Even so you were turned by Katherine.." Stefan pointed out._

 _"And so were you."_

 _She didn't get where he was going with this._

 _Drunk Stefan was fairly amusing to say the least._

 _"But she always picks people for a reason, you know?" He reminded her, almost like she hadn't forgotten the last time someone said that to her or even when the woman herself had._

 _"Oh don't you start.." She rolled her eyes dramatically, before quickly downing the whiskey._

 _"I would have picked you." Stefan stated with a beaming grin._

 _"What?" Payton chuckled lightly in confusion._

 _"I would have turned you."_

 _"Oh wow," She couldn't believe what he was saying right now, if a drunken mind really did speak sober thoughts, then she was seeing a definite new side to Stefan,_

 _Was this the ripper talking?_

 _"So you would have killed poor innocent human Payton like Katherine and Isobel did?" Payton stared at him, Stefan even though he was drunk could hear the pissed off tone in her voice._

 _He had probably overstepped it now._

 _"No of course I wouldn't have. I just mean that you're so strong," Stefan began to explain and also defend himself, "mentally, emotionally and physically."_

 _"Stefan," She shook her head slightly, slightly embarrassed that she had jumped to conclusions and also his words meant a lot to her, "you're just saying that so I won't be pissed at you anymore.."_

 _"No, I'm saying it because it's the truth," He smiled back at her sweetly, before laying his hand over hers on the bottle, "believe me."_

 _Looking down at his hand over hers, Payton brought her head back up to meet with his, "Fine," She sighed lightly, letting him take the bottle from her, "I believe you. I'm doing better now."_

 _"Much." Stefan said, before downing the rest of the whiskey in the bottle as Payton turned her head to the other side, smiling towards the distance in awe of how much Stefan's words had touched her._

 _He was right. She was doing better. They all knew that, including herself._

 _But hearing it from him just meant so much more to her._

 _Drunk or not, Payton didn't want to be anywhere other than beside Stefan at her favourite place._

 ** _~ End of Flashback ~_**

* * *

 **Author note: So I couldn't wait one more day to upload a new part! I was far too excited and had to just do it. I'm really loving this story so much right now and I really hope you are all sharing the same feelings as I have towards it. I really hope you liked this part. Kol?! What the hell?! What's his game? Messing with Payton like that. And did you guys love the flashback scene there? There will be more Florida flashbacks over the next few chapters, so keep on reading on for lots more Payton and Stefan! Things are really going to start changing and becoming more shocking in the next part!**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, paintedbywords, RHatch89, kuppcake, HPuni101, oliviasladky and shykiy for reviewing the last part. You guys make me so happy! Honestly it's the best reading your reviews and thoughts. Oh don't worry about people sticking up for Payton, they'll definitely be some of that coming very soon! No one is going to mess with that girl again. I can't wait for you guys to read more!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this one - What else happened in Florida between Stefan and Payton? How are things going to be with Matt when he gets back? What is Payton going to do that shocks everyone including herself? What is the big shocker?!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	61. Chapter 61

Sighing loudly to herself, Payton shook her head and turned back away from the window, after she had been so burried in her thoughts, staring down at the town centre below her.

She couldn't stay here.

No, she couldn't go to the Salvatores either.

She couldn't see Matt. She couldn't be with Caroline.

There was only one place to go that would keep her sane and secure right now.

Quickly spinning around, Payton grabbed her phone and her keys, along with her leather jacket and made her way out of her apartment as quickly as humanly possible.

Coming across the street, she headed towards the Grill, knowing it was going to be her home for the next couple of hours, where she could be around people, those she worked with, those she passed on the street, people who would keep her some sense of normal away from the supernatural world and her messed up brain.

Taking her regular spot at the bar, Payton watched as one of her employees came over to take her drink order. She decided on her usual bottle of bourbon, the one her Dad loved and what she had many bottles of back home.

She just needed to feel close to him right now.

Payton wanted him here more than anything else in the world right now.

Their time together had been cut short far too quickly. She wanted to have more time with him and be as close as they had gotten to being for longer than they ended up getting.

He wasn't suppose to die.

Alaric was suppose to be here beside her, telling her right for wrong, making her laugh when she was down and pulling her up from her own self doubt, but he wasn't here.

A good half an hour had passed since Payton had arrived at the Grill, within that time, no one had reached out to her through text or call, hardly anyone had spoken to her up the bar, it was just her and her drink for company that night.

That was until Payton felt someone slip up onto the bar stool beside her and she knew her own company wasn't going to be very peaceful any longer than it had been.

"You've got me kidding me..." She hissed under her breathe, before she quickly picked up her whiskey glass and downed the rest of the contents.

Getting out a few dollar notes, Payton slammed the down beside her glass and went to slip off the stool to get the hell out of there, when the person beside her quickly laid their hand on top of her own.

"Please, love," They turned their head to look back at her with a charming look, their hold over hers far too strong for her to walk away like she had intended to do, "just one drink, that's all I ask."

"Why should I, Kol?" Payton spat back at him, she was so tired of him today and here he was trying to play games with her again, "haven't you done enough damage for one day?"

"Oh believe me, love, I've been more than easy on you," Kol responded back, his charming tone never slipping up once, "if you want me to play unfair than by all means walk away now.."

Payton snatched her hand back with a force, ready to walk away and take the risk. She should have just stayed at home with the bottle of bourbon she already had.

It had been the wrong move coming here and to bump into all people, it had to be one of the original vampires who had caused such a gloom over her in the first place.

"but if you would like me and my sister to back off, then please remain seated and I'll get us some drinks.." He finished, raising his brows up at her as she stared back at him in disbelief.

Part of her wanted to keep up her tough frame and storm off out of there, taking the chance and playing with fire. But the other part of her knew what they were capable of and that it wouldn't just be her who'd get caught up in the cross fire.

It would also be the people she cared about.

Payton couldn't risk that.

Sighing in defeat, she scooted back up onto the bar stool and watched as Kol called the bar tender over to them, "I'll have what she's having." He told them, nodding slightly over to her drink.

"You want another bourbon?" The woman behind it asked, looking over at Payton.

"Sure." She nodded back at her, before allowing the woman to take her empty glass along with the dollars and go off to get their drinks.

"So," Kol turned round to face her more, causing Payton to grumble in annoyance as to what was going to come from him now, "what brings you here?"

"It's a bar, what else do you think brings me here?" She looked back at him, as if he was stupid.

"Well most people come here to drown their sorrows, so what seems to be troubling you?" He asked her further.

"How could you tell if something was troubling me?" Payton stared back.

"It's pretty evident, isn't it? Pretty girl at the bar all alone. No friends in sight. Her phone hasn't rung the whole time she's been sat here..." Kol explained.

"Wait..." She blinked back in surprise and somewhat disgust, "you've been watching me this whole time?"

"Of course. Who could ever resist such a beauty?" He beamed back at her, just as the bartender came back over.

How did she not notice him before?

Laying their drinks down in front of them, the woman looked between Payton and Kol with a smirk, "Who's your friend, Payton?" They asked with a mischievous look.

"He isn't my friend.." Payton quickly covered up that one, as she took her drink off the surface.

"Oh," The woman looked back at Kol with a naughty look, "like Matt isn't either.."

Payton frowned back at the girl in confusion and somewhat suspicion, before she questioned her, "What do you mean?"

"Oh..it's just...you know, we all know about you and Matt." The bartender admitted in a suggestive tone.

Payton felt Kol's eyes burning into her skin from beside her, almost like he was jealous to hear that another man other than Mason her boyfriend who was dead, had been tangled in the sheets with her all this time.

"Oh my god," She shook her head in embarrassment and she also felt pissed that these people she worked with had been gossiping about her sex life,

Was that all everyone cared about when it came to her? Who she was sleeping with or was falling for?

Couldn't she just be Payton?

"I can't believe..."

"You should ask him out, Payton," The woman bartender quickly interrupted her, "you guys would be cute together."

"No," Payton laughed lightly with a shake to her head, for a moment it was like she had forgotten Kol was beside her, listening into the two of them talking about her love life, "no way. We're just good friends."

"That's a shame," The bar girl shrugged, before looking back at Kol and then dropping her jaw slightly, almost like she had realised something, "oh god, this isn't a date is it..."

"No!" Payton quickly jumped in, "no..no...no definitely no."

"I'm so sorry!" The bartender stepped back slightly, before a nervous laugh followed suit, "my bad.."

"No. We're not on a date." She corrected her one more time, looking over at Kol in disgust.

But she got super confused when she saw him beaming back at her, it was a mixture of amusement and mischief that clouded over her face and it was only making Payton more angry to even be sat there with him.

"But you two...would be super cute together..." The girl tried to then convince her, causing Payton to shake her head again.

"No, seriously. No."

"Oh c'mon! You guys should date. Properly."

Payton went to interject one more time and tell her to shut up, when she looked back over at Kol, realising what he had done and what he was doing, just trying to piss her off even more than he already had today.

"You're such a jerk!" Payton spat at him, before looking over at the woman and grabbing hold of her hand, she quickly got the worried looking girl to look in her eyes as she began to compel her, "forget we even had this conversation or that you even spoke to Kol Mikaelson. Now go back to serving tables."

Letting go of her co-worker, Payton picked her glass back up and quickly downed the liquid, her body flooding with rage that she just wanted so badly to kill the original vampire for what he had done.

"Now that was interesting," Kol smirked from beside her, picking up his own glass and taking a small sip out of it, "I had no idea you had such an involvement with Donovan."

"Why?" She stared back at him, raising her brows up teasingly now, "you jealous.."

"Oh believe me, love, I could never be jealous of a pathetic human like Matt," He said harshly back, causing Payton to roll her eyes in annoyance, her best friend wasn't pathetic, "but I do have to know how he ended up in this situation with you."

"Oh cmon, seriously," Payton felt her anger sparking back up again, as she furrowed her brows together, "what is yours and Rebekah's obsession with my sex life?"

"Rebekah?" Kol looked back at her in confusion.

"Yes. The psychotic blonde you call your sister threw some bitter remarks at my way earlier." She explained to him.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"That I was desperate." Payton admitted, even though she didn't know why she was, clearly she was that angry she didn't even know what she was saying or even still doing here.

"Desperate for sex?"

She shrugged, looking down at her glass, "For anything. Love. Sex. Any man to fix.."

Kol felt his brows twitch up as she paused, her eyes trailing over to him and she quickly shook her head, going to leave once again, giving into the urge to get out of there and take that huge risk.

It wasn't like her friends cared right now anyway.

"Wait," Kol didn't want her to go just yet, nor did he want her to leave at such a vulnerable time, "please. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She scoffed loudly.

He wasn't serious right now.

Kol Mikaelson sorry. There was no way.

"Yes for my sister's actions. She's a little too harsh. I mean, I would have gone more ways about it, but," He tried to cover his own actions, not wanting her to think he had gone soft on her, "why's it a problem if you have been acting desperate?"

Payton shook her head, a light laugh follow suit, "Why are you asking me this? Why are you seriously talking to me like you even care?"

"You don't think I care?" Kol asked.

"No," She looked back at him, "none of your family do unless it's for your own satisfaction."

"That's not entirely true. But you now why I have been so bitter towards you, don't you?" He gave her a look.

"Why?" Payton questioned.

"Because of what you did."

"Because of what I did?" She repeated in confusion, before sliding back up onto her stool, "what did I do?"

Kol rolled his eyes back down to the bar surface, almost like he was being vulnerable now and showing a different side to him, that she had never seen before and doubted many people have.

"Kol.."

"You daggered me, remember!" He snapped at her, his tone back to his usual poisonous and manipulative way.

"For everyone else's benefit, yeah," Payton stared back at him, before she watched him quickly down his drink, "but that wasn't even me! It was my Dad who drove that dagger through your chest."

"Even so, you are his only living relative.."

"So that makes me the next in line for revenge right?" She presumed, her anger raising once more.

"You allowed him to do it to me. You played me," Kol tried to tell her about his own anger towards her and what she had done, "you sent me back to where my family had kept me for so long."

"That isn't my fault! I was just doing what I had to do, Kol. I do things for a reason. Not for my own enjoyment most of the time either unlike you." Payton remarked bitterly.

"You didn't have to though."

"And you didn't have to do all the horrible things you've done either. You didn't have to compel one of my co-workers to try persuade me to go on a date with you nor did you have to threaten me to sit up the bar with you."

"You wouldn't have either way.."

"No, maybe not, but if you had just asked me to come for a drink with you in a normal civilised manner, than maybe just maybe.."

"I know I will never come close to you as Matt, Mason or Stefan do," Kol cut in before she could continue any further, "but all I ask is for sometime with you, please. That's all I ask. Then I will leave you alone for good."

"Kol..."

Payton wasn't sure about this. He had already made her sit down here and have one drink with him. Now he was asking her to sit down beside him for god know's how long and spend actual time with him.

"Please, love. Give me one chance." He said once again.

She stared back at him unsurely, Payton began to rub her lips together nervously, as she pulled her cell phone out from her pocket, seeing no new calls or anything from anyone, as well as checking the time.

It was only an hour until closing. She could try do the hour with him. But she would have to compromise a few things first.

"On one condition."

Kol looked back at the girl after she had broken the silence, "What?"

"You buy me endless amount of drinks until closing. Then once this place has closed we both go home and you never blackmail me into sitting here with you ever again." Payton proposed with a cunning look.

"Fine," He nodded bringing out his wallet and calling over another bartender, "I promise."

After ordering a bottle of bourbon for the two of them to share and use as much as they like, Payton downed as many as she could, as Kol continued to ask her questions about her and her life.

Some of them went too far resulting in her anger bubbling more and more. But other times he was almost gentle and genuinely interested to hear more about her.

She even found herself asking him things and loosening up into the conversation, a few laughs escaping her lips every so often, along with his own.

Maybe she was far too drunk already.

Why did her light weight human trait have to be brought with her into her vampire life?

But it was nearing closer and closer to the closing, so the more she drunk and the faster the time went, the sooner she could stagger back home alone and climb into bed and forget about her tragic day.

"I-i should probably head out.." Payton said with just a few minutes to go until closing, wanting to cut the conversation short, "now."

Kol looked back at her a little disappointed, before he quickly downed the rest of his whiskey and laid it down onto the bar surface, also giving in that the night was over.

She went to slide herself off the bar stool, but due to her drunken antics, she under estimated just how intoxicated she really was, as Payton found herself stumbling off the stool and nearly flying down onto the ground.

That was until Kol quickly leaned forward out of his seat and placed his hands on her waist, preventing her from going forward and crashing down onto the floor below them.

"Easy love." He remarked, before helping her to stand back up right, her hands ending up finding himself on his chest as she tried to hold herself.

Looking up at him through her lashes, Payton found herself looking at Kol properly for the first time ever. Just him. Not his charming bad boy image. Not his cunning and destructive killer ways.

Just him.

Just Kol.

Maybe it was the drink. Maybe it was the loneliness and emptiness she felt tonight. Maybe it was the fact Kol was interested in her.

Or maybe Payton actually felt a little fire in her belly.

"You're too beautiful to have endeavored so much tragedy," Kol began to tell her in a soft and quiet tone, her eyes never leaving his as he continued on, "and to even be sat at this bar tonight talking to someone like me."

Payton found herself lost for words for the first time ever and in particular with the likes of Kol. But there was just something about how he was holding her and looking at her, as well as how his words just seemed to fall out of his mouth with such meaning that was kind of screaming at her in this weird kind of way.

Her eyes rolled over to the clock on the wall behind them, seeing it was now closing time and other people around them were now leaving for the night, the employees of the bar beginning to close up and finish for the night.

But Payton didn't want to be done just yet.

No, she wanted more.

Payton wanted to feel something on a day that had been the worst return to town.

She was tired of feeling alone and like she couldn't be reckless anymore.

It was just one night.

One night where no one was checking in on her or watching over her. One night where she could just break the rules and let that daring side of her take control for the first time in a long time.

No boyfriend watching over her. No father watching over her. No best friends watching over her.

Just her.

Running her hand down from his chest, Payton found herself lacing her fingers through Kol's hand, before she began to take a small step back, "let's go, shall we?"

Smirking back at Kol, Payton began to turn around and lead him towards the exit, Kol found himself speechless at what he was witnessing with his own eyes right now and how mischievous she had become so quickly.

He wasn't going to turn an opportunity like this down, especially one that he had been craving for so long now. This was his chance and he wasn't going to let it slide.

Stumbling through the door of her apartment, Payton let go of Kol's hand and shrugged off her jacket, before chucking it down onto the couch and turning back round to face him.

"What?" She stared back at him from across the room, as he looked back at her in utter surprise, "are you just going to stand there or?"

Kol slowly came towards her as Payton headed over to the bed, taking off her shoes and then her t-shirt to reveal a red lacy bra. As he reached her, she spun round to face him with an emotionless expression.

He slipped of his own shoes and jacket, before going to undo the buttons on his shirt, his eyes never leaving her body or her face, he couldn't quite believe his luck right now.

Payton on the other hand just wanted to get this over and done with, she was far too drunk to say no and the desperation to just feel something was becoming way too much for her.

Her eyes trailed over to a chair in the corner of her bedroom space, her stomach dropping slightly when she saw a white vest draped over the back of it, belonging to a certain vampire brother who was suppose to be staying here tonight.

She quickly snapped her head back to Kol and stepped forward, breaking the gap between them and slowly she began to slip herself out of her jeans, revealing the matching red lacey pants that covered her lower privates.

Kol's smirk grew bigger and bigger as he took the girl in, never knowing this could have been possible, but wanting to enjoy every single second of it.

It wasn't long before they tangled themselves into the sheets. The two of them naked and exploring each other. But it wasn't the kind of sex Payton had been use to with either Matt or Mason.

It was rough and it was harsh. Not so much physically. But there was no passion or care there. It was just all based on urges and the attraction. There was no real feelings involved other than the one to be needed by someone.

And for one night, Payton allowed herself to be used by Kol.

And Kol allowed himself to do what he did best, not care what he was doing or whom he could be hurting in the process.

Payton felt her eyes flutter open, the harsh bright light from the unshut blinds and curtains from around the apartment shining through into her apartment, causing her to squint and go to shove her head back under the pillow, before she heard a creak.

Snapping her eyes open wide, Payton quickly pulled herself up from the bed and noticed someone go to sit down on her couch, a bottle of bourbon in their hands and her stomach dropped as the events of last night hit her hard.

Tugging the sheet tighter around her body, she tried to shrug off any feelings of shame and guilt for another time, as she coughed loudly to drag the original vampires attention to her.

"I thought I'd help myself to a drink." Kol called from across the room to her, not once did he turn his head round to look at the girl.

"What are you still doing here?" Payton asked him in a pissed off tone.

She didn't want to have to wake up next time. He should have left by now.

"That's no way to treat your guest, is it?" He replied back, she could almost imagine the smug look on his face.

"You don't need to be here, Kol. Get out." She ordered from the bed.

"You weren't saying that last night, love."

Groaning loudly to herself, Payton quickly reached over and grabbed her knickers off from the floor, before she took a shirt from her wash pile and put it on to somehow cover her modesty.

Getting up from the bed, she stormed over to where he was on the couch and reached over to take the bourbon bottle from his hands. But of course, Kol, being Kol and also an original vampire, his hold on the whiskey was far too strong compared to hers.

"Let go, Kol. You need to leave." Payton demanded, as she folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"We're very grouchy in the mornings, aren't we?" Kol remarked with a smirk.

"Seriously," She hissed back, not in the mood for his games so early in the morning, "get up. You need to go."

"Now why would I do that?" He asked with raised brows.

"Because I said so!" Payton spat, trying to take back the bottle of bourbon again, "Kol, seriously. I gave you what you wanted, now you can leave."

"But that's not all, love." Kol leant forward slightly, allowing her to take the bottle.

"What do you mean that's not all?" She repeated in confusion and also worry as to what else he was going to force her into.

Even though deep down she knew last night had been her idea to take him up off on his offerings. But it was easier for him to shove the blame on him than to beat herself up for going to bed with the enemy.

"Well let's just say I haven't finished with you yet." He informed her slyly.

"Finished with me?" Payton frowned back in disgust, more disgust than she felt right now for even going there with him, "Kol, last night was a one off. I just want to forget about it. It's over with now."

Kol began to chuckle loudly to himself, shaking his head as he pulled himself off the coach to stand in front of her, as Payton sent him a strong glare back, her rage rising with every second that passed.

"What's so funny?" She questioned disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, love," He tried to fight off the laughter again, "I just don't think you could ever forget about what happened last night between us, do you?"

"Oh trust me, I am going to try bloody well damn hard to!" Payton informed him strongly.

"Well, it's good that I can always compel you to remember, isn't it?" Kol smirked back at her in a sinister way, as she went to step back away from him, worried just how far he would go, "I just need one more thing from you."

"No," She shook her head, laying her spare hand on her hip. "no way! I gave you what you wanted. No more. You promised."

"If you're not going to conform, then I'll just have to make you." He stepped forward to her again.

Payton quickly went to step back further and get away from him, when he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her forcely into him, his eyes now coming to meet with her own, before he began to compel her like he had always wanted to.

"You're going to stay with me for the rest of the day. You're not going to run or hide. You're going to do everything I say with no questions or comments, ok?"

Pushing her back away from him, Payton blinked in confusion before she found herself nodding back, giving into the compulsion and losing control of her own mind and body, knowing that she couldn't fight off an original vampires compulsion on her.

She should have drunk the verbena like everyone else had been doing.

Why had she been so so stupid to not?

Probably because she never thought she'd be stuck in a situation like this.

Smirking at how easy that was and how much fun it was going to be, Kol leaned closer to her again, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face, "Now go get ready, beautiful, we're going on a little road trip."

Sick.

That was how she felt.

Sick.

Disgust.

Shame.

Guilt.

All of it hadn't left her mind since that very moment she opened up her eyes that morning and now with every second that past that day, something else seemed to happen to make her feel these strong emotions ever harder.

Kol had compelled her.

It was something she thought could potentially happen to her or any of her other vampire friends from an orignal, but one she never quite considered would end up actually happening to her and be used in such a way that she had no control over what she was even doing anymore.

But Payton knew if this had been real and she hadn't been under the compulsion, she would not be sitting here right now, drinking blood from innocent people and killing them, beside Kol who had already gone through half the people in the bar abandoned log cabin bar in the middle of a forest outside Mystic Falls.

Kol hadn't told Payton why he was doing this nor had he explained what this meant. Even if she wanted to quiz him or try get him to stop, she couldn't. He had compelled her to not ask or say anything.

Payton had been the most quiet and out of control that she had been in months, or even years, or even ever in her whole life. This wasn't Payton. She always had a comment on anything. She was outspoken and was never afraid to say how she truly felt.

Plus she wasn't this type of vampire. Payton didn't drink from people for the fun of it. Nor did she ever want to other than what the cravings tried to convince her to do. She wasn't about all of this.

This was what her training with Stefan had been in aid of to prevent situations like this from happening, but he was Kol mind controlling her into drinking all of these people alongside him, something in control Payton would have never even done.

She felt so disgusted and asahamed. But couldn't stop. Kol was controlling her every move. She couldn't stop drinking.

And it was like with every more ounce of blood she got, the more stronger she felt inside to keep on drinking more and let the human blood do what it had always wanted to do, the animal blood never having such an effect on her as it did now.

Payton knew once this was over and if she made it out of this, the guilt and shame, as well as all her months of training now gone to waste, was going to send her over the edge and she was already trying to work out how she was going to cope with the after math.

"Stop!" Kol suddenly said to her after he had heard the sounds of a vehicle pulling up outside from where they were, he quickly let go of the body he had in his hands and threw it onto the pile with the others, "we have to stop now, love."

Payton pulled her own hands off the guy she had been draining the blood from and her mouth away from his vein, before letting his body fall onto the ground at the top of the pile, as her vampire eyes looked over to the orignal.

Stepping over to Payton, Kol brought out a handkerchief from his back pocket, before an arrogant look plastered across his face, as he began to wipe around her mouth from any blood stains.

"Now, that's a good girl, come with me and be quiet." He quickly entwined their fingers together, before pulling back through to the bar and crouching down behind it, his other hand hooking around a bottle of whiskey from under it.

Payton was knelt down beside him, her eyes staring emotionless down onto the ground, every inch of her was dealing with the emotions inside, not letting them show physically, because Kol had compelled her to not say anything or do anything he hadn't told her to do.

And that meant for her keeping all her emotions bottled up.

She was trying so hard to break the compulsion but it wasn't working. But that didn't make the emotions she felt stop. It was only making them worse as she felt the blood soaking into her shirt from where she had been messy with her consumption.

Suddenly there was a noise from over the other side of the bar, there was several footsteps and a heart beat, Payton could hear them and also now feel their presents in the bar with them.

She knew whoever this was, Kol also knew they were here too and perhaps even knew they'd show up soon, the whole reason why they had to be here and why they were hiding out before they made their appearence.

Payton felt herself gulp when she saw the likes of Damon Salvatore and Jeremy Gilbert walk round the side of the bar, not suspecting they were there at all, instead they headed towards the back freezer room they had just been inside, also where all the dead vampire bodies were piled up.

The sound of them going through the plastic curtain into the back room was enough for Kol to pull him and Payton back onto their feet, before they slowly began to tip toe through to meet them.

Her stomach was beginning to stop and her chest tighten at the realisation of what was going on here. Kol was here to ruin Jeremy's hunters plan. He had made them kill all the potential vampires, so Jeremy couldn't go throguh with his hunters plan and they couldn't go through with their plan for the cure.

And now Payton was under compulsion to Kol, she was basically a bait or even on his side to stop them from getting the cure, something she didn't even want to be apart of anyway, let alone alongside Kol.

This was just a living nightmare right now.

And there was no way out of it.

"...look's like we're going to have to find some new vampires," Damon's voice could be heard from inside the other room, as they literally stood just metres away now from where the two other men were, "what a waste."

Payton felt Kol let go of her hand, as he slowly took a step forward and Jeremy began to ask, "What the hell happened?"

"I confess," Kol's voice told the answer they wanted to know, as he broke through the curtain and into the back room, leaving Payton no other choice than to follow her leader right now, "we did it."

Jeremy and Damon both stared in awe at what they were seeing, both of them pissed and also a little worried, not to see Kol as such, but to see a familiar face beside him, looking as cosy as she did.

Payton stared back at them. The emotions she felt inside nowhere near on her face or body. She kept herself stern and mute. Like she had been instructed by Kol to do.

"Kol," Jeremy found himself saying, quickly lifting his weapon up and aiming it at the original vampire, before looking back at Payton worriedly, "Payton.."

"What the hell..." Damon frowned back, not sure what was going on here.

He didn't think Payton would ever really side with an original vampire, especially Kol of all people, but then again did he really know the girl? She had lied to them when they first came to town.

She wasn't one he could always trust or ever trust after everything that had happened, but Damon couldn't shake off this feeling like this wasn't her doing, not by choice anywhere or like she was really even herself right now.

"Jeremy, good to see you, mate," Kol began as Jeremy looked back at Damon in confusion, "it was a little over crowded when we arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings," the orignal vampire turned his head towards the girl beside him, an arrogant smirk growing more, "don't we, love?"

Payton knew he was referring to last night. She knew he was bringing it up again and hinting at it, especially in front of Jeremy and Damon, who had no idea why the two of them were even together right now.

It hadn't been by choice. Maybe last night had been and wasn't one of her finer moments. But this wasn't Payton's doing. She couldn't get out of it. Payton was so scared right now.

"We four need to have a little chat," Kol continued on after no one retaliated back, as he took a swig of whiskey and then said, "care for a drink?"

"He's underage and I don't like you," Damon responded in a clearly pissed off tone, as he tapped Jeremy away and the teenager put the gun down, before Damon stepped forward to Kol, "so let's just cut to it."

"My brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark," Kol began to inform not only the guys in the room, but also Payton who had already figured it out the moment the two familiar faces strolled in,

If Payton had been herself right now, she would have so wiped out that arrogant smug look on the original vampires face, because inside it was driving her insane,

"It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now killing young vampires is easy or old ones for that matter." Kol finished his explanation with a slight threat.

"Why? What's it to you either way?" Damon asked.

"Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure, you risk waking someone very dangerous." The Original informed them, almost like he was a little scared himself.

Damon turned his head to look at Jeremy in a knowing way, before looking back at Kol with a slight sly look "Oh...you must be talking about Silas."

"What do you know of him?" Kol questioned.

"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem." Damon quickly told him.

"Isn't it?" Kol interjected like Damon was being so stupid right now to not have thought about this, as Damon shook his head and muttered the words 'uh-huh-, before Kol shook his head in amusement,

"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time,"

Payton felt her eyes roll over to Jeremy, almost like she was staring at him so hard, it would send a message to him, that she had no involvement in this, it was against her own will she was here and had done what she had done,

But of course, it didn't work like that, Jeremy was too busy like Damon listen to Kol run on, "you know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending,"

Suddenly Kol began to raise his voice in anger that they weren't listening nor was anyone else he had warned about Silas, "we murdered all of them, and now here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, can I?"

"We're not gonna back off the cure because you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." Damon spat back.

Kol reached forward and shoved Damon away, before motioning his hand over to Jeremy, as the boy raised the gun back into the vampire's face in defence, "Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

"I'm not calling off anything, mate," Jeremy informed him ruthlessly, before glancing at Payton and then back onto Kol, "and leave Payton alone. She's innocent. What are you doing with her anyway?"

So maybe Jeremy did see her cry for help or maybe he did just actually care about her enough to rescue her from Kol's twisted hold on her.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Kol smirked, images of last night coming into his head again, before he looked between the two angry men, "is it so hard to believe that she is with me?"

"Payton might be a vulnerable, annoying, stubborn brat, but she isn't that stupid to be with you, so what did you do to her?" Damon stepped in and moved back closer to Kol, shocking Payton that he had even defended her, but it was enough to even make her think she might have a chance of breaking out of this.

"Oh relax," Kol quickly interjected with a light scoff, finding it all too amusing that they were both getting so riled up over her, "she's fine. Just a little compulsion. She'll back to her usual self once I'm with her,"

Payton felt her head lower down to the floor, almost like she was showing the same she felt, as well as the awkwardness and tension she felt to be stuck in the middle here with them.

"But I was aware that you two hated each other, so why the sudden interest in your dead best friends daughter?" Kol then questioned with raised brows.

Damon's frown deepened in his forehead, he was moments away from tearing into Kol physically with the words he was saying, but Jeremy cut in before he could.

"That best friend's daughter is our friend.." Jeremy said, somewhat proudly to have the girl in his life thanks to Alaric, "Payton," he stepped a little closer and held out his hand, "come on.."

"She can't, mate," Kol smirked back at him, his attempts along with Damon's being poor and unconvincing, as Payton's eyes began to sting, the tears ready to fall, but not being able to show,

"Jeremy, I could kill you, but then I'd have to deal with the hunter's curse," He then said as he laid down the bottle of whiskey, "and I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms."

Kol went to vamp speed over to Jeremy, but Damon got in the way before he stood a chance, using all his strength to push Kol against the wall behind them, as Payton stood there unable to move or say anything.

Damon and Kol head butted each other a few times, as Damon tightened his grip to keep Kol from attacking him or going after Jeremy, as Payton and the teenager watched on helplessly.

"Jeremy, run!" Damon instructed with a yell, before Jeremy looked back at Payton one last time and then fled without her or anyone, as Damon continued to struggle with Kol.

He punched him hard several times, before Kol managed to grab hold of his knuckles and stop him from making anymore hits. Kol then used the hold and strength he had himself to turn Damon round, before he began to strangle him from behind.

"Now, love," Kol looked over at Payton who was just staring back at the two men, as Damon tried to fight off Kol, but the original was far too strong, "how would you like to get your sweet revenge?"

A little while later, Payton was holding her hands tightly around the end of a wooden stake, that was currently through Damon Salvatore's chest, where the man was sat on a stool, whilst Kol watched over the scene.

He had just got off the phone from Klaus, his brother, who from what Payton could hear from her vamp hearing, was telling him off for going after Jeremy and Damon, as well as ruining the vampires they had ready to hunt.

She had also heard the mention of her own name. No doubt Jeremy had told Elena what had been going on back there and the fact that Payton had been caught up in the middle of it, so much so that Kol had compelled her to stay with him and kill the vampires.

And somehow word got back to Klaus, probably from Elena, who was trying to rescue her boyfriend, from the hands of Kol and now Payton who was in control of just how far the wooden stake was going to go into Damon.

Kol had compelled her to get Damon back for what he had done to her and Mason. He wanted her to get her sweet revenge as he put it, the revenge that she deserved to bring on him for what he had done.

The whole reason she was in such pain and sadness. Kol had wanted to be able to gift it to her without anyone doubt or refusal from her own mind getting in the way. He wanted to give her the chance to do what she had always wanted to do.

He wanted her to do whatever the hell she wanted to Damon, even kill him if she wanted to, but right now he was letting her have some fun with it and let Damon's suffering be prolonged, just like Mason's was.

"Very good, darling," Kol purred at Payton as he got off the phone and he stepped a little closer, his hands running up the tops of her arms from behind, before he whispered in her ear, "now stab him a little further."

Payton quickly tightened her grip on the stake, her eyes never leaving Damon's as she did as she was told, with a force she stabbed the stake further into the Salvatores chest, causing Damon to groan loudly and look up at Payton with real hurt over his face.

"Now tell him what he did to you. Tell him how he ripped your heart out the moment he ripped out your boyfriends from his own chest." Kol then told her, wanting her to really get it all off her own chest and out in the open properly.

"It should have been you in that chair," Payton began, thinking back to that day and the moment it happened, all the pain and the hurt clouding over her mind, as she forgot about the same she had been feeling all day,

"It should have been you that died not Mason," She continued on, staring at Damon intently and not once did she break, "he was the innocent one. We were suppose to run away together and be cured from this curse. We were suppose to be a happy ever after,"

Payton tightened her grip back around the stake again, as Kol smirked from behind as he listened and watched, "but you ruined all of that."

"Payton..." Damon groaned, tired of hearing this and also in agony himself from the stake in his chest, "c'mon...we were done with all of this.."

"No," She quickly snapped, before she found herself shoving the stake in more, not even with consent this time from the original behind her, "you started this, Damon. Mason told you that you picked a fight with the wrong person. And he was right. You have."

"He forgave me, Payton." Damon tried to remind her of when the other side crossed over, when Mason came through as a ghost, but also he wanted to try jog her mind so she wouldn't be compelled like this anymore.

"No..he wanted redemption. But I could never forgive you nor could I ever forget the moment you ripped his heart out in front of my very eyes." Payton shoved the stake in further.

Damon groaned loudly, before he tried to bring his head up to look at her properly again, "Payton...please...you have to snap out of this," he was almost pleading with her now, "Kol has got you under his spell, snap out of this,"

Payton knew she was. Payton knew this wasn't her nor what she wanted. Sure it felt good to tell Damon what he had done and that she still wasn't over it nor would she ever be. It felt good to make him feel the same pain she did every single day and how Mason felt when he had killed him.

But Payton couldn't snap out of it.

She was compelled. She didn't have the control to snap out of it.

"c'mon, you're stronger than this," He continued on his plead for her to just stop this, "I know you hate me, but please.."

"One more time, love." Kol whispered again her ear.

Wasting no time, Payton quickly shoved the stake further into his chest, causing Damon to groan again, "W-w-why can't you let her go?" He asked Kol through his groans.

"Because she's having fun. She's finally getting what she wants. I'm letting her let out all that emotion she has built up." Kol explained, as he took Payton's hands off the stake and made her stand out of the way.

Payton did as she was instructed, standing away from Damon, but keeping her gaze firmly locked on him, almost like she was in a trance of damaging him and couldn't look anywhere else.

"H-h-ow would you know?" Damon asked.

"Because I saw her last night," Kol said as Payton's ears perked up at this, if he was going to tell Damon about their night together, once she was off the compulsion, she was going to kill the orignal herself, "the real side of her."

Damon looked between Payton and Kol again with a glare, not knowing what he was really implying there, but also knowing that Kol had been playing with Payton's mind, so whatever he was saying she couldn't even defend herself for right now.

He would have rather she was left out of this. Alaric would have killed him if he was here to think that his little girl had been used by Kol and no one had even realised it until now.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it like a man and let the girl go." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to kill you," Kol began to step over to him once again, "I just wanted to make sure Payton got what she needed and that you could be compelled."

"I'm gonna rip out your spleen." Damon threatened in a dry tone.

"You ought to be thanking me. Everyone thinks Payton is a silly desperate chick who lost her boyfriend and vampire to the world of the supernatural, but I have seen that dark side of her, I have seen it and if I hadn't stepped in just then, god know's how far she would have gone,"

Damon turned his head over to Payton who quickly looked away, almost like she was ashamed than ever right now, more than just what she had done to Damon, but something else,

"and as for the cure. You don't really want the cure. You fancy Elena. I mean, even more now that she's a vampire. Admit it," Kol began to wonder around where Damon was stood, torturing more with his words and actions, "the last vestige of her humanity if her annoying little brother, Jeremy, and deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead, don't you?"

Kol was now in Damon's face, whom of which had now turned to look at him as he spat back, "Nope."

The original vampire scoffed, before he patted his hand hard on Damon's back, causing him to groan again, as Kol rose to his feet, "you're lying. I bet you'd love to rip off his head right now.."

Damon scrunched his face in pain and also anger, before Kol smirked in realisation, "and I'm gonna give you your wish,"

Kol walked back over to Damon, as he shook his head, trying to find the strength or anything to just break off out of there, but it was no use and he was now drained of the vervain in his system, the compulsion was going to work on him, just like it had on Payton who hadn't been on the stuff,

He bent down in front of Damon's face, before he looked into his eyes and began to compel him, the same way he had with Payton earlier that day, "You're not gonna remember what I say, but you're going to find Jeremy Gilbert, and when you do, you're going to kill me."

Bringing the stake out of Damon's chest, the vampire groaned as Kol turned away and grabbed Payton's arm as she did so, before dragging her through into the bar and then vamp speeding the two of them off out of there, into the middle of the woods.

Once they were there, Kol let go of her and turned to face her with a smirk on his face, as Payton looked back at him with a serious face, "That's a good girl. I didn't realise you would play ball so easily, but you did and I owe you a lot for it,"

Payton blinked back at him, inside she was raging and wanting to rip out his spleen, just like Damon had wanted to do. Not only was she pissed at what he had made her do against her own will today, but now she was angry at him for making Damon go after poor Jeremy.

This was so messed up.

And Payton was worried what she was going to have to do next.

Kol reached out and laid his hands on her shoulders, before he looked into her eyes and began to compel her, "Now I want you to go home and stay hush hush about what happened just then. Do you understand me?"

Payton found herself slowly nodding, before Kol let go of her and she used this as a chance of escape, her vamp speed coming into full force as she quickly got out of there and made her way back to town.

It was like the closer she got to town and the further away she got from Kol, every part of emotion she had tried to hide and keep away when Kol was around, was now coming to the surface.

Her stomach was beginning to clench tighter along with her chest, her palms were beginning to sweat, her breathing was rigid as her speed picked up more, her eyes were beginning to fill with tears once again, her legs ready to buckle under her and send her flying down onto the ground in a heap of emotions.

The sick feeling. The guilt. The disgust. The pain. The sorrow.

All of it was back and it was ten times harder now.

Not only had she slept with the enemy last night, but she had also killed people along with the biggest killer of all and had also done to Damon what he had done to Mason, she had gone against her own word countless times and lived up to the name she didn't want to be.

But here she was, back in town, all of these emotions, memories and everything circling through her head, the urge to run and tell someone, but not knowing whom or where to go, the feeling like there was something she had to say, but not knowing what.

Payton knew it had to have been Kol messing with her head again. He had said something before she left. But she couldn't remember what or put her finger on it. He had done it on purpose so she didn't say because if she had said, it would have ruined Kol's plan.

But what even was it?

* * *

 **Author note: So I am a little pissed because last chapter didn't seem to go in anyone's emails, including mine and I don't have any idea why and the same will probably happen again, but I really hope you guys can at least try keep up! Whether that's checking every week or whatever, I would appreciate it, because I have no idea why it isn't notifying me or anyone when a new part is uploaded.**

 **But anyway, I really hope you guys liked this part and are excited to see what's going to come next. Payton slept with Kol?! What the hell?! Girrllll. I never actually had it planned for her to sleep with him, but I thought it would liven things up a little and pave way for some further character development and relationships between a certain S and P... you know who I'm referring to there ;)**

 **Special thanks to oliviasladky, kuppcake and RHatch89 for reviewing the last part. I really want to know what you guys thought the big surprise was and what you actually thought of Payton sleeping with Kol?! What do you reckon Matt's and Stefan's reactions are going to be? Things are going to get very tense very quickly! And in terms of Payton's humanity switch...we'll have to see about that one!**

 **Thanks so much for reading 3**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	62. Chapter 62

Bursting through the double doors, Payton pushed through a group of people, before she made her way over to the bar, her eyes searching frantically for someone, as she ignored the looks of people around her, seeing the mess she was in.

There was blood stains all over her grey t-shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy top knot on her head. She had dirt on her jeans. Her face was bare from makeup and there were tears coming out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

She looked a wrecked. She felt a wreck.

With every panicked step she took across the floor below her, through the people around her who were talking, eating or drinking, she felt herself reaching more and more of a breaking point.

"Payton," A voice quickly snapped her out of her searching and also brought her attention onto the person calling her name, "I was worried sick about you. There you are."

Hearing his voice and seeing him stood there, Payton quickly hurried her pace over to them, before she flung her arms around their neck, holding onto them tightly and breaking down onto them, letting out all her emotions and finally feeling like she was back into her safe place.

Everyone around them began to look on in confusion, wondering why the guy from behind the bar who had been serving drinks and waiting on them all night long, was now being embraced by the mess who had just walked in there.

"Hey, it's ok, come on.." They soothed, before leading her quickly away from all the watchful eyes and into the back room.

Once they were away from everyone and the busy atmosphere of the Grill, he was able to pull her off him and look at her properly, taking in the blood on her, as well as the fact she just didn't' look herself and was a total mess.

"What the hell happened?" Matt asked in worry and upset to see his friend in this way, "Jeremy told us that Kol had you compelled to stay with him."

Payton stared back at him in shame and also upset, her bottom lip trembling as she tried to fight back another sob, but she couldn't hold it back and found herself crashing back into the mans chest.

"You're ok. You're safe now. You're with me. I'm back, P." Matt tried to soothe her again, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

He was scared right now. Matt had seen her at her worst before. But this was nothing like it had ever been. This was the worst state he had seen her and he was fearful as to what had gone onto make her go ten steps back.

"You can talk to me. You know that. We tell each other everything," He tried to assure her that it was ok to tell him, "I'm sorry if what happened last night on the phone did something to upset you..."

"It's not that," She shook her head quickly, pulling away from him and finally speaking out, "god, it's not that. You're perfect. You're fine."

Payton wasn't perfect though. She wasn't fine. She was a mess. She had done the dirty. She had killed people today. Matt would never be able to look at her the same way ever again.

No one would.

"Then what is it?" Matt questioned her once again, looking at her face with concern, "what did Kol make you do?"

Before Payton could even consider opening up to him and admitting what really had gone on the past twenty four hours, the doors to the restaurant opened up and a girl they worked with popped her head round.

"Matt, Elena's out front wanting to talk to you." The girl informed him, looking across at her distressed coworker beside Matt.

She wanted to say something, but decided against it.

Matt sighed lightly, as he kept his arm close to Payton and walked back through to see what Elena wanted. He knew that with everything going on right now, it would be some more drama or news.

At least Payton was back with him and safe now. He could at least feel at ease to know the girl he cared deeply for was back, even if she was in such a state and wouldn't tell him what had gone on.

Payton and Matt met with Elena and Damon, who had clearly come from Kol's compulsion not long after Payton, was now walking over to them, like nothing had even happened back at the bar with the original vampire.

"Don't you ever take a night off?" Damon remarked, ignoring Payton's presence.

"I took two days off to help you out at the lake house, remember?" Matt pointed out in a tired tone, "I almost got killed."

Payton felt her heart sink at this, wanting to know what really had gone on before all of her drama kicked off and the fact that Matt had nearly died, she was feeling so much rage and upset right now.

She wanted to repack her bags from Florida and get away with Matt in tow. Payton wanted to keep the two of them safe from all of this.

Damon looked over at Payton, raising his eyebrows up, almost like he was acknowledging what had happened back at the bar, but not enough to fully question her about it nor bring it up in front of the others, who clearly still knew that the two had been stuck with Kol.

But Damon had other plans to go through with.

Plans Payton was aware of but couldn't say or do anything about, nor could she remember what exactly, but couldn't shake off this bad feeling, seeing Damon turn up here and ask what he was about to.

"Where's Jeremy?" Damon asked.

"He's in the back. I think," Matt informed him, before looking down at Payton briefly and back on Damon, "hey, what's going on with her? What did Kol make her do?"

Damon looked back at Payton, as he scoffed and shaked his head, like it wasn't even worthy of him talking about right now. Instead he began to walk off and go find Jeremy out back.

Elena sighed lightly upon seeing her boyfriend storm off, before looking back at Payton with worry, knowing how worried they all had been, especially Matt about her safety that night.

"Are you doing ok?" Elena asked her friend.

"Yeah. All things considered," Matt answered, as he looked back down at Payton again, seeing her looking back at the both of them with tears in her eyes, "I've never seen her like this before. I'm worried."

"Please don't worry about me," Payton spoke up as she took in a shaky breath and looked at Elena, "I don't know why or how I know, but I just know that you need to stop Damon. I have this gut feeling like something is up. But I don't know what."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Elena spluttered out in confusion and now fear.

"I don't know. Please, Elena. Just go after him and stop him." She tried to tell the girl.

Elena quickly looked between the two of them, before she scurried off after Damon, realising now along with Matt, that what ever Kol had done to not only Payton, but Damon also was still very much affecting them.

"Payton, please. Talk to me?" Matt then turned to her, laying his hand on her shoulder and rubbing his hand up and down in a soft motion.

Feeling his hands on her arms, flashed her back to that time not too long ago, with Kol, his hands on her body, rubbing her arms like he was comforting her and almost cradling her like a child.

Payton felt her stomach somersault in disgust, before she stepped backwards and felt a lump form in her throat, panicked about what this was all doing to her and how much it was sending her over the edge.

She couldn't cope.

Payton couldn't deal with the feelings she felt. She couldn't admit to her friend what had happened. Payton knew he would hate her and she couldn't live with that.

It was best if she just ran.

"P..." Matt went to grab her back as his confusion grew bigger and his concern for her, now she was even rejecting his comfort, it wasn't like the girl he had said goodbye before Christmas.

Payton went to step backwards and make a hasty exit, feeling the walls close in around her and everything becoming too much, "I'm sorry...I can't..."

She pushed past someone as she hurried back through the crowd, heading back over to the double doors she had scrambled in through only a short while ago, but this time she was hurrying out of them like there was no tomorrow.

Payton was ready to head back home, shut herself away and self destruct on her own, but it was never that simple, as she soon found out that it wasn't going to happen for her that way tonight.

Her body suddenly collided into another, before their hands were around her waist and catching her before she fell, Payton found her head lifting up to meet with the person who had caught her after they had come into conflict with each other.

"Hey, I've got you, it's ok." She heard Stefan's voice soothe into her ear, as he guided her out of the entrance of the Grill and across the street.

Payton didn't even know what to do or say now.

Here was someone else who had been nothing but a good person to her, who she had to admit to what she had done, let them down and teach them a bad lesson, but they were only trying to help her.

"Stefan.." Payton looked up at him broken, as her hands clutched to his chest as he continued to walk them over to her apartment.

"Don't speak. Not right now anyway. We're going to get you cleaned up and inside," Stefan informed her, as he brought out his key to the apartment building out and put it through, before heading inside,

"whatever's going on right now, you don't have to worry about any of it, just focus on getting yourself inside and sitting down to relax. Don't worry about anyone else other than yourself."

Coming up to her apartment door, Stefan unlocked it with the spare key he had and made his way through into the space, seeing the empty glasses of whiskey scattered around the place, along with the empty bottles of bourbon and the unmade bed that had several items of clothing scattered on and around it.

Closing the door up behind them, Stefan let go of Payton and stood her in front of him, as their bodies detached from one another, it was then Payton realised she was shaking and silently crying.

Stepping over to her, Stefan reached up and let her hair out of the top knot, watching the golden waves cascaded out of it and down the back of her, before he helped her slip out of her jacket.

Her head rolled down to look at the blood stains on her t-shirt, the guilt and disgust at her actions clouding over her mind again, as she looked back at Stefan in shame.

He looked anywhere but the blood on her clothing, not wanting to trigger himself, but not wanting to feed into the guilt he knew she'd be feeling right now, even though he had no idea just what had gone on.

But to see her like this, he knew it had to be have been something pretty damn awful.

"You go take a shower. I'll clean up this place." Stefan instructed her to do, before walking over to the kitchen to start clearing the counter tops of the booze remains.

Payton slowly turned her body round to look at him, knowing that things with them aside from this had been tense since the Rebekah incident in the library, but seeing him do this for her felt like she really wasn't worthy of it after what she had done.

She went to interject and tell him it was ok, but Payton knew that it wasn't and if Stefan was helping her, then she had to accept it, because when she didn't last night, look where it had ended her up.

Things could have been so different if she had just gone over to the Salvatore boarding house instead of going out to the Grill.

Taking herself off to the shower, Payton stripped out of the dirty clothes from that day and allowed the water to run over her body, almost like it was cleansing her body, mind and soul from the past twenty four hours.

But of course it wasn't enough to get rid of the guilt, shame and sorrow she felt, but it was soothing for one moment to just forget about it and get rid of some of the pain.

Stefan had gathered up the glasses into the sink, ready for them to be washed, as well as dumping the empty bourban and wine bottles into the trash can, before he headed his way over to the bedroom area to tidy that up.

He began to fold and put away a couple of t-shirts she had laid out on the bed, before he noticed a red lacy bra on the floor next to one of the bed posts. Stefan bent down to retrieve it from the floor, holding the lacy garment in his hands, wondering just what had gone on for her to be like this.

All Stefan knew was that Kol had taken her and compelled her. He knew that wherever he had taken her was the same place Jeremy and Damon had turned up to kill the vampires.

But what exactly did happen within all that time?

Stefan began to have a really bad feeling about this, even more so than the one had felt only a matter of moments ago. Seeing all the booze around, the unmade bed, the clothing and the revealing garments cluttered everywhere, Stefan knew that this wasn't like Payton.

She made a mess. Then she cleared it up a little later on. Payton didn't leave parts of her underwear draw or her old clothing around the place. She tidied up the best she could and wouldn't have done this.

Something sinister was clouding his mind. Something he really did not want to think about nor even contemplate could have ever happened. But it was the only thing that seemed to add up right now as to why Payton was behaving in such a manner.

Leaning back up with the bra in his hand, Stefan tucked it away into a draw quickly and went back to making the bed, trying to control his own anger to think this could have happened right under everyones nose.

That it had happened to Payton. A girl he had grown so close to and cared for so much. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must have gone through today. He felt sick and angry.

A little while later, Payton emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in a soft white towel, her hand soaking wet from the shower and her body damp from the water, as she slowly walked over to get herself a change of clothes.

Stefan was sat with his back to her on the couch, trying to fight off the urge to turn around now and quiz her about what really had gone on, if Kol had seriously done what he thought he had done to her, but he couldn't go in so deep when she was as vulnerable as she was.

He had to wait. She had to come to him.

Once Payton was dressed and ready to come out to face the music with the Salvatore brother, Stefan sat up in his seat and gave her a small smile, but it didn't meet his eyes like it always did.

She took a seat at the other end of the couch, the nerves attacking the pit of her stomach, as she knew he would have to ask her what went on, but knowing that she couldn't just come out with like he wanted to.

Stefan would never look at her the same way nor would he treat her the same. Just like Matt or Caroline or any of their friends. None of them would forgive her or want her in their lives ever again.

She would be all alone. Payton would have to go on the run. She'd have nowhere else to go.

"You don't have to stay, you know?" Payton broke the airy silence after a few moments had passed, the nerves were killing her right now and the quiet hadn't been making it any better.

"Why not?" He looked back at her with a small frown.

"Because..."

Payton didn't even know how to answer that. Maybe because she knew she didn't deserve his attention or care right now. She truly believed it was easier for him to just leave her so she could disappear without a word.

It sounded a hell lot easier than opening up to him and everyone else about what she had done. It didn't just stop at the sleeping with Kol, she had killed people and did exactly what she had promised Damon she would never do.

This was all her fault.

"Whatever it is that's happened, you can talk to me about it." Stefan assured her.

Payton rolled her eyes down to the ground, slowly shaking her head, knowing she could never talk to him about this. It was disgusting and shameful. This wasn't her.

"Why not?" He asked her when she wouldn't respond to him properly, as he leant a little closer, "what happened with Kol and Damon?"

"Who told you that?" Payton looked over at him again in confusion and also worry that people had already been talking.

"Jeremy told Elena that Damon and you were stuck with Kol, that Kol had compelled you to stay with him.." Stefan informed to her, with an anxious look.

He wanted to go further. He wanted to explain more about what he knew or what he thought he knew. But he didn't want to break her.

He had to hear it from her mouth first.

"What else did Jeremy tell Elena?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know. That's all I know. I was heading over to the Grill to talk with Matt to see if we could go track you down after Elena text me. When you weren't responding back to my calls or messages all day long, I knew something had to be up." Stefan explained.

"Didn't you come over to the apartment to even look for me?" Payton found herself wondering.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because of how you were last night. You sounded disappointed I was coming over and I just thought.."

"You thought what?" She interjected, feeling a frown forming on her forehead.

"That we needed some space. So I didn't rush over today to find you. But then when Elena told me, I knew I had to do something to look for you. I should have realised sooner you were gone.." Stefan tried to explain.

"But you didn't, you just thought that I was angry at you for not being with me last night.." Payton felt somewhat hurt by this.

She had been sad last night. Payton had been hurt that Stefan didn't want to come over and stay at hers. But she didn't think they needed some space nor that she wasn't worth even checking in on when she wasn't getting back to him.

Payton had needed him more than ever last night. She had already started to break by consuming that extra blood bag when no one was around and she wasn't feeling so settled back into her place after being down in Florida.

The words of Rebekah had been stuck in her mind ever since she had returned from the school and the rage that Kol had inflicted on her by looking her in a closet with him had been driving her insane.

Payton had needed Stefan last night and when she couldn't get him here like she had wanted, she had done the most stupid and reckless thing ever, thinking that no one wanted or cared about her.

She had spiralled. Spiralled so much that she drunk her self silly and brought Kol back to her apartment, where they had sex and she allowed him to compel her into things this time she didn't even have a say in.

"I didn't at first," Stefan spoke up breaking her out of her thoughts and hurt that she felt inside, "but then as the night went on, I just thought that maybe I should have come over...I shouldn't have left you. I regret it now."

"Why?" She looked back at him in confusion.

Why should he have regretted it?

It was what he wanted at the time. To give them some 'needed' space.

"Because..seeing you like this...it's scaring us all," He explained to her, the worrying ringing loud in his voice again, "so I'm going to ask you again, what happened with Kol and Damon?"

Payton turned her head to the side slightly, running her tongue across her chest lips, trying to come up with some lie or story to defend the situation, so she didn't have to be honest with him about what she did.

"I-i-i don't want to go over this, Stefan. I'm tired. You can see that I'm exhausted, I just want..."

"No, you're stalling. You're trying to beat around the truth. You did the same thing to me the other day with Elena and Damon," Stefan cut in before she could try get out of it, "I know when you're hiding something, Payton. What happened with Kol?"

"Why do you want to know so bad, Stefan? Huh? Can't you just ask Damon if you're that desperate to know what Kol did?" Payton decided to channel her sadness and pain into anger.

She didn't want to tell him!

Hell, she didn't even want to tell anyone right now.

Payton just wanted to deal with it by herself and figure out what she was going to do to get over it in her own way.

"Because I don't want to know exactly what happened with Damon..."

"Wait," Payton was the one jumping in now in confusion as to what he was even on about, "but you keep asking me about Damon.."

"But I really want to know what happened here," Stefan rolled his eyes around the apartment room, before falling back on her, "something happened here, didn't it?"

She stared back at him speechless, unsure of whether to give in now or just keep her mouth zipped. Payton decided on the latter, knowing if she did open up, not only would it be a risk, but she would break down even more.

Because the guilt would completely swallow her up. The disgust would throw her off the edge. The shame would break her down.

"What did Kol make you do, Payton?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Stefan.." Payton said in a quiet whisper, her voice barely audible right now.

She could feel the tears beginning to prick her eyes again. The anger subsiding and now the pain was coming back to her. The sadness and sorrow she felt was hitting her like a train.

This was her about to crumble.

"Please just tell me what he did, Payton."

Payton allowed her head to drop slightly, as she began to rub her lips together nervously and tried to hold back the tears from spilling out of her eyes. The memories of last night flooding through her head.

Kol's body on top of her own. His hot and rough hands touching her skin. His lips on hers. The taste of booze and faint blood. The hunger to just feel something for a moment thick in the air. Payton's body giving into the pleasure.

Her stomach began to drop as the moments continued to go through her head, playing over and over again like a broken record, the tears now began to roll out of her eyes and down onto her already flushed cheeks.

Stefan seeing her breaking down in front of him, leant a little closer to her and wanted so badly to pull her into his arms, to soothe and take her pain away, but he had to know first what Kol had done to make her this way.

He hadn't seen it in weeks. He hadn't seen the girl break like this in weeks.

It had to have been something big for her to go backwards in the way she was.

Stefan knew he couldn't hold back from the truth now. He had to know and figure out if his suspicions were correct or not. Then he could help her get through this.

"Did Kol take advantage of you?" He asked in a soft tone, causing her to slowly look at him in shock, "did Kol force himself on you?"

Payton stared back at him in surprise that he would even have thought that, part of her wishing it had been the case, maybe it would have been easier for him and everyone else to understand why she was the way she was, but the reality wasn't going to be as straight forward.

"No..." She choked out through her tears and rigid breathing.

Stefan frowned back at her in confusion, almost angry as he began to wonder if Kol had compelled her to forget or lie for his sake, but it had to make sense, there was no other way.

"Payton, please, if Kol made you not tell us, then we have to somehow figure out what he did to you.."

"He didn't make me do anything, Stefan! Not last night anyway..." Payton cut in before he could go any further.

She had to be honest now. There was no way around it with Stefan making up theories like that which were far from the truth.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He didn't force himself on me nor did he take advantage of me, Stefan." She explained.

"Then what?"

"I slept with him," Payton confessed as a sob escaped her lips and she quickly wiped her face, "I had sex with Kol."

Stefan found himself shocked to hear this. There he had been thinking that Kol had took advantage of her for his own benefit. He had been ready to comfort her, then when it was time, he was already planning on how he was going to put him down for what he did to her.

But here was Payton admitting that she had sex with Kol.

Stefan couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Not because he thought she was lying or that Kol had compelled her to do such an act, because that was still running through his mind, but because it was making him more angrier than he ever thought it could.

Seeing Stefan react the way he did, knowing that her belief of him freaking out and hating her was becoming all of a reality, Payton began to cry harder and covered her face with her hands, not wanting to have to explain anymore to him.

If Stefan had any sense, he would get up and leave her alone, not wanting to know anymore, because even that was enough for him to be totally disgusted and pissed at her.

"W-why?"

Payton heard Stefan ask his voice barely above a whisper, as she slowly began to withdraw her hands away from her face to look at him once again, her cries suddenly becoming silent, but the tears still continue to fell.

Her tear stained eyes met with his confused and somewhat annoyed ones, they were staring back at her, a crease was tightly formed in his forehead and his body looked tense, almost like he was fighting off any feelings of rage.

"I..." She didn't know how to answer that, nor did she even want to admit the real reasons as to why she climbed into bed with the man, "don't make me answer that."

"Why not?" He asked, his tone a little more pissed off and bitter this time.

"Because, Stefan.."

"Because he made you. Because he compelled you.." Stefan tried to put his theory to her again, almost like she would give in and admit that Kol had, almost like it would make him feel better about hearing that.

Of course, Kol had compelled her, but he hadn't compelled her to have sex with him.

No that was all her own doing.

"Because I wanted to!" She quickly cut in before he could go on anymore about it, as he stared back at her in confusion, "I wanted him, Stefan. I know he's the enemy and a terrible, terrible person, I know all of that, but I still had sex with him. I slept with him on my own accord. He didn't compel me into it."

Stefan turned his head to the side slightly, not another word or sound came out of him, as he tried to process this information and even let it sink in that Payton had even done this in the first place.

When she realised Stefan wasn't going to say anymore about it and was finally believing her, Payton knew she had to try defend herself if she stood a chance of keeping Stefan as a close friend, because even though she would understand if he left her, Payton still needed to have him around.

She didn't want to lose him.

"I am sorry, ok? I know what I did was so wrong and stupid of me. But last night, no one wanted to be with me, Stefan. Matt was out of town, you were settling back into your home, Caroline was busy with Tyler," Payton began to explain herself, as Stefan slowly turned to look back at her,

"I felt lonely and after spending the last few days with you in Florida, being back here in this space by myself, I felt empty and vulnerable. So I took myself off to the Grill to drown my sorrows,"

Payton felt her stomach begin to clench with nerves again, as she went over what had happened last night in her head, "if I had known Kol would have turned up there, I wouldn't have even step foot out of this apartment. But he did and we were drinking a lot.."

Stefan lowered his head at this, feeling guilty that she was feeling all of this and he couldn't do anything to help her, because he had put himself first and thought she was fine, as well as that they needed some space after spending time together, when in reality Payton couldn't deal with it so soon.

"And he wanted me, Stefan. Kol wanted me and I wasn't thinking..I just took him up on his many offers. It was stupid. I'm stupid. And I get if you hate me, please feel free to tell me what a horrible person I am and that I live up to Rebekah's views on me, because I know I do, this just proves it..."

He let out a light sigh after hearing her bring the Rebekah thing back up, something he had tried not to think too much about after it happened, but had been something on his mind as well, but not in the same way Payton had it swimming around.

"I don't hate you.." Stefan finally spoke.

"You don't?" She asked in confusion.

"Of course not. I...just wish you would have come to me last night if you were really feeling that vulnerable." He explained.

Payton was the one lowering her head this time, feeling somewhat silly for not, "I felt like I couldn't.."

"Why?" Stefan then asked.

"Because.." She paused slightly looking back at him with nerves, Payton still knew she had to tell him about what happened at the bar and with Damon, but this felt just as tough,

If not tougher since they were going into ground they hadn't even been down before, nor had either of them considered properly before, it had always been something they had shaken off or ignored, because it wasn't even something they really realised.

"because of what Rebekah said at the school yesterday. She said I was desperate, that after Mason died I latched onto an innocent human like Matt, then when you and Elena broke up, I..."

"...went after me." Stefan finished, giving her a suspicious look, almost like he was asking her if it was true.

Had she done that? Did Stefan believe that?

Payton frowned back at him, somewhat hurt that he was believing Rebekah's lies just as much as she was, "Y-y-you think I've gone after you?"

"I never said that.."

"But that's what you were implying right?"

She couldn't believe him right now!

"Payton.."

"But you did, Stefan! You believed her just as much as I did.." Payton spat back in anger.

When Stefan lowered his head guilty, he knew there was no way around this now. She knew why he had wanted space or thought they needed space, because of what Rebekah had tried to make them all believe.

"Of course you did, Stefan. She's got into your head like she did with me. That whole family mess with your mind. Kol is just one big example alongside Rebekah and Klaus about how damaging that family is!"

Payton found herself getting up from the couch and she ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to make sense of all of this and keep her emotions at bay, but all her guilt and sadness, was now replaced with this intense irritation because Rebekah had ruined one of her closest relationships.

"Jesus Christ! Not only did she make me believe I was desperate, so desperate enough that I slept with her psychotic brother to prove it to myself, but she also made you think I was actually latching on you next.."

She began to pace up and down the living space, as Stefan watched her with sadness and guilt to see her this way again after all this time, but also allow himself to let Rebekah get in the way of their relationship too.

"I didn't really believe it though, I mean, I didn't at first, then I thought about it and decided that maybe we do need some space.."

"Why?" She looked back at him in hurt, "why, Stefan? We were fine when we got back here before all the drama. We had fun in Florida as friends. Why would you think I was making a move on you?"

"I didn't think that, Payton." Stefan sighed lightly.

He didn't really. He didn't know how she felt. Stefan hoped she did at least like him and wanted to be close with him like they had been. But with all these confusing emotions it was hard to make sense of what was really going on between them.

"But if Rebekah could try to convince you so much that you needed space from me, then what is going to do to Matt and everyone else? I am not that girl, Stefan. When I met Mason, he was my first everything," Payton began to explain herself, "My first love. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. The first guy I had sex with,"

Stefan looked back at her as he listened to her to go on, "I don't think I have been desperate, maybe I have, maybe sleeping with Kol just confirmed it. But I never intended to sleep with Matt..it just happened one day. If anything, it was his fault as he asked me.."

"You don't have to defend yourself, Payton." Stefan assured her.

"But I do, Stefan! Because people are going to judge and talk about what I've done with Kol.." She lowered her head, the guilt coming back again quickly.

"So what?" He slowly crept up from his spot on the couch, "So what if they do? Let them.."

"But.."

"No but's. You had your reasons. Everyone has slept with people they haven't neccessarily wanted to, Payton.."

"I know. But I just don't want people thinking I'm this girl who goes from guy to guy. I haven't slept with Matt in weeks. Kol was definitely a one off and a never again, then there's you.." Payton stared back at him nervously.

"What about me?" He looked back.

"I just wanted to be there for you when you lost Elena and for us to help each other through our blood thirst control," She explained to him, wanting to clear the air between them, "I was there relating to your pain of losing the person you loved more than anything in the world,"

Stefan bowed his head slightly, the pain of Elena still very much real and hearing Payton bring it up again never made it any easier, "but I never latched onto you, Stefan, like I did with Matt. This between us has been way different. I'm not that girl, Stefan.."

"I know you're not." He assured her once again.

"So why did you believe Rebekah? Why did you think we needed space?" Payton raised her brows up at him questionably.

"I don't know, Payton.."

"You must, Stefan!"

"Maybe because I felt awkward.."

Payton felt a frown form in her forehead, her arms quickly folding across her chest as she stared back at him, thoughts and memories running through her head of her time with him in Florida, the drunken conversations and the way he had touched her skin only days before they had left Mystic Falls for the holidays.

It had left Payton feeling awkward too. But not enough for her to act on it or even think anything of it. She didn't because she didn't think it could ever happen.

Stefan Salvatore, the guy obsessed and in love with Elena Gilbert, wanting to actually be with Payton Saltzman, the girl who had lost her father to the supernatural and her boyfriend.

It was never something they had even considered.

So why now? Why all the talk?

And why had Stefan believed all the lies?

"...you really thought I'd make a move on you in the end, huh?" Payton gathered by his silence and unease, "Wow. Here's me breaking inside because of what I've done and wanting someone to support me, but I can't be doing with this as well,"

Stefan looked back at her in confusion as to why she was getting so rattled up again over this. It didn't really matter. They could move on from it all. It wasn't that much of a big deal.

Worse things had happened.

But it was obvious to him something else was eating Payton up inside.

"After everything I helped you with through the holidays Stefan with Elena and Damon, and you let Rebekah come between us, you let her cloud your judgement on my true intentions with you.."

"I'm sorry, Payton." Stefan apologised, meaning it and wanting to just take all the pain away from her.

He could hear it in her voice and see it all over her. Stefan could also sense it. He could tell she was feeling so much pain directed at herself.

"Just go please." She instructed, pointing over to the door.

It was easier this way.

If he couldn't even trust her with her intentions, then he sure as hell could not believe her with what Kol had made her do today.

"I don't want to leave, Payton. I don't want to leave you." Stefan went to step closer to her, but Payton backed away slightly.

Sighing, Payton shook her head and tried to fight off the next set of tears, "please, Stefan."

"I am not leaving you like this. I have seen you at your worst before and I will not let you go there again.." He tried to explain.

"No," She shook her head again, allowing her bottom lip to tremble, "no! You don't get to decide that.."

"But, Payton, we know how each other work, you're crumbling and whatever you're feeling inside is eating away at you," Stefan tried to reason with her that him staying was the best thing, "you need to tell me what happened with Damon. The truth."

"You don't want to hear it, Stefan!" Payton yelled back.

"But I need to, Payton. And you need someone to tell it all to. You need to let go of it. Because it will eat away at you."

"I know that, Stefan!" She couldn't fight off this anger and emotion anymore, he was right, it was eating away at her so bad and it had ever since Kol had told her to go home, "I know it is! I am losing it.."

"Then let me stay and help you."

"But this isn't your fight, Stefan. This is all my fault. If I would have just stopped it.."

"Stopped what?"

Stefan was now stood just only a few inches away from where she was, he was looking down at her face with concern and pain, wanting to help her and her to just confide in him.

"I-i-i killed people, Stefan. I killed other vampires. Kol compelled me to kill the vampires what were meant for Jeremy. I killed people, Stefan." Payton finally admitted, before she burst out into a loud sob.

Acting quickly, Stefan quickly wrapped his arms around Payton and held onto her tightly, allowing her face to go into his chest, as she let out all the emotion she had been bottling up since the walk over to her apartment.

She had done the worst of it.

Payton had told him about sleeping with Kol and gone over the Rebekah drama with him. Now she had admitted to killing people. Something Payton never ever wanted to, but had been forced into it and had to deal with all the guilt and disgust now.

And then there was just Damon left.

Payton knew Stefan would probably understand and forgive her, seeing nothing wrong with it as she was out of her own control, but it wasn't what she did which was bad for her, it was the fact she had gone against her promise to Damon.

A little while later, Stefan had managed to lead Payton back over to the couch, but he kept his arm wrapped around the back of the chair, close to her shoulders incase she needed his comfort again.

Now Payton was sat beside him, staring off into the distance, as the tears now silently fell and she just let it all out, without the judgement or fear of what Stefan would do, stopping her from just being honest with him.

"I can see why you kept it to yourself. I can see why you didn't want to tell anyone. You don't have to hate yourself for it, you know that, right?" Stefan began to ease her mind.

"Matt's going to hate me.." Payton looked over at him with another trembling lip.

"He won't. Maybe he'll be confused at first, but he cares about you a lot," He assured her, laying his hand back on her shoulder, "we all do."

"But.."

"This isn't your fault. Sure you will feel guilty and ashamed. But remember Kol made you do this. He used and abused you, Payton. You and I both know that this wouldn't have happened without the compulsion." Stefan said reassuringly to her.

"H-how could I even manage to face Matt again? Or anyone for that matter?" Payton looked back at him, the fear registering across her face, "Jeremy and Damon know what I did."

"Jeremy didn't say anything to Elena about what you did. Neither did Damon. Neither of them believe you had any control of what happened. They both knew that you were under Kol's control."

"I just wish...I wish I never slept with Kol. Because if I didn't then I wouldn't have killed those poor people.." Payton lowered her head in shame.

"And let me guess you feel guilt, sadness, sorrow, despair, shame and disgust for being apart of it?" Stefan raised his brows back at her.

Looking up at him, Payton slowly nodded her head back at him and watched as Stefan leant a little closer, "and that's what makes you good, Payton. That's what makes you still have your humanity. You feel guilty for your mistake."

"Stefan.."

"All you can do is move on from this. Allow yourself time to heal. But also know that this won't break you. It wasn't your fault," He went through it with her once more, before he allowed his hand to drop to her wrist, "just promise me something.."

"What?" Payton stared back at him, trying to ignore the feeling of his skin on her own once again.

This really had to stop. This was a serious time.

"Just don't sleep with Kol ever again nor side with him on anything," Stefan proposed, before he dropped his head slightly, "because I've already made a bad choice today and I don't want you to repeat it like I have..."

Frowning back at him, Payton felt the confusion come over her, "W-what do you mean by that?"

"I may or may not have sided with Rebekah on the cure." Stefan admitted.

"What?"

Payton felt furious to hear this. She didn't even understand what was going through Stefan's head to even consider that after everything Rebekah had done, but also what that family had done.

Was he crazy?

But then she thought for a moment and took a step back, thinking just how Stefan had handled her secrets with Kol, how non-judgemental and supportive he was of her right now.

Payton knew she couldn't fly off the wall and go against him. It would take them ten steps back and they had already been through a world wind today with everything that was going on.

It was best if she tried to hear him out, before she voiced her opinion towards him about Rebekah and even this stupid ploy to get the cure.

"I know it's incredibly risky and not the most smartest decision I could have made, but I had no one else to go with. Klaus has the sword. Damon has Jeremy. Shane has Bonnie. I was left with no one." Stefan tried to explain his reasons.

"So you decided to pair up with the blonde crazy bitch?" Payton raised her brows up judgingly.

"Payton.."

"No, c'mon, say more."

"Well, we both agreed we have nothing. So whoever gets to the cure first, get's to decide what to do with it." He informed her.

"Right," She slowly nodded, not wanting to judge him anymore for siding with Rebekah after all what she had done, so she decided to keep her mouth zipped, "and you still want it to figure out whether what Elena feels for Damon is real.."

"Yes." Stefan nodded lightly back.

"That's fair." Payton shrugged, knowing whatever she said would not make him change his mind.

She was tired of all this cure drama already.

Payton thought it was just like the last cure all over again. It brought out bad memories and feelings for her. It had already started to do it's damage, as well as get other innocent people caught up in it.

How many more people were going to die at the hands of supernatural sacrifices?

Payton didn't want to be apart of it.

But every corner she turned she was apart of it.

Just being friends with the people involved meant she was apart of it. Even just knowing about it meant she was apart of it. Having Kol compel her to do things to try get in the way of other peoples plans to get the cure meant she was apart of it.

Payton could try run from it. But she was still in this as much as they were.

"What?" Stefan asked her, knowing she did want to say more.

"Nothing.." Payton trailed off, looking anywhere but his face.

"No. What's going?," He leant over to her slightly in confusion, "what are you thinking about?"

"Just all this drama with the cure.."

"It brings up stuff about Mason?" Stefan presumed, they had been over this before and knew she didn't like that it was all happening so crazily.

"Yeah." She slowly nodded, bringing her gaze back onto him timidly.

"You don't have anything to worry about. We've got it all covered." He tried to assure her, as well as himself about all this.

That it would work out. But they both knew it wasn't going to be as straight forward as they all hoped. There was so many risks and damage to still come.

"By siding with Rebekah? Oh trust me, I'm way past worried.." Payton rolled her eyes in annoyance, not being able to fight off her non-judgement now.

"It's for the best, Payton. You'll see that when this is over." Stefan replied.

"That's what Mason use to say..and look what happened to him." She flexed her bottom lip slightly.

He allowed a light sigh to escape his lips, as he looked back at her, somewhat defeated by this. Payton quickly looked back at him, a little worried she'd gone way too far and was going to cause more drama between them.

She raised her brows back up at him suspiciously, before asking "what?"

"Nothing.."

"No, tell me, Stefan." Payton shook her head.

"Just...I'm nothing like Mason.." Stefan looked back at her.

"I know you're not." She frowned.

"So why bring him up?" He asked her, almost like he was annoyed at her because she was.

"I don't know, Stefan," Payton didn't want to go back and forth with him again, arguing over the same crap they had earlier, so she decided to be honest about her concerns, "maybe because his death still very much affects me. I'd hate to see you make a stupid decision and get yourself killed."

"I won't. Don't worry." Stefan reassured her.

She looked back at him, unsure of what to do or say now, because Payton wanted to believe him and put her faith in him, but she knew how unpredictable this world was.

Payton didn't want to just sit there and watch him get himself killed over something so stupid and also what could be a waste of everyone's time. But if it was what Stefan wanted to do then she had to respect his decision for now.

Getting up off the couch, Payton headed over to the kitchen and went to go pour herself some whiskey, knowing drinking was a bad idea right now after everything, but she needed some form of release.

All her emotions were still going round in her brain and now this news about the cure was making it all very worse.

"D-do you want me to go?" Stefan called over from the couch, as Payton stopped pouring the whiskey.

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Give you some space.."

Payton frowned in response to his suggestion, before she put the lid back on the whiskey and came back over to the couch where he was still sat, the whiskey glass in her hand.

"Why?" She gave him a look as she sat back down, "do you want to leave me?"

"Of course not." He answered.

"Then, please, don't go." Payton said, the vulnerability coming back through into her voice.

"Then I won't." Stefan gave her a small smile.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore. Not when I feel like this anyway." She tried to explain herself.

"It's ok. I'll be here for you tonight. I promise." He found himself wrapping his arm back around the couch where she was sat, before giving her a welcoming look.

Payton smiled lightly back at him, before scooting a little closer and resting her head under his arm, leaning into him more and just allowing herself to be comforted by the man.

A few minutes had passed, the two had sat in silence, Stefan's arm around Payton, his fingers occasionaly moving along the skin on her arm in a soothing pattern, whilst Payton kept her head leant against his side, her hand tightly around the whiskey glass, as she just allowed herself to relax.

But suddenly there moment of pure bliss was cut short when Stefan's cell phone began to ring loudly through her quiet apartment.

The both of them exhaled loudly as they pulled apart from one another, Stefan going to pull out of his phone and Payton having a swig of the whiskey, before turning her head back onto Stefan to see whom it was.

"Elena," He answered clearing his dry throat, not only to speak with his ex again, but also have her ruin their quiet time, "what's up?"

"I need your help! We need your help!" Elena's voice could be heard from down the other end of the line, sounding frantic and angry.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked again.

"I know you might not care about me right now, Stefan, but Kol has compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They're somewhere in the tunnels, and I...it's one giant maze down here, and I can't find them, so if you still care about the cure or about Jeremy, then maybe you can come help."

Stefan rolled his eyes onto Payton with a frown and also worry, as she looked back at him completely worried herself, something suddenly hitting her as she slowly got up from her seat.

Her head began to ache as she went over and over in her head what Elena was saying, Kol's image popping up in her mind, the memories of her compulsion from him going round and round, the killings, the stabbing Damon and what he was going to make Damon do.

Payton suddenly remembered all of it. She knew about it this whole time and Kol had made her forget about it. She could have been helping poor Jeremy, someone who had helped her so many times, yet she was too busy having her own melt down to even focus enough to try and remember.

Upon seeing Payton react in the way she did, Stefan assured Elena he would help, before hanging up the phone and turning to face his female friend beside him.

"You knew?" He asked her questionably, as well as accusingly.

"Not at first," She turned to look back at him worriedly, "but when I saw Damon earlier on back at the Grill, I felt like something was up, like something was wrong, like I knew but I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Kol had compelled you to not say anything." Stefan gathered, a pissed off look coming over his face.

He wasn't angry at her. But he was more than pissed at Kol. He had done way too much to Payton and it was driving him insane. The guy never deserved any of her.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan!" Payton cried, feeling awful about all of this and like somehow it was her fault.

"It's not your fault," He sighed, before slipping his phone away, "but I'm going to have to go..."

"Of course! Go!" She ushered him.

"Promise me you'll stay here.." Stefan proposed, as he began to walk backwards over to the door.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave. No way. Never again." Payton promised.

"Good."

He quickly slipped out of the door and out of the apartment to go locate Damon, whilst leaving Payton alone to deal with her feelings and figure out how she was going to move on from this.

At least Stefan had accepted what had happened and helped her through dealing with the pain, but she hadn't told him fully what had happened with Damon, almost like if she did she wouldn't just let him down, but also herself by giving Damon what he wanted.

Shaking her head, Payton downed the glass of whiskey and went over to the closet door in the far end of the room. Pulling it open, Payton stepped inside and brought out one of her Dad's jacket.

She slowly brought it up to her face and inhaled it, taking in the scent of the last remains of him and closing her eyes, wishing that he was here right now, like she did most days, but even more than ever now.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! I hope you're all well. I just wanted to say that I'm going to have a little week or so break from posting as I need to catch up with my writing. I hope you all understand and are okay with that. Also I hope you loved this part. Lot's of Stefan and Payton moments there. How sweet is he comforting her? Plus wasn't Matt such a sweet pea as well caring for Payton. Ahh it's so hard for to me to chose which one I prefer because they both have such great chemistry.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, HPuni101, RHatch89, oliviasladky and Guest for reviewing the last part. Sorry that you guys hated Kol hahah don't worry Payton will be getting her pay back on him for what he did to her ;) she won't let it slide. They'll be lots more Stefan and Payton moments coming up. Things are heating up!**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one. How will Matt react when he finds out? How are things going to be between Damon and Payton when they see each other again? How is Payton going to get her revenge on Kol for what he made her do? How will Stefan and her grow closer?**

 **See you guys in two weeks.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	63. Chapter 63

A little while had passed since Stefan had made his quick escape to go save Jeremy from a compelled Damon, Payton had been sat on her couch, her Dad's jacket draped over the arm, whilst a blanket was wrapped around her body.

The glass of whiskey from earlier was topped up and she was sat there holding it in complete silence, just thinking about what it could have been like if Mason was still alive or her Dad.

She wondered how different things might have been.

Would she had even grown close to Matt as she did? Would she have stayed in town or moved back to Florida with Mason? Would they have got the cure they both wanted?

Would she still even be alive or even a vampire? Would her father be apart of her life like he had been before he passed? Would she had grown close with Caroline and Stefan?

Would her inner vampire been as in control as it had been recently? Would she have been able to keep out of all this supernatural drama? Would her life have got better?

Or would it still have worked out the same even with these two men around her?

Suddenly there was a light tap at the door, before a familiar and warming voice was heard on the other side of it, "Pay. It's Matt." She heard her friend say.

Quickly getting up from the couch, Payton laid her glass down on the coffee table, before hurrying over to the door and going to open it for her friend, the nerves back in her stomach.

She knew he was coming to check up on her, to quiz her about what had gone on and if she was alright.

But Payton wasn't so sure she could go through all of it again or even figure out if she really was ok.

Slowly pulling it open, Payton came face to face with her friend, he instantly gave her a sympathetic smile, before quickly pulling her into his arms and holding onto her tightly.

With the blanket still wrapped around her, Payton allowed Matt to scoop her up into his arms, as she rested her head on his chest and breathed in his smell, missing him more than she even realised.

"Are you alright?" He asked, after a few moments had passed and they decided to step back inside the apartment for some privacy.

Payton turned back round to him as Matt closed the door up and came to join her on the couch, "Uh, I guess.." She murmured.

"I heard about Damon going after Jeremy. How messed up is Kol to do this." Matt brought up what was going on and also the man Payton detested more than ever.

"I know."

"What the hell happened to you?" Matt questioned with concern, his eyes searching her face for any answers.

Her head rolled down to the floor, the shame and guilt coming back to haunt her quickly, trying to figure out what was the best option, whether she should just be 100% honest or not.

"Let's just say I've made some poor choices in the past twenty four hours that had very bad consequences." Payton kept it brief, her tone dry.

"Like what?" He raised his brows up in confusion.

"Like.." She paused as she brought her eyes up to look at him nervously, "like having sex..with Kol."

Matt's eyes widened a little, before he shuffled uncomfortably on the chair, looking back at her in complete shock and also somewhat annoyance to hear this news come from her.

He hadn't expected. He never thought she would even go there.

But she had.

He didn't know what to feel other than surprise and hurt.

"W-w-why?" He managed to say.

"Because..I was lonely and vulnerable...I have no other words than that, Matt. I'm disgusted as you don't worry." Payton grumbled, not being able to look at him anymore.

"Aren't you always when you fall for guys?"

She snapped her head on him, somewhat offended by his words, but when she saw him slowly begin to crack a smile, Payton nudged him back and sighed loudly.

"Matt, this...is a mess. A huge mess."

"Why did you even decide to get in bed with him? Were you missing our bed time that much?" He somewhat mocked her again.

She shook her head, knowing he was just trying to find the light of the situation for both of their sakes, but Payton knew he wasn't all pleased, just like she wasn't about her own actions.

"As I said I was lonely..I just wanted a release, he was persistently offering and I wasn't thinking.."

"What else happened?" He asked, not wanting to hear anymore details about their night together.

As much as he had tried to joke it off, Matt was somewhat even jealous about it.

Payton sighed loudly at his question, looking away from him again and trying to fight off the hard emotions she felt surronding what had happened, "please don't make me answer that."

"Why?" Matt was back to being worried now.

"It wasn't good.."

"What did you do, Payton?"

"Matt..please...I don't want to go there."

"I'm here for you." He leant over and went to take her hand, but she pulled back and shook her head.

"If you knew what Kol made me do, you wouldn't even sit next to me again, let alone be in this room." Payton responded sadly.

"Why?" Matt looked back at her with fear in his eyes.

"Because you'd hate me, Matt." She managed to choke out, before she felt the tears return.

Matt turned his head from her slightly, thinking for a moment over many different theories, "Does Stefan know?"

Payton slowly nodded back in response to his question. Matt should have known he would be in this know. He knew the two had grown closer recently, but he also knew that it had to be something vampire related.

"D-d-did you hurt somebody?" He then asked nervously.

She rubbed her lips together uneasily, before she felt some tears fall from her eyes, "Please, Matt. I can't.."

"If Kol made you do it, Payton. Then I can understand. I can forgive you. You know I can. Just tell me please." Matt almost begged her to be honest and open up to him.

"Fine!" She exclaimed, her breathing heavy as she stared back at him in sadness and pain, "I did. I killed multiple transitioning vampires. Kol told me to so I did. Then I stabbed Damon and told him how he made me feel. I gave into what Damon had always wanted to hear."

Matt stared back at her with a painful silence, expecting it to be brutal with the way she was acting and keeping it from him, but never had he imagined it could have been possible and he also knew how doing that to Damon would have beaten her up inside.

It went against everything she had believed in.

"I get it. You know, if you hate me and don't want anything to do with me, I really do get it," Payton began to assure him that it was alright for him to feel how he was, "I don't blame you, Matt. I hate myself."

"Don't." He shook his head, disagreeing with her.

"But I should have never gone there with Kol. Why couldn't I have just waited till you got back or just gone to see Stefan? Why couldn't I just had more control?" She rambled on.

"Because you were alone, P. And since your Dad died and even Mason, you've hardly been alone. And when you are, you crumble, we all know that." Matt reminded her.

"I guess."

He watched her shrug her shoulders and lean over to grab her whiskey glass, before he continued, "I knew you wouldn't have gone to Florida by yourself. I was glad Stefan went with you, because if not, I was seriously going to consider it."

"You were?" Payton was surprised to hear this.

"Of course. I don't want you to be or even feel alone, Pay. This proves it. You're not ready yet." Matt leant over to her again and grabbed hold of her hand.

Smiling at him sadly, Payton squeezed his hand and she knew he was right about that. She hated being alone. It was when she was the most destructive. But with her friends around. She was safe.

"You don't hate me then." She mumbled out.

"Of course I don't. Of course I am pissed at what you did and I know how disappointed you must feel in yourself, especially about the Damon thing, but I don't hate you as you weren't in control. It's Kol's fault. He should have never have took advantage of you." Matt explained.

Slowly nodding back at him, Payton sighed and took a swig from her whiskey, before laying it back down and going to snuggle into the side of Matt, as he pulled the blanket around her body.

"I hope Jeremy will be ok." Payton said.

"I know. Me too," He rubbed her arm with his hand comfortingly, before he suggested, "why don't you come back with me tonight so you're not alone?"

She brought her head up to look at him slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," He nodded, before the sound of her phone vibrating on the coffee table in front rung out, "unless you're needed elsewhere.."

Reaching across, Payton grabbed hold of her cell phone and saw one new message from Stefan pop up on the screen. He was checking in to see if she was alright and that he had brought Damon back to the house, as well as having managed to save Jeremy. Stefan also wanted her to come on over so they could talk more.

Looking away from the screen and back onto Matt, she gave him a look before saying, "I..would love to come back with you. But could we just swing by Stefan's first? He need's to talk to me and if I'm honest, I want to see Damon. He's back at the house. Jeremy's ok."

"You want to see Damon?" He frowned in confusion.

"I need to, Matt. I need to talk to him about what really happened."

Thankfully Matt had drove over to his shift that night at the Grill, so with his car parked in the town centre and Payton looking more presentable than her after shower appearance earlier, the two headed on over to the Salvatore house.

It was a ten minute drive from the town centre over to the boarding house just outside of town. Payton was feeling nervous to go back and face Damon after what happened, knowing he wouldn't be in his completely normal state, but maybe it would be easier to talk things through with him.

Never did she think she would actually want to talk to Damon voluntarily, but she had to be honest with him about what happened with Kol earlier and what it meant.

As Matt pulled up outside the home and turned off the engine, he turned to face her nervous frame in the passenger seat, "Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I'll just talk to Stefan quickly then go see Damon if I can. I'll try not to be too long," She explained to him, giving him an assuring smile, as well as reassuring herself, "thanks for doing this for me."

"It's no problem, P. I've missed you." Matt told her with a small smile.

"I've missed you."

Returning the gesture one last time, Payton grabbed hold of the truck handle and opened up the door, before she swung her legs round and jumped out of it.

Closing the door back up, Payton began to walk across the front path and over to the front door, already seeing a few of the lights inside the home were on.

Arriving at the front door, Payton laid her hand on the handle and pushed it open, seeing it was already unlocked and as she stepped inside, she could already hear raised voices from inside the home.

"...you're sired, Elena," Payton heard Stefan's voice say almost in irritation from down the hall, "is that all?"

Slowly she tiptoed through the home, trying to locate the man she was suppose to meet to talk with, as well as find Elena with him, what already sounded like a conflicting conversation.

"Stefan, what are you doing with Payton?"

Payton felt her body freeze along the hall as she heard her name mentioned. She stopped for a moment around the corner from where the two voices were growing louder.

She had to hear this. Payton had to know why Elena had asked him what she was doing with him. She had to know why Elena was so suspicious of the two of them.

They had been close when they were together, so why was Elena suddenly so interested in the two being as close as to they were?

Was she jealous or something?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"I don't know, you went to Florida with her for the holidays.." Elena pointed out.

"And?" He responded like it really was no big deal.

Because it wasn't. All it had been was two friends.

"I just.." The teenager paused briefly, almost like she was scared to admit how she really felt about them hanging out, before she made another accusation, "What about Rebekah?"

"What about her?" Stefan asked again.

"She tried to kill me." Elena exclaimed.

"And this will be the second time that Damon tried to kill Jeremy," He pointed out to her bitterly, "so I guess nobody's perfect, right?"

"Are you trying to punish me?" She said as Payton rolled her eyes in annoyance after hearing the two go back and forth with each other, "I don't know how many times I can apologise."

"I never asked you to," Stefan cut in before she could say anymore about it, as Payton felt her heart ache for Stefan, he was so innocent in all of this, "you can do whatever you want, Elena. I really do not care."

There was a moment of silence, Payton was debating whether to use the time now to make her appearance from around the corner, putting a stop to the former lovers conversation.

But then she heard Elena make another remark, "you're hurt. You're hurt and you're acting out, Stefan. This isn't you."

"Sure it is," Stefan answered quickly once again, sticking up for himself and Payton felt proud of him for finally putting himself first,

As she took a deep breathe and slowly came round the corner, as Stefan continued on, "You've just never seen me like this. You don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you,"

Upon feeling Payton's presence and hearing her footsteps approaching them, he lifted his head up and rolled his eyes over to the girl, giving her a look of acknowledgement, kind of relieved that she had turned up here just at the right moment.

Elena slowly turned her head round upon hearing Payton, giving her a suspicious look as Payton looked between the two of them, emotionless and somewhat uncomfortable to be in the middle of this all, but she was here for Stefan, not Elena right now.

Elena hadn't been here for her in a long time. So neither would she right now.

"I'll let Damon know you stopped by." He finished, looking back at Elena.

Elena scrunched her face up slightly in annoyance and also hurt at what he had said, before she slowly nodded her head in defeat and turned back round to get the hell out of there.

Payton decided to wait until Elena had left the boarding house and the door had closed, before she looked back at Stefan and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Uh, nothing. She just wanted to see Damon. But that would have been a very bad idea." Stefan explained to her.

"Right because of the sire bond.." Payton nodded in understanding.

If Damon had been compelled by Kol and Stefan was holding him hostage back at the house, having Elena go to talk to her boyfriend would mean that Damon could use his sire bond on the girl to let him free.

It wasn't an option. It wasn't a good idea. Stefan had made the right decision even if it had caused more friction between the ex-pair.

"Yeah," He nodded back at her, before going to walk with her through into the sitting room, "thanks for coming over."

"That's no problem. I hope my presence at least helped to put a stop to that awful conversation with Elena." She responded.

"Uh yeah," He smiled at her lightly, as he took a seat down on the couch and Payton came to sit beside him, "I needed to tell her that though. She needed to hear it and I needed to admit it to myself."

"You handled it well, Stefan." Payton somewhat congratulated him.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked her.

She turned her head round to look at him, shrugging slightly as she did so, reminding herself as to why she was even here in the first place and what she still had to do.

"I've had better days I'll tell you that," She answered him briefly, before she shuffled on her seat nervously, "look, Stefan, I need to ask you for a favour.."

"What is it?" He raised his brows back up at her.

"I need to talk to Damon." Payton explained.

"Damon?" He repeated in confusion, not expecting her to even say that, nor get why she wanted to.

"I know it's going to sound crazy and you'll probably think Kol has compelled me to do this, but something else happened today that I failed to mention to you earlier." She informed him nervously.

"What?"

What else tragic had happened to her today? Wasn't it all enough for her already?

"Well," Payton took a deep breathe as she looked back at him anxiously, "Kol also compelled me to get revenge on Damon for what he did to Mason."

"He made you torture him?" Stefan presumed, frowning slightly as he did.

She slowly lowered her head, as she thought back to the moment when it had all happened earlier on, "Yep. I stabbed him in the chest just like he physically did to Mason and emotionally did to me."

"Why didn't you say earlier?" He was puzzled why she had left it out.

"Because," Payton looked back at him, looking more shy than she ever had before, "because he's your brother and I was ashamed, ashamed that I had done what I promised myself and even Damon I would never let myself do. I never wanted to stoop to his level."

"But Kol made you do it, Payton. It wasn't your fault." Stefan tried to assure her about it, seeing that talking to Damon was unnecessary.

"I know. But I still need to tell Damon the truth, from my side of things, I need to clear the air." She tried to explain her reasons for wanting to talk to the guy.

"You really want to talk to Damon when he's in this state?" He asked her, like it really was the wrong move.

"Surely it's better this way. He won't retaliate back. He'll be weaker and less in the mood to fight me," Payton pointed out, knowing she had to do this and she hoped Stefan would allow it, "It will be easier to talk to him when he's like this than when he's back to being a dick."

"If I let you do this, you have to promise me, that you won't beat yourself up about what happened with Kol from tomorrow?" Stefan proposed the idea to her.

"Of course. I'll try my best," She gave him a reassuring nod, before a light sigh escaped her lips, "I just need to do this, Stefan. I need to it."

"Alright," He nodded slowly, understanding her reasons and trusting her to do this, before he brought himself to his feet, "let's go do it then."

Nodding back at him, Payton pulled herself and allowed Stefan to lead her through the house towards the cellar. It had been a long time since she had gone down there.

The last time had been with her father, when they were waiting for him to pass out just days before his actual death. But Klaus and Rebekah had ruined their plan. It had been the last time Payton had felt like she had been properly close with her father.

Everytime she stepped into the Salvatore house it was like painful memories were lurking in the shadows behind her. She'd never bring it up with anyone and in particular Stefan. He would feel guilty and she couldn't have that.

Instead she acknowledge the raw emotion and pain she felt, before she focused back on what she had to do and right now that was getting closure from what had gone on earlier with Damon.

Once they arrived at the cell, Stefan stuck his head through the little gap in the door and saw Damon lying down on the ground still, where he had been only moments before Elena had got here and Stefan had been waiting for his brother to wake up.

Damon had heard footsteps and the presence of his brother back down where he was being held hostage, but he could also feel another person was with him and he knew it wasn't Elena this time.

"Hello brother." Damon grumbled from down on the floor, as Stefan began to open up the cell door.

"Damon," He muttered back to him, before stepping inside and Payton stepped in with him, "you have a visitor."

Groaning from the ground below the two other vampires, Damon slowly brought his head up with a wince and saw Payton stood beside his brother, looking a lot more herself than she had earlier on when he had seen her with Kol.

"Well, well, well," Damon's sly and twisted voice was back, the usual one he used on most and in particular Payton, "isn't this a nice surprise? The girl I least expected to come visit me.."

"Knock it off, Damon. Payton just wants to talk about what happened back at the bar with Kol." Stefan informed his brother, not wanting him to still lay into her after everything she had been through today.

She didn't deserve his brothers hash remarks and nastiness any day and especially not after the day she had. Stefan would stick up for her anytime and definitely now he was here with the two of them.

"Oh yeah that's right," The older brother's sarcasm was back and not going away anytime soon, "when she stabbed me in the heart over and over again."

"I had no choice!" Payton quickly defended herself, not having him making her feel worse for what she had done.

"Oh please," He grumbled from the floor, as he tried to pull himself up in an upright position, "you loved it. You got what you had always wanted."

"No," She shook her head, looking over at Stefan to ease her anger, "you know I never wanted to do that to you."

"Of course you did. You've always wanted to. The moment we crossed paths way before all the Mason drama you couldn't stand me." Damon explained, sitting up against the brick behind him.

"And you know why, Damon." Payton snapped.

"Because you didn't want anyone else to hit on you other than your precious little Mason.."

"Damon.." Stefan warned, knowing this was bringing up way too much for Payton right now.

His brother had to stop. Maybe they shouldn't have come in here at all. Maybe Stefan was right to have his doubts about this plan.

"No, go ahead, keep going.." She urged him on unlike Stefan.

"Well that's what you want to hear right, you want to hear me justify your actions, you want me to say it was okay and fine for you to do, that I deserved it and that I forgive you for it, right?" Damon spat back.

Payton rolled her eyes over to Stefan, unsure of whether to respond to that with the truth, because some of it did have meaning to it. She did want to know it was ok and that what she did wasn't really her fault.

But Damon was right. Payton wanted him to tell her that he did deserve it. Because he did deserve a lot more than she what she had given to him for what he had done to Mason.

To many other people, it was like Payton had let it slide by not seeking her revenge on the vampire for what he had done to her beloved wolf. But Payton saw it different to that.

She didn't want to fight fire with fire like Mason had. It had got him killed in the process. Payton had promised herself and even Damon that she wouldn't do that.

But she had. Kol had made her do it. And now Payton was left with this disgust and shame.

"Whilst we are here and you two keep giving such longing looks, is there something you want to share with us all about your relationship?" Damon found himself asking, not knowing whether it was the fact he was being drained of blood for his outburst.

"Not you too.." Payton sighed, as she folded her arms and looked anywhere other than the two brothers.

"Well, it's just, you know you both run over into the sunset down in Florida," The older brother rambled on, as Stefan looked back at Payton, "and we all want to know what really is going on.."

"Nothing is going on, ok?" She snapped back at him, tired of hearing all of this and constantly being accused, "nothing! We're just friends, aren't we?"

Stefan's eyes met with Payton's again, as he slowly nodded "Of course."

"Exactly!" Payton exclaimed as she turned back to Damon, "so if you're done and you've got it out of your system, I'd like to leave now I've tried to get out what I wanted to.."

Brushing past Stefan, Payton headed out of the cell and back up the stairs to the ground floor of the home, waiting for Stefan to return back, after that wasted time talking to Damon.

She hadn't even got what she wanted to. Nor had she closed any doors on what had happened. Instead she was just bombarded with more questions and accusations about her relationship with Stefan.

Couldn't she just be friends with the guy?

A few minutes later, Stefan returned back at the main area of the home with a light smile on his face, as he closed the door to the cellar and looked back at her.

"Sorry about that. That could have gone way better."

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't your fault," She brushed it off, knowing it really wasn't Stefan's fault his brother was a pig, "you were right. I should have just left it alone."

"No, you wanted to do this for yourself. Not your problem my brother can't accept it when someone is trying to fix old grudges." Stefan answered.

"Well, I guess I better make a start on getting over my own grudge I have on myself for all the Kol business.." Payton began to walk with him back through the home.

"And I'm sure that will work out a lot better," He assured her as he walked with her, "listen, do you..um want to stay over tonight? Just so you don't have to be alone after last night and today. I want you to be safe."

"Stefan.."

"And I'd also love your company. I have missed it after Florida. I kind of need someone to keep me sane after today too." Stefan finished his offerings to her.

"I would love to," She gave him a small smile, before sighing lightly, "but I'm going to be with Matt tonight. He offered earlier on. He gave me a ride over here and then I'm going back with him."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll be ok. Damon will keep you on your toes. If you do need me though, I'm only a phone call or a text message away." Payton told him.

"Of course. Thanks." He smiled at her lightly, but it didn't meet his eyes like it normally did.

He almost looked disappointed that she had rejected him tonight.

Stefan thought that maybe it was because of what happened the previous night, that he had declined her offer and had caused this void between them, which had caused serious consequences.

"Thanks for today," She began to head over to the door, as he slowly trailed behind her, "I'll catch up with you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah. Uh, good night." He nodded back at her, before she slipped out of the door and headed back over to Matt's truck.

Stefan closed the door behind her and turned round with a light sigh, coming back through into the house and his eyes rolling over to the clock, checking the time and slowly bringing out his phone.

Bringing up a contact in particular, Stefan typed out a message to the said person and quickly hit send, before he went to the other side of the room to grab his jacket.

He wasn't staying in tonight. He was going to go out. He wasn't going to be left alone.

Going back over to the truck, Payton went to slip inside the passenger door when she saw a figure sat in her seat. She frowned slightly, as she opened up the door and was met by Elena sat in the front with Matt.

"Elena's offered to let me stay over tonight to look out for Jeremy," Matt informed her of their new plans, "she said you're welcome to stay too."

"Oh," Payton narrowed her eyes back onto Elena, knowing her idea of a Matt with night wasn't at the Gilbert home with the two teenagers,

It was more back at Matt's, tucked up on his couch or in his bed, fast asleep and at peace with her mind, as well as her surroundings, knowing no other vampires than the ones they trust would find her there or even be able to enter.

It would have been the perfect safe haven for the night, not back at the Gilberts. Payton had the urge to decline the offer, turn back around and run straight back into the Salvatore home.

But she had missed Matt so much. She didn't want to spend another night apart from him. It had been a while since they had hung out properly and Payton needed her best friend back.

Plus she didn't want to have to deal with anymore accusations about her relationship with Stefan. No doubt Elena would make another remark or judgement about why she would run back to Stefan, implying like everyone else seemed to that there was more going on.

Tonight she would have to fake a smile and get on with it, just so she could be with her best friend.

"Sure." She hopped into the truck, as Elena scooted over into the other seat beside Matt and Payton took the one next to the door.

Starting the engine back up, Matt pulled off out of there and headed to the Gilbert home for the rest of the night. The car journey was somewhat awkward. Matt was the only one making small talk with both girls, neither of the females though bothering to spark a conversation with each other, knowing that things were tense.

There was more tension between than just from Alaric and Damon. Elena also had found out that Payton had been the one to tell Stefan about her sleeping with Damon, something which Elena had made her and Caroline promise, but Payton had ended up letting it slip.

As well as that, there was this suspicion that something more was going on between Payton and Stefan. Rebekah had implied it that day at the school. The spontaneous trip down to Florida for the holidays. The way she had just shone up tonight and Stefan seemed so at ease around her.

Elena had every right in her eyes to be suspicious of the pair, knowing that they were close through their blood control training, but also knowing that Payton was an attractive girl with a lot to give and Stefan would be stupid to not go there if she was offering it.

But Elena really had got it all wrong.

Just like everyone else. There was nothing going on between them. They were just great friends who really did look out for each other. But with everyone saying things, which not only made them feel uncomfortable, it also was making them even question their relationship themselves.

A little while later, Mark pulled his truck up outside the Gilbert home and they headed inside. The first hour or so they sat on the couch, drinking some tea and making small talk about the days events.

Jeremy had expressed his concerns towards Payton about what had happened with Kol back at the bar. He felt bad for her and was glad she was safe with them now. She was appreciative of his concern for her, but Payton really did not want to go through all of that again, so quickly moved the conversation on.

It was nearing midnight, when Jeremy decided to take himself off to bed and Matt went go on up as well, offering Payton to sleep beside him tonight, since he wanted to be close with her and also knew Elena liked to keep her parents room empty from any guests.

The only other spare room what Matt had took residence in a lot since Elena and Jeremy were family-less was Alaric's room, which before then had been Jenna's room and before that had been the guest room.

Now Payton was having to step inside there, where she knew some of her father's things still were and also having to sleep in a bed where he once laid, it made her feel all kinds of emotional.

Elena had just gone through into the kitchen to put away their drinks, as Matt went over to the stairs and stuck his hand out to Payton to come join him, but when he saw her shake his head, he frowned back in confusion.

"I just need to talk to Elena first." She informed him quietly, before giving him a light smile and going on through into the kitchen.

Letting go off, Matt decided to head on up and wait for her back in the room, knowing what it was probably going to be about and also hoping they could sort out their differences.

"Hey, Elena." Payton said as she came on through into the kitchen, where the girl was now turning round to face her.

"Hey," Elena greeted her back, as she put the mugs into the sink, "I hope staying in Alaric's room is ok tonight.."

"Yeah, it's more than ok, thanks," She assured the girl, even it was going to feel kind of strange, at least she had Matt, "uh, listen, Elena, I need to talk to you about somethings.."

"Like Stefan?" The teenager raised her brows up again.

Payton gave her a slight disbelief look to think that Elena still really believed that her and Stefan were anything more than friends, "Whatever you think is going on between Stefan and I it's really not."

"How come you guys went to Florida together?" Elena asked.

"Because," She breathed looking back at Elena, "he found out about you and Damon. He was crumbling and I knew staying here with you and Damon would ruin him. So I offered him to come with me to Florida."

"Why did you tell him about Damon and I?" The teenager then questioned her, almost like this conversation was turning into an integration, rather than them resolving things, "You and Caroline promised you wouldn't.."

"He figured it out, Elena. All I did was confirm it for him. Stefan isn't stupid, Elena. He knows Damon and that he was in love with you," Payton tried to defend the situation, it hadn't been her fault, "it was unfair to keep it from him and you know that."

"But still..I just feel like you and Stefan, sometimes even Caroline have ganged up against Damon and I.." Elena expressed her views.

"No," She quickly shook her head in disagreement, "we haven't. You know Caroline and I hate Damon. That's not going to change anytime soon. Stefan is his brother..I know you can't help your feelings, but even so, it hurt him, Elena."

"I know. I get that. I just.."

"What?" Payton raised her brows up this time.

"I never meant to hurt him. Neither of us did," Elena was the one defending her own actions now, "I just wish it could have been different. I'm sorry for accusing you and Stefan of having something going on.."

"Oh don't worry," She rolled her eyes in somewhat annoyance but also playfully back at the brunette, "you're not the only one."

"And I'm sorry about what happened with Alaric.."

Payton looked back at her in surprise for a moment, but also feeling herself getting a little choked up to hear his name again, as well as the fact she felt his presence hear so much.

"Being here reminds me of him so much. It's crazy." Payton admitted, feeling her eyes begin to well slightly.

"I know. I don't think he'd want us to fight like this. We use to get on before everything with Stefan and Damon." Elena reminded her, almost like she thought Payton had forgotten.

"I know," She sighed back at the girl, never forgetting how supportive Elena had been, "you helped me with my thirst. I just wish I could have been a bit more supportive when you first turned.."

"No, you were grieving your father, I was grieving myself and a lost relationship with Stefan, I don't blame you for not being there properly. You had bigger concerns."

Payton sighed again, before looking away for a moment and then back on Elena, "I don't want to fight like this and for you to see me as a threat with Stefan. My Dad really wouldn't want to see us like this."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Can we just try get on for his sake and everyone else's? Especially Matt's." Elena proposed the idea.

"Of course." She nodded back, agreeing it was the best and she'd try at least.

"Good, because that guy seriously missed you.." The teenager informed her, as they turned off the lights downstairs and started to head on over to the stairs.

"Really?" Payton looked back at her, a smile growing on her face in awe at how sweet her best friend was.

"Oh yeah. He thinks a lot about you." Elena told her, like Payton wasn't aware of it, but it meant a lot for someone else to say that.

"He's a great guy. An amazing guy if that."

The two started heading on up the stairs, their voices getting quieter with every step they took, not wanting to disturb the boys or let them in on their conversation.

"Would you?" Elena turned to look at her with a mischievous look.

"What?" Payton looked back at her, kind of nervous this time.

"You know, date him.."

They came to a halt at the top of the steps, as Payton turned to face Elena with unease, "Uh, I don't know. I guess not. Why? Has he said something?" She then asked the teen.

"No," She shook her head, before a small smirk grew, "I just think you would be cute.."

"Ok," Payton chuckled lightly, before shaking her head and going across the landing, "I'm heading to bed now.."

"Just think about it at least!" Elena exclaimed.

"Night, Elena." The older called, as she slipped into the bedroom and closed the door up.

Now inside her room for the night, Matt was already tucked up in bed, his shirt off revealing his naked torso, as he lay there waiting for Payton to come join him for the night.

"What was that all about?" He asked her from the bed.

Payton shook her head with a small smirk, as she slipped off her jacket and then looked down at her jean clothed bottoms, wondering what the hell she was even going to sleep in tonight.

"Just jump right in. I don't bite." Matt teased as he saw her confused expression.

"Really?" She looked back at him with a dirty grin, "I beg to differ. We all know how naughty you can be, Donovan."

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember, it's been a long time since we.." He trailed off with a smug look.

"It has, hasn't it?" Payton began to shrug herself out of her jeans, thanking the gods she threw on an oversized t-shirt earlier, so it was enough to cover her more intimate parts.

Laying her clothes down on a chair in the room, she avoided her eyes at all costs of any of her Dad things she could see lying around, not wanting to get emotional upon seeing them when she just wanted to sleep away the past twenty four hours.

Instead, she climbed into the bed beside Matt, laying down and rolling over to face him, as he did the same and the two stared at each other in the dim light coming from the two laps beside the double bed.

"You alright?" He asked her after a few moments of silence had passed between them.

"Yeah." She answered simply.

Payton wasn't amazing. But she was ok. She felt better. Payton felt content to be in bed with Matt and safe for the night.

"How did things go with Damon?" Matt questioned her quietly.

She let out a large exhale, before Payton briefly explained to him, "it was pretty much a waste of time. He wouldn't even listen to me."

"Sound's like Damon." He grumbled.

"He wouldn't even give me what I wanted, which he already knew I wanted, but still, he couldn't even do it for me," She rambled on her anger to him, as Matt listened beside her, "then he decided to join in with everyone else's stupid judgement on Stefan and I's relationship.."

"About that.."

"What?" Payton snapped her head round to look at him more, not wanting to have it from him as well about Stefan.

"I always feel like you're not saying more, P." Matt admitted to her.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Like, we get on great don't we? We tell each other everything," He began to explain what he was getting at, "and we may have overstepped the mark a few times, but there's a reason as to why everyone is picking up on you and Stefan.."

"What? Can't we be just friends?" Payton was so irritated by all of this.

It had started with Klaus. Then Rebekah. Then Kol. Then Elena. Then Damon. And Now Matt. Her best friend.

"It's not that," Matt tried to come to everyone's defence, "it's just..you two seem to just get each other, you know?"

"Well we both struggle with our self control and have had our hearts ripped out.." Payton trailed off.

"But, there's something, isn't there?" He raised his brows up suggestively.

"What?" She looked back at him, feeling her stomach start to churn, knowing Matt was definitely on to something.

Payton had felt it. She knew she had.

In Florida she had tried to shake it off many times, it had worked when she was drunk, when her sober mind wasn't confusing her. But back in Mystic Falls it was a different story.

Payton felt something. And Matt knew she did.

Did everyone else too?

"Do you like Stefan?" Matt then asked her.

"Matt.."

Payton lowered her head slightly before she turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, feeling her head begin to ache as she thought about how she really did feel.

It was all such a mess.

Payton and Stefan were friends. There wasn't suppose to be any feelings. But the way he had lit a spark back in her stomach recently, it was enough to make her brain over analyse the way in which she did see the Salvatore man.

The remarks people had been making about the two of them together. The way Stefan had looked at her when she left the shower one day. The way he had massaged her aches away and touched her skin in such a sensual way.

How he had made suggestive comments to her when drunk. How they had lived in close proximity for days on end and had one of the best times in a long time.

It was all those little things that had been playing on her mind, making her overthink something that might not even be, but something Payton was almost craving to be true.

"I don't know," She laid her hands over her face after a while, "I honestly don't know. I feel bad enough as it it that I've slept with you and Kol, what would I even feel like if I started something with Stefan?"

Payton turned her head back round to Matt, who was looking at her sadly, before he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want you to rush into anything when you're not ready,"

She looked away from him briefly, her eyes trailing over to the shirt she could see hanging on the closet doors, belonging to her father, "but I also know that you can't shake it..not matter how hard you try."

"Can we just," Payton turned back to him, before snuggling down into the covers and over to his side of the bed, "can we just sleep now?"

"Of course," He smiled back at her more genuinely now, finding her so cute for ignoring the reality, but also knowing he needed to sleep and ease his mind just as much as she did, "I can do that."

Smiling back at him, Payton wrapped her arms around his stomach and cuddled herself into his chest, having missed doing this with him and also feeling another person hold her.

Matt switched off the lights, before wrapping his arm securely around her body and letting his head lay beside hers, as the two of them laid in the darkness, beside each other, both of thinking about their feelings.

Neither of them knowing what the other was thinking, other than they were falling for people they probably never believed they could have and not being aware of how much it could break them apart.

* * *

 **Author note: Hey guys! Sorry I took a couple weeks out of uploading. Basically life has done a complete U-turn lately and I'm finding it really hard to find the time to write. I am so sorry. But hopefully I can upload here and there, if you guys will stick around for that as I have so much more to share to with you all regarding this story. I don't want it to be over just yet :)**

 **I really hoped you like this part.**

 **Special thanks to the guest reviewers, paintedbywords, LiLuLo12, HPuni101, RHatch89, kuppcake and LMarie99 for reviewing the last part. I'm so glad you guys are shipping Payton and Stefan. They're too cute and really need to get together soon don't they ;) Payton will definitely stand up for herself very soon and gain some much needed confidence. She has been through too much and owes it to herself to be the girl she needs to be.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one - Are you pissed at Damon for how he was with Payton? What about Matt and Payton? Do you think Matt is ok with her having possible feelings for Stefan? Will he get jealous and want her? What do you reckon is going to happen in the next part?**

 **Hope you're all well and having a good start to the week.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	64. Chapter 64

The following morning, everyone had agreed that Jeremy was under strict house arrest with both Kol and Klaus on the hunt for the boy, wanting to make him pay for what had happened.

So Elena, Matt and Payton were sat around the living space downstairs, snacking when they could and just chilling, waiting for this all to blow over or until someone came up with a good enough plan.

Payton had been sat on the other couch next to Jeremy and Matt who were sat on the other playing video games. She had been texting Stefan all morning, checking in with him to see how he was doing and what things were like his end, whilst she did the same with him.

Elena was now trying to tidy up the place and was also on the phone to Bonnie, who was over at the high school preparing the gym for the school decades dance which was suppose to be happening tonight.

"...I know I'm sorry. I had to though," Elena was apologising to Bonnie about her lack of appearance, "I've got Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him and Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip,"

Payton's ears pricked up at the mention of Kol, knowing that she was rude to be listening in on Elena's conversation with Bonnie, but Payton's vamp hearing was on high alert for any danger after the Kol incident.

"Why does it sound like you're under fire?" Bonnie then asked down the line.

"Apparently I'm living in a fraternity house now." Elena responded sarcastically, as Payton smirked over at her in amusement.

The two boys also turned back with smug looks on their faces, "I'm training." Jeremy said.

"Me too." Matt added, as Jeremy turned back to the screen.

"Train yourself to do some dishes," Elena suggested dryly as Payton gave Matt a smile, "and put these weapons away before someone tries to use one on me."

Standing up from the couch, Payton laid her cell phone down onto the arm of the chair, before heading on over to help the girl tidy up the place, knowing it was the least she could do right now.

"Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're trapped in your house." Bonnie then said.

Payton went to put away some clean glasses from the night before, as Elena put some dirty dishes into the sink and continued her conversation with Bonnie on the phone.

"Listen, I have a plan to put an end to all of this," Elena began to explain to her friend, as Payton's ears pricked up again, "I want Jeremy to kill Kol."

Hearing the mention of that man again as well as hearing Elena want to kill him, Payton slowly brought her hand away from the shelf and closed up the cupboard, feeling her stomach clench as the reminders of yesterday came into her mind.

She didn't know what to think of that.

It would sure as hell solve a lot of their issues, but something wasn't sitting right with her about sending Kol to the slaughter. She didn't know if it was because of how he compelled her yesterday or because she saw a side of him at the Grill that no one else did.

It almost made her want to talk everyone out of it. But then she was reminded of all the evil things he had done, as well as the hurt and upset he had brought on her.

"You want him to kill an original?" Bonnie sounded just as surprised as Payton was feeling.

"Think about it," Elena began to shrug her shoulders, even though Bonnie couldn't see her and Payton was staring back at her instead, "Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned,"

Payton found herself turning away slightly with a frown, thinking the idea sounded pretty damn good from an outsider's point of view and would solve all their problems, but this was Kol they were on about.

The guy would be one step ahead of them and wouldn't be so easy to take down. Payton had tried once herself with the help of her father and the consequences of that were still something she was paying for months on.

"..not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the hunters mark will be complete," Elena continued on to Bonnie, knowing full well that Payton had been listening, "and we'll have our key to finding the cure."

"I'm on my way. We'll figure it out," Bonnie said to the teenager, before there was a short pause, "do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?"

"Actually, probably yes." Elena began to laugh as she went to go wash her hands with the tap water, when suddenly she let out a large groan and a hiss at the water hitting her skin.

Payton flung her head back round and looked over at the girl, who had now dropped her phone and was clutching her hands in horror, seeing them all burnt and sore from the water.

Matt and Jeremy also snapped their heads back, wondering what was going on with Elena as they stood up. The water had just burnt her. The water from the tap that had come from the town's main water supply. Water that could have been laced with a substance that was poisonous to vampires.

Someone had put vervain in the water supply.

"Elena.." Bonnie's voice could be heard from the cell phone which was laying on the ground, as Elena bent down to pick it back up and Payton's eyes met with Matt's across the room.

"Sorry." Elena apologised, bringing the phone back to her ear.

"What happened?" The girl down the other line asked in concern.

"I don't know," Elena looked over at Payton who was now handing her a towel to dry her hands, "there's something in the water."

After getting off the phone with Bonnie, Elena and Payton tried to tidy up the rest of the house without going near anymore water for the time being, as the boys continued to play video games.

Once they had done, Elena had got another call from a concerned Bonnie, explaining that Kol had just tried to kill her. Payton felt uncomfortable and tense to hear this, knowing that Elena was going to go through with the plan now more than ever and would have everyone else backing her.

She wasn't sure she could stay here and be apart of this after everything that had happened with Kol.

It was all too much and Payton knew she would rather hear about it, than live through.

As Elena was making a call to Stefan, Payton headed on upstairs to throw her jacket and shoes on, so she could get the hell out of there with some excuse, but of course that wasn't going to be that simple.

Payton had just slipped her hand through her sleeve in her jacket, when the bedroom door slowly drew open and Matt stood behind it, looking worried about her.

"Everything alright?" He asked, closing the door back up.

"Yeah," She forced a smile onto her lips, trying to be convincing, "why wouldn't it be?"

"You just took off. And now you're leaving.." Matt folded his arms across his chest, suspiciously and not buying her act.

"I just feel like I've outstayed my welcome." Payton said, as she pulled her jacket on completely and moved her hair out of her face.

"You don't have to pretend with me, Payton. I know this is about Kol." He told her sternly.

Looking over at him nervously, she shook her head and let out a large breathe, "I'm fine, Matt. I just want to go home."

"Then let me take you.." Matt offered.

"No," She shook her head again, coming over to him near the door, "I'll be ok. Please just let me go."

"Ok fine," He stepped aside slightly, but then looked back at her with raised brows, "but I know you, Payton. You're trying to run from being apart of this because of him."

"Is it so bad that I don't want to be there when it all blows up?" Payton tried to ask him, even though she didn't want to hear an answer, because she had already made her mind up, "is it bad that I don't want to see him die?"

"You can feel what you want. Just don't drown yourself in it."

She rolled her eyes down to the floor for a brief moment, trying to think about how she could get out of this properly without anyone else being suspicious of her.

Payton knew Matt understood and she also knew Stefan would too. He would probably have talked her out of being around here anyway after everything that had gone on.

But having to explain it to Elena who was just downstairs and probably would want Payton round to help take Kol down, she wasn't sure she was ready to admit why she didn't want to be apart of this.

Before either of them could come up with a new idea or plan, there was a light knock at the door, causing Payton and Matt both to step aside, before he opened up the door and they saw Elena stood behind it.

"Uh, everything ok?" She asked first, looking between the two and noticing how tense they both looked.

When they both nodded back and forced smiles on their faces, Elena sighed and decided to question them on what she really wanted to, "Stefan's onboard to put Kol down, but first we need to dagger Rebekah, I was hoping both of you could go on over to her house and find it."

"Ok," Matt slowly nodded, before looking back at Payton, knowing she didn't want have anything to do with this, "but, listen, Elena.."

"And then once she is daggered, she won't come looking for revenge once Kol is dead." Elena finished, not listening to what Matt was trying to say.

"Sound's a good plan," He tried to praise her idea again, but also wanting her to listen to what he had to say, "but..Payton..she doesn't.."

Payton gave Matt a look, before turning back to Elena herself, "I don't want to dagger Rebekah. Not that I wouldn't enjoy putting that blonde bitch down, but I.."

"No, you're right," Elena shook her head, still not following with what they were trying to do, "you should be here with Jeremy and I."

"Wait..what?" She frowned back at Elena, knowing that this idea was even worse than the first.

"Yeah! You will be perfect to help us take down Kol. You've done it before and know how he works," Elena rambled on to her, almost like it would convince her, but Payton didn't want to even listen, "plus you've got the Saltzman gene in you. You can fight."

"Uh.." Payton shook her head, wanting to speak up and decline, but not knowing how she could even come up with an excuse.

"She can't.." Matt went to say, wanting to just tell Elena the truth to stop her from making it harder for Payton.

But the girl didn't want Elena to know. Payton couldn't have anyone else know about what she did with Kol.

"But I will.." Payton cut in, her breathing shaky now as she felt a nervous smile creep on her lips.

Matt frowned back at her, almost like she was crazy for agreeing to do this after everything she had been through and how convinced she was not to be apart of this just moments before.

But Payton would rather put herself through seeing Kol again and putting him down, than having to admit to everyone else who would probably judge her as to why she ended up in his bed, before finding herself under compulsion killing people and stabbing Damon in a revenge she didn't even want.

A few hours had passed since Payton had agreed to be apart of the plan she didn't even want to be apart of. Matt had been off with her since the arrangement had been in place, thinking she was risking far too much and it was a bad idea.

But he hadn't informed her just how pissed he was about it. Because that meant Elena would pick up on it and ask questions as to why there was such a strain between them all.

Jeremy had informed Elena yesterday that Payton had been with Kol, but she hadn't been notified of just what Kol had done with her. Plus Jeremy had no idea that she had slept with him the night before, neither did Damon who had also been there.

Stefan had tried contacting her a little while ago, as he was on the way to his made up dance with Rebekah, his part of the plan being put into practice, which Matt was also going to join in on and play his role shortly, but he also had been unconvinced this was the best option for Payton.

Both Matt and Stefan had seen how shaken up and destroyed Payton had been yesterday after the Kol thing. They had been seen what she could be like when she crumbled. Neither of them wanted her to go back to that or let this situation now send her further backwards.

Payton was trying to act tough and the brave girl. She was trying to fake a smile and an attitude, trying to focus on getting through this, rather than how she was going to get through it.

But the unease in her stomach and the anticipation she felt was already killing her inside. She could feel herself wanting to just flee the scene and get the hell out of there, but Payton knew she couldn't.

She had to stick it out and face Kol once more before it was too late.

Getting up from the bed, Payton slowly headed on over to the dresser in the corner of the room. On top of it was a couple of her Dad's things, an old history book, a few aftershaves and his wedding ring, the said wedding ring that had been one of the major contributors to his death.

Picking it up in her hands, Payton sighed and rolled it over, thinking back to the heartache her father had been through when Isobel had first gone missing and right until the moment they reunited years later, with her being a nasty arse vampire who had ended up turning his daughter with the help of her messed up friend.

Laying it back down onto the surface, she took to the aftershaves next, giving them a slight sniff, smiling at his scent flooded her senses and warmed her anxious stomach for a few seconds.

Suddenly Payton heard the door open up, her ears quickly pricked up and her few minutes of bliss thinking about her father was taken away from her, as she heard the voice of the cause of her anxiety.

Carefully making her way back over to the bed, Payton sat down on it and sat as quietly as she could, thankful that the floorboards in this room weren't so creaky and she also tried to ease her mind that this would work out ok.

She just knew that she had to sit tight for now with the uncomfortable feelings, whilst Elena worked her charm on Kol, enough to convince him that she was on his side and the cure wasn't going to be hers anymore.

Then Jeremy could come in and with the help of both Elena and Payton, they would be able to put him down with the extra strength. But this was only if it worked out in their favour.

They hadn't really prepared themselves for if things went wrong. Payton hadn't even really prepared herself to face Kol again. It wasn't that she was scared of him. She wasn't.

It was more she was afraid of the person he turned her into. How he could just worm his way in without giving up and then compel her when it no longer worked out.

Payton hated that she was so out of control out that. But right now she was in control of her own strength. She had to be brave and think about what her father would do or would even want her to do in this situation.

Pulling her cell phone out from her pocket, Payton checked over the time, just briefly hearing the conversation downstairs. Elena was trying her best to be convincing to Kol, who seemed to be taking it fairly well, a few questions here and there.

But for once, he actually sounded pretty relaxed for now.

Maybe he did believe her. Maybe he did have a weak spot after all. Payton was sure she had seen it a few times that night at the bar.

She had been sitting there in silence for no more than ten minutes, when she heard the door close up and the sound of her phone vibrating beside her alerted her attention down.

It was from Elena.

He just left. What do we do now?

Sighing in defeat, this hadn't been part of the plan. Jeremy was suppose to come in and put a stop to Kol when he was most vunerable. Elena was suppose to have stalled him until he arrived with Bonnie.

But now Kol was gone and Jeremy wasn't even back yet. Payton knew that they had to regroup and come up within another plan whilst they still could. She was just moments away from slipping her cell phone away and heading down to join them, when the door went again.

Coming over to the bedroom door, Payton drew it open slowly and quietly, before she heard the sound of Elena's voice, "I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I tired to stall as long as I could.."

Suddenly the doorbell began to ring out loudly throughout the home, causing Payton to pull the door back closed, breathing heavily as she realised that Jeremy was back, but who the hell was at the door.

"That's Bonnie," Payton could just about make out Jeremy's voice from downstairs, causing her to frown in response and run her fingers over her hair, not understanding why Bonnie hadn't just come inside, "she was right behind me."

Someone opened the door back up, but it wasn't Bonnie on the other side of it. Payton had every right to have been confused and concerned enough to shut the door back up in the room she was and begin to panic.

It was Kol.

"I've considered your request for truce," She heard Kol say, before there was a tense silence, what not long followed his venomous voice, "request denied."

Suddenly the front door slammed and Payton backed away from her own door slightly with worry, wanting nothing more than to either jump out of the window and get the hell out of there or run downstairs and see what the hell was going on whilst she was hiding out like a scaredy cat.

Out of nowhere, she heard the sound of fast movements coming upstairs to join her, causing her to bravely open up her door and just then witness Elena and Jeremy go into their rooms, trying to hide from Kol.

Kol who was still outside the house, was now banging the door down in rage and yelling out to them, "I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!"

Payton suddenly heard the front door break down, causing her to vamp speed backwards into Elena's parents room, but she decided to leave it half open, wanting to use it as a trap to lure Kol away from the Gilberts.

She knew if this was really going to happen, then Payton had to step up and face Kol. Payton had to get the closure on the situation she needed without being under compulsion and running around like his lap dog.

She was going to do this and stand up for herself, as well as the people she cared about.

If Kol was coming to get them, then he was coming for her as well.

And Payton wasn't someone to mess with because she had anger that she had been bottling up for months on end inside of her.

And Kol was going to be the one who got the backhand of it.

"Hide and seek?" Payton heard Kol call from downstairs, before she heard his footsteps step inside the home, "fine by me."

His movements grew louder and larger as it sounded like he was wandering round the downstairs area of the house, looking for any signs of the Gilberts and not even suspecting that Payton was here also.

He had no idea.

The next thing confused her and Elena more than anything, as they both heard Kol start to talk to someone on the phone, it sounded like Klaus from how he was talking and it caused both Elena and Payton to come out from their hiding spots.

Seeing his sister step out, Jeremy also did and gave her a slight nod, before handing her over his crossbow, wanting her to use it as well as her vampire powers.

He rolled his eyes over to Payton reassuringly, giving her a slight nod and motioning for her to get back, wanting to use her as their secret weapon in this, because Kol virtually had no idea.

Once the phone conversation drew to a close downstairs, Elena headed down to the top of the staircase, waiting for Kol to come on up and face them, she aimed the weapon right down towards him.

When Payton heard the sound of Elena releasing the object, she knew Kol was drawing closer now and it was her time to really step up to the game, to use her own powers to her advantage and stop being the timid girl who was trying not to be ruined by the original.

She then heard the girl vamp speed away of there, before there was loud footsteps coming up the staircase, coming after Elena and also wanting to find Jeremy, but never suspecting precious Payton would be waiting for him around one corner.

Kol tried to get into Elena's room, as Payton watched him through the crack in the doorway, seeing him fighting his hardest to get inside, in which after a struggle, he managed to with his original strength.

Payton could hear Elena's groans from across the hall, her own breathing now was beginning to get rapid as she gave herself a pep talk, that she could do this and face up to it, she had to for not only her own sake, but Elena and Jeremy's.

They couldn't do this alone.

Upon hearing the sound of another door slam shut, Payton used this as her chance to come out from her own hiding and go help in the best way she could, but not being too obvious just yet.

Now Kol was out of sight and fighting with the Gilberts inside their shared bathroom, which lead through into both the siblings room, Payton used this as her chance to creep down to the stairs, wanting to corner them and come from below.

The sound of gunshots ringing out from around the house caused Payton to wince slightly at the noise, before she heard Kol's voice call out, "You missed."

And there was another shot. And then another. Several to be exact.

"Go!" Elena's voice yelled loudly, before she heard someone come running out of their room and she saw Jeremy emerge looking frantic.

Jeremy's eyes met with hers on the stairs, before ducked slightly and shook her head at him, not wanting him to alert Kol over to her just yet, there was still time for her to make her appearance.

The sound of Elena groaning again withdrew their attention of each other, as Payton felt her chest tighten when she saw Kol vamp speed out of the room and back onto the hall.

She witnessed him grab hold of Jeremy and punch him in the face, causing her to quickly poke her head up and with in no time, Payton was vamp speed over to him, using all the strength she had within her to pull Kol off of Jeremy and throw him several yards behind them.

"Jeremy! Run!" Payton instructed in a strong voice, before she turned back to face Kol.

He was pulling himself up off the ground, as Payton quickly vamp speed out of the hall and back into the room, grabbing a piece of broken wood from the ground, wanting to stab Kol with it several times.

Elena in that time came back into the room, as Jeremy struggled to pull himself up off the staircase where Kol had thrown him after being tugged off him himself by Payton, who he wasn't so sure whom it had been yet.

Payton had come back through just in time, as she saw Kol and Elena fight back and forth, which resulted in Elena being stabbed through the guts with wood from the staircase, staking her completely through and causing the girl to groan in agony.

Kol was moments away from going back downstairs and taking Jeremy with him, when his eyes narrowed over to Payton who was stood in the doorway of Elena's room, holding her own wooden stake in her hand.

Stepping out from the shadows, Payton quickly raised the stake and chucked it straight at him, hitting him in the side of the leg, causing him to groan slightly and quickly withdraw it.

Wasting no more time, Payton vamp speed over to him again, before she managed to tumble them both down onto the ground, as Jeremy struggled to get up from the floor below and Elena was trying to somehow figure out how she was going to get the stake out of her stomach.

Now on top of Kol, Payton with a hard force punched him hard in the face a couple of times, before Kol's hands grabbed hold of her waist and flipped her onto her own back, as his legs came either side of body pinning her down.

"Now, love, I didn't think it would be this soon we would find ourselves in this position again.." Kol remarked from above, as he grabbed hold of the wooden stake she had used on him.

"Go. To. Hell." Payton said through breathes, as she tried to fight him off her, but instead he quickly raised the stake and put it through her thigh, just like she had moments before.

Now both of them out of it, Kol used it as his chance to grab Jeremy off the ground and finish him off, "Now, about that arm?"

As Kol began to head down the stairs, Payton managed to sit herself up and pull the stake out of her thigh, before she looked over at Elena, who was trying to get her own stake out of her guts.

"G-g-go after, Jeremy." Elena tried to tell the other girl, not wanting her to waste time on helping her when her brother was being took off for the slaughter.

Nodding quickly, Payton chased Kol downstairs in which he was bringing Jeremy over to the kitchen counter, ready to chop off his arms, just like he wanted.

"Kol! Stop!" Payton yelled at him, as she saw him lay Jeremy down onto the counter.

"Now why would I listen to you?" Kol raised his brows up at her.

"I said stop!" She hissed again, before she found herself vamp speeding over to him and kicking him hard in the guts.

As he went to clutch his stomach in pain, Payton used this as her advantage to try get Jeremy down and heal him of his pains, before giving him the option to strengthen himself up enough to kill Kol.

But of course, this wasn't working and when Kol had healed himself, as well as witnessed her trying to feed Jeremy her blood to heal him, Kol quickly wrapped his arms around Payton's body from behind and began to drag her away.

"Get the hell off of me!" Payton tried to break out of his hold, but he was so strong compared to her.

"Do you want me to compel you to stop?" Kol whispered slyly into her ear, tightening his hold on her, "Do you want me to compel you again?"

"Oh you would love that!" She spat back at him, as she tried to kick him, but her legs buckled under his and he threw her down onto the ground.

"I chose you for a reason!" He yelled at her, as he pinned down again and Payton struggled more, "I chose you because I trusted you!"

"You should have known what I could be capable of.." Payton said before she clutched hold of Kol's collar.

"Maybe I will grant you your one wish!" Kol announced.

She frowned back at him in confusion, stopping the fighting and seeing him also withdraw from her a little, "W-what?"

"I will kill you right here. I will drain you of blood and let you be reunited with your one true love. Would you like that?" He proposed to her, in a bitter and twisted way.

Payton couldn't believe what she was hearing come from his mouth and that he even thought that was what she wanted. She knew he was doing this to make her crumble again, to hit her vulnerability and make her weak, he was trying to use this to his advantage.

"All I would like right now is for you to just STOP!"

Using Kol to her own advantage this time, Payton quickly managed to shove him off of her as she rolled out of the way and Elena who had managed to free herself, was now coming through into the kitchen.

Whilst Payton had been wrestling back and forth on the floor with Kol, Jeremy had managed to get himself up from the table, wincing at his injuries as he did so and turned to face Kol.

Seeing Kol smile wickedly back at Jeremy, he went to surge forward and go after him again, when Elena quickly vamp sped over to him and grabbed hold of a kitchen knife from behind her.

As Elena struggled to fight Kol off of her with the help of her vampire strength and also the knife in her hand, Jeremy used his chance to make himself useful and headed over to the sink.

He picked up the hose from the basin and quickly turned it on, sending the water that was laced with vervain straight onto Kol, as Elena jumped back and Payton leapt up from the floor.

Heading over to the counter top, Payton grabbed hold of the white oak stake that they were planning on using on Kol and tossed it over to Jeremy, "Jeremy!"

Hearing Payton call his name and seeing the object fly into the air over to him, Jeremy quickly stopped soaking Kol with the vervain water and caught the stake in his hands.

"Now!" Elena called over to him, as Kol's skin burnt from the vervain and he grumbled in pain.

Quickly Jeremy rushed forward and within a matter of seconds, the stake went straight into Kol's chest, causing Payton to gasp as the moment suddenly hit her and what was going on here.

She found herself taking a step backwards, heading out of the kitchen area in shock and also confusion about how she felt. Death was never easy. She didn't want Kol to be around anymore.

Payton knew this was the only option for the others to get to the cure and also stop Kol from ruining more lives.

But she couldn't shake this guilty conscious she had despite everything he had done to her and the people she cared about, Payton really didn't want to see him die.

And as Kol's body began to burst into flames, the white oak stake finally taking it's course on him and his agonizing screams of pain, was enough for her to get the hell out of there.

She hadn't vamp sped out of anywhere like that in a long time, not since her father had found out about her being a vampire after she tried to save Jenna with her blood, the same night Mason had died.

Payton had even managed to escape Klaus' integration as he was coming up from the front path in complete horror, seeing his brother being burnt alive right in front of him and the flash of Payton going past him being the only distraction he had in that moment.

It was just like that night again.

She was running and she didn't know where she was going.

But she just couldn't stop.

It was like if she kept running, then she would get as far away from it all as she possibly could.

And it wasn't until her legs buckled from under her and she found herself coming crashing down onto the forest floor below, that Payton realised just how far she had ran and that she was actually crying.

Pulling herself up from her bent over position, she dragged herself over to a tree stump and sat her back against it, her breathing heavy and the tears silently fell down her face.

She didn't think she was crying over the fact Kol was dead.

Payton was more upset that she had witnessed another death. A death right in front of her eyes. More and more people had died. She had seen so much death in the past year. And she knew it wasn't going to be the last of it.

Wiping her now wet face, Payton pulled her cell phone out from her pocket shakily and quickly dialed a number, before pulling the device up to her ear and sniffling.

"Hey." She heard the person's voice say in their usual calm tone.

"Hi," Payton managed to say and didn't want to even let them speak before she said what she really wanted to say, "I need you."

Trudging up the steps towards her apartment door, Payton brought out her keys from her jacket and was moments away from going to unlock the door, when she saw a figure already stood in front of it.

Looking back at them, her footsteps got slower before she came to a halt a few inches away from them. They looked back at her with sorrow on their face, as they gestured to the door.

Nodding back at them, Payton put her key into the lock and opened it up, before the two of them headed inside, closing the door back up and having some privacy away from the world.

Stefan laid the stone he had in his hands down onto the countertop, before he turned back round to Payton and was met by the girl engufling him into a warm hug.

Holding her back, he rested his chin on the top of her head and allowed her to rest her own on his chest, giving her the time and also the comfort what she so desperately needed.

"Elena told me," Stefan said after the two had been huddled together after a while, he knew he had to tread on tough ground here with the topic of conversation, "Kol's gone."

Pulling away from Stefan slightly, Payton nodded her head back up at him, "And now I know exactly how you feel when we sent Klaus to the slaughter. I feel guilty."

"Why though?" He asked her, not as a judgement on his half, but because he knew she was judging herself for it.

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders, as she stepped away from him and headed round to the kitchen, "I just can't shake off this guilt that he's gone."

"You had a moment with him. It's understandable if you did feel guilty." Stefan tried to assure her about it.

Payton rolled her eyes over to him briefly, appreciating that he knew her so well and that he was doing his best to make her see some sense, but she couldn't get rid of this feeling.

So she did what she did best.

She brought out two whiskey glasses from one of the cupboards and began to fill them with some bourbon, before Payton lead her and Stefan over to the couch so they could talk properly.

"Part of me is glad I was there to face him again and kind of make him pay for what he made me do," She continued on explaining her thoughts and feelings, as Stefan sat beside her listening, "but the other side of me just thinks I shouldn't have been there."

"Why not? You just said so yourself, you faced up to him and you really told him that he could never mess with you again.

"I know," Payton exhaled loudly as she took her glass in her hands, "he also said he was going to give me a 'wish'."

"A wish?" Stefan repeated with a confused frown.

"Yeah," She looked over to him with teary eyes and a timid expression, "he said he would kill me and reunite me with my one true love.."

Payton quickly took a large swig of her drink, as she turned away from him, not wanting to get choked up about the threat or the Mason situation anymore, it was so exhausting.

He stared back at her in surprise, a slight irritated feeling coming over him to think that Kol had threatened to kill her after everything he had already done to her.

Stefan did not feel guilty. And he wished Payton didn't either because this was just the tip of the iceberg. The man was disgusting and never deserved his time with her.

"You deserve better, Payton." Stefan informed her, his tone soft and light.

Payton turned her head back onto him, "you think so?"

"I know so." He assured her once again.

"Why?" She leant back slightly, looking back at him with a small smile.

"Because you don't deserve to be taken advantage of. I won't let another person take advantage of you. I promise you that." Stefan explained to her, laying his arm round the back of the couch.

Payton slowly nodded back at him, accepting his kind words to her and knowing that he was right. She did deserve a lot better than Kol. Payton knew she did. But she just didn't know whom was going to be the better option.

Finishing off her glass, she laid it back down onto the coffee table, as Stefan took a sip from his own. Her eyes trailed over to the stone sat on her counter top with curiosity.

"Hey, what's that old looking stone sat in my kitchen?" Payton questioned him.

"Uh, that is Silas' headstone." Stefan said.

"Ok. Gross," She remarked looking back onto Stefan with slight disgust, that an ancient tombstone was sat in her home right now, "why do you have it?"

"Rebekah gave it over." He answered.

"Oh was this before or after you daggered her?" Payton asked.

"I didn't.." Stefan lowered his head slightly, almost like he was ashamed of his confession.

"Oh." She frowned back in confusion.

"I couldn't do it. Nor did I actually want to. She wants the cure just as much if not more than us," He tried to explain himself, though Payton wasn't trying to judge because he hadn't to her about Kol, "she's in the race for it. So whoever gets it first can decide to what to do with it."

"Right," Payton nodded in somewhat understanding, before she gave him a sheepish look, "and what do Elena and the others think of this?"

"They don't know yet. I was going to head back home to drop the news." Stefan said.

"Well you're going to need to finish your drink before you go because Elena is not going to like that one.." Payton nudged his glass over to him with a slight smirk.

He half smiled back at her, before he took a sip out of his glass and watched Payton shrug herself out of her jacket, "Uh, there is also something else.."

"What?" She laid it down beside her on the arm of the couch, before looking back at him.

"You're not the only one who slept with an original this week." Stefan admitted nervously.

Payton felt her stomach drop at the news of this. She didn't know why but she felt jealously. Payton actually felt jealous and somewhat pissed to hear this news. More so at herself for even feeling this way.

But Stefan had just told her he had slept with Rebekah.

And Payton had slept with Kol this week.

It was somehow like they were even in that sense. Stefan had been so understanding and assuring when she had told him she had. So Payton knew she had to step up and shake off the feelings of jealously to support her friend.

Because that's all what they were. Just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just friends.

"Oh wow," She coughed nervously, before tucking her hair behind her ear, "that's a shocker. I mean, not really as you had something in the twenties, but wow."

"You're mad?" He asked her, taking her nervous and awkward behaviour as a cover up for her being pissed.

"No!" Payton quickly shook her head and laughed awkwardly, "no, why would I be? This actually makes me feel a little better about sleeping with Kol."

"See that was my plan.." Stefan joked with her, causing her to change her uneasy smile to a genuine amused one.

"Sure it was."

"I was lonely, you see, everyone had gone and I thought I needed someway to get over Elena," He began to explain himself to her, although she really did not want to hear anymore about it, "to really prove to myself that I am over her."

"So you got under Rebekah.." Payton raised her brows.

"Yeah, pretty much," Stefan shone her a tight lipped smile, before downing the rest of his drink, a smirk growing "see..I was vulnerable.."

"Ok, stop!" Payton quickly interjected him before he could go on, knowing he was staring to mock her, "that's not funny.."

"But I was!" He tried to defend himself, although he really was just messing with her.

"Sure you were. Because aren't we all when we fall for people?" She smirked back at him.

"You fell for Kol?" Stefan asked her teasingly.

"No!" Payton quickly shook her head in disgust, "no way!"

"You just said.."

"I know what I said! But what I meant was that it's easy to fall for people when you're at a vulnerable place in your life, right?" Payton tried to justify what she had meant.

But also she knew what was saying was the truth. You always did fall for people when you least expected it and also were at more of a vulnerable moment, when all the walls are down and you really see them for who they are.

"I guess so." He nodded in agreement, his eyes looking over at her curiously.

Payton avoided eye contact with him, as she took his glass out from his hand and also picked up her own, before heading on over to go refill their glasses. An uncomfortable silence suddenly came over them, one that hadn't been around for a couple of weeks now.

But it was most certainly back and both of them were feeling it.

"I..um," Stefan slowly came to his feet as Payton was just then unscrewing the bourbon bottle, "should probably get back."

"Oh," She stopped what she was doing and put the bottle back down, "don't you want to have another drink?"

"I should get this back and see what's going on with Jeremy." He walked over to where she was and nodded down to the stone.

"Oh. Of course." Payton flashed him a fake smile, before crossing her arms across her chest.

"You should come though," Stefan suggested when he noticed the uneasy atmosphere wasn't shifting and he knew he had to make it better and fast, "you know, over to the house.."

"What? Right now?" She was surprised at his offer, but knew she wasn't going to be stupid this time to turn it down.

Look what had happened last time she did. Payton had got drunk and slept with Kol. Then she had been compelled into killing people and torturing Damon.

"Yeah, if you wanted to.." He looked back at her nervously.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Payton slowly nodded.

"Great."

Walking past him, Payton picked her jacket back up and slipped it on, as Stefan grabbed hold of the tombstone and the two of them headed out for the night, going over to the boarding house where the others were gathered, trying to leave the tense atmosphere back there.

Neither of them knew why it kept happening and what it meant, but it did keep happening and there was clearly a reason as to why they kept falling into uncomfortable situations.

Something had changed between them. Something felt different.

* * *

 **Author note: I am so sorry it's been a while since I last updated! My life has done a complete 360 lately and I've found it hard to find the time to sit down and write, let alone click on here and update the story. I really do apologise, but I hope an update at least has made up for my absence.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, HPuni101, kuppcake, RHatch89 and guest for reviewing the last part. I can assure you that the slow burn will speed up soon, I promise you that. I'm just trying to make it as natural as possible. But you will see lot's more Payton and Stefan action, as well as Matt and Payton. That is always one thing I can promise you.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this part - what do you think about how Payton handled Kol's death? Was she right to feel some form of guilt for seeing him die like that? Do you think she should have got more of a revenge on him whilst she still could? How do you think things will progress between Payton and Stefan?**

 **I'd love to know what you think about this part!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	65. Chapter 65

A little while later they got arrived at the boarding house, Payton headed up to the front door with Stefan, who was carrying the headstone in his hands, the journey over here had been met with a comfortable silence.

She knew it was going to be short lived though as soon as they got back to the drama of the cure and Stefan also had to admit that he hadn't put Rebekah down like he had agreed with Elena earlier.

But Payton was going to stick up for him and support him through it, because no doubt Damon would fire some shots at his brother also and Payton just couldn't wait to snap at him for how he had reacted to her trying to clear the air yesterday.

Opening up the large wooden door, Stefan stepped into his home and Payton trailed behind him, the two of them being greeted by the others who were staring back at them.

Elena and Damon were stood in the centre of the room, whilst Jeremy stood a few yards behind and Bonnie a little bit in front of him. Everyone eyed the two of them almost suspiciously, a thick and tense atmosphere suddenly clouding over.

Payton closed the door behind the two of them, as Stefan came closer to them and said, "Look's like we didn't miss much."

When no one responded back to them and Elena swallowed away the guilty lump that had formed in her throat, as seconds before she had been cradling Damon in an embrace.

"Got the Silas headstone." Stefan then announced, as Payton also came over to join them.

"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow," Elena informed him, as Stefan laid the headstone down onto one of the small tables and Damon eyed him curiously,

before his eyes trailed over to Payton, who was already giving him a look, watching his own every mood judgingly, ready to attack him if he just so said one thing to piss her or Stefan off that night,

"Klaus is trapped in our living room." Elena added.

"Temporarily," Bonnie quickly jumped into to explain things further, "I drew the moon to bind the spell. Got three days to find that cure, four max."

"If we don't, we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and see if she wants some company in hiding 'cuz he will come after us." Jeremy expressed his concerns.

"We'll find it," Elena spun her head round to her brother reassuringly, before turning back round and looking at Payton, "you took off, Payton. Everything alright?"

Payton looked back at her nervously, not really wanting to have to explain why she had left so suddenly and it was because she felt guilty for helping to kill a guy she had slept with just days before.

She was moments away from trying to come up with an explanation, when Stefan stepped in for her, "Yeah she just came to meet me."

Payton glanced over at him and cleared her throat, thanking the lords that Stefan was there for her, "Yeah, sorry about that," She ran her fingers over her hair and looked back at Elena, "I just don't do death after..."

Damon was back to looking at Payton again with suspicion, knowing it was way more than that and the way Stefan had just jumped into defend her, was somewhat sickening to him.

"Well good," Elena flashed her a small smile, before looking around at the whole group, "now we've got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is Professor Shane, and we'll have everything we need."

"Yeah, I, I didn't uh.." Stefan began nervously, as everyone drew their attention back on him, "I didn't dagger her."

"What?" Elena frowned in confusion and also somewhat anger to hear this news, "why not?"

"I didn't need to, she's on our side." He answered her like it was no big deal.

"On our side?" Elena repeated, her anger clearly growing and Payton could tell by everyone elses faces that they weren't pleased to hear this either, "Did you just say that?"

"Yeah, she handed over the headstone," Stefan explained to her, as Damon looked away in amusement, which Payton picked up on and folded her arms knowingly, "I mean she wants to find this cure more than anyone of us."

"Why would you possibly think that you could trust her?" Elena questioned him in disbelief.

"Let me guess," Damon quickly interjected as his younger brother narrowed his eyes at him, "she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack."

Payton felt her eyes flicker down to the floor for a moment, knowing that Stefan really was in for it now and she had to know when the right time was to come in and defend the guy, but this was his mess and neither of them had prepared for anyone else to find out about Stefan's sex life.

But Payton should have known Damon would already know and also just by the way he had looked so amused moments before. It was obvious Damon was just waiting for that to be brought up.

A more uncomfortable silence drew over them, as Stefan swallowed harshly and eyed his friends nervously from beside Payton. Elena looked completely betrayed by this revelation whilst Damon just looked pleased with himself, which was enough for Payton to want to go over there and smack the smug look off his face.

"I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you Damon?" Stefan remarked in a bitter tone as he stepped forward.

"Oh was that supposed to be a secret?" Damon spat back at him, his own annoyance now ringing in his voice, "maybe you should have made that a little clearer while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar."

Payton rolled her eyes at this comment, knowing that Stefan had done that for Jeremy's sake, not to get back at Damon, well maybe to a little, but it had been for his and everyone else's own good.

She couldn't stand back anymore. Payton couldn't help herself. She couldn't bite her tongue. She had to make her own voice and opinions heard. Payton had to stick up for the guy she cared about.

And push his idiotic brother back down off his high horse.

"Oh, please, Damon," Payton hissed back at him, coming to stand beside Stefan again, "will you just give Stefan a break after everything you've done? He does one slightly over the edge thing and you nearly all have a break down..."

"Are you just saying all of this to make yourself feel better for what you've done as well, Miss too sweet and innocent broken hearted girl?" Damon snapped at her with a questionable look.

Payton gave him a death glare, knowing just what he was referring to by bringing that up. He was on about Kol. Damon was actually bringing up what had happened with Kol. And using her vulnerability against her again.

Elena took her eyes off Stefan for the first time since the Rebekah announcement and instead looked over at Payton with confusion. She knew something had been up with the girl. But how Damon was saying it just puzzled her more.

"What?" The teenager asked.

"Ask her about Kol." Damon hinted.

"Damon.." Payton grumbled, feeling her own anger rise and rise.

"Leave her alone, Damon," Stefan said stepping in front of Payton slightly in defence, knowing that this had gone too far and he wouldn't let his brother push the girl further back, "keep it between us."

"No, Payton is so eager to get herself involved with everyone, especially the men around here.." Damon wasn't going to stop throwing the shade and remarks about Payton, "add an original to the list and you're really going places.."

Payton scrunched her face up in anger, her fists clenching together as Stefan also tried to fight off his own range, all of this touching as much nerves as it was her to him as well.

She didn't want this to happen. Payton didn't want everyone to know what she had done with Kol. But now there was no way going about it.

"Is Damon implying what I think he is.." Elena had finally put the pieces together.

Kol had slept with Payton. It was no big secret anymore. The same that Rebekah and Stefan had slept together. That wasn't going to be kept secret either.

"You know what, Damon is right," Payton threw her hands up in the air in anger, "Stefan and I both slept with original vampires. I slept with Kol. We both know it was wrong. It was a mistake. Are you happy now?"

She folded her arms back against her chest again, as Damon shone her a smug look and Elena was just looking between them all in utter hurt and judgement to think this had all been going on under her nose.

"Oh wow." Elena was shocked, she didn't really know what to say other than that.

She hadn't suspected Payton would even go there with Kol, but maybe Damon was right, none of them really knew the girl fully and what she could potentially be capable of.

Jeremy and Bonnie looked at each other awkwardly, knowing all of this was completely pointless and was just making matters worse, when they should have been sticking together.

But with Damon and Stefan who had centuries of tension between them, Elena and Stefan being former lovers, Payton and Damon never seeing eye to eye, it was never going to be plain sailing.

"Payton, you always have everyone so fooled..." Damon threw in another remark, causing her to launch forward at him.

"Will you just shut up for once!" Payton was moments away from punching him in the face, when Stefan did what he always did when he saw her about to do something she'd probably regret.

He grabbed hold of her elbow and held her back, using his strength against her angered one to pull her back in line. Stefan knew that Payton didn't need to waste her energy on Damon. He wasn't worth it.

"Stop it!" Elena quickly jumped in, tired and annoyed by all of this drama and fighting, "stop it, all of you."

"Yeah, Stefan, control your woman.." Damon grumbled, wanting the last word and finding how easy it was to wind Payton up was back.

Oh he was unreal right now. Stefan was losing his nerve with Damon. Maybe Payton would be the one to hold him back now. But she was trying to fight off the urge to push Stefan away and destroy Damon for what he was doing.

"Damon!" Elena warned the older brother.

"Now why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon?" Stefan remarked, sending the fire back to him after pissing Payton off again.

"Yeah, you've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?" Payton found herself saying, a smug look now coming over her face as Stefan released her.

Seeing more red than the other two now, Damon went to launch forward himself and put Payton down finally after being tired of her constant drama, when Stefan quickly stepped in the way and pushed her back a little.

As Damon's punch came into contact with Stefan and hit him hard in the face, enough to send him flying down onto the ground with a force, causing Payton to quickly bend down to help her friend.

As Payton helped Stefan back onto his feet, the younger brother was panting heavily and was going to leap forward and throw in a few punches himself on behalf of both him and Payton, when a loud yell from behind the fight scene rung out.

Everyone's attention quickly snapped on over to Jeremy from behind them, he was yelling almost like he was in pain as his hands came up to grip his shirt and he began to rip off the material from his skin.

"It's happening." Jeremy informed them, his eyes looking over to his skin and then back onto them.

They were all stood watching with wide eyes, their anger from before dying down as it was replaced with shock, as they saw the ink grow across Jeremy's skin for the first time ever.

"Oh my god." Elena remarked, seeing it finally happen to her brother and it also meaning it had worked.

They were one step closer to the cure now.

"What?" Jeremy looked back at his sister, "you can see it?"

Elena slowly nodded back at him, as Payton turned her head to look at Stefan, who just then turned to look at her also. She gave him a forced smile, before looking back onto Jeremy.

"Here we go." Damon said.

Coming across the front path, Payton saw Tyler Lockwood waiting outside the Gilbert home, hands in his jeans pockets and a half miserable look plastered on his face.

His eyes softened slightly when he sensed her approaching him and he turned round to face her properly. Payton offered him a small smile, as she came up to the porch.

"Hey." Tyler greeted her.

"Hi," She came to stand beside him, just yards away from the front door of the home they had agreed to meet each other, "how are you doing?"

"I'm ok," He managed to answer, though she and everyone else clearly knew he wasn't, "you?"

"Ask me again when this is all over.." Payton forced a smile onto her lips, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"You worried about the others?" Tyler raised his brows.

"Oh yeah of course," She nodded back at him, before letting out a light exhale, "but I'm more worried about the psycho behind that door."

Her eyes trailed over to the front door of the Gilbert home, where last night Klaus had been trapped inside by a spell Bonnie had managed to do, giving the others enough time and even a chance to go after the cure.

"Let me handle that one."

Tyler headed over to the front door and put in the spare key that everyone seemed to have, before unlocking it and heading inside to the Gilbert home, to see said psycho.

The two remained silent as they came through into the home, Klaus remained still in the living where he was trapped inside from the spell, he almost looked miserable.

Coming over to where he was, Tyler and Payton stood opposite him, "Morning sunshine," He greeted Klaus sarcastically, before remarking, "you look pathetic."

"Only until Bonnie's spell locking me in here wears off. Then I'll look different," Klaus slowly turned round to face them, his tone and his face changing already, "angrier perhaps. Or I won't look like anything, because I'll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets."

"Our friends will be back with the cure by then," Tyler didn't even flinch at his threat, almost like he was used to it and Payton was glad she wasn't taking lead right now, no way was she in the mood for an original fight,

"So, I could shove it down your throat and make you mortal." The teenager finished his own threat.

"I'm an original," Klaus pointed out, somehow like they had forgotten, "what makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be cured along with me?"

Payton rolled her eyes away from Klaus and up to Tyler for a moment, also thinking that now and how it would have serious consequences if that was the case.

And Klaus clearly knew that too.

"I.e you and Miss Payton here," Klaus continued on, nodding his head at the girl beside Tyler, "who by the way, I am also resenting right now for playing my brother.."

She was never going to get rid of the drama that had gone on with Kol. Now Klaus was bringing it all back up again and in front of Tyler, who didn't have a clue what had gone on, but Klaus was making it out like Payton had done the dirty on his brother.

"Playing your brother?" Payton repeated with a frown, as Tyler looked back at her in confusion, "Seriously? You seriously think I played him?"

"You know what I think?" Tyler quickly cut in, not wanting this to get ugly between Payton and Klaus for reasons he had no clue about yet, "I think what you said, Klaus, is impossible. I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist,"

Klaus frowned back at the boy, who continued to go on with his explanation, "So, whatever happens to you only happens to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it."

"I recommend drowning. There's nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath," Klaus quickly vamp speed over to where Tyler was, just in front of the area he was trapped inside, causing Payton to feel a nervous twinge in the pit of her stomach,

"And let me tell you," His voice got quieter as he continued to taunt Tyler, knowing it was touching a nerve, "your mother was a fighter."

"Oh wow," Payton grumbled under her breathe, laying her hand out onto Tyler's arm with a disgusted look at Klaus, "come on. Let's go focus on something actually worth it."

She almost had to drag Tyler away from his and Klaus' stare off, but once she had managed to and get him upstairs with her, Payton could actually start to breathe again knowing that for a moment they would be away from Klaus.

What he had said to Tyler had made her heartbreak a little. She felt so awful for him and what he had been through. Tyler did not deserve to lose both his parents. Payton knew how it felt to lose one and it hurt so much.

She couldn't imagine two and both at the hands of the supernatural. It just wasn't fair nor was it right. Klaus deserved whatever Tyler was going to do to him as payback for all the misery he had inflicted on him.

For once, Payton would actually support the death of that.

Going through into the spare bedroom Payton had slept in the other night with Matt, she went inside with Tyler on her trail. She could tell he was still furious after the dispute downstairs, but at least up here he could cool off before they went back down later on.

Payton had decided to come on over to take the last of her Dad's things from the Gilbert home and back to the apartment with her for storage. Tyler being Tyler had agreed to come over, one to protect her from Klaus incase somehow he got out and two so he could gloat to the bastard.

"How come you didn't take this stuff back with you before?" Tyler asked after a few minutes had passed.

She was taking out some shirts from the closet and folding them into a cardboard box Elena had left out for her last night. Tyler was stood in front of the dresser looking at some of Alaric's things.

"This is kind of my first time being back at the Gilberts since everything happened." Payton admitted to him, folding up another shirt.

"I see." He nodded casually, before coming over to lay a couple of her Dad's books inside.

She nervously rolled her eyes up to him, seeing the tired and pained look back on his face, before she found herself asking, "H-have you looked at your Mom's things?"

"Nope," Tyler answered emotionless, avoiding eye contact with her as he went back to the dresser, "they're all still right there with my Dad's."

"Tyler.." Payton breathed, wanting to just hold him and make sure he was alright.

"Relax," He looked back at her with a small smile, "I don't want your sympathy. It's all good."

"I wasn't.." She went to say in defence, but then sighed, "I was just going to say I know how it feels to lose a parent. We're both in the same situation. Maybe not so much on my Mum's side, but yeah..I'm with you, Tyler."

Tyler slowly came back over to where she was and took a seat down on the bed beside her, "You've always been with me ever since we lost Mase."

Payton felt her heart swell up with warmth upon hearing him say that. For a long time she had felt like she had been alone with losing Mason. There was no one else there who she could grieve her loss with.

But there was.

Tyler had been there all along. Sure things had been tense between them at times and he had a lot going on in his own life. But Tyler had also lost a loved one that day. He had lost his uncle.

"Yeah," She slowly nodded, laying the shirt down onto the bed beside her, "you're right."

"I noticed you put a chain on the ring.." Tyler said.

"Uh yeah," Payton's hands instantly drew up to the necklace around her neck and she pulled out the ring from under her t-shirt, "Stefan did it for me."

"Stefan, ey?" He repeated with a suggestive look.

She looked back at him with unease and also confusion, already wishing people would stop making the relationship she had with Stefan into something it wasn't, but now Tyler was also doing it as well, the nephew to her dead boyfriend.

"What?" Payton responded.

"Nothing," Tyler nudged her back slightly, "just happy to see you happier that's all."

"Mason would want you to be too." She smiled.

It was true. He would. Tyler meant a lot to him.

"His wishes are not my priority right now," Tyler slowly stood back up from the bed, "so if you don't mind I'm going to go back down..."

"Tyler." Payton warned him.

He was playing with fire going back down there this early on. Caroline was going to be pissed.

"As I said, just relax," He tried to play it cool, but Payton knew it wasn't easy to keep going against Klaus like this, "I'll just be downstairs. Use your time to focus on your own priorities."

"Caroline's going to kill you, you know that right?" She pointed out to him, as Tyler headed over to the door.

"Whatever."

Rolling her eyes at his typical Lockwood behaviour, Payton pulled her cell phone out from her pocket and typed a text out to Caroline, updating her on how her boyfriend was today.

And she already knew that the teenager would not be happy to hear just what he was up to.

An hour or so had passed since Tyler had gone off downstairs to continue to taunt Klaus and in that time Payton had spent it putting away the last of her Dad's things in the boxes.

She was basically ready to take them back to her place and put them back where they belonged, when she remembered just one thing her father would want her to return back with all of his other things.

His booze collection.

Payton knew he kept some in the house and when she had been over the past day or so, she had come across it when she was tidying up and knew it would be good to bring it back with her.

Not that she couldn't do with anymore booze, but Payton knew her Dad wouldn't want to leave it in the hands of two teenagers, who were underage and during tough times liked to have the old drink or two.

Maybe she would be doing them a favour, but this was more for herself, to finally bring all of her Dad home with her and have him back for herself, as she had been missing him so dearly.

Coming downstairs, Payton saw Tyler stood on the other side of the living room, the part where Klaus couldn't get to and Klaus stood where he had been before, the two of them glaring at one another, but not speaking.

Although she had heard them bickering a few times throughout the hour, Payton would hope that they wouldn't pick it back up again whilst she was down here, but there was a slim chance that was never going to be the case.

"Have you two done now?" She asked with a questionable look.

"No," Tyler answered before Klaus could, giving the original vampire a smug look, "I'm only just getting started."

"Getting started," Klaus repeated in a mocking tone, as he took a few steps forward, "just like your mother was on this town, you know getting started in rebuilding the place after such a tragedy.."

Payton felt her stomach begin to churn as she felt the tension in the room rise and rise, causing to her to look look between the two men nervously, knowing things were going to get messy.

She shouldn't have even said anything.

"You want to say that again?" Tyler stepped forward himself, the anger clear on his face.

Payton rolled her eyes over to Tyler with warning once more, she didn't want to see him like this or even give Klaus what he wanted, "Tyler..come on.."

Tyler ignored her look and her words, as he continued to stare Klaus down, his arms crossed against his chest that was flexed out slightly. Klaus on the other hand was looking back at him, a smug look on his own face as he knew he was touching nerves.

"You should listen to her." Klaus remarked.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Tyler threatened the man in a bitter tone.

"If that's what you want.." The said vampire said casually.

Payton found herself reaching forward and laying her hand on Tyler's shoulder, "Just stop this. You're giving him what he wants. He's not worth it."

Klaus flickered his eyes onto Payton briefly, finding her too amusing trying to get the guy to back down, when they both knew he wouldn't and her poor attempts were a joke.

But she didn't know what else to do.

Payton was stuck in this situation with the two of them. She could have just got the rest of her Dad's things and went back to her apartment for the rest of the day. But then she'd have to leave Tyler and no one knew when Klaus would be able to get out.

Anything could happen and if she left him here, she could be leaving him for dead and Payton did not like that sound of that.

When she realised that the two men certainly won't going to listen to her or back down from the dispute, Payton grumbled in defeat and went through into the kitchen.

Her eyes rolled over almost automatically to the burnt body on the ground of the floor, the remains of the man she had slept with still there, no one having the nerve yet to get rid of it and being a little preoccupied with the cure.

She felt the unease bubble in her body again, knowing that she wouldn't be drinking just in honour of her Dad, Payton would also be doing it to forget about Kol and what had gone on.

Opening up the cupboard, she pulled out two bottles of her Dad's favourite bourbon and grabbed a couple of glasses, "Fine. If you two dumbasses are going to do this all day long, then I'm going to drink."

Hopping up onto the stool around the kitchen counter top island, Payton unscrewed the lid on the bourbon and began to fill her glass up, seeing out from the corner of her eye that neither man had backed down from the fight.

Sighing loudly to herself, she took another glass and filled it up with the liquid, "Tyler, come drink.."

Holding the glass up in the air, Payton turned her head round to the guy and waved it slightly, motioning for him to come over and cool off for a bit, before he went at it again.

Knowing that Payton was only trying to help and that she was right, Tyler stepped away from Klaus slightly, but never breaking eye contact, before he came to join her in the kitchen.

Taking the glass from her, he quickly downed the liquid as she took a small sip from hers, her eyes this time never leaving his as he didn't look up from the glass he was drinking.

Payton felt bad for him. So awfully bad. But she couldn't watch him make things worse. It was like that typical Lockwood behaviour to make a situation far worse by trying to be too big for your boots.

He had to be better than that.

Before anyone said anymore, the sound of the front door opening startled all their attention onto the blonde female heading inside, a flustered look on her face as she came through to see them.

"You're both still here," Caroline commented on seeing her boyfriend and best friend in the kitchen, ignoring the fact Klaus was also there, "what are you doing?"

"Gloating." Tyler answered.

"Trying to keep these two from killing each other and having a drink from my Dad's bourbon collection in honour of him." Payton added, putting her own drink in the air this time.

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline turned her head round to look at Klaus stood inside the living room space, looking all too pleased to see her and they all knew why he was because he was so into the girl.

Payton rolled her eyes at Klaus trying to worm his way into the girl's life and also trying to cause more tension between him and Tyler, before Caroline turned back to them.

"Come home. Both of you," She looked between the two of them, as Payton glanced over to Tyler, "don't stoop to his level and don't drink yourself silly."

"He destroyed my life," Tyler pointed out, almost like they had forgot, when they hadn't, it was very much still raw, his eyes looked over at Klaus again, "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself."

"And I can never just refuse one drink, especially in honour of my Dad and someone has to watch over Tyler.." Payton explained her reasons for staying.

Although she would rather be back at home with Matt watching crappy tv and drinking till they crashed.

"Fine," Caroline said giving into the two of them and not wanting either of them to be alone with Klaus any minute longer, "you can gloat and you can drink whilst we all multi task. This place is a disaster,"

She headed over to one of the kitchen cupboards and bent down to withdraw something from inside it, Payton watched her as she did so, confused as to what Caroline was aiming to achieve.

"Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." She added, pulling out a large cloth to cover the body with.

Payton turned her gaze onto Klaus nervously, seeing him drop his head slightly in sadness, but also knowing that she wouldn't be the only one to find this uneasy.

Tyler came round to help Caroline cover up the body, both of them wondering why Payton wasn't hurrying round to help them also, but Klaus annoyingly decided to inform them just why she was so reluctant.

"I'm sure Payton doesn't want to tidy up the last guy she slept with remains.."

Payton turned her nervous hold on Klaus into one of irritation as soon as she heard him make that comment, before she felt both Caroline and Tyler's gazes drop on her accusingly.

"W-what?" Caroline frowned in confusion and somewhat hurt this was the first she was hearing of her friends antics.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Tyler was also just as puzzled by this news.

"Payton, should I tell them or do you want to do the honours?" Klaus asked her with an arrogant look, after she had remained silent for a little too long.

Downing the drink in her hand, Payton took a deep breath and turned to her friends, "I'm surprised Elena or Damon didn't tell you..

"That you slept with kol?" Caroline was trying not to judge her friend, but this was just completely out of the blue for Payton to do.

She didn't even know the two were even close enough to sleep together. Caroline knew that Kol had took her that day at the school. But she hadn't been aware they had ended up in bed together.

Tyler from beside Caroline was staring at Payton in disbelief, knowing that Mason on the other side would be hurt by this more than anything. He knew that she had slept with Matt a couple of times, the teenager had revealed it to him one night after Tyler mentioned setting him up with someone.

Tyler had been surprised to hear that Matt and a woman who once could have been his aunt had been fooling around with one another, but after his best friend had explained it, he had tried to ease up about it.

Then there had been Stefan. He knew the two were close. Stefan seemed to draw people in quite easily. And he had noted on it earlier on about the necklace, but to think Payton had been with Kol of all people just completely felt like a betrayal in someways.

But he knew he couldn't react to it. Caroline would sure as hell shut him down and it would give Klaus what he wanted even more.

Instead, he had to try keep his cool, just like his girlfriend was from next to him as they didn't take their eyes off Payton.

"One night," The girl tried to defend her actions with the honest truth, because it had been like that, "I was drunk. Never again."

Turning slightly away from them on her stool, Payton poured herself another drink and tried to fight off the guilt that had crept over her body, that had been itching to come back to her.

"Well now he is dead.." Klaus threw in, just to remind them all once more.

"Oh we know that!" Caroline spat back at the original vampire, before looking back at Payton with a more softer look, "but why?"

Payton shrugged her shoulders innocently, not really wanting to have to go into much detail in front of the boys about how she had been feeling that night, because it could have been something that would be then used against her.

She turned her gaze onto Tyler who had just moved away slightly, she knew he would be pissed and probably hate her for a little why for it. But she had to keep her calm and treat it like it wasn't a big deal, because in some cases it wasn't.

It was a one night thing and Klaus was right, Kol was dead now, so nothing more could ever come of it, not like Payton wanted it to anyway and surely her friends would understand if they knew what Kol had made her do afterwards.

"Each to their own I guess," Caroline found herself saying when her friend didn't say anymore and she knew she'd have to leave it at that for now, "you sit and drink and do whatever it is you need to do,"

The blonde turned back round to her boyfriend, wanting him to just relax for a moment and not go flying off the handle again, "Tyler, help me.."

"Tyler's mother is dead. So is my brother. We're even," Klaus interjected her plans to get things straight, as Tyler huffed in annoyance that Klaus was going to start again, "call Bonnie and get her to let me out of here."

"I will never, ever, help you." Caroline spat.

"How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf," Klaus began to remind them of all the more 'good' things he had done, "or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter.."

He then turned his head to look at Payton, who was watching all of them uneasily, "And when Kol saved you from my sister's vicious games.."

"Saved me?" She scoffed back.

He might have got her out of there. But afterwards he had done more damage than good.

"How delusional are you?" Caroline quickly cut in, also irritated with Klaus now, "you killed his mother."

Klaus turned his head to the side slight, as Caroline took a small step forward and continued to list the terrible things Klaus had done since being in town, "And let's not forget we're standing in a house where Elena's Aunt Jenna used to live,"

Payton rolled her eyes over to Tyler uncomfortably, wanting to check he was alright and also knowing that she wanted to have her say on the matter of Klaus' actions,

"Or did you think your charm would make us forget how you killed her too?" Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

Swinging her legs round to the side of the stool, Payton laid her glass down onto the counter before coming round to join Caroline, "Oh yeah and I could happily add to that,"

Klaus turned his attention of the blonde and onto the older girl beside the teenager, "You knocked me out down in Florida, then kidnapped me and brought me to Mystic Falls, where you also put my life at risk and nearly killed me due to blood loss,"

He raised his eyebrows up at her, the memory not so clear in his head, that whole night had been a blur, but it was good to know the experience had touch a nerve with her after all this time,

"and you also took over my Dad's body and his apartment, then you tried to kill me again and you made Stefan drink human blood again taking him way back to being a ripper,"

Caroline glanced over at her friend this time, impressed and pleased she was getting this all off her chest, it was going to do her the world of good and she wasn't going to make her stop, Klaus deserved to be reminded of all of this,

"then you sent me away with Katherine of all people and I was lead to believe that if I didn't go then my Dad would die, which he then did end up dying at the hands of your mother, so if you want to call it even, you have a lot of making up to do to even get to a position where we can even call a truce."

She finished her ramble and crossed her own arms over her chest, not breaking her hold on Klaus, as Payton kept her gaze and posture strong, feeling somewhat of a relief that her past emotions were getting a release and also some of her current rage was also.

"Are you sure you're not just angry that Kol died?" Klaus questioned her slyly.

"Why would I be?" She frowned back.

Where was he going with this?

"Well you did sleep with him after all," He pointed out once more that day, "you must have felt something to have got yourself in such a position."

"She said she didn't feel anything. She was drunk." Tyler added from behind, not wanting to go over that all again.

"And you're just saying that because you're unhappy that it wasn't your Uncle.." Klaus remarked, knowing it would upset Tyler.

"Oh stop!" Caroline interjected before any of them could say anymore, "this is stupid."

"Caroline's right," Payton looked back at her friend and then on Klaus, "this is."

Stepping a little closer to Klaus, Payton's face hardened a little before added one last time in warning, "Now where was I, oh yeah, you're not going to get out of here, so you might as well just..."

Suddenly out of nowhere Klaus had managed to use his supernatural speed to grab hold of the wooden floor lamp from off the ground, before he quickly plunged it into Payton's stomach.

Payton gasped when she felt the wood come into contact with her abdomen, Caroline surged forward in horror and Tyler yelled from behind, both of them seeing the girl being lifted off the ground by Klaus.

He quickly pulled her into him and into the living room space that he was trapped in, before he used his enhanced speed to pull her into him and he began to bite her neck.

Payton felt her hands clutch onto Klaus' shoulders, not in an affectionate way or anything, but more so she could try ease herself from the pain she felt from her healing stomach and also from the hybrid sinking his teeth into her skin.

Caroline and Tyler stood back in horror, wanting to do something, but not knowing what, knowing that if they did do something, they could get caught up in this also and Klaus was too dangerous.

But if they just stood there, then they were letting their friend die right in front of them and they all knew their other friends would hate them.

"Payton," Caroline screamed in panic, as Klaus released her body and sent her flying down onto the ground unconscious, "oh my god.."

Her eyes trailed up from her friend on the ground and up to Klaus, as Tyler came to stand behind her, laying his hands on her shoulder in comfort.

"Now I understand why my brother wanted her so badly.." Klaus remarked, grinning widely with Payton's blood soaking his teeth.

"Oh my god," Caroline panicked as she stood back up straight from the couch, where her best friend was lying down on it, "oh my god, Payton."

She was close to losing it. Caroline felt terrified for her friend's fate right now and there wasn't anything they could do. She didn't want to lose the girl. They had grown so close the past few months.

Caroline didn't want to see Payton go and know that she did nothing to help save her. Stefan was going to be so angry at her and Tyler for not doing anything. This was all her fault.

"It's going to be ok," Tyler tried to assure his girlfriend, even though none of this was and he had no clue,

His eyes trailed down to the woman lying down on the couch, her eyes kept flickering open and shut, like she was drifting in and out of consciousness, the bite on her neck looked angry, her breathing was shallow and her bottom lip kept trembling,

"It will be ok. We'll fix this." He finished, saying this more to Payton now.

"C-c-caroline.." Payton stuttered out, trying to focus her eyes on the blonde girl, but they kept going out of focus, "I..."

"Hey," Tyler quickly stepped back in as Caroline burst into tears seeing her this way, "Hey. Look at us,"

He bent down to her more and beckoned Caroline over to do the same, as Payton tried her hardest to stay awake and focused on them, but physically she was losing it and emotionally she couldn't quite cope,

Payton didn't know how to feel right now. All she did know was that she felt terrified and confused. Puzzled as to how she even got into this mess and how her big mouth had finally caught up with her.

Damon would sure be thrilled to hear that one.

She felt odd. Payton felt like her body was trying to adjust to the venom of the werewolf bite going through her body and would soon start to take its cause leading her to death if she wasn't cured.

Payton had seen it and heard about it before, what happened and what it meant for her. She was so scared right now. But none of it seemed real. It almost seemed like this was some nightmare.

But then she had thought that about turning into a vampire and when she had killed Emma. That hadn't felt real yet it was very much so. And here she was lying here, knowing that this was probably going to be it for her.

There was no chance of her being saved this time.

"We can fix this." Tyler said again.

"H-how?" Payton asked him, her eyes rolling over to Klaus who was now turning round to look at the scene on the other side of the room, "t-the only thing that c-can heal me is his blood."

"I know," Tyler he tried to calm her down, laying his hand on her shoulder lightly, "I know. We'll fix it."

Caroline nodded her head in agreement, trying to assure Payton that they would at least tried, but she didn't even know how they were going to fix this huge disaster.

Tyler and Caroline both leant back up and turned to look at Klaus with pleading looks, "She'll die if you don't heal her." Tyler reminded him.

"Ok," Klaus quickly bit into his wrist, almost like he was going to give his blood for her to drink instantly, "beg me to save her life."

"Is this what you want?" Tyler began to come over to Klaus in disbelief that he was really doing this when an innocent girl was dying, "to remind me that I'm powerless against you? Fine. You win. I'm nothing. Now, save her. Please."

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't quite catch that." Klaus responded sarcastically.

Caroline frowned back at Klaus, thinking this was not some joke to them, this was actually serious and her best friend's life was hanging in the balance.

Payton watched on groggily from the couch, trying to keep her breathing under control and to think happy positive thoughts, but she couldn't shake the scared unease.

"Please." Tyler asked once more.

"Please, Klaus, we need you to save her life," Caroline added from behind Tyler, "she doesn't deserve to die."

"See, now I think you're just telling me what I want to hear," Klaus wasn't going to be persuaded so easily, "I mean, you did call me pathetic earlier. And wouldn't it be more pathetic of me to help now, knowing that hours ago, you announced your plan to kill me in a manner in which you're still debating, because you have a certain amount of flair? I'm just asking."

"I'll be your slave again," Tyler answered him, making him an offer in aid of Payton's life, "I'll do whatever you want. Just help her."

"Tyler.." Payton wanted to tell him no, that she wasn't worth it and he deserved to be free from Klaus' demands.

But Caroline also knew she had to do anything she could for her friend, just like Tyler was, "Klaus, please.."

"No." Klaus said.

"G-get me the hell out of here," Payton grumbled from behind them, before she coughed lightly, "I-i don't even want to look at him."

Tyler quickly turned on his heel as Caroline broke down into tears again, knowing this could have not gone a worse way, she should have just dragged the two of them out of there earlier.

"Come on." Tyler bent down to Payton's body and gently picked her up in his arms.

She latched her arms around his neck and found her head sinking into his shoulder, her body being too weak now to lift herself or even do anything right now other than lay in agony and fear.

Caroline and Tyler carefully took her back upstairs to the room the girl had stayed in a couple of nights ago and also the one that her father stayed in when he had moved in with the Gilberts.

Tyler slowly laid her body down onto the bed, as Caroline closed the door and began to remove all the boxes of Alaric's things Payton had packed up off the bed and onto the floor.

The girl laid on the bed, her head turned to the side slightly on the pillow, her eyes kept flickering in and out, the tears starting to prick her eyes as the reality of the situation hit her more and more.

Caroline stared back at her friend with tears down her face, her hands shaking slightly as she watched on, never thinking this could happen nor could she had ever imagined she'd be this upset over a girl she hadn't even known properly that long.

Tyler put his arm around Caroline and pulled her into him, also looking back at Payton with sadness and guilt over his face. He knew that this was his fault. Tyler was blaming himself.

He knew from the other side, Mason would be pissed as hell and hating on him. Tyler also gathered that if Mason was still here and this had happened, he would have probably killed him for letting Payton be apart of his Klaus drama.

And now there was no way to help the girl.

* * *

 **Author note: OHHHHH damn! Poor Payton :( what's going to happen? She can't die, can she?! There's still so much of her story to tell ;) but how will they save her? And how will Stefan react when he finds out Klaus did this to her?**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, HPuni101, LMarie99, kuppcake, Guest and MissLaufeyson97 for reviewing the last part. Yay I'm glad you guys are still here and you're still enjoying it. So many of you are loving Payton and Stefan! This makes me so excited.**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one - How will they save Payton? Will she survive? How is Stefan going to deal with what's happened to her and how will he deal with Klaus?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **All the best always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	66. Chapter 66

Half an hour had passed. Then an hour. In this time, things had started to get worse. Payton had felt her body begin to sweat, then shiver, before she felt her skin begin to burn on her back, knowing that the venom was now really taking its course inside her.

Caroline and Tyler both sat at the end of the bed, both helplessly twiddling their thumbs and trying to come up with a plan to fix this, but there wasn't anything neither of them could do than go to Klaus.

But he had already said no. He wasn't going to do anything.

Not only was this a punishment to both Caroline and Tyler, but it was also for the others as well for trapping him in there and killing his brother.

This was revenge.

And because Payton had been the last one Kol had put his trust in properly, she was going to be the one who suffered.

And she was suffering alright.

Payton felt her eyes glimmer shut as her body begin to shiver again, the sounds of Caroline and Tyler bickering about what they were going to do slipping out of her ears and she drifted away to a more happier place.

 ** _~ Flashback ~_**

 _"Payton!" She heard her name being called from out front, the sound of his voice causing a flutter to erupt in her stomach like it always did, "Payton! Pay!"_

 _"I-in here.." Payton called back, trying to straighten herself out in her laid out position on the couch._

 _Hearing the door unlock and the key turn, she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling with an uncontrollable grin on her face. The door slowly came open and the sound of footsteps across the wooden flooring could be heard._

 _"Where are you?" They then asked, laying a duffle bag onto the countertop and coming through into the living room area more, "what are you doing there?"_

 _Laying down on the couch was the girl he had been dying to see for a couple of days now. Her long wavy golden hair was draped over the back of the arm of the couch, whilst her body laid out flat on her back, her eyes twinkling back up at him._

 _"Pay," Mason found himself chuckling at the expression on her face, before his eyes rolled over to the coffee table, "oh no..don't tell me you're drunk.."_

 _"I'm not drunk!" Payton tried to defend herself, as she went to sit herself up but the room began to spin, just like it had the moment she had tried to get up a few moments beforehand._

 _"Sure you're not." He answered in amusement, looking away from the wine bottle on the table and back onto his girlfriend._

 _Coming over to where she was on the couch, Mason bent down to her and smiled back at her. Payton rolled her eyes over to where he was stood now, feeling her head feeling more and more funny as she tried to focus her attention on him._

 _But all she could see was two of him._

 _"I-i-i missed you." She mumbled, reaching over to touch his dark hair._

 _"I missed you too," Mason smiled, taking her hand off his head and linking their fingers together instead, "you're so funny."_

 _"What? Why?" Payton looked up at him innocently._

 _"Acting like this," He laughed as he used his spare hand to push some of her hair away from her face, "I didn't expect to come home to this, but then again this is Payton after all."_

 _"Hey," She pouted at him, trying to pull herself up again and with the help of Mason's hands she managed to, "I-i-i didn't plan on this. I-i swear. I wanted to share it with you."_

 _"So you drank it all yourself?" Mason raised his brows up teasingly, before he picked up the empty wine bottle._

 _"It was getting late. A-a-and you hadn't come back yet." Payton explained in drunken manner._

 _"I know, baby, I'm sorry," He leant over and pecked her forehead lightly, "but I'm here now."_

 _"You are, a-a-ren't you?" She ran her hand down his shoulder and onto his chest, almost like she was checking to see if he was real._

 _"I am," Mason chuckled again lightly at her cuteness in her drunken haze, it was something he had grown to know how to handle over the past few months of them being together, "I'm not going to leave anytime soon, ok?"_

 _"You p-p-promise me that?" Payton asked him with hopeful eyes._

 _"Of course, baby," He assured her, before helping her lay back down on the couch, "now I'm going to go make you a cheese toastie to try sober you up, alright?"_

 _"My favourite." She chorused in delight, as her blurry eyes rolled back up to the ceiling._

 _Mason shook his head in amusement at her once again, before he stood back up and headed over to the kitchen, looking over at the time to see it was nearing midnight and he was now about to make food for his drunk girlfriend._

 _It was typical Payton. But he wouldn't have it any other way. She kept him on his toes that was for sure._

 _He did want nothing more than to take a shower to cool off from the ride back home and jump into bed with the girl he loved, rather than cooking for her at this time of night, after being away for a couple of days due to the full moon._

 _Mason understood that whenever he went away Payton would be worried sick about him and she would try to distract herself from her worries and missing him by working non-stop at the bar, which always resulted in her having one too many and then coming back to finish off whatever she had at home._

 _It happened everytime he went away for a full moon. She would lose it and have to numb how she was feeling. Mason was prepared for her to be a little tipsy or even just miserable from him not being around._

 _But this was another story tonight._

 _A few moments had passed, when Payton slowly reopened her eyes back up after she had been drifting in and out of sleep on the couch, as she waited for her toastie to come over._

 _Hearing footsteps, Payton knew it was on it's way and she should probably try sit herself up enough to eat, otherwise she would just pass out drunk and not be in a very good way at all._

 _"One cheese toastie for the lady."_

 _She rolled her eyes drunkenly up and felt a warm smile cloud across her face when she saw the man staring back at her. Payton tried her best to sit herself up on the couch, as they laid her plate down on the coffee table for her._

 _Leaning across, she clumsly took the plate off the table and laid it down onto her lap, as the man sat down opposite her on the arm chair with an amused expression._

 _"Stop smiling," She hissed at them in her groggy tone, before Payton cu_ _t into her toastie, "this is your fault.."_

 _"How is it?" They responded with a chuckle._

 _"Y-y-ou should have stopped me f-from drinking." Payton answered._

 _"You started way before I even got in here.."_

 _"Even so," She pouted dramatically, before she looked back at them with a light sigh, "h-h-how did you know what to cook me?"_

 _"Because you told me once, remember?"_

 _Payton frowned slightly, before she felt her stomach begin to churn and a wave of nausea hit her, causing her to push the plate away from her and lay it back down on the table._

 _"You don't like it?" They asked from across from her, as they slowly stood up to take the plate away._

 _"I'm drunk...I..." She shook her head, not even being able to put a sentence together now as the room began to sway._

 _Coming round to where Payton was, they grabbed the blanket from behind the back of the couch and went to wrap it around her lower body, wanting her to be comfortable and safe in her drunken state._

 _They went to walk back round her and over to the kitchen to put the cheese toastie back, when she grabbed hold of their wrist and linked her fingers through his, "Wait.."_

 _"What?" He turned back to her, letting her hold his hand._

 _"Stefan I.."_

 ** _~ End of Flashback ~_**

"Don't.."

Caroline and Tyler snapped their heads over to where Payton was laying across the bed, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead, her usual sun kissed tone was awfully pale and her bite wound looked angry.

"It's getting worse!" The blonde exclaimed in horror to see her friend like this, Payton had been mumbling things for a while now, clearly hallucinating and losing it more.

"I.." Payton croaked from the bed, as Caroline jumped up and went round to the side of her, "...need.."

"We have to do something!" Caroline exclaimed to Tyler, who came to stand the other side of the bed, "I should call Stefan."

"No," Payton managed to choke out, as her eyes fluttered back open to look at her friend, "don't. Please."

"Why not?" The blonde didn't understand why Payton didn't want his help, "he can talk to Klaus. Klaus won't say no to him."

"D-d-on't, please," She tried to get Caroline to stop, because Payton had her reasons to not wanting to alert Stefan to this, "I d-dont want him to worry. H-he has to focus on getting the c-c-ure."

"But you're dying, Payton." Caroline's voice broke as she spoke the truth out loud.

Tyler swallowed away the harsh lump in his throat, as he looked between his girlfriend and the woman who could have been his aunt once, unsure of what to do also but knowing he had to do something.

This was all his fault.

"I know.." Payton breathed heavily, as she gave the two of them a weak smile, "at least I'll be with Mason and my Dad."

"No," Tyler began to shake his head, "we won't let that happen. We're not going to let you die."

"It's my fault," Caroline interjected in sadness, "I'm so sorry."

"No," He stepped in again, completely disagreeing with her, "it's my fault. I'm sorry."

He laid his hand on her shoulder lightly, as Payton shook her own head in the best way she could, "No, s-stop, both of you," Caroline sat down on the bed beside Payton and took her hand, "you didn't do any of this. H-h-he's getting back at me for all the times he wanted to kill me and always missed,"

Caroline trailed her eyes over to Tyler, who also looked back at Caroline for a moment, as Payton continued on sadly, "and what I did with K-kol. This is revenge."

"No, you didn't do any of this." Caroline tried to make her see that it wasn't her fault that she was dying.

"It's my fault," Tyler said once again, the guilt eating away at him and he couldn't stop thinking about Mason, "I unsired the hybrids and turned them on Klaus. I should have just left it alone and maybe he wouldn't have done this."

"No.." Payton wasn't going to let him take the blame for this.

"You freed them, Tyler," Caroline tried to assure her boyfriend that he had done the right thing, "people put their faith in you because you're a leader. Don't forget that."

"S-s-she's right.." Payton found her hands travelling up to the necklace on her neck and she clutched it tightly.

If this was really going to be it, then she had to start accepting it and that she would be with her Dad and Mason.

No matter how much she didn't want to die. Payton was just trying to focus on the two most important men she had lost. They would be with her. She wouldn't be alone.

Tyler looked away for a moment, deep in thought as an idea sprung to mind and he looked back at Payton, "Do you trust me?"

Payton held her hands lightly around Tyler's neck as he carried her back down the stairs, Caroline was walking behind them with unease and confusion as to what he was up to, but decided to try remain strong and put her faith in her boyfriend.

Coming back through into the downstairs of the Gilbert home, Klaus turned round to face the three of them with a sinister look. He saw Payton back in Tyler's arms, looking in a much worser state and Caroline looking upset from behind them.

Bending down to where Klaus was trapped, Tyler laid Payton's body down onto the floor gently and stood back up next to his girlfriend. Payton's eyes flickered over to Klaus blurrily, seeing him standing there looking anywhere but her now.

"You want to be in control, Klaus?" Tyler said to the hybrid opposite him, looking down at Payton briefly and then back up to the man, "Here. Now you get to be in control of her life.."

"Tyler.." Caroline warned, thinking maybe this wasn't a good idea, but she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"If you want her to die, fine," He ignored his girlfriend and continued, "but then you can sit here and watch her die yourself."

Taking Caroline's hand in his own, he began to drag her away from Payton and over to the front door to leave. Once they were outside, Klaus looked back down at Payton who was fighting to stay awake and keep her gaze on him painfully.

If this had been any other time, Payton would have probably punched Tyler in the face for leaving her to die with Klaus, but she was far too weak to argue back or even pull herself up.

She had to trust him.

Payton had to trust Tyler that this would work.

But her time was running out. Her optimism had run out the second Klaus had bit her. There was a slim chance Klaus would even save her life. Because they all knew why he had done this.

And this was Payton's story. It was slowly coming to an end. No one could save her now.

Slowly coming over to where she was, Klaus bent down to where her limp body was, "Nothing personal, love. If I heal you that means victory for him and everyone else. Don't worry. It won't be long now."

And Klaus was right.

It wouldn't be long.

But what surprised her the most was Klaus bent down to her body, where he slowly picked her up and laid her down on the couch, almost like he was trying to make it more comfortable.

But Payton knew this was just part of the sick and twisted game.

She really was going to die.

There was no way out of it.

She wanted to freak out and panic. But she didn't have the energy. The only thing soothing her was that it would be over soon and she would be back with her Dad and Mason.

Her hands clutched around the necklace, not letting it go not once, almost like it was saving her from drowning in her own sorrow. Payton didn't even give herself a chance to think about anyone else.

Because if she did, she would crumble and she needed to save any energy she had on trying to stay awake as much as she could, just in case Klaus would change his mind.

But it was unlikely.

There was no way Klaus would chose to save her.

With every second, minute and hour that seemed to tick, her symptoms got worse and so did the hallucinations. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire. But every time she tried to move, her body just didn't have the energy to do so.

Her mind kept flooding with images of happier times. Her childhood. Her Dad. Her Mom. Seeing her grandparents. Her step Dad. Travelling around the world. Going to college. Meeting her best friends. Moving to Florida. All the crazy nights at the bar.

Falling in love with a stranger. Moving in with said stranger. Finding out he was a wolf. Turning into a vampire and feeling strong. Going to Mystic Falls. Being reunited with her Dad. Making friends with Stefan and Matt.

Getting a job again. Getting close with Caroline. All the drunken kisses with Matt. All the times Stefan saved her in more ways than one. Feeling herself falling for someone she never thought she would.

God, Payton didn't want that to be all over.

She wanted it to continue on and on forever.

She was a vampire. She was suppose to be immortal. Payton thought she had years to get to where she wanted to be and be happy again, to fall in love, have her own business and her own home.

Payton didn't actually want to die.

God, she didn't!

"I-i-if you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." Payton found herself breaking the thick silence that had been over them for the past couple of hours.

Her voice was quiet and shallow, her breathing really heavy and her bottom lip trembled with every word that came out of her mouth. Her eyes wandered over to where Klaus was, he was stood against the wall staring ahead, not even bothering to look at her.

Was Payton really that unimportant?

"Then you'll die, and Tyler and the others will have learned their lesson the hard way." Klaus explained motionless.

"H-how could you do this to him?" Payton found herself asking on behalf of Tyler, "t-t-o his Mom? To me? To any of us? I-i've never done anything to you."

It was true. Payton hadn't really. She had been one of the more tolerable ones.

She didn't deserve this. And she was sure Kol wouldn't want Klaus to do this either. Because Payton knew deep down, he cared about her, she knew he did, because he had tried saving her before and if things could have gone differently, she was sure he would have tried again.

Because she saw a different side to him at that bar that night. Payton saw a proper human being behind the vampire persona. Not perfect. But it was real and raw.

"I'm a thousand years old," Klaus began to explain his 'so called' reason to the girl, "call it boredom."

"I-i-i don't believe you."

He knew that she wouldn't give up. That she was one who spoke her mind and didn't back down without a proper given explanation. It was what he had tried to get rid of too many times.

But his brother had enjoyed it. Kol had taken a liking to the girl who stood strong and powerful. He thought that she could be something truly incredible. He saw something amazing in her.

But Klaus just saw her as a vulnerable little girl, who was still heartbroken over a guy who was dead and tried too damn hard to fit into this crazy chaos.

He didn't see her worth. But he knew of too many people who did.

"Fine," He huffed in annoyance, that even on her deathbed she wouldn't quit, "then maybe it's because I'm pure evil, and I can't help myself."

"No," She disagreed with him, it was just like Kol staring back at her, trying to convince her otherwise, "i-i-it's because you were hurt,"

He slowly turned his head over to look at Payton nervously, who finished what she really did have to say, "which means that there is a part of you that is human."

The truth.

The truth behind the Mikealson brothers ways.

They were hurt.

And they had a humanity.

Kol had been hurt by his family and too many people. He had been hurt at Payton for helping to put him back into a place he had been for too many years. Kol had been hurt by her.

Just like Klaus had with his hybrids, his family and everyone going against him, including Stefan and Caroline.

Klaus began to come over to her with an irritated and confused manner, he took a seat down on the coffee table and looked back at her, "How could you possibly think that?"

"B-because we all see it," Payton breathed as she stared back at him, "I've seen it. I know for sure that Caroline has seen it. I felt it when I was with Kol,"

He lowered his head with a slight sadness, "I saw it when I was with him too. Because...Caroline and I, we both..have caught ourselves wishing that we could forget all the horrible things that you have both done.."

Payton was pouring her heart out to Klaus now. She was telling him like it was. Letting him know that she did feel something for Kol that night. Whether it was inflicted by the drink or the emptiness she felt inside, she still had felt something strong enough to make her stay and listen to the real him.

And Payton knew that Caroline had seen it in Klaus. There was some weird connection the two had. Payton knew she wasn't the only one who had witnessed it. She was sure her friends had also.

"But you both can't," Klaus said his voice so soft and quiet, "can you? And Kol is gone.."

"I know and I'm so s-s-orry for that," Payton tried her best to apologise, because his death had affected her, but it was the right thing for everyone, "but I know and I know she does too, that you're in love with Caroline,"

Klaus felt a frown form deep in his forehead, but it didn't stop Payton from going on, this was her one shot at getting Klaus to save her, at getting through to him and letting him know the truth about it all,

"And anyone c-c-apable of love is worth saving."

"Y-y-you're hallucinating." Klaus tried to convince her, not wanting to believe what she said was true.

Because in his eyes it could never be. Caroline could not be in love with him like he was to her. Payton could not know that he felt strongly for Caroline.

Could she?

But she did.

Everyone did.

And Payton knew that these men, the Mikealson men were capable of feeling things, so intense like love, just as much as the rest of them.

But if this was really it for her.

Then she was going to go out with a bang at least.

Because if Caroline gate hadn't been enough. Then this was sure as hell going to make Klaus freak.

"I-i-it's the same with Stefan and I," Payton croaked out through her shallow breathing, her body becoming more weak now, but she had to do this, if it was the last time, "you were right, Klaus. W-w-we are good together,"

Klaus who had looked away from her before hand, snapped his head back round in surprise, as he listened to the girl well and truly offload her feelings one last time, "I think I-i'm falling for him."

He wasn't shocked to know that she was. Klaus was shocked to hear her admitting to it and to him of all people. He knew there was something or could have been something.

If Elena could not come back, Klaus knew that Payton would soon take her place in Stefan's life, it had been waiting to happen for a long time, but now it seemed the timing was becoming more correct.

Yet he was going to wipe away any last chance of it working or anyone making Stefan happy again because he was killing her.

"And..I-i-i guess," Payton felt her chest begin to tighten, the room began to spin slightly, as she felt her hands loosened around her necklace, her eyes slowly welling with tears, "I-i'll never really know if you and Caroline or Stefan and I will ever work out..."

She went to say more. Payton wanted to say more. But her body was giving up on her. The venom was now coming to it's peak and it was only a matter of moments before it would all be over for her.

At least she had not only admitted it to herself that she liked Stefan, but also to someone else for the whole world to now know about.

When he heard Payton go silent and her breathing become further and further apart, Klaus began to panic and regret his decision to cut her life short, because now he knew her dreams and what she really felt, what Caroline felt.

Then it was worth saving. They were worth saving. She was worth saving.

"Payton," Klaus said her name with worry, before he found himself standing up and coming over, "Payton.."

Quickly without even considering his revenge or anything that had gone on today, Klaus pulled her body up from the couch and sat her in front of him. Sinking his teeth into his wrist, he brought his wound up to her lips and forced her to drink his blood.

He healed her. He had to save her. He had to heal her body.

He couldn't let her just die after that.

And when Payton got her first taste of the blood Klaus was feeding her, her eyes slowly began to peal back open, her own vampire awakening as she began to consume more and more of the cure to save her life.

The more she consumed, the stronger she felt, the less limp and lifeless she felt, the more she could drink faster and hold onto Klaus properly with her own hands, letting him let her drink from him.

Payton was worth saving.

And that day she got to live.

Klaus had saved her. In honour of Stefan. In honour of Caroline. In honour of his brother. But more importantly in honour of her own self.

That night Payton had the best sleep she had in months. Maybe even years. She slept like a baby. The drama of the day and also the shock of nearly dying was enough to send her out for hours.

After Klaus had left her to feed on him for a while, Payton had thanked him and took off upstairs, informing Caroline and Tyler that she was safe, which resulted in them coming straight over to stay with her for the rest of the night.

Tyler had gone back to his house to freshen up, but Caroline hadn't left the girl's side ever since Payton stirred from her sleep that morning, almost like if she left, then she'd be so close to losing her again.

She had been up for only ten minutes, taking things slowly and easy, her body still not feeling 100% right yet, but with some more blood in her system and rest, Payton knew she would be back to herself physically.

Emotionally and mentally though we're going to take a couple more days.

Everything had been so exhausting since she had got back to Mystic Falls with Stefan.

"Tell me you're not serious.."

Payton rolled her head over to look at Caroline from across the bedroom they were situated in, as Caroline sat on the bed on the phone to Elena, whilst Payton was getting dressed.

She was putting on one of her Dad's cotton shirts, since Payton had dropped the things back yet after the disaster of yesterday and she wanted to be close to him when she was feeling like this.

"I wish I weren't," Payton could hear Elena down the other end of the line, the other half of the conversation she had been zoned out, but Caroline's reaction had made her more interested, "when we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were gone, too,"

She began to roll up the sleeves on the shirt, before she took her hair out of her pony tail and allowed the bouncy waves to fall down her back, "Shane needs Bonnie to caste a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses."

"Well, where's Damon in all of this?" Caroline questioned.

"We had an argument," Elena answered, as Payton rolled her eyes at Caroline, "I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of struggle."

"Meaning what?" The blonde asked in confusion.

Payton took a seat down on the edge of the bed beside Caroline, who gave each other a small smile, "Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him." Elena finished.

"Do you think Shane took him?" Caroline presumed.

"No, I mean, he's not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise," Elena continued on as Payton found herself flopping back on the bed with a sigh,

This cure drama was so tiring right now.

Payton just wanted to keep sleeping.

And wake up when it was all over.

"He must have someone or at least a few someones helping him."

"I am sorry," Caroline apologised down the other end of the line, as she looked away from Payton's deflated face, "I wish I was there to help."

"Well, maybe there's something you can from home," Elena suggested as Payton slowly sat herself up, "Payton can help too if she's available."

"Oh I'm here alright, Elena." Payton interjected into the conversation in a dry tone.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully at her friends behaviour, as she brought the cell phone away from ear and put it on speaker, so Payton could join in the conversation properly.

She was determined to make Payton help out as much as she could today in the right way without getting herself nearly killed or put in any danger this time. Caroline wouldn't let her out of her sight.

"Payton," She heard Stefan's voice call from in the background, before it grew a little clearer and her ears pricked up, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Stefan." Payton tried to convince him and herself she was.

Even though she clearly wasn't.

But Stefan or the others didn't need to know why she was so down today.

Payton had made Caroline and Tyler swear they wouldn't tell anyone what happened with Klaus. It was a no go for topic conversations from now on.

"Shane's looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoos, but we just can't translate the map." Elena explained to the two of them.

"Unless you get the hunter's sword from Klaus.." Caroline theoried.

"I can help with that." Payton said, knowing where the sword might be since she spent hours looking around for it with Stefan a couple of weeks ago.

"He'll never give up the sword." Rebekah's voice could be heard from down the line.

"Yeah, but if anyones going to find it it's going to be Payton and if that somehow fails then if anyones going to make Klaus give it up it's Caroline." Stefan encouraged.

Payton felt the corners of her lips switch up slightly when she heard Stefan talk about her in a positive way, it had maybe made her feel a little too happy, but it still felt good to hear him praise her.

"He'll never give up the sword, not even for Caroline or will he allow Payton to find it without doing something to risk her life," Rebekah disagreed, as Caroline nervously looked over at Payton,

Who's eyes dropped to the floor slightly, the events of yesterday clouding back over both of their minds once again, as they tried to fight off the unease that was rising to the surface,

"He's terrified we'll use the cufre against him to make him mortal, and even if he hasn't, he wouldn't want any of us to derive a moment's worth of happiness from being human." The original sister finished.

"Well he kind of maybe nearly killed Payton yesterday so you know," Caroline found herself letting slip, causing Payton to fling her head back up in annoyance and say her name angrily, but even then that wasn't enough to get the girl to shut up,

"...if he doesn't, then he's going to have a lot to speak for.."

Payton stood up from the bed and ran her fingers over her face, trying to keep her cool and not retaliate at Caroline for letting it slip about the said thing she was suppose to keep zipped about,

But now not only did Stefan know who Payton didn't want to tell whilst he was away or hadn't decided if she ever would, but also Elena did and Klaus' own sister, who Payton also detested just as much.

"What?!" Stefan exclaimed from down the phone, the shock and anger clear in his voice.

"Oh my god," Elena gasped from hearing this news, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Payton tried to get them to stop making it like it was a big deal.

She was still here and alive.

Everything had to be ok.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Stefan questioned.

"Stefan, it's ok, we'll explain when you're back." Caroline said.

"No, tell me what happened?" He asked again.

Taking the phone out of Caroline's hands, Payton held it in her own and spoke to Stefan directly, "Stefan, please don't worry. Just focus on finding the cure and getting home."

"Payton, I..."

"Seriously, it's fine," She stepped in before he could say anymore on the matter, because she didn't want to talk about it right here, right now over the phone like this, in front of other people, "I know where the sword will be. We looked around that whole house bar one place."

"We'll find it. Don't worry," Caroline took the cellphone back from Payton with a sigh, "just email me photos of Jeremy's tattoo. We'll find the sword. And I'll call you back."

"Thanks guys." Elena also took the call back from her end, before Caroline bid her bye and hung up.

Locking her cell phone and sliding it into her pocket, Caroline lifted her head up to meet with Payton nervously. Payton quickly folded her arms across her chest and gave the girl a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Caroline apologised.

"What happened to no word to anyone about what happened yesterday?" Payton asked bitterly.

"It just slipped out," The blonde stood up from the bed and faced her friend properly, "you know how I get. They deserve to know. You could have died."

"I know that, Caroline!" Payton snapped, feeling guilty for doing so, but she was stressed and pissed off, before she repeated herself in a more softer tone, "I know.."

"I don't like leaving you here like this. Not again. Not after yesterday."

Payton turned her head round to look over at Tyler a little while later, she had just finished consuming a blood bag that he had dropped off not too long ago.

"Tyler, I'll be fine." She tried to assure him and herself.

"You nearly.."

"Don't!" Payton interjected before he could go any further, as she took her hair tie off her wrist and began to put her hair up, "don't say it. Just know that I will be ok. Trust me, Tyler. Like I did with you."

"I swear though if we come back and Klaus has done something to you again.." Tyler trailed off, the anger bouncing off him.

"He won't. He wouldn't dare. Not after yesterday," Payton said as Caroline came back into the room, "and especially not after Stefan knows too."

"I'm so sorry about that." Caroline apologised once again, the guilt eating away at her.

"Seriously, it's fine, both of you," The older girl tried to make them feel assured as possible, so they would back off and give her some breathing space, "I've given you a pretty damn good explanation as to where the sword is, so you best go off and get it."

"Alright," Tyler nodded as he threw his arm around Caroline, "but you call us if there is any trouble.

"Of course." Payton nodded back.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Caroline added, before she turned out of the room with Tyler and headed downstairs to leave the home.

Payton let out a large exhale once she heard the front door close and the realisation that she was now alone again in this family home, with Klaus just downstairs still trapped, made her feel all kinds of emotion.

One side of her felt relief to have some breathing ground away from the couple walking on eggshells around her. Plus she was still kind of pissed at Caroline for telling Stefan and the others about what Klaus did to her.

But then there was the fear that she was back here all alone again, when the vulnerability was most transparent, when the raw human emotions really came out and if she wasn't careful she'd act on them recklessly.

Also there was the worry that if she did do something stupid again, then she'd end up in the same situation as yesterday. On her death bed. Waiting to die.

And Payton had come to the conclusion after that moment, that she never wanted to be in that position again or ever die, she wanted to be a vampire and be immortal.

So the only thing she could think to do to pass the time and make sure that she didn't get herself into trouble again, was to face the music and drink away the pain until they got back.

Until Caroline and Tyler got back.

Until Stefan returned.

Until Matt would come out of human hiding.

After several moments of gaining her composure and the strength to see Klaus again, Payton pulled herself out of the spare bedroom she had been living in the past few days at the Gilbert home.

Coming down the stairs and into the living room, Klaus turned his attention round to the other babysitter he had watching over him during his time stuck inside.

She looked different today.

Payton looked laid back. She looked undone. Like there wasn't this kept together or powerful strength in her body today. Instead she was just letting how she felt be and doing the best she could.

Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, the soft waves bouncing in the tail with every step she took, her Dad's old shirt on her body with the sleeves rolled up, with a pair of her jeans and not a trace of makeup insight.

Payton was just her today.

"Klaus.." Payton bravely broke the silence with an emotionless voice.

"Payton," Klaus greeted her back in the same manner, as he traced his eyes over her, "you're finally awake and up,"

She eyed him curiously, before a small smirk suddenly dropped on his face, "I've missed you,"

Payton felt her eyebrows furrow together in irritation at how this man was still behaving with her, after everything that had gone on, before he threw the next torment her way,

"Fancy a bite to eat?"

Rolling his eyes down to his wrist, Klaus motioned it towards her and Payton scoffed under her breath at him, "how generous of you."

"Did I hear right that Caroline told Stefan about my little slip up yesterday?" Klaus asked her, as he put his wrist away.

"Oh yeah," Payton found her own smirk growing now, knowing Klaus wouldn't have been pleased, "you did."

"But for some reason you didn't want him to know." He raised his brows up.

She felt her smile drop instantly, wondering how the hell he could read her so well, so lying was out of the window, "of course not."

"Why not?" Klaus was interested as to why she didn't, "didn't you want him to come save you?"

"H-he has bigger concerns right now than me.." Payton tried to justify her reasons.

"But you want him to care, right?" He presumed with a smug look on his face, using her confession to him last night to his full advantage from now on, "you want him to feel what you feel?"

"Seriously.." She grumbled in annoyance.

Payton didn't want to bite back. Not today anyway. Because last time she had it had nearly got her killed. And now she had confessed her feelings for Stefan to Klaus of all people, Payton knew she had to really keep herself under control around him, no matter what he said to her.

"I'm sorry, love," Klaus apologised, although it clearly didn't come from the heart, "it's just I feel some sort of triumph to think that all my constant teasing of the idea of you and Stefan could have actually made something bloom between the two of you."

She began to shy her head away from him slightly, Payton's own feelings still being one of confusion and surprise, so to hear Klaus of all people, talking about them outloud was enough to make her feel nervous,

This wasn't something she was used to.

It was still new to her.

Having potential feelings for someone other than Mason. It wasn't what she was used to. It didn't seem right. Payton wasn't even sure she was sure what she felt for Stefan was even something.

But she just knew that she had started experiencing things towards him she hadn't felt since Mason had been around. And it strangely felt good to feel that way about Stefan.

Though the disappointing part wasn't her own uncertainty, it was the fact she knew it probably would never work.

Payton brought her head back up to him after a silence fell over them and she sighed lightly, "Hate to break it to you, but it hasn't. Stefan still wants the cure for Elena. He still has hope."

"And that's why you decided to stay here and not go with him." Klaus gathered that was why Payton had not got involved.

"No," She shook her head, that wasn't the reason at all, "the cure. It brings up bad memories for me. I didn't want to be involved more than I already have."

Payton wasn't going to let Klaus in on every detail of why she was so opposed to the cure. That was private to her. She had already told him way too much.

"But you also didn't want to see Stefan happy at the fact he could get Elena back." He played with her feelings once more.

"He can do what he wants." Payton answered, trying to keep her cool.

He could. Stefan could. She would support him. Even if it did burst her hopes.

"But you still wish that was you." Klaus looked back at her arrogantly.

Payton gritted her teeth together, before she let out a large sigh and turned her head away from him slightly, "Can you please just stop talking?"

Going through into the kitchen area, Payton went to grab herself a glass and the bourbon she had started on yesterday, as she continued to ramble on to the original angrily, "I admitted my feelings to you. I assured you about Caroline,"

She began to fill up the glass with the liquor, as Klaus watched on in amusement as how fired up she could get so easily, no wonder Kol had taken such an interest in her,

"So what more do you want, Klaus?" Payton turned back round to him, the bottle of bourbon in one hand and the glass full of liquid in the other.

"My freedom." He answered.

"Sorry," She stepped out of the kitchen and made her way back to the stairs, "but no can do. I'm no witch."

Turning on her heal, Payton took a large swig out of her glass of bourbon and went back to her safe haven until Caroline and Tyler returned, feeling exhausted and irritated even just from that one conversation from Klaus.

What was it going to be like when he finally got out and could tell the world about her feelings?

Would he go to Stefan? Or would he continue to use it against her?

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry I left it over a week before I updated again and let you know that Payton actually managed to survive! Ahhh please don't hate me too much for that. Poor Payton though. She's been through hell the past couple of days and just wants a break before she breaks down. But she's good at doing what she does best, bottling it all up and drinking to her hearts content. She is a Saltzman after all, right?**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, kuppcake, RHatch89, LMarie99, MissLaufeyson97, lady, Adela and oliviasladky for reviewing the last part. You guys are amazing! I think Stefan is definitely going to flip out when he learns more about what happened with Payton and Klaus ;) he is not happy... but will Klaus use what he knows about Payton's true feelings (WHICH SHE DID ADMIT TO IN THIS PART!) against her to stop Stefan from seeking out a revenge?**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this one - What do you think about that flashback? It began with Mason, but ended with Stefan? Is this a true representation of how her feelings have shifted from her former lover to this new spark with Stefan?**

 **Thank you so so so much 3**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	67. Chapter 67

An hour or so had passed when Tyler and Caroline both returned from Klaus' home, both of them working hard round the clock to find the sword, which was in the exact place Payton suggested it would be, as well as trying to be quick so they could get back for said girl.

"Payton!" Caroline called up the stairs, hoping her friend was ok and would now come down to join them to help out.

"Well, if it isn't little orphan Lockwood," Klaus remarked as Tyler came over to the living room area carrying a famaliar object, "come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?"

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure," Tyler decided to ignore his attempts for another torment, he was tired of all the back and forth, especially when it put Payton in danger, "found this in your attic."

From upstairs, the sound of footsteps could be heard and it wasn't long before a familiar girl came down to join them, as Klaus continued on his conversation with them, "And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?"

"You tell me," Tyler responded smugly, before he brought the sword more into view and began to twist the handle, "I was playing around with the handle on the ride over.."

Before Tyler could finish, the sound of a crash came from behind them, as Tyler and Caroline turned around, whilst Klaus glanced over to the girl now sat at the bottom of the stairs, in a crouched down position.

Caroline frowned back at her friend, before she came storming over to where Payton was now pulling herself up. She brought her head up to meet with the blonde, forcing an amused smile onto her lips as she did so, trying to pretend she was ok.

The blonde teenager looked over Payton in confusion, as the guys continued to stare from behind, Klaus' smirk growing slightly, when not only he discovered what was wrong with her, but also Caroline did too.

"Oh my god," She gasped in slight annoyance and also surprise, as Payton looked back at her, "are you drunk?"

"I may have had a glass or two.." Payton tried to hide the fact she had actually drunk most of the whiskey bottle in one go not too long ago.

She had needed it though. Something to numb the emotions she had been feeling since the other day. And since she was a vampire, getting drunk was a lot harder, but not hard enough for her to do.

"Payton.." Caroline whined in a disappointed tone, as she shook her head with a slight sigh and laid her hand on her friend's shoulder, "it's the middle of the day."

"What made you get on it so early?" Tyler asked in amusement at seeing the girl this way.

She was holding onto the staircase, almost like if she didn't she might start swaying again, causing her to fall just like she had moments before. But also Caroline's hold on her shoulder was keeping her more with it.

Payton hadn't felt this drunk in a long time and it felt pretty damn good right now.

She rolled her eyes over to Klaus, signalling to her friends that it had not only been the drama of the last few days that had pressured her into drinking, but also her little dispute with him earlier on that had turned her to the bottle.

Tyler watched her eyes go over to the villain behind him and he immediately brought his attention back onto Klaus, a pissed off look coming back over his face as he presumed the worst had happened whilst they had been gone.

"You better not have done something again.." Tyler warned him in a threatening tone.

He wasn't going to let Klaus hurt Payton ever again.

"I'm innocent." Klaus held up his hands in defence.

"It wasn't his fault.." Payton answered, as she tried to straighten herself out, "it was mine..I was, uh, bored I guess.."

"Oh Payton," Caroline huffed once again, a drunken Payton wasn't part of the plan, but one they would have to deal with now also, "ok, well we'll have to sober you up whilst we figure out what to do with this.."

Her eyes trailed down to the sword once again, trying to figure out what the coding on the sword meant, as Klaus picked up on it and asked, "What do you think it is?"

"It's called a cryptex. I've seen 'The Da Vinci Code'," Caroline began to explain to him and everyone else, "you turn the different sides to the different symbols to get the translation on the other side,"

Walking with an uneasy Payton, Caroline lead the two of them over to the seating area of the sitting room and brought out some paper work along with her laptop, "and, with the magic of the internet, Elena sent these over."

Klaus' eyebrows raised up as he saw the images of Jeremy's tattoo on the paper, whilst Payton sat slumped on the couch, Tyler trying to fight off an amused expression as he went to go get her some water to sober up.

"So now we all have to do is cryptex away," The blonde continued on, trying to ignore Klaus' stare and her best friend's drunken manner, "if you happened to want to help, I wouldn't stop you."

"Right," Klaus answered emotionlessly, as Payton peered at Jeremy's tattoo's intriguing, "well, might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer?"

"What's a-a-r-a-miac?" Payton tried to question in a confused and non-sober manner.

Tyler wandered back over with her water and handed it to her, before Caroline answered smartly, "it's a dead language. It hasn't been used since, like, biblical times."

"Qetisyah's native tongue, I'm guessing," Klaus retored, before a smug look quickly flooded his face, "you know even if you had the best dictionary in the world, it could take days to translate...perhaps weeks,"

Payton rolled her eyes dramatically at his lack of encouragement for helping them out, before she went to take a sip out of her water, not realising Klaus was going to come out with some phrase in a completely different language and aim it at a particular blonde haired girl.

"In bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet."

Tyler frowned over at Klaus in confusion, as Caroline stopped what she was doing and felt uncomfortable, whilst Payton nearly choked on the sip of water she had just drunk.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"If only you spoke Aramaic." Klaus smirked, his eyes daringly falling on Caroline again.

Payton felt her face scrunch up in disgust, knowing exactly what Klaus was playing at, anyone could see it, even her in her drunken manner could see what he was up to and it was repulsing her nausea stomach.

"No doubt something extra gross.." She remarked, suddenly going off her water as she leant further back on the couch and groaned.

A little while later, Payton had thankfully managed to sober herself up enough to help Tyler and Caroline translate the symbols on the tattoo. The more people working on the codes to crack meant they had worked harder and faster.

"Ok, this is it," Caroline said after they had finally translated the symbols, "we've translated all the symbols on the tattoo."

"'Passage inside.." Payton began to say as she read from the translations, "requires a young senator and a pretty flower.'"

Caroline frowned in defeat, "Ok, none of this makes sense."

Payton flashed a half smile back at her, sharing the same thoughts on what they had managed to put together, whilst Tyler remained silent, hopeless about what they could do.

When Klaus spoke up from the other side of the room, somewhat smugly about his own work, "'Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom.'"

They all snapped their heads over to the smug looking hybrid, before Tyler questioned him in confusion as to why he was suddenly now helping them, "What are you doing?"

"I don't need to tell you my reasons," Klaus responded back to him, before he motioned with his hands, "bring my sword over here."

Looking over to the sword and back onto Tyler, Payton slowly picked up the object from the table and handed it over to Tyler. He carefully took it from her, before getting up and making his way over to Klaus to give him what he wanted.

They all knew no matter how much they didn't want to get him involved and how much of a risk it was, Klaus clearly knew a lot more than they did right now and they needed him to help their friends.

And that's what he did.

For the next hour or so, Klaus stood on the other side of the living space, looking at his sword and informing them on all the translations and meanings that they needed to know to then pass on to the others.

Both Tyler and Payton eyed each other suspiciously during this time, both of them just waiting for Klaus to make some sly remark regarding the situation, as Caroline made notes as to what Klaus was saying, too focused to even care about Klaus turning on them.

Once they had managed to do everything from there end, Caroline brought out her cell phone to make a phone call and handed the laptop over to Payton to send an email with the information over to the others.

"Hello?" Rebekah's voice could be heard down the end of the phone a few moments later.

"Hey, it's Caroline," The blonde beside Payton greeted her, "we have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now."

Caroline glanced over to where Payton was working on sending over the email, seeing that she had just finished hitting the send button on the email and it was now on it's way into their inbox.

"Got it," Rebekah informed them a few moments later, "thanks."

"Actually, it was me." Klaus found himself jumping into conversation with a more than triumphant tone.

"Nik, you helped?" Rebekah asked with surprise.

"You sound so surprised, little sister." He responded.

"Shouldn't I be?" She was more than confused right now regarding her brothers loyalty, "I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?"

"Maybe I finally realised the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me," Klaus began to explain to her, whilst the others listened in on the siblings awkwardly, "perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness."

"Fool me once, shame on you," Rebekah wasn't buying this sudden change in attitude from her brother, "fool me a hundred times.."

"No more fooling. No more games. I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish." Klaus tried to tell her.

"So do I." She said.

"There is one more thing, Rebekah."

Payton snapped her head round to look at Klaus with a glare, as Caroline and Tyler also did the same, the tone in his voice sounding way too familiar to them, like he was about to do something very very very bad.

"Klaus.." Payton warned him.

He couldn't ruin this now. This wasn't fair.

"There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it fast and take it," Klaus began to tell his sister down the other line, causing Caroline to quickly scramble to hang up the phone, "it's the only way you'll..."

Snatching the cell phone from Caroline, Payton quickly ended the call before Klaus could go on anymore and sent him a massive glare in the process. Tyler got up from his seat in anger and headed towards the door, causing Caroline to sigh loudly and follow her boyfriend out.

Slipping the cell phone into her pocket, Payton closed the laptop down and laid it down on the coffee table, her eyes never breaking off Klaus as he also kept his own locked on her smugly.

Getting up from the couch, Payton slowly came over to where he was, being brave and taking the plunge to be back in close proximity to him after it was only yesterday he had tried to kill her.

"Why do that?" She asked him with folded arms.

"All part of the quest, isn't it?" Klaus answered with a smirk, "blood before anything, right? I'm sure Kol would have taught you that one.."

Payton bit her bottom lip as she tried not to give into him and retaliate back, instead she turned on her heel and made her way out to team back up with Caroline and Tyler, before she said something that she'd regret again and end up losing her life once again.

"...everytime I think I have him, that son of a bitch gets the upper hand." Tyler groaned in frustration, as Payton came to stand on the front porch with the teen couple.

"We won't let him hurt you," Caroline assured her panicked boyfriend, looking over at Payton for assurance, before looking back at Tyler, "Stefan and Elena will bring back the cure."

"If they get to it first," Tyler grumbled, more worries clouding his mind, "and if they don't, Klaus kills me. I need to get out of town to figure out how I'm gonna stay alive.."

"Wait, hang on, ok? Gosh!" The blonde laid her hands on him, trying to calm him down, although deep down inside she was freaking out, "before you get all doomsday, just...at least let me try and talk to him."

"He's got nothing to lose, Care. His brother's dead, his hybrids are gone. All he wants right now is blood, starting with mine." He said.

"I'm not going to say good-bye to you again, do you understand me?" Caroline told her boyfriend sternly, causing Payton's eyes to flash to the floor sadly.

Something inside of her felt a feeling of guilt. A feeling of sadness. A feeling of anxiety. A feeling of like she had been in this place once before. She was trying to protect her man from the person who was after them.

And Payton knew completely how it felt to be in Carolines shoes right now. Payton also knew that she didn't want to have to see Tyler go and especially because of someone like Klaus.

This was so wrong.

"Let me fix this." Caroline suggested, not even giving either of them time to deny her going back inside, as she scurried back in to talk to Klaus.

Upon seeing Caroline head in, Payton's eyes trailed back onto Tyler and she shone him a sad smile as their eyes met, "I don't want to watch another Lockwood walk out of my life.."

Tyler shone her a sad smile, feeling bad for having to do this, "I have no choice."

"There's always a choice!" She found herself saying a little too sharply than she intended, but Payton knew why she was getting so worked over this, "Mason had a choice."

He did have a choice. Mason could have backed down and walked away like they had planned to. Maybe if he had and callen a proper truce with the Salvatores then maybe he would still be here right now. There was always a choice.

"He was against the Salvatore brothers," Tyler reminded her, almost like she had forgotten, but that day would never leave her, "compared to Klaus they're easy. I stand no chance."

"Then let me help." She stepped forward, the urgency to do something strong.

Payton couldn't see him go. She couldn't have him go. In someways if Klaus won and Tyler had to leave, it was like she was letting Mason down all over again, because she couldn't even protect his nephew like she was suppose to.

"Caroline is already doing that. You've done enough already," Tyler tried to get her to back down and leave it alone, it wasn't her fight to fight anymore, "way too much."

Payton frowned back at him, somewhat offended by this, "How have I?"

"You nearly died yesterday," He brought it back up again, it almost felt like everyone would be reminding her of that every single day that passed now, but that wasn't what caused such a reaction in her this time, "you weren't the only one who promised Mason stuff."

"W-what?" She choked out, surprised and a little emotional to hear this come from Tyler after all this time, "w-w-what do you mean?"

"I promised him that I'd also protect you. That I wouldn't let anyone hurt you or put you down ever again," Tyler explained to her, causing Payton to blink back with tears in her eyes, "I promised him that."

"Tyler.." Payton felt speechless for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that, part of her knowing her emotions were all over the place since yesterday and everything was bringing up Mason, "I.."

"You should go."

"Tyler," She felt the sadness and hurt quickly wash away, as it was replaced with a confusion and anger, "no.."

"Go, Payton," Tyler urged her to get out of here again, not wanting her to put herself at risk anymore, it was done now, "leave."

"Tyler.." Payton shook her head, thinking this was ridiculous, she knew what would happen if she was to walk away, "w-what if I never see you again?"

"Don't think like that.." He tried to ignore the reality behind that question.

"How can I not Tyler? Mason just.."

"Don't. Don't do this to yourself. Just go now. It will be easier for you. We will see each other again. You, Mason and I." Tyler explained, trying to pull it together and be the strong one.

Payton stared back at him, trying to fight to stay but she knew he was right. She had done all she could here. Payton was exhausted and the way her emotions were flying around, as well as her drunken behaviour earlier, it was clear she needed sometime out from all of this.

Even if that did mean having to walk away from a guy she cared about, who she looked out for and would do anything for.

"Jesus Christ!" Payton groaned in annoyance at this situation, but also Tyler for pushing her to do this, "you Lockwood men drive me freaking insane.."

She began to turn away from Tyler, not wanting to look at him a second longer because if she did, she'd probably break down and demand that she stay one more time to try help.

Tyler felt a smirk form on his face as he watched Payton walk down the path and head away from him and the Gilbert home, knowing that she would be fine and survive all of this, she was strong and brave, no wonder Mason loved her so much.

She was a character and one that would go far.

A little while later, Payton found herself stood outside a familiar home about fifteen minutes away. She brought her fist up to the door and knocked on it lightly, sighing slightly as why she didn't just walk in like she normally did.

A few seconds later, another famaliar face came to the door and saw her stood behind it, an expression on her face that Matt had come to recorgnise as one of destruct and pain.

"Hey," He frowned at her slightly, not what he wasn't happy to see her because he was, he always was, but he knew something wasn't right, "I thought you were sorting out your Dad's stuff today and helping the others.."

"I was," Payton sighed lightly, before she ran a hand over her face, "until Tyler pushed me to my limit. Now all I want is a strong whiskey and my best friends comfort."

Stepping away from the door, Matt gained Payton access into his home, which she happily headed on through and made her way into the living room, the place becoming more and more her safe haven.

"What happened?" He asked her, as she took a seat on the couch and he grabbed some whiskey.

"I'll let Tyler be the bearer of bad news." She murmured, realising that now she had come here, Payton would have to be the one to admit the truth to her best friend.

"Why?" Matt was growing more worried now, before he joined Payton on the couch, "what's going on?"

Handing her over the bottle, Matt listened as Payton confessed to him what was going to happen, "He has to go. He has to leave town."

"Why?"

"Because of Klaus," Payton quickly took a large swig from the whiskey bottle, swallowing harshly when the liquid went down, "he's going to kill him,"

She felt her eyes trail down to the floor, her lips lingering over the bottle of whiskey, feeling a wave of unease suddenly hit her stomach and the memories of last night cloud her harshly, before she found herself confessing all,

"...like he tried to kill me last night."

Matt's eyes flickered onto Payton with a confused and hurt expression, as he watched his friend quickly down another few large swigs from the bottle, trying to come to terms with what he had just heard her spill.

"Wait..what?"

"K-klaus bit me and I nearly died.." Payton admitted once more.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked her in anger.

Not towards her, but this had been happening behind his back and he had no idea that his friends had been in such danger.

"Because you wanted out of this, Matt."

She looked back at him with a pained look, feeling bad she hadn't told him sooner, but thought if she did bottle it up and keep it from as many people as possible, then it would be like it never really even happened.

But now she was here, with whiskey in her hand, memories of Mason clouding her, the thought of losing Tyler, wondering what was going on with her friends and the cure, needing to know Caroline would be ok, not having her Dad through this was sending her crazy.

"Even so, I could have lost you, Payton," Matt exclaimed, before his frown got deeper, "and now I'm going to lose Tyler.."

"I know, Matt, I know." She breathed, feeling awful for him and also herself right now.

For all of them really.

Taking another large swig from the whiskey, Payton went to take another when Matt quickly took it from her and swigged a mouthful or two down himself, also trying to let this terrible news sink in.

"How are the others getting on?" He then asked.

"How should I know?" Payton grumbled, taking the bottle back and swigging it, "nor do I care right now.."

"Still bitter about the cure?"

"Of course I am.." She huffed, not liking how much of a bitch she was acting, but everything was getting to her, "it's the biggest waste of time."

"If Elena can be human again.."

"If she can, then good for her," Payton remarked almost sarcastically in someways, "it will be some freaking miracle. But I'm not going to sit there and clap from the side lines.."

"I thought you two had made up after everything." Matt was confused right now at Payton's behaviour.

But knew it had to be something else that was causing her to act this way. There was a lot more going on inside than just the cure, Klaus nearly killing her and Tyler going away.

"Well right now I'm frustrated," She explained, letting out all the emotions she really needed to with her best friend, "and can't see pass the red,"

Payton leant back on the couch, taking another swig before her voice got softer and she stared straight ahead, almost like she was in a trance, "it's dark over here. So dark...and scary.."

Matt looked back at her worriedly, knowing she must have been feeling pretty low to come out with stuff like that and the way she was acting, it screamed alarm bells to him.

He had to deal with this like he knew how to when it come to Payton. It had been a long time since she had been this way. But with the Kol thing and everything else that had come since, Matt wasn't surprised she had gone back to her old habits.

"Hey..just relax," He tried to soothe her, laying his hand on her shoulder and taking the whiskey away from her,

Payton's eyes rolled over to his, the tears stinging her eyes now as she stared back at her best friend from beside her, feeling so bad for getting in this state and letting him deal with it again, but she couldn't stop the emotions nor could she control them,

"relax. It's ok. You're safe." Matt eased her once again.

Leaning a little closer to her, he hooked a fallen strand from around her face over her ear, giving him a chance to see her better. Although these moments were hard for him to see Payton in this way, she always looked the most beautiful to him when she was the most vulnerable.

And that's why he couldn't help himself but let past feelings get in the way, he found himself slowy leaning in closer to her, moving towards her for a kiss until Payton realised what he was doing.

Feeling a lump quickly form in her throat, Payton quickly moved back from Matt and cleared her throat awkwardly.

Why was he about to kiss her?

Was it really appropriate for the situation?

Maybe a few months ago or even weeks ago, Payton would have kissed him back, she would have let him just take away her pain for a little while, but she had learnt better ways to deal with the pain rather than sleeping with her best friend.

Plus she couldn't keep something up that she just wasn't feeling anymore. Matt was her best friend and nothing else. They should have stuck to the friend zone. Not keep going back out of it when things went sour.

Matt felt hurt seeing Payton pull away from him and a little surprised she did. He wasn't use to her not wanting him. It felt different. Almost like something had definitely changed.

"I'm sorry..I..." She went to apologise, when he quickly cut her off.

"It's fine.." Matt said although his voice was a lot lower than it had been moments before, it didn't sound fine at all, "..this doesn't have anything to do with Stefan does it?"

"Oh for god sake!"

Payton couldn't help herself, but throw herself up off the couch and run her fingers over her hair in anger. Anytime she did something, it seemed to have to do with Stefan.

Why was everyone so on her back about him?

It also didn't help that she had shared her true feelings with Klaus of all people.

"What?" Matt was surprised at her action, but it gave him enough answers anyway, "I just know you like him, right? And I'm not asking just because you didn't kiss me.."

"Neither am I," She sighed, folding her arms and turning to look back at him, "but maybe..I don't know."

Matt slowly nodded, knowing not to push her buttons more than he already have, "So other than you hating the cure for obvious reasons, like what happened in the past, if Elena get's this cure, then Stefan.."

"Then Stefan will still not like me like that, I get it," Payton grumbled, already having gone through this with herself countless of times already, so it was pointless going through it with another person,

"It's really no big deal." She sat back down on the couch beside him, taking the whiskey back and swigging it.

"Payton.." Matt sighed.

"I mean, why does it matter what I think anyway?" Payton found herself saying, the emotions hitting her hard and fast once again, the awkwardness of the failed kiss not being enough to push them away anymore, "I'm just my Dad's damage.."

"Woah..wait.." He couldn't believe she was putting herself down like this.

It wasn't like her to do this.

Everything had really rattled her.

"I shouldn't have come here." Payton murmured, taking one last swig of the bottle before going to get back up again.

"No, you should have come here last night or even the day before," Matt explained, thinking if she had been here with him, she wouldn't have gotten this bad, "You're hurting. I can tell. You're lashing out. You're not making any sense. You're putting yourself down and drinking way more than you know you should,"

He reached out and took her hand in his own, pulling her back down onto the couch beside him, causing Payton to huff and try stop him from going down into the feelings anymore,

"now sit and tell me what's really going on inside.."

"No, no, no," She shook her head in protest, not wanting to incase it consumed her and she would go back to craving more blood than usual, Payton couldn't go back down that road,

Stefan wasn't even around to save her or keep her on track. Payton would go on a binge. She would disappoint everyone including herself. Matt would have to give up and let her be.

She would get through this her own way.

"Matt, no. Caroline's got her heart ripped out because her boyfriend is going to have to leave town and leave her. I need to be there for her." Payton tried to come up with a good enough excuse to get out of there.

"But what about you?" He didn't want her to forget about how she felt and her own care, "you're breaking still..the Kol stuff is still fresh, what Rebekah said is still playing on your mind, the fact you might lose your chance to be with Stefan and this with Tyler and Klaus is bringing up a lot,

Payton continued to shake her head, almost like if she did it hard enough, it would block out his voice, that was screaming out the reality of why she was feeling so hung up inside,

So much had happened, hearing it out in the open like that was causing her more pain and grief, it was making her feel so strongly and so painfully that it was beginning to eat her up more than ever,

"just like the cure is..you know how it.."

"Stop! I can't," Payton interjected before he could say anymore, before he really did take it too far, "I can't let it in yet."

"Payton.."

"Look, Matt," She turned to face him, the tears now beginning to fall down her face, "I appreciate you so much, I love you so much as my best friend and that's why,"

Her water filled eyes trailed down to the bracelet on his wrist, before she quickly pulled it off, ignoring how it burnt her skin for a moment. Payton ignored the protests from him, as she managed to focus all her strength on compelling him,

"I am so sorry, I get it if you can never forgive me, but you're not going to remember our real conversation here. I came over to tell you about Tyler and our progress with the cure, then I left. You're going to stay out of this for now like you have been."

Taking her eyes away from him, Payton stopped the compulsion and let go of his hand, the tears now rolling back down her face, the shame hitting her at what she had just down to her best friend.

But it had to be done.

She wasn't ready to accept everything and let it inside yet.

She had go to. Payton had to get back to Caroline and Tyler.

Coming up the front path with an uneasy feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach, Payton brought her head up to look at the broken blonde girl sat on the front porch bench, her cries could be heard from across the yard.

Sighing at how awful it was to see her friend in this way, but also knowing that this whole situation was a mess, Payton continued her way towards the porch and the upset girl.

"Caroline.." She said softly as she came over to join her on the bench, the girl's cries getting louder, "I am so sorry."

Payton wrapped her arm around Caroline's back and brought her into her side, hugging her and comforting her, knowing that the girl was most likely upset about Tyler and Payton had stupidly left them to deal with this all alone.

"I know Tyler sent you away," Caroline began, as she pulled away from Payton after a while and wiped under her eyes, "he did the right thing."

"No. No way," Payton shook her head in disagreement, "I should have been here for the both of you,"

Caroline was the one shaking her head now, as more tears fell from her eyes and the gut wrenching reality hit her once more. Payton felt so terrible. She hated seeing anyone upset or in pain.

And especially Caroline, who was the best girl friend she had had in a while. They had been there for each other and were closer than they had been. So having to see her go through this was hard for Payton.

"God, I am so sorry, Care."

"No," The blonde tried to pull it together for a moment, as she stared off ahead, "it's ok.."

"But it's not!" Payton cut in before she could try put on a front, "you're upset."

"What more could I have done?" She looked back at Payton sadly.

"This isn't your fault..none of this is." The older girl tried to get her to see sense.

"But Klaus.."

"Klaus nothing!" Payton interjected once more, not wanting to hear Caroline blame herself for this, "let's not even give him the satisfaction,"

Caroline slowly nodded her head, too tired to get into this with her, when all she wanted to do was cry some more, then go home and sleep away the pain she felt about having to let her boyfriend go, without ever knowing when or if she'd see him again.

"We both know how stubborn the Lockwood men can be." Payton unwrapped her arm from Caroline, as the two girls lightly smiled back at each other.

A calm silence was moments away from falling on them, which would have given them a chance to just sit there and take in the news of Tyler leaving, but suddenly the door to the Gilbert home came open and the sound of footsteps approaching them on the porch grabbed their attention.

The two girls quickly jumped to their feet, both of them sending daggers towards the man staring back at them.

Payton folded her arms across her chest, "How the hell did you get out?"

"I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." Klaus remarked.

That would explain how he had gotten out of the room and actually left the house. Bonnie's spell was broken. He was no longer trapped.

So what the hell had happened to Bonnie?

Klaus turned towards Caroline, who shuddered away from him, whether it was in fear or anger, none of them knew right now, but Payton knew that if Klaus was really going to turn on them in revenge, then she would use all the strength and anger she had within her to fight him off.

"Don't worry, love," Klaus said to Caroline in a soft and creepy like tone, "you know I'd never hurt you."

"You've done enough." Caroline mumbled in annoyance.

"I've done more than enough," Klaus spat back, his eyes rolling over to Payton, almost like he was trying to give her a reminder of what happened yesterday, "I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity,"

Caroline dropped her head low, almost like she was guilty for letting him, "because of you, Caroline," he continued on, as Payton glared at him, "it as all for you."

Giving the two of them one last look, Klaus turned away from them and began to head down to the front path, making his way out of the Gilbert property and whether the hell he was off to next to probably cause some destruction.

That night Caroline and Payton stayed over at the Gilbert home. They had tried their best to get in contact with the others to update them about Tyler and also find out what the hell was going on.

They knew that something had happened to Bonnie. But they didn't know what. It had been hours until they received any news. And even then it was minimal. Hardly anyone was revealing much at all.

The only good bit of news was that they would be back by tomorrow. So the next morning, when Caroline and Payton rose from their non restful slumber, they made their way downstairs to tidy up the rest of the house.

But neither of the girls had much motivation due to everything that had been going on. Payton was finding it hard to know what to say to make the situation any better and be there for her friend, when her own mind was clouded with her own worries and frustrations.

Caroline was sitting there, thinking about Tyler, if he was ok, if he was even alive, if he would make it out of this or Klaus would finally catch up to him. And she was worried about Bonnie and the others.

Everyone around her was always slipping far away from her. It had only been the other day she had nearly lost Payton to Klaus. Now Tyler had gone. She dreaded who would be next.

She didn't want it to be anyone. Neither of them did. Payton didn't want to see anyone else go down.

It wasn't fair.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Caroline asked Payton after things had been far too quiet for too long.

"I have no idea," Payton shrugged from her spot on the couch, as Caroline sat opposite her on the arm chair, "they could be hours yet. They just said sometime today."

"I hope they hurry. I can't shake this gut feeling like something awful has happened." The blonde expressed.

"It will be fine, Care. Just relax. Keep yourself busy." The older girl suggested.

"But you're just sat there, staring at that bottle of whiskey like it's a piece of meat." Caroline retorted.

Payton narrowed her eyes over to her, giving her a look, "Ok, I am not eyeing up that whiskey bottle.."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm just staring, but it doesn't mean I want it, ok?" Payton tried to justify her actions.

But reality was. She did want the whiskey. Payton needed it to just make her mind shut up for a while. She had been worrying too much about everyone and needed a chance to just breathe before she sent herself even more insane.

"Sure you don't. Because it's not like this time yesterday you were drunk or anything.." The blonde trailed off playfully.

Payton rolled her eyes back at her friend, before standing up onto her feet and going over to the whiskey, "Alright. Fine. I need it. Happy?"

Unscrewing the lid off the bottle of whiskey, Payton began to wonder through into the kitchen to grab herself a glass, prompting Caroline to get up herself and join her.

"We need to hatch a plan to stop us moping." The blonde put forward her idea, as her friend poured herself a drink.

"What do you suggest?" She asked her.

"Well, we all know what calms you down and you're happily doing that already, so I need a distraction. I need to be proactive."

Caroline quickly came round to the other side of the kitchen and brought out some cleaning products, before going back round and bending down towards a certain spot on the kitchen floor.

Payton's eyes rolled down to where she was now situated above and felt her stomach drop slightly when she was the remains still on the floor.

"I'm going to clean and you're going to drink, but you have to promise me, you won't drink yourself silly." Caroline proposed.

"Fine, fine, fine," Payton gave into her idea, thinking it sounded pretty good to her as she hopped up onto her a bar stool, "as long as I don't have to look down at Kol anymore.."

"I still can't believe you slept with him! Like what were you thinking?" The blonde grumbled from the floor.

"That's the thing..I wasn't." She answered dryly.

"You and Kol, it's just gross.."

"I know, Caroline." Payton sighed, quickly taking a large swig from her drink.

"And how did it even happen? Did he just swing by and you found yourself in bed together?" Caroline questioned next.

"No. He was at the Grill. We went back together." She explained.

"And then what? When you woke in the morning you realised what a terrible mistake you had made?"

Payton's head lowered slightly in shame, the aftermath of what happened after the night with Kol hitting her hard and fast, all those innocent people she helped to kill and the revenge she gave to Damon.

How could she even begin to go over that again and explain it to someone else?

It had nearly crippled her having to be honest with Matt and Stefan.

But thankfully the sound of the door opening up managed to take the spotlight off Payton and onto what really was important right now. Caroline's head snapped up from the floor, as Payton hopped off the bar stool and came round to also see.

Stood at the front door was Elena and Stefan, the two of them together, a feeling of relief came over the two girls to see some of their friends for the first time in a while, but they knew they couldn't be completely thrilled.

In Stefan's arms was a familiar teenager, a young man, his dark brunette hair was flopped over one side of his face, his dark eyes were tightly shut and his body looked weak.

"Come on," Elena said ignoring the looks of the two girls in the kitchen of her home, "let's get him upstairs."

Stefan flashed the two a smile, wanting to give them the acknowledgement, but knowing that he had to do as Elena said before she broke down completely, his conversation with his two best girl friends would have to wait.

"Oh my god," Caroline and Payton both said as they turned to each other, their voices barely above a whisper as they took in what they just saw,

"I can't believe it." Caroline murmured in shock.

"Poor, Jeremy." Payton said before downing the rest of her drink painfully.

A few moments later, Stefan emerged back down from upstairs, having left Elena to sit with Jeremy in his room. Caroline had finished cleaning up the last of Kol off the ground, whilst Payton had been sat leant against the kitchen counter waiting.

When Stefan finally came into the room, both girls drew their attention over to him quickly and gave him a sad look. The tension in the room was thick. The two girls oblivious to what was going on or what had happened whilst they had been away after the cure.

Stefan on the other hand had so much to inform them, he also knew he had questions to ask himself about what had happened to Tyler, but more importantly what Klaus had done to Payton.

He hadn't had time yesterday to find out more and check in with the girl properly, but all of yesterday even during the drama, Stefan had been worried about her and how she was coping.

Now he was seeing her in the flesh again after a few days apart, he could already tell that she was letting whatever had gone on and what had happened with Kol eat away at her.

The way she was dressed. The way she held herself. The fact she was already drinking already. The way her hair was and her makeup. She just didn't look like the same girl he knew deep down.

Stefan don't really know what came over him, but he found himself stepping over to Payton and taking her in his arms, pulling her into him for a warm embrace, almost like she was safe now back with him and no one could hurt her again.

At first Payton was taken back by his actions towards her. Of course the pair had shared hugs before, but this felt completely different and very sudden. But it didn't mean that Payton didn't enjoy it nor did she not embrace him back.

Caroline stood a few yards away with a slight surprised expression on her face, but decided not to think too much about it for now, knowing that Stefan was probably just relieved to see his friend alive.

After a few moments, the two pulled apart from each other, an awkward atmosphere clouding over, neither of them not knowing what to say next, but thankfully their blonde friend took charge.

"How long has she been like that?" Caroline found herself asking, referring to Elena.

The two girls had heard Stefan and Elena talking from downstairs, the perks of vampire hearing meant they could hear how Elena was feeling regarding Jeremy being in such a state.

They had managed to figure out that he had died. But Elena was in denial that he was really gone. She believed the ring was going to help him come back to life the same way it had with Alaric so many times.

"Ever since we found his body. She hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up." Stefan answered.

"But he's not going to wake up," Caroline spoke the reality of this awful situation that just kept getting worse, "she know's that, right?"

Stefan looked between Caroline and Payton sadly, "Look, deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here. She feels grief more powerfully than anyone else."

"It sound's like her denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in." Payton added, knowing that she was doing the same thing and Matt had been so good to figure that out about her earlier.

She felt bad preaching something she couldn't even do herself, but no one had to know that right now other than her.

"She can't stay like that forever." Caroline pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it, not until we know that Bonnie is safe," Stefan explained, the two girls lowering their heads in sadness, "not until we get Damon over here to, you know.."

"Use the sire bond to convince her that everything is ok?" The blonde presumed.

It was also their only shot.

"And stop her from acting like a crazy person.." Payton mumbled, not caring if she was being harsh, but she was tired of the drama.

"You're lucky I'm not acting like a crazy person right now," Stefan found himself saying, looking at Payton with concern, "I'm worried about you. What happened with Klaus?"

Payton narrowed her eyes towards Caroline in annoyance, wishing her friend hadn't let it slip the other day, in which Caroline who still felt guilty shamefully looked away and Payton turned back to face Stefan.

"Nothing. It was nothing." She tried to put her guard up and pretend like it didn't happen.

"Caroline didn't make it out to be like nothing. She said that Klaus nearly killed you." Stefan tried to get through the walls she was putting up.

He knew she was being stubborn. Stefan knew her too well.

"He did.." Caroline added quietly.

Payton sent her a glare once again, loving the girl to death, but hating her right now for making this situation a lot worse. She just wanted to forget about it.

"Then tell me. I want to know." Stefan demanded once more.

She was moments away from snapping at him and getting him to back down because she wasn't ready to talk about it, when they all suddenly felt someone join them in the room.

"I'm not in denial. And leave Payton alone. We have to focus on Jeremy," Elena began to say, at least someone was on Payton's side, even if it did happen to be Elena right now, "I know that he was supernatural, but did you see? His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber,"

The three of them awkwardly eyed one another as they listened to Elena continue on, "maybe it being gone means that he fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?"

Elena looked back at them with hopeful eyes, as Caroline said sympathetically, "Elena.."

"It's possible, Caroline," Elena interjected before Caroline could put her idea down, "there's a chance. It may be a miniscule, but it's hope, and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way..."

Payton rolled her eyes over to Stefan, almost like she was hoping he'd get his crazy ex to just stop going on, but when she saw how helpless he looked in this situation, she knew they were going to be in for a long night.

"There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead," Elena continued on, the desperation to even believe her own idea was hard for her, "I'm not in denial."

* * *

 **Author note: Hey guys! So sorry it's been a while again. I've found it hard to find the time to write as I'm super busy at the moment, but here is a brand new part for you and I really hope it was worth it. Things between Stefan and Payton are slowly starting to build. Their friendship is being tested and Payton is trying not to fall too deep for the guy, but it all still feels very new and strange to her after Mason.**

 **Special thanks to HPuni101, LMarie99, RHatch89, kuppcake, Adela and Guest for reviewing the last part. I'm so happy you loved Payton revealing her new found feelings for Stefan. More of Stefan's reaction to Payton's near death experience caused by Klaus will be coming up in the next few parts. The tension will rise dramatically so I hope you're ready ;)**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts on this part - Was Payton right to compel Matt's memory away of her visit? How do you think Stefan is going to handle finding out what Klaus really did to Payton? Will Payton be able to hold it together for the sake of Elena and Jeremy?**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	68. Chapter 68

Payton was seconds from walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the front door to go join Caroline outside, where the blonde was making a call to Tyler to inform him about Jeremy and hopefully speak to the guy for some comfort.

When she felt a certain vampire grab hold of her elbow and pull her back, preventing her from stepping any further away from him and having to hold back whilst Caroline slipped outside without Payton.

"What?" She pretended to act confused, as Payton brought her elbow back and turned back to face Stefan.

"You can't run from me or it, you know that." He reminded her.

Oh, but she wished she could!

Payton wanted to run so so so far away from it all.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, Stefan." Payton sighed, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I want you to tell me exactly what happened with Klaus." Stefan instructed.

She flickered her eyes down onto the ground, contimplating whether she should just be honest with him right now, it was just the two of them and it would feel good to just get everything off her chest.

But as she brought her eyes back up to look at him and the more she thought over everything that did happen when he was gone, Payton felt the tears suddenly hit her and that was a clear sign to her that she couldn't do it.

Not yet. Not right now. Not here. Not with everything else that was going on.

Stefan witnessed the girl's face suddenly go from annoyed to hurt, he wanted to step closer and tell her that it would be ok, that he was back now and was there for her.

But he knew it would be overstepping the mark. He could be there in other ways. Not so forward. It wasn't them.

Yet Stefan couldn't shake the feeling like he needed to pull her in his arms and soothe her.

Because he could see she was breaking inside, that whatever Klaus had done, had affected her badly and he knew if he knew the full story, Stefan would be pissed and probably go after him to make him pay for ever touching Payton again.

"You don't have to pretend with me, remember."

"It's not that.." Payton ran her hands over her face, before going over to the other side of the kitchen where the kettle had finished boiling their coffees.

"Then what, Payton?" He asked with concern.

"I just don't want to talk right now, Stefan. Not here," She turned back to him, now seeing him close behind her, her eyes met with his and a warmth hit her stomach,

Stefan's eyes trailed over her face, slowly and searchingly, causing Payton to feel herself getting lost in him again, completely confused and annoyed she was really feeling this way,

But her feelings, the ones for Stefan, were screaming out to her right now and being vulnerable only amplified it, "not right now. Later."

"Ok." He nodded in understanding.

Leaning over, he continued to make the coffee's and a silence fell over them, until they headed outside to join Caroline who had just finished leaving a voicemail to Tyler.

"Do you know where he is?" Payton asked the girl.

"As far away from Klaus as he can get," Caroline answered with a light sigh, "Klaus said he wouldn't stop until he found him."

"Well, Katherine has been running from Klaus for 500 years. It's not easy, but it's possible," Stefan explained to them, before mentioning, "It's probably why she stole the cure. She wants to bargain for her freedom."

Payton scrunched her face up at the name drop of Katherine, knowing that that bitch would get involved somehow and ruin things for everyone, it was just typical her.

"I just can't believe after all that, the cure is just gone." Caroline huffed.

It was true.

What a waste.

"Yeah. I mean, talk about denial," Stefan began to offload some of his own worries, "in my head I was thinking there was no way Elena was gonna stay a vampire forever.."

Payton lowered her head slightly at the mention of Elena being a vampire forever and what it probably meant for Stefan and her's relationship, selfishly Payton hoped this meant he was still going to be single.

"And now without any family.."

"Well, we can't think about that right now," Caroline cut him off before he could go on, "we need to make plan, lists. We need a funeral or a cover story or a funeral and a cover story,"

Payton brought her head back up to listen to Caroline more, wanting to help in anyway she could to use it as a distraction from her own problems, as Stefan also leant up from his leaned over position on one of the beams outside the house on the porch.

"I should go tell my Mom. I guess she'll know what to do." Caroline suggested.

"We should get Matt over here." Stefan then said.

Payton snapped her head over to look at him, the guilt hitting her about what happened yesterday with said teenager causing her to feel more than uncomfortable.

Stefan glanced over to her, picking up on her sudden unease, but knowing not to question it just yet. He knew she would come to him when they were alone and she could just let it all go.

"Yes, why don't you go get Matt, Payton? He'll prefer to hear the news from you out of all of us." Caroline then put forward.

Payton shifted on her feet uncomfortably, "Uh, yeah.."

"I'll go with her for support." Stefan interjected, knowing this would give them a chance to be alone and he could quiz her enough to let it all out.

Payton looked back at him again, giving him a weird look, as Caroline slowly nodded, "I'll go tell my Mom. Then I will make a list or a casserole..or...I don't know..whatever people are supposed to do or make in these situations.."

"Caroline, hey," Payton slowly stepped over to her and sighed lightly, "relax. Go tell your Mom.."

"I will." She breathed.

Payton went to go back to Stefan and motion for him to come with her to talk to Matt, so she could first give him a grilling, then second work with him on what they were going to say to him, when an awful smell suddenly hit her nostrils.

"What's that smell?" The older girl asked.

Stefan froze for a minute, before admitting, "It's his body. He's starting to decompose," he turned towards Caroline, "tell your Mom to get Doctor Fell over here."

As the pair wandered over to Stefan's car that had been parked at the road side all weekend long, he put his hand out onto the passenger door, stopping Payton from trying to open it like she had planned to.

Sighing at his behaviour and what she knew was about to come, Payton crossed her arms and turned to look at him, "What?"

"I really think I'm going to not let you out of my sight anymore." Stefan told her.

"Why?" She frowned back at him.

"Because you slept with the enemy and somehow Klaus nearly killed you, nothing else can happen to you," He explained, causing her to huff once more, "did he bite you or something?"

"Maybe.." Payton murmured, looking away from him.

"And why would he do that?" Stefan then questioned her, almost like this was some police intergation.

"Seriously..Stefan," She snapped her gaze back onto him, not wanting to get pissed at him, but she wasn't ready for this, "we have to go get Matt. We can't do this here."

"Then you're going to tell me in the car on the way there and also why you freaked out when Caroline brought up Matt.." He stepped out of the way of the passenger door and headed round to the drivers side.

Sighing once again, Payton ran her fingers over her hair and jumped into the car with Stefan. A nervous feeling began to bubble in her stomach, with everything going on with Jeremy and having to face Matt again, there was also the realisation she had to be honest with Stefan about Klaus.

But Payton didn't know how much she could say. There was this fear in the back of her mind that if she said too much and it got back to Klaus, then he would tell the guy who was sat next to her that she liked him way more than a friend should do.

So Payton did what she did best and avoided the topic as much as she could.

"Maybe I should have come with you to get the cure," Payton said as they began their car ride over to Matt's and Stefan took a glance at her, "was it really that bad?"

"I don't think Elena's going to survive this." Stefan admitted sadly.

"She has to, Stefan. She can't let it beat her."

"She's lost everyone." He sighed.

"Not everyone.." Payton pointed out.

It was true. Elena had lot a lot. Maybe too much. But she still had them. They weren't gone. They were still here.

"And I could have lost you." Stefan turned his head to look at her again, a hurt expression falling on his face.

She kept her eyes focused on him, a guilty feeling washing over, never realising her death or potential death could have affected him so much as it was, but it had and Payton felt her feelings go confused all over again.

"I'm still here." She tried to steer him away, her voice so quiet and soft.

"Even still," He continued on, using it now to try to get through to her and let her get out what she needed to, "tell me. How are you doing?"

Payton rolled her eyes down to her lap slightly, unsure of what to say or how to respond to that, because deep down she didn't even know how she felt. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Honestly," She breathed, just wanting to be honest with him now, "I don't know. I thought I was going to die. I never imagined Klaus would have even saved me."

"Despite him trying to kill you in the first place, I'm glad he did." Stefan said.

Payton flashed him a small smile before she continued, "it was weird though. I felt ready to see my Dad and Mason again,"

The memories of the last couple of days hit her and the pain she felt deep inside of everything to do with Kol, as well as betraying Matt and now the death of Jeremy, it all was coming to the surface.

"I feel sad," She continued on, her smile altering dramatically and she could even feel the tears start to bubble up, "I feel so emotional, like I need to continue drinking otherwise I'm going to break down and I can't today, not with everything going on with Elena."

"Listen to me," He reached across, his hand coming into contact with hers, trying to bring her out of her thoughts and back onto the present, "as soon as the day is over and we've dealt with everything, you can let it all in and have sometime to sit with the pain. I promise."

Payton rubbed her lips together, trying to compose her emotions and the fact Stefan was still holding onto her hand, "why do you always know what to say?"

"Because I know you better than you know yourself sometimes." He smiled back at her lightly.

"Likewise." She returned the smile.

"I'm just glad you're alive and that I can see you again." Stefan informed her, slowly letting go of her hand.

"Well I'm glad you're back." Payton responded.

"You're going to tell me about Matt now.." He then found himself asking, as they were only a matter of minutes away from the guys house now, "have you two fallen out?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Then what?" Stefan asked again.

"We..I...maybe went over yesterday in an awful state and had to compel him to forget I even came over.." Payton explained to him shamefully.

"So you feel guilty for wiping his memories?" He presumed.

"Of course I do! It was wrong of me to do so! Even if I was in a funk." She sighed.

"Don't feel guilty. You did it for a reason. You wanted to protect him." Stefan tried to make her see it from a different point of view.

"But I wiped his memories. I'm suppose to be his best friend and I stole something so precious as that." Payton hated doing it to him and always regretted it, but she never knew what else to do in that situation.

Because Matt was just an innocent human. He didn't deserve to be caught up in everyone's drama all the damn time and that included her own.

"Please don't worry yourself silly over it. Focus on helping Matt through this. You'll be good to him."

"I guess so.." Payton's head turned away from Stefan and looked out the window at Matt's house that was now coming into view.

God, she really hoped he was right.

When they got out of the car and knocked at Matt's door, they headed inside and had to break the news to Matt. Letting Payton forget about her own guilt for her own actions towards him yesterday and focusing on her care towards him.

At first he was confused, not believing either of them, thinking it was some sick joke, but then when he saw the look of sadness on both of their faces wasn't budging, Matt understood that Jeremy really had passed.

He immediately began to try to hide away from them, scrunching his face up, turning away from them and trying to calm his breathing down, before he burst into tears.

Payton felt the urge to go over to him and comfort the guy she loved so dearly. Seeing him breaking down like this was killing her. It was so awful to see when Matt was always so strong.

It was her turn to help him through this the same way he had helped her through Mason's death, her Dad's death and everything else she had been through lately.

After pulling Matt in her arms and embracing him for a few moments, Matt asked if he could see Jeremy and Elena. So the two of them jumped back into Stefan's car and Matt took his truck over to the Gilbert household.

When they arrived, Payton and Stefan spotted 's car parked outside the home. The uncomfortable feeling Payton had felt in her stomach ever since finding out about Jeremy grew quicker as she reminded herself of 's involvement with them, with her Dad and his death.

Stefan could sense Payton's shift in composure and gave her look, which she gave him a slight nod, wanting him to know she was ok as they joined Matt on the front porch.

"I don't know if I can do this.." Matt then suddenly said, his face looking drained of colour.

"Hey, it's ok." She tried to assure him, laying her hand on his back and rubbing it comfortingly.

"Why don't I head inside.." Stefan suggested, knowing Payton could handle Matt on her own.

"Yeah we'll join you in a bit." Payton agreed and turned her attention back onto Matt.

Once Stefan was inside, Matt turned his back to the house and stared out to the front yard. Payton kept her hand on his back and her gaze on his face with sympathy.

"It will be ok you know." She tried to assure him once more.

"I don't know...losing Vicky was hard enough, now Jeremy too.."

"But you got through it and you will get through this too. C'mon," Payton wanted to try help him the best she could, making him see that he was more than capable of being strong, "we have to be there for Elena."

"I know, but I can't.."

"Yes you can! C'mon, Matt. Let me help you. I'm right here. I'm going to help you just like you did for me when I lost Mase and my Dad." She explained to him.

"But you're so strong, Payton," He turned back round to her with a sad twinkle in his eyes, "I'm not.."

"Yes you are! You are one of the strongest people I know to deal with all of this every single day. You can do this," Payton reassured him once again, not giving up until he accepted it, "I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere."

Looking back at her, Matt flashed her a small smile before nodding his head and giving into the reality of this. He had to go inside and see Jeremy. He had to go be there with Elena. And having Payton by his side did make it more bearable.

Leading him into the house, they were instantly met by the sound of raised voices from upstairs. Even with Payton's vampire hearing, Matt from beside her could hear some sort of commotion going on upstairs.

The two of them quickly made their way up the stairs and once they got to the top they could see what was going down. Stefan was struggling to hold back an angry Elena, who was hurling abuse towards a scared Doctor Fell who was backed up against the wall in Jeremy's room.

"Elena.." Matt stepped into the room in confusion, seeing the girl acting crazy like this towards Meredith.

His eyes instantly drew off the scene and over to the whole reason he was here. Jeremy's lifeless body was laying flat out on his bed, a book laying on top of him. Elena's eyes trailed over to where Matt was looking, as Payton did the same and laid her hand on his shoulder.

It was the first time other than earlier on when Stefan had carried the limp body into the house, that Payton had seen Jeremy in this position and it made her stomach churn with unease.

Death was horrible. And to see it happen to someone she cared about again hurt her.

Looking back over to Stefan, it was almost like she was seeking comfort from him that it was all going to be ok, but before he could stare back at her and give her what she wanted, Elena took control once more.

"No, no," She began freaking out at the sight of Matt's broken face, "no, Matt. It's fine. It's ok. It's ok. Bonnie will be here soon, and she'll fix everything, and it will all be fine,"

Elena quickly came over to the lost boy and pulled him into a tight embrace, as Matt broke down and burst into silent tears, as Elena kept convincing herself and now Matt that it would be ok, "Everything's gonna be fine, it'll be fine. It'll be fine, it'll be fine."

Payton narrowed her eyes back onto Stefan worriedly and as he sensed her unease, he slowly met her in the middle of the room to stand beside one another, almost like it was that comfort for the two of them again.

After managing to calm each other down, Matt and Elena decided to head downstairs to talk between themselves and grab a drink, leaving Meredith alone with the two other vampires in the room.

"Hello, Payton." Doctor Fell greeted Payton with a light smile.

"Hi, Meredith." Payton awkwardly responded.

She hadn't seen Meredith in a long time. Not since her Dad was around and it made her feel nothing but sad. They had dated one another when he had been around and seeing her brought back so many memories of her father.

And lately she had been missing him more than ever and with Jeremy's death, Alaric's death was fresh in her mind again.

"How are you doing?" She asked the girl.

"I'm ok," Payton nodded, even though deep down inside her emotions were all over the place with everything that had been going on, "how are you doing?"

"Aside from nearly getting killed back then, I'm ok thank you," Meredith half joked with her, "I wish when we saw each other next it would be on different terms."

"Yeah, likewise." She flashed her a half smile back.

Stefan found himself lightly laying a hand on Payton's shoulder in comfort, causing Meredith's eyes to trail over to where his hold was on her, her eyebrows slowly raising up and almost suggesting something.

Payton frowned back at her and slowly shook her head, before turning round to Stefan with crossed arms and flashing him a small smile, not wanting to act like it was a big deal to him, herself or even a wondering Meredith.

An hour or so had passed, within that time Elena had been taken out for a couple of hours with Matt, which left Meredith waiting with Stefan and Payton for them to return.

"I'm bumping the AC. We're not going to be able to leave him in there for much longer." Meredith said after a while.

They were sat out in the hall, Payton was sat on the second from the top stair, whilst Stefan sat above her on the top step. Meredith just came out of Jeremy's room after checking his body and came to join them in the hall.

"Yeah. I know," Stefan answered her with a light sigh, "I've been alive for almost two centuries now. You'd think with the amount of people I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does."

"No. No. It never does," Meredith agreed with him, as Payton remained silent, "I see this every day. Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us because we know the truth. We can see they're on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact."

Before either of them could respond back to her, Stefan's cell phone began to ring and he quickly leapt up to take the call, "Did you find her?"

It was Damon.

"I'm still looking," Payton could hear the older brother inform his younger, before he checked in on Elena, "how is she?"

"She's losing it, Damon," Stefan informed him truthfully, as Payton lowered her head sadly, "we can do what we can to delay things here, but we got to get Jeremy to the morgue before it gets ugly."

"Damn it," Damon cursed in frustration that things weren't working out and he was beginning to lose it himself, "I can't just leave her behind. I can't show up without Bonnie."

"I think you have to," Stefan admitted glumly, as Payton brought her head back up in surprise, "at this point, the sire bond is probably the only thing that's going to keep Elena together. I can go back to find Bonnie."

Was he crazy?

He was not going back and if he truly had to, then Payton would be going with him.

"I'm on my way." Damon told his brother, before the line went dead and Stefan brought the cell away from his ear with a sigh.

Payton trailed her eyes over to Meredith with a sad smile, before focusing back on Stefan. She could see he was finding this tougher than he was acting like. Payton knew this would be eating away at him also.

They just had to stick together and get through this.

Payton was stood outside in the backyard of the Gilbert home, her back facing the rest of the house, whilst she leant up against a small wooden fence that was around the decking area.

From behind, Stefan came out of the house with two half filled glasses of bourbon and came to stand beside Payton.

She took one of the glasses him and held it in her hands, now turning slightly to face him with a sad smile, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok," He answered glumly, before looking at the liquid in his own glass, "what about you?"

"Ah I'm trying to hold it together, but I can't help but feel like this whole thing brings up a lot." Payton answered him honestly.

Stefan glanced back at her sadly, "I know what you mean."

"Is it selfish of me to think of my Dad and Mason?" She asked him for assurance.

"No," He shook his head, "of course not."

"I feel it though. I mean, Elena just lost her only living relative and heres me crying over things that happened months back.." Payton looked back at him, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"That doesn't make you selfish though, Payton," Stefan reassured her, as he leant across and laid his hand on her shoulder, "remember what I told you, it makes you human. You're feeling."

"I guess so." She sighed lightly, before leaning into him and feeling Stefan go to rest his chin on the top of her head.

What was going on?

Other than Payton's mess of emotions, she was now being comforted physically by Stefan and thinking way too much into it. It was what friends did when the other was sad. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was nothing.

But that didn't stop her from dragging her head up and looking up at him, their eyes meeting together and it was almost like the whole world and everything that had been going on, was paused in time and it was just the two of them.

A tension grew. But it was anything but negative. It was almost like an anticipation tension. Both of them waiting for the next piece of the puzzle to somehow fit into place, even if they didn't even realise it nor did they want it, but here they were.

And who knows what could or might have even happened, but if anything did happen, whatever it may be, they both knew there would be no going back and would they really be ready for it.

The sound of footsteps out onto the back porch drew their attention quickly off each other and onto the person now stood behind them. Caroline raised her eyebrows at the pair, who had now seperated for each other and were awkwardly composing themselves for their friend.

Both of them trying to act like they weren't up to anything, because surely they weren't, they were just cuddling and comforting, nothing more or nothing less, right?

"Damon's back, Stefan. He wants to talk to you." Caroline informed him.

Stefan moved away from Payton, before he brushed past Caroline and headed back inside to go find Damon, whilst Payton's eyes met with Caroline's judging ones, which Payton simply shrugged back at.

Nothing happened.

It didn't.

That wasn't a moment.

It couldn't be.

It wasn't suppose to be like this.

Payton smiled up at Matt lightly as he laid a cup of coffee down onto the table in front of her, before he joined the rest of his friends and her, Bonnie was now back and needing to speak to them all about her new found plan to bring Jeremy back.

Beside Payton, Bonnie began to explain what she had learnt and the idea she had come up with, as Elena sat beside her at one end and Caroline opposite who was beside Matt, all looked back in confusion.

"It's called an expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas." Bonnie announced to them.

Payton frowned back at her announcement, seeing Matt already get kind of confused and annoyed at his friends so called plan, "What?" He remarked in surprise, "Bonnie, you can't kill 12 people.."

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power.." Bonnie tried to defend her crazy actions.

From beside her, Payton was trying to find her own power not to get up right there and then, leave this crazy ass idea behind and go be with her own mess for the night, everything was just getting worse and harder to handle.

"To do what?!" Caroline questioned, also thinking her friend had gone mad whilst Elena remained silent.

Bonnie then went onto explain the expression triangle more and what the plan would involve. She was going to use the power from the sacrifices of 12 innocent people to drop the veil to the other side.

The veil was the part that separated the other side to the functioning human side where they all lived. This meant that if it was dropped, the it would grant Silas the chance to raise the dead of every supernatural being.

"Bonnie, you are talking like a crazy person. You are not killing 12 people, and you sure as hell can't invite every monster who has ever died back into this world." Caroline tried to get through to her.

"Caroline, I think she knows that.." Matt said.

Payton shook her head in complete disbelief that the teenagers around her where arguing over something as serious as this. Bonnie was acting like a crazy person and this was not good for any of them going against each other over something so stupid.

Bonnie could not open up the veil. People they hated and were an enemy would come back and haunt them. That would open up more risks than doing any good just to bring back the life of one innocent.

It wasn't fair. Payton didn't want to watch it happen nor have anything to do with it.

She rolled her eyes over to Elena, the sound of the teens around her arguing draining out, as Payton watched the girl begin to lose it, her breathing was getting heavier and like Payton, Elena was about to explode.

"...I think she knows that.."

"I can bring back everyone," Bonnie began to say again, causing Payton to snap her head back onto her, "Jeremy, Alaric.."

Payton couldn't do it. She couldn't sit there anymore.

Quickly getting up from her chair, Payton got out from the table and didn't even look back, as she stormed her way towards the front door, looking for the one man who just understood everything and could calm her down before she blew up.

The mention of her father's name and the potential to bring him back under such crazy circumstances was enough for her to call this whole day quits before it would just get worse and worse.

"Payton.." She heard Matt call her name in a worried tone, moments before she could open the front door.

But the sound of Caroline telling him to leave her be, was enough assurance that Payton could continue her dramatic exit out of the destruction filled Gilbert home and over to the one person she did need.

Closing the door behind herself, Payton stood on the porch and could hear the brunt of Damon and Stefan's conversation further across the grass in the front yard.

They were talking intently about the same thing Bonnie had been going on about inside the home, but Damon was warning Stefan the same way Matt and Caroline had, that this was a crazy idea and she had been brainwashed to think it was totally acceptable.

And just like Payton could hear them, the two brothers were now aware they were being watched and Payton had joined them outside.

Payton was seconds away from turning back round and going inside to leave them be, when Stefan ushered her over, instantly knowing something she was up and already being aware she was feeling low that day.

She began to walk down the front path towards them, when they heard the faintest ringing, sounding like it was coming from inside, causing them to all turn back towards the house and slowly make their way inside the home.

Damon came through the front door first, just as Elena was storming her way upstairs, looking like she was heading towards Jeremy's room. He followed after his girlfriend, whilst Stefan laid his hand on the back of Payton's back in comfort.

The tension in the room was thick. None of them knew what to do or say next. Matt and Caroline were giving Bonnie a hard look, knowing this was her fault and it had sent Elena over the edge.

Matt's eyes came over to meet with Payton's down the hall, as he stood near the table and gave her a look. Payton nodded back at him, wanting him to know she was ok, even if she really wasn't and to focus on his other friends right now.

"Maybe you should take Bonnie home, Matt." Stefan suggested, knowing having her here wasn't making this any better.

"Uh yeah, sure." Matt nodded in agreement, before Bonnie sighed loudly and began to get up from her seat.

"We've got it covered from here." Stefan then said, as the two began to head to the front door to leave.

Not long after the two had left, Elena came back down the stairs and Stefan and Payton had moved into the dining area where Caroline was. A silence was over them, none of them knowing what to say or do about this, it was all a mess.

"Where's Bonnie?" A teary Elena asked when she came through to them.

"We told Matt to take her home, we thought it'd be best." Stefan answered his ex.

"Ok," Elena nodded, knowing it was for the best, and also meant her plan could work, "guess we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Do what?" Caroline asked her friend.

Damon had now come down the stairs, carrying Jeremy's corpse in his arms, it was covered in a large blanket.

"Put his body on the couch." Elena instructed to Damon, who slowly wandered over to it.

Payton glanced over to Stefan in confusion, as Elena began to frantically look around the downstairs of the home, "Elena?" Payton called the girls name.

"You need any help finding something?" Caroline then questioned, just as confused as her older friend.

Suddenly Elena pulled out some gasoline from one of the cupboards and began to pour it everywhere, causing Caroline to jump up from her seated position and Payton to move a little further towards Stefan also.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked in horror.

"We need a cover story, right?" Elena reminded them, as she finished drenching as much of the kitchen she could and then headed towards the living space, "You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier?"

Payton glanced over at Stefan again for assurance, but the vampires eyes were fixated on his girlfriends in complete panic. Frowning back at this mad show, she looked over to Damon, who was silently watching also.

She thought he would have at least tried to stop his girlfriend from going insane and doing something so stupid, but he wasn't doing anything and it reminded Payton of all the reasons she disliked the guy.

"Well, what are we gonna say.." Elena continued on, just like she was with the gasoline, "animal attack, tumble down the stairs? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it."

"Elena, stop it!" Stefan demanded, his tone angry and also loud.

"Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth?" Elena retorted back to him, "this is the truth, Stefan. I don't want to live in his house anymore,"

She began to spray the gasoline over some more personal possessions in the home, "I don't want these sketches," the papers got soaked, "I don't want this x-box," and so did that,

Elena chucked the gasoline down onto the ground, before going into one of the cupboards in the living room behind her, a very familiar cupboard to Payton, one she had been dipping into too many times the past few days,

"Not gonna need this bourbon anymore," Elena pulled out a bottle of bourbon, one of the last bottles that belonged to her Dad, Payton felt her chest tighten at the sight,

the thought of it going up in flames along with Jeremy's body made her feel sick to the stomach, a singular glass bottle that to anyone else was insignificant, but to Payton it was like the last of her Dad's memories, his presence, his life before all of this was there,

"Alaric is not here to drink it," Elena remarked, flickering her eyes over to Payton, who went to step forward and snatch it, when Elena moved it out of the way and popped open the lid, "I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the other side to get him back,"

Her eyes came back onto Payton, who was finding it hard to keep her cool right now, when Elena was threatening to wipe her Dad's bourbon out from her, what Payton felt like she had every right to have since it was her father's, but Elena wasn't stopping there,

"Would you?" She asked Payton, who stared back at her hurt and angry, "would you do it to see Alaric again? To see Mason? Would you?"

Payton remained quiet, unsure of what to say, part of her so angry inside that if she did say something or even moved, then she would probably end up snapping Elena's neck to shut her up and stop her from making a huge terrible mistake,

But the feeling of Stefan's hand coming to lay on her shoulder lightly and give it a gentle squeeze was the smallest bit of ease she needed to stop herself from making her own mistake,

Yet Payton didn't know how to answer that one. Of course she did want Mason and Alaric back in her life. But she had moved on from their deaths. She was stronger now. Of course, she still got upset. But she had accepted it. It didn't bother her as much and it didn't feel as raw as it did at the start. Payton was slowly healing and she didn't know if it was worth reversing time and to bring a whole load of destruction from the other side with the two men she loved.

When Elena realised Payton wouldn't answer, she turned to her own boyfriend and asked him, "Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back," Damon stared back at her emotionless, hopeless,

"Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't," She continued to question him, before she headed over to Jeremy's body with the bourbon bottle and began to sprinkle it over him, "I don't know. Does that make me a bad person? I have no idea,"

Payton felt her heart hurt when she saw the contents of her Dad's bottle splash over the body, the anger slowly starting to rise once more, but she couldn't give into it and show her hurt, because she knew Elena was losing it and they couldn't deal with two emotion packed vampires.

Taking the ring off Jeremy's finger, Elena looked down at it and said, "he's not gonna need that anymore."

She chucked it over to Damon, who caught it with his reflexes and the girl began to head over to other parts of the room to drench in Alaric's booze, as Caroline lost it.

"Elena, stop it," The blonde weeped with fear, not liking seeing her friend like this, "you're scaring me."

"What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline? I mean, there's no room in the Gilbert family plot," Elena was losing it more and more, as she smashed up pictures, "Jenna and John took the last spots."

Suddenly the girl grabbed the box of matches and began to light one, sending all of them over the edge themselves, really wanting her to stop this mad behaviour and deal with it properly.

"No, no, Elena. Stop." Stefan stepped forward to try calm her.

"There's nothing here for me anymore, Stefan," Elena tried to tell him and also justify her own actions, as Payton huddled closer to Caroline trying to calm the girl and find some refuge herself, "every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died..."

Payton lowered her head with guilt, feeling sorry for the girl, but this was not acceptable right now, "my mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John, even John,"

"I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead," Elena continued to point out, before she asked them, "so what am I supposed to...I mean...how am I gonna..I can't even..there's nothing left for me."

Suddenly in her freak out of mumbled words and confusion, Elena let slip of the match and Damon quickly vamp sped over to it, catching it and putting it out before it hit the floor.

And finally this meant the man was stepping in.

"Elena, I need you to calm down." He told her.

"No, no, no," She shook her head frantically, not wanting to listen to him right now, "I can't. I can't. I can't. I...I can't,"

Elena dropped to the ground, almost like the emotional turmoil she felt, was affecting her physically and she couldn't do it anymore, "It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop,"

Caroline laid her hand over her mouth in hopelessness, tryning to work out what she could to make it better, whilst Payton looked anywhere but Elena, seeing the girl in the state she was in, reminded her too much of how hard it was so be a vampire and everything they had all lost,

"Please make it stop. It hurts. Ah.." Elena clutched her head, almost like the pain was too too much to bear.

"Damon," Stefan grabbed his older brothers attention, also not being able to stand and watch this anymore, "help her."

Damon quickly sat down on the floor with Elena, before he pulled her into his arms and held onto her, Elena laid her hand around his forearm, sobbing loudly.

"I can help you. I want you to let me help you," Damon informed her in a soft tone, using the sire bond and his genuine feelings for the girl to his advantage, he pulled her face to meet with his, "I can help you."

"How?" Elena looked back into his eyes as he cupped her face.

"Turn it off."

"What? No, no." Stefan began to freak out, hearing Damon telling Elena to turn it off was the worst thing his brother could have suggested her to do.

He saw this as the completely wrong idea.

What he knew from his own experience and being a vampire for many decades, Stefan knew that turning off your humanity was one of the worse thing you could do as a vampire.

It was a recipe for disaster.

"Just turn it off," Damon told her again, "and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. It's what I want you to do."

Payton looked over to Stefan with worry, knowing he wasn't happy about this and felt sorry for him as much as she did Elena in this situation.

It was a disaster.

* * *

 **Author note: I am so so so sorry it's been such a long time since I last uploaded! A whole month. I am so sorry. I have been so busy with working and having a social life. I need to catch up with writing my parts so bare with me, but I hope this upload made up for it :)**

 **Lot's of Stayton moments and feelings being brought up. Payton can't shake it now. She know's she is feeling something for Stefan. Is he feeling it too though?**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, RHatch89, kuppcake, HPuni101, Adela and the guest reviewers for reviewing the last part. I love you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Don't worry it's not the last of Klaus and the biting drama. Stefan will not let it slide just like that. He will make him pay somehow. And maybe just maybe, Klaus and Payton will also meet again!**

 **I'd love to know what your thoughts on this part - Do you think Stefan has feelings for Payton too? Do you think Payton has a right to be emotional about everything that has been going on lately? How do you think non humanity Elena will be towards Payton?**

 **Thanks so much for reading as always!**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	69. Chapter 69

Flopping down onto her couch, a light sigh escaped Payton's lips as she brought her red wine filled glass up to her lips and took a small sip out of the liquid.

It had been the first time in a few days she had actually been home, back to the comfort of her own surrondings and back to the one place she felt closest to her father.

Oh, how she wished he was here right now.

Maybe he would have saved her from the mess of the past few days with nearly dying and also stopped Elena from going on such a downward spiral tonight.

It had been exhausting for all of them. Payton was glad she had left when she did. Stefan and Damon had agreed to leave Elena with them, whilst Caroline and Payton both headed home for the night.

The girls needed their time away from the drama for one night and both trusted the two brothers to take care of the vulnerable vampire who had just turned her humanity switch.

But now Payton was away from it all and back into her own deep destructive thoughts, she felt her emotions hit her hard. Everything that had happened with Mason, her Dad, nearly dying, the cure, Elena, Jeremy, all of it was enough for to nearly break down the same way Elena had hours earlier.

Shutting her eyes to try stop the tears from falling and allowing herself to give in just yet, Payton took another sip from her wine glass, although this time it was a large one and it only just soothed the feelings.

After a few minutes of sitting on the couch in silence, her hair only now air drying from her shower, a pair of comfy clothes that consisted of a sweater and a pair of workout leggings sat on her body, there was a light knock at her apartment door.

Snapping her eyes back open, Payton leant over and laid her wineglass down, before slowly getting up to go get it. She already knew who it would be. Stefan had already promised that he would come be with her after he had dealt with Elena.

It was his promise to her that she could talk to him and let out everything she was feeling.

But Payton wasn't sure she could anymore, the more it built the more overwhelming it felt, but also now she had to consider what had gone on tonight and how much it had hurt Stefan to see his ex this way.

It wasn't fair on him when he had his own crap to deal with. He must have been exhausted from it all. They all were.

Opening up the door, she was met by a pained looking Stefan. She tried to flash him a sympathetic smile, but he ignored it and came straight inside, not in the mood to hang about with what was on his mind tonight.

Payton closed the door behind him, as she watched him go over to her kitchen and help himself to a glass of bourbon. She wandered back over to the couch, picking up her wineglass and retaking her seat, waiting for Stefan to join her.

Once he did, Stefan looked over at her and asked, "How you doing?"

"I'm ok," She answered with a lie, she was worried about him more than anything, "are you?"

"I don't really know," He admitted to her, Stefan was trying to make sense of his emotions, "I knew Jeremy's death was going to be hard on Elena, but never did I think it would be this bad.."

"I know. We all know that. But let me guess in true Stefan Salvatore style, you're taking some of the blame.." Payton raised her brows up at him, being a little harsh, but it was the truth.

She could read him like a book.

"If I hadn't of made Jeremy kill all those vampires for Klaus and let him unlock his hunter side, maybe he would have never died, maybe he would still be here." Stefan explained.

"No," She shook her head, feeling like this was dejavu, but instead of Stefan it had been Matt not too long ago, blaming himself for Elena's death, "no way! We needed Jeremy for the cure. We needed it for Elena, Stefan. Don't you dare blame yourself!"

"But if things had gone differently.."

"And if they had, then sure Jeremy might still be here, but Elena was already struggling being a vampire, Stefan. If we can get to Katherine and get the cure, Elena can have it and Jeremy's death will have been a blessing in disguise."

"I don't even want to think about Katherine right now." Stefan grumbled, before downing his bourbon.

"You and I both," Payton joked with him, that girl had been gone too long to have come back now, "but listen, Elena will be ok. I know she's flipped her switch.."

"Don't even go there about that one. What was Damon thinking?" He questioned in annoyance.

"He's Damon, he doesn't think." She answered truthfully.

"Elena ended up burning down the Gilbert home.." Stefan admitted in a pained tone.

Your eyes widened slightly at the news, feeling your heart break a little to hear the news. It was an awful thing to have to break to someone. She knew that if Elena had been in a better head space, then she would have never let anything like this happen.

But it had happened.

Her whole life. Her whole family. The whole growing up. It was all gone. And Payton could only presume Jeremy's body also went up in the flames of what a no humanity Elena ignited.

"God, this is terrible." Payton quickly downed the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Now you can see why I'm blaming myself so much." He explained.

"No," She shook her head, still not agreeing that it was, "not at all. You're not to blame."

Getting back up from the couch, Payton went to go pour herself some more wine, definitely needing it after that news, before she found herself asking him, "what are you going to do about Elena then?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, coming to join her in the kitchen.

"Well, she's flipped her switch now. Are you going to let her have just one night of no humanity and then tomorrow bring her back round?" She quizzed.

"I have no idea. It's unfortunately up to Damon. He's probably the only one who can try get through to her. I'm not surprised if she won't even listen to him now." Stefan explained, as he stood against one of the counter tops, one hand resting near hers.

"But what about the sire bond? Surely that still works?" Payton raised her brows up at him.

"Not necessarily. The sire bond works by feelings and Elena currently has none."

"Oh jesus christ," She huffed loudly, before downing another glass of wine, trying to keep her cool about this being a total disaster, "I don't even know what to say to make this better."

"You don't have to say anything." He answered, staring down at his whiskey glass.

"I want to help though, Stefan." Payton found herself reaching her hand out and laying it down on his own.

Widening her eyes slightly at what she had just done, she quickly retrieved her hand back with a small sigh and prayed to god Stefan would not think into that the same way she had.

But he had.

He had seen how quickly she had moved her hand back. If she had kept it there, he wouldn't have thought much of it. But by her jumpy behaviour, Stefan knew there was something way more to that.

"You can," He began to slowly say in a gentle tone, before he made a sudden suggest, "maybe you could come back with me."

Payton stared back at him in surprise, thinking maybe she was hearing things at first, but when she saw that Stefan was still looking at her waiting for an answer, she knew that this was a real invitation.

But what the hell did it actually mean?

Or maybe it didn't mean anything and Payton was just thinking into it too much as always.

Yet she couldn't help but feel a little excited about it.

"Uh, sure, I can do that." She answered.

"Great." He smiled back at her.

A little while later, Stefan and Payton arrived back at the Salvatore boarding house. The lights were on inside the home signalling that Damon and a non-humanity Elena were probably inside right now.

She didn't even want to think about what was going on between them two and how Elena was. All Payton wanted to do was be there to support Stefan and also get herself back into a good head space with everything that had gone on.

She was still trying to heal from everything that had gone on with Klaus, as well as deal with the grief of her father's and Mason's deaths. But there was also these feelings for a certain someone that kept creeping up on her also.

Leading her through into his home like he always did, Stefan told her to make herself at home, whilst he went to go grab them some blood for their final ration of the day.

She slowly made her way through the downstairs area, when she passed the library and saw Damon sat inside it, his head in his hands and a glass of bourbon sat on the arm of the chair.

For once in her life, for a brief moment, Payton actually felt bad for Damon. She felt bad for seeing him like this. Then she remembered all the terrible things he had done and she didn't feel so bad no more.

But that didn't stop her from slipping inside and asking him if he was alright, "Damon," She said lightly as she came through, before she asked, "are you ok?"

Damon brought his head up slightly upon hearing her voice, but didn't bother to turn around as he grumbled, "don't even pretend like you care."

"Seriously?!" Payton snapped back at him, thinking that was the last time she ever showed she was worried about him ever again, "all I did was ask if you were alright..my freakin' mistake."

"I'm sure you're loving this, surf girl." Damon slowly began to get up off his seat, holding his bourbon now as he turned to look at her.

"Loving what?" She frowned back.

"That my girlfriend's humanity is switched off and I'm sat here like a damsel in distress." He replied.

"Uh, no?" Payton was annoyed he thought that she would find joy in the situation with Elena, "how wrong could you seriously be!"

"I've never been wrong about you though, have I?" Damon said smugly.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" You snapped at him.

How could he be so cruel after everything that had happened?

But this was Damon after all.

Before Damon could have another chance to swipe back at Payton, Stefan suddenly appeared in the room, back with the blood bags in hand and also having heard their conversation from down the hall.

"What's going on?" He asked in confusion.

Stefan was slightly pissed off that Damon had been trying to piss Payton off, taking out his own mood on the girl, who had done nothing wrong and was over as his guest.

"Oh nothing at all little bro," Damon answered innocently, before looking back onto Payton, "what is she doing here?"

"I asked her to come." Stefan answered simply.

The older brother couldn't help but raise his eyebrows with a smirk to hear this, "Oh, I see that she has made her next target very clear.."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Payton grumbled, before pushing past Stefan and storming out of the library in agitation.

Stefan looked back at Damon with an irritated look, as Payton continued to march her towards the stairs and up to the first floor to try cool off somewhere far away from where Damon was.

She was moments away from going to retrieve herself in the spare bedroom she had stayed in before, when Stefan caught up to her with his vamp speed and prevented her from venturing any further.

"Hey, calm down," He said when she tried to push past him again, but thankfully this time she didn't try to run away, "it's ok."

"How is it? I'm sick of Damon's accusations." Payton exclaimed.

"I know. Believe me I know. But please. Just relax. Don't give into him," Stefan tried to soothe her, before motioning towards the room, "let's go inside."

Nodding in agreement, she headed inside the bedroom and Stefan followed behind her, thankfully shutting the door behind them so they could talk in private for the time being.

"Please try to ignore Damon," He reminded her in a soft tone, "he's just hurting over Elena. That's his way of dealing with his anger."

"I just can't believe he thinks that low of me.." Payton sighed, as she sat down on the bed and laid her bag down beside her.

Stefan slowly came over to join her on top of the bed and handed her over a blood bag, "I think he see's you as a threat, Payton."

"A threat?" She was confused.

"Well, when you first came to town, you didn't really tell everyone the real reason why you were here," Stefan reminded her of that time, it seemed so long ago now, "you were having a relationship with a werewolf that Damon and I had got on bad terms with, and you had lied to your Dad about it and that you were also a vampire.."

"I know, but I had my reasons. I couldn't expose myself. I didn't know who to trust." Payton defended her decision.

"I know, but he saw you as the enemy from then on and I guess that hasn't really left since." He tried to explain his brothers actions.

"But it doesn't make sense because that was so long ago, I've done nothing since then to make him retaliate against me, other than piss him off with a few arguments here and there, then the Kol thing, but that was completely out of my control, I was compelled!" She grumbled.

"Maybe he see's how close we are and is worried about me," Stefan then said, completely confusing her more, "maybe he doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Why would you get hurt?" She found herself asking interestedly.

What was he suggesting there?

Was there a chance Payton could hurt him in someway?

Was she going to break him like Elena had?

She hoped not!

That was never her intention and she wasn't the girl to do that anyway.

"I guess after the whole Elena thing, he see's us as getting close as a new chance for the past to repeat itself." Stefan suggested his idea.

"The Elena thing that was partly his fault.." Payton reminded him, but she knew Stefan would never forget that.

"I know, but please don't worry about Damon," He then told her, before asking her, "did you want to talk? You know about everything thats happened.."

"Uh, actually, I was just hoping to go to bed. I think after today the last thing I want to do is go through it all in my head over and over." She answered honestly.

"Well, I'll be here when you can go over it again." Stefan slowly began to stand up from the bed.

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

He came to a halt at the door, before turning back round to her, "good night."

"Good night." Payton smiled lightly back at him.

It had been a couple of days since Elena had decided to switch her humanity off and drive both Stefan and Damon near enough crazy with her lack of consideration for people and their feelings.

But then again her humanity was off, so Elena did not care one single bit about them or anyone else.

Payton had been busy flickering between the apartment, work and the Salvatore home during this time. She had decided to try and avoid Elena at all costs whilst she was in this state.

Damon and Stefan had agreed to let her have some fun first, before they tried to coax her back into the land of humanity. So far things had been pretty bad, but they all could remember what Elena was like pre-no humanity and it was not pretty.

Due to the town's water supply being filled with vervain and Stefan wanting his friends around him at this time, Payton had been staying over the past couple of nights to make use of the shower (the Salvatore home seemed to be exempt from vervain) and also look out for her friend.

It was now Monday morning and Payton had the midday shift until the evening down at the Grill. She was grateful for her job right now, because it was keeping her own sanity.

She had just come from the kitchen with two coffees that was laced with some blood inside of it, the first ration of the day, keeping to the plan of what her and Stefan had trained for was keeping her on track right now with everything.

As Payton came back upstairs to find Stefan, she could hear him talking with Damon in the older brothers room, so she made her way towards it and listened to their conversation intently.

"So what's the plan?" Damon first said, his voice getting louder as she got closer, "you're gonna take her back to school?"

"Well, the fun route didn't exactly pay off, did it?" Stefan responded dryly.

"I don't know," Damon hissed back at him, not in the mood for his brothers glumness, "we got a free meal out of it."

"Look, do you think I want to go to school and play chaperone?" Stefan said to his brother, just as you entered.

"Damon could go." Payton suggested, anything to get him out of the house and away from her.

"He can't go because he's not a student." Stefan answered, disapointing you greatly.

Handing him over his coffee, Stefan took it from you and added, "besides, Damon has to go look for Katherine. I mean, Elena needs the cure more than ever."

"Not that anyone asked me, but I think taking her back to school is a great idea." Caroline suddenly came into the room, also eavesdropping like Payton had been moments before.

"Why are you here? Is this some kind of Stefan can bring his girls over time zone we've walked into?" Damon questioned the three of them.

Caroline had also been staying over the past couple of nights. It was good for Payton to have both of her two closest friends around her, aside from Matt, but the two who got it the most about being a vampire.

And it was also good for Stefan to have the two of them here.

"Blame it on your fancy water filters," Caroline responded back, not giving into Damon's taunts, "your house has the only vervain-free showers in town."

"Oh yeah. The Mayor put vervain in the water supply," Damon explained like they had forgotten, "so many people to kill."

Payton rolled her eyes as she looked over at Stefan and began to take a sip out of her coffee.

"Yeah, and my mom says it's about to get worse, so she could use a little help." Caroline informed Damon.

"Fine. I'll go after the psychotic doppleganger," Damon began to say before reading off everyone else's' plans for the day, "Stefan, you gonna go talk to the sheriff? Blondie, take her to school,"

His eyes came to trail over to Payton, who gave instantly raised her eyebrows up at him, ready for him to take another hit at her,

"Surf girl, I would invite you to come with me to get Katherine, but it will be nice to have a break from you."

Flashing him a fake smile, Payton shot back, "likewise."

Before Damon could do his usual and send something back or Stefan tried to break the two up once again, Elena suddenly came into the room, baring way too much,

"Sound's like fun," The girl said as she stood there completely naked from her shower, causing both you and Caroline to revert your eyes elsewhere, "what? it's nothing like you guys haven't seen before,"

Damon and Stefan were still staring at Elena, both of them clearly had seen it all before, but neither Caroline or Payton wanted to see that sight, especially so early on a Monday morning,

"and as for the 'going to school' idea," Elena said as she finally wrapped a towel around herself, "I've got nothing better to do."

"Elena, it would make me very happy if you were in school today and studied hard.." Damon tried to work the sire bond as he came towards her, "you know, get involved in whatever activities, and please, for me, no matter what, don't eat anyone,"

Payton glanced back over at Stefan again, who shrugged his shoulders helplessly, as you sighed and looked back over to Damon and Elena, "Okay?" Damon asked in clarification.

Elena slowly nodded back at him, clearly taking in what her boyfriend had said, but whether or not she would actually follow it was another story.

"Thanks for coming with me."

Payton glanced up from slipping on her boot on the bed she had been sleeping in the past few nights and over to Stefan who was waiting for her in the doorway of her room.

"No problem. Just make sure I'm back before 12 for my shift at the Grill." She reminded him.

"Of course," He nodded back at her, "always working.."

"Some of us need the money." Payton smirked back at him, as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"If I remember correctly, you have quite a hefty sum of it lying around somewhere.." Stefan returned the smile.

"That I do. But working at the Grill is good for me." She admitted to him.

"In what way?" He asked interestedly, as the two headed out of the room and downstairs.

"It help keeps me grounded I guess. I also feel close to my Dad there, I just imagine him sitting up the bar with a bourbon," Payton found herself telling him with a stupid smile on her face,"and plus it's giving me the best practice for when I open my own business."

"Still holding onto that dream then, huh?" Stefan opened the front door for her.

"Always."

Payton slipped out the front door with Stefan behind her and they made their way over to his car. Once inside they began their journey over the Sheriff's station, the last time Payton had visited was when her father had been behind bars.

Stefan had decided or more like forced by Damon to go to see what news the Sheriff had, so he managed to persuade to tag along with him. One so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she was ok, but also because he wanted her to come with him.

Once they had got to the station, they quickly got ushered through into the sheriffs room, where she finally announced the whole reason why she needed one of them down here.

"The entire supply of blood from the hospital, all the reserves, gone, just vanished."

Payton and Stefan looked at each from beside on another in confusion, causing Payton to fold her arms and Stefan to say, "I don't understand. Are you accusing us?"

"No I'm not accusing you," Liz assured them, which caused them both to be relieved, because it had nothing to do with them, "but this town is at a tipping point. Any more unexplained house fires, and things are gonna boil over."

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologised on behalf of them all, as well as Elena.

"I know it's not your fault," Liz reassured him once again, "it's been a rough week. Miranda Gilbert was one of my best friends in high school,"

So this was about Jeremy.

Payton felt the sad feeling wash over her again to be reminded of the teens death and how it had affected all of them, especially Elena, but none of them had considered how the Sheriff must have been feeling.

"...to see what's happened to her family.." Liz paused again, the emotions getting the better of it her, "..it's just.."

"Look, Liz...if there's anything I can do to help..." Stefan began.

"If there's anything we can do to help," Payton cut in quickly, wanting to be there also to help as much as she could, "we promise we will."

"Good. You need to," Liz told them once again, "whoever stole that blood pure a lot of lives in danger and risks exposing all of you, my daughter included,"

Payton knew the Sheriff had a point and there was no way they could let this just slide under the carpet,

"So who can you think of who wants blood that bad, who would be so careless?" Liz then put the question to them.

Payton glanced back over to Stefan, giving him a look, a very obvious name coming to her mind after everythijng that had happened the past couple of days, there was someone who stood out very clearly for her.

Stefan tried his best to avoid looking over at Payton who was now trying to take off her plain white t-shirt and slip into her work uniform inside Stefan's car.

They were parked on the roadside not far from where the Mystic Grill was and Payton was due in for her shift in the next ten minutes. After the encounter at the Sheriff's station, Stefan had agreed to drop Payton to work and he would head to the high school to check on Elena.

But now here was Payton, slipping out of her t-shirt, now sat in the front of Stefan's car in her black jeans and a white lacy bra, exposing her back, including her moon tattoo, her stomach and her cleavage.

She hadn't thought much of it at first. That was until she suddenly felt a thick tension right in the room. Payton felt a little warmth hit her stomach again, one she had felt before with Stefan around.

She felt excited. Payton felt naughty for exposing herself like this to Stefan, who was suppose to be one of her best friends, but it only made the situation more daring and took it beyond that friends level in someway.

A level that Payton had been trying not to tamper with for the past few days, but seemed to be really enjoying taking the risk and seeing how Stefan would react to it.

Right now, he was looking ahead, not wanting to look over and catch a glimpse of her nearly half naked, but also not wanting to ignore her either, especially as he was a man and appreciated the female body.

Quickly pulling on her Mystic Grills t-shirt, Payton turned her head round to look at Stefan who then caught her eye and sent her a nervous smile.

"Sorry about that," She apologised, even though she shamefully kind of enjoyed it, "the last thing on your mind today was having to see two girls naked.."

"Correct, but I'm not complaining at all." Stefan found himself half joking.

Payton let out a helpless giggle, "I see. Is this the real Stefan Salvatore that is under all the brooding?"

"What?" He frowned back at her with a humoured smile.

"You know, the one everyone talks about, the real you behind the mask of seriousness you show to all of us.." She smirked back at him.

"I don't know what you're on about." Stefan avoided her look for a moment, teasing her.

"Yeah right," Payton laughed back, before putting her white t-shirt into her bag and going to put the bag on her lap, "listen, if you need me today for whatever reason, then just call me. I'll try get back to you."

"Uh, thanks," He nodded as he turned back to her, "same for you."

"Oh I'll be fine!" She brushed it off, knowing she was feeling a lot better now, "you on the other hand.."

"What?"

"Well, Elena is spiralling and she's your ex-girlfriend. It's going to bring up a lot and now we've now got someone stealing the blood supply, things are a little tough for you." Payton explained.

"I'll be fine. Elena I can deal with." Stefan tried to convince her and maybe himself.

"Are you sure about that? She knows how to push everyones buttons," She reminded him, before harshly saying, "I hate to say it, but a non-humanity Elena reminds me of a certain bitch of doppleganger."

Stefan lowered his head slightly, taking in what you had said and finally coming to the conclusion that he agreed with her on that one.

Payton was on to something there. It was like watching Katherine. Elena was almost morphing into her without her humanity on.

"Exactly why I can deal with Elena. I've known Katherine way too long and every little game she plays to not be prepared for something like this." Stefan said.

"And that's why you're my favourite brother." Payton smiled at him.

Smiling back at her lightly, Stefan found himself slowly laying his hand on her knee, causing Payton's smile to quickly alter in surprise at his touch and her eyes fixated on his own.

The tension slowly began to rise again, causing the two of them to feel this strange feeling bubble inside their stomach. A feeling Payton had felt before yet Stefan hadn't felt it in a long time.

Not since Elena.

"You should get going. You don't want to be late." Stefan said softly breaking the silence and also the tension, as he took his hand back.

"Uh yeah, I should," Payton slowly opened up the passenger door, ready to step out before she said, "I'll catch you later, yeah?"

"See you later."

Nodding back at him, she got out of the car and closed the door behind her, watching Stefan drive off before she headed towards the Grill to begin her shift, a weird feeling still lingering in her body with every step she took.

And with every corner Stefan turned, the feeling he held after the situation kept bouncing back, reminding him of the girl he called his friend and what had just gone onto between them.

Payton so far had found her shift fairly boring. The Grill was quiet today with the teenagers of the town back at school and most people only popping in for a quick lunch in between work.

She had just come out from out back with some clean glasses in a box in her hand, when she saw a familiar looking face approach her and come over to the bar.

"Matt," Payton breathed in relief to see a friendly face and someone she could actually talk to to pass the time, "how are you doing?"

She hadn't seen him since the day Jeremy had passed away and Elena had also burnt her house down. The two had been keeping up on text message and phone calls, but Matt had said he needed time to mourn on his own and get his head round several things from the cure trip.

Payton really did not blame him. Everything had been so crazy and she had needed her own time to let things settle before she tried to even delve back into it like they had today.

"I'm ok," He nodded as he slipped up onto a bar stool and she laid the box on top of the surface, "how's Payton Saltzman?"

"Payton Saltzman is good," She smiled back at him, "thank you for asking."

"No worries," He returned the gesture, the first genuine smile she had seen from him in days, "when do you finish?"

"Not till after 6.." Payton sighed.

"That sucks. Elena's throwing a party and I wanted to see if you could come too." Matt informed her with hopeful eyes.

"Elena?" She frowned back at him in confusion.

"Yeah."

"You do realise her humanity is off Matt?" Payton reminded him.

"I know, but she's throwing it at the Salvatore boarding house, so I'm sure Stefan and Damon will be keeping a close eye." Matt responded.

Payton couldn't knock the frown off her face, as she leant against the bar, "There's no way Stefan would agree to that.."

"Well, she's throwing it whether he likes it or not," He explained, before asking again, "is there any chance someone can work the rest of your shift?"

"Matt, I don't know.." Payton turned to look around at the few co-workers in sight.

"Tell them I'll work late all next week if they let you." Matt proposed to her again.

He was too sweet for his own good.

"I'll see what I can do," She told him, although she was doubtful she'd be able to just slack off for the rest of the afternoon, "you should get going. Please ty keep Elena in line."

"Of course. I'll see you later?" Matt raised his brows.

"I'll try be there." Payton promised.

Once Matt had left, Payton went to talk with her co-workers to see if anyone would be willing to do an extra few hours for her. But all they wanted to know was to why she wanted to leave so early.

Payton couldn't exactly say that she wanted to go because she needed to go party with her teenage friends, so instead she had to make up some lie that her Dad was calling from aborad and that would be the only time she could answer it.

None of them had budged bar one who said if she left an hour earlier, then he would cover the extra hour.

Payton had told him to not bother, that was until a phone call from a blonde completely changed her mind and persuaded her.

As Payton had just come off her break and was about to close her locker to go back out front to do some serving, her cell phone began to ring loudly inside the storage unit.

Quickly pulling it out, Payton saw an incoming call from Caroline and answered it, "Hey, Care. I can't talk long. I'm needed back at work."

"You're still there?" The blonde called from down the line in disappointment, "Matt and I are waiting for you at the party."

"I tried to get off earlier and I couldn't.." She informed them sadly.

"Well try harder! We're waiting for you! There's a bottle of wine with your name on it." Payton could hear the excitement in Caroline's voice.

Sighing, Payton wanted so badly to go, but she would be in trouble if she did leave now, "Guys. I'm sorry."

"Stefan's here. He wants to see you here with us." Caroline then said.

Payton's heart began to annoyingly pick up speed, as she looked around and saw that the Grill still wasn't all that busy. Surely they could manage without her and she could make it up another time.

There was very rarely a party over at the Salvatore house and Payton needed to go there to be with her friends.

Pulling her apron off from around her waist, Payton stuffed it in her locket and finally said, "Give me 10 minutes. I'll be there."

Hanging up her cell phone quickly, Payton grabbed both her bag and her jacket, before slamming her locker door shut and going to storm out of the back room, when she heard her name being called.

"I thought you weren't checking off early?" A guy she worked with said.

"I wasn't, but, I, um.." Payton turned back round to him nervously.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked again.

"There's a party..and I really need to go." She admitted to him.

"Why didn't you say?" The guy grinned back in amusement, "go on! Go! I'll cover for you, no worries."

"What really?" Payton was surprised at this.

"Of course. As long as you promise to buy me a drink once I turn twenty one next month." The guy proposed.

"Deal." She nodded, before quickly rushing out and heading to the party destination of the night.

As Payton turned the corner and came down the front path leading up the Salvatore house, she could hear the loud music coming from inside, as well as the sights of the teenagers in town drinking and talking outside in the front yard.

It was the typical party scene she had dreamed of being at since her envy for regular teenagers went to a high school began, and now at twenty two she was finally getting the chance to attend an actual high school party.

But everything seemed a bit odd, when she noted that it was hosted by a vampire who had no humanity right now and it was also at a home of two vampire brothers, who would definitely disapprove of this.

It certainly did not live up to her expectations in all ways.

Coming through the front door of the home, Payton quickly shrugged off her jacket and her bag, before tossing it to the side, not really caring about it right now and wanting to locate her friends.

As she came through more, passed drunken teenagers who was either dancing, getting more wasted, or chatting away in groups, her eyes caught the attention of two familiar friends of hers dancing.

Payton could not believe her eyes right now to see Stefan Salvatore dancing away, like he was having the time of his life, in the middle of his own home, surrounded by teenagers and his best friend, Caroline beside him, both of them drinking and getting lost in their moves.

It was definitely a sight to see and it warmed Payton to see Stefan having such a good time after everything. There was no one who deserved it more.

Turning her head, she saw Matt from a few yards away and smiled over at him. He smiled back at her, happy to finally see her shown up at the party, before he motioned for her to go join Stefan and Caroline.

Looking down at her current attire, Payton so wasn't dressed for a party right now in black skinny jeans and her grill shift. But thankfully on her break earlier, she had put a tank top on under her shirt, that she had lying in her locker for emergencies like this.

Quickly she slipped out of her Mystic Grill t-shirt and tossed it also to the side, before heading down towards the dance floor, stealing someones bottle of wine as she did so, before taking a large swig out of it and going to join her friends.

"Payton!" Caroline beamed when she saw her friend was finally there.

"Hey, Care." Payton smiled back, as she shared a hug with the girl.

Pulling away from Caroline, Payton turned towards Stefan with a shy smile, "Stefan."

Things could have felt awkward in that situation after what had happened earlier in his car, but Payton was here to have fun and so was Stefan, both of them wanting to forget about everything and just let loose.

"Hey, Payton." He greeted back, before pulling her into a one sided hug.

"Now you're finally here you can enjoy your wine and celebrate!" Caroline exclaimed excitedly.

"Celebrate what?" Payton responded in an amused yet confused tone.

"For surviving Klaus." Caroline answered, bringing it back up about what happened only a matter of days ago.

"Oh," She didn't know what to say back to that one, it wasn't something she could celebrate, but Caroline saw it as one, I guess her life was saved, so it did mean something, "thanks, Care."

"I'll drink to that." Stefan smiled, as he picked up some bourbon out of his back pocket and opened it up.

Laughing back at them lightly, knowing they were just trying to put light on an awful circumstance, Payton unscrewed the lid on her wine and quickly downed some of it, as Stefan took a large swig from the bourbon.

"Would you like to dance?" He then asked.

"Uh, sure." She smiled back at him, as she began to move in time with the music as her two friends also did the same beside her.

After a while, Caroline left the two of them to it, as she went off to go check on everyone else, as well as the house, making sure things were being kept orderly and Elena hadn't done anything stupid.

As she came up to the top of the steps, she saw Matt stood there looking over at Payton with a harsh look on his face. Caroline frowned back at his expression, she was completely puzzled by it.

"What's that face for?" She quized him.

"What?" Matt quickly snapped his head round to look at Caroline, he hadn't even realised she had been stood there till now.

"You know, the deep frown," Caroline pointed out to him, as he frowned once more, only this time in confusion, "either you're in pain or deep in thought."

"It's nothing.." He tried to brush it off.

"Matt, c'mon," She wasn't going to let it slide, Caroline cared about him, he was her friend, "you can tell me. What's going on?"

"It's just.." Matt paused for a moment, looking back onto Payton briefly, before going back onto Caroline, "..Payton..you know everything she's been through.."

"We've all been through stuff, Matt," Caroline quickly cut in, thinking he was down about the girl not being in a good place, "she's fine! Look at her,"

The two took another glance over at the girl, who was dancing closely with Stefan, who were both taking occasional drinks from their beverages and laughing, "She's happy!" Caroline added.

"I know but.."

Caroline stopped for a moment, the realisation suddenly hitting her hard and fast, as she made the discovery as to why Matt was so glum looking right now regarding Payton.

"You're upset that you're not the one making her smile right now, right?" She presumed.

"Wait.." Matt quickly went to shut the idea down, already saying way too much than he wanted to ever share with anyone.

"It's ok if you like her," Caroline tried to warm him up to the fact that he did like her and it was welcomed to admit it, "I mean, she's a great girl and you two obviously have a connection.."

"I never said.."

"But you are acting jealous." She pointed out as she folded her arms.

"Caroline.." Matt sighed, slightly annoyed at how good the girl was at cracking him and seeing what was going on inside.

"And I know when you like someone," Caroline continued on explaining how she knew his true feelings, "remember it was me not too long ago. I know you, Matt,"

Matt sighed once more, as he turned his attention back onto Payton, somehow wishing he was the one over there instead of Stefan, like it used to be,

"Maybe instead of frowning, you should tell her how you really feel." Caroline suggested with a small smirk, as Matt turned to look at her and then watched her walk off to the rest of the house.

* * *

 **Author note: I can only apologise about the lack of updates! It makes me feel so sad that I used to upload weekly, but life has just got so hectic and I hardly have the time to write anymore. I am so sorry. I would never give up on this story, so if I do go for a while, know that I will come back. Please have a little patience with me and the story. It will come just hang on!**

 **I really hope you liked this part anyway and have enjoyed it. Hopefully it's been worth the wait. So many Stefan and Payton moments. Things are really heating up for those two. Stefan is discovering his feelings gradually and Payton is delving into them a lot more now. But poor Matt. He knows he likes Payton and now Caroline know's he does too. Will it be too late or could he have a chance with the girl?**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, kuppcake, HPuni101 and PurpleMouseRanger for reviewing the last part. You guys are the best and I really enjoy reading your thoughts. It makes me so happy. Thank you so much guys 3**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one.**

 **Will Matt tell Payton he likes her? Or will Caroline somehow spill the gossip to her?**

 **Will Stefan give into more of his feelings for Payton? Or will the whole Elena drama distract him?**

 **Will Payton dig deeper into her feelings for Stefan and admit to him that she likes him?**

 **Or will a certain original vampire beat her to it?**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	70. Chapter 70

It had been an hour since Payton had arrived at the party and so far things were going amazing for once. She was having fun and letting lose. The bottle of wine she had in her hands at the beginning, was now a bottle of bourban that she was sharing with Stefan.

Payton hadn't felt this elighted since back in her college parties days, where she would get drunk and have so much fun with her girls. But now it was so much longer than that time, she was still having just as much of a good time with her new friends.

The four of them, Matt, Caroline, Stefan and Payton were dancing closely, whilst consuming booze. Payton was actually getting a little on the tipsy side and always found new found confidence.

So it didn't surprise her that she kept creeping a little more closer to Stefan and touching him a lot more than usual.

She couldn't help herself with the booze flowing through her veins and her lust towards the Salvatore brother growing day by day, it was hard for her not to act a little more forward than she would ever plan on.

"Look who finally joined the party." A voice remarked from behind where Payton and Matt were dancing.

Turning round to now see Elena stood there, giving them all somewhat of a glare, as she stood holding a bottle of wine, the four of them exchanged looks before turnng back to the non-humanity girl.

"Yeah," Stefan responded, before looking back on Payton briefly and then asking Elena, "why are you jealous or something?"

"No," Elena quickly responded, trying to cover her non feeling traps, "that would imply emotions. We've already established those are useless."

"C'mon, Elena," Caroline tried to get her friend to stop this, "come dance with us."

"No, you guys look good together," Elena denied the offer, as she looked between payton and Stefan, "espically you two.."

Payton lowered her head slightly in embarrassment, before she took a large swig from the bourban and avoided contact with Stefan, who was looking around just as awkward,

"Go ahead, Payton," Elena drawed her attention back, the older girl now looking at her, "take him out for a spin. He could use it."

Matt turned to Payton in surprise, seeing the girl completely flood with nerves and uncomfortableness, never seeing her look such a way before, but he already knew that she was feeling something for Stefan.

It had been obvious to him a while ago. But now seeing her react the way she was it only confirmed it to him now.

"Let's get more drinks," Payton suggested after that uncomfortable encounter, before she linked her arm through Matt's and began to drag him away, "Matt.."

Chuckling at her attempt to move everyone on from the situation, Matt followed Payton towards the kitchen to go get some more drinks in, leaving Stefan and Caroline to look over at each other awkwardly.

On the way to the kitchen, Payton only then realised how much drink she had already consumed and how much it was affecting her. Like always, her vampire healing side was not playing in her favour and was instead making her appear very drunk.

She was about to push open the kitchen door, when her legs buckled from underneath her and she nearly fell on the floor. Thankfully, Matt quickly grabbed her and propped her back up again, his arm around her shoulders now steadying her.

"Damn, Payton," Matt exclaimed in amusement and worry for his friends lack of soberity, "maybe we should get you to bed.."

"I'm not drunk..I'm fine." Payton tried to dismiss it.

"Oh, c'mon, I've dealt with a non sober Payton before," He reminded her, it had been a while since he had dealt with it though, "let's go."

"But, Matty, I want to drink and dance.." She sulked.

"You can again once you're sober.." Matt told her, as he began to help her go upstairs to the spare room she had been staying in lately.

He walked with her up the stairs and across into the bedroom, before he managed to sit her down onto the bed and went to grab her some water from the bathroom.

"You're so sweet." Payton remarked, as he handed her over a glass.

"Someone's got to look after you." He responded.

"I can look after myself." She told him proudly.

"I know," Matt laughed again at her comment, "but a drunken Payton always comes out for a reason. So tell me, what's going on?"

"Nothing actually.." Payton answered, as she took a sip from the water.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Nothing to do with Stefan then?" Matt raised his brows up.

"What about him?" Payton frowned nervously.

"I don't know, maybe after everything you and him have been through, maybe you're harbouring some feelings for him.." He explained his theory.

"Really?" She looked back at him.

Payton didn't know whether to be honest or not. Matt was her best friend. But maybe admitting out loud she did feel something was going to make everything seem so real again.

She didn't want to let Mason down nor did she want to make a fool out of herself when Stefan did not like her back.

"I have no idea.." Payton added.

"Sure you do," Matt nudged her side mischeviously, "it's easy to tell if you like someone."

He should know.

"I guess..I guess for me it's not just friends anymore.." She slowly confessed to him.

Matt felt his chest tighten at hearing her admit the truth about her feelings. He was right. He should have known. Everyone he liked somehow ended up with Stefan. It was only evidental that it did.

He was disapointed and a little hurt. But he couldn't change it.

"I mean, I don't a 100% know how I really feel, but there's something there," Payton carried on her explanation, as Matt remained silent, "I finally feel ready to move on from Mason."

"You deserve to move on and be happy, P." Matt told her.

She smiled back at him, grateful for a friend like him through all of this, "Yeah you're right. It's for the best."

He forced a smile back at her, just as his cell phone beeped in his pocket and a text message came through from Caroline. She was quizzing him where he was and that they had an emergency.

"What is it?" Payton asked worriedly.

"I have no idea." He answered.

Quickly dialing Caroline's number, he went to take a call from the girl. From down the line, Payton could just make out what the blonde was saying from down the line.

Something had happened after they had left the main area of the party and gone upstairs. The Sheriff, Caroline's Mom, Liz, had swung by the party to bust it.

Yet she was met by a bitter Elena, who shockingly attacked Liz for trying to put a stop to the party. Payton was just as horrified as Matt was to hear this. And now an angry Caroline was on the hunt for the girl so she could get her back for hurting her Mom.

Payton so desperately wanted to go down and help, but Matt was her sober coach right now, preventing her from getting caught up in the drama and wanting to keep her up here to sober her back up.

Because she wouldn't be good to anyone in the state she was in.

Matt huffed loudly as he ended the call and turned towards Payton, "Did you hear that?"

"Yep," Payton responded back glumly, "what is Elena thinking? Why would she go after Caroline's Mom of all people?"

"She's not thinking..that's the thing. Her humanity is off and she doesn't care." He grumbled, sitting back down on the bed after the call.

She looked over at his face sadly, noticing how agrivated and tired from all of this he looked. Payton felt so guiltly as always that even when Matt wasn't getting caught in the cross fire, it still was affecting him.

Scooting a little closer to him, Payton wrapped her arm through his and laid her head down onto his shoulder, "Don't worry, Matt. We'll fix this. We always do."

"I hope you're right," He went to lay his head against her own, the feeling of her close to him felt so good right now, but then he quickly remembered how she really felt, who she really felt for, "I, um, I should go check on the party and get you a blood bag.."

"You don't have to do that." Payton said, as he climbed off the bed and she sat back up right.

"No, I should. Caroline and Stefan are looking for Elena. So I should go check on things downstairs." Matt explained, before he quickly left her for a moment.

Sighing at how weird he was acting in that moment, Payton found herself flopping back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, her drunken state slowly coming to an end as her inner vampire kicked in it's healing process.

Her hands came to the necklace that was around her neck and very much on show from where her tank top didn't cover. She thought back to what she had just admitted to Matt.

Her feelings for Stefan were real and felt very odd right now. But the fact she could actually say she was ready to properly move on to Mason and even think about seeing other people was an amazing step for her.

Payton never thought she would reach this stage, but to be there now felt good and she felt happy to be there.

She knew her Dad would be proud of her for moving on. And she also hoped Mason who may be a little gutted, would also be willing to support her on this.

After all it was what the two men had wanted, so surely they would be alright with her falling hard for someone new.

"Yo, surf girl.." Payton heard her name being called, snapping her quickly out of her thoughts.

Carefully sitting herself up, she saw Damon stood in the doorway looking at her weirdly, "Who the hell threw the party? And where is everyone?"

"The party is Elena's fault," She began to explain to him, as he came into the room to talk to her more, "and everyone is out after Elena, she tried to attack Liz Forbes tonight. Caroline is furious."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Damon cursed, before quickly rushing out of the bedroom and no doubtedly going after his girlfriend.

"You're welcome." Payton called sarcastically to her least favourite brother.

A little while later after several sips of water, Matt returned to a more sober Payton. She beckonded him back over to the bed, as he informed her that he had managed to get everyone to leave the party, but there was still no signs of the others returning yet.

"How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm ok. Glad you're sober." He chuckled lightly, as he handed her over a blood bag.

"Thanks." Payton took it from him, before opening it up and consuming some of it.

"Can I tell you something?" Matt then asked her after several moments of silence.

"Sure," She nodded quickly, then suddenly regretted it when she felt a wave of nerves come over her, "what is it?"

"It's just.." He paused for a moment, wondering how he was going to go about it, but he just had to be honest, "I remember you compelling me the other day."

"Oh."

Payton felt awful. She felt so guilty. Payton felt ashamed. She didn't know what to do. Payton knew she had to apologise. But that surely wasn't going to make the situation any better.

"Yeah. I was still on vervain and with the council topping up the water supply with vervain, there was no way I was going to be free from it," He explained to her, "so yeah your attempt didn't work."

"Then why didn't you say anything or try to stop me?" Payton was confused.

"Because I knew how hurt you were inside and I knew that I had probably pushed too far anyway, so I thought I'd just let you go.." Matt admitted to her.

"Matt," She breathed, not being able to shake this guilt, "I am so sorry."

"It's ok, Pay. I just wish you would talk to me more," He told her sadly, "like you used to do."

"I know. I'm sorry," Payton lowered her head, knowing why she had been so distance with him, because of Stefan and her feelings, "I just..I don't know.."

"It's ok. You don't have to explain yourself. I just needed you to know that I remember that night." Matt said.

"You're a good guy, Matt." She smiled lightly at him.

Smiling back at her, Matt watched Payton consume the rest of her blood bag, but it wasn't long before another call came through his cell phone. They both instantly presumed it was from Caroline and Stefan with regards to the Elena situation.

But when Matt saw just whom was calling him, his chest tightened and he leapt up onto his feet in surprise.

"It's Tyler." He informed her, although Payton had seen it when her friend had pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Answer it!" Payton exclaimed.

"He just rang off.." Matt sighed, before a text popped up on his phone from the said guy and he quickly opened it, "he wants me to go over to his place."

"What?" She frowned in confusion.

"Maybe he has something for me or some news." He theoried.

"Or maybe this is a trap?" Payton proposed in an anxious tone.

"No," Matt shook his head, disagreeing, "he tried to call this morning. I didn't pick up. I was in class."

"Why didn't you say anything?! Caroline will be pissed." She answered.

"Don't tell her, Payton. Don't tell her that Tyler has been in touch." He made her swear.

"I.." She didn't know if she couldn't.

Caroline knew nothing about Tyler, whether he was ok or safe, nothing. The girl was broken inside. If Payton could just say that Matt had spoken to him or at least heard from him, it would put the girls mind at ease.

"Please, Payton. Don't say a word," Matt tried to get her to promise again, he could trust her, "please. I have to go though.."

"Matt," Payton called before he could leave just yet, "just stay safe. And if you're in trouble, you call one of us, promise me that?"

"Of course." He nodded, before going back over to her and pecking her forehead.

Smiling up at him worriedly, Payton watched Matt exit the room for the second time that night and leave her alone in the house by herself.

Standing up, she went to go get changed out of her work come party gear and into some new pyjamas for the sleepover she planned on having at the Salvatore place.

A little while later, Payton was makeup free, hair up in a messy pony tail and with some silk pyjama shorts and a long sleeved shirt, ready to hit the bed once her friends had returned from mission stop Elena.

In this time, she had found herself ending up in Stefan's room, her eyes trailing around the place, taking it in for what it was. The room was cosy and warm. It reflected Stefan well.

Payton didn't really know why she was in here or what had caused her to come retreat here, but she just wanted to feel comfort right now, and Stefan always was good at comforting her.

Taking a seat down on the edge of his bed, Payton sighed lightly and turned her head to look at some books along a shelf, trying to do anything to pass the time, when she suddenly heard footsteps come up the stairs towards her.

Feeling her heart suddenly pound in her chest, she quickly jumped to her feet and turned her head to the person now entering the bedroom, not even acknlowedgijng that Payton was even stood there.

Stefan quickly began to tug himself out of the jumper he had on, revealing his naked torso to the one girl he had seen nearly half naked earlier on today as well.

As he pulled it off his head and now his gaze was focused on Payton stood there, he suddenly felt an awkward tension rise in his body, realising she had just seen him strip and also he was stood there topless.

"Payton," He dryly said, before clearing his throat, "how you feeling?"

"Better," She nodded back at him flashing him a nervous smile, totally knowing he felt just as awkward as he did right now, "although I wasn't expecting to see you half naked tonight, but I guess you're getting me back for earlier on."

Stefan couldn't help but crack a smile, the awkwardness quickly washing away as it was filled with more of a fun atmosphere, "something like that."

"How did things with Elena go?" Payton asked.

"Uh, not great. She tried to kill Caroline." He admitted.

"What?" She gasped in shock to hear this.

Hurting Liz Forbes, the Sheriff, and a great family friend to Elena's, was far enough, but to hurt Caroline who had been her best friend for years, was pretty damn low.

"I can't believe she would do something like this.." Payton added still trying to get her heard round this new Elena.

"Well, her humanity is off and she is representing the worst version of herself right now." Stefan explained, as he pulled on his own tank for sleeping.

"I know," She sighed, this was an awful situation, "so where is Elena now?"

"Damon's with her." He informed her.

"Brilliant," Payton flaked down onto the bed again, running her fingers over her face in distress, "so what are we going to do now?"

"I'm not giving up on her." Stefan stated.

"Then what do we do?" She raised her brows up at him.

"Right now..I don't know.." He admitted glumly.

"I say we lock her away and have some peace and quiet." Payton half joked.

"That would be ideal," Stefan came over to her and joined her on the edge of the bed, "although I thought we were going to have to do that with you earlier on.."

She turned her head to the side to look at him, with a confused yet amused expression, "What?"

"You know, your drunken state." He teased her, both of them trying to fight off a massive grin.

"I was a light weight before I was a vampire, but even now I'm still just as a bad drunk as a vampire." Payton laughed with him.

Stefan joined in the laughter briefly, before he found himself laying his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. She felt her stomach drop at his touch on her own and how close he was to her now.

Payton wanted nothing more than to just dig deeper into those feelings. She wanted to give into it all and feel alive for the first time in a long time. Payton wanted to touch him back and feel him in ways she could have never imagined before.

The lack of sex the past few months and everything that had been building between her and Stefan, was getting slightly out of control for her, and she wanted nothing more than to escape into it all.

But she couldn't.

She had to compose herself and keep pretending she didn't feel anything, because Payton knew that Stefan was still gunning for Elena, and she would not let herself get hurt.

But that didn't stop herself from agreeing to his suggestion.

"You know you're more than welcome to sleep in here with me."

She lifted her head up and turned to look at him, before Payton said, "What as in beside you?"

"Sure," He nodded back at her, smirking slightly, "there's no harm in it, right?"

Payton looked back at him in utter surprise, before slowly nodding, "I guess I could stay."

"Well I'm going to go take a shower," Stefan announced, as he stood up from the bed and grabbed his towel, "make yourself comfy."

A little while later, Payton returned back to the Savlatore room with no signs of Stefan back yet, she decided to call Matt back since he had tried contacting her not too long ago.

The guy answered on the first couple of rings, "Payton."

"Hi, Matt," She greeted him, trying to not sound too cheery about the fact she was stood in Stefan's room right now, but knew she had to be serious for her friend who was going through crap right now, "how's it going? Was Tyler there?"

"No, uh," Payton could hear it was hard for Matt to talk about his friend, "he wasn't. But he left something for me."

"Oh," She frowned slightly, a little confused, "what is it? A clue as to where he is?"

"No. It's a the deed to his house," Matt informed her, before he explained it further, "he's given me his home."

"Oh my god," Payton breathed, she really wasn't sure what to say, because it was a nice gesture of Tyler, but it was also a sad reminder that Tyler was truly gone for good, "I.."

"He sent Caroline a letter." He said before she could even figure out the words to say.

"This is just so unbelivably sad." She sighed, sitting on top of Stefan's bed.

"I know," Matt cleared his dry throat, "I should go, Caroline's now here."

"Look after her, Matt. She's going to need it." Payton proposed to him, somewhat sternly.

"I will," He promised her, before checking in on her, "are you feeling better? You sound it."

"All good here now," She answered, as her eyes flickered up to see Stefan returning back from his shower, "don't worry about me."

"I'll never not worry about you, P." Matt reminded her.

"Well, just for tonight, don't." Payton smirked.

"You sure?" He asked once more.

"Of course," She rolled her eyes over to Stefan, who was tidying up his desk area, before looking back to where she was, a cheesy grin on her face "everything's fine."

Payton and Stefan slow job came to an end as they reached the front door of the Salvatore home, just as Stefan's cell phone went off and Payton took the gym bag off her shoulder, laying it down on the ground below her feet.

She had guessed from the get go it had to be Damon, I mean Stefan had been trying to contact him since earlier this morning. After Stefan had joined her in the bed, the two of them had briefly talked about the on going supernatural drama, then about what Matt had informed her, then she had ended up crashing.

But as soon as she awoke, Stefan was pacing up and down the room, trying to get through to Damon, who since last night when he had managed to stop Elena from killing Caroline, had disapeared with his 'girlfriend' in toe.

He was worried about them and had to know where they were.

It wasn't until he revealed the location after Damon had informed him, that Payton's ears pricked up and listened into the conversation interestedly.

"Wait," Stefan paused, his eyes flickering over to a confused Payton, "what do you mean you took her to New York?"

"And that tone is the reason I didn't pick up the phone the first 20 times you called." His older brother explained down the line.

Payton nearly went to roll her eyes at Damon's attitude, but decided to be on her best behaviour for Stefan's sake, "Where is she now?" He asked.

"Out exploring," Damon answered, before he had to throw in some shady comment, "maybe she's eating a hot dog...vendor."

"So I take it your search for Katherine is off?" Stefan decided to ignore that one.

"Relax, man," Damon tried to cool his brother off, but Stefan wasn't in the mood for these games right now, "this little joy ride is actually a cure hunt. That vampire that Katherine sent after Hayley is a friend of mine. He lived in the city. Will gets vampires fake indentities, and I'm sure that Katherine's one of his clients.."

"And Elena's ok with this little field trip?" Stefan's voice was laced with sarcasm, as he went on further, "just yesterday, she was living the vampire high life. She doesn't want the cure."

"That's why I didn't tell her." Damon responded down the other end of the line.

Of course he didn't!

That's true Damon style right there.

"Damon, if she finds out you're still looking for it, she'll bolt." Stefan reminded him.

I'm aware of that, Stefan," Damon clearly wasn't in the mood for his brother either, "What I'm hoping is she's gonna be so wasted on booze and blood that she won't even think about it."

"Don't underestimate her, Damon." Stefan warned his brother.

"If I can handle you when you flip your switch, I can handle her," Damon said confidently, "trust me."

"Listen to me," Stefan didn't trust his brother, neither did Payton and this screamed disaster to both of them, "she's ruthless without her humanity. The cure's the fastest way to get it back."

"Just be a good brother and keep Mystic Falls afloat for me and let me do my thing," Damon wasn't going to put down anymore that morning, "you've got an immortal named Silas to deal with, remember?"

Payton took this as her chance to roll her eyes and begin to head inside, as Stefan warned Damon again and ended the call, coming through into the house with the two gym bags, full of their hunting things from earlier that morning.

They were both greeted by Caroline cleaning the rest of the front room from the remains of the party last night. Payton flashed her a small smile, wondering how the girl was doing after the whole Tyler thing.

"Everything ok?" Payton asked her with a little concern in her voice.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Caroline tried to put on a brave face.

"I don't know," She came a little closer to her friend, before looking over at Stefan for assurance, "maybe because of what happened yesterday with Elena.."

"And the letter you got from Tyler." Stefan finished, also sharing a sypathetic smile over to his friend.

"H-h-how did you know?" She looked between them confused.

"Matt told me last night." Payton admitted.

Caroline glanced down at the floor, "Then you'll know that he isn't coming back."

Payton looked back over at Stefan again, before going over to Caroline and giving the girl a big embrace, wanting to support her friend through this awful time, the same way she would for her.

Stefan decided to leave the two girls to it, knowing he had to sort out this whole Silas thing, so he made his way through into the library to sort things out.

Pulling away from Caroline, the blonde quickly wiped a few tears that had fallen and cleared her nose, "Enough tears, I need to clean. Will you stay to help?"

"I would love to, trust me," Payton sighed, before admitting, "I have to get ready for work though. I have a shift this morning. I'm so sorry."

"No," Caroline quickly shook her head, "it's fine. I get it."

"Stick with Stefan today if you need someone," She suggested, "I mean, I think he needs someone himself with all this Elena stuff going on."

"Of course." She nodded back at Payton.

Payton gave her friend one last hug, before heading on up to change out of her hunting attire and go take a shower, ready to freshen up for her shift at the Grill.

Around half an hour or so later, Payton was now finishing putting on her Grill uniform t-shirt, when she gathered up her things and began to make her way downstairs, knowing Stefan had already suggested giving her a ride to work.

She could hear voices as she came down the stairs, just presuming it was Stefan and Caroline talking, but as she came to the last step and saw a very unfortunate famalir looking face, listening to the blonde girl in the room.

"...That means every werewolf, every witch, every vampire," Caroline was saying, but Payton really wasn't paying attention, her body was frozen at the sight of him, "I wonder how of those you personally killed,"

His eyes wondered over to the girl now stood there, almost looking traumatised to see him stood there, without anyone warning he would be coming or even be around her right now,

But that didn't stop Caroline from finishing, "Care now?" She looked at Klaus, but then flickered her eyes over to Payton once she saw Klaus looking at her, the same as Stefan now did.

Klaus lifted up the whiskey filled glass in his hand with a daring smirk on his face, like he was greeting her with a smug look, knowing exactly what she'd be so worried about right now.

"So grand of you to join us." The Original Vampire come hybrid announced to the group of them.

Payton gave him a stern clear, as she slowly came over to them, "What's he doing here?"

"Stefan invited him.." Caroline answered, already thinking this was a bad idea earlier on.

"How are you doing, love?" Klaus asked her with a satificed look.

"Brilliant actually." She answered him bitterly.

"I can understand why.." His eyes briefly flickered over to Stefan's, clearly meaning he was the reason for her happiness right now, after he knew the truth now.

Payton ignored his remark, but even if she had wanted to respond, Stefan got in there first.

"Now you're not killing her," Stefan interjected with a sarcastic tone and a massive dig towards Klauus, "..she's great."

Caroline looked over at Payton nervously, who was staring over at Stefan in surprise, that he had just stood up for her in front of Klaus of all people.

"It was a slight hiccup," Klaus tried to get around his previous actions, "nothing came out of it. Did it love?" His eyes trailed back onto Payton, who continued to glare at him, "she worked her way through it."

"Right." Payton didn't want to disagree, because she was worried what more Klaus would say if she did.

He had already been dropping several hints.

What more could he say about her revealation?

"She wouldn't have had to if you hadn't of done it in the first place," Stefan wasn't givng up though, he was letting out all his anger about the fact Payton could have died at the hands of Klaus, when he hadn't been there to protect her, "care to explain why you felt the need to hurt her?"

"Just doing what I had to do," Klaus explained in a not so bothered tone, he wasn't scared of Stefan, "you killed my brother. I kill her."

"Because she slept with him?" Stefan presumed, oh, but it had been more than that, "it was a mistake."

"Maybe so," Klaus began to get up from the arm chair he was on, as Payton anticipated his next move, "but that was before I learnt of her true intentions."

She felt her stomach drop at his words, clearly knowing what he was referring to, as both Stefan and Caroline frowned at this confession.

"True intentions?" Caroline repeated.

Payton quickly looked away from them all, trying to keep her own anger and nerves at bay, but she couldn't stand here and watch her own stupidity of that day, come back to bite her on the arse.

It wasn't fair!

"You know.." Klaus looked between the two of them, before looking back at Payton with a bold smirk, "who really tickles her feathers..."

"That's enough!" Payton quickly snapped back at him, giving him the worst glare ever, before she made a very strong demand to her two best friends, "get him out of here or I'll leave myself."

"Don't bother love," Klaus was finding it all so amusing how easy it was to wind poor Payton up over something like this, "I'm just playing with your feelings."

He sat back down, as Stefan stepped forward and stuck back up for her, "Leave her alone."

"Oh c'mon," Klaus was also enjoying how Stefan was behaving over it, it seemed it had touched a nerve more than they could have imagined, "you don't have to go all protective over her. I wouldn't hurt her ever again,"

Payton continued to glare at him, as Klaus shone her another smirk, "now I know the truth, she's safe. Now my interest is piqued,"

He looked over at Caroline, ignoring Payton now, but for how much longer, "How do we stop him?" Klaus then asked, going back onto the conversation of Silas and leaving it till another moment to torment Payton.

Once they had gone over how they were going to try to stop Silas and Payton had stood there watching, worried about when Klaus was going to throw another dig at her, Stefan offered her that lift to the Grill, which she thankfully took him up on.

Going outside with Stefan, Paytn lead a little ahead, not wanting to talk to him after what had just gone on, but she knew he would quiz her about it, because it was just him.

She was moments away from jumping in the passenger side, when Stefan grabbed her elbow and prevented her from entering the car. Payton sighed as she spun round to face him properly.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine." She answered the best she could.

"Are you anger at me?" Stefan presumed.

"No," Payton quickly shook her head, "why would I be?"

"For inviting Klaus over?" He suggested.

"It's fine. I'm not scared of him." She folded her arms.

"No I can see that," Stefan knew she wasn't, but there was something else, "it's not a fear. It's an anger. A hurt. A worry."

"I'm fine," Payton tried to brush it off, knowing this would happen, "Klaus does not bother me."

That was a lie...

"I..." If Payton wasn't going to come forward with the truth, then Stefan would still assure her things were ok, "I just had to make him feel threatened for what he did to you."

"You don't have to do that." She frowned lightly.

If this had been any other situation, Payton would have felt eletric sparks go off in her body to hear Stefan, the guy she was falling for, say something like that, but this wasn't the right time or place for feelings to get in the way.

"I'm fine," Payton went on to say, trying to put on her own best strong attitude, "we're fine. All is good now."

"Is it though?" He asked once again, before questioning her, "what did he mean by your true intentions?"

She sighed, thinking how shady that did sound, but it wasn't anything bad like that, just the feelings she had for the guy stood right in front of her.

"Urgh, it was nothing!" She tried to tell him, "I said something to make him save me and he won't let it go. It didn't mean anything..."

But it sure did.

"What else does he have on you other than Kol?" Stefan asked, oblivious to that it was actually about him.

"Nothing.." Payton answered, "he's just Klaus. Now can we go or I'm going to be late.."

Nodding back at her, Stefan stepped aside and allowed her to climb into his car, before he was left with no other choice than to join her, trying to shake off that there was something more to it.

But Payton wasn't going to admit how she truly felt for him. Not yet.

It wasn't right.

* * *

 **Author note: Hello guys! So sorry it's been such a long time again. I've been crazy busy and I got sick this week, so I finally have started to come back to this story since I've had plenty of free time and surprisingly lots of motivation to write. I've missed Payton and the TVD gang so much.**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, LMarie99, kuppcake, HPuni101, guest and LapisLazuliRose for reviewing the last part. I know that this story is a slow burn, but I wanted to try stick with the running of the show as much as I could and make it realistic. Who falls for someone as soon as they lost the supposed love of their life? I don't know anyone...so I wanted to give Payton time to grieve Mason, before she even could imagine herself with another guy. But I hope within the next few parts, things do start picking up for you and the moments become more and more. I certainly know they will. So keep on reading to see ;)**

 **Thank you so much for all of you for reading and taking interest in this fanfiction. It does mean a lot to me. I really do appreciate it. It's like my baby 333**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one - I hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **\- What do you think will happen between Payton and Stefan now she's sharing his bed?**

 **\- Will Caroline catch on like Matt has and say something?**

 **\- Or will Klaus beat them all to it and make Stefan aware of Payton's feelings?**

 **\- Or will Stefan forget Elena and take notice of Payton?!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	71. Chapter 71

Tying her serving apron around her waist, Payton looked back at her reflection in her locket mirror, before going to pull her hair up in a high top knot.

The sounds of voices and footsteps coming through into the back room of the Grill, alerted her attention behind her and in walked her coworkers covering the same shift as her that day, one being Matt.

"Hey," She greeted them all, before they greeted her back and went over to their own lockers, as Matt came over to her, "hey, you alright?"

"I'm ok," He nodded back at her, things from last night still on his mind, "how are you doing? Have you seen Elena today?"

"Uh no," Payton shook her head, before informing him, "Damon's took her to New York."

"Why would he do that?" Matt asked confused, putting his jacket and ruck sack away.

"Well he hasn't told Elena the real reason why they're there yet," She paused before looking around, making sure no one was listening in, before saying in a quieter tone, "he's on a cure hunt."

"She's not going to take it, he know's that, right?"

"We have to try something! After last night, I don't know what else we can even do," Payton sighed as she slammed the locker door shut and turned to him properly, "she's unstoppable right now."

"I hate how this keeps happening to you guys," Matt sighed as he put on his own apron, "it's not fair."

"I know," She leant her hand on his shoulder in comfort, "I know. How you holding up about the whole Tyler thing?"

"I'm feeling grateful he gave me the house, but it doesn't make me feel better that he's gone for good." He explained.

"I know," She agreed with him, Tyler was the last Lockwood in Mystic Falls and the person she could talk to about Mason, now he was gone too, "and the man responsible for it was sat in the downstairs this morning."

Payton began to walk with Matt through into the Grill, as he frowned and asked her, "since when did you have a downstairs?"

"Oh," She looked over at him, as she came round to behind the bar and he stayed round the other side, "I, um, slept over again at Stefan's."

"You did?" He was a little disapointed to hear this, but knew it had become a regular thing for the two to spend most nights together.

"Yeah," Payton nodded back at him, trying to hide her nerves, "I mean, after the party and everything, it was easier just to crash there again."

"Sure it was..." Matt couldn't help but say back bitterly.

She frowned back at him, a little taken back by his reaction, not realising that he had said it so bitterly, because she wasn't seeing it like that, because Payton had no reason for Matt to be bitter.

"Hey.." Payton pulled him up on it, a playfully tone now coming to her voice, "just because I told you last night about how I'm feeling, doesn't mean you have to bring it back up.."

He looked back at her, a little relieved she hadn't reacted badly to his remark, thinking maybe she was so obvlivious to his own feelings, that she would never think he would be that way to her.

"You got me," He chuckled awkwardly, as he handed her over a cloth, "so what did Klaus want exactly?"

"We need all the help we can get with tracking down Silas. So Stefan invited him over to help," Payton explained to him further, "much to mine and Caroline's dismay."

"Sometimes you have to keep your enemies close." Matt commented.

"I guess you do," She sighed as she began to wipe down the surface, "I just wished it didn't apply in this circumstance."

Payton's shift had been pretty boring that day. Not much had happened other than the usual. Serving drinks. Serving food. Cleaning down. Making drinks. Everything she had been building her experience on.

But throughout her whole shift, she couldn't shake the feeling like she had to be somewhere else. And she knew where that place was. It was with Stefan and Caroline.

She wanted to be there helping them track down Silas. Any other day she wanted to be out of the supernatural drama. But today of all days, she wanted to be there with her friends, helping them and getting rid of the evil that wouldn't now leave them be.

It also didn't help Stefan had called half way through her shift, trying to persuade her to get the time off, but Payton had already shortened her shift yesterday and was trying to make up for it today.

Thankfully having Matt by her side made things a lot easier to deal with, she just hated seeing the miserable sad expression that kept clouding over his face every so often, already knowing it was probably Tyler getting him down.

When Payton's shift came to an end, she came back out of the back room and through into the main area of the Grill, her eyes glued to her phone as she typed out a text to Stefan letting him know she would be over soon.

She bidded farewell to a few of her coworkers, before going to find Matt who was finishing a little later than her that day. He was by the bar, waiting to serve some orders when he saw her come towards him.

"Off already?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry to leave you," She apologised to him with a small smile, "will you be ok tonight?"

"I'll be fine, Payton." Matt smiled back at her, amused at her protection for him.

"Well, you're now living in that big mansion all by yourself..." Payton pointed out.

"Yes, but I also now own it, which means I'm in charge of whom gets invited in and so far it's only been Caroline," He explained to her with a small smirk, "so I'll be fine."

"And what if you get so sad and lonely?" She then said.

"Then I'll have a drink and take myself off to bed," Matt chuckled lightly at her, "stop worrying about me. It doesn't feel right."

"Why?" Payton frowned back at him, "can't I worry about you?"

"Yeah, but it's usually me worrying about you," He pointed out, thinking back to all the times he had helped her through her emotional or drunken break downs, "so just focus on yourself."

She was about to protest and tell him that she would always worry about him, when her cell phone beeped again, another text message from Stefan popped up causing a small smile to wonder over Payton's face.

Matt couldn't fight off the jealousy that was coming back after seeing her react the way she was about Stefan. It wasn't the first time Matt had lost a girl to Stefan.

Was he ever going to have any luck?

"I'll catch you later." He went to say, taking the food orders from the bar and heading over to their table.

Payton was about to call him back in protest like she had planned on, when a deep frown came over her face. Something had happened tonight. Something bad. Something that was making this whole supernatural situation worse.

Silas had been about. He had tried to get Bonnie to perform a spell for him. It had failed and the gang had managed to put a stop to it. But now Stefan was taking an unconcious Bonnie home and he wanted some company.

Would they ever get a break from all of this drama?

Stuffing her cell phone into her pocket, Payton went to look around for Matt again, but when she saw he was busy serving still, she had no other choice than to leave the resturant with a big sigh and with hopes to catch up with him at a later date.

Around ten minutes later after some secret vamp speeding over to Bonnie's home, Payton arrived at the house and lightly tapped at the door. Within a matter of seconds, Stefan appeared behind it and quickly ushered her inside.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked over her drained friend.

He closed the front door behind them and folded his arms, before admitting to her, "Silas has been appearing as Professor Shane and has been mind controlling Bonnie to complete a spell for a masscara."

"What?" Payton had presumed from his text things had been bad, but this was just ridiclious, "so Silas is walking round town as Professor Shane mindcontrolling witches? What else can he do?"

"Silas wanted the witches dead. He was making Bonnie perform some dark magic to do it in a massacre. The witches were fighting back and were going to kill Bonnie until.." Stefan paused, looking back at Payton nervously.

"Until what?" She felt her stomach drop as his pause, knowing something awful was going to come next.

"Caroline, she.."

"Is she ok?" Payton began to panic that her best friend was not alright and had been cutt off in the cross fire.

"She's fine, it's just, she ended up killing the witches, which meant.."

"Oh my god," She breathed in realisation, putting the pieces together and figuring out the real reason as to why Stefan looked so glum that night, "the triangle worked."

Payton let the news sink in for a moment as Stefan looked down at the floor in his own panic. If the triangle spell work, if the massacres took place, if Caronline in saving her friend, allowed it to work, it meant that the thing they had all tried to prevent happening had happened.

Silas had got what he wanted. He was going to be able to bring back every single creature that had ever been killed and transported on the other side. This meant people they all hated and each had past conflicts with.

This also meant Mason and her Dad. The only two positives she could possibly think of right now and all the people around her who had people on the other side.

But this wasn't suppose to be how it was.

Payton had only now accepted the fates of the two men who had been closest to her, she wasn't ready to go through it all again and have them come back into her life, when she had been on track and even refalling for another guy.

This was a diaster.

She didn't know how to feel.

Scared. Maybe relieved to see her loved ones. But terrified of what it would bring.

This was exactly what Elena did not want and any of them for the matter. They didn't want to bring back their loved ones, for the sake of bringing back all the evil they had deafeated.

Payton glanced back over to Stefan, seeing inside he was spiraling, so she knew as his friend, she had to step up and push her own worries to the back of her mind, as she focused on getting him through this.

"Where's Bonnie now?" She asked him.

"Upstairs." He answered.

She motioned for him to join her upstairs, as Payton put her purse around the banister around the stairs and began to make her way upstairs to go check on Bonnie.

Stefan followed behind her, grateful that he had invited Payton over during a time like this. He couldn't rely on Caroline right now as she was sorting out the mess that had gone on back with the masscara with Klaus and Stefan wasn't prepared to throw Payton back with that man.

Plus he wanted to have her close, to check that she was alright and dealing with things, since this morning when things had been a little tense with her and he had seen something troubling her.

Going through into Bonnie's bedroom, the witch was still passed out, so Stefan took the edge of the bed, whilst Payton stood beside it, waiting it out until the witch woke up, both of them not sure just how Bonnie would be after.

But when she did finally wake, it was very clear one thing that had happened to the witch.

She began to sturr from her slumber, her heart rate changing and being the thing the two vampires had detected first upon the teenagers return back to the concious.

Stefan turned his body around on the bed to face Bonnie properly as she took in the two vampires stood in her room, Payton now moving closer also to see the girl.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the witch.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned the two of them in confusion, "how did I get here?"

She flung up onto the bed, as both Payton and Stefan looked over at each other, puzzled as to why Bonnie was acting such a way.

"What do you mean? I...I brought you home," Stefan began to explain to the girl, who was still acting odd, "the witches almost killed you."

"What witches?" Bonnie then asked.

"You don't remember?" Payton then said, thinking it was now becoming obvious what had happened here.

"..whatever the witches did must have mssed with your memory." Stefan added, on the same wave length as Payton now.

"How did I get off the island?" Bonnie began to look around even more confused.

Payton's frown grew deeper as she turned to Stefan also just as puzzled by all of this, as he went to say, "Wait..Bonnie.."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Payton found herself asking the confused teen.

"I guess I remember being in that cave, and Jeremy was trying to pry the cure out of Silas' hands," Bonnie explained to them, as Stefan then looked up at Payton sadly, who looked over at him with the exact same expression,

the painful reality hitting once more that Jeremy was no longer with them, Elena had no humanity and everything was a complete mess. Now their witch had no recollection of anything that had happened since they had been on the Island to find the cure.

"Please tell me he got it," Bonnie went on to say when she saw the looks on her friends faces, presuming that they hadn't, never suspecting it was actually worse than that, "we didn't get it, did we?"

"Bonnie," Stefan sighed as Payton shone him a sympathetic look, knowing this was going to be hard to admit to her the truth, "there's something you need to know about Jeremy."

Shutting off the car engine, Stefan took out the keys and huffed loudly, thinking today was a total disaster and that having to tell Bonnie the truth about Jeremy had been also just as draining.

Payton glanced over at him with a sad expression. She hated seeing Stefan like this. It was heartbreaking. She knew she had to do something to cheer the guy up and get his enthausim back up.

"Why don't we head in for a much needed drink?" Payton suggested, thinking it would help actually get him inside the house and calm him a little.

Looking over to her, Stefan slowly nodded and shone her a brief smile, before the two of them got out of the car and went into the too quiet Salvatore boarding home.

It was strange heading inside to an empty house. There was no Damon wondering around looking to start a fight with Payton. There was no non humanity Elena pulling stunts. There was no Caroline checking in on everyone.

There was just Stefan and Payton. The two vampires trying to hold it together for everyone elses sake.

Stefan and Payton came through into the sitting room, the older vampire taking a seat down on one of the couches, whilst Payton went over to the drinks table to get them some bourban.

As she came back over to him a few moments later with two half full whiskey glasses in her hand, Stefan looked back up at her and found himself smirking slightly.

Taken back by his sudden change in mood, Payton frowned as she handed him over one of the glasses and asked, "What?"

"It's just..I'm not looking after a drunken Payton tonight." Stefan remarked, as she sat down beside him.

Playfully rolling his eyes at what happened last night at the party, Payton nudged his side and took a large swig from her whiskey, really needing it after what she had learned earlier.

Stefan took a small sip from the glass, as he watched Payton finish off hers and turn to look back at him, "Easy..I was serious about what I said." He joked once more.

"Very funny." She sulked playfully, as she fiddled with the glass in her hand.

"Well we don't want history repeating itself." Stefan then said.

"I can't make any promise that you won't ever see a drunken Payton anytime soon," Payton informed him with a smile, "espically at the rate of which our supernatural lives are going..I'd say I'll be drunk most nights."

"Well I can definitely drink to that one." He took another swig from his whiskey.

"You know, it's weird being here, just the two of us." Payton commented on the awful silence in the large house as she looked around the room.

"It's rare anyone ever experinences any silence." Stefan added in agreement.

"Well I guess we should make the most of it," She turned her head back to him, a warmth growing in her stomach as she realised it really was just them in this house and her feelings, "and our time together.."

He looked back at her, a little taken back at first by her remark and trying not to think too much into it. Stefan knew Payton had a daring side. It was adamant when they first met that she did.

But since losing Mason and all the supernatural drama, it had lost and hadn't come out since. A few times it maybe had sparked up. But Stefan was seeing something and perhaps even feeling something from Payton that he hadn't seen from the girl in a long time.

And he quite liked it.

He knew she was right. They were all alone in this house. It was the perfect opportunity to spend a little time together.

But what exactly did their time together include?

Because right now, Stefan was kind of freaking out inside. There was this girl next to him who had soon become his best friend ever since they started their training together.

He had helped her through so much with her losses and her thirst control, the same way she had with him. They were a team. They helped each other and had a good bond.

But now Stefan was alone with her, having an attractive woman beside him, who he cared a lot about and had been spending so much time with lately, maybe he was starting to see her in a completely new way to what he had ever seen her before.

Payton's eyes caught with his as Stefan stared back at her, she felt her stomach drop once more, at the realisation of how forward she had been and how this was probably going to change everything now for the worst or good.

She had no idea what Stefan was thinking nor did she even know if he knew just how much their little friendship had changed for.

It was like the silence in the house and the fact they were alone was putting everything into place for the two of them. A tension was building and rising in the room. Something that had been felt before. But only briefly and under different circumstances.

Yet here they were, alone in this big house, both of them vunerable from the supernatural drama they had been through lately and the opportunity to get a release from that and find the good was rising more and more.

Payton had no idea what was happening, but she could feel both her and Stefan moving closer to each other, both of their eyes kept searching each others faces for an answer to what the hell was going on between them.

She felt her heart begin to pick up pace, thinking this could really be it now, there was no going back.

As Stefan felt his own chest tighten, the tension and how close the two were getting, making him want to give in more and more, to just forget about Elena and the supernatural.

They were virtually inches away from allowing their lips to touch in a kiss, when Payton was suddenly hit with what she was about to do and what it could possibly do to the people who might be coming back into their lives.

Mason could come back.

And yes she felt nearly over him, ready to move on and she hoped it would be to Stefan, but she couldn't hurt the guy like this on his return.

It wasn't fair on him. She had to be realistic about what she was about do. Getting with Stefan would change everything and not just for them, but the people around them.

They had to be rational about this.

Slipping away from Stefan, Payton quickly got up from her seat and went back over to the drinks table bar. Stefan frowned a little at her sudden decline in what was about to happen, but it was enough to also bring him back to reality.

"I need a refill," She informed him, her back to him as she picked up the bourban to fill her glass, "do you?"

"Uh yeah," Stefan answered dryly, before awkwardly clearing his throat, "a refills great."

Upon hearing his answer, Payton stopped filling her glass and stared off into the distance, her once guilty feeling was now replaced with a disapointed one, at the opportunity she just let slip out of her hands, preventing her from going after something she really wanted.

Maybe she wasn't completely over Mason.

Maybe this wasn't right at all.

Yet there Stefan was behind her, sitting there staring at the liquid in his glass, completely confused as what the hell just happened. Never had he ever felt this way towards Payton.

It was the first time since Elena he had actually felt like this and it scared him. It terrified him. And he knew he couldn't go there.

Not yet anyway.

Here she was again. Back at the Grill working. Payton had the day shift today once again, since most of the servers were high school students and could only work weekends or during the evenings.

Although she didn't mind, she was in a foul mood today and the last place she wanted to be was at work. Payton knew it was because of everything going on in the supernatural world with Silas, the other side and also Elena, but there was also what happened last night with Stefan on her mind.

She felt stupid for missing an opportunity. But also annoyed that she even had feelings in the first place. Her head was all over the place and all she wanted right now was to hide away from the world until this was all over.

But she had work to get on with.

Stefan had gone to be with Damon earlier this morning after Elena managed to escape with Rebekah and were god know's where. She really wanted to go just so she could be out of a Silas free zone, but also so she could get back to a good place with Stefan.

Things had been a little awkward after their near kiss moment to say the least. Payton had been trying to act as normal as possible, but Stefan was being weird with her and it left her no choice than to retrieve to her room early that night to try forget about what had happened.

Come morning and when Stefan was leaving with Damon, things had been a little better, but still there was an atmosphere there, that Payton wasn't sure she liked being there in the first place.

Payton had just come off her own break and was about to close up her locker for the rest of the afternoon, when she heard her cell phone start to ring in her jacket pocket.

Quickly pulling out and presuming it was Stefan with an update, Payton made a dash to answer it, "Hello?"

"Well, well, well," She heard an annoyingly famaliar voice on the other line, "if it isn't sweet innocent Payton.."

"Katherine." Payton grumbled back at her.

"It's been too long, hasn't it?" Katherine pointed out.

"Not long enough." She responded back bitterly.

"Oh c'mon, we had fun that summer, didn't we?" Katherine brought up the memories of that time when Payton thought she was forced to spend the summer with Katherine and it had actually been just one big set up by Klaus, "we saw so many bars and hot guys, we danced until the sun came up, it was so much fun!"

"I think I remember it a lot differently." Payton said back glumly.

"But what about that hot guy who hit on you?" Katherine then brought up when Payton had flipped out on a guy who had hit on her that one night, "what was his name again? Andrew? No.."

"Seriously!" Payton snapped back at her, already having enough of the girl, she had to know why Katherine had got in touch out of the blue after all this time, "what do you want, Katherine?"

"I need a big fat favour from my favourite bff." Katherine informed her down the phone.

"I don't think so.." She was quick to decline.

Payton was never going to help her. She would never help her.

"Oh c'mon! You haven't even heard me out yet." Katherine tried to reason with her.

"And I don't want to." Payton said.

"But I need your help from physco Elena and that stupid bitch Rebekah."

"Wait.." She felt her interests spike up, so Katherine had either seen them from a far or even be with them, "you've seen them?"

"Of course I have! That non-humanity bitch Elena is inpersonaiting me around town. They want the cure for stupid Rebekah." Katherine explained to her.

"And what do you expect me to do from Mystic Falls?" Payton questioned her.

"Maybe you could try get them off my back, huh?" Katherine suggested, but Payton didn't understand how she could, "maybe you could call Stefan and persuade him to get them off my back."

"Why would I do that, Katherine? You calling me was a wrong move," Payton pointed out to her with a truimphent grin, "you just basically told me what Rebekah and Elena are up to, which makes Damon and Stefan's job ten times easier, so if anything Katherine, you've done me a favour."

"And as my bff, you owe me now." Katherine said next.

"I don't think so.." Payton responded, before she went to say, "goodbye now.."

"Wait, wait," Katherine was quick to say, "please. I need your help."

"I'm sorry, Katherine. But I can't help you even if I wanted to." Payton looked back at the clock on the wall, knowing she should be back working by now, not having this conversation.

Katherine was about to say more, when Payton heard the cell phone began to go muffled, before another person came on the phone, only this time it was an awfully famaliar voice.

"Payton," She heard Elena now say, although it could have been Katherine, those two sounded exactly the same, "what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Stefan taking him out for a spin like I said?"

Payton found herself rolling her eyes at the remark, the same remark she had heard just the other day at the house party the same girl had thrown after seeing Payton and Stefan together.

"I'm kind of a little busy right now trying to work and no play." Payton informed her in a pissed off tone.

"That's too bad. You know, you're missing out on all the fun," Elena began to say to her, before dropping another dig, "perhaps you should just turn it all off like I have."

"Goodbye, Elena." She grumbled back at the girl, thinking it was a ridiclious idea and she'd never do such a thing.

Quickly taking the cell phone from her ear, Payton hit the hang up button and quickly typed out a text message to Stefan, informing him of what had just happened and hoping it would help him in his search for Elena.

Slipping her cell back into her jeans pocket, she slammed her locker shut and made her way back through into the Grill, a loud sigh escaping her mouth as she did so.

An order was sat on the side of the bar, so Payton picked it up and headed on over to the table number to deliver it. She managed to put on a friendly face despite the bad mood she was in inside, as she laid the tables order down in front of them.

"There you go," Payton said to the couple she was serving that lunch time, before taking a small step back, "enjoy your meal."

Walking back over to the bar to get back to serving, she felt her cell phone begin to vibrate in her pocket. She wasn't suppose to have her phone on her during working hours, but Payton wanted to keep updated on what was going on in the supernatural world.

Sneakily taking it out and seeing an incoming call was coming from Stefan, Payton quickly took herself off to the restroom to sneak in the phone call before anyone could bust her.

"Hey," Payton greeted him as she closed the door of her restroom and turned her back to the door, "did you get my message?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling," He answered her, before asking, "what did Katherine say exactly?"

"Just that she needed my help," She explained to him in a not so cheery tone, "that I owed it to her or something."

"Anything else you remember her saying?" Stefan asked her.

Payton thought for a moment, before informing him of what Katherine had told her about the cure, "Rebekah's trying to get the cure so she can use it on herself."

"And Elena is going along with this?" He questioned a little more paranoid this time.

"Of course she is!" Payton snapped, although she didn't mean to and didn't want to at him, but her bad mood was getting the better of her, "her humanity is off. She doesn't care."

"This is bad," Stefan huffed in annoyance, before going to ask her something else, "did they give any clue as to where they were?"

"Nope," She rubbed her lips together nervously, "I have no idea, Stefan. I'm sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault," He could tell in her voice and how she was acting with him that something was bothering her deep down, "how are you doing?"

"Don't worry about me," Payton told him, "there's bigger things to be focusing on."

"I have to know you're ok though," Stefan reminded her, causing her chest to tighten at his words, those damn feelings getting in the way, "hopefully I'll be back by tonight and we can have a drink, yeah?"

"Let's hope so." She smiled lightly, already feeling a little less down.

"Call me if you hear anymore from Katherine or just anyone." He suggested.

"Of course," Payton replied, before she said to him, "be careful."

Realising what she just said, Payton felt her stomach drop and she instantly brought the cell phone away from ear. She couldn't do this. No she couldn't listen to his response or even lack of it.

They both knew what that phrase meant.

It meant more than just a friend looking out for a friend. It was what she used for Mason. She used to say it whenever he was walking into trouble and she'd have to watch from the side line.

It was something she had barely mumbled since he had been gone, yet here she was using it with Stefan, knowing full well that he would also know how much that meant to her those words.

Payton cursed under her breath as she hung up the cell phone and came out of the restroom, just as a customer was walking inside. She stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket and came through into the Grill, only to be met with the face of her now not so happy boss.

"Oh, hi," She tried to greet him in her usual cheery tone, but when she noticed how pissed off he really did look, she swallowed harshly, "how's it going, sir?"

"Payton, may I have a word with you?" He asked her before motioning over to the back of the resturant.

"Uh, sure," Payton nodded back at him nervously, thinking she already knew what this was about, she was busted for being on her cell and not behind the bar, "is everything ok?"

The two of them began to walk out back, so they could talk away from the customers and more privately.

He decided to wait until they were completely out back before he turned to her and answered her properly, "Look, Payton, I love having you work here. You're great with the customers and have always performed to a high standard, but I don't know what's got into your lately,"

Payton felt her head drop in shame, she knew what was coming, as her boss continued on, "but you seem to be falling behind and your head seems to be somewhere else. Look, as your boss, I am not going to pry on your personal life,"

She looked back up again at his words, wondering just what he might be getting at here, "but I have noticed it has been a long time since your Dad was at the bar. And it's no my place to say, but I was wondering if you need the time off to go visit him, to maybe work things out.."

"Uh, Sir," Payton went to interupt, hating having to do it as it was rude when he was talking, but she had to stop him there, "my Dad and I are fine.."

She hated lying.

God, she hated pretending everything was ok.

But she had no other choice than to say it because she had to.

Her Dad was gone. He wasn't coming back. Or so she thought until lately.

"If it's any consilation to you, Sir, I've just been really busy outside of work. My friends are going through a hard time and it's hard trying to be there for them all when I'm working here all the time." She added in the kindest way she could.

"If you want to change your hours, Payton, then I'm more than happy to switch things up, but I thought this was what you wanted.." Her boss pointed out.

"It is!" She was quick to say, Payton couldn't lose this job, "it really is. But, as I said, I've been busy. The slacking won't happen again. I promise."

"Alright," He nodded back at her, "but if you need anything, then you come talk to me."

"Of course." Payton half smiled back at him.

She presumed he was about to walk off, but he held out his hand to her instead, causing her to frown back at him in confusion.

"I'll let the cell phone out during work hours slide for today, but to avoid yourself getting into more trouble," He explained, before motioning his hand closer, "hand it over."

Sighing, Payton guiltly took her phone out and handed it back over to him, as he informed her, "come pick it up from my desk when you finish later on. Now go back out there and sell."

Nodding back at him, Payton did as she was told and went back out into the Grill. She began to stand behind the bar, taking orders from the customers that had come up to her for drinks, trying her best to focus on her work and forget about the supernatural drama for one day.

But there was just so much of it.

Payton didn't know if she could.

* * *

 **Author note: Hey guys! I hope I haven't left it as long as the last time, but here is another new part. This part may be a little boring, but it was hard what to fill these chapters with as Payton can't really be involved in too much right now with the show's storyline, but I obviously had to throw in a little Stefan and Payton moment there. I mean, I couldn't not, could I?;)**

 **Special thanks to RHatch89, HPuni101 and kuppcake for reviewing the last part. I really appreciate it you guys 3 big love always. I'm glad some of you are happy for a slow burn. But as I said, things are going to get a little hot very very very soon. Who's ready?!**

 **Thanks so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	72. Chapter 72

Opening up her comforter, Payton sat down on her bed and began to tie her hair up out of face, ready to get into bed for the rest of the night and sleep off the most gloomiest day ever.

She was moments away from snuggling down and getting some time away from the world, when there was a light knock at the door. Looking over at and at the time in confusion, Payton slowly hopped out of bed and went over to it.

Gently unlocking it and pulling it open, Payton was met by the one man she had so desperately needed to see all day. She smiled lightly back at him, which he returned, but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Hey," He said lightly as he looked down at her pyjama attire, "sorry I'm late."

"It's ok," She laughed lightly, before ushering him inside, "I thought I'd end up seeing you tomorrow instead."

Stefan came into her apartment and instantly went over to the kitchen, "well I hoped to be back sooner, but things happened."

"Well you're here now," Payton said as she closed the door up and then came to join him, "although we've really got to stop spending the night together like this."

She glanced up at him from the stool under the breakfast bar she had just climbed on, only to meet a drained and not expressive Stefan in front of her, quickly downing his drink.

"Hey, what's going on?" Payton asked with concern in her voice.

She began to worry something terrible had actually happened that day with Damon and searching for Elena. But then there was this stupid pinching at the back of her head, thinking maybe it was something she had done.

Maybe she had over stepped the mark way too many times in the friends zone the past couple of days and Stefan was here to tell her to stop.

She really hoped it was the first one because Payton was really not in the mood to try defend herself and even admit to her feelings when she wasn't even sure yet.

"We didn't get the cure," He started to tell her in a sorrow tone, "Elijah has it. Katherine gave it to him."

"What?" Payton frowned back at him.

"Yep," Stefan began to pour himself another drink once he downed his first bourban, "so it looks like Elena will be stuck a vampire forever, which makes the situation we're stuck in even worse than before.."

"Why?" She asked him, before she went to reassure him, "you can bring her back though. It is possible."

"Not without the cure it isn't," He cut back in, downing his second drink quickly, "plus she doesn't even want it. She told Damon and I that if we keep trying to 'fix' her, then she'll retaliate back ten times harder."

Payton sighed lightly and looked away, as she thought about how shit this situation truly was.

"Where's Elena now?" She then asked.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care," Stefan said in an unbothered tone, as he stared back at the girl in front of her, "all I can about right now is me and you."

Payton felt her stomach drop at his words, looking back at him in utter surprise and confusion, as she found herself even lost for words for the first time.

"Would you like a drink?" He then offered her after her silence.

"Uh," She cleared her throat awkwardly, "yeah sure."

Stefan grabbed her a glass and poured himself another bourban, before filling her own glass up. He then slid the glass over to her, as she took it from him and took a large swig, trying to calm her nerves for being back round him again like this.

There was now a thick tension in the room. It wasn't like earlier when he had been in a pissed off mood. No this wasn't different. It was just like last night, when they nearly had a moment, it was the same sort of tension.

He eyed her curiously over the top of his glass, as she laid hers back down and shyly looked over at him. Stefan could feel it too. The tension and also how uneasy she looked to be back around him like this.

It was strange for the both of them to being feeling like this so suddenly and after being so close as friends, but it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. It felt a weird kind of good.

It made him feel alive and estatic. It kept him on his toes and made him feel hopeful despite everything that was going on. And Payton felt the exact same way.

No one had made her feel like she had so much light inside her since the first time she had fallen in love with Mason.

"So, um, what's the next move then?" Payton questioned him, trying to get rid of the tension and back to normality, because this was far too uncomfortable for her, as she was so convinced she was the only one feeling such a way.

Stefan shrugged as he began to wonder over to her with his glass in his hand and his eyes never leaving his face. She never broke her gaze off him also, as she spun round to face him properly.

"I'm more than happy to have an Elena free weekend." He remarked in a half joking tone.

"Wow," She couldn't help but laugh at this, a little shocked, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well times are changing," Stefan told her with a charming smile on his face, as Payton smiled back at him, "sometimes I need to focus my energy elsewhere."

Payton nodded in agreement, before hopping off the stool, "I can agree to that. My boss gave me a warning today."

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Apparently I've been slacking and like I've been elsewhere," She informed him as she began to head over to the couch to go sit down, "which is somewhat true, but also I got busted with my cell.."

When she realised he wasn't following her over to the couch like he always did, Payton stopped what she was saying and slowly turned back round to face him in confusion.

Stefan was stood there, just a few inches behind her, but he was stood still, watching her with an amused expression on his face, as she frowned back at him with an also slight smile.

"What?" She said.

"Oh nothing.." Stefan went to brush it off, clearly knew what he was up to, but he wanted to test the water with her.

"No," Payton shook her head, not buying it, "c'mon. Tell me."

"It's just.." He went to say but stopped himself.

"Just what?" She laughed back, clearly lost what was going on here.

And it wasn't until that moment, when things went silent once more, that Payton realised that the tension had previously gone without her noticing, was actually now coming back.

Slowly walking over to her, Stefan stopped just a matter of centremetres now away from her, his eyes still never leaving her own as he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Things really have been changing.." He pointed out in a softer tone than before, causing her stomach to begin to churn at what the hell was going on here.

She surely was dreaming right now.

This wasn't reality.

"I.." Payton went to say, but she was completely lost for words once again.

But it was real.

And Stefan knew what he was saying was true.

Things had changed for them all, not just the relationship he had with Payton. He didn't know what had come over him tonight, whether he was feeling vunerable from Elena or the near kiss moment yesterday with the girl in front of him, but he wanted her.

Leaning down, Stefan came to rest his forehead on top of her own as Payton closed her eyes, almost like if she shut them, then maybe when she did reopen them, she would wake up from all of this.

They both stood like this for a moment, neither of them saying anything, almost like they were both waiting for the other to test the waters and give into the situation.

She was seconds away from reopening her eyes and saying something, the anticipation getting the better of her, when she slowly felt Stefan's lips come into contact with her own.

Payton found herself sighing as she lightly pecked him back, only turning up the heat more with the kiss, when she felt one of Stefan's hands land on her cheek and his thumb cupped her chin.

Slowly they began to share a sweet and gentle kiss with one another, Payton's hands soon finding Stefan's lower back, as she held onto him and deepend the kiss between the two of them.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

And so soon.

She could have never have predicted this would have been happening like ever.

It was all happening so fast and completely out of the blue, that she was in total awe and never wanted this moment to end. It felt amazing to be close to him the way she was and it only confirmed her feelings for him more.

Payton was falling for this guy.

But did Stefan feel the same way?

It wasn't long before Stefan trailed his hands down her body and found himself picking her up, his hands resting firmly on her arse as he carried her over to the counter top.

The kiss never broke as he sat her down carefully on the top of it, giving Payton the chance to run her hands up his back to his shoulders, where she laid her hands on him and brought his face closer to her own.

Stefan ran his fingers through her hair lightly, also pulling her close, almost like the two of them could not get enough of one another and how the other felt.

Payton could have happily done this all night and would have allowed Stefan to take her there and then, the sexual frustration she felt after months without proper good sex and her last encounter being with a man she detested, she would have done anything in that moment.

But she also didn't want to ruin how sweet and enjoyable this was between the two of them, just keeping it on this level and not rushing into anything, like they both previously had on nights of passion with other people.

Stefan also didn't want to rush anything, he wanted to keep Payton close to him like this, really wanting to be there for her and show her how much he really did like her.

But it was hard for both of them not to give into that sexual side of things, especially with how much they were enjoying the kissing and the touching, as well as how every time Payton sighed it would sent Stefan crazy.

It also didn't help they were both vampires with heightened feelings, which intesified everything the other did, espically those of the loving and sexual kind.

The kiss slowly broke after several moments, but Stefan quickly reattached his lips to her neck where he began to leave gentle kisses across her skin down towards her exposed collarbones.

Payton titled her head back to give Stefan more access, as she allowed a soft moan to escape her lips, loving how good he felt and knowing very much why Stefan had been a hit with the ladies for centuries.

She was virtually seconds away from pulling him back up to reconnect their lips and see where else this would go, when there was a knock at her apartment door causing the two of them to snap themselves back to reality.

Her eyes widened when she heard the front door go again, causing her to slowly look over at Stefan, who also shared the same expression as her, one of fear as to whom was behind it.

If it had been any other time of the night or any other situation for that matter, it wouldn't have bothered them so much. But they had just been making out on the kitchen counter and whoever the hell was behind the door had just ruined their moment.

Stefan quickly stepped aside, giving Payton the chance to jump down from the counter and head over to the door. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly, as he watched her straighten herself up before she pulled the door open.

"Matt," She breathed when she saw her friend stood behind it, dressed in his comfy clothes and some snacks in his hand, "w-w-what are you doing here?"

Matt looked over to Stefan before he answered Payton, noticing how weird the two were acting, espically Payton who was stuttering and that only happened when she was either drunk, upset or scared.

But Stefan also looked just as uncomfortable as she was behaving, which screamed out warning signs to him, but he wasn't going to leave now he had got here.

"I thought I'd take you up on that offer you made yesterday," He informed her with a small smile, "I need some company."

Payton glanced over at Stefan, her mouth gaping open slightly as she wished Matt could have come at any other time than now. She really didn't want to have to cut short the moment the two had shared.

But Matt meant a lot to her and was one of her best friends, she couldn't let him down and he obviously needed the support that night. Payton couldn't just turn him away for selfish reasons.

"Uh yeah, of course," She nodded back at him, opening the door more, "come on in, we were just having some drinks."

Stefan flashed Matt a tight lipped smile, clearly also sharing the same disapointment Payton was now their moment was over and had no choice of being restarted for the rest of the night now they had another guest.

Matt came through into the apartment and closed the door behind himself, before he laid the bag of snacks he had brought over onto the countertop, the same counter top Payton had been sat on minutes before kissing Stefan hard.

Payton went to grab another glass for Matt from the kitchen cupboard, as Stefan stood there awkwardly.

"How did things go with Elena today?" Matt asked him.

"Uh, not great," He answered the guy, as Payton went to pour her friend a drink and the rest a refill, "she won't accept our help and threatened to continue killing people if we try to 'fix' her."

Matt scoffed at the news of this, clearly upset and irritated at how Elena was acting now her emotions were off. He had known her nearly his whole life and seeing her this way hurt him more than he could have imagined.

Payton handed him over a glass of bourban, which he quickly took and took a large swig out of, trying to deal with what he had just heard from Stefan.

She rolled her eyes over to Stefan, who's eyes also wondered over to her, they shared an awkward yet knowing gaze, trying to tell the other they still wanted each other, but now couldn't because Matt was here.

"I thought you said you'd be fine at the house?" Payton found herself asking her friend.

"I was, then I realised how lonely it was being there in that big house and knew you'd find it hard coming over with Mason not around," Matt began to explain to her, "so I thought I'd come join you instead."

"Well it's nice to have you both here." She remarked, before holding up her glass to meet with the others.

"What are we toasting?" Stefan found himself asking in slight confusion.

"To our humanity." Payton answered him, before she hit her glass with the others and downed the rest of it.

"I hope you never flip your switch, Pay." Matt said to her after finishing his drink.

She lowered her head slightly at this, the thought kind of terrified her, "let's hope not."

"Payton's stronger than that though." Stefan added.

Bringing her head back up, Payton looked over at him with a small smile, appreacting his words, "You think so?" She asked him.

"I know so." He returned the smile.

Matt flickered his eyes between the two of them, a sudden wave of jealously hitting him to see how close they were once again and also how he could tell how much that meant to Payton to hear Stefan say that.

"So, Pay, what's the sleeping arrangments for tonight?" Matt found himself asking her with a small smirk, "there's three of us and only one bed.."

Payton smirked back at him helplessly, before answering him jokingly, "you're more than happy to sleep on the floor," she looked over to Stefan, "both of you."

Matt chuckled lightly, as Stefan lowered his head slightly with a small smile, thinking he would rather not spend the night with Matt and her, he would rather it be just the two of them like it had been the past few nights.

"Ah damn," Matt said as he went to pour himself another glass, "I was hoping to sleep in your bed with you. It's been a long time since that happened."

"It has." Payton nodded in agreement, awkwardly glancing at Stefan briefly as this was now making her feel uncomfortable.

Matt was bringing up the past and what had gone on between them, when minutes before Matt had turned up, she had been pretty damn cosy with Stefan on her counter top.

"Maybe I might even get lucky tonight." He then added in a mischevious tone, before nudging her side playfully.

Matt couldn't help himself in that moment. He had to do something. Matt had to throw the two of them off whatever was going on and make Payton remember how much fun the two of them could have.

But Payton didn't see it like that.

She felt her stomach drop at his words, as Stefan felt his own chest tighten, the thought of leaving Payton here alone with Matt, when the two had a history of sleeping together, made him feel sick.

He didn't want to ever imagine her with anybody else now. It felt not right and he wanted her all to himself.

But he couldn't have her.

And that was the sad and painful reality.

He still liked Elena. But he was enjoying how it felt with Payton. Yet she had Mason to still get over and Matt for company.

Maybe she didn't need him as much as he previously thought.

Payton flashed him a half smile before going to down the rest of her drink, looking over at Stefan over her glass, as he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I, um, I think I'm going to head out and leave the two of you to it." Stefan announced.

"Oh," She was a little hurt by this news, but accepted it anyway because she was kidding herself already with how Stefan must have felt, Payton knew it was more one sided, so she wasn't going to act too bothered,

Plus she had Matt for company tonight, who would be more than happy to be her drinking buddy and sleep beside her for extra warmth, "well, good night then."

"Good night." He flashed them both a small smile, before laying his glass down on the counter and heading for the door.

"See you later, Stefan." Matt called to him.

Payton watched Stefan call bye to them once more before he stepped out of her apartment and closed the door behind them, leaving her alone with her best friend, who had come in the way of her really figuring out what was going on between her and Stefan.

A disappointed and hurt feeling hanging on her shoulders, as she sat down on the couch with Matt. He put on a movie for the two of them to watch, as she stared off ahead, deep in thought as to what the hell just happened.

She kissed the guy. But the other guy ruined it.

Payton handed over the delivery guy the pen and the clipboard, before smiling over at him, "there you go. All done."

"Thanks, doll." The delivery guy said, before heading back towards his truck.

She turned back round to the delivery now inside the back of the resturant, different drinks stacked up inside boxes, waiting to go inside and be put away for stock.

Payton wheeled the boxes through into the storage room of the Mystic Grill, before she began to unpack them and load them up onto the shelves, a task she did only when the resturant was quiet.

It was the high school prom tonight, so most residents in town where there celebrating the end of the year, either watching their family member be whisked away for the night or actually attending the night.

It was a nice way to end the last hour of shift and get a little peace and quiet, after she had been rushed off her feet all week, after taking a new position at the Grill despite her warning from her boss a couple of weeks back.

Payton had now been assigned team leader, which meant she would be overseeing the team and making sure everyone was performing to the best of their ability, as well as handling any problems.

This came with a lot more work hours and time spent running around after everyone else, but she didn't mind because she was getting good experience out of it for her future and also meant she had been far far far away from the supernatural drama.

But that was soon about to come to an end.

Upon hearing footsteps and the door to the storage space slam shut, Payton jumped a little at the sudden noise. She almost wanted to laugh at herself for how silly she felt at jumping at the noise.

But when she heard the footsteps come closer to her, her vampire instinct felt like something was off and quickly spun around to come face to face with her past.

Staring back at her was a man who had left her, a man who had put himself at risk far too many times to save his own arse, the first man she fell in love with and one she would always remember.

Seeing him again was like a dream, the same way it had been when she had seen him after the last time the veil from the other side had come down, when they had spent the morning making love.

Before she was left with the painful goodbye she never got and there was only words that could try to mend her broken heart, from the tragic reminder of how he was gone.

Yet here he was now.

Stood there, staring back at her, with a loving and warm smile on his face, happy to see her and doing a job that he knew she'd love to well, it was so overwhelming to see him stood there again.

Once again unexpected and not what she could have imagined would have happened so soon without any warning from her friends.

"Mase," She found herself saying in shock, the tears welling up in her eyes, Payton couldn't help but cry whenever she saw this man, he had been the love of her life so far, "I..what.."

Payton was lost for words, the emotions and shock too much for her to deal with right now. She slowly stepped over to him, ready to reach out to touch him, thinking maybe Silas had got his way, maybe the veil had come down, maybe they were all coming back.

She was inches away from grabbing hold of him to see if he was really there like last time, when she heard her name being called loudly from behind the storage door, causing her back away and close her eyes.

"Payton," She heard one of her co-workers call her name, before they said it again, "Payton."

Shaking her head in confusion as to how she would get herself out of this one, if Mason was just stood there out back, and now she was about to get busted.

Payton reopened her eyes to see nothing.

No one was there. Mason wasn't there. He was gone.

This was all some sort of hallucationation or even a joke. Maybe she had been seeing things and had truly lost it. She was sure to drink a hell a lot of blood when she got back to keep her energy levels up.

"W-what?" She shakily called back to her friend, a little shaken up by the whole thing.

The girl behind the door opened it up and came through into the store room, seeing that Payton looked a little on edge right now, which caused the girl to frown back.

"I was just.." She began to say, but couldn't help but see if her coworker was alright, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," Payton mustered up a smile and a convincing tone, "what's up?"

"I need a massive favour," The girl began, as she sent Payton her most pleading grin, "my grandma's just got out of the hospital and I was hoping I could finish a little earlier so I could go see her before it gets too late.."

Payton smiled back at her, a more genuine one this time as she sighed lightly, "Of course. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" The girl was a little surprised Payton was allowing her to get away early.

"Of course. I'll come cover the bar until Zeke comes back off his break." Payton informed the girl.

At least she could get away from this weird storage room that was making her act like a crazy woman.

"Thanks, Payton," The girl grinned in truimp, as Payton followed her out of it and through into the staff room, "you're the best."

"I know." She joked back at her, before going through into the resturant and leaving the girl to get ready to go.

Coming through into the resturant, Payton made her way over to the bar and went behind it. She grabbed a cloth from underneath it and began to mop down the surface.

As she went to bend down once more to this time retrieve the glass collector box that was full for the washing up, Payton felt someone come sit at the bar a few inches away.

Slowly coming back up, she was inches away from laying the box onto the surface of the bar, when her eyes came to meet with the person now sat at the bar and she thought before she had seen it all, but only this time she was definitely seeing ghosts.

Payton's eyes buldged out of her head as she saw the person sat there, the person being her father, again someone she never thought she'd seen again until the other day, when the supernatural drama had made it near enough possible again.

But she had no warning about this nor would it be so soon.

If Alaric was now here, sitting back up at the bar, why had Mason left so suddenly and had felt like someone was playing tricks with her?

Where were all the other ghosts?

"Dad.." She found herself saying, wanting to try her luck and see if this was real, "how.."

"Aren't you going to get your old man a drink?" He asked her with a smile.

Payton felt the tears well up in her eyes once more that night, as she quickly nodded with a grin and went to get him a glass of bourban.

Handing it over to him, she took a deep breathe in and asked, "How are you here?"

"The same way you are," Alaric replied back to her, before he knocked back his drink, "you don't know how proud you make me everytime I see you working behind this bar."

"Sorry I haven't got my own one yet." She found herself half joking with him, trying to still fight off the emotions.

"There's always still time," He said back to her, before she went to pour him another drink, "I mean, having said that, your time is running out with a certain vampire.."

"What?" Payton frowned back at him, wondering what he had seen on the other side.

Was he on about Stefan?

Did he know about their kiss the other week?

Payton had been trying her best to forget about it because since it had been awkward and was thankful when her job got promoted, so she could spend less time around Stefan, where her feelings would get dragged up.

"You know, instead of sleeping like a good girl, you were doing what you always do, Payton," Alaric began to explain to her, causing her to frown deeper, "you drop your knickers whenever a guy shows interest in you.."

She felt her face drop in hurt.

Payton shook her head in disbelief that her father would come back and say such a thing to her. She felt betrayed and also a little pissed off. Because she knew that wasn't true.

She hadn't dropped her pants for just anybody and at least not for Stefan either.

"Exscuse me?" She found herself saying in an angered tone.

This was her father. He was supposed to love her.

"You heard me," He dropped his glass onto the counter top, causing it to smash, as he picked up a shard of the glass, "always making yourself so easy, Payton. First Mason, then Matt, you even lowered yourself to Kol, now you're going for Stefan.."

"Why are you saying this?" Payton felt the once tears of happiness, were replaced with tears of angst.

"Because it's all true! My daughter has daddy issues," Alaric then said in a harsh tone, as he slowly stood up and spun the glass in his fingers, "and can't help herself when it comes to men.."

"That's enough!" She snapped, before going to turn on her heel and get the hell out of there, before there was anymore of a scene.

But as she was about to walk out of the bar, a shard of glass threw through the air and hit her hard in the back, causing her to drop down onto the floor behind the bar, praying no one saw that.

Wincing as the pain crept over her body, Payton managed to sit herself down onto the floor and yank the glass out from her back. She grumbled as it came out of her flesh and she felt her body began to heal from the trauma.

But emotionally inside, she was traumatised and couldn't believe what had just happened.

None of this felt right.

First Mason shew up and then disapeared, then her Dad was there and started shouting verbal abuse at her, before stabbing her in the back.

None of this added up.

Looking down at the bloody glass in her hands, Payton froze for a moment and a realisation came into her head.

None of this was actually real. It couldn't be. Payton knew what had happened here.

It was Silas. It had to be. Mason and Alaric were the two people who would effect her more deeply than anybody. And Silas had used that to his advantage to try to take her down.

There was no way if Mason had come back, he would go away again so easily. He would be all over her even if he had seen the kiss between Stefan. Mason would have still been there and stayed, even if it was only to argue about Stefan.

And Alaric would have never been so harsh with her. The only time he had done that was when he went insane and turned into a vampire hunting vampires.

The Alaric she knew would have never said those things to her. Even when he had found out about her being with Mason and a vampire, he hadn't said such harsh words to her.

This had to be Silas.

But even knowing that didn't make Payton feel any better. She felt shaken and upset. Payton felt scared of Silas returning and trying to mess with her again, maybe he would even try to kill her.

Shakily she stood up from the bar floor and looked around. A sigh of relief came over when she noticed how quiet it still was in the resturant, no one had hardly noticed she had gone down nor had a glass broken.

Quickly tossing the bloody glass into the trash can under the bar, Payton made her way through into the staff room and headed back to the storage room.

Pulling her cell phone out, she began to debate on who to call to report what had just happened. She knew all her friends would be at the high school prom, which made her decision harder.

But there was also one person she wanted to reach out to more than anything and have him there through this with her.

Yet she didn't know if she could after everything that had gone on between them.

Stefan had been right when he said things had changed between them, but not in the way either of them had hoped.

Running her fingers through her hair, Payton took the plunge and quickly dialed Stefan's number, thinking if she just had the courage to reach out to him, then maybe it would all be ok between them.

After several rings, the ringing stopped and a voice appeared on the other end of the call, "Payton?" Stefan said, a little surprised to hear from her.

They had barely seen or even heard from each other since that night. It felt strange to hear his voice again and for her to reach out to him.

"Stefan," She breathed, her voice still shaky from what had just happened, "I don't know what to do.."

"What's going on?" He asked, clearly concerened after hearing her voice and how shaken up she did sound.

"I was..I was just working and I thought I was going crazy, maybe from a lack of blood, I don't know," Payton began to explain to him, hating how scared she sounded, but she was terrified, "but I thought I was hallucinating when I began to see people I thought I'd never see again.."

"Wait, what," Stefan frowned, even though he couldn't see her, Payton knew he was confused, "who did you see?"

"Mason," She said at first, feeling the tears well up, "then my Dad," Payton burst into tears, "I..I thought they were real, Stefan. But they weren't..I was just.."

"You saw Silas." Stefan caught on to what she was getting at, before he sighed in frustration this had happened to her so easily with no one around to help her.

"I don't know what to do, Stefan. I'm terrified of going back out into the bar incase he comes back," Payton explained to him through her tears, "I thought it was real...it was like he was trying to kill me.."

"Hey, shhh," He tried to soothe her down the phone, although he wished he could be there to do it properly, "nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you that."

"How do you know that?" She asked him, wiping under her eyes, "everywhere I turn, I'm scared he'll come back and it's all just really messing with my head."

"Come to the prom," Stefan told her, knowing she would be safe with him, he could protect her, "leave work and come here. I can look after you."

"A-a-re you sure?" Payton asked, although the most important thing was if she could even leave so early.

But even just hearing Stefan promise her such things, was bringing back all those feelings she had tried to forget about, in such an inconvient time, when the supernatural drama was playing games with her.

"Yes. I'm more than sure, Payton." He assured her.

"Ok, I'll, um try be there soon then." She turned back round and started to head out of the storage cupboard, wondering what the hell she was going to say to her boss.

"Call me when you get here." Stefan advised her, before they said goodbye and hung up.

Slipping her phone into her jeans pocket, Payton quickly undid the strings on her serving apron and came back over to her locker. Opening it up, she stuffed the apron inside and grabbed her jacket.

Throwing it on, Payton wiped under her eyes once more and went back out into the resturant. Wondering around, Payton saw someone clearing up the broken glass Silas had left on the bar side, when he had began taunting Payton moments before.

Even the thought and sight of it, was making her feel uneasy and that only increased when she saw her boss coming towards her with a look of confusion.

"Payton," He said greeting her, as he looked at her jacket attire, "I thought you didn't finish till late.."

"I don't, but, um.." She tried to think of an excuse, but Payton was all out of ideas and was more paranod about Silas turning up again.

She was even beginning to wonder if her boss was him. That her boss may turn on her and try to kill her. It was really shaking her up and making her feel crazy.

"You what?" Her boss looked back at her, folding his arms disaprovingly.

"I have to go!" Payton announced in a flustered, before pushing past him and heading to the door.

Her boss quickly turned to face her in annoyance, "If you walk out now, you won't be coming back."

She suddenly came to a stop, thinking for a moment, knowing her boss was serious and that what she was doing was stupid, but it was all for a good reason, to save her own skin and be back to safety.

Because she couldn't stay here right now. Everything felt strange and scary to her. This didn't feel like home or a safe heaven. Her safe heaven was waiting for her at a prom.

Yet this job was all that she had wanted, it was something that kept her going and gave her the best experience for her future in the business, but was it enough for her to risk herself over it?

Taking a deep breathe, Payton brushed her hair out of her face and quickly continued her walk out of the Grill, knowing she would later on regret walking away from the best job she had ever had, but she had to get the hell out of there before she went insane.

* * *

 **Author note: Two parts in a week? Wow I am treating you ;) haha! I just had to get this part up for you guys. I couldn't help myself and wait any longer. I just had to do it. So I really hope you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I promised things would heat up and they most certainly are.**

 **Special thanks to LMarie99, HPuni101, RHatch89, LiLuLo12 and De-De 20 for reviewing the last part. I hope you guys are happy that the slow burn went up a pace. I thought it was about time to add a little bit of fire to their friendship and test the waters. But how long will it last? And with regards to Payton's emotions, who knows if she'll ever switch them off. Doesn't every vampire at least once?**

 **Thank you all so much for reading 3**

 **I'd love to know what you thought about this one.**

 **How was the Stefan and Payton kiss? Are you pissed at Matt for interrupting their moment?**

 **How do you think Payton and Stefan's relationship will be now?**

 **Was Payton stupid for quitting her job at the Grill?**

 **Best wishes,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


	73. Chapter 73

Payton was more than grateful right now to be a vampire and have the option of vamp speeding wherever she wanted to. That made her trip to the prom a lot shorter than if she was to walk at a normal place like any other regular human.

Thankfully it was dark out and the prom was hosted in the middle of the woods by the school, which meant vamp speeding was perfectly ok to do without any questions.

It also meant she had less time alone having to be on edge wondering where Silas might be and pop up from. So far since the Grill incidents she hadn't met him anymore and hoped it would stay that way.

Although it soon began to come clear to her when she arrived at the prom venue for the night and also when Stefan didn't answer his cell phone, that Silas was still very much about.

Hearing groans from not too far away, Payton used her hearing and smell to follow the noise and also the smell of blood, until she could see Stefan leant against a tree trunk with a stake in his stomach.

"Oh my god, Stefan." Payton exclaimed as she hurried over to him and crouched down in front of him.

"You made it." Stefan said breathless, as he went to scrunch up his face as Payton put her hands around the stake.

In one big pull, Payton got the stake out of his body and quickly threw it down on the ground in relief, before she went to look back up at him with worry over her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked him, before she helped him up onto his feet.

"I think so," He nodded back at her, looking down at the blood on his shirt, "are you?"

"I will be." Payton said as she looked over at him.

Stefan slowly came to look at her, the first time they had been in such close contact and around each other since they shared that kiss back at her apartment.

It was evident by the tension now coming over in the air that things were still awkward for the two of them, the same way it had been when Matt had walked in that night and ruined what had been going on.

Neither of them knew what to do to handle this situation.

Stefan didn't know where his head was currently at with everything going on with Elena. He didn't want to hurt Payton. But he also couldn't ignore these new found feelings for the girl he called a best friend.

Payton knew her feelings for him were genuine. But there was a lot of things holding her back. There was Elena. There was Mason. There was getting hurt. There was a lot for her to think about.

But they both knew that right now wasn't the appropriate time to go over this. They had to stayed focused.

And for once, Payton was relieved to see Damon heading over to join the two of them.

Damon stood near them as he saw the blood stain on Stefan's shirt and the bloody stake lying on the floor, he began to put two and two together, when he also blood on Payton's Mystic Grill's shirt where she had also been cut up in Silas' cross fire.

"Let me guess," Damon began to say to the two of them, "an extremely handsome man came up to you claiming to be me.."

"Yeah." Stefan answered bluntly.

"Yeah." Damon agreed with him.

Payton looked between the two brothers before adding, "Well at least you two didn't have a blast from the past."

"Is that why you're here?" Damon guessed.

"Is that a problem?" She asked him, not in the mood for his shit tonight.

"Nope," He flashed her a fake smile, before looking at his brother, "not at all."

"Good." Payton shone him a fake smile, before looking over at Stefan.

In the distance, you could hear the sounds of faint screams, voices that wouldn't have been hearable from the human ear, but with the three vampires stood in the middle of a forest, they were just about noticable.

The three of them frowned at the sounds, before the pieces began to fall into place that whoever was screaming and shouting, was definitely someone who needed help and someone who needed putting a stop to.

And those voices also sounded pretty damn famaliar.

Wasting no more time wondering, the three of them quickly hurried away and followed the sounds of the commotion that was going on. It wasn't long before they located the situation and all three of them began to grow increasingly concerened.

Elena was huddled on the floor, screaming in pain at what a powerful Bonnie was doing from above her, using her magic, the type of magic she had been warned against using, on a non humanity Elena.

There was a bloody bite mark on Bonnie's neck, which signalled Elena had tried to attack her so called best friend. But by the looks of things, nothing had happened because Bonnie was on vervain.

"Bonnie, stop." Stefan yelled from behind the two girls.

"Bonnie." Payton also found herself calling in horror at the sight in front of her.

Damon on the other hand had gone straight over to Elena to help the girl, who was clutching her head in pain and moving closer to her so called boyfriend for some help.

"Damon, help me." She said to him.

If this had been any other situation, where it had not been life or death, Payton would have probably rolled her eyes at the lovers, but this was serious right now and she had to put aside her bad feelings towards both Elena and Damon.

"Bonnie.." Stefan warned the witch once again, after Bonnie didn't back down and continued, "you're killing her."

"I know what I'm doing." Bonnie responded emotionless.

"That's the magic talking!" He then pointed out to her, as Elena began to bleed black blood from her nose, "this is your best friend."

Elena's screams for help and pain began to get louder and louder, as Payton frowned deeper at the sight of all of this, hoping Stefan would be able to bring Bonnie around.

She would offer to help, but her and Bonnie weren't exactly close and never had been.

"Damn it." Damon grumbled, hating seeing Elena this way.

"Bonnie.." Elena began to say between her cries, "please.."

Suddenly Bonnie stopped what she was doing and almost just hearing Elena's cry for help, sent a realisation into her and brought her back from whatever dark magic had been posessing her.

Payton sighed in relief when she saw Bonnie's once frown of determination vanish and Elena fall silent with her cries, as Bonnie stared back at her best friend in shock and Elena breathed heavily still clutching her head.

Slowly turning round to Payton and Stefan, Bonnie looked back at them as Stefan asked, "You ok?"

"No, I'm not ok," Bonnie spat back, clearly not in the mood for his silly questions and more upset than anything, "I almost died. The shell of my best friend almost killed me None of this is ok."

Tired of this and the pain she felt inside, Bonnie quickly pushed past them and left them, needing sometime on her own and away from everything that was going on.

Payton glanced over at Stefan who also did the same, before a realisation came over her. Feeling around in her pocket, Payton slowly brought out an injection filled with vervain, one that she always carried on her in honour of her father and when they needed his hunting ways to help them.

Nudging Sefan, Payton briefly showed it to him and motioned over to Elena, knowing if that they could get her when she was most vunerable, then they could work on her behind closed doors to try bring her back to the land of humanity.

Smiling lightly at her in regards for her idea, Stefan carefully took the vervain injection and put it into his own pocket. Damon began to gently help Elena up onto her feet, just as Stefan came over to them.

Elena a little shaken up and light headed from what had happened to her, stumbled backwards right into Stefan's arms, who quickly used the chance to bring out the vervain injection and insert it into Elena.

When Payton saw the girl stumble backwards more, she breathed another sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to deal with a concious Elena for the ride home.

A little while later, the three of them along with a passed out Elena in tow, arrived back at the Salvatore house. The boys carried Elena through into the cell in their basement before laying her down on one of the beds.

Payton lingered by the door with Damon, as Stefan crouched down in front of Elena's body, watching her and almost studying her to see if the answer on what to do next would come to them.

"She might not feel much, but she's gonna feel that in the morning." Damon joked from the door way.

Payton scoffed slightly, as Stefan remained silent, clearly not in the mood for jokes either after Silas had messed with them and the drama with Bonnie and Elena tonight.

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked instead.

"When Bonnie was shaling on her tonight, I could see it in her eyes," Damon explained to his little brother and the girl beside him, "Elena thought she was gonna die."

Stefan slowly nodded from in front of them, also agreeing with his brother and then Payton who added, "she was scared."

"Fear." Stefan came to realisation that it was the one emotion they had to make Elena feel to bring her back.

It was the only way.

"Last time I checked, one of those pesky human emotions." Damon commented.

"So plan C.." Stefan then said as he slowly stood up and turned round to face them, "make her life a living hell."

"You care to talk about our other problem?" Damon went on to say, clearly ignoring his brother suggestion, "you know, the one that can be anyone anywhere at anytime."

Payton's head lowered to the floor slightly when she realised he was going on about Silas. She thought back to how she felt earlier on in the Grill when she thought she had seen Mason and her Dad.

But it was just Silas messing with her head.

"Silas still needs Bonnie," Stefan explained to them, even though he could see this was hard for Payton, "and if tonight is any indication, she's no push over. She's not gonna let him manipluate her, not anymore."

"I wouldn't underestimate his talents," Damon and Payton both stepped outside of the cell, as Stefan came over to join them and closed the cell door up, "he fooled the hell out of all of us,"

Damon glanced over to Payton before asking her, "Who did you see? Let me guess...our favourite history teacher."

Payton gave him a look, wondering whether he was joking around with her or actually seriously asking her. When she saw that the guy was serious and was waiting for her response, Payton slowly nodded back at him.

"Yep," She sighed as she followed the two boys back into the main area of the house, "and someone else."

"Whom may that be?" Damon then questioned interestedly.

"Your favourite werewolf." Payton half joked with him this time.

Damon frowned a little at this, before turning back to his brother and asking him now, "What did he say to you anway?"

"He led me out in the woods, claiming he saw Silas, and then he staked me." Stefan explained, although Payton could see something wasn't right by the tone in his voice.

She would have to get to the bottom of that one later.

"How did he get to you?" Payton thought she'd find out about Damon now.

"Talked about his hair," Damon teased his brother, as Payton couldn't hold back a small smile, "I figured it had to be you."

"Funny." Stefan responded in a blunt tone, clearly not finding it as funny as his brother and best friend.

She looked over at him again, her smile slowly dropping as she thought about why he was in such a bad mood right now. Of course everything was bad in the supernatural world and he must have been worried about Elena, but they were just trying to bring some light to this awful situation.

When they got through into the main living space and Damon went over to the stairs, Stefan lingered behind causing Damon to say, "You coming?"

Stefan glanced over at Payton, before awkwardly shifting on his feet, "We were, um, going to have a drink and a catch up. We'll be up soon."

Damon looked between the two of them suspiciously, before slowly nodding and making his way upstairs to shower and unwind from the day ahead, which he thought the two of them would have done also.

But they had things to talk about.

Things they needed to talk about.

Payton felt the nerves creep up in her stomach as she followed Stefan through into the sitting room and took her seat, as he got the two of them some whiskey.

Coming over to her, Stefan handed her one of the drinks before taking a seat on the same couch as her, but at the other end she was, so they could talk between them.

"You ok?" He asked her out of curiousity.

"Uh yeah," She nodded back at him with a faint smile, "are you?"

Stefan shrugged slighly, before he then went to ask, "What did Silas say to you?"

"Uh," Payton thought back to her moments in the Grill, the ones that had caused her so much hurt and fear, "when he appeared as Mason, he didn't say anything."

"That's weird." He remarked.

She paused for a moment before then continuing her explanation, "Then when he appeared as my Dad, he taunted me for my actions since he's been on the other side and then he tried to attack me."

"What did he say?" Stefan quized her further, clearly interestd and slightly worried.

Payton dropped her head in shame, the comments her Dad had made although weren't directly from him, still were harsh and hurt her more than she could have ever imagined they would.

Stefan felt his worry for Payton increase when he saw her reaction to his question. He wondered if he had been too forward with his intergation, but he just had to know how far Silas would go to ruin them all.

After Payton had remained silent for sometime longer and had been staring down at the ground, he slowly found himself scooting closer to her and throwing his arm lazily around her back in comfort.

"Hey, it's ok now," He tried to soothe away the pain and fear that was evidently radiating off her, "he can't get to you no more."

"It's not that." She murmered.

Payton felt so stupid right now. Stupid that she was acting such a way over something that was out of her control and had been all apart of the mind control Silas had been playing on all of them.

But she also felt stupid about how she was acting and shying away like she was in front of Stefan. Payton had always been quite open and forward with him, never been one to shy away.

But here she was, a couple of weeks after their kiss and she was acting like a silly school girl.

"Then what is it?" Stefan asked gently.

Slowly looking over at him, Stefan could now see that Payton had tears in her eyes as she took a deep breathe and admitted to him, "It's what he said. He shamed me for my actions,"

Stefan frowned a little as Payton paused, he was trying to think what actions they could be since Payton hadn't exactly done anything wrong recently or even ever that could cause Silas to shame her,

"For sleeping with guys I shouldn't," She breathed as she continued on in a shaky tone, "for apparently dropping my knickers for every guy who shows a bit of interest."

He slowly rolled his eyes away from her and sighed lightly. Stefan felt bad right now. He knew how much the same remarks could get to Payton.

Everyone always brought up how she had been eager to jump into bed with Matt not long after Mason had gone and also how she had slept with Kol. It angered Stefan to know the girl couldn't forget her mistakes or what got her through her pain.

But Stefan couldn't help but think back to their kiss. Silas would have probably used his mind control to get that out of either Stefan or Payton. He would have used that against Payton to get what he wanted, which was to hurt her both physically and emotionally.

Thankfully her cut on her shoulder had healed due to her vampire capablities, but the emotional pain was clearly still there and Stefan felt somewhat responsible for maybe aiding in it.

"I don't see you that way." He found himself saying to her.

She looked back at him as he shifted his eyes back onto her.

"You don't?" She said a little relieved.

"Of course I don't," Stefan assured her again before rubbing her back softly, "you're a special girl, Payton. You don't deserve to be shamed the way you have been lately."

Payton smiled lightly back at him, the tears slowly rolling down her face, before she quickly wiped them away with a nervous laugh to follow, "I wish people would stop seeing me as the girl who slept with Matt, then Kol.."

"And kissed me." Stefan finished for her with a smile.

She looked back at him, a little taken back by his sudden remark, "H-h-have you told anyone?" Payton asked.

"Why?" He frowned a little, "have you?"

"No!" She quickly answered.

Payton hadn't told anyone about what had gone on with Stefan that night. She hadn't murmered a word to Matt that night when he came round and interuppted it.

When Caroline asked why Payton hadn't seen Stefan as much, she had to lie her way through it and thankfully after much intergation, Caroline had dropped it and let it go.

"Neither have I." Stefan then told her.

Payton shook her head in confusion, a slight laugh coming from her lips, "I think if everyone knew that, then we'd both have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah," He chuckled lightly, the nerves now pumping through him, "you're right."

"I mean," She breathed with unease, trying her best to put on a front as they spoke more about their moment they shared, "it was a kiss, right? Just two vunerable friends.."

"Of course," Stefan nodded in agreement with her, as Payton took a large swig from her whiskey, as he went along with her, "having a slip."

"A slip." She repeated, a little harsher than intended, but thankfully Stefan didn't notice.

It kind of hurt to hear him say that. But Payton knew it only confirmed more to her that Stefan wasn't over Elena and whatever had happened that night was probably a rare moment.

It probably would never happen again.

"With everything that has been going on, it was bound to make us act irrational, right?" Stefan then went on to say.

He wanted to cover his tracks. Stefan didn't want to make it out like the kiss had been a big deal to him and the whole reason he had been avoiding her also. But he never imagined it would have hurt her so much to call it a 'slip'.

"Right." She forced a smile onto her face.

Stefan quickly downed the contents of his whiskey before standing up and going to put his glass down, "Are you going to be alright for the rest of the night?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine." Payton answered.

Although she had long forgotten about the Silas situation, she knew she didn't feel fine after that. Payton didn't know what she had been expecting. Stefan wasn't going to confess his love for her after one kiss.

She was being stupid right now and knew it wasn't even what she wanted either. Payton had no clue what she wanted. But she still knew her feelings for this man were real and the hurt she felt was just as real also.

"I was going to head on up for a shower," He then informed her as she finished off her drink, "I take it you're staying over.."

Payton looked up at him a little more hopeful than intended, "I was.."

"Staying," He corrected her, as he came back over to her and held out his hand, "you're staying over."

She couldn't fight off the grin that was now washing over her face, before Payton took hold of his hand and he helped her up onto his feet with a matching expression.

"It does depend though," Payton began to tease him, she couldn't help herself right now, "I mean, if you plan on hogging all the bed.."

"Who says you're staying in my bed?" Stefan decided to taunt her back with a playful smile.

She rubbed her lips together nervously, before she responded back daringly, "Well we already went over the friendzone once, so I was just presumed.."

"You want to go back over it?" He guessed aiding to the tension that was now building.

Payton stared up at him through her lashes, the nerves from before were now replaced with an excitment. Stefan stared back down at her, looking over her face and for the first time getting lost in how beautiful she truly was.

He wanted to fight off the feelings. Stefan knew he couldn't do this to the girl when he knew he still had feelings for Elena living inside of him. But whatever kept happening with Payton was bringing him alive right now.

Just like that night when they shared their kiss, their foreheads came together once more and rested upon each others. Both of their breathing was heavy as they fought off the urge to give into the sexual chemistry that had built.

"Stefan," She breathed after a little while, completely overwhelmed at how this kept happening, when Payton knew they couldn't go there with both their pasts and everything going on, "we shouldn't.."

"I know," He breathed against her, shutting his eyes once more, "I know we shouldn't. But this feels good."

Payton opened her eyes slightly to look back at him, she rolled them down to his lips which were already so close to his. She wanted to so badly to kiss him. Payton wanted to feel his lips on her own once again.

"So good." She whispered softly back against his own, before she slowly pressed her lips onto his.

Their lips met in a sweet yet genlte kiss, just like that night, the rythm was smooth and soft, like they were kissing for the first time all over again, but this time it felt different.

It felt more passion filled and like it was something they both desperately needed, rather than what they thought they wanted. Payton was a little taken back by how forward she had been, but she couldn't help herself.

The girl was crushing on him and wanted him so bad that she couldn't let herself let another opportunity to not give into her feelings slide again.

Stefan on the other hand had no idea what kept happening whenever he was with Payton, but he still held this feeling like whatever it was, that it felt amazing and it made him feel a spark he hadn't felt since he first fell in love with Elena.

Running his hands up her back, Stefan brought her closer and Payton wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her so they could close the gap between their bodies.

He ended up picking her up by her arse, but instead of having her kitchen counter as the position of the moment, Stefan carried her over and sat her down on one of the couches.

Climbing on top of her body, Payton was surprised at Stefan now who was slipping her out of her jacket and then bringing his lips down onto her bare skin upon her neck.

She couldn't help but let out a loud sigh when she felt his lips come in contact with her skin. Stefan smirked as he planted more kisses along her neck, going down towards her collarbones, wanting to kiss every inch of her body.

Payton couldn't quite believe this was happening. They were making out again in a very heated manner in the middle of the Salvatore house with Damon upstairs who could probably hear her whimpers and Elena who was starving away in the cellar below.

This was just crazy.

But they both had been right.

It felt so damn good.

It wasn't long before Stefan recaptured her lips into his own, giving her the opportunity to lace her hands back around his neck and play with the ends of his hair, the same way she used to play with Mason's.

Shit.

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and shameful, Payton detached her lips and lowered her head. Stefan who had been enjoying the moment way more than he could have ever imagined, slowly pulled back in confusion.

When he saw the look on Payton's face, he instantly knew something was wrong and he carefully got himself off her. Payton quickly composed herself before grabbing her jacket.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

What had he done?

He thought it was what she had wanted, what they both had wanted. Maybe he had gone too far.

"Everything's fine!" Payton tried to lie her way through how awful she felt inside and how pissed she was for ruining a moment, but she couldn't shake this guilty feeling, "I just remembered...I h-h-have to go see Matt."

Quickly getting up from the couch, Payton made her way towards the front door of the Salvatore home to get the hell out of there and give herself a kick up the ass for messing up tonight.

"Payton!" Stefan called after her, knowing there was more to this and also that she was a crap liar, "wait..Payton.."

Before Stefan had the chance of catching her up, Payton had no other choice than to vamp speed out of there, not wanting Stefan to try charm his way back through to her, when she needed some space and time to work out her own feelings.

She felt so confused right now.

Payton liked Stefan a lot. He was one of her best friends and had done so much to her since she arrived in Mystic Falls. She hoped for some sort of future with him. Payton wanted to try be romantic with him.

But she knew he still had feelings for Elena which caused another problem for her hopes. Plus she wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. They kept sharing these moments and she kept getting slight hints that maybe he liked her back, but there was just something getting in the way.

And now her own doubt and guilt was ruining what could have been an amazing night and a chance to save whatever the hell their relationship had become.

Yet she couldn't stop thinking about Mason.

She wondered if he was watching on on the other side, if he had been watching all those times she had slept with Matt and even when she lowered herself to sleep with Kol.

Payton wondered if he had also witnessed the moments with Stefan lately. She didn't want to hurt him. Payton still loved him deeply and he meant so much to her. He probably always would.

But could she really put her own happiness on hold for a man who was never going to come back.

Unless Silas' plan came together.

"Payton, it's me again," Stefan found himself saying for the third time that following morning, as he stood in his sitting room with his cell phone to his ear, "please call me or come over when you get this."

Sighing, he ended the voice message and slipped his phone back into his pocket, just as his brother came over to him with a look of interest over his face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Damon asked his little brother.

"She just randomly left last night," Stefan informed him, missing out the part where they had been kissing, "I'm worried about her."

"Did she say where she was going?" He questioned next.

"She said she had to go see Matt." His little brother answered.

"Well there's your answer," Damon replied smugly, as he sat down onto the couch, "she's probably lying in bed with Donavon after a night of desperate sex."

Stefan felt a twinge of jealously come over him to be reminded of just how close the two friends were and also how they had also been intimiate sometime ago, clearly creating a history Stefan would rather not think was repeating itself.

And this didn't go unoticed to Damon how his brother had reacted to that.

"It's just.." Stefan sat down on the opposite couch with a frown, "she was acting weird. She said she was staying over, then the next thing I know she's rushing out of the door."

"Was this before or after you two got it on?" Damon asked his brother mischeviously.

He snapped his head round to look at Damon, a little taken back that his brother knew all this time and never thought to say anything. But that wasn't the problem. It was what how his brother knew it had happened in the first place.

"We didn't get it on." Stefan clarified with him.

It had been a kiss. Nothing more.

"Oh really?" Damon raised his brows up teasingly, knowing he could really taunt his brother over this, "it didn't sound like it to me.."

"You were listening to us?" He frowned back at his older brother.

"Not listening as such," Damon began to explain to him, the creepy levels rising, "but I could not ignore the sounds of quiet moans coming from a certain female vampire I loath to hate."

"Right." Stefan nodded back with a sarcastic smile.

"What's the deal with you two anyway?" His older brother began to quiz further.

"I don't know.." Stefan answered him truthfully as he checked his phone for any response from Payton.

But there was nothing.

"How long has that been going on? I did think it was kind of odd how often she was staying over.." Damon continued to intergate him.

"There is nothing going on, Damon," Stefan corrected him with a frustrated sigh, "we just kissed...a couple times."

"And I can bet where little miss too innocent Payton is right now." His older brother then remarked with an arrogant look.

"Where?" His little brother frowned.

"Avoiding the hell out of you so she doesn't have to let a certain Lockwood down." Damon finished for him with a truimphent grin.

Stefan looked back at him in confusion, thinking his brother was just playing with him, but the more he thought about it, the more that his reasoning might be possibly the truth.

It would make sense. Mason was her first epic love. Being with someone new probably terrified the hell out of her. She probably didn't know how to handle it.

Plus it didn't help there was the chance Mason could come back from the other side with Silas tampering with the veil. Stefan presumed she probably thought it could ruin her chances of being back with him.

But he wasn't so sure.

Payton seemed to like him a lot. Maybe more than friends now he thought back to it. There was something different with her around him ever since Florida. It was like things had changed between them then and Stefan was only now realising it.

There was also the fact that Klaus had something over Payton and Stefan was now beginning to wonder whether it was her interest in Stefan that had saved her that day.

But could it be that?

Pulling his cell phone out again, Stefan dialed her number once more as Damon rolled his eyes at how desperate his brother was for Payton's attention right now.

When it went to answer phone once more, Stefan left yet another message, but this time it was more demanding than most.

"Payton, I really have to talk to you. I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding," He began to leave her the message, "call me when you get this please."

Hanging up, he turned back round to Damon who gave him a pityful look, "Can we go deal with an actual problem now?" His older brother said standing up from the couch, "as much as she can't admit to it right now, but the girl lying in our cell needs us, brother."

"I'll meet you there." Stefan answered.

Payton hit the end button before sighing and laying her phone back down onto the countertop of her kitchen, as she looked over at Caroline who was round the other side of it with a sorrow looking face.

"Why don't you just call him back?" Her blonde best friend suggested, "he clearly wants to talk to you."

"I can't, Caroline." Payton shook her head.

"Why can't you? The two of you are best friends!" Caroline exclaimed like it was obvious, "you both have helped each other through so much, don't let one slip up end an amazing bond you two share."

Her friend lowered her head down at the ground, knowing Caroline was right, it was silly to let this come inbetween them, but she couldn't shake off how lost she felt regarding the whole Stefan situation.

After escaping the Salvatore boarding house last night, Payton ended up calling an emergency meeting over at her house with Caroline. The blonde had been more than happy to come over late at night after having to say goodbye to Tyler again after the prom.

She also needed a friend that night. But Caroline hadn't been expecting Payton to come forward with what she confessed to her friend, it completely distratced her from her own sadness.

"Was it a slip up though?" Payton found herself asking out loud.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I mean," She looked back up at her friend with a small sigh, "I don't think I want it to be a slip.."

"You don't?" The teenager was seriously still in shock this had happened.

"I don't know," Payton shrugged back, although she knew deep down she didn't want her moments with Stefan to ever end, "I mean, it wasn't the first time it happened."

"You mean you two have kissed before last night?" Caroline repeated in complete shock.

Payton slowly nodded back at her, a little nervous about her friends reaction. Caroline had been so surprised last night when Payton had explained she had to leave Stefan's earlier than intended because they ended up kissing and Payton had felt guilty because of Mason.

The blonde had been interested to know why she had felt to much guilt with Stefan, when she hadn't felt so guilty with Matt or Kol when she had been with them.

Payton had managed to let it slide and say it was because it was Stefan, the brother to the guy who had killed Mason, as well who had a role to play in trying to kill him too.

It would hurt a lot more for Mason to see her with Stefan than it would say Matt or Kol, who had nothing to do with Mason at all.

So far it had been believable and had spoken a lot of truth, because it was one of the reasons why Payton did feel guilty for liking Stefan so much, because he had a part to play in Mason's death and the two were enemies.

"Oh my god!" Caroline gasped in surprise at this news, she couldn't quite believe her two best friends had been doing this behind everyones including hers back, "when did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago.." Payton confessed.

"Before the two of you began avoid each other?" Caroline guessed and had been right all along to think it was weird they had stopped hanging out.

Now she knew the reason why.

"Yep." Her older friend rubbed her bottom lips together.

"Oh my god!" The younger friend exclaimed once more, "I knew something was up between the two of you! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Stefan tell me?"

"Because it was weird for the two of us," Payton explained, defending the two of them, "we hadn't really spoken about it. And I'm sure if Matt hadn't of turned up, then maybe things would have progressed further.."

Caroline covered her mouth with her hands in complete surprise over all of this, "Does this mean you like him?" She asked her friend.

"Caroline.." Payton whined, really not wanting to answer that and say it out loud to yet another friend when everything was complicated.

Caroline began to follow Payton over to the couch after her friend got off the bar stool and headed for the living space.

"You so do, don't you?!" The blonde grinned in excitment, "this is the best news ever!"

"Really?" Payton frowned back with a slight smile.

"Yes!" Caroline sat down on the couch with Payton, "my two best friends like each other..and it's funny because I told Stefan last night that he would fall in love again without even realising it.."

"But he hasn't.." Payton tried to tell her and also herself.

They couldn't get their hopes up like this. They both knew he still loved Elena deeply.

"But he also hasn't said he doesn't like you either, right?" Caroline pointed out smugly.

Payton ran her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh, "Even if he did like me back, I can't shake off this feeling of guilt I have about Mason."

"He was your first love, Payton," Caroline reminded her in a gentle tone, "but he told you to move on and be happy. There's no harm in that."

Payton looked at the ground for a moment, deep in though, knowing Caroline was right. Mason had encouraged her to move on with her life and get back into a good place.

And if this meant with Stefan, then so be it.

Payton knew she deserved to be happy with or without Mason in her life.

"I think we should go check on Elena," Caroline then suggested, causing Payton to snap her head up, knowing that would mean facing Stefan, "and you have to talk to Stefan."

"No," Payton quickly shook her head, thinking it was a crazy idea, "I can't. No way."

"You have to talk to him, Payton," Caroline said back to her, "he needs to hear it fom you how you really feel."

"I can't.." She breathed, "it will ruin everything."

"Or it could be the start of something amazing." Her blonde friend smiled back at her hopeful.

Payton lightly smiled back at her, before turning her head away and sighing lightly.

What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

 **Author note:** **I hope you all had a great Christmas and a very happy new year! We're back with the first part of 2018 and also the 73rd chapter in this story. My mind is blown on how far this has come and how much more we have to go. This story will not be ending any time soon that's for sure. So I really hope you enjoyed this part and you're happy to see where things might be progressing...**

 **Special thanks to MissLaufeyson97, kuppcake, RHatch89, HPuni101 and LMarie99 for reviewing the last chapter. I'm so happy you guys loved the kiss! But were also disappointed that Matt interrupted it. Damn Matt! I hope this chapter wasn't as disappointing ;)**

 **As you can probably tell, Payton and Stefan both have A LOT to think about. I mean, both of them have strong feelings still for their exes, but they can't seem to stay the hell away from each other and can't stop kissing, so maybe they should just get it over with and be together! If only things were that simple in the world of fanfiction, ey?!**

 **I'd love to know what your thoughts were on this chapter!**

 **Will Payton tell Stefan the truth?**

 **Will Caroline tell him instead?**

 **Will Stefan be able to push his feelings for Elena aside for Payton?**

 **Or will Damon make things hard for the two?**

 **Best wishes always,**

 **guiltypleasurexo**


End file.
